Dreemurr Chronicles: Our New Era
by Ben10Extreme
Summary: "My name is Asriel Dreemurr. Six years have passed, and we made it to the Surface. But the world around us is much more dangerous and complex than we initially thought. To reach true reconcilation between Humans and Monsters, we need to help improve the hurt world around us. It will be a difficult struggle for me and my loved ones...but it will all be worth it in the end."
1. The New Era Begins

**Asriel: Here we are. The rebooted, renamed sequel. The first chapter is completely different from what the other story's first chapter was. Hopefully it will be much better than the last one. Really, truly. Now there's a better idea of how to proceed through this.**

 **Chara: Here's to our author not being a total loser and screwing up again on such a high magnitude.**

 **Frisk: There's no need to be so mean.**

 **Toriel: Hopefully the development of this will be better than the last.**

 **Asgore: And grammar will be better managed as well.**

 **Asriel: This should overall be a much better sequel as a whole. Maybe. Maybe not. But we at least have to try. And we're fully willing to try. Hopefully this will be more enjoyable than the last.**

 **Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

 _Frisk thought he would never be able to find a happy ending where everyone is truly happy._

 _Chara thought there was no coming back from the dark abyss he placed himself in, and that redemption was impossible._

 _And I thought that I would never have a body or soul again, to be completely separate from Flowey. To feel the gentle warmth of my mother's love, to feel the restrained tears of my father fall on my head. To feel them hug me, kiss me, eat pie with me, drink tea with me, all of these things I thought I'd never be able to do again._

 _The name 'Dreemurr' is a name of tradegy._

 _Our lives were meant to be trapped in an endless loop. A loop in which we would never be able to deviate from the same lines, the same actions, the same gestures, and the same endings...only for it to be Reset back to the beginning. That was what fate decided for us._

 _...But we refused._

 _Our fate would NOT be set in stone like this. It could be defied, and it could be rewritten. And rewrite we did._

 _Toriel confessed her hypocrisy._

 _Asgore surpassed his reluctance._

 _Undyne quelled her wrath._

 _Alphys faced her fears._

 _Papyrus increased his confidence._

 _Sans discarded his nilhilism._

 _And as for me, Frisk, and Chara...fate's hold on us was the tightest, and most cruel. But we eventually broke free. And with this new freedom, we will be carving out a bright new path that everyone can follow._

 _Even with the timeline-related stuff mostly out of the way, we still have challenges to face on the Surface. But we're not scared at all. I believe that with our combined Determination, we can pierce through any darkness that tries to ensare us. No one is getting left behind. Never again._

 _My name is Prince Asriel Dreemurr. And our journey continues.._

 _Now._

* * *

Asriel was outside the entrance of the Underground, staring out at the mass urban city of Ebott. He's found a peaceful patch of grass to rest on, and chose to seat himself there as he relaxed and took in the amazing view. He has thought so many times before, and his thoughts haven't changed in the slightest. His fondness for majestic sights haven't changed, even though he was now thirteen years old, technically a teenager. At least, according to a couple books he read, as well as a bit of inference from both Frisk and Chara. It also helped that the cliff he stood off of had a very pleasant scent to it, due to the flowers surrounding him.

In regards to his age, puberty has been rather kind to him. His horns were slightly longer than Toriel's, but not as long, thick and sharp as Asgore's. He's grown much taller, easily surpassing Frisk and Chara, and it looks like he's keeping the lead. This never fails to irritate his elder brother Chara, saying that little brothers shouldn't be taller than their big brothers...which makes it rather embarassing when Sans and Papyrus are brought up. He's grown tall enough for his head level to begin reaching Toriel and Undyne's chests...the latter has taken special amusement in this. A rainbow scarf with a Delta Rune symbol was gently wrapped around his neck, and his Rainbow Locket was neatly hanging from said neck. Being that his locket was Rainbow, Frisk's was Gold, and Chara's was Crimson, this was rather fitting. They very rarely take these treasures off, as they were symbols of their close bond.

He smiled softly. "A beautiful day outside...birds are singing...flowers are blooming...a perfect day for Humans and Monsters to begin a peaceful coexistence." He slowly stood up as he placed his paws on his hips. "Can't believe it's been six whole years already. It feels short and long at the same time..." His paw then rested under his chin. "...Though I guess constantly meddling with time has been making our perception of it rather difficult to accurately place. I'm not really adept at understanding that stuff on such a deep and complex level like Sans. I shouldn't think about it as hard as I'm trying to, this is a very important day for everyone everywhere. I should-" Asriel felt a strong arm wrap his neck and pull him back. The side of his head landed on something soft, and something else rustle the fur on the top of his head. "H-Huh...?"

"FUHUHUHU! Are you thinking hard again, punk? Save that for when we actually see the humans face-to-face, for real!" Undyne grinned as she pulled Asriel into a one-armed embrace and affectionately noogies the top of his head.

"M-Master Undyne! Your noogies are too hard!" Asriel whined, helpless against his mentor's superior physical strength. The Captain of the now disbanded Royal Guard has been chosen specifically by King Asgore to become Asriel's mentor. Having the soul of the deceased Geno Frisk of the Genocide Timeline, which was further enhanced by the soul energy of the souls of the other six children, making the soul Rainbiw-Coated, and thus making him the most powerful monster of Monsterkind. With knowledge such as that, of course he would need someone to help him master such power. Learning control was a very important necessity, especially when entering a world in which power can very much be a feared thing amongst humans.

In fact, _all_ monsters needed to learn restraint to some degree, and not because they were bestowed the Angel's Blessing to enhance their souls, thus making them somewhat on-par with humans. But had Frisk not been so incredibly charismatic, it would have been much harder for monsters to accept that they're coexisting alongside humans again. They had six years to cushion the blow, but it won't be that easy. If there were ever a time for the Dreemurrs to be effective leaders, now would definitely be that time. Asgore knew he needed to step up his game as King. Toriel would officially reclaim her position as Queen of Monsters. Frisk would serve as the Ambassador between the two races, and so would Asriel. It would really help that the Eigth Human, alongside the Prince of Monsters, take the roles of Co-Ambassadors. Of course, they would have the guidance of their parents, and their friends. They were just teenagers, after all.

And Chara...he found the need to keep himself out of the presence of humans as much as he possibly could. This is not something that they can dissuade, so they accepted it in stride.

Asriel whimpered as he tried wiggling out of Undyne's neck-hold. "U-Undyne...c-can you let me go now...?"

"Aw, don't go whimpering on me now! I'm just pumped is all! Can you really blame me? Everyone is pumped!" Undyne said enthusiastically with her beaming smile, still lightly hugging Asriel to her chest. She decided to give him a break and released him from his hold.

Asriel took a moment to collect himself, smoothing out his fur and rubbing the back of his neck. "S-Sorry. Of course I'm excited. I just wanted a chance to take in what's going to happen today. You know, in a calm and orderly fashion...as much as I possibly can, anyway. No need to be completely in a hurry and go charging into this. Besides, the humans also need a chance to collect themselves, don't they? That's why we're waiting for a bit."

Undyne crossed her arms under her chest. "Tch, course I know that ya fluffy moron. It's the reason why we'll be going at this as a group." She looked out over the cliff to get a view of the city herself, a gentle breeze making her hair flow along with it. "They knew we were coming for the entire six years we've been waiting. We've been on our best behavior, we made things easier for them to understand. Understand us, and vice versa. We've served our sentence without resistance. Now, hopefully we can begin truly cutting off past grudges and fulfill our hopes and dreams together." She closed her eye as she turned away a bit. "Though I already know it's not gonna be that easy. In fact, it might actually be pretty challenging."

Asriel turned to Undyne with a small smile. "But we won't be getting much out of a journey if it's too easy, right? The higher the difficulty, the more fruits we reap from our efforts and success."

Undyne slowly smiled as she rustled Asriel's fur on his head. "Heh. Looks like you're actually taking my lessons to heart, punk~"

"Of course I did, Master~"

"FUHUHUHU! Alright then, that's enough sightseeing for now! We gotta go get our friends and drag their butts out here so we can really get things underway. You go get your family, and I'll go and get Alphys. Both of them, I mean."

Asriel tilted his head as he thought about their Alphys and Geno Alphys. "Won't it be weird for the humans to see two Alphyses?"

"Meh. We'll just say that they're twin sisters. They definitely act the part. It's not like it's that much of a big deal to them."

"Oooohhh. Okay!" Asriel nodded. He was about to focus his magic to teleport to find Frisk. Though Undyne swiftly grabbed him by the horn befre he got a chance to do so. "H-Huh?!"

"No teleporting! Rely too much on it and you'll become a lazy jerk like Sans. I'm not letting you end up like that, not by a longshot." Undyne reprimanded as she let him go and pointed towards the entrance. "No teleporting. Not even by a milimeter. You'll run."

Asriel groaned, his muzzle forming a wiggly line of annoyance. "But Master...do I _really_ have to jog all the way there?"

Undyne's eye narrowed as a wicked smile formed on her face. "You complainin' about putting in some excercise preparing for the first day on the Surface... _punk?_ " Asriel suddenly felt significantly smaller under her gaze, gulping and rapidly shaking his head in denial. "That's what I thought. Now get to runnin'."

"O-Okay..."

"WITH CONVICTION, ASRIEL!"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!" Asriel stood up straight, saluting to her with strong-willed eyes.

"FUHUHUHU! That's better! Now let's go! NGAAAAH!" Undyne declared strongly as she began running towards the entrance of the Underground, intent on running straight through it towards Hotlands-albeit reluctantly- so she would go get Alphys. While Asriel would be trudging towards Ebott to find Frisk, who had gotten a headstart before any of them. Frisk must have been eager, thinking about how monsters will be livng there soon enough, and a new chapter in everyone's lives can begin anew. All he needed was to gather everyone so they can share this experience together, then their new lives can truly start, however difficult it may be.

He made sure to place a SAVE point near the cliff. Better safe than sorry, and everyone would rather not be sorry.

 **(New Home)**

"...Now how did I know that you'd still be lying in bed, young man?" Toriel said with a bit of a huff, her paws crossed. She expressed mild annoyance as Chara was still lying under his covers, groaning as his mother attemted to wake him. "Come on now, child. Get up. Don't you know what day it is?"

"...Course I do. But can we move it to tomorrow, or somethin'? I don't really feel like getting out of bed right now...I managed to find a rather comfortable position to lie in. Don't really wanna leave it at this very moment..." Chara muffled in his pillow, shifting another pillow over his head in order to block out his mother's voice. He knew he as at high risk of feeling his mother's wrath for this stubborn disobedience. But he felt like trying his luck. He might even win in this encounter.

Toriel sighed, shaking her head at her son's stubbornness. "I wouldn't have guessed that Sans' laziness would imprint on you. And yet here I am, witnessing it with my own eyes. The irony isn't lost on me, it really isn't." Toriel narrowed her eyes and placed her paws on her hips. "Nonetheless, you must get out of bed, Chara. We've been waiting for such a long time now, and we'd truly wish for you to be a part of this special day. And not only that, we've gotten ourselves a rather lovely house that's certainly capable of housing the five of us. There's plenty of room within. Quite a spacious kitchen, and even more spacious living room, and lovely gardens for Asgore to tend to. We've gotten ourselves quite the lovely living arrangements. I do suggest that you come along and observe it for yourself. We had plenty of gold to pay for it. Apparently gold is very profitable to humans, and they're willing to pay quite a lot for the gold that we provide. It seems like humble currency for us, but to them it's like we're rich. We have plenty of money to use for other things while still having quite enough for necesscities."

Chara groaned softly as he opened his crimson eyes towards her. "Of course humans love gold. Heard that they really fought over the stuff in the past. But if they're willing to pay a lot of money in exchange for the gold that we have, then I certainly don't have a problem with it. Results in significantly less hassle that way. At least they can't use the excuse of us not being able to pay for our moving in, because we're _more_ than capable of doing so." He pushed his pillows off of him and removed his covers. "Fine. I'm getting up, and I'll be dressed in a few minutes."

"Splendid. Don't keep us waiting for too long, my child. Remember how special this day is to your brothers and how special today is for them, and they would want to spend it with you. Experience t with all of their family members. Can't have a lazy Chara on a day like this, now can we?~" She shook her head. "Being lazy is rather out of _chara_ cter for you."

"Please...no puns. it's FAR too early for those. I'll be ready even faster if you just spare me of the puns."

'Sounds fair to me. Hmhm~" Toriel giggled as she closed the door behind her, moving into the living room where most of her and Asgore's luggage was already packed.

It's taken a very long time, but Chara has really mellowed out over the years. He's not prone to anger as he was before-unless somebody messes with Frisk or Asriel-, and he's actually become relaxed. Relaxed enough that he can be compared to Sans, which was quite ironic when considering their past intense rivalry. He was also now wearing more mystery-inducing clothing. While he kept his green and yellow striped sweater, it was hidden under a poncho with a hood attached to it. It would seem he would much rather hide his face when it came to dealing with the humans. It was troublesome, though it was at least much better than him choosing not to deal with them at all. That alone shows growth, however small it may be. He's also made a point that he's tolerating the humans for the sake of his loved ones, it was going to take a lot of time before he would actually trust them on his own accord. Toriel hoped that specific day would come soon, truly.

When she looked up a moment to gain her bearings, she was rather surprised to see Asgore and Sans talking with one another outside the door. Asgore sagely stroked his beard with the occasional nod. "I see. So you already have everything in order, Sans? You don't seem to waste any time when it comes to this."

"course i didn't waste time with this. found a swell house for me and paps, and i was able to transfer most of our luggage there without breaking a sweat. good 'ol telekinesis combined with warping. easiest luggae carry ever." Sans shrugged, twirling his finger with a cyan light on the tip. "i could help transfer your things to your new house to, ya know. consider it me lending a helping hand."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you have actually taken off your hand and lent it to me."

"...i missed out on a good joke. i'm gettin' sloppy."

Moments after that, they both threw their heads back and laughed heartily at the absurdity. Not only would that joke have been awful, but it would have been pretty creepy to say the least. Not that it was much of a surprise, Sans was creepy enough as he is when he wanted to be. Toriel smiled kindly when she saw the two of them getting along, especially when it came to a day like this one. Having her best friend and her husband getting along truly made her soul flutter with happiness. Their connection to her was one of the things that served to bond these two together.

"I take it the arrangements are being done rather well?" Toriel asked of them, her paws clasped together.

Asgore recovered enough to catch his breath and nod in confirmation. "Indeed. It's taken a couple days for everyone to gather their things and prepare the homes placed for us. All we have to do now is simpy make the move and properly introduce ourselves to the humans. It's best we catch up with Frisk as soon as we can. Asriel should be looking for him now."

"papyrus went with the kid so he wouldn't be alone. and so did flowey. ya know, so one of them can stay on their best behavior." Sans shrugged. He made it vague on whether the one who should be behaving would be Papyrus or Flowey. Flowey was incredibly bitter, but Papyrus could also cause a ruckus if left unchecked. Sans turned up towards Toriel, his shrug still in place. "i'm sure they can handle it, though. it's only for a little while, anyway. we're gonna gather the gang so we can all meet up in one place. i saw undyne speedin' down here so she could go get both alphyses." When Toriel began looking concerned about that last detail, he quickly added, "we'll just say that they're sisters. not a big deal."

"Oh. I suppose we could say that. It's not completely truthful, but they certainly do act the part." Toriel smiled and nodded. She then turned towards Asgore and gently held his paw. "I'm very happy right now. Our time amongst the humans has finally begun. Our patience has paid off quite nicely, I believe."

Asgore hummed in agreement as he gently wrapped his paws around her and pulled her into a hug. "Indeed, Tori. The new horizon is looking very promising. It might not be easy, but we're certainly going to make the best of this amazing new beginning for us. Full of hopes, dreams, laughter, joy...pie and tea~"

"Because it wouldn't be complete without the pie and tea~" Toriel giggled. With the surge of positivity coursing through them, they both leaned towards one another for an affectionate nose-nuzzle. The nose-nuzzle soon turned into a kiss without being fully aware of it.

"And I walk in on my parents making out...this was a bad time to enter, wasn't it?" Chara mumbled as he stumbled into the room, fully fitting into his poncho. He then saw Sans, casually nodding towards him. "Sans."

"chara." Sans nodded back. "wanna help me transport your things over into your new house? undyne says it's lazy to be warping all over the place."

"Hey, she wants to carry her stuff on her back, which I know she's more than capable of doing, then power to her. Me, I'd much rather just get this stuff over with as soon as I possibly can. The faster we get settled in, the better. We allowed everyone else to go first, now I think we deserve to do things our way for a bit."

"i agree. why increase the workload?" Sans raised one finger, and all of the Dreemurr's luggage began glowing in a cyan light, lifting them effortlessly off of the ground. "ya want me to just take your things? or should i just take you guys with me too?"

Asgore and Toriel contemplated this for a while, and they both nodded in agreement. "I believe we can concede to Chara's suggestion for the time being. We'll have all of our things transported to our new home quickly. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"pfft. piece a cake, tori. trust me, i've got this." Sans said as he lifted his hand and opened it outwards, as they all vanished in a cyan flash without a trace.

The time approaches rather quickly.

 **(Ebott-One hour later)**

"I'm not even gonna lie when I say this...but I sure wish I had Frisk's level of calm right now..."

The gang were propely gathered at in front of City Hall, where the main gang of monsters chose to gather and regroup to discuss a few things. Asgore and Toriel were sitting side by side on one of the benches that could actually support the former's weight. Sans and Papyrus, the latter holding Flowey in a flowerpot, were standing side by side in the doorway. Undyne and Alphys were both seated in another chair, except Alphys was sitting on Undyne's lap, and seemed to be quite pleased about it. Asriel and Frisk were watching her with worried looks on their own faces, while, Chara just leaned against the wall with his poncho hood hiding his face. The mayor was pacing the floor back and forth, constantly rubbing her shoulders, being extremely nervous about the situation. She truly did wish she had Frisk's level-headedness right about now, she could really use it. This was a big day, a really big day. It was more important than any of the other days she could have possibly had before this one. It was significant, and it was huge.

...and she was the one most afraid of completely screwing it up. The monsters were nervous too, and yet she was much more worried than any of them put together, because she was the one who was authorizing this event. One false move, and everythhing could fall apart. She was glad to have their assistance, but she still can't help but be worried about the tiniest screwup. Those concerns should mostly be with the Royal Family, not herself. Strange how that works.

"This is not something to be ashamed of, Mayor Alvina. Even with six years of preparation, we all have our degrees of uncertainty for this important day. It's a marvel that everything has been working out smoothly so far, with the monsters moving everything into their new homes and all." Alphys addressed. "Just know you're not the only one who's nervous. We want to make this as easy on everyone as we can possibly make it. So we'll gladly work with you to make this go smoother for everyone."

"That's...appreciated. Very much appreciated...whew..." Frisk slowly walked up to Mayor Alvina and hugged her tightly. Asriel soon got up and did the exact same thing, hugging her softly. She soon smiled as she hugged them both back. "I've forgotten that you're a bit bigger now, Frisk. Perhaps I might be most concerned with how this might affect you should it go wrong...though I suppose I can't really let that stop me. It'll only hold you back. And there's no way that I would want that for you."

"I know. It's nice to know that you're thinking about me."

"WORRY NOT MAYOR HUMAN! IF YOU WERE SO WELCOMING TO US, THEN SURELY THE OTHER HUMANS CANNOT BE SO BAD!"

"Yeah. Heck, I even hired Temmie to be my secretary." Alvina smirked. "She's such a diligent worker, which was highly unexpected considering what you've told me about Temmies. Heck, she managed to reduce my paperwork by at least two-thirds! I was getting really tired of looking at endless stacks of the stuff!" She raised her ams over his head in triumph. "I can finally enjoy my luncch breaks on a meaningful level! I don't get many of those a day, y'know!" She cleared her throat and brushed off her skirt. "Well, anyway...glad to see I'm not the only one who's nervous about this...though it sucks that I'm the only one who's so nervous that I'm visibly shaking. Though I suppose I gotta get over it soon."

"Gotta look them in the eye and stand your ground!" Undyne fist-pumped. She gently lowered it and closed her eye. "There is no use in keepin' things under wraps. We just gotta face the world and take our lumps! We've served our sentence, but that was just the beginning, right? Now we actually have to start living with them."

"Though we can't ignore that something like this is easier said than done. After all, just look at what we can do." Alphys said. "This precisely why we waited, for the tension to die down to a manageable. Though waiting for the tension to die down, and actually living in it, are drastically different in difficulty. Thinking about this realistically is why we chose to wait for as long as we did."

"...It's exactly why we can't hold back on telling them the truth. Hiding behind a lie will only make it worse." Frisk said patiently. "As Undyne said, the monsters will have to take their lumps and just power through it."

"yeah. no one ever said that starting over was going to be easy." Sans said. "acknowledging that the things we did ain't so clean...it's a tough thing to do. i have no problem with it..."

"...But coming out with the truth will make things smoother in the long-run." Toriel admitted.

The doors to the outside suddenly opened, and Temmie was revealed to be behind it. She was holding a stack of papers in her paws, wearing a black suit with 'Temmie Flakes!' imprinted on it, and wore a white skirt over her legs. She waved her paw over her head with a cheerful smile. "'tIS tiMe! MaYOr hooMaN!"

Alvina sighed as she brushed herself off again and pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Alright...let's get this over with. No use in prolonging it."

"Right." Asriel nodded as he held Frisk's hand and made his way outside. Chara rose his head a bit, though he didn't reveal his eyes as he began following them as well. Then Toriel and Asgore followed suit, then everyone else.

Flowey, who was sitting in Papyrus's arms in his pot, rolled his eyes. "I can smell some of you, ya know. Some of you are so freaking sweaty. You all gotta get you acts together." He huffed with annoyance, though he closed his eyes and lowered his head. _Don't screw this up, you morons. This is a critical moment for everyone._

They walked through the doors so they could greet the public in earnest. Quite a crowd was being shown outside, and multiple cameras held by Mettaton's mini-bots were broadcasting what was currently going on. Mayor Alvina cleared her throat as one of the bots were kind enough to hold a mic to her. Here we go, she knew there was no turning back now. Time to face this head-on.

"As you may have noticed...the stories quite a few of us have been told as children, while some have discovered through simple reading of some older libraries...those stories were are true." She began, her nerves gradually beginning to lessen, and she began speaking a bit more strongly. "Many years ago...there was a great war. A great war between humans and monsters. This war started because we feared the monsters magic, and their ability to steal souls...something we ourselves cannot do in the case of vice versa. And one day, a monster did take advantage of this, and absorbed a human soul, gaining tremendous power. We feared this power, and rightly so. A monster who absorbs a human soul can be a powerful, frightening being."

Asriel placed a paw over his chest without even realizing it. Frisk gently placed a hand on his shoulder to help him relax.

"That is where our justified fear of monsters began to sink in...and it is also where we made our mistake. Instead of simply capturing and punishing that one single monster, and delivering a strong, reinforced, fair warning to the rest, our reaction was to declare war out of extreme paranoia. The monsters didn't stand a chance. It was completely one-sided." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, catching her breath. "The monsters surrendered, and all of the survivors were sealed under MT. Ebott via a powerful spell from seven humans who could wield magic as well. With this unprovoked attack that managed to crush their spirits, the monsters grew to hate us, despise us for turning on them so ruthlessly, without any mercy on our part. This hatred of us, coming from a race literally consisting of love, hope, and compassion...it says a lot about how horrible we were to them. However...this is not a one-sided crisis. We have dirtied our hands, so they did the same. The King of Monsterkind, Asgore Dreemurr, will explain in detail."

She stepped away from the cameras for a bit. Asgore blinked a bit, though he nodded in acceptance and cleared his own throat before speaking.

"Many years afterwards...a grave tradegy struck monsterkind. A tradegy that was grave and severe enough to crush all of monsterkind's hopes and dreams, instead filling us with despair and hatred against humanity. It was severe enough for us to further our plans to claim revenge. I will not hold back on my honesty, we wanted you to pay for what you've done to us. And as a result, we ourselves are responsible for grave sins." Asgore closed his eyes. "Six children have died at our hands, all of them at different time periods. Our hatred blinded us to the point that children were targets for our wrath, the wrath we held for humanity wronging us so. Not only that, but my son Frisk was very nearly the latest victim...but he proved to us that humanity was not the same as it used to be. You all have changed. You are not your ancestors, blinded by paranoia, allowing it to be the only thing to guide your actions in a crisis. Humanity has improved from that way of thinking, if someone like frisk was able to change all of our minds so that we would give humanity another chance. We will not attack you. We merely want to live amongst you in peace. We waited six years for the tension between us to die down so a level we can all manage. But we also understand that it will not be that easy. Some of you will still be afraid. Some might not. Some might even hate us still...some might not. We are prepared to endure whatever difficulty may be heading our way from this point onward."

Alvina stood next to Asgore, adjusting her suit. "And let's think about this for a second. Those six children knew about the legend. Those that climb the mountain would never return. Just think about how bad their lives have been if they wanted to run away somewhere they can't come back from. Maybe some of them weren't exactly planning on dying, but they certainly didn't want to be found by us. Whatever we did to them in the past, it drove them away into monster hands. Don't you see? Both humans and monsters continued to make choices that only made the hostilities between them even worse. The blame is not one-sided, we've both suffered because each side's terrible judgement. Well...we can't allow that to continue. Monsters suffered because we chose to allow our paranoia to punish monsterkind as a whole for the sins of just _one_ monster, resulting in them losing many of their own. So they retaliated, and six human innocent children have died at their hands because of their hatred of us. As you can see, **_neither_** side has the right to claim the moral high ground. We both did some horrible things to one another, so we both have to accept responsibility for our actions, and do better than what our ancestors did. Only then can we see Monsterkind and Humanity truly getting along."

Asriel and Frisk listened as Asgore and Alvina proceeded through their introductions. Chara was listening as well, though he chose to keep his head down and his face hidden. Asriel slowly felt the Rainbow Soul in his chest, provided by soul energy of six children, and the soul of Frisk of another timeline. They gave themselves up fully...for moments like this. It was moments like this that everyone was striving for. After a few moments of contemplation, they both noddedd, and stood in front of the cameras.

"...Maybe some of you will still fear us. Maybe even after this, you still won't trust us. That's fine. After such a long period of us constantly hurting one another, it's only fair that we should start from scratch." Asriel started.

Frisk calmly nodded. "Starting from scratch is a nice way to do things. Taking the time to actually try and understand each other without paranoia deciding our final judgement...that is definitely a preferable path."

"You don't have to like us right away. You don't even have to trust us right away. We're more than prepared to work long and hard to earn that trust, as well as keep it intact. We too wish that we would get along after so many years of hating one another."

"Let's not allow any of our mistakes to be repeated. I know we can do better than those times of past. It might be hard, but one day we'll learn to stand alongside one another...as equals."

"Yes. We want everyone to get along fairly. To have both Humans and Monsters who used to have such a comfortable level of camaraderie before that terrible war toore us apart...we want to repair that camaraderie, and perhaps we can even surpass it."

Asriel and Frisk took a moment to catch their breaths. Then they both extented a paw/hand towards one another, tenderly holding hands.

"This is the Hope we strive for, and the Dream we wish to achieve. Help us make both of these goals a reality!"

With these final words, and a bit of extra time for closing, the Metta-Bots waited a few moments to get this final shot in, before cutting the feed to all of them and returning to their creaator. As for Asriel and Frisk themselves, they sighed as they were lead back inside the building by Asgore and Toriel, with everyone following right behind them. After they were all sure that the coast was clear, Alvina sighed loudly and collasped in her chair.

"Oh...my... _GOD_. I thought for sure I was gonna muck this up somehow. Luckily we were able to pull it off." Alvina sighed as she began eagerly sipping a bottle of water gracoiously provided by Secretary Temmie. Sometimes she wondered if Mayor's should get extended breaks, because she felt how intense that got.

"I THINK THAT WENT RATHER WELL!" Papyrus said. "NOW THE DIFFICULT PART BEGINS...TO SEE OF THESE WORDS HAVE ACTUALLY REACHED THEM."

"true. that's what we're really worried about. the results." Sans said.

"It's true that they're afraid of us for our magic, and our soul manipulation...but we can't let those things destroy what we're trying to build up!" Undyne pounded a fist into her palm. "If I catch any of our own pullin' anything funny, I have no choice but to bring them down! That whole 'punish all for the sins of one' thing is a load of crap, we can't let that happen again!"

"Agreed. We have to let them know that if any of us raise a hostile hand towards the humans, it will NOT be tolerated." Alphys nodded. "At the very least, we have our own settlements taht they were nice enough to provide. Some of us even have homes deeper into the city."

"That's good. We have a chance to prove that we are no longer sworn enemies. It is not something we should take for granted."

"Yeah, so don't screw it up you morons." Flowey huffed. "if you can handle what happened down there, then you can surely handle what's up here. So don't even try and give up when if things get rough. Determination won't let you do such a thing."

"We would never allow such a thing to happen, Flowey. We plan on workng hard on building and preserving the peace between us all." Frisk said as he turned towards Asriel. "Isn't that right Azzy?"

"That's absolutely right, Frisk. No use in allowing all of our hard work going into flames. There's no way we can let what happened before in the distant past happen again i9n the present. We're better than that, all of us are." Asriel nodded strongly. "So...let's do our best to stay determined through this new era!"

At this, everyone cheered in full support of their words. Even the Mayor let out a tired 'Hoorah' at the notion, with an even more tired smile on her only one who didn't cheer was Chara. He stood against the wall with his arms folded, watching them all with calculating eyes and deafening silence.

They had full confidence in humans and monsters coexisting alongside one another peacefully, but Chara knew it wasn't going to be that easy. There were bound to be countless obstacles waiting to try and obstruct them all. Would they be strong enough to surpass them? Would it all be worth it in the long-run? In Chara's personal opinion, there was no way humanity was going to easily change it's ways in a positive light, especially since the monsters are here to stay. Though when he sees the determined, hopeful, happy smiles on his brothers faces, he just cannot bring himself to douse their hopes and dreams.

Chara personally thought that humans and monsters would never be able to surpass the limitations placed on them by experiences of the past. Though the results of their determination resulted in himself and Asriel being alive again, despite it being established to be impossible. So he had this to say in his mind:

 _You think humans will be able to surpass their own fear and learn to understand monsters? And you also believe that monsters can prove themselves worthy of humanity's trust and_ _camaraderie? Hmph. If you ask me, both of those things sound like hopeless dreams._

After this, he allowed a small gentle smile to grace his lips, as he closed his eyes and allowed their warm cheers to soothe his worries.

 _I'm eager for the both of you to prove me wrong again._

* * *

 **Here we are, the reboot's first chapter. Hopefully it's much better than the last, at least on a manageable level. Now that I have a bit more experience, maybe this will work out better than the previous one. And hopefully the new title is fitting.**

 **Asriel: Our author admits that he might have let you down last time. He wants to prove rthat he can do better. if you just give him a chance, he'd really appreciate it. If it isn't worth your time...that's okay too. At least you gave him a chance.**

 **Until the next chapter of the reboot comes.**

 **Stay Determined, fellow readers.**


	2. Morning Antics And Mischievous Muffet

**Just a bit of casual morning antics. Life on the Surface begins in comfort. Nothing too serious. Not yet, anyway.**

 **Asriel: Let's relax for a bit. Start off slow and steady, kay?**

 **Frisk: Slow and steady wins the race!**

 **Chara: As long as we win, any pace will do.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Chara slowly opened his eyes when he felt a bit of weight lying on his chest. He slowly made an attempt to adjust himself. However, he found himself unable to move due to the pressure of said weight. Asriel and Frisk have been sleeping on either side of him, their heads lying on his chest. Asriel's horns sonehow didn't pierce in to him. Not that he wasn't glad for that, it was just a baffling thing to witness. Now back to the subject of his two brothers.

They have this tendency to snuggle up to him and simply fall asleep as if he were the most comfortable thing to lie on. Toriel and Asgore were both in first place regarding that. However, he was the one they would turn to when they acknowledged their parent's desire for private time. The type of private time that they were best not knowing about at their current age. He was just savvy enough to figure out exactly what his parents were doing, and found it best to not say anything about it. Nonetheless, he can't help but smile at the thought of the two of them being so comfortable around him. They were rather cute sleeping against him like this, especially Asriel. He had his fluffy goodness working out for him in a very positive way.

Unfortunately, he would have to disrupt their comfort for the time being, for it was morning. He would like nothing more than to sleep in, but he ultimately decided against it. Time on the Surface wasn't to be wasted on sleeping in. That may be Sans' cup of tea, but Chara was interested in actually doing things, even if it was just for a little while at a time. So it was with great reluctance that he would take this moment to wake his younger siblings from their slumber. He placed his hands on both of their heads and began gingerly petting them awake, with sight shakes for extra, reinforced effect. Maybe it will send them deeper into soothing slumber, but he didn't feel the need to be rough with them.

"Alright you two. It's time for you both to wake up. And more importantly, for you to get offa me." Chara said with a slight yawn.

Frisk didn't say anything, he simply groaned in slight resistance and hugged hm tightly. Asriel did the same, his eyes squinting tightly. "But we don't wanna...we're fine right here..."

Chara rolled his eyes as he begins shaking the both of them harder. "Are you seriously going to be like that? Look, I know I'm one of the coolest guys you can ever get the pleasure to know, but we really have to get going and start our day. First day on the Surface worked out well enough, now we gotta get through the second day. Should be easy enough for the likes of us, right? After all, we worked pretty hard to get up here, might as well actually do stuff up here. You both DO want to spend time on the Surface, right?"

"Of course we do..." Frisk muttered quietly.

"Well then, wake yourself up so we can start the day. Mom and Dad might be coming in to do that for us, and I really don't want to be suffocated by Mom's hugs in the morning." Chara said. Soon after he said this, Asriel and Frisk began to stir, and reluctantly separate from Chara so they could properly wake up from their slumber. He huffed as he slides out of bed and slipped into his poncho. "Geez. Why hasn't Mom get you two your own beds so you wouldn't have to cuddle me all the time while we're sleeping?"

"...Because she knows we like sleeping next to you." Frisk answered simply. Asriel briefly nods in agreement.

"Of course she does...why wouldn't she?" Toriel probably arranged this on purpose. Under the guise of a sweet, gentle, kind mother...as a sweet, gentle, kind mother who also knows how to mess with people when she actively wants to. Papyrus was right on one account, Sans was not always a good influence on her. His mischievous behavior was contagious. Either that, or she's always had a layer of mischievousness to her that only reveals itself when she wishes to be so. That would explain quite a lot when it came to her... _relations_ with Asgore. Once again, it was probably best that the younger two were to remain blissfully unaware of what they do. Frisk and Asriel were very mature for their age, but not on that type of level.

Asriel yawned silently as he picks himself out of bed so, wrapping his scarf around his neck with a soft nod of his own. He then proceeded to slide his precious Rainbow Locket around his neck. Frisk followed suit as he hung his Golden Locket around his neck. Chara already had his Crimson Locket on, under hanging around his neck and presenting it semi-proudly. Very rarely like the other too, he rarely takes it off. They each mean so much to them, so they keep them on for as long as they possibly can. Though they didn't wear them twenty-four seven like Papyrus did for his battle body. That doesn't mean they didn't try, though.

Chara folded his arms and nodded. "There. Now isn't that better to be up and about instead of lazing about like Sans?"

"But _you_ wanted to keep napping most of all!" Asriel pouted.

"That's not important."

"How is that no-"

" _Shhh..._ " Chara gently placed his hand over Asriel's muzzle, causing the other to roll his eyes. "As I said, it is not imprtant, Prince of Fluff. Not important at all. There are far more important things to do today than to accuse me of things." Frisk shook his head numbly, also a bit annoyed. Neither of them said anything though, they decided to just take it in stride. "There...don't you both feel better that you were able to let something small like that go?"

"You have a funny way of doing so, Chara."

"Meh."

Asriel and Frisk both shook their head in minor annoyance. Him getting like this tended to be a source of major annoyance. The times that he insists to be in the right, and they were mostly too tired to even try to resist on a meaningful level. They'd rather not prolong it, this time. They soon exited their room to actually begin their newest day. Though once the smell of cinnamon reached Asriel and Frisk, they immediately appeared much more awake than before, and sprinted their way towards the kitchen. Chara almost lost his balance when they sped by him, tripping s couple times before regaining said balance with a slightly aggravated grunt. It wasn't too hard for them to see what they were rushing towards. Slices of morning pie. They were immediately drawn in by the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, and wasted no time beginning to nom on the slices. Toriel was seen stepping out of the kitchen with a bright smile, and Asgore followed her from behind. They each moved over to the three of them and enveloped the three of them in tight hugs.

"Howdy, children!"

"Good morning, my children!"

"Morning!" The trio responded in unison, returning the cooperative fluffy hug.

After that rather energetic, intense speech yesterday, Asgore relaxed with plenty of 'Tea and Toriel' time. Glad he didn't have to wear his armor for the time being, and one of the more intense aspects of moving onto the Surface was well taken care of, he wore casual clothing again. Blue jeans, and a pink shirt with red letters that spell out 'Mr. Dad Guy'.

Best fatherly sweater of all time. Ten outta ten. Goat Dad will wear whenever he can.

Asriel briefly swallows the pie in his mouth before turning to his mother curiously. "So Mom, when are you going to start your teaching job?"

"Oh my, I thought you might have been curious about that! I should be starting in a week or two. We're still trying to get everything set up, and to organize all of our supplies. Not to mention the staff. Trustworthy staff, I might add." Toriel cupped her chin. "It wasn't that easy, however. There have obviously questions as to whether I'm really qualified to be a teacher. Monster children are obviously not a concern, I can manage them quite fine. Human children on the other hand, that is when they become slightly nervous. It's not too out of place for them to worry about such a thing..."

"They're being ridiculous. You're more than qualified to be a teacher. You have great experience with teaching and children in general. I mean, you were able to homeschool us, weren't you?" Chara mentioned. "Besides, _I_ was a student of your homeschooling. And if you can handle me, everyone else is going to be a pie walk."

"Yes indeed. You were rather...difficult..." Toriel grimaced a bit. It was very obvious that Chara was not a school person. And of course he would object to going to a human school. Perhaps the blow would be cushioned if Frisk attended alongside him, but there was no promising that they would even stay together. So for the time being, they stuck to homeschooling. It wasn't at all a bad experience, it just meant more quality time with their mother.

"Things might be difficult now, but soon they'll see. Tori is a very qualified teacher whom I'm sure will be highly recognized after they give her a chance." Asgore smiled. "After all, I'll be there helping her every step of the way, as I'll be serving as the gardner there. It shall surely be a true testament of my gardening prowess. And I can also serve tea on the side to lift everyone's spirits."

Chara folded his arms. "And let's not forget, you've been named the principal of the joint." He unfolded his arms and posed in finger-gun fashion. "You're the boss! The chief! The headmaster! The woman in charge! The supreme overlord!"

"That last one may be taking it a bit too far..." Toriel sweatdropped slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't mentioned me being Queen with this association."

"Tch, that's WAY too easy."

"I suppose that is true."

Chara slightly rolled his eyes while looking to the side. "Not to mention all of those things are true for home...as well as everyone else in general..."

" _Pardon_?" Toriel narrowed her eyes slightly, making Chara flinch.

"Uh, nothing!" _She's unintentionally proving my point._

Asgore stroked his beard a bit while thinking about the circumsances of Toriel's school description. A couple minutes pass before he smiles and pumps his fists slightly. "Here's a possible name for the school, since we haven't officially decided yet. How about...'New School!'"

Everyone paused in silence at Asgore's name of choice. They didn't know how to react bgecause he was looking very proud of himself, his eyes sparkling cheerfully. Toriel smiled as sweetly as she currently could, gently placing a paw on her shoulder. "Asgore. I can fully appreciate that you're trying. Though i must say this with utmost honesty." She slowly shook her head. "That name is...not very good."

"..." Asgore paused, his eyes overshadowed by his golden hair. A couple seconds pass before his lips began quivering and he pulled Toriel into a tight hug, comical tears streaming down his eyes. "I'm terrible at naming...I've failed you, Tori!"

'Awww...there there, Fluffybuns..." Toriel cooed as she patted his back. 'Children, why don't you go outside for a while as I try to comfort your father?"

"That might be the best idea." Asriel nodded awkwardly as he took his brothers by the hands and lead them to the front door, not embarassed that his father was embarassed because of such a thing. After all, he shared that trait of bad names, he's not going to laugh at him for it. It was best to just find something to do for their second day on the Surface. "So guys, what do you want to do today for this second day on the Surface, now that we've gotten the serious stuff out of the way for now?"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I've definitely got something down on my agenda for today, and that's to go and see Muffet.' Chara explained, already moving ahead of them both. "I completely forgot that I promised to go see her when we all officially make our move towards the Surface, and I totally forgot to do so." He groaned as he lightly slid his hand down his face. "Ugh...she might chew me out for forgetting to meet up with her..." He feared this literally as much as he did metaphorically. Which is why this time, he didn't really feel comfortable visiting her by himself.

Asriel and Frisk were quick to catch up with him, each placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to worry, Chara. Muffet is quite an understanding girl when she wants to be."

"Emphasis on _wants_. She's perfectly capable of not being so understanding if she gets into a grumpy mood."

"...Hey, you tend to be like that too, Chara!"

"Shut up."

This slight banter continued on for several moments until they reached a house that was crawling with spiders...it didn't really take long to recognize who it belonged to. Especially since the paint on the house mostly resembled purple and pink spider patterns. There's also the spider/muffin hybrid sleeping right outside said house, which could rightly explain how the humans passing by it kept their distance. Chara blinked as he could see the spider herself, sitting on top of her roof, casually taking in the sights of the monster settlement. Though all five of her eyes landed on Chara, and they flashed purple with delight.

"Oooh! Chara-Dearie!~" She started with a cheery tone.

"Hi, Muffet." Chara waved casually towards her.

She stood on the roof for a couple moments, then swiftly jumps from it, landing on her feet with graceful finesse, before pouncing at Chara and hugging his arm. Muffet has grown up alongside Chara and the others. She's cast aside her panteloons once it became clear that she was outgrowing them, and she went to Mettaton to help her pick out a new outfit. Now her current attire consisted of a violet mini dress with pink spider designs, and black tights to cover her legs. She still wore her pretty pink bow over her chest...which seems to have filled out as she grows up. Being a fifteen-year old teen spider could do that to her. Certainly didn't help that all six of her arms were currently hugging the arm in her grasp to said chest. Chara blushed at the thought.

"You simply could have told me that you were busy making arrangements! I thought you completely blew me off!" Muffet lightly scolded him, taking her higher pair of hands and used them to pinch his rosy cheeks. "That's not very good of you, Dearie. You have to tell me these things, or else I might get the wrong idea. You don't want me to get the wrong idea. Nu-uh!"

Chara groaned a bit as she lightly squished his rosy cheeks together, to the great amusement of Asriel and frisk behind him. He'd reprimand them, but he wasn't really in the mood for that. So he just quietly accepted what was currently happening for the sake of keeping Muffet's good mood intact. "So, Muffet. Did you get your parlor set up on the Surface?"

Muffet pulled back and clapped her hands. "Ooh, yes yes! I've found a suitable building, and a warehouse on the side! No one was using either them, so I was able to buy it no problem buying both of them to store a majority of my products in. My lovely pet could fit in the same warehouse as well!" She tilted her head while squinting three of her eyes in wonder. "Though I have to say, the humans were a bit unsure if I was to be entrusted with my own business, given my age and all. So I had to get Grillby to help me through the process and help them understand that I'm more than qualified to manage a business on my own."

"Wait, Grillby helped you out? Aren't you business rivals?"

" _Friendly_ business rivals. Emphasis on 'friendly', as he was more than happy to help me out in that slight disadvantage of mine. Now it's no longer a problem thanks to him. I truly do appreciate his help. So I'll be able to properly set up my parlor and have it be open for business in a couple days. And all of my lovely spiders shall be my ever-so-kind employees." Muffet blinked quietly as she folded her lower arms. "Of course, the humans might need time to adjust to a parlor full of spiders. Might be a bit bumpy at first, I'll have to admit...but I'm pretty confident that things will work out for the better. I mean, everything's been going well so far, hasn't it?"

"While i do agree to that, it's probably best to not grow to overconfident. Things could still go wrong, if certain conditions are met. Ans we have to hope those conditions never meet at all." Asriel forewarned. "We can't afford to get too eager. The humans are still getting used to us. There's no need to do anything that might upset our progress."

"You can be suh a worrywart, Asriel. We won't be able to do anything fun if we're worrying all the time, will we?" Muffet reasoned. Frisk seemed to agree with her to some extent, as he nodded softly, though it was slightly unnoticeable. "You all look like you're worrying quite a bit. You could use some comfort food." As if it were responding to her offer, Asriel could feel his belly grumbling hungrily. He blushed slightly at the sound he couldn't stop from happening. It was ridiculous, as he just had some morning pie back at home. Muffet smiled. "Lookw like I was right about you needing comfort food. Luckily for you three, I'm not in busniess right now since I'm at home. So you won't be charged for anything! This time."

"Yeah, that figures..."

Muffet lightly clapped her middle hands as a plethora of spiders began pouring out of the house, carrying snacks for the others to take. Asriel beamed as he eagerly grabs a freshly baked Cinnamon Bunny, Frisk was given a nicely made Legendary Hero, and Chara was given a Chocolate Donut. Chara immediately begins salivating at the sight of the Chocolate Donut. One of the spiders hopped up and wiped the saliva from his mouth before hopping back on the ground and crawling off. Muffet chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Oh Chara-Dearie. Always drooling over chocolate! Luckily for you, I'm very capable of providing it!"

"Can't talk. Eating chocolate. Chocolate all mine." Chara said in a trance as he happily noms on said donut without thinking too much on it.

'Whoops. I'm afraid we've lost him for the moment, Dearies." Muffet giggled, falling back as a web hammock formed right behind her, catching her in a timely matter. Another spider handed her a cup of tea, and she begins to calmly sip from the teacup. She then raised her head a bit as she smiled gingerly. "I've went to a human library last night for the sake of curiosity. I've searched trough the comic book section...and I found myself deeply interested in one of the characters. A human has been granted spider abilities from a genetically engineered spider, and he protects his home city from various threats while trying to properly find his place in life. I don't know why, but I happen to find him very endearing." She smiles kindly. "It's nice to know that spiders aren't as hated as I first thought, if they made a comic of a human with spider powers."

"That's become you favorite comic book series, hasn't it?" Frisk asked.

"Mhm. They also have this book called Charlotte's Web. I haven't read it yet, but I certainly plan to. I heard that it gets quite sad around the end...yet the prospect of another spider being a hero in some shape or form is far too good for me to pass up." It really was nice to find some sort of comfort in the spiders, while being feared sometimes, are also fascinating creatures in the eyes of humans. Muffet didn't have to worry as much as she thought she would. Still, it was best for Muffet to play things cautiously, there was no need to push her luck.

Chara kept biting into his donut while looking towards Muffet. "Well, it's great that you now know that things aren't as bad as you used to think. Still, I'd much rather prefer you keep your guard up. Not too many things can be predicted here. Better safe than sorry. And I don't want you to be sorry."

"Are you being a worrywart too, Chara? That's not like you. Not like you at all."

"I'm in Cautious Chara mode. The first few days are always the adjustment period, and the adjustment period is always one of the most difficult."

Muffet blinked owlishly at Chara for a little bit, before shaking her head and calmly closing her eyes. "I take it back. Frisk and Asriel are much more relaxed about this than you are. You're awfully stiff about this, Chara-Dearie. You have to relax be a bit more flexible. Like me~"

"Yeah...not many of us can be flexible like you, Muffet. Our limbs don't quite bend like yours."

"You know that's not what I meant, silly!" Muffet giggled, lightly slapping his his cheeks. "I'm gonna have to monitor you, aren't I? You seem laid back, and yet you're the most cautious one here aside from Sans, though I guess that means you're simply worried about me and the others." She smiled, pinching his cheeks mischievously. "You're such a sweetheart, showing concern for yor loved ones like that. You're usually so grumpy!"

"I'm not that grumpy. You're just bad at reading me." Chara feebly denied.

"...You're pretty grumpy sometimes, Chara." Frisk supported.

"If not one of the most grumpy people we know, you're definitely up there." Asriel nodded in agreement.

"...You know what? Both of you are just jealous because I'm the coolest brother. You both are just whiny little babies."

"I don't know, Dearie. They seem pretty on point on this." Muffet playfully pondered, her eyes opening up slyly.

"Why are you three teaming up on me?!"

"Because it's funny to see how you react! Ahuhuhu~"

Chara sighed as both Asriel and Frisk hugged him from both sides in order to comfort him. Muffet was simply giggling at Chara's downtrodden and embarassed face. He allowed this to happen to him without too much resistance. He never would have allowed himself to be made fun of so easily. He's gotten soft.

...Though he didn't really see that as a completely bad thing.

* * *

 **Asriel: There, that's out of the way. Not too bad.**

 **Frisk: Slow and steady wins the race!**

 **Chara: You said that already!**

 **Frisk: Slow and steady stuffs my face!**

 **Asriel; With delicious pie! :3**

 **Chara:...Realize, readers...I have to _live_ with these two..**

 **I'm not gonna dive straight into plot like no tomorrow as I did last time. I really do wanna emphasize Surface life, ya know? Slice of Life stuff is important too, so I apologize for the slow pacing in advance.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. The Queen's New School

**And now we see, a certain someone who has quite a few things to say about Toriel being a teacher/principal. And you'll also see...just how she reacts. A Dreemurr doesn't allow their goals to fold so easily. Once, it wasn't really a good thing...though now it is, to an extent.**

 **Temmie: hOi!**

 **...and now we see, the majestic Temmie stuffing Temmie Flakes in her mouth, looking proud of herself...**

 **...I can't bring myself to make her go away.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

A full two weeks have gone by. So far and so good, for monsters and humans alike. No serious incidents have occurred, just a couple scuffles here and there. No one was seriously going at each other, at the very least. Asriel, Frisk, Flowey, and Chara were currently being watched over by Papyrus. Much to these latter two's annoyance. They were sure they didn't need his supervision, but Toriel insisted.

Toriel took a deep, practiced breath as she approached the school building that stood tall before her. The school that would belong to her, and would be a place of learning for humans and monsters alike. The builing was two stories high, with just five steps leading up to the door, which proudly had the Delta Rune symbol on them. This brought a very warm smile to both herself and Asgore's faces. It was at least a couple yards wide and long, and the grass was properly trimmed evenly. The hedges were also very nicely trimmed, though two in particular brought a surprised look to Toriel's face. One was just a very large Papyrus head, looking like he was in a middle of one of his 'NYEH-HEH-HEH' cackles. The other hedge was a lifelike depiction of Toriel, complete with her teacher outfit and a red rose in the fur near her floppy ear. She had a rather peaceful and bright smile on her face. All of these were done with the most precise and careful detail. Toriel turned towards the now deeply blushing Asgore with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem that you were thinking about me while you were cleaning up here."

"O-Oh! Um...Yes. I suppose I was. Papyrus made the request to make a hedge lookalike of him. I just felt the need to do the same for you. I simply wished to show that the school is under the guide of a kind and loving teacher such as yourself. A very beautiful symbol, perhaps." Asgore smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see. I must admit, it does look very much like me. You truly did your best to get me down to the latest detail, when all you had to work with was hedges." Toriel nodded as she circled around the hedge lookalike of herself. Her eyes flashed behind her glasses in amusement while looking down at the hedge from behind. "Hm...you've given special attention to my eyes, ears and horns."

Asgore looked proud of himself at this slight praise. "Of course! I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a single detail! I wanted it to be as great at I could possibly make it!"

"Indeed. You even gave accurate attention to my bosom and backside." Now Asgore blushed deeply out of embarassment.

"...Erm...well, that's...um..."

"You kissed it on the lips for good luck to both you and me, didn't you?"

"...Will you be upset if I confirmed that to be true?"

"...Gorey. You're adorable." Toriel shook her head with a cheerful giggle. "I love it. I truly do." She softly coos while lightly pecking his nose. "And I love you~" Asgore blushes brightly at this, as Toriel steps back and giggles again.

"woah. the principal and the gardner aren't gonna start making out on school grounds, are they? it won't be too credible an introductioon, but it's certainly a sign of how gentle you two are." Toriel and Asgore briefly turned to see Sans walking up to them with hands in pockets. "suuuup?~"

"My goodness, Sans!" Toriel gently squeals as she runs up to him and brought him up in a hug. "You came after all! I'm very delighted to see you here!"

"heh. there ain't no way i was gonna miss out on my pun buddy's precious day." He chuckled, a cyan blush brightened in his cheekbones as he was being hugged to her chest. He then turned to Asgore and waved. "at ease, gardner fluffybuns. seems pretty legit, if ya ask me."

"I suppose it is. I really did my best to make the garden look nice."

"i can tell..." Sans briefly looks over to the Toriel hedge lookalike. Asgore gasped and swiftly stood in front of it, laughing nervously. "hey, it's cool man. ya captured her pretty accurately. which is actually pretty impressive since hedges is all ya had to work with. gardener champion supreme."

"Oh come now, Sans. Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"Or are you perhaps trying to flatter me, considering I'm the subject?" Toriel asked curiously.

Sans shrugged in Toriel's embrace. "why can't it be both?~"

"Hehe! That's an interesting compromise." Toriel gave him a light squeeze before releasing him, the three of them gazing towards the school building. "To think that some humans took all of that time to set this up for me..."

Sans nodded, while taking out one of his hands and pointing towards the door, and what was above said door. "yeah...though the name is just 'SCHOOL' right now." Toriel gazed towards the sign to see that he was right. The sign above the doors just said that, 'SCHOOL'. Asgore rubbed his neck awkwardly and tried to appear innocent. Toriel and Sans looked at him with incredulous expressions, though the latter ultimately just shrugs it off. "eh, i'll give him points for tryin'."

Toriel pushed through the doors and made her way down the hallway, briefly looking into the rooms that are still decently new and empty. Understandable, as this school was one of the newest ones. Or perhaps it wasn't a new constructed building of it's entirety, but simply an old one given quite the makeover, looking like it was recently constructed. She had enough reason to wonder that Mettaton had a hand in this, and reminded herself to thank him when she had the chance. Of course she's already thanked Asgore for cleaning up the outside, and managing the gardens around the school. And Sans...well, she didn't have anything against supporters. And Sans is a very reliable supporter.

And it would appear she was not the only reliable supporter here. Once she's moved into one of the larger rooms, most likely to be an auditorum of sorts, she could see Alvina and Temmie waiting for her. As well as...Gerson? Toriel blinked a bit in surprise as she turned towards Asgore, who was smiling calmly at her. It was clear enough that he was aware of this while she wasn't. With a smile of her own and a nod, she continued making her way towards them. Once the human and her monster secretary saw them, they both waved.

"Theeerrrrre's our new principal!"

"HOi! HeadMAstr TorIEl!"

"Glad that you could make it, m'lady. I wouldn't want you to miss the debut of your own school." Gerson grinned as he takes Toriel by the paw and lightly kisses the top of it. "And there was no way this old geezer was gonna miss it, either."

Alvina nodded. "That's right. Monster and Human children are attending this institution, and human and monsers will be teaching within it. Though one of the main things that might prove a bit difficult would be the history of monsters, as well as magic itself."

"So I went and volunteered myself to be the instructor on Monster History. Reckon I get off my keester and actually do somethin' to contribute to one of my friends dream jobs. Wa ha ha!"

"sensible. the three oldest monsters will be clearing up any misunderstandings between humans and monsters, and it'll be a rather interesting experience for the kiddos to learn from them." Sans explained. "it balances out. tori will provide the warmer aspects of monsters. asgore will provide the...less than warm aspects. and gerson will provide the rest. seems fair, yeah?"

Alvina folded her arms. "I guess that's fair...but are you sure you want to inform them all on the negative side of monsters? Aren't you worried about how they're going to react?"

"It will be significantly worse if we try to hide that darker aspect of ourselves. No. We must be fully honest with them. Just like humans, we monsters have a darker side to our history. We do not wish to hide it from you all. We wish for your trust, and we truly do plan on earning it. We have nothing to hide, not anymore." Asgore stated.

"Hmph. You consider honesty the best course of action for now? Wish all of us would think like that..." Alvina muttered quietly. She blinked owlishly. "Hold on a second...centuries have passed...and the two of you don't even look the part! Only Gerson looks like centuries have passed! Yet the both of you, in terms of physcial appearance, look so young!" One could tell she was jealous, though not in a hostile way.

"that's...complicated. ya don't wanna think too hard on it." Sans rubbed his neck. "...unless of couse...you're interested in the concept of quantum mechanics, and multiple layers of reality. i happen to know quite a lot about that."

"...Woah. Just thinking about those two things is making my brain hurt. I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"let's just sum it up like this: the dreemurr's...they've been stuck in a bad time, in multiple ways. they're just glad it mostly over."

Alvina nodded in understanding, before turning to Asgore and Toriel again, then to Sans and Gerson. "Well, anyway, I'll leave you to do your own thing. I just wanted to make sure that you got here and that you knew what you were doing. Remember Toriel, you're the Boss Monster of the school. And you're a very important example for allowing humans to understand monsters better, which is pretty important to our fellow youths. You must take great care in using that great power, because it is a very great responsibility."

Toriel nodded, as she went to shake Alvina's hand. "Of course. The four of us will do our best to work alongside the human teachers here. Hopefully we'll eventually get along, and educate our youth to the best of our ability."

"Very good. I'm counting on you all." Alvina smiles as she briskly walks past them. "Let's go, Temmie!"

"TeM comin'! congrat-tem-lations, heADmastr aND fwiend$!" Temmie saluted Toriel faithfully, before stretching her legs and catching up to Alvina with ease. She had Temmie Flakes in her mouth, and her suitcase in her front paws. "MAY0r ho0man give tEm MOre TeM flakes on way tOO office!"

"Yeah yeah, I didn't forget." Alvina chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Once she completely exited the building, Sans turned to Toriel. "welp, this is it. you're totally in charge now, tori."

She gleefully nodded. "Mhm. I truly cannot wait to get started."

"You'll be great, honey!" Asgore nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellence will shine on you, m'lady." Gerson agreed, bowing humbly.

Toriel smiled brightly at the three of them. She could feel the warmth of their support, which only made her even happier for the fact that they were with her to fulfill this dream of hers. Though they were also there to keep her cautious of one very important fact. While her dream has finally been reached, that didn't mean there would be no obstacles.

For example.

"I can't believe the Mayor is actually okay with this nonsense!"

Sans frowned immediately at the voice, and he turned around to confirm his suspicions. They were correct, and he could feel his grin become a bit of a frown. He could see four women standing across from them, all of them not looking very friendly. Especially the one in the front. Gerson, Asgore, and Toriel also took notice, and they collectively sighed. Sans turned towards the women and stuffed his hands in his pockets as the quartet of women made their way towards them, until they stopped completely in front of them. The one in front stared at Toriel with a look of indifference. Toriel returned this indifference, as well as a clasp of her paws.

" _Principal_ Toriel."

"Ah yes. Hello Linda."

Sans tilted is head as the second woman stared him down with hostility. "Sans the Skeleton.."

"sup, _diana?_ "

"Gerson."

"Gloria." Gerson said with a tired sigh.

The last woman, however, warmed up when she saw Asgore. He smiled and waved to her in a friendly manner. "Howdy, Helen."

She returned the warm smile and waved shyly. "H-Hi, Asgore."

'Don't say hi to him!" Linda shouted at her. Helen immediately shrinks back nervously. She clears her throat and turns back towards Toriel. "As I was saying...I can't believe the Mayor is actually approving this."

"What about it is unbelivable?" Toriel asked coolly, her expression still mostly blank, calm, and calculated.

"She actually approved of you being allowed to teach monsters AND humans. Not to mention run the entire school! How she was perfectly fine with that is belong me."

"I've met all of the qualifications required for this position, and I've been accepted with open arms. They all respected my honesty and my warm heart towards children. So when I made a request of the mayor to allow me a school in which I can run and teach human children as well as monster children...she was more than happy to agree."

"Of course it wasn' that easy. A good number of them weren't very supportive of her. You happened to be one of them, I reckon?" Gerson questioned. "I can also reckon that you'e seen Asgore's speech. As we reminded ourselves, there would be at least a couple of you who wouldn't really be pleased with us being here. We did say that we didn't expect this to be easy, after all."

"If you didn't expect for this to be easy, then why did you climb out of that mountain in the first place? You were doing perfectly fine down there, weren't you?" Gloria accused.

"course we were. all we wanted was to go to a place where we could do even better. the surface has much more resources to ue to further both of our progresses, and we really weren't going very far with the junk being thrown down there." Sans shrugged. "not to say the junk didn't help...just not a whole lot. anyway, we already told you all that we ain't plannin' on doin' anything rash."

"And you really expect us to trust that?" Diana brought herself to Sans' level, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "How can you expect so many years of propaganda against humans to just suddenly disappear, huh? We don't know for sure if you really come in peace or not!"

"that's why we waited six years, ya know? to make sure the monsters understand that the humans aren't our enemy anymore. that they can be trusted. to take the time to clear at least a majority of that propaganda from their minds, which frisk was able to help us with. in simpler terms, we needed to _chill out_ a little." Sans shrugged. "we ain't hidin' that we did and said some pretty nasty stuff. we wanna earn your trust, not have it handed to us on a silver platter. we don't deserve somethin' that easy."

"And what if you _never_ gain the trust of humans?"

"That will not stop us from continuing to try." Asgore responded calmly. He smiled towards Helen once again. "You understand that, don't you Helen?"

Once again, Helen cannot help but smile. "That's right...you Dreemurrs are such a determined bunch...and so kind..."

"Stop being casual with him, Helen!" Linda shouted at her, and she shrunk back again. Linda turned back towards Toriel and glared right into her crimson eyes. "Know this, Toriel. I have no idea what's gotten into you just freely admitting your wrongdoings and simply expecting us to welcome you regardless, as in the drop of a hat. The mayor naming you Principal of this school was an outrageous decison, and hopefully she'll come to her senses soon." Her eyes narrowed. "After all...you've already informed us of your past experiences with children. In fact, you seem to have the absolute worst luck with them. Can we really place a lot of trust in you, trusting you with our human children?"

If Linda was expecting Toriel to lose her cool and blow up at her, Asgore could tell that it wasn't working. Toriel never shifted her expression, not to a significant degree.

"...You are most certainly correct about this. My past experiences with human children have been tragic. Multiple times I have had my heart broken to know that they have died because I was too cowardly to face the Kingdom I had selfishly left to die. I tried to paint myself has better than all of them. Better than my husband. I tried to picture myself having the highest moral standard. That mindset caused the chldren under my care to walk out and face their deaths. I will not sugercoat my words. I find all of their deaths to be my fault more than Asgore's. Because while he was the one who ordered for any human who falls in the Underground to die... _I_ was the one who let them go out to an environment like that all by themselves. I do not see the difference there, not anymore." Toriel spoke strongly, as she lowered her head. "I was fortunate to some extent, however. Frisk, Gerson, Sans, and Undyne...they were able to open my eyes to what I was doing and how I was thinking. And I knew I had to atone for my foolishness before further damage can be done, and to try and fix the damage that has already done."

 _Tori..._ Asgore, Gerson, and Sans thought simultaneously. The human women were a bit confused by Toriel's sudden attitude.

"...While those experiences have scarred me, they also made me strong. I will never again allow myself to stay stationary with the knowledge that children are suffering and there was something I could have done about it. My selfishness nearly cost me as much as Asgore's reckless declaration nearly cost him. _Everything._ Which is why coming together will prevent the same events from happening again. So when a child requires my assistance, be it my own or not, I will strive to assist. I shall not sit back and act like I'm above others. I can make mistakes like everyone else, and I can be wrong sometimes. And like everyone else, I have my flaws. They will never leave me, but that does not mean I cannot overcome them. This is my chance to prove these declarations are not all talk and no action."

 _wow. it's so subtle, but tori sounds fired up._ Sans thought.

Toriel closed her eyes. "I will not demand that every human teacher, or even every human child that attends this institution, to like me. That is their decision, their feelings, and theirs alone. I cannot force people to feel something that is up to my approval. You do not like me, Linda. And I know not every teacher I work with will like me either. I am perfectly fine with that. Not every human child may like me, and I am fine with this as well. Because neither of those things will change the fact that I am here to help educate the youth. I am here to help children learn. This is true for their usual curriculum, and the new curriculums such as monsters and magic. We want humans to understand us better, and vice versa. This is something that will help us both in that regard. While I DO find personal pleasure in this new position, that is not the ultimate reason that I am doing this. I'm doing this because I know I will be making a very positive difference in doing so. If there happen to be numerous difficulties along the way...then so be it. But I will _not_ be deterred. Not by you. Not by anyone."

Linda was about to say smething, but Toriel opened her eyes and they flashed with bright flames. The other three women fearfully stepped back, leavind their leader to face Toriel's silent warning all by her lonesome.

"Linda. Your concern has been noted. You wanted a teaching job, you've been placed under the supervision of a monster, and now you're very wary of me. I understand. Regardless, you can say whatever negative things you shall about me, I will not waver. I shall greet you every day with a smile on my face. I won't force you to like monsters here. But what I _DO_ expect from you is to at least be willing to cooperate, in order to make the future brighter for the children that attend here. Attitudes like yours will hinder their progress, and that's _not_ something I will allow to happen." Toriel's arms began folding, and she stood up straight. Linda suddenly felt smaller. "Know this. My patience is _not_ unlimited. I will not see you as a mere subordinate. I will treat you with just as much respect as I do other teachers, Fairly, and kindly. However, should any of my colleagues find your behavior to be too intolerable, human or monster regardless, and they find it necessary to come directly to me...do **NOT** expect leniency _._ If it must be done, I shall see you out the door with all of your belongings, and I'll act on it without a single _blink_." Toriel leaned closer, and her eyes narrowed further. "Do we understand each other, _Ms. Linda_?"

Any further resistance Linda brought with her has been immediately reduced to ash with a single glare. It was like a knight with no amor and no weapons trying to go up against a highly irritated dragon who hides it's fury behind calm eyes. Not an evil beast, but certainly not one that would appreciated being actively provoked. All she could do in her current position is feebly nod and hang her head.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Dreemurr...my apologies Mrs. Dreemurr..."

Toriel quickly shot her eyes to the other three, who froze up on the spot. "That goes for the rest of you as well." They all nodded quickly, sweating bullets. And like blowing out that same flame, any hostility from Toriel vanished. She took two steps back and clasped her paws, there was nothing but friendly eyes and a calm smile. "Very good! I look forward to our future endeavors together!" She then humbly bows to the four women, before she turns away and returned to her friends. "Well...I do believe that went well. I'm feeling rather pleased with myself." Asgore nodded dumbly, developing a deep blush. Reminded of the many reasons for his attraction towards her. Her backbone was much stronger than his.

"Think the lass will be a bit more careful, now that she knows who's the Queen of this institution. Wa ha ha!" Gerson chuckled.

"...Tch!" Linda huffed, snapping her fingers as the other women followed after her.

"what's the matter, linda?!" Sans grinned, cupping his hands around his teeth. "ya feelin' a bit butthurt from gettin' _schooled_ so hard?!" Toriel had to slap her paws over her muzzle to keep herself from laughing, puffing her cheeks slightly. Asgore was reminded of yet another thing attracting him to Toriel. Her laugh and giggles. That wave of maturity she had was immediately dispelled from Sans' pun. This was the person who would be principal of the school. _This_ was Linda's new boss. _How?_

"SHUT UP SANS!" She shouted back at him, a mild blush covering her cheeks.

"Bye, Helen!" Asgore waved cheerfully to the women. She smiled mildly and waved back.

"B-Bye Asgore..."

"SHUT UP HELEN!" Linda shouted at Helen, making her shrink back again shyly.

Toriel brushed off her skirt and blouse, as well as adjusting her glasses. Though she blinked once she heard the sound of clapping and cheers of her name. She turned around and was surprised by the gathered human teachers fom the auditorum. Were they listening in on their conversation? She didn't think she'd get their attention so easily...

"FINALLY! Someone who can _really_ shut that Linda woman up!"

"She's been a real pain in the butt for years...and yet none of us were brave enough to actually resist."

"If anyone's gonna be our boss, glad it's gonna be you! Monster or not!"

"You actually admit your flaws. You know we're worried about how relations will act and make things difficult...but you don't care about that. You're gonna tough things out anyway!"

"Here's to our new boss, caring to human and monster children alike!"

"She and her husband are _soooo_ freakin' hot!"

That last one caused the Dreemurr Royal Couple to blush, as Toriel shyly hid her face behind Asgore's shoulder. Gerson shook his head and sighed. "My. You've already become a favorite. Maybe this won't be as bad as we thought it might be. Though it is only the first meeting."

"oi, old man. let her enjoy this." Sans said, waving his hand.

"Alright, alright. I getcha."

Asgore got over his blush as he hugged Toriel and smoothly rubbed her back. "Hm. It looks like Linda is quite a pain around these parts."

"Agreed. Hm..." Toriel thought about this a bit more deeply. This wasn't the first time Linda has been troublesome towards her, and it certainly won't be then last. She would need a bit of assistance. Gerson and Asgore were both great. And Sans has been quite the supporter so far. "...Sans?"

"hm?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. And you're someone I can greatly put my trust in." She smiled warmly while kneeling down to his level. "Would it trouble you if you were to be an attendent to PTA meetings? I could use a helping hand."

Sans blinked a little, and pointed towards himself. ya want _me_ to get in on the pta meetings?"

"That is entirely up to you, my friend."

The short skeleton thought over this for a little bit. Papyrus has been hounding for him to get involved in something, anything. Plus, any way he could help Toriel, he found himself gladly taking. So it wasn't too much of a even pushed away his laziness being a reason he _shouldn't_ go. Toriel would need his help, and he would certainly be there. So without debate, he rubbed his neck with one hand, while holding out his fist with the other. "yeah. maybe i can get into that." Toriel smiles brightly at this, reaching out to bump his outstretched fist. "i got your back, tori. that's a promise."

"Hm!~ I thought you weren't one for promises, my friend." Asgore grinned, placing a paw on Sans' shoulder while kissing Toriel's cheek, causing her to giggle again. The skeleton shrugged.

"yeah, well...this is one promise i know that i can keep."

Linda was standing in the doorway from afar, her arms folded angrily. "Toriel...Sans...this is NOT over."

"Um...it looked pretty over to me. She had us whimpering in our boots..." Gloria said, still shuddering from the gaze,

"I wasn't scared! Just...very heavily surprised..." Diana muttered, looking awkwardly to the side. Helen looked at the ground, hugging her arms while shaking her head. Diana snapped back towards her. "What happened to you, Helen!? You were seriously shaken up and meek around those two the whole time!"

"W-Well...I was just...um..."

"...Were you staring at her chest?"

"...Just a peek."

" _Helen_!"

'I couldn't help it!"

"...You're a disappointment, Helen." Linda shook her head, causing the woman in question to deflate just a bit. "You were especially jumpy around Asgore. Did something happen between you two that we don't know about?"

 _You're at your house. You're going to be ok. My wife may be much more skilled at healing than I am, but I still know a couple things. I hope I'm not being rude, but you could use some relaxing tea. I can make some for you, if you want!~_

Helen shook her head, lowering it further until she stared at the ground. "No. Nothing at all..."

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it. Toriel is steadfast about her position, and wishes to prove herself worthy of it. No one's gonna knock her off so easily. Not even Linda. She's made it quite clear that while she's so kind... _she's_ the one in charge of that institution. Any serious thoughts on seriously antagonizing her have been shot down _hard_.**

 **Toriel: *Bows* Hope she'll eventually warm up to us.**

 **Sans: unfortunately...our rivalries are just gettin' started.**

 **Gerson: Aye...**

 **Asgore: I'm sure things between them will work out at some point.**

 **I might be asking too much...but do be sure to review, fellow readers? I'll really appreciate it if you do. Thank you, and see you next chapter!**


	4. Talk of Police and Ideals

**Not much happens here. Just a bit of a chat, and a bit of info on more monster-human developments coming along the way. Realize that I'm not all-knowing on this stuff, so do forgive me for being incredibly lame at certain points.**

 **Chara:...Disappointment.**

 **...**

 **...He's so mean to me-**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

It's pretty safe to say that Toriel's first day as Principal was a significant success.

It would appear that a select few humans have been recording Toriel's slight rant towards Linda on their phones, and has been posted online for all those that were curious to see. Hearing her fully admit that down in the Underground, she's not going to sway that she's had a role to play when it came to the death of six children. Trying to play herself off as superior since she was the one who abandoned such a plan, when inn fact she was the one who released them into such an environment, was absolutely selfish and hypocritical of her. It was very clear that the experiences from years before has truly stuck true to her, and she didn't forget the lessons she's learned with the help of the others. She's been acting foolish when she thought she was being wise, and she fully admits herself to this now. It was not a healthy mindset to constantly picture herself in the right just because she had less blood on her paws. Needless to say, she has a lot to thank Undyne for as she remembers how the fish woman forced that arrogance out of her. In fact, that was what she was currently doing, once she and Alphys have visited them.

"I remembered the words you''ve...*ahem*, spoke to me that day, Unydne. I remembered how you've forced me to recognize my own flaws, and my arrogance. Those realizations and lessons I''ve learned was because of your assistance."Toriel said as she briefly sipped some tea in her paws. "Your words were harsh and biting...though it seemed to have helped truly helped me in the long-run, as I haven't forgotten those harsh words of yours. They remind me that I can't afford to delude myself in a mask of arrogance."

"Tch. And to think,at that very same time, you basically beat me into the ground." Undyne said while spping a cup of tea of her own. Alphys was sitting on her lap, twiddling her thumbs and looking towards the ceiling. "Fuhuhu...guess we both had ourselves some humble pie that day. Mine was a bit more physically painful, while yours was much more mentally and emotionally straining. I guess that makes it pretty even, does it? Because I took a lot of pride in being one of the toughest gals around. Then you seriously took me down a couple pegs. And in response, I verbally knocked you off your moral high horse."

Toriel smiled. "Serving each other up some bitter humble pie so we do not drown in our arrogance. I have to say, I'm very glad that it was you who did so for me. And I'm happy I was able to do the same for you. Overheating your armor and all of that terrible quarrels we've managed to place ourselves in."

"Hey. Sometimes we gotta verbally slap one another in the face. And sometimes even physically. Though you much rather prefer using verbal beatdowns in contrast to physical beatdowns, like me." Undyne shrugged. "Had to teach Asriel and Frisk that they gotta be willing to use both of those things should just using verbal solutions fail."

Toriel's smile falls, and she lowered her head with a sigh. "Yes...I would like to thank you for taking that role. I have taught them to heal, while you have taught them to fight when it is truly needed. As we are slowly learning, the Surface is not as safe as we have thought it was. There is plenty of darkness on the Surface that I wish they can defend themselves from, should I be unable to be there to do so myself." She heated up her tea with fire magic, and continuing to gently sip from her cup. "It doesn't help that humans still have quite a fear of magic."

"Yeah. The humans are afraid we might turn our magic against them. Though you managed to prove that you're a Monster Principal who can be trusted with their children, and you're obviously going to continue to do so. So...since the humans might be scared that we turn our magic against them...I decided to take THAT particular issue into my own hands. So with a bit of a talk between the Mayor and your husband, I asked them to lemme set up a little somethin' to give the human citizens at least a bit of peace of mind."

Toriel slowly opened her eyes in curiosity as she lowered her teacup. "Oh? What would that be? And what does it entail?" Undyne lightly petted Alphys's head with one hand, and digs into her pocket with another. She flips it a couple feet in the air, and she catches it when it reaches right into her face, and she holds it out to Toriel with a shining smirk. Toriel gasped in surprise, holding her paws to her muzzle. "My...you've joined the police?"

Undyne was holding out a police badge to Toriel, and she looked like she was highly proud of it. Though instead of the usual police symbol that would usually be seen, it was instead designed to look exactly like the Delta Rune symbol. It was a Delta Rune badge of sorts. Undyne flips the badge into the air again and catches it. "The humans are so nervous about monsters using their magic against them, then they should be more than welcome to accept somebody who's willing to rein those troublemakers in, right?"

"What do you mean...?"

Alphys adjusted her glasses. "We did have to be more realistic about this. It was like we discussed back when we first exited the Underground and we had to go back because we feared what might happen should certain monsters try to turn their magic against humans. Sure, a lot of us have surely cooled down, though we still cannot be too careful about that sort of issue." She lowered her head as her glasses flashed white. "It's why we should really be cautious about this. And it's also why Undyne is choosing to do this, gaining the permission to form her own police unit, so she could keep some monsters from acting out and attacking humans. Undyne has made it clear that she shall not allow such a thing to happen."

"FUHUHU! That's right! If the humans can have a couple monsters in their police force to keep the others in check, then they'll be a bit more at ease. Course I'm not entirely okay with having to watch over monsters and keep them from acting out, but if that's what I gotta do, then so be it." Undyne narrowed her eye as she stuffed the badge back in her pocket. "I meant what I said back then. If someone tries to purposely disrupt and destroy the peace, be it human or monster, I'm not gonna go easy on either of them!"

Toriel lowered her paws and placed them on her lap. "My goodness, Undyne...you feel awfully strong about this."

"I do my best to not do anything I commit myself to halfway, Toriel."

"That's right. Once Undyne commits herself to something, she's bound to do her absolute best at it, and get the greatest results." Alphys smiled, pressing her fingers together. "It can be just a bit overwhelming at times, I can't deny that. But even so, it's one of the many things that make her very admirable to me..."

"Awwwww~ Alphys! Ya little flattering scientist you!" Undyne squealed a bit, cuddling Alphys closer to her and and repeatedly kissed her cheek and face.

"H-Hey! Undyne! That tickles a lot! T-Ticklish!" Alphys giggled, her legs wiggling around, her tail cheerfully wagging under Undyne's arm.

Toriel smiles softly at their interaction, finding it rather sweet and adorable to behold. Though she found herself curious about one thing. "Where is Geno Alphys? We don't really see her often. Is she alright?"

Alphys blinked as she readjusted her glasses again. "Geno Alphys has kept herself busy for a very long time. She still talks to us of course, and we still watch plenty of anime and eat a lot of instant noodles. She just keeps herself busy in our basement since she doesn't have much else to do alongside us. She's not exactly bored. In fact, she's very invested in her work, advancing a couple trinkets from here and there."

Undyne frowned a bit. "I'd really like her to get a bit of outside time, though I can't exactly force her to do so. So I went easy on her and simply told her to get some sunlight here and there. Not exactly go outside, but at least let some light in. She's acts a lot like this Alphys in the past, always secluding herself in her lab."

"She did say that one of her main goals were to make my development go much smoother and end much better than how she ended up." Alphys tilted her head. "I'm guessing that she's still thinking of ways to better me. I dunno how she'll do it, though I trust her completely. She's never steered us wrong, at least never intentionally."

"I see. I do hope that she continues to do well." Toriel said softly. She blinked a little as she turned towards the stairway at the sound of loud footsteps. She smiled at the sight of her husband Asgore carrying both Asriel and Frisk on his back, while Chara was walking behind them all. "Hello, my precious boys~"

"Howdy, Tori/Mommy!" Asgore and Asriel responded simultaneously, waving cheerfully and happily. Chara waved very casually, while Frisk's had a more energetic feel to it. Asgore also caught sight of Unndyne and Alphys. "Oh! Undyne and Alphys! You came for a visit? I would have prepared much more tea if I had known about this."

"Master Undyne!" Asriel beamed, hopping off of Asgore's back and running towards her. Alphys nodded as she hopped off of Undyne's lap so she could catch Asriel with room to spare. She successfully caught the fluffy Dreemurr in her arms, and began petting the top of his head, being careful of his horns.

"Heya punk. I was just talkin' to your mom about a couple things."

"Really? What about?"

Chara yawned, stretching his arms up and placing them behind his neck. "Are you talking about that little police unit you formed for yourself? The one that you got agreement from Dad and the Mayor to form to keep possible monsters from picking fights with humans? Keeping an eye on them?"

"Yeah. Somebody's gotta do it. We really don't need the humans to be constantly filled with fear of us possibly turning on them. Consider it...a Royal Guard reconstructed to befit humans and monsters alike. And once again, I've been placed in charge of it. And obviously, I needed a couple trustworthy volunteers of this new force to ease their minds further. Since I've learned restraint from Asgore, I'm been much more trusted to lead the way, and to make sure that the troops keep from doing something overly drastic."

"Is that so?"

"You bet. Monster police and human police stickin' together. That sounds like a worthy enough goal to strive for, don't you think?" Undyne grinned again, continuing to pet the top of Asriel's head. "I'd say we're on a pretty good roll so far, when it comes to finding ways to cooperate with one another. First education, now law enforcement. FUHUHU!"

Toriel lifted her head a bit. "Pardon me, but I wasn't well-informed on the issue, as I just found out about it. Are there volunteers that we know of?"

Undyne grinned. "Yeah. Definitely a group I can trust. Handpicked by me, Frisk, and Asriel. Obviously the previous Royal Guard members are gonna be a part of it. And that's not all..." She closed her eye and grinned. "I have declared Papyrus to be my second-in-command."

"Wait, what?! Papyrus?!" Chara said with awe, his jaw actually dropping from the shock. "You actually allowed Papyrus to be your second-in-command? Why would you do something like that?"

"It's obvious. Papyrus isn't the same...yet at the same time, he is." Frisk declared, placing himself on Toriel's lap, who then began petting his hair. "Papyrus isn't as naive as he used to be, while he's kept all of his kindness. Our conflict with you has opened his eye sockets to how dark the world can be, how it's created people like you and Flowey. He's willing to fight with a bit less restraint than he ususally does, if that's what it takes to protect the ones he loves. Especially his brother. Seeing how Sans was suffering for his brother's sake and he was completely helpless to do anything about it...Papyrus didn't want to feel like that anymore. Helpless because he lacked the resolve to act a bit more fiercely when the time called for it. And the results...are much less that what we would want."

"Our lack of action has lead to some bit of suffering for everyone. And not acting strong enough has lead to the same result. It can sometimes be very difficult to properly gauge how much force we would need in a situation where softness wil not be getting us very far. You can see how well that was becoming for me." Asgore said with a deep sigh. "The world can be a dark and dangerous place...it's very dangerous for hearts like Asriel, Frisk, and Papyrus. Purity like theirs...are at very high risk of being taken advantage of, in a very dark manner."

"..." Chara chose not to say anything, to this, his hair overshadowing his eyes. Asgore placed him on his lap and hugged him softly to his chest. Chara sighed as he begins hugging the fluffy goat back. It's painfully clear that his past actions are still causing him intense discomfort.

"Yeah. The world can be a rather dark and dangerous place. And we can be very sure that having a mindset like ours, is not always the greatest course of action. I think Papyrus has finally come to this realization, and he needs to better himself as a person in order to face the darkness of the world, and the dangers that it's sending our way." Asriel said as he kept himself nestled against Undyne's chest, closing his eyes. "I really don't want to discard our kindness, nor dismiss it as a solution to certain problems. But...we can no longer ignore that it can't always work out the way we want to. Sometimes...it just isn't enough. We wish it were...but since we're out of the Underground, we really can't expect it to work out all the time, like we might still wish for it too."

"I think that's one of the more positive benefits that we've gotten from clashing with Chara. It's not a very positive lesson to learn, but it's one we have to keep in our minds." Toriel said softly, raising her head to meet Undyne's eye. "Isn't that right Undyne? it's precisely why Asgore chose you of all people to teach my son how to fight with much more skill and power. To be able to protect himself, and to protect others."

"Of course. Teachin' Asriel how to fight was a really good thing for him. I've said it many times, Toriel, and I'll say it agin. Asriel is obviously much more powerful than Papyrus, but he's also a _much_ faster learner on top of that. It's obvious that he really dislikes fighting...and it's even more obvious that he dislikes seeing his loved ones get hurt, when he obviously has the power to prevent or stop it from happening...even _less_. I can tell it's been tough on the little guy, but he recognizes the need." Undyne sighed as she continues petting Asriel's head, still being wary of his horns. "Isn't that right, little buddy?"

"Yeah..." Asriel said quietly. He still remembered the time when he first tapped into the memories of Geno Frisk's soul...it was a _very_ difficult experience for him to mentally endure. It wasn't exactly very easy for Frisk, either. It was very clear that out of everyone involved, asriel and Frisk's suffering surpasses everyone else's. Not even Chara can consider his own suffering in the past before his fall in the Underground to even begin to compare to theirs. He doesn't have the right to place his own suffering on par with theirs, and he's let them know this many times. He's lucky they still consider him a brother.

Frisk nodded quietly. "I guess we can say that we've lost our innocence a long time ago, but we're still hanging on to our ideals..."

"And that's what's making you guys stronger than ever. I'd like to believe that Papyrus has learned how to do this, for his brother's sake, and our own. It's a big reason why I can consider him my second-in-command. I don't have to worry about him nearly as much as I used to be. I have faith in Papyrus, I believe he can take care of himself, and Sans thinks so too."

"Does he now?" Toriel asked curiously.

"Yeah...this is the Surface. Anything can happen. Which means the times we had coddling Papyrus...those times are over." Undyne narrowed her eye. "And Papyrus knows this too. Coddling him is not something he wants. He wants to be treated as an equal, and that's exactly what I plan to do. Naming him by second-in-command will be a huge step forward in that regard. It just so happens that Asriel and Frisk are much faster learners than he is." Undyne nodded. "With him as my second in command, and with him growing up a little, then there's no way he's not gonna get stronger. Besides, he's still got his friendly face. One of the friendliest monsters-besides you Dreemurr's-on the force will be a big help when it comes to monsters and humans trusting one another. And it's only gonna continue getting better."

Asriel looks up at Undyne a little bit. "Do you really think so, Undyne?"

"I do. Though of course things aren't gonna get better if we don't work for it. So I'd better not catch you slackin' off, ya dork!" Undyne grinned, her petting turning into noogies.

"N-No! Not the noogies! Ha ha!" Asriel laughed, now lightly squirming in her arms. Frisk and Chara were cheered up about this, and began laughing heartlily. Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys gave a few chuckles of their own, glad that the slightly tense subject was discarded for now.

So they learned something new. Undyne has become a chief in law enforcement, that will not hesitate to stop monsters from attacking humans, and vice versa. She won't allow their magic to be used against humans. They needed their trust. It wasn't an entirely positive aspect to get into, but Undyne can't afford to be soft in that regard. And with Papyrus as her second-in-command, the humans will surely be able to trust them on a deeper degree with more friendly faces on their sides. It was another great, yet risky step to gaining the trust of humans. And their progress will continue to grow. But still, they can't afford to allow themselves to grow comfortable enough to be completely careless.

 _After all, this world has enough darkness within it to corrupt someone like Chara to such an intense degree...I can't allow something like that to happen again, can I?_ Asriel thought quietly, as he slowly gazes at Chara again. His eyes lowered halfway when he could still sense the pain hidden behind his eyes. With this in mind, he nodded strongly.

Their progress on the Surface was slow...but it was still progress nonetheless.

 **(Later That Night-Asriel's Dreamscape)**

Asriel slowly opened his eyes a bit. He gasped in surprise as he was staring at a clear blue sky, and he was surrounded by buttercups. His breathing slowed a little and he relaxed, as he remembered that this was a very personal place in his mind, the place he goes to when he retreats deeply into his imagination. It was a place he used to control flowey and keep him from acting out against his wishes, back when they were all forging their own route. He slowly sits up and looks around him, feeling a soft breeze of wind pass by him, making his scarf and ears flow along with it. He was feeling a bit stressed out due to thinking too hard about the troubles that might befall the Surface. it helped to not think so much, and to just relax in his personal mindscape once in a while.

He doesn't remember bringing himself here, though. Not that he was complaining, he was just very surprised. Well, since he was here without really meaning to be, he might as well take the time to enjoy himself. By his mental will, he lifted his paw, and a slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. He then takes a cheerful bite out of it, and adopts a happy expression due to it. Of course he knew he wasn't actually eating anything, though it did make him feel incredibly nice on a mental level. It was a nice little thing he discovered. He looked to the side, as he observed somthing on the horizon. Humans and Monsters getting along in Ebott, slowly but truly becoming companions that can really rely on each other, like they used to be. That was a bit strange, though. Why would...

...Oh yeah. This mental plane also reflects on the wishes that his soul deeply desires. And this is what he deeply desires. And he could see his family there. Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Asgore, Master Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans...everyone was there. They were all happy on the Surface. Asriel smiled. This was what he deeply desired, and hoped would come true. He got up and he was about to join them...but he stopped and looked down at something jumping at his legs.

The Annoying Dog, barking multple times and wagging his tail.

"Oh, hi!" Asriel smiled, kneeling down and petting the dog behind the ears. he seemed to appreciate it, as he then collapsed on the ground and exposed his belly for rubbing. Asriel complied, rubbing the little canine's belly with much affection. The dog continues to bark and wag his tail, happily panting. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other canines?"

"Bark! Arf!" The dog soon gets back up on his feet, and began scurrying off in one direction.

"Huh? H-Hey! Wait up!" Asriel said, chasing down the dog with curiosity filling his mind, exemplified by cartoonish question marks appearing all ove the place on his mental plane. The dog ran and ran, and so did Asriel. Neither of them got tired, they just ran across the sea of buttercups...until they turned to dandelions. Asriel blinked in confusion. "W-Wha...? Dandelions? Why am I thinking about dande-"

He stopped once the Annoying Dog stopped, which was right by a cliffsde. He stopped right in front of a cliff, and simply sat down with his tongue out. Asriel looked to the side, and was cofused to see somene else standing on the cliff. Someone wearing a red cape with a cowl over their head. This was all he could see at the moment. Asriel blinked as he began making his way towards the person, reaching his paw out. The figure swiftly turns around before he could make contact, and he got a brief glimpse of the dress beneath the cloak, as well as the mask covering the face.

 _The...Delta Rune symbol?!_ Asriel blinked. "Who...who are you...?" There was a strong flow of wind, powerful enough to send her cape-and her noticeable pink hair under her cowl-as well as his scarf and ears flowing to the east. It also blew up a plethora of dandelions up into the air, spreading numerous seeds around to grow elsewhere. Then he heard her speak..

 _"...Trapped..."_

Before he could ask what that meant, the Annoying Dog barked once more, much louder than the others.

And then everything vanished.

 **(Nighttime)**

Asriel suddenly shot upwards from his bed, looking forward while taking heavy breaths. Frisk and Chara didn't notice his abrupt awakening, so the luckily stayed peacefully asleep. That...was completely random. He hasn't had dreams like that, not to his own recollection at least. What was that dream? Why did his field of buttercups suddenly turn into a field of dandelions? What significance did the Annoying Dog have in that dream?

And...

 _Who was that? And why did she say 'trapped'?_

* * *

 **Here's this thing I did. Things will be going much more differently than the last. At the very least, the beginning will be the most contrast to the other and the whatnot. Plot will come soon, not to worry. It will come.**

 **Asriel: Am...am I seeing things...or is...wha...?**

 **This is a new slate. Thus, he is completely clueless. Here's an idea though!**

 **Until th next chapter.**


	5. Monster Food And PTA Memberships

**Another chapter appears!**

 **The author uses 'Update!'**

 **It's super effective!**

 **...I might be thinking of the wrong category. This is Undertale, right?...how the heck did that happen?**

 **Flowey: 'Cause you're so _stupid!_**

 **...I'm ashamed.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Annnnnnd...done!" Asgore said with a puff of breath, wiping sweat off of his brow as he gazed up at the sign hanging above the school doors. He's been working on it for quite a while as he was working on the garden. This groundskeeping was actually quite relaxing for him to do, at it allowed him to work outside in peace and quiet. Plus he's all for helping his wife's school look great every chance he gtes, as much as he possibly could. Though the one thing he jut couldn't seem to get right, was the name. Toriel has given him a couple chances to try and name the school, and so far he's been unsuccessful. It was a shame, because he was really trying his best.

"Well, what do you think, Tori? Sans?" Asgore beamed brightly as he sees his wife and friend passing up to the doors to observe the sign. Toriel and Sans looked up towards the sign that Asgore has set up, and the name placed above the doors. There, in clear detail: 'MonSchool'

The duo sweatdropped simultaneously at the name, while Asgore's eyes were sparkling cheerfully, and full of pride. Toriel was trying to think of something polite to say, while Sans just stared at the sign with disbelief filling his now dark eye sockets. He was adjusting his jacket in a rather poor attempt to distract himself, while Toriel coughed aloud and patted down her skirt. Both of them were trying their absolute best to say something that wouldn't hurt his feelings on the matter. Though he seemed to read their body language easily enough, as his smile immediately dropped from his face and his eyes stopped sparkling. They were then overshadowed by his golden hair as an awkward silence passes through the trio. It was even accompanied by a whistle provided by the breeze flowing past them.

"...It's terrible, isn't it...?"

"No! Fluffybuns, no no! Of course not!" Toriel panicked, shaking her head rapidly, causing her ears to flop around freely. "It's not terrible at all!" She exclaimed, lightly playing with one of her ears while trying to think of something to say. "It's...i-it's...um...I must admit, it's significantly better than the last one, that's for certain! It just doesn't...sound very fitting, is all. It's because this is a school for both humans and monsters. So just calling it 'MonSchool' will give the impression that it's only for monsters, when this is not the case. You understand that, don't you?"

"yeah, dude. if it was just a school for monsters, then it'll probably be a much better fit. so what we're tryin' to say is...you're _close_. not too close, but close enough for the progress to be noticeable. know what we're sayin'?" Sans said while scratching his skull.

"Yes, Sans...Tori...I understand..." Asgore quietly whimpered, weeping silently at his failure. He couldn't help himself though, and embraced Toriel in a comical sorrow-filled hug. Once again, he has let his precious Tori down with his bad taste in names. "I am so sorry, my dear! I thought for sure I would have come up with something better than that!"

"Now now, Asgore. It's alright. I acknowledge that you're trying your best..." Toriel cooed, petting the top of his head softly. "It's okay, Fluffybuns. maybe it'll be better if I just name the school?"

"Noooo...I wanna do it, Tori! I want to be the one to name your school!" Asgore whined slightly. "I know that sounds selfish of me, but you've been working so hard to set everything up, the very least I can do is name your school. I really want to take care of that part for you!"

Toriel sighed softly as a tired smile formed across her muzzle. "This really means a lot to you, does it dear? Well...alright. We _do_ need an official name at some point, though. We can't stay nameless forever, I hope you know this. At some point, we'll need an official name."

"i know dear, I know. I'll come up with something! I assure you!"

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk could be seen approaching the school grounds, where Sans noticed them coming. Chara stopped a few paces behind to see Toriel trying to comfort the weeping Asgore. He stared for a few moments, trying to comprehend the scene before him. _Dad's crying. Mom's trying to comfort him in her arms. Sans looks like he just pulled through an awkward situation...Dad must have come up with a crappy name for the school again._ Chara then looked up to see the sign above the doors, and the name inscribed on it. _...Yep. Called it._ Thpough at least Asgore seemed to acknowledge it a lot sooner than he did last time. Though that doesn't really mean he took it better, either.

"huh. hey kiddos. you're just in time to see fluffybuns flip out over the fact that he messed up naming the school again. he really wants to get this thing down for tori. ya could say he's pretty determined." Sans informed them. "anyway...what are you all up to? ya look like you're up to somethin."

"We were hoping to get a chance for Muffet to sell her sweets to get herself noticed, and that people will come to her parlor more often. So I guess she's trying to raise money for her parlor and for the school, since she likes helping the school out too." Asriel explained. "It's to help jumpstart her business, and help out the school. But she's also doing it for fun, and to prove to the humans that her busniess can be trusted despite being a spider.

"ah. a bake sale? that isn't too bad an idea." Sans rubbed his chin a bit, "...hey. tori. maybe you can throw your butterscotch cinnamon pie into the mix?"

"That's true. Muffet's good, though she can't really make pies like Mom can."

Toriel blinked as she gently releases Asgore, pondering the idea for a while. "Having her bake sale near the school? I suppose I can allow that if she's kind enough to share some of her contributions to the school. It helps that she's also doing this so that the humans can place a bit more trust in her, and buy her sweets more." She thinks about it further, and her eyes sparkled slightly. "When they begin to trust Muffet...then they'll begin to trust other monsters selling their products, such as Grillby, Mettaton, the kind Nice Cream Man, and more! They'll feel safer to buy what we sell! I must say, whether she meant to or not, Muffet has a truly remarkable idea there!"

"Indeed. It appears that Muffet will be providing monsters a great advantage, helping the humans trust enough so that they'll purchase our products and merchandise without having to fear the consequences. Yet another viable way to grow closer to the humans here." Asgore supported with an enthusiastic nod. "Alright. If it isn't too much trouble, we'll give this a try! Chara, you're going to help her set up, right?"

"Tch, of course I am!" Chara said with a huff, crossing his arms and blushing slightly. "She offered me chocolate...I don't wanna turn down a kind offer like that."

Toriel smiled brightly. "Chara...once again, you're reaching your hand out to help a young lady in need. And she managed to appeal to your infamous sweet tooth for chocolate to make sure you actually go through with it. That kind of relation somewhat mirrors myself and your father! All I have to do is bake him pie, and he's pretty willing to do whatever I ask of him!~"

 _wow. usually asgore is putty in her paws either way. the fact that she isn't exaggerating about this too much is what really sells it. so this relationship kinda repeats between chara and muffet._ Sans grinned. _that...is...hilarious. chara really has gone soft, if he lets her get away with something like that._

"Well, there isn't any use sitting around here on our tails. Let's get this started!" Chara declared, clenching his fists.

 **(Later that afternoon)**

"Allllrrriighty!" Muffet cheered, stretching all six of her arms upward as her bake sale was set up nicely, just a few feet in front of school grounds. Spiders both big and small were crawling across and around it, each helpiing set up the finishing touches on the stand. Placed across the surface were various sweets that were baked by both Muffet and Toriel. Flowey was also sitting on the stand, his leaves folded and his face locked into an expression of intense irritation. There was a pretty pink bow wrapped around his stem, and many colorful stickers placed on his flowerpot. Frisk insisted that they were to stay for the duration of the bake sale. He chose not to resist, it'll be over quicker that way. And the quicker they get through this, the better.

"Well then, this seems to be pretty well set up, if I do say so myself!" Asgore said with a proud huff, brushing off his paws. "Hopefully the humans will be kind enough to giv the bake sale a try, and by extension, give Muffet a chance." Toriel had to go back inside the school building to continue helping teach the children, so supervising the bake sale was left up to Asgore and Sans for the time being. Thety've already made many sales from monster customers, yet no human customers have come up yet.

"Yeah. We worked really hard on this. It would be a shame if they didn't at least try her goods." Asriel said, while munching on a Cinnamon Bunny. "Chara seemed really intent on helping her with this, too. So he might just be a bit upset if they were to disregard his hard work by not giving Muffet a chance."

"Tch, I'm more mature than that. You think I'm gonna bust a lid because of a couple humans passing by Muffet's hard work?" Chara huffed, turning away from the others while crossing his arms.

"so...lemme get this straight." Sans began, palcing his hands together. "ya wanna talk about maturity...when the easiest way to bribe you...is with _chocolate_. i gott say, i see a couple inconsistencies here and there, bud."

"Shut up Smiley Trashbag."

"Regardless if this works out or not, what's important to me is that Chara took time out of his day to try and help my business get a bit more recognition." Muffet said as she turned towards Chara with a toothy smile. "So I'll just thank Chara-Dearie for at least helping me when I needed him, whether I offered him chocolate or not. He's a real sweetheart when he really sets his mind to it, and not be such a grumpy bar of choclate."

"Don't call me a grumpy bar of chocolate..." Chara grumbled, fighting off the growing blush on his cheeks.

Sans chuckled at the exchange, shaking his head in disbelief. Asgore and Asriel simply laughed, while Frisk gently smiled. It was a wonder, seeing these two interact sometimes.

"U-Um..." Asgore blinked as he and Sans turned towards the familiar sound of someone's voice. It was Helen, keeping her distance, nervously looking around with immense apprehension. "I...I really shouldn't be here...but...I saw this, and I'm wondering what you're doing..."

"Oh, this? This is a little bake sale set up by Muffet. It isn't something too serious or anything. It's just testing the waters and getting a head-start on getting Muffet's Parlor much more notieable, and we also hope to get enough money to gather support for Toriel's school. We're hoping that since many students and teachers will pass by in this new school, there might be a bit mor of a reaction from humans, since monsters already know all about it."

"That's right! I humbly ask for donations to help provide for my own business and Toriel's school." Muffet has learned that forcing someone to give up their money just because they didn't pay the first time, was _not_ how friendly neighborhood spiders acted. And she wanted to be seen as a friendly neighborhood spider. "Plenty of monsters will play their part for sure, but it's the humans that we would like support from as well."

"Is...is that right...?" Helen said a bit nervously, twiddling her fingers. She really didn't know how she felt about a spider-girl running a bake sale...but she looked nice enough. And Asgore was obviously invested enough to give Muffet his assistance. So...maybe it wasn't so bad. Perhaps...? "Do...do I _have_ to make a donation?"

"That is entirely your choice, Ms. Helen. No one is going to force you to buy anything, nor even just give away money if you don't want to give it away hre." Asgore reasoned. "If this doesn't worj out like we would wish, then we can always try something else to help both her and Toriel."

"...No...I want to at least try it." Helen said slowly. "...Um...I heard that some of your prooducts are made of actual spiders..."

"Not _all_ of them, obviously. It really wouldn't do me a lot of good if I happened to make all of my sweets out of spiders when humans are uneasy around spiders as it is. So I just leave those specific sweets for my personal enjoyment." Muffet explained.

At first it was a bit strange to Helen, hearing Muffet admit that she occasionally eats her own spiders. Though considering how normal spides behave and act, she guessed that magical spiders were't very far off in that regard. She found it best not to think about too deeply. So with a bit of hesitation on her part, she takes one of the treats offered on the stand, an innocent looking, non-spider related muffin. Tightly closing her eyes, she takes a bite...and slowly opens her eyes a few moments later as nothing but the wrapper remains. She blinked in astonishment, not noticing that she had eaten it so quickly at first. There was something she needed to get out, first and foremost...

...This muffin...was _delicious!_

"Wha...how...how did you...?" Helen began, unable to respond to the sensation at first. her entire body felt tingly for a couple moments, then it went away and the taste remained amazing, followed by a great sense of rejuvenation. All of the stress and exhaustion she had felt earlier today has completely disappeared the moment she's eaten the muffin. "What happened to me...?"

"... _maaaaagiiiiiiiic~_ " Sans chanted, wiggling his fingers around with a playful hum.

"Huh...?"

"You see Ms. Helen, monster food and human food work very differently from one another." Asgore brought up. "Monster food is made entirely of magic, unlike human food being made of mass. And also unlike human food, monster food has immense rejuvenating properties, no matter how small they are. Monster food being made of magic, it gradually or instantly turns into pure energy and rejuvenates the body. It not only works for monsters, but for humans as well."

"monster food can heal just about anything, even sicknesses. of course monsters can still get sick, from time to time."

"...For real...?" Helen thought in disbelief and amazement. "...So...Monster food...can basically heal just about anything?"

"...lemme rephrase that. anythin' within _reason_. injuries that are crazy severe, an example being a severed limb-" Helen gagged a bit, but knew he was serious. "-will need some serious healing magic, or even just regular human hospitilazation. monster food's healing properties are wide-ranging, but not limitless. which is why we've been easing it into human society instead of introducing it all at once. we don't want the humans gettin' the idea that monster food will be the instant problem solver for every single injury or sickness they get."

"Which is why easing magic food into human society instead of doing it altogether will be the best course of action. We'll see if they might be responsible enough to handle it." Asgore finished. Helen seemed to get a better understanding of how monster food works, even if it's only by a small portion. "...And even if we don't need them for healing, they're still delicious!" Asgore beamed.

"So, Ms. Helen. With this information in mind, will you be making a donation?" Muffet pressed gently, her smaller spiders banding together to form a 'Yes!'

Helen thought over this, tilting her head in a bit of wonder. After this, she nods, making sure to give Muffet a suitable donation amount. "Wait for me after school ends. I think I can help you out further." With a strong nod, Helen turns and leaves the stand, leaving the remaining monsters in a bit of a confused state.

A few hours passed, and the school hours hafve officially ended. Students have rushed out of the school with cheer on their faces. And to the surprise of the group, plenty of human teachers came out and made their donations to Muffet's Bakery, as a couple passing students and monsters actually went to eat some of her treats. Surprise hits Muffet most of all, blinking in astonishment at the amount of spport being shown from the human teachers. Asriel tilted his head, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Well...there you go. I told all the human staff about you, and what you told me about monster food in general." Helen said, running up to Asgore and panting heavily. "Although...someone obviously isn't happy about it..."

" _Heeeeelllllleeeeeeeen!_ " Helen jumped as she was approached by a steaming Linda, which instantly made Chara and Sans groan. "Just what were you thinking back there, telling the staff all about the monster's food?! What possessed you to do something like that?!"

"One of the monsters said she needed help getting her business to take off...so I decided to make my own donations and have the other staff embers give her a chance...and as you can see...they're clearly glad I told them about it..." Helen explained meekly, twiddling her fingers.

Linda facepalmed. "Let me guess... _Asgore_ explained it to you?"

"...Maybe?"

" _Helen_!"

"I'm sorry!"

"woah woah, let's not rant at helen for lending one of her own a helping hand." Sans said as he shook his head casually. "are ya really gonna rant at her for helping out one of her own? a fellow citizen of ebott needin' some assistance, and a donation that'll help both her own business and the foundation of this school?"

Linda shot her head towards him, her glare filled with intense irritation. "I wasn't speaking to you, Sans! And come to think of it, what are you even _doing_ here?! You're too much of lazy bum to actually have a job here, so there's no way you're here bcause of that!"

"...Actually, Linda...he _does_ work here now...in a way..." Gloria voiced to her with a bit of concern for how the woman might react. Linda turned to her, only to see Toriel walking alongside Gerson. Linda immediately straightened up at the sight of Toriel, though she was a bit confused by what Gloria meant.

"Here you go, Sans. This should be the last thing you need for your identification to be fully noticable." Toriel smiled as she slipped something around Sans' neck. Linda got a closer look at it, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Y-You actually went through with it?!' Linda gaped in horror. "You officially entered _Sans_ to join the PTA?!" She shouted, still watching in disbelief as Sans twirled his new I.D. around casually.

"my bro's been houndin' me to do somethin' besides go to grillby's, manage hot dog stands, and drown myself in ketchup. so, tori requested for my membership into the pta." Sans caught the I.D. in his hands, grinning widely. "and as you can see...i've also been accepted with open arms."

"T-This can't be!" Linda turned desparately to Toriel, who seemed a bit amused by her reaction. "B-But Mrs. Dreemurr! How can you be so sure that Sans can even qualify to be a member of the PTA?! He doesn't do a lot of work, he finds more effort in getting up in the morning than actually doing anything at all, and there's the mentioning of how unbelivably immature and childish he is! What makes you think he's fit to join the PTA?!"

"When given the right motivation, Sans the Skeleton will work his hardest to achieve the goal that's been given to him. The goal is to intergrate human and monsters together, and to give _them_ the goa of coexisting peacefully, thus furthering their education." Toriel replied coolly, clasping her paws. "Plus, it is said that membership can be granted to anyone related to a student or teacher. Sans happens to be one of my closest friends, someone I can put a lot of trust and faith in. His loyalty is outstanding, and he tries his hardest to always live up to the promise he makes, as breaking them is the only thing he hates more. His promise to me is that he'll help my school see success, and I believe him. Just today, he's been helping Ms. Muffet raise money to provide for both her own business, and the monster-human community as a whole, which is something I approved of, along with the other staff members... _sans_ you, Gloria, and Diana." Toriel and Sans snickered at the quick pun, befoe Toriel cleared her throat. "While Sans may not be the most mature monster I've ever met, and can be quite childish at times...it's like I said before, he is someone I can trust. And he's someone who's more than willing to lend a hand to help the human-monster community. That includes it's teachers, parents, and students, no matter who they are." Toriel nodded. "In my eyes, Sans is more than qualified to be a member of the PTA. Despite his shortcomings, I know he won't let me down. The PTA does not discriminate against anyone who simply wishes to help the community, Ms. Linda. I highly suggest you remind yourself of that guideline."

"Ah...ah...a-ah..." She was rendered speechless. Linda could see Sans now. He was peeking at her from behind Toriel, lightly clinging to her skirt. He grinned widely as he dangled his membership I.D. around and had one tiny Gaster Blaster stick it's tongue at her and blow a raspberry. She could hear him whisprering 'get dunked on' through his teeth. Her eye twitched violently at this, though it vanished instantly as Toriel stepped up to her, her arms folded under her chest.

"If you have any further objections to Sans joining, then you're more than welcome to take them up with me so we can discuss it in deeper detail." Toriel then leans forward, her eyes narrowed. " _But if I notice a lack of justified statements to back your case._.." Toriel left the silent threat hanging, and all Linda could do was nod dumbly. Once again, the hostility vanishes instantly, and Toriel smiles, giving Linda a genuinely friendly pat on her shoulder. "I'm glad we understand each other. I do hope you have a splendid day!" Linda nods dumbly again as she turns and walks away from the group, still shaking a bit.

Diana and Gloria soon catch up with her, noticing her shaking. "Looks like Principal Toriel has officially surpassed you as the scariest woman in the community. And she's barely trying."

"Shut up...LET'S GO, HELEN!"

"C-Coming!" Helen nods numbly. She waves a silent goodbye to Asgore, and goes to follow the group of woman as quickly as she could. She thinks back to what Asgore and Sans said about monster food, and it being made of magic, the main distinction between it and regular human food. Unlike human food, monster food doesn't really _go_ anywhere. After a set amount of time, or even instantly, it's all completely absorbed, leaving nothing behind but pure energy, which gives great revitalization to the body of a human or monster. If that's the case, the number of sick and injured will go down IMMENSELY with this discovery. It also explains why monsters have _very_ little need for bathrooms aside from simply cleaning themselves up, and anything the humans can make, the monsters can replicate easily with more magic properties. But if that's the case, then it _doesn't_ explain...

...Her mind flashes back to Toriel's chest, and her eyes widen with shock. A blush spreads across her face. _You mean to tell me...that she's ALWAYS been...?!_

 _I'm sensing less than innocent vibes coming from that Helen woman..._ Flowey mentally commented.

"Wooooooah!" Muffet gasped in surprise, seeing the amount of money being smoothly stacked and collected and stacked by her spiders. "This was a complete success! Even I wasn't expecting such a positive outcome to this, at least not THIS positive It's ansolutely amazing!" Muffet smiled widely as she turns to Toriel. "And I'm a spider of my word. A good portion of this will be going to funding our school, Mrs. Dreemurr. I can assure you that."

"Mhm. I'm grateful." Toriel nodded, smiling kindly. "How does this sound: During the PTA meetings...you can handle snack concessions? You know, keep the members from going hungry while we're speaking of business and the sorts?"

Muffet blinked in surprise. Then her eyes sparkled and she began jumping cheerfully. "Another job that'll do my business a lot of good?! That's outstanding! I'll surely think about it, Mrs. Dreemurr! I surely, truly will!" She cheers again, her arms spreading in the air.

Asriel, Frisk, Sans, and Asgore were very pleased by this as much as Toriel and Muffet were. Chara simply folded his arms as a spider walks up to him, offering a chocolate donut as he was promised. He rolled her eyes at all of their cheerful depictions. They have a simple bake sale and they treat it as a noble accomplishment. It was incredibly silly of them...but he guessed that's just how they are in moments like this. Though he got a closer look at Muffet's energetic and gleeful face, and he turned away from it with a shy blush, and a small smile.

 _I've done what I wanted to do here. I helped make Muffet happy. Guess I've succeeded for today._ He mentally stated as he takes a bite out of his donut, pride warmly swelling within him.

He could do this more often.

* * *

 **...Helen.**

 **...Please.**

 **Ya need to _stahp_ , Helen. Appreciate your assistance, but you thinkin' in that manner is gonna give people the wrong idea, ya know?**

 **Just...STAHP.**

 **...ANYWAY, Muffet's bake sale is a success, Sans is an official member of the PTA, Linda get's told off again, and there might be a chance of humans getting into Monster Food, given their amazing taste, great healing properties, and a great lack of drawbacks. They also made it clear to the humans to not depend on it every time they get hurt or sick. It shouldn't be relied on as an instant healer, because it won't always be around your location. So that's something I brought up as well.**

 **Asriel: Mhm.**

 **Asgore: Indeed.**

 **Muffet: Would anyone like some chocolate donuts?~ :3**

 **Chara: *Snatches chocolate donuts* This chocolate is mine. ALL of it. *Chilidshly noms donut, glaring at anyone foolish enough to tell him otherwise***

 **...Give it up for Chara the Chocolatier, folks!**

 **...*sigh*...wonder what other Surface shenanigans await us...?**


	6. First Day On Patrol

**Here I am, with my latest chapter. It's gonna be a bit difficult afterwards, because my winter break officially ends tomorrow(It was a MONTH long, due to schedule arrangements. Crazy, right?!), I'll be back in college for second semester, and my fast updates will be...well...not as fast.**

 **Anyway, more Surface stuff, with tiny bits of other stuff in-between. Starting with a certain female. Her significance has not been forgotten by me, it's just in the background, like she prefers to work for the time being, while everyone else enjoys their time. Now if they can only get HER to enjoy herself as well...**

 **Papyrus: I BEGIN MY PATROLLING TODAY!**

 **Oh yeah, that's a thing, too. I did mention that, didn't I?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Her name is Geno Alphys.

She is the Alphys of a Genocide timeline, in which she was the only survivor due to Chara's overconfidence and carelessness. Six years ago, she has used the soul of Geno Frisk to enter the current timeline, and used that very soul to help restore Asriel's true form, simultaneously making him a true seperate entity from Asriel altogether. And with the knowledge she's obtained from being a Gencide Timeline survivor, she made sure her friends-as well as herself-took the great measures needed to make sure that the events of that timeline can never be a possibility again. Defeating Chara was slight, and pacifying him was thought to be impossible after so many timelines of building up hatred. But they all managed to be successful in that regard. And with the destruction of the 'True Reset', it means that any progress they made won't be permanently lost, and they can pick up wherever they left off with a much easier slate. The timeline can continue on, uninterrupted. The Dreemurrs were reunited, Undyne and current Alphys were in a happy relationship, Sans wasn't as nihilistic, Papyrus wasn't as naive, and the monsters reached the Surface after a six-year sentence. Everything was going well.

...However, Geno Alphys knew that it couldn't be that easy. Or at least, it wouldn't _stay_ that easy. As much as she would like to be as idealistic as her present self, astounding amounts of bitterness from the previous timeline's events have left this an impossibility. Sure, she can be happy. But being as hopeful as her other self was not going to happen. Geno Alphys was always on the lookout for something going wrong, something can always go wrong. Also...there is a bit of unfinished business she needed to check up on, which is why she had a drawn-out diagram placed on the table in front of her. She's been working on it for quite a while, because it just couldn't leave her head. She was hoping such an event would _not_ happen...but she couldn't consider it an impossibility. There was always a possibility of it occurring.

She sighed with mental exhuastion as she rubbed a paw over her scarred eye. _I'm gonna be experiencing some pretty intense migraines if this turns out to be true...so I really hope that it isn't._ She shook her head a she slowly closed up the diagram, folding it properly and placing it in a nearby lab drawer. _I might have to talk with Sans later...though he won't be very happy about it if it's true...so I'm REALLY hoping something like this doesn't happen. Or else we'll BOTH be having some pretty serious migraines._ She reaches to the side and pulls a bowl of Instant Noodles onto her lap, and takes a long sip of a couple, her eyes closing happily. _Ah...life-giving instant ramen. It's the best edible way to soothe away my stress, or other me's stress. That...and it's pretty damn delicious._ As she sipped her noodles, she felt arms wrap around her neck, and a familiar softness press against her head. She knew perfectly well who this was.

"Oi, whaddya doin'?" Undyne asked curiously with a yawn, tiredly blinking her eye as she looked upon Geno Alphys, who was smiling and blushing at her position.

"Undyne...shouldn't you be greeting the present Alphys right now instead of me...?" Geno Alphys, surprised but not exactly displeased.

"Eh, I already said my good mornings to her, and gave her my good morning kisses." Undyne shrugged, kissing the top of Geno Alphys' head, making her blush brightly. "I may be in a relationship with _her_ , but I still greatly care about _both_ of you Alphyses. You really gotta stop demeaning yourself like that as if ya don't matter. You may not realize that you do it, but you do. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd give it a rest." Undyne has always felt this silent uncertainty within Geno Alphys ever since her objective was completed. Like she's had her main concerns out of the way, which renders her continued existence unnecessary. Undyne has made it one of her personal missions to make sure that she does not feel this way every day. Geno Alphys appreciated the effort, and the fact that the main Alphys supported this cause as well.

"It's really nice of you to still be thinking about me despite that type of awkwardness." Geno Alphys said with a slight blush, twiddling her fingers. She has fully and genuinely accepted that Undyne belonged to this timeline's Alphys and not her, and that she said she wouldn't be doing one of those 'replace the original' type of cliches...but she'd be lying to herself if she said that the woman didn't still ignite the sensation of magic butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Yeah! Of course I'm still thinking about you! Did you think I wouldn't? Ya big dummy!" Undyne pouted slightly, bringing Geno Alphys into a closer hug and pressing her chest further against the back of her head. "Listen up. I'm gonna be officially starting my job today. Ya know that I asked the mayor for permission to assemble my own police force to make sure neither humans or monsters cause a big ruckus? I'm gonna be officially starting that job today. Papyrus is gonna be joinin' me, as well as Asriel and Frisk. As they're represent Monster and Humans respectively, they gotta scope them out so that we're legit, them make the report to the mayor to make final confirmations and see us trustworthy enough to continue operating. Sooo...we're _literally_ going on a test drive so that we can be sure this will really work out. I wanna know that you'll be okay with this, being alone with the other Alphys while I'm gone."

Geno Alphys smiled. "Of course I'm gonna be fine."

"Good. I'd better see you outta this basement when I get back, though. Walk around, eat some ramen, watch some anime, I dunno! Just...don't be down here too long. Got it? Good!" Undyne grinned as she let's go off Geno Alphys and rushed up the stairs. Geno Alphys smiled as she watched Undyne leave. She pauses for a bit, then her eyes flashed as a bright blush covered her cheeks. She pushed her glasses up as she tried to keep her mind together. Even when she's much less shy than her counterpart, she still gets extremely blushy when Undyne hugs her like _that_.

...She envies her other self _soooo_ much...

 **(Skelebros Residence)**

"SANS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I SHALL BE STARTING MY NEW JOB AS A PATROLMAN TODAY!" Papyrus said, swiftly moving back and forth in his room as he was preparing himself for the day. He still couldn't believe it. After so many years of dreaming to be a member of the Royal Guard, only for it to end up being rendered unnecessary when the Barrier was shattered. And then he finds himself being nominated as second-in-command of monster police, personally handpicked by Undyne, he honestly didn't know what to say. Except a lot of things. "I NEVER EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN! TO THINK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS's DREAMS HAVE LIVED ON, AND ARE THRIVING ON THE SURFACE, AND IN SUCH A MANNER AS THIS!"

"uhuh."

"UNDYNE HAS FINALLY RECOGNIZED MY PRESTIGIOUS POTENTIAL AS A WHOLE, A CAPABLE PROTECTOR! A PROTECTOR OF MONSTERS AND HUMANS ALIKE!"

"yup."

"THE HUMANS ARE SURE TO TRUST US WHEN SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS I AM IS THERE TO PROTEC THEM! I AM FULL OF PROTECTOR MATERIAL! INDEED, THIS IS A GLORIOUS OPPORTUNITY TO PROVE MYSELF EVEN FURTHER THAN I EVER HAVE BEFORE!" Papyrus stopped before looking to the side and noticing that Sans was not really looking at him...or even noticing that they were having a conversation. "...SANS. YOU"RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU?"

"course i am."

Sans was listening, yet also not listening. Was he proud of his little brother for receiving a role that would suit his goal to be a protector? Of course he was. Older brothers should always be proud of their younger brother's accomplishments, and Sans was no different. This was something Papyrus has wanted for a long time to gain such a role, and now he finally has it. He wore is Delta Rune badge proudly over his battle body, which surely confirms his membership as a member of the monster force. That's surely an accomplishment Papyrus can surely show pride in. Though unfortunately being Papyrus, he was also the brother of Sans. And being the brother of Sans...the brother who was unbelivably lazy. Thus, Papyrus was given the wrong impression of Sans not caring about his success at all. Sans tends to give off mixed signals a lot, and he guessed that aspect of himself was still going strong.

And so Sans was given _this_ reaction:

"YOU CAN AT LEAST _TRY_ TO BE MORE EXCITED FOR ME!" Papyrus scolded as he lifted Sans up and began shaking him around rapidly.

"sorry about that, paps. just feeling a bit sluggish today..."

"YOU _ALWAYS_ FEEL SLUGGISH!"

"i know. but this time i actually have a reason for it." Sans yawned, stretching his arms out and yawning tiredly. "i was talkin' to tori, asgore, and gerson about settin' up the first pta meeting with monster attendants. what it'll have, where we'll be seating, what subjects we'll be going over, our snack concessions...we had a lot to talk about, and it made me _really_ sleepy to go over all of it with them..."

"...OH. I GUESS THAT IS AN ACCEPTABLE REASON FOR BEING TIRED..." Papyrus muttered as he gently sets Sans down, brushing off his jacket. Sans was just really tired from trying to help Toriel and her school. He had forgotten that Sans was now technically working a genuine job of sorts, and he might sometimes come home legitmately tired instead of being completely lazy. Papyrus was beginning to feel a bit bad for immediately regarding Sans' exhaustion as _complete_ laziness. Sans seemed to pick up on this, and pats Papyrus's shouldercap while he was still kneeling down.

"heyyy...don't be worrying about me, pap. it ain't your fault that you thought i was slackin' off. i've just been lazy for so long that you don't yet know how to contrast between genuine laziness to actual exhaustion. suppose that's my own fault. sorry about that." Sans rubbed his neck while chucklin' uneasily. "surface life isn't really allowin' me the luxury of being _completely_ lazy anymore, so i've actually gotta work my tailbone off to not hold anyone back...and all of that junk."

"...THE GREAT PAPYRUS SIGHS. DO NOT BE SORRY, SANS. I AM NOT USED TO YOU ACTUALLY BEING TIRED FROM DOING ACTUAL WORK. I SIMPLY MUST...ADJUST TO IT, IS ALL." Papyrus nodded as he patted Sans on the head. "DO NOT WORRY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY GOOD AT ADJUSTING!" Papyrus proclaimed, pounding his chestplate strongly. "I SIMPLY HAVE TO GRADUALLY REMIND MYSELF THAT YOU ARE NOW A WORKING SKELETON! IT SHALL BE INGRAINED IN MY SKULL SOON ENOUGH!"

"i'm sure it will, pap." Sans yawned, laying back on his beanbag chair with a leisurely sigh. "and don't be mistaken, i really am proud that you've managed to gain a position such as this, and you'll be able to maintain it with just as potential. you're gonna be great, paps. i really don't have any doubt that you're gonna be great. you _are_ the great papyrus, after all.'

"YOU HAVE THE UTMOST CONFIDENCE IN ME BROTHER. AND I AM VERY GLAD FOR THAT. I'LL ALSO BE SURE TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF THAT CONFIDENCE...IN MYSELF. _NYEH_!" He lightly guffawed. "NOW, UNDYNE SHOULD BE HERE IN A COUPLE MOMENTS-"

 _BAM!_

"Time to go to work, Papyrus! Ain't gonna have slackers on our first day!" Undyne declared as she kicked open the front door, and she was grinning madly.

" _NOT THE SKULL!_ " Papyrus wailed as Undyne grabbed him by the skull and shouted 'Later Sans!' towards the smaller skeleton, and just as quickly left and closed the door behind her in a matter of moments.

 _...right. forgot that none of us undyne-proofed our doors..._ Sans thought with a sweatdrop.

 **(Later...)**

"Alright, men and women! Listen up, and listen good!" Undyne bellowed while stomping her feet. Gathered in front of her were Papyrus, the Dogi, Doggo, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were all gathered together in a group. Though Lesser and Greater Dog were gazing out into space, their attention spans not allowing them to keep up with the others. They would have to be filled in later on the details by the other canines of the bunch for the words to kick in. Asriel and Frisk were on the sidelines, also listening to what was to be said. "The humans have given us the liberty to form our very own Monster Police, so we gotta give em the will to put a bit of faith in us! We gotta prove that we're trustworthy of their safety! Asriel and Frisk, being co-ambassadors, are gonna be serving as observers that'll look over this squad of ours and give it either a pass or fail on whether to keep it afloat or not. Their observations will be reviewed and revaluated by Queen Toriel and King Asgore, as well as Mayor Alvina. Fair judgement and all of that."

"The monster police willl prove themselves!" Asriel beamed, raising a paw.

"And both will get a vote to determine whether it should stay or go. When it comes to assuring the safety of humans and monsters, we absolutely cannot afford to pick favorites. We have to be very fair about this, or at least about as fair as we possibly can. Are monsters trustworthy enough to join alongside the humans on the police force? We'll find out here, won't we?"

"Exactly! Based on our performance, the humans are totally gonna side with us on this Monster Police thing!" Undyne pumped her fists and pushed them into the air. "Alright then! It's about time we get started with this! After all of that, we'll report the notes back to the mayor's office. We'll get this thing down packed, I'm sure of it!" She then spread her arm out with a wide girin. "Spread out and do some patrolling! Let's earn some monster trust points!"

"Some MTPs?" Asriel tilted his head curiously.

"...Ya know what...that's a good abbreviation for it, at least for the moment! Excellent work Asriel!"

With Undyne's declaration, the group readily separated in their assigned groups, and soon began their patrols around the city. As Undyne was his partner, Papyrus was obvious going along with her. And he couldn't be more enthusiastic to get started on being a protector of the humans and monsters, keeping any sign of trouble down to the absolute minimum while helping people along the way and keeping citizens happy, because that's what The Great Papyrus does. Helping out whenever he possibly could. Undyne has been able to recognize this quality of his close to it's maximum, and now he has the mindset and power to do so. He's now able to take care of himself on a much more capable level. Surely he can also protect the humans and monsters alike. It's greatly fortuitous that Undyne believes in him as much as she does.

"Okay, Papyrus! Anything goes! What are we gonna do to improve monster rep?" Undyne said, placing her arms behind her neck. "We can't exactly try any crime-fighting. Though I would like a good scrap with some law-breakers, I find it best to start out with something small. Just ease our way into things, you know?

"OF COURSE! ONE STEP AT A TIME! EVEN IF THOSE STEPS BELONG TO BABIES! BABY STEPS!" Papyrus saluted proudly. "NOW...WHERE SHALL WE START, AND HOW SHALL WE START? THOSE ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTIONS FOR THIS OBJECTIVE."

"Yeah. Gotta start small, enough to be noticeable and worthy of trust points..." Undyne mumbled, folding her arms and curiously looking around.

Papyrus was also looking for something to work on. Until he was able to finally spot something. A familiar face plopping to the ground with a loud 'SMACK!' Papyrus hurries towards the child and and rushed over to assist the fallen child. Undyne recognized the child outright, though Papyrus has called out to him first. "AH! MONSTER KID! HOW UNEXPECTED TO SEE YOU RUNNING AROUND HERE!"

"Yoooo...Papyrus and Undyne..." Monster Kid slowly stood up with assistance with Papyrus. "Whaaat...what are you guys wearing...? Are those badges...?" He asked curiously, his eyes shining with immense interest.

"Fuhuhu! Ya haven't heard, MK? Me and Papyrus are co-leaders of a new monster police unit. Goin' around to see whatever we can do to help humans and monsters alike. A test run, test swim, test drive, whatever the heck we wanna call it. Testing is being done. And not one of those written tests, either. They weren't hard, but they were very annoying." Undyne rolled her eye. 'Anyway, what are you doin' out here by yourself, MK? Ya know you're supposed to have someone supporting you and keeping you upright and walking."

"Yeah, I know. I just...felt like doing a bit of exploring." MK lightly kicks the ground, gasping as he nearly falls over on his face again, before Lesser Dog stretched his neck and kept him from falling over. He sighed in relief as he was propped back on his feet. "Whoops. Ehe..my bad."

Undyne sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Look, MK. I really do like how you're still brave enough to venture off on your own, but that's not very smart. You need someone to look after you and to keep you safe. Going off on your own will seriously complicate things and put you in danger, especially since the Surface isn't as safe as the Underground, despite it having more cool stuff to look at."

"INDEED, MK. YOUR SENSE OF ADVENTURE IS ADMIRABLE, BUT THERE'S A VERY REAL CHANCE THAT YOU COULD GET HURT ALL BY YOURSELF. THEREFORE GOING AROUND ON YOUR OWN IS NOT THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION." Papyrus placed his hands on MK's shoulders. "HOW ABOUT YOU GO WITH LESSER DOG AND GREATER DOG, AND MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO MTT RESORT HOTEL, THE ONE THAT METTATON SET UP ON THE SURFACE? JUST DON'T ALLOW YOURSELF TO WANDER OFF WITHOUT SUPERVISION AGAIN. UNDYNE IS VERY MUCH CORRECT ABOUT THE SURFACE NOT BEING AS SAFE AS THE UNDERGROUND, SO IT IS VERY IMORTANT THAT YOU TAKE THIS ADVICE TO HEART. IS THIS UNDERSTANDABLE?"

Undyne noticed how Papyrus spoke the way he usually does, but also with a bit of gentle firmness. Concerned and slightly stern, but not harsh. MK listened closely to Papyrus word for word, and nodded slightly when he finished. "Okay, Papyrus. I...I didn't mean to worry you or Undyne."

"Just go with Greater Dog and Lesser Dog, MK. They'll lead you to the MTT Hotel safely." Undyne said while petting the top of his head.

"Yeah, okay!" MK nodded as he turned and began running off with Lesser and Greater Dog. Papyrus stands up and grins widely at his accmplishment, however casual it might be.

"WOWIE. THAT WORKED OUT WELL ENOUGH!" Papyrus declared proudly.

"That's because we're not trying to do anything extravagant or super. Starting off small is not a bad thing, Papyrus. We've gotta start out humble. Well, as humble as we can possibly get." Undyne stretched her arms and yawned a bit. "We're not attention hogs like Mettaton, though I _do_ trust him and Napstablook to take care of Monster Kid. They've been really good at at that." She sighed as she placed her arms down and rubbed a hand through her hair.

"NYEH! WHAT ELSE SHALL WE DO?"

"Unsure, Captain. I suppose we can continue patrolling and make sure everything is fine." Dogaressa said as she wrapped and arm around Dogamy's arm.

"I'd better go with them. I need as much help getting around as Monster Kid." Doggo reluctantly admitted, rubbing his neck, before Dogamy grabs hold of his paw and leads him away.

"NOW LET'S GO AND DO SOME PATROLLING! I'M SURE THERE'S MUCH MORE TO DO!" Papyrus beamed.

The rest of the day went relatively well, especially for Papyrus. To be completely honest, he was highly unsure that of himself when it came to figuring out his position here. Obviously the humans that _did_ encounter him were understandably terrified by a tall lanky skeleton walking around, talking and speaking, offering his services as a fellow patrolmen. Though Papyrus was much more patient than he looked, he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Though as time slowly passes by through the day, the humans were slowly getting the point that the skeleton was not an enemy or a threat to them, but he had the potential to be a fantastic friend if they would accept the offer. Honestly, Papyrus being on patrol might as well have been an excuse for him and the others to do some helpful volunteer work.

As Undyne explained, Asriel and Frisk were asked to compile a list of things that the monster patrol did to contribute to their community, or at least helping the citizens in general, and it was to be reviewed by Toriel, Asgore, and Alvina later. Said deeds included helping the elderly across the street, getting a couple cats out of trees-the canines were surprisingly okay with this-and assisting in helping traffic move along. Admittedly, this was one of the most frustrating assignments for Undyne found herself facing. As it seems, the people who do not have the patience to be stuck in traffic for long-term periods of time tend to be extremely moody, and might even become unreasonable. Asriel and Frisk were very surprised by Undyne's determination to maintain the restraint to NOT begin punching holes in cars. Her temper control in certain situations have certainly grown.

Asriel jotted down the last of his notes the notepad in his paws and hands it to Toriel. It had all of the notes that he and Frisk have taken on Undyne and Papyrus's progress. Toriel proceeds to take it and read through it, her reading glasses balancing on her muzzle, with Undyne and Papyrus nervously looking on. Toriel occasionally hummed in interest, flipping through numerous pages and pacing in front of the duo with a thoughtful look on her muzzle. Asgore was watching nearby, sipping tea and also taking a bit of evaluation himself. After a while, and a bit of tense looks towards the dup, she closed the notepad and removed her reading glasses with a small smile."

"...Well then. It would seem that the two of you have done rather well in your patrol. Aside from Undyne's rather intimidating stature causing a bit of discomfort, the humans ultimately found you rather trustworthy. Or at least they're not actively against you."

"Overall, this seemed like a very successful patrol. You've all done very well for yourselves." Asgore said while plaing his tea down on the table. "As long as you all can keep this ppace up, we'll surely be able to increase the humans trust in us even further than before. Security seems very important to them, so I suppose helping increase their security snd taking part in it will help them feel more comfortable around us. We'll be sure to give the notes to the mayor and see if she approves of it."

"So...did we get our share of MTP's?" Asriel asked while raising his paw again.

Toriel blinked in confusion a couple times, and smiled. "Yes, Asriel. We all earned our fair share of Monster Trust Points. The humans recognizing this will take fair time to consider it."

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Papyrus beamed, his hands thrusting in the air. "MY FIRST DAY AT WORK IS A COMPLETE SUCCESS! I CANNOT WAIT TO TELL MY BROTHER ALL ABOUT IT! THE PRESTIGIOUS PAPYRUS SHALL CONTiNUE THESE ENDAVORS WITH IMPROVED ENERGY!"

"Yeah! We're gonna be super trustworthy! This is working out quite nicely!" Undyne grinned, pumping her fists. "Now that this is all done, I'm gonna get back to Alphys! I'm gonna tell both of them all about it!"

Asriel smiled as everyone was looking rather satisfied by their progress. So far so good, he reckoned. Luckily nothing too big happened that required some forceful attention from Undyne, which means that things were still relatively peaceful. No one was complaining about this. In fact, this is absolutely fantastic for them. Thoguh as quietly thought, this was no reason to grow overconfident. Things can still get out of hand if left unchecked. He blinked in surprise as he felt something prodding his leg. He looked down to see the Annoying Dog brushing against his leg, barking and ipping at him.

"Oh, hi!" Asriel smiled as he kneeled down and began petting his head. "You really like to wander around, don't you? I see you a lot more often that usual, you know that?" He asked as the dog yips at him again. He would have said something else, but he was cut off by a surge of magic coursing through him for a moment, but it was long enough for him to see a couple things in rapid succession:

 _The Underground..._

 _Waterfall..._

 _A puzzle to be solved via piano..._

 _A red orb atop a pedastal..._

 _And...that same girl, standing in a field of dandelions..._

Asriel gasped as he stopped petting the dog. He heard it bark a few times before it turns and scurries off on it's own. He places his paws on his head and tries to endure the pulsing headache that followed just seconds afterward. It was so painful, yet at the same time he didn't seem to mind. After all, he was much more concerned with something else. Those five visions in a span of a couple seconds clung tightly to his mind. In his dream, he merely considered his dreams getting a bit random. But now, now he just had a vision when he was fully awake. There was no way he was hallucinating that. He blinked quietly as he watches the Annoying Dog scurry off. That same canine's been in his dream, and now he had a vision the moment he touched him today.

Asriel is beginning to think that canine was trying to tell him something...and that there was much more to him than he appears.

* * *

 **Sans: anyone else thought that papyrus was gonna do something amazing on his first day? heh, i wish.**

 **Papyrus: WE MUST ALWAYS START SOMEWHERE! NOT EVERY BEGINNING TASK IS EXTRAORDINARY. THOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND IF IT WAS...**

 **Undyne: Bottom line, we just started this thing. Excitement isn't gonna come around in this job often. Which is boring. But so long as everyone is safe and happy, I'll be satisfied.**

 **Asriel:...That dog...why is he...?**

 **Not going headfirst into plot yet. Not for a few more chapters. Pacing might be slow, but I _did_ say that I would improve on my worldbuilding. Is this pretty good so far? I mean, it might be. So far this reboot has done significantly better after five chapters. At least as far as reviews are involved. Am I doing this right? I dunno. I can only keep going, I suppose.**

 **If it doesn't trouble you, do leave a review. Appreciation will be felt.**

 **Seeya~**


	7. PTA Shenanigans

**Ah, yes. The PTA meetings. A set time where parents and teachers come together as one, as they help come up with ways to better the community, and better themselves. Making things better for parents, teachers, and students all around. One would think that these meetings should be treated with some degree of seriousness, and maturity. To be organized, and handled in a calm and orderly manner...**

 **Flowey: Ha! NOT TODAY IT WON'T!**

 **Chara: Yeah. Calm and orderly don't really mix with Flowey. So this might not go as the humans planned.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Muffet tilted her head curiously as she was sitting next to the Dreemurr Trio in their home, sipping some of her tea. "How do you think your mother is doing, preparing herself and the others up for her first time at one of those PTA meetings?"

Asriel tilted her head and sighed, sitting backwards and lying his head on the cushion on the couch. "Geez...this is one of those times that we'll be really glad that Mom was put in charge. Some of the human members of the PTA are not very nice, especially a few other moms. Guess thery're still not extremely thrilled that a monster's been put in charge of the new school. She'll have to put in a lot more work in order to convince them that they'll like her better."

"Those other moms have gotta get used to the fact that Toriel is here to stay. She isn't going anywhere, they all need her more than they possibly know." Chara said as he placed hia hands behind his neck and rolled his eyes. "I mean, she's been doing pretty good so far. Heck, she's doing a much better job than even she thought she was, which really says something. And double heck, she's offering her baking to them! Plenty of snack and whatnot! It's always a great idea to use delicious food to get closer and bond with someone! That's why we Dreemurr's tend to eat a lot."

"That, and we just _really_ like to eat." Frisk said with a calm nod. "Though if we were to take a really great example, it would be Asriel. He really likes his cinnamon, you know. I mean, he _really_ likes his cinnamon. Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, Cinnamon Bunnies, any kind of cinnamon will do! He and Dad really like Mom's pie. Every chance they get, they'll get their paws on it and really get to nomming on them!" Asriel blushed brightly at Frisk's description of he and his fascination with cinnamon. "And I really don't think we need to explain Chara, now do we?"

"Of course not, Dearie. I have that committed to memory~" Muffet said with a delighted giggle. "For most of Chara's chocolate needs, I'm usually the one he goes to. I'm sure she means no offense to his mother, it's just that I have a lot more time on my hands to bake for him personally. That, and having six hands tends to help speed things along~"

"More chcolate, no problems. Very few problems as long as I get my daily share of chocolate." Chara shrugged. "So...Muffet. You're gonna be providing snacks for the first PTA meeting, right?"

"Indeed I am. More will be bound to come to my parlor if I appeal to the positives!" Muffet beamed with a cheerful clap of all six of her hands. "Me and Toriel's baking skills are superior!" She then grimanced a bit. "When Mettaton isn't trying to show us up...and fail."

"No argument there..." Chara muttered. "I wondered how he even thinks he can outdo either of you in baking. He's sub-par at best due to his overwhelming urge to put his face on everything."

 _...I thought his cake was delicious._ Asriel thought quietly, pouting.

They were all cut off from their thoughts and conversation as they see Toriel enter the room, her paws clasped and a slightly nervous look on her face. "Children. I've just taken a call from a couple PTA members. They would like for you to attend alongside me, Asgore, Sans, and Gerson."

" _Nnnnoooooooo!_ " Chara takes a couch pillow and stuffs his face into it, moaning with agony. The others turned towards him and blinked owlishly. "Whyyyy? Why would they want to see us? There's nothing for them to see! We didn't do anything that deserves that kind of torment!" Pause. "...Asriel and Frisk didn't do anything to deserve that kind of torment!"

"Wait, what does that mean? What did you do?" Muffet asked.

"...nothing worth mentioning right now..."

"Hmm..." Toriel narrowed her eyes in suspicion, thought didn't press him on the issue. "The other teachers and mothers have noticed that I do not bring you three to school with me, that I homeschool the three of you. That bake sale was the one and only time they've gotten a glimpse of you, and it wasn't in much detail. They wish to meet you, see what you're like. They want to see the children of the 'Royal Couple' with their own eyes."

"...I guess we can use this as a chance for them to get to know us better. I mean, we can't keep ourselves hidden from humans just because we don't really attend the school like the other kids." Asriel said, lightly scratching his cheek. "Who knows? Maybe they'll like us."

"I hope so too. Hopefully no one is too surprised by two human children having been adopted into a monster family." Frisk said. The monsters would also like to avoid touching upon the rather...difficult subject that surrounded the Dreemurr Trio, and the events closely related to them. It wouldnt be worth the trouble to explain the circumstances surrounding them.

"Ugggh..." Chara groaned. The only good thing about this was that Muffet would be there offering snacks as well. That's always gonna be a plus in his book.

"Believe me, I don't wanna go either." Flowey muttered, soaking up sun rays on the windowsill. "But they insist. The majority has seen how great a Principal Toriel has become so far, and the Gardner Asgore is quite a great guy himself. So they wanna see what you brats are like, up close and personal. That, and the morons seem to be really interested in a talking flower. Hence why _I_ don't wanna go. They're just gonna poke me, prod at me, tug on my petals...there isn't a lot keeping me from biting them."

"You will bite no one."

"I'm serious. If any of those soccer moms so much as brush against my petals... I'm. Going. To _Bite_ them."

"You're not going to bite anyone, Flowey." Toriel said firmly. "You're going to behave like the good flower that I know you are. The children must have a splendid first impression, and they can't do that if you sabotage them by being naughty."

"Oh yeah? What's to stop me from acting out?" Flowey challenged. Toriel immediately cracked her knuckles, a small ring of fire channeled through her arms. The flower paled and looked down sheepishly. "I'll try to behave...but I can't guarantee anything..."

"Very good." Toriel nodded. She blinked as she turned around to hear the sound of pies being munched. Toriel's smile fell and her face scrunched in annoyance. "Asgore! I truly hope that you're not trying to eat the pies I've prepared for the PTA meeting! We're supposed to share those!"

"Uuummm...of course not, Tori!" This was said after a very hesitant swallow of something in his mouth, muffling his speech slightly.

Toriel turned back to the children and smiled warmly, her eyes calmly closed. The young ones immediately shivered at her gaze as an infuriated aura surrounded her. "Excuse me, children..." Toriel slowly stepped out of the room and disappeared into the kitchen. They wondered what she was up to...

 ** _PONG!_**

They grimaced sympathetically as they heard the sound of a frying pan harshly hitting something...

 **(Later...)**

"...uh...do i wanna know what happened here?" Sans asked, caught off-guard. Asgore was quietly whimpering in pain, caused by the oversized comical lump on the side of his head.

"He tried to eat the pies I prepared for the other PTA members to share...so I gave him a nice little 'bop' on the noggin." Toriel smiled kindly, gleefully ignorant of her husband nursing the bruise on his head. " Maybe now he'll hold himself back a bit better next time."

"i wouldn't really call that a mere _bop_ on the head...nor would i call it _nice_...or _little_...

"It wasn't something I didn't deserve..." Asgore said quietly, tears running down his cheeks. "I shouldn't have have tried to eat the pies when she's trying to make them for the best there PTA members...I was thinking with my stomach."

"And that's precisely one of the less serious reasons for why Mom is in charge." Chara deadpanned.

"Can't you just leave me out here? Ya know, let me take in the outside?" Flowey asked, lightly begging to be let out of his pot.

"No way. If I have to endure this cruddy meeting, so do you. We suffer together." Chara said strongly, taking the flower pot and carrying Flowey himself.

"Uuuugggghhhh... _fine_. But this doesn't mean I approve of this. I'm letting you know that I'm here against my will."

"So am I. Except that I'm less of a baby about it than you."

"...You're garbage."

"No, _Sans_ is garbage."

"Huh, that's true. Smiley Trashbag does tend to resemble actual garbage bags."

Frisk took a mooment to think about their insults, then shrugged. "Sans does tend to smell sometimes...he sleeps in a really messy room, after all."

 _how did this suddenly turn against me?_ Sans thought irritably, sighing as he sensed that this experience would not be the best they'll ever have. Asgore was preparing himself to be polite and courteous to the other parents. Toriel was taking on a dignified and calm demeanor. Asriel seemed a bit nervous about this, Chara was looking deadpan, and Frisk was being completely calm. He was actually wondering what the other parents would be like. Probably not, but there was no harm in at least making the attempt. Flowey remained completely deadpan, lowering his head and keeping his face from being seen. As much as he can, via forming a leaf hood over his head.

They moved into the school and right into the cafeteria, where most of the parents and teachers were gathered up and stationed. Muffet could be seen in the very corner, handing out her precious pastries as her spiders assisted her with moving things along. A couple humans were obbviously not very comfortable with having spiders handing out their snacks, but there's also a few that have been to her bake sale from before, and she was delighted to see that this was the case. Gerson was seen talking to a few teachers on his own, history teachers to be a bit more specific. Asgore smiled as he sees Helen among the teachers, waving cheerfully to her. She smiles and waves in return, blushing uneasily. Gloria rolled her eyes and forced her hand down with an agitated hiss.

It didn't stop Asgore, who was slightly oblivious to Gloria's hostility. "Howdy, Helen!"

"Hi, Asgore!"

"SHUT UP HELEN!" Linda shouted, and the other woman recoiled with a small whimper.

 _...Wow. I'm soulless, and even I have ro admit that was uncalled for. She was just saying hi._ Flowey mentally muttered.

Linda huffed as she turned towards Sans, folding her arms. "Tch...you actually showed up. For all intents and purposes, I really hoped that you wouldn't. But...Mrs. Dreemurr _did_ gte you enlisted into the PTA...though I seriously wish that she didn't. I highly doubt that you'll be capable of keeping up with the subjects."

"oi, there's no need to be so hurtful. especially when the meeting didn't even start yet." Sans casually waved off, lightly making Linda feel slightly miffed, and turn away. Sans shrugged. Yep, it was going to be _those_ kinds of days. The type of days he wasn't exactly looking forward to. He would proceed for Toriel and Asgore, but hat doesn't mean he would really like it. It was like the situation with...no. That time was over, there's no use going back to it.

"U-Um...Mrs. Dreemurr..." Helen said quietly, raising her hand. "I don't want to impose or anything...but...do you mind if we see your kids? I mean, you don't _have_ to, or anything...we're just a bit curious, is all..."

"It's no problem, Helen. I even brought them with me. Though they might be a bit shy..."

Frisk and Asriel both climbed from behind Toriel, and made themselves known to the other parents. They didn't think they would see so many moms in one place at one time. They honestly didn't know what to expect from this, nor how to properly react. They were all staring intently at the duo, as well as Chara. The third didn't really care too much, just scratching his head. After a moment of awkward silence, Asriel coughed, and shyly waved his paw.

"Um...howdy...?"

...

...

...

"OH! MY! _GOOOOOOOOOD!_ "

It happened so fast. One moment, they were standing straight and confused. The next, they were tackled by nearly _half_ the mothers-minus Linda, Gloria, and Diana-and are currently being cuddled relentlessly. Asriel was the most desired target of this.

"Oh my goodness, these three!"

"Toriel and Asgore, you have the most _adorable_ children!"

"This one looks so cool and collected!"

"Well this one has the most pinchable cheeks I've _ever_ seen!"

"And this one is so delightfully fluffy! And his voice squeaked a bit when he said 'Howdy'! CUUUUTE!"

This was what was going on now. Frisk's hair was being rustled, Chara's cheeks were being pinched, and Asriel's ears were being pet, all with the most enthusiastic of voices and the most cheerful of faces. Linda was infuriated when she saw Helen was one of those moms petting Asriel, not even bothering to take into account that she might be displeased with this. She could swear that Helen had to be some sort of weak-willed woman if she gave into cuteness so easily.

"I told you your cheeks are incredibly pinchable, Chara-Dearie!" Muffet shouted mischievously over the crowd.

"You're not helping!"

Asgore, Toriel, and Sans were watching the scene with surprised looks. Never would they have expected that the meeting would begin like this, half the moms just suddenly cuddle-rushing the Dreemurr-Trio with recklesss abandon. After a few moments, Asgore turned to his wife and friend, smiling sheepishly. "Golly, this was a rather energetic start, wouldn't you say?"

After the commotion died down a bit, everyone finally took their seats, looking a bit calmer than before. But before that, Chara grabbed all the chocolate Toriel allowed him to take, which was at least twenty. Muffet seats herself right next to him, her lower hands on her lap, her middle hands clasped on the table, and the upper hands playing with Chara's cheeks. He wasn't pleased by this. She didn't seem to notice, as he didn't do much to let her know it. Helen was meanwhile twidlding her fingers and silently weeping as Linda, Gloria, and Diana were glaring down on her with infuriated expressions. Though Asgore's peaceful and reassuring smile towards her seemed to lift her spirits a bit, and she smiled quietly without being noticed.

"Alright, everyone! If we can stop getting off track for a few minutes, I think it's about time we get started." Linda declared. "We'll go over a recent proposal for a certain division...a club that focuses mainly on managing the gardens around the school, as well as the neighborhood...Asgore?"

"Howdy!"

"You can confirm that this proposal was your idea?"

"Indeed!"

"Why is that?"

Asgore folded his arms and tilted his head. "Well...of course that I don't mind doing the garden work on my own...but I'm just outting it out there that if anyone wishes to help me make the neighborhood and school gardens look as nice as they can be, then I humbly ask of them to join me. Besides, gardening isn't a bad extracurricular to get into, if one is motivated enough. Either human or monster are welcome to join me, should they have the free time on their hands or paws."

"I'll join!" Helen immediately raised her hand.

" _Helen!_ " Diana shouted, and the woman shrunk back shyly.

"now, diana. if helen wants to join asgore in his gardening, especially since it helps to have a nice looking school, then i say let her do it." Sans shrugged. Of Linda's group, Helen was proving to be the easiest to interact with since she wasn't hostile at all, so he usually cuts her a break.

"Oh come on! She's not supposed to just agree off the bat! She didn't even properly think over it!"

"But..." Helen began sheepishly.

"Helen...I swear if you-"

"Ler her speak, Diana." Toriel narrowed her eyes, immediately silencing the woman before turning to Helen. "Helen. Are you interested in helping Asgore form his garden club?"

Helen blushed brightly as Asgore began looking at her, his head tilted curiously. She lowered he'd head and continued twiddling her fingers. "W-Well...I don't really do much outside of teaching anyway...so it wouldn't hurt for me to join in...and lend a hand..."

"Helen. Seriously. What the heck?!" Diana shouted.

"oi, how about you let helen make her own decisions, diana? she ain't a puppy who has to follow you all everywhere. she's allowed to do her own thing if she really wants to. don't be such a downer, diana. yeah...you're 'diana the downer', now. because you'll always try to find a way to screw up somebody's fun."

"Why you...! You just...! Agh...! Who even takes you seriously with those pink bunny slippers?! Who bring's those things to a meeting?!"

"the best of men can wear pink proudly and not care about how people might criticize it." Sans responded, followed by a supportive high-five from Asgore, both of them grinning widely.

"Besides, this guy is a top notch gardener. If anyone should have his own garden club, it's Asgore." Flowey said. He would know something about that, considering gardnlening for Asgore was free pampering for Flowey.

"...I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Gloria said with a huff. "Does a flower even get a say in this?"

"I'm not some ordinary flower. I'm Flowey the Flower. Or Flowey Dreemurr." Flowey smiled mischievously. "And just who the hell are _you_? Gloria the Glorified Hippo?"

"What the-?!"

"Flowey. Be nice." Asriel gently reprimanded, petting the top of his petals. Flowey simply huffed and turned away with a sassy huff of his own. "Sorry. He tends to get a bit carried away..."

"Hey, she started it! She shouldn't have done that if she wasn't willing to finish it!"

"Flowey! Settle down!" Toriel narrowed her eyes, and the Flower shrunk back a little.

Gerson coughed a bit, though it was to hide an amused chuckle. "Well then. That makes four members to start off this little Gardening Club. I joined in as well, as well as Undyne."

"Wait, _what_? You considered letting her into this little club of yours?!" Diana said in disbelief. "Why would you even...why would you even consider letting her near any gardens?! Why does she seem like an ideal candidate to be managing flowers?"

Gerson adjusted his monocle, smiling. "Ya greatly underestimate just how gentle that little firecracker than be. After all, she's spent a lot of time with Asgore. The Fluffybuns who takes great care of his flowers, has a lot of pink flowered shirts, and makes a mighty cup of tea. I reckon a lot of his softness has rubbed off on her, so she's more than capable of managing a garden."

"She really likes Golden Flower Tea. It calms the nerves." Toriel added, raising a paw. "Undyne is much gentler than you give her credit for. Give her a chance to prove it, you'll see soon enough. We know her better than any other monster aside from Alphys."

"yeah. i got no problem with undyne gardening. why not?" Sans nodded.

There were small murmers of agreement amongst everyone, before they nodded in agreement. The idea was being considered, which was all Asgore desired. After that, a few hours passed through the meeting...Sans was currently sleeping, much to Linda's irritation. Though she snapped through it as she was irritated by something else.

"...Helen..."

"Yes...?"

"I noticed that for a while, everyone has stopped eating my lemon bars, and it's mostly because of you. Care to explain?"

"Well..." Helen started sheepishly as she quietly and shamelessly nibbles on a slice of pie that Toriel offered to the others. "I've gotten a taste for monster food, you see...and it's much more beneficial for us than you might think...since it's made of magic and all..."

" _HELEN_! You switched over from my lemon bars to monster food? Why?!"

"Because your lemon bars _suck! NOBODY_ likes them!" Flowey declared. "I'm pretty sure eveyone has just been forcing themselves to eat them just to escape your horrid voice if they actually say no to them. But now that you're not the scariest woman on the block anymore, they don't have to submit to you. You and your cruddy lemon bar empire are going DOWN!"

"W-What?! Why you vile weed!"

"You know that stuff that gardners use to help their flowers grow? That stuff they in the ground, in the pots, all of that junk?"

"...You mean compost?"

"Yeah...it tastes a helluva lot better than those abominations you call snacks. Seriously, those lemon bars are a direct insult to actual edible food!" No one would have ever thought that there was something out there that tasted much worse than Papyrus's spaghetti, and leaves an abnormally negative feeling in their bodies...but they've finally found it.

"...uh...how would you know that compost tasted better than her lemon bars?" Sans asked.

"...I don't feel obligated to answer that."

Asriel nodded quietly. "It's true. Frisk tried one of those lemon bars once...it took him a couple days to get better, as it kind of made him a bit physically ill. Mom wouldn't let him leave bed at all."

"It was pretty bad, he threw up a lot and he couldn't really eat anything else for a while." Chara said. "So the moral of this discussion is...lemon bars suck. Mom and Muffet's baking is the best around."

Linda was turning red with anger, as well as embarrassment. "There's no way that's true! Everyone loves my lemon bars!" Everyone looked in different directions while whistling awkwardly. Frisk and Asriel hid their faces. Gerson shook his head, and Sans almost gagged. Asgore tried to be polite and smile, while Toriel just facepalmed. Flowey seemed to be enjoying every moment of this exchange.

"ya sure you didn't imagine that part in that small little world you call your brain, covered up with unnecessary amounts of makeup?" Sans said with a casual shrug. Linda turned even redder than before. "pretty sure that everyone has the same thought. 'god, her lemon bars are _so_ cruddy. i'm switchin' to monster food, because why not? i've heard good stuff about it.' yeah. your lemon bars are old news, linda. or more accurately...they weren't really news at all. time to make room for the outstanding baking skills of toriel and muffet."

Linda was flabbergasted as well, placing her hands on the table. "Okay, okay. Mrs. Dreemurr, I can understand. But how can you all be more comfortable with a _spider_ serving you treats and snacks instead of me?!"

Muffet slowly turns towards her and smiled sweetly, head tilted to the side. "I'll have you know, despite me being young and extremely cute, I'm pretty well known around the monsters when it comes to sweets and treats, and I'm slowly getting noticed by humans as well. The ones who gave me a chance seem to like my treats regardless of what I am. Chara-Dearie and the Dreemurrs tend to be my most frequent customers. So I know what I'm talking about when I say...there's no need to try and break us down. Give us spiders a chance, okay?~ Kindly mind your own business, because mine will likely have a significantly higher success rate. As for you, your lemon bars are _never_ going to be a hit in the neighborhood because they have the quality taste of a mud covered _rock_." She tapped her chin a bit as she tilted her head to the other side. "Hm...nah. Flowey was right. The mud rock will probably taste _better_! Ahuhuhuhu!~"

A shocked silence passed through the room. The ones most shocked were Linda and Chara, the former staring at the spider with her mouth agape, the latter was just watching Muffet calmly sip her tea with one leg crossed over the other, as if nothing even happened. He wondered how she could do such a thing and just continue on whatever she was doing as if nothing happened. It was surprising...and...kinda cool.

Sans suddenly teleported next to Linda, grinning madly. " _pssssst._ hey, linda."

"... _What_."

"do ya hear that?" Sans mockingly placed a hand where his ear would be, and looked across the room, faking curiosity and confusion, while Linda's face was twisted with anger. "that's the sweet, delicate sound of you gettin' _dunked on_. and by the sweet and sassy spider, no less! what's the matter? didn't see that comin'?"

"Nnngggh..."

"You know what? I changed my mind! I'm enjoying this _muuuch_ more than I thought I would!" Flowey snickered.

Toriel cleared her throat and stood up from her seat. She looked a bit tired from all of the exchanges, but she was also trying her hardest not to laugh. "I think that's all the time we have for today...everyone can go home..."

 **(Afterwards...)**

Sans placed his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside the Dreemurrs. "well...that first meeting actually worked out better than expected."

"Though it seems that the only decent one of the bunch is Helen. She looks like she's just going along with whatever Linda and the others say and not really enjoying their shenanigans. If I'm not mistaken, she might even be the one who actually _likes_ us. Or at least, she knows she won't gain anything by purposely engaging us in a less-than-friendly manner." Chara said as he turned to Muffet. "Muffet...you completely shot Linda down and dragged her through the ground while you were at it."

"I wasn't going to allow myself to be talked down upon by someone like her. When her treats are bad while mine are good, and she tries to deman my own treats...I'm not going to just take her verbal abuse. About time someone returned fire. And when someone finally did, her bite now has a lot less impact." Muffet grinned.

Toriel folded her arms and sighed. "I knew our relations weren't going to be easy...but she's making it surprisingly difficult to befriend her."

"Not to worry, Mrs. Dreemuurr. If she proves to be too difficult, you can always assert your authority and remind her of who's in charge of the school. For a long time, she's been at the top. Now she's been rendered speechless against you. You took her spot as the most feared mother of the neighborhood. Embrace it. I already know that you won't hesitate if she does get too irritable. Under your assertive gaze, she will _cower_." Muffet emphasized the last word wth seriousness, then she went back to smiling. "Well, I'd better get back to my parlor and make sure the spiders didn't cover it in too much webbing. We're not trying to trap our customers against their will anymore, it's bad for business." She quickly gives Chara a hug, nuzzling his cheek. "Ta-Ta, Chara Dearie!~"

"Um...bye." Chara waved as she releases him and runs off. He was slightly surprised that he began blushing for seemingly no reason. And he was also smiling as he thought back to how Muffet handled herself in the meeting, and how she thinks Linda should be handled in less-than-friendly situations. Again, she sounded...he doesn't really know how to describe it. He knows he's been hanging out with her more during their times in the Underground, and she tended to take great pleasure in embarassing him. Though recently...something began feeling...different. It's not a bad kind of different, either. But different enough to be noticeable. Maybe because he was getting older? He would be turning fifteen soon, with Asriel and Frisk approaching fourteen. He supposed he'll just have to see where his feeling takes him. He's...curious. And once his curiosity is grabbed, it's a bit difficult to lose.

While he was thinking about that, the other members we're bsuy nursing their wounded prides. "Linda...I don't wanna be a spoiled sport...but it looks like you've been rendered speechless once again. You've been knocked off your high horse three times now." Diana said with a sigh.

"I just...can't... _believe it!_ The teenaged spider managed to completely tear apart everyone's love for lemon bars!" Diana and Gloria chose not to respond to this, for their own sakes. Linda then turns to Helen, who was still munching on some of Toriel's pie. Helen felt awkward as she swallowed the pie in her mouth. "...Helen."

"Yes?"

"You're STILL eating her pie?"

"...Yes...?"

Linda sighed, facepalming in aggravation. "Helen...I really... _really_ hate you right now."

Helen dejectedly lowers her head. "I know..."

* * *

 **Welp...that happened. Those things happened.**

 **Let it be known that in PTA meetings around here, time is spent insulting each other more than it's probably allowed. Luckily Toriel can be very focused. It helps to be in charge. In many stories, Toriel gets exhausted by Linda's antics and calls Sans in to deal with her. Not here. It's been made clear that Toriel will NOT tolerate Linda's presence if she gets _too_ unbearable. **

**Which has been deliciously(and a bit disturbingly) pointed out by PTA Muffet. Isn't she the sweetest and sassiest spider you've ever seen?~ She doesn't take crap from anybody lying down, either.**

 **And Helen...she just can't catch a break...**

 **Oh well. Until next time!**


	8. The Artifact

**This is it.**

 **This is the chapter that will be the start of pushing this story to be different from The New Frontier. Of course a few of you might find the beginning half with an eye roll...but stick around for the end. You might be surprised.**

 **...or not. I dunno.**

 **Oh, and ShockDreemurr? Prepare to be _shocked._**

 **Asriel: Saw that coming a mile away...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"I spy with my five little eyes..." Muffet said playfully, one leg crossed over the other, her lower hands on top of her lap, and the upper four gesturing a thinking position. She has decided to visit the Dreemurr Residence for a little visit. And of course the subject of said visit would be Chara, who was sitting a few feet away from her, looking pretty relaxed so far. "Let's see. I spy with my five little eyes...somethiiiinnnng...pink!"

Chara blinked, as he placed a hand on his chin, rubbing it slightly wih curiosity gracing his own eyes. "Uuuummmm...is it, I dunno...your bow?"

"Noooooo~"

"Uhhh...your spider wallpaper?"

" _Noooooo~_ "

"...Ahah! Mettaton's boots!"

...Nope!~"

Chara threw his hands up in exasperation. As determined as he was, these kinds of games have found ways to whittle out his already lacking patience awfully quickly. "I thought for sure that was it! Very few monsters around freely wear pink without shame, and they're guys I wouldn't expect to wear pink! Is it Asgore's 'Mr. Dad Guy' Sweater? Sans' pink bunny slippers?"

"Those are pretty good guesses, Chara-Dearie. Buuuuut...ultimately incorrect!" Muffet said with a cheerful clap of all of her hands. "The sort of pinkness I was referring to..." She reacher her hands out and placed them on his cheeks, lightly squishing them together. "Was your pink cheeks!~" Chara's expression fell flat once he realized what this was about. Muffet didn't pay it any mind, playfully squishing them with delight in her eyes. "Awww. Don't adopt such a grumpy face, Chara-Dearie! You know how cute your squishy pink cheeks are!" She exclaimed happily. She was highly amused, while Chara was not. He didn't think she cared. Usually touching his pink cheeks were only to be touched by his family, especially his mother and her excessively affectionate cheek pinching. Everyone else? His pink cheeks would be off-limits.

Muffet was an exception.

"You're just gonna let her do this to you, huh?" Flowey said, sitting in his flower pot on the counter. "You can't just let her abuse your cheeks like that!"

"Ugh..." Chara sighed as he rolled his eyes as Muffet continued playting with the pink spot circles on his cheeks. He was more than capable of forcing Muffet to stop, but he didn't want to harm her in the process. As a result, he was helpless to do anything about knew he was possibly being incredibly silly about it, and maybe overly cautious, but he couldn't help himself. Muffet...she was so fragile looking. He was afraid that too much force on his part might seriously hurt her, and that was not something he wanted. He never brings this up with her, fearing retaliation that will get _him_ seriously hurt. Muffet now know how to use spider strength, so it's best to not push her. "Muffet, do you realy think that this is necessary?"

"Yep~"

"Oh...are you gonna stop any time soon?"

"Nope~"

"Oh..."

Muffet stuck her tongue out at him, feeling rather proud. Though she supposed she would give him a bit of a break after all, and pulled away from him and placed her hands on her lap again. Asriel and Frisk made their way down the stairs, and they see the duo, and Flowey, chatting and smooshing Chara's cheeks. Frisk waved to them happily. Muffet turned towards them and waved with all three of her hands towards them, looking incredibly cheerful herself. Asriel and Frisk both took a seat next to Chara.

"Muffet, are you going to pull Chara away again?" Asriel asked, as Frisk gets hold of his ear and begins softly petting it.

"Oh no, Dearie. I'm not going to be pulling Chara away from you, not right now at least." Muffet said, clasping her middle hands. "If I came over here and just stole your brother from you every single time, well, I'd believe your mother will accuse me of stealing him away from her. Then she'd try shooing me away, and I wouldn't be able to see Chara-Dearie as much. Don't want that happening. Nu-Uh. Have to pace myself on Chara time." She sighed softly. "I would really like to increase my Chara time, though I must ease into it. Being on the Surface has made her a bit more cautious."

"Toriel knows that the brats can take care of themselves. They proved their independence a long while ago." Flowey said, rolling his eyes. "She's just trying her best to not be such a mother smother...when she's not smothering them with hugs." Toriel being a mother smother was one of the things that greatly held her back, not believing that her children can manage for themselves when they are clearly able to do so. Thus she strives to not be such a mother smother...now she just smothers them in hugs and kisses. No one has a problem with this.

"Mom isn't gonna mind too much that we go out and do a couple things on our own...so long as we let her know where and what we're doing." Asriel said as he tilted his head slightly. "That's why Alphys gave us upgraded phones so that we can stay in contact with one another when we need to...of course Dad had to relearn how to use a phone..."

"Asgore didn't know how to use a phone?" Muffet blinked in astonishment.

Chara shook his head. "It's honestly quite embarassing. I mean, Mom used to have a phone that wasn't very advanced, but at least she had one. He's isloated himself enough that he didn't know how to use one, even when he had plenty of contact with Alphys. Dad was even more old-school than she was, which really says something about him. He has the sage beard to prove it."

"Oh my. Asgore must have had a lot of catching up to do, didn't he?" Muffet said.

"Mom is the brains of the family. We always tell everyone to keep this in mind." Frisk said with a nod.

"Hm. True." Muffet sits back a bit and crossed one leg over the other before turning to Asriel with a curious head tilt. "So, now that you're relaxed...are you ready to tell us what's wrong, Asriel?"

"Huh?"

"Call it a hunch, or maybe just my spider sense, but I'm getting a feeling that something is on your mind. Care to share with us?"

Asriel looked towards Frisk and Chara, who were both now staring at him with curious looks, as well as a pinch ofconcern. He sighed slightly as he clutched onto his Rainbow Locket. He was hoping to slowly ease into the subject himself, but Muffet just put him on the spot out of nowhere. He supposed he'll just have to play along. Frisk and Chara's Determination will not allow him the luxury of backing out of the subject now. He rubbed his neck as he raised a paw awkwardly.

"Well..."

 **(An hour earlier: Asriel's Mindscape)**

Here he was again. Once again, he was surrounded in a field of buttercups. He stood up and brushed a couple petals off of his clothes and took a look at his surroundings. He could currently see nothing else but a field of buttercups and the bright blue sky. He was back here, and there's nothing to indicate that there was something to do. He could do whatever he wanted here, but he doesn't even know why he was brought in here in the first place. He wished he was a bit more understanding than this when it came to hidden messages or something.

He placed a paw on his chin an tilted his head with closed eyes. He had to remember what he saw from before, the last time he was here. He began putting some serious thought into it. The last time he was here, multiple things have happened at once. They didn''t seem very important at first, but now he had to think deeper into it. He remembered the Annoying Dog showing up out of nowhere, as well as following him from a field of buttercups to a field of dandelions for some reason. Then he remembered seeing some girl sstanding in front of him. He also remembered eating some ddream pie. Hmmm...he could really use some dream pie, if only for the experience.

Asriel opened his eyes and shook his head rapidly. No time to think about pie, despite how much he might be hungering for it.

He also thought back to how he once touched the Annoying Dog and it put his mind through a link of five different images in his head. "Think, Asriel. You remember what you saw, in order. Let's see...first I saw the Underground..." The mindscape slowly succumbed to his wishes, as the area slowly shifted from a field of butercups into the Underground. He nodded in recognition and closed his eyes again. "Okay...next, I saw Waterfall. Waterfalll was the next place I saw, so..." He found himself shifting into Waterfall, and nodded once again. He opened his eyes as he was able to see the piano puzzle that he managed to see in the vision. Then he could see the pedastal, the one with the Artifact after the piano puzzle has been completed. "Alright...that's four out of five. The Underground in Waterfall, where the piano puzzle is loccated, and will lead to the Artifact room once completed. But then..."

There was a brief flash of white, which served to blind him for a couple moments. The light cleared up enough for him to see, and he could see the last thing he saw from both visions. The same girl in the same red cloak, with a white mask covering her face. The rosy pink hair was still very noticable, and he could also see the Delta Rune symbol attached to her, and the pink bow over her chest. A majority of her head was shrouded in darkness by her cowl. Asriel lowered his eyes as he tried to think of who she is and why he kept seeing her.

"Why...why do I keep seeing you? Who are you?" Asriel said quietly as placed a paw over his Rainbow Soul. "The last time I saw you in my mind, you said you were trapped. Do you...do you need my help? Is that why I keep seeing you? You're stuck somewhere in the Underground?" Though as he expected, the girl didn't answer him, and he pouted childishly. He folded his arms and tilted his head with a sigh. "That's definitely not going to help...I can't help you if you don't say anything, you know. But then again...this is my dreamscape. I don't even know how you're reaching out to me." He closed his eyes as a possible thought came over him. "Maybe...maybe it's not really you calling out to me...but maybe it's the Artifact itself that's calling out to me, and you just have some significant relation to it...?" Asriel thought long and hard about this. Maybe there was something he was missing in this scenario, and yet he just couldn't place his paw on what the problem was.

It was troublesome, as he still had plenty of questions on mind, such as the purpose of all of these dandelions. Was this some sort of symbol for what kind of person she was, or what she stands for? Or was it simply coincidence, due to how his dreamscape tends to be incredibly cryptic when he was beginning to stumble upon something highly important? Stuff like this was very tiring for Asriel, because he'll miss the mark if he thinks too hard, and he won't reach it if he thinks too little. It was a very odd conundrum for Asriel, which was also the reason why he believed he could not figure this out on his own. He's going to need some help. Obviously he's going to try to consult his brothers first. They might be able to help him in this rather complicated thought process of his. Whether or not he would gain some progress, it was definitely worth a try either way.

It was with these hesitant last thoughts tht he closed his eyes and vanished from his dreamscape, which allowed himself to awaken from his sleep. He can't put this off anymore. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

He reminded himself to place a SAVE point next to his bed the moment he got out of bed, just to be safe. He didn't know why, but it just felt necessary for the moment. Maybe he was just preparing for possible reprecussions. Either way, he would do it before he would talk to the others.

 **(Present)**

When he finished his story, Frisk, Chara, Flowey, and Muffet stared at him with curious and concerned looks. He looked confused by this, until Chara sighed and shook his head.

"You've been seeing these things for days, and you just _now_ tell us about it? This isn't really something you should be keeping hidden from us, Asriel." Chara ranted slightly. He recognized that Asriel keeping quiet about this was unlike him.

"I know, I know. It's just that...I didn't know if I was just having some crazy dream or if it really was a vision of sorts." Asriel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though since it came up in my head multiple times at once, I can't exactly ignore it anymore than I already have. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't just imagining things, and that there was actually something to them." As he gave them this reasoning, Frisk has ceased petting his ear and seemed to be the first to accept it.

Flowey folded his leaves. "I should have known that dog would have something to do with this..."

"Well...there's one thing we can definitely agree on. He wants us to get to that Artifact for some reason. We don't know why, but if Asriel sees and encountered him multiple times, then it really must be something important." Chara turned to Asriel. "We're familiar with the piano puzzle. But since none of us have really bothered with it for a long time, we don't know how to solve it."

"We at least have to try. I don't know why, but I feel like it's really important that we pursue this. Or, if you don't want to come with me, I think it's important is that at least _I_ pursue this. I don't know why...but I'm feeling very Determined." Asriel said with sterness. There was someone in my dreams and visions. A girl of some sort. She says she's trapped. I don't know if that'sa conscious thought or an unconscious thought, but it doesn't change that she needs help. If there's anything I can do, I have to be there to do so."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I'm not saying we shoudn't check it out...but it just feels a bit weird. You kept seeing that Artifact, that dog, and that girl. How do we know that this isn't just recipe for trouble?" Chara pondered cautiously. "I have no problem throwing myself into trouble. It's you two that I'm really worried about."

Frisk turned to Chara, his expression remaining calm, yet Determined. "Chara. Asriel says someone needs help, and it has something to do with the Artifact. If someone needs help, we shouldn't ignore it. Especially since we know there's something we can do about it."

The rose-cheeked teen sighed, sitting back against the couch. "You're right. I don't like it very much, but you're right. We have to at least check it out, if someone is really in need of some help down there."

"Ooh! Are we going on a small expedition back to the Underground? I wanna come!" Muffet beamed while clasping all of her hands excitedly.

Chara stared at her in surprise, and was about to refuse her...when he sighed and rubbed his neck. There wouldn't be much point in refusing her, as she'll find a way to come along anyway. Curiosity drives this spider just as much as it drives him. He might as well quietly agree, because here was't much he would be able to do to keep her in one place.

"Alright. So Muffet is coming with us. That's fine." Asriel nodded, taking out his phone. "Though we'll have to let our parents know where we'll be and how long we might be gone. Mom will especially want to know. We can't be running off without saying anything. That has a very low chance of ending well."

Frisk nodded in agreement as he begins thinking back to the Artifact, and the Piano Puzzle. The answers to the puzzles are most likely deactivated like Chara said, and neither of them remember the tune/answer, so they'll need an alternate way to solve it. his mind scrambled a bit to find the answer to this obstacle. After a few more moments of contemplation, he smiled and nodded as he took out his own phone and also began dialing quickly. Chara and Asriel looked at him curiously, and Muffet uncrossed her legs while turning her attention to him.

'Frisk, who might you be calling?" Muffet asked. "Ooh, are we having yet another friend accompanying us, Dearie?" Frisk nodded while smiling softly.

"Someone who's extremely good with pianos...in fact, even better with pianos than Mettaton, even though he really doesn't want to admit it." Frisk said as he finished dialing and begin waiting for the call to return.

 **(Underground-Waterfall)**

"So...is there a reason why you punks called me and lead me down here?" Undyne asked with her arms behind her neck, as she and Alphys were following a few feet behind the young ones leading the way. Asriel, Frisk, Chara, and Muffet were moving a few feet ahead of them. "Must have been pretty important to just call us up out of nowhere. Had to leave Flowey with Geno Alphys, and your Mom had to double check and make sure that we were actually with you."

"We're dreadfully sorry that we hadto call you out of the blue, Master Undyne. It's just that...I've been seeing some really weird things, lately. And I want to check them out." Asriel said while clutching onto his Rainbow Locket. "I don't think I can ignore it anymore. I feel like it's really important for me to seek out. And I kinda need your help to get to the place I'm looking for, since the answers to the puzzles are locked up. I hope we didn't trouble you too much..."

Undyne roughly rustles the fur on Asriel's head, grinning supportively. "Nah. I've always taught you to follow your heart, Asriel. And your heart is sayin' that whatever this stuff is is very important to you. Not only that, you say that you also need my help with this little endeavor. So if this is tht important to you, whatever the reason, then I'll be more than happy to help you out! FUHUHU!"

"That's right, Asriel. This isn't something you ignore, especially since it's shown up multiple times." Alphys said, adjusting her glasses with a shy smile. '"I've been curious about the Artifact myself. It's always been there, purposely sitting there so that no one can get to it...though now we're actually going to figure out it's mystery. Theree must be a reason why it's reaching out to you, and we also don't know how. And then there's that part about you seeing a girl...?"

"I don't know what that's about, either. That's what I want to find out." Asriel said as he was the one in front of the others, walking a bit faster than the others. Chara noticed how determined Asriel was being about this, and sighed as he truly realized there was no stopping him. Besides, his own curiosity was spurring him onwards as well, so this could be beneficial for the both of them. Asriel soon pointed outwards as they could see the Piano Puzzle up ahead. "There, Undyne. The Piano Puzzzle. It's the only one that didn't unlock when we moved from the Underground."

"Aw man. I hate puzzles..." Undyne groaned as she folded her arms.

"I know, but this one might be a bit more to your liking. None of us remember how this goes...maybe you can help us with that?"

"Ngah...alright, I'll see what I can do." Undyne cracked her neck, as well as her knuckles, and approached the piano next to the door beside it. Undyne spread her arms a bit, and began to play.

 **["Memory"]**

Asriel blinked a bit as the familiar tune reached his floppy ears. Chara also felt a bit caught off-guard by the song. Though it was in a piano tune, Undyne was able to very closely replicate the song, despite no one ever hearing her play it. It caught the two of them by surprise by how well she was playing the tune. Muffet noticed that Chara's entire demeanor seemed to soften significantly, and she slowly moved towards him and held his hand. He blinked and noticed she was holding his hand.

"Oh. Uh...sorry. It's just that..."

"We haven't really listened to this song in a while. So...we're feeling kind of nostalgic, and it caught us off-guard." Asriel explained, holding onto his Rainbow Locket. "Mom used to hum this song as a lullabye to put me to sleep as a baby...sometimes she still does. She knows how much I really like this song...and I guess Master Undyne remembers how much I like this song, too..."

"Yeah. Your mom kept teaching me how to play the tune via piano. Every note, she had me memorize. So when she wasn't around to get you to take a nap, I'd definitely be there to do so. Gotta remember that every time you crashed at me and Alphys's place, I'd be able to put you to sleep if you had any trouble doing it yourself."

"It's always been a beautiful song that Mom hums to us to help us sleep. And sometimes Asgore hums to us as well." Frisk nodded in agreement.

Undyne slowly opened her eye as she finished the last tune of the song, a biref glow around the door's outines, until it finally opens. She pulled back and rubbed her neck. "Ha! Easy."

 **[Music Stop]**

Asriel soon steps forward into the room, and the others follwoed him through it. Muffet also followed through, her hands clasped. "Ah...that song was rather lovely. Chara-Dearie, how come you never told me about it?"

"Um...it never came up?" He answered sheepishly. Muffet puffed her cheeks and pouted in disappointment at the answer. "What?! You never asked me about it, so of course I didn't say anything!"

"That's not an excuse! You should have known I might have been curious about it! Hmph!~"

"Muffet, why do you have to be so difficult...?"

Asriel ignored the two of them as he approached the cause of all of his dreams and visions and such up to this point. The Artifact, the crimson orb that sits on top of a pedastal, and a mysterious object that was continously absorbed by the Annoying Dog in different timelines without fail. But this time, he purposely left it alone for Asriel to find. Why would he do such a thing, he might find out here and now. With a contemplative breath, he reached forward and removed the Artifact from it's pedastal, and he could sense immense magic emanating from it as it reacted to him. There was definitely something inside of it, and he wished to know what it was.

 _Focus your magic into it...maybe I can..._

With these thoughts, Asriel closed his eyes as his paws began focusing magic into it, and his ears began rising and levitating in midair. The others quited themselves and looked on in surprise when they saw the Artifact begin to crack from the pressure. Frisk kept them from interfering. He was also worried about the outcome of this decision, but he also trusted Asriel's judgement. If he feels this is the best course of action, then he would allow him to do so without interference. Asriel continued focusing magic into the Artifact, and the Artifact continues to glow brightly and crack even further. The others stepped back a couple feet as the Artifact began rising into the are and spinning rapidly. It began glowing ever brighter, until...

 ** _...SHATTER!_**

A bright flash of red emerged from the Artifact, temporarily blinding the ones present and forcing them to cover their eyes. Asriel was the first to look after the glow died down after a couple moments. His eyes widened as the light cleared up and he could see a bit better, and see someone in the light.

It was her. Same cloak, same hair, same mask, _everything._

 _So that's what she meant by 'trapped'? She was trapped in the Artifact? By who? And why?_

He didn't have enough time to think about it, as the light suddenly vanishes completely and the girl began falling to the ground. Asriel's reflexes kicked in quickly as he jumped forward and caught the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He sighed deeply at the close call.

"Good catch!" Alphys voiced out awkwardly.

Asriel was feeling a bit awkward himself. He has never been in a situation like this before, so he didn't hae a clear idea on what to do next. A girl was unconscious in his arms after emerging from a mystical artifact that a small fluffy dog rendered inaccessible for multiple timelines except this one. Undyne's boot camp did NOT cover a scenario like this, not in the slightest. He flinched as he could feel the girl begin stirring in his arms. She eventually regains consciousness, and turns her head towards Asriel. After a few moments of comtemplation, her eyes widen behind her mask as she jumped out of his arms. Before he could get a chance to explain himself, he was suddenly greeted with the sharp end of a sword, which twinkled sightly from the light of the crystals in the cave.

Undyne didn't even see her draw the sword until it was right in Asriel's face. Whoever she was, she was _fast_.

 _"Who are you?"_ The masked girl growled threateningly, the blade now pointed towards Asriel's throat. He swallowed the lump in it and sweatdropped.

 _Golly...this escalated quickly..._

 **(Meanwhile, on the Surface...)**

"Dude. Patrolling has gotten like, so much harder since we moved to the Surface, hasn't it?" 01 sighed as he walked alongisde his beloved, 02 down a street that seemed mostly empty for the moment. It wasn't a very busy street, which was perfect for the mostly laid-back couple.

"I know. We have to work even harder because we're stickin' out for monster bros AND human bros. The humans don't really trust us yet, which maks this entire thing even _harder_." 02 shook his head. "But we gotta keep going, dude. We have to make Captain Undyne proud. We have to do our jobs right and by the book, or else she'll kick our butts!"

"Wait...doesn't she usually throw that book out the window when it's necessary? I'm pretty sure she DID kinda throw it out the window while saying 'SOMETIMES YA GOTTA THROW THE RULEBOOK OUT THE WINDOW! NGAAAAAAAH!' Or something like that."

"Yeah, it was the first time we've gotten a noise complaint. Then we had to pay for the shattered window. She was rather embarassed about it afterwards."

"Just another day working with Undyne, amirght?" The two of them laughed as they thought about the antics of their captain. It slowly dies down as 01 briefly grabs 02's hand. "Hey. Our shift is almost over, then we have the Dogi take over for us. Do you, like...wanna go get somethin' to eat? At Grillby's, or something? Heard he's really packing in business on the Surface." He offered. 02 seemed interested in the idea, and he nods readily. "Haha! Great! Maybe we can invite Undyne and Alphys over too!"

This was an idea that they can both get behind.

Though they were suddenly cut off from their planning as they stopped in the middle of the street. Someone was standing a few feet in front of them, wearing a dark cloak that flowed with a sudden gust of wind. They were even more surprised by the insignia on the front.

The Delta Rune.

"Wha...he has the Delta Rune symbol on his cloak thing. Is he a recruit of the Royal Guard?" 02 asked as he waved to the stranger. "Hey man! That cloak looks pretty cool on you!"

"Hold up, 02. We don't, like, know who this guy is. We've never seen him before, and we know the others haven't seen him before." 01 said cautiously. "Hey! Like, we haven't seen you around here before! Who are you!?"

The figure didn't really say anything at first. Though a few moments after the question was asked, they could see a malicious, sharp-toothed grin from underneath his hood. He spotted pairs of whiskers from under the Hood. A feline monster? "Im just scouting out the neighborhood, fellas. But enough about me, you should be more worried about what's behind you."

Before either of them could react, 02 suddenly gasped in pain. 01 turned towards him and was shocked to see a lightning-coated blade exit from 02's chest. Completely caught off guard. A few moments later, 02 crumbled to dust flowing in the wind. 01 stared dumbly as the second figure gazed at him with calculated cold eyes. 01 stepped back in fear.

"W-What...02...why-" he didn't get a chance to finish, as he felt two daggers laced with dark lightning pierce him from behind with ruthless force. He could tell it belonged to the first stranger, and heard him click his tongue.

"Tsk tsk. Didn't I _just_ say that you gotta watch out for what's behind you? Geez, you're not very good listeners, are ya?" 01 could only manage a choked gasp, before he too, faded away into dust. The first figure sighed as he put his daggers in his holsters, and held a paw up. "That's two down! Up top!"

"We still have the other Royal Guard members to dispose of. This is no time for celebration." The second figure informed his partner with a deadpan expression.

The other sighed as he casually shrugs his shoulder. "I know, I know. Still, is it so hard to turn off that gruff expression of yours? You always look AND sound very tense."

"You shouldn't take pleasure in these orders. Just follow them. Plain and simple."

"Hey, I can follow orders! It's just that the enjoyment of carrying them out is merely a bonus!" He rubbed his neck. "Though I suppose I can't really see you having that type of mindset. That style just isn't yours." He then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like I said, that's just two down. Should we split up to take out the rest? They _are_ just filthy mutts, after all."

"If they're as weak as these two, then it should be of no issue for the others. We'll allow our allies to handle them." Was the response, as the more mature partner began walking. Though they we're stopped by a very shocked voice.

"W...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE...?"

The both of them turned at the voice, and could clearly see Papyrus standing a couple feet away from them, frozen in place and trying to piece together what he just saw.

"Hey, look at that! He's got a Delta Rune symbol in the form of a badge! Ain't that cute?"

"He doesn't look fitting of the Royal Guard at all...he's an eyesore." The taller one said as he reached for his swords.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO? I'VE NEVER SEEN EITHER OF YOU BEFORE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO 01 AND 02?!"

" _Wow!_ He has quite the outside voice, doesn't he? And he saw us both! That's not a combo that will do us much good..." One of them shook his head and patted the other's shoulder. "Shamir, be a buddy and kill him for me? Can't exactly have him ratting us out."

"Understood, Parvos." The one identified as Shamir nodded as his partner Parvos began moving away. Papyrus was still shocked by these events as Shamir began unsheathing his dual blades.

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Papyrus demanded, while trying not to sound too forceful. "WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE FOR DOING THIS?!"

For while, Shamir didn't answer. Then his eyes narrowed and turned to slits, and his swords were coated with lightning.

"Death to the disgraced Royal Guard. And in the aftermath... _Death to the King and Queen_."

Papyrus was given no time to retort, as Shamir pounced...

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Welp. That's different. VERY different. Betcha those who read the previous story might not have expected this.**

 **The Royal Guard Arc. Yeah. I'm choosing that as the name for the first major story arc. We've had our seven chapters of happy Surface time to start...but it's about time we get down to business.**

 **And one more thing...**

 **...Did I _shock_ ya, ShockDreemurr?~ ;D**


	9. Attacks and Awakenings

**Hi there!**

 **So, uh...apparently things are turning out differently, here. And...it continues a bit here.**

 **And apparently, Shamir's goals are pretty intense, and Parvos is _totally_ on board with them.**

 **...Or is he?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Frisk: Not me.**

 **Chara: Or me.**

 **Asriel: Wait a minute, I'm still a bit lost...**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Papyrus was incredibly glad that Undyne pushed him to continue training, and that his soul was empowered by Asriel's Angel's Blessing. Or else that first attack would have done some rather significant damage due to the killing intent behind it.

A wall of bones rose up between him and Shamir, defending against the latter's dual sword attack. His face showed the amount of shock shown for this unexpected turn of events.

"NOW HOLD ON FOR JUST A MOMENT!" Papyrus interjected while he kept the bone wall up, his shock immediately turning to half-concern, half-annoyance. "YOU CAN"T JUST ATTACK ME OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THAT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He was initially greeted with silence, as Shamir's blades became coated with lightning and he cuts straight through the bone wall. Papyrus was able to swiftly duck under the slice as he passed over him. Shamir swiftly turns around and slashed at him again, which was blocked by an even stronger wall of bones. "SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE BEING VERY UNPLEASANT RIGHT NOW, AND IT NEEDS TO STOP!"

"Your thoughts do not matter to me in the slightest." Shamir responded as he pushed against the bone wall. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets as he pushed back, which resulted in the bones jetting outward from the wall, forcing Shamir to abandon the attack and jump back, a few bones piercing through his cloak.

"IS THAT SO? YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN MY THOUGHTS? I DO BELIEVE I CAN PERSUADE YOU TO THINK OTHERWISE?" Papyrus asked.

Shamir shook his head as he stood up and held his sword out to him threateningly. "I'm afraid not. I have my orders. And unlike my mostly aloof partner, I intend to carry them out, down to the letter."

"THOSE ORDERS INVOLVED KILLING 01 AND 02?!" He was answered with a stream of lightning being shot from Shamir's paws. He rose another bone wall to defend against it, and could feel the pressure the lightning was placing on said wall. He grunted slightly as he could see chips of the wall begin crumbling. _HE IS BEING VERY RUDE! NOT ANSWERING ME APPROPRIATELY, INSTEAD JUST CONSTANTLY TRYING TO ATTACK ME...THIS IS A VERY UNFORTUNATE PREDICTAMENT I SEEM TO BE STUCK IN._ Not to be outdone so easily, Papyrus rose one hand as a stream of bones jetted from the ground, creeping their way towards Shamir. He stopped his lightning attack and jumped out of the way before he could be pierced.

Shamir didn't let up his assault in the slightest. He instead rushes towards Papyrus again and swings both of his blades down. A bone staff swiftly materializes in the skeletons hands and he blocks the dual strike, feeling the pressure behind it as he felt the ground beneath him slightly crack. Papyrus was slowly becoming more and more glad that this wasn't a busy street, or else passerbys might have been endangered. Still, it didn't make his current situation any more favorable. But nonetheless, he had to deal with it as there wasn't anyone else around.

Papyrus searched quickly for an opening he could expose. There was a bit of frustration when he sees that there weren't many he could use that would lead to the mere incapacitatation of his attacker. Whoever he was, he's been well-trained in combat. If Papyrus was to make any progress, he couldn't waste too much time thinking of less harmful ways to resist. Eventually Shamir will figure out how to completely shatter his guard, and that will lead to a less than optimal time.

"SIR. I'M KINDLY REQUESTING THAT YOU STOP THIS ROWDY BEHAVIOR. WHATEVER THE REASON YOU HAVE FOR DOING THIS, I'M SURE WE CAN SIMPLY TALK THIS OUT-" Papyrus briefly dodges a sword slash that went completely over his head, and it unfortunately sliced a bit of the silk from his scarf. "WHY ARE YOU STILL ATTACKING?! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THIS! PERHAPS YOU SIMPLY MISHEARD ME...?"

"You're not in any position to make demands, skeleton. Nor are you in a position to even negotiate."

After Shamir coldly stated this, he sends another stream of lightning ricocheted off of his paws, nearly hitting Papyrus in the side. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shhamir rushes forward and kicks him hard in the ribs, sending him flying back a couple feet. Hoping to stop his own momentum, Papyrus erected a bone wall behind him, and he slams into it upon impact. He was rewarded with a slightly bruised spine, but what mattered was that he stopped. He looked up to see Shamir coming at him again, and found himself dreading that he might have to try a bit harder to get the attacker to stop. Papyrus gripped tightly on his bone staff and swung right when Shamir was a couple feet in front of him. Unfortunately, Shamir was able to see this a few seconds early, and swerved under the strike, before he struck upward with a lightning coated dagger from one of his hilts.

 _NYEH...THAT...WAS_... _ **NOT** PLEASANT... _ The lanky skeleton mentally muttered. The attack left a gash in his battle body, forcing him to step back a few feet. Shamir one again takes the opening, as he pushed his paw outward, a gust of wind suddenly pushing Papyrus further back, this time not leaving anything to cushion his slamming into the ground. _THAT...WAS EVEN **LESS** PLEASANT..._

Shamir buffed as he approached the down skeleton, who was trying to recover quickly. "Hmph. _This_ is supposed to be the power of the so-called Royal Guard...you bring shame upon the name. You're pathetic." He rose his sword above Papyrus's head, intending to behead him. "Vanish, and turn into dust, pretender."

"...THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MANY THINGS...AND NOT ALL OF THEM ARE GOOD THINGS...BUT PATHETIC IS DEFINITELY _NOT_ ONE OF THEM..." Papyrus muttered quietly. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS...BUT I IMPLORE YOU TO CEASE THIS ATTACK...OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO RETALIATE A BIT MORE FORCEFULLY."

"I've already told you. You are in no position to demand such things."

"...VERY WELL. ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THIS IS THE OUTCOME _YOU_ CHOSE."

Shamir was not impressed with Papyus's possible intimidation, and swung his sword down on his neck. His eyes widened significantly when he noticed that it did close to nothing. Papyrus barely flinched. _What...how...how did he?!_ The density of Papyrus's bones hardened, just enough to render the attack on his neck ineffective. He had learned his lesson from unfortunate experiences. For some reason they always go for his head. That wasn't going to happen again on his watch, as he had a feeling neither Sans or Undyne wouldn't be too pleased about it.

"THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND MY BROTHER'S BONE MAGIC. HE IS SKILLED WITH LONG-RANGED AND PRAGMATIC BONE ATTACKS, AS WELL AS HIS INCREDIBLE EVASIVE MANUVERS AND SUPERIOR SPEED. MY BONE MAGIC RELIES ON MY SUPERIOR CLOSE-COMBAT SKILLS AND PHYSICAL STRENGTH." Papyrus declared as he slowly stood up, grabbing hold of Shamir's wrist. "AND I HAVE BEEN VASTLY IMPROVING IN CLOSE COMBAT, SO UNDERESTIMATING ME...MIGHT BE CONSIDERED VERY POOR JUDGEMENT."

"What...?" Shamir muttered, before he looked down and noticed that his soul had turned blue.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW."

Papyrus clenched his fist and sent it hurtling into Shamir's chest, sending him flying back. Though he used his other hand to grab onto his soul and pull him back for another punch, this time to the cheek. The trend nearly continued a third time, but Shamir caught on. As he was being pulled back toward's Papyrus again, he coated his paw in lightning and attempted to pierce through Papyrus's battle body. He didn't catch on nearly enough, as Papyrus slammed him into the ground before the attack could make contact. Shamir groaned as he felt the telekinetic pressure forcefully keep him on the ground. To escape, his body surged with a large burst of lightning, Papyrus had to release his grip on his soul in order to jump back and avoid the chaotic streams of electricity. Shamir growled viciously as he got back on his feet, pulling out his swords again. Papyrus was honestly getting aa bit irritated with how things weren't turning out like he hoped, but not irritated enough to be openly hostile.

"I'M GIVING YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO SURRENDER PEACEFULLY. I ASK THAT YOU TAKE IT SO THAT THIS ENDS A BIT MORE PEACEFULLY THAN IT IS BECOMING." Papyrus declared, lowering his hands and leaving himself defenseless. "I WILL SPARE YOU NOW, AS I DON'T WISH TO BE YOUR ENEMY. JUST COME WITH ME, SO THAT YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS."

Shamir blinked in confusion, before his lips pulled back into an agitated snarl. "Spare me...? You SPARE me?! _**How about you spare me your arrogance! You're not superior to me in ANY shape or form!**_ " Shamir roared as his body was coated with lightning, and he rushed at Papyrus with renewed killing intent. Papyrus stepped back a bit in surprise, as Shamir prepared to cut him down with his blades. Papyrus immediately defends by grabbing Shamir's soul again and pushing him back a great distance, though his claws digging into the ground helped to stop his momentum.

"WHAT?! I NEVER GAVE THAT SORT OF IMPRESSION...DID I SERIOUSLY GIVE OFF THAT SORT OF IMPRESSION? I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE! IT NEVER EVEN CAME TO M-" Papyrus was cut of by Shamir slashing at him with his lightning coated swords, in which Papyrus deflected with his own bone sword. "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED APOLOGIZING! WHY MUST YOU BE SO RUDE?!"Shamir was about to lash at him again, but he was stopped in place by Papyrus surrounding him in a cage of glowing blue bones. He had to completely stop moving or else they would pierce straight through him. "I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STOP YOU RIGHT THERE, SIR! THIS IS GOING WAY OUT OF PROPORTION! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE SOMEONE GETS SERIOUSLY HURT." He said, carefully summoning a skeletonal hand from the ground, which took hold of his phone and began secretly texting a message to Undyne. This person was proving more troublesome than expected.

"You're the only one who's going to get seriously hurt in this encounter, skeleton." Shamir said coldly. "You'll lose your concentration eventually, and I WILL cut you down once you do."

"THAT OUTCOME IS UNLIKELY, SO YOU JUST SIT THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE-" Papyrus paused as he suddenly looked down at his armor. A lightning coated knife had pierced deeply into his chest, and it seemed to be because Shamir was able to move his tail around the bones and expertly threw into him without his notice. He lost concentration and stepped back a few feet, removing the throwing knife from his battle body before falling to his kneecaps, grunting in pain. "...WELL...I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR TAIL..."

"Amateur." Shamir growled as the bones dissipated, and he charged his swords with lightning. "You made a critical error in judgement. Now you're going to pay for it." He raised his swords and prepared to cut him down for the second time. " _With your life_..." With these final words, he swung his blades down once more...

 **(Meanwhile, In the Underground)**

Asriel didn't move an inch, lest this mystery girl choose to cut him down where he stood. And there was a pretty sure chance that Chara and Undyne would be horribly upset by that. Speaking of which, the reactions of the others varied. Undyne was still surprised by how quickly the girl drew her blade. Alphys was incredibly nervous. Frisk was surprised that the first encounter didn't really go the way he might have hoped it would. Muffet seemed interested in might what might come next. Chara seemed ready to rush the girl should the blade even _nick_ Asriel. If Asriel adapted an expression, even the _smallest twitch of pain,_ Chara would not hesitate to attack the girl with no restraint. He's protective like that.

"I'm gonna ask you again. _Who. Are. You?_ " The girl repeated, her eyes narrowing behind her mask. Asriel swore that he heard a growl behind her question, signifying her quickly decreasing patience. Asriel blinked and shook his head a bit to regain his focus. He needed to placate her hostility or else she might attack. He needed to assure her that he was not an enemy. She's likely to have been asleep for a long while, and just woke up in a new environment. Of course she was on her guard.

Asriel decided to answer, raising his paws in a placating matter. "H-Howdy...my name is Asriel Dreemurr..."

"... _Dreemurr?_ " She questioned, narrowing her eyes. "There's no way you could be a Dreemurr. King Asgore and Queen Toriel don't have children. _Are you making fun of me_?"

"W-What?! Golly, of course not!" Asriel shook his head hurriedly. "I wouldn't lie about something about that. Never!" That was a rough start if he's ever had one. A small part of him was slightly hurt at being called a possible lier, but he had to remember that there was a very high chance that this girl had no idea where she was. Asriel wasn't the smartest one around, but he knew how to put certain things together. She knew who his parents were, but not who he himself was. Not to mention that no one has ever seen her before, because she was trapped in the Artifact...and she doesn't seem to be aware of it.

He had to proceed carefully, as she still looked hostile. Time to talk.

"Um...what's your name...?" Asriel asked politely, hoping she would follow along. "I mean...I told you my name...it should be fair that you at least tell me yours...right...?"

He could see her eyes blink behind her mask, mostly out of confusion. "Uh...Red. My name is Red. I'm an apprentice training to get accepted into the Royal Guard." She shook her head. This was no time to be talking politely to a possible enemy!

"Royal Guard? I think I would have been aware that you were an apprentice for the Royal Guard, punk." Undyne said curiously, head tilted. "I've never seen you before. Then again, that's because you were trapped in some weird red orb. The Artifact thing."

"Artifact...I was trapped in an Artifact...?" Red blinked in confusion. She looked around her feet and saw that the shattered pieces of the once grand orb have been scattered around her feet. "I...don't remember being trapped in there." She actually pulls back her sword this time, placing a hand on her head. "Come to think of it...I can't seem to remember anything but my name, and I'm training to be a member of the Royal Guard." She lowered her head, and Asriel heard a slight whimper. "I don't remember anything else..."

 _Amnesia?_ Alphys wondered, a clawed hand on her chin. This would require some time to figure out in deeper detail. Red has no idea what time period she's in, nor does she have any idea of who Asriel and Undyne were. If she says she's a recruit for the Royal Guard, yet has no idea who Undyne is...then where did she come from? Or to be more precise, _when_ did she come from And how come she's been trapped in the Artifact this entire time? Because judging by her reaction to it, she didn't do it to herself. But if she didn't do it...who did? And by Asriel and Frisk's description, the Annoying Dog seems to be the only one who seems to be aware of it, as he kept absorbing the orb in different timelines. However, this time he's completely left it alone, instead leading Asriel right to it so he could shatter it and free her.

There _has_ to be a reason for that broken pattern. But for now, they needed to make it clear to Red that they were not her enemies, because she might not even remember having one. It would seem that she was merely acting on pure instinct and the memories she still retains, as she hasn't seen any of them before. For now, she and Frisk quietly motions for Asriel to continue the conversation, allow her to calm herself down and process what was going on. Asriel nodded quietly and turned back towards Red.

"Um...Red?"

"H-Huh? Wha?" Red blinked as she looked up towards Asriel. "Oh. Asriel, right?"

"Yes."

She gently made her sword dissipate from view, and folded her arms. 'So...your last name is Dreemurr...you're really telling the truth about that...?"

Asriel rubbed his neck. "You said that you don't remember much, and that you don't believe it. So I guess in order for you to believe me, I'lkl have to take you to my parents and prove that I'm not lying to you. I don't want us to get the wrong impressions of one another. So when we get back to the Surface, I can take you to Mom and Dad, and they can help us explain what's been going on since...however long you were trapped in the Artifact. We...we'll have to ease you into everything that's going on now." Asriel nodded. "So...until we can get this entire thing sorted out...I think you should come with us. I don't really think you have anywhere to go...do you?"

"I am quite certain that she does not. Considering how she was trapped within the Artifact, there is a very small chance that she has a place to stay." Muffet said, her head tilted. "Yes, we'll have to discuss her situation collectively as a group, as it is quite unexpected and out of nowhere."

"Not completely out of nowhere. But considering Asriel's lead to this kind of thing was the Annoying Dog...yeah." Chara rubbed his neck with a sigh. "I really think we should gather the others and discuss this with Mom and Dad. Maybe they might know something about this." He shrugged. "Or...maybe they don't. Either way, we won't be able to make any progress by staying in place. Better we get moving and actively try to find the answers to our questions than sit here waiting for them. A higher chance of figuring things out in a bigger group, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree. We should get back to the Surface as soon as we can." Alphys nodded quietly.

Undyne nodded as well. Though she then blinked as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and realizes it was a text from Papyrus. "Papyrus? What is..." Undyne's eye widened significantly, then narrowed as her lips curled into a savage snarl as she read the text fully. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " Everyone jumped at the sound of her enraged roar nearly echoing through the Underground. "Who has the...grrr...that bastard is _**mine!**_ " She swiftly puts the phone away as a spear materializes in her hands. "Our new friend can wait, guys! We've got some serious business to attend to!"

"W-What..? What's going on, Master Undyne?" Asriel asked, suddenly worried.

Undyne gritted her teeth, grinding them together. "Somebody killed 01 and 02. Papyrus has him immobilized, but not for long. Asriel, do you think you can teleport us there?"

"H-Huh?! Well...I'm not entirely good at it like Sans, as he's more accurate with it." Asriel said while lightly scratching his cheek. "Though I guess that I can get us close to them at least. I don't have enough familiarity with the Surface to get an exact location on them."

"Good enough! Let's get going, right now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Asriel nodded as he began moving onward. Though he felt his wrist being roughly grabbed by Red. "Huh...?"

Red sighed as she slowly lets go of his wrist, folding her arms. "I really have no idea what's going on here...but what I _do_ know is that I really can't just sit around and do nothing if you need help. So...lemme help you guys out, okay?"

"Are you sure about that?" Frisk asked in concern, turning towards her. "You don't have a lot of things to go by, since you have amnesia. I don't think going out and trying to participate in something dangerous."

Asriel tilted his head. "Frisk is right. Maybe she should stay behind and-"

"I am _not_ staying behind!" Red exclaimed, pointing out towards Asriel's snout, surprising him slightly. "Maybe I don't have a clue of what's going on...as a matter of fact, I am pretty sure I have _no_ idea what's going on, and maybe I DO have amnesia...but that shouldn't be an excuse for me to do absolutely nothing when I can clearly do _something_! If I can be of some help to you, then I'm gonna help! There's no way around it, you hear me?!" Alphys considered this to be very poor judgement, though Chara simply shook his head.

"Eh. I say we let her go." Chara shrugged casually. "Judging by the situation, we _really_ don't have time to be discussing it. Besides, it's highly unlikely that she's willing to accept no for an answer. She has that kind of look on her face. I know it pretty well, actually." He turned towards Muffet, who just happily nods in agreement and confirmation to his statement.

Asriel thought over this for a moment. Undyne was really running low on patience, and they were all running low on time, as Chara said. He was worried since red has just emerged in a world she was unfamiliar with, yet was so ready to throw herself into it with reckless abandon. They would need to keep a close eye on her and make sure that she doesn't get hurt. So with a sigh of defeat, he raised a paw. "Alright. Remember I'm not good at this like Sans is. I should be able to get us close enough to get there in time."

"That works well enough. Let's go already!" Undyne demanded angrily, tightening her grip on her spear.

Asriel nodded hurriedly as he focused his magic around the group. Reality shifted around them, and they all vanished in a colorful flash of light, the last thing being heard as Red's confused shout.

 **(Meanwhile, back on the Surface...)**

Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser were patrolling yet another street. This time, it had plenty of humans passing by, occasionally giving them a pet or too. As they're constantly moving, Doggo was able to see them all, thus seeing the pets coming and not being caught off guard like Frisk tended to do to him. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were elated by this. Having a new world of petting opened up to them, and now they were able to properly enjoy it. Apaparently the canines of the Surface have the luxury of being pet a lot, as they seem too cute to _not_ pet.

"I gotta say, I didn't think there was a name for my eyesight issues. But apparently it's called..Riddoch...Syndrome...? Yeah, that's what Alphys said it was, I think..." Doggo said with his arms folded, sighing. "That's a really weird name for it, but that's what it's called. I still don't think I can fully wrap my head around it." Greater Dog barked a few times while nudging Doggo slightly. "Of course I'm grateful that you're helping as my seeing eye dogs. It's a weird thing, a dog needing a seeing eye dog. I don't think I've ever heard something like that before. In fact...I don't think that the _humans_ have heard of something like this before, come to think of it." Lesser Dog barked a bit. "Yeah, compared to you stretching your neck out like an elastic waistband to near-infinity, riddoch syndrone dog needing seeing eye dogs isn't very unbelivable. Even further, they're still tryin' to get used to the whole monsters on the Surface thing. Guess it's safe to say that anything can happen, right?"

Greater Dog wasn't entirely paying attention to the conversation at this point. Neither was Lesser Dog. They both seemed to simply be minding their own business as they turned a corner of the street, away from the humans. Lesser Dog continued sniffing around curiously, while Greater Dog continues rolling around a bit. Doggo could only sigh irritably as he realizes that they were easily distracted. They really needed Undyne's help with focusing on the job, and related issues like that. Unfortunately that would require more intense training...training he wouldn't entirely be happy doing, considering how rough she tends to be...and _intense_.

...Doggo smelled something foul in the air, and stopped Greater and Lesser from going any further. He looked around quickly. If he were to see something still, he would have to move himself a bit to make it visible to him. "Who's there? I can smell that you're close by!"

"...Hm. Looks like not _all_ of the mutts around here are brainless. You're more in tune with your instincts. I admire that, really, I do." Doggo suddenly turned around, following the sound of the voice. His eyes widened before he was blasted back by a blast of black lightning, hitting the wall behind him. Parvos was slowly walking towwards the trio of canines, black lightning coating his paw. "Buuut...you now how it is with cats and dogs. They _can_ get along...but I like the feuding better, to be honest. It's more fun."

Doggo slowly got up, his fur slightly singed from the blast. Greater and Lesser began growling at Parvos, who didn't seem affected at the least. Doggo narrowed his own eyes as he brandished his swords. "Who are you?!"

"Ya know, that's the _second_ time I've been asked that question. Strange thing, isn't it?" Parvos shrugged as he shrugged off his hood a bit. His face was revealed to be a white-furred leopard with brown eyes. The rest of his robes still surrounded him, the Delta Rune still on his robes. "But enough about me, I can't send too much time here. My partner is a bit...indisposed at the moment. And I have to...uh...un-indispose him, I guess?" He scratched his nose in confusion. "I dunno if that's the right way to say that though...oh well!"

Lesser Dog didn't stand a chance. The second Parvos had finished his statement, a black spear of flames shot out of his hand and pierced straight through the canine. He was rendered to dust in a matter of moments, dying with a pained whimper. Greater's happiness diminished in an instant, as he whimpered pathetically at the sight. Parvos was about to lash at him with his daggers. Doggo was in front of Greater in a moment, deflecting the strike with his own daggers, gritting his teeth and growling.

"Greater! You need to flee! Hurry!" Doggo shouted to him. The dog whimpered again, not wanting to leave Doggo behind to fend for himself. " _Now_ , Greater!" The dog still looked incredibly sad, but ultimately conceded to his wishes as he turned around and ran, discarding his armor in the process, it would only slow him down. Doggo turned back to the smirking Parvos, growling viciously at him. "Who are you, and why are you doing this?! Why would you kill Lesser Dog?! And why are you wearing the Delta Rune on your robes?!"

"My, this is _so_ noble of you. You allowed your friend to get away so that he can warn the Captain. Guess it's true that a true pack looks after one another. You guys get along a hell of a lot better than me and Shamir do, I can tell ya that much!"

"You're not going to answer my questions?!"

Parvos quietly shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Now...see, I can't really _tell_ you all of that, because it's not something for _you_ to know about. Don't worry about it, though. It's not like it's gonna matter to you either way." He pulled back and kicked Doggo in the chest, throwing him on his back. He gets up a bit, on all fours, looking up to Parvos with defiant eyes, even though he can't fully see him in motion. "A dog can't really bark any secrets if it's dead, am I right? So telling you would be a real waste of both of our times."

"Ngh..." Doggo gritted his teeth angrily at Parvos' nonchalant grin.

"Hey! Hey doggy! Play Dead!" Parvos slashed Doggo across the chest, as it was coated with dark lightning. Doggo coughed once, before he quickly vanished in a flow of dust. Parvos grinned cheekily. " _Goooooood_ boy! Oh, wait...you're dead for real...oh well!~" He sheathed his daggers and sighed a bit. "That's another one down...though I did let that Greater Dog get away...ah whatever. It's not really gonna make a difference in the end, anyway."

"Are you finished here, Parvos?" The snow leopard turned around to see two other cloaked figures behind him, each of them having an ax in their paws. But this was not Dogamy and Dogressa. One was wearing a dark green robe, and the other was wearing a light green robe. Both of then were seen with a feline muzzle under their hoods.

"Yeah, I am." He placed his paws behind his neck and gazed up to the sky in wonder. "I still don't get the purpose of this test, though. I mean, I know I'm keeping it a secret from Shamir...he's totally clueless!"

"Our mission is to see if what our superiors are suspecting is true." The other one says, a bit more feminine than the taller male one. "Until what they are thinking of can be proven true or false, we're merely saying and do what Shamir currently orders us. He is unaware of what our true mission is...what _your_ true mission is.

"I know I know." Parvos waved her off. "The guy seriously thinks he's stands a chance against the Dreemurr Royal Family on his own...that dumbass is _soooo_ gonna die!" He laughed heartily, slapping his knee a bit. The two cloaked felines didn't respond, causing Parvos to groan. "Ribras. Rasha. You're being seriously dull. Not even a chuckle?"

"I don't enjoy this assignment, and neither does Rasha. As such, we don't plan on coming back from this mission, Parvos. For all we know, this may be the last time we see each other. Not that the experience with you in particular has been pleasant." The one known as Ribras sighed. "To think...we are merely pawns in order to progress a much bigger scheme...a scheme we don't even _know_ about...and it starts with the murder of innocent monsters."

Parvos shook his head, shrugging. "You two are so soft. Ya know what you signed up for, and what you were getting into. You have no reason to hesitate now."

"You're the only one who enjoys this madness, Parvos, because you don't believe the consequences can catch you. Either that, or you simply don't care..." Rasha narrowed her eyes.

Parvos rubbed his neck, chuckling. "Hehe...yeah, I guess you're right." His ears flickered a bit, and he swiftly turns around to see a Whimsun gasping in fright. His teeth revealed a wicked smile as he slowly approached it, as if the poor monster were nothing but mere prey. "Ah-ah-ah...can't have you ratting us out either, ya shy little guy~"

"We can't let anyone know we're here, not now...not even something as silent as a Whimsun..." Ribras palmed his face, groaning in despair. "We're surely be burning in hell for all of this..."

Parvos stopped for a moment, thinking about those last words. "Burning in hell, huh...? Well, we made our choice long ago. So if this path is sure to make hell my final destination..." Parvos blasted the Whimsun with a dark ball of flames, unblinking as the poor creature couldn't work up the courage to scream, until it promptly vanishes into dust. He then turns his head towards his accomplices, his brown eyes turning a malevolent purple, smiling calmly.

 _" **Then I might as well enjoy my trip down, right?~**_ "

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Welp. I think I improved on building tension...maybe a little bit...**

 **I dunno. Ya'll can judge that for me.**

 **So far, Shamir isn't really sound that good a guy...wonder what might become of him...? And his so-called 'allies'...?**

 **...**

 **...Anyway, hope you're all having a great day! A new chapter may be up sooner, maybe not. Who knows?!**

 **...wait. _I_ do?**

 **Huh. Weird.**

 **Seeyah!**


	10. Well-Timed Interference

**Meh. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it does kind of progress this arc a bit. it really isn't meant to be that much of a big one. However, things are srange, and don't quite add up...not yet, anyway. But progress is needed, and I haven't updated this in a while. So...here we go.**

 **Asriel: Something is very wrong here...**

 **Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS...is greatly confused by these events.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Papyrus was not going to lie, this day was not going very smoothly, like he hoped it would. It had started off easily enough, with him getting out of bed early so he could properly get to work on time for his new daily police patrols. He didn't expect for the job to be easy by a long shot, but it was quite ridiculous how things quickly spiraled out of control. This was rather troublesome. He had reassured his brother multiple times that he would be fine. Sans was hesitant, but he most certainly believed in him. Now look what happened.

Sigh. The Great Papyrus was not having a great day.

Shamir swung his sword down on Papyrus's neck, intending to end his life. However, he was stopped by a cyan coat of light covering his entire body, and he was pushed back a couple feet, stopping his momentum with his swords digging into the ground. He gritted his teeth and glared darkly at the one who robbed him of his prey. All he saw was a short skeleton with his hands in his pockets. He saw his blue jacket, white t-shirt, and...pink bunny slippers.

 _...What._

"hiya paps."

"SANS!" Papyrus cheered gleefully. "I...I HAVE HAD QUITE AN UNFORTUNATE DAY, AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF THIS PERSON RIGHT THERE. UNDYNE IS GOING TO BE VERY CRITICAL OF MY POOR PERFORMANCE." Papyrus lowered his head with a tired and disappointed sigh.

"everyone has a bad day once in a while, pap. nothin' to be ashamed of." With this, as well as the immense relief that Papyrus was overall okay, he turned around and stared down Shamir. _good thing i got here in time...that's a record breaker for sure._ "so, buddy...any particular reason why you made the rather unfortunate mistake of attacking my little brother out of the blue? take it from me, i think he's a pretty swell guy once you get to know him."

Shamir narrowed his eyes as he glared down the short skeleton in front of him. From a visual(and monster's) standpoint, he didn't look that interesting. He was not even standing in a defensive position for his brothers sake, which really placed doubt in the case of him being a threat. However, when he took a second look, he found himself incredibly hesitant to attack the short skeleton. That didn't make much sense to Shamir, but then he shook his head in denial of those thoughts. Having just battled with a hesitant Papyrus and figured how strong he was, there was some quiet speculation on how strong the older brother was. Perhaps that's why the shorter-and somehow older-skeleton is adopting such a casual demeanor?

Does he not see him as a threat?

"yo. didja hear me?" Sans asked, waving his hand a bit in confusion. "i, uh...kinda asked-"

"I know what you asked me."

"oh good. didn't really feel like repeating all of that...except possibly the part about papyrus being a swell guy. i like that part."

"How and what you feel is irrelevant to me."

"grumpy kitty. that's the vibe i'm gettin' from ya right now."

Shamir narrowed his eyes and clutched tightly onto his dual blades. "Are you mocking me, skeleton?"

"that depends...is it workin'?" Sans noticed how Shamir's eyes twitched in agitation. He took a mental guess on the feline not really being an expert on patience. "gettin' under your fur, kitty-kitty? eh? tryin' to start a bit of a _cat-_ tastrophe by doin' what you're doin'?"

Shamir let a snarl pass through his muzzle, as he lifted his blade towards Sans. "Stand aside, skeleton. This doesn't concern you." After this blantant threat, Sans was suddenly gonrone. His eyes then widened as he found the skeleton placing his hand on his wrist, slowly pushing the blade away. _I didn't even see him move..._

"listen, pal...we have a good thing goin' here, humans and monsters. we're doing a pretty good job so far when it comes to that, most of us are gettin' along. it ain't the best, but we're off to a good start." Sans started with a shrug. "...so when you and your buddies pop up outta nowhere and start killin' off our fellow monster police...didja _really_ think we would take it lightly? 'specially from me." Shamir was surprised to find that he was unable to move his paw from Sans' grasp, and was also shocked by the realization that Sans knew he wasn't operating alone. He slowly closed his eye sockets. "not only that, but you just tried to harm my bro...that's _**definitely**_ a major error on your part."

Papyrus lifted his head a bit and sees Sans and Shamir about to engage. The latter was beginning to charge with more lightning. "WAIT! SANS, DON'T HARM HIM TOO BADLY! HE MIGHT JUST MISUNDERSTAND THE ENVIRONMENT HE'S IN, AND IS REACTING THE ONLY WAY HE MIGHT KNOW HOW!"

"that excuse was lost the moment he raised those swords against you. he's fair game." Sans said, hs eye sockets beginning to glow softly. "so, kitty. are ya gonna put those swords down and come quietly? or are ya gonna dig yourself a deeper hole than you already have? make the right choice and we might go easy on you. _might_."

Shamir began charging with more lighting as his eye's slitted in anger. "I'm not surrendering myself to you. You and your brother will per-" He was suddenly thrown back a couple feet, and then slammed face first into the ground with heavy telekinetic force. He groaned a bit at first, before he was lifted upwards again and slammed back down. This continued for a couple moments until Sans stopped completely, letting him fall to the ground. He walked up to him and looked him over.

"...huh. that didn't turn out too well for you, did it?" Sans said with a shrug. Usually he would humor potential hostiles by toying around with them in a fight. Cracking jokes, pulling pranks, things like that. Though this feline raised his swords against Papyrus and almost killed him. Sans made a point that he was never going to let that happen again when he had the power to prevent it. Thus, he wasted no time at all when it came to dispatching the weakened and tired Shamir. "hey paps, you think you can fix yourself up a bit?"

"I AM NO LADY TORIEL, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST." Papyrus reassured as he placed his gloved hand over his wound, sighing. "ALAS, THIS ISN'T THE BEST DAY OF WORK THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS EVER HAD."

"like i said, everyone has a bad day once in a while. don't let it get ya down." Sans turned to the right, a more relaxed grin gracing him. "and look what we have here..."

Asriel soon appeared in a bright colorful flash of light, with the others in tow. Gaining their bearings and making sure they all made it alright, they were making their way towards the skeleton brothers, expressing surprise that the scuffle was already over. Undyne in particular was the one who gazed immediately at Shamir, her eye narrowed. It didn't take her too much time to recognize that he was the one who was responsible for all of the trouble starting. She also saw that he was beginning to stir, and tried to stand up.

Muffet was having none of it.

She stepped up to him and roughly placed her boot on his back, and he grunted in pain while she encased his wrists in glowing spider web restraints. Shamir felt his magic being blocked, and he confirmed himself to now be completely helpless. Muffet stepped off and smiled at her accomplishment. Undyne on the other hand, narrowed her she further and stepped up to him.

"You're under arrest, punk. Papyrus, was there anyone else with this guy?"

"YES. I SAW HIM WITH ANOTHER INDIVIDUAL. HE WSS MORE EMOTIONAL THAN THIS ONE, YET HE WAS ALSO MORE CASUAL. HE TOO IS FEELING, BUT I COULDN'T GET A GOOD LOOK AT HIM BEFORE HE DISAPPEARED INTO THE SHADOWS. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW, BUT HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR."

"Alright. I'm taking this guy in, then I'm getting back out there. Chara, Muffet, Alphys, Papyrus, I'm gonna need you all to keep an eye on this cat, make sure he doesn't go anywhere. As for me, Asriel, Red, and Sans, we're going after that other guy. We're not gonna let him get away!" She then turns towards Frisk and placed a hand on his head. "Frisk. I need you to notify Asgore and Toriel. They're gonna need to know about this, and they need to know about it _soon_."

"Okay. I got it. Good luck, you guys." With this, Frisk focused his own magic. With a bright flash of blue, he vanished without a trace.

Sans took a swift look over his shoulder to see the newest addition, Red. His eye sockets opened a bit in curiosity, though with the current circumstances, he'll have to satisfy them another time. He made a mental note to go deeper into this when everything has mostly calmed down. Or at the very least, calmed down to a degree that things can be handled in a significantly smoother manner than what they were currently doing. Right now, they in a rush to get to the bottom of things as quickly as they could. There were plenty of hostiles, they refused to let them all get away.

With this, his own group teleports to another part of Ebott via his own magic, while the other half stayed behind to watch over the restrained Shamir. Chara and Muffet looked at each other for a moment.

"Who do you think he is, Dearie? He bears your family crest on his cloak, and you say that shouldn't be."

"i don't know. But I have a feeling he won't be telling us about it anytime soon, so we shouldn't bother questioning him about it." Chara reasoned blankly, staring at Shamir with a blank expression. "...At least not yet."

Alphys was sure she wouldn't like where this would be heading. The look in Chara's eyes was blank...yet it also held something else. She blinked owlishly as she adjusted her glasses. "C-Chara...I really don't think I'll like what you're up to...but I'll ask anyway. What are you're intentions...?"

Chara didn't say much. Though Muffet seemed to gain an understanding of what he was up to, and she pouted childishly. "Chara-Dearie...and after I just tied him up, too?" Chara nodded silently. She sighed as she folded her upper and middle arms. "Hmph, fine. But aren't you worried that Undyne might yell at us for this?"

"Let's worry about the consequences later."

"Alright~" Muffet smiled. She soon placed her lower hands on the web restraints, and she immediately caused them to dissipate and vanish. Alphys and Papyrus gaped at the outrageous move, as Shamir slowly stands up and stares at Chara in confusion. Both he-as well as the totally flabbergasted Alphys and Papyrus-were caught off-guard by this. They were further caught off-guard by Chara handing Shamir a Cinnamon Bunny.

"Here. Heal yourself up a little." Chara said blankly.

Shamir blinked in utter astonishment. He then takes the healing treat and stood up on his feet again. He looked over Chara briefly with suspicious eyes. "What are your intentions...?"

Chara shrugged. "Undyne usually jumps at the opportunity for a good fight. She's on the clock right now, though. So I'll have to take her place and see what you've got, since you apparently have the guts to kill a couple of her men. As you can see, she isn't entirely happy about that. And you just got beaten up by Sans, who wasted NO time humilating you since you messed with Papyrus. Me, on the other hand...I'll give you a fighting chance. Try to take me on. I win, you tell me why you're wering that Delta Rune symbol and killing Royal Guardsmen. If I lose, I walk away and you can continue as you were."

"And why would I agree to that?"

Chara smirked. "You seem to have it out for the Dreemurrs, by the looks of things and what Papyrus said. My name is Chara Dreemurr. A happily adopted member of the Royal Family. Have a problem with that?"

Shamir growled as he he charged his blades with lightning. "A human child...a Dreemurr...do you see me as a joke?!" He suddenly leapt forward and slashed at Chara, just shy of hitting his Red Locket. Chara immediately narrowed his eyes and kicked Shamir in the chest, pushing him back a couple feet before stopping.

"Alright. You've been trained by someone tough. That interests me." Chara smiled. _When we finish our battle, I'll have to consult Sans on how to bring back the fallen monsters without dangerously damaging the timeline...hope Asriel knows what he's doing, since his Determination overrides my own._ "Alright, let's start! But one ground rule." Chara gently caresses his Red Locket, and his crimson eyes glow seriously, followed by a frown. " _No one_ but my family touches my Locket without permission. That's one way to piss me off _**very**_ quickly, which would really make your day suck more than it aleady does."

Shamir finds himself shivering in terror at the quiet threat, even though he doesn't exactly know how or why he's afraid of an adolescent human child...

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Sooooo...what?" Red asked as she was following Undyne, Asriel, and Sans. "I've just been introduced to more monsters in a short span of time, and I didn't get a chance to catch up at ALL."

"Oh. Eheh..sorry. We were in such a rush that you weren't really introduced." Asriel said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. "W-Well...since we don't have time for detailed introductions, we'll have to make things quick to speed things along a bit. I'm Asriel-"

"She already knows that part, punk. She's talking about the ones she just met a couple moments ago." Undyne said with a roll of her eye.

"O-Oh...right..." Asriel laughed nervously. "W-Well, that tall skeleton was Papyrus, a member of the Monster Police. And the skeleton in front of us is named Sans."

"yo. don't have the time for fully drawn-out and detailed introductions, but it's cool to meet ya anyway." Sans waved without turning towards her. The lack of time for proper judgement has left him rather cuurious about her, but she seems to be okay enough for Asriel to try and introduce to the others, and safe enough for Undyne to trust. She also didn't seem to have any malicious intent, so she wasn't someone he could seriously consider a threat to his loved ones. Plus she was offering her help to a world she barely seemed to understand. In time, everyone will have to grow to know this person better. No need to rush that process, that one will obviously take some time. Time to focus on the present, which was serving to be quite hectic.

Red turned towards Sans. "So that was one of the guys killing monsters back there? And he has more guys with him?" The skeleton nodded without much denial to that fact. Red then clutched onto her sword. "Well, we're obviously going to stop them all, aren't we? Before they have the chance to kill any other monsters?"

"it would be nice for them to tell us why they're even doin' that in the first place but yeah, stoppin' em' kinda takes the cake when it comes to top priorities. you seem to be a nice gal because asriel and undyne trust ya so much, but we should discuss your official intergation into our little large monster family until we've gotten this crisis under control. as best as we possibly can, anyway." Sans casted a quick glance towards Asriel, who nodded sheepishly in understanding. He was right to have created a SAVE point before getting out of bed. If there was no way to completely salage the damage, he'll be forced to LOAD. This pained Asriel as he assured Sans that they were done with messing with the timeline like that. But the skeleton understood that he couldn't just leave things like this, not when things were looking up for everyone.

Undyne soon narrowed her eye as she stopped the three groups immediately. "...More dust...and judging by those two daggers...it's Doggo's. Dammit!" Undyne gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She then turned around and saw more dust. "Lesser Dog and Greater Dog's armor! Them too?! Why, if I get my hands on the bastards that did this, I am SO gonna-!"

Red blinked as she heard the sound of barking. She turned around and looked towards the corner where it was orginating. Asriel also sensed it as he sees a dog coming out shyly from the corner. And not just any dog, Greater Dog. He swiftly runs towards Undyne and jumped into her arms. "It's Greater! He must have left his armor behind in order to run and hide from whoever was attacking them..." She sighed as she gently pets the terrified canine's head. "It sucks, but at least one of you got away alright. Do you think you can tell us who's responsible for this, and where they are now?" Undyne looked ariund a bit as the whimpering dog nuzzles her chest to gain some form of emotional comfort. "They didn't stand a chance. But by the looks of it, Doggo was at least able to resist a little before he was struck down...he must have bought Greater Dog time to run and hide until I came along..."

"I smell the inteense fear..." Red said quietly as she saw how scared Greater Dog seemed. She growled quietly. "Whoever is behind this is definitely gonna pay..." She lifted her head as she sniffed the air to gain some sort of sense as to where the threat might be now. She turned around with a glare. "I can smell them...they're still here... _somewhere_..." As if on cue, she turned around and slashed an incoming black fireball in half, the two halves flying by harmlessly and detonating against the walls. "As in...very close by."

 _Good reflexes..._ Undyne mentally complimented, before standing up and turning towards her attackers. "Alright, who the hell threw that?!"

Sans narrowed his eye sockets as a dozen bones manifested above him and launched towards the attackers.. He sees them immediately dodge them by jumping backwards out of the alley. They immediately followed them out of the alley and into a bigger space. Asriel blinked in astonishment as he sees that they were all feline just like Shamir. Except the one in front seemed to be significantly...darker than the other two.

Parvos slowly took an analytical towards Asriel, who narrowed his eyes towards the feline. After a moment of consideration, he smirked slyly. "Ah...so it's true. Prince Asriel Dreemurr...who would have thought that you were back from the dead. Welp, that confirms one thing, at least." He stood upright and placed his paws behind his neck in a very casual manner. "You all are up to somethin' quite shady. Preeeeetty sure you're supposed to be dead. But here you are, alive and kicking! What exactly happened down in the Underground, huh? And how exactly did you break the Barrier when Frisk was meant to be the final child needed? You all didn't use his soul? Fascinating..."

Asriel suddenly widened his eyes at this information, and he could see that Parvos realized he slipped a tiny bit...though he also looked like he could care less if that information slipped or not. But before he could confirm this, Parvos shrugged as he turned and waved his paw.

"Welp, I found out what I needed to. Guess I'd better get outta here and make a clean getaway. Well...not exactly _clean_...but what can be considered clean these days, am I right?" Parvos said as he jumped against a building and swiftly climbed upwards, immediately placing his feet on the roof without much struggle or exhaustion. "See ya later!" He then began running off acrooss rooftops.

"i don't think so, bud." Sans narrowed his eye sockets and vanished in a flash of cyan light, chasing after him.

Undyne narrowed her eye as she stood her ground against Ribras and Rabras, who began unsheathing their axes. She gently sets Greater Dog down as she turned towards the two felines. "You two have a lot to answer for, since you're involved with that asshole. I'm giving you a chance to come quietly before this gets even more out of hand than it already has. Unless you'd like for me to pound the information outta ya!"

Ribras and Rabras looked at each other with a strong nod, before staring at them with sad faces. They both slowly removed their axes...and they began coating them with lava. Undyne's eye widened as she recognized lava magic, or magmakinesis. This run the risk of doing serious damage to the area if left unchecked. The former looked at Undyne with regret. "We unfortunately...cannot allow ourselves to do that. Our apologies...but we've accepted this assignment fully aware that we might not come back from it."

"But that does not mean that we have to go down quietly." Rabras agreed. "Asriel Dreemurr. From all the rumors we've heard and all the info we've been provided, you and Chara should certainly be dead. We're not aware at all when it comes to how that's possible, but that matters little to us. Our objective is clear, eliminating you has taken top priority."Asriel could see she really didn't mean that, as the soul and the mind tend to have different interests when they're not working in sync. And Asriel could sense in both of their souls that they don't wish to do this. Maybe they could use that to wear down their will to fight, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Red aimed her sword towards them her eyes narrowing behind her mask. "You cats are no match for me! You'd be better off giving up now and save yourselves the embarassment of total defeat!"

As they were dealing with this, Parvos landed on yet another rooftop, right before Sans appeared a couple feet behind him. He slowly turned towards the short skeleton behind him, before a sly, confident grin graced his muzzle. He stood up fully and turned around to face him, his paws behind his neck. "Heh. Teleporters. Has anyone told you that's a cheat move?"

"many times. now spill. why are you attacking monsters but ignoring the humans?"

Parvos shrugged. "I was sent here to confirm Asriel and Chara Dreemurr's mysterious resurrections. And my main way of figuring that out is getting their attention via killing a few Royal Guard members and I was right to do so...okay, that was actually Shamir's idea, but he's a prideful asshole who thinks he's playing hero. I just used that as a cover, as he doesn't know what I'm really up to. I'm not gonna lie, I was totally caught off-guard by this new development, and it confirms that you all were up to something quite shady. But so are my superiors, so I'm not in any position to judge. For now, I don't need to dig any further, my job is done for today."

Sans wasn't satisfied, however. "you said that frisk was supposed to be the final child needed to break the barrier...how would you know that? as to why i asked that, i've never seen you before. and i'm pretty sure that _all_ the monsters that survived the war were sealed underground behind that same barrier. so here's the big question...who the hell are you and your pals?" Parvos didn't answer at first, which made Sans's eyes glow cyan with impatience. **"don't make me ask twice."**

The feline sighed as he shrugged carelessly. "Alright alright...I really shouldn't be telling you this. But since I'm pretty bored out of mind, I guess I can at least be fair to you. The humans aren't a part of this particular assignment, so I don't really gain anything from harming them. As for that Barrier thing, yeah. Monsters were sealed Underground. A _majority_ of us." Parvos slowly raised his apaw, which began gathering black flames. Sans manifested a Gaster Blaster over his head, intending to do battle, however reluctantly. There was still a chance that humans might get caught up in this mess. Parvos tilted his head and grinned darkly as his tail slowly moved behind him.

" **But not _all_." **

* * *

**The Parvos ShockDreemurr knows is much simpler than the Parvos seen here. So he might he unexpectantly surprised by how far this cat's enigma might go...**


	11. Respawn

**Geno Alphys: Ever wonder how you're supposed to progress forward the way we like if the rules of a world such as ours makes it impossible? Simple. We didn't approve of most of the rules that our world has placed upon us...that's why we've been learning how to rewrite those rules into our liking. Though rewriting the rules still has risks to them, so we must be careful to not allow them to be our crutch in every situation. Understand...Frisk?**

 **Frisk: R-Right...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Graaaaaagh! How did you beat me again?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You suck at this game."

Geno Alphys was flowersitting Flowey, making sure he didn't go outside and cause some serious trouble. She was sitting on a couch cushion, her legs crossed and her tail lazily lying stationary behind her as the screen's bright light reflected off of her glasses. Flowey was gritting his teeth in anger as he furiously gripped the controller in his vines. If there was one thing he hated without fail, it was losing. It didn't matter if there was a reason, justified or not. The flower hated to lose, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. So constantly losing to Geno Alphys for the next hour was getting rather ridiculous for him. She didn't even see him as a worthy opponent.

The flower screamed in rage as he threw the controller on the ground, folding his leaves "This game is full of it! STupid cars keeps crashing all the time yet you haven't taken a single scratch!"

"Finally decided to rage quit." Geno Alphys said casually, adjusting her glasses and sipping some of her Instant Noodles. "As expected. It was only a matter of time."

"Tch, whatever." Flowey rolled his eyes. "Just keep eating your stupid noodles, ya fatty."

"Hm. Strange. You seem to think I'm ashamed of my physique. Not at all. Undyne seems to think it makes both me and my counterpart easier to cuddle." Geno Alphys replied calmly, yawning a bit as she stood up and grabbed her bowl. She once again adjusted her glasses as they shined from the sunlight. "All of that rage and frustration from losing so many times and that's all you've got? You've gone soft, Flowey. You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you're trying to be meaningfully insulting." She smiled kindly. "The Dreemurrs must have really rubbed off on you."

"Don't be ridiculous. those little brats and old fossils are more annoying than anything."

"Now _that's_ rich. You've lost your touch when it comes to lying as well."

"Shut. UP."

"Maybe I don't wanna. Gonna do somethin' about it?" Geno Alphys turned around, her glasses shining and a disturbing smile graced her lips. "Go on. Just _try_ and challenge my current authority over you. Then we'll see how fast you lose at _that_."

Flowey paled a bit, and hastily looked away. "D-Don't look at me with that mad scientist smile! It's freaking me out!"

"Hey! That's _sexy_ mad scientist to you. At least, that's what Undyne calls us."

"I think you're purposely trying to annoy me now. You're not funny."

Geno Alphys chuckled at this and continued moving towards the kitchen and puts up her bowl after washing it. While she was at it, she took a bit of a look around the house. The Dreemurr residence didn't seem to be nearly as organized as her own, especially since she was the one who did all of the organizing while her counterpart simply relaxed with Undyne. Though at the same time, she recognized a sense of peace around the Dreemurr Residence. When she first approached the house from outside, she saw the luscious, beautiful garden that lies in the front yard, which was no doubt carefully managed by Asgore wanting the house to look nice and approachable to neighbors. Geno Alphys was more than aware that Toriel's luck with flowers was definitely not the best, which explains why she usually leaves that stuff to Asgore.

The inside of the house was the result of a much more cooperative group effort. She could tell from the assorted line of teacups on the counter that Asgore obviously still drinks plenty of tea. And there was a plethora of cinnamons assorted by Toriel, which tends to be used forButterscotch Cinnamon Pie, there was even less doubt about that. The kitchen as a whole was well-assorted and constantly cleaned. Having both parents knowing how to cook helps a lot when the kitchen has a lot of room for both. Curiosity drives her onward. Nothing wrong with exploring a friend's house, even if it was currently occupied by a rather rude and foul-mouthed talking flower.

...Though she didn't exactly have a clean mouth, either. She's not help back by timidness like her counterpart, not anymore.

She passes by Flowey as she takes a brief look around the stairs. Slowly climbing up said stairs, she could see one of the more recent pictures added to their collection. Especially the family photo that lied within the center of the six photos of the Royal Family. Asgore wore his pink-flowered shirt and jeans more often than his royal garbs. It signified a much relaxed demeanor, and an effective recovery has been made on emotional and mental degree. As for Toriel, she still tends to wear her robes from time to time. Though now she too dresses casually most of the time, in her blue blouse and polka-dotted skirt. The reading glasses made her seem much more educated, though somehow it also made her look cuter.

As for Chara, she could see he usually wears a black-and-red poncho over his green and yellow shirt. It might have been an attempt to look more mysterious and cool-looking, though his brothers sure seem to think so. His Red Locket hung proudly around his neck. As for Frisk, his own attire didn't change too much, aside from the Golden Locket around his neck. He wore a blue jacket much like Sans, though it has the Delta Rune on the back of it. Asriel himself was one of the one who's drastically changed. Having his horns grow longer than Toriel's yet thinner than Asgore's signifies some growth indeed. Asriel was also the tallest of the trio, which greatly annoys Chara. He wore a blue jacket with a rainbow neckerchief with a Delta Rune symbol right in the middle, and wore around his neck, as well as blue jeans. And like his siblings, his Rainbow Locket also hung proudly around his neck. Like Asgore and Toriel, he wore no shoes. She doesn't really mind that too much, she doesn't really do shoes either. And Flowey was in a flower pot, pouting in his flower pot. All in all, they looked like a very happy family.

She mentally sighed, a bit envious of Toriel and Asgore. _Obviously the attraction towards Asgore still lingers a bit. Can't blame my counterpart, though. Not only is the King nice, he's a pretty handsome guy with plenty of muscle to cooperate with that supreme fluffiness. I might see one of the reasons why Helen is so jumpy and nervous around him. And as for Toriel...hah. The beauty that comes with being Queen. Toriel is a bit stout, but in a special way that makes her much more appealing. I mean...she has me a bit distracted from time to time...just a bit._ She folded her arms and smiled cheekily. _Hehe! You can try and play these past attractions off, my adorable counterpart. But you'll have to remember that our great minds think alike!  
_

"Please tell me you're not imagining Toriel and Asgore the way I'm thinking you are." Flowey muttered.

Geno Alphys turned towards him with a calming smile. "I'd like to think I'm simply admiring their respective beauties. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?~"

"There are dirty thoughts hiding behind that smile and you know it!"

Geno Alphys was about to retort again, when she suddenly heard the sound of the door being opened and hitting the wall behind it. She was surprised to see Frisk standing in the doorway, his usually neutral expression looking quite panicked. She immediately dropped her banter with Flowey and rushed towards him. "Frisk? Frisk, what's wrong!?"

"It's RG 01 and RG 02, as well as Lesser Dog and Doggo! They've been killed!" Frisk said hurriedly. "And I don't know what to do! I don't want to load and further disrupt the timeline, we promised Sans. But I don't want them to stay dead, none of us do! I was going to contact Mom and Dad, but then I sensed you at home and figured you might know what to do!"

"Wait a minute...somebody killed a couple of the mutts? The hell? You all were doing so well!" Flowey said with exasperation. "Who the hell did this, Frisk?"

"I don't know...they seem like a group of cats bearing the Delta Rune...but I've never seen or met them before. They were never in the Underground, I don't know who they are! What-"

Geno Alphys clapped her paws on Frisk's shoulders. "Good lord, Frisk. You must have been caught greatly off-guard, as you're usually more levelheaded than this." She gently raised her paws to caress his hair. "I know you're in shock. Things were going well until this random attack you're speaking of happened. But I need you to calm down for me, sweetie. Panicking is only going to mess up your thought process and cloud your judgement. Can you do that for me?" She requested of him softly. Frisk, slowly realizing that she was right and that panicking in this situation will not help, took deep breaths to calm himself down. Geno Alphys then slowly released him and nodded gently. "Okay. So a few monsters are dead, and you don't want to have to LOAD or RESET to bring them back."

"Yeah..." Frisk confirmed quietly.

"Frisk...you _can_ bring them back. _Without_ having to go backwards in time." She sees her head immediately shot up at this. Flowey also leaned forward, suddenly very interested in the subject. "In fact, there are plenty of ways to revive them without having to go back. But since time is at the essence, I don't have time to explain them all to you. We'll just start with the one that requires minimal preparation. Come upstairs with me." Geno Alphys turned and moved up the stairs with Frisk, while Flowey stretched out some vines and climbed upward on his own accord.

Geno Alphys soon opened the door to the Dreemurr Trio's room, and gestured for Frisk to enter. She then pointed towards the SAVE point that Asriel created earlier in the morning. "A SAVE point...Asriel did tell me about that..."

"As a precaution, yes? Since he has the highest Determination and thus putting him in charge of the timeline, neither you, Chara, or Flowey can create SAVE points. However...that _doesn't_ mean you can't still use them."

"What are you playing at, lizard?" Flowey asked impatiently.

Geno Alphys clasped her paws. "Remember when Chara and I entered this timeline from the Void? I used the soul of Geno Frisk to load both of us near the Lab. You had the highest Determination in the timeline at that moment, though I was still able to use them to my advantage, even if it was at random." She unclasped her paws and adjusted her glasses. "And Chara got into this timeline through one of the SAVE points as well, even though Asriel had long since absorbed Geno Frisk's soul and acquired the highest Determination. So that's another rule that we have unconsciously rewritten. You might not be able to create Save Points without Asriel's call, but since your Determination is still powerful enough to at least rival it, you can still use them to your advantage."

Frisk's mouth was slightly ajar, likely because he was awed by Geno Alphys' reasoning. Was this something she was researching over the years? Or had she always known? It didn't matter at the moment, but it was something to think about. "How do I do it? I don't have the highest Determination, therefore I can't create Save Points nor Load, but I can still use them?"

"Yes. I'm going to walk you through this. However...I need you to promise me something." Frisk tilted his head in confusion. "I'm only telling you this now because this was an unexpected situation we weren't fully prepared for. This will help you in case something like this happens again. However...you can _**NOT**_ grow dependent on it. I mean it, Frisk. Don't make me regret telling you about this. The consequences might be more than we can handle." Frisk was initially intimidated by the amount of seriousness Geno Alphys displayed. Nonetheless, he nodded calmly. "Alright. Hold your hand out to the star."

"Okay..." Frisk held his hand towards the glowing yellow star, waiting for further instruction.

"Now...concentrate. I'm pretty confident that you know the rest."

 _I do?_ Frisk wondered quietly. He didn't waste any more time, and he did what he was told. He reached both hands towards the star, and focused on it as much as he could. Focused on the lives that were lost today. How their lives were taken so suddenly and without warning...and he couldn't just ignore this when he had the power to do something about it. On Geno Alphys' behalf, he wishes to undo the damage that was done, without critically disrupting the timeline. He was filled with... **Determination**.

On his behalf, five figures manifested from the SAVE point. Flowey was shocked to seemingly deceased monsters scattered on the ground and unconscious. RG 01, RG 02, Lesser Dog, Doggo, and Whimsun. Frisk was also surprised, but mostly relieved that they were okay.

"They're...alive...but...but how?"

"Respawn." Geno Alphys said. "You don't have to resort to Loading or Resetting when it comes to reviving someone who's been killed. You can manipulate the Save Points in order to revive and Save fallen friends and allies. Similar to a Reset they won't fully acknowledge that they died. Unless you tell them yourself, they'll think it was a bad dream."

"Really? That's...that's amazing!" Frisk said with a relieved jump.

"But why shouldn't he grow dependent on it?" Flowey asked.

"Watch." Geno Alphys gestured to the Save Point. It slowly stops glowing, and soon turns pale. And in a matter of moments, it cracked and shattered into pieces, much to Frisk and Flowey's shock. " _That_ is why you shouldn't heavily depend on this 'Respawn' ability. You, Flowey, Chara, and Asriel using them to revive yourselves..that's one thing, because you all have Determination. Undyne could possibly do it as she's the only monster who naturally possesses Determination and now has the enhanced body to maintain it, but I'd rather not test that theory. Though using them to bring back anyone else...as soon as you're done reviving someone, the Save Point will disappear after enough time has passed. Asriel's Determination is highest, thus making him the only one who can form Save Points."

"So if one of us messes up, and Asriel can't form a new Save Point for some reason..." Flowey paused. He then turned towards Frisk seriously. "...I hate to admit it, but she's right. Relying too much on the Save Points in this way will be incredibly risky, and cause very annoying setbacks if screwed up. Especially since all three of you can use them, but only Asriel can actually bring them into existence. Getting too dependent on 'Respawn' won't be good for anyone."

"We got rid of most of the rules that held us back, gentlemen. Now we have to start making sure those decisions don't result in uncontrollable chaos." Geno Alphys nodded. "That includes how to maintain a timeline without loading or resetting. But it's important to know that we can't rely on it repeatedly. No lucky streak lasts forever. If that luck runs out with absolutely terrible timing...it won't be fun."

"I...I see..thank you for telling me all of this. It really helps." Frisk nodded softly. He had a general idea of how horribly streaks could end if one wasn't careful.

"Thank you for understanding, sweetie." Geno Alphys smiled and gently kissed Frisk's forehead. "We really should let your parents know the situation, though I can trust that your brothers can handle the rest. Do you?"

"Of course."

"Very good. Now to let Toriel and Asgore in on what's going on, and that you're alright." Geno Alphys sighed as she reached into her lab coat and grabbed her phone. Frisk didn't mind too much, he was simply thinking back towards his brothers, and how they were faring. He hoped they were safe...

...and Chara wasn't doing something stupid.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"U-Um...d-do I get any input on why this is a very bad idea?" Alphys asked quietly, nervously looking towards Chara, who was still glaring at Shamir with a determined glare. She sighed at the futility. "Yeah...I didn't think so..."

"So, Kitty Kat. Ya ready to do this?" Chara said as he felt the wind passing by him, his poncho flowing alongside it. "Or are you gonna be boring and surrender right off the bat. It makes things easier for my friends, but it would be pretty cruddy for you to commit yourself this far only for you give up here and now. And lemme tell you, that'll _really_ irritate me if you did. Because it means your Determination is weak."

Shamir narrowed his eyes as he gripped tightly on his swords, his eyes slitted with anger. "Who are you to call me weak, child? You don't know anything. I surely hope you'll learn to mind your tongue, or else I'll have no choice but to cut you down."

"Half-assed threats aren't gonna work on me. If you don't have the strength to back them up, then they mean close to nothing. Just empty words with no power behind them." Chara shrugged. "Unlike you, Asriel and Frisk see their words through, along with my other monster friends. The other Royal Guardsman surpass you by a landslide. And not for the reasons you might be thinking of." He could see Shamir steaming due to his constant stream of insults, but it only made him smile. "What's the matter? Feeling insulted? What are ya gonna do about it?~"

"I DO NOT THINK I APPROVE OF CHARA INTENTIONALLY TRYING TO PROVOKE HIM..." Papyrus said with a sigh.

Muffet was simply sticking to a wall, quietly sipping her tea and watching Chara with a smile. "Ah, Chara Dearie. Ever the troublemaker..."

Shamir didn't waste any more time receiving Chara's insults. His paws once again chaged with lightning, and relentlessly sends the blast Chara's way. He slowly shook his had as he effortlessly dodges out of the way. A moment later, Shamir pounces at him and slashed at him with his dual swords, both of them being overhead slashes. Chara once again avoids them both slashes, and jumps backwards when Shamir used his tail to grip a knife in his hilt and lash at him from where he was. The attempt made Papyrus shudder because that's what caught him off-guard. Though Chara wasn't nearly as naive in that regard.

There was a glimpse of Chara having his arms folded under his poncho as he almost nonchalantly avoids a third, swift slash over his head. This only seemed to irritate Shamir even further than he currently was, and made him attack ever more fiercely. Chara noticed this as well, and continued to dodge, once bending backwards as a blade just barely sliced off a bit of his hair. That made him frown and groan in irritation.

"Well that's just _great_. Why'd you have to slice my hair, man? Mom's gonna be on my case about it now!" Chara shook his head grumpily. "Besides that, don't you think you should be giving up now? It's clear you're absolutely no match for me, no matter how hard you try. Save yourself the further humilation." The insult was answered by another sharp slash from Shamir, and he jumped backwards again, balancing on one foot for a bit. "Geez...at first I thought you were gonna be tough. But you're still incredibly angry about Papyrus nearly handing your tail to you."

"Silence."

"You're pretty pathetic, ya know that?"

" _Silence._ "

'Does it really hurt so much that Papyrus nearly beat you? How arrogant can you get in order to get THIS upset over a near-loss? Hell, I'm not much better, I've been known to get pissed off for getting beaten at my own game, but that's because I'm still growing up. You are an adult, and you're getting pissy about Papyrus beating you up, when he _clearly_ wasn't interested in fighting you. He hoped to resolve the issue as peacefully as possible. But you denied him that choice, and now you're suffering the consequences."

"I will NOT be lectured by a child!"

"Spoken like a sore loser."

Shamir's frustration grew, and he slashed downward with lightning-coated blades. Chara once again swiftly dodges it by jumping to the side, a small smile still gracing his lips. Shamir turned to attack once again, though Chara had already vanished. His eyes widened as he frantically looked around for him.

"I see it in your eyes...you have the delusion that you're some sort of hero...when that's clearly the last thing you are. You may have an unexpected appearance in this journey, but you're no hero slaying evil." Chara glared harshly. "Monsters and humans are getting along just fine at the moment, and you guys are trying to mess it up with your self-righteous crap that no one could give a damn about. To be honest, I don't even see you as an enemy. You're just a nuisance stirring up trouble. And to be honest, I'm rather aggravated by that."

"Chara Dearie is laying out some rather hurtful words. Such harsh honesty~" Muffet giggled, sipping her tea. Alphys and Papyrus did not share her amusement, and were a bit bothered by Chara's harshness. "Oh dear, I'm afraid that kitty won't be progressing too well. Chara is becoming quite agitated by the kitten now."

Chara narrowed his eyes as he brushed himself off while avoiding another swipe of the blade from Shamir. "You've already lost, ya realize this? Because even if you _somehow_ manage to beat me, Papyrus will simply capture you when you're weakened. You're in a losing situation, and I've changed my mind on wasting my time with you. I suggest you give up right now." Shamir glared at him with eyes filled with rage, which only served to annoy Chara even further. "Alright. I warned you." With this, Chara pulled back his fist as he swiftly ducked under another sword swipe. His eyes flashed for a couple seconds before he threw a punch into Shamir's chest. The feline gasped as he was thrown back a few feet and crashed straight into the wall. He slowly crumbled onto the ground, trying to keep himself from fully collapsing.

 _W-What...how...how is he so...?!_

"Oh, you must not have expected that from me. Sorry about that." Chara said, though not fully meaning it. "See? Realize how incredibly weak you are, at least compared to me? No one has time for your delusions, and they're really beginning to irritate me. So do us both a favor and stay down." Shamir growled in defiance and began standing back up. Chara's eyes darkened considerably and his magic began to flare. "I said... **STAY. _DOWN_.** " Shamair's instincts complerely overrided his defiant pride, and they told him to do what the child asked if he wanted to live. He fell back down on his knees and faced the ground, shivering. He suddenly felt cold, very cold. He didn't move a muscle, he simply stayed where he was. "That's more like it. Just don't bother fighting anymore, you don't stand a chance." Chara turned around ad began moving out. "Muffet. Tie him up again."

"Alrighty~" Muffet beamed as she clasped hr middle arms and spun her webs around Shamir, tying him up in purple webs and restraining his magic. Papyrus then picked him up and carried huim under his arm before following the younger duo. Alphys looked around quickly, then hurried after them.

 _I don't believe it...he...he completely subdued me with nothing more than a glance..._ Shamir thought quietly in cold fear as he looked forward while being carried by Papyrus, staring at Chara's back. _You...you're no ordinary human...are you...?_

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"...mind repeating that...?' Sans said seriously as he glared at Parvos.

"I believe I've already said it once, dude. Don't really feel like repeating myself." Parvos said casually as he stood across from Sans, who had a Gaster Blaster levitating over his head. "I know I said I'd tell ya a few things...but it seems that you're one who likes to find most answers on his own. So I'll leave the rest for you to figure out on your own." He shrugged with a sly smile. "Or until somethin' big happens and it catches my interest enough to speed things along. Whatever comes first." He blinked a bit a he stepped back to avoid a bone nearly stapping through his foot. "Welp, that could have hurt a lot. Good thing I dodged it."

It progressed much more troubling than Sans expected. Sans narrowed his eye sockets as he contemplated using his Gaster Blaster. He reached a decision and shook his head, allowing the beast to dissipate. They might be fighting, though they were still currently in Ebott. He really didn't think he should be firing magic blasts within the city. He thought over his options, looked over his shoulder towards Asriel, Red, and Undyne facing down Ribras and Rasha.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't wanna use your little beasts because they'll cause a bit too much collateral damage." Parvos gussed correctly. "Hmph. Don't worry, I'm not interested in doing damage to humans, at least not personally. I'm sure you and I have other ways of goin' about this." Parvos grinned as he flicked his paw outward to shoot a black fireball towards Sans, who defended by forming a bone wall right in front of him. Parvos blinked a bit as he quickly tilted his head to the side to avoid a sharp bone nearly piercing his head from behind. "Geez. You seem to be playing for keeps. That's kind of on me, though. I did rile you up a little, did I?"

Sans didn't really respond, he focused seriously on bringing Parvos down. He reached his hand out as Parvos' soul turned blue, and he threw him upwards, surprising him slightly due to not fully expecting it. He then forced him downwards, intending to slam him into the ground like he did Shamir. Parvos narrowed his eyes and twisted his paw to fire a ball of black fire towards Sans before he hit the ground. Sans swiftly dodged out of the way before it could hit him, though his concentration was lost and Parvos soul returned to normal. He landed gracefully on his feet, and stood up as if nothing happened. Sans stood across from him, slightly off-guard by the action.

"Heh. Ya think I'll let you go ahead and thrash me around like a rag doll? That method won't do you much good if your concentration breaks in the process." Parvos grinned. "And I tend to be pretty good at distractions, so you won't get that far twice in a row. Eh?" Parvos ducked under the swipe of a sword as he looked behind him to see Red above him.

"Hey, cat! I'm coming after you now!" Red barked as she slashed at him again. Parvos swiftly used his tail tp grip one of his knives and deflect the sword swipe with it, lightly pushing her back a bit. She laned on her feet next to Sans, holding tightly onto her sword. "You think you can just get away with what you've done? I'll take you down soon enough, you stupid hairball!"

Parvos slowly stood up on his own, tilting his head at the new arrival. "Hmm...a new pup? That's slightly unexpected, I gotta say. Though I was certain that you were busy helping out teh Prince, as well as Fishlegs. Guess Ribras and Rasha weren't really worth your time, were they?"

"That's not it." Red shook her head. "I don't know what he meant by it, but Asriel said that he could handle it with Undyne. I don't know them very well. But they seem to know what they're doing, so I don't really have much of a choice but to trust them on that." Red pointed her sword towards him. "So I'll just have to deal with _you_ instead!" She manifested a magic bomb in her other paw, jumped up and tossed it towards him. Parvos jumped back and avoided the blast, though a bright flash of light blinded him for a few seconds. It was enough for her to take advantage of, as she rushed forth and slashed at his side, causing him to snarl in pain. Sans waved his hand as multiple bones shot towards Parvos, a couple of them piercing his sides, and one struck right through his ear. He clenched his teeh through the pain, but he ultimately stood his ground.

"Woah. Okay. Now I'm gonna have a hard time hearing...geez..." Parvos grumbled as he stared at the duo in front of him, both of them ready to continue their attack. Though he himself shook his head and stood upward. "Alright, that's enough. Ya got me."

"ya finally gonna give yourself up?" Sans asked, the lights in his eyes dimming a bit.

"Nah. I'm just gonna scram. I did what I needed to do today. I'm gonna leave you lot be." Parvos waved to them as a shroud of shadows began forming behind him, and he began stepping backwards. "This was a great outing. Hopin' I get to do it again sometime."

"you never answered my question. you said not every monster was sealed underground, and your little group is proof of that. why are you just now coming out?" Sans demanded, stepping forward.

"The world just got a little bit more interesting, is all. I myself don't really intend to do anything big right now. This was just a warm up for things to come, now that I've properly tested the waters." Parvos said as he continued stepping backwards. "What exactly are we warming up for? You'll find out when it comes. Not everything can just be handed to you, ya know." He grinned cheekily, as well as darkly as the shadows took over him. He had fully vanished before Sans could stop him in time. Red was rather annoyed, but she soon dissipated her sword and simply sighed. Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground.

"he uses the darkness itself to teleport...can't sense him, either..." Sans shook his head. Parvos was long gone.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Asriel and Undyne were looking across towards Ribras and Rasha. He could see their axes covered with lava, signifying lava magic. If they actually try to attack with those things, serious damage could be done to thye area. He couldn't that to ahppen, no matter what. Neither can Undyne, for that matter. They wanted to prevent any serous damage, as much as they possibly could. There was only one thing they could do to salvage the situation.

Time to ACT.

"Master Undyne...let me handle this." Asriel said gently. Undyne raised an eyebrow at this. Though she nodded and had her spear vanish, then stepped back a few feet and folded her arms. Asriel stepped up to Ribras and Rasha, who gripped tightly on their axes s their slitted eyes stared him down. "I don't think I've gotten your names, yet. Do you think you can tell me? So we can get to know each other better? It'll be polite to do so, since you already know that my name is Asriel. My matser behind me, her name is Undyne." Asriel could see the confusion flash across their faces, except for Undyne, who simply stood by and observed.

Ribras blinked. "You...are not going to fight?"

"I'd rather not. That, and I see no reason to." He responded as if it were a simple explanation. "If anything, I think we can have this whole thing resolved without any further trouble if we simply talk this out. You two look like you need someone to speak to."

Rasha blinked. "How...would you know something like that...?"

Asriel tiled his head, his ears hanging to the side. "I...don't really know too much about it myself, as I'm still learning about it from my parents. And...maybe I just have that kind of feeling. But sometimes what your mind tells you what you should do, and what your heart and soul tells you what you should do...don't always match up. I can tell that your minds want to follow the orders you have been given...but your souls are highly against it. That's why neither of you have killed a single monster. Neither of your souls are tainted with malicious intent. So neither of you can be so bad, right?" He smiled softly. "In fact, I think both of you are much nicer than you portray yourselves."

"W-What...?!" Rasha gasped. "How could you deduct something like that...? Why would you think we're-"

"Like I said, I don't sense any malicious intent in your souls, and neither of you killed any monsters. Only that Shamir and Parvos actually killed monsters...you mostly just stayed out of the way because you didn't want to do anything like that."

"...It's true. But as much as we were against their actions...we did nothing to stop them. That doesn't make us any better than them..." Ribras said as he slowly lowered his axe. "We're pathetic...we say our priority is to eliminate you...yet those were nothing but empty words with no genuine actions behind them." Ribras allowed his axe to dissipate and sighed, his ears flattening against his head. Rasha's ears also lowered against her head at this. "We planned on not coming back from this mission and just allowing ourselves to be killed...we wouldn't dare raise our axes against our own...Shamir and Parvos are the ones who carried out these deeds...we were just too cowardly to stop them..."

"All talk, no action, huh?" Undyne scoffed.

"That's...the simplest way to put it, I suppose." Ribras said solemnly. He soon got on his knees before Asriel, lowering his head further. "Even though we did not take a life...it was srill cowardly of us to watch it all happen instead of doing something to stop them..."

"Ribras...the two of them are much more powerful than we are...plus, our orders..." Rasha feebly tried to defend, though she did join her mate in kneeling before Asriel.

"Neither of those things are justified excuses for either of us." RIbras shook his head slowly, causing Rasha to whine quietly. "Considering our cowardice, we don't even deserve to live..."

 _Pat. Pat._

"Don't go saying things like that." Asriel said as he placed both of his paws on top of their heads. "There's no need to demean yourselves in such a manner. It isn't too late to turn all of this around, you know. I can tell you both are good monsters. Me and my family can help you pick yourselves back up. You'll recover frm this guilt with time and patience, as well as plenty of support. So don't you worry about a thing!" He blinked a bit, and turned towards Undyne. "Is that...okay with you?"

"I'll have to at least take them in, first. Then we'll meet with Asgore and Toriel themselves. Since they didn't attack any humans, and they somehow didn't see any of them, we don't have to worry about that." Undyne said roughly. "Just know that if they try anything funny, I'll kick ther asses and place them behind bars."

"Fair enough."

Rasha whimpered slightly. "Y...You're...b-but...our superior...he'll...he'll find out about this...he'll find us...t-then..."

"He'll kill us." Ribras finished.

Asriel paused for a moment as he considered their fears, taking them into account. "...The one who sent you on this assignment...he'll try and kill you for treachery?" Asriel asked quietly. They both nodded in confirmation. Asriel's eyes soon became overshadowed, his ears hanging in front of him. "...the key word in that question...is _**try**_. I think you can figure out what I mean by that." The duo were shocked by the intense degree of seriousness in Asriel's tone, while Undyne didn't look surprised at all. It was interrupted by Asriel's phone buzzing in his jacket. He blinked as he takes it out and sees a text from Frisk. After skimming through it, his eyes widened and sparkled happily. "Woah! That's incredible! I mean, it's a pretty big deal and should be taken seriously...but still! What a relief!"

"What is it?" Undyne asked, confused by Asriel's sudden giddiness.

"Let's meet up back at my house! Geno Alphys helped Frisk with something incredible!" Asriel said, quickly grabbing hold of Undyne's hand and began running along.

"W-Whoa! Wait, what did Geno Alph do?!" Undyne asked, though it went mostly unheard. Ribras and Rasha blinked in utter confusion at the Prince's sudden giddiness, though they quickly followed the duo out of instinct. They failed to notice that the dust that covered the alleyway, the dust belnging to Lesser Dog, Doggo, and Whimsun, has disappeared without anyone's notice, and not becase of the wind blowing it away. It all just up and vanished.

Red and Sans were standing on the rooftop, watching the group scurry off in a hurry. "Let me get this straight. That guy is supposed to be the esteemed 'Prince Of Monsters'?" Red asked, her arms folded under her red cloak and pink ribbon.

"yep. he's the genuine article." Sans answered, his hands stuck in his pockets. He was still greatly annoyed by Parvos escaping, but he acknowledged there wasn't much he could do about it now. He slowly turned to Red with a curious glance. "oi. what do you think of him?"

 _He went from super nice, from super serious, to super giddy and goofy...all in such a short time._ Red counted off. After contemplating these things, she tilted her head, rolled her eyes, and had this much to say:

"He seems...like a _really_ weird guy."

* * *

 **Crisis has been averted. Geno Alphys allowed Frisk to tap into a pretty handy ability that saves Doggo, Lesser Dog, RG 01 and 02, and Whimsun, though it doesn't come without it's high risks. Shamir has been intimidated into submission by Chara. Asriel talked Ribras and Rabras out of fighting. And Parvos has escaped after a scuffle with Sans. It looks like things are wrapping up for this short first major arc.** **The next chapter may be the last one of this first major arc...but it's the end of that chapter that will _REALLY_ set this reboot apart from The New Frontier.**

 **Look forward to it!**


	12. Our Names

**Sans: heya. got a new chapter for you guys.**

 **Asriel: Let's not be too harsh with them...I really think that they can change.**

 **Sans: ya think so?**

 **Asgore: While we are rightfully angry, we wouldn't be able to proceed with clear heads if we did not at least try to help them.**

 **Toriel: I'd keep my eye on them...oh, and we have Red acknowledge as well.**

 **Asriel: That's right, she didn't have the time to be properly introduced! We have to take care of that!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Never had Shamir feared for his life more than he did right now. That glare Chara sent his way couldn't even _begin_ to compare to the one being sent his way now. It was unlike anything he's ever been faced with before. It shook him to his soul, and he felt as powerless as a newborn kitten.

This was the heated glare of the Queen of Monsters.

"Oh my. He seems quite intimidated. Just look at him squirm~" Muffet giggled at the scene. While everyone else was being recently serious about this whole incident, Muffet was the only one who was simply taking amusement out of Shamir's discomfort. It would be unsettling if they didn't know her as well as they did.

Toriel was still in her work clothes. While it was surprising to see her in a blouse and skirt, it did did nothing to soothe the dread that completely possessed Shamir, and left him unable to move unless instructed to do so. The Queen's fiery red eyes glared down on him, her arms folded under her chest in a posture that obviously gave off the impression of intense anger. It was strange how this furious aura came from the Queen, while Asgore was much more subdued, mostly just staying out of his wife's way for the most part. Though it was more than clear that he was also displeased with the feline, but was willing to at least hear him out.

In an attempt to try and put his attention elsewhere, like the monsters that very clearly should be dead. Doggo, Lesser Dog, RG 01, RG 02, and Whimsun. They all looked awfully confused, as if they had just woken up from some awful dream. The boy known as Frisk, however, didn't look like he could care less. He was relieved that they were back, and did whatever he could to show appreciation for this fact. Shamir was utterly baffled by this, as well as Ribras and Rasha, while Asriel and Chara both acted like they didn't know anything.

"Look at me when I speak." Toriel's authoritative tone left no room for argument. Shamir quickly looked towards Toriel with a nod. "You have some nerve, doing what you've done. Had circumstances been drastically different, I would have singed all of the fur off of your body. Your are incredibly lucky that my son has chosen to show you mercy."

"...Mercy...you...?" Shamir muttered quietly. He turned towards Asriel, who was sitting by his brothers, as well as Ribras and Rasha. Red was sitting a chair nearby, choosing to watch how this plays out. Sans and Papyrus were also standing nearby, in front of the door. Undyne, Alphys, and Geno Alphys were sitting on the couch, watching Shamir carefully. It seemed that he was fully and helplessly surrounded, her they're choosing not to do anything so far. "Mercy, huh...you chose to simply capture me..."

"That's right, cat. You're in some seriously hot water right now." Geno Alphys said with narrowed eyes."We don't know where you get your kicks from just coming out of nowhere and causing trouble like this, but I believe you figured out that we're not going to stand for it."

Shamir blinked curiously at the two Alphyses. Since he was out of the loop, he couldn't help but ask: "Are you two...twin sisters?"

Geno Alphys blinked as she and her counterpart stared at each other for a bit. Then they looked towards Shamir again and nodded in unison. "Yeeeeaaaah...sure. Let's go with that." Shamir took a guess that Geno Alphys was the older one, having a scar over her eye and having a much more mature and deep personality than her younger 'sister'. And she ultimately seemed smarter overall, while her younger 'sister' was much more filled with life and seemed to be highly bouncy, as well as being incredbly anxious. And they were incredibly blushy around Undyne.

"I...I see..."

"Hey. Don't change the subject. We're still on your case, if you haven't noticed." Chara scoffed. "Now tell us...what was your deal, trying to kill the Royal Guard Police like that? Did you actually think you were making a positive difference around here? Did yiu think you were doing a good thing? "Guess what...it was NOT okay. Had we not acted fast enough to stop you, the whole city would have gone up in a panic. And THAT would result in a lot of stressful phone calls to the mayor...and I should know, because she HATES stressful phone calls. Too much stress."

"Trying to kill my men...you'd better be lucky that Asriel appealed for you. I wouldn't have been as merciful with you." Undyne gritted her teeth. "Considering that Sans stepped in to save Papyrus, you got off EASY."

"that's an understatement." Sans muttered in full agreement.

"And then threatening to try and off Asgore and Toriel...first off, you'd NEVER be able to pull that off. You're leagues below them in many ways that it isn't even funny. Secondly, you have some nerve talking the way you were when Papyrus had you on the ropes. Your threats basically amounted to nothing and yet you still chose to try and perceive yourself as a superior. Thirdly, you should have known that YOUR own men were not up to this task in the slightest, they didn't even want to be a part of it! Dragging them into something like that...you've got some nerve!"

One of the basic improvements that Undyne has made as a leader, fully and wholeheartedly caring about the mental and emotional health of her subordinates, not just physical and magical. If they weren't fully up for something, were not prepared for potential severe backlassh, then they were not to do so until they _were_ ready. It's one of the main, significant reasons why she was so hesitant to allow Papyrus into the Royal Guard in the first place. He had the strength, the magic, and the skills needed to be a valued asset to the unit...but his naivety would have been a severe danger to himself and his allies. Incredibly unpleasant events have proven this to be true many times. Luckily for him, the memories of those events helped him get much better at dealing with situations like this. Had he been truly willing to hurt Shamir, he very well could have been the victor of their encounter.

Undyne's gaze was critical, and it greatly unnerved Shamir to no end.

"Not to mention, you've made an active effort to try to kill Papyrus, my best friend. There would have been _**hell**_ to pay, on a multitude of levels." Undyne continued. Sans cast a look towards Shamir thaat looked like he once again agreed to her statement. "We're trying to make a good impression on the humans since we all returned to the Surface, and we now see each other eye-to-eye., and as equals, We REALLY don't need jerks like you messing that up for us."

"Precisely." Toriel said with clasped paws. "And had you been unfortunate enough to try and direct your attack in my direction, while I was still working...well...I refer to Undyne's statement on what would have to be paid. I would have been highly hesitant to be merciful towards you if you actually succeeded in furthering your scheming to the point of harming the children while I was there. Or even worse...had you actually succeeded in harming MY children..."

"You would have had _**much**_ more to worry about in the long-run." Asgore reinforced. Asgore was the more pacfistic of the Royal Couple, but for some reason his glare was much more potent. His patience was much more practiced and durable than Toriel's...however, that just makes the resulting bomb on the end of that patience much more fear-inducing, and much more explosive. And that was one of the main reasons that he and Sans got along so well that once they were properly introduced to one another, began hanging out more as a result. "I don't think we can fully get you to understand how lucky you are that Asriel reasoned with us to lessen your punishment. He has the impression that you simply don't understand how much this world has changed."

"You keep saying how lucky I am that the Prince chose to spare me. The reasons for that escapes me."

"We don't really gain anything meaningful from killing you. Besides, the damage you did was fixed and it went unnoticed by anyone else. So you _really_ lucked out on being given severe punishment. Though we still gotta do somethin' about you. Can't let you get out of this with a simple slap on the wrist, you know." Geno Alphys said, casually sipping some Instant Noodles. "...Wonder if I can get some of these in miso...yeah. I think I'm up for some miso ramen..."

"Oh! Miso ramen sounds _sooooo_ good right now!" Alphys squealed.

 _The importance of deciding a punishment for me amounts to those two contemplating on what type of ramen to eat?!_ Shamir's ears and eyes twitched with aggravation.

"Oh dear! I'll have to remember to pick up some flour on the way home..." Muffet gasped softly, placing her upper hands over her mouth, in shocked realization. "I have a very important event to prepare for, after all...ahuhuhu~"

 _...I'm getting the grave impression that they don't even realize that they're mocking me..._ Shamir sweatdropped. His hostility has weakened greatly, and was now filled with great confusion. Sans read him easily enough. Looks like he was caught off-guard by their antics.

"hey guys. uh...are we gonna decide on what to do with this guy? i mean, humans didn't get hurt. in fact, they weren't even involved in this little charade unless we count frisk and chara getting involved." Sans said. "still, i do agree that letting him go free wouldn't be very great judgement. the same goes for ribras and rasha...uh...those _are_ your names, right? my memory tends to get rather...scattered, once in a while."

"That's yet _another_ understatement." Chara muttered.

Frisk tilted his head slightly as he wondered what they should do. Since the humans haven't really been involved in their silent attack, he didn't think there was any need to increase their worries by telling them about this incident, and even _less_ about what he discovered he could do with Save Points. Preferably, the less that everyone knows about this, the more better off everyone will be. While it might help to be truthful with the humans, more than just the depths of monsters previous crusade against humans...no. This was one of those things the humans were not yet ready to hear, Maybe on a later time, once everyone was sure that Ebott could handle that sort of information. Not a moment sooner. No need to cause a mass panic if that is what revealing the truth too early gets them all. One step at a time.

"I think...maybe...he should stay with us." Frisk said slowly. "Well, maybe not _stay_ with us, per se. Undyne still has to take him in and stuff like that. But maybe we can...I don't know...convince him that human-monster relations aren't as bad as he believes them to be. Maybe we can prove to these three that things have changed, since they semed to believe that thhings are still tense between us." Frisk turned towards Asriel with a nod. "That's another reason why Asriel chose to spare him and talk Ribras and Rasha down, right?"

"That's right." Asriel scooted up to Shamir and tilted his head. "I don't know where you got the idea that humans and monsters can't get along anymore...but I assure you that you're wrong. We've been doing fine so far, and I believe that we can continue to do so. If you don't believe us, then we can prove it to you ourselves over time. I assure you that you won't regret it. I promise you that."

Shamir blinked. "You... _promise_?"

"we don't make promises lightly, kitty cat." Sans said while yawning slightly. Shamir was still gazing at everyone strangely. "we don't really gain anything from doing somethin' too severe. that, and asriel really doesn't want to punish you too harshly. he convinced undyne to give the rehabilitation thing a good ol' college try. we don't really have much to lose from it, aside from our trust in you. because if that happens...well...undyne will have to keep you locked behind bars and stuff of that manner. don't wanna do that..."

"But if we catch you acting out, we most certainly _will_." Toriel said strongly. "If your do anything that compromises the safety and peace of the citizens of Ebott, be they human or monster, you'll be unfortunate to be on the receiving end of _**dire**_ consequences. And I'm sure you don't want us to have to explore those consequences in deeper detail... _ **right**_?" Toriel raised her paw, which were supported by the palm of her other shoulder, and a spark of fire manifested above her palm. Shamir felt his life dangerously threatened for the second time today, and he hurriedly nodded. The flames slowly died down, and she once again folded her arms. "I'm satisfied that we understand each other, Mr. Shamir."

 _So scary..._ Shamir feebly whimpered.

"Alright, cats! Let's get moving right away, you all are going on lockdown for the time being, and I'm gonna take the first day to watch and make sure that you all don't try anythin' funny. Go on!" Undyne roughly picks Shamir up by the scruff of his neck, much to his furthered humiliation. She then blinked in confusion before setting him back down. "Wait a minute, I almost forgot something! Doggo, you and the others take him to the station. Call me if he gives you trouble, so I can personally smash his face in for being difficult." Shamir was left a nervous wreck as he was nonchalantly handed off to Doggo and the others, then they both left the house, closing the door behind them. Undyne then turned towards everyone with folded arms. "Alright then. Now that's taken care of for the time being, we gotta deal with our less hostile yet just as mysterious new comrade here."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Red. She noticed this soon enough, and clasped her paws while shifting in her seat a bit. She blushed slightly at all of the attention suddenly being on her. "U...Um...hi...?"

"Sorry. Everything got crazy so quickly that we didn't even give you a chance to adjust. You just got dropped into all of this craziness without warning, havng little to no time to slow down and take everything in. So...yeah. Our bad." Undyne rubbed her neck with a sheepish grin. "So...let's try introductions again now that everything's calmed down a bit. me, the name's Undyne!" She placed her hand atop Alphys's head, grinning brightly. "And this little cutie here is Alphys, my beloved! She's a genius, ya know!"

"U-Um..." Alphys blushed brightly while sheepishly twiddling her fingers. "I-It's pretty nice to meet you, Red. I guess...well, circumstances didn't really allow us to greet one another more appropriately...but we're able to do so now...so...that's pretty nice, I guess..."

"you'll have to forgive her, she's a shy one." Sans said as he slowly slid his hand out and waved to her. "heya. the name is sans the skeleton. the tall, totally cool skeleton next to me is my brother papyrus."

"PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE, NEWEST FRIEND!" The tall skeleton waved enthusiastically towards her. Red seemed a bit overwhelmed by his high amount of energy. Though she sensed that Undyne was the one with the highest amount of energy.

Muffet sits in her chair while casually sipping her tea. "And you can call me Little Miss Muffet, dearie. You don't have to worry your cute little head aboout me, I'm a pretty nice spider when you properly get to know me. Ahuhuhu~"

Toriel clasped her paws and nodded peacefully. "Based on a bit of your experiences, you seem to know who me and my husband are, but I shall be polite and do so myself anyway. My name is Toriel Dreemurr, and my husband is Asgore Dreemurr. And I see you've been well acquaintanced with my three sons." Toriel placed her paws atop Asriel and Chara's heads, and her chin atop of Frisk's. "My birth son, Asriel. And my adoptive sons, Frisk and Chara. Aren't they cute?~"

"Mom...can you _not._ " Chara muttered quietly.

"I think we're pretty cute, Chara." Frisk smiled.

"Frisk, don't make it worse."

Red turned towards Asriel, who calmly looked back towards her. She seemed to fully acknowledge that he truly was the Prince of Monsters, which was proven by the King and Queen themselves. It helps that he truly did look a lot like the two of them, now that she was seeing the trio so close together. She pouted behind her mask as she realized that she had accused him of lying when he freed her from that 'Artifact' they were talking about. But he was telliing the truth after all. He also said that he had absolutely no reason to lie to her, he didn't seem to be that kind of guy. He was still pretty weird, though. Regardless, she felt the need to say something about that incident. However, she wanted to do it eye-to-eye.

With a slow nod, Red slowly reaches up to her mask, grabbing it with her paw. With a deep sigh, she slowly removes it from her face. All of the others looked closely towards her face, seeing as none of them have really seen her face before, so this was quite interesting to them. Along with removing her mask, she gently pushes her hood behind her head so it would no longer hide her face. Undyne somewhat expected her to be a canine behind the mask, and she was right to believe so. Red surely had canines features, beginning with her nose, sharp teeth, black nose, and pointed ears sticking out of her pink hair. The rose pink hair was the most interesting feature about herm so far, aside from her crimson cloak and pink bow. And another thing being interesting was her silver eyes shining like the moon...or close enough. Undyne tilted her head slightly.

 _I see...another canine. Pretty much the youngest of the pack...I wonder..._

Soon after that, Red set herself down on her knees and bowed her head before Asriel. "I...have to apologize."

"Huh? Aplogize for what?"

Red closed her eyes and sighed pitifully. "The Prince of Monsters. Our very first meeting involved mepointing my sword at your throat. And I called you a lier when you delcared yourself to be Prince. But you were telling the truth. My paranoia took a great hold on me, and I thought you were an enemy. I should have been much more careful and put more thought into what I was doing than just acting without thinking. I don't remember too much about my time before I was sealed in that...'Artifact' or whatever. I didn't mean to be so impulsive and threaten to attack you like that. I'm hoping you can forgive my foolishness, Prince Asriel. And-"

 _Pat._

"Hm?" Red blinked curiously as she felt a paw pat her on the head. She looked up to see Asriel was the one petting her head. He was smiling kindly to her, which somewhat took her off guard. "P...Prince Asriel...?"

"The amount of apologies you're trying to give to me aren't necessary. We don't know how you came to be inmprisoned within the Artifact, but we do know one thing for sure. The world you used to know, even if you forgot a majority of it, is totally different from the world you're in now. I really can't blame you for being on your toes." Asriel said calmly, removing his paw from her head. "It's okay, really. There's no need to apologize so much for being careful. I understand." Asriel stepped back a bit, and Red stood up as well.

"You're just going to forgive me like that?"

"I don't really see a reason to hold a grudge for following your instincts. It's much better if we just move on from it and continue on with much positive vibes than before. If anything, I think we should start over with a much clearer mindset." Asriel smiled as he lifted his paw and tilted his head happily. "For starters, you can start calling me by my name. We're friends now. So you should call me by my name, no need to refer to me by my title first."

Red blinked. "So...you just want me to call you by your first name? Asriel?"

"Mm-hm. I want us to be comfortable with one another, so I want you to call me by my first name. No 'Prince Dreemurr', no 'Prince Asriel', or anything related to those things if you really don't want to. I was never really into that kind of treatment anyway. Chara knows that better than anyone." Chara slowly nodded in confirmation. "So...don't look at me as royalty that you feel the need to treat me like I'm above you or something like that. Because I'm not. Okay?"

Red blinked owlishly at Asriel, who was still choosing to smile brightly at her. _He'd rather have me treat him as a friend more than a prince. He wants me to call him by his first name. And he said there was no need to apologize for ME attacking HIM._ She may not know the Dreemurrs very well, but this definitely wasn't the way she had expected one of them to behave. Maybe it was like he said before, about being in an entirely different kind of world than the one she used to be a part of, even if she can't remember it. That did seem to be quite a difficult situation to be in, but she's still being offered assistance. With enough thought put into her decision, she smiled while shaking her head.

"Yep...you're a weird one."

"Normal is overrated." Chara rolled his eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Red sighed. "Okay then. Asriel. I'll call you by your name from now on, if that's what you really want. If you ever change your mind..."

"I'll let you know."

Undyne grinned as she crakcked her neck a bit. "Alrighty! That's settled then! Now that's outta the way, how about a spar?!"

Asriel shook his head. "Master, it's been a long day. I think we should wait a while before you should ask something like that of her. Give her time to adjust to her surroundings and new world." Undyne looked a bit disappointed by this, but she nonetheless nodded quietly to this viewpoint. Asriel turned to Red and smiled once again. "Don't worry about a thing, Red. I'm sure you'll get along with everyone soon enough. We'll all take the time to know you, and vice versa. Does this sound good?"

Red smiled readily, and nodded. The others were able to see a fluffy tail uncurl from under her cape and wag happily. "Yeah!~"

 **(Nighttime)**

"Whew...what a day...sure hope that was enough..." Parvos sighed as he casually rubbed his neck, cracking it slightly. This has been quite a day for him. This assignment was given to him for the sole purpose of analysis of how things currently were. It was a strange one to accept. But he decideded to take it anyway since he really didn't have anything better to do with his time. He did have a rather interesting time seeing how much things have changed. Humans and monsters getting along so easily, when they were at each others throats many years ago. It was a strange change of pace, but not one he was entirely against.

Especially since he got to fight against Sans. He may be much stronger than him, but the skeleton's speed and intellect was more than enough to counter sheer power. It was a good thing Parvos was sneaky and had the power of shadows, or he would have been killed. He reminded himself to be more careful the next time they might meet. It was a shame that he had to leave Ribras and Rasha behind. They were a bit troublesome to deal with, but he could at least respect how they simply stopped what they wre doing once they've had enough. Shamir...well, he wouldn't be missing Shamir very much, but he also respected his drive, even though it was horribly misguided. But he blamed his old man for corrupting the poor feline.

Parvos was the only one who knew the truth. The _whole_ truth. Or at least, he knew enough about the situation that he's accepted that it won't be easy from here on out. This was just an introduction experience. Testing the waters before taking on an ocean...Parvos seemed to be taking an interest in poetry. Not everything has to rhyme.

Soon he entered a small warehouse that was painted white and had windows close to the ceiling, and was also filled with crates and sliding doors. He rubbed his neck and yawned lazily. "Geez...why do we have to meet in a place like this? It's totally lame and dirty in here." He stopped as he pulled down his hood, then turning around and seeing another hooded figure in the warehouse. Unlike himself, with his white fur clashing with his black robe, this person was completely hidden in shadow. "And here I thought you would have more class than that."

"You're speaking rather casually towards me despite knowing full well who I am. But then again, that's why I find you and your father interesting." This was said as Parvos once again yawned, licking the back of his paw and lightly rubbing his cheek. "Hmhm! Sometimes you being a deadly warrior makes me forget that you're still a cat. And you can be quite adorable when you wish to be, like right now~" The voice seemed to be feminine.

"Yeah yeah, I'm cute because I'm a cat. Whatever." Parvos rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "So? I did what you asked me, and you were right."

"Right about _whaaaaat?~_ "

"About something being extra weird about the monsters emerging from the mountain the way they did. And it was an even _bigger_ surprise when we saw Asriel, Chara, and _Frisk_ altogether. All of them...still alive. The former two should have been dead for years, so this is really weirding me out that you were telling the truth. There's no need to rub it in my face. It's perfectly reasonable to be skeptical about this kind of thing. Though now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I have no choice but to believe ya." Parvos huffed. "I'm not givin' you any gold, though. We didn't make any bets about it, luckily."

"That's too bad. You would have had to pay me big-time."

'Tch." Parvos once again rolled his eyes. "So what now? We know that those three are still alive and kicking, that which I helped you confirm. So what are ya gonna do about it now? Got some dark motives behind this or somethin'? it might be pretty interesting to know what goes on in that crazy little head of yours."

"Meh. There's no need for us to rush this. Now that we have the information on those three being alive, we can kick back and relax for a little while." She smiled under hood as she strerched her arms out and placed them behind her neck. "We've got plenty of time to prepare, after all. Abooooouuut...a year. Yes, a year is plenty. "

Parvos blinked. "Wow. You're really gonna sit on your ass for an entire year? Why?"

"You and your father are more free to do what you'd like in the meantime, of course. But as for me, I've got many preparations to make, friends to call, food to eat, the usual. Besides, haven't you heard of the lucky number seven?~ Six years have passed. The seventh one will be when the fun begins. Well, the fun has already begun, but it'll get even better on that seventh year. You'll have to be ready for it. Which is why I prepared something for you. I think you'll be pleased to accept it." The figure slowly raised her hand and snapped her fingers. In a flash of light, a man appeared before Parvos, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Hm. This man is quite the scumbag. No one is going to miss him when he's gone. He broke a kind woman's heart just because she's being nice to monsters unlike him. Poor Helen~"

"Helen? Don't know her. This guy her ex-husband or something?"

"Yup. He totally dropped her, making her cry in the rain. Though King Asgore was around to comfort her and bring her warmth!~" She giggled playfully as she turned around and waved, leaving the room. "Welp, I'll leave you to your business."

The door closes behind her, and the man was left staring fearfully at Parvos, who was frowning down on him. "Wow...you're a total jakass, huh? Monsters reeneter the world and you think that justifies leaving your wife because she's actually trying to get along with them. She probably hates you for splitting up for a stupid reason like that. She probably won't be looking for you when you're gone. You won't be able to be an asshole to her anymore." Parvos suddenly began grinning wickedly. Even with white fur, his upper half of his head was shrouded in dark shadow. Speaking of shadows, his own began to materialize in front of him, and it manifested into a fierce leopard of darkness, much bigger than himself, and extremely vicious looking. "So here's the deal. I'm going to make you disappear. And I'll be taking your soul as a bonus. Because with what my boss is having cooked up for me and my old man...I'll need the power. It helps that no one is gonna miss ya~"

His prey was helpless, bound and gagged. Unable to move, unable to call for help, unable to escape. Parvos' teeth became sharper and his eyes became slitted. He tilted his head in a childlike manner, and his smile becomes significantly more unhinged and dark as his eyes glow purple. He looked more and more like a feral animal.

 **"Sorry to disappoint you, but your death won't be painless. Ya see... _I have a bad habit of playing with my food~_ "**

Meanwhile, the other figure continued walking away, not caring about the blood beginning to splatter against the windows of the warehouse. If there was anything Parvos was good at, is making things disappear without a trace. His shadow magic has the ability to do such things. Either way, this should be able to tide him over until things can get going a year from now. Maybe even sooner, depending on how excited she was to do this. She would allow them the luxury of enjoying the peace they earned...for now. One of the most exciting parts of an event like this, it gets the blood pumping when no one sees it coming. At least not at first glance.

 _Frisk...Chara...and Asriel. I hoped you enjoyed the little taste, because the real thing is going to be MUUUCH more entertaining. But for now, enjoy your peace for the time being. I know how hard you worked to earn it. You'll need the preparation. Because once the calm passes..._

She smiled brightly under her cloak, though her eyes remained unseen. However, one could easily tell that it did not warrant good intentions. She slowly raised her hand, and slowly clenched it. She then vanished when strong gust of wind blew over her. She left these parting words...

 _ **"You all be caught up in QUITE a storm~"**_

* * *

 **...Welp. That arc is over and done with.**

 **..hey Shock. Is Parvos scaring you yet? I made him _much_ more complex. :D Also, Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha are on lockdown for the time being...I'm sure they'll be fine.**

 **Yeah. Remember those hints of Helen being extremely friendly with Asgore? Now you know a major reason for it. Bit of sub-plot, if you will. Maybe it'll go somewhere. Maybe not. But it's what I plan to go through with. The full story of this friendship will come in time. but for now...it seems something strange is going on...and it's not a very good thing. No, it seems to be very bad, very bad in all the while..but at least Red is going to begin to adust to her new life. She'll have quite a long way to go when it comes to that...**

 **...huh. Wonder what it means? Maybe one of you know? Because I sure don't~**

 **We'll be going back to some Surface Adventures staring the next chapter. Though Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha WILL be under watch. Caution is key. And Sans and Geno Alphys remain the most cautious of all.**

 **...oh yeah, review and stuff. Hope ya liked it...**

 **...Kay bye!~**


	13. Friendships and Cinnamon

**Chara: Lazy.**

 **Me: But-**

 **Chara: Slow.**

 **Me: I-**

 **Chara: _Pathetic._**

 **Me:...well excuse me for focusing on college work...jerk. Sorry that it isn't too good, it's been like...a week or so?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It's been an entire day since the sudden and random attack against the Royal Guard, which was fortunately foiled with the groups quick intervention. The only one who managed to escape mostly unscathed was Parvos. This puts some of them, especially Sans, at unease. It meant that he was still out there, and seemed more than capable of dealing major damage in the future. However, since he disappeared in a shroud of shadows, which meant that his magic wasn't so easily traced. Chasing shadows is more difficult than it looks,, and Sans couldn't sense it the normal way, even if he went back to the spot that Parvos disappeared from. Wherever he was, he was long gone with no way of following him. But he could at least keep a sharp eye out, now that he knew that the Surface wasn't as safe as he hoped it would be. But in a way he wasn't totally comfortable with, he was glad. He has a justified reason to be cautious now, though he didn't allow this to show around Papyrus. It was very much possible that the lanky skeleton already knows, but his very close demise at Shamir's paws has left him unable to take too many chances.

That wasn't the only issue that needed addressing, however. There was also the matter of Red properly adjusting into this new world. It was not going to be easy, since she can't even remember how her old world used to work, which was likely to be at some time in the distant past. Alphys was still working on figuring out what this means, how she came to the trapped within the Artifact. She was completely unaware of how she came to be trapped within it, nor who might have been responsible. There was no way she trapped _herself_ within it. Geno Alphys has been taking a guess that there might be some sort of significance to this, as the Annoying Dog has never failed to keep the Artifact out of Frisk's reach. Though it seems he has chosen to leave it be, for whatever reason they can't currently come up with right now.

However, that was hardly Asriel Dreemurr's true main concern right now. There was plenty of time for everyone to figure this out and help her regain her memory. But for now, they would have to help her adjust to the Surface as best as they could. Red stayed over at the Dreemurr Residence for the night since they didn't really have enough time to truly set things up and properly organize things. It was a rather abrupt setup, but not one they couldn't improve overtime.

Asriel slowly opens his eyes as the morning slowly and quietly came. He sits up on his bed and looks over to where Red was currently sleeping. There was a bit of awkwardness surrounding the concept of a girl sleeping in his room. She didn't want to sleep alone on the couch, and she declined sleeping alongside Toriel or Asgore. Asriel couldn't really fathom the reason she made such a decision. And to be perfectly honest, she didn't know either. Maybe he could ask Alphys about it when he gets the chance to. Or his parents. Maybe he could simply ask the Canine Unit in general for some clues. But they've been through a bad time without really remembering it, yet the feeling was still there. He found it best to simply leave them be, at least for the time being.

Guess he'll just have to wing it for now and see what happens.

Golly.

He briefly took another look at her as she slept on the floor, softly breathing. Her noise and ears occasionally twitched a little, and her tail unconsciously moves across the ground. Her pink curled hair was still the most significant thing about her aside from her crimson cloak. The latter seemed to be highly important to her, given that it's the same color as her name. Though given her current mindset, she probably doesn't remember _how_ important it was to her. That was another thing that might require much patience. Luckily for Asriel, he considered himself a very patient person when he wishes to be. He isn't usually in a hurry for anything unless it's very important. Not to say this wasn't important, it would just take time. However long that may take, he was unsure. Though he was sure she was much less patient than he was. Intuition gave him that feeling.

"So...you're gonna keep watching her sleep?" Chara mumbled as he peaked one eye open as he too began to sit up, leaving Frisk to be the only one of the trio still in slumber.

Asriel looked toward shim for a couple moments, then back towards Red with a sigh. "You make that sound like I'm doing something wrong."

"It was a totally innocent question!"

"Your delivery didn't make that sound innocent."

"Hmph." Chara rolled his eyes and simply kicked his feet back and forth, also silently watching the canine sleep for a moment. "Do you think she's gonna do okay? Ya know...the whole 'adjusting to a new world with amnesia right on top of it. So she can't even remember the past she used to be a part of. That sucks, because it means we currently have no clues as to who she is." He folded his arms with another sigh. "What makes this even _more_ annoying and mysterious is that blasted Annoying Dog. He's the one who always absorbs the Artifact at some point, so we can be sure that he knows _something_. But that must does whatever the hell he wants, whenever the hell he wants. We won't be getting answers from him unless he comes directly to us, and who knows when he'll decide to do that..."

"That's true..."

"But I suppose that doesn't really matter, does it? You're gonna try and help her anyway, however you can. Right?" Chara chuckled as he grabbed Asriel in a choke hold and noogied his head. "Am I right?!"

"G-Gah! Chara, stop it...!" Asriel gasped as he tried to escape his brother's hold, to no avail.

Red slowly opened her eyes at the two siblings playfully rolling around in her bed. She yawned slightly before sitting up and stretching her arms out a bit. "Nnnngh...I slept _great_ last night!"

"I can imagine." Chara casually rolls his eyes as he finally releases Asriel from his hold, giving him some time to regain his breath. "So, Red. It's your first official day on the Surface."

Red blinked a bit as she stood up and lightly scratched her head. "Eh? So you're saying that yesterday didn't count?"

"Red. Yesterday was a freaking disaster. That didn't count in the very slightest. We're gonna have to start over and try to do even better."

"Yeah, Red. We have to do better than yesterday and make your _true_ first day on the Surface an enjoyable one." Asriel said as he yawned and rubbed his cheek, which was something Red found to be slightly cute. "Soooo...do we have any idea on what we're going to do?"

"You mean you don't have a plan on how to go about this? Are you serious?" Chara said while absently shaking his head. "I know you aren't very keen with planning skills Azzy, but come _on_."

"I might have a couple ideas..." Frisk was finally waking up, sitting upwards with a soft yawn. "How about we simply get her outside, first. Might be a lot easier to figure some things out while we have plenty of fresh air to help us think."

"That's not a bad idea. I mean, it beats being cramped up in our room thinking about what to do. Might as well go somewhere that has plenty of space." Chara shrugged as he hopped off the bed completely, moving on to grab his poncho. "But once we get outside, Azzy _will_ have to come up with ways to get Red more comfortable with this world we live in."

"Just me...?" Asriel sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Nope! She'll also have _my_ help!" Chara and Asriel gasped as they both turned towards the window. Muffet smoothly slides the window open and climbed inside, smiling brightly. "Hello hello _helllloooo_!"

"Muffet...you let yourself in...again." Chara deadpanned. She didn't seem to acknowledge his deadpan expression and just continued smiling. "What do you mean that you'll help Red get comfortable within this world?"

Muffet sighed while shrugging. "Chara-Dearie...what naivete you showed just now...it's quite embarrassing!~" Chara's eye twitched in aggravation. Yet again, she either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it. Muffet smoothly moved towards Red and wraps her middle arms around her while lightly tapping the side of her head. "As we already know, Red's first day awake from a most likely long-term slumber didn't go so well. Today is a time for us to rectify that. And who better to lead the operation than a gal her age!~"

Red raised an eyebrow. "You could tell that I was fifteen?"

"I have my ways...ahuhuhu~" That laugh was too mischievous for Chara to be comfortable with. "Anyway, yes indeed. You and I are both fifteen. That already makes us a year or two older than the Dreemurr Trio. Such youngins~" Asriel and Frisk laughed a bit at the truth, while Chara groaned in slight annoyance. "Yep! Not to mention I'm a fellow gal, so of course I'm offering my hands to help you out! All eight of them!~"

Red blinked a bit as her ears twitched curiously. "Really? You're really willing to help me through this?"

"You underestimate me, Dearie! As I said before, your first day doesn't count due to all the fighting. This day is going to be your _true_ first day on the Surface, and we're going to make it quite enjoyable for you!" Muffet clapped happily. "Now then...meet me outside in a couple hours, as i'm sure you still got a bit of morning stuff to get out of the way~" Muffet stands up and climbs back out the window. "Don't take too long, though! Or I'll come back, web you up, and carry you out myself!~" She then hops out of the room, leaving the other four behind for the time being.

Red turned towards the Dreemurr Trio curiously. "...What...is she usually like this? I don't really understand her that well yet...though she seems to be...I dunno..."

"A handful? Yeah. Muffet fits that category awfully well. Tell that from someone who has experience with her." Chara said with a sigh. "But in any case, She seems to be really interested in becoming friends with you. And as she said, it might be easier for you to connect with another girl. I don't pretend to know exactly what she means like that, though she sounds so confident in it that I'll trust her judgement anyway."

"You'll trust her judgement? Hm...you seem to really believe in her. Yeah, you have a lot of confidence in her."

Chara blinked and swiftly looked away, his usual pink blush brightening. "Hmph...she doesn't need any confidence from me...she has plenty of that on her own. Did you even see how she was acting or how she spoke? She's got plenty of self-confidence without my assistance."

"Yeah, I kinda got that much on my own." Red said. She then turned towards Asriel. "I'm all for hanging out with her and all of that, but are you guys still going to join us?"

"Of course we are."

"That's good. I'm all for new experiences...but I'm guessing that they'd be much better in a group than on our own."

Chara nodded in agreement. It was a rather fair deal for her new experiences to be spent with some of the one's that have first seen her. But because Muffet was so mischievous and sneaky, this was also to make sue that she didn't do anything too ridiculous. Or something...well...Chara is simply deciding not to take any chances.

 **(Later)**

"Alrighty!~ I believe I know just the thing to get you started on Surface life!" Muffet beamed as her lower arms were clasped and her upper arms playfully patted Red's head. The two girls walked alongside one another while the Dreemurr Trio walked behind them, as well as being accompanied Toriel and Asgore. The two of them were smiling a bit sheepishly as Muffet was petting Red relentlessly at the moment. The pink-haired canine did her best to not look like she enjoyed the attention, but they all knew better.

"Right...where exactly are we going, Muffet? Where do you intend to take me?" They've been walking for a long time now, since Toriel didn't permit the Dreemurr Trio to use teleportation since humans were still trying to get used to all of their magic abilities. Sans seems to be the one who usually defies this recommendation, mostly because he's usually too lazy. Either he's tteleporting, or he's riding his tricycle. And he usually rides the tricycle when he's low on magic...or he just feels like being silly. "Asriel told me that you do something for a living, despite how young you are..."

"Aha! Good thing he told you! It's true, I'm the sole owner of a rather successful parlor where I offer a huge assortment of sweets, treats, and desserts!~" Muffet beamed while looking incredibly proud of herself. "A couple human officials considered me a bit too young to be in charge of my own business, but I proved to them that I'm more than capable of handling it." She sheepishly rubbed her cheek a bit. "Well...I did have some help from my friendly business rival, Grillby. He and Miss Toriel helped vouch for me! That was incredibly nice of them." SHe then turned towards Chara and smiled brightly. "And ever since then, and even before we officially left the Underground, Chara-Dearie has been my number-one visitor!"

"Chara has a reputation of being the biggest sweet-tooth of the family. Especially when it comes to chocolate. It's only rivaled by Asriel's complete adoration for Cinnamon." Toriel smiles. "I'm more adept in the ways of Cinnamon, I tend to let Muffet handle our chocolate-craving cutie~" She cooed as she affectionately rubs his hair.

"You're making me sound like having chocolate on me is the only way I can function. That is absolutely NOT true." Chara huffed, completely disregarding the fact that he had chocolate waffles this morning, and a bit of chocolate-chip was left on his pink cheeks.

Red blinked slightly as she turned towards Muffet curiously. "You're taking me to your...pastry parlor? I'm not sure what you mean by that...and I'm not sure I remember what chocolate or cinnamon is..."

Asriel gasped and nearly stopped walking, as well as nearly tripping over himelf. He swiftly turns towards Red and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whaaaaaaat?! Your loss of memory included not knowing what _cinnamon?!_ That will not stand! We have to introduce you to cinnamin right away! You can just go on not knowing the absolute amazingness that is cinnamon! We have to get to the parlor soon!" Asriel said as if the subject was of utmost urgency, letting Red go after brushing off her shoulders. "Sorry for being so abrupt...it's just that...not knowing what cinnamon is or how it tastes...? I just can't allow that to go on!"

"Uh...okay?" Red blinked owlishly once again. _The Prince seems to have a pretty strong passion for cinnamon, doesn't he...?_

Muffet clasped her hands. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the Prince, Dearie. Forgetting about the sweet taste of cinnamon is simply something I can't allow to continue. Not knowing what it tastes like...why...it's unfathomable to think about!"

"As you can see, we have quite a strong standing when it came to the taste of cinnamon. Cinnamon Bunnies, Cinnamon Pie, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. We're quite favorable of all of those things." Asgore yawned a little bit, managing a smile down to Red. "Asriel gets a bit excited when it comes to cinnamon, and to a lesser degree, so does me and my wife." Asgore looks upward, realizing that they were quickly approaching Muffet's Parlor. Though he blinked in surprise as they all stop in place, seeing someone pressing their faces against the window. He managed a slightly small smile as he realized who this was. "Oh! Will you look at this..."

It was Helen. Helen's face was very close to the glass, as she was gazing intently at many of the magic sweets and treats being on display. She was slightly unnerved by the spiders. Though since they were simply cleaning up and preparing to open to the day, he didn't mind too much. She wasn't with Gloria, Diana, or even Linda. She was on her own for today, her interest in the sweets could now be explored without any of them being there to criticize her or call her out on it. Asgore could see that she really wanted to sample a few of them, and was eagerly waiting for the parlor to be open. Muffet looked glad that she left such a lasting impression on her.

She looked like she was mentally debating whther it was a good idea for her to be there or not.

"...I really shouldn't...but I _really_ want to..." She mumbled to herself, gazing at the ground. "If the other girls find out that I went here, they're not going to let me hear the end of it...but..." She rose her head again, eyes sparkling. 'But it all looks so yummy..."

Asgore smiled as he made his way towards her. "Howdy, Helen!"

" _GAH_!" Helen jumped away from the glass at the sound of Asgore's voice. She clumsily tried to compose herself while fighting off her bright blush. "Oh! A-Asgore! I was just...um...I was..." She was stuttering enough to give Alphys-before she increased her overall self-esteem-a run for her money. "I-I mean...hello! Hi ! Howdy do! Salutations!" _Stupid, Helen! You're making yoursel look like a complete idiot! Get your mind straight and act natural!_ "Wonderful weather we're having!~" _...Linda was right. I'm an embarassment...such a waste of space..._

Luckily for her, Asgore either didn't notice her immense blunder or just chose to ignore it, and he continued to mile as Muffet had her spiders opened shop and were followed inside, by the Dreemurr Trio and Red. "It seems you were waiting here for a while, just for the parlor to open. I suppose that Muffet's baking as claimed it's hold over you?"

"I..I guess you could say that...I really didn't want the others to find me here. They would really get on my case about it and I wouldn't hear the end of it." She said with a slight blush, twiddling her fingers. "S-So...I decided to just come here on my own...b-but you're much more relaxed about this than they are. C-Can you not tell them that I went here? They're still not...you know... _used_ to you yet." Helen was trying her hardest to not make this even more awkward, but apparently she was not doing too well in that regard either. Luckily, Asgore didn't seem to acknowledge it like he probably should have.

"Why, we were already heading here, Helen. Of course we would like to join you." Toriel smiles as she entered the parlor alongside Frisk.

As Red herself entered the spider-themed parlor, she was slightly overtaken by the amount of spiders crawling about, as well as the smells of the pastries-whether they were chocolate, cinnamon, or anything in between-filling the shop. Though the scent that mostly caught her attention was the cinnamon. She wasn't the only one, as Asriel removed his scarf so that it wouldn't become wet from his sudden drooling. She didn't blame him, as she herself was now beginning to drool, due to the delicious scent and she was sort of following his lead.

Muffet beamed at the reaction that that she managed to invoke from Red. She turned towards Helen for a few moments. "Feel free to make a few selections, Helen-Dear. My precious spider-dearies are more than willing to help you along." Then she turned towards Chara, who was casually nibbling on chocolate bars. "Goodness gracious, Chara-Dearie. You're already nibbling on that chocolate! At least let me get it for you!"

"I know my chocolate rights." Chara deadpanned, nonchalantly nibbling his chocolate.

"Hmph! Chocolate rights. You know you just made that up..." Muffet said with puffed cheeks.

Asriel wasn't distracted by their banter, nor was he distracted by Helen's ever-growing nervousness around Asgore. Instead, his main concern was for Red knowing the taste that is cinnamon. There was no need for them to rush anything, though. It was best that they start off small and simple. And he knew just the thing for such a category. Asriel quickly picked one of the many treats gathered around them. The Cinnamon Bunny. Excellent.

"Here Red. Try a Cinnamon Bunny! It's like a Cinnamon Bun...but in the form of a Bunny! It's a Cinnamon Pun!" Toriel and Frisk snickered mischievously at the slight pun.

 _Cinnamon Bunny...?_ Red asked as she held it in her paws, head tilted to the side. She sniffed the treat slightly, her ears twitching and flicking curiously. Muffet and Asriel seemed extra insistent on her trying it, nearly bouncing in place. Frisk and Toriel were giving gentle smiles of encouragement. Chara didn't look like he cared too much about it, simply focusing on his chocolate. Asgore was busy sipping tea with Helen, who managed to calm down and relax a little. With nothing to lose, Red took a tentative bite out of the Cinnamon Bunny.

Her silver eyes immediately brightened. The treat warmed her from within, the magic certainly giving her a bit of an energy boost since she was still a bit sleepy from waking up. Plus the cinnamon itself was effortlessly drawing her in, alongside it's incredibly soft texture, easy for her canine teeth to bite into. Her nose continued to sniff the cinnamon while biting into it, her tail wagging with much glee.

Asriel smiled. "I think we won her over with Cinnamon Bunnies."

"We have ourselves a fellow lover of Cinnamon. Excellent~" Muffet grinned.

Red soon finished her first Cinnamon Bunny, and had eagerly grabbed onto another one that a spider was carrying for her. She wasted no time biting into this one as well, her tail wagging even faster. " _Monch Monch!~_ " She looked up to them with cinnamon on her fuzzy cheeks. "This is cinnamon?! It's absolutely delicious! How can I not remember what this amazing smell and taste is?!" She beamed while gazing at said treat with widened eyes. "Well, whatever! As long as I don't ever forget it again, I'll be totally fine!"

"Indeed. Surrender yourself to the sweet goodness that is cinnamon. You have no choice in the matter! Ahuhuhu!~" Muffet giggled cheerfully. She then takes a seat in front of her and gazed into her eyes. "How about this, Red? You and I get to know each other better as I also lend all of my hands to help you get used to the surface, and I'll be sure to always get you a steady supply of Cinnamon Bunnies. Does that tickle your fancy?~"

The cloaked canine thought over the offer while still munching on her snack. It would be rude of her to deny the spider girl's offer when she's gone out of her way to introduce her to cinnamon. Asriel also played a major role in that, being a fellow cinnamon lover heself. She looked up to see Muffets eyes were pleading with her with her upper hands put together. Chara was easily able to tell that Muffet was playing up her cuteness to get her way...so he had no idea why _he_ was blushing harder when it wasn't even directed at him. Red rolled her eyes and sighed, before putting on a small smile for Muffet. "Alright. I can't just deny you after you did something so nice for me. I guess we're official friends too."

"Yay!~" Muffet said excitedly as she wrapped all of her arms around Red and pulled her into a warm hug, nuzzling her cheek with her own as all five of her eyes closed, yet emphasized her delight with Red's acceptance. "I can see it now! We're going to be best friends! Ahuhuhu!~"

"H-Hey! Muffet! That's a bit too close, I'm still eating!" Red stuttered slightly, blushing as Muffet continued to cuddle her.

The adults in the room saw this scene for themselves, and couldn't help but laugh. Especially since Asriel looked very proud of himself for helping introduce Red to cinnamon. Helen smiled as she sheepishly sipped some tea with a bagel in hand. "Wow...they befriended each other so quickly...I wish it was always that easy..." As much as she genuinely liked Gloria, Diana and Linda...it was really difficult for her to get them all to spend some genuine time together nowadays. They've been denying each other bonding time ever since...she sighed just from thinking about it.

"Helen. I sense something troubling you." Asgore said gently, placing his own cup of tea down.

Helen blushed while shaking her head. "N-No! It's...well...I usually don't just relax like this with the other girls. We used to but...something happened. Something that left all of their hearts-and I guess their souls?-much more bitter in the aftermath. I'm the only one who's trying to pull us out of it...but so far I haven't had any luck..." She sighed as she looked down in her lap. "I don't think we'll ever be able to move on at this rate..."

"This event that happened...is it something you don't feel like talking about at the moment?" Toriel asked softly, concern beginning to grace her face. Helen slowly shook her head. Toriel pondered this. Mayor Alvina most likely knew why Linda, Gloria, and Diana were so bitter, while Helen is just sad. She had heard that Helen was once married, but was divorced not too long before the monsters came to the Surface. Whatever happened, Helen really didn't want to talk about it, and Alvina respected her wishes enough to not even mention it. Toriel will have to respect her wishes as well, though she would still be worried about all of them.

Asgore gently placed his paw on Helen's shoulder. "Helen...neither of us can make you speak of your troubles in deep detail if you don't wish to. But you must know that we are your friends. You can always come to us whenever you feel comfortable. You realize this, do you?"

Once again, Helen blushed slightly. She then placed her hand on top of his paw and smiled softly at both Royal Dreemurrs. "Yes...I do."

* * *

 **Toriel: Based on Helen's reluctance and brief confession...it seems Linda and the others have a reason to be so bitter. While she's just sad that they're not as close anymore because of it. And it's apparently been like this for a long time now.**

 **Asgore: Maybe when the time is right, she can talk to us about it...**

 **Muffet: On a much brighter note, me and Red are friends now! Yay~**

 **Asriel: And she loves cinnamon! Yay~**

 **Chara: Hmph. More chocolate for me.**


	14. The Pack

**Muffet: Hello Hello _Hellooooo_ Dearies!~**

 **Red: Apparently this is a thing now. Um...what's up...?**

 **Asriel: You'll grow more comfortable as time goes on. Don't worry, everyone is awkward during these intros, so there's no need to be so embarassed...much.**

 **Frisk: Burg is the word!**

 **Chara:...Hey. What's up?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Another day has gone by yet again, another day for monsters on the Surface. After the incident with the feline monsters has somewhat managed to quiet down, things were slowly becoming smoother over time. There was still much to do. Many amazing things to experience. This was a new day, a new day for-

"I'm...so... _huuuuunnngrrryyyy!_ "

...Ugh.

Red was lightly limping over the side of the couch, her eyes turned into lines and her belly rumbling grumpily in hunger. Flowey was slightly annoyed by her slight whining, and wished she would simply stop already. Chara and Frisk didn't mind her too much, and were currently just trying to get the hungry canine something to munch on. As for Asriel himself...he had no choice but to abide by her current wish for food...because he was just as hungry as she was. If not more.

"You're telling me...my belly tends to get really grumpy very quickly..." Asriel whimpered, his eyes also straight lines as he lies on his back, ears hanging off the side. If Red wasn't so focused on ridding herself of her hunger, she'd say that Asriel was being incredibly cute right now. The Prince gives way to another whimper as his belly rumbles again. "What I wouldn't give for something to munch on right now..."

"Dude. You realize that we have plenty to eat, right? And when I say plenty, I mean _plenty_." Chara deadpanned, sitting backwards in a chair with Flowey wrapped around his right arm. "It's as easy as simply picking something out and begin eating."

"But everything looked delicious, Chara! Don't make me choose! I really wish we had some Butterscotch CInnamon Pie leftover..."

"Really? The pie that you've eaten ALL BY YOURSELF?"

"You said you didn't want any!"

"My point is that you don't eat the entire pie in one setting like that, or else you won't be able to have ay for later! We've been over this multiple times now, Asriel!"

"But _Chaaaarrrraaaa..._ it was calling out to me! The pie might have even been begging to come home to my tummy! I can't just ignore a cry for help such as that!"

"Yeah! You tell em', Asriel!" Red declared, suddenly sitting up at full attention, her tail wagging excitedly. "You have to blame the pie for seducing him and making him give in like that! Not even the Prine of Monsters can resist delicious and expertly crafted pie! I haven't even been around that long and yet somehow I know that the mere idea of shrugging off Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie is inconceiveable!"

Chara rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "You two are crazy about cinnamon and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Aside from simple annoyance."

Red pouted, puffing her cheeks. "Oh. So I guess that you're so much better, with your little taste for chocolate and all that?"

"Chocolate is a very mature flavor, Pinky!"

"You making fun of my hair?! What about your little pink cheeks that Muffet likes to pinch?"

"That's totally different!"

Red huffed as she stands up and walked over to Chara with her paws on her hips, her tail wagging in annoyance. "You know what? I'm not sure how I feel about someone who's shorter than his brother trying to give me lectures about chocolate flavors and the color pink." Chara blinked in utter disbelief as she actually went there with him. Asriel looked towards him with an awkward shrug of his shoulders, not really wishing to get in the middle of something like this. In the end, Chara could only crawl up against the edge of the room, curl up and whimper pathetically.

"It's not my fault...Asriel got a freaking growth spurt...I used to be the tallest...it's not fair...I'm the oldest. Older brothers are supposed to be the tallest..." It would seem that he forgot about the strange dynamic that is the skeleton brothers. Or else he would have ceased using that portion of his complaints a long time ago.

Frisk sighed as he sheepshly rubbed his neck. Flowey rolled his eyes as he moved away from Chara and instead wrappeed around Frisk's shoulder. "You're all a bunch of babies, ya know that? To think that you're each obssessing over something that has little or no value in the slightest."

Asriel gasped, placing his paws over his chest with a look of utter offence. "Flowey! That's not a nice thing to say about one of the most amazing flavors in the world! You've gotta treat a flavor like that with love and respect! it's what it truly deserves! Red agrees with me! Frisk agrees with me! Chara is more passionate about the chocolate, but what truly matters is the passionate part! We feel strongly for these things, so I feel obligated to defend the honor of cinnamon whenever and however I possibly can!"

Red nodded as she clenched her own paws tightly. "That's right! We must defend the honor of cinnamon with the best of our aility! Mocking it will not end well for anyone!' Red pumped her fist outward to better demonstrate her passion. Then her belly goes and growls out again, and she whimpered while holding it with both arms. "Oh man...our passion of cinnamon made me forget how hungry I am...I really need something to fill my belly soon...maybe I can go other to Muffet's and she can bake me something yummy..."

"I might be up for that, actually..." Asriel said calmly, choosing to adopt a serene expression even as his rumbling belly was pushing him to get a move on and feed it. "Maybe we can catch up with her and see what she's up to today."

"It's pretty hard to determine exactly what she'll be doing." Chara sighed a bit. "She should be busy with her parlor, though since she has trustworthy spiders alwasy occupying it in her stead...like she said, she can pretty much extend her management via spiders."

"Indeed I caaaaan!~"

Chara slowly groaned as Muffet's voice cooed at him from behind, as she began descending from the ceiling, waving her lower arms, her middle arms holdng onto the web, and her upper arms cheerful patting her cheeks as she lightly stuck out her tongue. Once again, she had the courtesy to just casually let herself in...without any of them sensing her magic presence in the slightest. Chara blinked a bit in shock and awe as he recalled the last part of that part.

 _That wasn't teleportation. How the hell did she sneak up on me?!_

"Hello hello _hello!_ My dearest friends!~" Muffet beamed as she wrapped her arms around Chara and pulled him into a hug from behind. Chara blushed heavily as she casually sits next to him while hugging his arm. " _Reeeeeed_...ya feeling the monchies? Feelin' monchy?~"

"Yeah! You have something for me, right? You HAVE to have something for me, Muffet! Anything for my canine teeth to sink into!"

"Hmmm..." Muffet tapped her chin as she thought about her request. "...Well...Asriel and Frisk are little cinnamon rolls. Do you wonder if they taste good?" Asriel blinked in confusion while Frisk tilted his head curiously. "Ahuhuhu! Not to worry, dearies! I'm only kidding around! _Mostly~_ " Muffet giggled cheerfully, which made Chara slightly nervous. What makes it stranger is that the two Dreemurrs in question didn't seem to register the hidden meaning behind Muffet's words. Or they just brushed it off easily and faked their confusion. The former seemed more likely, at least in Asriel's case. "Anyway, I know a place where you can get some monchies, Red! It won't be my place, though."

"Aw...why not?" Red pouted. The only thing she understood from that statement was that she was basically being denied her cinnamon for the moment.

Muffet giggled at how cute red was being, wagging her fingers. "Tsk tsk, and tsk tsk, Red-Dearie. It's absolutely fine that cinnamon has become one of your favorite things in the entire world, but it surely cannot be the _only_ thing." Red's ears flickered, which indicated that her interest was indeed sparked. That was enough for Muffet to build upon and smiled mischievously. "Oh yes, Red. We're just scraping the surface of the massive sea of variety that is amazing food. Cinnamon may be the best for you, but there is bound to be many other foods that you may grow quite fond of. And not all of them are from my place, mind you!~"

"What does that mean?"

Muffet giggles again as she separated from Chara and placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Red...Red my dear. You have so much to learn. But that's okay. One step at a time is always very important to consider when it comes to exploring the numerous foods we have in store!" She smiled sweetly as she looked Red in the eyes. "By the way, there's someone I wished to visit that might give you a better grasp on things. Just because some foods are simple, doesn't mean they can't still taste great!~"

"I don't quite follow..."

Muffet shook her head as she lightly patted Red on the head. "I believe it's time for you to meet my friendly business rival~"

 **(Later...)**

"Grillby?" Red asked as she walked behind Muffet, and the Dreemurr Trio followed her as well. She was leading with her lower hands on her hips, and her two pairs of arms were folded neatly. "I don't think I've heard of him, at least not yet. And yet you say he owns a food place of his own? And that he's a fire elemental?"

"Mhm! Great man! Incredibly quiet most of the time, but a great man! Sans really likes to go there. Like, _all_ the time. Though he's probably not there now since he's most likely at work today with Asgore and Toriel." Muffet said as she lightly turned back towards Red. "He had his own bar down in the Underground, and it was an okay size due to it being placed in Snowdin. But since he moved onto the Surface, he's able to afford a much bigger place for him to serve customers. Much more room, much more ways to serve. It's a really great place run by a really great guy, and it's for monsters and humans alike! Isn't that like...so great?"

"Papyrus is always complaining about Grillby's being very greasy, and the smell doesn't really do any favors, either. Though for Sans' sake, he tolerates it." Flowey added, staying attached to Frisk's shoulder. "It's actually a pretty decent place to eat, if you just wanna eat casually without anyone stupidly judging you based on what you wear or what you are. Grillby doesn't judge upon face value, which is why he's doing pretty well so far. At the very least, even if you don't like the place, you can at least acknowledge that he'd rather be fair and understand than anything else, which is why having a nice chat with him can be a plus as well. That, and his patience is pretty amazing. Sans has an incredibly long tab to pay back in the Underground."

Asriel smiled as he kept adjusting his scarf. "That...and it's simpy a great place to spend time with friends."

"And of course Mom doesn't want us drinking anything that might result in us ending up somewhere unconscious and having no idea how we got there. That tends to happen to Sans a lot." Frisk said as he continued following Muffet, beginning to pet Flowey's soft petals. He tried not to look like he enjoyed and appreciated the attention. Soon they came up to the location in question. The group looked up to see the name "Grillby's" placed upon the top of the building, surrounded by flames and glowing a bright warm orange. "Here we are. He's had enough gold to afford a new place. Perhaps he's added new features to it...?"

"Of course he has, _Dearie!_ Upgrades!~" Muffet stuck her tongue out as she pushed through the door with all six of her hands.

She wasn't kidding about Grillby gaining a new level.

She was right about the bar being much roomier than his old one, backed up by the many more tables and chairs that's been set up everywhere. Not to mention the many booths that's been set in place along the walls next to a few windows. What was more surprising was that there was a second floor to the whole place, contrasting his old one only having one single floor, with multipe ceiling fans and an air conditioner for good measure. And of course there was a few by the counter, aong with multiple stools where one can personally order up with Grillby. Humans and monsters alike were eating peacefully, either taking their time with their food or ordering to-go because they had to leave early.

And of course there was an improved jukebox.

Nice.

The familiar monsters they saw among them were monsters that Red could definitely connect with. Dogamy, Dogressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Doggo. Again, it was such a relief to see that Lesser and Doggo were alright after the strange ordeal a while ago. Muffet gently grabbed hold of Red's paw and lead her over to the group of canines, dubbed by Undyne as the 'Canine Unit'. Chara's personal preference for a name would be 'The Pack'.

"Hello hello hello, canine dearies! I have someone you might be interested in meeting!" Muffet beamed as she pushed Red forward, nearly making the pink-haired canine trip.

She blinked as she noticed their gazes upon them...though the only ones who weren't too focused on her were Greater Dog and Lesser Dog. Dogressa blinked as well, then she turned to Dogamy in surprise. "Oh my goodness...Dogamy! She's a puppy! Oh my god, she's a puppy!"

"She certainly smells like a puppy..." Dogamy agreed, smiling towards Red with a head tilt of curiosity. "Excuse me, young puppy. But do you mind telling us your name?"

Red nodded as she pumped her fist outwards. "The name's Red! I'm a bit new around these parts!"

"Red...? I don't think we've heard of you..." Doggo said, nibbling on the doggy treat currently in his muzzle. "But then again, we usually stayed in Snowdin, not really bothering to go to the other places in the Underground too much, so it might make sense that we didn't really see you before." Considering how they might not believe that Red had emerged from the Artifact,the young ones chose not to mention it and go with what they said instead. "Anyway, your name is Red? That's a decent name...uh...do you mind moving a bit? So I can get a better look at you?" Red was slightly confused by this, but moved to the side, and she was then seen within her vision. "Ah! There you are! Guess your name fits your crimson cowl and pink bow."

"She's my Ribbon Buddy!" Muffet beamed while clapping her upper hands. "We both like to wear pretty pink bows that make us all the cuter! Ahuhuhu!~"

 _And for some reason they keep them on their chests...they're useless at hiding growth..._ Flowey mentally deadpanned. Muffet seems to enjoy wearing it that way, while it was highly likely that Red either didn't notice or didn't care. Though in terms of Red, that seems to be what her crimson cloak does instead.

Asriel turned to the Canine Unit with a generous smile. "Red is our newest friend. And she doesn't know too much about the Surface, just like the rest of us. Though in her terms, we really have to work to help her adjust. And we thought that taking her to Grillby's would be a great place for her to try some more food."

"She's a hungry doggy." Chara shrugged.

Dogressa leaned closer to Red with a brighter smile. "A hungry puppy. That can easily be taken care of! Greater, do assist in getting the new puppy something to eat!" The dog in bulking armor barked cheerfully as he stepped away from the table to he could request some food from Grillby. Dogressa reached out and pawed Red's cheeks in the meantime. "Oh my! Dogamy, look at how cute and fluffy she is!"

"I certainly do see it, my dear!" Dogamy smiled, laughing at his mate's excitement over meeting the pink-haired canine. He was also the one to initiate petting her on the head, joined by Dogressa a couple moments later. Red felt her tail wag and her foot tapping from the simultaneous petting from the both of them. "We can thank Frisk for opening our eyes to the world of dogs being able to pet other dogs. We never would have come up with something like that on our own! The possibilities might as well be endless!"

"Let's not overdo it. It's just petting..." Flowey muttered.

Red turned towards Doggo again, still seeing him nibbling-smoking?-dog treats. "Hey. Why did you ask me to move so I could see you? I'm pretty sure I was within your sight."

"Oh yeah, that." Doggo tawned as he scratched behind his ear. "I have some weird disorder called Riddoch Syndrome. Basically, if something isn't moving, I can't see it at all."

"Wow. That sounds really cruddy to live with."

"Yeah, it kinda is. But I have the pack to help me around when I need it, and Undyne's been working with me too. So it's not to say that I can't find my way around at all. It's just REALLY frustrating when someone says hello to me, or they pet my head, and I can't even see them." On cue, Frisk stayed perfectly still, yet reached his hand out and patted Doggo on the head. His ears shot up and he looked around rapidly. "Huh?! What was that?! Who patted me?! I mean, who petted me?! Pet! Pat! Pat Pat Pet! Petty Petty Pat Pat!" Frisk gigled as he made himself known in front of Doggo, waving his arms. Doggo groaned as he lightly petted Frisk back. "Hah! How do you like it, huh? Ya can't just pet pat eople without even letting them know who or where you are! That's just being rude!"

Asriel laughed uneasily as he turned towards Red being continously petted by Dogamy and Dogressa, while Chara shrugged and pulled some chocolate from under his poncho, and began munching on it casually. There was rarely any time that he _didn't_ have chocolate on him, especially when Muffet was within his vicinity. Though Asriel had to admit, he realized that this was working out a lot better than he expected. They were only trying to get Red something to eat, and it spawned a much more positive outcome than any of them expected. Though it was strange. He could of sworn that he was here to do something else...something jsut as important...

Asriel's belly grumbled out of frstration, and he whimpered once again. Right. He was so focused on getting Red something to eat, he forgot that he was hungry as well. Luckily Grillby had him covered, along with Greater Dog. Asriel gasped and quickly caught a burger wrapped in foil. Said foil was warmed by the food within, and he looked towards Grillby. He nodded softly as he saluted and bowed to the prince. Grillby was so humble...so cool...so ironic...

"...What the heck is this, and can I get more of it every single day?" Red drooled as she gazed at the burger in her paws, which was handed to her by Lesser Dog. " Why does it smell so amazing...I can't even take my eyes off of it...!"

Muffet patted her head gleefully. "In the words of our dear friend Sans...that is called a 'burg'. Short for hamburger and all that. It's a great reason why the place smells so greasy." She then wrapped and arm around her and grinned mischievously. "I'm quite certan you can smell how delicate Grillby works. The warmth of the bread...the juiciness of the magic meat...the fresh, amazing condiments...it really makes you wonder how _delicious_ it must taste...how immersed you become within that first bite...doesn't these thoughts just make your mouth _water_? The anticipation must be unbearable, Red Dearie...Ahuhuhuhu~"

 _Why the hell is she making it sound so sensual?!_ Flowey shouted, his mouth twisted in shock. He then turned around to see Asriel...who was also drooling at the mouth. _Not you too, Asriel?!_

Chara facepalmed as Muffet teased Red with her own hunger, most likely on purpose. "Geez, Muffet. Why you have to tease her like that? Quit tormenting her and just let her eat the burg."

"Oh? She wants the burg?~"

"Yeah yeah! I want the burg!~"

Frisk smiled as he raised his hands with delight. "Burg is the word!~"

"Don't enocourage them, Frisk!"

" _This is so delicious..._ " Asriel beamed, his eyes turned into calming lines as his cheeks were puffed with burg. "The burg is amazing...would eat burg again...all hail the burg..."

 _Dammit Azzy._ Chara mentally groaned in disappointment.

"I wanna come eat this every day...and anything else that this place might have..." Red murred as she couldn't help but have her tail wag from the effects the burg has on her. She had to come back here daily, as much as she possibly could.

"Excuse me, Red?" Dogressa asked as she patted Red on the head. "I would like to ask you, do you live with Asriel and the others?"

"Huh? Well...I guess? I didn't really have any other place to go, so I just stuck with them."

The female canine smiled brightly. "If that's the case...then do you mind...joining our pack?"

Red's eyes widened at the prospect as she slowly placed her burg down. "W-What...?"

"I would like for you to join the pack, Red. I bet that you don't like having to impose on the Dreemurrs by taking up some of the space they could be using for something else. They might not mind that you live with them, but you certainly do. Their hospitaltiy is appreciated, but it doesn't leave you feeling very great. So you don't have to worry about putting the Dreemurrs at an inconvenience. We have plenty of room in our pack."

"R-Really...?" Red said in surprise as she lowered her eyes and tugged onto her bow. "I...I...are you sure that you would like me to join your pack? I mean...there's already like five or six of you...I wouldn't want to-huh...?"

Dogressa grabbed Red by the shoulders and hugged her gently towards her bosom. She rested her chin atop her head and closed her eyes. "Sweetie...I would be delighted if you were to be our pup. I can tell that you're incredibly strong...but that doesn't mean that we can't take care of you, right?~"

Red's eyes widened as she gently looked up towards Dogressa, then to the side towards Dogamy and Doggo. The former smiled calmly, and the latter did a double thumbs up. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog panted fondly towards her, and she suddenly felt much warmer. Grillby tilted his glasses upwards and nodded supportively. Asriel and Frisk smiled the brightest out of everyone. Chara was sitting in shock, wondering...then he turned towards Muffet, who had her lower arms on her hips, her middle arms folded, and her upper arms sipping some tea she brought along.

"Wait a minute...Muffet...did you _know_ that this would happen once we came here?"

" _Maaaayyybeeeee~_ "

Red continued staring at Dogressa. The one who offered her a true home, and a pack she can stay with. She was smiling fondly towards the new pup she barely knows, and probably realizes she's more than capable of protecting herself...but that doesn't mean she didn't want or need a family of her own. She's been thrust in a new world...then something like this is definitely welcoming. She certainly did feel much happier all of a sudden. It's strange. She only came here for something to eat, but she found something much more beneficial in the long run.

With this in mind, Red closed her eyes as she fondly returns the hug Dogressa was giving her, and nuzzled her bosom. A warm smile graced her muzzle as her tail wagged just as fondly. She was just so happy, and in such a short amount of time...she couldn't help herself.

 _...Mama..._

* * *

 **Hm...it would seem that Muffet is much more than a pastry serving spider who gets pretty stingy with her money sometimes. I'm sure you already knew this, but this is one of those moments that truly proves it.**

 **Chara: She's really living up to her promise to be Red's best friend...especially if she did something like this for her for no other reason than to see her smile.**

 **Muffet: *Simply sips her tea as her spiders praise her for her kindness* Red has a long way to go in order to get used to all of this...so why not give her a pack to hang around with and look after her? That way she won't feel like she's inconveniencing the Dreemurrs, and she gets her own home. *Sips tea again, smiles brightly with eyes closed* Have to appeal to my Ribbon Buddy's happiness. We'll become ever closer. Ahuhuhu~**

 **Frisk: Until the next chapter.**

 **Asriel: As our Surface adventures continue!~**


	15. What She Desires

**Red: You know, I'm beginning to think that Muffet, as genuine as she is with her intentions, has something else to get out of some of the things she does for me. Maye I'm just a bit paranoid...but i really can't help but think that she might a bit...I don't know the proper word for it.**

 **Muffet: Oh, don't you mind dear me! I'm ypur friendly neighborhood spider! Nothing to be concerned about when it comes to me. Ahuhu~**

 **Red: And that's one of the reasons why I worry...**

 **Chara: I make a point to keep my guard up around he when I feel like she's up to something...yet she tends to render those efforts futile. *facepalm* I don't know how she does it...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Remind me again... _why_ we're doing this?" Flowey deadpanned as he lies wrapped around Chara's shoulder. Asriel and Frisk were by their sides, while Red and Muffet took up the front. They seemed to be speaking about something, something Red was slightly confused about.

"We're going out to get Red some clothes. Because unlike the rest of us, she only has _one_ change of clothes." Chara sighed. "And obviously Muffet isn't going to stand for that, so now we're heading out to see what we can get for her. Annnnd obviously Muffet wants something for herself."

"That's right, Dearie!~"

"The only reason Red fully agreed because of the food pantry. It has quite a selection."

"An admirable selection indeed..." Asriel mumbled, drooling slightly from the muzzle. Red couldn't help but drool a bit herself, though she pouted when she shook it off her approaching food fantasy.

"You're lucky, Azzy. Muffet says I don't get to eat until I pick at least two things aside from what I have now." Red groaned as she leaned her head back. "That's not fair at all! Why do I have to wait to eat just so I can get some more clothes?"

"Once you start eating ,stopping you will be quite a bother. Then we'll NEVER get anything done." Muffet shook her head. "Nu-Uh. We'll get you some more things to where first, then you can indulge yourself in eating with Azzy. Just as long as it's something I approve of."

"What!? If I'm picking out what I'll be casually wearing, then why do YOU have to make sure it checks out?!" Red asked out of exasperation.

"So I can be absolutely, positively sure that you aren't just faking it so you can get to the cafe faster. I need to know you're sincere about your choices, dearie!~" Muffet then tilted her head sweetly. "Besides, if I get the impression you aren't really trying, I'm not going to bake for you this week."

Red paled as her tail went stiff. She shook her head, waving her paws in front of her frantically. "W-Woah! Hold on, let's not get so drastic so fast, Muffet! I-I can out in the effort, of course I can! Just leave the snacks out of this, please!" She begged, slipping in a bit of a whine out of pure instinct. Muffet smirked as she had the pink-haired canine at her mercy. It was embarrassing for Red...but those snacks were far too amazing to risk never being seen again. Red would agree to anything if it meant she wouldn't lose them...and Muffet knew it very well, because she was the provider of said sweets.

"Am I ever glad that you're seeing things my way, Dearie! I was dreading that I would have to do something quite drastic." Muffet giggled at Red's exhausted expression. "Aw! Don't go looking like that! You have such a pretty face! Don't allow it to contort into something like that!"

"What does being pretty have to do with any of this...?"

"Quite a bit, if you squint hard enough!"

"I don't exactly buy it..." Red mumbled, shaking her head slightly. She shook her head and raised it back up. "Though if getting new clothes is gonna help me further get used to life around here...then I guess I have to suck it up and go along with this! Even though I can't really understand as much as I would want to..." Red deflated a bit as she rubbed her neck sheepishly. "And...I guess I'm a _tad_ bit interested in what might fit me..."

"That's the spirit, Red!" Muffet giggled while lightly tapping Red's shoulder. After a slight awkward pause, they both began to giggle as well.

"Yeah. But I only have two conditions for this." Red raised her paw, and two fingers with it. "My pink bow and crimson cowl stay. And I'm not interested in anyone trying to do anything to my pink hair. My hair is pink, it's nice and curly...and that's the way I like it!"

"Not a problem! There's no way I'd allow you to discard what makes you so pretty! Besides, what's the use of calling us ribbon buddies without ribbons? Ahuhuhu!~"

 _They're building quite an interesting dynamic..._ Chara muttered with slight interest. The further time progressed, the more that Red was adjusting to the Surface, as well as Muffet's antics. Though there was always an instance or two in which she would still find herself caught off-guard by whatever might happen next. However, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It simply means that things simply continued to grow more and more interesting to her. That same curiosity was shared by Asriel, which may make for an interesting connection in itself. Their naivety certainly makes it much more believable. Frisk knew about the Surface as well...but it's very apparent that he's much more interested in staying with the monsters, to the point of forgetting quite a it about other humans in general. Chara...he himself chose to disclose himself from humanity, and is simply tolerating them for the Dreemurr's sake. They honestly couldn't get him any farther than that at the moment, so they simply accepted what they could get.

After a few moments, they shortly arrived to their destination. It was not one that Red expected. It seemed to be a building decorated in black and pink, and decorated with glittering pink glitter. Red was utterly confused by how much pink glitter she was seeing, it did a bit of bother on her eyes. Muffet helped her through it, grabbing hold of her paw and pulling her forward, through the doors that lie ahead. Chara rolled his eyes because he knew exactly where they were. He wasn't exactly pleased about coming here, but he would once again tolerate it for the others sake. Flowey was even more displeased with their destination, wishing he could just avoid it altogether. Then again, Flowey is annoyed by almost everything, so his negativity were usually ignored. Frisk and Asriel would usually respond with their overwhelming positivity, anyway.

Muffet smiled as she lightly spread out her arms. "Here we are! There's a certain duo that I'd really love to introduce to you. They should be more than happy to help you out. They helped me with picking out my wardrobe many times before." She turned around and cupped her mouth with her upper hands. "Ladies!~"

The duo behind the counter soon turned around, and their eyes glittered with cheer.

"Is that like...Muffet...? Oh my god, Muffet!"

"You barely come to visit us anymore, Muffet! We not good enough anymore or something like that?!"

Neither of these things were said with negative will, but more like positive playfulness that Muffet was familiar with. Frisk was familiar with as well, which is wy he gave a friendly wave.

Bratty and Catty.

The duo immediately climbed over the counter and went over to capture Muffet in a dual hug. "Muffet! Why haven't you come to visit us more? We like, totally missed you!"

"Really missed you!"

"I've been busy for a while, dearies. I had to help a new friend of mine get accomadated around here." Muffet expained as she slipped out of their embrace and appeared right next to Red, patting her shoulder. "I would like for you to meet my new canine companion, Red! Bow before her and all of her cuteness!"

Red resisted the urge to roll her eyes from Muffet's dramatics. She then found herself turning towards Bratty and Catty and waving sheepishly. "Hey. I'm uh...kinda new around here. And Muffet said that you can help me with a certain something..."

"Woooaaah!~" Bratty gazed at her in awe, approaching her quickly and leaning down to her level. "So _you're_ supposed to be Muffet's new friend? Oh my god, look at you! You're just so cute! SO incredibly cute! Doesn't she look cute, Catty?"

"She's absolutely cute, Bratty!" Catty beamed. Red was a it embarassed by their praise. Though she gasped as Catty unexpectedly huggd her tight, close to her chest. "it's like, really nice to meet you, Red! Muffet, I really wish you had introduced us to her sooner! You can't keep this amount of cuteness all to yourself!"

"I tend to get a little greedy from time to time." Muffet shrugged. "Besides, the Dreemurrs have the courtesy to share the cuteness of their children with everyone, allowing them to really sparkle everything with said cuteness. I figured that would be enough for you two."

"Do NOT get us wrong. Their cuteness is astoundingly cute. _However_ , once a fellow female joins the Canine Unit and she's as super sweet as this, you HAVE to let us know, like, on the dot! This isn't something you should be keeping from us, Muffet!" Bratty narrowed her eyes a bit as she folded her arms. "Hey...you aren't hiding anything _else_ from us, are you?"

Muffet blinked all of her eyes at Bratty's accusation, then she nonchalantly tilted her head to the side. "I don't know what you mean." Her smile betrays her words, though they were unable to call her out on it.

Red, after escaping suffocation from Catty's rather tight embrace, sighed and rubed her neck. "So what exactly do you two do here, exactly?"

Bratty brightened up at this, clapping her paws together. "That's easy enough for us to explain!~"

Bratty and Catty used to simply sell things in an alley when they were still down in thye Underground. Though now that they were on the surface, they've managed to get themselves involved in a much more legitamate business than that. And that business seemed to be clothing. Inspiration comes from the many times that Mettaton finds a way to make himself look amazing than his previous showings. How he seems to have a rather appropriate-and sometimes not so appropriate-outfit for certain situations. Though ever since he's gotten to the Surface, he's found himself to be quite a hit with the humans, just like he's always hoped. Which means he tends to go on tours. It was expected, since no one really expected their 'Star of the Underground' to stay in Ebott when his stardom can be experienced in many more places. Though that didn't mean that Bratty and Catty had to stop making clothes. In fact, they've made quite a bit for themselves even without Mettaton's influence. Still, everyone could tell they were anxiously awaiting his return.

Though it wasn't like he went alone. Mettaton brought Nappstablook, Shyren, and Burgerpants with him. There was no way that he was going anywhere without his two best friends ever again, not after leaving them alone for so long. They were all happy for the trio, and wished them happy travels.

Catty smiled brightly. "We've been working on clothes even during the six year gap. We have quite a lot at our disposal, for monsters and humans alike. Mettaton inspired us to go out on our own and do our own thing. Like, he's such a great guy! Likeable by everyone!" Muffet could hear Chara and Flowey scoff. "So he provided us a bit of funding to start our own business! So long as we do our best to provide some for him from time to time, we're more than welcome to do what we want and take our own direction! Even right now, we still anxiously await his inevitable return. It's gonna be _sooooo_ great to see him again! Am I right, Bratty?~"

"Absolutely right, Catty!~"

Muffet smiled. "These two are more than willing to assist with anything clothes related! They're more than willing to help fit you into something that'll make you look great! Casual...or something more fitting of you. Whatever comes first." Muffet turned towards the duo after the explanation officially ending. "Alrighty girls. Red is in need of something that closely fits her personality! Now we just gotta fin out exactly what that is! As long as it doesn't require the altering of her ribbon, cape, or hair."

"Um...yeah. Basically what I'm here for." Red rubbed her neck again. As sheepish as she felt about this, she had no choice but to allow them to take the lead. She doesn't really believe she could do much in the choosing of wardrobes. Though she didn't feel too comfortable when someone as mischievous as Muffet was in charge. She was just going to have to trust that Muffet didn't do anything to spark embarassment out of her.

Chara sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Well, now that Red's been taken care of, wonder what we should do to pass the time?"

 _ **Guuuurrrrmmmmgh...**_

"Hungry..." Asriel sighed pathetically as he hugged his growling belly, his eyes crying a river of tears.

"You're such a baby, kid..." Flowey rolled his eyes.

Bratty smiled. "Oh!~ We have ourselves a hungry prince. We have preparations for events like those!" She quickly walked up to a nearby closet, and opened it immediately. And there it was, their own personal pantry filled with numerous amounts of foods. "We use the pantry for our lunch breaks and refill it oncein a while no problem! It's why Muffet occasionally comes over here, she helps us restock most of the snacks here, hm~"

"Haaaaaaa~" Asriel's eyes turned into delighted stars. He was the first to rush up to the pantry and gleefully help himself. Chara sighed, gently palming his head. Though seeing Frisk eagerly begin eating from the pantry as well, there really wasn't much he could do but join the both of them.

"Now now, Red. We had a deal." Muffet said as she pulled on red's cape tightly, keeping her from pouncing out into the pantry and gobbling snacks for herself. "You said that you would try some outfits that will closely relate to your personality. I'm more than willing to pay for whatever you pick, as long as you pick two. After you do so, _then_ I'll consider letting you eat out of the pantry for a little bit." She said with a slight giggle as Red pouted at her predicament. Muffet was cruel enough to try and deny her food while she was currently hungry. But she did promise that she would at least try some outfits, so she shouldn't be one to complain. But still...it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Alright...alright. I know what I promised. So come on, let's get this over with. The sooner we get it over witrh, the sooner I can eat."

"I knew you would be reasonable about this, Dearie. So let's get started!" Muffet smiled as she grabbed onto Red's arm and egan pulling her along, slightly causing her to roll her eyes once again. Though they again stopped in their tracks as they heard the doors open once again.

Undyne and Alphys entered through the doors before they could go too far into the building. The former could see that Asriel and Frisk were both eating out of the pantry with absolutely cheerful and delighted faces, while Chara and Flowey watched them oth with exasperation. Undyne didn't really see any surprises there. ut when she saw Muffet dragging Red farther along through the clothes, as well as Bratty and Catty leaading the way, she just couldn't help but be curious about their intentions. Alphys was just as curious about this as she was, seeing how the Dreemurr Trio was accompanying them. Must be something for Red's sake, at least that's what she was able to gather. Undyne cleared her throat after a moment of apprehension. Asriel responded first.

"Mphwy thmgmf, mmphster!(Howdy there, Master!)" Asriel said through swollen cheeks filled with food. He was looking totally carefree about it, too.

"Asriel. I'm gonna have to ask you to not tempt me to pinch those cheeks of yours. Seriously. I'm unable to handle it." Alphys said while placing her paws over her muzzle, shaking her head and gushing at his cuteness. Though she stopped as she refocused on Red and Muffet. "But wait...what are you two doing here?"

Asriel swallowed the food in his mouth and wiped it slightly so he can speak a bit more clearly. "Oh, we came here because Red needed some more clothes to where that was different than what she currently has now. Basically they're helping Red pick out more clothes for her to wear on a daily basis."

"Whaaaaat?! She's looking for some changes in clothes and she didn't call us about it?!" Undyne gasped. "Red...why didn't you call us? We were totally going to help you out if you really needed it!"

"Oh. Uh...Sorry about that. I guess I didn't really think about that." Red tilted her head as she rubbed her chin. "Though to be fair...those things called cell phones...I don't really have one." Undyne was about to say something, then allowed that reasoning to sink in, as well as remembering Red's situation and how it resulting in poor understanding. Then she sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Crap...I can't fault you for not havin' a phone. That's my bad. Alphys, do you think that you can build her a phone? Don't really think she should be moving around without one, given her circumstances."

"Constructing a new one shouldn't be too difficult." Alphys nodded. "...But enough about that, I wanna help Red find her outfits! Casual and all!"

"Yeah! I wanna get in on this!"

Red had little to no choice but to go along with the extra additions to the group. Muffet was more than happy to have them join in. The more the merrier, she says. As in the more friends that pitched in, the less she had to spend. Not that she wasn't willing to spend...but she can get just a little stingy. Bratty and Catty were also more than happy to have Undyne and Alphys join them on the search, knwoing Red might need more input on her choices than she thought she would be getting. Since The Dreemurr trio-and Flowey-were guys, they were going to have to sit this one out and wait for them. Considering that Asriel was still stuffing his face without a care in the world, there wasn't any need for him to interfere.

Soon after Red progressed with everyone, she found herself surrounded by a large array of clothes for her to try on. They all seemed to be a bit excited to help her decide on what she might want. Though she was especially unnerved by Muffet's excitement on the issue. She cupped her cheeks as she looked around in curiosity. Undyne folded her arms and nodded twice.

"Right, Red. We gotta pick something out for ya, and see if it looks epic on ya!"

"Okay. Though...how do we start...?"

"Well, we oughta start by figuring out how you might be represented. As in, the outfit that's picked will have to represent your personality in the best way possible." Bratty said while looking at Red closely. "Me and Catty don't really know her very well, though. We are in definite need of something to go off of before we can get her into something."

Alphys cupped her chin as she quickly went through her memories of Red ever since she woke up. She tried to pick out specific details that will describe her best, such as her eyes, the way she speaks, her mannerisims, her appetite, her pink hair, pink ribbon, and crimson cowl, and her advanced swordplay. There should be something she's familiar with that closely resembles Red's character. After taking a moment to analyze this, she went over them in her head in a quick mental summary.

 _From what we can gather so far, Red's pretty excited to learn new things, even though she feels incredibly awkward since she's been placed in a new environment. Yet despite her uncertainty, she's refusing to back down, and is instead facing these changes head-on. She has a very upbeat and energetic personality, which makes fitting into the Canine Unit that much easier. However, when there's a situation that needs to be treated seriously, she will no doubt do her best to treat it as such. Her will to fight for what she believes in is incredibly strong, too...though there is a bit of recklessness to her personality that might slow her down a bit. Taking into account her strong loyalty, her advanced swordplay, and intense fondness for Cinnamon Bunnies...I think I find something that matches those things and have it be close enough for her to accept. Yes...that'll work!_

"Hey Red! Mettaton has a ton of things that can be used as an outfit, and some of those include other peoples hobbies...including my own!" Alphys began. "Red, how would you feel about wearing a regular skirt?"

"Huh...?" Red was briefly confused by this. She then took a brief look at Muffet, who was wearing a casual minidress that was very clearly spider themed, as well as keeping it's pink ow. She pondered for a bit before shrugging. "I...don't exactly have anything _against_ it...thoughI wouldn't exactly go for it, either."

"I see." Alphys nodded, shifting her glasses upward and causing them to flash for a moment. "What if it were...how do I word this...a _combat_ -skirt?" Red's ears flickered upward at the notion, and Alphys knew she made progress. "I see that I've gotten your attention."

"As well as mine. What are you up to, Alph?" Undyne asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Red is new, but I think I've gotten her down to a manageable degree. She's obviously incredily strong, and wants to keep being seen as a strong person. Though she seems to be under the impression, which isn't intentional I'm sure, that this little activity will be a detriment to that desire. I just wanna say that isn't the case." Alphys contiued, now looking straight at Red. "Take it from someone like me, Red. I know plenty of girls from the numerous amounts of anime I sink myself ino that allow themselves to be presented as incredibly tough...though that doessn't mean that they can't be feminine. Considering that you have little knowledge about this world and how things should go, the even bigger issue you have is not knowing how you should proceed. Well, don't worry. It isn't serious enough to be worth panicking over, though I can tell it is still important to you."

"Huh..."

"I can see that clearly now, judging by how strongly you would fight against anyone that threatened the peace. Yet you would also like to fit in with the rest of us. You just want to make friends...and vanquish the enemies of monsters, no matter who they are. That is one of the strongest ways you wish to represent yourself...right?"

Red had listened intently to Alphys. Now she knew why Undyne considered her to e extrmely smart...because she _is_. Having nailed down her personality and personal wishes after knowing her for such a short while was pretty impressive of only person who could probably do a more efficient job than her would be Sans. Though somehow, Alphys was the better candidate for this, given how she's a fellow female. After taking some time to ponder, she clenched her paws and looked towards the other girls with a strong nod.

"Yes. Absolutely!" Red declared with a firm voice.

"Passion is something I can always get behind, Red. And you seem to be a very ubeat and energetic gal for the time that I've known you so far." Undyne said, roughly placing her hand on the canine's head. "You're beginning to like us, even in spite of not knowing too much aout who or where you are. And yet despite realizing this, it doesn't change the fact that you still managed to have a desire that's worth pursuing. Making friends and beating the crap outta anyone who threatens them." Undyne grinned. "You're a lot like us than you realize, Red! Especially me!" She turned her head to the side and lowered her eye slightly. "And I guess...the Dreemurrs."

"The Dreemurrs...?"

"Let's just say that a lot of bad stuff happened on their watch, and they failed to lessen the damage that caused pain to a lot of people. They're not going to make those mistakes again if they can help it. If there's _anyone_ more intensely devoted to protecting everyone's happiness and defending the peace from anyone or anything that dares to threaten it than myself...it'd be the Dreemurrs." Undyne also knows that Asriel trumped everyone in his desire to keep the peace, even Frisk. Though Red didn't yet need to know _why_ he feels that desire more intensely than the others. She feels that's for him to tell Red, and him alone. "And with those scars etched into those hearts...their Determination has proven to be near-unmatchable."

"I...I see..."

"Woah...that's like...amazing what you all just did there." Bratty said, a bit surprised. Though then she pushed her hair back a bit and smiled. "She's cute, AND she wishes to be strong!"

"Respectable! Totally respectable! I love it!" Catty beamed. "So to sum up, Red would like an appearance that would most definitely have her look ready to fight at anytime _and_ function that way...while she still remains overall approachable for others to reach out to and befriend. Oh my god, we have something that'll suit that desire, do we?!"

"We most certainly do!" Muffet beamed as well, clapping all six of her hands together. "Now that we've decided based on Red's desires, let's get her out of those clothes.~"

Red sweatdropped a bit, slightly unnerved by the mischievous smile on Muffet's face. "Uh...you sound and look a bit _too_ enthusiastic about that part..."

"I don't know what you mean!~"

Meanwhile, the boys were still on the other side, as Chara had his cheek in one hand while rolling his eyes at Asriel's current dilemma. It can hardly be called a dilemma, though. It was simply a matter of whether he would continue eating and clear Bratty and Catty's larder out, forcing them to restock MUCh more than anticipated...or hold himself back and restrain from eating any more. He's eaten so much, and yet he still wasn't completely satisfied. It was ridiculous.

"Honestly, Asriel. If you don't wanna be a bother, then just stop eating already. It's as simple as that."

"Ohhh...my mind says no...but my belly says yes..." Asriel whimpered, shaking his head in confusion. "Which one do I listen to?! I face this impossile decision every day!"

"Ugh..."

"Alright guys! Red's made her pick! She's coming out now!" Muffet called out.

Red was soon the first to leave the large room, with a new attire to show. As she strongly recommended, her pink hair was untouched, as well as the pink bow that connects to her crimson cape. However, she no longer wore her original dress. Instead she's currently wearing a different one, one that brings out her name into a much clearer light, at least a little bit. She wore a corset that was connected to a skirt, and they both had a red tint to them. The upper half of her corset, as well as a majority of her skirt, were a brighter shade of crimson. The lower half and minority of the skirt was a darker shade of crimson. She also kept her white boots, which were also conencted due to the tights she now wears beneath said skirt, using crinoline to cover up her furry legs to an extent. There was a slight whole in the back though, small enough for her tail to slip through and fit comfortably. It wasn't too hard to guess that this dress was deliberately designed to function in combat situations, while still being approachable for friendly interactions.

Mettaton, having known Undyne and Alphys for a long time now, must have been very prepared for something like this.

"Doesn't she look _sooooo_ pretty? And fully prepared to kick some tail anytime, anywhere?~" Muffet beamed, appearing behind Red with a cheery smile. "Here we are, Dearies! Red chooses to represent herself via attire in this way! Make of it what you will!~"

Frisk, Chara, and Flowey took a long look at Red, trying to gather their thoughts on the matter. Red herself seemed a bit nervous aout their gazes and wondered if she made the right decision...only to shake her head to pull herself together. She wasn't going to back down from this dcision in spite of the possibility of others not liking it. It's what she liked, it's what she chose, and she was going to stick with it. This reinforced resolve of hers allowed her to gaze back at them, waiting for them to respond.

"...It's amazing." Asriel said, breaking the silence as he brushed himself of food crumbs and looked at Red for himself.

Red smiled a bit at the comment, folding her arms and raising her head. "Hmph. Whatever. This just feels right to me."

"That's _exactly_ why it's so amazing." Asriel said for clarification, now wearing a smile to accompany it. She didn't know why, but that extra bit only served to enlarge Red's smile.

"Thank you for your assistance, ladies.~" Muffet said as she strutted out of the room, leaving some money behind for Bratty and Catty. "Let's go, Red. As I promised, I'll be feeding you like you ever so desparately desired."

"FINALLY! Wait, I thought I had to pick out _two_ outfits?"

"We may have picked one out for you, but it was you who felt that it closely matched your true self and what your desires are. That's enough for me."

"I...I see...thanks a lot, Muffet."

"No need. It's simply the duty of a Ribon Buddy to maintain your happiness. Ahuhuhu!~"

"Hmph. I suppose she did do a pretty decent job. She really was thinking of something easy for her to wear that allows her to fight on one end and make friends on another." Chara noted as he followed everyone outside aside from Bratty and Catty. Chara turned towards Undyne and Alphys for a moment. "Did either of you get a call from Mettaton?"

"We did get a couple that were simple status checks on how his tour is going along with Nappstablook and Shyren. Nothing to worry about." Alphys says this, and yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of concern for them resonate in her soul regardless. She didn't know why she felt this way, but considering it was coming from the soul, she definitely didn't perceive it as a small worry.

"I'm sure the blockhead, along with Nappsta and Shyren, are alright. He wouldn't let anything happen to them." Undyne said, placing a hand on Alphys shoulder. Still, it didn't hurt to call the robot and check in on him every now and them. they might even catch him on TV. Who knows?

Muffet smiled as she closed her eyes. _Excellent. My beloved Ribon Buddy is getting more comfortable around here, now that she's easing into trying new clothes. Puppy steps, my dear Red. Puppy steps. Though I must say, I'm rather surprised...and intrigued._ She thought, her opening her eyes halfway as she recalled helping Red change, and her commenting how Muffet seemed a bit too interested in it. The new attire fits her to a more comfortable degree, notably around her chest area. Muffet blushed slightly as she placed her upper hands on her cheeks, a mischievous and sneaky grin on her face. _My my, our fifteen year old canine is much bigger than I thought she'd be! Though I don't think she notices..._

"Muffet...what are you thinking about...?" Red asked, eyebrow raised. Muffet shook her head and waved her hands in a dismissive manner.

"Oh! Nothing, Red-Dearie! Nothing at all... _ahuhuhuhu...~_ "

* * *

 **...I think Muffet's getting a kick out of messing with her friends. Seems she's found a new favorite target of this, aside from Chara. Red...I'd be super careful around Muffet from now on, if I were you. She's been knwon to bw quite a tease, and in multiple, less than innocent ways. Frisk and Chara can back me up on that, they sometimes see right through her. Not Asriel, he's too much of a cinnamon-roll to notice.**

 **Regardless, here's Red's new outfit. Tried to describe it as best I can. Nott a fashion expert-like Mettaton-so sorry about poor description.**

 **...Speaking of Mettaton...Alphys seems worried about him, and his group. Hope they're okay...**

 **Asriel: If you readers have any slice-of-life ideas, we'd be happy to try them after a quick lookover. Just...do so via PM, okay? Spoiler reasons. And at the moment, they can't involve Mettaton...not yet, anyway.**

 **Chara: Not that our writer doesn't have his own slice-of-life ideas, mind you. Though there isn't anything wrong with mixing things up a bit, right? Next major arc won't be starting for a while.**

 **Frisk: So everyone relax and be happy~**

 **Flowey:...What they said. Whatever. Bye.**


	16. On To The Zoo

**New chapter! Got a couple slice-of-life ideas via PM, and this was the first one I saw.**

 **Toriel: Me and my family go for a casual visit to the zoo. We have quite a few enlightening experiences here.**

 **Asgore: Enlightening indeed~**

 **Frisk: We don't do much, but what we _do_ do around here might be a bit ridiculous. **

**Asriel: That's to be expected of us, though.**

 **Chara: Just note...our world's norm doesn't bow to the norm of yours. So if you see anything that happens here that really shouldn't be happening..well..it's because we're not really bound by your norm. Our world is not normal, no matter how hard it tries to be. There's no escaping it. And the humans can't escape it either.**

 **Asriel: Meeeeehhh~**

 **Chara: See? It's cool though. Normal is overrated.**

 **Frisk: Glad to see most of us agrees on that! :3**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

The Mayor of Ebott tended to be incredibly focused when it came to her job. Keeping the citizens of Ebott safe and happy was an absolute must for her. And she truly did mean _every_ citizen that deserved a chance at happiness. Be they human or monster. So far her job in the case of the latter was to make sure that their integration went as smoothly as possible. She had Temmie to thank for that, whom despite her rather wacky and unpredictable behavior, was much smarter than she depicts herself as.

Alvina was pretty interested in her because of this, but never actually asked her about her personal life. That was a private subject, and she still didn't know enough about monsters to try an ask. Regardless, Temmie has proven herself a rather effective and fun secretary to have around. Made office work significantly less boring. And all she had to provide for her was Temmie Flakes. She had no idea why the heck they made her so happy. But as long as they did, and they didn't have some insidious hidden purpose behind them, she guessed that was all that mattered.

At the moment, our mayor was in the middle of very important business. Business so important, she put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside of her door to make sure no one interrupts without her expecting it. She's been spending many hours on this, and she was insistent in seeing it through to the end. There was no stopping her now, she just had to keep going. No matter what she encounters, she WILL prevail!

"Why do you insist on spamming Dragon-Type attacks?!" She gritted her teeth comically as she held a handheld console in her hands, her eyes white with irritation. "If only I had Fairy-Types on me...curse you! Stop your stupid spamming and fight me with honor!" She shouted irritably while clutching the device tightly. Her jaw dropped once it became clear that she lost soundly for the twenty-fifth time in a row, then gritted her teeth again as she closed it and placed it on her desk...before slamming her face onto the table. " _Daaaaammmmiiiiiiitttt!_ "

"Alvina. Is everything alright in there...?" One of the human staff members said outside of her door with slight concern.

"Ugh...I'm fine. I, uh...stubbed my toe. Yeah, stubbed my toe. Ya know how those accidents are."

"TeM maKE beTteR wIth kISs~" Temmie voiced cheerfully behind the door. Her secretary was very eccentric, but she ultimately means well.

"No Temmie, I'm fine. Carry on." Once she was sure the ones behind the door left her be, she groaned once again as she rubbed a hand through her hair. "This is ridiculous. I was doing pretty well for myself up until now. For the past four days, this new guy shows up with all of his dragons and constantly kicks my ass..." She clenched her fist in anger and raised it high, while placing one foot on her desk and the other in her chair. "Mark my words my mysterious opponent! No one's winning streak lasts forever! I'm gonna eventually find a hole in your strategy! And once I do, I will take! You! _Down!_ " Once again there was a knock on her door, and she lifted her head. "Huh...who's there?"

"Needle."

"...Needle who?"

"Needle little help getting through, my child."

Alvina blinked. _Wait a minute. Cringe-worthy knock-knock joke. Motherly vibes. It's Toriel!_ She got up and immediately opened the door and opened it to reveal the smiling fuzzy mother herself. Alvina felt her heart leap with joy...mostly because she found a distraction from her boiling anger from her most recent loss. "Tori, hey there! I'm actually pretty glad that you showed up! My day just became a lot less boring!"

"Oh? Well, I'm glad that I managed to put you in a much livelier mood." Toriel smiled softly as she closed the door behind her. "if you do not mind my intrusion, then perhaps I can make a request?"

"No, not a problem. Ask away."

"Thank you." Toriel nodded. "Recently, as my children were browsing through the Undernet trying to find some games to play, Asriel has spotted something that truly caught his eye." The Undernet was still very much active for monsters to use, and constantly receives updates via Geno Alphys as she discovers more things worthy of their notice. "Asriel seems to be interested in going to a zoo. As in, the zoo within Ebott. I found myself quite curious about it as well." Toriel curiously tilted her head to the side, ears hanging freely. "I've been told they're like pet stores with much more animals and many more larger animals, and you don't actually adopt them. Simply observe them. Did I get that incorrectly...?"

Alvina took a moment to catch her breath as she swiftly turned around with her eyes closed and comical tears flowing freely. _Oh my god. That head tilt. Those hanging ears. Those curious, fascinated red eyes! Toriel...you are freaking ADORABLE!_ She understood that Toriel was simply eager to learn more things about the Surface, but she couldn't help herself. She soon cleared her throat and turned back towards Toriel, quickly wiping her face. "Nah. You got it right. That's basically what zoos are. Wild animals being put on display for the public to see." Her eyes widened as she blushed and held her hands up. "T-Though it's not what one might think! We make a point to take VERY good care of every animal we take in! Proper baths, suitable nourishment, all the important stuff! We make their stay as comfortable as we possibly can!"

"Why, that's very kind of you all! Giving homes to the poor creatures that no longer have theirs..."

Alvina smiled. "Plus we have plenty of awesome snacks there! Some of your fellow monsters improved them quite a lot. Your spider friend provided a prime example: Soft. _Cinnamon_. Pretzels."

Toriel's eyes widened as she leaned forward slightly, not noticing she was beginning to drool. "Soft pretzels...made with cinnamon...are they tasty...?"

"Oh absolutely. I know how you Dreemurrs like your cinnamon.~"

Toriel has made up her mind. Asriel would be more than happy to have this new experience. And so would she and the rest of her family. She clasped her paws-after wiping the drool from her muzzle-and nodded. "Why, I do believe I've made our visit there official! I'll see to it that my family visits the zoo at an appropriate time." She blinked a bit as she leaned forward slightly. "If I may ask...are you willing to accompany us? I'm sure Frisk would love to have you."

"Yeah, sure! I'm not doing anything important right now." Apparently her position, which involves helping run an entire city, has been forgotten the moment she said this. Her logic being: She was bored. "I'll definitely meet you guys there! I just gotta...ya know...clean up a bit."

"Clean up...?"

"Yeah. I've recently been through some ridiculous stuff during my downtime, and I'm now trying to pull myself together." She struck her thumb towards herself and grinned. "You don't have to worry though! I'm totally alright! Nothing for me to get upset about in the slightest!"

Toriel wished she could believe her. But she found a tally sheet on her desk that seems to depict things otherwise. A tally sheet with twenty-five losses and zero wins. Then she sees the game right next to it. Toriel took a step back and gave Alvina a curious look. "Are you saying that because you've been defeated this many times in this game of yours...?"

A shadow formed over Alvina's eyes as she contemplated on whether to answer Toriel or not. Part of her wants to dny it to spare herself the embarassment. Though the rest of her thought that there wasn't really any downside to being honest. After so many crushing defeats with no significant progress, her competitive side took a downturn for the moment and decided that she probably needed this break, if only so she wouldn't tear her hair out and send her faculty members into confusion. Without a word, Alvina disregarded her shame to reach forward and hugged Toriel, burying her face into her chest.

"So many losses...no progress...my staff tells me not to take it seriously, but I can't help it! I was doing really well in that game until this guy decided to up and mock me for how far apart we are in skill! And every time, he taunts me with a post: 'get dunked on!'" Alvina whined childishly, her voice slightly muffled. "He's absolutely merciless, Tori! Merciless...*sniff*..." She'll soon be back up and demanding a rematch in no time. But for now, she allowed herself this moment of weakness. It was certainly not a childish excuse to hug Toriel.

Toriel didn't completely get it, but motherly intuition told her that what matters is that Alvina needed comforting. She gently wrapped her arm around the crying mayor and patted her head. "There there...I'm sure you'll be victorious someday. Just...stay determined."

"...Yeah...you're right. Stay determined." Alvina found that to be sound advice. Not just for defeating her newest online opponent, but for her job in general, which usually takes a lot of time and effort. She could get behind advice like that. Still, she allowed herself to continue being hugged by Toriel for two reasons. One: She has that motherly aura around her that makes her more comfortable to be around. Two:...Toriel was _really_ soft, alongside being really warm. And she wasn't just talking about her smooth, fairly groomed fuzzy fur. With this very pleasant personal experience now engraved in her mind, she now had a better understanding of the female teachers envy for the motherly monster. She also had a feeling if she stayed like this for too long, she might pass out from suffocation.

...She would pass out with a pleased smile, though.

 **(Later)**

"Woooooaaaah!~" Asriel didn't have a lot of ways to display his amazement. Sometimes normal experiences for humans can be interesting to monsters. It's the reason why he, Toriel, and Asgore were very fascinated by the potential new experiences. While the humans of the group, Frisk and Chara were a bit more relaxed about it, having already known what zoos are and what they contain. But for the amusement of their fluffy family, they were going to do their best to enjoy the time they were going to spend here, for their sake.

Alvina placed her hands on her hips and grinned triumphantly. "Alrighty! I said I was gonna take you guys to a zoo, and that's exactly what I did!"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be out here like this?" Chara asked, eyebrow raised. "The mayor roaming around freely in this manner...won't it be troublesome for you?"

"IRRELEVANT!" Alvina declared, pointing forward confidently. "My task for today is that I take you all around to the zoo that Toriel has politely and kindly requested to explore! Today, nothing else matters but that!" She clenched her fist. "Plus, I have to get her those soft cinnamon pretzels I promised! I know how you Dreemurrs feel about your cinnamon!"

"Soft..." Toriel began.

"Cinnamon..." Asriel continued.

"Pretzels..." Asgore finished.

We are now treated to the scene of all three fuzzy Dreemurrs drooling enough to make a small comical stream, their eyes sparkling at the prospect of obtaining this newest cinnamon treat that has alluded them for so long. Frisk giggled, because their bellies also chose to rumble at that exact moment with the same amount of anticipation. Chara facepalmed while groaning. Honestly, it was like he was the only true mature Dreemurr of the bunch right now!

...he says this as he's thinking about the numerous chocolate sweets they might have alongside the cinnamon.

"I rest my case." Alvina waved him off while turning around and heading outward. With no choice left, Chara and Frisk had to pull the fluffy Dreemurrs around for a couple moments due to them still being trapped within their cinnamon fantasy. They didn't know when they might actually come out of it, just that it wasn't something that lasted too long. Just long enough to be a bit of a bother.

Asriel made a constant effort to get a good look at what he passes by while holding onto Chara's hand. There wasn't much the latter could do about it, seeing how much Asriel's eyes would light up with stars of excitement at this rather new experience. He wasn't about to say or do anything to make that light go dim. It can shine as rightly as it wants to. He won't do anything to interfere with it's glow. Still, he's going to want quite a bit of chocolate afterwards. Frisk must have felt the same way, because he early holds onto Chara's other hand with a bit of glee to his smile. This didn't help him maintain his composure, as all the women that passed by the trio gushed at how cute they were being. This was enough to pull away from them and hide his darkened cheeks under his poncho.

"Alright. Which should we see first...?" Alvina said, lightly rubbing her chin in wonder. In regards to what they might be interested in the most, or what might take them by pleasant surprise the most, she wasn't sure at first. Until she remembered that they greatly resembled goats. She assumed that's just what they went with that description just to save a lot of time and hassle. She noticed that Asriel was heading towards the goat pens first, and she shrugged. "Alright, I guess we're visiting the goats first. Feels a bit strange, though."

Asriel walked right up to the goat pen, where one of the goats were casually looking around as if nothing was happening. Asriel then sits down on the ground and crosses his legs, placing his paws in his lap. The goat soon turned it's attention towards him and they stared at each other in silence, both of them wondering what the other might do next. Toriel and Asgore were feeling the intensity of their stare-down, wondering what might come from this encounter. For all intents and purposes, this experience was quite a strange one, and they weren't really sure what Asriel might be planning to do in those kinds of regards. He was staring down the goat like he's never stared anything down before. Chara didn't really agree with how intense he was making it out to e, but there was no stopping it now.

After a full three minutes of silence, as he gently pets the goat's head, Asriel's eyes sparkled. "Are you my cousin...?~"

"Don't say something so stupid..." Chara facepalmed.

The goat raised his head and bleated towards Asriel. He blinked owlishly. "Huh? You think I look kinda funny for a goat? But I always look like this!"

 _HE UNDERSTANDS THEM?!_ Chara and Alvina mentally shouted in their minds, their eyes filled with disbelief.

The goat bleated once again, and Asriel nodded. "I see how you might think like that. To tell you the truth...I'm actually a Prince. A Prince of monsters. A prince who has a strong passion for friends, family, peace...and cinnamon. Lots of cinnamon sweets." Another casual bleat from the goat made Asriel smile. "Thanks! It's a really colorful scarf, I agree. It's very important to me, as it was a present from my brother, Chara"

 _He's having a conversation with a goat...I don't even..._ Alvina said, trying desperately to decipher if this was true reality or not.

The goat bleats once again while raising it's head. Asriel blinked. "What? No, you can't eat it. I told you how important it is to me. I wear it everyday despite how hot and cold it is. I love this scarf, and I'm always going to keep it." He gazed at said scarf curiously. "Plus I'm not really sure it tastes good..." The goat bleats once again, and Asriel turns to Toriel with a curious expression. "He says Mom is incredibly pretty."

"Thank you~"

Alvina blinked in utter astonishment, trying to make sense of this. Though she had a feeling that trying to attempt such a thing would be rather pointless. Still, she felt the need to at least try. And so she wuld continue to do so.

Toriel soon moved up to one of the other goats. "Hello there. I would like to know if you all are being properly cared for in this strange zoo of yours. I do not know much about them. Just that this wasn't originally your home." The feminine-looking goat bleated softly to her, which caused Toriel to smile. "I'm glad to hear that. It seems that they're taking very good care of you. I wouldn't be taking it very kindly if they haven't been doing their best to make sure you're properly cared for."

"Now _she's_ doing it?!" There was no way Alvina could be silent after this.

Further bleating was heard from the goat, and Toriel repressed a squeal. "You've recently become a mother?! That's lovely! If I happen to find the time, I'd really love to see your adorable _kids_. Tehe!~" Toriel giggled childishly at her pun, as well as Asriel and Frisk. Asgore simply smiled, while Chara facepalmed in order to hide his embarassment. As for Alvina...

 _She's soooo cuuuuuuteeee!_ Alvina inwardly cheered, turnng around and hugging her arms to repress her own squeal. She shook her head and tapped her cheeks in order to gain control over herself.

There were a couple more energetic bleats from the motherly goat, and Toriel blinked curiously, taking a quick look towards Asgore. She turned back and nodded towards the mother. "Why yes. Asgore is my husband. We've reunited quite recently, in terms of how long we've been around." The female goat paused for a while, as if pondering what to ask of Toriel next. Then she bleated aloud, which also had a tint of curiosity to it. It obviously wasn't innocent curiosity, because Toriel widened her eyes and blushed brightly when she finished. She turned around and pawed her cheeks, smiling shyly. "O-Oh my...I...I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that. T-That's private..."

"What did she ask?" Alvina asked, trying to mask her own curiosity, which was also anything but innocent.

"Nothing I can say around the children..." That didn't nothing but increase Alvina's eagerness to know, but she dropped the issue.

Asgore cleared his throat as he approached a more gruff looking goat around the pens. "Howdy! My name is Asgore! How are-" The goat suddenly bleated angrily at him, making him jump back a couple steps. He looked surprised, as did the others. "G-Golly! I didn't mean to bother you! I just thought I'd-" There was another angry bleat towards him, and he gasped loudly. he then puffed his cheeks and folded his arms. "Well excuse me! That's the kind of crass mouth that Undyne would have on a bad day!" Indeed, once the goat began bleating Toriel was quick to cover Asriel's floppy ears with a massive blush on her face, while Asriel simply looked confused. Chara and Frisk were also confused, while Alvina simply gave up trying to understand and just rolled with it. Asgore huffed as he turned around. "Fine! If you're not going to be nice, then there's no need for us to prolong this! Goodbye!" With this, Asgore turned and lead the others away, eager to find another exhibit.

 _He's taking it so seriously..._ Alvina sweatdropped. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they could understand the goats. She just...it's why she gave up trying to understand. She just rolled with it.

Onto the next exhibit on their curiosity list, was Frisk's idea. Exploring the reptile room, to be exact.

To their pleasant surprise, Alphys was also there, with a small, calculating smile. Undyne was at work, so she wasn't accompanying her. Still, she'd really like to share this experience with her once she gets the chance.

"Wooooow! This is actually pretty amazing! So this is what non-magical reptiles are like!~" Alphys said with her paws clasped together, and her tail wagging with glee. "I've been reading a lot about reptiles on the surface and seen plenty of educational videos, but this is the first time I've been able to look at them up close! Well, as close as I could possibly get, anyway...but still pretty close!" her voice lowered a bit due to the awkward realization, but it got chipper again once she picked herself back up. From Chara's standpoint, this was amusing. Because for some reason, a majority of the male reptiles in the room were all looking towards Alphys with comical hearts in their eyes and their tongues hanging from their mouths. She doesn't even notice it, though he can't imagine how.

Alvina rubbed her neck as she watched the strange scene in confusion. 'Huh. That's strange. Every time I've been here, most have been pretty distant to everyone, but not hostile. Now all of the males seem to be looking much more energetic. I wonder why that is."

"I can name a couple reasons." Chara deadpanned. "Anyway Alphys, what are you up to around here?"

Alphys snapped out of her fascination for the time being. "Oh! Well, I was simply admiring the many different reptiles, then one of the zookeepers called me in to give medicine to their resident anaconda. They weren't able to give it to him, he's far too aggressive for them to restrain in order to give it to him. So I'm going to give it a try."

Alvina blinked. "Woah. Wait, I've known that one for a while. he's THE most aggressive reptile here, as well as being the largest. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I think I can manage. It's worth a try. In fact, I'm heading there now." Alphys looked towards the exhibit that held the large jet black-scaled reptile within. "Alright, let's see what I can do here." One of the zookeepers shakily handed her the needle required, and she stepped inside.

"...Are you guys sure that she'll be able to do this?" Alvina asked again, mostly unsure.

"She'll be fine." Frisk said without much concern.

Alphys looked towards the large anaconda, which was slowly rising out of the water and lightly hissing at her with dangerously slitted eyes. Though he stopped once he's gotten an efficient look at her. Alphys waved a little bit with a small smile. "Hey there, boy. I hear you haven't been taking your medicine, and have been giving your caretakers a hard time. That's no good, no good at all. We don't want you getting sick. Your health is important, so I beg of you, please allow me to give you the medicine." She paused for a moment as the snake observed her cautiously. She then approached him as she slowly proceeded with the injection. The caretakers nearby were stunned as the anaconda continued to glare, but didn't move an inch to stop her. One she finished, she gently pulls the needle out and scratched his neck with a smile. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now like I said before, your health really matters to these people, so let them take care of you, alright? Be a good boy for them!" Then she did the unthinkable. She reached her finger forward and poked the large, dangerous snake with it, and she giggled. "Boop!~"

Every human that wasn't Frisk or Chara paused in anticipation at Alphys's bold nose poke. They gaped in disbelief once they see the anaconda _blush_ and turn away from Alphys, hissing grumpily. They all thought the same thing, minus the Dreemurrs, who weren't too surprised:

 _HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!_

"Well-done, Alphys! He cooperated without much of a hassle!" Asgore smiled with an approving nod.

"Alphys. Tell me something." Alvina said after she managed to regain her voice. "Can...can monsters understand regular animals, and vice versa?"

Alphys thought about this, placing her paw under her chin. "I can't speak for every single monster, but I also won't discount it as a possibility. I've heard that humans believe that animals have some way of sensing whether someone is trustworthy or not. The case might be different for monsters since we're made of magic." She raised a finger as her glasses flashed a bit. "Not only magic, but our souls consist of love, hope, and compassion. If it's true that certain animals are able to sense the good qualities within people, then it might be the case of monsters being slightly easier to approach, _then_ understanding comes after that. It's interesting enough to warrant more research on my personal time."

"It sounds crazy...but cool!" Alvina shrugged, accepting it for now. "Alright, we're done here. Let's check out something else."

Alphys nodded. "Well, it was nice to pass by you guys. See you later!" Alphys left the reptile room with a wave of her hand. The reptiles happily see her off, though they were also sad to see her go. They were glad for the change of pace. Not to mention she was incredibly kind and genuinely interested in them, as well as being a fellow reptile. She was also rather pretty, and they _definitely_ weren't distracted by the hypnotic sway of her hips. If she were to get a job at handling the reptile house, the male reptiles would be VERY happy. The human caretakers just accepted that their norm was easily compromised once monsters entered the picture, because they weren't entirely bound by their norm. Oh well. It definitely makes for an interesting day.

Somewhere on patrol, Undyne felt the strong urge to go to the zoo and punch all the male reptiles in the face...

 ** _Gurrrrrmmmmmgggh..._**

Toriel immediately brought her paws to her belly and blushed brightly. "O-Oh...my apologies. I was just thinking about...those soft cinnamon pretzels..."

"Oh yeah! I promised that I would get you those, didn't I? Don't worry, i didn't forget!" Alvina said while making a thumbs up. "It's gonna be on me!"

"That's so nice of you, Alvina!"

"I know. I'm pretty great~"

The three fluffy Dreemurrs decided to take a break, while Frisk and Chara stepped off to the side to gaze in interest at a colorful peacock. They sat down around a table as Alvina bought the three fluffy Dreemurrs the promised pretzels. She could do nothing but snicker in amusement as all of them sniffed the pretzels in their paws, drooling in anticipation. Not wanting to waste any time, Torel was the very first to bite into her pretzel. The look of pleasure on Toriel's face as she savored the cinnamon pretzel, and Alvina could tell that that the softness was also a very great factor. The same look was on Asriel and Asgore's muzzles. It was amusing to see that they looked completely in peace once they treasured snack was finally within their grasp. Their swollen cheeks muffled their speech as they spoke heir thoughts.

"Dsssh..." Toriel began.

"Preshel..." Asriel continued.

"Issssh..." Asgore nodded.

" _Delicious!~_ " All three of them chanted as their eyes turned to lines, their swelled cheeks covered with cinnamon; yet this did nothing to restrain their smiles. They were all happy with how this turned out. Soft and chewy, as well as being made with cinnamon? That was always a win in their book. Alvina looked pretty pleased with herself, having made Toriel and her family pretty happy for the day. Not to mention that the sight of Toriel's swelled cheeks as she enjoyed her cinnamon treat...

 _...Cute...just...so...freaking...CUTE! And not just her! All three of them!~_

"Hehe! I knew you'd like these sweets, since other monsters have begun better understand human food and put a certain spin on it!"

'Indeed! I'm glad we're all getting along enough to create something as wonderful as this." Asgore beamed while brushing crumbs off of his golden mane. "maybe helen might be interested in having one with me. Of course, if she has the time."

"I'm sure she would." Asriel smiled. Helen seemed a bit shy and unsure of herself, especially around Asgore and Toriel, mostly the former. But she was actually really nice. He hoped to see more of her.

Toriel casually wipes any remaining cinnamon off of her cheeks, though didn't completely resist licking some off of her paws. This didn't do well for Alvina's imagination. She shook it off in favor of anoher friendly smile. "if you'd like, I can get you guys more."

"That's very nice of you, Alvina! Though I'm not sure if you'd be fully willing to do so..."

"Nonsense! I can provide!'

"Well, okay." Toriel reached her paw towards her paw and tilted her head. "There's the three of us...Frisk and Chara passed on the offer already...so if I were to get an estimate of how much we would want at this time...I would say..." She raised her paw with a cheery demeanor. "A dozen for each of us!~"

" _Kck!_ " Alvina nearly choked on her words as she tried to keep her demeanor casual. Toriel noticed she looked distressed, and she frowned sadly.

"Oh...is that troublesome for you...?"

"N-No! Of course not! I can manage! Really!" Alvina shook her head, regaining the smile on Toriel's face, which also resulted in the cheerful smiles of Asriel and Asgore. She sweatdropped as she tried on her most reassuring smile, while on the inside she was a bit uneasy as she feared for her wallet's endurance. It wasn't that she didn't have plenty to spare, but still...this was surprising. _So...THIS is the infamous appetite of the Dreemurrs...well, whatever! I can handle this!_ She looked back to see the Dreemurrs happy smiles towards their friend. She turned around as she covered her cheeks and blushed brightly, smiling widely. _Anything to keep those smiling adorable faces!~_

Toriel unexpectedly came from her right and pulled Alvina into a hug. "This has been quite a present experience, Alvina my dear friend! I hope we can do this again, more often!~" Toriel smiles sweetly while nuzzling her cheek affectionally. This did little to help Alvina keep her composure. From both her the softness pressing against her arm, the fuzzy cheek nuzzling against her own, and just how genuine Toriel was with her words. Alvina couldn't help herself as she blushed profusely with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

 _Cuuuuuteeeee...!_

"They seem to really enjoy those pretzels, as well as their company together." Frisk smiled as he marvelled at the colorful feathers of the peacock before them. "It's a bit of a shame that Alvina isn't interested in going to the insects section. Not all insects are scary." Chara shrugged while nonchalantly looking towards a spider crawling on a web near a tree, it's webs glistening in the sunlight. He watched the spider crawl away from it's web and off to explore different parts of the tree, hoping for new experiences. Chara coolly closed his eyes.

 _I think spiders are pretty interesting.._

* * *

 **...Okay. So The mayor may or may not have a weakness to cuteness. Especially around the Dreemurrs, mostly around Toriel.**

 **But can we _really_ blame her? **

**There's the Dreemurr's zoo day. Maybe at some point, they can have another one with more monsters entering the fray. And some more...exciting things happen on that second visit compared to this relaxed one. Look forward to that. Maybe. Still got a couple slice-of-life ideas in the PM. Maybe I'll give those a try too. Who knows how they'll receive...**

 **Toriel: Until our next encounter, precious ones...**


	17. Heart-To-Heart Between Skeptics

**Geno Alphys: Here's a bit from us. Nothing too big. Just two friends exchanging their thoughts while doing a bit of shopping.**

 **Sans: and wouldn't ya know it, it's the two people with the more cynical outlooks yet still try to be positive.**

 **Flowey: I'm included also, but whatever. They call me a nagging flower. I don't particularly appreciate that.**

 **Geno Alphys: Only because it's true.**

 **Flowey: I take IMMENSE offense to that!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"He's gonna be difficult again, isn't he?"

"when _isn't_ he being difficult?"

"You realize I can _hear_ both of you losers, right?"

Geno Alphys and Sans were both moving about through the city, with Flowey wrapped around Sans' shoulder and Geno Alphys holding a list in her paws. She has been specifically assigned by Toriel and Asgore to get every item that was on the list, and to return to their house when they were finished. Flowey was coming with her to make extra sure she would be able to obtain every item on the list, without mistakes. Sans was even more of a reassurance, because he rarely forgets to double-check his grocery lists. Papyrus does try his best to do all of the shopping, but his boisterous voice tends to catch all the other shoppers off-guard, and it tends to be a nuisance. Hence why Sans goes out to get the groceries most of the time, he can receive them with significantly less hassle than before.

However, while Flowey might help in spotting out what they might need, he's also annoyingly critical about their mistakes. Geno Alphys usually ignores him and Sans tends not to care, which irritates him and causes him to shout louder. Once it became apparent that Flowey was going to be an issue, Sans made it a point to call for backup. Backup they didn't know they needed. Making their way to the store, Flowey continued to bother them both with his rambling.

"honestly, flowey. do ya really wanna be such a pain while we're doing something so important? or are you just worried that we might screw somethin' up without you watchin' us?"

"Smiley Trashbag, you're such a lazy piece of trash that it's ridiculous! I have to make sure that you don't screw this up! It's _highly_ important that you don't laze around and mess this up! So I HAVE to be here to make sure you follow through with EVERY SINGLE ITEM on that stupid list so those two fluffy idiots don't mess around with me afterwards! It'll be a really pain in the bud if they blame me for even the **_slightest_** error that either of you might make!"

Geno Alphys smiled as she slightly patted one of Flowey's petals. "You're worried about us messing this up? Aww...that's pretty cute of you!~"

"Shut your mouth! Remember I'm a soulless being! I can't feel any emotions of stuff like that! All of that goes to Asriel Dreemurr."

"Indeed. But at the very least, you have the memories to replicate those emotions as best as you possibly could. I noticed that you're not nearly as pessimistic as you were before. Just slightly. But it's enough to make a difference in your psyche." She scratched the back of her neck. "You're still a bit of a pain, though. That much can't really change."

"Tch, you're crazy. I'm the same crazy, psychotic flower that I've always been! I just have...different priorities, that's all." Flowey huffed in denial. "I don't have the emotions to even _try_ to like any of you!"

"Hey. The impossible has been done before. Asriel has proven that much to everyone."

"relax. we've got this covered, there's no way we'd do anything that might mess with this opportunity. we're gonna succeed, no matter what happens." Sans said. He then shivered as an image of an angry Toriel appeared on his mental plane, her eyes and paws were filled with fire. It was a silent warning: 'Do **NOT** fail me, Sans.' The image made him hug himself and darken his eye sockets. "i really don't wanna be on the receiving end of the consequences when i'm trying to help my friend...because she'll kick my tailbone if i fail..."

"Yeah, let's not force Sans to experience that. I think he deserves just a bit better than that. Just a bit."

"come on, geno alph. gimme a break. it's like ya _want_ to see tori beat me up."

"She did so plenty of times already."

"that's because i had them comin'! for something like this, it wouldn't be justified at all!"

"Maybe...but I'd still find them hilarious."

"you're quite the sadistic woman, aren't ya? does your counterpart have that trait too?"

"If she does, I'll be quite amused."

"Idiots! Can you two please just FOCUS?!" Flowey shouted at them, seeing that they were slowly getting off-topic. "You two don't have the luxury of speaking so casually, we're on a time limit!"

"fine fine. you're such a pain in the bud, bud."

Flowey quietly growled at him. "You're not funny. I know you might _think_ you are, and you might even believe it...but you're not."

This bickering went on and on during their entire walk there. Flowey even complained about Sans not just using his teleportation to get here faster, but Sans chooses not to expend magic when it wasn't necessary. A simple walk wasn't going to hurt, especially if Flowey wasn't even doing the walking. The only issue with this was his own impatience, something that greatly annoys him and Geno Alphys quickly picked up on. He didn't need all of their teasing, all of their criticism, all of their craziness. He didn't need any of it. And it really annoys him with how casually they go about treating him like he wasn't a threat. He had half a mind to strangle them!

...but then Frisk would get upset with him. And for some reason, he tried his best to prevent that from happening. Was he...actually afraid of making Frisk upset with him? Why would he even care about Frisk being upset with him? Why should he even care?

 _...I don't want to see him cry._

That thought...he didn't know where it came from, but it was there...and it was the honest truth.

"Yoooo! Sans! We're over here!" They each raised their heads to see Alvina waving towards them, alongside Temmie, who was shaking excitedly and yet was still able to hold the papers in her paws slightly. It too, seemed to be a list of something. And it looked very similar to the list that Sans and Geno Alphys were carrying around with them. Alvina approached them and provided a fist-bump to Sans. "Got your text. I'm totally ready to lend a hand!"

"good to hear. we could use it. or else toriel won't be too happy."

"Pleasing the Queen, aren't we?"

"basically."

"Right." She turned towards Geno Alphys and blinked in confusion. "Huh...Alphys? Wait, you're the sister, right? The Alphys I saw doesn't have those scars over her eye."

"Yep, that's me. I'm the twin." They were still going with the story of the two of them being twins, keeping the darker aspects of her existence under wraps. It was best for every human to not know of their time-space troubles. "And I'm totally here to lend a hand. And I see you brought Temmie with you. Wonder why?"

"Tch, why _wouldn't_ I bring her along? She's my secretary, a secretary that's awfully good at her job! Plus I really like hanging out with her. And it seems that she shares that sentiment!" Alvina stated while folding her arms. She then pouted slightly as she looked to the side. "The only thing that _really_ throws me off about her is her ability to stretch herself out to ridiculous distances. I know you guys are basically magic beings and all, but come on! How am I supposed to prepare for that!?"

"temmies do manage to be a major handful...though ya knew that once you accepted her, didn't ya?"

"...You have a point there. I really should have known what I was bound to be dealing with...oh well! Too late now! Besides, it's working out pretty amazingly, right?" Alvina beamed. "Right, gotta go get what we need! We'll go in right away!~"

"Hey, wait a second! Are we seriously going to bring those two with us?! Really?!" Flowey protested.

"ah c'mon, flowey. don't be like that. be a good sport." Sans grinned as he lead the way, ignoring the flower's agitation. At this time, Temmie was taking a prolonged look at him, appearing incredibly fascinated by him. The flower seemed agitated this as well, knowing that they've seen each other before many times, thus doesn't understand why she seems so fixated on him. It was honestly getting on his nerves, but Sans made sure he couldn't act out on it. Thus he stayed silent and made no move to insult her in any way. Once again, he's restraining himself so someone wouldn't get too upset.

Alvina grabbed the list when Temmie stretched her paw out to give it to her, and eyed it closely. "Alright. What is it that we need, exactly...?"

"Muffet said that she would handle anything chocolate, so we can cross that off immediately." Geno Alphys said with a nod. "What we really gotta do is get as much cinnamon as we can. Toriel will really appreciate it. We also gotta get plenty of tea packs for Asgore. He says he's running low on it, and he would also really appreciate it if we got tea packages for him."

"cool, we'll handle that. fluffybuns and i are pretty tight, ya know." Sans grinned as he grabs his half of the list and lifts Flowey off his shoulder. "alrighty, bud. you're gonna stick with the mayor and her loyal temmie secretary. we got this, don't need ya looking over our shoulders or anything like that."

"How can I possibly trust that, you Smiley Trashbag?! How do I know for sure that you won't do anything to mess this up?! Because i swear if there's even a SINGLE thing off that list that isn't accounted for-!"

"Flowey, relax. We've got this under control. Trust us a little more than that, will you?" Geno Alphys shook her head while continuing to move onward without the flower. Said flower growled furiously as he was left behind for Temmie and Alvina.

 _Ringing..._

Sans immediately answered his phone. His contact revealed that both Papyrus and Toriel were calling him, and he decided to answer the former first. "yo, paps."

" _SANS! I WAS SUCCESSFUL AT SECURING ALL OF THE ITEMS THAT WERE ON MY OWN SEPARATE LIST! I HAVE MADE SURE TO GET EVERY APPROXIMATE AMOUNT! I EVEN RECEIVED PLENTY OF SPAGHETTI ON MY OWN! AND IT'S THE SPAGHETTI THAT'S SURE TO-_ "

"shh. even without the speaker on, you're still quite a voice to be heard, paps. but still, we can't take the risk of one of them hearing what our plan is. i know none of them might not be near us right now, but like i said, i'd rather not chance it. you wouldn't wanna disrupt all of our hard work by ruining the surprise, would ya?"

" _NO! OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD RISK RUINING THIS! I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT RUIN THIS! EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON US TO GET THIS RIGHT! DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL KEEP THE SECRET SAFE AT ANY COST!_ "

"cool. toriel is waiting on the other line, i gotta take this. later." _Click._ "tori?"

" _Hello Sans! May I ask where you are right now?"_

"going out to get the stuff on the list you and fluffybuns gave me. it was pretty tough to decide which store will have everything that we need. humans sure have a lot of stores in a lot of places close together. they must really like business."

" _Business is one competitive occupation, Sans. There isn't any easy way around it, it takes a lot of time, focus, effort, and much more. Which is why I am positive that you might not do very well in that kind of occupation._ " Sans visibly flinched at the honest statement, because it wasn't exactly untrue. He didn't see himself getting involved in some serious business or anything like that. Still, Toriel could have been a least a bit more tactful about it. He wouldn't say anything about it, though. " _Anyway, I'm hoping you can succeed in your own endeavors. I have plenty of cinnamon prepared for the event, and I'm currently in the process of baking. Once every single item has been acquired, we'll be able to do much more. I might have to stay up a bit late, but it'll be more than worth it."_

" _Howdy, Sans!_ "

"that fluffybuns in the background?"

" _Indeed! I have my paws full for the moment, but I wish to hear of your progress as well! Are you aware that I've also put tea on the list?_ "

"I've got it covered, Asgore." Geno Alphys said so he could hear her. "I know about it already, because Undyne was pretty insistent on getting it for you. So there's no way that I'm going to forget about it. Besides, I've written it down at least a couple times to really make sure I don't forget about it."

" _Excellent! I knew we could count on you, Alphys! And you as well, Sans!"_

"was there ever any doubt that you could count on me?"

" _Just a bit._ "

"ouch.'

" _Gorey's just joking around, Sans. We very much expect your success in this endeavor. And to you as well, Alphys. We're hanging up now, before we accidentally release more information._ "

"gotcha."

 _Click..._

Sans pocketed his phone as he walked alongside Geno Alphys. "sheesh. they're just as insistent as our 'bud' is about this. they really want us to succeed n this objective, don't we?"

"Would you wanna fail them when it comes to an objective like this one? I know that I wouldn't want to fail them. And even without the threat of what they might do to us if we don't succeed after all, I still wanna do this. This is a thoughtful thing that we'll be doing. Besides, it'll be the very first one on the Surface, we'll have much more room for the results themselves to shine."

"yeah, i guess you're right." The two of them paused as Sans used telekinesis to place various items on their list into the cart. "so, uh...how's the dynamic between your counterpart and undyne? i mean, you three make it pretty obvious what your dynamic is. but still...how are things?"

"As stable as we can possibly get with an Undyne in the house. We're doing fine, Sans." Geno Alphys nodded. "It gets a bit weird from time to time, but I'm accustomed to that. I've made it very clear that I have no intentions to pull a crazy copy scenario on either of them. And Undyne belongs solely to my counterpart, I have no intentions of taking her. I'm quite satisfied with how everything's turned out. Alphys and Undyne are happy, which was one of my main goals of crossing over to this timeline in the first place." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Still, I'm not convince that everything just ends there. I'm keeping my guard up and keeping an eye on everything that might happen. You know about that attack from before, I think I'm quite justified in being cautious."

"trust me, i know."

"Yeah. In cases like that, I find it my personal job to keep those two happy, no matter what. And it does have it's perks. Undyne has made a point to keep loving both of us. I'm definitely not complaining about that. It's not very different from our times in the Underground, but being on the Surface gives Undyne quite a bit of energy, more than even we expected. Not that I'm complaining. Getting up in the morning with them can be quite the experience." Geno Alphys smiled. "There's just something about seeing myself and Undyne getting up and getting ready to face the day. It's really nice." She smiled wider, her glasses shining and a bit of drool dripping from her mouth, especially from her thoughts on Undyne. "Really, _really_ nice... _hehehe_ ~"

 _that look in her eyes doesn't look safe at all..._ Sans thought, sweating nervously.

Geno Alphys turned towards Sans as she grabs the next assigned item. "What about you, Sans? How are you faring?"

Sans looked towards Geno Alphys with some surprise. Then he stared towards the ground while keeping his telekinesis focused. "yeah. i'm gonna be honest with ya. it's not so bad up here. the humans are much more understanding than i thought they'd be, so it could definitely be much worse. even the attack from shamir and parvos can't bring me down as hard as a reset can." Sans scratched the back of his skull in mention of it. "...i still get cautious about it..."

"Sans. It's not going to happen again. It's over." Geno Alphys reassured. "Those three wouldn't do something like that to us. They're intent on defending the path we're walking on together. They'd never let it happen when they know what damage it might do to everyone."

"i know that. i know they wouldn't. but..."

Geno Alphys could understand Sans' doubt. They were both equally cautious, but for different reasons. She was watching out for any potential threats in the world, because she knew that in a world of magic, keeping the peace would never be that easy. The appearance of Shamir and Parvos proved that. She wasn't worried about the Dreemurrs, they're more than capable of taking care of themselves. Though Asriel and Asgore's closeness to Undyne will make that a bit difficult.

Sans was a different matter. His mental strength was something to behold. He could deal with anything that comes his way with a mostly cool head. Because nothing this world could throw at him would be able to break him faster than a Reset. He's had this sort of happy path ripped away from him so many times that it became numb. The only other things thag can do just as much damage would be anything bad happening to his brother, or Toriel.

She could understand his doubt, and his hesitation.

"Hey." Geno Alphys gently placed a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen. We are the ones who have to make sure there's never a reason for that. It's easy for people like his to be cynic about things like this, but we have to push onwards anyway. No good in dragging down everyone else with our negative moods. After all, I want to protect the smiles of my counterpart and Undyne. Don't you want to do the same and protect the smiles of both Papyrus and Toriel?"

Sans thought over Geno Alphys' words for a bit. Then he genuinely grinned. "yeah. i can get along with that gig."

"HEEEEY! YOU IDIOTS!" Flowey shouted, stretching himself over one of the aisles and glaring down on them in irritation. "You're not slacking off, are you?! I told you that you're not allowed to do that for this objective!"

"calm down, bud. we've gotten everything we need on our own list. what about you?"

"Hmph. I've gotten everything we needed on my end. Because I'm superior to you all when it comes to grocery shopping! Now...CAN SOMEONE GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!?"

"wHy U ruN froM TeM?!" Temmie was seen climbing on his stem a few seconds afterwards, cheerfully swing around it. "F1owe4 sTRetch jUSt lIke teM1! U amazInG!~"

"GET OFF!"

"Temmie! Chill out and get down here! You're embarrassing us!" Alvina blushed as she tried to get Temmie to settle down. Nearby monsters didn't pay too much heed to it. While humans stared in awe, before rolling their eyes and dismissing it as 'more monster shenanigans'. Alvina was really getting exhausted with Temmie's fascination for the talking flower. It wasn't that she was against it, but this really wasn't the place for it.

After that whole fiasco was over and they bagged their items, the group exited the store, Alvina wiping sweat from her brow. "Geez. I really gotta remember to keep Temmie close. This isn't the first time she's done something like this, and I doubt it'll be the last."

"Maybe. But it's still fun to watch a Temmie in action." Geno Alphys snickered.

"Just keep her on a tight leash! I don't want her pouncing on me again. I'm not a jungle gym!" Flowey probably had enough power to transform into an entire jungle...but then Sans would have to play exterminator. That was not a fun game for Flowey. Not at all.

"I'm not gonna put her on a leash. She's not a savage. She's just gets excited easily, that's all." Alvina smiled as she bends down and pets Temmie on the head. "Still, you gotta control yourself more, Temmie. We don't wanna cause the others a ruckus."

"OKaY!"

"Good." She nodded while standing back up and swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Now then! I'll just take these back to my place and we can continue preparations on the phone!" She then clenched her fist as fire entered her eyes. "And when I'm done with my side, I can get some serious practice in so I can beat that jerk who keeps dunking me online!"

Sans began whistling and swung around to divert any possible suspicion. Alvina didn't seem to notice. Flowey did, however, and looked between the two of them with annoyance.

 _She can't be serious..._

"yo. bud. wrap around my shoulder. Sans suddenly said as he looked towards Flowey. "i just remembered that visiting hours aren't over yet."

"Huh...?"

 **(Later...)**

Sans and Geno Alphys were moving down the corridor, with Flowey wrapped around the former's shoulder. Undyne was in uniform leading the way, a serious expression gracing her face. After a few minutes of silence, as well as stopping in front of one of the cells, Undyne turned to the trio.

"You sure about this?"

"not really. but i think asriel will appreciate it. don't you?"

"Fair point..." With a sigh, Undyne opened the cell door and allowed herself and the others to enter, then closed the door behind her.

Ribras and Rasha lifted their heads in surprise, while Shamir simply looked over to them with a passing glance. Sans has been visiting them on a daily basis ever since their incarceration, making small talk with them and bringing them food. Undyne does the same since she's basically in charge. It's left the trio confused about their actions. They act as if they're no longer enemies.

"You visited us...again..." Rasha said in surprise.

"yup." Sans said while moving towards them, grabbing a chair and sitting in it backwards. "listen. you guys have been here for a while and have been pretty well-behaved. this has gotten me thinkin' that you're _really_ not bad folks. so i wanna give you a first step forward when it comes to cleaning yourselves up."

"Huh...?"

Sans gave them a brief explanation of what he and the others plans were, what they intend to do, and their purposes for doing so. When he finished, Rasha and Ribras' eyes widened in surprise, while Shamir lifted his head. Ribras spoke out their current thoughts.

"You...you'd allow us to accept such a prestigious offer, to participate in such an honorable event...?!"

"dude, chill. it's a big deal, but not something to freak out over."

"But still, you better count yourselves lucky that we're letting you do this. If you do anything to mess it up, however...I will **_end_** you!" Flowey snarled.

"I share the plants sentiments." Undyne said as she roughly grabbed Shamir by the head, lifting him up to her level. "You seem to be the one most likely to cause trouble, so let me make this clear to you. This specific is day is VERY important. We aren't looking for perfection, but it's imperative that this day is NOT ruined in any way!" Undyne narrowed her eye as a vicious snarl escaped her. "So you'd better be on your best behavior, and not do or say anything to mess this up. Or so help me, I will make. You. _**PAY.**_ Now...are there any misunderstandings about what I'm telling you?" A spear was now levitating in front of his face and just under her arm, glowing menacingly. "If so, please... _ **I do implore you to sp**_ _ **eak up.**_ "

Shamir was left a quivering mess, sweating bullets and eyes wide with terror. "...Nope! No misunderstandings, everything is just fine!"

"Let's hope it stays that way." Undyne said while releasing him and setting him down.

 _Ringing..._

"Hm?" Undyne heard her phone ring, and pulls it out to answer. "Yeah?"

" _Dyne-Dyne_ _!~_ "

"Hey Azzy Wazzy!~" Undyne's expression turned from strict to cheerful in a matter of seconds, grinning widely. "Ya calling to give me your latest status check, little man?"

" _I've done my daily solo training for today! And I didn't pass out from jogging this time!"_ "

"Great work! You'll be getting some cinnamon pretzels once I'm off work! They're all on me!"

" _Yaaaaaay!~_ "

"Fuhuhuhu~"

" _Okay! My daily update is over. I'll see you later! Oh, except for one more thing. Chara's being mean._ "

" _He's exaggerating. All I muttered was that your cinnamon obsession tends to get ridiculous._ "

" _Don't mock cinnamon! It will strike you down where you stand in a sea of sweetness!_ "

" _That doesn't even make any sense!_ "

" _Cinnamon doesn't need to make sense! Cinnamon doesn't need logic! Cinnamon is almighty!_ "

" _Crazy goat! Quit throwing Cinnamon Bunnies at me!"_

" _BOW BEFORE THE CINNAMON GODS, NON-BELIEVER!_ "

" _GET OFF OF ME, ASRIEL!_ "

 _Click..._

Undyne chuckled, shaking her head. "Hmph. They always take a time out of their day to drive each other crazy..."

Ribras and Rasha watched the entire exchange in surprise. _That sounded like the Prince...they know each other that closely? Her tone took on that of an older sister..._ It was like a relationship between a former Royal Guard and Royalty was foreign to them.

...Sans and Flowey will remember this detail.

Undyne pocketed her phone and turned towards Geno Alphys, Flowey, and Sans. "That'll be all, right?"

"yup. our business is done here." Sans hopped to his feet and moved out of the cell, as the others followed them out and left the trio of felines behind.

Flowey huffed. "Those fuzzballs better not do anything to mess this up. _**I'll make them taste true despair of they do...**_ " His voice turned slightly demonic as his face shifted to suit the voice.

The others weren't fooled for a second. Geno Alphys smirked. "Wow Flowey. You are _really_ serious about making the Dreemurr Trio's first birthday on the Surface a success.~"

Flowey blinked owlishly for a moment before turning away and blushing profusely. "Shut up..."

* * *

 **Sans: there ya have it. two monsters have a heart to heart while doing shopping. outlook can get quite negative.**

 **Geno Alphys: But that doesn't mean we lack hope for positives. And them we have Flowey...the most complicated plant history has ever known. Because not even _he_ knows what he's doing anymore. **

**Flowey: You're...all...idiots.**

 **Sans: we're fine with that.**

 **Geno Alphys: Totally fine with that.**

 **Flowey: Now I KNOW you two are toying with me...this better stop by the time the next chapter is out...**

 **Geno Alphys: There's a one percent chance of that happening.**

 **Flowey: Curse you...!**


	18. Birthdays, Anime, And Promises

**_...Well. This one is a doozy, ain't it?_**

 **That's right folks, this one be a long one! I do believe that it's a pretty good amount. Maybe it's too much. But there's an explanation for that.**

 **Since a lot of characters in this story are anime trash-*looks at Alphys, Undyne, and Asriel specifically*-you can probably guess from the title on what's going on once you hit the center of the chapter. Actual Anime openings are being used, but not the lyrics. Think of anime openings...but they insert themselves in them in their own, imaginary way and shift it to their mental vision of it. Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm doing.**

 **But hey! Who doesn't love some karaoke while placing themselves in anime-like openings and shifting it to their vision?**

 **Trust me, I wish I could do my own original lyrics for them, but I'm not talented enough in the art of music for that. So I did the next best thing I could think of and placed them right in the songs. I placed the opening, as well as the anime-or something close to it-it belongs to. You can look them up and listen to them if you'd like, and seeking some english translations of some of them are fine as well. It can kinda help set the mood for how our main trio feels, felt, and _will_ feel. Also...nitpicks leadng to future arcs will pop up here and there within them, so pay attention if you'd like!**

 **Plus I'm also anime trash and I'm completely unashamed by it. Think of it what you will. I had fun here.**

 **Frisk: Another day, another age!**

 **Chara: It might take them a while to get through this one...**

 **Asriel: But hey, at least we'll be having fun with it! Hope you guys have fun too!**

 **Birthday!**

* * *

 _"Quietly...quietly..."_

 _...*CREEEEEAAAAK*..._

 _"..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Tori! I have large feet!"_

 _"That excuse has been worn out, Fluffybuns."_

 _"Aww..."_

Asriel has been woken up by multiple factors. The morning light warming his eyelids, the delicious sweet cinnamon aroma filling his nostrils, and the silent whimpering of his father lamenting his failure at being stealthy. Frisk and Chaa soon woke up soon after; the former was rubbing his hair with a tired yawn, while the latter was staring at Asgore with a raised eyebrow. Asgore briefly avoided his gaze, not wantiing him to know of his failure at stealth. Though it was pretty obvious that stealth was not Asgore's strongsuit, not with his size.

Toriel cleared her throat to restore Asgore's focus. He blinked and shook his head rapidly, putting on a much more easygoing smile as they both cheered with all their heart:

"Happy Birthday, Precious Children!"

Asriel and Frisk were suddenly wide awake, both sitting up straight with their souls pulsing with joy. Chara was more relaxed, simply sitting up and scratching the back of his head. Asriel spoke first, jumping out of bed. "Birthday... _birthday!_ It's our birthday, Frisk!"

"Birthday!" Frisk beamed as brightly as his brother, pumping his fist upwards. "And it's our very first one on the Surface! This is more than good or great, it's absolutely fantastic!" He then turned around and hugged Chara happily. "C'mon, Chara! It's our birthday! You've got to show more cheer and joy than that!"

"I would, but I don't have the energy for it right now...maybe later today." Chara mumbled, scratching his head with another lengthy yawn.

"Hmph. You'd better. This day is special, incredibly special." Asriel huffed, before turning back towards his parents. "Anyway, what's that cinnamon smell? It smells delicious!"

"I'd thought you'd never ask! I've discovered quite a marvelous breakfast recipe that Muffet texted me a couple days ago! And I think you'll really enjoy it.~" She brought something from behind her back, and brought it out before Asriel. "Here you go! Birthday Breakfast In bed: CInnamon Roll Pancakes!"

"...CInnamon...Roll... _Pancakes_?!"

Those words sounded absolutely divine when putting them together, enough to ignite stars in Asriel's eyes. The sweet deliciousness of cinnamon rolls, and it was possible to put them in pancake form! That sounded like a legendary cinnamon combination in the making. And there were ten of them gathered neatly on the large plate, stacked neatly on top of one another, a soft steam emitting off of them. He took another extended sniff, and he sighed dreamily as he could feel his mouth begin to water, and his belly growl in a demanding manner. He guessed that half of them were for Frisk, but he didn't mind that at alkl. So long as he was able to happily sample this new brand of cinnamon goodness, Asriel would be a very happy teen.

Yeah...that's right. Asriel and Frisk were fourteen now, while Chara was fifteen. Officially a trio of teens.

Nice.

"There's ten on the plate. You and Frisk can share." Toriel said kindly, as both her sons took hold of it together with the forks provided by Toriel. They wasted no time in splitting it between them and eagerly digging into them.

"As for you, Chara, Muffet was the one who begged us to give these to you. She's homecooked these herself with all six of her hands, and asked us to warm it up for you once you got it." Asgore handed Chara his own special part of birthday breakfast. Chara's eyes widened in disbelief as he took the plate from his father, His crimson eyes were wide as he sniffed the pancakes as the words of what he was thinking came slowly from his mouth.

"Double..chocolate...pancakes..." He drawled out, his own mouth watering at the masterpiece being displayed before him. Chocolate...can be _multipled!_ This was one of the best discoveries he's ever made regarding breakfast! How come he hasn't sampled this amazement sooner?! As he thought about this, he remembered what Asgore just said about how this got here.

 _Muffet made these herself...and she made them for me ahead of time...and she kept them completely fresh. All my parens had to do was warm them up._ He couldn't help but feel grateful to Muffet, for she had made these specifically for him. She must have worked really hard to make sure they were at their best quality. He should thank her once he gets the chance. But for now, he would simply dig into the chocolate goodness. And later, he would tell Muffet that her gesture was very much appreciated.

Toriel and Asgore left the room so that their children could enjoy their breakfast. The latter nodded. "Good, it looks like it's going very well so far, at least for morning activites."

"Mhm. This is their first birthday on the Surface, we have to make sure that it counts, Gorey." Toriel said as she nodded alongside him. "Our friends will be making our way here in a moment. We're going to be spending some quality time altogether, and have a lot of fun on their birthday. We must remember, this is _their_ day. So they get to choose where we go."

"Of course, dear. I understand that quite well." Asgore nodded, giving Toriel a brief kiss on then nose. They then decided to wait for their children to finish their breakfast before proceeding to do anything else. They somply cuddled for the remainder of their time, silently grateful that they were still abole to do something like this, when a long time ago they feared they would never get another chance.

Within ten minutes, the trio comes out of their room, with their plates completely cleared. Honestly, they looked like they could eat much more, but they were satisfied for the moment. They also took the time to properly get dressed in their respective attires, as well as not forgetting their respective lockets were worn around their necks. Asriel looked ready to go, Frisk looked peaceful, while Chara simply wondered what will happen next. Noticing that they were ready, Toriel smiled brought her paws together. "Alright then! It seems like you three are ready, as are we! Oh, I almost forgot. FLOWEY!"

"I'm here, I'm here." Flowey rolled his eyes as he emerged from under Chara's poncho. "No need to shout. I wasn't planning on staying behind."

"I certainly hope not. You're part of the experience too." Asgore said as he opened the door to the house, squeezing through it. "We have things to do, friends to meet, and food to eat!"

"We like all three of those things!" Asriel and Frisk beamed simultaneously.

"Whatever floats their boat." Chara shrugged.

With this, they were on the move to their first meeting place.

 **(Muffet's Bakery)**

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** "

The trio was ridiculously happy that their friends were able to gather in the bakery, being their first meeting place. Well, Asriel and Frisk were ridiculously happy, Chara just managed a nod and a small yet grateful smile. He always felt strange about birthdays, so this wasn't entirely unexpected.

The Canine Unit was gathered inside, as well as the skeleton brothers, Undyne and Alphys, Muffet, Red, MK, Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha. Surprisingly there were familiar humans here as well. Alvina and Helen were there as well. Chara wasn't entirely expecting them to be here, especially Helen. Though it seems that her little group didn't join her. He didn't really wonder why. He was just going to be polite and be glad about everyone who DID show up.

Undyne grinned as she pulled Asriel into a one-armed hug/headlock, just slightly brushing his head against her chest. Regardless of how aggressive it looked, the affection was there, and it was genuine. "Welcome to yet another year of being an official teen, Azzy Wazzy! Fuhuhu!"

"Thanks, Master!" Asriel beamed as he adjusted himself to hug her, appearing happy in her embrace.

"you're all a year older. congrats." Sans said, scratching the back of his skull. "it's a wonder, alright. a wonder that the _kid_ is the middle child, and is gonna remain the tallest of the bunch."

"...it's not fair...he had a freaking growth spurt..." Chara muttered under his breath. He was only a mere three centimeters shoter than Asriel...and it truly irritates him. It's immature to be jealous over something like this...but still! He was the oldest! The oldest should be the tallest.

"heh.~" Sans grinned, easily reading Chara's face and knowing exactly why it twisted up in irritations. "not to worry, kiddo. we're in the same boat, there's nothin' to be ashamed of." He lazily gestures to Papyrus. "paps used to be a little baby bones that i was easily able to carry in my arms. now he's towerin' over me like some sorta tower. ya don't see me losin' sleep over it, do ya?" Chara simply growled at Sans, who just snickered without flinching.

"Chara-Dearie!" Muffet jumped up to Chara, latching onto his arm. He was distracted from nearly bickering with Sans as he noticed the spider-girl demanding his attention. "You're fifteen now, Chara-Dearie! We're kinda the same age now! Isn't that marvelous?~"

"I guess so..." Chara shrugged as he felt Muffet tighten her grip on on. Rolling his eyes, he turned away from her and closed is eys. "Anyway, Muffet...I wanna thank you for the breakfast. Mom and Dad told me that you made them entirely by yourself and solely for me. They...they were amazing. I really appreciate you doing that for me so ahead of time, that all they had to do was warm it up." He smiled softly while reopening his eyes and turning towards Muffet again. "Again...thanks."

"Oh. That? That was an easy bake for me." Muffet said as her lower arms released their grip and began twiddiling their thumbs, and a slight purple blush tinted her cheeks, and a smile that was silently happy for her success. "It turns out the humans have a lot of bizarre and amazing breakfast combinations that I could try. I know how much you obsess over choclate, so thought I would try this recipe to see if you would like it...and you obviously do." She smiled brightly as she pepped up again. "So if you want me to make them for you again, all you have to do is act!~"

Chara smiled. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

As the others were getting situated and speaking with one another, Red approached Asriel on her own, eying him very closely. He seemed a bit nervous about this, and stepped back a bit. She kept her accusing stare in place, not saying a word nor giving any sign of what her intentions were. It was consistently making Asriel nervous that he didn't know what she was up to. After a few minutes, she sniffed Asriel's muzzle, making him even more confused and nervous than he was a couple moments ago. Once her suspicions have been confirmed, she pointed at him accusingly.

"What did you have for breakfast?!"

Asriel blinked, not understanding but still willing to answer. "Uh...cinnamon roll pancakes..."

Red's jaw immediately dropped. "...No...freaking... _way_! They make cinnamon rolls into _pancakes?!_ Why the heck wasn't I aware of this?!" She said in utter disbelief. She then glared at Asriel and placed her paws on her hips. "Cinnamon roll pancakes...and you didn't leave any of them for _me_..."

"W-Well...I..."

"Asriel! Those pancakes sounded freaking delicious! Why didn't you save any for me?!" Red said, walking closer to him and glaring right into his eyes. "You must have known that I might have wanted something delicious like that, and you went and ate them all anyway?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"W-Well..t-there wasn't enough...I-I..." Asriel stuttered, smiling nervously as he shrunk down a bit against a wall, with Red looming over him with a very unpleased glare at having missed her chance to try some new cinnamon based food. Asriel didn't know what to say to soothe her irritation, other than hope that it doesn't last too long.

Dogamy eyed the situation with an amused chuckle. Asriel was almost completely helpless under Red's irritation, and could do close to nothing but hope the storm passes. He did a quick check towards Asgore and Toriel, and resisted the urge to laugh aloud. _This feels awfully familiar...well, I'd better help him._ "Alright Red, that's enhough. Leave the poor Prince be."

"But Papa-" Red turned towards Dogamy and began to protest, but was swiftly cut off.

"No buts, young pup. This is _Asriel's_ special day, not yours. I'm sure he might have wanted to share with you if you were there with him, but you need know that he isn't obligated to do so."

"...Oh..." Red's ears flattened in disappointment and shame. She turned back ti Asriel and bowed slightly. "That's right...this is _your_ special day. I briefly forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"It's not something to worry about. I promise to tell you beforehand what cinnamon foods I might be trying, then we can keep eating them together." Asriel offered with a relieved smile. Red's ears came back to life, as well as her silver eyes brightening up with glee, and she promptly nods in approval.

"Okay! But you'd better not forget to notify me! Every time you do, I'm gonna kick your fuzzy tail!"

"T-That's not necessary-"

"Too late! My own promise has already been made! Hehehe!~"

"Alright then..."

Asgore could see their interaction from where he was standing, and then turned his head towards Toriel. She was merely giggling at the interaction. Asriel looked a bit tired and resigned, yet eager to not let Red down. When he thought about how their relationship was beginning to mirror his and Tori's, he allowed comical tears to roll down his cheeks. _Stand strong, son. Stand strong. You must endure!_ He felt a tug on his pink flower shirt, and turned around to see Helen. Blinking a bit, he smiled as he turned fully towards her, as she stepped back a bit to give him room. "Oh! Howdy Helen! It's quite wonderful to see you here to celebrate my children's birthdays!"

"Linda and the others chose not to come...that's rather unfortunate..." Toriel said with a saddened frown. She really wanted Linda and the others to come. But she didn't want to force them, either. She supposed that she'll have to make do, for now. "Well...regardless, it's very nice to see you here at least, Helen."

"S-Sure..." Helen smiled shyly, more than happy to be with Asgore and the others. Though something came to mind as she thought about the Dreemurr Trio's birthday. "I have to ask, though. The three of them have to have been born on different dates, right? So why would you have them celebrate their birthdays on the exact same day?"

"Oh! That was Asriel's idea!" Toriel smiled. "You see, at the time, we didn't know the date of birth of either Frisk or Chara. So Asriel came up with the idea of simply sharing his birthday with them. Not only does it make things slightly easier for preperations, it's also his way of connecting with them on a much deeper degree. He wants to be closer to them after the hardships that the three of them have endured. And their hardships have indeed been scarring. At this, they are willing to do anything they can to bond with each other. Do you see their Heart Lockets?" Toriel lifted her head towards the trio. "The Gold Heart Locket is for Frisk, the Red Locket is for Chara, and the Rainbow Locket is for Asriel. With those around their necks, it represents a promise between them."

"A promise...?"

"Indeed." Asgore smiled. "They promised that no matter what happens, they would be together forever."

 _Together forever...?_ Helen thought quietly as she continued to observe the Dreemurr Trio laughing along with their friends, having fun and eating treats that Muffet and he many piders around her graciously provided for the guests. _Linda...Gloria...Diana...I remember when the four of us used to spend time together like this..._ Helen felt a sharp pain in her heart as she remembered exactly _why_ they didn't spend time together to simply have fun and not be about business. She shook her head fiercely and clenched her fists. _No! I'm not going to fall apart here! I can't afford it! I'll just have to carry on without them...for now._

"Oh, guys! I almost forgot!" Alphys started, twiddling her paws. "I have to inform you all...it looks like Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren won't be making it back on time after all."

"WHAT?! METTATON ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE...?" Papyrus lowered his head a little, slightly saddened by the fact that his idol wasn't going to be coming. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS...IS SADDENED BY THIS UNFORTUNATE NEWS. IS HE REALLY TOO BUSY WITH SOMETHING ELSE...?"

"Apparently so. These are his exact words." Alphys grabbed her phone and skimmed through the options for a bit, then pressed a button that played a recording:

 _Dreadfully sorry that I couldn't make it for the Dreemurr Trio's Birthday, Darlings! I honestly wish I could have made it on time. but something has caught my attention and I cannot simply ignore it. Still, I recognize my failure, so this is not an excuse. To make up for it beforehand, you're free to use the MTT Resort to suit whatever ideas you have in store for them. Be sure to take pictures that I can look at later! Until my glamorous return, stay strong for me! Oh, I almost forgot! Napstablok, Shyren! Do say Happy Birthday for the Birthday Boys!_

 _H...Happy...Birthday...guys...hope you're having fun..._

 _Happy Birthday, boys. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just enjoy your special day for today._

 _You heard them, darlings! We'll see you when we see you! Ciao!_

"AH. I SEE. WHATEVER HE IS DOING MUST BE VERY IMPORTANT IF IT MAKES HIM MISS THE TRIO'S BIRTHDAY. AT THE VERY LEAST, HE SOUNDS VERY SINCERE ABOUT REGRETTING MISSING IT." Papyrus nodded, still disappointed but willing to let it go for the moment. Though Alphys didn't let it go, at least not mentally. Mettaton sounded slightly... _strained_ when she first got that recording. She didn't know from what, but it will obviously be a cause for worry. Though for the sake of the boys and their special day, she'll worry about it later. Still, her soul was doing it's best to let her know that something was very wrong.

Meanwhile, Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha were eying everyone curiously, almost unsure from what to do at that point. Undyne had told them that they could participate in the birthday celebration, though they were still slightly hesitant on actually doing something. Luckily somebody broke the ice for them.

"Hello there!" Dogressa said brightly as she approached Rasha, who jumped slightly but composed herself quickly. "You three seem to be really on edge. Loosen up and have some fun! Today is a special occasion for our fellow Dreemurrs! We don't want to be downers by looking like we don't appreciate this day!"

Shamir raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. "You approach us so easily, even though we were enemies not too long ago?"

"There are no enemies among us." Doggo replied, a dog treat hanging from his muzzle. "No one is an enemy here, so we're not gonna treat you like an enemy. You'd be more accurate in considering yourselves guests."

"Guests, huh?"

"That's right. Lady Undyne doesn't fully trust you lot yet. But for Asriel's sake...she REALLY wants to. So please, don't do anything that will make her regret letting you out for the day, okay?" Doggo requested, with a genuine pleading tone in his voice that made Shamir freeze up. His focus turned to Asriel and Undyne, the latter who was looking wild and proud. Then he turned to Asriel, who was looking sheepish yet hopeful. He imagined that Undyyne would have a much more ruthless reputation, given her attitude towards him and his comrades. But seeing her like this...his vision of her was becoming blurred. He didn't know what to think of her...except that she didn't see him as an enemy. And it wasn't in the condescending, 'you're no match for me' kind of vibe. It was more of a 'you've been beaten, so let's be friends' vibe. Could a warden and chief of monster police really act like this outside of her job...?

"Alright punks! Listen up!" Undyne shouted aloud, slamming her hands on the table. "As much as I really like the pastires here, there isn't enough room for all of us do do anything particularly awesome for this birthday thing! So we're gonna move onto MTT Resort like the metalhead told us to! There's boudn to be much more to do there than hanging around here!"

"It's regrettable, but true." Muffet shrugged.

"Alright then, that's settled!" Asriel nodded. "We're going to MTT Resort! Let's see what we can do there!"

"And without it's owner there...we can do whatever we want...hehehe..." Chara smirked mischievously, with Muffet sharing the same mood.

Asgore and Toriel sighed softly. Asriel and Chara seemed a bit excited, while Frisk just seemed fglad to be there. Flowey was watching them all, his vision seeing a room of idiots celebrating an idiot trio's birthday.

... _So far so good_...

 **(MTT Resort)**

Asriel smiled as he ad his brothers stepped through the entrance of the resort. It was much, _much_ larger than the original one back in the Underground. And had much wider space to take advantage of, obviously. The trio stands triumphant and excited as they pondered what to do first.

"Alright guys! There's a lot of things we can possibly do to have fun in this resort. All we have to do is choose which one and in what order."

"That's right punks! You're the leaders of this little hangout, so you get to decide a majority of what we should do!" Undyne declared.

"I say we allow Frisk to choose first." Chara voted. Asriel nodded in agreement, allowing the youngest brother to choose first.

"Let's see...what sounds fun...?" Frisk asked himself, rubbing his chin and looking around with small subtle nods. His face brightens as he points towards something not too far away. "There's an area that's pretty great for paintball!"

"You punks are goin' _down_ if paintball is your first choice." Undyne said strongly. "I happen to be quite a skilled player of paintball myself!"

"quit jokin' around, undyne."

"You don't believe me?!" Undyne slowly lifted a small jar next to her, grinning madly. "I've already prepared my war paint...Fuhuhuhu~"

Sans felt his fortune drop at the sound of Undyne's signature laugh, which was a promise of humilation and bitter defeat for the other team.

"Undyne, Asriel, Mom, Gerson, Red, Alphys, Dad, and Muffet are going to be on my team. They're all I'm going to need, trust me on that." Frisk nodded confidently.

"You've got a lot of confidence, squirt. We'll see you back it up soon enough." Alvina said while folding her arms. 'A paintball match, is it? FIne, I'll accept that challenge! Won't we Helen?"

"I...I guess..." Helen smiles and nods meekly, unsure but still willing to participate. Meanwhile, Sans was still on edge when it came to thinking about their chances of victory in this paintball match...he sensed it was very low. But at the very least, he could try to have some fun with it. His brother certainly had the same idea. After some thought, he nodded after some contemplation, and looked up towards the others, just as ready as they were.

It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

 **(Later...)**

Words can't begin to describe the look of Sans' face after his teams inevitable defeat. While yes, they had a bit more numbers on his side, it meant close to nothing given Undyne's training, as well as her and Asgore's leadership skills. With these in mind, it wasn't too difficult for their teams to utterly pick his apart one by one. Even _Red_ was a considerable threat during the game, because she was moving so swiftly that reaction time was close to impossible to hope for if their name wasn't Sans. He was the only one who could dodge the paintballs skillfully without relying on teleportation. That unfortunately left his team very, _very_ vulnerable to being completely torn apart.

They could tell Frisk was having fun, as he was the only one on the other team who's skills of evasion could even begin to match that of Sans. He wasn't hit even once, mostly due to his team covering for him and his skill at evasion. He was laughig the entire time once Sans knew that victory has become impossible, and immediately became pelted with a storm of paintballs that left him a rainbow colored jacket instead of simply being blue. Toriel even joked that once they were done, he had similarities to candy skulls. He didn't know what that was, but neither he or Papyrus wanted to find out.

The point was that his team got decimated. Oh well, at least they were having fun.

"FUHUHUHU! You junks got absolutely _annihilated!_ Superior victory for us!" Undyne guffawed loudly with her hands on her hips. She and the others-aside from Frisk-have many paintball marks on them, but not nearly to the extent that Sans' team does.

"Bahahahaha! That was quite a lively match, wasn't it Sans?" Asgore laughed heartily as he slapped Sans' back, making him trip forward a bit.

"heh. yeah, sure thing, asgore."

Chara wiped a bit of paint off of himself, and the others got to cleaning themselves off as well. After they managed to clean themselves off, everyone prepared to move on again. "Alright, it's my turn. And I think we ALL know what I wanna do." He said as he stretched a bit, from side to side, then eagerly cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna take a dip in that chocolate fountain."

"...Are you sure that's what you want to do, sweetie?" Toriel asked a bit uneasily.

"Oh alright. I'll just take a look around the arcade, see of anything looks good to play."

 _Note to self: Install chocolate fountain in the parlor._ Muffet mentally wrote in her mind, making sure she wouldn't forget it.

With a further forward march, the group made their way to the arcade portion of the Resort. And to their(no)surprise, Mettatons face could be seen all over the place when it came to the arcade, as well as everything else for that matter. Nonetheless, Chara was insistent, going into the arcade with his sleeves rolling up. Aracde ames and even regualr games have been placed in here, both old and new. "Alright, let's do this."

"Gotta buy tokens first, moron." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"I've got you guys covered, I come here a lot on my downtime!" Alvina declared with her hands on her hips. "The new age of gaming is alright, I'll admit it's even downright awesome. But there's something about retro gaming that just forever stays in your heart. I grew up with retro games, so that makes some sense, right?"

"you and i have just formed another connection." Sans grinned as he and Alvina briefly high-fived. With this, everyone separated to play with a certain tgame in the arcade.

Toriel and Asgore approached a certain game and began playing. Toriel was eased over Asgore's shoulders, and gasped slightly. "Well that's just rude! Why is he throwing barrels at you while you're trying to climb ladders?!"

"I don't know, Tori. But he doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon...D'oh! I almost had him!" He grumbled, pouting.

Tori thought of some way to renergize Asgore and renew his Determination. She then smiled and stood up a bit. "Asgore...do you see that woman that the large ape is trying to keep from you. Just imagine me in her place.

Asgore's eyes widened at this. In no time, he was playing much more fiercely, calmly, his focus immensely sharpened and his eyes filled with Determination. He swiftly blew through a majority of the levels as quickly as possible, not leaving any room for mistakes or being slowed down by anything. Soon, Asgore had one of the highest scores on the board, and he was breathing heavily from the energy he exerted. Nonetheless, he rose triumphantly, raising his arms up.

"BAHAHAHA! I'm victorious! tori, you're safe now!"

"My Hero~" Toriel giggled as she pulled Asgore in for a smooch on his cheek. He blushed fiercely and was now a bit embarassed about how fired up he got.

"G-Good Job, Asgore!" Helen smiled, gently clapping.

In another part of the arcade, Undyne, Alphys, Shamir, Rasha, and Ribras were watching the first play something of her own. As she always dreamed, even though it was in game form, she was wielding an almighty sword that slays all evil. She was also imressed by the green hero she was playing as. He was silent, but deadly. She could grow to respect that. She turned her head. "Hey! Sans, Papyrus! What are you guys playing?!"

"an old classic."

"THIS CHARACTER IS SOMETIMES CALLED 'THE BLUE BOMBER!' I'M GUESSING IT'S BECAUSE HE THROWS BLUE BOMBS A LOT?"

"Tch! Your Blue Bomber may be impressive, but so is The Blue Blur!" Alvina huffed. There was then the sounds of rings being spilled, and she glared at the screen. "Gah! That was a cheap shot, you mustached jerk!"

"That didn't look very cheap...at least from where I'm standing, it doesn't..." Alphys adjusted her glasses slightly.

Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Red, MK, and Muffet were standing behind the first, observing his intense focus, and unyielding determination. "Haha! You fools! I can be a kart racer that surpasses all of you! You're all nothing! You hear me?! NOT-" His smile dropped once he was knocked aside by an item from another racer, and he gritted his teeth as first place was taken way from him. "DAMN BLUE SHELLS! THEY'RE THE TERROR TO ALL KART RACERS!"

"Oh dear. You were so close, Chara. So very close..." Muffet sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Yo! Don't give up, ya hear?! Keep going on! The race isn't over yet!" Monster Kid encouraged, hopping up and down in excitement.

"That's right, Chara! You still have one lap left! You can make it!" Asriel encouraged as well, holding onto his brother's shoulder.

"The Blue Shell can't stop you, you're filled with Determination!" Frisk joined in.

"Don't let these chumps stop you! Take em' down!" Red shouted, her tail wagging vigorously.

Chara would not be defeated. He absolutely refused to be defeated. He used whatever resources he could, and powered through as hard as he could. Soon, he heard the delightful sound that is the victory chime, and he threw his fists up in triumph. "HAHA! YES! TAKE THAT, YOU PURPLE WASTE OF SPACE! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_ " He clapped and immediately calmed down. "Well, that was fun! I totally crushed them!"

"Beginners luck." Flowey mumbled, having lost the race a couple times.

Muffet pouted a little. "I'm sorry for doubing you, Dearie. I promise to have a bit more faith in you in the future when it comes to your gaming skills."

"Meh. Don't worry too much about it, it's no big deal." Chara easily waved off, placing his hands behind his neck. "Alrighty then, I'm plenty satisfied on my end. We can leave when everyone's ready."

"...My character just cracked a _STAR_ in **_half_**..." Ribras muttered in shock, staring at the screen before him. "...That is one tough pink puff..."

"What?! LET ME SEE! I WANNA PLAY THAT GAME NEXT!" Undyne nearly ran over Ribras trying to get to the game, causing him to comically fall to the ground.

"Ribras! Ae you alright?!" Rasha gasped, rushing to help her mate up.

 _Oh boy..._ Shamir face-palmed.

 **(Later...)**

"Phew! Time really does pass when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Alvina wiped sweat off her brow as she walked alongside the others. "So, now we're dow to Asriel Dreemurr himself. What would you like to do, your Highness?"

"Hm..." Asriel wondered slightly, not entirely sure what to do now that he was picking. It was getting close to nighttime, but that doesn't mean it wasn't still young. Everyone was probably hungry again. They would have to get something to eat, while having something fun to do in the meantime. _Think, Azzy. There's gotta be something we can do together in order to finish this birthday off. But what! Golly Gosh Darn It, what can we do?!_ Asriel wrapped his eyes around this, hitting his head so he can try to figure _something_ out. Then he remebered that this was _Mettaton's_ Resort. And there was one thing that Mettaton was known for doing above all else.

Performing. And what kind of performaces would really work for night times?~

Undyne noticed the look on his face, as if he's just come up with a bright idea. Knowing his knack for creativity, it must be something good. "What's on your mind, Azzy?"

Asriel turned towards her and beamed. "Karaoke."

"Karaoke huh? Not a bad idea. What's the subject of this little karaoke session?"

Asriel smiled brightly. " _Anime_."

Undyne's eye widened in shock for a second, then it narrowed as her grin widened immensely. "Hell yeah. _Now_ we're talkin'!" The two of them shared a high-five and immediately spirnted towards the area. Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha blinked in slight confusion, not knowing what they were talking about.

The karaoke area was large. And of course, Mettaton would find a way to place his logo nearly everywhere. Though n the plus side, there were plenty of tables, chairs, booths, and most importantly: Food, Drinks, and Snacks. And of course there's the stage up front, also having his face on it. He was NOT going to be happy about missing this, though Undyne will probably brush that notion off with something like 'Tough Luck, Punk!' Or something of that nature. Either way, someone was going to be upset about this turn of events, one way or another.

"Alright, it's only fair that the birthday boys get to get up there and show their stuff!" Alvina beamed. "Who's it gonna be?"

"I'll be picking first." Frisk raised a hand and stepping up. "Anime openings are our pick, huh? That should be easy enough!"

"I say you guys do two each! Should help even things out at least a little bit!" Red shouted aloud. She had heard about these anime karaoke from Alphys, and that they were quite fun to be a part of, whether to perform or to observe. She's currently very interested in what it might consist of.

"Azzy! Chara! Join me up here for this first one!" Frisk gestured as he eagerly grabbed a mic. There were plenty to go around, as Mettaton was always eager to see others talents.

"Oh my goodness, I'd better get to recording this!" Toriel said as she held up her phone.

"Well, if you really want me to." Chara rubbed his neck as he stepped up alongside his brothers. They soon stood in front of the crowd and watched as the monitor began automatically choosing a song with a genre set for anime openings. Once it stopped and landed on one, Frisk beamed and nodded.

"Alright! Here goes!"

 **[Fly Away: Tales of The World: Radient Mythology 2]**

 _Young Frisk slowly rose his head up to take up the morning sun shining down on him. He was slowly approached by Asriel and Chara walking side by side alongsie him, smiling warmly. They all then turned around to see their loved ones. Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys, Muffet and Red, and many more. With a bright smile, they turned towards the sun again, wondering what the day has in store for them next._

 _First there was Toriel gleefully baking Snail Pie, with Napstablook shyly but happily providing her snails._

 _Asgore was busy telling amazing stories to a group of monster and human children. Monster Kid was among them, and Gerson was providing clarifications and extra 'Wa ha ha!'s._

 _Sans was snoring on his couch, with the Annoying Dog comfortably curled up on his ribcage._

 _Papyrus was cooking his spaghetti with glee, nearby customers cringing at the smell but too afraid to turn him down._

 _Undyne was lifting weights. The weights were unused cars, which shocked the hell out of passing humans._

 _Alphys walked by while doing calculations for Mettaton, until she gained hearts in her eyes becoming distracted by Undyne's showing of strength._

 _Muffet yawned slightly as she played around with a spiderweb, her fellow spiders helping her manage the parlor to incoming monsters and humans._

 _Red was taking a deep breath, steadying her blade in front of her and opening her eyes before swiftly slicing a tree horizontally, effortlessly cutting it in half for nearby humans to use._

 _Back to Frisk, he stood up from the usual patch of flowers, and gasped at the sight before him. Asriel was on his right, covered with golden flowers and vines, as well hugging himself and silently crying. **[** **True Reset]** hung over his head. On his left was Chara, who was standing silently with his hair overshadowing his eyes and was covered with his own blood. **[** **Erase]** hung over his head. _

_With a fierce shake of his head, Frisk refused both options by taking them both by the hand/paw. They were both shocked, but Asriel responded quickly, summoning a Chaos Saber and slicing **[True Reset]** in pieces, while Chara clenched his fist and smashed **[Erase]** into pieces, rendering both options forever useless and changing everyone's destiny. Frisk then smiles as he tightens his grip on their hands, before running with them into a light._

 _Soon afterwards, they're rejoined by their loved ones once again, including nearly all of the and Asgore were smiling the proudest out of all the monsters. Frisk nodded towards everyone as he turned towards the exit of the Underground, and began triumphantly leading them out..._

 **[End Song]**

Frisk allowed his mind to focus as he heard the applause of everyone in the room. Asriel and Chara both rustled his hair in pleasant response to the praise.

"WOO! Awesome job, boys! Absolutely amazing!" Alvina clapped heartily to the boys, standing up from her booth to have more room for it.

"SUCH A PRESTIGIOUS PERFORMANCE, GUYS!" Papyrus reinforced.

"not bad at all." Sans nodded.

"Wonederful, children! Simply wonderful!" Toriel beamed, finishing the recording and applauding as well. "Well then, that's out of the way, would you like to choose your second song, Frisk?"

"I sure do! I already thought of a pretty good one!" Frisk nodded as Asriel and Chara took their seats. Frisk then raised his hand. "Mom, Sans, you two are next to go up with me!"

"Oh, me and Sans? Well, I suppose I can..." Toriel said, handing her phone to Asgore. She then stood up from her seat and brushed off her dress. "I'll do it! Sans?"

"yeah." Sans grinned as he stood up and stretched out a bit. he then placed his hands in his pockets as he made hi way up the steps alongside Toriel. "so kid, what'll it be?"

Frisk pointed towards the screen as it showed the song. "This one!~"

"Oh...that's an interesting pick..." Toriel wondered. She then smiled. "Okay, my child. Let us proceed!~"

 **[An Evil Angel And A Righteous Demon: Dragon Ball Super]**

 _Frisk was making his way through the Underground, walking casually with an adorable march of his step._

 _Toriel exited the Ruins and followed him, her paws hidden in her sleeves._

 _Sans soon joins in, teleporting behind Toriel with his hands in his pockets, with his eye sockets closed and wearing a lazy grin._

 _Papyrus soon joins in with an amazing pose letting out a comical 'NYEHEHEHE!' before marching behind Sans._

 _Undyne soon jumped in with an epic pose, with her casual clothes, letting out a cute 'FUHUHUHU!' before following them with a spear over her shoulder._

 _Alphys also joined, after tripping slightly from exiting her lab and trying not to drop important research papers._

 _Asgore was the last to join, sipping a cup of tea while moving behind them._

 _Unfortunately, their formation was interrupted by the Annoying Dog jumping up and stealing Papyrus' scarf. He got furious and began chasing the dog everywhere with Undyne's assistance. Alphys dropped her papers and was in a panic trying to gather them back together. Sans shrugged and took a nap against a rock, snoring peacefully. Toriel and Asgore stared at one another before sighing in exasperation._

 _Undeterred, Frisk continued moving, marching past the Core, Muffet's large colony of spiders, Asgore's Home, and the Barrier. At the very end of the path he was walking, Chara and Asriel were waiting for him. The Evil Angel and Righteous Demon respectively. With their eyes overshadowed by the sunlight behind them, they both smiled as they reached their hand/paw out towards Frisk for him to grab._

 _Frisk eagerly takes both hands, and they run off with the others trying to catch up, into a new world of adventure._

 **[End Song]**

Toriel and Sans immediately high-fived as the song ended, with Frisk returning to reality. The others in the room applauded as well...including a gathering crowd of more humans and monsters. Toriel's eyes widened at the attention they were quickly attracting. "My goodness! We're attracting quite a crowd!"

Alvina smiled. "Isn't it obvious _why_ such a large crowd is gathering? Dreemurr and Femurr were performing again!"

Toriel suddenly gained a massive blush on her face as she looked side to side, her mouth agape. She then hurried over to Alvina with a panicked expression of embarassment. "W-When did they find out?! I haven't told any human about that!"

"You didn't have to. Your pink robot claim had you two recorded." Alvina held up her phone as a thumbnail of Toriel and Sans appeared on the phone. Indeed, that was them in their rock clothing from the small concert they hosted back in the Underground. Toriel could only blush even deeper as she saw how many views the video got. It practically went viral. Alvina smiled as she pumped her fist. "Cin-na-mon. Cin-na-mon! _Cin-na-mon!_ "

"Please don't..." Toriel muffled through her paws, having just hidden her face behind them to avoid further embarassment. She toon took a seat next to Asgore and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Hehehe...guess they're a bit famous..." Helen said as she looked around for a bit, noticing the people gathering around them. "Well, there's no use in stopping now. They're getting a bit worked up over this."

"Because we're so awesome at this! Fuhuhu!" Undyne grinned. Frisk soon stepped down from stage and sits next to his parents. Undyne soon placed a hand on her knee and looked between Chara and Asriel. "So...which one of you punks wanna take the lead next?"

"I'll give it a go." Chara shrugged, rising up from his seat with a barely stifled yawn. "This oughta be an interesting turn for me. Hope you all won't be too disappointed in me if it proves to be too cool for you."

"can't be that overwhelming, kiddo. give it your best shot." Sans shrugged.

"Very well. I think I'll take this on, with Muffet as my support."

"Oh Goodie!~" Muffet beamed as she stepped up with glee in her eyes. Chara huffed as he takes the mic in his hand, with Muffet grabbing her own. With this, and already knowing what song was chosen, he closed his eyes.

 **[Clattonia: Overlord]**

 _Chara slowly opened his eyes, lying in a pool of his own blood. With merely and irritated grunt, he slowly stood up and cracked his joints, shaking off his shock before moving on to find the ones responsible. As he pushed forward, he couldn't help but feel silent fury for some reason._ _He failed to noticed that he passed Frisk, who had his hands pressed against his head. Toriel, who was whispering a silent prayer. Asgore, who held his trident in one paw while the other paw covered his face. He then passed Asriel, which was the slowest of the bunch, making Asriel's scarf wave within the wind blowing. Asriel blinked as he raised his head and turned quickly to see where Chara was. Unfortunately, right as he turned around, Chara had already disappeared._

 _Soon, his vision of the Underground fades, and he's surrounded in darkness. He's treated to the sights of Toriel preparing a ball of flame towards someone. Papyrus was seen summoning multiple bones towards the darkness. Undyne clenched her fists and removed her eyepatch, gaining an immense surge of power. Alphys was nervous at first, though she soon shook her head as she spreads her arms, which were glowing with yellow energy. Sans' eye sockets glowed cyan as a Gaster Blaster Dragon hung over his head. Asgore's eyes glowed a sinister red as he twirled his trident and prepared for battle._

 _Chara continued to walk without any regards to them. He even paid little attention to Omega Flowey, who was roaring in the background and seemed to be decimating Ebott, tearing buildings apart and laughing evilly. He also didn't pay much heed that someone was standing right on top of the creature, controlling his every movement. Everyone was fighting their hardest to reduce the damage, while he was still not minding their plight. Until he slowly rose his head and his eyes widened._

 _Seven figures stood obscured in shadow, all of them emitting immense amounts of power. Above them, someone sat calmly on a throne, smiling condescendingly nto Chara. His eyes flashed red with fury as his right hand gathered black flames, with his left arm nowhere in sight. With an enraged roar, he jumped at all eight of them, Determined to claim his vengeance on the ones that ruined him before, and threatened to do so again._

 _Muffet could only watch with concern in all five of her eyes..._

 **[End Song]**

Chara opened his eyes as the audience applauded him and Muffet. The later did an elegant and mischievous bow as she exits the stage. She then went over to Red's booth and grabbed her paws while hopping. "What did you think, Red?! I was pretty amazing up there, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you did great." Red chuckled while her firend continued hopping excitedly. "Still, the song Chara chose was a bit crazy, wasn't it? And it sounded pretty dark. Then again, from what I know about him so far, Chara isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows. But what I _can_ tell, he is trying his best to be happ for his brothers sake, as well as his own."

"Me too. I just worry that he might be at risk at pushing himself too hard...but at the very least,. he has his family to support him through thick and thin! So I'm not _too_ worried."

"That's good to know."

Alphys smiled slightly as she finished her own applause. "I know that one! That one is pretty sweet! It's one of those anime in which the protagonist is kind of a villain! And a villain you can genuinely like!"

"Only likeable villains can get away with curb-stomping their enemies in the coolest way possible. Fuhuhu!" Undyne grinned, wrapping an arm around Alphys.

Asgore grinned, waving his paw towards Chara supportively. "Very well done, my son! You've performed excellently!"

"Yeah, thanks." Chara nodded. "Now for this next one, I plan to have Asriel and Dad lend me a paw."

"Oh, us? Golly, alrighty then!" Asgore blinked as he stood up and walked up the stage. Asriel joined in soon afterwards, once again grabbing one of the mics. Asgore looked upon Chara. "I'm not as knowledgable in this genre as the others, so I might find myself being a bit out of place."

"Don't worry about it too much. Trust me, you'll be fine." Chara nodded.

"KING ASGORE IS PERFORMING NEXT! THIS IS PROVING TO BE QUITE A GREAT NIGHT!" Papyrus said, feeling completely confident in his words. "SANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS? PRETTY GREAT, RIGHT?"

"heh. fluffybuns is gonna be pretty great at this. course i know this already." Sans said with a grin and still kicking back. "wonder what might happen next?"

Chara nodded as the monitor flashed again. He closed his eyes.

 **[Blood Circulator: Naruto]**

 _Asriel and Chara stood across one another, both clad in Delta Rune robes. The glare between them was silent, yet it held all of the words needed. Frisk stayed on the sidelines lookin between them worriedly. Asriel clenched on his Chaos Saber, while Chara clenched his Real Knife. Again, wihtout a word, they both charged at one another, and briefly clashed blades._

 _Chara remembers meeting Asriel when falling into the Underground. He's introduced to Toriel and Asgore, who take him in without question, their arms offering plenty of love and warmth. Asriel have lots of fun, and genuinely enjoy each others company as brothers. Though Chara's hatred was too much, and he began the incident that brought monsterkind to it's deepest pits of despair, something he might never forgive himself for._

 _Asriel softly hugs Chara after their battle ended._

 _Chara is then seen having tea with Toriel, enjoying her warmth. Then he's cracking jokes with Sans, relieved by their friendship. He's gagging on Papyrus's spaghetti, yet touched by his hospitality. He watches Undyne lift boulders, shocked by her strength. Alphys stutters as she tries to explain Mettaton's new mechanics, Chara is amused by her shyness. Asgore sips a cup of tea with Chara, and he's in tears from his forgiveness. Muffet is having chocolate with Chara, and he's confused by her interest. He's speaking with Frisk, and his curiosity is piqued by their similarities._

 _Chara and Asriel were standing back to back with shadow over their eyes, faceless humans and monsters passing them by without a glance. Then a monster with a strange mask-like face swipes his hand and reality cracks around them. They fall through the cracks, but are seemingly uninterested, as they continue gazing into each others eyes as they fall through a sea of 1's and 0's..._

 _Soon they were standing over a ruined city of Ebott, once again staring one another down. Chara's eyes were clouded and dull, and he was missing his soul. Asriel could only look on with sadness and tears in his eyes. Chara conjures a black bal of fire in his right hand and throws it towards Asriel, decimating the platform he was standing on. Asriel jumps out of the smoke and prepares to retaliate._

 _In the deepest reaches of his mind, Chara cries and begs for Asriel to stop him..._

 **[End Song]**

Chara opened his eyes as Asriel waved to the crowd that was once again applauding. Asgore wasn't completely able to understand what they were saying, but Alphys managed to translate a bit of it for Toriel. After this, she smiled softly towards Asgore as she raised her paws to form a heart, and mouthed 'I love you.' Asgore blushed but greatly appreciated the gesture, moving from the stage and towards Toriel, where they hugged and nuzzled noses. Gerson nearly gagged, and swiftly turned away. Chara huffed and moved away from the stage. He did his part, now it was Asriel's turn.

...Golly, it was Asriel's turn.

"O-Oh...I..." Asriel rubbed his neck sheepishly. He honestly didn't think he would get this far. He took a look towars Red, who was eying him very curiously. He didn't initially know what to pick at the the moment. Until something came on the screen, and he felt like he could work with it. And he then made his way to choose a partner. "Undyne!"

" _Yeah_!" Undyne pumped her fist as she did a mighty jump from her seat to the stage, without any energy being exerted at all. "Alright, Azzy! Let's do this!"

"Okay!" Asriel says excitedly as he closed his eyes...

 **[** **Magic∞world: Toaru Majustu No Index]**

 _Asriel walked through the entrance of the Underground, taking in the warm suunlight warming his fur. After bathing in the warmth for a moment, he turns back toards the entrance where the monsters wer gathering. He then smiled and offered his paw to everyone._

 _The events played out in fast-forward. Asriel pretending to be the negative Flowey, accompanying Toriel and Frisk through Snowdin and Waterfall, getting Geno Frisk's Soul, proceeding through Hotlands and the Core, making it to Asgore, returning to Snowdin to rescue Toriel, and then having his clash with Chara near the spot where the Barrier was placed. Then finally pacifying him and destroying the **[True Reset]** and _**_[Erase]_** _Options._

 _Asriel was first seen walking across the grass with a paw over his head to provide himself shade from the sunlight, his rainbow scarf swerving in the the background, there was a faded image of him shooting Rainbow Flames at first, then wielding a Chaos Saber in another moment. Then it finishes with him giving a bright smile as his Rainbow Locket began glowing brigthly._

 _Frisk was seen walking along a sidewalk with his hands clasped behind his neck. The background showed an image of him turning his soul green so that he would form a shield around himself. Another showed his hands gathering white balls of fire. And the last had him cheerfully pumping his fist outward, as his Golden Locket shined brilliantly._

 _Chara was simply sitting under a tree with his eyes closed, his arms hidden under his poncho. Images in the background him showed him wielding a black ball of fire in his right hand, the next one fiercely charging at something with a black claw, and the final one just looking upwards as his Crimson Locket illuminated the darkness._

 _Soon there was a panning sideways shot of their loved ones, including their parents, the skeleton bros, Undyne and Alphys, Muffet and Red, Gerson, Monster Kid, Mettaton, Bratty and Catty, Dogamy and Dogressa, and many more._

 _Final shot was Asriel walking with his scarf waving around, Frisk was walking with his hands behind his neck and a bounce in his step, and Chara moving with his eyes closed again. They were appraoching one single spot from different directions, until they stopped in front of each other and looked up towards the sun, and the rainbow accompanying it._

 _Asriel and Frisk beamed happily, while Chara managed a cool smile..._

 **[End Song]**

Asriel opened his eyes as Undyne wrapped an arm around him and gave him a cheerful noogie to his head. The crowd applauded the duo again as Undyne stepped off the stage and gave him a wide grin. He returned the gesture as she returned to Alphys' side. Everyone cheered on for Asriel, as they still had room for one more anime opening song. He tried to think of a song that stuck most closely to his current dreams and ideals, just like the previous one that was able to demonstrate the Determination of himself and his brothers. He tried something that might work the closely for the moment.

Then he remembered a growing favorite of his when it came to anime. His decision was made.

"Red! I choose you!"

"Eh...?" Red blinked owlishly at her name being called. Everyone soon looked at her with patient looks. She shook her head vigorously. "N-No! I-I can't!"

"Why not, pup? You have nothing to be scared of." Dogamy smiled.

"It's not like any of us are grade-A singers, Red. Trust me, we won't laugh at you." Dogressa smiled, rubbing her daughter's pink hair. "Besides, you don't want to disappoint Asriel, especially on the last song for the night, do you?"

Red was cornered on that mark. If she doesn't it, she'll be considered rude. And she didn't want the name 'Rude Baby Red' to become a thing. But something told her that both Sans and Chara were already on it with that regard. She looked towards Asriel, who was waiting for her with a smile and an outstretched paw. She gave in with a tired sigh, holding her paw out and taking hold hold of his. She soon reluctantly grabbed a mic. "Heh...I guess I'm doing this..."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I happen to think that this song fits some of our goals quite well, or at least as closely as possible."

"If you say so..."

"GO GO RED!" Muffet shouted over everyone, her upper hands cupping her mouth. Red sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's go!" Asriel said, nodding and closing his eyes.

 _I don't know about this..._ Red mentally worried, looking towards Asriel, and then the ground. She was still hesitant. But then she heard the music, and she went on her own, closing her eyes as well. Her hips swayed a little as they began...

 **[Peace Sign: My Hero Academia]**

 _A new world...a world she didn't even recognize and monsters were JUST returning to. With these two things being the case, was it even worth protecting at all?_

 _Asriel seems to believe so. He was smiling upon it so happily, his heart and soul filled with hope, and his eyes and mind filled with dreams. After watching him for a bit, his scarf and ears flowing with the breeze gently doing favors for his fur, Red smiles as she looks out towards the rising sun, the wind blowing gently against her fur, hair, and dress; she as interested in what beauty Asriel sees in this strange new world of theirs, and why it waa worth protecting._

 _Scene change to Asriel and Red sitting cross-legged before Undyne. She was holding a finger up with her other hand on her hip. They both paid very close attention to her words, and nodded once in a while. Though Red looked a bit more lost than Asriel did, who understood what she was saying almost every time. Soon Asgore and Toriel came out with lemonade for them, as well as Gerson offering them Cinamon Bunnies._

 _Alphys was moving past a couple humans with a stack of papers, placing them directly on Alvina's desk. Said mayor groaned as she saw how large it was. Then Papyrus bursts into the room with Temmie coiling around him, as well as Flowey and Temmie helping push him over, shocking them and causing papers to fly everywhere. Alvina looked ready to tear her hair out. Frisk and Helen looked on, sighing tiredly._

 _Chara and Muffet were relaxing in the latter's parlor, spiders crawling around and handing them donuts and tea. Chara blinked as a spider crawled on his nose and made him sneeze. Muffet watched this unfold and let out her signature giggle. MK came running inside, only to trip anf fall on his face. That only made Muffet laugh harder and Chara facepalm._

 _Sans waved lazily as he exited Grillby's. Shamir, Rasha, and Ribras could be seen hanging out with Dogamy, Dogressa, and Doggo. As he walked away from the bar, he shifted his hood over his head and his eye sockets darkened; a shadow loomed over him, constantly glitching and floating hands were placed on his shoulders._

 _Asriel stretched his arms, preparing for his daily work out as he took a good look at the sky, smiling at the breeze passing by and giving a pleasant feeling to his fur. Red could only shake her head in exasperation, and wondered why he was so relaxed during times like this._

 _In the darkness, seven powerful hooded figures stood atop pillars, with an eighth most powerful figure sitting confidently in their throne. A small globe of the world appeared in midair for a few moments, before it caught on black fire and turned to ashes. The ashes fell onto a paw, and the owner crushed it while smirking in the darkness. Parvos. And someone bigger stood behind him. Stronger, and very similar..._

 _Asgore and Toriel both raised their paws as a powerful whirlwind of flames surrounds them and burns away the darkness, hotter than the flames of hell and yet also nurtured the good souls as if they were flames from heaven. Sans and Papyrus' combined bone wall succeeded on defending against an unknown attack in front of them. Undyne steadied her spear as Alphys supercharged it with lightning magic, then tossed it akin to a javelin tearing through walls. Chara and Frisk fired flames from their hands, black and white respectively. Muffet watched the entire thing while attached to her spider webs, which were giving her surpising amounts of defense. Then Asriel and Red stood back-to-back as they raised a paw/sword up towards the sky, and powerful lightning and stars crashed down, rending the ground..._

 _Final scene involved humans and monsters of Ebott standing side-by-side and prepared to face the future, with Red staring at Asriel, seeing his bright and hopeful outlook upon the world. Red softly smiles as she closed her eyes, wondering if she would be able to see what he sees one day; to help her better understand the beauty of this new world..._

 _And what made it worth protecting._

 **[End Song]**

Red and Asriel slowly opened his eyes as the crowd applused the loudest it has so far. Dogamy and Dogressa looked absolutely delighted that she allowed herself to forget a majority of her slight stage fright and have fun with Asriel. Toriel and Asgore were applauding the loudest for the exact same reasons. And all of their friends seemed to have enjoyed their performance as well. They weren't worried about them making mistakes or anything, not even if they completely bombed this. As long as they were having fun, they were just as happy. Asriel looked to be one of the happiest of all, having had a great time with all of his friends. With a small smile, Red stepped off the stage. But...Asriel did not. Instead, he held onto the mic and adressed everyone.

"Howdy, everyone!"

Red stopped in her tracks and turned towards Asriel, both eyebrows raised. _What's he up to...?_

"So, um...hope you're all having fun tonight! I sure am! I'm 14 now! So is Frisk! And Chara is 15! Ehehehe!" He chuckled, rubbing his neck. Though he then got a bit serious, and began looking the part. "It's a major turning point for me, as I had time to think about a couple things. Remember when I said that things weren't always going to be easy for humans and monsters? Well...that's definitely true now." Shamir, Rasha, and Ribras lowered their heads at this. Asriel continued. "Humans. I would like to thank you for taking your time understanding us, and being patient with us. There's still a lot we monsters don't know about this world, so it's amazing that we're managing to get along so well already. That's amazing, really! I mean, I wasn't expecting perfection, but this is _much_ better than I thought it would be!"

"Give us a bit of credit, Birthday Boy!" Alvina shouted with a hearty laugh, and a few humans joined in with their mayor.

"Hehe, right. Sorry." Asriel sweatdropped. He shook his head and straightened his face again. "Monsters. Like I said, i've done a bit of thinking. I've thought about the past, the present, and our future. Our past...it wasn't very good. As a matter of fact,. it was terrible. And I won't any excuses, it was my fault. And I humbly apologize for causing you all so much pain, when what you needed was hope. Bad judgement on my part robbed you of that, and that wasn't fair to you. I swear to you, I've gotten better, and I'll also continue to get better." Monsters mumbled a bit in response, and Red wondered what he was talking about. Nonetheless, he continued. "That's why I've been working so hard for so long. You're all deserve better than the me that trapped you all in despair due to a poor decision that resulted from my hesitation. I won't let that happen again. You all deserve a better, stronger Prince. I used to be a total crybaby. I would cry over almost every single thing that didn't go my way, or if I got hurt or someone else got hurt over even small things. Yeah, I was a big baby who couldn't really stand for myself when I needed to. Let's just say that Master Undyne beat that out of me **_very_** quickly." Asriel shivered. "...And while she's been spending these years toughening me up, we bonded over her past relationships, our fondness for tea, and shounen anime/manga. All in all, she's a really awesome teacher."

"Damn straight." Undyne grinned.

Asriel nodded. "But I've learned a bit more than simply hone my magic. I had to also manage who I was within. Either I could remain little crybaby Asriel, who can't change anything...or I wipe my tears and stand up, so I can continue to make monsters' lives better alongside the humans. What I chose is pretty obvious. I almost made the choice of just leaving myself behind to be lost and forgotten...but that's cowardly and unfit of a Prince. If there's even the slightest chance that I can make up for my mistakes and continue to make everything better, then I'm going to take it." Asriel narrowed his eyes as he raised his paw and clenched it. "I'm not going to pretend that things will always be this easy. There's bound to be future struggles. But I'm not afraid. This my chance to continue to make things right, and I'm confident about this because I have all of you behind me and my family, supporting us all you can. Coming together like that and helping us ensure a happy, peaceful future, that makes me happy. You're all trying even harder than ever before for our sake..I don't want all of that effort you show, and the belief you have in us, to go to waste. Never again." Asriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After collecting his thoughts, he opened his eyes again, and they were full of Determination. "This is my vow! As long as I'm Prince of Monsters, I will not let your Hopes and Dreams die again! And me, Frisk, Chara, Mom and Dad...everyone can help each other achieve that amazing future! That future where everyone can get along and be happy! Until that world becomes a reality, I'll **_never_** stop trying to reach it!"

This was met with LOTS of applause from both humans and monsters alike, as well as many of his friends. Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha were struck dumb by his claims and his Determination. But eventually began clapping as well, despite not fully understanding why. They didn't want to ruin the good mood, and were genuinely a bit moved by said speech. Asgore and Toriel were applauding with proud, relieved tears in their eyes. Sans was simply snapping his fingers, but was nonetheless impressed. Undyne was pumping her fist with a powerful and proud aura around her. Papyrus and Alphys were also offering gentle applause, though they were both still saddened by the fact that Mettaton wasn't there with them; the latter was still very worried about this. Frisk was clapping along as well, silently promising to help Asriel however he can. Chara just stared at Asriel silently, before closing his eyes and grinning.

When he finished saying his peace, Asriel's smile brightened up the room. "Alright, that's enough out of me! Still a couple of hours before me and my brothers' birthday ends! I see some good food, a couple of us having potential for some bad laughs, and a lot of really nice friends. Without further ado..." He thursted his fist in the air. "LET'S PARTY!~" Monsters and humans cheered loudly, in full agreement.

Sans heard what Asriel said around the very end, and was genuinely grinning with happiness. _i see what ya did there, ya cheeky, lovable little brat~_

Red listened intently to Asriel's words, first filled with confusion, hen just complete shock. She watched as he stepped off the stage and returned to his family's arms, hugging them happily as well as giving and recieving kisses among them. She folded her arms and shook her head. "That idiot...he can't go saying things like that and hope that it'll be that easy to accomplish..." She lowered her eyes as her arm-fold loosened a bit. "...but he _knows_ that it won't be easy...and by the look in his eyes, he might not know if it's even _possible_...but he's hoping for it. He still feels the need to at least try..." She could see the dynamic of the Dreemurrs before Frisk and Chara. Toriel was the Brains providing proper guidance monsterkind. Asgore was the Soul that gives them strength. Asriel...Asriel was the Heart that keeps them together, from letting them fall into despair. He had the future of monsterkind resting on his shoulders, but he isn't afraid. Because he knows he'll have everyone helping him as he continues to grow. Red sighed.

 _I have a really weird guy for a Prince..._

And despite this thought...she can't help but feel her respect for him grow after this night.

* * *

 **...By...GOLLY. That took much more out of me than I would like. But at least it's over for he moment!**

 **Yep. Those anime I mentioned above are among of my favorite of all time. The very last one got it's second season in sub AND dub at the same time! You know it's _somewhat_ decent if they find it worth simuldubbing. And in my particular story, it's in Azzy's favorite. **

**Again, is it the best chapter? Nope. Is it full of characters being anime trash and not being ashamed of it-except possily Red-? Yup. But I had a lot of fun with it, and I hope that you did as well!**

 **...Hehehe...didja see Red? Her respect for the Prince grows with his promise to never stop trying to achieve peace for everyone, despite how monumentally difficult that might be. I took the advice of some fellow readers. This one will be building up as slowly and as steady as I can make it. In the meantime, this gives me a lot of room for fluffy moments.**

 **And I know how much some of you absolutely LOVE fluff.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter, the plot officially starts back up in new arc form. Until then, see ya later!**


	19. Target: Alphys

**...Oh geez. The plot is back. How very nice.**

 **And, uh...things happen here. And it's a thing that's gonna make a few of you go 'W-What? Why?' And a couple of you go 'Wow, that's actually pretty cool!' And a couple of you might just be like '...Huh. Alright then.' Maybe two out of three, or maybe all at once. Or none...I dunno. I'm just gonna keep on goin'.**

 **Anyway, plot is back, and a couple things may be brought to light with the events that happen within it. It may not make any sense when you read over it now. But give it a chance. A lot of things are possible in a world of of monsters and magic, y'know. In fact, two certain concepts this arc introduces will have a major influence on how some future major-and even minor-events in this story will play out as it goes on.**

 **Quick warning...a few of our precious characters are in for quite a bad time.**

 **Alphys: ...I think I just felt a chill...it's probably nothing...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(?)**

Mettaton didn't know how long he was powered down, but it was obviously for a very long time. His optics slowly cme back online as he tried to scan the room he was placed in. It seemed to be some sort of lab. There was technical equipment placed on a table next to him, and a brigh light was shining right above him. At first he didn't know where he could be, and wondered where he was for a few moments...until a much more pressing matter came forward.

 _BLOOKY! SHYREN!_

Panic rising within him, he tried to move. But found hismelf unable to. Not only was he restrained to a table via magic bolts, the table was magnetic for good measure. He was well and truly trapped. It was then that he noticed that he was also badly damaged. Scratches all over him, colors are less glamorous than before, he could swear he was missing pieces of his arm...what happened to him...?

"Ah. You're awake. I thought we had lost you there. You know, this would have been a lot smoother if you had simply iven yourself up. But no, you had to cause a ruckus just to give your friends time to escape." Mettaton lifted his head to see someone standing in the back of the room, shrouded in black. He narrowed his eyes.

"Did you find them...?"

"No, not yet. But they will be found soon." The figure said with a professional tone. "Enough about them, I'm more interested in you."

"I tend to get that a lot." The sarcasm was noted, yet ignored.

"I must say, you are a very fascinating specimen. You seem to be a monster, yet you are also a cyborg. Magic and Technology together simultaneously...someone pulled it off. Whoever your creator is, is a genius leagues above most scientists in this world. Perhaps the Royal Scientist...?"

"She's quite brilliant, alright." The more Mettaton could get this guy talking, the more info he could get.

"Oh, the scientist is a female? Even better. Women are so underappreciated sometimes, it gets quite depressing." The voice sounded genuine about this statement, lowering his head with a sigh. "It's a shame that the humans of this land have ordered for her death."

...That didn't sound good.

"TELL THEM TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Mettaton shouted, struggling with all his might against his restraints. But it was no use. "WHOEVER ORDERED THIS, TELL THEM TO CALL IT OFF, _**RIGHT NOW!**_ "

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's out of my paws. I do not have that level of authority here." Was the calm, yet saddened response. "It's truly a shame. You are one of the most adanced pieces of technology in the world...and you're also potentially the most dangerous. That's why they ordered for her death, for being _too smart_. Humans, I swear..." He shook his head slowly. "A fellow scientist of her caliber...we might have even become friends...but it can't be helped. Don't worry though, I'll take care of you in her stead." The man slowly approached Mettaton...and the latter was shocked once he stepped into the light. He could see black scales all over, and a long thin yet powerful tail.

"You...you're not human...?!"

"A fellow monster, just like you. Forgive me for repeating myself, but the mere idea of a being like you, magic and technologcial advances resulting in a specimen such as yourself...and you seem to have a function specifically for killing humans. Sure, I can't use that since some of my superiors are humans, but still interesting. Yes, very fascinating." He frowned as he slowly reached a paw out towards Mettaton's face. "Unfortunately for your creator... _you belong to me now_."

Mettaton felt the darkness claim him once again...

 **(?)**

Alphys was standing before the abyss that was within the Garbage Dump, staring down into it with her glasses shining an ominous white and her expression holding no emotion at all. She's been in deep thought for a while now, contemplating whether she should or shouldn't. Last time she tried to do so, Undyne's unintential but warm company kept her from going through with it, and she was always grateful for that. But now...now she was gone. And she had to die in a manner such as that one...she never knew she would...she never knew she could...

"Poor Alphys...nothing ever seems to work out in your favor, huh?" Flowey slowly rose from the ground, smiling cruelly towards her. "For some reason the universe is dead set on making sure that you fail every step of the way. For as long as you're the Royal Scientist, things are bound to go wrong~"

"..."

"Not feeling very chatty, huh?"

'What do you want?"

"I'm simply here to help you make a decision, since you seem to have a hard time doing so yourself. You've royally screwed up in so many ways that it's almost laughable. And I do appreciate the art of dark humor." He raised a vine around her and leaned close to her head. "The Amalgamates are nothing but failed experiments...but that's a part of the gig, right? You can't always expect successful results in the science business. It's one thing to fail. It's entirely different that you've failed so badly and _not_ step up and accept it. That's just cowardly. And then there's Undyne."

Alphys flinched upon the name, though her eyes didn't reappear behind her glasses. "What about her...?"

"How is it that the smartest monster in the Underground wasn't able to figure out that one of her own was capable of naturally emitting Determination, something no other monster is capable of aside from Boss Monsters? Seems to be a sign of incompetence, and you're known to be quite incompetent at important points. Perhaps you could have stopped her. Perhaps you could have done something. But nah! You simply sat in front of your precious computers and watched her _**die**_. it must really suck, watching the one you love die so painfully, and have it very closely relate to your precious experiments. Don't you agree...?"

"Tch..."

"Speaking of experiments, you have me...one of your darkest creations...and quite possibly the most impressive feat of you doing something both horribly right _and_ horribly wrong at the exact. Same. Time. Flowey the Flower." His face shifted into a face that struck her core. His face shifted into that of Asriel Dreemurr. "I am your greatest sin. I'm also your greatest success in that line of research! Feelin' proud of that, Alphys?"

She slowly hugged herself, lowered her head, and began trembling.

"How does it feel, Alphys? Knowing that you've messed up the Dreemurr's dynamic even further than it already was?"

"...I didn't know..."

"Hm?"

"I didn't...I really didn't...how was I supposed to know that the ONE flower I picked would have Asriel's dust on it! There's no way I could have known that!"

"Ah ah ah. No excuses~" The flower shook his head. "Alphys. Both your carelessness and your cowardice has led to drastic consequences, both for the Underground and for your loved ones. By all counts, you've failed everyone you hold dear. Not exactly something to be proud of."

"..."

"Face it, Alphys. You're done. The one you love is dead, and the Underground is suffering due to your inaction. Don't you think it's time for you to just end it all and get it over with? There's no point in going on. You migght as well just give up now."

Alphys didn't want to. She thought it would desecrate Undyne's sacrifice. But still...she couldn't bring herself to hope anymore. All her friends, and all her dreams...they've all come crashing down. She couldn't...

"...Just one step forward, Alphys. That's all it'll take." Flowey smirked, still wearing Asriel's face. "You took away my peace, so it's fair that you never find peace either, right?"

...Alphys slowly took that one step. And...

 **(Morning)**

Alphys found herself awake and panting for breath. Her breathing at the moment was absolutely erratic due to the shock of the nightmare catching her completely was in complete hysterics, placing her paws over her head and shaking her head while she tried to muffle horrified shout. She was only half-successful at supressing it. It was still enough for Undyne, who was sleeping right next to her, to wake up immediately.

"Alphys?! _Alphys?!_ " Undyne said aloud as she grabed Alphys by the shoulders to keep her from struggling.

The panicked lizard forced herself to stop shaking as she gazed at Undyne. The mermaid was staring at her with immense worry filling her right eye, as the other that was usually covered by her eye patch was blocked by her beautiful crimson hair. "U...Undyne..."

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here." With no further delay, Alphys buried herself in her lover's embrace. Undyne had no trouble returning this fully and supportively, hugging her nice and tight. She rested her chin atop her head and soothingly rubbed her back as the yellow lizard nuzzled her bosom for comfort. She looked at the shivering lizard in her arms. "Alph...what happeneed?"

"...Nightmare..."

"I see...do you wanna talk about it?" Undyne held her closely as Alphys recounted the details of her nightmare while hanging onto her like a shaking leaf. She occasionally rubbed her back in small circles as she tried to reassure her that she was alright now. She had to remember that trauma such as hers, despite how well she was doing now, was not so easily forgotten. She knows this just by observing the Dreemurrs. Especially Asriel and Asgore. Once she finished, Undyne sighed whle hugging her tighter. "Do you want me to stay home for the day? It won't be a problem for me to just pick up the slack tomorrow."

At that, Alphys forced herself to shake her head. "N-no...you don't need to do that. I'll be fine, I promise. I just...need some time to catch my breath and calm myself down, is all. Like you said, I can't let something like this beat me." She laughed nervously while rubbing her neck. "Geno Alphys will probably beat it out of me. She says she's the only Alphys of this timeline who gets to be somewhat cynical. I should be the idealistic one, she says."

"I like her advice, even though I'd like both of you to keep wearing enuine bright smiles." Undyne nodded. "Alright then. How about you get yourself occupied to take it off your mind, while I'm getting ready for work? Remember, even though I might not always e very good at it, I'm always up for helping you through this stuff."

"...Alright." Alphys nodded. She leaned up to give Undyne a kiss, in which she was more than happy to provide in return. They separated as Undyne slides out of bed and prepares for her day, while Alphys prepared as well, willing to shake off her nightmare for Undyne's sake.

Alphys may need to go out and take her mind off this stuff. She has no intentions of bumming herself out.

She got herself dressed fairly quickly. Trying to keep herself fairly casual, she chose to pick out her more casual clothing. Casual as in a white hoodie with cute little cat ears, and a blue denim skirt. The strings on said hoodie were shaped like paws with paw prints on the sleeves, and the top of said hoodie had green eyes on them. Basically a neko hoodie.

Nice.

Alphys then took the time to look herself in the mirror, taking in her reflection, how she looked and how she tended to feel about it. She pulled the hoodie hover her head and adjusted her glasses a bit to get an even clearer view. Even after six years together, sometimes her more insecure side questions what Undyne sees in her appearance. It tends to escape her mind here and there that Undyne considers her 'pleasantly plump'. Regardless, she assured Undyne she would be alright, and she truly meant it.

She smiled as she pumped her fists. "Right! I'm not going to let negativity overtake me today! I'm going to have a great day just like I always have! And for Undyne's sake, I'll be doing it with a smile! She deserves to be at ease while she's not watching me!" She narrowed her eyes. Nervous, but filled with Determnination. "Now Alphys...it's time to psyche yourself up for a new day..." Alphys further pulled her neko hoodie over her head and waved her paws. "You can win! You feel great! You! Can! Do! This! Nyyyya-"

"Alphys..."

The lizard froze mid-pose as she slowly turned to the entrance of the room. Undyne was dressed in her uniform and came back to say farewell to Alphys...only to see her posing in front of the mirror with her neko hoodie. She currently had no words, and neither did Alphys. She could only sweatdrop, smile nervously, and weakly flex her paws a bit. "N-Nya...Nya?~"

Undyne was suddenly on her knees, pulling Alphys into a hug. "...You...are so...damn... _kawaii_...I can't resist...nor do I want to..." She mumbled, nuzzling her cheek. "I also don't wanna resist kissing you...so I won't." Undyne soon proceeded to kiss Alphys all over her cheeks, her strong grip making it impossible for Alphys to put up a meaningful struggle...not that she wanted to. If anything, she simply bursts into laughter after holding in the initial giggles and snickers.

After Undyne left saying goodbye, Alphys placed her paws in her hoodie pockets as she made her way around town on her own. There are times like these in which she's decided to venture on her own terms since Undyne wouldn't be at the house for a decent portion of the day, while always coming home early enough for them to spend plenty of time together. Since Geno Alphys usually works in her place so that her counterpart can relax properly with Undyne. Though Alphys has made a point to try and discover what to do. She doesn't want to trouble them any more than she believes she is, so she's trying her best to think of a way to contribute. It couldn't hurt, right? She wants to be able to help out just like everyone else. A happy ending has to be maintained by everyone involved, after all. She really wanted to do much more.

It would be great if they could all survive a current crisis without messing with time-space. No one wanted to push the Dreemurr Trio to disrupt the timeline again for their sake. They're the ones who suffered the most from this. Asking more from them in that regard would increase their guilt. They, along with everyone else, managed to better themselves, becoming stronger, more capable. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Alphys. Sure, she has lightning magic...but it drains her far too quickly for it to be useful in a long-term conflict. Obviously she knows that sitting behind computers to lend support doesn't always cut it, even though it's what she was best at. She had to do more than simply support from the sidelines. She _wanted_ to. But she had no idea how. That nightmare has reminded her of the possible consequences of allowing her feelings of helplessness to restrain her from acting. To be fair, there wouldn't be much she could do in that sort of situation. But there would be definitely hate aimed towards herself if she went on living knowing she didn't at least _try_.

There are times like these when she wishes she could have some of Undyne's confidence, just to make these feelings go away. She said she wasn't going to bum herself out, and she wasn't. Especially not over something like that. Like Undyne said, she's been plenty helpful. There no reason that these things should make her feel down, and there's even less reason for her to actually let them do so. These thoughts managed to remind her exactly what she was trying to do while she was out here. Cheer herself up a little.

"Yo...Ms. Alphys?"

She jumped slightly and turned around quickly. Monster Kid was standing behind her with a curious glint in his eyes. "MK? Are you wandering around by yourself again? You've been warned against doing that so many times. Undyne and Papyrus get exhausted worrying about you." Alphys scolded gently.

MK winced a bit and lowered his head. He was wearing a green neckerchief around his neck in order to keep his neck and chin warm. Frisk bought it for him. "I'm sorry..."

The taller lizard sighed as she gently rubbed his head, a small smile on her face. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that we worry about you. We tell you time and time again that it isn't completely safe on the Surface, yet you wonder off by yourself anyway. I guess your curiosity is just that strong despite the consequences, huh?" _I would know a thing or two about that...no, stay positive! This is actually a nice opportunity!_ "I guess it can't be helped. I'll walk with you since I don't have anything to do either."

"Okay!" MK's face lit up and he smiled brightly. Alphys was pleased to see MK cheer up so quickly, not wanting him to be sad because of her. She then began walking as MK followed after her with a carefree expression. She wondered what she might do with him for the moment.

 _ **Guuurmmmgh...**_

Alphys blushed brightly as she pawed her stomach. MK laughed a bit as she tried desperately to hide her embarassment. She shook her head a bit, before smiling and taking out her phone. She accessed her Dimensional Boxes, and eagerly pressed a button. Once she did, a Legendary Hero appeared in her paws, and she beamed happily. Though once she saw MK's eager face, she sighed while smiling softly towards him. They soon moved over to a bench as Alphys pressed another button on her phone as a Cinnamon Bunny appeared in MK's lap. He smiled as he eats his treat happily, spreading cinnamon on his cheeks. Alphys smiles as she begins eating her Legendary Hero.

"Ah...too few people understand a really good sandwich. Especially a sandwich of magic~" Alphys beamed as she takes another bite of her Legendary Hero. For a while back in the Underground, she tended to rely on comfort food to calm herself down every time she felt extremely down. Instant Noodles and Potato Chisps tended to be her pick...she criticized herself for underestimating the amazing potential of a great sandwich.

"You said it!" MK chirped, even though he wasn't eating a sandwich himself. Alphys wondered about something. MK wasn't really a kid anymore. He was easing closer to being an adolescent. So maybe he can make himself known as Monster Teen? MT? But wait...that would be half the abbreviation for Mettaton. And he admires Mettaton a lot...

The thought made Alphys giggle slightly as she munched onto her Legendary Hero, quickly finishing it and patting her sufficiently filled belly. This was nice. Simply relaxing with MK and not worrying about her own inner problems. A nice distraction certainly couldn't hurt, could it? No, she supposed not. As she was on this line of thought, she wondered about Monster Kid, and his condition. She already knew the truth about his parents, everyone did. Snowdin residents just never brought it up in order to spare his feelings as best as they could. He wasn't that naive to stay clinging to those memories enough to stop living his life. But still, it takes all of Snowdin to raise him and keep him safe. She was glad he had so many people looking after him.

She wondered if-

Alphys quickly stood up from her bench as she scanned the area. Something was wrong, she could sense that danger was close. MK could probably sense it too, as he began shivering nervously and staying close to her. A couple seconds pass as she realized something else. The park was filled with humans and monsters along with these two. But now...

 _Where did everyone go?! Not only that, but everything is slightly...gray...?_

"Really? _This_ is the Royal Scientist...?"

"?!" Alphys turned around to see a robed man moving from behind one of the trees. She didn't get a good look at his face since it was shrouded by a hood. His robes were pitch black and long-sleeved, in which the cuff of the sleeves were white. However, what shocked Alphys most was the symbol on the front...the Delta Rune. And it wasn't the usual white and slight purple. The symbol itself was blood red. Blood red in a demonic fashion.

 _What the hell...?_

"This isn't what I expected from the Royal Scientist. One of the smartest beings in the world is sitting in the park, eating sandwiches and wearing...a neko hood? Your name _is_ Alphys, right?"

Alphys was cautious, gently placing a paw upon MK's head and pushing him behind her. "My name is indeed Alphys. As for the Royal Scientist deal...I've officially resigned from that position."

"That so? I suppose that makes sense. Never heard of someone with such an important status dress so... _strangely_. Resigned or not."

"You're saying that as if nekos are bad..." Alphys pouted. "Anyway...what did you do? Where did everyone go?"

"That would be a magic cloak covering this entire area. It's specific purpose is to drive civilians away from the area by forcing them to focus their attention elsewhere. As you can see, I designated this entire area to be under it's influence. Calling for help also doesn't work within the area of effect, so it's pointless to even try." He slowly raised his hand as a wide earth wall surrounded the trio, rising from the ground, keeping that enclosed space to themselves. It must be an added precaution. And he was right about that interference messing with communications, as she couldn't get her phone to work when she reached for it.

 _I think I've heard of that kind of spell in a certain magical anime...wait a minute! Magic?!_ Alphys blinked in further shock as she looked over the man once again. _No way...humans have lost their connection to magic a long time ago! They're not supposed to...no, wait...Frisk and Chara were able to use magic after certain conditions were met. Still, they were special exceptions. So...why...?!_

The man smirked at Alphys disbelieving stare. "Ah. I can understand your surprise. Humans aren't supposed to use magic anymore, right? I suppose you really have relinquished your official status and chose a more lax lifestyle. If you haven't, you would have known that the world has changed, in more ways than you can possibly imagine. And it won't stop there. There's so much you don't know that you really should. That is, if your run as Royal Scientist wasn't just a joke."

Alphys narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The man approached slowly, putting Alphys further on edge. "Right, this is where the more unfortunate part of our meeting starts. You see, I've been ordered by my superiors to kill you." He paused to watch Alphys's face shift into shock and horror. "I should probably elaborate on that. A certain monster has trespassed onto our territory, and we've connected him and his accomplices back to you. He and his friends managed to escape our grasp for now, but they can't hide forever. Especially since we've done enough damage to the purple one that he can't contact you for help. I think he'll be quite upset to hear that his creator has been dusted."

 _Purple one...creator...accomplices...wait a minute, don't tell me...!_ Alphys's shock and horror deepened, then her fist clenched as they both gave way to concerned anger. _That's_ why she had a bad feeling during his birthday call. He was in trouble this entire time! "What did you do to Mettaton and the others?! Leave them alone!" She was blantantly ignored as she feels an earth spike just barely knick her tail, and she flinched from it.

The man smiled as he slowly began walking towards Alphys and MK. The earth slowly gathered around his body, forming a small orbital ring around him. "Alright...how about we get this over with." With this, one of the pieces of rock slowly formed into a large spike, and suddenly shot towards the both of them.

"Damn!" Alphys quickly grabbed MK and jumped out of the way, missing the attack by several centimeters. She sat up quickly as she held MK stand up. He looked terrified, though he was mostly worried about her. To be perfectly honest, she was terrified too. Her day started out bad, got slightly better, then it got worse again. And yet, still... "MK. I need you to get back."

"B-But what about you...?" MK asked, concerned about Alphys. He wasn't completely understanding of the situation, but knew enough that they were both in serious danger.

"He's only after me. It's not a very good chance, but it's chance enough for me. Please, go." Alphys said a bit more strongly, spreading her arm in front of MK with narrowed eyes towards her attacker. MK shivered violently, but he obeyed and ran off in order to go hide. Alphys sighed as she went to face him again. She gasped as more earth spikes shot towards her, causing her to dodge via rolling to the side. Though when she finished the roll, another spike emerged from the ground, just barely slicing into her side. She winced greatly as she collasped on her side. Though she forced herself to overcome the pain as she tried to raise her head and glare at the man before her. "Tell me...why are you donning the Delta Rune...?"

The man shrugged. "It's decoration. Didn't think that it would be somewhat familiar to you. A group at the very top just thought it would make a great symbol, so they went with it."

 _Somebody else is trying to don the Delta Rune...but why?...?_ Alphys thought to herself. She winced greatly as another small spike entered her side from the ground, causing her to wince in more pain and roll to her side. "What the hell...? If you're trying to kill me, then why are you...?"

"I happen to take... _some_ enjoyment out of this." His tone indicated that he enjoyed it a lot, despite his somewhat professional facial expression. " I have to admit, despite what your physique may entail, you're much more durable than I gave you credit for."

Alphys glared as she tried her best to stand up, feeling her blood soaking her hoodie. She gasped as she held her sides, barely bearing the pain for the moment. She was already feeling weak. Too many forceful punctures like this was going to place her in mortal danger. She slowly cradled her arm as she tried to figure out what to do. Right now she was on her own, cursing herself for not being practicing her lightning magic as much as she should have. She desperately tried to figure out a way out of this situation. Not to mention, MK was still in the area and in danger of getting seriously hurt. And he couldn't escape with this mercenary standing in his way! She needed to think fast.

Another spike pierced into her right arm, as well as two more into her stomach She cried out as she collapsed to her knees, trying to keep her bearings as her vision blurred despite her glasses. He was really toying with her, and it was getting on her nerves. _Come on, there has to be something I can do! I really wish I had strengthened my own magic as well as the others!_

"But you're right. I am dragging this out too much. I'll finish up quickly." The man continued, as the earth around him began forming a much larger spear than the others. He then raised one finger, and he looked to the side. "...After I take care of this one."

Alphys's eyes widened, holding her paw out towards him. "No! You can't...!"

All he did was flick his hand towards MK. The child was still attempting to find a place to hide. Unfortunately, his infamous faceplanting trait slowed him down tremendously, thus keeping him out in the open. Alphys abandoned all thought processes a the moment and just ran straight for MK as quickly as she could force herself. The man simply shrugged, that'd be two monsters down in one attack, less hassle for him. Alphys continued running. Despite readily admitting that she wasn't the most fit monster in the world, and despite the injuries in her sides, she didn't stop for anything. All that mattered to her was keeping MK from harm. She just barely managed to beat the spike, and pushed MK out of the way. She nearly collapsed to her knees as it neared her. Time seemed to slow down for her.

...There was no way she could allow herself to die like this. Especially in such a random way, to a stranger she didn't even know anything about. A human that knew magic...she needed to know when and how this happened. And for how long. She couldn't allow herself to die here...not to some unnamed jerk. if she could just reach out into the deepest parts of her soul...there must be something she could do to...there MUST be! She needed to save herself. But more importantly, she needed to protect MK.

Her monster soul shined brilliantly for a couple seconds before the attack made contact.

There was a small explosion right where she was, and MK gasped at her possible demise. The man sighed as he lowered his hand. "That _might_ have been a bit much for someone as small and fragile as her...hopefully I can gather her dust so I can pro-" His eyes widened as the smoke slowly clears, and he seemed just as surprised as the gobsmacked MK. "What the...?"

Alphys slowly opened her eyes, wondering how she wasn't skewered by the largest spike. She slowly brought her paws from her face as she realizes what's happening. She was surrounded by a yellow force-field, which was responsible for destroying the earth spike before it could fully reach her, reducing it to a burst of harmless splinters. She looked at her paws as the field goes down. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. _What...what happened...? How did I...?_ She didn't know what that was, but she was glad it happened.

"Huh. I wasn't aware that you've other magical abilities under your sleeves. Color me surprised..." The man blinked as he raised his hand. The earth slowly gathered around him again. "What was that, anyway? There wasn't any information about you generating force-fields."

"...I didn't know I could do that, either..." Alphys said, also shocked by her ability. She gasped as more sharp earth spears sped towards her, and she unconsciously kept the field up, protecting both herself and MK from damage. _W-w-w-what's going on?! How am I doing this? I've never been capable of something like this before...I managed to practice control, but I never focused on actually getting stronger...so what is this?!_ The barrage of earth spears stopped, and she placed her field down with a relieved sigh. She then shook her head vigorously. _This is strange...but I worry about that later. Right now this sudden change seems to be reactive..._

She guessed that this mercenary was getting flustered by her sudden change in ability, though not nearly to the extent that she was. With a more forceful push, more sharp rocks shot towards her, along with a larger, sturdier rock. Alphys narrowed her eyes as she subconsciously raised her forcefield again, deflecting the rocks and disintergrating them upon contact. And when it came to the larger rock heading towards her. Alphys quickly wrapped her arms around MK and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the earth. Surprisingly, her jump covered much more distance than her last one, and she landed near-perfectly on her feet. She was just as flustered as her attacker and MK.

"Impressive movement." The assassin said as his eyes narrowed under his hood. _I don't like this...there was no information about her having abilities like these, just lightning magic. Weak at least and moderate at best. Any more and she overexerts herself. What she's beginning to display is completely new. She shouldn't be able to do something like this. Unless...were they actually serious about that detail about monsters...?!_ He shook off his concerned thoughts and continued his attack on the duo, pulling up a large amount of rock to toss at them again. Alphys looked towards the rock barrage and once again puts up her field to defend against it.

 _This isn't getting me anywhere. I really don't know what this new feeling in my soul is...but I don't have the luxury to think deeply about it at this very moment._ Alphys shook her head as she stood up straight, standing in front of MK. _I'll just have to hope this works out in my favor. But in order for that to happen, I need to get a handle on whatever this is, quickly. The only way THAT'S going to happen is if I take action!_ In other words she was essentially following Undyne's example. She didn't think she would be able to it very effectively since this wasn't expected by her at all, but she should be able to figure it out with her ingenuity. As soon as the attack finished, Alphys simply acted. She suddenly raised her hand above her head, and she noticed several orbs floating above her head. After closer inspection, she was able to recognize them as the laser pods that were set in Hotlands and mostly in the Core, the pods that emitted lasers. Accepting it for now, she willed for them to fire white beams of light towards her attacker. His eyes widened before two lasers grazed his sides, and three more struck him dead in the chest, knocking him against the ground a couple feet.

"Yoooo..." MK mumbled in awe at Alphys' actions, surprised she was capable of such things. To be fair, she didn't realize she was capable of such a thing, either. A couple of pods floated by her side as she stared at them in just as much awe.

 _These are just like the defense mechanisms set up back in Hotlands and the Core...but how am I able to call them out of nothing...?_ She thought as she looked towards her attacker. _Is this some sort of magic...but it's technology...either way, I can't focus on that right now. He's getting back up..._

She was right. Now fully angered by someone he considered weak and defenseless, the mercenary shouted in fury as a large boulder began manifesting over him once again, and he tosses it towards both Alphys and MK with reckless abandon, intending to crush them both.

Alphys took a couple steps back in slight intimidation, but she stood her ground once she saw MK flinch in fear once again. Fully intent on not leaving his side, she held her arm in front of him and narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. _I really don't know what's going on here...or what's going on with ME, for that matter. I feel like I tapped into something deep within my soul. My strength...endurance...magical ability...and...Determination. And right now, the understanding of the last thing is all I need!_ Once again, she acted on instinct, adrenaline, and determination all acting as one. And with magic she was unaware of gathering in her paw, she threw the same paw forward, and a bomb with a plus on it shot out of it and aimed for the large rock heading her way. Moments later, the rock exploded into pieces, scattering across he ground in harmless, smaller smoking rocks. She was shocked about what she did for a few moments, but shook it off as she regained her focus.

"Hehe...blew up your precious projectile. Now what are you going to throw at me?"

Her attacker was flustered and in total disbelief. _No_ _way...h-how did she...?!_

"Judging by how quickly your face is distorting into disbelief and slight fear, I guess you don't really have more under your arsenal, do you? You weren't lying about being a low-level enemy if that was all you could throw at me. Either you're very weak...or I'm just stronger than even _I_ realized." Alphys analyzed coolly, her glasses flashing white as she took a step forward. "Now then, sorcerer..." She took another step, and her attacker backed up in fear.

"S-Stay back!"

She instead took another step.

"I said stay back! I'm sorry, alright?! I-I'll leave!" _I knew the monsters have gotten stronger...but THIS...this is utterly ridiculous!_

"Too late for that. You're the one that came and attacked me." Alphys remarked coldly as she took another step, her glasses shining dangerously. "Additionally, you tried to attack Monster Kid after I _specifically_ told you in no uncertain terms to LEAVE HIM ALONE. _THEN_ you tried to toy with me instead of just doing the job you were 'assigned' to do. That chance is gone now. I believe you realize this." Slight sparks of electricity emitted off of her body. They sparked strongly enough for the spikes to eject out of her body. Blood leaked, though she pressed onward. "And now you tell me that my intuition about my friends being in trouble was _right_ , and I realize that I made the mistake of not acting upon it _sooner_. I'm especially angry about THAT detail! Once again, I've made a mistake that's bound to have _serious_ consequences!"

It has become incredibly clear that making Alphys angry was a very moronic error. The glare in her eyes was strong and full of agitation, as well as self-loathing. Though the thing most powerful within her eyes was Determination. He panicked as he pushed his hand outward, pillars of earth rose up around him and he tossed them all towards her in a last desperate attack.

Alphys was having none of it. She held her paw out as the pods manifested again, firing multiple lasers sliced that sliced the rocks apart, allowing them to land harmlessly around herself and MK. "That's enough. I'm not a helpless scientist like whoever hired you thought I was. At least not anymore, apparently. I don't know what happened to me, but it appears that my soul has given me a boost of power. Strength, endurance, magic ability, and a pinch of determination. I'll look into that when I have time. And judging by how you relied exclusively on your magic throughout this encounter and avoided direct contact, I can make a hypothesis and say that _your_ endurance isn't all that great." She said strongly as she clenched her fist. "Here, let's test out both theories!"

Neither of them have expected her punch to be so hard. She analyzed that she definitely below the physical strengths of Papyrus and Undyne, but the damage was very much above average as he was sent flying a few feet back into a tree, cracking it slightly. He slumped to the ground, certain that a few ribs have been cracked. MK watched on in shock and fascination, utterly surprised by Alphys' performance. To be fair, she was plenty surprised as well. Though she shook it off as she approached the defeated mercenary, stopping just in front of him.

"You'll be losing consciousness soon. I'll make sure you'll be brought in for interrogation." She said simply. She looked in confusion as he began chuckling uneasily, blooding dripping from his mouth.

"Damn...I really underestimated the Royal Scientist, retired or not..." He sighed as he looked up towards her slightly. "So...this is just a taste...of the Dreemurr Faction's power...and it's threat on the balance of this world...heh...they were right to be concerned after all..." He soon lost consciousness, slumping sideways on the ground.

 _The Dreemurr Faction...?_ She made sure to catalog that in her mind for later. Right now, she had to check on MK. She turned around and began to take a step. "MK, are you alright...?"

"H-Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" He looked around and noticed that people and monsters were gathering around, and they looked shocked at the destruction they failed to notice until now, and not knowing why. "That weird thing he did before, I think it wore off! People are noticing us!"

"That's good. Now we c-" Pain shot through her the moment she took another step, and she unceremoniousoly fell to the ground, coughing slightly. She noticed that her wounds haven't exactly healed during the confrontation, and she failed to notice this until the pain returned full-force. She smiled awkwardly. "Ah yes, adrenaline. You choose to wear off the moment I was about to contact someone...typical..." She noticed her glasses fell a few feet in front of her, and she tried reaching for them. Though her vision blurred badly, until her eyes closed and completely lost consciousness.

MK panickered slightly at seeing her eys close, running up to her and nudging her. "H-Hey! Ms. Alphys! Wake up! Ms. Alphys!" He looked around frantically, jumping around. If he had arms he'd be flailing them. "Help! Somebody please help! My friend, she's really hurt! Somebody?!"

Far above them, on the edge of a building, with his cloak flowing along the wind...Parvos. He watched the entire thing with a curious catlike glint in his eyes. After a moment of silence and wondering if he should simply kill Alphys while she was down, he decided against it. That wasn't his assignment. His real assignment was seeing if what his superior was suspecting was true. And it turns out that she was right in her suspicions... _again._ He still wasn't going to give her any gold just because he was skeptical at first. Though he did admit it was fun to watch the human sorcerer fail so spectacularly. He's a mere drop of water when compared to the massive ocean that the top seven reside in when it comes to power.

He grinned cheekily.

 _Well will ya look at that! I never expected the braniac to be the first one of the main six to achieve Magic Awakening. Guess she isn't so weak after all. Better give the boss status update, one of her guilds have chosen to go a bit rogue in their actions._ He yawned as he licked the back of his paw and rubbed it against his cheek. _Though I'm not particularly excited for her to act childish about being right again...damn it all..._

A flock of birds flew past him, and he was suddenly gone...

* * *

 **Hmmm...**

 **The Dreemurr Faction...Magic Awakening...**

 **Now I wonder what these two terms might lead to...? Curiosity peaked.**

 **How about you, readers?~**

 **Here we begin the Dreemurr Faction Arc, because at the moment, that's a bigger focus than the latter. Not to say that the latter won't be important, though.**

 **Alphys...what magic is she wielding...? It helps that she's kind of a main focus in this arc alongside other things.**

 **...Parvos is being creepy again. Don't appreciate it.**


	20. Technomagic And The Dreemurr Faction

**Here's a chapter for ya! A rather exposition-heavy one, though.**

 **We'll be discovering what the heck was going on with Alphys in the previous chapter, and exactly why she was attacked. And with those reasons, there will be a new mission in the making!**

 **A New Arc has begun. I do wonder what's gonna happen within it? Probably somethin' big, I wonder?**

 **Meh. Wondering won't get us anywhere, so I'm just gonna start this.**

 **Is Alphys okay?!**

 **Undyne: *Silent snarling***

 **...for my sake, she'd better be...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"... _hys...Alphys..._ _ **Alphys!**_ "

Alphys slowly opened her eyes as she tried to gain her bearings. She was in a room, most likely hers...no, it was definitely hers. She recognized her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie poster anywhere. And she also realized that she wasn't alone in her room. Obviously the first person she saw was her lover Undyne standing over her, the look of concern on her face was enough to make her soul crack slightly. But that crack healed swiftly as the expression as replaced with a relieved smile. Right next to her was MK, who was also looking chipper once Alphys began waking up. It was pretty clear that he was crying, given the dry lines running down his cheeks. He didn't have any arms of his own to wipe them away, so he let them run.

Alphys was about to speak, but was abruptly cut off as Undyne sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "You're alright...!"

The yellow lizard sighed a bit at how gently Undyne hugged her, she really was worried. She laughed awkwardly and rubbed her neck. "So much for relaxing, huh? That didn't really go according to plan..."

"Yeah. You've been out for a couple hours now. Toriel fixed you up with healing magic, though she said we had to let you rest." Undyne said as she took hold of one of Alphys' paws and tenderly kisses it, holding it with both of her hands. "How are you feeling...?"

" _Much_ better, now that you're here." Alphys said honestly, blushing crimson and smiling nervously. Her attention turns to MK, reaching out and patting the top of his head. "Hey...are you doing alright?"

"Y-Yo...I'm fine! I just wanted to know that you were okay. And to thank you!" MK smiled, nuzzling her paw softly. "I also wanted to thank you for saving me!"

Alphys blinked and tilted her head softly. "...I'm sorry. Most of what happened was a bit of a blur. Can either of you tell me what happened? I remember doing something amazing...but I don't even know what it is."

"I think I can explain." Geno Alphys said as she slowly pushed the door open to the room. She was immediately followed by Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Sans. Geno Alphys shifted her glasses into place as she gently patted her counterpart's head with a soft smile. "First, glad to see you're recovering quickly. There are factors going into that, but it's still a relief."

Alphys smiled as she softly nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Second of all, I'm pretty sure you're wondering what's happened to you after some jackass tried to kill you. We'll get to _him_ when I finish explaining what's going on with _you_. But first, you have to tell me something. Do you feel any different?"

Alphys gently pawed her chest a bit, feeling her soul pulse. it wasn't the exact same pulse though. It felt much stronger and reinforced, and much calmer for some reason. "I...I do feel a bit different. But I'm not sure how...or even why..."

"I'll be able to help you explain both of those things with a little help. But before I do that, I have to show you your soul first." Geno Alphys turned towards Sans and nodded. "I'm gonna need your help with this. Call her soul out."

"yeah." Sans gently took hold of Alphys' soul and brought it outwards. She was surprised for a bit, mostly unprepared for the sudden grasp. Alphys saw her soul before her eyes, and saw something strange about it. It was pulsing even stronger than ever before. And every time it pulsed, a rainbow outline would appear around it before it turned to normal. It was different than Asriel's Rainbow Soul, because his was rainbow at all times. "looks pretty, don't it? and not only that, it's generating much more power than before. and you're not gonna believe why that is." Sans watched her face contort in slight confusion. "ha. believe me, i was just as surprised as you were. as well as the rest of us. you remember asriel's empowerment, his angel's blessing?"

Alphys nodded, and she was slightly embarrassed that she wasn't understanding as easily as they were. "Yes. Asriel's Angel's Blessing is one of the things he did to defy the rules of our world. He enhanced the souls of every monster in the Underground so that our weakness to negative emotions would be completely erased. On top of that, it made us muh stronger, especially myself, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore. Our souls pulsed the strongest, and Asriel did it so we could retaliate against Chara. Is there more to this that I'm not aware of yet? Or is it something new?"

Asgore stroked his beard in a sagely manner, watching Alphys' soul curiously. "I believe Geno Alphys gave us an idea of what this progress might be. I believe she called it...'Magic Awakening'. Our souls are much stronger because of Asriel's Angel's Blessing, though it did much more than give us more power. It's dramatically increased our overall potential with magic proficiency. We've been honing our magic skills for a while, as well as our control over it. And as we did those things...let's say that we monsters have reached an entirely new range of magic abilities."

"Our versatility with magic has increased even further than ever before. And once again, it extends about as far as our creativity will allow. Of course our bodies have to be able to handle it as well." Asriel explained a bit for some bits of clarification, though he seemed a bit unsure. Explaining things in this sort of manner still wasn't entirely within his skill-set. "And you were the first one, at least as far as we know, to 'Awaken', Alphys. And from what we can tell, your true potential lies within techno-magic."

Alphys blinked in surprise as Sans released her soul, allowing it to return to her body. She gently pawed the place where it re-entered. "Woah...Techno-magic? You mean the power to use a combination of technology and magic? I actually _have_ that?"

"That's right. Techno-magic is what your deepest potential relies on, given your skills in technology and the study of magic." Geno Alphys said as she continued to adjust her glasses. "You have to admit that it makes quite a lot of sense, doesn't it? Of course the former Royal Scientist would be capable of such a thing, it makes you downright amazing to have such a versatile and unique magic ability such as that one. You've got quite an impressive and versatile power to work with, I can tell you that much! Technology and Magic coming together is can be quite a force to be reckoned with...if you manage it right. And luckily for you, something like this is more dependent on the mind. Which means the only limits you have to this power is your stamina, your imagination, and your concept of whatever technology you're thinking of. And that tech can be infused with magic, as well!"

Toriel clasped her paws and nodded. "If there's anything that I've learned from you, Alphys...is that technology can be just as wide-reaching as magic. And with that knowledge, if one were to use both of them at once, perhaps even in unison...that would create near endless possibilities. As long as you're able to handle it, of course."

Geno Alphys folded her arms and grinned fanatically. "Now then, do you wanna hear the cool stuff you're currently able to do with this magic?"

Alphys nodded numbly, a bit startled by her counterpart's enthusiasm. "I guess so, because I was just doing whatever I could to protect myself and MK, I didn't really think about what I could do that much."

"Well then, allow me to break it down for ya!" She beamed, adjusting her glasses again with an eager smile. "From what MK said he saw, you're capable of quite a bit of stuff for just starting out. First off you're able to summon pods that can shoot lasers. not a bad start at all. You're also able to manifest bombs and manifest force-fields. Again, not bad. From those observations, I can take a guess that you're capable of manifesting some degrees of technology that you can manipulate however you wish. Basically you're capable of techno-spellcasting. And of course we know about your lightning magic. But what's _really_ got me interested in your development is when you applied that power directly to yourself."

"Applied it to myself...?"

"That's right. Techno-Magical Remolding. Think, did you feel a bit faster than usual? Or perhaps a bit stronger than you know? I take it you were surprised that you were able to punch that guy as hard as you did, enough to crack a tree and knock him out, right? That was a result of techno-magical remolding. Increased reflexes, strength, speed...yep. I'm going to put it to you straight...you've made yourself bionic." Alphys' eyes widened at this, and her counterpart grinned. "It's like we said. Any technology that you can think of that you can understand well enough to apply to yourself, you'll be able to use at your disposal. Cybernetic enhancements are something you understand very well, so you were able to apply it to yourself, thus giving you some of the advantages that it entails. Indeed, you got stronger, faster, great reflexes, increased magic ability, and a healing factor."

"...I gained a healing factor...?"

"Mhm. Cybernetic regeneration. Like I said, you techno-magically remolded yourself into a bionic being alike Mettaton, so of course you'd be capable of something like this, even if it wasn't an entirely conscious will. When we actually got you lying down in bed, a majority of your wounds have healed rapidly. All Toriel had to do was clean up the rest."

"It certainly took a lot of concern and work off of my shoulders." Toriel nodded.

Sans took out his phone via telekinesis and turned it towards Alphys. No doubt, she was lying in bed, with what looked to be holes in her body healing via cybernetic regeneration. At least she had the proof of Geno Alphys' claim of her regeneration. "Wow...I'm capable of so much more..."

"That's right. However, while the basics of your bionic abilities are intact, more advanced techno-magical abilities has it's drawbacks." Geno Alphys continued. "You were able to techno-magically remold yourself so that you would fit the requirements you thought necessary in order to protect MK. Once you were sure he was safe and relaxed your magic, your pain suppression wore off; then the wounds caught up to you and you passed out, allowing your cybernetic regeneration to take over. Depending on how much you change yourself and for how long, it'll take a _**very significant**_ amount of energy from you once it ends. One of the greatest problems with this is that you'll be rendered completely helpless and vulnerable if timing isn't on your side and no one's around to protect you while you replenish your magic." Her counterpart lowered her head in understanding. That definitely made sense. Alphys remolded herself with techno-magic so she'd be able to protect MK. But once the pain caught up with her, she completely passed out. That's understandable, since it was the first time she's done it. Still, she'd have to be careful about that.

"So...this is what my awakened magic is capable of, huh..." To sum up she was capable of quite a lot of things that she didn't think she'd be able to do. Aside from several basic bionic traits, she was capable of techno-spellcasting and techno-shape-shifting. Both of those things are capable of a great amount of versatility, should she properly figure out how to use these powers. Stamina plays a great part in this. The spellcasting might be fine, though shape-shifting will leave her exhausted since it takes much more energy from her. She'd have to be careful when situations lead to that. She guessed that there was a certain amount of times as well as a time duration in which she can techno-mold herself before she passes out from magic exhaustion.

Asriel nodded. "We don't think that any other monster has 'Awakened', at least not that we know of. In your case, you did so because you wanted to protect Monster Kid, though we don't know for sure if it'll be for similar reasons each time. A lot of things can happen!"

"I-I see..." Alphys nodded softly as she stared as her paws for a few moment. It was a bit much for her to take in at once, especially since she's just woken up from unconsciousness. She allowed the one term that they mentioned when it came to her unlocked potential.

Asriel's Angel's Blessing had allowed many monsters to be capable of unlocking their hidden potential, potential that most directly matches their souls and personality, as well as their magic. Or perhaps...every monster had always had this potential hidden within them, and Asriel's 'Angel's Blessing' simply accelerated the development? But if that was the case, then that would have been yet _another_ reason for the humans of the previous era to seal the monsters Underground. The humans must have feared how powerful the monsters could become, even without the aid of a human soul. Because in years time, they would have 'Awakened' their hidden powers and surpassed them by a devastating margin. Obviously they did not want such a thing to happen. Alphys theorized that absorbing a human soul is a shortcut to Awakening a monsters true hidden potential, and all the monster had to do was fill in the blanks of their power from there. It would definitely help explain Asriel's own potential since his Rainbow Soul have multiple soul traits molded into one soul, making it nearly limitless due to his creativity. In fact, creativity is one of the main traits of a monster's magic overall, and they have plenty of that. Their reluctance keeps them from bringing that potential to it's fullest. But that reluctance was slowly and surely withering away, in order to make sure that monsters cannot fall again so easily to those that wish them harm.

The subject of latent potential especially holds especially true for the core six monsters: Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and herself. It completely dawned upon her now that Asriel's 'Angel's Blessing' did more than simply make them stronger...he's given them the possibility to further transcend their own limitations and possibly reach an entirely new level of their respective magic types. Destroying the most problematic limitations such as those game-like stats was just the first step, it seemed. It was only a matter of time before they could discover other things they can do. What they could all do in their respective rights, that's probably for them to figure out as they progressed. At least they now know what she had the potential for.

 _Techno-Magic...Mettaton is capable of this to some degree because that's how his body was created, a mechanical body enhanced with magic. But me...I have that as an actual power? Apparently my lightning magic was just an initial stage to that ability. I went from that...to mimicking powerful bionic abilities, and possibly more things as I advance._ She mentally sighed. _I just wish that it didn't have to Awaken while I was under the threat of dying. That would have been a lot nicer._

Undyne once again pulled Alphys into a hug, some relief still filling her as she just wanted to make sure Alphys was completely alright. "I really should have been there sooner, Alph. You got messed up pretty badly. If it wasn't for that unlocked potential of yours awakening at the right time...you and MK would have been..." She adjusted herself and kissed Alphys' head. "Sorry...I'm just really glad you're alright."

"There's nothing to blame you for, Undyne. It's okay." Alphys said reassuringly, returning the hug gleefully. After this and a few comforting back rubs, Alphys turns towards the others. "So with my new powers out of the way...what about that guy with the earth magic? He was a human using magic, though they shouldn't be capable of such a thing, not in this era."

"I've sensed his soul He is not someone who's had magic for an extended period of time." Toriel said, folding her arms and shaking her head in concern. "Geno Alphys has looked into this mysterious person's soul on a deeper level. But the hypothesis she came up with is...quite concerning."

"What I've gotten from the data I acquired is definitely something that needs more looking into." Geno Alphys continued. "From what I gathered, that man has gained his magic power in a certain period of time. Just around our precious six year gap, to be precise." She adjusted her glasses as she nodded strongly. "That's right, it would seem that during or extended stay in the Underground, certain humans have been gaining magic abilities as well. Humans in Ebott might not even be aware that a couple of them have magic potential that's just waiting to be unlocked. Alphys, you said a human shouldn't be capable of magic in this era...don't you know that a lot of things can change? There's always an unpredictable variable to be found in certain situations, and this happens to be one of them."

Alphys wondered about this very deeply. This was a serious change in the world, a very drastic change indeed. This type of information would affect more than just Ebott and the ones that reside in it. This was one of those things that Sans couldn't see coming, thus didn't know how to react accordingly and effectively right away. There are possible beneficial effects for this. Humans would probably be able to connect with monsters better if they could use magic as well. It wasn't something completely out of the realm of possibility; Frisk and Chara were able to gain magic power under certain conditions and circumstances. There's no reason other humans shouldn't be able to do so, with time and patience.

Then again, due to being attacked by that man has reminded her that there are negative aspects to magic-wielding humans as well.

She then remembered that the same man from before mentioned something called the 'Dreemurr Faction', and she looked towards her friends. "I think we'd better go see him..."

 **(Later)**

Their situation has just become incredibly troublesome, and in more ways than one.

Shamir was sitting quietly in the corner, attempting to think deeply on what was currently going on. From what he heard from a furious Undyne as she passed by their cell, her lover has been attacked by a human magic user who wasn't from the city. And if he wasn't from the city, it could only mean one thing for himself, Rasha, an Ribras. The human wasn't just here to assassinate Alphys. Shamir and the others have been under the others captivity for so long...they've surely been marked for death as well.

...But Rasha didn't think of it entirely as captivity.

She's the one who was most accustomed to feeling like a caged animal, even more than her mate and Shamir. She knew what helplessness was like, complete vulnerability. At the mercy of someone with power over her and there wouldn't be anything she could do to free herself. She knew those kinds of situations like the back of her paw. This didn't feel anything like that. While it was true she was a prisoner, and Undyne was strict with the group...she did so with as much reason and tact as she could manage. She was able to understand that Rasha and Ribras weren't entirely happy about their positions. She treated them with respect, and she never more forceful with them than necessary. She brought them food, drinks, things to read...she even introduced them to the Canine Unit on the Dreemurr Trio's birthday and they managed to have a pretty lighthearted conversation. The youngest one was especially jumpy once she knew they weren't an enemy anymore.

She's come to the conclusion that her warden was much kinder than she had thought she would be...though she does have quite a crass mouth when she's properly irritated. That's a definite trait she shared with her previous superior...the one who sent the three of them on a mission they knew they couldn't complete. And then Parvos casually leaves them in the hands of their supposed enemy. Now they would be prisoners for who knows how long.

She heard the doors open, and the trio looked up to see Undyne standing in the way, with the others gathered behind her. She then stepped back and gestured for the three felines to follow them. Shamir sensed the sudden wave of authority swirl around her, and they all silently obeyed without resistance. Alphys was understandably uneasy, but she was also very determined. Shamir knew that she wasn't usually like this, and wondered what her encounter has consisted of.

"UNDYNE! I KEPT A VERY CLOSE EYE ON THE PRISONER, JUST LIKE YOU ASKED ME TO!" Papyrus stood in front of the very cell that contained the captive magic user. He was using his bones and they were glowing blue to keep him from trying to escape. "HE'S BEEN VERY RESISTANT AND SAID A FEW MEAN THINGS, BUT I DIDN'T REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THAT. YOU ALSO TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO HIM UNTIL YOU GOT BACK."

"Nice work, Papyrus." Undyne said calmly as the others soon moved into the cell and gazed at the man before them, with Toriel slowly closing the cell door behind them. Undyne placed a hand on her hip and glared hard at him. "Alright then. You know why we're here. Start talking."

"..."

Expecting this, she simply rolled her eye and hung her head low. She raised her hand as Sans took over. "look...buddy. pal. it's not too late to try and clean up your own mess. the mess you made? attackin' this crazy gal's girlfriend while she was defenseless. while she was still able to kick your ass, she still got pretty hurt in the process. and as you can see, undyne doesn't appreciate that. just tell us what we need to know. because given what you told alph when you thought she wouldn't survive the encounter, it sounds big."

He stared at all of them for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "As I thought...the power of your monster souls...they're tremendous. Much more than they should be. Hmph..." He reopened his eyes and sat back in the chair. "...As I said to the lizard, I was sent to kill her. I'm a mere lesser subordinate, so my success wasn't very expected. I was sent to kill her because one of her creations attacked a hideout of ours when he figured out what was going on. He did quite a bit of damage, which got them panicked enough to send someone after her so she can't create more like him."

"CREATIONS...ARE YOU SPEAKING OF METTATON?" Papyrus asked, suddenly very worried. "YOU SAID HE ATTACKED YOU AND YOUR COMRADES AT YOUR HIDEOUT...I'M SURE HE HAD A REASON. A POSSIBLE ONE IS THAT HE SAW SOMETHING HE DID NOT LIKE."

"That's the gist of it when it comes to that, yeah. The ones who hired me thought that Dr. Alphys sent him to attack them, so they decided to strike back. Though judging by her reaction to me and the idea that her creation was in trouble...she must not have sent him after them after all."

Undyne's eye twitched. "...You mean to tell me that they sent someone to kill my girlfriend...just because they thought she was out to get them first...?"

"Of course they did. They're afraid of you, all of you. You somehow managed to get the Barrier broken and make yourselves significantly stronger than monsters should ever be. Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha were sent to be tests for just how strong the monsters from the Underground has gotten. And after the results, they've grown even more fearful."

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "so what parvos said before about some monsters that weren't sealed behind the barrier..he wasn't bluffin' after all..."

Their prisoner slowly lifted his head before speaking further. "But what's really gotten them on edge were the unexplained and shocking revival of Asriel and Chara Dreemurr. That terrifies some of them like crazy."

"What...?" Asriel whispered in shock. Chara simply stayed silent, but felt his fists clench.

"Of all the beings to exit the Underground, the Dreemurr's magic power are without a doubt the mightiest out of all the monsters. A couple of people even thought you've taken Ebott by force and subjugated the humans under your will. I honestly hought they was going overboard within assumptions, but I was in no position to argue. The bottom line is, the Dreemurr Faction was deemed a threat to them because they have no idea what you're capable of...and they're don't want to wait and find out."

"The Dreemurr Faction...?" Asgore questioned curiously. "How odd...now why would they call us that...?"

"...I believe I can explain that. your Majesty..." Rasha spoke up, raising her head slowly. RIbras looked towards her worriedly. She simply held his paw with a gentle squeeze before turning towards Asgore and Toriel. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "The world has changed drastically since you've been sealed Underground. Not just in it's advancements or how it's citizens have changed...there's much more going on than you currently know. The first thing you should know...there are plenty of humans who can use magic, such as this one right here who attacked Alphys."

"That's right." Rasha nodded. "Magic wasn't ever lost to humans. It's more that the ones that do show a degree of magic competency have been taken away from the eyes of the world, possibly never to be seen again. The ones that are caught are forced to join magic cabals."

"...MAGIC...CABALS...?" Papyrus repeated.

Shamir took his turn. "That's right. Monsters have always been capable of magic. Though compared to every single monster being magic users, there aren't that many humans who can use magic. But...the number is still high enough for them to be recruited into magic cabals. Those cabals take them in and hide them from normal human society, and train them hard so that they can master their power...in exchange for their eternal loyalty and servitude."

"what...?!" Sans's eye sockets darkened.

"That's right. There are many humans, such as very young ones, who don't have a clue what's going on and just don't wish for their power to get out of control and hurt others. The less honorable magic cabals prey upon that desire for control of their magic, and take advantage of their gratitude by asking for their servitude. Most of the time, they will immediately accept. Some for different reasons than others. Maybe they got drunk on their power, maybe they wish to see what they could do, or maybe they're genuinely grateful for their guidance. That is the most threatening variety of all, because nothing can sway them from their gratitude once they hit that point. And the ones that don't accept membership, are highly likely to become traitors, or their potential is simply too dangerous to risk training...they're... _dealt with_." Shamir's eyes darkened as he lowered his head. "...No one is exempt from this rule...not even children of either species."

Toriel suddenly felt a very dark feeling in her soul, and she clutched tightly over where it rests in her chest. With this information, she thought about something very dark and worrying as she looked back to the past. It was mere speculation since none of the human children before and in the present have fully divulged their pasts to her. But it was enough for her to cover her mouth in horror. _No...those six children...Chara and Frisk...could they have been...?!_ She could tell that Asgore was thinking of the same possibility, as his hair overshadowed his eyes at the thought. Neither of them could have come to the conclusion that those children could have escaped to the infamous Mt. Ebott for such a reason. The thought of this possibility was enough to almost make her cry, while Asgore's soul was silently burning with fury.

Undyne shook her head and ran a hand down her face. "...Shamir. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us about these magic cabals?"

"We don't know everything about the highest authority of these cabals. Just that they very rarely take action themselves, as the less powerful cabals are usually more than capable of managing on their own. Multiple cabals might even be collaborating to crush any possible threats to their power. In either case, even when certain magic cabals are being persecuted, the more powerful ones will stick to the shadows until they feel it's necessary to show themselves."

"So these magic cabals exist and no normal human knows about them? And they usually consist of humans that can use magic AND monsters that weren't sealed Underground?" Undyne groaned as she leaned against the wall, shaking her head. "Damn it...! Geno Alphys was right to remain skeptical about how easy things might be at first, only for things to get harder later...but THIS is something completely different." She turned towards the man in question. "I'm gonna take a chance and say that you were also sent here to kill Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha?"

"They were definitely decoys to test your power. Though when it became apparent that they weren't dead yet, I was assigned to do it myself after I was through with the Royal Scientist. As you can see...that didn't go as planned at all." Shamir's growl at the beginning made it clear that he didn't appreciate being used as a testing dummy. That's full confirmation that he, Ribras, and Rasha have been heartlessly discarded.

"ya said that these three were merely tests of our power...then what does that make parvos?" Sans asked.

"Parvos? He was simply an observer who took too much pleasure in participating. However, he also has connections to the very top. So he's very dangerous even when you discount his power and skill."

"And why would they go along with all of these things?" Asgore asked.

"Think about what was said earlier. The monsters that emerged from the Underground are tremendously more powerful. Not only that, but Ebott as a whole is one of the _very_ few places in the world that they can't reach without forcing themselves upon it. It's a bit ironic, really." He continued. "With the monsters from the Underground stronger than ever and peacefully living with humans that can possibly gain magic, as well as being placed in an area they don't wish to return to unless it's necessary, they're seeing the Dreemurr Faction as a possible threat to the balance of power amongst them. You're likely to shift this balance into your favor and out of theirs...and they obviously find that to be an unacceptable scenario. While the very top wouldn't really count you as much of a threat yet, the lesser cabals are intimidated by you enough to try and do something like this. Your friend approaching one of those cabals was misinterpreted as a direct attack from the Faction itself, and they decided to return in kind by killing his creator."

"METTATON ATTACKED ONE OF THE CABALS FOR WHATEVER REASON, AND THEY SENT YOU TO TRY AND KILL ALPHYS OUT OF RETALIATION..." Papyrus frowned. "...THEY ATTACKED ONE OF OUR FRIENDS AFTER METTATON ATTACKED THEM...THOUGH HE MUST HAVE HAD A REASON FOR DOING SUCH A THING."

"i agree. the guy's a showboat, but he wouldn't outright attack somebody as fiercely as you say he did, unless he experienced something to trigger that reaction." Sans wondered. "still, it doesn't entirely change the fact that they've got it all wrong about our intentions. we're just trying to enjoy our new lives on the surface, we aren't tryin' to pick a fight with anyone, tryin' to take over the world, we aren't tryin' to start _anything_ except good relations between humans and monsters in ebott. though i guess that since mettaton attacked them, convincing them of that has now been considered impossible, right?"

"The cabal he attacked is one of the less tactful ones, but that's the basic idea."

"...this is becoming a huge mess...what a drag."

"I suppose this is a major consequence of moving onto the Surface. I anticipated possible enemies...but _this_...?" Asgore frowned, looking worriedly towards Toriel. "Golly...this is very serious..."

"Is...is Mettaton alright? Are Napstablook and Shyren okay? What's happened to them?" Asriel asked slowly.

"As I said, your friend started a fight and ultimately lost, then he went into hiding. They haven't found him yet, but it's pretty clear that they don't plan on letting him leave alive." Their captive sighed, shaking his head. "You'd best forget about him and the other two now. They're as good as dead, being pinned down and surrounded in the middle of enemy territory."

"...I can't accept that." Everyone in the room turned towards the silent, yet fiercely defiant owner of this statement. Alphys, with her fists clenched and her glasses shining dangerously. "I can't accept that. And I won't."

"I know it's difficult, but there's nothing you can do at this point. These aren't people that you should be picking a fight with."

"I don't _care_."

"Neither do I." Asriel added strongly. "Mettaton had a chance to ask for help, and he gave it up so that his situation wouldn't ruin me and my brothers' first birthday on the Surface. With that in mind, I feel like we owe him by saving him and the others before they get the chance to kill them. There's still time, but we _have_ to hurry."

"Mettaton is much more than a creation of my design. He's my friend. Not to mention he brought Napstablook and Shyren along as well. There's no doubt that he's feeling guilty for dragging them into something so dangerous. He wouldn't outright attack potential fans without a reason, so I'm going to believe that he was feeling justified in whatever he was trying to do. And with that, I'm going to do everything within my power to help save them!"

"That's madness!" Shamir declared, eyes wide. "You're going to outright attack one of the cabals?! You're going to rebel against them?! I've known about them and been a part of that system for a long time, and there hasn't been anyone who's been successful in resisting them! Even the lesser subordinate cabals can be considered dangerous!"

"That's not important to me. Our friends are in trouble, and we need to go help them, regardless of the danger." Alphys remained stern, her glasses still shining. "If we have to go through this magic cabal first in order to save them, then that's exactly what we're going to do. But I am NOT going to sit by while my friends are at risk at getting killed. This is something I can't afford to wait out! I have to act now, or else I'll lose my chance! I can't let that happen when I _know_ there's something I can do!"

The monsters in the room were stunned by Alphys' declaration, and what it meant. Hearing her speak out so strongly and full of passion wasn't something they saw every day. The only ones who weren't totally surprised were Undyne and Sans. They both know that she has felt a lot of negative emotions when her past failures were brought up in her nightmares, and even through her words. Through this turn of events, they have confirmed her change: As scared as she possibly was, that was not going to keep her from taking action. Not taking action sooner has lead to drastic consequences and even some lost trust. It was clear she wasn't going to let that happen again when there was something she could do. Her magic potential wasn't the only thing that's been awakened.

Alphys was filled with determination. Undyne found herself proud of her lover for making this choice...not to mention she found it kind of hot when she gets fired up like this. She'd have to find a way to get her to show this side of herself more often.

"Well, there's no way I can say no to her when she gets fired up like this!" Undyne grinned. "Alrighty guys, we've got preparations to make, and friends to rescue!" Everyone readily nodded in agreement, determination flowing through them.

Shamir and Ribras were gobsmacked, while Rasha shook her head. She too could hear the passion within Alphys' voice. She's made her choice and she's going to stick to it. This did involve Mettaton, who was closest to Alphys than anyone else in the room. Their human captive shook his head with an exasperated sigh, knowing that there was no way he could sway their judgement now...which means that the cabal that sent him was going to be crushed _very_ soon.

 _With what I've experienced from recently getting my ass kicked, it's obvious that those poor saps have no idea what they've just unleashed..._

 **(?)**

"Yep. They're gonna move out soon, just like you said they would. And also, the Awakening thing happened, _also_ like you suspected." Parvos yawned, scratching his ear with one paw as a string of shadows held a phone. He looked incredibly bored. He also began rubbing the back of his paw against his cheek after licking it a couple times. " _Once again_ , you were right. I'm still don't owe you money, though."

" _Paaaarrrvooooss...are you doing something catlike and adorable again?~"_ The same feminine voice from before sang cheerfully. " _Awww! Once you get back from your recon, I'm gonna give your cutie cheeks a pinchin' of a lifetime!~"_

"Whatever floats your boat, boss-lady." Parvos deadpanned. "You seriously can't bother to check the progress yourself?"

" _That course of action is currently not in my occupation, unfortunately. I have to keep things tidy over here. Plus...I don't wanna."_

"Ah, the REAL reason." He rolled his eyes as he eyed the area of the park. "Apparently one of your subordinate magic guilds got a little twitchy and thought that attacking a close friend of the Dreemurrs this early was a good idea. They're soon going to learn how moronic that move was, right? Especially with how weak they are. And you're not going to do anything about it?"

" _They've made their choice, let them deal with the consequences._ " She said lazily. " _But you know, this is good. No, this is GREAT! This is an amazing opportunity! There's no doubt that they'll be coming after their friends, so now we can get a more detailed glimpse of what they can do! It'll be quite interesting, as well as a pretty good time-consumer._ " Parvos heard her trail of a bit, then her voice returned, almost sounding insecure. " _Although...I am slightly hoping that Toriel doesn't come. While I may be able to observe these events from where I am, I'm not totally ready to watch her yet._ "

Parvos raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hesitation to see the Queen of Monsters? You're obviously not scared of her, so why-" His eyes widened. He smirked as he laughed aloud, covering his muzzle with his paw. "Oh god. Don't tell me...are you jealous of her-"

" _No! Don't say it, PLEASE!_ " She whined pathetically on the line, whimpering like a child.

"You're such a little kid sometimes, it's surprising that you're the one in charge." Parvos teased a bit more, before gazing at the sky. "Though that's not to say _I'm_ more mature than you. Anyway, they might head out soon to save their friends. What happens if that rosy-cheeked kid doesn't go?"

" _Him? Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Chara will tag along. He'll feel obligated to do so, now that a friend is in danger. He can't help it..._ " He heard her voice trail off again, this time in a greatly confident manner. Unfazed by this, Parvos shrugged. " _On a totally unrelated note, y_ _ou should spend more time with your father. It'd be good for you two to bond!~"_

"Ha! My old man wanting father-son time. That's a _riot_!" Parvos laughed heartily, wiping a tear from his eye. "That asshole sees me as another faceless soldier rather than a son. That's fine though. I don't give a damn about him either. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'll probably do recon for a bit longer before I stop caring and take a cat nap."

" _That's a good kitty! Keep playing along with my game that you know that I enjoy! Maybe if you perform well, I'll give you a nice tummy rub! Doesn't that sound great!?~_ "

"That _does_ sound pretty great." Parvos casually began, smirking evilly while closing his eyes. "Yeah...almost as great as Toriel's t-"

" _NOOOO! STOP IT!"_

"-utoring. She owns a school, ya know. You should also know that it's _really_ rude to interrupt someone while they're talking."

" ** _PAAAARRRRVOOOOOSSSS! YOU TROLLING SON OF A-_** " Parvos hangs up without a care, and allows the phone into the darkness. After a moment of contemplation, he gazed up towards the sky.

 _Huh...she does realize that if the Dreemurrs and their friends go to rescue their friend from the magic guild...that'll be the beginning of some serious struggless. They'll be branded a target, along with Ebott as a whole...and they ultimately won't give a damn, will they?_ Parvos grinned nonchalantly as he closed his eyes and hung his head. _Eh. Whatever. They've each had their own piece of struggling to experience. Why not hand them a little more? They'll ultimately become stronger from it...if they survive, that is. Or maybe that's what she's really interested in. I don't care too much about the details. I just have to have them, then assist in spinnin' the wheels._ Parvos took a deep breath and jumped forward off the building, before disappearing in a flash of dark flames.

 _Sigh...I'd better go warn the cabal they're comin' after. They deserve a heads-up...not that they'll care too much about what I have to say. Worth a shot, though._

* * *

 **Many things have been brought to light. Magic Awakening within humans and monsters...Magic Cabals...Mettaton's whereabouts...the Dreemurr Faction...this obviously won't result in conflict. No way!**

 **...Oh. Wait, it will? Oh...well in that case, they've got quite a tiresome future ahead of them.**

 **Say! Whaddya call an awesome scientist who can now use technology and magic together?**

 **Alphys. Alphys is gonna be AWESOME with this new range of abilities.**

 **Undyne: I*'m just glad she's alright. Now that she's new and improved, she's got a whole new range of awesome abilities!**

 **Alphys: O-Okay...!**

 **Until Next Time.**


	21. Rescue Mission: Start!

**Alphys: Oh look, another chapter! That's unexpected!**

 **Me: I...it wasn't...?**

 **Alphys: No, not like that! I just didn't think that it would be so soon! I'm not trying to insult you or anything! It was just...I dunno. Somehow it feels early.**

 **Me: Okay...if you say so. Anyway, here's another chapter!**

 **Alphys: hope it's enjoyable! Ehehe~**

* * *

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

"Woah woah, what?!" Alvina shouted in surprise as she was sitting across from the most of the key monsters. having been eating some of Toriel's pie during their explanation of what's happened. Temmie was sitting right next to her, vibrating intensely and just looking adorable. "Back up a bit, you're saying that this guy attacked Alphys, because Mettaton attacked a magic faction he belonged to without realizing who he was dealing with, And there's a really high chance that he's in trouble because of it? That's...that's crazy! Also, this is _REALLY_ good pie! Not part of the subject, but it's something worth mentioning!"

Toriel gently sipped tea from her cup and sets it down on the table in front of her. Then she gingerly placed her paws on her lap and gazed towards Ebott's mayor. "First of all...thank you, I work really hard on my pies. Secondly and more importantly, yes indeed. It's a bit far-fetched to believe."

"It's not that I don't believe it. Monsters come crawling out of a mounthat six years ago asking for peace and friendship...remember when I told you that it wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever experienced? Trust me, I can believe it. It's just hard to actually understand. You're the magic experts, not me." She raised her hands a bit to emphasize her point. Then a thought came to her. "So...what? Is he one of...?"

"No. He's most definitely not one of the Great Seven. We would have recognized him if he was. And on top of that, he was nowhere near as powerful as any of them were." Asgore said. "If anything, this man was simply a low-level magician. Or a 'grunt', the term that Undyne used to describe him at least. Alphys has been targeted by whoever it is sent him to kill her. And judging by what he's said, they're not going to stop coming for her."

"They think they can try and kill my little Alphy...no way in hell." Undyne said, her arms firmly wrapped around Alphys' waist and her chin on top of her head. "They can send in as many as they like. I'll kick all of their asses and send them running! Though I understand that we can't exactly wait around and hope that it'll stop. Like I said before, we have to form a team to go out and rescue Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook!"

"THOUGH THE THING IS...WE CAN'T _ALL_ LEAVE EBOTT. AS MUCH AS I REALLY WOULD LIKE FOR METTATON AND THE OTHERS TO RETURN TO U AS SAFELY AS THEY POSSIBLY CAN, WE ALSO DO NOT WISH TO RISK THIS SAME INCIDENT HAPPENING WHILE SOME OF US ARE GONE." Papyrus reasoned. "WE DO NOT WANT FURTHER ATTACKS ON ALPHHYS. I SAY A FEW OF US STAY BEHIND AND KEEP HER SAFE."

"No, Papyrus. I already told everyone, I'm going with this team to go rescue Mettaton." Alphys said sternly. "It doesn't matter who goes and who stays, so long as I'm one of the monsters going. Mettaton is the metal body that I created for Hapstablook, he's one of my major accomplishments that I can't allow to fall in the wrong hands. But significantly more than that he's my friend, as well as Shyren and Napstablook. If they're trapped in enemy territory and can't escape on their own..then we have to go and save them! Besides, if I go straight towards the enemy, then it'll bring danger away from Ebott since they're looking to attack me, right? This way, Ebott will be safer and I can help rescue my friends!"

"Exactly! Damn, I _love_ it when you get fired up like this! Despite how worried I am, I can't say no to that energy!" Undyne pumped her right fist, while kissing the top of Alphys' head. "It's pretty hot~"

"U-Undyne...plz no..." Alphys shied away, covering her face with a massive blush.

"It _is_ kinda cool to see you being strong about this." Alvina nodded in agreement before sitting back. Temmie immediately jumps on her lap and curls up on it for no reason other than to be cuddly. Responding in kind, Alvina gently rubs the top of her head and feels a small purr accompany the vibrations. "Anyway, you guys are right about one thing. Not all of you can leave Ebott. If all of the key monsters left at once, it might cause a bit of concern for other monsters counting on you all to keep things stable around here. Plus a few other humans have concerns about one of their own having magic _and_ using it against them."

"Well on the bright side, they can't possibly blame this incident on Alphys. They could tell she was definitely a victim who was just defending herself, and got a super cool upgrade fro the exeprience! *Ahem* Still, that doesn't make this right for her to go through. This can't stand. I'm gonna allow you guys to do your best and deal with this crisis and save your friend while me and the others try to clean up the mess left behind. The question remains...who's going to go?"

"I shall go. And I will take Undyne and Alphys alongside me. And the boys shall come as well." Asgore volunteered. Undyne and Alphys readily nodded at this. "Do you agree, Tori?"

"I _do_ agree...what I mainly have an issue with, is the circumstances surrounding this. Are you sure it's alright to bring the boys along? We have an idea of what kind of danger this is, but what most disturbs me is how big and how threatening it is." Toriel wondered, concern and hesitation gracing her. "Are you sure it's alright for them to go?"

"Put it this way. Even if we did say know to them, it won't end there. Their Determination will just find them a way to push past these restraints and participate whether we want them to or not. Still, if you'd like ,we could most certainly try."

"...No. You're right. This is a friend they're searching for. There's no way they will simply sit quietly." Toriel sighed as she softly shook her head. "However, if one of us has to stay behind, it's going to be you, Gorey." Asgore looked at her strangely, before she continued. "Time has definitely passed since monsters have come to the Surface...but certainly not enough for monsters to feel comfortable without their king. You have to stay and make sure that monsters keep their calm despite while the assigned team goes out to rescue Mettaton and the others."

"...Are you sure?"

"You were able to keep our people together for years without my help. Surely you can manage without me for a couple days."

"I'm not worried about our people. They'll be alright. They're much calmer and reasonable than they used to be. I'm worried about _you_. Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" Toriel soon turned to him, her expression deadpan as she folded her arms. Asgore realized that he may have said something wrong. "...Uh..."

"Who's the brains of this family?"

"...You are."

"And who was able to completely blow you away with one attack?"

To be perfectly fair, Asgore wasn't expecting her to blindside him like that, considering they haven't seen each other in years. Frisk telling them both this in that moment of a Pacifist timeline made things really awkward. Nonetheless, he conceded to his wife's point and lowered his head. "...You did..."

"I rest my case."

"I'm just worried, Tori. It's like you said, we don't know the full circumstances of this situation, nor do we know what dangers are ahead. Which is why I wanted to go with the others."

"I'm fully capable of handling myself. We haven't spent these past years fully relaxing, you know." Toriel smiled as she placed her paws stop his, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Me, Alphys, and Undyne will take care of the boys, Gorey. We wouldn't let anything happen to them under our watch. And adding onto that, we're going to get Napstsblook, Shyren, and Mettaton back, safe and sound."

"Yes!" Alphys nodded strongly. "In the mean time, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus can stay behind and look after the city. Help make sure we don't have any more surprises during our absence. And also to look after the human magic-user. Make sure he doesn't try anything."

"I CAN CERTAINLY HELP IN THAT CAUSE! I'VE BEEN GUARDING THINGS FOR A VERY LONG TIME NOW!" Papyrus eventually agreed.

"Don't sorry, guys. I can help make sure the fort is held down tight." Alvina said. "I've got your back, guys! Now I just need more pies..."

"Great! Then we have all of this settled! We're gonna go out there and save our friends!" Undyne grinned.

"So the female half of the Main Six are going on this expedition...very well." Asgore nodded as he gently kissed Toriel's paw. "I'm not going to stop you from going. But St the very least, allow me to suggest a few more monsters to add on to the group. I believe two of them will be eager to join, one will be happy to be included, and another...I believe Undyne will especially appreciate the last monster I'm adding. She'll certainly find it to be a glorious opportunity..."

Undyne could only raise her eyebrow in curiosity, not understanding what he meant at the time.

 **(Later...)**

"Wah ha ha!~" Gerson let out a hearty cackle as he held his knapsack over his shoulders. "It's been centuries since I've been on a proper expedition! This oughta be fun!"

"I know you're excited, my old friend. I just hope that you remember one of the reasons why you're accompanying them." Asgore noted while looking down at his eldest companion. "Of course, I also worry about you as well. You don't have to proceed with this if you don't want to."

"Bah, you worry too much, FluffyBuns! I've still got a few adventuring yers' left in me! Especially for somethin' as important as this!" Gerson waved off his concern. "'Sides, there's no way that Undyne's going to let this chance go, now that I'm already here. Might as well go along and see what happens."

"...I'm going on an expedition with Gerson." Undyne began slowly, her eye filled with disbelief and excitement. "I'm...going...on an expedition...with _Gerson_..." She could hardly contain her immense temptation to squee in delight and anticipation. "I'm going on an expedition with Gerson The Hammer of Justice! This is definitely going to go on my list of the greatest things that has ever happened to me!"

"Just as I thought. She understands this opportunity, and she grabbed it wholeheartedly. This time it's about you, Gerson." Asgore stated with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure she'll be further encouraged to do her best now that she knows you're accompanying her. My guess is that she really wishes to impress you with her skill up-close."

Gerson sighed while shaking his head. "That blasted child...sometimes I really wonder what she sees in this old coot."

"What do you mean? You're a Legendary Hero!"

"...How long have you been savin' that one up?"

"...Uuuummm...actually, that was pure coincidence. I didn't even realize it until after I said it."

"That's just like you, FluffyBuns..." Toriel said softly as she shook her head. She then turned towards Gerson and smiled gently. "You're going on an expedition with us after all. It's been such a while since you've done such a thing. Seems your passion for the unknown has been reborn once again. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with the rest of us?"

"Tch, both of you fluffballs are underestimatin' me and such...that's alright though. It'll only make it all the sweeter once I prove to ya both that I still have it in me. Either way, this isn't something I and pass by, even if I wanted to.

On another end, there was Asriel and Red, whom the latter was speaking to her parents about attending this expedition. Dogressa was handing her supplies in her own satchel, wearing a face of motherly concern for her pup as she reluctantly helped her prepare. Asriel was looking on a bit nervously but chose to leave them to their devices until they were officially finished. Dogamy and Doggo wisely followed his silent advice, letting the females speak.

"Are you sure about this, Pup?"

"I'm fine, Mama."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"I am, Mama."

"Because you know that you can turn back at any time-"'

"Mama..." Red sighed softly as she stopping packing for a moment, so she could then loop up towards Dogressa. "I know you mean well and I know that I'm a Pup...but I'm not a _defenseless_ Pup."

"Red, I..." Dogressa paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts, then she sighed deeply. "I...I know, I know. I've seen you, you're very strong. But still, you can't blame a mother for worrying. You're going out to a place that's most likely dangerous, and I won't be there beside you." Dogressa adopting Red into the pack was one of the happiest decisions she's ever made, without an ounce of regret. Though considering that Red was very new to the pack, she was very hesitant. So of course she would have a bit of an issue with her daughter going out somewhere dangerous for an unspecified amount of time. But she's seen Red's steely determination. She may not know Mettaton very well aside from him being incredibly narcissist, and thus didn't really like him very much. But he was a friend of Asriel's and he was a monster in need. That's all she needed to know to proceed onward. Dogamy was initially surprised by her attitude, though has said that it suits her.

"I have to go with them, Mama. Aside from helping my friends save another friend, I'm also a bit curious to see the world beyond Ebott. Even if it's just a little bit, and only for a little while." Red reasoned. "I have to help the others save their friends. We'll be back as soon as we can, so don't worry too much, alright?"

"...I suppose I can at least make the attempt. You've already made it clear that stopping you is pointless." Dogressa worriedly smiled as she hugged her daughter, lightly licking the top of her head. " I have confidence in your abilities...just be as safe as you can be." Red nodded in agreement, that was an acceptable compromise, she supposed. Dogressa then pulled back and smiled softly. "You're going to be alright. After all, you have Asriel Dreemurr to protect you from harm. He's capable of keeping you safe."

Red's eyes widened. "W-What?! _Him?_ Protect _me?_ Don't be ridiculous!" She protested as she folded her arms with a huff. "What are you even talking about, Mama? Asriel is a Prince with a dream to follow, he has no time to waste on me. Besides, I told you I can take care of myself." Red's ears flattened against her head and she turned her head to the side. _Mama doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't need Asriel's protection. I don't care one bit that he's such a big naive sweetheart...HE'S the one who's more likely to need protection!_

 _Hm...Red looks bothered by something. Maybe she's just anxious about the expedition?_ Asriel thought innocently, wondering why Red looked a bit distressed.

Meanwhile, he went over to Chara and Frisk, as all three of them were watching everyone get prepared for the expedition. The former folded his arms under his poncho. "Well, apparently we're doing this. I'm still not completely comfortable with the fact that we have more human magic users out there, and some of them might be out to get Alphys just because of Mettaton's existence."

"But then we take into account, Mettaton has many human-killing implements in his design. Here's to hope that someone isn't forcing him to put those to good use. Not only that, but I'm also really worried about Napstablook and Shyren. At least Mettaton knows how to fight. Those two are more vulnerable." Frisk said with immense concern. "We have to save them as soon as we possibly can."

"I agree. If what that man said is really, trulytrue, then we're bound to find other monsters against us as well." Asriel looked like he had something much deeper and emtional to add onto that, though he shook his head. He'd voice those thoughts at a later time, when it was most appropriate. "That doesn't matter right now. What mostly matters is that we get our friends back. They're in great danger, so we have to get there really fast and save them."

"Yeah..." Chara rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I know this is gonna be important and all...but I can't help but feel like this is gonna be such a drag..."

" _Chaaaaaarrrrrraaaaaa Deeeeeerrrrrriiiiiieeeeee!_ "

"What the-" Chara was abruptly cut off as he felt something tackle him from behind, very closely knocking him over and into the ground. He recognized the voice easly enough, and the nickname was just as easy to remember. He groaned as he began turning around. "Muffet...what are you doing here...and...hah?" He was on his way to ask his second question, until he got a good look at her change of clothes. He facepalmed, though it's more to hide his brightening blush as much as to show his confusion and slight agitation. "Why...?"

"Why not?~" Muffet beamed cheerfully. She once again wore a short-sleeved black minidress with the print of a purple spider with hit's legs spread out. She wore her long boots on her feet, as well as keeping her violet tights. One of the things he found most noticable was the fact that she tied her hair back into a long ponytail, which was kept in place with a pink ribbon and lied just over shoulder. She also kept another pink ribbon right over her chest. "I've been invited to this little expedition of yours, because it sounded like serious business. So I decided to come along and help you out as much as a spider girl can! Besides, my ribbon buddy is coming along, I can't just let her do this on her own!"

"...As much as we appreciate the sentiment...I think you mean that you invited yourself." Chara deadpanned.

"I don't know what you mean.~"

"Ugh...I gotta deal with you during this entire trip...especially when you're like this..."

"Hey, that's mean! Why are you saying that in such an annoyed tone?!" Muffet pouted, placing her lower hands on her hips and her middle arms folded. "I happen to believe that I'm quite capable of fighting as well! You're going to be really glad that I came along!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it..."

"Grrr..." Muffet snarled as she marched up to him and painfully pinched his pink cheeks with her upper hands, gritting her teeth as her eyes glowed red with irritation. "I'm going out of my way to give you six helping hands on such an important journey and _**THIS** _ is how you show your gratitude?! You got some serious nerve, _Chara-Dearie_!" She pinched even harder, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I'm so-OW! _I'M SORRY!_ " Chara yelped as Muffet released his cheeks, which had begun glowing red from how tightly she pinched.

'Hmph!" Muffet huffed, still a bit annoyed as her eyes turned back to normal. She turned towards Frisk and smiled sweetly towards him. "You appreciate my company. Don't you Frisk?"

"Of course I do! The more friends, the better!"

"I knew you would!~" Muffet beamed as she eagerly wrapped her arms around Frisk and pulled him into a hug, his head pressed against her chest as she playfully pet the top of his head. "You're such a nice boy, Frisk! So much nicer and appreciative than your grumpy meanie of a brother. Ahuhuhu~"

"HEY! You can't use my brother's approval to guilt-trip me! That's not fair!" Chara pointed at her in defiance and shock.

Muffet turned towards him and mock-gasped. "Oh my...you seem to be under the unfortunate illusion that I have play by _your_ rules. Boo-Hoo for you! _Bleh!~_ " Muffet teased as she stuck her tongue at him, taking immense satisfaction at seeing his face turn red both out of embarrassment and anger, clenching his fist in front of his face. Both from Muffet messing with him and Frisk showing very little resistance to her actions. Though he didn't know whether to chalk that up to blissful ignorance or normal ignorance or he really had no idea what's going on. It's okay though, because Chara wasn't so sure either.

"Now guys, relax." Asriel attempted to placate the both of them, sweatdropping slightly. "We don't want to have too many negative vibes while embarking on this expedition, alright?" He blinked curiously as he rubbed his neck. "That reminds me, while we have the location of where they might be, what I'm really wondering is how we're going to get there. It definitely doesn't seem to be close." Gerson grinned softly at the question. Asriel did not miss this. "Gerson? Do you know something?"

"Sure do, sonny." With this, Gerson waved his hand slightly. Everyone turned and they showed their surprise as River Person suddenly appeared from the shadows. They felt some degree of unease as the River Person gazed at everyone. They were unsure of what the rider was thinking since the face was always shrouded in shadow. Gerson then motioned outward towards the ocean. "Do your thing. You know what we're waiting for." River Person nodded in confirmation, faces the ocean.

"Gerson...what do you know?" Asriel asked curiously. "I know River Person really knows how to handle the little boat, but how-"

"Do you remember how you gave every monster from the Underground the Angel's Blessing? And then we have that Magic Awakening that occurs if they really work for it, and if they can take the change?" Asriel blinkied at the question, but nodded nonetheless. "Then watch and learn."

River Person stared idly at the ocean, seemingly doing nothing at the moment. Then the boat levitated a few feet above the water. Then everyone heard a soft whisper. "... _Change._ " There was a bright flash of light as everyone was temporarily blinded. When the light slowly cleared up, they found themselves gaping in awe at the display. Instead of the usual boat Riverperson rides on, which always has a cat face on it, there was a _much_ larger ship in it's place. Capable of carrying much more passengers than it ever could before, which was just one. It was complete with sails with the Delta Rune symbol, lower decks where the kitchen, training room, and bunks were located, and an upper deck where River Person would be standing. Concentration was need in order to keep a vessel like this in top shape. Luckily for everyone going, River Person had plenty of concentration. One noticable thing...the cat head was still in the very front.

For some reason, Alphys felt the need to remember it's layouts, functions, and overall capabilities down to the letter.

"Woah...how...how did River Person do this..?!" Asriel gaped in awe, seeing the ship before him yet still plenty shocked. Gerson grinned.

"Asriel. What's River Person's line of work?"

"Um...transportation. But that's just across rivers..."

"Not anymore. Their range has increased drastically. So if you ever need transportation via vehicle...River Person is now capable of giving you personal rides. Almost _anywhere_."

Toriel nodded slowly. "Vehicle magic...a strange one, but it isn't like we haven't seen stranger types of magic..."

"Woah...that's...amazing..." Undyne said slowly. She really meant it too, this wasn't what she expected.

"Monsters from the Underground are beginning to transcend their magic limits and become capable of many more amazing things...this is just a mere taste, just like Alphys' new power I've heard about." Gerson smiled as he began boarding the ship. "Come, ya slowpokes! We've got a rescue mission underway!"

"Right!" Asriel and Undyne chanted simultaneously as they quickly boarded the ship, followed by Alphys, Chara, Muffet, Frisk, and Red. Toriel gave a brief kiss to Asgore before boarding as well.

Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha watched them leave, and the ship began to move. Shamir shook his head. "They're...they're fools. Risking their lives like this."

"Undyne seemed pretty intent on doing this since her lover agreed. There's no way they're going to turn away now. Their friend's lives are on the line, so of course they're not going to care about the danger." Ribras sighed. "Still...I can't help but be worried. They're about to find out just how dark this world has gotten in their absence."

"That may be so...but I believe they'll return with their light shining." Rasha said as she gazed over to Dogamy and Dogressa, who were reluctant to see Red go but allowed her to for the sake of her friends. That takes a considerable amount of faith, to allow their child to partake in such a dangerous mission.

"I agree." Asgore says as he gently sees his family and friends off, unsure of when they'll return...but he was definitely sure that they would. "My wife and children are fully capable of handling this. I'm fully confident in Undyne as well, as I had trained her myself for years. And she then went on to personally train my birth son Asriel. And I'm sure you've at least heard inklings of how capable Gerson is when he goes on an adventure. Also, he's a good friend of mine. He won't let anything happen to any of them if he can help it." Asgore closed his eyes and smiled. "Even though I'm fully aware of their capabilities, I'm going to hope for their safety anyway, if only to ease my own nerves."

"yeah. they'll be fine. they got this." Sans nodded easily with his hands in his pockets. "and until they get back, it falls on the rest of us to hold down the fort back at tori's school. can't have linda takin' advantage of the lack of her boss's warm, motherly, yet intimidating aura. though i think helen will still be able to cooperate with us."

"Oh, that's right! Helen will be able to help us keep things in order!"

"though we'll have to go without tori's pie for a while, too."

"Oh...that's right..." Asgore frowned, lowering his head, looking like he might cry. "Sans...I already miss her..."

"you and me both, boss-man." The shorter skeleton nodded in agreement. "anyway...we'd better get going. there isn't a lot of use standin' around here. let's head back. the weed will probably act up if no one's watchin' him." Asgore also nodded in agreement, as they both began leaving the docks, alongside Dogressa, Dogamy, and the others who accompanied them. Rasha and Ribras, after some hesitation, followed the dog couple. Shamir stayed in his spot, however. He was still having trouble comprehending the risk everyne was taking for the sake of a few of their own. Sans seemed to notic this, which is why he stopped in place after everyone passed him. "...shamir."

"Wha...what is it?"

"ya gotta realize...we've been through quite a lot. it's these kinds of events in which we can't afford to turn a blind eye. when one of our own has been caught in a seriously tight spot, we gotta go out there and lend a hand. sittin' around and doin' nothin' while one of their own needs help is not the dreemurr's style. doesn't matter what it takes, they're gonna go save em'."

"They would really do that for any of their subjects?"

" _friends_. not subjects." Sans shook his head. "dude. i dunno what kind of place you were brought up in that made you think that everyone abandon's their comrades when things get rough, but that's not how things go with us." Sans explained as he turned and began moving again. "we've made a pact among ourselves. if someone we care about is in a jam, then we gotta do our absolute damnedest to help them out. you can't begin to imagine how much pain has been inflicted just because some of us refused to do anything but watch." Sans sighed softly, his sockets closing. "for me and alphys...that is our greatest sin...and why she feels the need to take action herself and not just leave things to undyne. mettaton is her best friend, and she _has_ to help him and the others. for tori...it's even worse. she's made some **_very_** bad choices in the past because she wanted to be in the right. and because of those choices and the conequences they had on monsterkind..i don't think she'll ever ignore someone in need of her help, ever again." With this, Sans warped away, leaving a confused Shamir in his wake.

 _Who are these people really...? And what happened to them...?_

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"Wooooaaaah! This is amazing!~" Muffet said excitedly as she felt the gentle beeze passing through her hair and against her face. Her lower hands were on the edge of the ship, her middle hands folded under her chest, and her top hands over her head. "I bet no one ever expected a beautiful lady spider such as myself to take to the seas! I'm officially on an adventure!" She beamed brightly as she shot her middle and top arms out with peace signs. and a gleeful smile. "Fellow spiders everywhere! Your Queen has decided to bravely face the seas, in order to go on a mysterious journey to a mysterious land, in order to rescue precious friends in need!" She pulled back as she clenched her right middle fist, a vein pulsing in her head. "Not to mention one of them owes me money..."

"And there it is." Chara sighed, shaking his head as he rested his chin in his left hand. "I knew there was another reason why you would come along on this mission of ours. I had suspected that money would be involved somewhere."

"Hey! I care about Mettaton! I also care about Napstablook and Shyren! All three of them are good friends! It's just that when it comes to Mettaton, those two goals just happen to coincidentally coincide, is all." Muffet huffed. "Besides...my Ribbon Buddy was going to go somewhere mostly unknown and surely dangerous! What kind of Ribbon Buddy would I be if I didn't go along with her? Not a very good one, I can assure you!"

"Well either way, I appreciate you coming along, Muffet." Red smiled, inadvertedly taking Muffet's irritation of Chara into a six-armed hug for her.

"This ship is pretty amazing! it's way bigger and roomier than it looks!" Frisk voiced as he could be head from below deck. "There's bunks down here, beds, a kitchen stacked with food...it's incredible!~"

"River Person takes care that the proper rations are also in place before they truly begin with the transporting. I call it an extra act of preparation on their part." Gerson reasoned, staring out at the water with a small smile. "Gotta say...feels great going out on an expedition. Though I must say that I wish the circumstances were a little less...troublesome. Something along those lines, at least."

"It was nice of you to come anyway, Gerson. That's not something I entirely expected of you, but I'm glad that you did." Toriel remarked, her paws clasped while looking towards him.

"Wa ha ha! It's no ounce of trouble on my part, malady! This sack of bones I'd more than happy to lend his support!" Gerson cackled excitedly. "Besides, I've already promised FluffyBuns that I would make sure that y'all return safely, and that's what I'm gonna do. You're in good hands." He grinned as he takes hold of Toriel's paw and lightly kisses the top of it, making her giggle slightly.

"Seriously, I'm going on an expedition with Gerson the Hammer of Justice! I'm just absolutely pumped for this! Now I'm REALLY determined to make sure it's a success!" Undyne grinned, turning to Asriel with her fists clenched. "Asriel! We can't afford to embarrass ourselves in front of the legend! We gotta do our very best while in his presence! We'll show him our Determination! Our you with me?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Asriel nodded energetically.

"Fuhuhu! Excellent!"

Gerson sighed slightly at the display, seeing the two of them nodding fiercely. "My goodness. Ever since the Prince's miraculous revival and beginning his training with Undyne, he's been much more energetic and carefree. Back then, he might have preferred to stay behind and leave things to others. He didn't really believe he could make much of a difference even if he tried, and simply wished things could stay nice and peaceful. Though I suppose he realized that it won't ever be that easy, not if he doesn't do anything. His birthday speech made that especially clear to us."

"Sitting behind isn't Azzy's style anymore. Now he's more willing to take action if he deems it necessary." Chara remarked quietly. "...To be honest, I think that speech back there might have motivated Alphys as well."

"Hm? You really think so, Chara-Dearie?" Muffet asked curiously.

"Thinking back to how she used to be, she was far too scared of failure to even risk moving in a way that would compromise her. At this time, it's clear she's still somewhat scared. But that's not going to stop her this time. She's going to help whether she's afraid or not. That's something Undyne has found herself rather excited about. Her passion is showing itself once more, for our friends' sake."

"I think I can see that..."

"Besides...I kind of owe him...in a way." Chara said under his breath, lowering his eyes as he gazed into the water at his reflection. There was once upon a timeline...

 _YOU AREN'T ABSOLUTELY EVIL. IF YOU WERE TRYING TO BE, THEN YOU MESSED UP. AND SO LATE INTO THE SHOW, TOO..._

 _I hesitated once, which caused Frisk to hesitate...and he called me out on it. And he was right. Absolute evil doesn't redeem themselves...they CAN'T redeem themselves. I thought I was all bad...yet here I am_. Mettaton was one of the key few before his redemption to see that Chara was nothing more than a child who had no idea why he was doing what he was doing anymore. Once his conscience began to return, he found himself losing the drive to win. He thought he was an absolute evil, but Mettaton was right after all; at least when it came to the long run and how things ultimately turned out. Absolute evil couldn't be redeemed because they don't seek it, and they also don't wish for anyone to try redeeming them. Absolute was absolute, and that wasn't him. Chara sighed as he closed his eyes. Turns out this was personal for him, too.

Alphys was looking over the deck, next to River Person who was mentally steering the magic ship. She could feel their concentration, yet they were also somewhat casual about it. She took her phone out of her pocket and went to a picture of herself, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren. All of them looked incredibly happy, aside from Undyne and Mettaton slightly disagreeing on who gets to cuddle Alphys more. Alphys knew that they had been gone for a very long time, but she never would have guessed that it would be for a reason like this. Something than none of them could have accurately anticipated. But that hardly matters to her right now. She knew what she needed to do, and she won't stop until she succeeds.

 _Mettaton...Napstablook...Shyren...we're coming!_

 **(?)**

There had been a number of things happening that this particular person wasn't happy with. Everything was fine up to this point. Everything was all fine and dandy, sunshine and rainbows all around...at least for this person it was. For mostly everyone else at this location, not so much. All in all, things were going fine.

...And now things were going not-so-fine.

It happened not too long ago. Monsters from the outside world came here for some sort of tour or something. The robot was incredibly obnoxious with all that boasting he did about how glamorous he was, with his friends just nodding along laughing. However, the moment that same robot saw what was going on in this land, he dropped his act and suddenly got very angry. His response was to tell his friends to flee while he went to town on his enemies...and he was VERY close to succeeding. Eventually, he was stopped, and was now in the custody of one of her subordinates.

Now this human was even more worried than before. If that had been a preemptive attack with a creation as powerful as that, who's to say there aren't more? That kind of technology was far ahead of even some of the best scientists who excel in that area. As such, there was a very desperate need to eliminate the creator before they did something else. Easy as hiring a mercenary to do the job. It should be over.

But she felt that it wasn't over. This feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave her chest no matter how hard she tried. She felt as though a storm was coming, and she was responsible for attracting it. At the same time, she wasn't too worried. After all, she's weathered out storms before. This won't be any different...right?

A flash of black flames appeared right in front of her, causing her to cry out with a yelp. As soon as the flames died out, a cat stood in it's place.

"Sup?~" Parvos grinned, flashing a peace sign towards her.

"P-Parvos...w-what the hell are you doing here...?" She gasped, trying to regain her breath and keep her head from spinning. She didn't know Parvos personally, but she _did_ know who he was working with, and that he wouldn't come here to a place so insignificant to his interests unless he wanted something, or had something to say. She guessed on the latter, as he slowly rounded her and leaned against a wall.

"Say...remember that mercenary you sent after the creator of that robot who came here?" Parvos asked teasingly. She nodded slowly, which made him chuckle. "Welp, turns out he was close. Oh so _very_ close! Annnnd he promptly got his ass kicked once she gained her bearings."

'What?!"

"Yep! She Awakened at a very accurate time! Oh man, he got _destroyed_! And it was pretty awesome, to be honest. I _did_ contemplate killing her while she was unconscious..."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Didn't feel like it." She stood there with her jaw dropped at his casual response. "Anyway, I just came here to tell ya that some members of the Dreemurr Faction are gonna be coming your way, and they're not pleased that you're holding their friends captive. Asriel Dreemurr is especially determined to participate."

"...Okay. Okay. That's useful information." She said rubbing a hand through her hair. "How bad is it?"

"Do ya want me to be gentle or blunt?" Parvos asked carefully. She nodded quietly at the latter option. Parvos smiled and clapped with a cheerful smile. "Here's my expert opinion: You're screwed!~"

" _THAT_ BAD?!"

"Whoops, probably shouldn't say that so casually. It's true though, it's that bad." Parvos grinned. "This oughta be fun to watch, though. See if whoever they send is capable of taking what you can dish out towards them. Maybe it's time for the charade you've put over this archipelago to finally end when they arrive. Either that, or your three top 'pets' will be able to deal with them. And even then, I'm not sure that they'll appreciate being used as exterminators. But then again, with the magic that you have, they won't have a choice in the matter."

She breathed a bit uneasily before calming herself down, nodding quietly. "Yes...yes...that's right. WIth the magic that I have, I can keep them under my control. Rebellion is not an option for them. When the time comes, I'll have them deal with the intruders." She seemed confident in her words, but Parvos' amused and doubtful look was making her shiver. "W-Why don't you stay behind and help out? We could use the reinforcement. Especially since you somehow gained a human soul."

"Ah, so you were able to notice the change after all." He smiled, folding his arms. "Sorry, but this thing is NMP."

"...NMP?"

"NMP. As in 'Not My Problem'. You can succeed or fail in your endeavor. Either way, you've brought this upon yourself, you deal with it. I'm just here to give you a heads up." Parvos shrugged as he unfolded his arms and began leaving the room. "I bid you farewell. Success, Failure, either in between...whatever. For your sake, you'd best know what you're doing." Parvos chuckled as he pushed the doors open and left the room, where two different human guards were lying against the wall, dead and on black fire.

"You killed the guards guarding the door?! Then why did you bother teleporting into the room?!"

"I was _going_ to knock. But then they tried to attack me. Self-Defense~" Parvos raised his paw in farewell as he closed his eyes. The woman sighed as she slumped in her chair and pinched her forehead. She was in deep trouble, and was fully aware of it. How she would deal with it, however, was entirely on her.

Further below the compound, someone was sitting with her legs crossed, and magic shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Each were attached to the ground, specifically desgined to keep her from escaping without the leader's consent. Because if she was allowed to have more reach than she was permitted, then there were going to be many problems for those that go down to feed her. They don't trust her to get her own food, so they serve her from a distance, making sure she can't do anything to harm them.

One VERY unfortunate guard missed that memo, and was now struggling to breathe as her tail stretched out and began casually crushing his windpipe.

"...So that's how it is..." She smiled wickedly as a laugh escaped her. " _Finally_. Something that's worth my in interest. Things were getting rather dull around here with my judging twin brother and know-it-all cousin. These past few battles failed to satisfy me...I'm _**very**_ close to flat-out destroying this entire archipelgo just to sate my boredom..." She looked up towards her captive with a tilted head. "Hm...what do you think? Do you think things will get interesting around here?"

"I-I don't really think the leader wi-"

 ** _*CRACK*_**

His lifeless body fell to the ground as the female huffed. "Tch, what do you know? You're dead." She said with a nonchalant wave of her paw. She then rested her chin in her paw as she allowed her silver eyes to pierce the darkness in front of her. She heard a word that really caught her interest. Dreemurr. _Dreemurr_. The name rolled off her forked tongue, almost as if she was savoring it. That name was VERY familiar. Yes. This time she will participate a battle truly worthy of her power. A fight that will really get her blood pumping. And all she had to do was wait a little longer for her chance. She just had to wait for her so-called 'Master' to come and free her from these chains, and she would beg her to stop the threat herself, despite that same person possibly being even MORE dangerous. Humans were jumpy like that. For now, she would wait. Especially since one specific name caught her interest. _Asriel Dreemurr, huh...?_ She didn't know how she knew, but that name boasted power. And at that prospect, she felt her tongue slide across her lips as she salivates in anticipation.

 _Sounds... **tasty!~**_

* * *

 **'eliteprobe' reads this story. He most likely knows who that is, and I hope that I've given her a good first impression outside his story. I've asked permission to use her, as well as two other important characters of his, that can fit into the grand scheme of things, and he agreed! Though I wonder what he'll think of some certain important details that distinguishes her from his story and my own...? Either way, she and the other two to come belong to him. I hereby give credit! Credit goes to him!**

 **Alphys: By the sound of it, Asriel seems to be prey...**

 **Me: Yeah, that doesn't sound very good.**

 **Asriel: Wait, what?!**

 **Alphys: Nothing! Ehehe...**

 **Me: Anyway, prepare! Next chapter, the mission begins, The action comes back. And guess what? MORE WORLD-BUILDING!**

 **That's right, time to travel outside Ebott for a bit! I told you guys that I was working on it, and I meant it. I probably won't be able to match up- with more skillful writers around here. But still, I hope it'll suffice, because I had quite a bit of practice.**

 **See ya soon!~**


	22. Seloms Archipelago

**Well look at that. A new chapter is here and quite as long as the last. Maybe a bit longer.**

 **We reach the destination that the chosen members of the Dreemurr Faction have been sent to. They make quite a discovery, which is also going to be quite significant to future events of this story as well. It's a rather surprising revelation for them, most likely not for you guys, though. Still, hope you enjoy.**

 **Toriel: I have found myself a bit...surprised by the discovery and revelatiion made here. And I also got a bit angry once the circumstances has been better explored.**

 **Asriel: With this, there's a bit of hope out there after all.**

 **Red: Oh. Um...uh...I don't know what to do here. I'm not entirely sure how this works...except all I know is that this place isn't what we'll initially think it is. I guess that's all?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel opens his eyes and looks upward towards the ceiling. He must have fallen asleep in the lower decks of River Person's ship without realizing it. As he slowly sits up and places his paw on the wall, he was surprised to sense a constant flow of magic within the entire structure, which further convinces him that they really did create the ship through magic alone. They are able to keep it maintained for amazing periods of time, and are even able to adjust any part of it that suits the situation or the wishes of the passengers. He wondered what exactly that can lead to, and was actually quite interested in finding out what else the River Person could do aside from transporting people around via vehicle.

He'd wonder more about it later, he'll focus on waking himself up now. With a soft and cute yawn, he stretched his arms out and scratched his floppy ears. There was then a slight rumble from his belly, causing him to blush and hold it in embarrassment. He laughed sheepishly as he shifted off of his bed and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...I guess I should get something to eat..."

Making his way up to the deck, he was lucky to see that everyone was more or less awake. Toriel was already prepared for him, as she hands him some morning pie that she stored in a Dimensional Box. He was impressively quick to begin eating it, with his mother happily watching him. As he went on to satisfy his hunger, there was a topic that Frisk brings up regarding Alphys.

"Say, Alphys. I think we should get a further headstart on your techno-magic."

"H-Huh? Really?"

"Sure. Maybe we should begin trying to help you develop it."

"Geno Alphys was right about the versatility of the ability. There's no harm in trying to use them to their best potential." Chara reasoned. "Besides, it's also a chance to work on those restraints and limitations. If you can't remove them, then at least you'll be able to find a workaround."

Alphys conceded to Chara's point, placing a paw on her chin and thinking deeply. _Reviewing what Geno Me explained...I'm capable of things related to technology and magic together. I can mimic technology via magic...I can techno-magically shapeshift, but that takes a lot out of me and can leave me defenseless at my current level...so...I should keep working on these powers so I can increase my tolerance for them._ She opened her eyes and nodded. "Undyne. I think from all the years of me watching anime...I can come up with a few things i might be able to try. The sooner I figure this out, the more better off I'll be. I'll need some targets."

"I can manage that!" Undyne grinned as she casually held up a hand, and a blue disc appeared within it. "Wanna give it a shot?" Alphys nodded strongly, cracking her fingers slightly as she watched the disc closely. She whiped her forehead slightly as she wondered if she'll be able to do the same things again. Or if she'll even be able to do anything at all.

"Creativity, Alphys." Asriel reassured her. "A monster's greatest asset when it comes to magic is their creativity and how skillful they are at applying it. You have things that are specific to you, and you'll be able to call to those things within your imagination. Though you won't know until you make the attempt. I know you can manage something, Alphys. You're a genius!" Asriel smiled softly as he posed with a thumbs up.

Something about Asriel's reassurance filled her with Determination.

Alphys nodded as she turned to Undyne. "Toss it." Undyne grinned as she readied her disc, and then tossed it out towards the water. Alphys closed her eyes and thought about the numerous shows she watched and the comics she read that involved bionic powers, and wondering if she can use some of thosee powers herself. She might not be able to use many of them, but that doesn't mean she won't be able to work upon what she _could_ use. And what she could use, she could always build upon. Her eyes opened and her glasses flashed white before she held her paw out towards the disc. Similar to last time, a pod appeared by her side and fired a laser shot towards the target, shattering it. Alphys slightly beamed at her success.

"Oh my! That's amazing Alphys!" Toriel gently applauded her for her accomplishment. "Of course hearing of your abilities sounds impressive enough, but actually seeing it is a different matter entirely!"

"Yeah! I guess I did do it! It's pretty basic, but I have to start somewhere!" Alphys smiled as she gazed at the laser pod levitating next to her. "It doesn't look like summoning these laser pods takes a serious toll on my stamina, since it's just techno-spellcasting." She looked at her paws for a moment before nodding. "I want to try a few more things, this time with my bionic abilities. I already know that I have lightning force-fields and bombs. Try tossing another one."

Undyne looked understandably worried. "You sure, Alph? Geno Alphys said that it can take a lot out of you." Alphys nodded in confirmation. Undyne returned the gesture as she manifested abither disc in her hand and pulled it back. "Okay, here goes!" With this, Undyne lets go of the glowing blue disc, tossing it outwards. Alphys narrowed her eyes as she felt them lock onto the target, very similar to a lock-on system. _No way! My eyes can do that?! Hold on, probably just my glasses doing that...but still really cool!_ As swiftly as she could, she pulls her arm back as a plus bomb manifested in her paw, and she tosses it forward. The bomb makes contact with the disc and it explodes with a burst of energy forming a plus. Undyne grinned as she pumped her fist. "That was dead-on, Alph! You should be called Alphys the Accurate!" She frowned a bit as she folded her arms. "No. That doesn't sound nearly badass enough for you..."

Alphys smiled sheepishly as she felt just slightly drained, though she'll be able to recover her energy quickly. Still, in the eyes of her peers, what she's managed to accomplish was very impressive. And she had to admit, she felt very accomplished herself. She softly shook her head. _Easy, Alphys. You JUST unlocked this magic, so don't get too ahead of yourself._

 _"Tra La La!~_ We're arriving ever closer to our destination. Look ahead." River Person sounded out, lifting their head. The crew looks outward, and were surprised to see that they were correct. A small island was slowly coming into view, and it felt like they were going faster. Alphys was _really_ curious on how they were managing their magic so precisely, efficiently enough to have the boat accelerate with just their willpower. "Ten minutes, I reckon is our estimated entry time!"

"Wah ha ha! Excellent!" Gerson beamed as he stepped in front of everyone, tapping the floor with his foot. "Alright then, ladies and gents! We're approachin' our destination!" He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed hold of a telescope, zooming in on the approaching island. Though when he got a good enough look, his grin widens with excitement. "Well will ya look at that!It ain't just one single island! It's an archipelago!"

"Archi...wha...?" A question mark appeared over Red's ever so lost head.

"Archipelago's are islands grouped together in one place. Apparently that's where our destination is...which is gonna make it a lot harder to find Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren." Alphys explained. "The one fortunate thing about this is that there's only four islands from what I see, and all of them are big enough to provide a lot of cover. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find them on three of the islands. Though the only way we can cover that much ground without wasting too much time is if we split up..."

"Well crud. That's gonna be a drag." Chara sighed, before turning towards the others. "How are we gonna divide ourselves up?"

Gerson rubbed his chin as he gazed carefully at the islands. Four of them in total. They would search three of them, then ultimately meet up at the last one. He nodded and turned to everyone. "Alright then, youngin's. Here's the setup. Chara, Muffet, and Alphys will go to the third island. Asriel, Red, and Toriel will go to the first. Undyne, Frisk, and myself will be at the second, while River Person waits for us at the last one. Some of ya have a phone, so come in contact with one another once ya find something worthy of noting. Or if you're in trouble. _Definitely_ let us know when you're in trouble, and we'll meet up right away."

"Very well." Toriel nodded softly as she gathers Chara and Frisk and briefly kisses them on their foreheads. "You two stay safe. And as Gerson said, call immediately if something comes up that you can't handle yourselves."

"We've got this, Mom. You can trust us." Chara said as he turned towards Asriel and Frisk. "Alright guys. Let's get this done."

"Right!" They both nodded.

Undyne took the time to embrace Alphys and sweetly kiss her lips. "Looks like we'll have to split up for the time being. I'm not going to be watching you closely like I'm tempted to. I have faith in your ability to succeed. I know you'll be fine. Take care of yourself until we can meet back up, okay?"

Alphys nodded strongly. "I got it, Undyne. I'll do my best. I won't let any of you down!"

And with that decision made, they grabbed paws/hands with their group members, and they each disappeared in a flash of red, green, and blue light, making it onto the different islands of the archipelago. River Person simply continues to sail on ahead, on standby for the ones who seek to go to the fourth island.

 **"...** ** _The Dreemurr Faction's first true trial has begun. Let us pray for their success..."_**

They seemingly spoke to no one in particular. But in truth, they were speaking to a nonexistent man glitching right beside them...

 **(The First Island)**

Asriel was leading both Red and Toriel on their own separate island, after confirming that they were alright and well. Aside from Red feeling a bit motion sick from the sudden movement, there weren't any other complications to take note of. They proceeded onward, the renewed desire to find and save their missing friends ignited a burning fire in Asriel's soul. He was filled with Determination, no doubt about that. Though he had to wonder, if a place like this had more to it than he was initially sensing. Because what he was sensing, there was definitely inklings of magic here and there, and it was a wonder what exactly was this archipelago, and what it was hiding.

"Children! Look, up ahead! I see something!" Toriel exclaimed briefly, gesturing ahead of them. Red and Asriel noticed it right away, and proceeded to make their way towards the point of interest. They pushed past a couple trees and bushes, trying to get a clear indication of what Toriel sees.

They were shocked by the sight. Especially Asriel and Toriel.

"...I...I can't believe it..." Asriel stuttered in disbelief.

There was a sizable village up ahead of them. It wasn't a normal village either.

This was a village populated by humans... _and_ monsters. Asriel was in awe at the numerous amounts of humans and monsters walking alongside and being incredibly friendly. They were each waving to each other in a good-natured manner, others were helping others move supplies into others' houses. A couple human and monster children were even playing with one another, running around with little to no care in the world. From the looks of it, the village wasn't incredibly advanced, but it definitely wasn't completely primitive. Asriel can sense an abundance of magic in the air and around him, meaning that it's been used to create a majority of the huts that the citizens live in. They looked much more durable than regular, non-magic huts. And from where Red could see, there was even an efficient use of magic when it came to growing crops. Toriel took a guess at it being a type of plant-based magic to enhance them and help them grow. To be perfectly honest, a couple of these magical crops-which they could see were safe and edible-tempted Asriel and Toriel through the growling of their bellies. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed. The citizens closest to them saw them right away, and they froze at the sight of them.

Noticing the increase of awkward tension, Asriel timidly raises a paw and waved. "Um...Howdy...?"

"Great introduction, your highness." Red huffed with a sassy fold of her arms. "You were really great at introductions on your birthday. What happened? Hm?"

"I wasn't prepared for this! I had plenty of time to think of something for my birthday!" Asriel weakly protested, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ground. "I wasn't exactly prepared for something like this..."

"To be fair, I don't think any of us were..." Toriel said softly, her eyes still wide as she processed this shocking-yet very incredible-sight.

"What's going on out there...?" The voice of an elder female calls out to the group, taking their attention away from the other citizens. Someone stepped past the citizens that politely moved out of the way. Soon someone stopped in front of the group and took a good look at them. Toriel could identify he female as a fellow monster, having the appearance relative to raccoons. The ringed tail was shown to be under her cloak, as she also used a walking stick to get around. Her green eyes seemed tired and stern, but also kind. Her fur was messy and her face looked a bit wrinkled, but she looked relatively fine regardless. Her eyes widened as her eyes set upon Toriel. "Do my eyes deceive me...? Is that..." In her shock, she nearly tripped over and dropped ber walking stick. She managed to stay upright and still gaze at the Boss Monster with surprise. "Is...is that you...my Queen...?!"

"U-Um..." Toriel seemed a bit unsure, but the answer was already very clear. "Um...do I know you? I do apologize for not remembering..."

"No no! You and I have never met, you don't know me at all!" She shook her head rapidly. "It's just...I never imagined that I would be able to see the Queen of Monsters!" A majority of the humans and monsters in the area were shocked by the mention of the monarch of monsters having made an appearance to their hidden land. Toriel simply blinked owlishly at how amazed they looked. Asriel and Red seemed just as surprised as she was. The elder shook her head as she closed her eyes. "You see, we never expected to see a Dreemurr to grace us by stepping foot upon this island...we honestly didn't think we'd see other monsters come here because of the War between Human and Monsters. Does that mean that the Barrier has been broken?"

"Um, that's right. Our people are living there. King Asgore stayed behind to manage our people while we visited this hidden location."

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness..." She sighed as she lowered her head. "Ebott's monsters are safe and living on the Surface, and Ebott was the one where the Dreemurrs has been sealed away...this is _heavenly_ news. And I see that you've brought some friends during your absence from the Surface world. The other one looks a lot like you!"

Toriel placed her paws on Asriel's shoulders. "That's because he is my son. This is Asriel Dreemurr, my beloved child."

"You...you and Asgore had a son...?!" Her eyes widened at the news, getting another look towards Asriel so she could see for herself. Toriel speaks the truth. Not that she was accusing Toriel of lying, it was just a bit amazing for her to hear. "My goodness, much as happened with you as there was with other monsters! I'm shocked that you were able to bear an heir!" She closed her eyes and turned to the side for a little. "Perhaps there is brighter hope for monsters than I expected..."

Asriel was filled with wonder, as he reached out towards the elder. "Excuse me...but how is this possible? Not that I'm not glad to see other monsters...but I thought the only ones left would be from Ebott..."

"Ah. That's what many of the outside world might think." She nodded as she gazed towards the skies, the wind blowing past each of them. "There's no mistake, a majority of monsters have been wiped out in the Monster-Human War. However...there's many more of us left than you think. Not all monsters participated in the war, and not all monsters were sealed behind the Barrier. Monsters are still very much roaming the world. That's not to say there aren't _too_ many of us left, but I definitely wouldn't consider us to be horribly miniscule. Compared to humans, perhaps. But not overall." She explains as the other monsters of the tribe nodded in agreement. "I cannot really say for sure where others might be, but I can assure you, there are other monsters out there in the world. They're nowhere near the amount of humans in the world...but it's enough."

Asriel and Toriel's eyes brightened, even though they didn't smile for a bit. So that was it. Not every single monster was sealed under Mt. Ebott like everyone thought. At best, most of the remaining monsters were _scattered_. Scattered across the world. She was right, that was definitely something to hope for, and it was especially something they needed to tell their friends and Asgore as soon as they possibly can. But first, they had a bigger priority to focus on. Toriel clasped her paws. "I hope you don't mind that we change the subject, but there's something we would like to ask of you. Did previous visitors ever come here? Was there a ruckus somewhere due to an unknown disturbance?"

One young child raised her hand, gaining their attention. "Well...we heard things going on from one of the other islands...but then it went quiet. We don't know what happened over there. They won't tell us."

"... _Who_ won't tell you...?" Asriel asked suspiciously. _If there really was some sort of fight...then Napstablook would make himself invisible and hide. Not even Frisk or Mom will be able to detect him, and they're pretty adept at sensory. He won't come out of danger until after the danger has passed...which means the danger is still around. Though this only increases my worry for him, Shyren, and Mettaton..._

Another human villager raised a hand to answer. "There's someone with control over this archipelago. There are humans capable of using magic, and the monsters that works alongside them. They both use their magic to keep us under their heel, and the human that's mainly leading them is a woman named Augustine. The group as a whole is known as Stoneforge. If anyone might know for sure what happened to your friends, she's the greatest candidate since she's in charge of those subordinates."

"We have tried to resist...unfortunately we are not strong enough to make it meaningful." Their chief lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Eventually we just accepted the situation as it was, and resisted no longer. I promised we would do whatever they say as long as they left my children alone. Now here we are. We struggle, but we're still alive."

"'Your children'...?" Toriel briefly asked.

"Mhmm. I surely haven't been around nearly as long as you have, your Majesty. But I've been around enough to be significantly older than everyone else here. I take care of these people as best as I can. And in turn, I've helped them take care of each other. It matters not that they be human or monster. Maybe I'm not strong enough to effectively protect them, but that won't stop me from trying."

Toriel felt her soul grow for this woman. It's clear that these people have been under oppression from whoever has been harming them, but she's never forgotten what her main priority was, and that was the safety and health of her people before her own. It's been taking it's toll, given how tired she looked and sounded, but she won't give up. Even beyond that, this was a tribe of humans and monsters. To her, they're one in the same. Her love was genuine and warm. The Queen of Monsters...felt herself unable to turn away from their plight.

"I apologize for not asking earlier...but what is your name?" Toriel asked. This shook the chier out of her stupor, and she seemed surprised by the question.

"O-Oh! My name? It's Nikon, don't mind too much about it. And this gathering of islands is known as the Seloms Archipelago. Not many know about it because it's been pretty well-hidden thanks to a magic field that seems to make them undetectable to most of the world. That's what we guess on how monsters around the world may have hidden themselves, whether by their own will or not."

"I see. I'll be sure to remember the last two details. But for now...would you mind telling me the direction of the ones bothering you?"

"Why would you need to..." Nikon gasped as she understood Toriel's intentions, judging by the shadows beginning to loom over her eyes. "No, my Queen! Please, don't concern yourself with trivial matters such as ours!" The other members nodded, pleading with Toriel not to get involved in their affairs and to focus on her mission.

She was having none of it.

"I will ask you again... _show me the people who are_ _bothering you_."

Nikon flinched slightly. Toriel still sounded gentle, but has made it clear that she isn't turning a blind eye to this. She sighed and simply gestured them to follow her, instructing her people to stay behind and keep things in order. The trio soon follows after her.

As she leads the way, she was wondering if this was the kind of person Toriel was. She wasn't lying when she said she never met the monster monarch, nor does she know much about her at all. All due truly knew that Toriel was by all means a kind and loving person...as well as a bit difficult to deal with at times. As well as being much more pushy than her much more gentle husband. Though to actually see her fighting for others' sake. Usually royals wouldn't be so ready to lend a personal helping hand to their subjects. She admittedly gained this mindset from numerous stories about how royals act when she was a child. Now she was curious as to how Toriel may act, as well as her son. Eventually, Nikon lead them to the people she was mentioning. Toriel understood, sensing how some of the humans had souls that were giving off slight hints of magic. She could also see a few monsters among them, most likely allied with their human allies. They looked to be merely patrolling the area, most likely to keep the villagers from wandering too far out of their boundary without their consent, or at the very least the consent of their superior on the archipelago.

"These are just some of the people who do their part keeping us in line. We may outnumber them, but they've proven that they're more than capable of keeping us in one place.": Nikon sighed while closing her eyes. 'We really don't wish for you to get involved with this. It's best if you just-" Nikon opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that they were gone already. "Where did they go...?"

"Pardon me!" Nikon's jaw dropped as she realized where they were. The trio has made their over to the men and have gotten their attention. Toriel cleared her throat and managed a small smile. "Right, excuse me...are you people bothering the village that we've just passed by?"

One of them, a male wearing mostly casual clothes consiting of a short-sleeved brown shirt and sleeves, turned towards the monsters and raised an eyebrow. "That depends on who's asking. I don't think we've seen you around here before."

"That's because we're rather new to these parts, you see. We've come for precious friends of ours that seem to have stumbled upon these islands, and we've also discovered a village consisting of humans and monsters alike. As much as this makes us happy, we've also found that they're not as happy as they can be. They're under your watchful eye, so I assume that you're the reason for their misfortune?" Toriel asked. "If so...I'll have to ask you to please stop that."

"...What?"

"I'm asking you to leave those people alone. By what they say, they've been living peacefully on this archipelago until you and your leader took over the islands with no regard for their feelings. And that just isn't polite." Toriel explained. "So if you don't mind, please take all of your belongings and leaving the islands in peace. If you do, there will be less trouble for you and your superior." One of the others-notably a monster-huffed at Toriel's silent threat and raised his paw, large mounds of earth surrounding him. Toriel guessed a hypothesis that most members of this guild use earth magic. She sighed quietly. "I _really_ do not think you should do that."

"You come here giving us orders like you're some sort of big shot! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who doesn't turn a blind eye to situations like this. That should be information enough." Toriel stated strongly, narrowing her eyes. "Once again, I hope you can choose the sensible option and leave peacefully. Should you choose the significantly less wise decision, such as proceeding to attack me...I cannot promise that you'll be leaving unharmed."

The monster has chosen to call her out on her bluff. With a defiant grin, a buildup of earth turned into a spiked ball and shot it's way towards Toriel at enhanced speed. Before it could even reach her, it suddenly ends up falling into pieces, harmlessly falling behind Toriel. The attackers seem highly confused by how the attack seemingly fell apart. Until they saw Red standing before Toriel with her sword drawn, her cape slightly flapping in the wind. It was an amazing manuver for Asriel to witness, as he barely saw Red draw her sword, much less actually swing it. He, like the attackers-and Nikon in the background-were left dumbfounded at how quickly and effortlessly the attack has been left utterly useless. Red slowly rose her head, her silver eyes glinting slightly while a soft growl escaped her muzzle.

They had no time to reflect upon their poor decision, as Asriel vanished in a flash of lightning. Then he reappeared in front of the one who attacked his mother and placed his paw on his chest, greatly shocking him with Shocker Breaker. He cried out from the sudden and unexpected pain of the attack, with Asriel wincing a bt as he fell on his back, smoke coming off of him. The attack was non-lethal, but it still must have hurt quite a bit.

"Um...sorry?"

"Don't apologize to the enemy!" Red barked in disbelief, having swiftly made her way across the field before they could react further, slashing down on one of them and watching him crumble to the ground. She turned swiftly as yet another one gathered earth and shot multiple shards of it towards her. Red narrowed her eyes and slashed at nearly every single earth shard, slowly moving closer as the attack grows increasingly desperate. Eventually she reached her, then swiftly slashed her across her arms and then kicking her in the back of her head, watching her weakly crumble to the ground, unconscious. She huffed as she swfitly turns again to see more of the patrollers going from shocked to angry. One of the humans without magic reacted and attempted to strike Red from behind, though was abruptly stopped by fire exploding against his side, blasting him and knocking him unconscious. Toriel was the offender, nodding quietly to Red. She nodded back in gratitude.

Asriel was humiliating the other attackers without really meaning to. He was calmly and almost curiously dodging the other non-magic users that were trying their best to strike him down with their weapons, consisting of spears, swords, and axes, not too unlike the Royal Guard back home. Unfortunate, as he was once assigned to skillfully evade the entire Guard attacking him at once...repeatedly. Thus, this was relatively familiar, and why he was mostly onchalant about the attacks. Eventually, he jumped up when they tred to attack him at the same spot smultaneously. Fire gathered in his paws and he throws the ball downward, causing a small explosion that caused them to scatter back and crash into the ground. He landed gracefully on his feet, rubbing his neck. Red glared at him as he was about to apologize again, making him flinch and close his mouth. As he did so, another came a him with her axe swinging horizontally. He ducked backwards with a somewhat surprised look on his face, before pushing forward and kicking her in he side, knocking her over and onto the ground.

Toriel looked to the side as yet another group of attackers stands back up, attempting to strike her with their Earth Magic. Toriel merely sidesteps and launches a blast of fire at one of their backs, the small explosion blasting him forward and landing on his face. She raises her paw again as another tries shooting larger pillars of rock into her back. Those were also swiftly slashed apart by Red, who landed on her feet as Toriel turns around as three fireballs manifested and sped towards the offender. He gasped as he tried to defend by erected a rock wall. He succeeded, but didn't count on the follow-up: Red pointed her sword towards the wall, slashing it vertically in half and separating them. He was left in awe as Red pounced and kicked him hard in the chest, throwing him back into a tree. He too, quickly loses consciousness.

Red noticed that a few of them were still trying to get back up and attack them, realizing that they were much more persistent than she initially gave them credit for. Though to her, it was becoming an annoyance. _These guys, both the humans and monsters alike, are becoming awfully irritating! Don't they know that they're outm-_

She heard the sound of hard rock being smashed to pieces, as well as slight bits of fire passing her by at the same time. Asriel was shown to be responsible, seeing that one of the other human magic users attempted a quiet attack from behind while Red mostly had her guard down. She blinked as Asriel then conjured fire in his paw and launched it towards the attacker, striking him hard in the chest and exploding. It wasn't fatal, but still did great damage. He crumpled to the ground, covered in soot. Asriel turned towards Red and smiled. Red nodded in gratitude, before turning away and pouted in embarrassment at her carelessness. _I could have taken care of it..._

A wave of flames pushed most of the attackers back, and they were in awe as Toriel swept her paw across, causing the flames to grow stronger. To their immense shock, despite the flames clearly touching the grass and trees around them, they did not burn. The only thing being damaged by Toriel's flames were her targets. Asriel regarded his mother as a definite master of control when it comes to pyrokinetic mastery.

"How is nothing else on fire from all of this?!" One of them shouted after being awed long enough.

"There is much more to fire than simple burning and destruction, fool." Toriel said with narrowed eyes.

"T-This isn't over! That village is gonna pay for this!" With a whimper, the monster shouts this before limping with his other comrades.

Once sure that there weren't any more at the moment, Asriel sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess Mom did try to warn them..." He then turn towards Red and smiled. "Other than that, you were pretty amazing, Red!"

"Ha! I know!" Red beamed proudly, lightly feeling her dress by patting it. "I didn't exactly know how this whole 'combat-skirt' thing would work out, but it's totally fitting me! I'm still able to move freely without any hassle! Maybe Alphys and Muffet were onto something after all!~"

Toriel sighed as she looked towards the darkness of the forest ahead of them. As much as she appreciated the victory as the teens behind her, she knows from the monsters defiant cry for vnengance, that things were not over just yet. This was just a small force patrolling this part of the island. Which means the rest would be coming for retribution. She narrowed her eyes, fire flashing across them. They would have to get past her first, and that's highly unlikely to come to pass.

 _They shall not harm these villagers any longer. We shall see to that, personally._

Nikon simply watched on in a mix of shock and awe, seeing how the three of them took care of those patrollers. It was surprising that they were simply supposed to search for their friend and leave, but now they chose to fight for the sake of those they didn't even know about. And it didn't look like they would be backing down from their choice after this. Nikon feels slightly guilty for bringing up the issue at all, having brought them into this issue. And yet despite that, they made the choice to intervene instead of going along with their own business. This desire was especially strong within Toriel.

Toriel lifted her head as she heard the sound of a survellience camera moving around. She turned to see one hanging in one of the trees, seemingly reinforced and made with magic. It scanned her closely. Toriel's expression soon turned to one of indifference. "I suppose it would be a bit too simple for us to not be watched in some way. I also suppose that the one known as 'Augustine' is watching and hearing me right now. If that's the case, hear _this_ : You've made a very grave mistake, keeping these villagers in captivity. It's bad enough that I now know that some of my people are here, but humans as well? That is unacceptable. And you would also be wise to hear this as well: If the state of the other islands are similar to this one...you'd better give up and escape while you can." Toriel slowly raised her paw towards the camera, conjuring a fireball with narrowed eyes. "Because if that turns out to be true, as well as you still being here, _and_ I work up the anger to find you personally... **pray that I don't**."

A split second later, the camera was destroyed by fire, regardless of it's magic protection...

 **(The Fourth Island)**

The woman, now identified as Augustine, stared blankly at the screen that's recently gone static from Toriel destroying the camera it was connected to. One would assmume that she was simply accessing the situation in a calm and collected manner, wondering what course of action to take next. Well in truth, she really was wondering what to do next, but she was not doing it with a particularly calm state of mind. Toriels threat has send terror coursing through it, as her eyes, even from a video standpoint, looked like a burning inferno eager to burn it's target into cinders. If Toriel meant what she said about what she would do regarding the state of the other islands...then there was little doubt that she was in very serious trouble.

Perhaps Parvos wasn't wrong after all. But she also tried to be reasonable about the chances. She obviously came with her son to rescue their friends. So even if they desregarded the situation with the archipelago at first, there was no way they were going to leave until they got them back. But Augustine wasn't one to just give up when things got rough. Still, that didn't mean that she wasn't terrified of what the monster monarch would do if she ever gathered up the nerve to come find her. She had her own magic to fight with, so it's not like she was defenseless. But she wondered if it would be enough to repel someone like Toriel. She won't even get started on her other allies, including the one she put a bounty on. Now identified as Alphys, it was clear that the scientist was close to Toriel, so that was yet another grave error she made that might cost her dearly.

"...Okay, I might need some help with this. I _REALLY_ don't want her to find me.' Augustine said as she lowered her head and clasped her hands. "I also can't afford to turn back now. There's been too much time spent into this, so I'm just gonna have to take what she has to dish out, and hope that I can win out in the end." She turned to the side with a slight look of nervousness. "Still...I would rather not face her at all."

"I don't blame you, Augustine. She does sound righteously angry with you." Someone from the other screens told her with a bit of a chipper tone in his voice. "And when one compares the kind and pleasant Queen to her kind and pleasant husband, _she's_ the harsh one. Surprising, isn't it?"

"You want to keep hiding in your compound so that you won't have to fight...why do you even bother?" One from another screen asked condescendingly and with a gruff huff.

Augustine rubbed her temples as her two top subordinates made fun of her. "You two take a lot of joy out of my humiliation, don't you? Still can't accept that you belong to me?"

"That's only because of your accursed magic. Things would be drastically different if you didn't have that." There was a huff from his side of the screen. "We may have some bits of our free will, but you always make sure to apply just enough so that I don't try to slit your throat in your sleep. You're a coward."

"Well that's not very nice! Augustine is a strong and independent woman who doesn't need any protection...oh wait..." The other one started off chipper again, only for his tone to die out in a sense of mock realization. Augustine groaned at his taunting. He knew full well how much danger she was in, and he also knew that she could influence his actions so that he follows her orders...but that apparently doesn't mean that he's unable to poke jabs at her with a cheery smile. This only made her more frustrated with him, just slightly surpassing the one that's literally itching to kill her. With a brief shake of her head, she sighed and gazed at the screens.

"You two are being unnecessarily mean to me."

"Treat others the way you would like to be treated. Does that ring a bell?~"

"Now you're just flat-out insulting me!"

" _Noooo._ Why would I do such a thing, _'Master'_?~"

"On my God..." She sighed, nearly facepalming. "Look, you two are unable to disobey me even if you wanted to, so here's what you're going to do. Get rid of thr ones heading to your respective islands. One of them is no doubt the one with the bounty I set on her."

"Seems like she's heading to my island...unfortunate. She's a fellow scientist. I really wanted to be friends with her..."

"You're not hanging out with an enemy, cousin. As much as it disgusts me, we're doing what she says. The human natives of these islands I can tolerate. They're innocent. The ones SHE brought here, however...they're not." The latter screen sighed. "Whatever. If I'm going to continue being her accursed 'pet' I might as well do the job I've been assigned right."

"She looks pretty strong...and she has quite lovely hair. She also looks pretty fierce."

" _Please!_ As if I'm gonna be scared of a walking pile of seafood."

"Well that's not very nice..."

"I don't care about that. I'm here to do my job. Begrudgingly, might I add. Because she acted out recklessly, without thinking. Now I have to clean up HER mess. I swear..."

"Relax, little cousin. She can't keep us under her heel forever. We'll be free from her grasp, sooner or later. Maybe then, we'll also free your sister..."

There was a sudden growl from the other screen. "Let her keep that battle-hungry brute. She's nothing but a savage beast with nothing on her mind but fighting, disregarding the consequences of her actions. It's because of _her_ that we're stuck in this mess!" The tone suddenly lowered as he was seen lowering his head. "And as her twin...I'm partially responsible for getting us into this mess as well."

"I know you hate her for her actions, but we can't give up on her, nor leave her behind...I don't want to lose either of you."

Silence took over for a few moments. Augustine sighed as she grabbed her head in frustration. "Look. Darkness. Tempest. Save your family drama for another time, alright? Just go do the jobs you're assigned, then you can go back to moping pointlessly about something that doesn't matter."

"Foolish woman. You'll let your guard down eventually. I WILL take advantage of that and kill you." The one known as Tempest suddenly turned off his screen. Darkness sighed sadly, then turned off his own screen. Augustine leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. First Toriel, and now this. She didn't need this kind of thing plaguing her mind right now.

"Guess Tempest still hates my guts, huh?" The third screen, which showed no image at all, said rather knowingly.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about that, Lunar. Usually you'd get annoyed by how much he complains about you."

"Normally I would be...but I'm far too excited about my next battle to even care." A dark cackle emitted from the screen, and it gave Augustine chills. "You'll release me from these magic shackles, Augustine."

"And why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because you're cowardly. When the situation ever-so-quickly becomes out of your control, and you can't do anything to stop it...you'll free me. And then I'll be able to get the battle that I craved for so long. You're pathetic lapdogs are practically chew toys at this point. They fall far too easily." There was a deep growl at the end. "I don't care what you do, but I WILL have my battle! If I find out that you've cheated that chance from me...I'll eventually get off my ass and actually work hard towards finding the way to freedom myself... _ **then I'll take my time picking my teeth with your bones.**_ "

 _Click..._

There was a reason that Augustine keeps Lunar shackled instead of putting her under her magic influence like Darkness and Tempest. Her free will and Determination _greatly_ surpasses theirs, even if she and Tempest were twins, and is far too strong to be suppressed by someone like her. The only thing keeping her restrained were those magic shackles, and even they might not last much longer. She's gotten herself in quite a bind. Her best subordinates are most likely planning to betray her, and Toriel was now going to actively hunt her down for her actions. Not only that, but she and her friends still won't leave without finding the ones they're looking for. So she's potentally gotten on the bad side of people from almost every side of this island.

...Parvos was possibly onto something. She _might_ be screwed.

* * *

 **Darkness, Tempest, and Lunar all belong to my buddy eliteprobe! I know I said something about it before, but this is for emphasis. Because there's a place down the story where their role shall be expanded, I asked permission from him first to see if he was cool with it. And he agreed! I hope I got their initial portrayals right. I tried pretty hard to do so. Hope he doesn't hate me if I slipped up somewhere down the line.**

 **Again, credit goes to him!**

 **Also, I wonder what he thinks of the signficant change that he'll most certainly notice? It's kind of like what he's possiblly doing for them...but there's a lot more to it. But one thing is the same...they hate each other. Darkness, however, just wants his family to stay together.**

 **Poor Darkness. :(**

 **But for now, the team has split into groups of three. Next chapter will be more focused on the other two teams and what they're doing, as we explore more of the Seloms Archipelago. Toriel isn't a happy camper, knwoing that both humans and her own people are out there, and they might be treated like this. It doesn't get better for the other two islands, unfortunately. And they stil have to find Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook! Will they find them?!**

 **Alphys: I'll help save them. nothing is going to stop me. I swear it!**

 **Undyne: Alph! You're being so intense right now...I like it!~ :3**


	23. Dark Side Of The Archipelago

**Another chapter for ya laddies! Prepare for sunshine and rai-oh wait...it has _what?_ Oh...ooooh...okay. Alright. Yep, that's not very happy at all. Nope, not even a little bit.**

 **Undyne: Grrr...**

 **Alphys: O-Oh no...**

 **A bit more action to be had here, as a response to something they simply cannot allow themselves to ignore. This archipelago has unfortunate circumstances behind it...pretty unfortunate. It needs serious help.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The Second Island)**

"Feeling a bit concerned for Alphys, perhaps?" Gerson suddenly asked, taking a surprisingly accurate guess on Undyne's current emotions. He noticed that ever since Frisk teleported the three of them to this island, she had an unsure frown expression on her face, something very rare indeed. "It's okay to feel like that, Undyne. You're letting her fend for herself because she now truly has the power to do so. You're fully for the idea of doing so, yet that feeling of concern in your soul cannot help but worry for her. There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. Your high confidence in her success more than proves your faith in her abilities."

"Yeah, that's right!" Undyne grinned. "Even though she just got her new techno-magic, it's right within her alley! And she's a genius, so she'll be able to figure it out awfuly quickly! I'm worrying too much!" She folded her arms and huffed. "Besides, it isn't like she's on her own. She has Chara and Muffet to back her up. She's a genius, and she's going to be absolutely amazing." Undyne boasted. Then she looked to the side with a more somber expression. "Besides...she has a promise to keep. And considering who it is, there's no doubt that she'll do whatever it takes to keep it. I definitely have faith in her in _that_ regard." Frisk wondered what the expression meant, signifying that he doesn't know what promise Undyne was referring to. It must be very important to Alphys for her to do this, to come along with them on this expedition instead of staying behind. There was something very significant about this expedition that really drove Alphys, her determination refusing to let her fail. Considering how she was six years ago, Undyne must see this as a very significant improvement. And now...

Gerson nodded to the duo before proceeding to lead them on. He had to admit...it felt pretty great to be on an expedition. Undyne's excessive inner squealing at the prospect was understandable. She has always looked up to him for quite a long time, so taking up this chance to adventure with him was something he couldn't imagine her passing up. Indeed, while it was very subtle, he could still see her bouncing with glee at the opportunity she ever so eagerly grabbed. The sight made him chuckle, then his thoughts quietly focused on Toriel for a moment. She seemed very eager to participate in this expedition. So much that she persuaded Asgore to let her take his place. Gerson could understand some of her feelings there. There's no doubt on his mind that she really wants to do something to help, which may most likely stem from her self-imposed exile resulting in the suffering of her people. She doesn't want her own inaction to be the reason why others suffer. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't overdo it.

The elder monster slowly raised his head an opened his eye. He has been feeling magic around the islands, and a lot of it. There was no doubt on his mind that there were monsters here, and possibly magic-wielding humans. However, what they were capable of was still to be determined. Then again, discovering new things was something he was always interested in, even though it might be potentially dangerous. If he couldn't handle a bit of rough danger, especially when he knew that fellow monsters were in danger, then he really couldn't call himself a Hammer of Justice, could he?

Soon the trio reached a certain point, and took in quite a sight before them. They were filled with a very expressive-aside from Frisk-look of relief/shock/worry.

"NAPSTABLOOK!" Undyne shouted as the trio ran up to the ghost suddenly appearing into view. He was very clearly crying. But instead of it being his usual tears, they were tears of genuine distress and concern. "Napstablook, we found you! Are you alright?! Where's Shyren and Mettaton?!"

Napstablook slowly raised his eyes to meet them. "We...we were just trying to do a tour of the island...but then Hapsta got angry at something that's just a bit ahead of us. He tried to do something about it, but there wasn't anything he could do when he was overwhelmed by something stronger. He got hurt, and Shyren was taken away...I'm the only one who managed to get away. Though I couldn't do anything to set them free..."

Frisk sighed. At the very least, the good news is that Mettaton and Shyren are alive as well. The more unfortunate news is that it might not last unless they act quickly. But first, they had to know what Mettaton saw that made him so angry. "Let's keep going so we can see for ourselves...though I'm guessing it won't be anything good..."

"It isn't..."

And he wasn't bluffing about it, either. Frisk wasn't sure what to think when he saw the area they came across. Anything but what he was witnessing right now. Undyne wasn't too sure what to think of it, either. But she can definitely understand why Mettaton was sufficiently angry about. There across from them, they could see many humans in chains and shackles, and their faces filled with sadness and gloom. Their clothes were rags at best, and it didn't look like they've properly bathed. There were numerous monsters watching over them with spiteful,heated gazes, pushing them to move along or to keep quiet. A couple of the humans working looked like they were being forced to dig up possible gold in the area. Since gold was monster currency, thus much more plentiful than humans first thought, there would be some hidden in these lands. Humans were being forced by monsters to use magic-or their _bare hands_ -dig up _possible_ sources of gold on this specific island. Very few of these humans had homes of their own, and even those were lackluster at best. And fter closer inspection, it wasn't _just_ humans, either. There were also a handful of monsters who looked just as miserable, and were being handled by other human magic-users. The monsters could do nothing but whimper and cower away from them, begging not to be harmed.

Undyne's reaction was predictable.

" _What the fuck is this...?_ " She seethed, her fist tightening tightly enough to draw blood.

"Slaves...?" Gerson guessed, his eye narrowed. "Well well...this certainly won't do. Now I wonder what we should do about it...?" Doesn't take a genius to know that was rhetorical.

"I managed to stay pretty stealthy for the time that I've been around here...they've been here for a while...I don't really know for how long, though...sorry..." Napstablook said slowly, saddened by his apparent lack of usefulness.

"No, you did well Napstablook. We need as much info on this archipelago as we can." Frisk muttered quietly, still in disbelief that humans were being treated like this by monsters, even though vice-versa was also hapening to an extent. He wondered how long has this been going on. It may be that no one knew where this place was-which may take a majority of the magic cabals into account in that regard-and because of that, these people probably needed help for years. Begging, praying, pleading, _crying_ for someone to save them.

 _But nobody came._

Frisk disliked that particular three-word sentence with an intense passion, and one of the very few things he can genuinely bring himself to hate. It was easy to sum up Asriel's soulless time as Flowey with those three words. Living in misery because no one would-or _could_ -come to help a person in need. No one needed help more than Asriel, and for the longest time, there wasn't anything that could be done for him. Until Frisk finally decided to burn a majority of the rules away and begin doing things on his own him, those three words meant that there was no hope for the person who's in need. That was unacceptable.

Undyne agrees.

" _ **NGAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

The nearest human who was within her range had the unfortunate experience of having her boot smashing into the back of his head, sending him flying past a few of his companions in the process. Their faces contorted with shock at the unexpected entrance. Gerson could only sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, moving forward to join his rather hot-blooded younger companion. Not that he didn't expect it, but she didn't really give him time to construct a plan. Guess he'll have to join her so she doesn't overdo it. Then again...the subject in question will assure that her rage will continue to burn for a while.

"What the hell...?" One of the nearby monsters, the slavers and not the enslaved, uttered in shock as a fish woman, an elder monster turtle, and a human teen approached. Each of them looked quite upset. "Who are you three?! Where did you come from?!"

"Whether it be human's enslaving monsters, or the other way around...I highly disagree with both of those options." Gerson said with a slight glare. "I'm especially disappointed in the monsters for their behavior. To my misfortune, the first monsters I meet outside the ones I know turn out to be quite despicable. Humans and monsters...you've bothered the citizens of this archipelago with your selfishness and greed. I can sense it within your souls." Gerson slowly grinned as he gazed at the opposition before him. "Tell me, youngsters. Do you have any idea who I am?" Waves of confusion sounded throughout the group, and he chuckled. "No, I would suppose not. I'm considered a hero to many of my monster bretheren, especially to this hot-blooded lass next to me." He gestured softly to Undyne. "If you truly do not know, then allow me to tell you. My name is Gerson. And to this day, I've gone by the title of the 'Hammer of Justice'. Care to see why?" Gerson held out his hand as green colored magic gathered within his palm. The light soon thins out, then extends outward horizontally. It formed a head on the right, then glowed brightly. When it finished forming, there was a glowing greeen war hammer in Gerson's hands, and the Delta Rune Symbol was shown on both sides in a brilliant white light of it's own. He grinned as he hoisted it over his shoulder. The ones that watched them could only gap in awe that this monster, this seemingly _feeble_ old monster, was carrying a large war hammer like it weighed nothing at all. "Don't worry, I won't swing _too_ hard. I've learned quite a bit of self-control."

That was the only warning they received.

Frisk's soul flashed Green and he clapped his hands together. Nearly all of the slaves nearby where suddenly covered in a green glowing healing shield, each with a Delta Rune symbol branding them. With the protection for the slaves set up, Gerson got a good grip on his hammer and slammed the green glowing weapon into the ground. On his cue, a green magic shockwave stored through the area. Everyone that wasn't shielded by Gerson's attack was blown away a good distance away from the slaves, eventually crashing outside the came. He twirled his hammer and restediti on his shoulder, before he began moving towards them.

"... _Gerson brought down the hammer...I'm SO happy right now!_ " Undyne allowed her inner fangirl to shine through, her uncovered eye having turned into a star of admiration and amazement. She shook her head to regain focus, an turned towards Frisk and Napstablook. "You two stay behind and make sure these people stay safe. We'll deal with those assholes." Undyne manifests a spear in her hand as she rushes off to join Gerson.

Frisk meanwhile sits down with his legs crossed as he gazes at Napstablook. "Napstablook, do you think you can go into a bit more detail about what's happening on this archipelago?"

"Oh...are you sure...?"

"Don't worry. As long as I can keep my focus up, these shields won't break so easily." Frisk said as he leaned in with his hands on his lap. "Now how about that recap?"

""Okay..." Napstablook relented with a slight bow. "As I was here, I kept myself mostly invisible and listened to these villagers...that was probably very rude of me. They've been taken away from the village from one of the other islands...someone came and captured the entire thing years ago. Humans with magic, and monsters I haven't seen before. At first Hapsta and I were happy to see that there were more monsters outside of Ebott. But the monsters we ran into...they were hostile like the humans accompanying them. Mettaton was furious at what was going on here, and he told me and Shyren to step aside as he went against them all by himself...but he was eventually overpowered due to them being stronger than he thought...now I don't know where he is, nor where Shyren is. I just stayed hidden where I was on this island. I could have gone after them, but there are others here who rendered that impossible for me...someone incredibly strong..."

"Is that so? So this means that there's someone on this archipelago who's ordering this cabal to keep everyone in check, These people are being used to dig for hidden riches...they were living in relative peace before they came along...I see..." Frisk nodded softly, turning towards the people who gazed at the boy in awe. As well as recognizing the glowing green light surrounding them was branded with a Delta Rune symbol. With his mind properly made up, he gently smiles towards them. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine soon. My name is Frisk Dreemurr. Just stay within the green light, and all of your wounds will heal. The other two will be helping me help you."

One of the shy monster children, standing in-between a human and a monster, peeked through their legs and stared at Frisk curiously. The young one was intrigued by the name 'Dreemurr'. "You...came to help us...? To save us...? Why would you do such a thing for us...?"

Frisk simply smiled. "There's a certain saying. 'I was in the neighborhood'. We were just looking for our friends and saw that there were people who needed help. So we went on to helping you all. That's all there is to it, really."

Away from the spacious camp, Gerson had once again slammed his hammer down, generating another green glowing magic shockwave that knocked down most of the human magic users as well as the monsters siding with them.. He grinned a bit as he lifted it back on his shoulder as Undyne eventually caught up to him. She could see the shocked faces on most of the monsters faces as they finally took in the information that Gerson the Hammer of Justice was truly standing before them. And despite his age, it seemed to them that he was stronger than ever. It shoudln't be possible for him to be significantly more powerful than his days in war, but here he was, standing on the opposite side of them. They see his grin, yet his single opened eye was brimming with righteous fury. In Undyne's eye, that fury is doubled, given being much younger than he was. Youth tends to do that.

"...T...there's no mistaking it...that really is Gerson!" One of the monsters stuttered while hiding behind one of the humans. "W-Why are you here?!"

"Oh, I was reliving the good old days when I used to go on expeditions when I wasn't being a war hero. I much prefer the former, as there's a lot less unncessary fighting and more exploration. It's always interesting to find new things the world has to offer me. I'm not as obsessive about finding out secrets like those mad scientists in those strange hero movies...but I'm fefinitely not against making a discovery or two. And here I made an interesting discovery...there are monsters outside of Ebott. That's a relief." He narrowed his eye and clutched his hammer tight. "Unfortunately, like I said before, from what I see before me, there are some monsters that have become quite disappointing, helping keep an archipelago enslaved. Have you no shame?"

One of the humans made an attempt to explain himself...didn't really do much good, as Undyne punched him hard enough to send him crashing him into the ground, cracking it slightly. "Any excuse you make will sound like unwanted bullshit. Thus, we have no interest in hearing it! Punks like you are punks I've gotta bring down!" She didn't bother turning around when one of the human attackers panicked and attempted to strike her from behind with earth gathered around his arm. A spear immediately shoots out of the ground and pierces through the rock, shattering it into pieces. She turns around with another spear in hand and slashes a line across his chest. She spun the spear a few times before it morphed into a polearm, and she smcks him across the face with it, knocking him into the ground. She twirls the staff and plants it into the ground. "Does anyone else have the balls to try me?! _Huh?!_ "

"Who are you supposed to be, anyway?!"

"The name's Undyne. Not only are you all doing shit like this, but your little island-sized party was also responsible for putting a hit out on my girl." Undyne responded with a savage grin. "Hey...I just reminded myself about that! Unfortunately for you guys, I can take out my stress on you!~"

Gerson sighed. "Do forgive her. She can get more coarse than usual when she's worked up..." He twirled his hammer a bit, tightened his grip on it, and smashed it down once again, another shockwave blowing the targets back once again, but only for a few feet. "Wah ha ha! Betcha didn't know how much can come out of using a hammer with magic! Magic all on it's own is much more versatile than it appears, if ya play yer cards right!"

"Y-You damn geezer!"

"DON'T DISRESPECT GERSON!" Undyne slammed her glowing blue staff in the back of his head, smashing his head into the ground. "Only _I_ can call him a geezer!"

"Cheeky brat..." Gerson smiled, despite the irritated vein pulsing from his head. Though he pushed this thought aside as he briefly swung his hammer in a small arc and smashed a larger rock flying towards him. With a grin, he slammed his hammer down onto the ground in that direction, another small shockwave sending the enemies flying across the land, landing painfully on their backs. He raised an eyebrow as a large pillar of earth was lifted from the ground and tossed towards him in a bit of a frenzy. He almost yawned at the attempt of intimidation, swiftly turning around and swinging the hammer into the pillar, smashing it into pieces as the debris harmlessly flew past him. "You all aren't too skilled with your magic, are you? You're not mere novices, but you're definitely not too threatening to an experienced elder like me! And even less of a threat to the lass who's accompanied me."

He was proven right in that regard as Undyne took a grip on her staff, and twirled it around in a wide arc. gerson casually ducks as her staff extended and both ends smashed into the heads of the rest of the stragglers, knocking them out or simply rendering them unable to continue. With a few more twirls, she planted the staff into the ground and huffed, pushin a bit of her hair away from her face. When she was sure that they were incapacitated, she pumped her fist with her signature grin flashing happily.

"I just kicked some major ass...with my idol fighting alongside me...THIS IS DEFINITELY ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!" She shouted with glee, and a star in her eye. "There's only one thing that could possibly top it without competition! And I do mean, _**one**_ thing!"

Gerson dissipated his hammer and watched Undyne with a curious/mischievous grin. "Oh? And what might that be?~"

The sound of wedding bells sounded in Undyne's head, as well as the beauty of a certain yellow scientist in a wedding dress. She lost her grin and dissipated her own weapon, then began twiddling her fingers as a shy blush began covering her cheeks. "N-Nothing worth mentioning right now..."

"Mmhm..." Gerson rolled his eye. "I'm gonna check upon Frisk and the slaves. Stay here and make sure these whipersnappers don't go anywhere. If they do, call me and I'll smash em'."

"Yes sir!" Undyne saluted, eliciting a small 'Wah Ha Ha!' from Gerson, as the elder slowly wanders off as if he hadn't just unleashed devastating power a moment ago. When he was out of earshot, Undyne yawned and placed her arms behind her neck, her grin still in place. "Seriously. got to fight side-by-side with _Gerson_. Asgore, I owe you a tea session for suggesting hi to come with us!" She opened her eye a bit as hermind wandered.

 _Still...I wonder how the others are doing. Now that we've found Napstablook, we should probably call the others about it..._

Undyne suddenly felt an intense killing intent fill the area. Intense enough for the air to grow much colder and becoming slightly hard to breathe. Her eye narrowed at the feeling, not entirely sure where it was coming from. An ominous breeze passed her by, causing her crimson hair to flow along with it. She didn't stop listening, all of her senses on alert, trying to find her enemy.

...The wind stopped.

"...I know you're there."

 ** _CLANG!_**

Pure instinct spurred Undyne to manifest a spear from behind, and she heard the sound of a weapon clashing against it. She then heard something jump back from her and plant it's feet. "...Your reflexes are commendable. I know for sure that my presence was completely masked." The attacker revealed himself to her. The first thing she saw was golden eyes. A red-scaled lizard was standing before her, covered in robes she found somewhat familiar, but definitely not related to the Delta Rune. The weapon that had clashed with her own was a golden katana, glittering in his paw. "However, that is not going to help you." He rushed towards her once again and slashed his katana down on her. She was swift to react once again, a blue sword manifesting once again and parrying the slash away. His eyes narrowed slightly as he jumped back. "You have Telumkinesis as well...except yours is blue, while mine is golden..."

"I gotta admit that's much cooler looking than mine. Also, that's some impressive killing intent you've got there. I actually felt a chill." Undyne grinned cheekily. "So, are you gonna tell me who you are, or are you immediately gonna try to kill me again?"

"My name is Tempest...you've ventured into territory you shouldn't have come across. Reluctantly, I'll have to kill you."

"Whatever. This archipelago has my friends. The name's Undyne, and Undyne doesn't turn her back on friends. I came here to get them. So here I am." Undyne explained simply. She held her hand out as another glowing weapon appeared in her hand; a glowing blue naginata was brought into existence, and she gripped it tight. She twirls it a couple times before pointed it towards him with a determined glare. "And I'm not leaving without them. Convincing me otherwise is like talking to a brick wall. Too stubborn to budge."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Tempest said slowly as he placed his other paw on the golden katana and holds it towards her, and the reflection shows an image of his new enemy. His golden eyes narrow dangerously. "Unfortunately for you... _ **brick walls can be broken down...**_ "

 **(The Third Island)**

"Alphys. There's something on your mind, isn't there?" Chara raised his eyes as he gazed towards Alphys. "We're going to find them. I have absolutely no doubts about that. We're not leaving this place without them. _All_ of them."

Alphys slowly opened her eyes, as well as her paws. "I know...I have no plans on backing down from this. It's my chance to prove to Undyne that I can take care of myself. There's no way I can turn my back on them. Mettaton is my best friend, regardless of how stuck-up he can get sometimes. Napstablook may not be corpreal, but that doesn't mean he's not in long-term danger. And...Shyren..." She clenched her paws into fists as her glasses glinted in the sunlight. "..They're equally important...but Shyren's case is just a bit more personal for me."

"More personal than Mettaton?"

"In a different way...yes."

Chara could hear the somber tone in her voice, and he was immediately able to understand what she was talking about. He nodded quietly in understanding and simply looked on ahead, his arms hidden under his poncho. It took him a moment, but he knew who she was referring to, and why she's become so determined to see this through. Knowing Alphys, there was no chance she was going to turn back from a chance of saving Mettaton and Shyren. Especially when he knows the details of _why_ she was intensely devfoted to saving Shyren especially. Mettaton's creation was her responsibility, and he was cousins with Napstablook. Shyren...she _couldn't_ leave without Shyren. She just can't.

"We're going to find them. This bounty on my head is not going to stop me. I won't let it."

"Well said, Dr. Alphys!" Muffet said while placing three arms around her. "No measly bounty is gonna stand in your way! No amount of money on your head is gonna stop you!~"

"Muffet...you were thinking about the reward money, weren't you?" Chara deadpanned.

"... _Nooooo!_ Of course not! I wouldn't dream of turning Alphys in for the reward money!" Muffet shook her head and raised a finger with a cheery smile. It didn't succeed in fully reassuring Alphys, who seemed a bit put off by Muffet's cheery demeanor about the issue. Chara just rolled his eyes and went with it. There was nothing to worry about. Muffet was a greedy spider with an immense fondness for money, making it somewhat easy to bribe her sometimes. Though given her increased time with the Dreemurrs, she's gained a bit of standards when it came to her greed for money. She's still quite greedy, but she's placed a limit on what she's willing to do to satisfy that greed. Seriously turning on a friend for money was a definite no-no for her.

Muffet stopped a bit as she held her arms outward, her head tilted. The other two paused a bit as they waited for her to continue with her sudden thought. She slowly closed her eyes for a moment while turning her head to the left. After a few nods of confirmation, she opened her eyes and gestured for them to follow her, a serious silence sweeping over her. Chara and Alphys slowly followed her, wondering what's gotten her so serious. They soon passed through multiple shrubs and bushes, hidden by the shade of the trees above them. After five minutes of simply passing through the vegetation, as well as Muffet unconsciously attracting several natural spiders along the way, she stopped them with a raised top hand. She narrowed her five eyes and pointed forward with her middle hand. The moment Chara and Alphys followed her finger, their eyes widened.

They could see multiple monsters in cages, monsters they've never seen before. Cages for the big, medium, and small. The cages were retraining their magic, as well as glowing shackles around his neck and limbs, preventing them from breaking out and escaping. They looked downtrodden and broken, though a few of the still had a little bit of fire in their eyes. Some of them were not so easily broken. However, the same cannot be said for the majority of the imprisoned monsters. They looked like all they've known for so long is the feeling of being in cages. Unable to use their magic freely, or even move as freely as they'd like, has really dampened their souls. Alphys shuddered at the grim sight; a couple monsters even looked dangerously close to 'falling down' out of the despair of their situation. She wondered how long they've been imprisoned like this.

Chara's eyes dimmed as Muffet lead his and Alphys' sight towards one of the cages in particular. Someone familiar keeping her head down so no one could see her face.

 _Shyren._

That was enough for Alphys to act out, she was even the one to move first. Seeing that no one was supposedly guarding them at the moment, she rushed out from cover and up to the cage Shyren was imprisoned in. She placed her paws on the bars. "Shyren! Shyren! I'm here, Shyren!" Shyren slowly turned around towards the voice, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here soon, I promise. I just need t-" Something hard impacted her from the side, knocking her away and across the ground with a pained groan. Muffet and Chara immediately ran to her sides, helping her to her feet as several humans approached the trio. Shyren shrunk away from them at the sight of them.

"What is this? A few more intruders trying to free the merchandise?" One of them said as he raised his hand, another construct of earth manifested above it. "Where do you peopme come from? Is this island's secrecy finally compromised...? Tch, that's going to be a problem."

"...Merchandise...?" Muffet said slowly as she turned towards the cages of monsters in shock. "You...you mean they're supposed to be...?"

"Okay, that's not going to fly. No way." Chara shook his head as he glared towards the humans in disgust. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How long has this been going on?"

"This is getting ridiculous. There's more of you trying to interfere with things that don't involve you." Was the response given, the earth above his palm turning into a spiked ball. He then gazed his eyes towards Alphys, and they glinted. "Oh...you're the one that Augustine placed a hit on. You're the dumbest one of all, coming here."

Alphys hesitated slightly, but she shook it off and glared back at the humans. "I came with my friends to get my friends back. That's exactly what we're going to do. Now...I've already found Shyren. There must have been a pink and black robot with you. He's my friend, and his name is Mettaton. Where is he?"

One of the other humans looked a bit surprised for a second, before he laughed and grinned. "No way, that robot belonged to you? Ha! No wonder you've got a hit on you, because that guy was very close to tearing one of our lands apart when he found out what we were doing. Luckily we were able to overcome him with shear numbers...eventually. That, and he eventually founds himself powering down at the worst of times. Augustine then had him handed over to someone else under her thumb, and he's most likely being studied due to his admirable magic weaponry...quite painfully." He grinned maliciously as he could see Alphys' glasses glinted from the light again. "So you're some kind of genius? Is that why yoi're here? You want your precious weapon back?"

"...Mettaton is my friend above all else. I do _not_ appreciate the fact that he's been captured and hurt." Alphys said quietly as she clenched her fists. Chara's eyes widened as Alphys began glowing yellow from her paws. The glow seemed to be...digital? "I don't expect you to understand, and I don't care. Like Shyren and Napstablook, he's coming home with us. And as for these imprisoned monsters...they're going to be set free You're not going to stand in our way."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do if we do?"

"I suggest you don't test me. I have quite an ability. Ever heard of techno-magic?" Alphys scoffed at the lack of care at her words, though they were briefly confused. "Mimicing technological aspects via magic. Which means I can enhance myself, or use techno-magic spellcasting. All I need is the knowledge of the tech, and the magic to bring it forth. Unfortunately for you...I have _both_." Alphys' hands glowed brighter, and Chara was sure that the glow was digital. Perhaps she had thought deeper on the potential of her techno-magic than he realized. He was right about that, as Alphys proceeded to raise her paw as more yellow light generated above her it. It wasn't lightning as Muffet initially began to think. It was becoming more obvious that the light was clearly digital energy. Slowly and surely, somethng began to manifest...and Chara's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

" _...How...?_ "

A Gaster Blaster was hovering menacingly over Alphys' head, causing the other side to step back out of shock. She raised her head slowly. "I watched plenty of sci-fi anime that deals with certain concepts of hard light projection being utilized. The way I'm using digital energy via magic right now can be considered hard light. It may _seem_ like just a hologram...but it can still hurt you. Allow me to demonstrate." She nodded once as the Gaster Blaster fires target, briefly causing an explosion that sent them flying back. The blaster immediately disappears as Alphys lowered her paw and began moving forward.

The humans shook their heads as they recovered from the blast. The one in the very front narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "There's no way you're gonna just drop in outta nowhre and just shut us down! Kill her!" As soon as he shouted this, he was met with a strong kick to the chest by Chara, who was gazing at him at the group with a somewhat bored expression. Infuriated by this, the other humans called forth their earth magic, morphing it into various weapons constructed of that element.

"Your boss much be a Earth Magic User, seeing how a majority of you seem toi wield it like it's no big deal." Chara deadpanned as he spun once and kicked the first guy away, watching him crash into another. "Unfortunately fo you, that's not going to help your fate. These monsters are going free, and you're going to be lying on the ground in pain. Then we'll be leaving." He was resisted nonetheless, multiple earth blocks heading towards him, which he clenched his fists and smashed three of them apart before dodging another two. They seemed shocked by his swiftness, though they were quickly becoming irritated as their multiple attacks were failing to reach their target. Chara took delight in this, shrugging nonchalantly. "Wow. You guys look pretty pissed off...am I frustrating you? Am I giving you a bad time?~"

"You little brat! Who do you think you are?!"

"This pink-cheeked punk thinks he's all that?!"

"I don't like that dark look in his eye..."

Chara shrugged off the unsults heading his way, avoiding multiple small bolts of rock were thrown at him with little success. He was having a rather easy time with them, almost toying with them even. He dodged multiple pillars of earth as they throw them towards him. He jumped straight over one of the pillars and kicked one of them in the head from above, smacking his face into the ground. He tilted his head to the side as sharpend spikes of earth just barely missed him, and he jumpped back as a much larger piece of eath was attempted to drop on top of him, crashing into the ground and picking up smoke. Chara stepped back a couple feet while smirking. They were getting quite angry over their weakness. So many easy mistakes for them to make. He could relate to that, beoming so frustrated that they could barely land a hit on-

There came pain in his back as he felt multiple earth needles pierce him after hearing a burst of rock from behind. It made him double over and flinch slightly. A hearty laugh echoed throughout the group of men, taking pleasure in his pain. Though after a few moments, Chara was quickly beginning to regain his momentum, standing up straight...only to have multiple sharpened rocks impale into his left arm. Then while he was distracted by that, an earth pillar rose from the ground and struck him hard in the chest, knocking him back, ending with him landing on his back. Considering that those earth needles were still in his back, this was only serving to agitate him rather than make him cry out. The anger was evident on his face. He slowly rose his head up as he noticed a much larger earth spike hovering a few feet above him, seeking to impale him straight through the ground. Before it reach him, something kicked the side of it out of the way. The magicians eyes widened as the earth smashes into a few of them, knocking more of them out. When a few of them stood back up to see the one responsible, Muffet had her eyes narrowed. She wasn't pleased at all. She looked like someone foolish has damaged something that belonged to her. She tends to take great offense to that.

Chara stood up with a grunt as he tried to pull the needles and spikes out of his back and arm, respectively. "Muffet...stand back...these guys just got a cheap shot, that's a-"

" _Hush_." She grumbled, and he immediately follows the order.

Alphys had attacked first, gathering more digital energy within her paw and raising it above her head. Within her will, it separates into simple blasts of yellow energy and rained down on them, bnlasting them and taking them down. One of them tried to sneak up on her, raising a large construct of earth, shaping it into a blade, and slashing down on her. Almost on instinct, a force-field manifested around her, this time instead of lightning, it was also made of yellow data of numerous numbers and letters. She pushed her paw outward as a beam shot out from the shield, crashing into his chest and throwing him a distance away. He landed painfully on the ground, knocking him out. Alphys gazed at her paw.

 _My magic awakening...I feel it beginning to settle and adjust itself. Techno-Magic...one of my abilities is to generate digital energy via magic...to be perfectly honest, I didn't think that would work that well!_ She was simply testing her luck at that moment, and it seemed that it chose to smile upon her at that moment. Geno Alphys was right about one thing, Magic Awakening appeals to the inner power of monsters, and what closely connects to their interests, desires, and skills. Techno-Magic was Alphys' area, and it was much more versatile than she thought if it allowed her to manipulate _digital energy_. Still, even though her technology intuition was doing her wonders, she couldn't afford to grow too confident. She clumsily dodges out of the way of another earth blade narrowly missing her, then raised her paw as a stream of digital energy impacted one of them in the chest, then slammed them back down. Adjusting her glasses, she turned to see how Muffet was doing...she wasn't to be concerned over.

"You know...I'm quite a fan of money. In specific areas, it can make the world go round. However...I can't abide with making it this way." Muffet declared, her lower hands on her hips. "You have one more chance to turn away from this and allow us to free these monsters, or you're going to be in for a world of pain." One of the magic users made the mistake of laughing at her threat, and a few of them even joined in. A vein pulsed on Muffet's head. She slowly raised her left leg a few feet, and then stomped hard. The ground suddenly cracked in multiple places, and debris spread outwards. They stopped laughing right then and there, while Chara was breifly surprised. Muffet's eyes twitched as an irritated smirk etched itself on her face. "Laugh at my compromise, will you? Fine. Pain it is.~" And she then struck out. The next thing the person before her knew it, he was knocked out by a painful punch to the face, sending him crashing hard into the ground, cracks splintering outwards. Chara couldn't feel his jaw drop at the display Muffet slowly turne around as her lower arms were quick to wrap her target up in purple webbing, restraining him and his magic.

Muffet felt the earth move beneath her as she was lifted up from the ground via platform. She noticed that one of them had hs hands raised, having the viewpoint that she couldn't handle high places very well. He was unfortunately proved wrong as she jumped off from the platform and fell towards him. She flipped a couple times before she pulled her fist back and smashed it into his midsection, cracking the ground and cratering it slightly from the heavy blow. She then webbed him up and turned towards the others, who were growing more nervous by how irritated she's gotten so quickly. She smiled as she charged towards them, avoidng the panic-thrown rocks her way with grace that Chara hasn't seen from her before. While she was moving, she held her top hand out and began forming regular white webs, having it stick to one of the larger fallen rocks from one of their attacks. It was completely covered in webbing, prompting her to to grab the web-line with her other top hand. She then slid to a stop as she pulled on the web-covered rock, and swung it in a wide arc. There was the harsh sound of rock impacting hard against skull, and a few more of the men were knocked out before they could react. While she slid, more webs formed as she jumped and they formed into something else, a hardened web mace in which she swung again and knocked out too more of them, cocooning them in purple webs before eventually stopping and turning towards the leader, who was slowly beginning to regret a few life choices; mainly because painful retribution has come with a vengeance.

"...Uh...I just wanna let you know...I don't really have the means of undoing those magic shackles. That's not my line of expertise, you see..." He laughed nervously. Muffet smirked at the fearful sweat running down his face. "H-Hey...I heard that monsters souls are mostly composed of love, hope, and compassion. With those traits in mind, you'll have enough compassion to lemme off easy, right?" He was answered by a swift punch to the face, and he was conscious no more.

"Maybe if you were showing genuine remorse for your actions. Instead, you get a concussion. Have fun with that!~" Muffet giggled a hand covering her mouth. Alphys simply sighed as the battle ended sooner than she thought. The nearby monsters seemed surprised, and a few of them even began looking towards tem with a glint of hope in their eyes. Shyren was slowly smiling with relief, seeing that all of her friends were safe. And Chara...he was busy picking his jaw up from the ground.

"...Muffet...? How...how did you...?"

"You should never underestimate the strength of spiders, Chara-Dearie! Especially when they learn how to tap into it...someone like me has achieved that. And I didn't need anybody to train me either. Nope! I improved upon my abilities _alllll_ by myself, like a big girl!" Her middle left hand lifted his head up by the chin as her lower hands were on her hips. "Are you glad I came along now, Dearie? _Ahuhuhu_ ~" She cooed tauntingly, before releasing him and focusing on the cages of monsters. Chara blinked a few times. Never would he have imagined that behind Muffet's cheery-and somtimes insensitive-demeanor is a fighting machine with magic spider abilities. She may not look like much to the blind eye, but that was **_not_** an accurate representation of her ...could feel his heart beat a bit faster.

 _...Woah._ Chara shook his head as he stood up, still a bit agitated by the sharp stones pierced into his left arm. He sighed as he reached towards it. They were going to be a pain to pull out one at a time. Still, he can't leave them in there, so he might as well get started-

 _ **SLASH!**_

Chara blinked owlishly. He heard Muffet and Alphys suddenly panicking, the former with concerned and horrified eyes turning towards him. A far-cry from her playful teasing a few moments ago. He could hardly blame them. Because his left arm, which was just attached to him a couple moments ago...was now motionless on the ground, severed from his body. What remained of his arm began to bleed, which caused Chara to sigh and grumble in irritation and a shake of his head. _My family's not gonna be happy to see that..._

"Wow! You seem to have an abnormal, yet truly impressive pain tolerance! Seeing that you're not reacting how one should after having your limb sliced off, such as screaming in agony or even just passing out from shock." They turned around to see a black-scaled lizard slowly walking up to them, with his arms behind his back. His long tail moved casually from under his own robes, and his eyes seemed genuienly remorseful for his actions. A few seconds after, Alphys was graced with the sight of Mettaton landing right next to the lizard, standing up and pulling back his laser blade. Alphys could see Mettaton, in Neo form. Though the look in his eyes...she can't see any glimpse of the Mettaton she knew within them. And judging by Shyen's horrified reaction, she seems to have some idea of what happened, and it wasn't good at all. He gazed at the yellow lizard staring at them with disbelief. "Ah. You must be Dr. Alphys. I wish we could have met under more pleasant conditions. Unfortunately, our current circumstances has made us enemies."

"Who are you?! And what have you done to Mettaton?!" Alphys regained her focus and shouted at him, her eyes still on the latter, who was staring back at them coldly.

"Ah, of course. My name is Darkness, m'lady. And as for your friend...I've done some reprogramming. He seemed to have a mode that was mostly for combat purposes...so I mode-locked him in this so-called 'Neo' form." Darkness sighed. A butterfly landed on his paw as he lifted a finger. "I really didn't want to do this. I actually wanted to become friends with a fellow scientist who was actually as smart as me...or even smarter. Unfortunately, my superior won't allow such a thing to happen. I've lost pieces of my free will, you see. She holds it within her grasp, so I am literally incapable of disobeying her or rebelling directly. So because of that, I am being forced to do this. And I thought the bitterness between my younger cousins was depressing." Darkness sighed, then slowly raised his paw. In conjunction, Mettaton Neo lifted his head and his eyes glowed red. Alphys' eyes widened.

 _He knows techno-magic too?!_

"My magic deals with technology as well, you see. Technology and weaponry. Because of this monster quite literally being a living weapon with those components, bending him to my will his quite easy. It's sad to do so, though. As strange as his ego was, he was deadly serious about wanting you to be safe...I suppose he couldn't have known that you'd come for him." With another sigh, Darkness lifts his paw slightly as the butterfly flies away a safe distance. With this in mind, Darkness held his paw over Mettaton, with his other paw still behind his back. "I am sorry, Dr. Alphys. But as my superior has dictated...this is your last day to live..."

* * *

 **Let's see...Gerson wielding a powerful hammer that causes shockwaves when he strikes the ground, and he creates as manny hammers as he needs? Check.**

 **Alphys capable of magically generating and manipulating digital energy via 'hard light' as benefit of her techno-magic? Double-Check.**

 **Chara getting his arm sliced off by Mettaton Neo? Unfortunate, but checked.**

 **Enemies closing in on those two respective islands and attacking a specific hero? Also unfortunate, but definitely checked. Soo...a bit of good here, a bit of bad there, and plenty of badto go around in some circles...I'd say things aren't totally going well. Not terrible, but...they can definitely be better than what's happening right now. Here's to hope they can pull through this. We'll discover in the next chapter.**

 **Alphys: *Looks at her paws* ...Wow...even I can be strong if I try...*closes fists* And I'll be sure to usee this strength to save Mettaton and Shyren!**


	24. Two Island Battles

**It helps to know that there's a few enemies that are totally against what they're assisting in, yet there's not much they can do about it. It's quite sad, especially for Darkness. Dude has it rough with guilt and it'll be rearing it's ugly head here.**

 **Still, it also helps to know that these people have saviors willing to help them. As for Shyren, Napstablook, and Mettaton...their struggle isn't completely over, with a few things still going to be rather hard on them. Especially with what happens after the current battles end.**

 **Undyne: Show me what you've got! I can take it!**

 **Alphys: I have to try...I can't stop here...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The First Island)**

If there was ever such a time in which Toriel would be significantly less hesitant to fight, it would be times like these.

She thought about this as she felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down and could see one of the monster children gazing up at her curiously, a relatively young human girl. She barely sized up to Toriel's knee. She then raised her arms up to the maternal monster, wanting to be picked up. Toriel smiled as she gently picks the girl up and placed her on her knee. The girl doesn't hesitate to lean into Toriel and wrap her arms around her in a hug. Toriel immediately returns the favor and hugs the child back with gentle warmth emitting from her, reassuring the girl that she was not a threat to her. She was further surprised as other children, human and monster slowly flocked around the maternal monster and sits as close to her as they could. Some sitting right neck to her and lying their heads on her legs. Another small possum monster took up the remaining space on her lap and also hugged her. It wasn't that Toriel didn't appreciate the attention, but she wonders why it was happening.

"Well well this is certainly a surprise." Nikon commented as she slowly stepped up to Toriel, gazing at the children gathering around her. "They don't know you very well. But they heard about how you recently began fighting for them, and they suddenly wanted to get as close to you as possible, as they're demonstrating right now. It's a bit strange, to be honest. They're not likely to warm up to those they don't know very well, so instantly warming up to you is surprising to the parents."

Toriel smiled gently at her while petting on of the children's heads. "Well...I do enjoy the company of children. I have even made the point to become a teacher so I can...well...teacher children! Though I managed to get a higher position in the form of a principal. I'm, as my friend worded, _in charge_ of the entire establishment. I've become quite beloved with the children there. And I've even become a friend amongst most of the staff, and even the mayor herself." She blinked slightly and tilted her head. "Although it's unfortunate that a few of them aren't particularly fond of me. A woman named Linda is the most blatant example. I can't force the staff to like me, but I really want to be friends with her..." She shook her head and lifted it with a small smile. "But other than that, my teaching career has been going well so far."

Nikon smiled softly, though the smile falls as she looks to the side. "...I really cannot believe that you're going through this. Opposing our oppressor in order to free us. You were surely here for your own reasons aside from something like that, and yet you choose to help us anyway. I suppose that represents how deep your compassion goes."

"Indeed." Toriel turns to the sides as her eyelids lower half-way. "Though I must admit...I wasn't always a symbol of compassion. In fact, I considered some phases of my personality to be quite cruel, cruelty that did everyone more harm than good...all I can hope for now is to become a better monster. That means I don't turn by back on anyone in need, human or monster." She blinked and turned to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing up my past troubles when you're the one in need of help."

Nikon lowered her eyes and placed a paw on her shoulder. "It's no trouble at all. I won't pry and ask about what you've been through, because it sounds like you've been through some dark times. I'm just glad that the worst is currently behind you." She released her shoulder and turned towards the passing humans and monsters who caught small parts of Toriel's ramble. They seemed worried for her, and the children simply hugged the maternal figure tighter. "Augustine has done many terrible things to the people of these islands, my Queen. What makes it worse is that it's highly likely she's not the only one. There will be others out there who would bring suffering upon humans and monsters alike and not care at all. It's an unfortunate truth that you'll soon discover, should you encounter a situation like this again."

Toriel narrowed her eyes. "If I encounter a situation like this again, then the result will be the same. They'll be stopped." She sighed as she turned to a few of the children. "Alright, that's enough cuddling. I'm about to head out." Most of them pouted at her having to leave so soon, but they understood that she was going to be busy. They reluctantly released her and went back to their parents. She stood up and brushed herself off, turning to Nikon. "Is there something else you can tell me about these people and Augustine?"

"The patrollers you dealt with were the only ones present on the island, since we aren't that threatening to them or Augustine herself. SInce you fended them off so easily, they're very much likely to send more of them after us as punishment."

"They're not going to get past us." Toriel said strongly. She smiled as she bends down to Nikon's level and pulls into a hug, surprising her. "They won't hurt you and your village anymore. We will make sure of that." She pulled back and nodded slightly. "Would you like to accompany us? It might help that someone who knows the archipelago well can be a great help when it comes to liberating all the islands. Is it true that Augustine resides on the fourth island? If that's so, I shall take it upon myself to find her and defeat her. And I'm sure my comrades are liberating the other islands as we speak. One of them has Gerson accompanying them."

"The Hammer of Justice is here as well!? Is that true!?" Nikon said in disbelief. "T-That's rather amazing! A war hero has come to our rescue as well? This is going to be an amazing tale to share!" She nodded softly with determined eyes. "If you're serious about me lending you aid, then I'll be more than happy to assist however I can!"

Toriel's smile widens. "Excellent. I'll be counting on you, Nikon." She nods before releasing her and moving away.

Nikon was left standing in place for a moment, then she covered her cheeks and began to blush. The thought of assisting the queen with the liberation of her people is a very happy one. Not only that, but Toriel was honestly incredibly beautiful. She didn't know how Toriel was able to maintain her youthful appearance despite how old she was chronologically, which made her a bit jealous. But not too much. She was simply very happy to help someone of her status, at least a little. It helps that the liberation of her tribe was her core objective.

Toriel slowly walked to the exit of the Village with Nikon following her. Asriel and Red were seen waiting outside the exit, and began moving as well once Toriel and Nikon were in sight. Toriel could see that Asriel was slightly troubled by something, given the small concerned frown on his face. Before she could ask, she actually took the time to expand her senses and try to figure it out herself. As she suspected, she could sense the magic flares of her comrades clashing with other hostile magic signatures. After this realization, she immediately understood, and had a small frown herself.

"Our friends have gotten caught in their respective battles, it seems."

"I know. I can feel that something bad has happened on their respective islands. I can feel Alphys', Master Undyne's, and Gerson's magic flaring strongly." Asriel said quietly with his arms folded. "It looks like things aren't going as smoothly as we would have liked. Not that we expected any of this to be easy since we had no idea what we were dealing with..."

"Do you think we should go help them?" Red asked.

Asriel thought about the prospect, then shook his head. "No. They're capable of taking care of themselves, so we have to trust that they can get out of whatever situation they've gotten themselves into as safely as they can." In all honestly, Asriel was very tempted to go after Chara and Frisk to make sure they were okay, but he decided against it. He needed to trust in their ability to take care of themselves. Besides, they already have help on their sides, so they'll be fine. He hoped so, anyway. "Anyway Mom, are we going to head out to the fourth island?"

"Yes. They most likely retreated there in order to gather reinforcements. They'll never make it off the island." Toriel said strongly as she turned to the water of the ocean. River Person slowly approached them on the water, stopping before them on their boat. They turned to them and nodded to then in confirmation. "We're heading to the fourth island, and we shall deal with Augustine. She shall not escape me." Toriel declared while glaring with fire in her eyes.

Red nodded at Toriel's current attitude as they all boarded River Person's boat, and began to sail off to the fourth island. Red adjusted her cowl as she clenched her paws. "Dumb Augustine, messing with these people. Doesn't matter who she is or why she's doing what she's doing, this kind of thing isn't excusable. There's no way she's gonna escape our sights, she's going _down!_ "

Asriel sighed as he slowly grasped his Rainbow Locket. He gently squeezed it as he stared ahead at the fourth island. The others would be fine. He trusted them enough to believe that they would. Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't worry.

 **(The Second Island)**

 _So this is how things are gonna play out now, huh?_ Undyne mentally said as she was standing across Tempest a few feet away from her. His eyes were narrowed dangerously towards her, and he was still radiating an intense wave of killing intent surging towards her. Yet she wasn't phased at all by it. She was just glaring firmly towards him in return, holding her glowing blue naginata towards him to match the hostility of his golden katana.

Tempest kept his eyes narrowed, yet an eyebrow was raised in curiosity. "You're awfully brave. Are you sure you wish to fight me with such a handicap?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Undyne replied with her eye narrowed.

"Your eye patch. You don't have a left eye, do you? There is quite a bit of importance in peripheral vision when in combat. You lack half of that important aspect with only having one eye." Tempest explained. "With that, you are at a disadvantage."

"Disadvantage he says. Fuhuhuhu! You sound awfully sure of yourself just because I've only got one usable eye. I'll have you know that I'm just as capable of fighting as any one of my friends, so I don't need you looking down on me for something like that." She snapped her fingers as three spears manifested and swiftly shot towards Tempest. He reacted quickly, swinging his katana and deflecting each of them away, dissipating them in into nothing. His eyes narrowed as she leapt towards him while he was deflecting them, and swung her naginata down on him. He blocks the blade, and their magic briefly clashed with blue and gold sparks resulting from how they grinded against one another. "So please, do abandon the mindset that I don't know what I'm doing. That'll get your ass kicked even faster." She then kicked him in the side, ending the clash and causing him to skid across the ground.

He stopped himself from falling over by planting his feet. He grunted just slightly before standing straight again. "Your advice has been noted, though I'm genuinely surprised that you're giving me any at all, considering that we're enemies at the moment."

"I tend to have that kind of attitude." Undyne grinned.

Tempest brushed himself off, before steadying himself and gripping his katana. Undyne narrowed her eye and waited to see what he might do next. She was briefly surprised as Tempest swiftly moved towards her and slashed swiftly with his sword. She twisted her naginata and parried the attack to the side, more blue and gold magic sparks appearing from the grinding of the sharp weapons clashing. He reacted quickly, spinning around once and slashing at her neck. A spear instinctively formed at her side, blocking the blade before it could reach her. Undyne took the chance for a second spear to manifest near her and attempt to piece his side. This was immediately deflected by a golden spear parrying the blue one, rendering both attacks useless. Tempest briefly jumped back when another sword swung at his feet. Undyne twirls her glowing blue naginata and readied it once again, a spear levitating on the left and a sword levitating on the right. Tempest's own weapons levitated by his sides, tightening the hold on his katana.

Undyne's spear shot forth and attempted to pierce through Tempest. Tempest's own golden spear shot forth at the same time, deflecting each other and rendering them into mere particles. Tempest moved forward and slashed at her diagonally, while a sword appeared and slashed at her horizontally. Undyne parried both blades by twirling her naginata and once again parrying the katana, and a sword appeared to parry the levitating blade next to her. When Undyne saw the opening, she grinned as she slashed with her naginata, which was parried by Tempest katana. Instead of backing off, she furthered her offense, continuing to slash over and over while he parried and blocked each and every one of them. She kept up the assault as her eye narrows on her target. A spear manifested above her head and shot straight down on his head, while another appeared by her side and shot towards his middle. Tempest was quick to deflect both spears with his katana and readied himself for another assault from her naginata. But to his surprise, she released the naginata and hand it slice at his arm, forcing him to parry that as well. Undyne took the moment to charge him and swiftly punching him in his snout, much to his surprise and slight irritation as he slid back once again. He stopped himself by planting a golden spear in the ground and holding onto it. he stopped to rub his snout as he stared at Undyne, who was grinning still. He was slightly intrigued, before he found himself slashed in the cheek by a spear that had manifested right behind him. He didn't flinch from the contact. Instead, he simply wiped his cheek with a sigh.

"You're tougher than I thought you'd be..."

"I've been trained by King Asgore himself. So yeah, I'd like to think I'm pretty good. Though you're honestly not too bad yourself, Tempest." Undyne complimented. "Still, I'm gonna need answers to the questions flowing around in my mind."

"Such as...?"

"What am I seeing back there?" Undyne lost her grin as she turned her head back to the camp. "Why is that there? Those people obviously don't want to be there, and they seem awfully miserable in an environment such as that."

"Believe me, I'm not in favor of what's going on this archipelago either."

"Then why aren't you doing something about it?!"

"I would if I could, and if I wanted to. But my free will is being manipulated. As much as I would like to kill the one responsible for enslaving me, my mind is incapable of bringing me to actually going through with it. She puts a mental restraint on most of us so we can't openly rebel against her."

Undyne narrowed her eye. "You let someone put a mental leash on you?"

"It was not my fault, mind you. I am NOT favor this position. But if I'm going to be stuck in it, I might as well do my job as efficiently as I can. Resisting her at the moment is useless." Tempest held his paw upward. "Regardless, I care not for the well-being of these people. I'm only interested in escaping her hold on me with my cousin. These people are not a concern for me."

She clenched her fist tightly. "So if you were suddenly free from her grasp, you'd just leave them to suffer? You wouldn't even help them?!"

"They are not my concern." Tempest replied nonchalantly. "Nevertheless, I have my assignment. I'm going to have to kill you. This is not personal, but your trespassing is going to disrupt things you don't understand. So you need to be removed." Tempest declared as he generated magic within his paw, a spiralling ball of wind. His other paw allowed his katana to dissipate, and hold a ball of fire in that specific paw. Undyne raised an eyebrow as she realized the two elemental orbs began growing in power. She couldn't focus on it though, as two more golden weapons appeared above her head and she was forced to parry them in order to keep them from slashing behind her back. They picked up speed and ferocity, forcing her to begin stepping backwards in order to defend and parry them all. While she was kept occupied by said weapons, Tempest had finished gathering magic in his paws. He slowly released both of the orbs, and they flew towards her swiftly.

Undyne was distracted by the golden weapons, which immediately disappeared once the elemental attacks hit their mark.

The result was an explosion combined of wind and fire. Undyne could feel her skin being scorched from the heat and the razor winds marking her body with multiple slash marks. She felt her jacket being torn, her hair being undone, her sides and hands being burned, and the resulting force of both elements blasting her back across the field. Multiple trees have been knocked over, and others ended up being incinerated. There was a burned crater in which the explosion took place, and the swirling winds eventually calmed down. By the end of a majority of the blast, the land has been scorched and razed by wind. Luckily for Tempest, he made sure that there weren't any life around. Undyne was lying on her side, smoke emitting off her body. Her hair was messy and wild, and her arms were scorched, along with wind slashes on her body. Tempest narrowed his eyes, but he was honestly impressed she was still alive.

Tempest slowly approached her body as he lifted his paw slightly. Undyne was slowly covered by coils of wind that lifted her upwards, causing her hair and remains of her jacket to flap around. He manifested a katana in his paw and held it back, prepared to slash her throat.

 ** _SMASH!_**

Tempest released his hold on her and swiftly dodges out of the way of a hammer almost falls down on his head. Gerson was revealed to be behind the hammer, lifting it from the ground and balanced it on his shoulder. Frisk was seen catching up to Gerson, only to gasp at seeing Undyne unconscious and defeated. Tempest took a look at Gerson, then at Frisk. Only his eyes widened in shock as he sensed Frisk's soul. Something about it had caused him to lower his guard and ponder what Frisk was, because it was beyond being a human with magic. He felt far too powerful to be something as simple as that. He was forced out of his thoughts as he was forced to parry Gerson's hammer by manifesting a golden hammer of his own. He could see Gerson's eye glaring at him strongly when he saw Undyne being briefly defeated.

"Hey hey, there's no need for that."

"Of course there is a need for it. She's still alive." Tempest replied.

"Wah ha ha...I won't let you go through with that. Ya see, I'm quite fond of her. Fiery young lass she is, one with quite a future ahead of her. Can't have someone like you messin' it up, can I?" Gerson pushed Tempest's hammer upward. Then quicker than his age should allow, Gerson spun around and slammed his hammer into Tempest's side. He was sent flying from the tremendous strength put behind the hammer, and had to use wind to keep himself from going out of control. He could feel the heavy damage put behind it, but he he still managed regardless. So there was something to note on that aspect, don't engage Gerson up-close. He hits a lot harder with a magic hammer than he should be able to at his age. Then again, he expected such a thing from a war hero such as himself.

Frisk was meanwhile busy tending to Undyne. He placed his hands over her as his soul turns green, and she was covered in a green healing light. "You'll be okay, Undyne. I made sure I took care of the slaves and all their injuries. Now I'll just have to tend to you really quickly."

Tempest could see Frisk healing Undyne from afar, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. Two golden katanas appeared in his paws. They sharpened to razor sharp portions, which was highly enhanced by him blowing wind magic onto the blades. The addition of the wind element helped make the weapon even sharper. As a distraction, Tempest swung and kicked at Gerson generating a wind blast that was blocked by Gerson slamming his hammer into the ground and causing a large wall of rock. Though he was too late to realize the ruse as Tempest flew towards Frisk and Undyne, aiming to foil the former attempts to heal the latter. He pulled his katana's back...

 _ **SLASH!**_

Gerson was seen watching the event in horror, his eye wide. Tempest admitted he was surprised by what occurred next when he landed his attack. This was not one of the possibilities he was thinking of when he attacked the unconscious Undyne. He expected her to recover at the last moment, he expected Frisk to leave her behind to die from the attack. What he did NOT expect was for Frisk to stop his healing and jump right in front of Undyne to accept the attack in her place. The force behind the leftover wind magic still succeeded in making Undyne roll along the ground before stopping on her back, her hair spread out and messier than before. Frisk gasped as he dropped to his knees and held himself up wit his hands. Blood dripped from his chest, as a clear 'X' mark was created from a combination of the sharpness of his blade and the sharpness of the wind coating it.

Tempest expected Frisk to either pass out or struggle to his feet and retreat from the battle. He was right about Frisk struggling to his feet, but what he didn't expect was Frisk's soul return to green, and hold his hands out towards Undyne's unconscious form...he continued her healing from a distance, albeit with less concentration due to trying not to lose consciousness himself. Tempest's eyes widened at the display. _He's...he's prioritizing her recovery over his own...? I'm sure it's for practical purposes, but he's in critical condition himself...so...why..._ There had been times on the archipelago when humans defended monsters, but not to this kind of extent. He's...never witnessed this type of prioritizing before except from the older generation. The new generation was much more selfish than he liked...and yet...

Soon, Frisk relinquished his healing dome over Undyne when it was enough for her to regain consciousness. He then promptly falls on his back, his chest still bleeding. Tempest stared in awe, before he jumped back a few feet once Undyne began to stir. She groaned as she sits up and rubbed her head, pushing hair away from her eye. She turned to the side and saw Frisk lying on his back in his own blood. Her eye widened as she swiftly got up and rushed towards him.

"Oh my god, _FRISK!_ " Undyne slid knees first as she picked up the human in her arms. "Frisk! FRISK! C'mon kid, say something!" At the very least, his soul didn't shatter, so it meant he was alive. But still, the wound on his chest was severe. She realized that a majority of her own wounds have been healed, and that Frisk ultimately chose to heal her first before passing out from the pain. She sighed softly as she gently hugged the teen to her chest. "Dammit, Frisk! I was fine, _you're_ the one in need of healing! You _had_ to go and heal me first so I'd wake up sooner, didn't you? Your mom's gonna cook me and serve me on a platter for letting this happen to you..."

Tempest sighed softly as he lifted his dual katanas, moving towards them. "If it makes you feel any better...I won't prolong his suffering. I'll kill him quickly."

Undyne lifted her head, then slowly turned her head towards Tempest, so her right eye was visible and slightly shadowed by her hair. Tempest was temporarily stumbled by the sheer amount of killing intent demonstrated through that single slitted eye of hers as a response to his words. The sclera turned black and the single slitted pupil was white. She slowly sets Frisk down next to Gerson, then stands and turned towards Tempest. A spear manifested in her hand, and she tightens her grip around it as her eye narrows further. "That...is _**not**_ going to happen." With this, she used her other hand to grab her eye-patch to remove it and place it in her pocket. Tempest could clearly see the scars over said eye, two slash marks.

Regardless, he held his golden katana towards her, his gaze unchanged. "Are your odds supposed to change because you removed your eye patch?"

Undyne opened her left eye, and Tempest was surprised. Not because the socket was empty like he suspected, but that it was crackling with magic. Gerson stepped back a bit with Frisk in his arms, setting him against a tree as well as placing a green barrier around them by jabbing the edge of his hammer into the ground. Undyne grins darkly as her spear changed from blue to white with black sparks surrounding it. She pulled her arm back, and then shot forward with powerful force. Tempest just barely parried the spear, sending it to the side. Though he was left with little time to react to the next attack, her getting up close and headbutting him as hard as she could. He grunted as he stumbled back while holding his head and staring at her in shock.

 _A headbutt...w...why the...?!_ He shakes his head and regained focus once again. He held his golden katana and blocked a slash from a black and white naginata. Tempest narrowed his eye as he felt himself being pushed back slightly by her superior physical strength. Multiple golden axes manifested over her head and slashed down on her. Two black and white axes formed above her head and parried the two of them away. Undyne pushed Tempest back and thrusts a knee into his midsection, making him cough and stumble backwards. Undyne didn't let up, moving forward and punching Tempest in the head once again, making him stumble over and fall to the ground. He recovered quickly with a swift roll, before jumping back and shaking his head of the headache growing from the blows. He raised his paw as multiple golden weapons manifested behind him, making ripples in the air.

He lowered his paw and all the golden weapons flew towards her at once. She threw her hand out as multiple black and white weapons of her own and shot them towards the golden weapons. The weapons clash against one another nearly in sync, not one single weapon breaching the defenses of the other. Tempest found himself in awe as Undyne's telumkinesis was matching his to near-perfection. There were no openings for him to exploit, which is highly likely her issue as well. It was essentially a standstill that neither of them can break. During the clash, Tempest gazed into Undyne's eye, seeing how determined she was. She was not going to give in no matter what he threw at her, and she was not going to die so easily. It was unbelievable, but she had to run out of stamina eventually, would she?

Undyne waved her had slowly. All the weapons were still clashing...but one lone mace swerved around and slammed into his side. He gasped as his assault ended. He fell to the ground, his ribs aching from how hard the blow was. He didn't move, as multiple spears were pointed at his neck from every angle. Undyne stepped up to him, daring him to continue. Tempest closed his eyes as he awaited his death. After a few moments, he opened them to realize that he was still alive. Undyne was still glaring at him strongly, though she sighed.

"You're lucky that I don't want anyone dying here." She grumbled as the spears disappeared. She placed her eye-patch back over her eye and helped him up. Her magic soon calmed down the moment she did so.

"You...you spared me...?"

"As much as I wanna continue kicking your ass, I think we can both make much more progress by having you tell us the whole story of what the hell is going on here." She reasoned. "I can tell you're not a bad guy at heart...but you're still gonna apologize to Frisk when he wakes up."

"For now, I agree with her sentiment." Gerson nodded. Napstablook shyly approached them from behind, looking nervously towards them, wondering if Tempest might attack again.

Tempest thought over his options. He could just ignore her and ontinue fighting...but he honestly didn't want to, not for Augustine's sake anyway. Besides, if there was any time he should take a chance to stick it to his 'Master', it was right now. This woman seemed to be much more than she seemed. Making his decision, he sheathed his katana and nodded. "Very well..I concede defeat. Let us find my cousin first, then we can both explain as much as we possibly can to you."

 **(The Third Island)**

Chara has been through ridiculously large amounts of physical trauma for a child, so it's nothing new to him. It's safe to say that he's gained a certain amount of tolerance to punishment. So something like the loss of his left arm, at least to him, was seen as nothing more than an irritation at best and a sign of weakness at worst. He'll have to adjust very quickly if he wants to keep up with the threat at hand. Losing an arm definitely isn't too much of a concern for him, it could have been a lot worse. Besides, it beats having to pull those rock shards out of his arm. That would have been awful to do. At least this way it was quick and somewhat painless.

Unfortunately for him, Muffet didn't share his nonchalant attitude about the incident, seeing as she looked like she would pass out due to concern and horror. Even more unfortunate for him, it didn't stop Darkness and Mettaton Neo from attacking them. Case in point, Mettaton Neo took his cannon arm and multiple bombs with his insignia on them were launched at the trio. Alphys had to scurry to the side, while Muffet was unfocused and was promptly blasted backwards into a bush. Taking the opportunity, Chara retrieved his severed arm, gazing at it curiously. Normally the sight of a severed arm would greatly disturb even a fifteen year old teen. Chara wasn't normal, however, thus he was mostly uncaring about it. So uncaring, that he narrowed his eyes at the detached limb, and it suddenly caught on dark fire, before he drops it back onto the ground, as it burns into cinders.

Darkness was briefly surprised by this action, and wondered why he would go through with such a shocking act. Though he took a close look at Chara's crimson eyes in which stared back into his own golden ones. They lowered as he interpreted the message behind them:

 _This is what I deserve._

Darkness wondered what the child could have possibly done that would warrant the loss of an entire limb. He was not given the luxury of time to do so though, as Alphys called out to him as Mettaton Neo was busy attacking Muffet and Chara. Alphys stood a few feet away from him, her fists clenched. "How could you...how could you just render him a mindless puppet like this?!"

"I see a weapon, Alphys. My specialty is making the best out of the weapons, regardless of how they are used. So that's what I did. And my ' _Master_ ' wants me to use this weapon to kill you and the other intruders here, so that's what I'll have to do." Darkness replied with reluctant finality.

"Why? Just because I _might_ be detrimental to whatever is going on here?! That these imprisoned monsters having prices placed on them like they're nothing but property?! Of course I would try to stop something like that, and Im sure that's why Mettaton attacked you, ESPECIALLY when you all went after Shyren and Napstablook!" Alphys shouted while stepping forward. "There's no way you could possibly be okay with this!"

"You're right. I don't condone this at all. I find it a disgusting practice, even."

"Then why-"

"I can't resist her influence. Believe me when I say that I've tried. My cousin tried even harder, but he failed. My other cousin can't be controlled, but she's far too uncaring about her situation to do something about it. It's a subject of conflict between the two, and I find it rather unfortunate." Darkness sighed and shook his head. "I have no choice but to obey her, until I can find a way to free us. Until then, we have to follow her orders. And my order is to have you killed. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I can't leave without them." Alphys narrowed her eyes as she gathered yellow digital energy within her paw.

Darkness raised both eyebrows. "Ah yes, your Magic Awakening is Techno-magic. And one of those instances of techno-magic involves the use of digital energy. Truly impressive, Dr. Alphys. I don't have that kind of ability despite my affinity for technology." His eyes narrowed. "However, I can accurately deduct that you've had no time to properly hone these new powers of yours. You're inexperienced with it at the moment. That in itself is a disadvantage." Alphys didn't listen too well, already knowing he was right. Still, she had to try. She pulled her paw back and launched the ball of digital energy towards him. He stared at the yellow digital ball curiously as he stopped it with a ball of wind coiling around it. "It's rather strange. Usually you see data only on computer screens, tv screens, and other technology. I don't think I've ever seen data being manipulated in such a way before. It's honestly a fascinating concept with many possibilities..." He flicked the wind coated ball of energy back to Alphys. It impacted her midsection and blasted her backwards, sliding on her back until she rolled once and ended up on her face.

But despite this, Alphys adjusted her glasses and forced herself back to her feet, breathing heavily as the caged monsters stared in awe and concern of one of their saviors. Shyen was paying the most attention to the battle, as well as her agent. She was really worried about Alphys, for reasons only she knew in full detail. The former Royal Scientist seemed highly determined to see her objective through, which was a concern, because she didn't how far she'll push herself before she completely exhausts herself.

Muffet recovered from the bomb being thrown near her, shaking her head and turning towards Chara. "Chara-Dearie! Your arm! Shouldn't we-"

"There's no time for that, we have bigger priorities to tend to." Chara redirected her focus as Mettaton Neo struck at them, swooping down with his wings and dropping more bombs. Setting her concern aside for the moment, Muffet used multiple webs to catch some of the bombs and did her best to return them to sender. It wasn't that easy, as he managed to dodge a couple of the explosions. Though he wasn't able to dodge them all, as one of the bombs set him off-course and off-balance. With him being disoriented, Chara jumped up and managed a kick to Mettaton's head, sending him crashing in to the ground.

Mettaton was quick to recover, already back on his feet. Chara sighed, already knowing it wouldn't be so easy this time. He floated back to his feet and aimed his cannon towards the both of them. Chara didn't allow him to proceed first, manifesting a black ball of fire within his remaining hand and throwing it towards the robot. He reacted accordingly, spinning once and kicking the fireball away. _Of course he did._ Chara thought with immense irritation as Mettaton threw more bombs towards them. Once again, Muffet grabbed many of the bombs with her webs and tossed them back to the sender. He learned his lesson by this point though, as a pink shield surrounded him and protected him from the explosions of the bombs. The very moment the shield went down, Muffet grabbing him with more webs and tossed him away from the area, away from the imprisoned monsters. Chara and Muffet followed him to where he crashed, glad the monsters were out of harms away for the most part.

Chara narrowed his eyes as Mettaton Neo once again stands back up. _I can admit that he's thought about his previously poor defense.._ He could see Mettaton pointing his weapon arm at him again, firing more bombs towards the teen. Muffet was prepared to throw most of them back again, but she was distracted as one of Mettaton's smaller bots began distracting her with smaller bombs of their own, and also serving to separate her from Chara. He remained as the larger bombs flew towards him. Black fire generated right in front of him and defended against the bomb's explosions. Though the moment he sets it down, he was met with an extended punch via the robot removing his arm and having it shoot at him like a rocket. He swore that he was being mocked at this point. Mettaton didn't stop his assault there. Chara disliked the fact that Mettaton's technomagic body meant that he wouldn't _ever_ run out of ammo _or_ get tired...that's rather unfortunate for him being a target of his weaponry. He actually needs to catch his breath.

A pink ball of energy slowly emits out of Mettaton's cannon arm, and he fires it at Chara quickly. Chara dodges to the side, only to be blindsided by the ball suddenly splitting into two and tracking him, slamming into his back. He grunted from the first ball, though the second impact caused him to completely fall on his face. He got up on his knees for a moment, trying to regain his bearings, but Metaton's arm stretched out and grabbed him by the throat, them reeled him back in. Now close to him, he began crushing Chara's windpipe, all without a single sound and a steeled, emotionless glare.

"I...honestly...liked...you better...when you're always...talking...about...yourself..." Chara gagged, shocked that he's unable to break free from Mettaton Neo's grip. He had underestimated Mettaton's jump in power quite a huge deal. He was getting a better understanding of why this might warrant Alphys being executed. He felt himself losing consciousness..

A sudden explosion from one of his own mini-bots rocked Mettaton, sending him flying back while dropping Chara, who began taking in deep breaths of air. Mettaton Neo stood back up and began moving towards Chara. Muffet suddenly jumped in front of him with her arms folded. He punched at her, but she caught it in her right hand. Chara was in disbelief as Muffet tightened her grip and heard Mettton's metal fist _denting_ , as she almost casually pushes the fist aside. She then used her middle left hand to punch him in the chest, sending him skidding back through several trees. Chara gaped in awe as Muffet brushed herself off and folded her arms. "I couldn't agree more, Chara-Dearie. Mettaton wouldn't try choking his friends to death. That quite irritated me..."

 _Spider strength is not to be messed with..._ Chara mumbled in his mind, amazed.

Meanwhile, Alphys was thrown back by a combined force of fire and wind, landing on her face, her arms in front of her. She was in terrible shape having many cuts and burns on her body. She had accepted a very clear and understandable realization: She was completely outmatched. Darkness was right about one thing. She's and no practice with her powers. Even if she knows much about what her powers can actually do, she hasn't actually practiced using them. She's at an immense disadvantage to the significantly more experienced Darkness. He had her outmatched in many ways when it comes to fighting, even if it's not his specialty himself. But she won't give up.

At this point, Shyren was begging her to simply stay down and prevent herself from getting hurt even further. She was visibly crying and _begging_ for Darkness to stop hurting her and to just let her leave alive. Darkness hid his immense turmoil and guilt behind a neutral expression, but even that was starting to fail once he fully realizes that Alphys wasn't going to give up. She was really going to die at this rate, and her comrades were too busy with Mettaton Neo to come to her aid. And yet...still...

"I...don't understand. You know you're outmatched, inexperienced with your new magic, you're very close to passing out, you're bleeding heavily...even your friend is telling you to stop! So despite this...why? Why do you keep going...?"

Alphys slowly stood up. Covered in various wounds such as wind slashes, burns, and bruises. Blood seeped from her wounds, and Darkness was horrified to see slight bits of dust emitting off of her. "...Lemon...Bread..."

"Lemon Bread...?" Darkness questioned the relevance of those two words, but quickly deduced it as important, seeing how Shyren gasped loudly.

Alphys slowly walked towards Darkness, her arms swaying slightly. "Lemon Bread...she's...part of an experiment gone horribly wrong...it's because of me...she's terribly deformed...and I couldn't do anything to fix her...or any of the others...of all the victims...she hated me the most...and she still does even after six years..." Alphys mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "...On the night before I left for this archipelago...she reluctantly called me...she said she still really hated me for what I've done to her...and yet still...she tearfully begged for me to bring her sister back...and I promised her that I would do so...absolutely." Shyren hid her face and shivered, trying to keep herself from crying any more.

"Experiments...? Her...sister...?" Darkness muttered softly. Alphys eventually stopped in front of him, and weakly punched his stomach. Since her magic hasn't been honed despite knowing what it can do, it predictably did nothing except bring some dust off her fist. Her lack of experience was going to doom her at this rate. He grabbed her by the shoulders, but she didn't meet his eyes. "Dr. Alphys! You need to stop!"

"So you see...?! It doesn't matter that I'm weak! It doesn't matter that I've failed at lot of things I could have done better in...! And it doesn't matter that someone like you is standing in my path of redemption! If I save her sister...if I bring her back safe and sound...then maybe...just maybe...she'll _finally_ think about forgiving me...just a hint...I don't expect it to be right away...just for her to think about it would be a miracle to me..." She weakly punched him again. " I can't afford to leave without Shyren! I have to bring her back to her sister! I **_have_** to win! I... _need_...to...wi..." Alphys tried punching again...she fully lost consciousness and fell in a heap before Darkness, her glasses falling a few feet away from her face.

"Alphys...no..." Shyren weakly whimpers.

Darkness thought over her actions and what he himself should be doing next. She was fully acting upon her emotions instead of logic. This was not how he envisioned his first encounter with her at all. He didn't want her to hurt her so seriously, but she just wouldn't accept surrender with so much on the line for herself personally. After taking a moment to think it over, he shook his head strongly.

 _Augustine can punish me if she wants. I can't kill a fellow scientist, not like this one. She has the strength to do something that I hesitate to do. The right thing, despite the harm done to herself. It's very clear that I've been forced on the wrong side for years, but this the last straw. I'm done participating in this madness._

Darkness slowly slid his paws under her and picked her up bridal style. He mentally commanded Mettaton Neo to return to his side, much to the puzzlement of Chara and Muffet. "...Follow me to my lab. Dr. Alphys needs to recover." Darkness nodded his head once. At his, the mechanical locks for the cages holding the monsters disengaged, and the shackles of magic also deactivated, rendering them free to move. With this, Darkness slowly carried Alphys away, with a cautious Chara staring at his back.

 _I sense that Tempest's battle has ended as well...Augustine has no choice now..._

 **(The Fourth Island)**

Augustine was understandably stressed out. All of her cameras have suddenly been knocked out with no intervention on her part. She face-palmed as she knew who was behind it. Darkness was being disobedient. This meant Tempest was sure to follow. She can't influence them to do her bidding anymore. The only thing she has on them now was keeping them from attempting to kill her. Though that meant nothing at this point, as Toriel was likely to do the job for them. Paranoia was beginning to take over, but she tried to keep a cool head.

She tells herself this as she was standing in front of the cell containing Lunar. At first the creature didn't look towards her. But given how her tail was childishly wagging with a sassy motion of 'I told you so', she most likely already knew what she was about to ask. Augustine hated that she was right after all, and was forced to take a huge risk. Lunar couldn't be influenced by her magic at all, no matter how hard she tried. Appealing to her desire was the only thing she could hope for in order to gain her assistance. She sighed, her arms falling to her sides.

"Alright! You win, you insane battle-hungry dragon. You'll get your duel, as long as you help me make it out of this afterwards."

Lunar slowly turned to the woman, amusement in her eyes and a smug smirk on her face. The dragon was covered in red scales and had silver eyes. She wore a tattered crimson jacket with white velvet lacing in the form of a robe, and her somewhat sizable chest was only covered by bandages to effectively restrain them, leaving her midriff exposed. She also wore tattered shorts, leaving her hardened crimson scaled legs exposed. "Was that so hard? I don 't want any of your subordinates interfere with our duel, this is purely one-on-one." _I can feel him approaching...Asriel Dreemurr...my next, and quite possibly my most promising opponent yet...and as a bonus, he's coming to ME._ She thought with anticipation, as a bright white magic, as well as a heavy dark magic, emitted from her body simultaneously. Her eyes shined with glee.

He might actually force her to use her magic. That's good. It means he was going to be worth her time...

* * *

 **Undyne wins! Spares Tempest, and he stands down so he can explain anything else that they might not know about. Though Frisk got pretty messed up...**

 **Alphys unfortunately loses...but the promise mentioned in the past chapter and quite possibly hinted by the one before it has been discovered. She loses, but Darkness has made it clear that he won't kill her, despite how easy it could be. Chara's loss of an arm so soon made things difficult with Mettaton. Luckily Muffet's there to back him up. Spider strength indeed. Wonder what else she can do...possibilities are wider than one might think.**

 **Augustine prepares to unleash Lunar as Toriel, Asriel and Red are heading towards the island she resides in. She has no choice but to face them head-on. And Toriel has made it clear on how unhappy she is with this situation. Asriel...well, he won't be having much fun either. Lunar has made her intentions quite clear.**

 **Toriel: Augustine won't get away!**

 **Asriel: This feeling...**

 **Red: Time to bust some heads!**

 **And Red shall be Red~**


	25. A Foreboding Discovery

**There's quite a bit of important information in this chapter that will prove very significant in the future. It's significant information that will be explained later, and it's a bit of a continuation of what Shamir and the others mentioned chapters ago. There's more going on in the world than anyone from Ebott realizes.**

 **The world is large...and it's hiding much more than they first believed.**

 **Toriel: Hm...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The Fourth Island)**

While the respective battles on the other islands were currently waging on, Asriel, Toriel, and Red were heading towards the fourth island with River Person sailing them there in a very quick motion. Toriel suggested Nikon to accompany them, to give her a proper layout of how the fourth island is set up, and what they can expect from it while they're trying to find Augustine. Nikon was at first pretty surprised to see that she was asked to come along with them, but she was more than happy to assist anyway she could. Red was impatiently waiting to reach the island, which is different from Asriel's calmness to the situation. Since it was just the forth of them, he had to at least think about what they would do once they've reached said island.

Nikon did her best to explain the island's layout. There used to be just as much forest and wildlife, as well as inhabitants from the village. Plenty of animals surrounded the place, and it was also an ideal place for them to grow numerous amounts of vegetation, plenty of space for farming both regular foods and magic foods. However...once Augustine and her Stoneforge cabal occupied the islands and brought them under her control, much of the vegetation on that island-which is undoubtedly the largest-was wiped out. The monsters and human resided on the island were placed on the other islands. Those that didn't leave and attempted to resist...they were dealt with accordingly. At least _their_ version of accordingly. Hearing this only made Toriel even more upset about this whole thing than she already was, and Red was losing her grip on her own self-control at the moment. Asriel chose to keep calmer than either of them, and listened clearly to Nikon's explanation.

Nikon also made an observation that was highly important when it came to dealing with them. As she's already hinted, and something they've already observed from their first confrontation with them. They were obviously users of earth magic. Earth Magic could be incredibly powerful and very hard-hitting when used efficiently. Which meant that the earth users they encountered thus far were not very skilled at it. It almost felt as if the magic was not their own. It feels as if the magic was not their own...but it was somehow _given_ to them. Nikon didn't understand it herself, but she was sure that while they were wielders of earth magic, something about them gave her the impression that it wasn't really theirs. They possess it, but it is not a power they truly had. As if the magic was not an awakening...more like it was _given_ to them. It was very much unlike what Shamir described about humans awakening the dormant magic within their souls. These humans didn't have the dormant power within them, and yet they wield it, albeit to a significantly lesser degree than one who would have truly awakened earth magic should.

With this, Toriel was able to come to a rather strange, as well as _VERY_ concerning, conclusion. And she felt that it would be very important to bring up the information for a later, in-depth discussion. It was definitely something she felt she needed to discuss with her husband, as well as Sans, and perhaps even Gerson. Thinking of the former two made her sigh internally. She missed those two greatly. Her goofy husband and her pun-loving partner in crime respectively, and she longed to return to them as soon as she possibly could. She soon shook her head and steeled her gaze. She can think about that later, right now she had to focus.

Red narrowed her eyes as she gazed in front of her. River Person was sailing them closer to their destination, the forth island and main base of operations for Stoneforge. She could easily tell, as she sees multiple large spikes of earth emerging from the island, many smooth boulders, spiked boulders. What truly got their attention was the magically created structure that most likely served as the main place of gathering. Asriel could see it as well, realizing that it was the most likely place that Augustine was probably hiding herself, as well as the massive magic energy that was lying within the complex. Whatever was there lying within the compound, it was incredibly powerful.

"We grow near. The enemies are waiting for us at the docks. Prepare yourselves for the inevitable, for they obviously already know of our impending arrival. You gave them quite a scare, my Queen." The elder raccoon monster informed them, looking onwards to the docks with worry. "It is not too late to turn back from this, my Queen. You don't have to place yourself in danger for our sake."

"Turning my back on you know would not weigh well on my conscience. I shall not do such a thing." Toriel replied calmly, as River Person approached the dock and they all stepped off of the boat. Toriel was the first to exit, followed by Asriel, Red, and Nikon. Toriel calmly clasped her paws and stared at the earth-magic users blocking the way of their current path. "Excuse me. But I have discovered that Augustine is residing on this island, and I seek to speak with her personally. Will you be so kind as to take us to her?"

"Tch! You want to speak with Augustine, huh? You say that as if you haven't done anything! She's utterly terrified of you! She wants nothing to do with you in any way!" One of them declared angrily, though he was clearly intimidated by Toriel's quiet, yet fierce gaze. He shook his head and tried to regain his bravado. "What's your beef with her, what did she ever do to you?" Toriel was growing highly displeased by their blatant ignorance. They really don't see anything wrong with their actions. What was wrong with what Augustine was doing, and having them do. They knew exactly what they were doing, and yet it was highly likely that they were not going to stop without direct intervention.

Asriel, wanting to prevent his mother from exploding, stepped in front of the three females, and stood before the hostiles, nervously waiting. "Howdy! Um...what sh means is what you're doing to these people is wrong, keeping them in captivity like this isn't nice. These monsters, and the humans living alongside them...I don't think they appreciate you keeping them imprisoned like this. And believe me, we know quite a bit about imprisonment." He said with a saddened sigh. Then he gazed at them calmly before spreading his arms. "So please, can we speak with Augustine? We don't want this to get any worse than it already is. Please...?"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Red said with irritation, placing her paws on her hips. "C'mon, Asriel! Be serious about this!"

"I _am_ being serious!" Asriel pouted. "I don't like what's going on any more than you do. But that doesn't mean we can't at least _try_ to be reasonable, right?" Toriel softly nodded in silent agreement. The only reason why she hasn't lashed out yet was because, as angry as she was, her desire for a peaceful resolution wasn't _completely_ off the table. It's just that things like this are unable to escape her temper. Asriel was also able to understand something vital: Humans were significantly more difficult to reason with. That's a lesson he had the unfortunate displeasure of learning the hard way, in different, painful doses. Still, he at least had to try. "Can we please speak to Augustine? I'm sure we can come to an understanding..." Red facepalmed.

"What nonsense are you speaking, kid?" One of them said as while slowly stepping forward, glowing slightly yellow. Asriel sensed it a a surge in earth magic. "You come onto this archipelago looking for trouble, and you expect to just continue waltzing around and make demands?"

"I'm not making demands. I genuinely don't want to fight you or Augustine. In fact, we only came here because we were informed that our friends were in danger." Asriel narrowed his eyes. "But I also can't ignore someone who's suffering when I can do something about it. And those humans and monsters are suffering because of you and Augustine, mostly because of your greed. Please, turn away from this now."

Their response, much to Asriel's awkwardness and Red's irritation, was predictable.

Their earth magic was cast quickly, multiple blocks of earth generated and shot towards Asriel. Asriel narrowed his eyes slightly at this. It didn't even get the chance to reach him. Red slashed the blocks apart in multiple pieces, leaving the rubble to harmlessly fall around them. She then turned towards Asriel with a questioning glare. Asriel sighed softly as he raised his paws and shook his head. He did warn them, and he _did_ ask nicely for them to stop. They refused the offer and attacked first. The only person who was more irritated by this offense than Red was Toriel herself. The searing anger from her eyes made that **_very_** clear.

This as best exemplified by a fireball smashing directly into them, blasting them back and sending them into the ground. The others were in awe as they watched a few of their comrades struggle back to their feet. She clasped her paws and gazed down to Nikon. "Is there a possibility of other monsters and humans being imprisoned on this island?"

Nikon nodded. "There's a period of time in which prisoners are taken here and awaiting to be sold off. There's already a few of my fellow villagers that I'll never see again. However, I'm sure that they would want me to liberate those who are left. At the very least, they need to be saved. There should be a holding area for all human magic users and monsters that haven't disappeared yet. They're usually sent here for health checks and other procedures before deciding a price for each of them. If they're not meeting Augustine's standard...they..." Nikon looked away. "They..."

"I see. All the more reason for me to pay her a visit." Toriel said quietly. She turned to Asriel and Red. "Asriel, since these people won't freely let us pass, I'll need you to go on ahead and free those prisoners. Red, I'm entrusting you with his safety. Though I highly expect you to take care of yourself as well."

"Right. I've got his back." Red shook her head then nodded. "Asriel. Do you think you can teleport us inside?"

Asriel nodded softly. Then he turned to his mother. "Be careful, Mom."

"To you as well, my child." Toriel nodded. Asriel placed a paw on Red's shoulder, and they vanished in a flash of rainbow colors. With that she turns to the humans and monsters in her way. "Are you all willing to step aside yet? That would be your wisest course of action." They glared at her adamantly in response, causing her to sigh. "Your choice. Do not worry. I shall not kill any of you, I'll make sure you all survive." She placed one paw outwards, and the rainbow flames in her hands slowly began to focus on the color blue. "I should warn you though. While it's rather shameful for me to admit, it is the truth... _I'm not as gentle as my son when it comes to my enemy._ "

 **(Meanwhile)**

Asriel and Red appeared in front of a door to a different part of the island, in front of a strange rock-like fortress, knowing what their current objective was and planning to proceed with it. Asriel closed his eyes and expands his senses on order to search for a specific area for where the prisoners were unjustly kept. He did sense the magic from the numerous monsters and humans guarding various areas of the island. But the humans...their magic didn't feel right. Of course magic wasn't totally natural to humans, but this was just slightly different. It was like...the magic didn't really belong to them. It was a very strange feeling, and he guessed that Toriel knew something about it too, as she was a somewhat better sensor than he was. But he could worry about that later. Right now, they had an objective to complete.

Asriel placed his paw on the wall and his eyes narrowed slightly. "This entire fortress was constructed entirely out of earth magic...I think Augustine is more formidable than we're giving her credit for." He says quietly as he searches for a way inside without wasting his stamina teleporting. "It seems that they make their own entrances and exits, so that none of the prisoners can escape even if they break out of their restraints...trapping them inside until they can become restrained again.."

"They make their own entrances and exits? Fine. We can do that too." Red said as she unsheathed her sword, and it began to glow. She holds it vertically in front of her and focused on the wall. Then she swings her sword in four different directions, in the shape of a rectangle to fit the both of them. Once the cut was made, she kicked it in, and the mark immediately vanishes, leaving a clear hole for them to walk through.. Asriel's eyes widened in surprise as Red makes her saber disappear, placing a paw on her hip. " _There's_ our entrance. Come on." She says as she moves forward, her hood down for the time being. Though she noticed that Asriel was still gaping in surprise at her act, and she turned to face him. "Hey! You coming? Or are you just going to stand there looking cute?" Red demanded, her annoyed voice echoed through the hole she made.

"Right, sorry." Asriel shook his head and followed after her, a ball of fire levitating above his paw to light the way for the both of them.

As they moved down the corridor Red created, Asriel got the impression that the prisoners living conditions are less than suitable, especially when there's so many of them in one place. And he was easily able to tell just how long they've been here, given how the humans didn't seem to have anything to eat or drink in days, while the monsters looked incredibly close to falling down. It was a very saddening sight to see. He lowered his eyes quietly as he passed them all by, wanting to make sure they searched everything before they started freeing everyone here. It was very clear that Augustine did not want these monsters and magic wielding humans to leave no matter what. Obviously they couldn't leave them all here, they needed their help, and quickly.

One of the humans lifted her head up, her hair covering her face some. Her clothes, like most others clothes within this area, were tattered and dirty, and they were all filthy in general. Yet the woman's face lit up with a small smile as she was able to sense that the two in front of her were not hostile. "...We're...saved..."

"...Why would anyone imprison people like this? I sense no maliciousness in their souls...they don't deserve this." Asriel said quietly. Though he sensed hostile intent entering the room, and he turned his head. "Though _they_ surely are malicious..."

"Ya think?" Red rolled her eyes as multiple bolts of earth emerged from the walls and began shooting at the both of them. Red was quick to unsheathe her blade and slash the earth bolts apart. Asriel was preparing to attack with his magic fire. Though he failed to notice a few smaller rocks emerge from the ground and attached themselves to his wrists, and forcefully brought them together, restraining the use of his paws. The same thing was done for his ankles. He blinked owlishly in surprise, then he pouted and shook his head. He should have been more observant han that.

Red saw that Asriel was restrained, and rushed to help. But she found her feet and arms restrained by earth, trapping them and keeping her from moving. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! That's seriously cheap!"

Asriel raised his head as the guards approached them, smirking and thinking that they've already won. "These are the intruders? It's a wonder that they were even able to get inside. The only way through here is through Earth Magic. And yet here they are, sniffing their noses where they don't belong."

"Is that a jab at me?" Red growled, a tick mark on her head.

"You kids are getting involved in things that don't involve you and shouldn't involve you. You're really pushing your luck by actually breaking in here." Another stated with annoyance. Asriel snickered slightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Red and a look of irritation from the guards. "I don't think I've said anything funny."

"It's just that...you called me a kid. You see, my mom has a thing for terrible puns. And since I'm still a pretty young goat...hehehe!~"

"Asriel..." Red's eyes twitched angrily.

"Sorry, Sorry." Asriel shook his head, getting the last of his laughs out of the way. Then he glared seriously towards them. "These people don't deserve to be in cages. Monsters. Humans. They're one in the same, they're still _people_. You can't imprison them like this, especially if it's for your own gain. If you don't free them this instant... _we'll do it ourselves._ "

"Really now? And we're supposed to be afraid of a little kid like you? Afraid of someone who can't even use their paws?"

Asriel closed his eyes and sighed softly. "So this is what's come to...alright. At the very least, I can say that I tried." Then opened his eyes and smirked. "Too bad for you, I've been trained by someone who restrains me _much_ more harshly than this. What you're doing right now is child's play." With this, Asriel takes a deep breath, then forcefully pulls his paws apart, breaking the earth restraints and shocking the guards greatly, as well as Red herself. He rubbed his wrists a bit and smiled gently. "What? I can't really match my master in physical strength, but weak isn't something I'd really call myself. So...can we talk about releasing everyone now?"

"Flipping dog biscuits, Asriel..." Red groaned. Asriel was quick to break Red's restraints with his own paws, starting with her paws and then her feet. With that out of the way, Red manifests her sword again and growled angrily. "I'm not gonna let that happen again! And I suggest you don't either!"

"I know, I know." Asriel shook his head as he nodded apologetically to the guards. "Sorry about this." They were briefly confused by this, before one of them was knocked out by a fireball smashed into one of their chests. "Sorry!"

"Stop. Apologizing. To. _The Enemy!_ " Red shouted as she slashed apart the numerous earth bolts heading their way. "Are you seriously feeling bad for the ones keeping these people prisoner against their will?"

Asriel awkwardly rubbed his neck as he gathered fire in his paws and throws it towards them, which was blocked as they summoned earth pillars to defend against the flames. They were much more skilled with earth magic than the ones outside. It made a bit of sense, because they were guarding the prisoners more likely to force an escape. Still, it wouldn't be enough. Though it would mean that he would have to be a bit more forceful with his attacks in order to break through their defense. He was about to apologize to them beforehand, but remembered that Red wouldn't really like hearing that again. So he kept it to himself and chose to switch from fire to lightning. He gathered plenty of lightning in one paw, and throws a powerful bolt of it towards the pillars, destroying a few of them and knocking a few of them down. Not all though, as a few of them stayed standing and threw multiple earth spikes towards him, hoping to impale him where he stood.

Red easily blocked that intention, slashing every spike that came Asriel's way. She cuts each and every one of them down, preventing them from reaching him. After enough times, she forces herself through the storm of earth spikes, not letting any of them hit her easily. A few of them tried to scratch her cheek as well as her stomach, but those too were slashed apart with little to no effort on her part. She continues to run towards them as they try sending earth pillars her way to slow her pace, though she slashed those apart and they harmlessly passed by her. Once she got close enough she immediately cuts a few of them down with very precise slashes across their chests, arms, and legs. Doing critical damage but not enough to put their lives in danger. And with that damage she would jump and kick at a few of their heads, as well as smacking their for heads with the handle of her sword, knocking them down as well. She huffed slightly as she looks at Asriel.

"That surely isn't all of them. More are sure to come our way..." She said quietly with narrowed eyes.

Asriel nodded. He then turned towards the other end of the hallway...still feeling that same immense presence. He made his decision then, checking with Red first. "I have to go see what's causing that immense surge of magic...I'm counting on you to free these prisoners and keep them safe." With this, Asriel descends down the stairway, looking to find the powerful magic. Red saw him away, and sighed slightly with worry. But she casts it aside as she focused on her objective, not willing to let Asriel's confidence in her go to waste.

Red cuts down more enemies, again with her magic dulling her blade just slightly so that not one single slash did any lethal damage. None of them were quick enough to be able to catch her. As admittedly powerful earth magic was, it doesn't really do much when it came to speed. That's her advantage over them as she slashed every rock shot in her direction in multiple small pieces, and she slashed any wall in her way clean in half. They were left nearly helpless because despite having the advantage in power, she was very quick to cut them before they got the chance to do any serious damage. She sighed softly as she didn't sheathe her sword, keeping an eye out for any more possible enemies.

She was right to wait, as three of the larger, stronger guards entered through the corridor, generating a menacing amount of earth magic. Red narrowed her eyes as she tightly gripped her sword. _Asriel told me to keep them safe, meaning he's depending on me. Given the seriousness of this, even though he probably doesn't want me interpreting it that way...I have to treat it like an order!_ With this in mind, Red deflected a few sharpened earth shards heading her way. But she was distracted by those shards, as a harden rock fist rose from the ground and hit her right in her side. She flew a few feet, landing on her side and wincing from the pain. She staggers back to her feet and shakes her head. _Okay...no wonder I was trying to avoid those attacks...rocks **hurt**. _ Red growled as she stands back up. Though a pillar emerged from the ceiling and shot towards her with swiftness and harsh force, enough to greatly crater the ground. Red barely dodges b y jumping back, only for an earth wall to emerge behind her and keep her from going any further. Then a hardened earth fist struck her hard in the stomach, breaking her through the wall and knocking her to the ground.

There was a distinct gasp from the prisoners around them, seeing their savior being damaged so seriously. Though she still found herself standing back up while holding her blade. She gripped it with both of her paws and narrowed her eyes towards the three new guards stalking towards her. She huffed as she prepared to swing her sword again, far from done with them. "I'm going to free these people, and there's no way you're stopping me!"

 **(Meanwhile...)**

There was no stopping it now. Toriel was on the island, and she was surely going to come after her. It wasn't a matter of _if_ anymore. It's been reduced to a fear-inducing **_when_**. And that time was sooner than she would have liked. _Much_ sooner than she would have liked. She tried her best to clear her mind and focus on potential positives for the situation. She was still somewhat safe from Toriel do to the compounds mostly being locked away do to earth magic. It's used to create their own entrances and exits, so they shouldn't have any way of getting in so easily. They surely haven't talked to Tempest or Darkness, so they shouldn't know how to get in. Parvos was only able to get inside because no one saw him coming. But she knew Toriel was coming, so her defenses are a bit more pronounced, as well as her security in general. She shouldn't be able to do so easily.

 _Knock knock._

Augustine blinked as she raised her head to the noise. She raised an eyebrow, understandably cautious. "...Uh...who's there?"

" _Fire._ "

"...Fire...?"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Augustine took cover as many pieces of debris shot towards and past her, nearly hitting her in the process. She could also feel an intense amount of heat, and blue blames flowing past her and nearly igniting her hair. She swore she even felt a bit of burns despite how close yet far they were from directly harming her. She then slowly peaked over her cover and felt true terror well up inside of her, threatening to freeze her in place despite how hot it suddenly became in the room.

Toriel slowly strolled into the room with her fist outstretched, then casually brushes debris off her skirt as she's passing over the unconscious bodies of the poor fools that actively tried to stand in her way. Nikon slowly followed her, and Augustine got a much better understanding on how Toriel knew at least a bit about what was going on. Though that she didn't understand was why she wasn't getting burned as well, despite a few embers accidentally landing on her. Surely her mastery over pyrokinesis couldn't be _that_ incredible, right? It looks like she was going to find out one way or another, as Toriel stopped in the middle of the room with a paw resting on her hip. Her anger was quite obvious, yet her expression is surprisingly tranquil. Augustine resisted the urge to blush.

 _Wow...she's a bit on the stout side...but she's actually very beautiful in person..._

"Augustine...there you are..." Toriel's voice snapped her out of her stupor, blinking herself back into focus and making her remember that she was in very serious danger. "So you're the cause of all the trouble that's befallen this archipelago..."

"Oh. Toriel! Queen of Monsters! _Heeeyyyy...~_ " Augustine faux-cheerfully waved as sweat began dripping down her head, both from the intense heat before her and her own fear. "How's it going...? You look...REALLY angry. And I have a pretty good idea why that is-GAH!" She ducked as a fireball zoomed over her head, smashing into the wall behind her, making a slight crater. "Uh...guess you're not here to talk...?"

"Can you blame her?" Nikon stepped up, narrowing her eyes. "You and your Stoneforge guild have kept a very harsh hold on my home and it's people, using them to your own selfish ends. Enslaving us...selling us...punishing us unjustly...you're despicable! You are NOT welcome on this archipelago, having forced yourself upon it with little to no regard for our feelings!" She shook her head sadly. "A number of my fellow tribe members, I'll likely never see again because of you! They're gone...either you sent them away, or they're dead! You have no regard for the lives of the humans and monsters you claim to own, despite needing them in a condition enough to be traded!"

"My friends came to this island...one of your men told me that Mettaton attacked all of you for some reason...now I know what that reason is. And he had every right to be sickened by it." Toriel snarled angrily, her flames getting slightly more intense. "You do well to explain yourself, lest you provoke me any farther with your foolishness."

Augustine sighed as she slowly regained her composure, standing straight up. "You really shouldn't criticize me so harshly..." She said solemnly while pushing her hair away from her face. "You have to realize that what I'm doing is mostly tame compared to what others do, have done, and _will_ do. There's no denying that what I'm doing is pretty cruddy in anyone else's eyes, but it's just the line of business I've chosen. Monsters, while they're not nearly as plentiful as humans, are still very much present on the surface...you just have to look in the right places. As for the humans who are naturally capable of using magic...such as myself...they're much harder to find. And due to being so rare...the price for them tends to be higher. Like I said, I'm not the only one who does this."

"Whatever do you mean...?" Toriel asked.

"I heard that a particularly large amount of monsters have been trapped under Mt. Ebott for years, and just recently broke free of their prison. So obviously you have no idea how things have progressed under the world's nose...what it's been doing out of sight of regular people. The existence of humans wielding magic is still very much real, though we tend to keep ourselves hidden. A main reason is because it's a lot less of a hassle to hide what we're doing with our magic than try to silence then and prevent the secret from getting out. Not that we haven't silenced people before."

"By 'silence', you mean _kill_ , right?"

"Sometimes it does have to come to that in order to clear up any loose ends. Sometimes not. They'd usually beg to be spared, and we usually agree...on the condition that they work under us for the rest of their days. Any sign of treachery is a death-sentence waiting to happen." Augustine shrugged. "Sometimes it's much easier, some of them believe that getting access to magic at all is worth eternal service. They tend to be eager like that."

Toriel looked towards Nikon, who was still glaring hard at Augustine, then she too returned to looking towards her. "...How exactly would you get them suitable enough to serve under you...? How would someone with magic force someone without magic to work for them _and_ make them useful?"

Augustine raised her hand, and three rocks began levitating over her palm. Said palm was glowing quietly as she stared at Toriel. "You must have figured it out already, haven't you? I've been told that you're the brains of your family. You're not a super genius, but you know enough that most would find you quite dangerous. Combine that intelligence with your anger, you can be a frightening individual. So...did you?"

"...Your earth magic is yours...and you have the ability to bestow your earth magic to your subordinates who don't have dormant magic within them at all...that's why it feels less powerful within them..." Toriel answered slowly. She was able to piece it together quite well after seeing the humans magic in action, and feeling how weak it was from a natural magic user. It felt wrong because it wasn't theirs. Though what really got her to recognize the significance is how much similar it is to the Angel's Blessing, Asriel's special ability. It's capable of making monsters stronger and removing a significant amount of a monster's natural weaknesses Higher endurance, increased magic capacity, a better resistance to negative emotions, unlocking their hidden potential...it even provided a shortcut to Magic Awakening. So hearing that there's an ability that natural human magic users can bestow their magic, albeit a weaker variation of it, to whoever they wish...yes. Asgore, Sans, and Gerson definitely needed to hear about this.

"Yeah. It's a weird ability to have, being able to bestow magic to those who aren't meant to have it. I really didn't expect to be one of the very few humans in the world to actually have it and use it effectively. And I assure you, there are others out there who have it...it's just a matter of telling who does and who doesn't. And how dangerous they might be with them." She said while slowly closing her hand and gazing towards Toriel. "...Enough about that, though. What I really wish to know is the deeper motives behind your actions. You came here to rescue your friends, and yet you're sticking around to liberate these people. That particular part of this conflict didn't have to have anything to do with you, yet you're butting in anyway. Do you not care about the consequences of intruding on matters like this?"

"I can deal with those consequences at a later time. Right now, I cannot ignore the suffering of the people in front of me. That's all." Toriel answered truthfully.

"I see...then that means you won't leave until you bring me down...guess coming to an agreement is useless. Oh well."

Toriel and Nikon suddenly gasp as they felt the ground beneath them give away, and eventually start rising fast. A large chunk of earth tore from the ground with them on it, and attempting to smash them right into the ceiling. Toriel narrowed her eyes as she regained focus, clenching her fist as it gathered with flames. She smashes it into the earth platform, and it shatters apart with minimal effort. She lands gracefully on the ground with Nikon safely in her arms, her ears flopping slightly. Nikon blushed slightly and politely thanked her. Toriel's eyes shadowed as she slowly stands up.

"You shouldn't be getting mad at me, Toriel. This is just the way things are. You and the monsters have just emerged from Ebott, the world has drastically changed over time ever since you've been sealed away. Magic may not be very widely known anymore, but it still exists along humans, the shadier ones. And many humans that got their hands on it have been using it for much more sinister purposes than my own. So why waste your time on someone like me, huh?!" Augustine declares as a large concentration of earth formulated in the form of a large fist, and then it flys towards her, attempting to smash her into the ground. Toriel clenched her fist which then coated itself in fire, and she smashes it into the rock fist. The moment they make contact, the earth fist shatters into pieces.

"...I'm well aware of the possible dangers in the world that actively mean us harm...and eventually, my family will have to confront some of them...but I can focus on that later. Right now, my full attention is on _you_." Toriel snarled quietly. "...You've made a critical mistake, using these humans and monsters for your selfish gain, and then endanger members of my family..." She then raised her head, and Augustine was greeted with the rather frightening image of the right side of Toriel's face remaining shadowed, resulting in her right eye glowing a furious crimson. **"You'll soon learn that actively incurring my wrath is a _VERY_ poor error in judgement..."**

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Asriel eventually made it to the very last floor of the prison compound, and continued to progress onward. The magic he senses still pulses strongly, and it grows more and more noticeable as he continues to walk through the corridor. He wondered what he would find, and wondered what might happen when he eventually does find what he's somewhat looking for. If there was one thing Asriel truly knew, was that trouble was inevitably going to find him. As he progressed, he son takes notice to multiple guards unconscious and seriously injured. He wondered what could have caused such damage to them. Considering who their boss is, they might possibly deserve the beating. Still, this was beginning to unnerve him just slightly.

Soon enough, he finally reaches his supposed destination. He was rather surprised to see that he's stumbled upon an arena of sorts. There were numerous claw marks, spots of ash, weapons, swords, axes...blood...he figured that things down here weren't exactly happy, but this seemed a bit worse than he thought it would be. After a while, he eventually found someone sitting cross-legged in the very middle of the room. A gently swishing tail and...actually being shorter than he imagined. Still a bit taller than himself, though. After getting a proper read on this person, he was able to tell that this person was the owner of the large concentration of magic. He tilted his head slightly. Who was this person...and why was all of their bloodlust aimed towards him?

"*Sniff*...Idealism. Royalty. And Cinnamon. Yup, that's a Dreemurr's scent alright." She said quietly at first. Then she stands up fully and turns to face Asriel and get a good look at him. She smirked and placed a paw on her hip. "Well, aren't you just an adorable little furball?"

"...Um...huh?" Asriel blinked in confusion

"Ah. You must be pretty confused, aren't you? Well, I'll just get straight to the point. You and I are all alone down here, with everyone else trying to deal with your friends above this floor, this widespread floor with a LOT of room...and they can't interrupt us if they're up there, can they? Nope. No one can stand in our way."

"In...our way?"

"Yes. In the way of our duel."

"D-Duel?!" Asriel bleated, stepping back a bit in surprise. "I thought someone down here needed help...I wasn't trying to get caught up in a duel!"

"You're a helper? Good. You can help me out by fighting me." She reasoned while folding her arms. "You ARE Asriel Dreemurr, right?"

Not entirely sure how to proceed, but slowly getting an idea of how, Asriel politely nods. "Yes I am, ma'am. And if you don't mind...will you tell me your name...?"

 _He's trying his damnedest not to offend me. Hm._ "Listen up, kid. I am a powerful creature that is not commonly seen by human eyes. Many have tried to take my life, though they have all failed. After all, they are just spineless worms before the might of a dragon! That's right, you're looking at a genuine article dragon!~" She puffed her chest with her fists on her hips. " My name is Lunar, the most powerful dragon of my generation! You do your best to remember that!"

Asriel's eyes widened. "You're a genuine dragon?! Golly, that's amazing, Miss Lunar! Of course I'll remember your name!~"

Lunar sweatdropped, momentum quickly disappearing in surprise. "M-Miss...?" That...wasn't what she expected. She has experienced many reactions to her shameless boasting, and most of them weren't very positive. Some even bordered on outright killing her for her arrogance, obviously failing. Never once did anyone actually respond to it with eyes beaming with curiosity and wonder. _He really is a kid...and I don't even mean that as a pun._ She decided to shrug it off and focus on what she was waiting for. "I already told you what I want from you. You're the strongest intruder of your little group, I can sense your soul is the strongest out of all of them, even though they're all admirably powerful. But you're the only one I'm really interested in fighting."

"...Do you really want to fight me that much...?" Asriel asked calmly. "I can sense how much your soul wants it, though I don't really know why...do you think you can tell me?"

"I can be quite patient when I realize that a worthy opponent is coming _my_ way, opposed to me forcing myself to find them. And I can get quite pissed when someone challenges me, gets me pumped up...only to flake out at the last moment and completely leave me hanging. That's one very quick way to get me _**pissed**_." Lunar gritted her teeth. "...But as for your question, yes. You're my desired opponent. I've been waiting patiently for you, and believe me when I say that patient is something I'm NOT."

Asriel closed his eyes and folded his arms. _She has no interest in letting me leave without having her duel...or else she might take_ _her anger out on the others. Golly, I walked right into a mess, didn't I...?_ Asriel reopened his eyes and nodded. "Okay...I'll participate in your duel."

Lunar raised an eyebrow semi-suspiciously. "You agreed pretty easily to this...not that I'm complaining." Asriel's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly vanished. he immediately sensed that she was right behind him. She leaned her head over his shoulder with a rather cheeky grin on her face. "I'm all for you agreeing so quickly... _ **let's get started.**_ "

Asriel brought his arms up to his face as Lunar sent a rather powerful roundhouse towards his head. He managed to block it just slightly, but he was still sent flying into the wall, cracking it slightly. He gasped as he suddenly dropped to his knees, holding himself up by his paws as his ears drooped in front of him. Lunar brought her leg back down as she watched him crumple after on blow. She frowned slightly at the display. She then sighed.

 _And here I thought he could at least take a hit...how disappoi-_

Lunar blinked in astonishment as she not only did Asriel recover quicker than anticipated, but he punched her hard in the cheek as his fist was coated with fire. She skidded back a few feet before planting her feet, stopping in her tracks. She looked up and huffed with a smirk, rubbing her bruised cheek. 'Hmph. That's more like it. I'm surprised you didn't hesitate at all to hit a lady."

"Master says that having chivalry is admirable, and it kinda runs through my family. Though making that a reason to hold back when you're fighting against a genuinely competent female fighter is not only a potential fatal mistake, it's also disrespectful." Asriel sweatdropped. "So whenever I hesitated to actually hit her, she would get mad and beat the hesitation out of me until I started hitting her back and meaning it...Master is scary when she's angry."

 _Haven't even met this woman and I already like her._ Lunar thought with a smug smile. "Alright! Try to wow me, if you can!"

Asriel regained his focus as Lunar rushed towards him again with swiftness that greatly surprised him. Though he regained focus long enough for him to put up defense just in time to defend against her punch. He placed his arms up as he empowered them with flames. And yet still, he could feel the intensity of the blow despite his defense. He pushed her off, clenching his fire-coated fist and striking at her. She was pushed back by the torrent of flames that resulted from the push, her feet creating deep tracks in the ground. The flames eventually stopped, and she was standing on her own two feet once again. She smirked as she gazed towards Asriel, who simply narrowed his eyes. It seemed like his flames weren't doing too much damage to Lunar, though he felt that it wasn't because his flames weren't strong. It seemed like her overall defense just increased ever so slightly.

 _Support Magic...?_

He didn't have time to think, as Lunar rushed towards him with a maddening grin. Asriel had few seconds to react as he ducked under a powerful punch thrown his way. He heard the wall behind him crack, which was most likely the result of the shockwave caused by her punch. he thought about how this room seemed capable of handling much punishment, only to have air leave him as he felt a kick strike his chest, sending him flying across the ground and against the very wall that was cratered by the shockwave from her previous punch. Asriel crumpled slightly as he was once again on all fours trying to push himself back to his feet. Lunar smirked with a tilted head, her paw on her hip and a confident glint in her eyes.

"Get up, kid! No one told ya you could quit on me! I'll get pissed if you do so!"

"...Who said anything about quitting...?" Asriel muttered. Lunar raised an eyebrow, though her eyes widened in surprise as Asriel's flames changed color, shifting to the more powerful blue flames. The blue flames coated his body, and Lunar was surprised as a fire blast launched Asriel towards her and repaid her previous roundhouse with one of his own, hitting her in the back of her head and sending her across the room again. She landed on her feet easily enough, but the more powerful flames proved capable of breaking through her reinforced defense. Despite this, she found herself smirking as she swiftly moved to him and landed a strong knee to his stomach. Asriel gasped, though he endured it since the flames coating his body proved to serve as slight armor, reducing the impact of the blow tremendously. Lunar smirked as she stepped back a bit.

 _Rainbow Flames, hm? Access to every type of fire in existence. Seeing how he switched from orange flames to blue flames, he definitely has it. It's a Dreemurr-Exclusive magic when it comes to monsters. And he seems quite skilled with it. Impressive, I'll give him that._ "Okay. That's enough warming up, little Prince."

"Huh...?" Asriel blinked, though didn't relax his guard.

"Yeah. You've proven to be quite strong indeed." Lunar grinned. "You've lasted longer than most of my opponents would, and you didn't even once try to call for help. You're actually standing your ground and facing me on your own. Commendable. Though I'll admit that through this second round you'll find yourself on the losing side. I just have a feeling that I'll win this in a little bit. Though I do commend you for lasting longer than others. Let's see how long you last after I start trying a bit harder..." Asriel was briefly confused by this, until he saw Lunar lifts her paw as a bright ball of light appeared in her paw, and in the center was a dense ball of darkness. Asriel stepped back in shock. "Tell me...have you ever heard of...'Twilight Magic?'"

"Twilight Magic...?"

"The mixed essence of light and darkness. What lies in-between dawn and dusk. It's within that mixed area where an entirely different world exists. Darkness can glow and shine bright. Light can function like a shadow. My cousin says that my magic completely defies the logic of how light and darkness works." Lunar smirked. "Here, have a demonstration." The magic ball in her paw suddenly expands with darkness. And yet despite that, Asriel had to cover his eyes.

 _What the golly?! There's darkness all around me, yet it feels like I'm being blinded by an intense light...!_ Asriel still managed to somewhat see what what Lunar was doing, as she simply stood there waiting for his eyesight to recover. _She blinded me just enough to show me what she's capable of...she also waited for my eyesight to recover instead of taking advantage of it...another sign that she isn't as bad as she thinks she is. I'm on the right track..._ Asriel nodded softly in understanding, as he stands straight up, with his eyes closed. _So she can use those two elements together in unison...in that case..._

Lunar raised an eyebrow at Asriel's prolonged pause, growing slightly impatient. Asriel forms a ball of orange fire in his paw...and it was then coated with lightning. Asriel clenched the very same fist and it coated itself with lightning and flames at once. The fused element soon coated his body with both fire and lightning, not damaging him in the process. Lunar watches him with astonishment as th flames flicker and the lightning cackles, both surging in unison. Fire that's been electrified by lightning...Asriel's main elements working in balanced unison.

"Lightning...and Fire...? Ha...HAHAHAHA! How about that!? Both of us can use a combination of our main elements! That's an extreme amount of power you've got under your fur!" Lunar cackled, her eyes slitted as she coated her body in both a bright light and sinister darkness. "I don't know if you know this, but the balanced combination of elements is extremely rare, and powerful! I mean, look at us! Light and Darkness versus Fire and Lightning! _**Finally!**_ You may be the worthy opponent I've been waiting for, one that won't pull a bullshit move on me just to win or escape! Prepare yourself for the second round!"

"Very well." Asriel replies with narrowed eyes as the both of them stood across one another. By what he's experienced so far, the only thing Lunar wanted was an opponent that could give her a challenge, and who wouldn't pull a fast one when it was obvious that she would be the victor. It seems that it happened to her multiple times, and she's grown rather tired of being disappointed and irritated by the many back-stabs she's been subjected to because the other side didn't want to lose. Asriel may be the first person in years who's proved to be a genuinely promising opponent who wouldn't do such a thing.

...For her sake, he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

 **Toriel has cornered Augustine.**

 **Red's been trusted with the freedom of the remaining prisoners.**

 **And Asriel's duel with Lunar becomes more serious. It seems that Asriel had some sort of realization when it comes to dealing with her. Wonder what that realization is...? Time will tell.**

 **Be wary, readers, for the next chapter will be the end of the arc...and the beginning of something that will surely fill the heroes with bad times in the future.**


	26. Duel and Precedent

**This chapter ends the arc, guys! It's time to get this outta the way. End one thing, and the beginning of something else that's much bigger than they're currently capable of understanding. The current battles shall end here and the opportunities for new experiences are soon to be opened for them.**

 **Unfortunately for them, not all of those experiences will be pleasant, but let's cross that fragile bridge when we get to it. It's another big chapter, but do bear with it, okay?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **[Music: Heartache]**

Toriel stood across from the woman who had tried to convince her to turn her back on her people, and is likely still trying to. Regardless, Toriel shall not budge.

Augustine slowly raised her hand as a large gathering of earth followed her movements. "You really shouldn't be concerned about issues such as this, Toriel. It would benefit you better if you just turn a blind eye to all this and just mind your own business!"

"I did that once. My children and best friend were disappointed in me, but gave me another chance. My husband didn't blame me at all. For me, the latter only made me feel worse. I've already resolved to make up for my poor judgement." Toriel stated strongly. "So no, I'm afraid I cannot just 'turn a blind eye'. You can discard that suggestion right now."

"Fine. You brought this outcome upon yourself."

"That's not very nice, stealing my line without permission. Shame on you."

Augustine responded, gathering the earth and molding it into a sharpened halberd. On the other side a large spiked ball morphs on the other side. She soon throws both of them towards Toriel, causing Nikon to slightly gasp in worry. Toriel wasn't as concerned, a swipe of her paw was followed by a wall of blue flames to rise between herself and the projectiles. The stronger flames managed to push them back and then incinerate them. Toriel waves her paw as the flames followed their movements, the flames gently flickered, yet their increased heat was very intense.

Augustine wasn't easily deterred, as there was more earth gathering around in five spots. They gathered and formed into separate beings, rock golems that were much harder than the projectiles that was previously thrown at her. Toriel narrowed her eyes as blue flames once again gathered around her and she prepared to attack said earth golems. She gathered a few flames in her paws and threw them towards the golems. They impacted the golems, pushing them back slightly. Though they recovered easily enough and made their way towards her without any signs of stopping. And they admittedly didn't have any minds to begin with. Augustine instructed two of them to move towards Toriel, while the other three stayed behind to keep protection for herself.

"You truly don't understand what you're dealing with, Toriel! You don't know what kind of attention you'll be bringing to yourself by doing something like this!"

"I already told you that trying to dissuade me is a hopeless cause." Toriel easily responded as she gracefully moves out of the way of one of the earth golems punching at her.

She conjures another ball of blue fire in her paw and throws it towards one of them, watching it impact it's chest and push it back a few feet. She came to a slight realization that Augustine was hardening them via her earth magic. She seems more skilled than she's giving her credit for. The second earth golem swung it's fist towards her next, though she gracefully spins to the side in order to dodge it, and then tosses another blue ball of flame towards the golem, watching it smash into the earth golem and pushing it back once again. Though this time, when the embers remained on it, she clenched her fist. Each of the small bits of embers then created mini-explosions that created craters on it's body. She kept her eyes narrowed as the craters slowly recovered from the surrounding earth filling in said craters. This wouldn't be too easy, as Toriel reluctantly accepted.

The other golem moved towards her and brought both of it's fists down upon her. Toriel didn't stray from it's path this time. This time she stands her ground as she catches both fists with her own paws. Both were coated with blue flames. With a small grunt, she pushed both fists back, sending the golem off-balance. With it distracted, she clenched her fist and punched the golem in the chest. To Nikon's amazement and Augustine's disbelief, the earth golem was sent flying across the room from the force of Toriel's punch. It crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. It nearly shattered from the impact, making a crater in the same wall. The other golem trying to attack her attempted to swipe her aside. Toriel turned and slightly dodged the swipe, before she grabbed the arm and swung the large golden over her shoulder, smashing it into the ground, before her blue flame covered fist smashed into it's chest, cratering it. She was about to land another punch, though she was immediately swiped aside by one of the other golems.

She stopped a few feet from the wall and shook her head, slightly winded from the force of the blow. But before she could reacted, she was grabbed by one of the other golems in one hand. The creature soon began to crush her within it's grip, causing her to grit her teeth and tighten her eyes in pain.

"MY QUEEN!" Nikon gasped from were she stood, seeing her monarch being relentlessly crushed.

"You couldn't have just dropped this whole thing, could you? You just couldn't turn a blind eye to something that shouldn't even matter to you. Dammit Toriel, why can't you be one of those royals that don't care one bit about their people!? That could have made things easier for both of us!" Augustine shouted as the earth golem began squeezing harder, getting further struggle from Toriel. "No, you just _have_ to have a bleeding heart, don't you? Having a heart for a group of monsters that don't live anywhere near you! That you don't even know about in the slightest! Are they really worth sticking your neck out for?!"

"...Yes. That is who I am." Toriel said quietly. Augustine's eyes widened as Toriel slowly began pushing the golem's hand open. It was painful for a few moments, but she's gained her momentum back. The earth golems were strong, there's no doubt about that. But she was significantly stronger than them by a large degree. Thanks to Asriel and Undyne giving her some motivation to improve herself, she's able to focus her magic into her physical strength, and she tends to do it well. She still considers Asgore her superior in that regard, though. She slowly opened her eyes as they began glowing icy blue. "How can I call myself a Queen of Monsters if I ignored the suffering of my people just to bring peace to my own selfish conscience? No. I'm afraid I won't be making that mistake again." With this, she began coating the earth golem with cold blue flames...and Augustine gaped in disbelief as it slowly turned into ice. Toriel dropped to her feet and punches the ice, shattering the golem and keeping it from reforming.

"W...What...? How did you...?! Ice?! Since when did your magic consist of _**ice**_?!"

"Don't feel to bad about not understanding. It took me quite a while to get the hang of it." Toriel replied, a cold flames coating her paw. "Dreemurrs have access to Rainbow Flames. They are the most powerful, and the purest form of fire there is. And from that, we can manipulate any color of flames we choose, and they each have different properties and abilities. This is ice-fire. Though to be fair, it's not _exactly_ ice. These flames are just that cold." She raised an eyebrow as the other golem tried to strike her down from behind. She stepped to the side and watched it's fist drive into the ground, then placed her cold paw on it's arm. Flames coated the arm before it quickly freezes over, then it falls apart to the ground in pieces. She then placed her paw on it's chest, and sent it flying into a wall with a powerful burst of ice-fire. It freezes over completely before reaching the wall, shattering it into even more pieces.

The remaining three earth golems slowly grew more persistent. They each charged towards Toriel, who simply stood her ground and waited for them. She swiped her paw as one ball of blue flame aimed towards each of their chests, yet they shielded themselves with a piece of earth forming right before impact. didn't stop charging. She found them slightly impressive because of this, but still didn't intend on losing. She raised her paw as two streams of cold fire erupted from the ground, freezing two of the golems entirely. The last one had it's arm morph into a sharp stone lance and attempted to pierce her with it. Toriel narrowed her eyes before gracefully dodging to the side and grabbing said lance. She then lifted the golem over her head, then slams it down to the ground, cracking it greatly. She kept a firm hold on the lance, and cold flames spread around the golem. They completely froze over, encasing the golem into fragile ice. With a firm squeeze of her paw, the golem shatters into pieces. She slowly turned her ice-blue eyes towards Augustine, who was gazing at her in awe and disbelief.

She grew desperate. She held a hand up as a large gathering of earth to form a large ball of rock. Nikon felt a bit nervous at it grew much larger, almost large enough to touch the ceiling. Toriel did not break her stride. Augustine throws the large ball towards Toriel, hoping that it would crush her. Toriel slowly raised her paw, which coated itself in cold flames. She then fired a blast of cold flames that impacted against the earth ball, freezing it over. Once it does, Toriel clenched her fist and smashed it into ice crystals falling onto the ground. Augustine's eyes widened as she stepped back slightly.

"Surprised? You really shouldn't be." Toriel stated calmly as she continued marching towards her. "You're someone who hides behind her subordinates and uses them to pick on others that are weaker than them. Then you try to challenge a monarch. How did you think this was going to end?"

"...My Queen..." Nikon muttered in awe, and slight joy at seeing the tormentor of herself and her tribe being put in her place.

"...Monsters here...their magic is being restrained...do you realize how horrible a treatment that is?" Toriel muttered darkly, her eyes shadowed again. Each step she took created a slight ring of cold flames, which slowly turned into patches of ice. "Monsters are made almost entirely of magic. It's a major part of our way of life. It defines us in a plethora of ways. We take great pride and appreciation for it. There's few insults greater than trying to forcefully keep us away from it. It is simply unacceptable." She snarled as her fist clenched tightly. "It's a sin so grave and terrible in our eyes, we don't even know if there's any conceivable punishment for it." She found herself right in front of Augustine, a ball of cold flame in her paw. " _Maybe you can help me construct one..._ " Augustine completely stopped functioning at that point, rendered immobile by the fierce, icy glare Toriel sent her way. After a few moments, Toriel closed her paw over the flame, putting it out. "But alas, that is not for me to decide. Nikon and her tribe are the ones who suffered from your greed, so they shall decide what to do with you. That's one thing I shall not 'butt in' on regarding this issue." With this, Toriel turned her back on her, and the human woman sunk to her knees, shocked by how narrowly she avoided death via cold.

Toriel's eyes returned to crimson, and she smiled softly as Nikon hugged her, wrapping her paws around her waist and expressing her many thanks through her grateful tears. As she hugged the smaller monster, she thought about what Augustine said about selfish royals not doing anything for their people just to satisfy themselves, and why she couldn't be more like them to avoid trouble. Remembering her actions of the past, Toriel slowly closed her eyes.

 _I was like that once...but never again. Not when I have the power and will to help those who dearly and truly need my help, like a true monarch should be able to do. I promised everyone I would do better. And I intend to keep that promise._

 **(Meanwhile...)**

 **[Music: Dummy Remix]**

Red was proving to be quite difficult to deal with when it came to these earth magic users. They seemed much tougher than she thought they would be. Still, there was no way she was going to allow them to get past her and hurt Asriel. Yet at the same time, Red also couldn't allow her guard to drop since the prisoners still needed her help. She couldn't leave them on their own, especially when they were counting on her. Asriel was counting on her too, all the more reason to stand up to them.

She slashed at the multiple earth bolts sent her way, before she swiftly moved towards them to confront them up-close. They saw her coming as multiple pillars tried to get in her way. The pillars were troublesome, but she waved her hand as multiple magic bombs appeared over her head and launched themselves towards the earth pillars, destroying them in the resulting explosion that sent them flying through a wall. She jumped through the hole in the wall, intending to continue the battle. Though she stopped and blinked as she looked around the new area. It looked a lot like a larder, storing many variations of food within it in different cabinets and boxes. After resisting the urge to salivate at how much food was there, and remembering the state of the prisoners, she grew very, _very_ ticked.

"You jerks have all of this food...all of this delicious looking chow...yet you don't even have the decency to feed your prisoners to an optimal amount...? You hog all this for yourself...knowing _full well_ that they're starving..." Red's silver eyes slitted dangerously. "Ohoho...you're all gonna get it now. See, it was bad enough that you lock them up waiting to be taken away, but you don't even have the decency to properly care for them?! You all are unbelievable!"

"Just the way things are, pup We've been doing this for a while now." One of the monsters stepped through the hole in the wall, not looking the least bit ashamed. The world isn't as bright as it might have been years ago. Now we have other was to progress our development...even if they're not morally sound." She said as she summoned more earth magic, alongside her human accomplices. "So that leaves the question of why you're choosing to interfere with something that has nothing to do with you. What's wrong with you?"

Red snarled, baring her fangs angrily. "Are...you... _kidding me?_ You all are pretty much bullying islands-worth of people, taking their freedom for granted, and not even bothering to take care of them for the very purpose you're imprisoning them for. And you have the idiocy to say that there's something wrong with **_me!?_** Yeah, of course I'm gonna interfere! Now I'm gonna kick your tails!" She held her sword in her paws with her eyes narrowed into slits. They've brought the next few moments on themselves.

They each lifted various amounts of earth magic, morphed them into spikes and shot them towards her. She slashed many of them apart multiple times, the debris falling past her. She took the chance to run at them with her sword drawn towards them. As she does, the earth once again moves around them, and they rose upwards to form a wall in-between them. She was not deterred by this, as more magic bombs formed above her head and shot towards said walls, destroying them with multiple explosions of magic. Red didn't break stride the moment they were vulnerable. landing in between them and slashing at their legs and chests, knocking a few of them down.

Her ears flickered slightly as she swiftly turned and slashed at the arm of one of the monsters attempting to attack her from behind. While said monster reeled back, Red heard the other mages attempting to smash heavy rocks on her head. There was a brief flash of light as she cut each of them vertically, before more magic bombs manifested above her head and launched them them towards the earth mages, destroying their projectiles. They lunged at her, with their fists being coated with rock. Seeing them coming, Red stabbed her blade into the ground and pushed herself upwards, spinning and kicking them all away before launching herself in the air and manifesting multiple magic bombs around her. She launched them all towards her targets, and they all exploded simultaneously. She landed gracefully on her feet and pulled her sword out of the ground.

Only one of the larger monsters remained standing, growling as he glared at the pup. An earth pillar shot down from the wall, crashing into into the ground before her. She jumped back just a few feet, barely dodging it. There was NO way he was going to allow himself to lose to a little girl! "If you care so much about someone who has nothing to do with you, then you'll have no problem letting them die!" As he said this, the others began to get back up, with struggle.

"You'll do no such thing." Red deeply snarled. "I've been trusted with their protection, so you're not gonna do anything of the sort. End of story."

"It won't be too hard to find more of them. So spilling some of their blood and dust is not gonna cost us any sleep. They're going to pay for your interference, and you can't do anything about it!"

Red's silver eyes flashed dangerously. "I protect those who can't protect themselves...that duty applies to monsters. And in this new world I found myself in, that has to apply to humans as well. So I suggest you don't challenge me in that regard... _because I intend to_ _ **win**_." As soon as she says this, something began glowing behind her. Their eyes widened as they see something manifesting, appearing as a Delta Rune symbol, with an eye at the very center. It glowed purple for a few moments, before it released a powerful ball of purple energy that shot towards them and promptly explodes, sending them flying across the room. They landed hard on the ground, and it was highly unlikely that they would get up. She sighs as the figure disappears, and she brushes off her dress while also sheathing her sword. She was done here, so she should go help Asriel as soon as...

...No. He trusted her with the prisoners safety and freedom. She had to tend to them first. She turns back to the larder with all of the food, and strokes her chin. _I'm actually starving...but they need this a lot more than I do._

 **(Down Below...)**

 **[Stronger Monsters]**

Asriel was beginning to realize just how dangerous someone with dual-elements could be, and that danger extended to himself since he's been practicing how to properly control such a power. However, what he didn't know was how Lunar was able to apply her twilight magic into an offensive tool. But given by her overwhelming confidence in it, she'll have to make the assumption that she's extremely skilled with it. He was proven correct as she had already sent him flying back with a kick covered with light and laced with darkness. He managed to shield himself with a coating of fire around his body, but he still felt the heavy blow. He raised his arms as Lunar laughed gleefully.

"Ha! You're so young, yet so incredibly strong! That potential of yours is **_fantastic_** to behold!" Lunar cackled, clenching her fists as her slitted eyes widened happily. "Let's continue, shall we?!"

Asriel regains his footing and shook off the shock in order to prepare for an attack again. Though while he engaged in this duel, he decided to act as well. "Say, as we're doing this, do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

Lunar raised an eyebrow, then managed an eyeroll. He heeded her request/demand without much of a fuss. She should probably return the favor. "Whatever. But you'd better be a pretty damn good multitasker, because I'm not stopping!"

"I don't expect you to." Asriel admitted as he gathered flames in his paw. Lunar smirked as her own paw gathered darkness within her paw. She struck out first, appearing right in front of him and throws a strong punch towards him. Asriel reacted swiftly, throwing a punch against hers. The elements clashing together made for an impressive showing of flames and shadows. The flames licked against the walls while the shadows covered the floors. The elements decorated the whole room as both of them stood their ground. Lunar was still grinning widely, while Asriel seemed calm and collected, yet also curious. The clash ends after an explosion sends them both skidding backwards from one another, sending streaks of flames an shadows all over the place. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you working with someone like Augustine?"

Lunar rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I would have to be pretty pathetic to willingly work for a human as weak as her. Weak and cowardly to a fault. She's someone who doesn't have the stones to fight her own battles, preferring for her subordinates to do all of her dirty work while she sits back and watches like the coward she is!" Lunar charged Asriel and attempted to punch again. Asriel ducks under it as his leg charged with lighting, kicking her in the back and sending her into the ground. She wasn't down for long, and got to her feet relatively quickly.

"So you're not with her willingly?"

"Hell no. I've been sent from place to place, I've been all around the world. And many people have tried to tame me and bring me under their heel as their slave. And every time they try, they fail. I'm too much for them to handle, unlike my cowardly brother and nerdy cousin."

"You have a brother and a cousin?"

"Sure do." Lunar rushed towards Asriel, and she flashed with a bright light briefly laced with darkness. She kicks straight at Asriel, who caught the oncoming leg with a bit of effort on his part. She wasn't deterred by this, she simply grinned and used her other leg to kick him in the side of the head, sending him tumbling across the ground until he regained his bearings and got back to his feet. She rushed hat him again, her fist being covered in a bright light, swiftly aiming to punch him. Asriel responded in kind, his own fist being coated in lightning and smashing against the fist coated in a bright light. Lunar's eyebrows rose with interest as she noticed the color of the lightning. "Even your lightning is rainbow. You've got a thing for rainbows or something?" Asriel shrugged awkwardly at the question, but continued with the attack. More lightning was channeled through his arm, boosting it and winning the second clash, his lightning fist overpowering her light fist and smashing into her face. She was launched back again, crashing into the wall. She simply smirked as she landed on the ground, wiping her nose. "I commend you Master for teaching you not to pull your punches against a threatening female such as myself."

"It was kind of essential." Asriel admitted. "So, about your brother and cousin?"

"Oh right, them." Lunar rolled her eyes. "To put it simply, Tempest is a dirty trickster with no sense of honor. My problem with him is that he'll gladly stab the enemy in the back if it means victory, something I find _**repulsing**_." Lunar snarled, clenching her fist. "And then there's Darkness, my know-it-all cousin. He's a weapons specialist, and at the time, didn't really care about the consequences of his creations until they were forcibly shown to him. He's got a much higher body count than Tempest, even though it wasn't him who got his paws dirty."

"Is that right..?"

"Tempest is always taking the easy way out, while Darkness sits in his labs all day! They lack the guts to face their problems head-on! They're utter failures as Dragons! And they have the _**gall**_ to criticize me for the way I choose to live _my_ life!" Lunar charged at Asriel again, and he prepared to respond. Lunar pulled her hand back as it began to coating itself with shadows. The shadows eventually extended and thinned out, shaping into a katana-like blade coated with light. Asriel's eyes widened as she grinned madly and slashed at him horizontally. He ducked under the slash. Though he bleated as she kept up the assault, slashing at him repeatedly in multiple direction, each leaving a trail of darkness. He dodged a direct hit from every single slash. He backflips shen she jumps high and stabs directly downwards, causing a slight burst of shadows to strike out. Asriel lands on his feet easily enough, though he was still a bit winded. Lunar grinned as she takes the blade out of the ground. "Nice. Your reflexes are something to behold."

"Having someone constantly throwing spears at you gives you the motivation to dodge." Asriel said sheepishly.

"Hmph. Well, don't get too comfortable. You're still a few leagues below me, though I do commend you for doing well. Now it's time for me to try even harder." As she says this, her other paw gathers with the brighter side of her Twilight Magic, and it manifested into a light katana coated with darkness. She placed both blades against one another and once again grins madly. Asriel sighs before steeling himself, holding his paws out as two Chaos Sabers appeared in his paws. One was coated in flames, while the other was coated in lightning. Lunar tilted her head. "Oh...you can wield magic weapons with both paws...you're full of surprises...how... _FUN!~_ " Lunar vanished with a blur. Asriel's instinct kicked in as he honed in on the killing intent. He turned around and parried the dual blades from Lunar.

The effect was immediate. Four elements pulsed around the large room, which might as well be called an arena. Lightning crackling outwards, light shined on nearly every corner of the room, bright flames licked at the ceiling, and shadows streamed along the floor. Lunar was grinning widely as she pressed down further with her blades, while Asriel defiantly holds his ground against her. Overall, magic energy pulsed around the room and emanated between the two powerful fighters. Lunar pulled back slightly before immediately slashing at him multiple times. Black slash trails were followed by white, and vice versa. Asriel found it slightly difficult to keep up with her this time, being pushed back from the amount of force she was putting into each strike. He made a misstep, and bleated when one of the slashes succeeded in cutting his cheek, and she didn't stop there. When he found himself trying to regain his balance, she slashed down with her light blade, then her other disappeared and instead slashed at him with shadow covered claws, making him wince. She took advantage of that as well, swooping in and kicked him in the chest, knocking him on his back and causing his Chaos Sabers to disappear.

Asriel coughed slightly as he rolled on his side, trying to recover from the blow. Lunar made her own weapons vanish and placed a paw on her hip, giving him time to collect himself. It took a few minutes, but Asriel finally struggled to his feet, panting softly as he readjusted his scarf and made sure his Locket was alright. After a few more pants of breath, he gazed towards Lunar with lowered eyes. "Don't you think it's a bit harsh for you to talk about your family like that...?" He gently asked her.

Lunar waved the comment away. "The world has an intense dark side, kid. And it's caused them to lose hope in ever making it a better place. They let that darkness consume their hearts and souls. It hasn't caused _me_ any grief, however. All I've been interested in is battle. As I was being sent place to place with these stupid restrains oppressing my power, I've only ever been interested in fighting. Fighting is EVERYTHING to me. Everyone has their own way of living, that one is mine!" Lunar charged at Asriel again, rapidly spinning and going for another roundhouse. Asriel swiftly defends against it, before grabbing said leg in his paw.

"They do sound like they're not very easy to be around, but don't allow yourself to leave your family behind. By the sounds of it, they need you in their lives. There's more to life than _just_ fighting."

"BAH! That's nonsense you're spouting, kid! Being in so many battles has hardened me, made me stronger. The more battles I emerge victorious from, the more that I've proven my might to those that try to kill me. I prove myself stronger, therefore I prove myself to be their significant better. There's nothing in life that is more important than the glory of battle! Which is why I consider those who try to cheat their way to being the strongest through trickery and dishonesty as mere scum that needs to be crushed! My brother and cousin can say whatever they want about me and my lust for battle, but unlike them, I'm not a lier, nor a deceiver! I don't use shortcuts or underhanded tactics to get what I want! I earn what I want honorably!"

"I see..." Asriel muttered as he gripped her leg tightly and swung her into a wall, cracking it slightly. Asriel is soon coated in both lightning and fire again.

Lunar smirked as she covered herself in light and shadow, as well as whatever is in-between. "Very well. One more clash will decide the victor!" With this, Lunar pounced at Asriel, and prepared to strike him down. Asriel jumped at her as well, his eyes focused. He took a moment to look her in the eye, seeing how wide they were, how slitted they were, and how large her lust for battle really was...yet there wasn't a speck of genuine evil within them. Predatory intent, perhaps. But not _actual_ evil within her heart or her soul. And besides that...

 _...She looks so happy._

 **[Music Stop]**

Their magic clashed against one another, light and darkness against fire and lightning once again collided with intense force. Once again, the elements covered the room, and was very much on the verge of destroying it. Lightning thundered, flames blazed, light blinded, and darkness nearly consumed. Above ground, others could even feel the ground shaking somewhat. The resulting explosion blinded them both, again sending them to both ends of the room.

Once the smoke clears, Asriel had his paws on his knees, his ears drooping slightly and swaying with his panting. Lunar was on the other side, wiping a bit of blood from her muzzle. They both stared at one another for a couple moments. Asriel then speaks. "...I...really can't help but acknowledge my brief time here, and meeting you...I find it to be a good opportunity. And a bit of an eye-opener..."

"Hm?"

"A terrible experience...it humbled me. There's so much to see in the world...so many people to meet...so much I still have to learn...and there's so many people who love me...people who will be sad if something bad were to happen to me. I can't give away my life so easily anymore...I have to live for them...and I have to live _with_ them. And I fully intend to..."

"What do you mean...?"

Asriel made an effort to lock eyes with her, and smiled weakly. "You see...the monsters of Ebott have grown to appreciate the light of the Surface so much...because we knew the darkness of the Underground for so long...it's why I want to make the best out of my second chance at life...to make that experience worthwhile for them...and for me..." Lunar's eyes widened in surprise at this as Asriel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards on his back.

Lunar gazed at him for several moments, shocked stiff about the look on his eyes. At first she thought he was simply being needlessly philosophical, something she doesn't always take interest in. But the look in his eyes told her that he knew EXACTLY what he was talking about, and fully meant what he said. This spoke volumes to her soul. Someone so young couldn't possibly know what that feels like...but once again, she somewhat knew that he was being completely truthful about his words.

 _Those are the eyes of someone who's been through unimaginable amounts of hell...yet he's still smiling, and he's so young. That...doesn't sit well with me. And what does he mean by his SECOND chance at life? What could he have possibly-_

Lunar flinched as a surge of lightning coursed through her body, and the full effects of the burns she received finally struck true. She smiled while closing her eyes. _I guess I can try to figure it out...right after I'm done being passed out..._ With this, Lunar fell forward and landed flat on her face, just as unconscious as Asriel.

A draw. That was a first for her.

 **(Later...)**

Asriel slowly opened his eyes as he began to wake up from his unconsciousness. As he does, he regained his other senses. He felt his head being pressed against something, as well as the back of it being petted. He readjusted himself so he could see what was responsible.

"Oi. Is our Royal Highness waking up from his nap?~" Lunar teased, revealed as the one petting the back of his head, as well as pressing his head against her chest as comfortably as she could. She seemed to be much calmer than before, given that the bloodlust in her eyes disappeared, replaced with somewhat gentle mischief. "I managed to wake up before you did, but we both fell unconscious. Our duel was a draw. Not a loss, but not a total win either. That's a new one for me."

"It was a draw...? But that doesn't make any sense. Didn't _you_ win?"

"No freaking way. We _both_ lost consciousness, which means it was a draw. True victory means one of us _remains_ standing, not both of us falling to the ground after a few seconds!"

"I agree, but I fell unconscious _first_ , so technically, _you_ won the duel." Asriel emphasized with a small smile. "Guess you really are the better fighter. You're really amazing!"

"Oh my God, you're deliberately handing the victory over to me with a smile. Your humility is so potent I legitimately almost feel bad..." Lunar shook her head while her other paw palmed the side of her head. "Look kid. I appreciate it, but I've already told you that I don't want victories _handed_ to me. I don't _do_ technicalities. What I desire is clear-cut victories in battle." Lunar sighed. "And after I got a good look into your eyes...I now get the feeling that there's more to you than I thought. While I wouldn't really care about stuff like that, you actually succeeded in catching my interest. So...why _did_ you accept my demand for a duel so easily? I figured it would be a lot harder than that, given how ya look like you're not really a fan of fighting. While i do get that you don't want me hurting your friends, I feel like you did it for another reason." After Lunar scanned his face for a few moments, she frowned a little. "No way."

"No way...wha?"

"Don't tell me. Did you willingly go along with my demand for an honorable duel because that would be plenty enough to make me happy?" Lunar questioned with narrowed eyes. Her suspicion was proven as Asriel meekly looked to the side. Lunar glared for a few moments...then reared her head back and laughed uproariously. "HA! That's a new one! You knew I wanted a worthy opponent from you, and instead of fussing over it, you simply gave it to me to make me happy! Do you have some sort of thing for pleasing women, or are you just a fluffy pushover?"

"It's not either of those things!" Asriel rejected, though there was a bit of hesitance regarding the latter. He rubbed his arm slightly. "I was just...well...you _really_ like fighting. Obsessed with it, even. I guess, when I was fighting you...you reminded me a lot of my Master, Undyne. She likes fighting a lot as well, though she tends to focus that into her goals. That's to ensure the safety of Ebott's denizens. She'll fight ANYONE who threatens her home or her friends, human or monster."

"That so? Is she the walking fish-woman I saw a while ago? When everything died down, everyone took the injured here in my cousin's lab so we could heal." Lunar stated. Asriel nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I could tell she was tough. You could tell by the eye patch."

"It is a pretty cool-looking eye patch..."

"Yeah. And it looked like she put my brother in his place. I'd like to fight her at some point." Luanr grinned. "And then there's that older, female version of you, that's your Mom?" Asriel nods again. "Thought so. She's pretty tough as well. Here I thought that the greater the magic user, the less damage they can endure...she defied that by being strong in magic and being pretty formidable on a physical level as well. She's definitely impressive, for fighting mostly with magic, that is."

"Well, magic is our way of life. We don't find any shame in using it from time to time, even in a fight."

"I prefer to keep magic out of my daily life as much as possible. But hey, to each their own." Lunar tilted her head. "Changing the subject a bit...you seem fairly relaxed, waking up to find yourself being hugged to a girl's chest like this. Not the reaction I expected."

"Oh, I don't mind it too much. Mom and Master hug me like this all the time!" Asriel said politely.

Lunar's eyes rose a bit in understanding. _Ah, so he's used to it. By his mother and by his teacher, no less. Both are pretty understandable...huh...I never thought I would feel a tinge of envy for someone else outside the subject of battle. I thought MY girls were big, but those two women completely topped me...especially the former._ She stroked her chin, sporting a smile graced with mischief. _The spider and pup still have plenty of room to grow, and the latter is looking impressive already. Give her time and practice, she too can grow into a worthy challenge for me..._

"Are you thinking about something, Lunar?"

"Nothing...nothing." Lunar shook her head. "Anyway...I'm a bit curious about how you tick, Prince. You say that there's much more to life than fighting. What might you mean by that?"

Asriel placed a paw on his chin and tilted his head. "Well...what I meant was that I've spent a very long time in the darkness that is the Underground...we've growing to really appreciate the light f the Underground...the Monsters of Ebott have been trapped under the mountain for a long time, and they're still a bit unsure about what might come in the future. But...there's no way that they can just turn back after waiting for so long. So...I have to do my best so that we can continue making Surface life easier for Monsters as time goes by. Still, i recognize that I need to work harder for their sake, so that we can make the best of our second chance at life on the Surface. We don't wish for a second major conflict between humans and monsters. The consequences...won't be very good, so we try to make sure that we avoid that outcome as much as we can."

"Ah...you're into peace between the two of them so that both of their lives will be easier." Lunar shrugged. "Alright, Prince. So what were to happen if your desire for peace between the Humans and Monsters doesn't exactly work out? What if things don't exactly pan out the way you want them to?"

Asriel softly closed his eyes. "I'm not looking for perfection...but if we can just accept each other despite our flaws and our mistakes...then I'm sure that there will come a time where we can live together in harmony. Just like we used to before." He slowly opened them, only to have them narrow slightly. "And until I help everyone reach that dream of ours...I will _**never**_ stop trying."

Lunar tilted her head curiously and actually etched a smirk on her face. _Hmph~_

" _ASRIEL!_ " The owner of the name soon found himself dragged away from the arms of Lunar and into the arms of Red. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, her tail wagging with relief. "You're okay! Thank goodness you're okay!" She quickly pulled away and glared at him. "The nerve of you, worrying me like that!"

"Well-"

"I thought you were immediately going to come back after checking that source of the magic out, and instead I find out that you got yourself in a fight all by yourself! And with a flipping _DRAGON?!_ "

"You see-"

"When you tasked me with protecting the prisoners until you got back, I was fully ready to fulfill that request...imagine our worry when you haven't come back in a while! We thought something worse happened to you than a simple aftermath of a duel!" Red snarled, getting into Asriel's face with narrowed eyes. "For a somewhat wise and well-spoken prince, that was pretty stupid of you!"

"I'M SORRY!" Asriel whimpered, comical tears running down his cheeks. Lunar watched the entire exchange with a mischievous/amused glint in her eye.

 _The Prince is whipped by his personal guard dog...that...is...HILARIOUS._

In another portion of the lab, next door, Tempest and Darkness were on their knees, rubbing their aching heads as they kept their heads down as to not risk getting hit again. The one delivering the punishment was Toriel herself. Her arms were folded and her eyes turned a sinister crimson.

"So this is the summary...my sons encountered the both of you...Frisk now has a scar on his chest, and Chara lost an arm..." Toriel gritted her teeth. "I am very...and I do mean _**VERY**_...tempted to incinerate the both of you were you stand. It is only upon Frisk, Undyne, and Gerson's behalf that I haven't skinned either of you alive!"

"Your anger is...justified. Very much justified, I might say." Darkness said cautiously. "We have little excuse for our actions, and we hope you can accept our humblest apologies...despite our own hostilities against Augustine, we really should have come up with another way to handle this complicated conflict of ours. I honestly thought there would be nothing we could do to escape her control, so...I stopped trying. Obviously Tempest wasn't pleased with that decision to give in so easily. And for once, Lunar agreed with him." Darkness lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Seeing Alphys struggle so strongly...seeing her resolve to push onwards despite the damage her scientific failures have caused to her and those around her...I could no longer bring myself to harm her. I flat-out refused to at that point. While I ran and hid from my mistakes...she's chosen to face them and surpass them. She's me...but significantly better..."

Speaking of Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton were busy tending to her, as well as Napstablook and Shyren. Mettaton, however, was profusely apologizing to Chara, who's arm was bandaged up and properly treated. Darkness' technology was highly effective, and healing magic wasn't a bad fix either. However, Toriel did think that at that point that they needed to make a call to Asgore and tell them what happened. After a few rings, the jolly king answered, and the very first thing he asked was if they were okay. They explained everything, up to their entry onto the island, to their eventually conflict with Augustine. They even covered the important bits, such as the Dragons and the secret behind he magic-users accompanying Augustine. However, though he fully took in those details with the utmost seriousness, he was most concerned about one thing.

" _CHARA! MY PRECIOUS BABY!_ " His cries and shouts of worry could be heard throughout the room despite his voice emitting from the phone. " _ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WAIT, YOU SAID METTATON DID THIS TO YOU?! HE WAS FORCED TO DO SO BY THIS SO-CALLED DARKNESS?! POINT ME IN HIS DIRECTION, SON! ** _I'LL_ BURN THE SCALES OFF HIS BODY!**_ "

"Dad...chill. I'm fine..." Chara muttered into the phone, blushing slightly. He could have done without the whole 'precious baby' part, because now the females in the room were giggling at him. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Really, I'm fine. This is nothing but an obstacle that I eventually will be able to surpass. Trust me, I was more concerned about the conditions of my brothers. They're in better shape than I am, which is what really mattered to me at the time. While Mom...well, she's Mom. Everyone else made it out of their battles fairly okay."

Chara could hear Asgore calming himself down, taking in calming breaths that reined in his temper. Good thing too, because Darkness felt like he was going to fall to his knees out of pure intimidation, and he was in an entirely different room. " _Y...You're right, My Child. I'm usually more reserved than this...though I suppose hearing that you got hurt was a really quick way to make me forget that. Anyway, I've fully took in all of the information, and will discuss it with Sans in we shall do so another day. But for now...I'm most concerned with you all getting back home as soon as possible, so I can wrap you all in a big hug and make you all some warm tea._ "

"Hm...I'll keep that in mind, Dad. We'll see you when you get home." Chara nodded as he hears his father hang up. As he did so, he then turned to the rather concerned face of Muffet. "...What is it, Muffet?"

"There's one thing about your attitude at this that worries me." Muffet asked, her eyes completely serious. "You've lost a limb, Chara. I just don't see how you're able to be so calm about it, even _after_ the fights are over. And why haven't you asked Alphys to make you a prosthetic arm? You know that it would be a cinch for her, right?" She looked rather concerned for him, and given by the somewhat solemn look in his eye, she has every right to be.

Chara slowly gazed over to his bandaged stump, and gently rubs a hand over it, closing his eyes. "It's...just my personal preference. I can manage just fine without a prosthetic. It would be a waste of Alphys' time to make one for me when shen has much more pressing matters to attend to." _Besides...I not only don't need it...I don't want it. This is just one more price I have to pay for my past sins._ He kept that part in his mind. But given how Muffet's frown became even more concerned, she could safely imagine that Chara was not very positive about his decision, yet will also not back down from it.

It once again brought Darkness to think: What could he have done to think that such a decision was the best one?

That was a question for another time, as Nikon soon entered the room. "All of my people have been freed from their unjust prison, and Augustine has been soundly apprehended. Thanks to the efforts of all of you, and how you risked yourselves to help us. We simply cannot thank you enough for doing so. We are in your debt."

"Wah Ha Ha! No no, think nothing of it, Nikon! Reaching our hands out to you to save you was because we wanted to. There's no need to repay us at all." Gerson smiled softly. "We were more than happy to help!"

"Ummm...not to stomp on your humble parade..." Muffet cheekily butts in, a hand on her chin. "But if you really want to repay us, then I cam make the suggestion of you giving all the gold that that meanie Augustine gained over your suffering...will you be willing to hand some of it over to us?"

"Muffet!" Frisk reprimanded her, pouting.

"What?! They're not going to use the gold, they seem plenty fine without the need for currency!" Muffet weakly defended.

"But still-!"

"It's quite alright." Nikon smiled. "We have no need for the gold. We have lived peaceful lives without the need for currency, as we make and use everything we have and need without such a thing. SO do not feel guilty taking the gold for yourself, we have no objections against it."

"See?! They're totally fine with it!" Muffet grinned while rubbing her hands together. "All of that gold might just make me forget that Mettaton still owes me quite a bit of money himself... _maybe_." She turned slightly and glared towards the robot, who shrunk under her gaze.

Tempest opened his eyes as he gazed at Undyne, wondering what she might do with him now. Undyne folded her arms and tilted her head slightly. "...Okay. Since everything's died down for the most part, I think it's safe to say that we can finally go home. You dragons gonna join us?"

" _Join you?_ Even after all that we-"

"There's no use stayin' here, right?" Gerson added. "There's no reason why you shouldn't. Wanna do so makin' up? You've got a much better chance doing so with us than anywhere else. You can trust us on that."

Darkness folded his arms and closed his eyes slightly. "We have had many bosses, and been to many places in which we were not treated as kindly as we may have liked. And yet despite that, we were still somewhat useful to them. If it gets out that we've finally escaped the cycle's grasp and are now acting on our own terms...then there's no doubt that someone will eventually come for us and try to reclaim us for their own purposes. It's a matter of when, not if."

"They'll have to get past me first." Asriel declared strongly. This caused Lunar to grin quite widely.

"I don't say this about a lot of people...but I'm _really_ beginning to like you, kid. Watching how a Prince that doesn't have the attitude of a spoiled brat with a semi-decent goal is going to be pretty interesting to watch." Tempest seemed quite surprised to hear this. Usually, Lunar is not someone who would take a liking to someone so quickly. Even if they were a somewhat worthy opponent, she hasn't taken so far as to actually begin liking them on a personal level. He wondered what kind of charismatic power Asriel possessed to manage such a feet, and over a _draw_. Lunar hated those, and yet she was perfectly okay with it this time. His thoughts were interrupted as Lunar turned towards Tempest with a smirk. "So...the fish with legs managed to beat the crap out of you, little brother?"

"We're the same size, you battle-hungry maniac." Tempest snarled.

"Oh no no no, that time has passed. I'm now older than you, AND taller."

"...We're twins. You are only older than me by two minutes. TWO. MINUTES." Tempest gritted his teeth in frustration. "And for the record, we ARE the same height! We always have been, eer since we were mere hatchlings!"

Darkness rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Actually, Tempest...Lunar's recently gained a whole two millimeters over you. She _is_ taller than you, if only barely."

"...Two...millimeters...?" Tempest mumbled, his eyes going completely vacant as he dropped to is knees in humiliation."Two millimeters...she passed me by two millimeters...how can this be...how...?"

"HAHAHA! Get used to it, short-ass! Your twin sis is the taller one now!" Lunar declares triumphantly as Tempest drops to his knees as waves of depression loomed over him.

"Enough of your complaining! It's time we get back home! Mama and Papa are waiting for me!" Red declares with an annoyed huff. She was right about the given situation. Now that the danger was currently over, everyone could only laugh a little as they all prepared to head back to Ebott.

Besides...Alphys has a promise to keep.

 **(The Next Day)**

Lemon Bread was currently slithering her way towards Alphys' home, seeing that she was called there by Alphys herself. It's been a very stressful few days for her, as they were spent constantly worrying for the safety of her sister, Shyren. Alphys has sent herself out so she could go save her, and bring her back to lemon Bread safely. As much as she didn't like Alphys for what she's done to her, Alphys was one of the people she could count on most to get her back, no matter who or what stood in her way, and no matter what hardships she had to face in the process. She'll freely admit that Undyne surely had a hand in helping her improve so much despite her failures and flaws. And yet still, Lemon Bread cannot bring herself to forgive Alphys so easily.

As she entered the home of Alphys and Undyne, she was understandably happy to see Shyren waiting for her behind the door, and she to was smiling towards her happily. She gasped as she slithered towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Shyren! Oh my god, Shyren! You're alright! I thought I'd never see you again!" She declared with tears in her eyes.

"Ha...it's okay, sister...I'm fine now. There's no need to cry over me. Please don't cry." Shyren quietly begged of her, happily returning the hug and nuzzling her calmly. "It was really scary...Alphys was being hurt very badly for my sake...she risked her life for me, even though she knew that with her current level in using magic offensively, she stood no chance. She kept trying, for my sake." Shyren turned towards Alphys, who was sitting nearby with Undyne's hands on her shoulders. Mettaton was there as well, fully repaired but full of guilt for having all of this happen in the first lead Shyren and Napstablook into deep trouble, and has seriously hurt some of his loved ones, which was almost entirely out of his control.

"Alphys...did you really almost get yourself killed for my sister's sake...?" Lemon Bread asked her. Alphys solemnly nods to her in confirmation. After a moment of pondering and gazing between her and her sister, she frowned. "This still doesn't make up for things...realize that."

"I do." Alphys responded quietly.

Lemon Bread once again looked at her with narrowed ethen felt Shyren's pleading gaze on her. With a prolonged silence, Lemon Bread eventually nodded in recognition and hugged Shyren again. "...But I am grateful to you for saving her. Thank you. I don't want you killing yourself for anyone's sake. Undyne would be sad if you do."

"Like I'd ever let that happen!" Undyne huffed.

"Right.." Lemon Bread nodded quietly. "...Well, I'm going to go now. Please take care of yourself. As much as I don't like you...seeing you hurt doesn't bring me pleasure either. Shyren appreciates your help greatly...I'm going to appreciate it too."

"Okay..." Alphys softly nodded as Lemon Bread and Shyren soon slithered away together. As they left, Mettaton slowly leaned his head over her shoulder. Alphys looked towards her and smiled softly. "I'm really glad you're safe, Mettaton. I managed to bring you, Shyren, and Napstablook back safely...I managed to succeed..."

"Yes, Darling, but you got seriously hurt in the process...I got Blooky and Shyren in a rather troubling situation." Mettaton said with a frown, shaking his head shamefully. "...While I'm rather glad I'm back home with the both of them safe and sound...it's clear that I can't let something like that happen again. I'm going to stay home for a while, make sure everyone gets their fair share of glamour to let everyone know I'm alright!" He turned to Napstablook with another smile. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, Blooky!"

"We do...we worried a lot of our friends...we have to make this up to them..." Napstablook admitted. "...Maybe...Shyren will want to join in on our redeeming as well...hopefully she'll be up for it..." He blushed slightly while turning away. "Though...I guess we should give her a bit of space...she just reunited with her sister, after all..."

"Of course of course! They'll have their space! We'll try it when everything's calmed down."

As they discussed this, Undyne pulled Alphys towards her, and pulled her into a soft hug. She pets the top of her head as a small smile stretched across her lips. "Hey...you gonna be okay, babe? I know you've been through a lot. And for the second time, I had the tension of waiting for you to wake up. That's really taking it's toll on my soul, ya know. Want me to punch Darkness in the nose agian."

"I think you've punched him enough.." Alphys laughed softly. She raised her paw as it generated slight bits of data energy. "...There's still a few bits of my power that I don't understand...and once again, that almost got me killed. I really need to get better at this before i can consider myself capable of keeping up with the rest of you. Now that we know that there's something seriously dangerous lurking out there...I just want to be able to use my magic competently when the time comes that I have to help the rest of you fight when I need to..."

"And you will. But right now, you need to relax. You're alright now. You're safe. That's the only thing that matters to me right now." Undyne grinned. "Now I don't wanna see any frownin' from you today. You're a helluva lot cuter when you're smiling. Gimme more of that!"

Alphys chuckled a little as she smiled at Undyne's enthusiasm. "You always have a way to cher me up..." With this, Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Undyne was more than happy to return it, holding the scientist close to her as she occasionally waved her fingers through her crimson hair.

Geno Alphys could see them sitting together and enjoying their time together. Her eyes closed softly as she turned around and moved down the hallway of their house. She clenched her fists as she reflected on her major mistake. _I sent my counterpart into a battle she wasn't fully ready for...I can't do that again. I WON'T do that to her again. If Alphys is going to face the threats that are sure to come after us now that we've somewhat made ourselves known...I HAVE to help her master her techno-magic. I have the time and the knowledge...I'm gonna make her a dependable protector of her own right. Just you wait...!_

Geno Alphys was filled with Determination.

 **(?)**

A certain shadowy feline was walking down a poorly lit corridor. That was fine though, he didn't really need the light of the corridor in order to move through the dark. His eyes were more than enough to help him through such a thing. He was still looking rather laid-back, though now he was being called in because of the recent events. Personally, he found the entire thing to be rather hilarious and simply interesting overall. Though his superiors weren't as amused as he was, in fact some of them were flat-out annoyed/irritated by what's recently happened. But the very top of the little hieracrhy he found himself intertwined into. Not that he really minded. It gave him something to do, after all. He had a lot of free time on his paws since he basically does whatever he wished whenever he wished. It was how most felines operated, monster or not.

After a few minutes of walking, he eventually reached the end of the corridor, where he could see a much larger, and significantly more menacing feline was communicating with someone.

" _Ahaha...you sound quite upset! What's the matter? Did you get a pretty nasty furball?_ "

"You know exactly why I'm upset you witch! You are treating this as if it were some sort of entertainment for you, and not a serious conflict in the making!" The larger female snarled irritably, causing the other monsters and humans around him-aside from Parvos-slowly stepped away from him.

" _Awww! You're such a cutie when you're looking upset like that! You're like a big grumpy kitty cat! Much different than your son, who's pretty relaxed most of the time...he won't let me rub his belly, though. He says it's too demeaning. Oh, there he is right behind you! Hi Parvos!~_ "

"I really can't understand why you choose to act so childishly."

" _I'm being lectured on acting childish by a lazy cat. Do you see the contradiction there?_ "

Parvos yawned as he placed his paws behind his neck. "Whatever. I'm a bit too tired to get involved in a back and forth with you right now."

" _Aw...I tend too enjoy those back and forths of ours..._ "

"Yawn."

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" The larger feline roared, but neither of them seemed too affected. "The little _trial_ that's been set for the Dreemurr Faction has ended in their success. And due to that success, three rogue dragons are now in their custody. Do you plan on letting this go on for much longer? Have you more _trials_ prepared for them?"

" _Actually, I kinda worked it out like this: Whoever tries to mess with the Dreemurr Faction, that counts as their next trial. So far, their first one is a success. The next one will be the guild that picks a fight with them next. And the one after that, and the one after that, and so on! It can be anyone from any guild. I'm not picky. If they continue to succeed, great. If they eventually fall...well...I'm not entirely against that, either._ "

"What are you up to, witch?"

" _Parvos! Your father's being unreasonably cold to me!_ " Parvos offered the woman no defense, causing her to groan. " _Ugh...fine. I'll be straight with you. I'm not entirely 'up' to anything, you say. Now that the Dreemurr Faction has made it's first appearance outside their safe haven...it will only be a matter of time before more come for them...they'll burn them away, or they'll get overwhelmed. Who knows what might happen? The world has been such a quiet place so far...but this new event has been a major change that I wholeheartedly welcome! Especially Chara's return...despite losing an arm, he still pushes onward through his own suffering...always staying determined...hmhmhmhmhm... **he hasn't changed at all, has he...?**_ "

The older feline raised an eyebrow. "...I care not what your connection with that child is...just know that I won't be waiting around for whatever you might be hiding from me. I'm going to be taking action soon."

" _You're free to do what you like, Ratoveros. Have fun, don't have fun, does it really matter? I suppose not. Farewell, my cute wittle kitties!~_ " The voice soon disappears afterwards. The larger feline soon turned and walked away. Parvos yawned a bit as he stretched out his arms.

"Welp, I'm gonna go for a cat nap, pops. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to follow her example, unlike you. I'm actually going to prepare for our eventual conflict with the Dreemurr Faction." Parvos' father stated with narrowed eyes as he stepped down the corridors. "...I'm going to get the Six ready. They've been practicing for long enough. It's time to put their skills to use at last."

Parvos whistled slightly. " _Those_ Six, huh? Ya sure you wanna do that? That's sure to piss the Dreemurr Faction off greatly. Especially Asgore and Toriel."

"I care not for the enemy's feeling. If those two truly cared about the Six, _then they shouldn' have let them die in the first place._ " He reasoned as Parvos shrugged, not caring either way.

One thing is for sure, the pace was about to change dramatically...and **_ALL_** sides were going to suffer for it, sooner or later. Besides...

 _Asriel Dreemurr...and Chara Dreemurr...the so-called 'Monarchs Of The New World'. I wonder what they'll do next...feline curiosity is going to work, I guess..._

* * *

 _I've learned quite a bit of important things on that expedition, and I've met some new friends as well. Lunar seems to really like me now, just because I dueled her to a draw. Darkness seems to be a pretty polite person who mostly keeps to himself, but he seems glad to be free of Augustine's influence. Tempest...he seems to have a lot on his mind.. I hoped he was okay. I hoped that everyone was okay. Good thing they actually were okay, I didn't have to worry._

 _Though Red still seemed a bit upset with me...also, the River Person seemed to be watching us the entire time, in a sort of testing manner...I wonder why..._

 _...Since we can't really make it known that we've brought Dragons to hide in Ebott, they've decided to secure themselves in the Underground. Monsters have completely cleared themselves out from there, so it's a good place for them to hide until they're ready to show themselves on their own. We learned quite a bit from this expedition aside from the existence of Dragons. Mom learned that magic can be bestowed upon humans. That sounds serious, and it will be discussed in deeper detail another time. But for now, Dad's just glad we're here safe and sound._

 _Still...Frisk and Chara were badly hurt. The former has an 'X' like scar on his chest that kinda looks like the 'X' on the 'Mercy' Button. And Chara lost an arm. What scares me about that part is...I think a part of him believes he deserves it. I couldn't confront him about it at the time, or he would have continued to wave it off. But still, I made sure to remember to bring it up at a somewhat better time._

 _Something about all of this feels wrong to me. It's like...this is nothing compared to what might be coming ahead. Sure, we're getting along well with humans on the Surface...but now I'm worried about the people that might try to destroy our unison before it betters itself._

 _This expedition of ours...it feels a lot like a precedent. Things were going to get worse before they get better...whether we're ready for it or not._

* * *

 **{Act One: Beginnings}**

 _ **Complete.**_

 **Done! Chapter is DONE! And...so is this act!**

 **Yeah, I have a layout for this now, and this is how I'm going to do so! I know at least a majority of how I want this story to pan out. Act One: Beginnings. Their beginning time on the Surface have started out easily enough, until forces on the outside have begun to give them a hard time. What's happened around here was, as Asriel said, a precedent to what's to come. It's not going to be easier for them from here on out. Things are going to be hard on them...especially hard on Chara.**

 _ **Agonizingly**_ **hard on Chara.**

 **They should stay determined for what's ahead. It will be beyond daunting for them, that's a certainty. And not just from the dangers of the outside world, there can be dangers within their home, too. Or maybe that's just an influence...? Who really knows? For now, we'll focus on more Surface activities before more plot can kick in.**

 **Until then, farewell.**

 **{Act Two: Souls}**

 _ **Next Time...**_


	27. Getting To Know Them Better

**Hey look, I did a thing. Another chapter to observe and sorta relax to, since it's sort You're both happy, that's what matters. of a breather chapter with more Surface-like events to be had! Asgore, Toriel, what do you think we should do with this sort of sudden, yet welcome transition?**

 **Toriel: Give it a hug. :3**

 **Asgore: Have tea with it~ :D**

 **...Are you both serious...? W-What even is...why even...I just...gah...never mind.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _A few days have passed ever since the events revolving around Seloms Archipelago. A lot of things happened during that expedition, and not all of them were particularly good things. My brothers were seriously injured, and so was Alphys. Luckily they''re alright, and we were even able to rescue Napstablook, Shyren, and Mettaton, bringing them back home in one piece. And we also freed the people under oppression as well. So that's pretty good, I guess._

 _...But golly, we did discover a heck of a lot of things during our time there. And once again, not all of them are pleasant..._

 _It turns out, there are humans that DO know about magic, and there are even humans out there than can give magic to those that don't have any affinity for it, albeit in a weaker form. That's something not a single one of us can afford to ignore. Mom said she would go in deeper detail about it with the others._

 _Frisk says his scar sometimes itches, but he can eventually deal with it. At least he says so. Chara...he refuses to get a prosthetic, knowing full well that Alphys is more than capable of making one for him. Not even Mom and Dad can make him budge on the decision. I really worry about him..._

 _The dragons are hiding in the Underground. Redemption is on their minds. Well...at least on Darkness and Tempest's minds. Lunar is always battle-hungry, but her sense of honor has portrayed her as a better person than either Tempest or Darkness. The former seems to be greatly ashamed by this, and the latter is already working towards trying to become a better person._

 _All in all...things could have been significantly worse, and I'm glad that it worked out as well as it did. Still, I'm worried. I don't know how I know, but I just have a feeling that what happened there is just a small sample of what's to come. And if that's the case...golly, we are in for some serious trouble. I wanted magic to be more well-known...but didn't really take into account that there are people out there who might abuse it for their own malicious ends. That...was very naive of me to think that couldn't happen_

 _...Let's not worry about that right now, okay?_

 _A few days later after the expedition, Mom has felt the strong need to make up all the days she missed as principal of her own school. Sans and Asgore have been able to cover for her, and actually did a decent job._

 _And yet still, this was what she had to say..._

* * *

" _Please accept my humble apologies!_ "

It was about the end of the school day, and the school staff were in for quite a surprise when they witnessed their principal and superior getting on her knees and bowing so low that her horns lightly touched the floor. Toriel insisted on apologizing multiple times to everyone about her extended absence. And that's exactly what she did, constantly apologizing to the staff...including Linda, Helen, Gloria, and Diana. Of course everyone was surprised by the performance, and some of them were trying to reassure her that it was fine. It was an excused absence after all, Alvina confirmed that. Helen accepted her apology easier than anyone else. Linda, Gloria, and Diana...they didn't know how they felt about seeing a Queen bow before everyone in apology for missing a few days. It definitely wasn't something they expected.

Asgore, Gerson, and Sans watched the scene with various amount of awkwardness, each of them sweatdropping slightly.

"Tori...please calm yourself. I promise that it's alright." Asgore said with a sigh, his eyes currently lines like Frisk's. _This isn't like what happened when she left the Kingdom for so long. This was only for a few days..._

"sheesh. a few days on a 'business' trip and she's still feelin' incredibly bad about it." Sans shook his head while shrugging.

Gerson rubbed his chin slightly with an amused smile. "Our fair lady indeed tends to blame herself a lot more when it comes to those who need her. Even for small things such as this." He closed his eyes. "Then again, this isn't so small to her,. It's actually very important, so I guess I can somewhat understand it. Wah ha ha!~"

"There's no need for her to be bowing like that. It really isn't that bad." Alvina says with an awkward smile. Seeing Toriel like that caused Alvina her fair share of blushing due to not expecting it. "We were able to keep things in working order while she was gone, so there really wasn't something to seriously worry about..."

Toriel soon rose up from the ground, brushing off her dress and gazing towards everyone. "My absence may have been excused, but I still intend on fully making up for the days I missed. Perhaps I can simply stay over for the weekend...yes, that's what I'll do!" Toriel clasped her paws with a small smile on her face. "Yes, I believe I can spare some time and help around during the weekend. We do have weekend activities, yes?"

Asgore sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I've been taking care of the school garden as always, while Sans and Gerson handled the PTA meetings. I suppose the only thing left that you could do is...um...uh..." He smiled awkwardly as he lowered his paws. "We've...actually been able to handle everything relatively well, honey. There isn't much you can improve upon right now..."

Toriel looked disheartened, and lowered her head. it would be a bit awkward for her to curse her husband and best friends efficiency just because she wished for some way to make it up to everyone. Still, she wished there was at last something she could do. "Oh...I see. Well then...I once again apologize. You all can return home if you wish." She said softly while rubbing the side of her head. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes while she returned to Asgore's side. "I'm not really saying that I don't appreciate your help while I was gone. Because I truly do."

"tori, ya gotta remember that there's a reason why you've got a team on yer side. we handle the stuff that you're currently not able to handle, be it through absence or something else." Sans said while scratching the back of his skull. "we know that you're a rather hard worker, so we've chosen to go out of our way to reduce that workload for ya."

"But Sans...you hate working." Toriel said mischievously.

"you already know that i can make a few exceptions for someone else's sake. tis' why you let me join the pta after all." Sans shrugged. "whenever you're not here, we hold down the fort. it can be a pain, but somebody's gotta do it for you."

Toriel smiled as she slowly bends over and kisses Sans atop his skull. The gesture was enough for him to blush cyan and sheepishly hide within his hood. Asgore and Gerson began laughing at his reaction. At least, before Toriel went and kissed Asgore on the lips. He immediately stopped laughing. Soon Asgore and Sans were left hiding their faces as a result of Toriel's teasing. Then Toriel bends again and kissed Gerson's head as well. He did blush, though he chuckled softly at the contact, unlike the near-childlike reaction from the other two.

"I swear you've got these three men firmly under your thumb." Alvina snickered. "Look at how easily they bend to your will...makes you feel powerful, doesn't it?~" She was clearly joking around, though the enhanced blush now growing on Asgore's face only made her laugh harder.

"you seriously gotta go there? cut us a break, boss-woman." Sans said weakly.

Toriel giggles softly at the antics growing around them began growing more ridiculous. She then stops as she felt something tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Helen was the one who tapped her shoulder. "Oh...hello Helen. Is there anything that you want from me...? I'm more than happy to assist."

"Oh. Um..." Helen blushed slightly, gently twiddling her fingers. "W-Well...you said that there might be something you could do...and yet nearly everything has been done for you in your absence...so...I was wondering if you could spare some time so that we can get to know each other better...?"

" _HELEN!_ " Linda shouted from the sideline. Helen flinched a bit from her tone, but she mentally pushes it to the side and continued talking.

"Yes. We've been working together for a while now. And while I did indeed learn quite a bit about monsters...I still don't think I know you or Asgore enough, Mrs. Dreemurr. If there's anything that I would want help with, is getting to understand my superiors a bit better. Is that acceptable to you?"

Toriel seemed a bit surprised by Helen's request, and so was Asgore. Gerson and Sans simply watched the two with their interest piqued. After taking a few moments to think it over, Toriel allows a soft smile to grace her lips, and she nodded. "Of course, Helen. If that is really what you wish, then I can help you get to know us better. I think we can spare some time tomorrow for us to spend time with one another."

"That's fine. I'll be available after the school day is done." Helen nodded softly as Toriel and the others waved farewell to her. As soon as they left, however, Linda walked up to her and looked clearly irritated by her actions.

"Helen...what were you thinking?!" She shouted. "You seriously went up to them and asked to spend time getting to know them better?!"

"Well...yes. That's what I want."

"Why would you want that?!"

"Because Toriel and Asgore are nice people, and I want to get to know them better." Helen took a deep breath, and she glared back at Linda and the others. "I think you all should get to know them too! I don't know what it is that's making you hate them so much, but I don't want any part of it!" Linda's eyes widened, and Diana and Gloria gasped in shock. Helen calmed down a little, and blushed. "...I don't want to stop being friends with you...but I also don't want you to keep me from making more friends, whether they're monsters or not." She shook her head. "I know the past tragedy we suffered together hurts, and I won't pretend that the pain has gone away...but I don't want that to chain me down forever. And you should feel the same way." With this, Helen turned and walked away from them, leaving them shocked.

"...What appened...? Did Helen just...outright defy Linda?" Diana stated, rubbing her eyes.

"She's never dine that before...what happened...?" Gloria added, rubbing a hand through her hair.

Linda stared at her friend's back, and lowered her head slightly. She didn't know what happened, and didn't understand why.

...But something about Helen definitely changed.

 **(The Next Day)**

As promised the other day, Helen has left the school, alongside Toriel and Asgore. Helen visibly cringed from the glares she received from Linda. But she strengthened herself and ignored the glare. Sans and Gerson went about their own way after saying farewell to them for now. She allowed herself to relax after walking away from a few moments, and sighed deeply.

"Well then, where will we be going?" Asgore asked, yawning softly as he placed his arms behind his neck. "Do you think we should go back to our house to chat? Or perhaps to your own house?"

Helen blinked softly, and she shook her head. "N-No...my house is quite a mess right now, and I don't want to impose on you by asking for entry into your home. Instead I...instead...I...um...would like to treat the both of you to a light lunch...I know how much your family likes to eat." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm slightly. "I mean...if you'd like...I'm not exactly forcing it or anything..."

"There's no worry about that, Helen. It's quite alright." Asgore said with a rather soft smile. "It's quite easy for us to go to MTT resort. They do have a restaurant section that we can use to our leisure. Will that suffice, Helen?"

"O-Oh...yeah...I guess that will work." Helen nodded in soft agreement, and proceeded to follow the two of them to MTT has recently returned there after the expedition ended, and he was currently getting the place a few makeovers on the inside. It definitely felt a lot more spacious than before, and a few more things have been put inside. More merchandise, more foods, and a few more stores have been constructed within. it was rather strange that his mini-bots had such a large and hard-working work ethic. Maybe they were programmed that way, or they truly were very hard workers for their boss. Either way, they got a lot of work done.

In the meantime, they were sitting together at one single table, and they've each already decided on what they were going to have. And indeed, Helen was quite right about the Dreemurr's fascination for food. She could seriously see Toriel's ruby red eyes sparkling and flashing with glee, while Asgore's looking rather similar. Helen smiled a bit and even giggled slightly at their expressions. It's moments like this that might make her forget that these two are monarchs of an entire species. They were actually quite...silly. She's spent plenty time with them, but hasn't actually gotten a chance to really experience their antics. Perhaps she has and she simply forgotten. But now she can do so without the glares of Helen and her other friends looming over her shoulders.

After a while, they were greeted by multiple MTT mini-bots handing them each a plate of some sorts. On Toriel's plate, up to at least twenty croissants, made with cinnamon. Cinnamon croissants. Asgore had a plate of the same croissants for himself, seeing how Toriel wouldn't really want to share hers at the moment. He respectively went with his own croissants while also being handed a bit of warm tea. He was the first to sip from his tea, while Toriel took the first cinnamon croissant closest to her paw. Toriel eats the first one in one bite. Helen was briefly surprises as Toriel's cheeks were swelled with the croissant in her mouth. Said Boss Monster then tapped said cheeks and smiled widely with closed eyes, swaying her head from side to side, the movement followed by her flopping ears.

"Oh my goodness...why haven't I learned how to make this as well...? Asgooorrreee...this is sooooo delicious..." Toriel cooed, her eyes returning to sparkles of admiration. "It's soooo puffy...chewy...and soft...and the cinnamon all over...with a pinch of magic...I had no idea how much I have been underestimating the culinary creativity of bread, yeast, and dough...I have so much more to learn... _soooo muuuch_..." Toriel soon returned her attention to the croissants, and didn't waste time eating even more of them. Helen watched with mixed fascination as Toriel and Asgore began digging into the cinnamon croissants, wondering why they've never thought about taking up the cinnamon treat before. They then remembered that Muffet has sold croissants in her bakery. They had to thank her for reminding them of the positive experience.

Asgore cooed as well, and Helen sees his cheeks swelled with cinnamon croissants as well. "I agree wholeheartedly...we really should expand our horizons when it comes to these culinary creations. Muffet and Grillby are especially good with this, and I already know you're within these skills as well! Hmmm!~"

"Mmmmm!~"

Helen found herself laughing softly at their reactions to the croissants, and she was also surprised by how quickly they were eating through said croissants, as well as how easily. After giving them enough time to enjoy their treats, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "So, um...you both really like cinnamon, huh...? You're acting rather positively to them...VERY positively, might I add..."

"Everyone in our family loves cinnamon on some level or another, it's always in my Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, after all." Toriel says after swallowing the croissant currently in her mouth. "We each have a strong fondness for cinnamon, and tend to gravitate towards it whenever and however we can. It never stops being delicious for us." Toriel says as she picks up yet another cinnamon croissant and stuffs it into her mouth. She once again cooed and swayed her head side to side, pawing her cheeks. Helen watched her again, her own head tilted in fascination.

 _She can be...quite carefree when she wants to be..._

Asgore noticed that Helen was still gazing at them, and thought to continue their conversation. "Helen...is there anything else that you would like to know about us?"

Helen blinked and blushed brightly, trying to regain her lost composure. "Oh! Um...right...there's a few other things I would want to know about you...the monsters I asked about you says that you're both Boss Monsters...is there any difference between that kind of Monster and other Monsters?"

"Oh. Straight to that?" Asgore said with a bit of surprise. He turned to Toriel for a little bit and sees her nod in approval. She nodded back, and they both turned towards Helen. "You see, Helen, there are a few significant differences between regular monsters and Boss Monsters. Our souls, unlike the others, hang upside down. They can also persist after death, if only briefly. Enough time for a human to possibly absorb it...though we haven't really recorded an event such as that. Also, our souls are linked to our offspring. We age along with them. If a Boss Monster's child were to die..."

"...then their parents would stop aging completely, basically becoming ageless..." Toriel said quietly, lowering her head as she lost some of her smile. "...That is a rather cruel way to achieve longevity if you ask me...no parent should outlive their children. They want to see them grow, and become something truly wonderful. Having their lives end before the parents...it is a horrible feeling to experience...I'd never wish that kind of pain upon anyone.

"...Oh..." Helen silently regretted starting with the Boss Monster subject now, seeing how Toriel and Asgore's demeanor turned for the negative. Not towards her of course. But entirely upon...themselves? She didn't mean to dig up such negativity, even if she had no idea about what. Still, she felt her heart clench at this information. She looked towards them closely. "Has...has this kind of thing happened before...?"

"We've...learned the hard way that it is indeed a very real effect..." Asgore mumbled softly as he and Toriel briefly grasped paws, squeezing gently. "...In any rate, we've just sensed you growing somewhat uncomfortable. There's no need to lay blame upon yourself, Helen. You simply had a question we're capable of answering...even i it was somewhat difficult to answer." Asgore smiled softly as the two briefly began cheering themselves up, reminding themselves that they still have plenty of cinnamon croissants leftover. "At the very least, we were able to get one of the more difficult subject about us out of the way. So now we can shift the focus towards other questions, can we?"

Helen calmed herself down and lightly nodded. "R-Right. So...is it true that you've adopted Frisk six years ago? As in, officially adopted him?"

Toriel nodded. "Indeed. When we first made our way onto the Surface, the mayor gave us adoption papers and all. Apparently Frisk has no ties to whoever his former family was. All the mayor truly knows for sure was that his mother has long since passed and his father is nowhere to be seen. Anything else about his past is completely unknown. Either he truly does not remember, or simply chooses not to divulge it to us. Alvina has respected this desire, and so have we. We won't force him to tell us anything about it."

"However, should he ever choose to do so at some point in the future, we shall be here, fully willing to listen and comfort him whenever needed." Asgore agreed. And in a silent moment of agreement between the two, this quiet offer went to Chara as well, since he two never divulged many details about his past. All they know for sure that his faith in humanity has been crushed when Asriel brought him to them. Lucky for him, that mass majority of humans he hated didn't include Frisk or Alvina. He was slowly improving. That was all they could ask from him.

"I see..." Helen nodded softly while lowering her head a bit, nodding to herself. "So from what I've seen and heard from you before...Toriel really likes cinnamon and snails, as well as to read and teach. Asgore really likes gardening and tea, as well as to council others who might need someone to talk to. Both of you are always as friendly as you can be."

"Ah yes, I've always wanted to be a teacher. I've had that dream when I was a young girl." Toriel smirked and drew a mischievous smirk. "Asgore helped me out with that one when we were children. I had to teach him how to read." Asgore almost choked on his tea, coughing hysterically. Toriel calmly patted his back in the meantime, observing the shock on Helen's face.

"Asgore...didn't know how to read...?!"

"Most of my studies went towards learning how to rule over my people...I didn't really have time for basic education..." Asgore sweat dropped nervously.

"There's little to no use for ruling a people when you can't even understand the basics of education." Toriel said firmly. "So as young as I was at the time, I took the time to teach Asgore how to read and write, as well as a bit of basic math. I don't exactly call myself a genius like Alphys, but my IQ has sometimes been regarded as higher than average at my early age. So I made free time to tech Asgore what he needed to know for basic education, which would somewhat further his studies for being a future ruler. Needless to say, I was somewhat...stict, with him. But it would benefit him later, as I assured him multiple times."

"Other kids were too scared to try to bully her into quitting on helping the 'Dumb Royal Dreemurr'. Toriel has no tolerance for bullies, and has effortlessly chased them off at every turn, since I wouldn't do it for myself." Asgore shivered. "She was sometimes called 'Toriel the Terror'. It didn't matter if they didn't like her for helping and protecting me, I was her primary concern during those sessions. So she chased off-or burned-whoever s foolish enough to attempt to interrupt us in a hostile manner."

"Gerson helped out a bit too...but he usually stood back when he realized that I didn't need it." Toriel huffed. "In the end, i managed to at last get him up to speed with education, enough to make his journey to being King somewhat easier. Even before then, I grew to like teaching others, and decided that I would choose that as my official dream. Becoming a Principal was not something I fully planned on...but I also didn't go against that path. At that rate, I expand my influence to other students who need my guidance, be it educational or if they just need someone to speak with. like Asgore here."

"Indeed. I'm always willing to listen to the troubles of others, with a cup of tea to help the atmosphere. And perhaps a few flowers to further brighten things up slightly." Asgore smiled. "Helping Toriel around with the school is just another way for me to help others, in a way. And luckily for us, Gerson and Sans help us with those desire."

Toriel nods softly, lowering her head a bit. "It's just that...I don't want to create a situation in which there was someone I could help...and choosing not to in order to achieve my own ends...results in other people's suffering. As best as I possibly can, I wish to prevent that from happening. i will never ignore the troubles of those that might need me." Helen could feel the guilt weighing upon her words, and wondered if Toriel has been through this before. She was surprised by the shift of moods as fire generated from Toriel's paws. "Oh my! My cinnamon croissants are getting cold! I simply cannot allow that!"

Helen was once again spared of the heavy atmosphere, and allowed herself to chuckle as she watches Toriel and Asgore eat the rest of the cinnamon croissants. Helen ate a few herself, but it was apparent that her appetite can't begin to compare to theirs, even over a seemingly small snack such as this. Once they were finished, it was time for the Dreemurrs to return home to their children. Helen didn't stop them, thinking that she's asked enough questions for today. She stood up from said table as the couple began to leave. She thought about what else she could possibly say. But then she thought back to Linda and the others. She shook her head and lifted herself towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr...I want to apologize on behalf of my friends negative behavior towards you. I don't know why they couldn't just let their hostility go and just be friends with you. You're both really nice people, and you haven't done anything to prompt their hostility. So...I really want you to give them a chance. I'm sure they'll come around eventually..."

Toriel turned towards Helen with a soft smile. "Please, Helen. Do not apologize. I have already accepted this. Not everyone is going to like me. Linda and the others are just a few of those people. I'm sure that eventually, we will be able to befriend one another.. But right now, I cannot force her or her friends to do so. If they come around, then that is great. If they do not...that is fine. That is their choice to make, and theirs alone. But...we are glad that you've chosen to befriend us, Helen. We deeply appreciate the effort you took, however hesitant you were."

Helen looked towards the both of them, her eyes somewhat saddened. "Toriel...Asgore...this isn't something that will end soon. That, I know already. But...if they do eventually turn around and be friends...will you be willing to forgive them for the trouble they caused beforehand. I know they're proving to be a nageative handful for you, and I'm not going to deny that. But...I don't want to stop being friends with them. We were so close with one another once...but now we're emotionally distant from one another, and it...it _really_ hurts..."

Toriel could hear the distraught tone in Helen's voice. She didn't know what had happened in the past between Linda, Gloria and Diana to cause them to distance themselves from one another on an emotional level, but the toll was clearly weighing down on poor Helen more than any of them. None of them even realize it, instead being focused entirely on what's in front of them...while Helen is usually left behind. Feeling this, Toriel slowly walks up to Helen, and pulls her into a gentle hug. Helen blinks a bit, then blushes heavily at being pressed to her soft bosom. She also smelled very nice, mostly of cinnamon. The motherly vibe she was emitting was potent enough to calm Helen somewhat. Toriel closed her eyes and briefly ran a paw through Helen's hair.

"Dear child... I do not know of the hardships you might have endured. But do know that me and Asgore are always ready to listen to what you have to say, as well as comfort you if needed. After all, there's nothing saying that a principal can't be friends with school faculty." Toriel says softly to her, while Asgore remains close enough for Helen to see him, and he nodded supportively. "I am being genuine, child. if anything else troubles you, please...do not hesitate to come to us."

The 'child' bit might be from their massive gap in actual age, as well as her motherly nature. Regardless, Helen could tell that Toriel was being very genuine. With this in mind, Helen hesitantly hugs Toriel back, while Asgore assisted in petting her hair. Helen nodded and muttered a quiet 'okay'.

 _You two are so kind..how could anyone possibly bring themselves to genuinely hate the both of you...?_

 **(?)**

A lone girl was heading towards a crowded library, from where she could sense various concentrations of magic, as well as see it through her glasses. She was blond, with her hair being tied back into a ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved yellow and purple striped sweater, and a cream-colored skirt. In her left arm was a notebook...a notebook generating magic just as much as her glasses over her violet eyes. She stopped before the entrance of the library. She sighed as she adjusted her glasses, before she pushed the door open in order to enter. And as she expected, it was still filled up. And not with people who had much respect for libraries...

The ones occupying the library certainly weren't quiet. They were rowdy, and books have been thrown about all over the place. Books were placed in the wrong shelves, or were basically left to be forgotten altogether. There was even food brought in, and it wasn't kept away from the materials. Some were even wasted on the pages of said books. Luckily, there weren't THAT many books messed up and just randomly thrown about, and were actually in the places they needed to be, and should be. But still, it wasn't a sight that suits the inside of a library. Quite the opposite, really. Seeing that this needed to be remedied, the girl rose her hand and cleared her throat.

 _*Ahem*_

All of the occupants turned towards the teen with various hostile glares aimed towards her. She wasn't perturbed at all, though, and simply continued on.

"I have been trying to keep things civil with you all, seeing that we share this library and all. But no matter what I do or how hard I try, none of you have heeded me." She began shaking her head in irritation. She then rose her head as her glasses flashed for a split second. "So unfortunately, I won't be using this library anymore, given how you can't act properly within it. Oh, and you won't be using it anymore, either."

"Little girl, this is library is for everyone within this respective guild to use! You can't tell us not to use it when it's for all of us!" One of them huffed. "And what we do within _our_ library is our own business. If you don't like how we act, then you can very well just leave and not come back."

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to...but not in a way you might think."

"What do you mean...?"

"You see...I've received direct orders from Ratoveros...he says it's time to 'clean up' the trash that hasn't been pulling their weight...and my five comrades have been ordered to do the same with the guilds they've been sent to." She stated seriously.

"Is that so? What did he send you here to do...?"

The girl said nothing at first. Then she simply sighed and opened her book, flipping through a few pages of it. Her eyes rose a bit as she nodded in approval. "Ah, yes. Here it is. Good thing I bookmarked this." After this, she snapped her fingers, and the book began glowing purple. And near-instantly after she did so, the room darkened, and multiple purple chains emitted from the walls, swiftly and roughly snatching up everyone with it, and slammed them hard against the walls, ceiling, ground, and proceeded to keep them there. She smiled at the results. "There we go. Hope you're all nice and comfy...because you're not going anywhere. Ever again."

"What the...what is this?!" The humans gasped as they struggled to free themselves from the trap that had activated upon the girl's command...they could barely move an inch. "What the hell is this?! What did you do?!"

"I always come to this library on my private time...and of course, I have to deal with being robbed of peace and quiet with all of you hooligans. So...I've set magic traps here and there. All over this room. For pragmatism's sake, and to save my energy, I never activated them. I simply took in all the noise and tried to ignore you as best as I could. Though at last, I was given the order to wipe you out since yoiu've become lax with your duties." She explained as she adjusted her glasses. "You can use your magic with those purple chains, can you? No, of course you can't." She says as her book glows again, and she holds her other paw out to the center of the room. A purple symbol, the Delta Rune, was formed there. The book stopped glowing, and she closed it and tucked it under her arm. "It's done. You all have precisely...one minute before this place disappears with you along with it. Cry out all you like, no one is coming to help you. You've been discarded." She turns and begins to walk away.

Their reaction was predictable to her. "W-Wait! You're just going to leave us here to die?! You can't!"

"Uh...actually, I can. You see me walking away from you, right?" The Delta Rune began glowing brighter.

"W-Wait, please! We'll leave! We'll leave and never come back!"

"That won't do. This place has already been tainted by you, I don't want it anymore. Besides, I had orders to dispose of those who didn't pull their weight. I can't compromise over direct commands."

"You can't really mean that! We're fellow humans, aren't we?!"

At this, she turned towards them. "...Human? Well...you're _half_ -right about that. You see...I'm one out of three in a group of six, that was chosen to be... _reborn_. I was chosen to be reborn as a monster along with two others, since our potential was the highest when it comes to magic. Me? I specialize in magical tricks and traps. You should have known this about me by now. And as for tricks...this human form you see...is just a ruse." A flash of purple covered her body, and they were surprised by what they saw.

There was a foxlike monster in her place, with purple fur, with the tip of her tail being yellow, much like her blonde hair. All of her clothes remained intact. A darkened purple soul glowed in her chest.

"I'm the only one among the three who can shift back and forth like this. Nice trick, right?" She said with a sad smile. "I don't take much pride in being a trickster...I'm just _really_ good at it. My magic fits my new true form. A fox's cunning trapped you all as you wait for your deaths...goodbye." With this, she finished her exit out of the library, and walked a few more paces. And just as she said, after a full minute, the entire building went up in purple flames. The fox ignored the cries for help, the burnt flesh, the collapse of the building. All of it.

She was to use her magic to complete her objectives, unwilling to compromise, and unwilling to accomodate for others feelings, or even acknowledge her own personal misgivings. She was told that this role was the ultimate purpose behind her reincarnation.

The vice to Perseverance's virtue... ** _Pertinacity._**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Ya know, I started this off with some simple bonding between Helen with Toriel and Asgore...and then I go and start building this up. For the record, no one has** **fully recovered from the past arc's events and revelations...yeah...things will surely get worse before they fully get better.**

 **The new situation grows in the background...**


	28. A Memory Resurfaces

**Red: ...I'm not used to doing these things by myself...**

 **Dogamy: Good thing you're not by yourself, then!~**

 **Dogressa: Here's another chapter for you all!**

 **Red: O-Oh! Alright! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Doggo:...**

 **Dogamy: Uh...Doggo? What are you doing?**

 **Doggo: Do you all mind moving for a bit? I'm not sure I can give a proper introduction for myself if I can't see ya...**

 **Red: Oh geez...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(?)**

 _"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"_

 _The young canine said nothing at first, simply staring at the ground with a fixed, dangerous glare. Her face was bruised, multiple bumps and scratches all over. Her ragged dress didn't look much better, with multiple tears in it that would definitely require restitching. Her tail was also slightly broken, and one of her eyes were swollen shut. Her other eye, however, was still looking strong and defiant. She slowly lifted her head, her pink hair being messy and hanging in front of her face. Though, as injured as she was, the ones sitting in front of her were in a much worse state than she was. Two Loox, and an Astigmatism were sitting before her, covered in many more injuries than she was. And each of their single eyes were red and swelling, constantly leaking tears from the pain. She wasn't fooled by his though. In fact, it merely caused her remaining open eye to narrow._

 _"...I should have punched them harder."_

 _"That's not what I meant."_

 _"I know what you asked. And that's what I had to say for myself. I should have punched these guys even harder in their stupid, condescending eyes!" The young girl shouted. "You think I'm gonna apologize to cowardly bullies like them?! Get real!"_

 _"S-She's crazy..." Astigmatism muttered fearfully, shifting away from the smaller canine. "We didn't mean any harm...I swear we were just playing around..."_

 _"How does picking on a Froggit as harshly as you were considered 'playing around'?! You lot are pathetic!" She shouted at the trio with a vicious snarl that shouldn't come from a pup as young as herself. "There's no way I'm gonna apologize for knocking you three on your backs! I don't care for your excuses, you don't just gang up on one single monster that can't fight back and expect it to sit well with me!"_

 _The older, bigger monster marched up to the canine, glaring at her as much as he could with his swollen eye. "This wasn't even something you should concern yourself with! You just butted into our business just because you had nothing better to do and have no family to return to, you moronic mutt!"_

 _"Being homeless and without a family. Like I'm gonna use those as excuses to be cruel to everyone else, unlike jerks like you." The young canine resisted, clenching her paw and glaring back at him. "Now I suggest you step away from me, or your eye is gonna become a heck of a lot more swollen than it already is."_ _Astigmatism stepped back a bit, fearing the canine before him. The two loox that accompanied him also stepped back fearfully, and the canine snapped her jaws at him. "Don't think I've forgotten about you too! You both were very quick to join his side and gang up on me! And the moment he began losing, you tried turning tail and running. I still caught you and kicked your butts for participating in that hassle, then trying to run from it all!"_

 _"G-Get away from me, you rabid mutt!" Astigmatism yelped as he tripped on his way out of the room, running away as quickly as he could. The two Loox gazed at one another, before deciding to cut their losses and run from the scary canine that wished them more pain upon them. She huffed and shook her head, pushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes._

 _"That's right, you'd better run..."_

 _"RED!" One of the caretakers approached her, and she slowly turned towards her with a sigh. "You can't keep picking fights like this, Red! First it was that one human girl who pushed another human boy over. Then it was that Madjick that challenged you to a magic duel to help out a lonely Whimsalot-which was NOT allowed, mind you-and now this! You're never going to be suitable for adoption if you keep this kind of erratic behavior up!"_

 _"I'm not going to just sit there and take the abuse that some try to throw at me...and I'm not going to just stand idly while other people push others around either." Red declared strongly._

 _"I understand that. But still, you've gotten many people fussing over you! You need to learn a bit of self-control." She sighed while kneeling next to the canine girl. "I'm not saying that it was wrong to come to the defense of others when you see them in trouble. But your lack of tact is always getting you into serious trouble. And you really confuse others with your preference to defend every monster AND human child that you see. Most may understand you defending monster children, but why the humans? The very same humans that...destroyed your previous home and robbed you of your parents. Many thought you would hate humans after that."_

 _"That's just an excuse to use blind hatred to hurt innocent people...I don't want to be that kind of person." Red shook her head. "Sure, I'm not particularly fond of humans...but hating them and striking at them for that reason isn't going to make me feel better. Some of the human kids were in trouble just like monster ones. I defended them all the same. Things like this isn't something that I can just go on and ignore. And besides, for the ones trying to bully me...I let them know what I think of bullies."_

 _"Red...what in the world are we going to do with you...?" The caretaker sighed. After a while she raised her head and smiled._ _"Since you're so intent on finding a purpose in defending people who need that defense...how would you like to be recruited as a trainee for the Royal Guard? They do things like this all the tine. And they're actually trained for it. How about it? Seems a lot better than going on as you are currently, always ending up with bruises and scratches._

 _Red looked up towards her caretaker, a bit perplexed by her statement. She wasn't sure what the Royal Guard was, but it sounded like she might have a place there since they're accepting recruits._

 _After all, with no one willing to adopt her, she doesn't have any where else to go..._

 **(Morning)**

Red slowly opens her eyes as she sits forward with a rather surprised expression. She thought that she was dreaming, but whatever that was showed herself in an environment she didn't have enough time to flesh out. Now that she's had a couple moments to really collect herself and expand more on potential possibilities, she knew that was no normal dream. It felt far to personally important to her for it to be a simple dream.

Did she... _remember_ something? As in actually remember some of her lost memories? How was she suddenly able to do such a thing.

She heard the sound of barking at the foot of her bed, and she looks towards it curiously. It was the Annoying Dog, wagging his tail and barking cheerfully. Though the collar around his neck referred to him as 'Toby'. Strangely, the name seemed to be somewhat widely accepted by all the other monsters. They don't know why it fits so well...it just does. That said, he two was a member of The Pack, but one that pretty much does whatever he wants when he wants to. Dogressa doesn't mind it too much, because he's pretty laid-back most of the time, even to the point of laziness. But he can also be quite energetic when he seems really riled up about something. There's no definite pattern to it, though.

As quickly as he appeared, he jumped off the bed and skipped along on his own. He continued skipping right under the legs of Dogressa, who simply shrugged off the sudden appearance. She walks up to Red and pulls her into a hug.

"Good Morning, my dearest pup. Were you just speaking with Toby?"

"No, Mama. He was just sitting there waiting for me to wake up. After I did, he just left right as you appeared. I'm telling you he's really hard to figure out."

"I agree, Toby is quite a mysterious pup. But we're not too worried about it. He's still a part of the pack." Dogressa nodded as she releases her daughter. "Alright sweetheart. do get dressed. The others are waiting for you downstairs, we're intending on going out."

"Wait...are we patrolling together? You're finally letting me join!?" Red beamed excitedly as her tail began to wag.

"Mhm. You've come back from that mission you were so determined to partake in, safe and sound. Thus, I believe that I can trust you enough to come with us on a couple of them. I'm sure Lady Undyne will allow it since she too knows what you're capable of." Dogressa explained, though she seemed to still have a few objections about it by the look in her eyes. She set them aside, however. She didn't want her new daughter to feel like she couldn't go anywhere since she obviously has already. "Still, I do suggest that you don't go off on your own without any of us watching you. Stay together with us, alright?"

Red smiled as she briefly hugged Dogressa, her tail wagging with glee. "Okay, thank you Mama!" She soon released Dogressa, and the latter left so that the former could change into her usual attire.

Dogressa stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Dogamy was there to meet her, and he seemed just as worried as she was. Though unlike her, he was taking a seemingly more relaxed approach to the issue. Dogamy walks up to her and slid her arms around her, then gently nuzzled her nose. Dogressa sighed softly, them proceeded to return the nuzzle kindly. She wasn't always used to these moments of weakness since she was no doubt the 'Alpha Female' of the Pack, and thus portrays strength and leadership. But it also wasn't bad to rely on the other canines once in a while. Her beloved 'Alpha Male' Dogamy, Doggo, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Ice Wolf.

Ice Wolf has been an official member of the Pack for a while now. He originally had a job of simply throwing ice down a river, cooling it greatly so that it would cool the CORE. Though since he didn't need to do that anymore, he was finally able to buy the pants he always wanted. And they somewhat matched his fur color, black pants with some silver buttons for effective measure. He was going to rename himself 'Jimmy Hotpants'...but unfortunately for him, it never caught on. Not even his best friend Doggo approved of the name. They simply refer to him as Ice Wolf every time. Though fortunately for him, he has had his chance to meet Red as well. At first it was he that was the nervous one around her, and he didn't know what to say. Like Grillby, he isn't exactly mute, he just doesn't talk much. However...

 _"You are a really big wolf." Red said, staring up at the much larger canine with her large silver eyes. He sweated slightly, not knowing what that analysis meant. After giving him a bit of a lookover, those silver eyes sparkled and her tail wagged rapidly. "You look sooooo cool!~"_

Ice Wolf remembered blushing faintly at her admiration of him, then he remembered that he easily picked her up and gave her many kisses and licks to her face, and she laughed the entire time. He immediately fell in love with the adorable new pup just like the other members of the Pack, even though she could be a bit cheeky and offensive at times when she was properly upset or irritated. With that mindset, she throws all manners out the window. And she either didn't know some of them flat-out ignores them to begin with.

Doggo donned her 'Rude Baby Red as a result'. She wasn't amused. Unfortunately for her, everyone else was. Because it was true that she was rude, and she was the baby compared to the other members of the pack. So whether she liked it or not, the name was going to stick. But they genuinely loved her, and vice versa. Thus, they all have various degrees of protectiveness towards her.

Doggo yawned, placing his paws behind his neck, a dog treat hanging from his mouth. "Whaddya worrying about, 'Ressa? The pup's already proven that she can take care of herself outside our field of vision. And for me that's sayin' somethin'." He yawned while waving it off. "She's got what it takes to stand alongside us, pup or not. And besides, not a lot happens directly in Ebott anyway." As he said that, his head began pulsing a bit in slight pain. He blinked slightly. _What was that just now...?_

"I know...it doesn't stop me from worrying, though. Anything could happen." Dogressa pouted while nuzzling Dogamy.

Dogamy smiled and lightly nuzzles her back, then kisses her muzzle. "A pack sticks together, Dogressa. We'll give her reasonable breathing room, spreading out a little. But we don't stray too far from her. How does that sound?"

Dogressa sighed. She supposed that this heavy protectiveness over Red was due to being a mother, something she didn't expect to happen but gladly welcomed. She hasn't fully adjusted to it on an emotional level, it seemed. She nodded calmly and smiled towards the others. "Yes...I suppose so." She turned around to a rather large cubby hole in the wall. "Endogeny! We're going out! Watch over the house, okay?"

The response was a loud, garbled, and cheerful bark from the Amalgamate, who was wearing a large collar with their name around their neck and wagging their tail. Surprisingly, Red was rather relaxed around Endogeny. Probably because they were Amalgamation of other canine monsters. And the other members of the Pack accepted them easily enough. Thus, the Pack's love for her grew even more. Dogressa trusted them to look over the house, as they were more powerful than they looked. And they looked menacing. Yet they were also the most friendly of the Pack.

Red soon exited her room, looking excited with her paws on her hips. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Doggo raised an eyebrow. "Sure you wanna wear that dress to patrol, Pup?"

Red pouted, stomping the ground angrily. "It's a combat-skirt, Uncle Doggo!"

"Yeah, I got it." Doggo rolled his eyes playfully.

 **(Later...)**

Red was moving along with the Pack. Dogamy, Dogressa, and Ice Wolf were traveling closest to her. Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog were traveling in a different area than they were, but not far enough where they couldn't hear one another howl. Their howls were much much louder than regular canines-which has brought up more than one complaint sometimes-so they would be able to hear each other easily with their sensitive ears. So if one of them were in trouble, one sufficiently loud howl would be enough to send them all running to the howler in question. Though that's only if the situation has worsened to that point and they couldn't handle the issue themselves. That would be when Undyne and Papyrus, the very top enforcers, would come running to their aid.

Red felt rather comfortable traveling with Dogamy and Dogressa. Which means she could talk about a few choice things. "Um...Mama? Papa?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Dogamy nodded to her, with Dogressa immediately doing the same.

"You know that ever since I came to be accepted into the Pack, I've already told you that I couldn't remember anything, right?" Again, they weren't told that she just bursted out of the Artifact when Asriel applied his magic energy to it. It isn't that the Pack wouldn't believe them. Far from it. Time has proved that it wouldn't really matter. They don't know where she came from, all that mattered to them was that they would take care of her. Still, they were aware that she has amnesia. And they've been helping her through it because they know that it's been bothering her quite a bit. "Well...I kind of remembered something while I was waking up. It felt more personal than a normal dream..."

"Really? What happened? What did you see?" Dogressa said, turning her full attention towards her daughter.

"Well...I was all roughed up, and I didn't really have sound clothing on...but the monsters across frm me were even more roughed up, and I was the one that did that to them. I was bgeing reprimanded for it, but I didn't regret it in the slightest since they messed with me first. They tried to intimidate me further, but I didn't really fall into it. It only made me angrier, and hat chased them off." Red rubbed her arm and sighed softly. "And after a few more scoldings, I was offered to join recruits in the Royal Guard back then. I didn't reject the idea...because there was nowhere else for me to go. By the looks of things in my memories, I've been on my own for a very long time with no one to look after me seriously. No one wanted me back then, so I guess I gave up looking for a while and just stguck to beating up bullies."

Dogamy nodded, as he and his mate were listening intently. "Did anything else happen...?"

"No. The dream ended there." Red shook her head. "I know this really isn't the proper time for something like this, but I don't want it weighing me down while we're on the patrol. I just wanted to get it off my chest before we further continued. You don't mind that, do you?"

"Of course not, Dear. You can speak to us about anything you wish to." Dogressa reassured her, gently petting the top of Red's head lovingly. Red feels reassured by this, and gently smiled up towards her parents. "Changing up the subject, how is your friendship with your beloved Ribbon Buddy, Muffet? Is the spider treating you as a best friend should?"

The question made Red ponder, cupping her chin as her tail wagged softly. "Muffet and I...we're getting along much better than I thought. It's surprising how much simply wearing ribbons could draw her interest towards me so much. We did begin talking more, and she's been pretty nice to me the entire time...even when there's times I really can't keep up with how she thinks." She pouted. "That, and there's this air of maturity around her that I don't really have. And even with that maturity, there seems to be some hidden meaning in her words that I can't always understand.. I don't worry too much about that though, since she does treat me to a lot of delicious food!~" She sighed and smiled fondly. "So, yeah. I like to think that we're getting along fine."

"That's good to hear. It looks like Muffet's really following through with her declaration." Dogamy said while giving Red a few pats on her head.

Red smiled while looking around for a bit. She pouts slightly and folded her arms. "Hmph...I didn't expect patrolling to be this boring, though..."

"The main idea of us patrolling is to make sure trouble _doesn't_ happen, sweetie. Not to actively go looking for it." Dogressa emphasized softly.

"I know, I know. I'm not saying I wish for trouble to happen just to do something exciting. That's not a good thing to think about." Red shook her had softly before gazing at Ice Wolf. "What do you think, Uncle Ice Wolf? Do you think things are going well?" Ice Wolf slowly nodded to her, and she shrugs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am glad that things are peaceful and all, at least for now. I a glad that I'm actually getting a chance to spend more time with you all, though. So it isn't totally boring. It's actually pretty cool!" Ice Wolf slowly turned his head away and pawed his cheeks, faintly blushing once again with a small tail wag.

"Red?" Said canine blinked as she heard the familiar voice calling out to her. Red turned to the source, and was slightly surprised to see Asriel. Just as surprised as he was, she soon smiled as she walked up to him. Dogamy and Dogressa smiled as they and Ice Wolf staind to watch their interaction. Asriel smiled softly. "Hi, Red!"

"Hey, Asriel! Where are your brothers?"

"Oh, they're still at home. I'm just picking up some tea packages for Dad. See?" Asriel gently raised a plastic bag filled with various tea packages. "Dad's really thinking about serving tea around Mom's school. Might actually work out well if he does it right. I'd like to think it will."

"Sounds great! But, why didn't you just teleport?"

"Mom and Master Undyne don't want me getting lazy like Sans. I walk and jog and run a lot when I'm outside and nothing urgent is happening."

"That's understandable, I guess." Red nodded. "But hey, you won't believe what happened this morning! I actually remembered something!"

Asriel's eyes widened. "You did!?" Red quickly summarized the memory that she unconsciously retrieved, and Asriel was sure to listen to every word. She finished soon enough, and Asriel was left pondering with folded arms. "I see...and that's all that your mind allowed you to recall for the moment?"

"Yeah. That kind of sucks..."

Asriel smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry too much. Memories don't always come easy. Golly, the fact that this recollection happened at all is a large step in the right direction. So don't get too discouraged about it, and I'm sure you'll recall the rest of your lost memories soon."

Red smiled as she closed her paws, her tail wagging fast. "Yeah, you're right. I just gotta stay pumped! As pumped as I can be about this! I was able to recall something, and that's certainly better than nothing! The rest will come in time!"

"That's the spirit!"

"...Though I'm not exactly a patient canine, Asriel." Red said in a slightly dejected tone, folding her arms and huffing.

Asriel rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well in this case, call it an exercise of sorts. An exercise of patience."

"Fair enough." Red smiled and placed her paws on her hips, puffing out her chest with a cheerful grin. "But how about that! Turns out I've always been kicking bullies butts for quite a while! Though not for the sole sake of doing just that. I wanted to be a big help to anyone that needed me, and I would do whatever I can, however I can. Doesn't that sound pretty cool, Asriel?~"

"It does! If you were doing what you do because you wanted to help and protect people who couldn't do it for themselves, purely out of the goodness of your heart and soul, then it means you've always been a good person."

"Hey, you're right! That is something to be glad about! I'm glad I remembered that then!"

Asriel turned to his phone, and gasped. "Golly! I gotta get home! Frisk texted that he'll eat all the pie before I get home!" Asriel said while running in the opposite direction, waving to Red. "I'll talk to you later, Red!"

"See ya!" Red waved back. As soon as he was out of eyesight, she turned around and skipped back to Dogamy, Dogressa, and Ice Wolf. The former two were smiling pretty big. "Did you see that, guys? Asriel thinks I'm a pretty cool canine too! Amazing even! I mean, of _course_ I'm amazing! And I'm very capable of backing it up, too!~" She said happily. Though her smile lessened somewhat as they continued looking at her with mischievous smiles. "Um...did I say something wrong...?"

Dogressa smirked, placing her paws on her hips. "Red...were you trying to impress our beloved Prince Asriel?"

All the happiness and pride Red felt shattered into pieces, and was replaced with crippling embarrassment. She really didn't think about how her parents were going to take that interaction. Especially in that direction. A bright pink blush appeared on her cheeks as her silver eyes widened in shock. "W-W-What?! NO! I wasn't trying to impress him! Why would I need to impress him?!"

"Because he'll like you a bit better if you do impress him...?"

"That's not why I did it at all! I was just feeling happy about having always been a pretty good person, at least as my first recovered memory reveals! That's not trying to impress him...is it...?"

"You did sound pretty proud of yourself for remembering that you chased off bullies that wished you or anyone else harm, and that you wanted to join the Royal Guard solely to help people. Even if it's sometimes boring to you because it isn't all action and 'butt-kicking' it's still something you truly wanted to do." Dogamy said, folding his arms.

Dogressa smiled as she kneels next to Red, gently whispering. "Some say that a Dreemurr is especially attracted to a strong woman with a just as strong and even more kind heart. Asriel is acknowledging your strength and your kindness, so you're doing a _terrific_ job.~"

"It's _NOT_ like that, Mama!"

"Don't be too embarrassed! Asgore is said fo have fallen for Lady Toriel _because_ of her strength. In mind, body, soul, and kindness of her heart. So if you can keep going like this-"

"You've got it wrong! _Totally wrong_!" Red pulled her hood over her head to hide her growing blush, and quickly scurried away.

Dogamy laughed heartily as he wrapped an arm around Dogressa's waist. "Red is quite energetic, yet so easily flustered. It's cute." He turned to Dogressa and gently licked her cheek. "Did we go a bit far, though? The poor thing scurried off in quite a hurry."

"She's a strong girl, Dogamy. She'll bounce back from it easily." She says as she nuzzles Dogamy softly. "Now come. We have a bit of work to do before checking with Lady Undyne." Her smile turns a bit mischievous, and she leans closer to him. " _So says your Alpha Female~_ "

"...Okay!" Dogamy blushed and nodded rapidly.

Technically they were both considered the 'Alphas' of their Pack...but it's Dogressa who's truly in charge of them.

 **(? _)_**

Sometimes it was a good thing to show kindness once in a while. Sometimes kindness is all one needs. Sometimes kindness was enough. Kindness was more than enough to help change the world for the better. So really, was it so bad to do the world a kindness and get rid of the scum that holds good people back when they needed to progress?

This teen certainly thinks so.

The teen wore an Apron while holding a Frying Pan behind his back with one hand, and holding his glowing green hand outwards with his other hand. Before him, multiple humans and monsters were either on their knees or on the ground, gasping for air. The reason why was because there were green shield bubbles around their heads, robbing them of much needed air He didn't seem to mind their distress in the slightest.

"Now there's no need to threat. You all weren't doing what you were supposed to, so I'm simply relieving you of your duties." He says quietly while shaking his head. "I'm simply doing what I was instructed. I didn't think I'd get another chance at life, yet here I am. Ratoveros is responsible for that." He declared as he paced in front of them. "I'm simply repaying his Kindness with Kindness of my own. My friends are calling my soul Sycophancy, which I'm calling a huge exaggeration. I'm just repaying the man who gave me another chance at life. Gladly doing whatever he says is the least I could do."

There was the noises of those gagging for air, yet this was robbed of them regardless of how hard they tried to struggle.

"Oh well. You were useful while you lasted. But you're no longer necessary. Nothing personal, though." His tone reflected on the truth of his statement, though that didn't make it any less menacing. Soon afterwords, they all ceased their struggling as the life left their eyes. Humans fell lifelessly to the ground, while monsters faded into dust. With this, he eventually leaves the abandoned cafe, which is all but destroyed by the amount of damage he did to it. It was a kind gesture compared to what Ratoveros would have done.

Who knew that with a simple creative touch, that simple force-fields could prove to be both incredibly destructive and precise?

* * *

 **Red: I can't believe it! I remembered something!**

 **Dogressa: That's wonderful, Red!**

 **Dogamy: Soon the rest if your memories will come as well! I'm sure of it!**

 **Doggo: Yeah. And she remembers herself as a pretty decent person so far, if a little rough around the edges. Whaddya think, Ice Wolf?**

 **Ice Wolf:...Ice Wolf approves. Ice Wolf will protect pup from all that wish her harm.**

 **Doggo: They say wolves are Big and Bad, but Ice Wolf is Big and Buff! The only thing bigger than his body is his heart!**

 **Ice Wolf: *Blush***

 **We await the next chapter...**


	29. Hidden Doubts

**Asriel: Another day, another chapter! And it's...somewhat laid-back. Not completely, but somewhat. It's, uh...it's a thing. It's a definite thing.**

 **Chara: You utterly failed to sound cool. Congrats, Azzy.**

 **Asriel: I tried my best!**

 **Frisk: Please, don't be so rude. Asriel is way past cool in my opinion.**

 **Chara: You think all of our loved ones are cool, Frisk.**

 **Muffet: Is that so wrong?~**

 **Frisk: SOMEONE gets it!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Frisk. I think it's time we took a break from Mom and Dad for a while." Chara nonchalantly stated one day as he gazed out the window of he and his brothers room.

"What? What makes you say that?" Frisk asked, briefly confused.

"Do I HAVE to say it?" Frisk still stood there confused. Chara sighed as he turned around and plopped on the bed. "Frisk, ever since the events of our expedition, they've been on our case and almost never lets us out of their sight!"

Frisk was getting an idea of what Chara was talking about, though he only folded his arms as a single strand of hair atop his head wiggled slightly to show that he was thinking about it. "Well it's not like they don't have a good reason. Compared to us, Asriel made it off of the island completely unscathed. However, I got a pretty harsh scar and you've lost an arm. I think that might warrant a bit of overprotection from our loving parents, don't you think?"

Chara sighed, running his single hand through his own hair, briefly lifting his poncho to show that the wound has healed by this time, but was still merely a stump now. "I'm not saying that I don't understand _why_ they're like this. But you can't obviously be okay with them just hovering over your head for hours on end, not giving you much privacy...or sunlight. Not to mention their hugs have gotten tighter and longer, like they never want to let us go. Again, I can understand _why_ they feel that way-especially with my case-but they need to lighten up! We don't need hugs that tight every single time we make eye contact!"

Frisk pouted slightly, hugging his arms and lowering his head. "But...but I like Mom and Dad's hugs...they make me feel safe and warm...and fuzzy and snugly..."

"*Sigh*...I know, Frisk. I like their hugs too, truly." Chara rubbed his forehead, looking towards the ceiling. "Okay, I might be acting a bit unreasonable. It's only been like, a week. It'll take a lot longer than tha for them to cool down from something like this. Still, they don't need to baby us so much just because we got a bit hurt!"

"A _bit_ hurt...? Chara...I have a nasty scar, and you're missing a limb. I don't think either of those things can even remotely count as a _bit_ hurt. Cut them a break, would you?" Frisk's lookalike sibling sighed in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm only saying it as it is. Since you don't want Alphys to make you a prosthetic arm, you'll just have to bear with their treatment until they calm down on their own time."

Frisk had him there, though it was difficult for him to accept. Chara has been told countless time that he could simply have Alphys make him a prosthetic arm so he wouldn't have to deal with this many hassles as much. But every single time, Chara refuses to take the offer. Whether it was out of a hidden sense of pride or something else entirely, what they know for sure is that he won't sway from this decision. Thus, Asgore and Toriel simply watch him closely in order to somewhat compensate. It was embarrassing, greatly so. But he still chose to deal with it rather than to just get the prosthetic arm that can easily be made for him.

The Dreemurr's are becoming well-known for their kindness...and their stubbornness.

Chara sighed as he looked towards Frisk, who was just playing with the single strand of hair standing upwards atop his head. "I guess this is my new thing now. No matter how much I try to push it down, or how much Mom or Mettaton tries to style my hair differently , it just ' _Sproing!_ ' bounces back up, completely uncaring of gravity. Do you think it's a puberty thing?"

"Maybe. They say that kind of hair style is a sure sign of naivety."

"Really?"

"I guess. I mean...anime certainly seems to think that's the case. Though if that really is the case then it _definitely_ suits you."

"How so?"

"Because you're definitely naive."

"Am _not!_ "

"Compared to me and Azzy, yeah you are. I mean, Azzy's pretty naive, but he's still much better off than you are. Guess that goes with being the youngest brother." Chara smirked at Frisk's pouting face, admittedly beginning to feel a little bit better. "Yeah, that's how it works. I'm the cool one, you're the naive one, and Asriel is the cute one."

"Asriel is the middle child and yet _he's_ the cutest? That's incredibly confusing sometimes."

"Are you saying you disagree?"

"...No not really. Asriel is adorable beyond measure."

"Hmph..." Chara huffed. Though before he could continue their conversation, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, startling him. He was about to protest the sudden intrusion, but then what felt like two marshmellows pressing against his back. The implications made him blush brighter than usual, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment. Though the voice snapped him out of it.

"Peek-A-Boo! Guess who!~"

Chara sighed while Frisk giggled at him. "Muffet...?"

"Correct!~" The hands slowly removed themselves from Chara's eyes.

Chara groaned as he turned around while opening his eyes. "Muffet how did you even-" He cut himself off once he could see her.

Muffet was dressing... _differently_ again. She was wearing a short purple skirt with a small slit on both sides. She was kneeling on the bed in front of him, but he could see her wearing black boots that stopped just a few centimeters from her knees, with the laces being made of magic webs. She had what seemed to be black fingerless gloves on all six of her hands. She also wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a single purple spider design right in the center...though the shirt was also short enough to show her bare, slender midriff. Said shirt also had a medium sized ribbon right over the spider insignia. At least she was consistent with her ribbons. Her hair was styled smoothly with a semi-large bang on the left side of her face, the very top of it kept in place with another ribbon. She wasn't dressing very modestly for a fifteen year old girl...but it was getting hotter out, and she did enjoy the heat quite a bit. Also, she was still wearing a genuine sweet smile at seeing Chara.

Chara blushed brightly. It seemed that Muffet's smile was the _bow_ on top.

...Sans would be proud of that one.

"Hello, Chara-Dearie!" She greeted brightly. Her upper right arm gently felt the stump left from Chara's lost limb, her eyes and smile taking a turn for the somber. "How does your arm feel...?"

"It's...it's fine." Chara pulled himself together as he answered her truthfully. "Alphys and Mettaton keep offering to make me a prosthetic, but I don't want it, nor do I need it."

Muffet shook her head, sighing. "Goodness gracious, whatever am I going to do with you, Chara-Dearie...?"

"I think _I'm_ the one who should be asking that. What...what are you even wearing?"

"Yay! You noticed! It's another one of my casual outfits! What do you think?~" She beams while stretching upwards slightly. Chara blushed again and attempted to look away and not give a response. But she caught the blush on his cheeks, and that was all the response she needed. "Oh I knew you would like it!~ I had quite a few to choose from, while I safe an entirely different section for when I'm working directly in the bakery." Muffet smiled. "I have an assortment of...different outfits to wear while I'm working at my bakery. They're all really cute!" Muffet smiled as she folded her middle arms. "I'll be sure to wear a couple when you pass by, to see what you think!~"

"There's no need for you to do that, though..."

"But I want to, and I will!~" Muffet chirped. Chara sighed and simply lets it go. That's usually how her mind works sometimes, in the most simple of terms. "So, Dearie, you'd like to take a bit of a day off from your dear loving parents? Have they become a bit much for you?~"

Chara rubbed his neck, shrugging nonchalantly."I know they mean well. But It's been on a whole different level these past few days. They think that because I've lost a limb that I've become completely incapable of taking care of myself, which is NOT true! I happen to be quite effective at adapting to my situations with time and patience. I might be lacking in the latter...but it's definitely there! I just want some space for a while. Just a little bit."

Muffet pouted a bit, her lower hands on her hips. "Aw...your parents are embarrassing you, Dearie? Well you need not worry, for Miss Muffet is here for you!~" She says while taking Chara by his hand. "Let me whisk you away for the evening, Chara-Dearie! Your parents have confidence in your independence, so long as you let them know where you are, and that you're safe. They're very understanding."

"Yeah...but...what am I supposed to tell them?"

"Nothing, My Child. We heard everything." The children were startled by the voice. Toriel was slowly peaking through the door, as was Asgore and Asriel. Flowey was sitting in his pot atop Asgore's head. Toriel pushes the door open and clasped her paws. "It was not our intention to eavesdrop...nor was it our intention to make you feel helpless. We're just so worried about you because of your loss of a limb...and we can't just force you to get a prosthetic fro Alphys and Mettaton. You seem highly against it for some reason."

"It's like I said. I don't want it, and I don't need it." _I don't deserve it, either._ "At any rate, I don't want you to feel like you're doing too much. The problem is...that's exactly what you're doing." Chara deadpanned. "Not that I don't understand why...but I've been losing some breathing room ever since. I would rather you return some of it back to me, please. At least for today."

Asgore rubbed his neck with an awkward smile. "We've been...pretty bad about this, haven't we?"

Chara rolled his eyes. "Let's see...would you consider not allowing me to bathe myself, helping me eat, drink, walk, make my bed, brush my teeth, while I'm still capable of doing ALL of those with one hand...would you call that a bit of smothering? I mean, it's _difficult_ now, but those are things I can still do on my own. I'm used to your usual smothering because that's how you are sometimes, but now you're making me feel utterly incapable of helping myself." He jabbed a thumb to Frisk. "The same goes for Frisk, though it's an easier case for him."

"The scar on his chest is the mark of the long-passed 'Mercy' button. Pretty damn symbolic that it's never gonna go away." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"...Oh dear. Have I really gone too far? I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again..." Toriel gently pawed her face. She then sits on the bed next to Chara and gently pulled him into a hug. "I sincerely apologize, my child. I didn't mean to make you feel oppressed. I know that you're strong, and fully capable of holding onto your independence. It's just...I worry so much about you. Copared to you, Frisk is mostly fine. Don't you remember the last time I've left you completely unsupervised, and it resulted in grave consequences? And grave harm upon yourself?"

 _The Buttercups..._

Chara's expression relaxed, and he sunk into his mother's arms. "Hey...that's not fair...you can't just guilt-trip me with that..."

"I wasn't trying to, dear. I...still have images of that miserable day. That's all." Toriel whispered quietly, nuzzling Chara's cheek. Muffet blinked in astonishment at this slight insight on their past. Chara has always talked about how he and his family get along with one another, but he never divulged to her about his past in truly deep details. Just vague hints and sometimes term she didn't fully understand. Though now with the genuine expression of sorrow from Toriel, she was getting a feeling that their history wasn't always pleasant. Toriel kisses the top of Chara's head, gently smiling. "If you wish to go outside with Muffet...then you may do so. I don't want you to feel like you can't be left by yourself." Toriel looked up towards Muffet. "Do be sure to take care of him, Muffet. I...still worry."

Muffet nodded with a beaming smile. "Of course, Mrs. Dreemurr! He has one arm down, so I'll lend him six of mine so he doesn't go tripping over himself from a lack of balance! Falling on his face wouldn't do him any good! Ouch!"

"Great. I'm glad I can trust you." Toriel nodded as she stood up from her bed and held Frisk and Asriel's hands/paws. "Come, children. You won't believe how amazing the simplicity of the human's foods. They have cinnamon bread!"

"Even _bread_ has been touched by the Cinnamon Gods?! No food is beyond their reach!" Asriel said, his muzzle wide open and his eyes sparkling with glee.

Chara rolled his eyes. "Asriel, there are no Cinnamon Gods. You're being an idiot."

"That's something we can actually agree on." Flowey nodded as Asgore carried away. Asriel pouted, whispering 'non-believers' before they went away to enjoy fresh cinnamon bread.

Chara rolled his eyes and turned to Muffet. "If there's anything I'm glad about when it comes to Asriel, is that he's not _completely_ mature."

"Of course he is, Dearie! He's enjoying his youth!"

 _A chance at enjoying youth...I took that away, once..._

"You have a point, there..." Chara rubbed his neck. "Alright, so where are we going? Hopefully not somewhere that'll get us in trouble if you do something that...suits you."

"Whatever do you mean?! I'm a very mature, well-behaved spider, Dearie! I'm almost offended by your lack of faith in me!" Muffet pouted, though she rolled all five of her eyes. "Though since I'm bringing you along to get you out of the house, I shall be a mature lady and forgive you." She pointed out the open window., being the first one to climb out of it. "Now come along! We've got a place to go, and things do do! Since you wanna get out of the house, you can come with me!~"

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered slightly while slowly following her, looking down with a much brighter blush after she fully climbs out. He was slowly getting a better understanding of how Muffet is already very capable of caring for herself like a mature adult, but it didn't mean that she would be mature ALL of the time. If this was really how she was going to dress casually, then she will if she wants to. He had to remember that 'Little Miss Muffet' wasn't so little anymore. And neither was her 'tuffet', which seems to be the reason why she climbed out so casually, yet greatly making him blush in the process. She certainly didn't speak out against him for looking, even if it was accidental. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose...there was no way that wasn't intentional, and he wasn't going to fall for the 'Lady's First' excuse. But if she did knowingly do so, she perfectly hid it with a mask of adorable obliviousness.

He then remembered that she also gained _much_ amusement in making him blush.

 **(Later...)**

One knows that a city has fully turned for the strange when riding around on a giant spider-muffin is considered a usual thing. That is exactly what's happening right now. Passing humans were simply watching in awe or muttering in slight nervousness as Muffet and Chara rode on top of the former's beloved pet, who was letting it's tongue roll out like it was having the time of it's life. Muffet was riding atop the creature with a rather excited smile, while Chara hung onto her as best as he could with his one arm around her waist. He would have complained about how fast she was going, but she technically wasn't breaking any speed limits...and she seemed to be a pretty effective driver of...giant spiders...is she using that as a technicality? Guess it didn't matter too much in the end, no one was ever hurt.

Though he did admit that having an arm around her stomach made his blush even brighter. It felt so smooth and slender to him. She _feels_ so fragile as well...especially due to those other...instances. But that clearly isn't the same Muffet anymore. She was much stronger now, and she proved that during their expedition. And she also seemed a bit more...adventurous. At least that's what it feels like to him. She's always been a very lively spider, but it's grown a bit. Whatever the case may be, fragile is definitely something she is _not_. And that was something he could praise. Fragile doesn't dent a techno-magical metal hand like Mettaton's so casually. To be fair, she was had the motivation of being pissed at the moment.

They soon stopped right next to MTT Resort. The large spider-muffin soon vanishes into a puff of smoke and turns into a much smaller spider-muffin. The three of them soon descend to the ground. Chara lands roughly, though manages to shake it off. Muffet lands gracefully, spreading out her lower and upper arms while catching the spider-muffin right in her middle arms. She smiles as she gives it a slight nuzzle, which it affectionately returns. She soon lowers it to the ground and scampers away cheerfully. It could very well take care of itself.

"Did we really have to ride your pet this time?" Chara asked tiredly.

"Of course! We had to mix things up, Dearie! Try something new!~" Muffet clapped with all her hands and them clasped them. "Now now then! Time to do a bit of shopping! Just a little bit! I need to buy a few things for Red as well. I call it a generous offer from her beloved Ribbon Buddy!~"

"You're getting things for Red? That's pretty nice of you. What are you planning to get her?"

"First off, that canine _needs a cell phone_. Seriously. She still hasn't gotten one, or at least gotten one that works. I want to be able to talk to her privately, the two of us!~"

"Don't you do that already?"

"Walkie Talkie's don't really match up to the terms of privacy, Dearie. The entire Pack uses them, so they're all always listening." Muffet deadpanned. "...You know what? At some point, they need a cell phone too. There's gotta be something more effective for communication than those long-distant howls."

"But howls is how they do things."

"I know that..."

"Wait...what else do you plan on buying Red?"

Muffet blinked softly towards him, giggling. "Oh, that's for me to know and for her to find out... _ahuhuhuhu~_ " Chara didn't think that Red was safe for the moment, wondering what Muffet was planning for the near future. She then lifted her head slightly and tilted it slightly. "Well well well! Look at what we have here! I spy with my five little eyes, three cats!" Chara looked towards where she was pointing to see what she meant. He did indeed see them.

"So...they say this is made of sequin and glue...?" Rasha blinked as she tilted her head at the item before her. A Glamburger of sorts "And...they say it's edible...? It has quite a lot of glitter on it..."

"Somehow yes, it is indeed edbible, dear." Ribras stated with a confirming nod."Though just to be safe...I prefer we don't eat it. No offense to the creator...but I'm just not feeling up to it like I thought I would."

"Agreed." Shamir nodded. "I don't know how Mettaton made edible glitter, but I'm not taking any chances. Anyway, I'm curious about that little cat pampering area Papyrus advertised to us..."

Chara blinked curiously at them. _Huh. It looks like they're getting used to Surface life here. Shamir looks pretty well adjusted. He also mentioned Papyrus..._ He looked up to the ceiling for a bit and sighed. _Papyrus...he left himself wide open...just to test me...to prove his faith in me was not misplaced...how many times did I fail that test...?_ Chara didn't yet realize that these thoughts were continuing to flow into his mind. He was unconsciously aware, but he couldn't bring it to light, not on his own. He shook his head and tried to focus his gaze on Muffet, who was picking out what phone might best suit someone like Red. She took her time, since she wanted to get it just right. Chara could only roll his eyes. Only she would take such an intense focus towards picking a phone. Well...she and Alphys. Only Alphys surpassed her on that accord, but only because she's the one that makes them. Muffet wanted Red's phone to be directly from herself, no one else.

She truly was taking her Ribbon Buddies claim very seriously.

Muffet could see what she was looking for, and grabbed it immediately. "Ahu! This will do! I'll just wrap it up real tight an get it paid for right away!" She turned to Chara with a smile. "Sorry about this, Dearie. But do you mind waiting outside for a bit?~" He shrugged slightly as he soon makes his way outside. She then turned around and could see the other item she was seeking for Red. She smiled wickedly as she rubbed her middle hands together. "Ahuhuhu...excellent... _excellent_... _ahuhuhuhu_...~" She then turned to the webbed up box in her top hands. "But first, pay for the phone. She _really_ needs this phone."

While she was still contemplating that, Chara was waiting outside patiently for her. A few human passerbys saw his lack of an arm, and responded with differing degrees of shock, disbelief, and slight amounts of pity. He really didn't mind their looks, it's not like they would understand his predicament...nor would he willingly tell anyone of his predicament. Losing an arm was a price he didn't mind paying. And besides, training with one arm might actually be a challenge. Besides, he's been hurt in worse ways. This was nothing. He could push through this. there was no injury that he wasn't willing to take for the sake of his family and friends. He had to be willing to do that much in order to make up for his wrongdoings in the past.

There was no pain he couldn't bear for them.

 _The loss of a limb may seem easy for you, but how can you be sure that it isn't hard for them?_

As long as they're safe, it really didn't matter how much pain he went through. It's not like he's looking to get hurt. But if that's what happens, then it happens.

"Chara-Dearie! I'm finished!" Muffet called out to him, as too large spiders were carrying the two items she requested away, most likely heading back to her house. "Well then, that's taken care of!"

"Yeah. Whatever it was." Chara was still confused, but he once again shrugged it off. "Anyway, what are we doing next, Muffet?"

Muffet's smile fell a little, and she looked up to Chara while pushing her hair bang away slightly. "...Chara-Dearie. Since your parents aren't here like you wanted, then I'll have to ask them in their place." She started, then her eyes fully saddened. "Chara-Dearie...why won't you take the prosthetic you've been offered?"

Chara sighed while rubbing his hand through his hair. They both sad down on a bench a few feet outside the stores, ignoring all of the passing customers. "Muffet...I told you. I don't want it, and I don't need it."

"Yes. That's how you answered me when your family was there with you. Now it's just me. So how about you tell me the truth? Why won't you take the prosthetic that Alphys is more than capable of constructing for you?" When he still didn't answer, she turned towards him fully and looked him in the eyes. All traces of her mischievous playfulness vanished, now there was just genuine concern. "Chara...I promise not to tell them if you don't want me to. Please...please tell me."

Chara could see the genuine pleading in her eyes, an her lowered his own gaze. "...I can't tell you the full story right now, I'm not ready. But...I did things that I'm not proud of. Lots of things I'm not proud of. it brought my family immeasurable amounts of pain. And I guess that I feel like I _deserved_ to lose an arm over it...and I don't deserve to get a prosthetic one. This is yet another punishment that I feel that I must endure. That's how I feel about it."

"Chara...what could you have possibly done that would cause you to think you deserve a lost limb and don't deserve a replacement...?"

 _A single rose is dropped onto dust by a heartbroken spider..._

"...I can't tell you. Trust me...you won't think so fondly of me."

"That's not true."

"You don't know that, because you don't know what I did. You wouldn't be so understanding if you did, and I'm not ready to tell you...I just can't right now, Muffet..."

Muffet pouted sadly, knowing that he won't budge further for today. She then scooted closer to him and took him into a hug with all six of her arms. Again, nothing mischievous, but a genuine warm hug. This was the more mature side of her, saved for times like these. "Alright. You don't have to tell me anything else right now, Chara. Just know that if you do find the will to do so...I'll be ready to listen. With chocolate donuts and a nice cup of warm tea. Just for us."

Chara smiled softly, and he wrapped his single arm around her waist. This time they simply embraced one another as gently as they can. though he honestly couldn't help but blush about holding her this way with her current attire. It might take some getting used to if she continues to wear it...but he definitely didn't find it impossible. He closed his eyes as her top two hands gently petted his head. He allowed his self-hating thoughts to wallow away for the moment. It felt...nice. Really nice.

"Thanks for understanding, Muffet..."

 **(?)**

Patience can be a fickle thing. In the hands of a person who can hold large quantities of it, patience can conquer anything. It's not simply the ability to wait, but how to behave while waiting. They say that the two most powerful warriors are time and patience. If you master patience, you master everything.

So what does this girl do when ordered to carry out these cruel orders? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She doesn't feel like participating, and figured that if she just stays idle, the problem will eventually work itself out. And she was right. Because she waited patiently due to the fact that she didn't feel like it was worth her time, someone else came to do it for her. Their fates were not her concern, so she refused to waste valuable energy that can be used for a more important assignment.

Parvos sighed as he rubbed his neck. They were both standing among the corpses of humans and the dust of monsters. Both in which were part of a failing section of this respective guild, so getting rid of them was no fur off his back. In fact, the very last victim was sitting in the corner shivering and fearing for his life. Parvos rolled his eyes as he rubbed his neck in slight aggravation, looking down on the girl before him.

"Listen kid. I like being lazy as much as the next guy, but you can't just sit yourself down in front of your targets because you refuse to follow through with your orders. Ya realize that Ratoveros is gonna punish you for this, right?"

"He can't punish me forever. Eventually he'll stop and focus on something more important. I'll just endure it until he does." She stated dully, staring directly ahead with her chin in her palm and her legs crossed. Even amongst all the darkness and death she was sitting in the center of, she hardly even flinched. it didn't bother her in the slightest, nor did their plight when they reached to her for help. Their plight was not her concern.

Parvos shook his head. "And you don't even care...fair enough. I guess **Impassivity** suits you rather well. At the very least, take care of this last guy. I'll vouch for you, but only because I'll get yelled at too if I don't." The girl shrugged as she stood up and stared at the last human. She had a cyan blow Glowing RIbbon in her hair, and a Shiny Knife in her hand. She points it at the man in front of her, and he backs up even further against a wall.

"W-Why...? What is wrong with you?! Throughout this entire massacre you just stood there and watched it all happen! And yet you never even flinched!"

"...You do know what impassivity means, right?" The girl responded, lifting up her knife and pointed the sharp end towards him, and it began glowing. "I'm very Patient, so I waited for you all to die so that I would waste less energy in the long-run for more important things. Simply put... _ **none of you are my concern**." _ The glowing knife suddenly extends, piercing the man through the heart and out the wall. He gasped as he retracts it, and he falls over, still gasping for life...and she simply watched him bleed out without a trace of emotion.

Not one.

The man could only close his eyes as the life leaves him, though he considered the girl's eyes even more lifeless than his own. She was so Patient that she didn't care about what happened in front of her, whether they be good things or bad things...it didn't bother her. Only when it directly involves her will she bother to lift a finger...and maybe even then if she still doesn't feel like it. The cat monster said that her trait was about being impassive.

That was almost the same as..apathy.

* * *

 **Asriel: Does anyone else sense a critical lack of self-esteem emitting from Chara...?**

 **Frisk: He's been like that ever since we left the expedition...**

 **Toriel: I do fear that this behavior will continue in the future. But...I'm afraid he will not let us help him. Not right now...**

 **Muffet: Chara-Dearie...I do hope you let us in at some point...we're worried about you.**

 **Chara: Ngh...**


	30. We're A Team

**Asriel: Here's a bit of another downtime in of thing, with a bit of training thrown in. You all won't mind, will you?**

 **Red: Hope not. I've made a decision, and I wanna stick to it!**

 **Toriel: Dear me, it's indeed a decision worthy of acknowledgement.**

 **Dogressa: She's taking a bit of initiative for herself...I believe I can get behind that, just a little bit.**

 **Doggo: ...Sorry. Still can't see you guy very well. Can ya move? Just a little bit?**

 **Dogamy: *Sigh***

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Lady Undyne! I would like for you to help me train!"

Pause.

"...No, that sounds a bit too desperate..." Red pouted as she began pacing in front of the door of Undyne and Alphys' residence, wondering how was she going to ask the former to train her. She has been pondering it for a while now, as she knows that she's the one who trained Asriel. She didn't exactly know _how_ to ask her though, which is why she was standing in front of her door at the moment. And not only that, she needed a bit of assistance from her fellow Pack. And also, an extra, just as important member.

"RED, I THINK YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THIS A BIT TOO SERIOUSLY. IT IS NOT VERY HARD TO MAKE A REQUEST WITH UNDYNE." Papyrus said with folded arms. "IT IS TRUE THAT LIKE YOU, SHE TAKES HER DUTIES VERY SERIOUSLY, AS WELL AS HER POSITION OVERALL. BUT WHEN SHE IS OFF DUTY, SHE IS ACTUALLY VERY CASUAL AND EASYGOING, AS WELL AS VERY ENERGETIC. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY GET STARTED." He says reassuringly.

"He's right, Pup. You have nothing to worry about. Just be sure to go up to her and answer. It should be simple enough for you, shouldn't it?" Dogressa smiled softly while gently petting her head. Red's cowl was down, so the paw fully made contact with her pink hair as well as her ears. "You'll be fine."

"Are you sure...?" Red said uneasily.

"HERE. I'LL GET YOU STARTED." Papyrus said as he reached over Red and knocked on the door. There the sounds of a few automatic locks deactivating within, before the door suddenly opens. Papyrus smiles as he strolls in. "ALPHYS HAS PROVIDED IMPRESSIVE A RATHER IMPRESSIVE SECURITY SYSTEM WHEN IT COMES TO HER HOUSE. AUTOMATIC LOCKS ARE JUST ONE OF THEM, AND SHE HASN'T REALLY SHOWN US THE REST OF THEM YET. SHE DECLARES THAT THEY WON'T BE USED UNLESS THEY'RE REALLY NEEDED!" But really, many humans and monsters that knew Undyne by now wouldn't be so foolish as to try and break into her house. So there wasn't really much to worry about in that regard, but Alphys figures it's better to feel safe than sorry.

They entered the house unimpeded, while Red was twiddling her paws nervously. _Lady Undyne...Asriel is always telling me about her when it comes to his training. She is fierce, she is passionate, and she is passionate. She is the second most powerful female monster from Ebott, bar Lady Toriel herself. I'm...actually quite nervous on asking her for help...I don't know her as well as the others._ Red shook her head and clenched her paws. _No Red. You can do this! Just need to stay confident. A powerful and respectable leader of a powerful and respectable authority figure that the Pack defers to for assistance. She's Asriel's teacher, and Asriel is really strong! So surely she can help me in my own training too!_ She placed a paw on her chin. _Though I do wonder, how does she spend her downtime. It must be something quite productive..._

Red and Papyrus soon entered the living room...and the former was rather surprised was rather surprised by the discovery, to the point that her ears folded against her head and her muzzle was slightly open.

"FUHUHUHUHU! All right! Ultimate victory!" Undyne grinned while stretching her arms upwards, looking incredibly proud of herself while the controller drops in her lap. "It took five long tries, but I finally took that bastard down!"

"Geez. Retro games are infinitely more difficult than modern-gen games. Either the nicer ones took over or they eventually decided to go easy on us..." Alphys sighed as she rubbed her eyes slightly. "Now remember, that was a _team_ victory. You needed a helping hand at some point or else you were going to break the controller again. And I can only rebuild the same one so many times before we have to buy a new one."

"I already know, Alph. It ain't a team without you on it." Undyne cooed while hugging Alphys from behind, kissing her atop the forehead. Alphys giggled while her tail wagging gleefully the side. Undyne snickered, though she stopped once she raised her head and see Red and Papyrus standing in the doorway. "Oh. Red and Papyrus? What's up?" She narrowed her eye suspiciously. "Did you break the window to get in here? I told you, you can't be doing that do casually! Humans thought someone was breaking in the last time you did it up here!"

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING THAT WE WERE FORTUNATELY ABLE TO CLEAN UP. ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL." Papyrus claimed with a grin, which only made Undyne facepalm. "BUT I HAVEN'T VISITED MY DEAR FRIENDS FOR MYSELF. NO, IT'S RED THAT'S MADE THE REQUEST TO SEE YOU PERSONALLY. HERE YOU GO, RED!" Papyrus pushed Red along, making her trip a little. Undyne raised an eyebrow as Red tried to steady herself. She took a breath and proceeded with her request.

"Lady Undyne...I would like to make a request, and ask for you to help me train!"

Undyne looked a bit surprised at Red's request, and she could tell that she was completely serious about it. Red was firm with her request, yet she wasn't completely sure how it would turn out. She was all business right now, and Undyne guessed that she cold give the pup props for showing some strong initiative. It's not that Asriel and Papyrus didn't have any. Far from it, they actually had plenty. It's just that she thought Red would be perfectly alright with having the Pack help teach her how to fight, but this proved her wrong. She wanted to be better...so she supposed she'll heed her. Her mind made up, she cracked a grin as she sets Alphys to the side, and stood up on her feet.

"Alright then. I think I've got a way to do this." Undyne said as she takes out her phone. "Papyrus, call your brother. I've got a pretty good practice session that's gonna need more than us. As for me, I'll be calling Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel for assistance."

Red blinked. "Huh? Wait, what do we need them for?"

"You want help training, right? Well, I'm about to take care of that, as well as a few other things all at once." Undyne said while clenching her fist. _I'm about to hit multiple target objectives dead-center with a single spear. Fuhuhuhu..._

 **(Later...)**

It was of no surprise that Alphys wasn't really as physically fit as her significant other. Alphys was short and chubby all around, and it sometimes makes her nervous due to that kind of difference. Undyne being who she is, has never taken up a problem with how Alphys looks. Being short and chubby only makes her much more fun to pick up and cuddle whenever she wanted. Still, she did want to have a full understanding of Alphys' limits when it came to exerting herself. And this particular instance was one example.

"Huff...huff...ah..." Alphys panted, having to wipe some slight sweat from her head as her brisk jog turned into an exhausted walk. She was currently walking up Mt. Ebott with the group that Undyne called in, which consisted of Asgore and Toriel, Papyrus and Sans, Dogamy and Dogressa, Ribras and Rasha, Doggo and Shamir, then finally Asriel and Red. The latter was confused and also curious to find out what Undyne was up to. Asgore and Toriel left Gerson to keep an eye on Frisk, Chara, and Flowey. And the ones waiting for them at the mountain were revealed to be Tempest and Lunar. All of them trekking away from the mountain, where they couldn't indirectly bother the humans with what they were intending to do. Alphys panted heavily as she placed her paws on her knees, gasping for breath. "Huff...oh boy...I...i'm beginning to see white...I'm getting light headed...don't mind me though...I'm fine...I totally got this...totally...okay...maybe not..." She gasped as she was then picked up and slightly tossed into the air by Undyne. She adjusted her position so she caught her in her arms. Alphys gasped and placed her paws on Undyne's shoulders. "Undyne...?"

"I gotcha, Alph. Don't want ya exerting yourself more than you can take before we actually start the activity." Undyne grinned as she effortlessly carries Alphys piggy-back style. Alphys blushed but nonetheless held onto Undyne as tightly as she could. Compared to most other things Undyne lifts, Alphys might as well have been a kitten...a really cute kitten. Alphys has the catgirl jackets to prove it.

"Not that I do not spending time with my beloved friends...but is there a particular reason why you called us out here, Undyne? I know you tried explaining it on the phone, but I didn't really understand it at the time." Toriel asked with her paws clasped. "And...do those two have something to do with what we're to do?"

"You could say something like that." Tempest said with folded arms. He seemed to be in a slightly embarrassed mood today. Lunar yawned, patting her mouth.

"I decided to participate too, if for no other reason than pretending not to exist yet is boring as hell. I can see why you all might have gone mad Underground, it feels so claustrophobic down there. I ain't down with that." Lunar shook her head while jabbing a thumb towards Tempest. "Don't mind this shorty here. He's upset over nothing."

Tempest blushed while clenching his fist. "I was coming to get you to tell you that we're needed...then I find you _completely nude_ under Waterfall! We're not primitive, Lunar! Why couldn't you bathe like a civilized person, with the actual _showers?!_ "

"No thanks. Besides, bathing under a Waterfall feels more natural to me."

"You could have at least _warned_ me! I know you sensed me coming!"

"I shouldn't be responsible for what your eyes land on." Lunar huffed, placing a paw on her hip. "Face it. You're just traumatized that the first beautiful naked woman you've seen is your sister."

"When you say it so casually, of COURSE I think it's bad!" Tempest shouted. Toriel and Dogressa quickly covered Asriel and Red's respectively and in time, waiting for the argument to pass. At least with this, there was no doubt that they were related.

"Tempest Tempest...you'd better mind your Temper Temper!~" Darkness beamed with a chuckle, infuriating Tempest due to the pun. Sans chuckled as well. Papyrus raised a hand in protest..then he lowers it and rubbed his chin.

"...OKAY. I SUBMIT. THAT WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF FUNNY."

"i know, right?~"

"Alright punks and punkettes, listen up!" Undyne folded her arms. "From our experiences with Selom Archipelago, we've confirmed that there are still plenty of enemies out there, and they're gonna mess with us for messin' with their business. As such, we gotta be ready to defend Ebott from anything that tries to do it or it's denizens harm. Most of us have to be ready to protect those that can't protect themselves. So, we're gonna indulge ourselves in a bit more practice. And we'll be doing it in pairs! First up is me and Alphys, to Papyrus and Sans!"

Red blinked and tilted her head again. "What...how will this help?"

"Understanding how your comrades fight is training in of itself, Red." Undyne informed, raising a finger with one hand and placing the other on her hip. "You yourself are part of a pack. And as such, you already have some natural sense of cooperation with your fellow canines. So we don't have to worry about that. As for me and Alphys, this is important for her too. She has a new area of magic to use, and she needs the practice. That's my other reason for doing this."

"My digi-kinesis is part of my techno-magic. I can probably do many more things I simply haven't unlocked yet..." Alphys said quietly. "To avoid what happened again, I have to learn how to use this techno-magic. Find out what I'm capable of, and increase my understanding of it so I'll use it more efficiently in the future." Alphys adjusted her glasses. "I suppose I can call it experimentation~"

"Ah. Learning experiences. Aren't they grand?~" Darkness chuckled. "We shouldn't be able to bother the humans with our activities up here. So don't worry too much...just a little. Would rather not cause _too_ much of a ruckus, you know."

"Rules for this session are simple!" Undyne said with a strong nod. "First one to get knocked down, spells automatic defeat!"

"UNDERSTOOD." Papyrus saluted as he and Sans stood on one end of the rather large area of land, luckily chosen due to the lack of wildlife and plants that could get caught in the crossfire. "ALRIGHT UNDYNE, ALPHYS, I'M READY. SANS, ARE YOU READY?"

"possibly."

"I'LL TAKE IT."

Alphys took a deep breath and sighed, cracking her fingers. _Okay...my techno-magic is based upon my knowledge of both magic and technology. So I have to be creative from both ends. Think creatively like Asriel, Alphys. It'll help you in the long-run..._

Sans didn't move in the slightest, multiple bones manifesting around him and shooting towards Alphys. Alphys acted quickly while thinking quickly. Digital energy gathered around her and formed into a shield, deflecting nearly all of the bones and destroying them upon impact. Alphys gently moved the shield aside to see Sans grin. "heh. so that's the digikinesis i've been hearin' about. that's not bad branch for your technomagic at all." He said as more bones manifested around him and shot towards her again. She reacted quickly yet again by rolling to the side. Her glasses flashed as three pods appeared around her and shot multiple laser shots towards him. He manages to dodge each one of them with multiple swift sidesteps, though he was eventually tripped up by a laser shooting at his feet right in the middle of one. Seeing him stumble, Alphys held out her paw as yet another, weakened laser shot him in the chest, easily knocking him down. Sans groaned as Alphys stood over him with folded arms. Her eyes flashed yellow for a bit, and he understood the meaning.

 _It helps that I know how you fight, doesn't it?_

Undyne handled Papyrus in a relatively similar manner. She held her hand out as a bright blue naginata formed. Papyrus was immediately countering with a bone lance of his own, and the blades crashed against one another, with the energy clashing slightly. They jumped back and they both lashed at one another repeatedly. Papyrus was able to stand his ground against her for a few moments, and was even able to push back against her. Undyne spun her naginata and slashed the blade down on Papyrus, in which he defended with his lance and managed to push her back with enough force behind his push. She skids back a few feet, before opening her eye and grinning. Undyne swiftly slashes in a diagonal direction, with Papyrus preparing to counter with his own slash. She grinned widely as she dissipated her weapon and shifted to another one. A bright blue whip in which she tossed as soon as she swung wrapping around his legs. She immediately pulls, making him trip and land flat on his back with a grunt. She dissipated it as well and folded her arms with a somewhat smug grin.

"Alphys is applying her skills of analysis to bring focus to her techno-magic. Her high IQ is no doubt going to give her plenty of ideas on how to use it to it's full potential." Asriel says, which surprised Red for a moment. The entire time, Asriel's eyes were wide with wonder, as well as deep levels of focus that she doesn't usually see in him, at least for as long as she's known him. He must really take his teacher's lessons seriously.

"Great observation, Asriel. Alphys still has quite a ways to go." Undyne nodded. "Now on a less mature note...girls win!" She says as she briefly gives a hopping Alphys a high-five. "Now then, Fluffybun Duo with the two smaller dragons! Don't be too extreme though. We really don't wanna make a mess out of the mountain."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with." Lunar yawned as she stretched out a little. She had no interest in rules such as 'getting knocked down first' because the fight wouldn't really be called a fight. But she could see the warrior within Undyne, and she knew what she was talking about. She pointed towards Toriel. "Alrighty then, I guess i'm stuck with this one." She raised an eyebrow slightly and folded her arms. Toriel blinked a bit confused by her gaze. "I'm looking at your face, and I'm sensing the aura you exhibit...I can see that you are a woman to be feared. A feared woman with...a surprisingly cute-looking face. That's a strange combination."

"Um...thank you...?"

"I believe that was her way of giving compliments, Tori." Asgore nodded as he stretched out with a warm smile. Tempest didn't seem to understand Asgore very well, so he didn't fully know what to expect. Except that he gave a small glare towards Darkness, who bowed his head knowing that he fully deserved it.

Tempest vanished with a gust of wind. Asgore narrowed his eyes as he tries to sense where the dragon might be. From the sidelines, Red also decided to pay closer attention, now convinced that paying attention was indeed important here. Asgore could faintly hear the sound of a weapon being summoned and knew it wasn't Undyne. Realizing that he can cloak himself and everything on him Asgore went for a more widespread way of drawing him out instead of waiting for him to attack. He simply folded his arms and generated a greater degree of head from his body. It soon spreads over him and turns into a wave of intense heat. It spreads out in a wide arc, with Tempest having to reveal himself to attempt to defend. The moment he does, Asgore stomps the ground with a wave of flames emitting from it. The flames burned Tempest's feet, and he ended up falling on his side and holding said burned feet. Asgore mumbled a soft apology to him.

Lunar would not be satisfied with simple practice, but she'll indulge Undyne's wishes because it was better than nothing. Lunar launched herself at Toriel, punching at her. Toriel held out her paw and blocks the strike before it could fully make contact catching it in her paw. The reaction time was admirable and she didn't move an inch anywhere else, she just glared back at Lunar with silent scolding. Lunar guessed that she was still somewhat miffed with the fact that she was the one who seriously hurt her son to satiate her desire for battle. This thought was further enforced when Toriel grabbed her by the wrist with the same paw and she felt a harsh burning sensation on said wrist. She then proceeded to lift Lunar over her head and smash her into the ground, right on her back. Lunar groaned a bit, but was nonetheless impressed. Toriel bends down a bit while helping Lunar up.

"My apologies. I must have thrown you against the ground too hard. But you seem like you could handle it quite well." Toriel commented. Though through her eyes, Lunar picked up on the veiled threat: _Endanger my son with your blind desires again, **I'll sear your scales right off.**_

 _Ah. Compared to her husband and son, SHE'S the merciless one if she so desires. I...can honestly get behind that~_

Undyne nodded. "Tempest is much more of a stealthy fighter, simply waiting for the appropriate moment to strike without revealing himself. But since there isn't much room for that, Asgore flushed him out with high waves of heat, then burned his feet. Toriel simply subdued Lunar since she already knew she wasn't interested in using any magic to fight." Asriel nodded attentively while Red also took in the information, now fully paying attention. Red she was glad that she because Dogamy and Dogressa were up next, with Ribras and Rasha on the opposite side. They soon got out their axes. Ribras' axe had the image of fleur de lis, while Rasha's had two red leaf clovers.

"All four of us are axe wielders...how nice of us to have some sort of connection." Dogamy commented kindly.

"I do agree, it's a nice feeling." Ribras agreed, nodding just as kindly. Both off them then turned to see how their beloveds would react-

 _CLANG!_

They jumped in fright as Dogressa and Rasha clashed axes with one another, gritting their teeth with determined glares and sharpened teeth.

"I must set a strong example for my pup!" Dogressa barked strongly.

"Then I probably shouldn't make this easy for you!" Rasha hissed with a vicious swish of her longer tail.

Dogamy and Ribras both watched them with rather wide eyes, before stepping back a few feet from their mates. A silent agreement between them is to stay out of their way for now. Dogamy shook off his slight terror and swung his axe towards Ribras and he returned the axe. Both magic axes pushed against one another while they still tended to stare a bit nervously towards their mates. At least they had quite another thing in common between them aside from their proficient axe wielding. They were rightfully terrified of their mates. Just hearing how fiercely they were clashing their axes against one another was enough to send shivers down their spines...though some of those shivers were shivers of genuine admiration. They've long accepted that their mate was the stronger of the two and they were fine with that.

Dogressa spins her axe in her paw before stopping and slashing down on Rasha. Rasha in turn holds her axe horizontally and blocks the blow, both of them still growling at one another. Red was simply staring at her foster mother in growing admiration. The intensity wasn't missed by any of the others either, especially when they began seeing cracks in the ground, cracks that grew with each powerful impact. Undyne tilted her head while Alphys clumsily held onto her so the vibrations wouldn't make her trip over herself. One especially well-timed swing from the both of them caused a particularly strong shockwave tthat knocked both of them off their feet and on their sides with pained grunts. Dogamy and Ribras immediately dissipated their weapons and went to their sides, the practice long forgotten. Undyne cut them a break then, knowing nothing else would matter if their mate was hurt. It's just how they are.

Red sighed a bit as she scratched her head. _Oh Papa..._

"Laaaaame.~" Lunar called out which earned her a light elbow in the ribs from Darkness. "Well it _was!_ "

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude about it."

"Bleh!~" She stuck her forked tongue at him before pointing to Asriel and Red. "It's your turn now! Spar against the other two for my semi-amusement!"

 _What the golly is 'semi'-amusement...?_ Asriel sweatdropped. But nonetheless, he walked alongside Red, as they approached Shamir and Doggo respectively. "Red...you already know my magic, right?"

"Hm?"

"Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, and Stellar Magic. Along with some summoning bits of magic weapons."

"Now hold on a second! Stellar Magic?! I've never seen you use that!" Red exclaimed, feeling somewhat skeptical. Asriel raised his paw, and willed multiple colorful stars to levitate above it, Red's skeptical eyes turned into glowing eyes of childish wonder. " _Woooaaah..._ "

"I can cast magic relating to the stars and potentially other cosmic and celestial objects. I didn't really think too much about it, though Undyne gave me a few ideas. It's obviously my most powerful magic of the three...I'm still trying to gain control over the higher level spells, though."

Red eyes the magic stars for a few moments, then stared Asriel in the eyes. "You're gonna show me more of that someday. I wanna see!"

"Sure. But not now. Now..." Asriel trails off as he stares calmly towards Shamir, while Doggo turns to Red. The latter nods as her sword manifests in her hand.

 _Uncle Doggo can't see me unless I'm moving...as much as an advantage like that would be useful, at this moment it would be unfair to him._

Shamir pulls his swords and was ready to begin. His first action was to pounce towards Asriel and slash downward with his swords. Asriel was quick to respond, raising his arm and defending against the blades. Red was quick to notice that his arms and feet were glowing a distinct rainbow, with the former covering his arm as if they were gauntlets. It wasn't too difficult to figure out that this was his Stellar Magic in play, while being rather basic. Shamir grunted as he crossed his swords and slashes at him again. He was met with surprise as Asriel parries the slash with his paws, his magic protecting his paws from damage. Shamir narrowed his eyes and only slightly pressed his offense, but Asriel continued to parry every one of his strikes with practiced grace that Red didn't expect to see from him. Though obviously it was something to observe.

Red soon shook her head regained focused on Doggo, who managed to regain his own focus and begin attacking her. Red took a breath as she parried both of his swords away, causing him to stumble to the side slightly. He shook his head and turned around again, slashing at him with both his swords with much more discipline than before. Red was surprised for a moment as each of his slashes became slightly more coordinated than the last, though she was still able to parry most of the attacks without too much difficulty. That is, until he did a slight feint which caught her off-guard from the right, and he attacked from the left. She was just barely able to avoid being slashed by swiftly changing paws and pushing back against the slash. It was surprising, since even during the few moments she stood completely still, he was still able to pinpoint her location and attack her. That is, until she briefly saw him twitch his nose. _Locating via smell..._

Asriel swiftly parries another slash with the back of his paw, which was still covered with the slight tint o rainbow acting as magic gauntlets. After seeing that Red was having slight trouble with her own battle, he turned back to Shamir and saw him slash downward with both blades. He caught them both with his paws, gripping them slightly. Shamir's eyes widened in response. Asriel turned towards Red and nodded to her. Seeing his intention, Red nodded as well, briefly parrying another one of Doggo's slashes. They soon jumped away from their respective opponents and swiftly turn around while passing one another. Asriel swiftly kicks Doggo down, while Red slashed horizontally, knocking Shamir down as well as knocking his blades out of his paws.

Lunar smirked with a nod of slight approval. _Yeah. That'll do._

"Fuhuhuhu...great job!" Undyne grinned with folded arms with a nod. "Asriel, you've obviously improve, as usual. And Red, your skills with the sword have been acknowledged once again.I can tell you're only gonna get better. Both of ya!"

"heh. you kiddos are gettin' pretty good at this." Sans grinned with a shrug. "though, that's to be expected from the former. it's even more impressive for the latter since we're still gettin' to know ya."

"MOST IMPRESSIVE, RED. KEEP THIS UP, AND YOU'LL SURELY BECOME QUITE A GREAT PART OF THE PACK,. NOT THAT THEY STILL AREN'T INCREDIBLY HAPPY TO HAVE YOU! NYEH!~" Papyrus cackles gleefully.

Dogressa and Dogmay looked upon their daughter happily. She seemed just slightly embarrassed by the mount of attention and praise she was getting, prompting her to birefly hide in her hood. Asriel smiled at her as well, briefly nodding. "You really were great, Red."

"Me? What about _you_? You're the one who's parrying sword strikes with your _bare paws_! Did Undyne teach you that too?!" Red exclaimed.

"Technically I covered my paws with magic gauntlets...but yeah, I can see why you might think that's impressive."

Undyne huffed with a fold of her arms. "I'll admit, I do like my super cool weapons. But there's something just so _gratifying_ about overcoming those things simply with your bare hands. Asriel's getting better at it! And I guess he has a little help from his magic, but that's a given for many monsters. Though the main part of this exercise is to show that working as a tea be a pretty significant thing. All of us have different houses to live in, but we're always a team. All of us."

"nothin' wrong with bein' a team player to a team of this size." Sans remarked.

"INDEED. I QUITE LIKE BEING ON THIS TEAM."

"Standing together is what brought us this far, Red. Before you appeared, we have accomplished certain important objectives that could not be achieved alone." Asgore nodded. "And with the world outside of Ebott not being as hospitable as we hoped, cooperation within ourselves and our monster and human bretheren something we must continue to hone."

"I see..." Red nodded a little. After a moment of thought, she soon turns to Asriel." Asriel...you're going to keep getting in trouble, aren't you?"

"What?! Trouble?! I didn't do anything!"

"You know that's not what I meant." She sighed while shaking her head. "You're making it clearer and clearer to me what kind of person you are. And it's obviously a Prince who isn't afraid to step off his throne in order to help the common folk. I bet you don't even like sitting in a throne!"

Asriel rubbed his neck slightly. "I don't make a habit of trying to appear to be better than everyone else just because I'm a Prince. I realize that some circumstances won't allow me to help it, so i apologize afterwards. And yes...I don't want to just relax while everyone is working so hard to make things better for everyone. I want to be part of that effort, too."

"You've made that clear..." Red said. "What's also been made clear is how dangerous things can get outside of Ebott. There are people out there that don't like you. So much that they want to hurt you. What you need is someone to have your back while you continue to do what you need to do for the sake of monster-human relations." Her eyes sparkled as she clenched her paws, and her tail began wagging. "Yeah...that's what I'll do! I'll have your back by being your bodyguard! This way I'll be able to protect you in case something decides to mess with you...or you're getting in trouble for someone's sake because you're trying to help them."

Asriel blinked in surprise. "You...want to be my bodyguard...?"

"In all honesty, I'm rather concerned by that choice." Toriel said while sharing a look with Dogressa and Dogamy. Though after some consideration, they both nodded. "But I also do not think it's a terrible one."

"I AGREE! EVERYTHING CAN GO EVEN MORE SMOOTHLY THAN IT USUALLY DOES WHEN YOU HAVE A PARTNER TO COUNT ON. IN SOME CASES, MY PARTNER IS UNDYNE. IN OTHERS, MY PARTNER IS SANS. THE SAME WORKS FOR THE DOGI, AS WELL AS KING ASGORE AND LADY TORIEL. AND THEN THERE'S UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, CHARA AND FRISK, ASRIEL AND CHARA, CHARA AND MUFFET...AGAIN, ANYTHING CAN GO MORE SMOOTHLY WHEN YOU HAVE A TEAM!"

"He's not wrong about that, at least in regards to us." Ribras said while hugging Rasha. She smiles and returns the hug, and both of them quietly purred.

"Yeah! You see, Asriel? This isn't a bad idea!" Red declared strongly. "So what do you say? Let me be your bodyguard! I'm totally gonna be the best bodyguard you'll ever have!"

"so what will your team name be? 'fluff and ruff'?" Sans quipped, and Toriel had to hold back a snort, along with her giggles.

"THAT NAME IS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus glared in annoyance.

Red rolled her eyes and turned towards Asriel. "So what do you say, Asriel? Will you allow me to be your personal guard dog? Someone who has your back in case someone serious tries messing with you? Also, I don't want you constantly going into danger by yourself..." After taking a moment to cool her excitement and realize what she just said, she blushed and twiddled her paws, a pink blush on her cheeks. "I mean...I'd totally be fine with you saying no. It's just an idea...an idea I really want you to say yes to..but you don't _have_ to..."

Asriel thought over her offer. He honestly didn't think too much about having a bodyguard since he can handle himself relatively well. Still, he considered this option much more preferable than fighting on his own. Besides, it sounded nice to have a partner who will have his back and covers some of his flaws, and vice versa. Plus, this role potentially gives Red a higher sense of purpose that she's eager to believe and place her effort into, so he isn't going to dissuade her from doing so. After some consideration, Asriel smiles and nods.

"Okay Red, I accept."

"Really?!" She couldn't keep the gratitude out of her voice, and her tail began wagging again.

"Of course. Trouble is bound to find us again, or vice versa. Either way, we'll have each other's backs when those times come. As of today, we are officially partners in combat." Asriel scratched his head sheepishly. "Of course I would much rather avoid fighting at all...but some cases really are unavoidable, especially in terms of protecting another. That's when I'll be counting on you the most." Asriel smiled as he held out his paw, then slightly closed it. Red blinked for a moment. Then she understood, holding out her own fist and gently bumping it against his own. After a moment, she smiled fondly.

"I won't let you down."

Asgore and Toriel, as well as Dogamy and Dogressa, looked upon the scene with the most fondness within their eyes. They then turned towards their beloved and proceeded to nuzzle noses.

It was true. Happier times usually come from being part of a dependable team.

 **(?)**

A very common stable when it comes to the concept of bravery, is the the ability to face things despite the fear that tries to hold them back. The ability to act in the face of fear. Being able to take risks and to act innovatively. So...one must wonder what might happen when that bravery is taken into something extreme. The kind of extreme in which one **_completely_** disregards the danger or consequences of a situation.

One would not call that bravery. Utter foolishness fits better. Even the bravest can at least _try_ considering what kind of impact their actions might have on the world around them. Someone like this doesn't make the attempt to try at all.

This is how the situation turned out when this human teen has been found breathing heavily while lying against the wall of a compound, covered in numerous bruises. Though the ones he attacked are in worse shape, he was still pretty badly injured. Parvos sighed as he stared at the mess that's been made, rubbing his neck with a sigh. In all honesty, it wouldn't really bother him if this teen went around causing destruction for the cause, but in this case he completely rushed and attacked with no piror thinking whatsoever. This was going to cause a few setbacks for everyone, especially the boy's comrades.

"Welp...they don't call your soul **Rashness** for nothing, I guess..." Parvos shook his head. "Look, i'm all for causing chaos as much as you are. But walking into ambushes just to prove your tought...while not a bad test, isn't exactly smart. In fact...that was pretty dumb."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm just doing what I was told, no-holds bared." He pouted while standing up and cracking his neck slightly. "Nothing will get done if we don't get a bit reckless once in a while, will they?"

"Point taken." Parvos shrugged. "When you've been brought back, I expected you to be reckless. But this was on an entirely different level. And...I guess I rather enjoy seeing the consequences. good source of amusement." He says as he turns and gestures for him to follow. "We're done here. Let's go."

"Whatever..." He rolled his eyes and followed the feline monster out of the compound. "So you've already found the other three."

"Pretty much. Only two left. And they, alongside Pertinacity, are the strongest among you. So retrieving them is vital." Parvos explained. 'At least, vital to Ratoveros. I''m just waiting for what happens when we actually get you all together. I'm sure it'll be quite a show..."

Shadow cats soon emerged from Parvo's shadow. Each of them growled deeply as they prowled upon the unconscious bodies of some of the defeated mages. They bared their fangs.

By the time they disappeared, they were left as mangled corpses.

* * *

 **Asriel and Red officially declared themselves a team in regards to fighting. The former doesn't take a lot of favor in fighting, while the latter has no qualms about it whatsoever. The former is much more mature than the latter. One is royalty, the other has chosen to be the knight. One is fluffy, and the other is...also fluffy.**

 **Huh.**

 **In all seriousness, these two will be having each others backs for the foreseeable future. And believe me when I said that they need each others support when that future eventually becomes the present. And that time is significantly sooner than they would like. Times will soon get rough for them, and they, along with the others, will need each other more than ever. But for now, let's have a little bit more downtime.**

 **Asriel: Red is my partner in combat. We'll have each others backs!**

 **Red: *Blush* Um...yeah. Sure. That's what I wanted after all~**


	31. Extra Height and Cold Treats

**Muffet: The best way to cool off on a hot day is to eat a few frozen treats! It never fails! At least not terribly! :D**

 **Red: That's not very reassuring, Muffet...**

 **Muffet: That's alright! We'll work it out as we go along! No biggie! No biggie at all!**

 **Red:...I...I guess I can trust you on that...?**

 **Chara: Why do I feel like this is gonna head somewhere unexpected...?**

 **Asriel: I dunno...but I'm a bit too hungry to ponder over it right now...ooh! Cinnaom treats!**

 **Chara: Ugh...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(?)**

 _It's been an entire year since Red was fully taken into the headquarters of the Royal Guard. To be honest, it looked much more laid-back within the resting area of the compound than she thought it would be. There were plenty of benches and cushions for resting, tables which had numerous snacks spread out across-the smell of decision was the strongest smell in the room for her-with a few drinks on the very ends of it. She made sure that she took a few laps of water before she actually got down to being recruited. The caretaker vouched for her a little, saying that she sent a letter to them that would recommend to her joining of the organization. A few days afterwards, Red was eventually taken in, and was left in the care of the guard._

 _They were initially skeptical of letting a puppy join their ranks so soon and with so little experience. But that's another function they're capable of holding for themselves, to help joining members build that experience so they could maximize their recruits potential as much as they possibly could. It helped that there were many fellow canines and felines among their ranks. Plus, Red's enthusiasm seemed to be inspiring the mentors to do their best in training her. Sure she was naive and she had a bit of a temper to her name, but she definitely proved herself worth looking into. Besides, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, since the more vile humans were responsible for the destruction of her former home. Turns out, she has magic capabilities related to bombs and chakrams, and she even proved herself to have potential within swordsmanship._

 _Her main problem aside from her temper and naivety is the lack of companionship. Despite learning alongside fellow recruits like herself, none of them talked to her. The more immature, hostile recruits actually made the mistake of mocking her for her pink hair, and to directly laugh in her face about it. They were always silenced swiftly enough for it to not impede her training. But it can definitely be said that this approach further crushed her hopes of making any genuine friends. No one was putting forth the effort to even proper;y converse with her about anything. Even training topics were only covered briefly before promptly leaving her on her own._

 _They gave her credit for one thing. No matter how much she hoped for friends that would never come, no matter how many mocked her for having pink hair no matter how much they tried to push her away from her ambition by bringing up how she couldn't help or protect anyone, she would press on. And she did so with a fierce, undeterred glare in her silver eyes. Though at some certain times, she did nearly give up on ever being a true protector of those that needed it. It was so hard to continue on with no one ever believing in her. She could only take so much all by herself until she eventually cracked from the pressure of the expectations she tried so desperately to meet, with no one her age willing to help her._

 _Until one day, something changed all that. Something so simple, yet so powerful reignited her resolve more than ever._

 _She sighed as she returned herself to her private room, as there were rooms assigned to all the recruits. No one 'bunks' with anyone or shares rooms. All of them were single, with one bed and pillow, as well as all the necessities needed in their own room. Sometimes a bitter feeling entered her heart as she remembered that even after all this time, she was still mostly on her own, even in more comforting times. She was simply going to rest her head and call it a day. That is, until she caught a glimpse of a box in the middle of room. Curiously, she goes over to open it with her claws. Her eyes widened as she lifts it up and gazed at it curiously._

 _To her confusion it was a kind of uniform, with a crimson cape with a cowl to go along with it. The Delta Rune symbol was proudly displayed on the back of the cape. And unlike her own tattered dress-the Guardsman didn't provide their recruits with new clothing, they were on their own with that-this one was actually well constructed and didn't need stitches at all. It looked like it was made with care. She found the note attached to it. She pulls it out of the box and begins reading. It was completely anonymous, though._

 _"I heard that the Royal Guard gone and recruited a little lass to their ranks. And despite all her hard work they don't even go and give her new clothes. I consider that to be rather silly, so I went and had some tailors of mine fix this up just for her. Be sure that it goes directly to her or else I'll get over on there and beat some sense into the lot of ya! She's a child, and children need to know that at least someone supports her. I don't need to know who she is to be supportive. And little lass even if I don't know ya, what I DO know...is that you are important. Don't let them make you second-guess that. So keep on workin' hard, ya hear? Wah ha ha!~"_

 _Red's mind was utterly boggled at first, though she soon began to smile. There was actually someone out there who believed in her. At least one person who truly believed in her and supported her, even if she had no idea who he was. That was all she needed._

 _Her mentors refused to tell her that this gift came from someone very close to the King and Queen of Monsters..._

 **(Present)**

Red soon awoke for another morning, very much surprised that she remembered something else while asleep. Toby was sitting in the corner of the room, lazily sleeping on his back. That was the second time she's had a dream like that, a dream that was more like a flashback. She didn't know how she knew this, her intuition just felt correct. Obviously this was another breakthrough for her and for that she was incredibly happy about that. At some point, she would have to relay her breakthrough to her fellow pack members. But not now. Right now, she had something else to deal with right now.

And she was hanging above her by a web, smiling in a very catlike manner.

" _Hello~_ " Muffet beamed gleefully as she looks down upon the rightfully confused pink-haired canine, slowly descending from her web and landing gracefully on the floor with a cheerful bow. "Good morning, my cute pink-haired bestie!~"

"Um...morning..?" Red blinked, still astonished by how Muffet was able to sneak into her room completely undetected. "Muffet...how did you get in without any of the others noticing? And a better question than that...why? Couldn't you have least let me know ahead of time that you'd be coming over...or at least come through the _door_ instead of the window...?"

Muffet clicked her tongue as she sits on the edge of the bed, kicking her feet about. "Silly puppy! This is how things go! Regular friends just knock and wait for their friend to answer. _Best_ friends let themselves in and goes to them directly!~"

"...I'm not sure that's how that works."

"Sure it is!~" Red honestly didn't know how she felt about Muffet nonchalantly sneaking onto her house with no one having detected her and she did so with a smile on her face. But she was somewhat glad to see her, as she had a slight feeling Muffet wasn't entirely joking on the friend thing. Though before she could properly think about it, Muffet waved her hands and tilted her head. "Up and at em' Red! And while you're doing that, dress up and get ready to go! You don't wish to oversleep, do you? I'm quite certain that you don't~"

"Ah...alright." Red rolled her eyes as she slowly slides out of bed and prepares to put on her dress. "What are we even doing, anyway? Are we just hanging out together?"

"Something along those lines. And we're not doing it alone, mind you. I asked the boys to join us, as well as Undyne and Alphys. Thought they could join in, because it couldn't hurt too much, now could it?~"

"Oh. I guess that's fine with me. I guess it will do some good to hang out together. Asriel and I are partners, after all." Red said as she finished changing smoothing out her dress. "Always combat ready. I think I'm really getting into this, for all it's worth. I haven't had a hard time moving in it for the entire time that I was wearing it."

"Glad you like it, Red!~" Muffet beamed. "Now enough of that! Come, off we go! For we have friends to play with, and things to show you. Not too many things obviously, but certainly enough that you'll be thanking me for waking you up."

"I was quite enjoying my little slumber...so what you say remains to be seen." Red briefly muttered in slight annoyance, though she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as the duo went downstairs, side by side. Slowly but surely, she was getting more and more used to Muffet's antics. Not that they still didn't annoy her, but expecting her from Muffet is slowly causing her to be at least unconsciously aware of her when they're together. And yet despite this, Red found Muffet's company to be very enjoyable. Not that she didn't click well with the Dreemurr Trio, as well as Monster Kid, but she just feels a personal connection with Muffet that only they can share.

It must be a girl thing. Maybe her mother can shed light on that later.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"I gotta say, we've really reached our morning quotas today!" Undyne beamed with folded arms. Next to her, an exhausted Asriel was panting with his paws on his knees, ears drooping and swaying sighed to side with every breath he took. Next to him, an even _more_ exhausted Alphys was simply lying on the ground on her back, panting with her eyes fogged up and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, desperately taking in multiple breaths to at least begin standing up on her own. Poor creature obviously had a much harder time keeping up with Undyne's jogging than Asriel. Chara, and Frisk looked upon her with various looks of slight concern. Mostly with the possibility of her simply passing out on the spot, then Undyne would have to take her home.

Instead, Alphys slowly but surely raised her paw, and did the best thumbs-up she could, followed by a small smile. "I'm...I'm good...just gotta catch my breath...whew..."

Chara clicked his tongue and shook his head. "This must be a really rough routine for her. I definitely find it easy to visualize her jogging for hours on end before noon eventually starts."

"But despite her personal displeasure with it, she continues to push on." Asriel noted with a solemn nod.

"At least she lasted much longer than last time." Frisk shrugged with a light smile. "Besides, she should be perfectly fine. She said herself that she just needs to catch her breath. You're fine, aren't you Alphys?"

"I could really go for some ramen..."

"See? Totally fine!~" Chara facepalmed and groaned in response.

Undyne sighed, lightly pounding her forehead with her fist. "Alphys...babe. I can understand you wanting to cool yourself off. I'm perfectly fine with that. But I'm _pretty_ sure that you can't cool yourself off with ramen. Because that kind of thing heats up before it can be eaten properly, remember?"

"Oh...sorry. Just a wee bit lightheaded...just a bit...hey...Chara...did you get a bit taller...?" Chara's eyes widened and flashed with hope.

"Really? Have a really gotten taller?! Please tell me it's legit, and you're not just speaking nonsense because you're extremely tired!" It was rather silly for Chara to get so worked up over this, especially since Alphys was quite delirious from being so exhausted from all her jogging. But still, any hope of progress would be much better than none at all. Just to be sure, he swiftly lined himself up next to Asriel so he could see for himself. Frisk stood back to observe and assist with the confirmation. Chara was roughly as tall as Asriel now in regards to pure head height. Asriel still had at least half a millimeter on him. His horns obviously don't count. Chara couldn't have looked more grateful at that moment. "I don't believe it...I had a growth spurt too..." He energetically pumped his fist with a wide smile. "YES! FINALLY! MY TIME HAS COME!"

Frisk tilted his head. "Uh...aren't you getting a little to worked up over this? it isn't like it's anything _too_ serious." Frisk grew a little bit too, but he was still shorter than both of his older brothers without question. That single thick piece of hair on the top of his head that suddenly decided to start saying 'Nope' to gravity didn't count in the slightest. "Besides, you're still shorter than Asriel by half a millimeter-"

"Frisk, I am _very_ happy right now. DON'T spoil this for me. **_Please_**." Chara begged with a hint of desperation in his voice. Even being around the same height as Asriel while still being _slightly_ shorter was better than entire inches. At this point he's willing to take anything he could get. He didn't want to have the same critical height crisis as Sans or Tempest any longer than he might have to. He didn't think he would feel so strongly about this, he just does.

A short skeleton sneezed while hanging out at Grillby's.

And somewhere in the Underground, a short dragon felt his pride gravely wounded for some reason. And his twin sister is laughing at him.

Undyne folded her arms and shook her head. "You're far too desperate over this, dude. Relax. It's not like it's gonna affect how you fight or anything." Undyne winced slightly as she remembered his lack of a limb now. "I mean...more than it already has been affected...ya know."

Chara shrugged. "So I lost an arm. Basically a tiny bit handicapped. But so are you. You only have one eye and you're doing totally fine. Inside a fight or otherwise."

"I took the time to get used to only having one eye to use peripheral vision with. You still need a lot of time to get used to having one arm. Be glad that your mom is stepping off a little bit and giving you space." Undyne folded her arms. "Normally I would find her smothering to be a bit overbearing for you boys, this time I'm slightly on her side. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not you too." Chara groaned, running his hand through his hair. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. I promise you that I'm totally fine." _I've taken worse before. And it won't be the last time, either._ Asriel lowered his eyes as he felt that Chara wasn't being completely honest about. Though only time would reveal Chara's true thoughts, and that time clearly wasn't now. Though he didn't go too far into it, as Asriel could sense Muffet and Red approaching, and decided to leave the discussion behind for another day. Chara seemed to notice as well, slowly turning towards the duo with a small smile. "Oh. it's you two, finally here after who knows how long. You really kept us waiting, you know."

"Ever heard of being fashionably late, Chara-Dearie?~"

"Yeah. With 'late' being the only word in that phrase that matters right now." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's mean, Chara! You can't be mean to me out of the gate like that! It isn't fair, not fair at all." Muffet pouted softly with a tilt of her head. Red rolled her eyes as well, but pushed it aside for the most part. "Anyway, poor Alphys looked like she recently passed out. Maybe she could go for something a bit cold of sorts." Muffet grins. "Luckily for you, I have just the thing inside my parlor. I also serve an assortment of cold treats that ought to bring relief to our precious retired scientist."

"That...would be nice..." Alphys gasped with yet another thumbs up.

"I could go for cold treats to beat the heat! Why not?~" Asriel beamed with his paws clapped together multiple times.

The others were in full agreement with this plans, soon heading and entering Muffet's Parlor after a brief walk there. Alphys insisted she was alright, and plenty willing to walk a bit more on her own feet. Though she admitted that she was embarrassed about losing stamina so quickly and actually nearly passing out on the ground. Definitely not one of her proudest moments, she could have done much better. Still, it could have been worse, much worse. She could have lost stamina much faster than Sans did. That was a massive improvement in of itself, as getting physically stronger wasn't a reliable option for him. In that area, Alphys at least had a chance. Bionic magic can't be her shortcut forever. She needs the stamina to hold powers like that, and to manage them properly.

Muffet soon opens the doors to her parlor, where plenty of humans and monsters have ordered some snacks from the competent spiders that Muffet left in charge. Really, it surprised some humans how competent and trustworthy Muffet's spiders were when she really counted on them. Mayor Alvina was sitting in the corner with Temmie sitting right next to her. They were both sitting around and eating their treats like the mature well-behaved adults that everyone knew that they were.

"Ooooh...this is shoooo goood...!" Alvina muttered with a wide smile as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. The bowl in front ofher was filled with frozen key lime pie. "Temmie, sn't this all just so _delicious?~_ "

"Tem ish...SHO gwatful!~" Temmie mumbled with pie filling her cheeks, vibrating intensely.

"And as you can see, I have learned to make a few treats that are more for cooling you down." Muffet said proudly. "I'll have treats prepared for all of us in just a sec, while I check in with my fellow spiders." She nods as she skips over behind her counter, with multiple spiders bowing to her respectfully. They all nodded as the boys sat at a circular table, while the girls sat at the moe rectangular tables. Muffet came back a few minutes later, carrying multiple frozen treats in all six of her arms. She handed three to the Dreemurr Trio, while three were provided for herself and the other girls. Undyne and Alphys were sharing a little, to their delight.

Chara **_immediately_** digs into his chocolate cookie dough ice cream, ignoring his now freezing head, while Asriel and Frisk laughed as they eat their own frozen treats. Frisk smiles happily at his mint chip ice cream, while Asriel heavily salivated a puddle at the sight of his own frozen treat.

"...Cinnamon Ice Cream with Cinnamon Crisps...and cinnamon-sugar tortillas on the side..." Asriel muttered, his eyes turned into nonsensical swirls. "Have I really been such a good boy lately to deserve this...?"

"Hey! Easy with the drool!" Chara complained as he raised his bowl up a bit, as well as Frisk. The latter merely laughed, though.

"And the Dreemurr's sweet tooth tendencies continue." Undyne chuckled, handing over the appropriate amount of payment for the treats. She grinned as she hugs Alphys close, and they both tookn a spoonful of their shared strawberry soda ice cream. "Hey, they say this one is a classic on the surface world! Ice cream and soda together?! Asgore's never gonna believe this!"

"Believe it, Dearie~" Muffet smiled as she calmly bites into simple strawberry ice cream. She hummed with glee, tapping her feet on the ground multiple times with her eyes closed in delight. "Mmmmhmmmm! Oh this has all of the yummies! See, _this_ kind of cold we spiders don't mind. We'd just rather not be trapped by it all the time, you know?~"

"I guess." Red shrugged. She then turned towards her own frozen treat..and was shocked. "W-What the?! I have the same ice cream as Asriel? When did that happen?!"

Muffet mock gasped, dramatically covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness gracious. I gave you and Azzy the same type of ice cream? How on earth did that happen?~" Red narrowed her eyes as Muffet giggled innocently. She rolled her eyes and simply begins eating the ice cream. Normally canines and ice cream don't very well together. _Very_ few ice creams are safe and good for canines, but they do exist. Good thing she was a monster canine and not a regular one, so the variety is of no danger to her. Muffet continued normally, as if nothing happened. "After all, you and Asriel are partners, are you not? And you both really love your cinnamon. So I simply consider this a happy coincidence! So...what kind of partnership did you form, hm?~"

Red shook her head. "We're partners in combat, Muffet. That doesn't mean more things about us have to be similar. I just wanted to give him the reassurance that he has someone who'll have his back in a fight. He doesn't like fighting. That is something I can appreciate, but I'll be there to cover him if there are times it blows up in his face."

Muffet grinned, clasping her middle hands while her upper hands held her ice cream and her lower hands lied on her lap. "I see. They say that there are some powerful bonds that can be formed on the field of battle. What a way to get closer to our dashing prince, Red-Dearie. Very clever! Very clever indeed!~"

"Wait what?!" Red exclaimed, blushing heavily. "That's not why I wanted to be partners with him!"

Undyne placed her chin in her pawl as her other palm had a bit of strawberry soda ice cream, with Alphys taking some at the same time. "Ya know, that really isn't a bad idea. Nothing bonds people together faster than overcoming hardship as a team! Fuhuhuhu!~"

Alphys rubbed her neck. "It's kind of true. You and Asriel have really fought together at least three times now. And ever since those times, you two only began understanding each other more and more. You're getting closer with more hardships you overcome. And for you, there's much hardship because you just appeared in this world from a strange orb. Which seems to have had you in suspended animation for however long you were in there."

"Like I said, you're so clever!~" Muffet cooed gleefully.

"Muffet...stop it...!" Red blushed, sheepishly eating more of her ice cream. She then raised her head towards them as she remembered. "I remembered something else before I woke up. It as about my cape and cowl." The girls nodded softly, letting her know that they had her attention. "It was a gift of good luck. I didn't really have any friends, and no one actually believed in me enough for me to continue wanting to succeed. I lasted a long while before it reached that point though. but then I was given this cape and cowl as a present from someone mysterious, as they didn't sign the gift. but then they wrote a laugh at the end...I think Gerson gave those to me."

Undyne's jaw dropped. "No way...old man Gerson gave you those?! And neither of you knew who the other was?! Why didn't he bring this up?!"

"He likely doesn't remember." Alphys reasoned. "Maybe if you talk to him personally, you might remind him."

"No that's okay. I don't want to be a bother to him. If he's really the one who gave this to me, then he's done more than enough for me." Red said with a soft nod. "That's another thing that I managed to remember. There might be more instances like that in the future. I feel like more of me has been revealed. I'm feeling pretty confident about that." She then lowered her silver eyes while biting into her ice cream. "Still...it also sucks to know that making friends was not something I was able to do back then. Some of them couldn't even stand to be around me..."

Muffet tilted her head slightly. Then she smiled as she took both of Red's paws into her middle hands. "Too bad I wasn't around in that time, whenever that was. I would be more happy to be your support, either back then or right now."

Red huffed. "Yeah. You'd probably get in all sorts of trouble and I'd have to try and break you out of it...or vice versa."

"Of course! Getting in trouble and getting out of it! That's what best friends do!"

"BESTIES!" Undyne beamed with her fists in the air. Frisk rose his own hands in the air in agreement. Asriel and Chra were both too focused on their ice creams to notice.

"Indeed. Which is why, I've brought you this." Muffet held out her hand as a spider dropped something in it. It swiftly unwraps it and hops away, while Muffet handed Red the item that was inside. Red gasped and grabbed it It was a phone in the shape and look of a paw pad. "Here ya go! I got you a custom made phone, just for little ole you! Hope your parents don't mind!"

"Wha..." Red gaped a bit, taking the phone from Muffet and gazing at it in awe.

"Don't worry, this one's on the house!" Muffet added, sticking out her tongue. "And I put all our friends numbers in it, so you no longer have an excuse not to call me back every day I call you!~"

"Muffet...I...I don't know what to say."

"How about 'Oh my goodness, Muffet! You're the bestest friend I've ever had the pleasure of hanging with!' Something along those lines at least." Muffet smiles, taking Red's paws again. "On a more serious note, I already know where we stand for the most part. I'm the trickster, and your the knight. I understand that you have to be serious when serious things come up. I understand that, truly. But you don't want to miss out on too many chances to simply hang back and laugh a little bit. So trust me when I say that I'll give you something to laugh and smile about when you need it."

Red lowered her eyes and held Muffet's middle hands tenderly. "Wow...thank you Muffet. You're awfully generous when you want to be."

"Tis not a problem, Dearie. We gals have to stick together. So believe me when I say I'll be sticking by your side for the long haul. And I'll have my webs to prove it! Ahuhu!~" Muffet giggled pleasantly, and Red shared a laugh in return.

"Can I have some more!?" Asriel raised his bowl, his ice cream being gone and cinnamon-sugar all eaten as well.

"Same here! We've got time on our hands!" Chara agreed.

"You two are incredible when it comes to chocolate and cinnamon." Frisk rubbed his neck.

Muffet heard the commotion over on the boys side and sighed with a shake of her head. "Those three, I swear." She then clasped her hands as she smirked at Red. "So...how do you plan to continue wooing our dashing Prince of Monsters?~"

The young canine shook her head, blushing lightly. "Why do you think I'm trying to woo him?! It's nothing like that!"

"I'm sure it isn't." Undyne smirked. She then leans in and places her arms on the table. "Fuhu...didja know that Dreemurrs have a type?"

"A...type...?"

"Yup. The kindness of a woman's heart, their unique beauty...and their undoubted ability to kick butt when they really need to. Asgore makes this pretty obvious in regards to Toriel. You've already seen her in action. And it's even contagious. Alphys told me how Chara was pretty mesmerized by how Muffet was fully prepared and capable of beating down Mettaton when he hurt Chara one too many times."

"Then how could Asriel have inherited that trait?"

"Hello? ' _Little Red Slicing Hood_ '? Your skillful finesse with swordsplay has our Prince greatly impressed. Plus he seems to fully trust you to take care of yourself when a situation calls for it. Of course he wants a strong girl to have his back." Undyne grinned. "He's already complimented you on how strong you are strength-wise and as a person, hasn't he?"

"...That doesn't mean anything..." Red pouted while hiding her blushing face in her cowl. _So_ _the prince admires your skills and can count on them. It_ _doesn't mean a thing...right?_

"Sure it doesn't, punk." Undyne rolled her eye as she and Alphys gradually finished their own ice creams. She blinked a bit, and pointed. "Alph, got a bit of something on your snout."

"Really?" Alphys blinked, vaguely seeing a bit of strawberry ice cream on her snout.

"I got it." Undyne leans in and gingerly kisses Alphys on the snout, as well as licking the spot away. The yellow lizard was left a stuttering mess and feeling a pleasant shiver through her as Undyne licked her lips and leaned back. "Fuhuhu...tasty~"

"U-Undyne...p-p-plz nuuu..." She mumbled, grabbing her face and shaking it rapidly. She then blinked as her phone began to ring, an she goes to answer it while stepping outsidem allowing the others to continue the conversation without her. It was Mettaton on the other end, and she answered quickly. "H-Hello, Mettaton."

" _Hello darling. I just called you in to let you know that I did what you asked. I pulled up the archives for every member that's joined the Royal Guard in the past, be they ecruits or official members._ " She heard how serious his tone was on the other side. " _Alphys...Red's name never showed up._ "

"What?!" Alphys' eyes widened. "That shouldn't be! Every single member that's joined or wished to join had their names recorded in the archives! How did hers not show up?!"

" _I've rechecked it multiple times, exactly twenty in total, very thoroughly. There's no mistake. It's like someone didn't want anyone to know she existed._ "

Alphys quickly went over the facts that she knew. Red is not someone who would lie about something she was passionate about. And there's always kept records of everyone who's ever signed up to join the Royal Guard, every single monster. The mere implication that someone didn't place her name in it can't be regarded as a mistake. Someone would have had to intentionally erase her name from the archives...or perhaps her name was knowingly never recorded in the first place. Mettaton had a valid suspicion. It seems that someone from the past tried to hide Red's existence from the people in the future. Which could partially explain her imprisonment in the Artifact.

 _But why...?_

 **(?)**

Integrity. It can be perceived as honesty with one's self. Acting based on their own moral principles and standards. You are what you do, not what you say you'll do. Not committing to something where you lack passion. Keeping your word. Having nothing to fear because you have nothing to hide. Knowing your worth and not settling for anything less than you deserve.

...What happens when someone decides that because they believe their worth is so high, that they deserve so much more? Sometimes having such a good opinion of yourself isn't a good thing, especially when it becomes too much. One can believe that they are so great or amazing, that they begin to look down on others around believe they have a greater standing than others. Boastful about their abilities, believing that they deserve their own pedestal.

They can very well still stick to their honor and their passion. Honor of themselves, and passion for themselves. What makes this person an annoying-but very threatening-enemy is that they might be skilled or powerful enough to back their belief in their skills up. Lying about it is beneath them. Despite these, they DO keep their promises...even if that promises has malicious intentions.

This is what's happening now, as a blue peacock monster with smooth cream hair was standing proudly with her wings on her hips, a dark blue soul glowing within her chest. A shiny pink Tutu hangs around her waist, with custom made shiny Ballet Shoes fit snugly around her feet. She flashed her train, which was decorated with multiple beautiful colors, and she smiled. Her enemies know their place, given how she handily defeated them all, just like she said she would. She smirked smugly as her magic pertains to gravity, which she used to make each of them crash into the ground and stayed there eating the dirt...just as they should.

"Hmph. Right where you belong. In the dirt like the scum you are." She said with a huff placing her foot on one of their backs, applying heavy pressure to his spine via gravity. "You can blame yourselves for not keeping your word like you're supposed to. You didn't keep up with your duties, now you filthy maggots get to die." She pulled back and began leaving them, not releasing the gravity that's holding them down. "You can reflect on your dishonesty after your dead. I shouldn't waste any more of my highly valued time and energy on you pathetic scrubs."

"W-Wait! You can't seriously be okay with leaving us like this!"

"Course I am. I don't completely agree with it...but I'm gonna do it anyway. Tootles!" She waved off as she left them entrapped in the compound trapped via gravity. Once she stepped out of it, she did a swift swipe of her wing. The whole building glowed blue, and then it gravity around the building completely compressed downwards, crushing both it and everyone and everything inside with devastating force. She sighed as she turned tail and walked away from the scene with a sigh. It was dirty work she didn't completely agree with. While she was completely aware that she was superior to them, what irritated her was that she was left with a minor assignment like this and not something worth her esteemed power as the second most powerful of the six. it was times like these in which she wished she didn't have to stick to someone as vile as Ratoveros.

...But her personal sense of honor refused that option. She wasn't blind to the truth like her green-soul comrade. Unlike him, she was fully aware that Ratoveros was horrible in all senses of the word, and he treated them with very little true respect unless they truly live up to his impossibly high expectations. She is constantly angered by this, and sometimes thinks of betraying him and just attempting to kill him outright. However, because he was the one who entrusted her with this monster body with the immense power gained from her recovered soul, reviving her in this sort of manner, she was indebted to him. She feels highly about this even more than her purple soul comrade. And thus, refuses to turn on him on her own free will. Despite her high-esteem clashing with Ratoveros low opinion of her, she'll stick by him whether she liked it or not.

And she certainly didn't like it. Her **Vanity** makes her hate him the most out of the six...but that same vanity also won't let her betray someone she owes a great debt to...even if he twists that debt to suit his own ends.

* * *

 **Muffet: Cold Treats on a pretty hot day. What could possibly be better than that?**

 **Red: Not being teased by you.**

 **Muffet: Nonesense! That's the cherry on top!~**

 **Red: And despite this...we're best friends. I guess I can grow to adjust more to it. I do sense that your intentions to be my best friend are true and sincere. After all, you got me a phone! :3**

 **Chara: You both missed the most important part of the chapter...I GOT TALLER! HAHAHA! _YES!_**


	32. A Darker View Of Ebott City

**Asriel: Unfortunately, there is minimal fluff in this chapter. Much hurt and comfort instead.**

 **Chara: As well as some information that further expands the way things are working within this story.**

 **Toriel: Oh how we truly wish things didn't have to reveal themselves this way...**

 **Asgore: Yet despite that, here we are...fortune doesn't always smile...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Are you seriously going to them again?" Linda glared at Helen, while Diana and Gloria looked away with nervous looks on their faces. Helen looked away from them with a significantly more stern look than she had before. Though she knew that if she actually looked towards her for an extended period of time, she would lose her resolve. Besides, this shouldn't have been something that serious, as it truly wasn't that big of a deal. Yet Linda seemed to insist on making it so. "What's happened to you, Helen? Where is all of this rebellion coming from?"

"Why must it be called rebellion?" Helen shook her head, still not meeting her gaze. She refused to meet her gaze, it was meant to suppress her, just like it's almost always suppressing Diana and Gloria. She wasn't letting that happen anymore. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. I've already told you how I feel about you trying to suppress me like you're trying to right now. I I don't want any part of it whatever you have against them, and I never will want to be part of it."

Linda sighed as she rubbed her temples irritably, with Diana and Gloria still looking in between the two with concern clear on their faces. Helen was growing more and more adamant the further she spent time with Toriel and Asgore. Helen used to be the most submissive of the three for years on end, but it seems that the Dreemurr's influence was steadily causing that streak to end. And the worst part-in Linda's eyes-was that she was doing it entirely on her own terms and no one else's. They would like to believe that magic was involved in order to make her act like this, but that was not only preposterous, it was entirely untrue. Unfortunately for Linda, she's not willing to submit to Helen's rebellion so easily. Even more unfortunately, it doesn't seem like Helen was going to back down.

"I...I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. You're going to take their side?"

"Why does it need to be about sides?! Why do there need to be sides at all!? They've been making their living here and they haven't done anything that could possibly deserve our ire They're honest folk who want to make the best of their second chance on the surface! For goodness' sake, some of the things they brought with them actually helped to make our lives easier! Why do you feel the need to constantly bring them down?"

"Don't you know what they've done?"

"Only because _we_ hurt them first, without giving them a proper chance. We're trying to make up for that now." Helen said as she clenched her fists and lowered her head. "The things they did while Underground might not have been right either, but they're at least understandable. And unlike you, I don't want to be enemies with them. I'd much rather continue getting to know them better. To be friends with them. And they wish to do the same for us. Why are you so against that?!"

Linda folded her arms and glared back at Helen. "This entire time, it was just us humans in Ebott. Everything was so simple and easy to understand before they came crawling out of their Underground prison like they own the place. And by the looks of it they're just barely figuring out what they want to do and why. Because of them everything is needlessly complex at this point. They're complicating our own lives as well as their own."

"They haven't been on the Surface in years, of course they're trying to figure things out! You'd feel the same way if you spent so much time in the dark without any sign of actual sunlight! They're getting better, and they'll continue to get better, I know it. But it's uncompromising people like you that make it so much harder!" Helen narrowed her eyes. "How is it that you think it's much easier to just antagonize them rather than be their friend? How does your mindset immediately go to that?!"

Diana and Gloria continued to watch the back and forth between them, feeling smaller and smaller as it went on. It was so rare-almost to the point of being considered impossible-for Helen to actually talk herself up and defy Linda so openly. The two of them feel like they were completely powerless to stop the two from lashing at one another. It was far too dangerous for them to take a side, since they feel more loyalty to Linda yet more understanding towards Helen. They really didn't know what to do here other than to stand by helplessly and watch on. Though they _did_ know that this was going to end poorly for the both of them.

Helen and Linda glared hard at one another neither of them backing down for a moment. "So everything's changed. I get how that might make you hostile towards them, you prefer that things remained as they were. But you have to accept that this is the way things are now. What do you even suspect to gain from hanging on so strongly to the old ways, knowing that going back to it is impossible? Everything is much better now, so why not just accept it sao we can all keep moving forward?"

" _Never_."

"Why are you being so _stubborn_?!"

"I can ask the same thing of you!"

Helen took a deep breath, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "You know what? Fine. _Fine_. You can say and do what you want. I can't stop you. I'm visiting Dreemurr's in a few minutes. I'm going to stop trying, and accept that we are just talking in circles."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Helen shook her head as she was still rubbing her temples. "Listen. Linda. I don't want to stop being your friend. I don't. I _REALLY_ don't. But if you're going to keep up this uncompromising attitude of yours for an extended period of time...I'm keeping my distance from you until you fix it." The trio's jaws dropped in shock at her defiance, and she folded her arms in response. "You heard me. If you can't let go of this negative attitude of yours, then I can't be around you. I'm actually interested in being friend with monsters. Because unlike the three of you they don't treat me like dirt under their feet. You don't share that interest, that's fine. But I'm not going to let them lump me in with you three." She stopped rubbing her temples and opened her eyes again. "So...if Gloria and Diana are willing to stop following you around like lapdogs and actually think for themselves...they're more than welcome to join me. If not, then do what you will. Stay where you are for all I care. But me...I'm going." With this, Helen turned around and began to leave.

Linda seethed slightly. "Helen. Don't you walk out that door." Helen didn't listen. "Helen. _Helen!_ " She reached out to grab her arm. Helen heard her coming, swiftly turning around and smacking the hand away. Linda was genuinely shocked by this, as was Gloria and Diana, who felt even smaller as a result. Helen glared back at Linda with eyes of pure defiance.

" _ **Don't**_ touch me." Helen hissed, actually making Linda step back. "I'm a grown woman! I can make my _own_ decisions without having to defer to you! My decision today? I'm going to people who treat me like a person, as well as a friend. **_NOT_** as a doormat!" She stepped back, opening the door and turning her back on them. "Once you remember the difference between those things, we can all work something out. But if you insist on continuing this...kindly leave me out of it. _Goodbye_."

Linda flinched at the sound of Helen slamming the door and stomping away. Gloria and Diana looked at one another in worry, with the former sighing and rubbing her neck. "I...I don't know what to say, or what to think."

"Helen...why...?" Diana asked herself quietly.

Linda clenched her fist as she stared at the ground angrily. _Toriel...this is all your fault. Everything was fine and orderly until you and the monsters showed up...!_ Of course she thinks this. Because not for a second does she believe she's the one at fault for any of these problems. Little did she know, it was this type of behavior that Helen could not stand anymore.

There wasn't any doubt about it at this point. Linda's insistent hostility towards the Dreemurrs was a hair's away from completely driving Helen away from them. And Helen was the last thing keeping the four of them together. If she leaves...their friendship will completely dissolve.

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

Helen had to admit, she did feel a bit bad for snapping at her friends like she did. She admittedly wanted to apologize to them as soon as she could, but she shook her head at the thought. She had to be strong. She's made her point on how she felt about Linda's attitude and actions, as well as Gloria and Diana's blind following of it. If she was to fold under Linda's gaze any longer, she won't be able to get the point across that she won't tolerate her behavior anymore. No. She had to stay strong about this. She just wanted them to get along with the monsters. And if not, they should at least be civil with them. But since Linda won't agree to that, Gloria and Diana are unlikely to do so on their own. That was their decision to make, she didn't desire to be dragged down with them anymore.

Nevertheless, she did feel ounces of sadness for the two. They were stuck with Linda due to her grip around them still being rather strong and hard to break. It's been far too long, and a majority of the damage has already been done. She didn't expect them to free themselves anytime soon, so she wouldn't get her hopes up too soon. But that didn't mean she was willing to give up on them altogether, but she wasn't going to wait for them forever. She wanted to make other friends, and she feels like they shouldn't be allowed to stop her from doing so. If only things were different between them, if only they could see eye to eye and come to an understanding.

She sighed as she approached the Dreemurr's Residence, just realizing that she was already at the doorstep. She must have been stuck deep in thought to the point of losing track of time for a bit. In all honesty, she really didn't know what to do from here. Sure, she said she would be here. But now that she was, she really didn't know what to do. This was the first time she was actually coming to their house on her own free will. She was incredibly nervous while coming up to the door, but she also didn't want to turn away son soon. She wanted to see this through as well, regardless of her slight insecurities about the decision. She gathered herself taking a deep breath and being prepared to knock.

She jumped slightly as the door opened. Asgore's face was the first thing she saw, and she could also see that he was bending slightly to see her. She noticed how he was just barely able to fit through his own door. Helen knew this already...but Asgore was quite a large monster. She supposed that just comes with being King of Monsters. After a few blin kes of his eyes and recognizing who it was, he smiled at her fondly.

"Howdy, Helen!" Asgore greeted her while stepping to the side. "Helen is here, Tori! Just like she said she would be!"

A few minutes later, Helen could see Toriel approaching the doorway. Her face basically lights up once she sees Helen within the door. "Oh my goodness, Helen is here! Come in! Come along, dear child!"

Helen didn't really get a choice in the matter, as Asgore was quick to gently hold her and pull her inside as Toriel closed the door. She seems grateful that they invited her in and pulled her in. If they didn't, she would have lost her nerve and walked away had they not decided for her. She blushed slightly when she felt Asgore's strong beefy arms hold her for a moment as he gestured her to the living room. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Asriel, Chara, and Alvina were sitting in front of the TV, seemingly playing a game of sorts. Chara was glaring at the screen with some intensity that helen could swear he was trying to crack it with his mind. Asriel was staring at him with worry while also looking at the TV.

"Um...Chara? I think it's time for you to take a break. You've been at this for approximately forty-five minutes...and you failed forty times..." Asriel said worriedly. To be fair, playing games with only one arm...tends to be extremely difficult. Chara just isn't that good.

"No. I'm not gonna let this stupid thing force me to rage quit, Azzy. This is not going to beat me! I WON'T LET IT!" Chara glared as he continued playing the game. "P is for Pain, yeah? Well V is for Victory! And I WILL achieve vic-"Chara's eyes widened as he fails once again. Asriel smiles awkwardly as Chara's eyes twitched angrily as he puts down the controller and clenched his fists, a twisted angry grin on his face. "...Is this my punishment? Is P also for Punishment...? It's fitting that it represents pain...BECAUSE I'M _REALLY_ FEELING IT!"

"Oookay! That's enough of that." Asriel swiftly turns the game off. "What you need is some nice, easy to manage, stress relief." Asriel holds Chara's hand and brings it to his floppy ear. He then placed his own paws on his lap as Chara immediately begins petting his ear. The angry look on his face lessons to a simple neutral frown as he closed his eyes, then lying his head on the fluffy floppy ear, nuzzling it slightly. Asriel smiled. "There you go...you feeling better now?"

"Very much...thank you..." Chara muttered quietly as he continues nuzzling the soft fuzzy ear. "...Have I ever told you that your fur is incredibly soft and warm?"

"Yep."

"Oh...have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Mhm."

"Oh...well...I love ya bro...I really do..." Chara slurred as he nuzzles leans against Asriel, resting against him and pullin him into a hug, petting the top of his head. "...I wonder why petting something soft, fuzzy and fluffy feels so oddly relaxing...?"

"Alphys said that it relieves stress. Something about increasing stress-reducing hormones and reducing productions of stress hormones...I don't remember the exact details." Asriel shrugged as he returns the hug. "There you go...do you want me to get you chocolate milk?"

"...That would be greatly appreciated. But...I'm just going to keep holding onto you for a bit. Let's both walk there." Chara suggested. Asriel sighed as they both stood up and made their way to the kitchen. Alvina rolled her eyes slightly as she stands up and follows the duo out. Temmie was nearby, rubbing rather affectionately against Flwoey, who was looking visibly distressed by how close she was to him. He was very close to calling for help, until Temmie noticed that her boss was leaving the room and hopped away from her. He sighed in relief.

"She's awfully persistent to get closer to me. And I'm actually allowing her to do so without too much resistance on my part...I think there's something wrong with me on that regard." Flowey pouted as he tilted his head slightly. "...Peculiar. Very peculiar." He muttered as he tilted his head to the other side. Aside from watching Chara drive himself mad trying to beat P is for Pain for forty-five minutes, he really didn't experience anything else interesting. Frisk was currently taking a little nap upstairs, and the other members of the family were trying not to bother him. Though now that Helen was now here on her own free will, and not upon the whim of the stubborn witch tha is Linda, he actually took a bit of interest in what might happen next. So, while keeping a respectable distance from Temmie, he sprouted vine legs over the sides of his pot and followed the others into the ktichen.

Helen properly seated herself around the two adult Dreemurrs while Asriel and Chara went to get the latter some chocolate. Asgore and Toriel gazed at her with welcoming looks, and she blushed slightly from how warm they truly looked. It was a feeling that was mostly alien to her since her own friends never looked at her that way anymore. Meanwhile Temmie simply vibrated intensely in Alvina's lap when she eventually sat down in another chair close to them. Toriel was rather quick to hand out multiple slices of pie to them as she sits next to Asgore, giving him a brief nuzzle before turning back towards Helen again as she takes a bite of her pie.

"So you came to visit us on your own, Helen. I'm rather glad to see you." Toriel smiled as Chara and Asriel went back to the living room after getting the former the milk he wanted. "Did you not have anything else to do for today? Once again, I'm still rather glad to see you. And so is Asgore. Isn't that right?"

"Why of course! It's always rather nice to interact with fellow coworkers...well...er...outside of work. Heh." Asgore shrugged while smiling sheepishly at Helen.

She smiled back at him while eating some of her own pie as well. She always found herself mesmerized by Asgore and Toriel to some degree. Both of them were fairly stout. Asgore slightly less so since some of it was simply pure muscle, and him being larger than Toriel emphasized that. She did notice muscle on Toriel was well, i just wasn't as visible. There was one time in which Helen needed to retrieve her keys for her car after she quite carelessly dropped them underneath it, and she couldn't reach. Toriel, more than happy to assist, easily lifted the front of car with no visible strain whatsoever. She stood there confused at the shock on Helen's face as she stuttered a question of how she was able to do that. Toriel simply responded that she works out every now and then.

Chara and Frisk seemed highly proud of her for it, and Asgore seemed just as grateful. With both of them occasionally working out like that, she wondered if it ever came in handy while they-Helen stopped her train of thought and blushed deeply. She needed to keep on the current subject.

As she was thinking, Asgore has a very impressive physique for someone his size, and so does Toriel. Due to Toriel not appearing as muscular as Asgore, she looked a bit more stout than he does, and he was at least two heads taller than she was. However, she-like Alvina-clearly recognized how adorable the both of them were. Toriel's slightly stout physique, and combined with the sweetness of her smile, and her overall motherly nature, always trying to take care of anyone who might need her. She was so sweet and caring, it was cuteness incarnate. As for Asgore, it was different, but the result wasn't too far apart. He looks so menacing for someone who doesn't know him personally. But realizing how utterly dorky he was, as that was combined with his just as sweet smile, with a bit of pleasant awkwardness to it, he was just as adorable. Not to mention his golden mane. She wondered if his beard sometimes tickled Toriel whenever they kiss...

 _...Okay. I might have a_ _problem_. Helen mentally concluded as her face has gotten even warmer than before, trying to shake the less than innocent thoughts from her head. She was more mature than this. Though her constant ogling of the two Dreemurrs, which they were mostly oblivious to, was beginning to discredit that aspect of her maturity.

Asgore turned towards Helen with a tilt of his head. "Helen, I almost forgot to ask...why didn't Linda, Gloria, and Diana come? Are they busy?"

"Um...you could say that..." Helen said quietly at first. But she then sighed and shook her head in despondence. "Actually...they didn't want to come. They didn't want me to come either, but I wasn't about to let them decide that for me. We were sort of at an impasse...then I started yelling and they eventually backed off. I still feel really bad about it..."

"Oh dear..." Toriel pouted sadly. This feud that Linda was insisting she and her friends have with monsters-specifically the Dreemurrs-was beginning to wear out poor Helen's patience. She didn't look like she was quite ready to cut herself away from her friends, but she looked dangerously close to doing so. Toriel...could find some similarity within that intention. She didn't want Helen to lose her current friends for the sake of her latest ones. She should be able to keep them both, but she herself didn't know how to handle Linda's hostility. This has been going on for too long. What was the answer...?

Alvina could see the troubled looks on Asgore and Toriel's faces, and she sighed softly. "Alright, I can't you two go on ignorant of Helen's situation. i think it's time for you two to know more. That is if Helen is okay with it." Helen nodded softly to her, hanging her head. Alvina nodded back to her as she finished her slice of pie, clasping her hands on the table. "Alright. There's something important you two need to know. I held off on telling you the deeper details on the day that we've first met, but now it's time that you both knew what most of those important details mean." She slowly looked towards Temmie. "Temmie. You take it from here. Temmie nods as she hopped off of Alvina' lap and onto the table. She stood up on her hind feet and brushed off her skirt.

"I've been looking through Ebott's history ever since I've been appointed the Mayor's secretary. According to them, as well as the Mayor's words, Ebott has a rather dark history." Temmie began, shocking Asgore and Toriel greatly. Normally Temmies had a very nonsensical way of speaking. But Temmie was speaking normally for them, which means she was completely serious. "Even more importantly, it has something to do with Frisk, the final child to fall before the other seven."

"Frisk...?" Asgore and Toriel asked simultaneously, now fully invested in the subject at hand. Helen lowered her head further, while Alvina simply looked on with an unreadable expression.

"There was a great plague that swept Ebott once. It was devastating, and it was merciless. It went on for a single week, and everyone did their best to try and defend against it. But in the end, it was hopeless to prevent the tragedy that followed." Asgore and Toriel tensed up, holding each others paws as Temmie continued. "The plague claimed the lives of all first-born children in the entire city...this included the children of Linda, Diana, Gloria, and Helen. Each of them only had one child." Helen's head was covered by her hands at this point, while the Dreemurr's continued to listen, stricken by shock. "Only Frisk survived that plague. In fact, it started the very day he was born. An entire week, first-borns and newborns all over the city have died without a hint of warning, yet Frisk was the only one to live through it. Alvina saw it as a miracle...but not most of the people. They were outraged that all of their newborn and first-born children have been slain by this mass plague, yet this one newborn still continues to live. They became irrational, and channeled their hatred and despair, blaming him for all of those lost lives. Some have even outright called him an Angel of Death, as it was from his birth that other first-born and newborns died over that timespan."

" _ **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!** **THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS**_ _ **!**_ " Toriel roared, her body becoming coated with flames of rage. Helen flinched greatly from the outburst, jumping out of her chair. Asgore quietly pulls his wife to him, hugging her and rubbing her shoulder to soothe her. She gritted her teeth for a few moments, until she eventually sighed and relaxed in her husband's embrace, letting herself lean against him. "How could they blame Frisk for such a tradegy...?"

"The plague came out of nowhere. We couldn't find a cause. So out of paranoia, the people chose to blame Frisk." Alvina took over, as Temmie stepped back. "For seven years, I had to protect him from most of their harsh words, their hateful glares, and sometimes attempts at direct assault. Frisk was quite possibly the most hated person in all of Ebott, because a large amount of an entire generation suddenly dropped dead after his birth. And they let him know this one he grew to understand what their words meant. It was very difficult for him to accept that he was the most hated being in the city, but he didn't take it personally. He just tried to live his life as best as he could...but he couldn't endure it forever. That was when the orphanage kicked him out from behind my back, and I was too late to stop him from going up to the mountain. You all know the rest."

"...That was another major reason why you wanted us to stay Underground for six years...you wanted to quell the people's hatred for Frisk.." Asgore muttered quietly.

"He was much safer with you than he was with me. I know I did the right thing. My part was to stop these morons from doing something that might invoke your wrath. Once I've gotten that mostly taken care of, you all were returning to the Surface for real." Alvina sighed. "The tradegy did not do good for Ebott's reputation, which includes that Monster-Human War many years back. So the world has chosen to turn it's back on Ebott." Asgore and Toriel's eyes widened. "Yep, you heard me. The world's solution to Ebott's situation is to just completely avoid it. Ebott isn't, and never will, receive assistance from the outside world, as it completely lost hope in us. No one's holding our hand anymore." Alvina shrugged. "I didn't really care too much. We were able to take care of ourselves pretty well regardless whether or not we had help from the outside. I'm not saying it wasn't tough...but it was at least possible."

Toriel slowly turned to Helen, her eyes greatly saddened. "Helen...is it true? Did you and your friends lose your children to this plague...was that the time period in which you all began to drift apart...?" Helen looked towards Toriel and slowly nodded. The maternal monster moved over to Helen, getting her to stand and pulling her into a hug. "Goodness...you poor thing...you've been trying to keep them together this entire time, but they're too bitter to heed your attempts..." _And they're aiming their bitterness towards me and Asgore for adopting Frisk in the first place..._

Helen whimpered as she returned the hug, softly crying into the maternal monster's bosom. "We're...we're never going to be close like we used to be...I'm beginning to think they're simply too far gone...especially Linda...I don't know what to do..."

"Shh..." Toriel quietly hushed her, petting her hair. "Don't you worry, dear child. Me and Asgore shall find a way to mend your bond back together. There is no reason that you all cannot find a way to connect again. This is our promise." Asgore nodded in agreement, and Helen felt a little better knowing she had their support. She slowly pulled away and went to clean up her face. Toriel sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Asgore stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "This is rather difficult to accept, Asgore...they blamed Frisk for something that wasn't his fault...and completely out of his control. And then there's Helen and Linda. The latter's bitterness and refusal to acknowledge her fault as well as her grudge, is causing their relationship to completely fall apart...oh dear...that sounds familiar, doesn't it...?"

"Tori." Asgore said, turning her around and lifting her head by the chin. "I've told you many times before, and I'll continue to tell you until it sticks. I forgive you."

"I know...but you were quite dumb for forgiving me so easily. You're a Dummy, Dreemurr." Toriel frowned sadly for a bit, though she didn't resist as Asgore pulled her in for a light kiss on her muzzle. She sighed as he does so again, which puts a smile on her face. On the third try, she outright giggled as she playfully slapped his cheek. "Okay okay! I concede! I won't focus on that right now!" Asgore hummed happily as he hugged her a bit tighter, satisfied with the results of his persistence. Toriel relaxed in his embrace as she sighed. "To think, Ebott has such a dark history behind it...and Frisk is a major part of the more recent events...no wonder he kept quiet about it...which is why Alvina felt the need to do it for him, because he doesn't see it as something worthy of concern..." Alvina nodded in confirmation, as well as Temmie. "I just cannot believe Ebott could do such a thing to him..."

"We'll get through this, Tori." Asgore stated strongly. Toriel nodded in agreement as she returned his embrace, lifting her head towards him as they nuzzled noses, which improved their overall mood quite a bit.

Meanwhile, upstairs in their room, Chara and Asriel were watching Frisk sleep peacefully on the bed, with Flowey sitting on the windowsill after he told them what was discussed downstairs. Chara rain his hand through Frisk's hair as Asriel looked at him in sadness. Asriel seemed to notice the glare Chara was holding, and that it was not towards Frisk.

"Chara..."

"Ebott treated Frisk like trash, Asriel. Unlike him, I'm not able to just brush that off without a care."

Asriel sighed as Chara snarled out that comment, though didn't stop tenderly petting Frisk's hair. "Chara...I can't deny that Frisk has had his own troubles before we both met him. But we can't take that frustration out on his home. it wouldn't be right." Chara didn't respond right away, but Asriel knew he didn't disagree. Asriel nodded as he stood up and moved out of the room to check up on his parents. Chara was left to watch Frisk, as Flowey watched them both curiously.

"Sheesh. You're pretty mad about this, aren't ya?" Flowey was still reeling over the fact that the tradegy surrounding Frisk's past resulted in the **_whole world_** cutting itself off from Ebott and refusing to acknowledge it's existence, to the point of actively avoiding it at all costs. Or at least parts of the world that were more worried about themselves than some city that's rife with terrible luck.

"Of course it does. Frisk is the youngest of us. It's our responsibility to protect him from anything that means him harm...it extends to everyone, in fact. We have to stick up for each other and protect one another." Chara muttered softly, briefly placing his hand over Frisk' chest, where his scar is. He then lowered his head as his hair overshadowed his eyes, which began glowing dangerously crimson. "No one will ever get away scot-free for hurting our family, Flowey. _**No one**_." Flowey agreed with that. Anyone who messed with this large and close family would face some serious punishment.

It didn't matter who they were or why they would do so. Threatening their loved ones or harming the innocent is a surefire way to incite their wrath.

And to be perfectly honest, Flowey could get behind that role.

 **(?)**

Justice. Comformity to truth, fact, or reason. It has the ability to make decisions free of discrimination or dishonesty. Equal treatment of all rivals or disputants. It cannot be for one side alone, but it must be for both. It is the ideal of fairness and impartiality, especially when it regards to the punishment of wrongdoing.

...So it's highly likely to become a problem when someone becomes far too enthusiastic in pursuing justice, seeing it as the only thing that matters. Some may see it as the elimination of all that is evil, regardless if they were justified eliminations or not. In fact, the only justifications they can make for their actions is their own. Perhaps the harshness _is_ warranted...but that didn't mean everyone agreed to it. And that was what further made someone like this dangerous. If someone opposed their ideals, they're immediately seen as the enemy. And as the enemy, they MUST be brought to justice, no matter what the cost is. After all, it's much easier to fight the enemy after you demonize them first. They're wrong because they're evil, and the other is right because they're on the side of justice. And whatever stands in the way of their vision of justice, is considered 'evil', and **must** be destroyed.

There's a reason why a Soul of Justice can be considered a worthy rival to a Soul of Determination. Their devotion to a cause can be considered extremely dangerous, especially when they believe that they are incapable of doing anything wrong. And any wrong they _might_ acknowledge is passed off as 'collateral damage'. In short, once they've committed to a cause, stopping them is very close to impossible, aside from defeating them and forcibly making them see reason, snapping them out of their own warped desires. Though having them as an opponent is difficult at best and hellish at worst.

Which is what makes this situation so much worse for the targets in question.

In an abandoned pub, where pracitioners of gun magic tend to hang around and simply relax...which is what they pretty much did all of the time, there were multiple lifeless bodies lying around. There were glowing yellow holes that pierced straight through them. Some went through their lungs, their knees, their arms, their shoulders...even their heads and their hearts. It seemed that some of their deaths were slightly delayed, causing them degrees of suffering before they were eventually killed. The numerous holes in the walls indicate at least some form of resistance, but it ultimately proved futile against someone far superior to them in this practice.

A yellow striped poncho could be seen worn by a lion monster in the center of the room, his Cowboy Hat sitting confidently on his head and his Toy Gun resting in it's holster. Though given how it was able to cause so much carnage, it was anything but a mere toy. His mane hasn't fully grown, given that he was an adolescent, but it was still noticable. His glowing yellow soul pulsed in his chest as he glared at the helpless enemy before him.

"...W-Why...?" He whimpered helplessly, trying to scoot away from him. The lion monster didn't bother moving up towards him. His prey didn't have any means of escape.

"You should have known this was coming." He said emotionlessly, his eyes never losing track of him. "The others may have been tolerant of you and your comrades misbehavior and outright defiance of our rules...but not me. They have to be ordered to follow though with the respective guilds elimination...I'm proceeding with this because that's my duty. I have no other purpose besides that. To deliver punishment upon evil...and I've always depraved this guild of mine. Unlike my comrades-they at least get things done when they need to-you all have been utterly useless and have made no attempts at improving yourself. That is blatant disobedience, and that alone is worthy of punishment. And I'm the one who will deliver."

"You can't do this! Even if we aren't competent, you still need us!

"Negative. We have other subordinates much more competent than you. They'll be your replacement." He slowly removed his Toy Gun from his holster and aimed it towards his target. "None of you will be missed. Uselessness will not be tolerated."

The pleads for life were not heard by the monster. A yellow beam pierced the man's chest, causing him to slump over, the sound of a soul shattering following it.

With his assignment complete, he turns around and leaves the premises, his poncho flowing across the wind. As he moves onward, a human and a monster respetively, appeared beside him. The latter was recognized as Parvos, who has just did a quick check of the mess inside the pub. "Wow. You certainly don't waste any time. Didn't even have to tell to proceed, you just did it."

"I did what my duty requires of me. I don't need to be told." The adolescent lion monster muttered. "I assume the others are already finished?"

"Well, I had to do Impassivity's work for her, and Rashness nearly got himself killed. So I guess it wasn't a total washout. We got some things done. Weeded out the incompetent members of your the more competent ones can meet at our place." Parvos grinned. "My old man takes great pride in you, being the strongest of the six."

"Whatever."

"Riiight..." Parvos stopped for a moment as he allowed the lion monster to walk on a bit aheadof them. As he did, he shifted over to the human beside him. "He's even more cuttthroat than Impassivity, which is really saying something."

"Why of course, Parvos. That's what happens when someone believes so strongly in justice. They don't just blind themselves from emotional ties, they blind themselves to nearly _everything_ if it means reaching their goal. That alone makes them much easier to manipulate. They believe strongly in their justice, and care not for the methods, or who suffers from them, as long as they succeed. That's what we call **Detachment**. Justice must be blind, it doesn't need to have a heart. And he demands justice upon Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, and to 'liberate' Frisk from Ebott, thinking it is unworthy to have him. They all know their purpose is under Ratoveros, who has ordered me to ressurrect them. They cannot disobey. Especially Pertinacity, Vanity, and Detachment."

"That's kind of weird, though. They were all humans once. Why were those three brought back as monsters?" Parvos asked, catlike curiosity piqued.

"Because during their short time in the Underground, those three unconsciously wished to abandon their humanity the most, and embrace the nature of being a monster." The human grinned as he and Parvos continued onward.

 _"I simply granted them their wish..."_

* * *

 **The next major arc begins after this chapter.**

 **Whaddya think? Seems that Frisk didn't have much of a great life before he met the monsters. Though Ebott as mellowed out drastically, the damage has still been done. Though this just assures everyone of one very important thing. Frisk is the youngest of the min cast. He's someone, in their eyes, that needs to be protected. He currently can't bring himself to harm anyone, even if they harm him without remorse. His loved ones are significantly less hesitant.**

 **You've already seen what happened in the past arc. Hurting Frisk is a very effective way to get most of the cast seriously pissed off at whoever is responsible.**

 **Until next time, with this next arc!**


	33. Trust and Turmoil

**Heya, readers! There was some pretty significant information contained within it, regarding how this little world within this fanfiction works outside of the Underground. In other words...this Act will have more world-building than the last. It'll gradually progress. Needless to say...the world outside Ebott...it could be better. It's not the worst, but it could definitely be better.**

 **They've taken a little break...everything is totally fine. Well not totally, but it's not the worst. So...let's see what happens when something...just discover it for yourself.**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara:...**

 **Asriel: This world is a dangerous one...we may about to be reminded why.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Asriel's Mindscape)**

Asriel slowly opened his eyes, once again sensing that he was in his dreamscape. He slowly sits up, until he realized that something about this was drastically different about this specific dream sequence. The very first thing he noticed was that there was a significantly more regal sensation flowing around him than usual. The Golden Flowers and Buttercups were still around him, though they felt much healthier and more beautiful. Even though one was safe for consumption and the other was unbelievably fatal for consumption, he still appreciated the outward beauty both of them shared. There was no reason for him to blame the latter for the pain they caused his family.

Even to this day, he thought the flowers were beautiful.

Asriel slowly stood up, looking around for the second time. It came to his attention that there was another change. As he looked around, even flying upward a little so he could get a better look-his dreams, his rules-he would notice that the field of flowers would come together to form the Delta Rune symbol with precise accuracy. He was in awe at such a thing, and he was wondering who was responsible for it. He then felt a brief pat on his shoulder, causing him to briefly turn around to greet the person, only for him to pause in great shock. He was shocked enough to stand back on the ground, along with the one accompanying them.

It was himself. And not just himself, but the God of Hyperdeath version of himself. He was majestically levitating a few feet above the ground, his black gown rustling with the wind, and his eyes locked onto Asriel's. After a few moments of awkward silence, Asriel slowly raised his paw and smiled sheepishly.

"Um...Howdy. Me..."

 **"Greetings."** Hyperdeath Asriel greeted calmly. It was then that Asriel figured out that this was the source of the regal feeling his dreamscape suddenly gained. He wondered why it came in the image of his Hyperdeath self. **"I see you're wondering why I've manifested before you. It's quite simple. You summoned me here."**

"Really...?"

 **"Well, to be more precise, your _subconscious_ summoned me here. Because recent events have put your mind at an impasse. I represent your inner wisdom, and I'm here to help you sort out the complications that currently plague you."**

Asriel blinked as he folded his arms and tilted his head. "Um...okay. What am I at an impasse about?"

 **"Ebott's state in the past, as well as the revelation that it has become a self-sufficient city because it was cut off from the world around us."** Hyperdeath Asriel explained. **"Add this information with the fact that there are enemies outside of Ebott, Monster and Human alike, that seek to harm you and your loved ones, you wish to do something about it. But you are not yet sure what"**

"I not sure...?" Asriel repeated quietly. He then gazed towards the skies with a sigh. "I guess I can't really deny that. Knowing that there are people out there who want to hurt us, regardless of whether we're human or monsters, might have rendered me a bit more protective of Frisk. And then I learn that Ebott has basically been isolated by the world simply from a disaster that started around his birth...there's no way I can ignore something like that. I want to keep Frisk safe and help everyone. That's the reason I came back in the first place, and one of the main reasons I've chosen to stay."

 **"Indeed. And you've already come to the conclusion that Ebott is no doubt a target of the more malicious forces out there, and there is even less doubt that you and your loved ones will be attacked again. Now you desire to become stronger...and to begin taking your royal status more seriously."**

Asriel blinked in slight astonishment. "My royal status...you mean...my status as Prince of Monsters?"

 **"That is right. You already know. I am aware that you are not this type of person, but you should be reminded that it doesn't do you much good to simply acknowledge that you are royalty and not consider where your responsibility lies at it's greatest: To your people."** Hyperdeath Asriel stated with his own folded arms. **"A Royal figure such as yourself should recognize the significance of leading them down the right path, protecting them from harm and not extending mercy to those that try to, connecting with them so you can understand them and how you could help them. It will become more and more clear to you as time passes, as it will become very important to understand and implement. I am certain of that."**

Asriel blinked owlishly. "So...I need to begin considering how I should become a better leader for them in the future...? I guess I can understand that might be important."

Hypderdeath Asriel nodded. **"Indeed. But that discussion is one you will have to continue with your parents.** **Which brings us to the next issue you feel conflicted about."** Hyperdeath Asriel slowly waved his paw to the side. The flowers cleared up a bit, leading to a path that Asriel was uncertain about. But Asriel didn't expect the path to lead up to a patch of flowers that consisted of dandelions. And the one standing right in the center of it...

"Red?" Asriel was confused as the canine was the one standing in the center of the dandelion patch, her dress-combat skirt-rippling with the wind. "What does she have to do with this...?"

 **"She is communicative. She is compassionate. She is incredibly loyal. It is for these reasons that you feel guilty for keeping your darkest secrets from her. Especially since you both became partners in combat."** Hyperdeath Asriel explained. **"She's placing her full trust in you because you know this world better than her, and you're the first person she laid eyes on since her awakening. As her partner, you feel the need to return the favor by telling her the truth about you."**

"W-What...?!" Asriel gasped, unsure of what to think of this aside from panic from the mere idea. "Tell her the truth? But...but..."

 **"You are ashamed of who you used to be. That is understandable. It is because of this that you must tell her the truth. You are not a liar, Asriel. But deliberately hiding the truth from someone devoted to fighting by your side is increasing your guilt. You must return the full trust that she willingly gives you. Keeping insecurities and painful truths to oneself is what caused the likes of Sans, Alphys, and Asgore so much pain."**

Asriel looked at his paws, his eyes lowering in deep thought. "...I...I don't know...it seems so risky. I don't want to keep this from her, but how might she react...?"

 **"There is no need to fret. Even someone as wise as you needs someone to help you sort out your thoughts, which is why bringing up your issue is the best I can do for you at the moment."** Hyperdeath Asriel nodded. **"Speak to Undyne. How you say, give her a call. She is not only your teacher, she also your confidant. Despite her rather...hot-blooded nature...she is actually quite competent at it when she needs to be. You've divulged some your darkest insecurities to her when you didn't wish to trouble your parents or your brothers."**

After pondering over the words his other self was saying to him, Asriel slowly looked at the image of Red again. "...Yeah. I think I'll call Undyne and see what she thinks."

 **"Very well. I shall return to your subconscious. And one more thing."** Hyperdeath Asriel grabbed his robe while blushing a bit. **"If someone makes a mistake and assumes that this is a dress, don't hesitate to correct them. It is a boys' robe, _NOT_ a dress! It's not that different than the concept of Red's combat-skirt!" **

"...Um...okay..." Asriel blinked owlishly, the environment slowly vanishes as he wakes up...

 **(Exit Mindscape)**

Asriel slowly wakes up from his slumber, sitting up from bed and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around the room and noticed that Frisk and Chara were both gone. They must have gone off on their own and left Asriel with Flowey, who was snoring a bit on the windowsill. It was alright with him though, they must have been in a hurry. His Hyperdeath self spoke to him from within the confines of his subconscious, meaning it might be something worth listening to. This wouldn't happen without reason. With this in mind, he reaches over to his fully charged phone and calmly selects Undyne's contact.

 _Ringing..._

 _"*Yawn~* Yeah...?"_

Asriel blinked a bit. He didn't consider that his teacher might have still been asleep. "Oh golly! I'm sorry, Undyne! Did I wake you? I'll just call back later."

 _"Nah. I was having a bit of a hard time waking up, anyway. Your call was just the pick me up I needed. I have Alphys in my arms still snoring away though. She's just lying on my chest with such serenity. She's such a cutie.~"_ Asriel could hear her yawn again, and adjusting herself a bit in her bed. _"Anyway, I'm up fully because ya called me. What's up?"_

Asriel nodded. "Right. I just wanted to consult to you about something. Something about one of my dreams."

 _"What kind of dream was it?"_

"Well...in my dream, my Hypderdeath self appeared before me in my subconscious. He talked to me about a few things."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Mhm. He told me how Ebott is a target for some dark forces hidden in the world and that they would attack me, my loved ones, and my people. And as a Prince, I need to have the strength and resolve to protect them and help them whenever I can." Asriel said while looking to the side. "He also said that I can't extend my mercy towards those that openly threaten their lives."

 _"That's what really sets you and Frisk apart. And I actually agree with him on that part. Ya can't be soft on those that are utterly determined to do you wrong. You at least managed to get that from your parents too. And I made sure that I brought that part out of you."_ Undyne huffed. _"Though as for the previous part, I guess that means you don't feel like you've done enough for everyone. That comes from your humility and desire to do right by us. Remember what I said about redemption?"_

"It's a path, not a destination. It never truly ends."

 _"Exactly. Nothin' wrong with trying to do more. Just pace yourself and consult with others so that you'll know how. Like what you're doing with me."_

"He said that I should go to my parents about the deeper details of the more royal duties of our family. I was able to come to you for other things because you're my confidant."

 _"...Your subconscious sees me as your confidant? Huh. I didn't expect that, though I guess it makes sense."_

"Yeah. Heh..."

 _"Anything else?"_

Asriel nodded. "There was something else, actually. It's about Red. He...he thinks it's time I tell Red the truth. The truth about what's happened to me in the past." An extended silence followed that question, but Asriel was not going to rush her. He truly needed her advice on how he should approach this, so he allowed her to gather her thoughts. After about at least a minute and a half, she finally spoke again.

 _"...Well. Telling her the truth IS a big gamble. But you don't want to lie to her, either. So don't. If it really bothers you that badly that dreams have to get you to tell her the truth...then I think you should do it."_ Undyne's tone took a turn for the solemn and Asriel could hear Alphys yawning and snuggling her a bit more. _"It is true that while Red may not react positively to this, it's important tht you tell her. It's a sign that you truly trust her. So ask yourself this, Azzy: Do you trust her enough to tell her the truth? Do you believe in her loyalty?"_

"Her...loyalty...?"

 _"Red can handle it, Asriel. She has a strong sense of justice, but not strong enough to overshadow her compassion. You're someone she trusts and believes in, even of your ways of dealing with conflicts don't always align. You're her main link to this world since you're the one who freed her. If there's ANYTHING that you can always count on from a canine, is their powerful loyalty. I'm gonna ask you again. Do you trust her not to abandon you when you tell her the truth?"_

Asriel pouted a bit as he gazed at the ceiling. It was true, Red was possibly the most loyal towards him aside from her Pack, since he was the one to introduce her into the new world, a world she still doesn't have a proper grasp on. She's trusting him to walk her through every step she needs to take, until she's ready to proceed and learn on her own. With that much trust towards him when she's still trying to remember her past...he didn't want to lose that by keeping something like this from her.

It was risky. But they're partners. And partners have to tell each other these important things.

"...You're right, Undyne. I can't keep something like this from her forever, and I don't want to. I'll be sure to tell her the truth. Thanks."

 _"No problem. Alphys is waking up now, so I'll see you later."_

 _Click..._

Asriel sighed as he puts his phone in his pocket and lightly tapped Flowey's head, waking him up. He yawned slightly and stretched his leaves. "*Yawn~* Oh, it's you. Whaddya want?"

"I need you to watch the house, Flowey. I'm going to tell Red the truth."

"...Specifics, please?"

"The truth about _us_."

"...Oh." Flowey suddenly deflated, recognizing how serious Asriel was as he watched the young Prince's back while he exits the room.

They both felt that this would be the beginning of a _very_ long day.

 **(Later...)**

Asriel was making his way towards the local park, adjusting his rainbow scarf as he did so, where he had agreed to meet with Red and the Pack. he and the former had plenty to talk about. He hoped it would go well but feared what might happen if it didn't. He then turned and soon sees Red up ahead, along with the rest of the Pack playing around for a bit. He smiled and ran up to her with a waving paw. "Hey! Hey Red!"

Red, who was being pinned down and licked by Greater Dog, looked up and caught sight of Asriel heading towards her. With a brief sigh, she then patted Greater Dog's snout to get him to step away from her so he could play elsewhere. She stood up and smiled towards Asriel. "Well...I'm here. Just as you asked. COurse I was more than happy to accept the offer..." She said this with a slight blush that Asriel didn't really notice.

Asriel nodded. "Thanks for meeting up with me, Red. I appreciate it." He then tilted his head a bit. "What happened to your combat-dress, though?"

"Oh, that? That's kind of being cleaned right now, so I can't wear it at the moment. 'Lucky' for me, Muffet offered her helping hands, and..." Red sighed as she opened up her robe. She was now wearing a white shirt with the Delta Rune symbol colored red in the center, paired with a red mini-skirt. Her pink ribbon still connects to her cowl and cape easily enough. Red blushed a bit while looking to the side. "...this is what resulted from it."

Asriel blinked and folded his arms in confusion. "I don't see anything wrong with it..."

"Are you kidding?! Do you see how _short_ this skirt is?!" Red blushed, grabbing said skirt a bit. For a young canine monster, her training left her with shapely and athletic legs. Bound to help with kicking and jumping, as well as running. "I'm glad I pushed her to let me wear shorts underneath these. I feel more...secure."

"Ah. I guess that's a cause for some annoyance..."

"You're telling me..." Red muttered. The shirt was much less of a hassle, and she actually liked it. Though it was much less effective at hiding her noticeable chest than her fighting dress. Whether Muffet did this on purpose, she didn't bother questioning. Because she probably did. "Anyway, what did you want to meet with me about? Oh! And while we're at it, I want to talk to you about something too."

"You do? In that case, ladies First, I guess." Asriel shrugged. Red rolled her eyes as they both sit by a nearby bench as the Pack notice the three felines from before and decide to play with them as well. "So what did _you_ want to talk about, Red?"

"Something about myself, I guess." Red mumbled slightly, looking down at her lap and fiddling with her skirt a little. "I was thinking about my progress with my memories...how I'm slowly remembering them all...what I'm remembering...what it might mean for me...it's a bit difficult for me to grasp."

"How so?"

"For all intents and purposes, I hated bullies. It didn't matter what race they were, I don't take lightly to those that gleefully take advantage of those that can't fight for themselves. That lead me to starting a lot of fighters when I was just a cub...and obviously they got me in a lot of trouble." Red sighed. "Because of that, and the fact that I had 'goofy pink hair', that they were too good for me. I was a troublemaker, and I have a weak color such as pink. That's what they thought about me. Like I wasn't worth their time at all. And the opens that genuinely appreciated me,, it was either temporary, or I never even met them. It's just...I didn't expect to be someone perfect, Asriel. But I also didn't expect most to be so shallow towards me in the past...the ones that weren't were indifferent at best, and the good ones were very few. I just wonder sometimes...with a past as somewhat cruddy as mine...do I even have a chance in this present time...?"

Asriel lowered his eyes a bit. It would seem that Red's memories, while definitely helpful, have begun to dig up some lingering doubt buried within her. As her friend, it would only be appropriate for him if he takes direct part in trying to help her past this doubt. "Of course you have a chance in the present, Red. You've always had a chance to make yourself great in the present. You just needed the proper motivation and assistance, that's all. And I'm one of the ones who will help you gain the confidence to continue trying." Red listened to him intently as he stared at her calmly. "You were doing a good thing, standing up for people who couldn't fight for themselves. And you knew that the Royal Guard was a way for you to further proceed with that. And as for your pink hair...don't worry about it. Have you seen Sans and Dad? One way or another, they're always wearing pink somehow. You should be quite proud of it, actually! You ever heard of pink is power? When you think about it, whether in a battle or not, the color pink is a very powerful and representable color. it doesn't make you any weaker lie others believe it does."

"Really...?"

"Really." Asriel nodded with a bright smile. "Besides, pink isn't _just_ a powerful color. On it's own, it's also one of the prettiest colors out there."

Red blinked owlishly, then immediately looks to the side with her silver eyes wide and a crimson blush growing across her face. She knew that Asriel doesn't fully realize he was indirectly complimenting her, but that did little to help her blush die down.

Asriel sighed and clasped his paws for a bit. This was not going to be easy, but it needed to be done. "Anyway, with that kind of doubt lingering on your mind, I guess we can go into why I called you here. I really need to tell you something. And as you have it, it has something to do with _my_ past."

"What is it, Asriel...?" Red asked, a bit worried about the solemn look spreading across Asriel's face.

The Prince turned to look her in the eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well...you see...I-" Asriel paused as he felt something shift around him. With a confused gaze, he looked around wondering where the presence was coming from, as was Red. Before they could fully understand, they both felt their souls turn blue, and they were immediately forced onto the ground. They both responded with pained grunts as they felt gravity pushing down on them, rendering them immobile. _What...can't move...!_

Both of them were wondering what was happening. Parvos was kneeling in front of them with a curious tilt of his head, as a young peacock monster and a human in a training gi. Asriel narrowed his eyes slightly towards them, until they widened once he got a sense for their souls. Parvos noticed this, and smiled sneakily. "Ah. You recognize these two, don't ya? Verena and Ace. Ring a bell, Prince?"

"H...How...?"

"Let's just say a family member thought it was time to call up their souls and make use of them. Peacock over here has some pretty impressive telekinetic ability, while the boy is just really good at physical combat. However...it looks like the former's more than enough to kill the two of you."

Asriel tried to push himself upward, as did Red. It was useless for the both of them. He slowly looked towards Verena, who looked at him sadly as she waved her wing downward to increase the pressure. "Azzy...don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just..stay down." Asriel didn't want to abide by that request, but was dangerously close to passing out. Red snarled viciously and increased her own attempts to resist, but was also met with failure. They were being crushed by the pressure, unable to escape...

...Until...

Parvos's eyes widened as he jumped away from a storm of bones erupting from beneath him and the other two, forcing them to jump as well. Asriel and Red felt themselves being grabbed and carried to safety, allowing them to regain their consciousness. They slowly looked up towards their savior. Asriel's vision cleared first, and he blinked a few times. it was the familiar tall and lanky skeleton. Not wearing his battle body today, but instead a simple orange sweater and gray pants. His crimson scarf flowed with a sudden wind gust, as was Asriel's rainbow scarf. He was carrying both of the teens underneath each arm.

Papyrus was not pleased with Parvos' actions.

He grinned mischievously with raised paws. "Wooah. Mr. Tall and Lanky came to the rescue. How fun~"

"PARVOS. I AM TRULY BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU ARE SIGNIFICANTLY LESS THAN A PLEASANT PERSON." Papyrus declared angrily, setting the two teens down and enveloping them in his own magic, altering their souls to a lighter shade of blue. "I'VE ALTERED THEIR PERSONAL GRAVITY VIA BLUE MAGIC. SHE CAN'T DIRECTLY AFFECT THEM ANYMORE."

"You're not as naive as you portray yourself, are you?" Parvos raised an eyebrow, genuinely impressed. He then shrugged and also raised his paw. On his cue, multiple dark shadows emitted behind him, and multiple monsters and humans each wielding magic slowly exited from them. Three of the monsters were stronger than the rest. Parvos grinned as he placed his paws in his pockets. "Ebott's been getting a little too comfy with it's monsters. Everything's a bit too quiet around here...so my pops is allowin' me to liven things up...and let Ebott know that it is definitely **_not_** safe from the outside world. Consider it a wakeup call of a city-wide margin. Gotta keep ya on your toes!~"

"YOU'RE ATTACKING US FOR REASONS LIKE THAT...?" Papyrus questioned, standing protectively in front of Asriel and Red.

"Something along those lines. I'm not 'pleasant', remember?~" Parvos casually shrugs Verena and Ace's eyes began glowing, dark blue and brown respectively. Parvos himself grinned sadistically as he coated himself in a dark magical aura. "The last time I came here directly, I was just scouting you all out. But now... _ **now I'm playing for real.**_ "

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Chara sometimes felt that Frisk clung to him like a lost puppy...which honestly wouldn't be too far from the truth. Because right now, Frisk was clinging to him pretty tightly, as if his life somewhat depended on it. Either that, or he simply felt like hugging Chara. Knowing Frisk, the latter was much closer to the truth than the former. Though sometimes he has this insistence to double check to make sure he wasn't mishearing things or misinterpreting things. If there was one thing that Chara did more than either of his brothers, is to sometimes overthink something that's supposed to be simple. It's not always there, but it pops up from time to time.

Muffet has practically made it her habit to call him out on it to embarrass him. Muffet for one, doesn't overthink things because she tends to know what she wants and plans accordingly so she can achieve her goals. There aren't many other reasons a fifteen year old girl would be allowed to run her own business if she didn't know what she was doing. Sure, she definitely had assistance from Grillby and Mettaton, but as for running the building herself and keeping it's operations in order, she knew full well what she was doing. Chara sometimes forgets that Muffet is much smarter than she tends to let on. He also sometimes forgets _how_ he forgets that Muffet is actually quite smart. One reason is because her sense of morality and overall mindset can be seen as outright alien and silly compared to others.

Proof? She does things like this:

" _Boop~_ "

"...I'm gonna need you to stop that." Chara deadpanned as Muffet cheerfully patted his cheeks with her upper hands, a playful look of awe serving as her current expression, with an open mouth to accompany it. "You think that just because my cheeks are pink that you can do that whenever you like?"

"Are you gonna stop me? _Boop~_ " Muffet questioned nonchalantly as she poked his cheeks yet again, this time with just her fingers. Chara simply glared immaturely at her as she continued poking him without his consent, and he didn't do anything except grunt with disapproval. "Didn't think so. _Boop~_ "

"I am not okay with this, I'm just letting you know."

"I am. _Boop beep boop~_ "

"Now you're beeping? What are you trying to pull here?"

" _Boop~_ "

"Muffet, don't ignore me."

" _Booooooopie boop boop~_ "

"...Well, I can tell this is a VERY meaningful conversation..."

"She has a point, ya know. She's not gonna stop so long as you're letting her do it." Undyne rolled her eye as she had Alphys wrapped in one arm. She seemed pretty okay with this arrangement, to be perfectly honest. Mettaton accompanied them as well. Undyne turned to Alphys for a bit and lightly poked her snout. "What do you think about it, Alphys? Do you think he's being too lenient with her?"

Alphys shrugged. "She isn't doing anything that he doesn't allow. If he really didn't like what she's doing, he surely would have stopped her by now." She said while adjusting her glasses with a slight smile. "Who knows? He might actually like the attention."

"Scratch that, he _does_ enjoy the attention." Mettaton smirked. Frisk certainly didn't disagree with that. Chara wanted to disagree but also feared digging himself a deeper hole. So he reluctantly stayed silent. Mettaton rolled his eyes as she turned to Undyne. "Hey, did Asriel call you about something?"

Undyne nodded. "Yeah. It was about something important. Very important. It's also very private. I'm not telling anything more unless he gives the all clear. That's all I can tell you without revealing _too_ much. That's how much to trusts me. Said I was his...confidant, or something." She shrugged as she hugged Alphys in her arm and lightly kissed her. "It's not that I don't wanna tell you guys. But he's my student. He's placing a lot of trust in me as his teacher."

"It's alright, Undyne. We're well aware of how much Asriel trusts you." Alphys nods in agreement, briefly kissing her back, her tail lightly wrapping around her leg. They reluctantly separate after a few moments, blushing slightly as the scientist's glasses fogged up a bit. "H-Hehehe..."

"Fuhuhu~"

"Ahuhuhu! Oh you two~" Muffet giggled, lightly patting Chara's shoulder. He nonchalantly rolled his eyes in response. As this went on, though, he eventually sensed that there was something amiss amongst them. His eyes soon narrowed as he looked to the side for a moment, then in the opposite direction. Muffet also took notice, ceasing her teasing and lowering her eyes worriedly. "Chara...is something the matter?"

"...Do the rest of you feel like you're being watched...?" Chara said seriously, which put Undyne on high alert. Alphys was on an even higher alert, as she recognized the sensation.

Frisk, being a rather curious one, took it upon himself to be the first one to go out and investigate for a little bit in order to see what was going on. Though once he did step outside, he seemed to notice something amiss gathering around him. And after seconds of wondering, he slowly looked down to see something purple glowing from below him. It was strange, because he recognized the shape of this symbol fairly easily.

 _The Delta Rune...?_

It was all Frisk had to think about as the rune swiftly glowed brighter, and many purple magic chains wrapped around his body, trapping him and causing him to gasp in shock before eventually falling over. The others were luckily able to hear his distress, immediately running for him. They've also seen his distress, wondering where the purple chains come from, as they felt similar to the magic that Muffet often applies to her spiders and overall webbing. They soon rushed in to help him.

Unbeknownst to him, another purple Delta Rune could be seen hovering above them in midair. It detected their presence and immediately activated from their motion. And what resulted from it would be a large purple blast descending on them. Undyne swiftly grabbed Alphys as she and Mettaton jumped in one direction while Chara and Muffet leapt in the other direction, as the blast created a deep crater in the ground. Surrounding humans and monsters began panicking at the sudden destruction and ran away from it. Chara glared as he tried to find the ones responsible.

The sound of a tome closing shut filled their ears, bringing their attention forward. Frisk lifted his head and noticed a fox standing before him and the others, adjusting her New Glasses and New Notebook, both generating magic. She watches the group with a gentle sway of her tail. Frisk was briefly confused by this, as well as the sight of another monster adolescent standing next to her in a yellow striped poncho, with a Cowboy Hat and Blaster. Frisk thought harder, until his mouth gapes open in shock. Chara must have come to the same realization, as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way... _Lisa_... _Justin_...?!"

"What?!" Alphys' eyes widened. "That's two of the six children who were killed...but that means that the rest of them must be...!"

"I knew you two would recognize us at first glance...we share a rather...interesting connection." Lisa said softly, with hints of regret lacing her words. She briefly snaps her fingers as a brief flash of purple flames covered the duo. In their place, were the two humans themselves. Though it was only an illusion set upon by her to confirm who they were visually. Still, they were the adolescent versions of the children they seemingly freed a long time ago.

Why were they alive...? _How_ were they alive...?!

No one had much time to ponder it, as purple circles with a Delta Rune in the middle manifested on the ground, bringing both monsters and humans into existence, each also wielding magic. However, at least three of them were the strongest of the bunch, and all three of them were humans wearing cloaks. Chara felt that they would be menacing enemies, but they looked like they're merely spectating. it didn't matter right now, he had more important things to worry about.

"Chara Dreemurr. Six years ago we've made a choice. And it's due to the wisdom of someone above us in authority that we now realize how horrible a mistake it was." Justin said slowly, gaining Chara's attention. Chara's crimson eyes glowed dangerously as he pushes Muffet behind him. Justin's yellow eyes glowed as he swiftly pulled out his Blaster and aimed at Chara. It began to charge with energy as their eyes locked with intense mutual animosity. "That mistake is letting you live... ** _one that I'll personally correct..._** "

"You'll _**TRY**_." Was Chara's single, venomous response. At this, the three main humans chuckled.

Chara was still as unstable as ever. It was just as their superiors described to them...

 **(Meanwhile...)**

There was little need to wonder what Toriel was attempting to do today, especially after the two separate conversations that happened the other day. She wanted to do something about it.

An intervention of sorts after school hours have properly ended, and everyone was free to leave. The only human exceptions were Linda, Helen, Diana, and Gloria. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Gerson were waiting patiently for them to come around to the teacher's lounge, which was rather spacious and had plenty of concessions, supplies, encouragement posters centered around puppies, coffee makers, a microwave, a mini-fridge, and a circular table with up to twenty chairs in total. As they entered the room in question, Linda frowned as she noticed that helen went over to the monster's side while she and the other two stayed alone on their side. Asgore and Toriel were on opposite sides around the middle. After a few moments of silence, Linda threw her hands up.

"Alright, we're here. What's so important?"

Sans was the first to speak, casually balancing a pen on one of his fingers. "well ya see, linda...tori gave me a call last night. she gave me the rundown on what the good ol' mayor told her about what happened to ebott years ago, before we reached the surface."

"And then she relayed that information to me as well." Gerson added. "We believe it is time for an intervention."

"What kind of intervention...?"

Toriel looked towards Linda with an even expression. "Linda. When I began running this school I made it quite clear that I did not take any offense to those that did not take a liking to my presence. I was content with that fact, and I was not harsh about it. I have been rather tolerant of how you especially disliked my presence. But now, I must put my foot down." Gloria and Diana looked briefly confused while Linda seemed to be at loss on what's going on at first. Though she did eventually process what this meant and glared heatedly at her.

"I don't need you trying to 'intervene' with me. We only share things in the workplace. Our personal lives are none of your business!"

"The moment one of my co-workers comes to me and nearly breaks down from all the strain put on her by another through blind hostility...it _**becomes**_ my business, Ms. Linda." Toriel stated pointedly, making Linda flinch. Her expression then softened a bit. "I simply cannot understand why you insist on doing this. Forcing your friend to hate what she doesn't want to hate. Placing so much stress on her when she doesn't obey you every time she chooses a different option than yours. And it pains her that your actions and words are beginning to make her feel that a decision between you our us. I don't want her to choose anymore than she does, but she feels that's what she needs to do."

Linda glared. "You're the ones who turned her against me. Against us."

"All we did was treat her kindly and with respect. And according to her, you four used to do so...and then that disappeared one day." Gerson cuts in, tapping his cane on the floor and resting his chin upon it. "We've done nothing to intentionally sway her from being affiliated with you. We were just being ourselves. Kind and compassionate."

"She didn't feel safe around you three anymore, so she began coming to us more often." Asgore agreed solemnly. "We did not, how you say, 'turn her against you'. She came to us entirely on her own free will. She could have stopped any time and simply returned to you more often, but she did not. She came to us for comfort when you were acting too harshly around her."

"and you might be just a bit upset that she ain't followin' you around like a dog anymore. like diana and gloria tend to do more often." Sans adds in, causing the two women in question to widen their eyes in surprise. "linda. you can't take your anger out on helen just because she doesn't wanna be your yes-woman anymore. she's allowed to think for herself. and she thinks we're not that bad."

"Ms. Helen does not want to cut her ties with you. But she also refuses to drag herself down trying to keep a grudge she wants no part of." Toriel stated with clasped paws. "If you force her to make this choice, then she will chose the former. These are her words, not mine. But I suppose you know this already, given how she came to me and my husband after exiting your home."

It was pretty clear that Toriel was getting to Linda, seeing how frustrated she was at losing the momentum she lost almost immediately. "She wouldn't be feeling so conflicted about this if it wasn't for you..."

"And like we said, we didn't do anything to force her. She came to us on her own free will, and we did not push her away, nor did we ridicule her."

Sans yawned a bit as he placed his pen on the table, looking straight at Linda. "let's cut to the chase, linda. we know about the plague, and how it took away nearly an entire generation of children. first-borns and newborns. that made you bitter. and since you lead your posse, diana and gloria followed suit. helen played along because she was too scared and too heartbroken to break out of it. and i take it you joined a majority of others who shifted the blame onto frisk?"

Linda narrowed her eyes hatefully towards Sans, while he was unflinching. "...That boy was practically the only one who got to survive, while everyone else's child, including ours, died with the plague that swept across this city. He was born on the day that it started!"

"You can't place that blame on the child. You're foolish to blame him for something he has no control over, whatsoever." Gerson said with narrowed eyes of his own.

Asgore lowered his eyes sadly. "Linda. Take this from someone who's made huge mistakes based on decisions born from raw emotion alone. What you're doing and saying is not fair to Frisk, or your friends. Do you really hate us that much...?"

Linda looked livid. But seeing as how two of her friends stayed silent and the third was staying on the opposite side, she realized she was on her own. She sighed and slid back into her chair, staring directly at Toriel.

"Do you _really_ want to know why I dislike you Dreemurrs especially?" Toriel softly nods at the question. "I'll keep it short and simple. I dislike you because of your family."

"What...?"

"I hear monsters occasionally going on about a grand miracle, of how the Royal Family's two children returned from the dead somehow. And then I hear that they officially adopted Frisk, as well as the parents officially reconciling...I couldn't help but _**hate**_ you for your astounding luck. And I wanted my friends to hate you too because they understood my misfortune as they shared it too...but Helen was always too hesitant to do so, even reluctant, and now she outright refuses to listen to me anymore...and now I know why. She doesn't want to hate anyone who hasn't done anything wrong to her...and no matter how much my head goes against it..I can't blame her. I faulted her for being right...because I didn't want to be wrong..."

 _Linda..._ Helen thought quietly. Toriel and Asgore were quietly listening to her, both feeling saddened by how she truly felt about them.

Linda slowly looked towards Toriel, though most of the venom in her gaze dissipated for a moment. A gaze of despondency replaced it instead. "The bottom line is...I wanted to hate you...because you got _everything_ you lost back so _**easily**_ , like it was an unseen miracle...and what we lost...stays lost."

Toriel gazed towards Linda sadly, while Diana and Gloria both looked to opposite sides. The lack of resistance from her supporters confirmed these things to be true, and now she didn't know what to feel, except degrees of guilt.

Sans sighed as he slowly sits up, turning to Asgore and Toriel. "lets...step outside for a moment. take some time to process this information for a bit." He said with a wave of his hand as e three of them, along with Gerson, vanished in a bright flash of cyan light. They reappeared a few seconds later in the gym, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "all right then. you three are the wiser ones. what's our call on this?"

"She's angry over something that she doesn't fully understand the context behind. But I can understand why she would feel angry towards me. I'm a mother who lost her family, only to get them back on luck and outside interference. To her, it is seen as a miracle. A miracle she and her friends do not get the luxury to experience." Toriel frowned sadly.

Gerson shook his head softly, lowering it a bit. "It's unfortunate what happened. A plague left many people heartbroken and bitter for a while...and for them to take it out on Frisk..."

"It's no different than when monsters were out to get his soul. Too much emotion and too little reason can sometimes be a recipe for disaster..." Asgore sighed in exhaustion, running a paw over his face. "...We have to do something. We don't want to leave them in this sense of self-loathing. We must let them know that we understand their pain, and we want to help them improve. Maybe then, they can all be friends with them."

"...I am certain it will not be so simple...but it is certainly worth the attempt." Toriel said softly, clasping her paws. "...Okay. Let's go back and see them."

"yeah." Sans nodded, preparing to warp them back...

"There's no need to hurry." They all froze up as they looked towards the sound of the voice. Sans and Gerson were quicker to detect it, seeing two adolescents standing near the exit, which they've just entered from. One of them had a green soul pulsing in his chest with a small smile, while the other one was simply lying on a flat green platform of magic, and a cyan blue soul in her chest. The one who spoke was the girl on the platform. "That issue will eventually work itself out on it's own...our we may be forced to do it for you. Whichever comes first."

Toriel felt a pang in her soul, as did Asgore. Gerson and Sans narrowed their eyes. The former two blinked twice as they recognized their voices and their faces. Toriel was the first to speak. "Who...who are you...?"

"Don't you recognize us, Toriel? It's me, Richard. And this is Lizzie." Richard smiled fondly towards the two Dreemurr's, who's eyes widened with disbelief. "Come on! If Chara was able to come back from the dead, is it really so hard for us to do the same?~"

"I...I don't understand...how are you both...?" Toriel's voice lowered considerably. "Are...are the others...?"

"Alive as well? Yeah! Though three of us are now...different. But we're still us! Aren't you happy?~" Richard beamed. Though Gerson found his smile greatly unnerving. Like it really wanted to be genuine, but couldn't.

Lizzie slowly yawned as she sits on the edge of Richard's green platform, rubbing her eyes. "Let's not make this harder on them than necessary, Richard." As she said this, multiple humans exited from green portals, and each of them were wielding offensive magic of green and blue. Lizzie raised her hand as a glowing blue knife levitated above it. "We're here to cut off the heads of the Dreemurr Faction. The Dreemurr Family themselves, and their closest associates. The others are going after your sons as we speak."

"What...!?" Gerson narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Richard sighed, shaking his head. "Ratoveros was pretty insistent on sending us. Said something about knowing that Toriel and Asgore would find themselves hesitating before us. And it looks like he was right...you two are completely helpless. Oh well...it can't be helped." He said as his green soul pulsed strongly, as well as Lizzie's cyan soul.

Asgore and Toriel were frozen, still in disbelief by this current turn of events. Gerson and Sans however, were ready to fight against the intruders and their reinforcements. The intended effect had sunken in. The guilt fully manifesting within the two Dreemurrs was rendering them unable to effectively resist against the two children who were fully intending to kill them. Luckily for them, Gerson and Sans weren't as hesitant. At least Asgore attempted to snap himself out of it. Toriel, however, was still frozen. in disbelief.

"By the way, Sans..." Lizzie began emotionally, her eyes glowing a dangerous cyan. "Chara's knife manipulation _**pales**_ in comparison to mine..."

"i'm _so_ impressed." Sans said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Gerson narrowed his eyes as he thought over their words. They were being attacked, and the others were likely being attacked as well. Leaders of the Dreemurr Faction were being attacked simultaneously, with little to no care for civilian casualty, and they entered the city without detection...as a veteran of war, Gerson confirmed the worry growing in his soul.

 _Ebott was being invaded..._

* * *

 **Oh! An invasion! The city is under attack! :D**

 **...Wait...that's a bad thing, isn't it? D:**

 **Oh...oh dear. That's definitely not going to work out well for the short-run. Not at all.**

 **Let's...just see what happens next time in this tale...**


	34. Siege In Ebott: Part One

**Those that didn't fully recognize Justin, Verena, Ace, Lizzie, Richard, and Lisa, they were in my very first UT story, 'Our Own Route'. This time they're back, they're stronger, half of them are monsters...and they're significantly less friendly. Though there's a reason for this.**

 **It's not a happy one.**

 **There will be a full explanation on this later, but right now the gang is trying to subdue them safely, while minding their less hesitant allies. The allies that really don't mind widespread destruction of the city...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asgore was much quicker to snap himself out of his stupor than Toriel, which is what allowed him to swiftly jump in front of her and manifest his trident. He them managed to deflect a few of Lizzie's glowing blue knives with a few well-timed swings, each of them shattering in a fashion akin to glass breaking. The other enemies were throwing blue knives as well. He deflected them all via spinning his trident faster, each of them shattering further before disappearing completely. Though a few of them generated knives that punctured through the ground, causing him to jump back slightly. He was staying vigilant, though it wasn't as easily done with Toriel still in shock.

 _This is unbelievable...we're really being attacked like this? In the middle of the day, no less! It's truly a good thing that we've already dismissed nearly everyone else, or we would have had an even bigger crisis._ Asgore thought while he deflected another barrage of blue knives, swinging his trident horizontally while looking back towards Toriel. _But Tori is in shock, and Linda and the others are still in the building...golly, this day isn't going to be pleasant after all..._

Sans was quick to assist Asgore, seeing as multiple bones shot towards the enemies ahead of him, not willing to waste too much time with them. They prepared themselves for the attack, though Richard manifested a shield around them to protect them from the projectiles. Lizzie immediately follows this with multiple blue knives shooting towards him, in which he swiftly moves out of the way before they could hit him. His eye sockets narrowed as a cyan light glowed within them. _cheeky brats...they know what they're doing._ Having all the other intruders distracting him wasn't serving to be a very good situation, either. He was quick to pick to pick up that they were each being attacked in moments they didn't expect, in which it would not be easy for them to get into contact with one another _and_ try to prevent civilian casualties. They would be given very little time to breathe.

If what they say is true, then Lisa is definitely behind the planning of this. Purple souls tend to be very skilled at planning.

Lizzie was gazing towards Sans while the former kept generating knives from all directions, while she hand one in her hand. It extended long enough to be considered a sword as she slowly advanced upon him, while he casually stepped back down a hallway. "Sans. Older and shorter twin brother of Papyrus. Laziest monster is also the most pragmatic and irony isn't lost on me."

"ya don't seem to care much about what you're doin', bud." Sans said while dodging more cyan blue knives trying to slice at him. In his haste to avoid the barrage of knives, he's been separated from the others, which was quite troublesome for him. Lizzie responded by slashing at him horizontally, in which he dodged by bending backwards. Several lockers have been sliced in half as a result, which Sans whistled a bit nervously at. "sheesh. ya seriously _cutting_ it close with those blue knives..."

"Your jokes are stale." This hurtful insult was followed by Lizzie actively jumping forth and slashing at Sans, very nearly slashing his chest. He barely dodged, but a part of his jacket was cut in the process. He hesitated a bit because even though she was an enemy, Toriel still very much cared for her, which explained her hock in the other room. Still, Sans won't stand around and let her hit him. So he was qucik to throw a barrage of bones her way. Though he was slightly surprised as the bones were easily slashed apart by the opposing barrage of knives. A wall of bones separated them as she leapt towards him, though he mentally cursed as she effortlessly slashes through the wall and a bit of his shirt. She almost cut his ribs, though he swiftly threw her down the hall with telekinesis when he turned her soul a darker blue. She didn't seem bothered by this at all.

"sheesh. that hurts. i actually think i'm pretty funny." Sans sweatdropped while again narrowly dodging a flurry of knives. His eye sockets hollowed and he ducked again, the knives behind him returning to try and impale him from behind, and he backed up again when knives in front of him tried to impale him from below. He began sweating even more as multitudes of knives began manifesting above Lizzie and all of then connected via the handles, and began spinning rapidly like a razor sharp magic saw. _ooooooooookay. she definitely wasn't_ _knife manipulation. she absolutely trumps chara in that aspect. no contest whatsoever._ Lizzie mentally threw the knife-saw towards Sans, and he teleports away from it completely.

Though he found it both lucky and unlucky that he teleported right back in the middle of the room where Linda and the others were, landing on his back with a grunt. Linda's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly. "Sans? what were you...wait a minute, what happened to you?"

Sans sighed as he got back up quickly, waving his hand and glowing cyan. "sorry, ladies. gonna have to take you outta this building for a bit." Not giving them the time to process the sudden change, Sans teleports them out of the room. Not long after, the very same knife-saw slashed all over the room, cutting most of it with the knives separating and spinning on their own, slashing everything within, and even shattering some of the windows within, but ultimately missed their intended target. Lizzie acknowledged this as she dispelled the glowing knives. She sighed while nonchalantly scratching her head.

"He teleported the remaining civilians to safety...how noble." She noted with a shrug as she turned around and made her way back to the gym where Toriel, Asgore, and Gerson remained fighting.

Well...mostly the latter two.

Gerson found himself relatively impressed by Richard's shield abilities. When he swung his hammer towards one of the enemies before him, his shield protected them and it didn't really get a scratch. Of course he wasn't really trying, but it still left the elder fairly surprised. He then found himself pushed back by Richard as he pushed a green sphere at his chest, though he landed on his effortlessly landed on his feet. More balls of green magic were thrown at him, but he learned his lesson and applied more force behind his swings, shattering the energy balls into small green shards that scattered around.

"You're still plenty good at fighting like I was told! Really, it's amazing!" Richard exclaimed, while using another green shield to protect himself against Gerson's hammer strike, which also glowed green. "And we're both using the color green as our energy! That's pretty sweet!"

"Who is your superior, and what on earth have they done to you, boy...?" Gerson responded with a narrowed eye. There was no way the Richard that passed him during his own trek through the Underground would be acting like this. And he was certain he had perished along with the others. And yet they were alve again...something must have happened to him and the others. This one...he seemed to eager to please the one who brought him back. It's like his soul trait has become completely overblown. Never would he had thought that too much kindness would be a bad thing.

Asgore generated a ball of fire in his paw and pushed outwards, burning some of the human magic users within the room. Though he grunted as many blue knives from others pierced his arm while he did so. He easily shrugged it off, but this is one of the times his armor might be incredibly useful. He deflected other knives, as well as multiple green shards sent from Richard. He growled at the slight difficulty, and managed a powerful swing in an uninterrupted arc, blowing them back from the sheer force. He took the distraction as he turned around and grabbed Toriel's shoulders.

"Tori? Tori!"

"Why...why are they...?" Toriel mumbled, still dazed on the issue with Richard and Lizzie, which was understandable. One of her darker thoughts have been brought back up with this unexpected encounter. They've been revived for the purpose of tearing things apart for the Dreemurrs and those within it. She also considered that this might be some type of retribution. Her selflessness has lead to their deaths...they might desire revenge on her. Because even though Asgore ordered their deaths, they were for the good of their people. Toriel...just lead them walk away, _**knowing**_ that they would die without her protection. Now seeing two of them alive and well, as well as determined to kill her and ruin Ebott...despite that...she didn't want to hurt them.

She didn't know what to do.

"Tori, I need you to look at me! This is not the time to be frozen up!" Asgore tried to be firm, but was briefly distraction by a storm of knives raining down on them from above. Asgore wrapped his arms around Toriel and jumped out of the way, allowing them to stab through the ground. Lizzie walked up to them, multiple blue knives hanging over her head.

"What's the matter, Toriel. Are you feeling unwell?" Lizzie said, tilting her head in mock curiosity. "You seem surprised to see us. Dreadfully so. Even though it's been six years, it's nice to know you've been thinking about us...even though it might have been in your nightmares."

"Ngh..." Toriel whimpered, holding her paws up to her ears.

Asgore shook his head as he fired another ball of flames towards one of the humans throwing more magic knives at him and his wife. A shield of flames soon formed around him on his command as Gerson swung his hammer at them, sending a shockwave that sent them back into the walls once again. "Lizzie, cease this assault! Can you not see how much pain you're causing with your words and actions?!"

"I'm not really obligated to care." Lizzie shrugged. She then held her hand out again as a knife in her hand extending into a sword again. It then levitates above her and spun towards Asgore, foricing him to deflect the slash with parries of his trident. He gritted his teeth as some were too fast to parry, and he got numerous cuts on his chest as a result.

"What about when we last saw each other?! What about your forgiveness?! Have you suddenly forgotten all of that?!"

"It's not that. Just that one's thoughts can change when their soul is forcibly pulled from the afterlife. And our thoughts towards you didn't turn for the positive." Lizzie responded coldly.

"It's no use, Asgore! They're under heavy influence!" Gerson shouted, ducking under a barrage of knives and swinging his hammer as Richard sent a green magic wall towards him, managing to turn it back on him. He dispelled it simply enough, however. _Whoever revived them made sure to put them through some serious reconditioning...I've seen this kind of behavior from Richard before...foolhardy blind loyalty to their leader..._

Richard smiled as multiple green force bullets shot towards them, but Gerson was there to deflect most of them via hammer, and with expert timing even sent a few of them back to the sender. He once again dispelled them easily enough. "Our superior says that we cause as much destruction as we can...I wonder if something like _this_ will do for him..." He says as one particular bit of energy expanded, and turned into a Clean Pan. Asgore was puzzled at first, until he saw green fire slowly growing within it. And once Richard deemed it large enough, he launched it forward towards the wall, creating a medium sized green-flamed explosion that took out a significant portion of the gym.

Asgore's eyes widened once he realized what he was doing.

 _"RICHARD! DON'T DO THIS!"_ Asgore and Gerson attempted to stop him, but multiple blue knives from Lizzie and the other humans kept them from advancing very far. Richard smiled as his pan generated more extremely volatile green flames, as well as most of the green soul humans among them. Asgore could try to dispell it, but coupled with the distractions from Lizzie and her own platoon, that was not going to happen.

Difficult choices had to be made. Toriel and Gerson came first.

Sans was meanwhile outside with the other four women, attempting to placate them on what's going on as well as keeping an eye out for any more enemies. Though he knew something was wrong when he sensed a rather strong concentration of magic energy gathering within the gym. And moments later, a large explosion of green flames engulfs the a majority of the school, bring most of it down on itself. Green smoke rose up into the skies, and the wreckage spreads out a bit with slight smoke trails. Sans' eye sockets darkened at the sight.

Though he was relieved to see that Asgore suddenly landed right in front of them, a rainbow flamed shield shaped like a sphere surrounding them. Asgore sighed as he allows the shield to fall, as well as setting Toriel and Gerson down in their feet. The former slowly gazed at the remains of the school, her eyes dulled in disbelief.

She couldn't bring herself to form words. The school building she was entrusted with, which is supposed to be a safe learning haven for human and monster children, has been destroyed in such a destructive manner, without a care in the world. Richard, Lizzie, and the human mages walked out ot the wreckage, protected by a green shield. They didn't seem very bothered by Toriel's distress. Enough was enough.

And very soon, the four monsters souls began flashing rainbow for a few brief moments, before eventually returning to normal. Their magic began to surge off their bodies.

"Tori told everyone that it was her dream to be a teacher...and that this was her big chance..." Asgore began, the heat around him increasing intensely, along with rainbow flames covering his body and trident.

"she's worked her amazing ass off to make the best of this opportunity..." Sans snarled, both of his eyes generating a bright cyan light as both bones and telekinetic power gathered around him.

"And you destroy the institution that is supposed to be a safe learning haven for young monsters and humans alike...the institution she was entrusted with preserving..." Gerson growled, the ground beneath him cracking slightly as his hammer glowed, shifting from green to gold.

Toriel opened her eyes as her paws lit on fire, her hesitation quickly burning away. "...I am sorry, children. But it seems you are willing to endanger innocent life for the vendetta you seem to have against me, my co-workers, and my loved ones. If you are truly determined to continue with this course of action, then I have no choice. _**I will stop you.**_ " Toriel didn't forget about Linda and the others, either. They were still her responsibility despite the current events.

She'll definitely keep them safe.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Chara found himself in a rather delicate situation, glaring at the hostiles ahead of him. He did however, wish that two of the hostiles in front of him weren't so familiar to him and Frisk; Lisa and Justin were opposing them and helping the others cause chaos in Ebott. There was no mistaking that unlike the first two times, this was an outright attack on the city itself. Undyne for one didn't forget either of those times, either. And unlike those other two times, she wasn't willing to let such an offense go so easily. She could tell through the malevolent intent within their souls, they were going to be completely unrelenting. There was no doubt that they meant great levels of harm towards the city.

Not gonna fly. She was one of Ebott's protectors, and she was going to protect both it and it's citizens. Not even the monsters are getting off the hook for their hostility.

Though she was taking cover behind a yellow techno-magical force-field that Alphys immediately conjured up for her friends as the attackers began firing multiple streams of magic bullets towards them. Alphys glared while wincing slightly, though she managed to hold her ground for the moment as she turned her head towards Mettaton. "Mettaton! Do me a solid and prioritize civilian safety!" Metatton readily nodded as he turned away from the main battle to properly guide civilians away from it, helping them ease their concerns somewhat. Though they still had more pressing matters to attend to, such as the ones currently attacking them.

Which Frisk currently didn't understand why. Chara simply did not care. Lisa slowly tightened her purple chains around Frisk and pulled him swiftly towards her and Justin's side. Chara narrowed his eyes and followed him, but she blocked him off by one of her other magic traps activating, a erupting wall of fire separating them from one another. _How many of these did she set in advance? she couldn't have planned THAT far ahead...unless most of these are only aimed at me..._

"I'm sorry, Frisk...but I'm afraid this is for your own good." Lisa mumbled apologetically while loosening the magic chains around Frisk, though not enough to allow him space to free himself. "Believe me, I don't like how this is panning out, either."

"Lisa...I'm more worried about how you and Justin are alive? And as monsters..." Frisk said, having already seen their monster forms. Their current human forms are only illusions placed by her. Illusions that'll stick until she says otherwise, most likely. "Why are you doing this? If you came back to life, then why are you helping these people attack us..?"

"It's...it's complicated..."

"No it isn't Lisa." Justin reprimanded her harshly, his weapon still trained on the glaring Chara. "They are the enemy, Frisk is better off without them, and them keeping Chara alive is a mistake. There isn't anything else they need to know."

"Really? That's what you have to say, Justin?" Chara said crossly. "But of course if you had to come back, you'd point your magic gun towards me. With the 'Justice' soul and all. Though if I were to be completely honest, you're being rather extreme with your methods right now." This was ignored as Justin's gun fired an extended beam of yellow magic, which Chara dodged easily. "I'm curious too! Why are you doing this? Surely those reasons you listed can't be the only ones, even though I remember what you said six years ago. I've been a decent person ever since!"

 _What...?_ While she too was hiding behind the field that Alphys was putting up to protect from the many magic bullets, she didn't miss a single bit of the exchange. it seems that Frisk and Chara knew about these two, and they seem to harbor a particular disdain for Chara. For Justin it's much more noticable. Why would that be? Unfortunately she didn't have much time to ponder it with the current attack going on. She narrowed all five of her eyes as she eventually decided that sitting around wasn't going to help progress things, so she chose to take action. When the others were properly distracted by going after Chara, she slipped out of sight.

Undyne and Alphys decided to turn things around. Alphys adjusted her force-field so that the magic bullets would be reflected instead of absorbed. Most of them were returned to sender, knocking most of the offenders over. Undyne gritted her teeth and jammed the butt of her spear into the ground. "You all are seriously testing our patience! Ebott's been attacked _twice_ already! The second time you _deliberately_ went after my girlfriend! And now you're doing an outright assault?! You're askin' for it now!" With this loud declaration, multiple spears manifested over her head and all of them shot towards their targets. All of them were quick to catch n though, and they dodged the spears quickly while shooting more magic bullets towards her and Alphys. Alphys swiftly puts her shield back up, though not before a few of the shots grazed Undyne's arms and legs. She pushed through it while raising her hand; multiple spears rose from the ground and attempting to pierce their arms in order to disarm them. They managed to briefly avoid that as well, then resume shooting at their targets. Undyne again gritted her teeth as more magic bullets grazed her.

They knew what they were doing.

Unfortunately for them, so did Muffet.

"Peeeeek-a-boo~" Muffet reappeared from behind a few of them, and tugged on a web attached to all of their feet, tripping them over and making them land hard on their faces. "Ahuhuhu!~ Tripped you up, didn't I?~ Sucks to be y-" Muffet was immediately blindsided by a yellow explosion that sent her sprawling across the ground, eventually landing on her face herself. She groaned as she managed to sit up on her knees and rub her aching head. "Owwwie...I suppose I should be paying more attention...hm?" Muffet muttered while looking up, only to come face to face with the barrel of Justin's gun. Her only reaction to this was to blink owlishly and tilt her head. "Oh...this is a bit of a predicament. Hm."

"Muffet. You have played quite a hand in allowing Chara to continue his atrocities. A very significant hand. All six of them." Justin stated with glowing yellow eyes. "You're not getting off for easily letting him by. You'll be joining him in his death."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Muffet pouted, thrusting her arms downward. "Sure the two of us have caused our fair share of trouble, but they could hardly be called outright atrocities!"

Justin was about to correct her, until he was unceremoniously punched in the face, feeling it crack slightly as he was sent skidding backwards. He lifted his head and adjusted his hat, greeted with the sight of a dangerously angry Chara. "I'm gonna give you _ONE_ chance to piss off from taking that route, Justin." He snarled. He was able to fend off most of the attackers that surrounded him, but Muffet could see the damage. There was quite a bit of blood streaming from a harsh wound on his forehead. Yet he didn't look one bit bothered by it.

Justin was unafraid, glaring back at Chara while his gun stayed poised on him. "Why should I? Are you going to attempt to stop me? She deserves execution just as much as you do."

" **I'M** the only one you should have a vendetta with, Justin. _**I'M**_ the one who's got the most sins on his back. _**I'M**_ your real enemy in this little siege of yours. Compared to me, Muffet is innocent." Chara voiced angrily while swiping his single arm to the side. "So do me a favor, _Justin_ , keep all vendetta's between us, and ONLY between us. She has nothing to do with this, and neither does my family. Keep them out of this or there WILL be hell to pay! _**Got that?!**_ "

 _Chara...?_ Muffet mentally wondered, confused by his words.

Justin was unfazed by Chara's threats, simply aiming his gun towards him and shot multiple magic bullets his way. Chara was even quicker to grab Muffet and jump out of the way, as the bullets pierced through a building behind them. To heir concern, the building immediately collapses in on itself a few moments after, signifying how strong the shots were. Chara gently sets Muffet down while his hand conjures a ball of black fire, and throws it towards Justin. One of the other attackers countered the blast with multiple shots of their own, dissipating the fireball. Chara was quickly irritated by this, lunging at Justin and proceeding to punch him across the face. He skids back from the blow, but was still adamant, shooting more magic bullets at Chara. Every one of them were dodged, merely grazing him a couple times.

The three cloaked humans watching the entire exchange shared looks of amusement at Chara's resistance, as well as hidden disgust.

 _He's still as unstable as ever, just as they described him._

 _Indeed...always so emotional, it seems. Nothing's changed._

 _Was there ever any doubt that he couldn't?_

Undyne snarled while she deflected most shots heading in her direction, while Alphys pitched in again and puts another field up, gritting her teeth. "This...is becoming very tiresome. They're persistent..."

"Their _persistence_ is threatening the city and pissing me off!" Undyne grumbled while she forgoes defense for a few moments as multiple spears generated around her and shot out towards the attackers. A few of them managed to effectively dodge some of them, but most of the spears managed to slice at their legs and sides, briefly bringing a few of them down. She could just barely hear Mettaton over most of the noise, evacuating the citizens to safer areas and placing a protective shield over a large crowd. She narrowed her eye while looking towards the opposition again. She twirled her spear and attempted to continue her attack.

Lisa sighed, shaking her head as she takes out her Magic Notebook/Tome. She whispered a silent apology to Frisk as she gently chants a spell. Undyne's eyes widen as she then saw more purple chains reaching out towards her and Alphys to restrain them. Undyne swiftly sliced most of the chains apart when swiftly shifting to a naginata. Lisa then shakes her head again as she softly chants another spell. From a symbol right above them, purple lightning generating from them and intending to strike them down. Alphys expanded her shield to protect them from the blast, though the strain could clearly be seen on her face.

Frisk turned to Lisa while struggling in his chains. "Please, Lisa! Why are you willingly participating in this?! You can't possibly be okay with this!"

"...It doesn't matter what I want. It's what my superior wants. And I have to follow through..." Lisa said sadly. "And it also means...letting what happens next happen...no matter how much I dislike it..." Frisk was greatly worried about what she meant by this...until he felt the ground shake, as well as the buildings around the group...and soon after, they began crumbling down and completely falling apart, until eventually collapsing. Frisk's worry soon turned into complete disbelief. Not all of them were properly evacuated. The loss of life was felt by all members of the group, an placed all of them in a fit of shock.

 _N-No...why...?_

Alphys heard one of the human attackers chuckle a bit at the devastation. She clenched her fists, and prayed that for whoever the voice belonged to, prayed that it wasn't him, or else she would get dangerously angry very quick. She turned around to see the one responsible...and there he was. The one who attacked her, the one they managed to imprison. That one man was wearing one of the cloaks as well, his hand lightly glowing a faded yellow and black. Yellow lightning generated from her paws as a headpiece connected to her phone levitated out of her pocket via her mind. She had already dialed the person she knew would lend some advice.

"...Did you feel that?"

 _"...Yeah. Seems like our little guest was busted out by these guys within the confusion...then they had him do something like weakening the foundation of the buildings around you. And you already saw what happened after that."_ Geno Alphys was on the other side, sounding solemn, and angry. _"They're trying to piss you all off, Al. Unfortunately for them, that's going to fail. And you already know why."_

"...An angry Alphys is a focused Alphys. And focused Alphys is _dangerous_." Alphys snarled. More electricity generated from her paw, before she pulled back and throws said paw forward. The resulting blast surprised the opposing side as it goes straight through one of them, knocking them down with more force than usual. Alphys' glasses gleamed as she raised her paw again, clenching it. "Electricty gives me access to Electromagnetism...it can be a pretty versatile power...especially I the paws of someone with a mind like mine...and you just made it **_very_** angry..."

"Likewise..." Undyne said lowly, her hair shadowing her eye. "If you lot were just attacking the monsters, I could somewhat understand. But you've just killed plenty of humans as well...you've truly made your intentions clear..." The soul within her chest pulsed with a brief flash of rainbow, before the light dying down. She raised her head, and her eye turned black, with a white pupil slitted with rage. "One last chance. **Stand down**. Or else Frisk is gonna see me do something he'll be _**SORELY**_ disapproving of." She raised her hand upwards. Space rippled slightly, generating multiple glowing blue weapons behind her.

Chara was briefly shocked by this atrocious act, before he clenched his fist and turned towards Justin. "You see that, Justin? You think getting rid of me and taking Frisk is going to be worth all of that? Or is it as you said, you simply hate Ebott as a whole? Is that why you don't care?"

Justin stood up and rechared his gun, which was beginning to recharge with magic. "You already know my answer."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Chara said lowly. Soon Muffet would watch the stump that used to be his other arm. Very slowly, a black substance was emitting from the stump, easing from under his poncho like a dark black steam. Justin and the opposing side immediately grew cautious at the dark energy, before it eventually shapeshifted into something. It slowly formed into a sort of claw. A closer glance at the appendage would clear things up; the arm was generated entirely out of black flames. It greatly surprised Frisk to see this, as well as Lisa. Justin was unimpressed, but he was still looking cautious. One fo the other mages tried to cast their magic at Chara from behind, though he swiftly turned around and slashed disagonally, defeating them instantly. Chara's crimson eyes glowed menacingly.

 **"Too bad for you, _I couldn't care less..._ " **

**(Meanwhile...)**

The Pack were nearby in the park, having spent their time playing with the pup of their group, and were enjoying a relaxing day with her. They then proceeded to allow Red to speak with her friend Asriel, and they've respectfully kept their distance when it seemed that what they were discussing was personal. Their day was going completely fine without any troubles. Until They eventually sensed trouble coming their way anyway, and Parvos was the one who brought it, along with some backup for him. Monsters. Other monsters. Surely one would expect the pack to hesitate. To 'hold back' because they haven't seen other monsters themselves that aren't from Ebott. They might assume that they don't have it in them to attack fellow monsters from outside the city, wanting to satiate their curiosity.

One action from Dogressa was more than enough to prove that theory completely _**wrong**_.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY PUP, FILTH!" Dogressa barked as she swung her axe downwards, slamming it onto the ground and sending some of the monsters flying, aside from the three cloaked ones. She gripped tightly on her axe and prepared to strike at anyone else who got too close, gritting her fangs. The rest of the canines were quite shocked about how quick and how ruthless she was with her retaliation. Though Dogamy was both that, and slightly...excited. Nevertheless, they didn't hesitate to help her fight back against the invading monsters. Dogamy was quick to assist first, standing by Dogressa's side and attacking the monsters as well. They weilded their axes in unison, as some of them were weilding magic similar to the Brave soul, such as enhanced magic punches. Those were defended against with the blunt side of their axes, slightly pushing them back.

Doggo was being rather adept at using his dual swords to deflect the punches the magic enhanced punches that were headed his way. They were moving constantly, so it wasn't too difficult for him to see how and where they were attacking and attack/defend as accordingly as he could. He was even able to deflect one of their punches to actively push them into punching another one down into the ground. One was very close to punching his head off from behind. ice Wolf was very quick to stop that, grabbing that monster by the wrist, lifting them up and tossing them aside into another. He and Doggo nodded to one another as Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were attempting to get whoever else was in the park away as quickly as possible.

Asriel, Red, and Papyrus had their own problems to deal with. Parvos was certainly one of them, as well as a few other monsters and humans around them, which includes Verena and Ace. Papyrus kept the trio's souls blue with his magic so that Verena couldn't directly affect them. This was currently just one small advantage, though. Parvos seemed to be amused by how things were progressing.

Asriel was baffled by Verena's actions, as she was a monster like him. A peacock, strangely. He knew that there was clearly something wrong with her, and Parvos must know something about it. But he couldn't focus on that right now. The owner of the dark blue soul walked towards him as he walked back, a plethora of objects gathering around her and launching themselves at him. Multiple benches, poles, and even entire trees were lifted off the ground and tossed right at him. Asriel was nimble, dodging most of them through jumping and ducking, and reluctantly burning the trees to cinders when they got too close. During the exchange, he didn't try attacking her directly. Not yet.

"Verena! Why are you doing this?!" Asriel called out to her after both of them paused their developments. "Don't you remember how much you liked petting my fur? We entered that space of subconscious; you and Ace and the others leant me your power, remember? I'm still putting it to good use! What happened to you?!"

"...I...I can't tell you, Asriel." Verena said with hesitation clear in her voice. "I just can't...please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." She pleaded with him. More objects gathered around her as she them throws them towards Asriel again. He sighed as he narrowed his eyes and continued to dodge again, his hand reaching out to shield himself with a wall of fire against a cluster of trees heading towards him root first. _The look in her eyes says she clearly doesn't want to fight, though they also say she has no other choice. There has to be a reason...golly Parvos, what did you do to her...?_

Red was busy trying to fend off Ace. She was really beginning to see the point of the gi, he was showing skilled physical fighting ability. The Manly Bandanna and Tough Gloves really made this apparent. Though she was able to keep up with him via her swordsmanship. Thus, she found herself being somewhat of a match for him, if being slightly behind. That part of her mind acknowledging this filled her with embarrassment for a few moments before remaining focused on her opponent. Any mistakes might immediately turn painful, so she had to be as careful as she can be. Ace launched himself at her and punched at her head. She ducked under the punch and slashed at his side. He flinched only for a moment, though he then ignored it as he punched her in the side, sending her flying horizontally across the ground.

"Ngh...that hurt a lot more than I would have liked..." Red growled slightly, attempting to stand back up and adjust herself. She found herself yelping in pain and rolling across the ground a few ties before stopping on her back. "Ow..."

"Tch. Is that really all you have?" Ace huffed, folding his arms and shaking his head. "And here I thought I'd be a part of something that would be an actual chal-" Ace's eyes widened as he jumped back from a slash at his legs. He was cut just a bit below the kneecaps, though he wasn't too worried. "HEY! I was talking!"

"And I wasn't listening." Red rolled her eyes as she rushed towards him with multiple slashes. Ace was impressed by the speed of them. While he was able to defend against five of them, he was siwftly cut ten times right after. Though he was able to see that attacking so swiftly has chances ofleaving her temporarily exhausted, which he would exploit the moment she slowed down. Indeed, she did tire after a few more slashes, though seemed to be reganing her stamina quickly. Before that can fully happen, he retaliated and managed a well-placed punch to her cheek, which was coated with magic.

Red couldn't push it aside in time, already hearing the incessant ringing in her sensitive years as her sword disappeared and she was sent flying again, landing on her face this time. She growled slightly as she placed her paws on the ground and attempted to push herself back up and recover from the harsh blow. Though one of the mages magic punches coming down hard on her head certainly didn't help matters. The multiple punches that followed from more of them gathering around her helped even less, and was leaving her no time to recover. She could see that Ace didn't stop them, simply folding his arms and watching on. She growled at him for not even bothering to do it himself, before her world spun and she slowly falls into unconsciousness...triggering something...

 **(?)**

 _Fifteen-Year Old Red was feeling great about today. After years of training, she's actually going out on her first solo mission, and she was trusted with a significant, world-changing one. Escorting the human ambassador to the Monster Capital so they could meet with the King and Queen. Seems feasible enough, she's guarding someone to their destination. Royal Guard, and all that, right? Yeah, she could handle this. Definitely._

 _"Alright, Red. This is a very important assignment. Dunno why they trusted me with this, but they trust me. I gotta live up to their faith to me, definitely." Red nodded seriously as she slapped her cheeks slightly and nodded strongly. She wasn't too far away from it, she just needed to reach the point of meeting and to begin escorting the ambassador to the Monster Capital after picking them up. It shouldn't be difficult. Just keep someone safe for a while. She couldn't possibly screw that up._

 _...The smell of blood was beginning to place doubts on that thought._

 _Trusting her nose, she picked up her pace a bit and tried her best to reach the checkpoint much faster. Red would feel incredibly irritated if something went wrong on her first official assignment. She hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. Though once she reached said checkpoint to see for herself, the worst has been confirmed._

 _She could see the ambassador slright...their corpse. As well as the corpses of the human escorts. Her eyes widened as she ran towwards the main body in qestion. "No...Nonono!" She stammered in a panic, already realizing this was going to result in a massive political disaster. Even though she personally didn't do politics that weren't absolutely important, like this. "What happened?! Why are they...?" She said as she tried to get a good look at their faceto see what happened, not minding the blood. Though she did notice that their soul was floating above their body, a silver colored soul. Though when she touched it, it immediately disappeared. She blinked, not knowing what just happened, nor acknowledging the strange feeling in her chest._

 _"What just happened here?!" Red's ears picked up as she swiftly turned around and noticed the number of humans catching up to the scene, glaring at her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the body again, and her eyes widened in realization. "Our ambassador...that monster over there!"_

 _"No...I just got here...I swear it wasn't me!" Red shook her head, stepping away from the growing crowd. "This isn't what it looks like!" She didn't realize that she began generating a lot of power the moment the Ambassador's soul disappeared from her touch. She just didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand. She swiftly turned around again at someone's footsteps._

 _A tall, dark figure in some sort of lab coat was standing before her. He raised his hand, his eyes...or eye sockets...? Both were filled with regret. "I'm sorry..."_

 _Red was about to question this, but her eyes saw a very brief flash of pink and crimson, and her world vanished before her eyes._

 _More like she vanished from the world, in deep slumber. The feeling or an orb landing in somebody's hand was the last thing she felt before all her senses disappeared._

 **(Present)**

That...was the last thing she expected. After all this time, after all of that wondering about her past, it ws this that proved to be her final memory before ending up in the Artifact. She just couldn't believe that something like this could have happened to her. She didn't know how, and she especially didn't know why. Just that it didn, and she knew it was out of her control. But that didn't make things better for her, because it ended up with a LOT of people getting hurt in the years to come. Both monsters and humans. She didn't know what to think, as she laid on the ground, still feeling the pain of those trying to keep her down.

Then she heard Asriel struggling with Verena, as well as her fellow Pack having difficulities of their own. These two things immediately snapped her out of her stupor. She could fret about her past later. Right now, she needed to do her part to help the both of them. She didn't understand what any of it meant, but one thing she DID understand, was that there were far more important things to worry about.

"RED! I LEND YOU MY ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus shouted. Suddenly most of the mages and monsters that tried to beat Red to death were suddenly launched backwards by Papyrus's blue magic, hitting various things while flying. Papyrus was quick to help her up, feeling his soul glow brightly for a moment before returning to normal. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, RED? THAT WAS QUITE DIRTY OF THEM TO GANG UP ON YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Don't pretend like you have a sense of honor, Skelator." Papyrus grabbed Red and raised a bone wall behind him, both of them heard a black ball of energy smash against the wall. It cracked slightly, but it did not give into it. Papyrus sets Red down and peeks out towards the feline, who was still smiling in a sinister manner. "Or better yet...try not to be so determined to uphold it. There's only so much you can do to stay squeaky clean, Papyrus."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, PARVOS?"

"Nothin' much, really." Parvos shrugged as his shadow expands and rises over his head, and soon launched itself at Papyrus with the intention of piercing right through his skull. Papyrus dodges and manipulared his bone wall to seperate and launch at Parvos. The feline yawned slightly before vanishing in a flash of shadows. Paoyrus looked around cautiously, trying to find him. Though one of the bones found their way back to his hand and extended and hardened into a staff, as he swiftly turns around and parries a knife strike from behind.

"I'M MAKING ATTEMPTS TO NOT DROP MY GUARD SO EASILY. I SUGGEST YOU SURRENDER NOW, PARVOS." Papyrus demanded a bit as he pushed Parvos off and made the attempt to strike at his head to knock him out. Parvos was faster, ducking under it and holding out his paw, a wave of darkness pushing him back and skidding across the ground. He looked back defiantly at Parvos while his scarf flowed with the wind. "YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE UNDERSTANDING THIS. YOU SHOULD SURRENDER WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE, PARVOS. THERE'S NO REASON FOR ANY OF YOU TO BE DOING THIS. AND WHY MUST YOU DRAG THESE YOUNG CHILDREN INTO THIS? HOW ARE THEY ALIVE?"

Parvos seemed to ignore most of what Papyrus was saying, as he simply stands straight and brushes off the fur on his arm. "You're quite a simple guy, but not simple enough to not attack me. That's progress, I guess." He smirked while adjusting his neck. "I mean really...must you ask me why I'm doing what I do? You sure like to assume that everyone is on your moral plane. You're dead wrong for believing too much in the good of people."

"HOW?"

"Ya really wanna know what kind of person I **_really_** am?" Parvos asked slowly, which made Papyrus shiver. Parvos slowly smiled again as the three cloaked monsters each channeled a magic attack, and was quick to shoot them in random directions. Papyrus would then hear the panicked cries of citizens who were either injured by the attack, or much worse. The tall skeleton slowly turned towards Parvos with clenched fists. He only seemed mildly amused by this. Papyrus was well aware that he gave the order, and was not happy.

" _PARVOS..._ "

"Something the matter?" Parvos shrugged. "I'm pretty efficient when it comes to causing a bit of panic and paranoia. Comes with the territory. You wouldn't really get that, would you?~"

Papyrus took a moment to calm himself down. He tried to make sense of Parvos' soul. Surely Parvos couldn;t willingly be this true, right? There _has_ to be some semblance of good within him, even if it's deeply hidden, like Chara's. Parvos seemed to figure out his intentions and smirked as he humored the skeleton. Papyrus took the time to properly sense the soul, what trait it had, looking for something to work with. Only to be shocked by the results.

Parvos' empathy was practically nonexistent. It makes the likes of Flowey, who _literally_ can't contain much empathy except for incomplete small fragments of it ever since separating from Asriel, seem kinder by comparison.

"Heh...feeling happy with my outlook?" Parvos chuckled slightly, as Papyrus shook his head. "You thought life Underground was rough? You're on the Surface...there's lots of things you don't understand. And because of that naivety, you never will. You'll be killed pretty quickly before you can make the attempt...maybe I can show you another example-" Parvos' eyes widened as he ducked under the spinning blade of an axe. He turned around and saw that it was Dogressa, who caught the axe in her hand and patted it agains the paw.

"That is enough out of you." Dogressa growled. "Now, I have nothing against felines, I think they're pretty intelligent if a bit lazy. But YOU...you're fully representing the darker side of felines we canines don't enjoy at all!"

"That's right...what you're doing is a complete offense to what we have assigned ourselves to do. We won't stand for it anymore." Dogamy agreed, snarling dangerously at the feline. Ice Wolf, Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog shared their hostility with more intense growls. Red began sharing the very same. The soul within her chest began to become more apparent, a clear silver.

"You're intentionally causing everyone around far too much harm for little to no reason. You need to be stopped, Parvos. You and your little friends are going down!"

Parvos raised an eyebrow as Red's mysterious silver soul glowed for a few moments wthin her chest. The other members of the Pack were sharing a similar sensation of their own souls, and their magic began growing ever stronger with each passing moment. Papyrus's eye sockets grew with surprise as their magic reserves began growing, though not nearly as much as Red's, which was higher than athe others. Though their magic reserves were greatly growing nonetheless. Papyrus was confused for a moment, but he then remembered what Alphys and Geno Alphys discussed when they were attacked.

 _THE PACK AS A WHOLE ACHIEVED MAGIC AWAKENING...IT SEEMS THAT PARVOS HAS WORN OUT THEIR PATIENCE..._

Dogressa was the first to speak after the event, holding out her axe. "Parvos. We will not tolerate your blatant desire to main the innocent. Surrender, _**or we shall deny you mercy**._ "

Parvos blinked a few times as he gazes at the Pack as a whole, seeing how their Magic Awakening while banding together formed an interesting image above their heads: The menacing, foggy image of a snarling wolf.

The Pack has tapped into their inner wolves.

* * *

 **The assault continues. Lots of things around them have started to get destroyed, innocent lives are being lost, and the six children, don't look like they're going to stop, even if some of them might want to. Unfortunately they don't have a choice. Some of them, anyway.**

 **And a few members of our gang have immediately lost their patience once innocent lives started being placed deliberately into the crossfire, and some of them didn't survive it...**

 **A few of our heros have achieved Magic Awakening for the sake of defending Ebott. Will they prevail? Let's hope so.**


	35. Siege In Ebott: Part Two

**It's been a while, but I have another chapter at the ready at last!**

 **Decided to give it a little bit of a break, you see. But as you can also see, I'm back to updating this. And with this slight hiatus, I was able to think of a few scenarios to use in the future in regards to the main cast, as well as some significant supporting characters. Alas, telling you right now wouldn't make them as interesting, would they? Probably not. Maybe.**

 **Welp, in any case, enjoy the chapter, where the chaos continues!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **[Music: Stronger Being]**

Parvos was surprised by how quickly the tides turned on his allies.

Red was very swift, much more than she knew she could but didn't bother questioning; she leaps towards one of the surprised mages and kicked him in the chest with both feet, causing him to crash into the ground. Parvos, being far too relaxed for his own good, didn't have enough time to properly avoid or counter the attack, and she jumps off of him just as quickly as she jumped on him. H was completely caught off guard for the first time in a while, as he scurries back to is feet with eyes wide in disbelief.

 _All right. Perhaps I might have underestimated them just a little bit..._ Parvos thought, greatly dazed as he brushed himself off while his allies proceeded to converge on the Pack with Verena and Ace in tow. Papyrus and Asriel swiftly joined the Pack in their efforts. Dogressa releases a savage roar as she swings her halberd with the blades being vertical, leaving the flat blunt sides to smack most of them across the face, immediately knocking the weaker ones unconscious and the stronger ones back. The humans were definitely more vulnerable to the attack while Parvos barely avoids it by turning into a cloud of shadows and shifting away.

Asriel managed a quick look towards the Pack as they were now faring much better against the attackers than they were before. The tides have changed even more, and it's to their own favor. Though he didn't have any time to focus on that, as he turned towards Verena. She was shocked by the sudden development, but she was still insistent on fighting him. Though he didn't really have any intentions of doing so. But he also knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter because of her insistence; he confirmed this as he jumped up from a sudden sinkhole generating from underneath him due to her gravity magic. He had to be careful, remembering that Papyrus shaded his and Red's souls in a coating of blue magic. Verena couldn't use her gravity magic to move them to her will, but damaging them with the environment was fair game.

Speaking of Red's soul, he sensed her Magic Awakening bursting forth. Except it wasn't simply a Magic Awakening...it was like it was always there and she simply hasn't tapped into it. When he got a better sense on it, his eyes widened at the discovery; Red's silver soul was that of a monsters' surrounded by a human's. Geno Alphys said that a monster automatically achieves Magic Awakening through the absorption of a human soul. But ever since he freed her, Asriel has no knowledge of her ever absorbing a human soul.

"Does this has something to do with her hidden past...did she remember something...?"

He didn't have time to worry about it; he was still-reluctantly-in the middle of battle.

Ace wasn't distracted at all by this development, as he focused entirely on simply fighting the opponents before him. Especially Red, who seemed to be recharged and prepared for battle again. He rushed towards her with a speeding punch with his Tough Gloves. Red swiftly spun around and parried the fist with her saber. Ace's eyes widened, while Red's eyes were white with intense focus under her cowl.

"That's not gonna work this time." Red snarled quietly. When it comes to movement across the ground, Ace was admittedly faster than her. However, now that she allowed herself to compose and focus on the battle, she was able to react competently. Ace was simply rushing at her and landing multiple hits while she was still getting used to him; he wasn't fully thinking through his actions. And her sword was faster than his punches; she proved this when she parried the punch and them swiftly slashed his cheek, causing him to retreat backwards. for a few moments. This was good, her reaction time was faster than he was overall, meaning she could parry him whenever he gets too close.

But she'd rather push her luck and bet too highly on reaction time and counters alone. So she raised her paw, and two large imposing shadows loomed over her before they manifested fully and came into view. Asriel's eyes widened as the shadows looked very familiar; they were both large Delta Rune symbols with an eye in the center. And moments after she summoned the two beings, one of them glowed red and fired a multitude of red runes towards Ace. He narrowed his eyes as he attempted to parry most of the runes, even though some of them grazed him. While he did this, the other being glowed blue and sent a pulse that served as a shockwave as well, Ace was unable to defend from the blue runes and was sent flying back from the attack, having his back hit a tree.

 _W-What...? What happened?! I was able to easily overwhelm her at one point. But now she's able to stand on equal grounds with me while using both her sword and magic projectiles..._ Ace though with complete confusion on his mind. These were his thoughts as Red stayed where she was, her cape flowing. "Tch...you're much better than I thought...I probably shouldn't take you for granted. You're not as helpless as you look..."

"No one's gonna make a damsel outta me." Red agreed. "I'll eventually hone my magic a bit more. But for now, I have to keep dealing with you. Luckily civilians in the surrounding area of the park are gone, which means I won't feel bad about doing this." She snapped her fingers as multiple magic bombs manifested above Ace. His eyes widened before they all detonated around him, which he barely managed to escape with difficulty. She was quick to chase after him, jumping and parrying two magic blasts that tried to blindside her, kicking them down to the ground before proceeding to follow Ace. The sounds of fists and blade clashing against one another continued to ensue, neither willing to give in.

Meanwhile, the Pack was doing well against Parvos and his reinforcements,with Papyrus lending a helping hand. Dogressa was the one who was leading the resistance against him, her every attack becoming ruthless. At one point, she jumped up high for a bit, before coming back down and slamming the flat side of her halberd down on one of them, burying them shoulder-deep into the ground alongside knocking them unconscious. She pulled back a little while snarling at the enemies surrounding her.

"You all had the gall, the _audacity_ , to attack our home AND our pup! Did you _really_ believe that such actions wouldn't come without painful consequences?!" Dogressa shouted before once again swinging her halberd, the flat side smacking into the enemies heads and sending them flying away from her due to the amount of force behind it. She was currently relentless...and Dogamy took several seconds to admire her for it as he briefly deflects one attack coming at him from the side, pushing the monster off and knocking them over. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog had little to no problem overpowering many of the human enemies that tried to gang up on them collectively. The normally cheerful canines were in a fit of rage after realizing that these people have tried to harm the pup of the back. This would not stand with any of them, not at all. Most of them were being knocked out without much trouble as the Pack fought together.

Parvos was in a bit of a difficult spot, though he was actually growing more annoyed than anything else. He couldn't quite understand how the Pack achieved Magic Awakening the moment that Red was put in serious danger. Though he supposed it didn't really matter too much, it wasn't an action he didn't expect. It was getting rather troublesome for him to deal with the likes of Papyrus, however. The skeleton was proving to release more and more of his restraint the the further Parvos proves to be utterly unreasonable. This was proven when Parvos felt his soul being grabbed, turning it blue.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW..." Papyrus glared as he briefly pulled Parvos towards him, then attempted to punch him. Parvos disappeared in a shroud of shadows to effectively avoid the hit. As Papyrus tried to find him again, he remembered a vague feeling right as he grabbed Parvos' soul...it didn't entirely belong to him. It definitely belonged to a human. "YOU...YOU... ABSORBED A HUMAN SOUL? WHO'S SOUL IS IT? WHO DID YOU KILL?!"

"Would it really matter if I told you? You're still going to keep fighting me." Parvos shrugged. "Or are you gonna try the nice guy approach and attempt talkin' to me in order to solve my 'problems'? Hmmm...? I somewhat doubt that we're compatible enough on a mental plane for you to try to talk me down. I dunno if you heard this from Shamir or not, but I tend to be a terribly bad listener. I'm never gonna stop, so ya might wanna consider killin' me, instead. Unless you can do that, you don't have any chance of stopping me."

"NO. THAT CANNOT BE THE ONLY SOLUTION TO THIS-" Papyrus immediately bats away a dark shadow ball aimed towards his head. Parvos was seen smirking, having fired one while the skeleton was speaking. "THAT WAS TERRIBLY RUDE OF YOU! I WAS STILL SPEAKING!"

"Yeah? I wasn't listening." Parvos shrugged with a dark smirk. "Ya gotta realize that not everything can go your way. Didn't Sans teach you that while you were growing up? Did he allow you to become disillusioned in your own little world? A world where everything resolves around Pappy? Papyrus the Protector? Papyrus the Prestigious? Hehehe...more like Papyrus the Pretentious. Always boasting, always admiring himself in the mirror, always wanting other people to admire him...you believed you were the absolute center of the world because your bro refused to expose you to it's dark side...you were far too _precious_ to him...that's why he kept secrets from you, isn't it? You aren't very mature. As much as he loves you, he can't really place his _full_ trust in you, can't he?~"

"I..." Papyrus began, but then his thought process was shattered by Parvo's stinging words. He found himself lacking focus as he tried to regain it. "THAT'S...NOT TRUE. I'VE MOVED PAST THAT. I'M CONSIDERATE OF OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS. AND OF COURSE SANS TRUSTS ME!"

"Can he trust you to stay alive when faced with an enemy like me? An enemy who spits on mercy and has no intention of stopping? Ya think your goody two-shoes act will work on me or others _worse_ than me? Have you ever come across that one guy who simply doesn't see reason? Because they're either too evil, too crazy, or outright don't care about the concept of more chances?" Parvos grinned darkly.

Papyrus, after moments of hesitation, eventually answered Parvos as he extended a bone staff in his hands. "I DO BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES. EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO PROVE THE GOODNESS WITHIN THEM."

"Even if it comes at the cost of the good people around them? Your judgement must be pretty cruddy if you'd allow something like that."

"W-WHAT? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I-"

"I don't think it's something you can answer competently. You'll be yourself no matter what harm comes to _you_. But when _other_ people get hurt over your indecisiveness and constant refusal to see the darker side of the world for what it is...that's a different story, isn't it?" Parvos said while grinning and tilting his head. "You believe you've grown, but not nearly enough. If you ask me, your brother babied you for far too long~"

Papyrus was left speechless for a couple seconds, hesitant to admit that Parvos' words had some semblance of truth within them, even if he was fully aware that they were being used against him. Though he was forced to focus as Parvos pounced at him, just barely being able to parry the darkened claws attempting to cut him down. Parvos was also quick to pull out his dual daggers to slash at Papyrus's winced slightly, but he endures it and smashes his staff in the side of Parvos' head, knocking him down. Though the feline recovered quicker than expected, disappearing in a shroud of shadows and slashed at Papyrus again, this time coating his dual daggers in flames. That seemed to do much more damage, given how Papyrus nearly fell to one knee from the burn it resulted in afterwards. And before Papyrus could recover from _that_ , Parvo leaps upwards as his paw clenched into a fist of dark fire, and uppercuts Papyrus in the jaw.

The tall skeleton soon finds himself lying on his back, wincing slightly from the pain and attempting to push past it. Parvos wasn't helping matters by pouncing on top of the skeleton and holding his dagger over his chest. Said dagger was coated in dark lighting, while his other dagger was coated in dark flames. He was grinning madly all the way as he was very close to wasting no time and simply driving the twin daggers into Papyrus's chest. He was blindsided by a fireball smashing into his face and throwing him off Papyrus near-immediately. Being the feline that he is, he landed gracefully on his feet. On his left, Verena levitated on his right, while Ace was thrown back on Parvos' left, courtesy of Red. He observed that Asriel was the one that threw the fireball, and Red was the one who threw Ace back. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were quick to help Papyrus up, while the rest of the pack simply snarled at Parvos, who shrugged.

 **[Stop Music]**

"Well what can I do? The whole cat and dog thing, ya know?"

"Shamir, RIbras, and Rasha are genuinely good felines who simply made terrible choices, and they actually regret their past actions. You however, are the type of feline that deserve the mistrust they're given." Dogressa snarled while clutching her halberd tightly. Parvos observed that most of his allies has been taken down with little effort. One of the human mages were recovering, and they actually made an attempt at attacking the Pack from behind. Ice Wolf, without looking, held out his paw and touched the mage on heir chest, freezing them in place with ice magic after a brief flash of light. "You are given a chance once again, Parvos. Surrender yourself, leave, or be cut down. That decision is yours to make."

"We'd much rather you either just surrender or leave, though." Asriel added cautiously.

Parvos rubbed his chin in mock confusion. "Ooooh...that _DOES_ sound like a fun time. But I've got a _better_ idea." Red snarled, disliking the sneakiness in Parvos' voice. She was right to dislike it as Parvos raised his paw as a signal. The three cloaked monsters nodded, and then they unceremoniously killed three of their human allies, immediately consuming their human souls afterwards. The large boost of magic was apparent to those with more grasp on sensory, especially Asriel and Papyrus, who were both rightly horrified by the act and how callously it was committed. Parvos was simply smiling. "There...that should make things slightly more interesting..."

"Parvos...what have you done..?!" Asriel said slowly with eyes dull with disbelief. "Those...those were your allies...!"

"They knew this was coming, Prince. You notice that brief flash of acceptance in their eyes before their souls are ultimately consumed? It's their final way they could be genuinely useful. Some people are **very** devoted to their Masters." Parvos smirked darkly. "Owdium, Mozif, Igbus...do give the lads a taste of your new power."

They didn't need to be told twice. In moments, the cloaked monster on the right appeared right before Papyrus. The skeleton's eye sockets widened as he tried to avoid it several seconds too late; he was struck by a powerful lariat that sent him flying a few feet, cracking the ground as well as some bits of his skull.

"PAPYRUS!" Asriel shouted in a slight panic as he and the Pack swiftly jumped over to help Papyrus. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog are the ones who helped him up. Asriel would heal his skull right away, but didn't want to risk Parvos and his monster allies interrupting and hurting him more.

Instead he simply leaves Papyrus in Greater and Lesser Dog's care as they retreat back to a safer distance so Papyrus can recover. In the meantime, Asriel just looked at Parvos, as well as the corpses of the three human mages. Parvos didn't look the least bit phased. Verena and Ace, on the other hand, didn't show any emotion...but he saw terror and shock within Verena's eyes. And that was enough for Asriel. There was a chance to help them, and he was more than prepared to wrench them from Parvos' sinister grasp. With his focus restored, Asriel took a deep breath, and flames began circling around his body; his eyes narrowed towards Parvos, who was simply watching him with an amused smirk.

Asriel wasn't amused at all. For the first time in a while, the Prince of Monsters was truly and genuinely **_angry_**.

* * *

Extending magic as a part of himself wasn't as easy as it sounds, since Chara wasn't a monster. He needed a few moments to adjust to having literal darkness generating from his missing arm and serving as a replacement, which was already proving to be quite effective at assisting him in resisting Justin and the other mages continuing to attack him. He didn't shift his focus from the battle, however. it was quite clear that they would be increasing their efforts to kill them. This was most obvious as Justin fires a barrage of bullets towards him, and he used his shadow arm to swipe away at the them, destroying them. Justin narrowed his eyes, and Chara returned the favor.

"You're not going to do any damage with weaker magic bullets like that." Chara deadpanned as he jumped upward with the darkened arm, and smashing it downwards on Justin. The black shockwave sends Justin flying back, rolling across the ground for a bit before recovering back to his feet in defiance. to his enemy. "Or you can, ya know, stop trying to kill me, period? That'll be appreciated."

"I can't do that, Chara."

"Can't...won't...it's alright. Those words used to blur together for me, too." Chara said with a cynical laugh as he rushed towards Justin and slashed at his chest, tearing three long holes into his own poncho. "Regardless, it's time for you to stop, Justin. Your recklessness is going to get innocent people hurt. Getting justice over me can't possibly be worth getting others killed in the crossfire? And you have the gall to say that all of this is really for Frisk's sake? Why the hell would Frisk want something like this? You know how he is, so why would you think _this_ is best for him?"

"Frisk doesn't _know_ what's best for him."

"You're only saying that because he's connected with _me_. You're immediately connecting my name to sin. I don't disagree with you, but that doesn't make Frisk wrong to stay with me. With Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore. What you're doing is based on your own sense of blind action. I thought you would be smarter than me in that regard." Chara rolled his eyes while raising his shadow arm. "Guess not. Unless your actions aren't truly your own...or your soul trait has been overblown to be a bad thing instead of a good thing...hmph. Unbelievable. The rest of you have been turned into your traits version of me when I was corrupted by power. That's unfortunate. On a more fortunate note, it means we have a chance at saving you."

Justin didn't respond right away. He instead allowed his actions to do the talking; they were in the form of much more magic bullets towards Chara. Chara was prepared to deflect them again, but he was surprised to see that the bullets began to change direction before reaching them, greatly confusing him for a moment. He regained his composure and did attempt to deflect some of them, but two of them managed to strike their make. One yellow magic bullet pierced right through his flesh arm, and the other mark was his left leg. He winced greatly, very nearly falling to his knees but refusing to allow it. He was nonetheless able to feel the pain coursing through him, and was again surprised as the magic bullets returned to Justin, and then remained manifested, simply levitated in place. Chara narrowed his eyes cautiously.

 _He's mentally directing the magic bullets...that's going to be a problem unless I can adapt quickly to it...without dying._ Chara grunted as he pushed back the pain so he could move quickly again. Justin wasn't having that so easily. The magic bullets flew towards Chara again. He was able to dodge most of them for a moment, and even able to dodge a few that rounded back for him. He was even able to slash a few of them out of the way. Though one of them stopped right in front of his chest, brief;y confusing him...a yellow explosion resulted too afterwards, sending him flying into the rubble of one of the wrecked buildings, grunting painfully.

"Bet you thought that dodging would be a quick fix to this solution, did you?" Justin said sternly. "My magic bullets can be infused with a number of different natures to give them various effects. That includes infusing them with explosive nature." Justin raises his gun and shoots again. Chara readied for the impact, only for the magic bullet to disappear while space around it warped. He was briefly confused again, before he snarled angrily at the pain in his shoulder. it had warped right towards his shoulder and pierced straight through it. Chara held the wound as it proceeds to bleed and drip onto the ground. He grunted in annoyance.

 _Magic bullets...some explode...some warp...I get the feeling I'll be finding out what the hell else he can do with them..._ Chara thought with a shake of his head. He was fully aware of the creative flexibility of magic, something that the gang has exploited to their advantage. Unfortunately, it appears that their enemies are taking advantage of possible creative points as well, and it was just as deadly as he might feared. His eyes widened as Justin once again shot a magic bullet and watched it disappear via warping. he moved a few feet to the side as quickly as he could, though could feel another bullet pierce him through his side, his pain ever increasing. But he again chose to mostly ignore it due to his high pain tolerance, and swung his clawed hand; a wave of black fire spreads towards Justin and succeeded in knocking him over. Both of them recovered quickly, neither willing to back down.

The antagonizing glares they sent towards one another was agonizingly suffocating.

Shifting to the less intense opponents, Muffet was looking curiously towards the one known as Lisa, who still had Frisk trapped in glowing purple magic chains. She was wary of the notebook in her hand, which very much might was well be a magic tome of sorts. She was able to focus and quickly deduce that Lisa channels her magic through the spells she has written within the notebook, which is mostly through magic traps she has prepared ahead of time. And knowing a soul of Perseverance, however overblown it may be, still makes a point of being a soul that is most adept at problem solving, note-taking, and quick thinking. Fortunately for Muffet, she can easily do both of those things when properly motivated.

"Listen, dear. I can tell by the look in your eyes that this is not something you agree with." Muffet began, raising her top hands slowly. "So why don't you be an even better dear and simply let Frisk go? Then afterwards we can talk this over with a calming cup of tea and warm crumpets?" She requested calmly.

"...I can't." Lisa shook her head in defiance. Muffet could see how much she really did not want to do this, yet she also wasn't interested in backing down in the slightest. "I'm sorry...I really am. But I just can't."

"Why can't you...?" Frisk asked, lifting his head towards her.

"This is the reason why I was brought back...I was meant to do this. This is my purpose...I couldn't defy this path even if I wanted to."

"But you _do_ want to, don't you?"

"...It doesn't matter what I want. I know what I've done, and there's no taking it back...this path of mine is resolute whether I want it or not." Her eyes glowed purple, as well as her notebook/tome. Muffet was instinctively able to tell that she's already cast a spell. A Delta Rune appeared above Lisa's head, and it shoots a bolt of purple lightning bolt towards Muffet; the spider dodges it while keeping her eyes on the rune floating above her reluctant enemy's head. The rune glows again, and glowing purple air blasts shoot out from it, and Muffet was barely able to avoid that as well, via jumping right over it and watching it devastate a bit of the street behind her while mid-flip.

 _Oh dear...that looked quite unpleasant. I best not get hit by that. That won't do any good at all..._

Muffet regained her focus while Lisa was intent on keeping Frisk restrained when he tried to break free for a moment. She appeared to be preparing for another spell, which consisted of spiral shadows lashing out at her; Muffet narrowly avoids each one of them, the last one just barely slicing a piece of her hair. While she was recovering from the near-miss, one of the other monsters tried to entangle her in a series of purple chains. She sensed them coming, jumping high over them to evade them, and spinning a series of enhanced webs that proceeded to trap the monsters and have them fall to the ground helpless. Muffet lands gracefully on the ground and sighed a bit in relief. Their numbers were slowly dwindling, and she managed to restrain most of them. There were still a few left standing, though.

Frisk once again turned towards Lisa. "Lisa...why do you feel like there's no going back for you? You clearly _want_ to back out of this, yet you are feeling completely certain about not being capable of it? What did these people do to you...?" Lisa didn't answer him, which caused him to sigh sadly.

Over towards Alphys and Undyne, they were both surrounded by numerous enemies, monsters and human mages alike. Undyne had multiple spears levitating around the both of them,while Alphys' paws were constantly generating electricity. They were both gazing towards their enemies with serious expressions, with Alphys' expression even more so; it was reflected via the glare of her glasses and the slight snarl on her snout. Their very next action proved just how much patience they had left for this, and it was not something their enemies would expect from them; which would be a very clear representation of who they were dealing with.

Alphys raised both paws and shoots large amounts of lightning towards the spears, charging them with the magic energy. When they were sufficiently covered, Undyne shoots the lightning coated spears right at their enemies feet; the large amount of electricity within the spears connected with them struck them mercilessly, the couple being ignorant of their screams. They soon fell to the ground, badly electrocueted from the attack but nonetheless alive. Alphys slowly raised her head as she and Undyne glared at the main three human mages who were still wrapped in cloaks.

"There's your warning. Take your allies and **_leave_**." Undyne snarled angrily, the spears growing sharper with her increasing killing intent.

"Now why would we do that? Some of our superiors are growing rather annoyed with you lot. The Dreemurr Faction." The center mage said smugly. "First you emerge from the Underground, preaching peace. Then you chase off our scouts and _steal_ three of them. And now you sabatage operations from Seloms Archipelago and place it under your protection...most are far too afraid to go near it, wary of the Dreemurrs striking them down. In short, you're gaining quite a notorious reputation with your consistent defiance."

Undyne took a deep breath, then sighed. "Listen...the monsters of Ebott...after spending so much time under a freaking mountain...we're just trying to enjoy our new lives on the Surface." She narrowed her eyes, her left one sparking. "You're the ones who decided that messing with us was a good idea. You were proven wrong the first time. The second time, you discovered what happens when you mess with our friends. So you see, we aced your asses **_twice_** already. And now... **NOW**...you decide to outright attack us in our own city. You guys know how strikes work, right?"

"We are aware of how they work, yes."

"Good. Then you know that you're on your third and last one." Alphys stated dangerously, her paws pulsing with magic once again as her glasses glared. "And this time, you're in our turf. You walked in here, fully expecting to do some serious harm and ignoring all consequences that might follow it...that's a very critical mistake." She turned towards the earth mage. By all means, he might have turned on them simply for whatever profit he was offered. But as she looked a bit closer, into his eyes...she could see an inner struggle. As if something was trying to break free, yet the chains were far too tight. She guessed that his free will was being completely repressed, and he's not in control of himself anymore. This mage, who has previously assisted them with information that'd help them save Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook, was being forced to cooperate with something as terrible as this. The leaders of this attack, however...she could sense how much they were enjoying the suffering around them, no strings attached. They had no such excuse. "What are your names...?"

The center mage was briefly confused by this, but complied. "Ciras. The one on my left is known as Gitaz, and the one on my right is Zevia. The earth mage mercenary we've claimed from you is known as Eyus. And dare I ask, why might you wish to know this?"

"Nothing much. It just helps that you're _somewhat_ polite about this entire thing. Just a little." Alphys mumbled quietly. She then narrowed her eyes as her sparked more lightning, while Undyne's eyes narrowed dangerous towards her enemies. Their patience has been worn out, now they would retaliate with force, seeing that their intentions were very, _very_ clear.

They would be stopped in their tracks.

* * *

 **[Kindness: Vetrom Remix]**

Asgore and Gerson never knew the versatility of force-fields until Richard had _kindly_ showed them how. With a bit of creativity, he became a truly deadly force. Multiple green walls rose from the ground, and the front of said wall formed multiple spikes, before swiftly moving towards the both of them in hopes of impaling them. Gerson puts a stop to it, tightening his grip on his golden hammer and swinging against the spiked wall, shattering it into pieces like glass. Given no time to brief, there was another force-field construct right above them, this time it was a large spiked ball. Richard jumped up and used his frying pan to slam the spiked ball down on them. Gerson once again swung his golden hammer and sent it flying away before it ultimately dissipated.

"Richard! You must stop this at once!" Asgore pleaded with the boy, effortlessly shattering another green spiked wall sent his way. He then turned around and batted two oncoming mages with a wave of fire, blasting them back while knocking them unconscious simultaneously. "What you're doing isn't right! Please don't let this continue!"

"I don't see why I have to stop. I'm simply following the wishes of my master. The one responsible for my revival. I'm repaying him in the best way I know how." Richard said as if it were the easiest answer in the world. His next response involved summoning another object, this time his force-field molded into a large cube, which he sent crashing down on them. Asgore and Gerson worked together to smash this one with their trident and hammer together, shattering it. Richard smiled. "You're much better at this than I thought!"

"It's no use, Asgore. The child's soul of Kindness has been overblown to Sycophancy. He has no sense of self-preservation, nor a sense of entitlement to himself. He believes himself to be a loyal slave." Gerson narrowed his eyes as he twirls his hammer, multiple green spikes being sent his way, which shattered as he hits each of them. "We have to defeat him before we even think about returning him to the way he was!"

"Tch..." Asgore didn't like this scenario one bit, but he wasn't given a choice. Richard constructed and sent more glowing green spiked balls towards the duo. This time Asgore countered via multiple large fireballs that matched the green projectiles in size, knocking them aside from the loss of momentum."His projectiles are much more menacing than they appear, given how they require a powerful degree force to actually cause something resembling a dent in them. Luckily your war hammer seems to be more effective in outright shattering them. with the proper timing." Asgore informed while tightly gripping his trident and gazing towards the child on question. Though more mages decided to stand in his way to assist the child, but Asgore wasn't having it. "MOVE ASIDE!" He roared impatiently as he horizontally swiped his trident, a trail of fire following the swipe and pushing against the human mages, knocking them over.

"The magic cabals commend you all on one thing: You're all growing stronger at an extraordinary rate." Richard smiled. "A bit too much for their liking." He pushes his hand outward, a quick green bubble shooting out of it; with Gerson trying to recover from the previous barrage of attacks, was struck in the chest by said magic ball. He grunted while sliding back a few feet. Richard grinned as a green frying pan coated in green flames materialized and swung into Gerson, knocking him a few feet to the side, his shell being slightly scorched in the process.

"*Cough*...I've gotta admit, you're definitely a creative whippersnapper, using a magic that's thought to be purely defensive for offensive purposes. Impressive indeed. However...I don't believe that prowess extends to your endurance." Richard's eyes widened as he watches Gerson slam his hammer on the ground. The resulting shockwave was a burst of golden magic that managed to shatter most of Richard's constructs to pieces. With most of the distractions gone, Gerson charges towards Richard, who panicked and attempted to block his path with more strong pillars attempting to impede his progress.

Asgore noticed the obstacles, charing a powerful fire ball, and throws it towards the walls with a roar. The fireball was highly volatile, crashing into the green walls and exploding violently, destroying most of the green obstacles outright. Richard was blinded by most of the smoke that resulted from the blast, and tried to clear as much of it as he can. What he got for his troubles is Gerson appearing right in front of him. Richard panicked and rose a field around his being. Gerson huffed in response.

 _An impressive defense...too bad it's against it's worst counter. Someone who's abilities shatters defense!_ Gerson swung his golden hammer as another shockwave resulted from the strike. Richard's defense held out for a few moments before shattering instantly, and the remaining energy behind the shockwave sent Richard flying back, until he crashed back-first across the ground. He struggled to remain standing and attempt to summon more of his shields to lash at Gerson. The elder reptile sighed as his hammer taps the ground, sending a much smaller shockwave that was still strong enough t knock Richard off balance and make him crash back into the ground. He groaned slightly and attempted to recover. But he ultimately couldn't recover, and fell face-first into the ground, unconscious.

Asgore sighed while walking up to Gerson. "*Sigh*...that wasn't completely painless...but nonetheless, it had to be to be done. I do hope he isn't seriously harmed."

"I went for incapacitation only. He won't be waking up for a while." Gerson sighed as they both hoped that the child would be alright. At the same time, they hoped that Sans and Toriel were having a better time than they were.

They still had to apprehend Lizzie, and quickly.

 **[Patience: Vetrom Remix]**

Sans was incredibly glad that Chara didn't get this creative when it came to using magic knives. Lizzie however, had plenty of creative ideas that would surely result in his pain if he doesn't polish up his evading skills. Toriel didn't have the same issues since she was much more durable than he was, and her flames could also be used in a few versatile ways that could possibly counter Lizzie's abilities. She was more focused on stopping Lizzie than actually fighting her. But right now, she wasn't providing that choice for them.

"Here we go..." Lizzie said slowly, not really putting much soul into her words. At her command, multiple glowing blue knives surrounded her , and all of them were pointed directly at Sans. Said skeleton sighed a bit at the predicament he now found himself in.

"ah geez..."

Most of the knives shot swiftly towards Sans, which he countered via raising a bone wall between himself and the barrage, hearing them pierce into the bones but not going any further. Lizzie wasn't impressed; demonstrated by her grabbing one of her knives and slashing horizontally. Said knife extended and sharpened while in use. Sans could sense it coming, and preemptively ducked under the slash in order to avoid being cut down alongside his bone wall; the glowing blue blade soared right over his head while he watched some of the bone wall splinters falling to the ground. That was a bit too close for comfort, but he managed regardless.

Toriel was making sure that none of the human mages tried to blindside Sans while he handled Lizzie for the most part. Most of them were also using glowing blue knives, though nowhere near to her extent. It was easy for her to briefly counter a brief barrage of knives with her own wall of fire, which shifted into ice for a brief moment to stop them in their tracks. Her eyes turned blue with her shift in magic, as her cold flames briefly pushed against some of the human mages, and they found themselves trapped in ice with only their heads remaining unfrozen.

She stayed vigilant, however. As she expected, more of them tried to press some sort of advantage by overwhelming her through numbers. They were immediately proven wrong as they were all blown back by a wave of cold flames. She could see how the bright blue flames were making them shiver despite how hot they seemed to be. With another wave of her paw, they too were encased in ice up to their heads. She turned around to see more of them throwing blue knives towards her. One was close enough to briefly cut her cheek and jab into her side. She winced, but was still able to fire three cold fireballs that smashed into each of them. They too were frozen in a block of ice aside from their heads.

"That should hold them for a while..." Toriel mumbled quietly as she lowered her paw, the knife stuck in her side slowly dissipating since the casters have been defeated. "Hopefully things don't grow any worse than this...Lizzie and Sans are still in conflict..."

"Tell me, Sans...how does it feel, being significantly more active?" Lizzie questioned, multiple glowing knifes manifesting once again and shooting towards Sans. Some of them extended their blades to extend their reach and impale him. He avoids most of them through very precise dodges; he jumped over swipes at his feet, ducked under swipes at his skull, and skipped back from lashes at his ribcage.

"didn't ya hear? i'm not that lazy anymore. certain events in the underground taught be that being proactive can be a **_necessity_** when dealing with certain things...not carin' tends to be a detriment rather than a strength." Sans said while swiftly avoiding most of the slashes, both of his eye sockets flashing cyan. "ya don't seem like you're puttin' your all into this...i can relate to that. but it doesn't seem like you care much about what's going on or what you're doin'."

"There's no use in doing so. I didn't even care about this assignment, but I have to do it anyway. I didn't have a say." Lizzie mumbled while more knives rose from the ground, attempting to impale Sans from below; he simply jumped up and landed on the skull of a Gaster Blaster. He sweatdropped a bit as the knives continued rising, extending upwards at almost building height to try impaling them both.

 _ya gotta be kiddin' me_. Sans panicked slightly while avoiding most of the knife blades extending far more than they should be. "so if you don't really care about this 'assignment', then why are you goin' along with it?"

"I just said I didn't have a say. Besides, I'm not in charge." Lizzie said. She waved her hand as more knives appeared, and they merged together to form a rapidly spinning blade; she mentally tosses the spinning blade towards Sans and his blaster. Sans jumps off the blaster as it was vertically slice in half. He falls painfully on the ground on his spine, groaning at the landing. Lizzie was now above him, one blue knife materializing over Sans' skull. "This is it for you, Sans."

"...any chance that you're impassive enough to _not_ go through with it?" Sans smiled. The knife spinning downwards on him like a drill was his only answer. "welp, it was worth a shot..." The knife seemingly drills through Sans' skull...only for him to seemingly teleport at the last moment. Lizzie showed mild surprise as she sensed him right behind her, his hand on top of her head. "patience and impassivity are not the same thing, liz. take it from me."

That was the only warning she got before her vision ultimately goes black...

 **[Music Stop]**

Sans sighed tiredly as Lizzie fell limp in his arms. A brief yet strong wave of telekinetic force to her mind was enough to knock her out. Though he did feel a bit exhausted after the use, as well as trying to fight someone this dangerous without seriously harming them. And Lizzie was definitely not easy to dodge around with her having such a proficiency for knives that puts Chara to shame and then some. Someone deliberately trained her magic to be lethal. She had her soul of Patience twisted to Impassivity, which would make her completely numb to whoever she might have been told to kill.

As for Richard...well...his soul trait was twisted into _Sycophancy_. He is utterly devoted to whoever gave him order to do what he was doing, out of what he perceives as 'Kindness'. Sans had no idea that soul traits aside from Determination could be twisted so darkly. It made him worry about how the others could have been twisted.

"Sans!" Toriel exclaimed as she, Asgore, and Gerson made their way over to him. Gerson was holding Richard over his shoulder, though wasn't too rough with him. Helen, Linda, Diana, and Gloria were coming out of hiding after the chaos seemingly ended. Toriel gently took Lizzie into her arms while gazing towards her friend. "I'm you're not harmed...and that you did your best to not harm her too badly..."

"it wasn't easy. had i not been workin' on my mad evasion skills, she surely would have killed me." Sans sighed, simply being glad that his side of the ordeal was somewhat over. Though he did know that he would soon need to be on the move again, which prompted an annoyed yet knowing groan from him. That is, until three flashes of light could be seen deeper into the city. The monsters' were slightly shaken by the large amount of power that seemed to accompany the flashes of light, and were quick to assume the worst. "don't tell me...did some of those hostile monsters absorb a human soul...?"

"And now they're going to be rampaging through the city...the kids will be endanger." Asgore frowned deeply as he looked down towards Sans. "Sans. We need to get to them as soon as we can. DO you have enough energy to teleport us close to them?"

"i might have enough magic in the tank for that. besides, paps might need my help." Sans nodded.

"You two go. Me and Gerson shall stay behind and tend to the young ones. And if the others truly are revived as well...please, make sure they aren't too heavily harmed." Toriel pleaded with them. The duo nodded as Sans waved his hand, and they both disappeared in a bright flash of cyan light. She sighed as she turned towards Gerson and the others. "Come. We must find a safer area for you all. And they'll be coming with us as well." Toriel said as her eyes shifted to blue. The mages trapped in ice blocks rose with the action as she carried Lizzie in her arms, while Richard was carried by Gerson.

"...You're sure that keeping them alive is a good idea?" Gerson muttered, respecting her choice but was also cautious about it.

"I can feel it in their souls...their will wavers at the thought of participating in this attack of theirs. They might have not have had a choice in the matter, and are simply following orders from their superior." Toriel explained. "Best to spare them and see if we can change their minds about where they stand later."

"And...what of those who **_are_** fully meaning to simply cause harm and destruction to Ebott?" Those who Gerson was most likely referring to the ones mostly responsible for the attacks as well as being fully committed to their actions-unlike the six revived, _manipulated_ children-, and the ones who go as far as to absorb human souls in order to seek destruction just for destruction's sake.

Toriel releases a deep sigh, shaking her head solemnly. "...I'm afraid they won't be provided with the same kindness."

For half a second, Linda saw something flash across Toriel's eyes. Behind them, was a woman fully capable of making difficult decisions and following through with them. This was the woman who was as kind as she could be, yet less merciful than Asgore. _This_ was the woman who thought of the plan to simply take more six human souls after the first one and simply be done with the Barrier without delay. And she then remembered that she _continuously_ tried to antagonize this same woman...

Linda wisely decided to reevaluate her relationship with Toriel Dreemurr after all of this chaos ends.

* * *

 **That's another chapter done, yet the chaos continues. And it grows even WORSE at the mention of some human mages being sacrificed to the leading monsters of the attack so they could increase their own power. No sendoff, no warning, yet they calmly accepted it as it was happening. To monsters like Parvos...that is their greatest contribution. And the humans leading the attack alongside those same monsters...they hardly care about them at all.**

 **As you can see, Ebott's monsters and humans find this attitude utterly unacceptable. They're pissed that the enemy seemingly revived the six children against their will _and_ are manipulating them to their twisted ends. Now THIS. They're just pushing their luck at this point.**

 **And you'll further see their reactions in the chapters to come...**


	36. Siege In Ebott: Part Three

**Another chapter has begun in earnest, and by the looks of things, it's quite problematic for some of our heroes. The first two revived, puppeteered children-the weakest ones-have been defeated and are being cared for by Toriel and Gerson. Now it's time to move onto another duo and their troublesome powers.**

 **Unlike the Underground, consequences for inaction and hesitation are no longer limited to the monsters, now innocent humans must be accounted for. With this in mind, some of the main cast lose their hesitation and try to handle serious threats as quickly as they can...and some of them are determined to not let them get a chance to try again later, especially if they refuse peaceful solutions.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **[Integrity: Vetrom Remix}**

Verena, to her credit, REALLY didn't want to continue with this chaos she was helping create, how she was assisting in hurting people. It would be better if she simply gave herself up. But her soul of Integrity has been twisted into Vanity. Vanity is quite similar to pride. She takes great pleasure in her beauty as a reborn monster with a human soul, and she also takes great pride in her power over gravity. But the worst part comes when she realizes that her soul trait wouldn't allow her to surrender herself so easily, even though she really wanted to. It's how she wouldn't allow herself to abandon the path that she's fully aware that she's being _forced_ to partake in. Even now, she was silently pleading in her mind for Asriel, Papyrus...ANYONE, to save her.

With a troubled sigh, she proceeding on with her attacks, her eyes glowing dark blue. Since Papyrus made sure that she couldn't directly affect them with her gravity magic, she continued to manipulate the area around them to her advantage, as well as thinking slightly out of the box. Asriel can be creative, obviously she can to. Thus she began continuing her reluctant attack by generating a surrounding field of gravity around her. The air around her shifted, and many objects were pulled out of the ground and began to orbit around her, serving as both protection and ammunition. This action served to tear up the park even further than the battle has already managed to do.

 _Asriel...please forgive me. I can't back down, not the way that I am now. I can't abandon the path I've been placed on so easily, even if it was against my will._ Verena thought regrettably to herself. Never had she thought that her Integrity might amount to something such as Vanity. Too prideful to give up even though she really wants to. With this, she motioned one of the floating objects-a larger piece of earth-and tosses it towards Asriel. It didn't amount to too much, as Doggo swiftly slices the object clean in two, not watching as both halves landed on either side of him.

"I can only normally see things when they're in motion...with all of those objects moving around so rapidly, this makes things much easier for me!" Doggo said with a wolf-like glare. Not towards Verena herself of course, but he was determined to see to the protection of Asriel Dreemurr while he was focused on his own goals. On his left, was Ice Wolf. On his right, was Greater Dog. Both of them had wolf-like glares just like Doggo's, and it was shared by the rest of the Pack. Verena followed up on her attack, tossing more large objects towards Doggo. This time Ice Wolf clenched his fist, the others feeling some cold air around it, and smashing the rock to pieces. he briefly nods to Doggo as they faced down Verena again.

Papyrus eventually recovered from the blow Parvos dealt to him, and struggled to his feet. He didn't have too much time to regain his bearings, as the one known as Owdium was quick to throw another powerful lariat towards him; he gasped before immediately ducking under it, his scarf flowing with the displacement of wind. From the brief time he's seen his face, he seems to be an avian-like monster, and he could see the wings tearing out of the back of his cloak. It seems he did this so he could increase his speed and mobility. Make no mistake, Papyrus can be pretty fast himself; but this one seems to be his better in that regard. The one known as Owdium slowly turned around and glared at the slightly nervous skeleton.

"You seem to be quite a warrior...but I can sense your self-doubt...it is quite great." Owdium says lowly, folding his arms as his wings flapped majestically behind him. "What is it that holds you back? It does not matter much to me, but it does make me wonder."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY-" Papyrus wasn't given time to finish, as Owdium's swiftly rushed past him. Papyrus winced as three claw marks appeared across his shirt, which caused him to collapse on one knee for a few moments. "NGH...WH...WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS? I CAN SEE WHY VERENA IS DOING SO, SHE IS UNDER MANIPULATION. BUT YOU, YOUR FRIENDS...PARVOS..."

"We don't take kindly to you. It is as simple as that. You look like you're unable to comprehend something like that." Owdium glared as he rushed to strike Papyrus again, only to be interrupted by two others that have come to Papyrus' defense. He raised an eyebrow in reponse. "Feline monsters?"

"Versus an avian-like monster. Seems fitting!" Rasha declared with a snarl. She clenched tightly onto her halberd, which began coating itself in lava magic. Her mate Ribras did the same with his own halberd, narrowing his eyes towards Owdium, who seemed more impressed by them than Papyrus, by the fire in their eyes.

"Very well." Owdium narrowed his own eyes as he swiftly flew towards the both of them, his winds sharpening with magic and slashing at the both of them, which they were able to narrowly defend against together.

"Just noticed that your name does sound a bit like ours. Don;t tell me..." Ribras narrowed his eyes as he slashed his heat-infused halberd at Owdium, who deflected with his hardened eyes. "Does Ratoveros have something to do with this? That's the only reason I can think of for why Parvos would have your assistance. Why would Ratoveros do something like this?! What does he hope to accomplish from this?! Does he simply wish for us to suffer?"

"He has no hold on us anymore! He should understand that!" Rasha snarled much more viciously, slashing at the avian monster, who was still able to deflect and dodge most of their attacks with practiced ease. Rasha was ruthless, managing a swift cut to one of his wings, leaving a heated scar. It didn't deter him too much, unless being annoyed counted as such.

"Ratoveros is done with you when he declares he's done...and he's clearly not finished with the two of you." Owdium said strongly and nonchalantly as he flapped his wings, the resulting gust forcing the both of them back a few feet. He moved swiftly again, this time managing a powerful lariat on the both of them, briefly knocking them both into the ground. They recovered quickly, ruling out of the way of an oncoming stomp towards their heads. They attempted to continue slashing at him, leaving behind slight heat trails that indicated their heat. There were multiple close calls, but Owdium wasn't getting hit as much as they might have liked for him to be. They were strong and skilled, but his absorption of a human soul as firmly placed him as their superior.

Verena saw what was going on, and was clearly troubled by how it escalated into something like this. She was a monster herself, a peacock. So seeing a fellow avian who's also closely related to a soul like her's relentlessly beating down his enemies was a bit hard for her to watch. But still, she was mostly focused on opposing the members of the back placed before her. The snarling Doggo and Greater Dog, as well as the stoic yet strong Ice Wolf. Large pieces of earth have been lifted up from the ground, enhanced by an increase of gravity. She tosses it towards them. Doggo managed to use both of his blades to slash it horizontally, jumping over the lower piece as it and the higher piece crashed behind him, creating large craters in the ground from the impacts.

"That's a rather proactive use of gravity magic. She throws heavy projectiles which also serve to keep us away." Doggo snarled as he eventually jumped upwards to avoid a lamppost being the next thing thrown at him. Once again, the enhanced gravity around it caused it to puncture through the ground. Verena was silently glad about Doggo's evasive action, but it did not show at all on her face. She waved her wing towards him, a black orb generating and gathering the many objects around it's own orbit. Most of them were unceremoniously thrown towards Doggo, Ice Wolf, and Greater Dog avoided most of the objects thrown their way, though a couple of them managed to hit Greater Dog. His armor prevented a majority of the damage, keeping him from being knocked over by the force.

Verena was honestly impressed.

In the meantime, Papyrus was standing by recovering for a bit while longer as he watches Ribras and Rasha clash repeatedly with Owdium, and seeing how much trouble they were clearly in. It was difficult to try and decide what his next course of action would be. Obviously he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Not only were his comrades in serious danger, but civilians could still very well get caught in the crossfire by accident. That's not something he would be able to live with, no matter how much he didn't wish to fight. By the the time he might actually decide, his friends might get seriously hurt in the process, or something much worse could happen on his watch. If he could have done something to help and didn't do so...he might find that much more disturbing and a greater cause for guilt. Sans would do whatever it took to protect the civilians, and it was possible that he was doing so right now. And here was he, the Great Papyrus, allowing Parvos to get into his head when he thought he surely got over it. After some more contemplation, he made a decision.

 _NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HESITATION. ESPECIALLY NOT WHILE THE ENTIRE CITY IS IN DANGER FROM THIS RECKLESS ONSLAUGHT. JUST FOR THE MOMENT, I MUST PLACE MY PERSONAL FEELINGS TO THE SIDE, AND FULFILL MY DUTY AS A PROTECTOR!_ Papyrus thought strongly to himself while shaking his head, along with removing a majority of his doubts on the situation relating to himself. He clenched his fist, and the soul within his chest slowly flashes rainbow for a few brief seconds, before returning to normal. His magic reserves have gotten a substantial boost, and he felt just slightly stronger. Just strong enough to attempt to take care of this situation before it got any worse.

It wasn't looking very good, for neither Ribras or Rasha. Owdium soon had little to no trouble when it came to dealing with them, and it showed with the damage they were gradually taking while he began taking less and less of it. When they did manage to get close enough to attack. he would either defend with his own magic-enhanced abilities or his wings would flap and he'd nimbly avoid them, only to come crashing back down. It came to an excruciating head as Ribras was barely able to move at one point, while Rasha was defiant yet just as exhausted. Owdium admired their tenacity, but it wasn't going to help them for much longer. Unfortunately proven to be true, as he easily pins down Ribras while he was still trying to recover, and Rasha was weakly attempting to stop him, with hints of desperation. It falls flat as he grabbed her much less heated halberd by the blade while his talons were set to crush Ribras' throat. It was then that the intervention finally happened.

A significantly less hesitant Papyrus hits Owdium in the chest with a with a well placed punch. The density of his fist increased, making it that much harder. Owdium was greatly pushed back by the attack, clawing at the ground just to keep from being knocked over, with a few wing flaps to accompany it. He huffed and regained his composure while he stare down Papyrus.

"I WOULD MUCH RATHER NOT DO THIS...BUT YOU HAVE MADE YOUR INTENTIONS VERY CLEAR..." Papyrus muttered while gently helping an out-of-breath Rasha and a battered Ribras to their feet. "VERY WELL. IF THIS IS REALLY WHAT YOU DESIRE, THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SOUNDLY DEFEAT YOU!"

"Hm..." Owdium briefly acknowledged Papyrus' awakening, and simply prepared himself to retaliate. He spreads his wings outward as he moves swiftly towards the lanky skeleton to attack with a slash of his sharpened feathers. His eyes widened as Papyrus quite easily dodges out of the way, and was even quicker to counter with an uppercut to his beak. He was sent spiraling in midair, before he stopped himself with his wings again, regaining his composure. He could have sworn that Papyrus has just gotten even faster in those few seconds, and then hardened his fist again the moment he attacked. He watches the tall skeleton below him, who stared at him defiantly with his scarf flowing in the wind.

 _He made his body somewhat hollow. His body became lighter for a few moments, thus became faster. This one actually knows what he's doing._

With this, he pursues Papyrus again, diving down towards him and placing strength into a punch. Papyrus again moved quickly to avoid the attack, increasing density within his fist again and punching. Owdium learned, spinning horizontally to avoid the punch and respond with another, faster one. What he didn't entirely expect was, while his punch did land on Papyrus' skull, said skull also hardened with increased density, which only served to make him hurt his own hand. He swiftly moved back as he nursed it slightly, narrowing his eyes towards the skeleton. He was more skilled than he gave him credit for. Either he was easy to read or Papyrus seems to be more defensive while taking very brief shots of offense before switching right back. That was actually pretty smart of him, battle-wise.

Of course he didn't really have much more time to praise, given how Papyrus made himself hollow again, thus became faster. He swiftly rushed towards Owdium with a staff made of hardened bone forming within his hands. Owdium's eyes widened with surprise as he felt the greatly hardened bone staff strike him hard in the chest, sending him flying back, into a tree. Not wasting time, Papyrus follows up on this, moving quickly as he raised his bone staff and slammed it down on his wing, causing him a great degree of pain. Though to his credit, he didn't flinch too greatly.

"THERE. NO MORE FLYING FOR YOU AT THE MOMENT." Papyrus commented solemnly, his staff dissipating when he was done with it. "I WAS HOPING WE COULD RESOLVE THIS WITH MUCH LESS...FORCEFUL METHODS, BUT YOU'VE MADE IT CLEAR THAT WASN'T AN OPTION. SO YOU MUST BE INCAPACITATED."

Owdium winced as he clutched his broken wing, forcing himself to stand back up, glaring at the skeleton. "Aye...I've clearly underestimated you...I shouldn't have let you regain your momentum..." Papyrus sighed. He still refused to surrender. This was troublesome.

With Verdana, she was growing slightly restless with her current situation. No matter how many times she threw the members of the pack back, they refused to stop pursuing her. Granted, they were not going out of their way to seriously hurt her for obvious reasons. Though she was still steadfast with her refusal to allow their victory over her to be easy. But it became clear that they were catching onto her gravity magic, which was gradually and noticeably taking a grave toll on her overall stamina. She made an attempt to crush them all in another method sense Papyrus adjusting their personal gravity kept them from grabbing them with gravity and throwing them around. No, she needed to crush them with as much force that the objects she affected can muster.

She raised her wing as more objects began gathering together above her head as smaller ones launched at them. Doggo and Greater Dog slashed most of them away with dual swords and lance alike, while Ice Wolf glared up towards the avian child gathering gravity magic. Though he wasn't going to give her the chance if he could help it; he raised his paws as ice magic generated from them. She was far too busy trying to use gravity magic to charge the objects and make them significantly heavier so she could drop them all on the canines. Ice Wolf proceeds to fire two separate balls of ice magic towards her. Doggo nods quickly towards him as he looks towards the young peahen. Doggo slashed at the child with both blades, each sendng a magic slash towards her. The first one succeeded in somehow slashing through the field protecting her, and the second one weakened just enough to slash her wing so she could stop charging. The two balls of ice magic eventually met their mark, hitting her dead-on. She gasped slightly, before her magic dissipated and she fell towards the earth.

As she loses consciousness, she actually expressed gratitude for being defeated...she didn't have to fight against the friendly monsters anymore.

Ice Wolf was quick to catch her, very gently. He soon turned towards Doggo, who sighed in relief.

"It's too much to hope for the others to be doing any better...we'd better get to them and see what's up."

 **[Bravery: Vetrom Remix]**

Asriel wasn't in the best of moods. Everyone could tell by the growing intensity of his rainbow flames. He was a very angry prince, and the ones who instigated it were not going to be walking away from this unscathed, he'd make sure of it. Even Parvos was a bit intrigued that Asriel took on such an angry persona, seeing how the adolescent was the one who kept trying to push for a peaceful resolution, only to immediately drop the desire after Parvos sacrificed three of his human allies so his monster allies could become powerful enough to compete. It was a curious turn of events that he didn't fully expect.

Ace didn't seem to really care about any of that, though. He was soon moving swiftly towards Asriel readying a punch; he was immediately denied said attack by the even swifter Red. Her eyes were a serious blank white as she pushes back against his glowing orange fist. She initially didn't give in by even an inch; only when she felt herself being pushed back did she manifest a glowing magic bomb right by Ace's side, forcing him to abandon the clash and jump back to avoid it. She pursues him quickly and slashed at his chest, briefly drawing blood from him. She was trying not to do much damage, as it was clear this person was important to Asriel. Though that didn't mean she had to be _too_ easy on him.

"You're really pushing your luck, Red! You should get out of my way already!" Ace complained while he rushed for another flurry of attacks; Red was countering nearly every one of them with swift blade strikes of her own. Though within the confusion, a smaller magic bomb manifested right in front of Ace, escaping his attention. It was far too late for him to avoid it as he was pierced in the arm by her before she jumped back, and the bomb exploded in front of his chest, sending him flying; a trail of smoke followed him for a few moments before he landed on his feet, feeling the burnt mark in his gi.

"You want to mess with Asriel? Fine. You'll have to get past me, though. Which means it's _never_ going to happen. He's busy." Red declared seriously as she held her saber with both her paws and prepared herself to continue her attack. Ace grumbled at her impertinence as he gets back up and readies himself as well. Red blinked once, briefly returning her eyes to their usual silver as she turns towards Asriel. Reassured that he could handle himself, she turned back towards Ace and blinks again, her eyes returning to blank white. _He attacks recklessly, not really putting too much thought into his attacks...that makes it much easier for me to counter and turn the momentum against him...!_ She reassures this as she swiftly leaps towards Ace to attack.

Asriel was still glaring at Parvos, the heat around him growing as both Mozif and Igbus stared the adolescent down with rather smug expressions. They were each fellow monsters like Parvos, a boar and a cheetah respectively. "You just absorb the souls of your human allies without any sense of remorse...? How can you be so cruel to them? Did they even matter to you at all?"

Parvos shrugged. "To them, human souls are simply another means to power. Nothing more. Some of our human comrades have been told to their faces that this might be their final fate should things come to it, and they're ultimately fine with it. Not that they really have a choice in the matter, it's just an outcome they'd like to avoid, but don't really have a problem with."

"How could they _possibly_ be okay with this?!"

"Well...I don't really know how some other cabals do it. But I know for sure that from my specific division, they truly didn't have a choice in the matter." Parvos rubbed his chin. In a moment, he fired a strong blast of black fire towards the three corpses, burning them to cinders and shocking Asriel. "No return policy for them!~" Mozif and Igbus each snickered in a sinister manner, which only made Asriel angrily clench his fists. The heat around him increased even more, to the point that the grass around him began to burn ever so slightly.

"Awww...the young goat is pissed! Let's see how much!" Mozif chuckled.

"Yeah...you look and _sound_ angry. Bet it's a joke!" Igbus supported gleefully.

Asriel said nothing, as both of the monsters lunged at him with an enhanced fist and sharpened claws. They grinned sadistically with the intent of tearing the Prince...only for their eyes to widen as Dogamy and Dogressa swiftly intercepted them both, holding them at bay with their halberds.

"Don't you know any better?" Dogamy snarled.

"That's our Prince you're attacking!" Dogressa snarled just as loudly as they were able to push them both back forcefully. They both spun their halberds once before proceeding to follow their respective opponents.

Parvos was briefly surprised by this, until he turned around to see Shamir standing before him, his dual swords drawn with an angry glare. He lowered his eyes and raied his paws slowly in greeting. "Ahah...Shamir, old pal. I knew you'd butt back in my life, sooner or later..."

"I grow tired of you and your cruelty, Parvos..." Shamir glared angrily towards the feline, preparing to attack.

In the meantime, Red and Ace had once again jumped away from each other. Red's pink hair was slightly messy from the entire exchange, and there were a few bruises on her face and arms. Ace was covered with slash marks, some were openly bleeding, his knuckles being one of the clearest indicators of this. Their fight was mostly even so far, with Ace's rather complex, extended, as well as powerful close combat; while Red had her excelling swordsmanship, her 'Delta Guardians', her bombs, and her chakrams. Though it was only a matter time before one of them broke the stalemate.

"You're really persistent for a pink haired canine, aren't you?" Ace remarked with an agitated huff. Red didn't respond. She simply kept her focus on him, signifying that she was not going to be very audbile during their altercation. Only her expression told him what he needed to: She was taking this very seriously, and was acting as such. With this mindset seemingly not changing, Ace shook his head as he glared at her. "Fine. You don't have to say anything much. All tha matters is that I do everything in my power to bring you and everyone else down!" He shouted loudly, charging at the young canine. Red narrowed her eyes while he came at her. Ace swiftly punched at her, and Red swiftly deflects it so she can slash at his chest, which he ducks under and responds with a leg sweep. Red tripped, but she snapped her fingers as three small glowing magic bombs formed in front of him and detonated, sending him flying backwards with a very pained grunt. "I'm getting tired of those bombs!"

"I bet you are." Red responded bluntly as she got back to her feed, holding tightly onto her saber.

Ace snarls angrily at her as he charges her again. Their clash continues, in a flurry of swift punches and sword slashes. The magic residue from the both of them filled the air. After the parry ends, Ace placed a well-timed punch to her abdomen, then swiftly punches her right cheek. Each of them strengthened by magic, and she crashed against the ground from the latter attack. Ace moved siwftly to catch up with her, his entire body still glowing orange, especially his gloves and bandanna. Red briefly shook off her headache and hopped upwards, barely dodging a punch that greatly cracked the ground and causing orange shockwaves. Red waved her paw; more bombs immediately surrounds Ace, two of them on the front and back of him. Both of them exploded simultaneously, and she heard him scream with pain, but mostly anger.

"I'm getting _**really**_ sick of your magic bombs! It's a coward's move!"

"It's only cowardly because you're the one who's _losing._ " Red commented with a very brief raspberry, before shfitng back to seriousness as one Delta Guardian formed right in front of her; she accurately predicted that Ace would react negatively to her taunt, charging up his fist and aiming to punch her. The Delta Guardian immediately flashes blue and forms a shield around the both of them; Ace's punch was immediately left with heavy resistance from said shield, but was ultimately proven ineffective as he was thrown bac from the ensuing shockwave, knocking him on his back. While she had the sentinel summoned, it turned it's self around, charged purple, and fires off a purple ball of energy; this succeeded in hitting Mozif in the back while he was distracted, making him yelp in pain.

"GAH! That's a cheap move!" Mozif complained, only to briefly block a strong blunt strike from Dogressa's halberd with his hardened arm. They pushed against one another, making skid marks across the ground. He smirked. "You're wasting your time! Absorbing a human soul has made us tremendously strong! What makes you think that you'll be able to stand up to us!?" He declared confidently, throwing the halberd off and smack Dogressa hard in the muzzle. The dog breifly stumbled back a little, lowering her head with a brief whine. "Awww, did that hurt, little doggy? Did I hit you too hard?~"

Dogressa took a deep breath, gently wiping away the magical blood from her mouth. "You hooligans remorselessly take human lives to receive the power you're currently high on. While we monsters of Ebott, we've unlocked our magic potential without that!" Dogressa was not blind to the fact that both Asriel and Red both had human souls pulsing within their chests, with Asriel's being very special in particular. She didn't know how or why those things happened, but she DiD trust that there were reasonable explanations for it. It won't stop her from loyally helping the Royal Family, or loving her new daughter. "You think you can just march into our home and use your stolen power to harm everyone within it? That is something we simply will not stand for!"

Mozif huffed as he clenhed his fist, which began glowing with orange magic. "Here's something you're failing to realize, what you stand for doesn't mean anything to us!" He swiftly punches downward, with Dogressa parrying with the flat of her halberd. The impacted created a crater in the ground, though only Dogressa budged backwards slightly. In response, she pulled back a bit, opening her jaws, and chomped down on his wrist. His eyes bulged and he immediately jumped back with a loud yelp. "GAH! W-What the hell is wrong with you!? Did you actually just bite me?!"

"You act so surprised. Dogs we may be, but we have the souls of **_wolves_**." Dogressa snarled, gripping her halberd. "And wolves do not take kindly to those that attack their territory so senselessly!"

Igbus was busy with Dogamy, who was admittedly wasn't faring as well as his more agressive wife. Igbus wasn't much in overall strength, but he was certainly fast and agile, befitting a cheetah monster. When he tries slashing with his halberd, Igbus swiftly dodges and claws at his face, causing him to yelp and step back, lightly pawing his face. Igbus grinned and rushed forrth again, hitting him hard in the chest, causing him to fall over on his side. He grinned as he swished his tail arrogantly.

"Hehehe. I can feel that you're not really as fierce as your mate over there. That's going to serve as a rather unfortunate handicap for you." He huffed while moving again and kicking Dogamy in the stomach. The canine yelped again...then promptly chomped on his ankle. The reaction was instantaneous. "OW! Dirty little-"

"You assume a lot about me. That's an unfortunate handicap for _you_." Dogamy narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fist and smashed it into Igbus's feline face, them smacked him away with the blunt side of his halberd. "Unlike felines like you and Parvos, the feline monsters WE know are actually decent people!"

"Why the hell would that matter to me?!" Igbus huffed as he slashed with his claws, which was easily parried by Dogamy's halberd.

Back with Red and Ace, it seems that the former was finalkly gaining the upper hand, despite the latter's best efforts. She briefly parried a kick from him and slashed at his leg, causing him to wine but carry on nonetheless. "This is getting ridiculous. Why are you even with these guys?! They're deliberately hurting innocent people for kicks! You don't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that, so _why?_ "

"This is my new purpose, the purpose behind me and my comrades. We had no other purpose, nor do we need any. This has been and always will be our new purpose. There's no reason to consider any other!" Ace snarled angrily while he leaped forward and punched even harder, his fist still glowing bright orange. Red parries the blow once again, feeling herself skid back from the amount of force put behind it. Still, it was not enough to overthrow her. She stood her ground while she glred back into his glowing orange eyes. She briefly kicked him back, and she manifested a bomb right in front of him before it exploded. Ace actually screamed in aggravation from how many bombs she's thrown his way instead of staying close for combat. "You sneaky little...stop hiding behind your bombs! STay and face me, close-quarters!"

 _SLICE!_

Ace briefly dodged, feeling his cheek sliced upen just slightly as a chakram flew past him, and returned to Red's paw. She shook her head as another chakram manifested in her other paw. "Why would I listen to the requests of my enemy, who is deliberately trying to kill me? You're an idiot." Red scoffed as she tosses both of her chakrams towards him, which succeeded in slicing his left leg and right arm. He was slightly disoriented, as she then summoned the Delta Guardians. One sent a powerful blue pulse to push him back, and then a glowing purple energy ball slammed into his chest, sending him skidding further back. He dissipates the attack with his bare hands, trembling in frustration.

"I swear I'm going to beat you down, you frustrating dog!"

Red swiftly appeared in front of him, the tip of her saber pointed directly at his chest. Said tip was beginning to glow brightly. "Do us both a favor. _Stay down._ "

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **[End Music]**

Ace was once again sent flying, a very pronounced smoke trail covering and following him, until he landed harshly on his back. His Tough Gloves and Manly Bandanna were in tatters. He grunted in pain as he took a final look at Red, who was staring at him silently with her cowl and cape flipping slightly with the wind.

"You...you can create explosions...in conjunction with your saber...?"

"I can do many things. Though what does kinda help a little is that your Rashness makes you forgo effective defense." Red admitted almost stoically. Ace grunted again, before he closed his eyes and fell on his back.

He was alive, but he wasn't getting up again.

Shamir glared at Parvos with Asriel by his side, watching the feline adversary with extreme hostility. "I always knew you were a malevolent person to some degree, Parvos. But this, it's like you're going out of our way trying to make people suffer!"

"It's a decent way to pass the time." Parvos smiled.

"Parvos...you absorbed a human soul before this incident...who's soul was it...?" Asriel asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

The feline shrugged. "Eh. It was just some guy who left his wife a long time ago, no one was going to miss him. Think his wife was named...what was it...oh right, Helen! The soul of her ex-husband. Honestly, I did that woman a favor, he can't plague her life anymore." Parvos grinned. "Though if that isn't enough for her, I can just kill her and get it over wi-" He blinked a few seconds afterwards, confused by how he found himself crashing into a tree so hard the trunk snapped clean in two. The cause was Asriel punching him with a fist covered in burning rainbow flames. The glare he sent him afterwards was one of fury. Yet that was the only way he was able to tell that Asriel was angry at this point, because the Prince didn't raise his voice in the slightest:

" _ **You'll do no such thing.**_ " Parvos could hear the tone of royalty that Asriel took at that exact moment. It was not a threat, nor was it a request. With the way he said it, it was clearly an outright **_command_**.

Parvos was actually impressed. This child was clearly no crybaby like he's heard. He's changed, drastically. _Look at him, acting so tough...not bad at all..._

 _CLANG!_

"You're not escaping punishment, Parvos! I won't allow it!" Shamir growled after slashing at his former accomplice with both of his dual blades. The opposing feline immediately countered with both of his daggers, succeeding in partying both blades. They soon jumped back from each other. Asriel did a following attack; appearing before Parvos in a flash of lightning and striking him in the chest with the same lighting. His chest was scorched slightly as he landed in his feet, skidding backwards until he stopped himself.

"Geez. BOTH of you are gonna attack me at once? That doesn't seem very fair."

"You're the ones attacking our city. Unless you intend to surrender, battle fairness is out the window today." Asriel responded blankly. He once again vanished in a flash of lightning, appearing before Parvos and punching him with a fist coated in the same element; then pushed his other paw coated in flames into his chest. A fiery explosion ensued after this, and Parvos ended up skidding backwards. From this, Shamir would jump up and slash at Parvos with his dual blades. The feline growled in annoyance when he realizes that Shamir wasn't letting up after that.

"I can't even recognize you as a comrade anymore! I allowed you and your father to brainwash me, make me think I was doing the right thing for all of those years." Shamir snarled as he slashed Parvos across his cheek, leaving slight magic blood and bits of dust. "There was no wonder that Ribras and Rasha were absolutely hesitant about following us through all of those assignments. They've known all this time that what we were doing was wrong, but were too afraid to say anything! They're better felines than either of us!"

"You're the one who wished to be the 'hero' of the pride, Shamir. You were willing to do _anything_ for the sake of looking like a hero. And the easiest way to use someone like that is convince them that everyone else is a villain." Parvos snickered while casually ducking under Shamir's slash, which was coated in a bit of lightning.

"So we were simply puppets, and you both were puppeteers?! And you allowed other magic cabals to do the same to others?!" Shamir snarled, his tail holding a throwing knife and tossing it into Parvos' leg, making him wince slightly. "Did we not mean anything to you besides that?!"

"Younger subordinates like to ask me that. It's usually the last thing they ever say..." Parvos grinned slowly, confusing Shamir for a couple seconds...though his eyes widened as he found himself yelping in agony as Parvo's shadow stretches from the ground, manifesting into two feral shadowcats of himself, and both of them bites down deep into his shoulders. He dropped his dual sabers and fell to his knees. Parvos didn't provide anymore fanfare; he caught one of Shamir's dual sabers, twirled it around a bit, and shoved it right through his chest. All while smiling, as Shamir gasped and looked pale.

 _"SHAMIR!"_ Rasha and RIbras howled in outrage, trying their hardest to force themselves to stand.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Papyrus was closest to the both of them and heard their plight, turning towards them with concern...he took his eye sockets off of Owdium.

Owdium didn't bother announcing Papyrus' grievous error, he simply took the opening it made; he enhanced his punch and smashes it into the back of Papyrus' skull. With his distraction, he didn't have time to make his skull hard enough to take the blow. The skeleton's light in his eye sockets dimmed for a moment, before he was sent flying across the ground, before coming to a stop. His scarf came off and laid next to him. His skull was even more cracked than before.

The Great Papyrus wasn't getting up.

"PAPYRUS!" Asriel and Red shouted loudly. Most other members of the pack howled and growled to voice their disdain for the soldier at the moment. Ice Wolf and Doggo had their fangs bared, but dared not leave Verena's side; she'd be stolen back the moment that they moved away. The same went for Ace, which came up to Greater Dog and Lesser Dog to get out of the way and protect. Asriel growled in response, but he was closer to Shamir, who took a similarly bad injury. He removed his own sword from his chest and attempted to heal him, but Parvos slashed at him before he could get the chance, causing him to retreat a few steps back with an angered glare.

Asriel took a long and deep breath. With this breath, his Rainbow Soul pulses for a few moments, being visible from his chest. Then it hides itself within said chest again as he makes his command impossible to mistake: "Parvos... _move aside_. I'm **not** asking you again."

"Really now? And what if-" Asriel didn't give him a chance to finish; he swept him aside with a powerful burst of flames. Parvos was admittedly caught off-guard by this, attempting to regain his bearings as he landed on all fours with singed fur. Asriel gave him even less of a chance to at least finish getting back up; he throws his paw downwards, and what follows is a powerful bolt of lightning. It crashes down hard on Parvos, creating a large crater in the ground. He didn't bother waiting to see if he regained his footing, he simply snapped his fingers as three more powerful bolts of lightning crashed down hard onto his back, just to make sure he's delayed enough for him to proceed.

Parvo's found the Prince's sudden ruthlessness...surprising. And very painful. Then he remembered that **_Undyne_** was his combat instructer.

Mozif found himself gravely irritated by Dogressa's persistence...not out of fear, not at all. He wasn't afraid in the slightest. It's just that, when Dogressa has begun parrying more and more of his attacks and landing more strikes with her halberd, it was becoming quite clear that he might just be in trouble. For Dogressa, however, it was quite clear that how and why she had the upper paw. The boar monster may have more endurance than her, but she has plenty of endurance herself, and she also has durability and stamina-her mate can happily vouch for the latter-which are both far above his. Overpowering him was out of the question, but outlasting him was puppy's play.

"You're...such...and annoying...DOG!" Mozif exclaimed irritably, lifting his head and bringing it down with a forceful headbutt. She grunted from the strain, but ultimately resisted, and stood her ground while baring her fangs. She soon howled as she forcefully lifts her head up. She clutched tightly onto her halberd and slashed at his legs. He yelped in pain and fell to his knees; this left Dogressa with enough time to jump upwards with her halberd raised high. Then she slammed the flat side of it down on his head, the force causing slight fissures across the ground.

"And you're an annoying boar monster. We're even."

Dogamy found himself swooning at how amazing his mate was, but refocused himself as Igbus refused to give up on his assault, repeatedly hitting him in multiple directions faster than he can react. His speed was clearly superior to his own. He wouldn't give up though. There had to be a way to overcome it. He'd use his arrogance to his advantage; eventually he'll slow himself down to gloat in his face, that's where his chance lies.

"You're quite slow, doggie! You must feel completely helpless right now!~" Igbus succeeded in multiple simultaneous slashes to his back. At this point, Dogamy whined slightly and fell to his knees, feeling cornered by the much faster Igbus. After five more rounds of simply running around him in circles, sizing the canine up, he then decides finally strike him down where he lay. With this in mind, he stops just in front of Dogamy and brings his claws down on his head. It seemed that Dogressa would need to force Mozif back and help her mate...but there was no need. When he got close enough, Dogamy swiftly lifted his halberd and swung the blunt side upwards, having it uppercut Igbus hard in the chin, sending him flying and tumbling right next to Mozif, groaning.

"I'm not as helpless as you might think."

Mozif and Igbus both stood up, panting and injured. Dogamy and Dogressa were standing before them with fierce glares. They both huffed, while the former smiled smugly. The Dogi glare at them for a few more moments, before the former turns towards his mate.

"What do we do with them, love...?"

"...The other unconscious human mages and monsters around us...the subordinates...they shall be spared. I do not smell intense evil from them, they have a chance at redemption. These two, the monster leaders of this attack, however...they're a different matter entirely." Dogressa tightened her grip on her halberd. Dogamy nodded solemnly and did the same.

Mozif and Igbus paled considerably as they watch them raise their halberds. They weren't _really_ going to kill them, were they?! There was no way they were capable of such a thing, especiually when they're under the moniker of the peace-loving Dreemurrs! Surely they were bluffing...!

A very swift yet strong slash from both Dogi ended their lives. Fortunately, they didn't have time to register the pain, they were already dust in the wind. The human souls they carried cracked, and shattered into many pieces, before disappearing completely.

Owdium was the last one remaining. Any chances of him leaving this situation in one piece has just shattered. The skeleton has already shattered his wing, and any of the others are fast enough catch him if he tries to flee on foot, so he didn't bother trying. There was only one end for him. He did not regret the duty he carried, and he wouldn't back down from it.

Nor would he allow himself to be captured.

He swiftly moved towards the unconscious Papyrus on a last-ditch attempt to kill him. The quickest one to react was Red, moving right in front of Papyrus. Thinking only of Papyrus' safety and nothing else at this moment, she thrusted her sword through the avian monster's chest, some of it actually exiting out of his back. She didn't hesitate, not for an instant. He didn't see even a semblance of regret in her silver eyes.

The avian monster simply smiled at this. He gently reached forward with a talon, and patted Red's head as if to commend her for her committment to defending her home and her comrades, before crumbling to dust, the human soul he absorbed shattering.

The Pack immediately went to her side, with Dogressa and Dogamy embracing her in a hug. She assured them that she was fine. Ribras and Rasha looked on with slight nervousness, but stayed close to Asriel and Shamir, the former doing his best to heal the wound. He wasn't ignorant of what had just happened, and was slightly bothered. It was then that he sees a flash of cyan by his side. Moments later, he could see Sans immediately moving towards Papyrus's side, desperately hoping he was alright. Asgore was right next to Asriel, placing his paw on Asriel's head.

"Asriel, my son...are you alright...?"

"I'm...I'm alright." Asriel said, his facial features turning back to normal. "But I can't say the same for Shamir or Papyrus...they were very badly hurt..."

In the meantime, Parvos eventually recovered from the three lightning strikes crashing down on him. He soon crawled out of his crater and held his side, grunting and shaking his head. _Welp...the kid got sick of my nonsense very quickly...yup...think I'm done here..._ He mentally pouted as he stood up and prepared to walk through a shroud of shadows. He was only stopped by the sound of Sans' voice:

"parvos...you'd better be damn grateful that papyrus is my priority right now..." Sans started slowly, not turning around. "however...the next time we meet...you're not walkin' away alive."

"Oh? Is that a threat?~" Parvos scoffed.

"no..." Sans then turned his head, both of his eye sockets glaring furious cyan. "that's a _**promise**_." Parvos just shrugged nonchalantly as he turned and disappeared into the shroud of shadows, which dissipated soon afterwards.

Asgore took an overview of the scene: Verena and Ace were revived as well. Human and monster subordinates laid scattered across the ground, alive but unconscious. Rasha and RIbras were badly injured, Papyrus and Shamir even more so. The Pack has killed the three monsters who absorbed human souls and thus posed the biggest danger to everyone around them. The Dogi only achievd victory by working in unison, and Red ran Owdium through when he was too occupied on attempting to deal the killing blow to Papyrus. He faulted none of the Pack, he was simply glad they're alright.

Asriel seemed to be bothered by it, especially in regards to Red's lack of hesitation. Even if she did save Papyrus's life...he didn't know what to think.

 _Those three monsters were the most powerful during this attack, added by being human-soul powered, were seeking destruction within the city, and were not interested in surrendering or receiving mercy. Red and the Dogi acted accordingly._ He could hear his Hyperdeath conscience mentally telling him this. _You_ _warned Frisk about scenarios where kindness is ineffective._

 _I know. I didn't forget about it. I just...need to collect myself, that's all._

As he thought about this, his father placed a paw on his shoulder. "Asriel...we must continue on. Your brothers are still very much in danger, as well as our friends. We must go to them at once."

"...Okay." Asriel nodded. Seeing that Sans would be preoccupied with Papyrus, the Pack with Verena and Ace, and Ribras and Rasha with Shammir, only he and his father would Be going. He held his paw and they both vanished in a bright flash of rainbow.

He hoped that they were all okay.

* * *

 **Shamir and Papyrus were gravely injured, Parvos once again gets away, three human subordinates were cruelly sacrificed to empower monsters...and those same monsters were killed without hesitation by the Dogi and Red before they could hurt more innocents. Undyne spread her beliefs to them: They don't-and won't-go easy on either human _or_ monsters endangering the city with great malice. She was NOT bluffing when she stated that loud and clear, and made sure the Pack remembered it and understood it. The Dogi and Red certainly did...**

 **Asriel isn't entirely comfortable with that last bit, but Asgore doesn't flinch. W** **onder how that difference will portray to you all...?**

 **The one surely good thing about this is that Verena and Ace were subdued safely, if a bit roughed up.**

 **The next chapter shifts to Chara, Frisk and the others, and the events taking place in it are happening simultaneously with this chapter; which means that by the time it's over, both fights will be over and done with. Hope that makes things more understandable.**

 **Until next time!**


	37. Siege In Ebott: Part Four

**This is the last stage of the siege, which as you can see, has been failing HORRIBLY. While these guys succeeded in taking quite a bit of innocent lives, the monsters are letting them know just how much they tolerate that nonsense. Which is _very_ little, if at all. The Pack has certainly made that very clear that they don't take kindly to those who attack their territory. **

**Unfortunately, Papyrus was severely injured in the process of stopping half of the leaders of this attack. What will happen with the other half...?**

 **Only one way to see...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **[Perseverance: Vetrom Remix]**

Muffet had to admit: Magic tomes were definitely dangerous, whether it's within the hands of someone would have wanted to cause harm to their opponent or not. And Lisa was definitely proving that point right this moment. It was quite obvious that outsmarting the girl when she's so analytical abut the situation. It was quite clear that Lisa would have _many_ magic spells prepped in her little New Notebook, and thus would have numerous spells that could possibly down Muffet in one shot if she wasn't careful. So Muffet was going to have to use Lisa's hesitation to her advantage, and hope that Frisk can talk her down or she herself gets tired. Either option sounded pretty good to the spider girl, to be perfectly honest. She has no compunctions against either of them.

Lisa waved her hand as her notebook flipped through many pages, and Muffet could see that another trap was being activated; another blue blast of energy formed from a Delta Rune symbol above her, which Muffet nimbly dodged by jumping back, landing on her feet with ease, lightly picking up dirt. Another barrage of magic blue orbs fired towards her, and each of them she nimbly dodged. Though she felt a slight singe in her hair from one of them just barely missing her. She sighed while lightly smoothing said hair, before retaining the focus of her five eyes on her targets.

"Come now, Dearie. Let's not do this, okay? It's quite obvious that you're the most reluctant to follow through with all of this trouble." Muffet offered while she's taken a swift break once Lisa has stopped attacking for a few moments. "Just close the book, Dearie? What do you have to lose just giving up something you obviously want nothing to do with?"

"I can't, Muffet. I really wish I could, but I _can't_." Lisa affirmed, shaking her head and mentally chanting another spell read from her notebook. Muffet noticed the ground beginning to rupture under her, then eventually open outwards. Noticing how she was beginning to fall, she swiftly shoots a web towards a lamppost to pull herself up and out of the dangers of the earth. The rupture closed by itself, despite the caster's wishes.

"You don't have to keep wishing to step away from this course of action. You can simply do it." Frisk offered, grunting as he was still stuck in his tight purple chains. There must be something he can say that would help Lisa break away from the mental chains trapping her psyche into doing all of this. She was so smart and composed when they first truly met in the Underground with Asriel being the one to summon their consciousness forth. Now they were all back, but as their enemies. Why? Who would do this to them?

"I tried, Frisk! I _**really** _ tried to think of a way out of this. But their hold on us was tighter than we thought it would be. Me and Verena are the only ones who are at least trying to resist...but the others have fully given into the influence." Lisa shook her head as more pages flipped around in her notebook as she stared ahead towards Muffet. "I'm the soul of Pertinacity. I've been commanded to do many horrible things, and this is among the worst. And no matter how much I _want_ to disobey, I can't!" Lisa shouted as another spell was mentally chanted. Muffet blinked and yelped as a bolt of lightning struck from _under_ the ground beneath her, which she barely avoided by jumping back.

She needed to focus.

 _Good grief; she has enough free will to vocally reject her actions, yet her body won't listen to that resistance at all? That's some dangerous puppetry..._ She slowly turned her head towards Zevia, all five of her eyes blinking at the sight of the human mage. _Though it doesn't look like these human mages are behind that. It's like they're simply providing supervision. If they're not responsible for this puppetry, then who is...? I'm sure Alphys will be able to provide a proper analysis, but she's busy at the moment. Ooooh...this is quite an unfortunate situation..._

The one known as Zevia stares at Muffet quite condescendingly, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Lisa. You shouldn't be stalling for time like that. Hurry up and kill her."

"What?! No, DON'T hurry up! Slow down!" Frisk frantically stated, though his pleas were obviously ignored as yet another swarm of chains attempted to catch the spider and trap her; she simply jumped sideways, landing gracefully as she sighed and brushed off her skirt.

"Goodness, you're pretty bloodthirsty, aren't you? Or would it be dust-hungry...?" Muffet pondered, genuinely curious. "...Hm. I suppose it doesn't matter. Good thing I have these boots. My other shoes wouldn't handle this kind of strain...whew~"

Zevia rolled her eyes, her robe flowing about from all the wind being kicked up from the chaos. "You're an awfully casual bug, aren't you?"

Muffet pouted. "Now that's just rude! Spiders are _arachnids_!" She didn't have time to further argue, as a large slab of earth erupted beneath her, causing her to jump off to safety. She landed gracefully on her feet again, her boots likely picking up dirt. She blinked as she sensed a shadow looming over her, she looked up and saw that the same slab of earth was coming down on her. "Oh...!" Was her only reaction before it abruptly crashes onto her...though it slowed considerably as all six of her hands raised up and stopped it with a well-placed catch. "Yet another 'whew...' from me...this is quite a troublesome bother indeed.."

Lisa blinked in astonishment, not expecting her attack to fail in such a manner. "Did...did she really catch something so heavy...?"

"Spiders are much stronger than we usually give them credit for. And Muffet obviously isn't an exception." Frisk added.

Muffet sighed as she sets the slab of earth to the side, lightly stretching her arms. "That was a bit surprising, luckily I was able to sense it before it was too late..." She blinked a bit owlishly as Lisa conjures yet another spell form her book, causing Muffet's eyes to narrow so she could prepare herself. Three Delta Runes appeared over Lisa's head once again, and each of them have begun firing a barrage of purple blasts towards her. Muffet takes a deep breath, and avoids most of them accordingly by watching the runes very closely before they fired the blast. Hence what follows, dodging a majority of the blasts with grace, never letting any of them get close. It helps that her impressive flexibility allowed her to dodge these attacks with accurate efficiency.

Zevia frowned a bit, seeing how Muffet was countering most of her spells with slight trouble but not to the point in which she couldn't handle it. _The bug has obviously been underestimated...you'd better not allow this to slip you up, Lisa!_ She thought disdainfully...though she then sees Lisa panting softly, though refusing to let her hidden fatigue show.

Though it didn't escape Muffet's notice.

"Ahuhu! I think I've figured out what balances you out when it comes to spell-casting." Muffet says while landing on her feet once again. "You can use the same spell more than twice...but that seems to be very stamina-costly, doesn't it? Or the spells slowly grow more and more unstable...you're not a full mage yet, are you? Even when your true form has been turned into that of a monster, they can be a bit contradictory if it's not managed carefully...of course you knew this, didn't you...? Then why do you persist in exhausting yourself just to restrain Frisk and try to kill me...?" The playful tone she started with soon turned to concern, and for good reason.

Lisa didn't say anything. She swiftly waved her hand as purple chains coated with purple flames, they all proceeded to lash out and attempt to wrap around Muffet and burn her. Though she still wasn't that easy to catch, almost seeming to bounce away from the chains strikes with almost bubbly ease, though it was much more serious than that, given the circumstances. It was true, too much spell-casting without proper thought into stamina was draining Lisa quite rapidly, despite her illusion holding her up as a human. But she was not going to let up. She couldn't let up, both literally and figuratively. She feels she has to go on regardless of her disagreements, and she also wasn't being given a choice on the matter.

Frisk took notice of this.

 _Lisa...how far are they pushing you...?_ Frisk wondered. _Perseverance turning into Pertinacity...you're going to keep going no matter what happens to you, no matter how tired you get. They aren't letting you rest...they won't let you stop._ When Frisk thought about it, Perseverance and Determination are very closely related. To push on no matter how hard things get, or what damage comes to them. Though unlike Perseverance, Determination could at least continue on over and over again. Perseverance, however, wasn't on the same scale. Frisk could see how hard Lisa was trying to kill Muffet regardless of how exhausted her mind, emotions, and body would get.

"...It doesn't matter how hard I've been pushed...it doesn't matter what I think...I need to keep going...I must continue on. I must stay... **Pertinacious**..." Lisa's eyes glowed purple as the purple flames intensifies and the chains began lashing out even faster. Muffet slowly narrowed her eyes as she took more care in avoiding the chains, though a few of them managed to slash at her, burning her sides slightly. She winced, closing her right two eyes while holding her side slightly. Lisa didn't let up; she mentally chanted yet another spell as the ground swelled up and turned into a wave of earth attempting to crash down on her and crush her. Muffet leaps upwards slightly to avoid it; one bundle of purple flames swung upwards and began to swing downwards on her. Muffet yelped a bit as she crashed into the ground, the cracks splintering out slightly.

 _Okay...that's painful...and burning._ Muffet groaned as she slowly lifts her head, lightly clenching her gloved fists.

Zevia turned to Lisa again, eyes narrowed. "Kill it. Kill it now!"

"Don't, Lisa! You're better than this!" Frisk pleaded with Lisa, who was genuinely doing her best to resist the order, but it was in vain. She swiped her hand across as purple lightning shot out from the runes towards Muffet. She jumped upwards to avoid it. Disregarding how she was on the verge of collapse from her forced carelessness of her magic output, Lisa continues with her attacks. Though her eyes widened as she felt her notebook snatched out of her hands from a nearby semi-large spider attached to a wall. It webs up the notebook and crawls away with it. Zevia reacted to the sight with heavy revulsion.

"Well Dearie, there goes your magic tome privileges! Let's see how well you do without them!" Muffet called out as she lands in front of Lisa, then kicks her into a wall, cracking it heavily. Lisa gasped softly, before she falls forward, her glasses falling in front of her. Her illusion finally falls, and what was left behind was a purple fox monster with a human soul...but it's still Lisa. The monster still pushed herself up, however. Having her human illusion cloak disabled didn't see to deter her in the slightest, she was inconvenienced at most and annoyed at worst. Muffet pouted at this. "Lisa...you don't have to keep going with this."

"Yes, Lisa! Let us help you!" Frisk shouted, still wrapped in purple chains, which only seemed to tighten as a reaction to his words.

"None of you can help me! None of you can help _us!_ We're not worth it!" She shouted as the purple chains shot out, forcing Muffet to dodge again, this time having to constantly be on alert since Lisa didn't let up. "We should have never come back to life in the fist place, yet we did! We weren't given a choice in the matter, it jut happened! We have o other purpose other than this...!" One of the chains lashed at Muffet's top left arm, swiftly wrapping around it. The spider monster winced at the contact, feeling a bit weak. But she then shoots a strand of webbing towards Lisa's other arm with her top right hand. She too felt weakened, though neither of them were accepting this. Frisk was looking at the both of them worriedly as he tried freeing himself, but the chains continuously sapped him of magic. But it was strange. Lisa didn't seem to be focusing on him anymore, so who...?

"There's nothing to feel shameful for, Lisa. We know this isn't your fault. But you obviously have an important history with Frisk and Chara. You need to let us help you." She was ultimately ignored, but not from a lack of trying. Lisa was very clearly wavering, when she really feels like she shouldn't be. This must be a very difficult situation for her, and it wasn't doing Frisk any favors or freeing him any sooner. Though for a few moments, she could see the pleading look in her eyes, even as she's still struggling to attack Muffet:

 _Help me...help me, please...!_

Muffet sighed, seeing how Lisa truly couldn't stop herself on her own. With this in mind, she made use of her four remaining free hands; four splotches of webbing soon shot out towards Lisa, pushing her backwards. Not wasting time, Muffet used all of her hands to web her up further before she could regain her momentum. Son enough, she was almost completely restrained, safe for her head and a bit of her tail. Muffet sighed as she slowly stepped back, somewhat glad it his part was over. "Good grief...now I just have to make sure that Frisk...Frisk...?" She turned around...only to see him not there. And Muffet didn't see Zevia around either, which means...

 _...Oh dear._

She had another giant spider come along and gently carry the webbed Lisa on it's back, and they both went off to chase Zevia before she got too far.

 **[Justice: Vetrom Remix]**

Chara stood almost stoically across from Justin, who was also mostly stoic. They were both pretty battle-damaged, which was clearly shown on their bodies, especially their faces and ponchos. Though it was pretty obvious that the former was slowly losing his vocal rage over the situation, and was now slipping into a calmer state of mere annoyance. His body was quite riddled with magic bullet holes that definitely didn't tickle. Though he had stopped overplaying his reaction to them, and was simply annoyed with him. Though he did mentally praise Justin for being so creative when all he can do is shoot magic bullets from his gun with almost any kind of magic element, and be able to change directions mid-flight. That was pretty impressive, if he were to be totally honest. Now if only Justin wasn't shooting at him, then he would praise it more.

Well, there was no use in complaining about it now.

"Justin. How long are _you_ gonna keep this up?" Chara asked almost blankly with his eyes halfway lowered but the crimson still glowing within them. His shadow arm has compressed from a claw to the form of a normal sized arm. It could dissipate if he willed it too, but he couldn't really chance that with Justin still gunning for him..Sans would be proud of that. And it fills Chara with shame. So much shame. Alas, he had more important things to worry about.

"As long as it takes to bring you down. You can't be trusted with Frisk. Neither you or Asriel can be entrusted with him. He deserves far better than either of you. Or any of you. Just remember what you've all put him through, all for your own selfish gains."

"Did they fill your head with this junk so you'd have an excuse to try and kill me?" Chara deadpanned. "Justin, you're being used for your power. guys are gonna keep draining you dry, using your own trait against yourself, and towards people who don't deserve it."

"You'll say anything to escape punishment, won't you? I've been told that you'd do something like that. Well, I won't be falling for it." Justin declared, his gun charging with more magic. "They've said that you and Asriel are the biggest dangers residing in Ebott, including your family. You all need to be dealt with, with ruthless efficiency. Especially you, Chara."

"...You're not going to give this up, are you? Very well." Chara slowly nodded as he extended his blackened arm, which morphed into flames that shifted into claws once again.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "What? No Real Knife?"

"That thing is outdated and useless at this point. Relying on my own inner power tends to help my friends out much more." Chara responded, moving his claw in front of his face with glowing crimson eyes. "Last chance to back out of this, Justin. Know that I'm not like Frisk or Asriel. I won't feel the least bit bad about beating you senseless."

"As if you could." Justin huffed, and his gun immediately goes off. A yellow ball of magic shooting quickly towards Chara. The latter brought up his shadow hand and blocked the yellow bullets, which soon vanished into nothing after being in contact with it for a long enough time. Justin snarled at this. "Really, what is it with your arm? Where did that even come from?"

"My arm, huh. I guess you could say that it's quite a mixture of darkness magic and dark fire magic. I find myself capable of both of those things." Chara shrugged. "I suppose it reflects upon my personality...my view of the world is much darker than Asriel or Frisk's...and I wanna keep it that way. They shouldn't see the world the way _I_ always see it." He says as he then swipes his darkened hand across, sending a black wave of flames towards Justin, who was barely able to avoid the wave of dark flames by jumping upwards. In response, Justin fires magic from his gun, this time in the form of a powerful orb of air. Chara jumps over that was well, impressed as the wind ball actually made a decent crater in the ground when it exploded.

 _Being able to use multiple magical elements just from using that gun is rather impressive...but that's just it. It's ONLY from his gun that he can fire other elements of magic that aren't just yellow magic bullets._ Chara briefly reviews in his head, before nodding affirmatively. _So I just gotta get the gun away from him to have a better chance...though I doubt he's gonna make it easy for me...I'm fine with that._ Nodding again, he lands on his feet and pushes his blackened hand forward, which also generated a black fireball hurling towards Justin. It crashed into him, pushing him back a great deal and slightly singing his clothes. He managed to recover in time, though the damage was still noticable.

Justin glared angrily at Chara. He once again points his gun towards Chara, and shot something very quickly, two quickly for Chara to react to on time; it ended up knocking him down and rolling across the ground. He grunted while still standing upwards, if a bit shaken. _Was...was that an air bubble...? Bursting upon contact with me...sending me flying must have been a case of blunt-force trauma._ He then watches with slight disbelief as Justin holds his other hand out as another gun manifested in his hand, generating magic. He then aimed both of them towards Chara, who sighed tiredly, knowing that Justin's brutal aim and efficiency has just doubled. _Dual-wielding...of course. Now everything he shoots will be double the annoyance and double the trouble...I'll deal with it._

Alphys was having slight difficulties of her own, having come across Eyus again. Only this time, the Earth Mage mercenary didn't seem to be himself at all, given how his expression has mostly been blank, which has already allowed her to figure out that they've done something to him after breaking him out. She had to admit, not counting on him doing so on his own with the earth magic he has, was clearly a mistake on their part. Perhaps the only reason he didn't break himself out of prison was because Undyne and the others would simply beat him back in. Regardless of that, Alphys knew that he had to stop him from progressing any further.

"Here goes..." Alphys sighed, before narrowing her eyes behind her glasses and bringing her paws upwards. Multiple pods manifested around her, and she proceeded to fire a multitude of lasers towards Eyus. He rose a wall of earth that was hard enough to defend against each blast. When they ceased for a moment due to overheating, he pushed the wall directly towards her. She holds both paws outwards again, resulting in her yellow force-field defending against it, though it did push her back a little, and she winced from the strain. She was still trying to adjust to using techno-magic, and so far she was progressing nicely. Still, she'd rather not overdo it.

 _"Don't allow him to get close. Close-range combat isn't your style."_ Geno Alphys said through her headpiece. Alphys nodded, well-aware of her counterpart's advice. She raised her paws again as two bolts of lightning magic struck towards Eyus, which was easy for him to defend against with another wall of earth. She was able to properly react to that one, as she generated a lightning bomb right in front of the wall. It was much more effective, as it demolished the earth wall and lightly grazed Eyus with the leftover debris.

"This is not going to be like last time. I can't drag this out." Alphys said, her eyes narrowing and her eyes flashing a digital yellow for a few moments. She raised her paws once again, higher than before. Multiple digits of data began appearing above Eyus, causing him to look upwards. She didn't give him time to process what was happening, she just forced her paws downward as the yellow data turned into missiles, crashing straight down on his earth wall, demolishing it even easier than last time. Eyus jumped away from the blast, seemingly in time. _Right there!_ Alphys pushed her paw outward, a concussion beam of energy crashing into Eyus' back and knocking him down, and eventually into unconsciousness.

 _"Good work, girl. He's down and out. Now you gotta help with the rest."_ Geno Alphys said from her headpiece. Alphys nodded, lightly stretched her arms a bit to relive some strain, before moving to help the others.

"Your friend is more capable than first glance reveals." Gitaz admitted. Undyne narrowed her eyes while watching the man in the cloak, seeing how pale his skin was compared to the rest. The one known as Gitaz stood by his side, with his skin being a bit more cream-colored than the others. "I don't think I've ever seen a technomancer with such copious potential. She might actually pose a much larger threat than she realizes. That's...quite dangerous of her."

"Yeah, so what?" Undyne raised an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes as multiple spears manifested above her, each black with a white aura. "Touch her and I'll _**kill**_ you."

"Monsters such as yourselves will do such a thing?" Ciras was skeptical about her claim. "You would kill us, yet you spared the lives of our subordinates? That seems a bit hypocritical of you."

"My gut's telling me that most of them aren't here by choice. Some of them just made some stupid decisions, they're not attacking out of their own malice. They're attacking because _you_ guys, who actually have genuine malice within your actions, are telling them what to do." Undyne snarled. "It isn't their fault they have shitty bosses that wanna hurt people just for the hell of it. I'm a fighter, but that's _never_ the kind of fight that I want." The spears crackled with more magic as her snarl intensified. "And to add onto that, you're using those kids as weapons...they were dead before. I'm not the smartest gal around, but I think I'll believe Lisa when she was constantly saying that this wasn't their choice. You're manipulating them too?!"

Gitaz shrugged carelessly. "Of course they were dead, and we had special sources bring them back to life. Besides, who do you think is responsible for their death in the first pl-" He was silenced by a spear sailing past his had, one he barely dodged.

"Toriel and Asgore must be heartbroken AND pissed right now..." Undyne muttered angrily. "Those kids finally found their peace in death after they've forgiven us, and you assholes were cruel enough to to take that peace away from them! On top of that, you turned them into slaves! I'm **not** gonna forgive that."

As she was saying this, she looked to her side to see Justin and Chara still briefly clashing. Justin now wielding magic guns in each hand, and firing a volley of yellow bullets towards the former. The latter was taking most of the yellow bullets with his shadow arm, though not all of them were dissipated by it. Some of them managed to graze his flesh arm as well as his cheek, while at one point, Chara was fast enough to slash a Justin's chest horizontally. It left three gashes across is poncho as they jumped away from each other afterwards.

"Your sins run deep, Chara. Hatred, destruction, treachery, manipulation, lies...a majority of it all can be traced back to you, indirectly or not." Justin declared strongly as he fires more rounds at Chara. "You think living the way you are now is going to make up for all of that. You're wrong. Those sins will never leave you. The best you can do is quietly accept your death and stay in it, and then the others will join you due to their own wrongdoings. Only Frisk will be allowed to walk away alive."

"You won't heed me no matter what I say or do. This argument is meaningless." Chara said decidedly.

Justin's response was to fire two explosive rounds towards Chara, which warped mid-flight. Thus, Chara had little time to react as the bullets warped right in front of him and exploded in front of him, knocking him back and causing him to land on his side. He sensed Justin ready to fire again; he gathered more dark flames within his claw, and smashed it into the ground. Justin's yellow eyes widened as he jumped upward, black flaming spikes rose from the ground and nearly impaling him. With his other arm, a black fireball shot out and crashed into Justin, forcing him back into the ground.

He retaliated once again, firing multiple rounds of yellow bullets, which soon began changing in random directions. Chara wasn't able to keep his eyes on all of them, so he stuck to swiping his blackened hand across and obliterate most of the bullets with a wave of black flames. Mid-swipe, Justin fired a swift yellow round through Chara's knee. Chara definitely couldn't ignore that one, stumbling to the side slightly while wincing, closing one eye. Though he was still able to deal another attack by firing yet another black fireball towards Justin, though this one exploded right before making contact, greatly knocking him back and burning him greatly. In response, through the flames, Justin shot another yellow round with one gun while firing a bubble round with the other. The yellow round shot through Chara's other knee, then the bubble round knocked him on his back due to it bursting with great blunt trauma once again.

Both of them were momentarily down. But because Chara's knees were shot, he was having a slightly harder time recovering. Justin moved first, making his way to Chara with one of his guns train on Chara's head. As he was preparing to fire a shot, Chara immediately grabbed his hand with his darkened arm, pushing the gun away. Justin's eyes widened as he tried aiming with his other gun, though that was slapped out of his hand with his regular arm. Both of their eyes met with the exchange.

"Strange. How you were revived as a lion monster, one that is supposed to represent justice in some cases. Though in other cases, they can also mean dominion, and authority. Given how they lead a pride of other lions and all. Though there are two things wrong with that." Chara narrowed his eyes. "You have no authority over me, nor do you have any dominion over me. Sorry, but executing me is not gonna be crossed off your to-do list after being reborn a monster." Chara shook his head, before sighing. "This is gonna hurt bad, Justin. Brace for it."

Justin was confused by this, until he realized that Chara's claw expanded and restrained him entirely. He struggled against it, then noticing that Chara's other hand pressed against his side. It slowly pulls back, revealing yet another black ball of fire, which expanded slowly...until he was blasted back by the intense flames, his clothes becoming even more burned than before.

 **[Music End]**

Justin grunted as he landed on his back, the black cinders going away for a bit once Chara was sure he wasn't getting back up. Chara walked up to him, his claw compressing to the form of a regular arm again. Justin noticed this, pushing himself up just slightly. It was quite ridiculous After all this time, after everything that they've been through, among children one through eight, Chara was still undoubtedly the strongest among them. He proved that just now, and without fanfare. He shook his head, mentally berating himself for allowing himself to lose. knows what huis superiors does to losers. He and the others won't be able to handle it.

"...Justin. Based on your soul-trait, I gotta ask...you're still mad at me, huh?" Chara said, gaining his attention. "Because of my actions, all three of you had to be killed to achieve the Monsters goal of breaking the Barrier. Yet despite everything that happened, me and Frisk were the only two human children to walk away alive and well." He scratched his cheek a little. "So, be honest with me. Are you sure that the ones who revived you didn't twist your soul turned into something like Vengeance to go along with Detachment? Did you want revenge against me only? And Detachment is just allowing you to try and kill everyone else without a care. They've cut off your attachment from everyone, which is why the only passionate emotions you feel is hatred towards me...is that right?"

"...Why does it matter to you...?" Justin muttered, turning away.

"Justin. We can help you. Come with us." Chara offered. "You all are being used as weapons...we can free you from that."

"But...why do you care...?"

"In all honesty...me personally? I _don't_ care. But Mom and Dad will, and so will Asriel and Frisk. I'm offering for their sake, not yours. So, what's it gonna be?"

Justin thought over his options. There was no way the others were going to tolerate his loss at Chara's hands. But at the same time, could he really afford to allow himself to submit to Ebott's forces? Many things could happen, and none of them were good. With small bits of consideration, Justin shook his head for a moment, then prepared to voice his answer-

Chara turned around and slashed with his claw. Multiple, much more powerful yellow bullets nearly pierced Justin's head, had Chara not cut them apart. He was glaring at the one who fired the yellow bullets, the one known as Ciras. Chara narrowed his eyes at this. "That's it, huh? One loss and they're immediately discarded?"

"Failure has not, and will not be tolerated. He was forced to learn this upon his rebirth, and still did not deliver when it counted the most." Ciras glared.

"Worthless! Completely worthless!" Gitaz spat in annoyance. "We shouldn't have wasted so much time on you!"

"It's alright though. He can surely make up for it with this one." Zevia said while appearing a few feet above them, standing on purple chains, and having Frisk wrapped up tightly in the same purple chains. "You can make up for the failure by executing this one and taking his soul."

"W-What?!" Justin's eyes widned.

"...Put him down, and I'll try not to make your death agonizingly painful." Chara said slowly, in no uncertain terms.

"No! Guys, please stop this!" Frisk pleaded with both sides. He struggled to free himself from the chains even more, but it was no good No white flames, no soul mode change, nothing. They were much more experienced than he was, that was for certain. "Can't we please stop this, no one else has to get hurt! You can't be here to solely hurt us, can you?! There's no need for anyone else to get hurt from all of this-GACK!" Frisk gagged as the chains tightened around him, very nearly crushing his lungs.

"Silence, child. You're still a major part in this whole mess. Eliminating you will save us trouble." Zevia huffed, then turned to the others. Undyne and Chara immediately discarded their powers, as well as Alphys. Muffet slowly slid off of her spider and sighed in defeat. Zevia smiled. "Interesting. You all would forsake yourselves for one human child? Even you monsters."

"Frisk doesn't deserve this." Undyne shook her head.

"Look, you got us. Just...let Frisk-Dearie go." Muffet said with a defeated sigh.

"W-We'll do whatever you ask." Alphys stuttered, something she hasn't done in a while.

"..." Chara wouldn't humor them. He just wanted them to put Frisk down and leave him alone.

"Guys...no..." Frisk shook his head sadly and in a slightly guilty manner. Ciras and Gitaz nodded to Zevia, who nodded back. She loosened the purple magic chains around Frisk and very gently lowers him downwards, until he could feet his feet touch the ground. Everyone breathed a brief sigh of relief...

Zevia grinned sadistically. The purple chains around Frisk shined brighter and brighter, almost to the point of hurting the others eyes, until...

 ** _BOOM!_**

Everyone's horrified expressions filled the air with dread as they witnessed the chains explode around Frisk in a bright purple light. It took minutes for the smoke to clear to see Frisk's collapsed body in a circular crater, with smoke continuously rising from it. Chara didn't waste any time making his way to Frisk's side, desperately hoping he was okay. He kneeled down and gently lifted Frisk's head, then shook him delicately.

"Frisk...? Frisk! C'mon, wake up! FRISK!"

...No answer.

Chara immediately checked to see Frisk's soul, then sighed in immense relief to see that it hasn't shattered. Though what _did_ concern him was that his soul was cracked in many more ways than halfway down. It was on the very verge of shattering, but he was just barely keeping it together through sheer Determination. It was clear that Frisk wasn't going to die, but it was even clearer that he wasn't going to wake up. That Zevia...she was fully powering that explosion to kill him, and it almost did.

 _First the X-shaped scar across his chest...and now this...?_

Zevia smirked. "Awww...you seem a tad upset at seeing a fellow human blown up...and here we thought you harbored a strong hatred for humanity. What makes this one any different? Is it because he looks like you?" Chara didn't answer, as he was shaking with barely restrained rage, his eyes overshadowed by his hair and his blackened arm turning pitch-black. Zevia chuckled softly, her chain flowing around her slightly. "It would makes sense that you harbor a close connection to this one than Asriel Dreemurr. So we'll do you a favor. We'll kill him first~"

Alphys shivered from the intense amount of killing intent in the air right after she finished that statement. It was emitting from both Chara AND Undyne the moment the foolish female said she was intending to harm Asriel as well. Chara slowly stands up, swaying slightly. Soon after, he slowly turns around, his head facing the three hostile mages. Ciras gazed at him for a few moments, and then he was surprised when he saw the expression on Chara's face. "What's this? What kind of expression is that...?"

 **=(**

Undyne's hair shifted upwards, and her magic aura cracked the ground as more spears surrounded her. "...This is your _**last**_ warning. Either give yourselves up or _leave_. Or else what happens next, the _third_ option, we will no longer have qualms over." Her voice left no toleration for any more taunting from them.

Gitaz did say something, unfortunately for him. "You're acting as you might actually _win_ this confrontation. Surely you must be-" His doubts about her bluffing fully vanished the moment more spears jutted from the ground, and this one succeeded in impaling him right through his shoulder, causing him to grunt. Ciras and Zevia narrowed their eyes slightly while they were quicker to avoid the spears, not taking any damage at all. Though they have now fully acknowledged that the monsters, as well as Chara, have fully gotten serious. Gitaz adjusted his shoulder and covered up for the bleeding. "Well, looks like they're serious about it after all!"

"So are we..." Ciras said, as Gitaz and Zevia spread to two directions, with Muffet looking to hunt down Zevia and Undyne clashing with Gitaz. Ciras then turned to the one left that was intent on combating him. "Well then, Chara Dreemurr. Let's-" He immediately jumped out of the way of a black fireball, it barely missing him. Though by the time he looked back forward, Chara was already in front of him, that same horrifying expression on his face, with something black dripping from his eyes and mouth.

 **"My tolerance of you have fully extinguished."** Chara said in a very clear tone which lacked any amount of uncertainty, and promptly kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding backwards. He then swiftly gathered a black fireball in his hand, which expanded into spikes that tried to impale Ciras. It wouldn't be that easy, for Ciras was surrounded by a storm of yellow bullets that managed to mostly defend against the fireball. A few of them scraped Chara's cheek and chest, but he powered through it and punches Ciras in the face, sending him skidding back. Chara's shadow arm extended slightly, once again shifting into claws.

In the meantime, Undyne first turned towards Alphys, Justin, and Frisk. She didn't need to be told to cover them both in a force-field, protecting the three of them easily. She nods towards her, before turning again and throwing a spear. The spear penetrates the shield Gitaz put up, but not enough to shatter it. Gitaz reinforced his shield, closing it and slicing the spear clean in half without much fanfare. He then looked towards some of his fallen subordinates, monster and human alike, and thought now might as well be as good a time as any to kill them. So he swiped his hand as multiple large green shot outwards in order to kill them. Undyne wasn't having it, stepping in front of all of them and holding out her hand. A protective blue dome surrounded her and the fallen subordinates, the spikes breaking off into nothing upon contact. Gitaz was actually amused by this.

"Really? You'll really stick your neck out for these useless monsters and mages? Some of them aren't even that strong, and yet you still insist on protecting _them_ and killing _us_?"

Undyne didn't respond to him at all. Instead she continued her relentless assault, spears continuing to attempt piercing through the shields he raises up to defend himself. Then she switches weapons, a spear in her hand morphing into a sword that slashed at his robe, surprising him greatly. She takes advantage of that and shifts her weapon again, this time turning it into a naginata and slicing at his legs. He briefly jumped back to dodge it, though it was far too close for comfort. He huffed a bit as his green shield morphed into green lances and attempted to pierce her right back.

 _What's her problem? She can't seriously be getting this worked up over one lousy child..._ Gitaz wondered, unable to understand Undyne's silent rage over Frisk's injuries, and how he was willing to callously and _nonchalantly_ massacre his own men for failure, human or monster. Unknown to him, that's one kind of person she cannot help but _**loathe**_ with every particle of magic in her being. And this showed as she was completely quiet as she tries to relentlessly skewer her target. It would seem that these two things were the last straws for her, as she was now very much focused on killing him as quickly as possible, unlike the incapacitation of the two children they hid behind.

Meanwhile, Muffet was intent on hunting down Zevia, with the intent of saving Lisa. She soon reached the tall woman, with the young Lisa in tow. Zevia narrowed her eyes, stepping back and wrapping Lisa's neck in chains, threatening to choke her. Muffet slowed to a complete stop, some of her eyes raised in curiosity. "Oh? Just what do you plan on doing...?"

"You're going to stay where you are. Or else this one dies horribly." Zevia glared at Muffet, who seemed almost disinterested in the threat itself and was mostly worried about Lisa. Though she could see one of her spiders signaling her through one of her eyes. Managing an invisible nod, she turned towards Zevia and sits on a rock, folding one leg over the other.

"Whatever you say, Dearie." Muffet responded with a bit of a stretch with her upper two arms. Her casual demeanor, along with the look in her eyes, made Zevia raise an eyebrow in caution. "Oh, by the way...you _REALLY_ shouldn't have done what you did to Frisk. We're all quite protective of him, you know."

"You're speaking nonsense, insect! Why don't you just get to the point so that I can kill you!"

"We monsters are a happy, friendly bunch, when you give us a chance. But over six years...we've also toughened ourselves to deal with outside dangers. We can get quite _**terrifying**_ when we get properly motivated to protect our home and our loved ones. And some of us are more merciless than others..."

Zevia huffed. "Was that some pathetic attempt at intimidation?." She says while choking Lisa some more.

Muffet shrugged. "Feeling doubtful? Okay.~" She then snapped her fingers. Zevia heard a loud thud behind her, and slowly turned around...only to drop Lisa out of shock. Muffet's beloved **_enlarged_** and **_enraged_** pet spider/muffin glared at her with intense eyes while purple drool slid down it's fangs. She briefly turned towards a smiling Muffet. "You see, with today's shenanigans going on, I unfortunately missed my beloved pet's feeding time. Fortunately for us... _ **you're here**_."

Zevia shook her head at her, refusing to believe her threat. "You're _bluffing_."

"You _really_ want to make that bet? Very well~" Muffet beamed as she clapped her upper hands twice. Zevia's eyes widened, immediately turning around and preparing her counter.

It was much faster than it looked, and it's jaws were wide open...

Meanwhile, Ciras underestimated a pissed-off Chara. BADLY. Hence why a grown man with plenty of magic prowess under his belt was being pushed back by an adolescent in a fit of rage at seeing his brother seriously hurt and his other brother being threatened even though he wasn't there. Multiple magic bullets were fired in Chara's direction with some hope of stopping his momentum, but Chara's black claw swiped that away, burning them to cinders. Chara then clenched his claw and struck Ciras hard in the chest, burning it and sending him flying onto his back, barely alive.

Gitaz attempting to compete the Undyne was a joke. The fish monster's telumkinesis was unbelievably versatile as well as powerful. Every time he tries to put up a shield, she shatters it effortlessly. The latest one was a _tomahawk_ of all things, slicing directly down on the shield, as well as slashing his chest. With his constant magic guarding costing him copious amounts of stamina, Undyne's advantage wasn't hard to see. Undyne clenched her fist and struck him hard in the face, certainly breaking a few bones within it, before he falls on said face, next to Ciras.

Undyne had her spears trained on them with narrowed eyes. "Last warning means last warning, punks. You don't get another one."

"You won't really go through with it." Gitaz said confidently, pushing his hand as a spiked green magic ball made it's way to Chara's head. Chara's shadow hand smacked it out of the way, his eyes darkening.

"Reviving dead children to be puppets...attacking the innocent...hurting my brother...do you _**really**_ want to keep digging that hole in front of me?"

"You've been a very serious danger to friends and innocents alike, with absolutely no interest in apologizing." Muffet added, riding atop her beloved pet with Lisa while staring at the two mages. "We monsters of Ebott are very kind and compassionate...but we will _**NOT**_ allow ourselves, nor the humans that live here, to be bullied."

"...what happened to Zevia?" Ciras asked, neither man able to see her. RIght as he asked this, Muffet's pet spits something out of it's mouth...Zevia's cloak. The shock and disbelief on the men's faces was humorous to Muffet. Then it's jaws eagerly parted at the sight of Gitaz, who didn't have much time to resist, much like his female comrade.

As Ciras stared disbelievingly at the scene, Chara throws one strong black fireball into his chest as he disregarded his guard. The darkness took him, and he would never be returned.

Roughly ten minutes later, Asriel and Asgore both emerged from a rainbow light via teleportation. The first thing Asriel saw was Alphys cradling a seriously injure Frisk in her arms. His eyes widened as he immediately ran towards them. "FRISK! Oh my golly, what happened to you?!" He asked in a slight panic as he took it upon himself to cradle Frisk this time, worried tears in his eyes, while Justin and Lisa look on, utterly ashamed of themselves for letting this happen. Alphy also sighed sadly.

Reigning in his emotions to keep calm, Asgore made his way over to Undyne, who's spear dissipated while she stands in attention at the sight of him. "Undyne. The Pack was successful in incapacitating most of the enemies in the park, but they killed the monsters who were leading the attack, who had also absorbed human souls from their comrades. Are you okay with that course of action?" He asked cautiously.

"No. They did what they could. I just hope Frisk is as understanding. And as you can see, we kinda did the same, sparing the subordinates but killing the unremorseful assholes leading them. I'll take them in so we can talk important stuff, now that they don't have leashes around them anymore."

"Ah. I see. How did you..." Asgore looked around. Two cloaks covered with drool lie on the ground, and Muffet was petting her satisfied pet on it's head, as it pants happily. "...Oh."

"It's Muffet, so it doesn't surprise me that much." Undyne shrugged. "Though Chara took care of the last one."

Asgore blinked in surprise, then turned towards Chara, who's shadow hand was still emitting black flames, and was standing in front of a charred corpse. His eyes lowered at the sight. Sensing this, Chara turned around to meet Asgore's eyes. Sensing his paternal worry, Chara shook his head.

"I took no pleasure in doing this, Dad." Chara muttered as he closes his eyes and passes his worried father. "Right now, we have to get Frisk to Mom. She'll be able to heal him much better than Asriel can..." Asgore watched him pass by in silence, and could only sigh.

Even in victory, this truly has been an unfortunate day for Ebott...

* * *

 **And thus, the leading forces of the siege have been all but wiped out. Muffet...well...that's certainly _one_ way to deal with an enemy. Yet, their underlings have been spared so they can have another chance, unlike their unrepentant superiors. But Frisk is also seriously injured like Papyrus. Both of them will need some serious healing. **

**The six children have now been stopped...but the remorse on their involuntary actions will be immense.**

 **Everyone will be going over the ramifications of this attack in the next chapter, which will be a bit shorter than the rest.**

 **Until then!**


	38. Aftermath of the Siege

**Look here! Another chapter!**

 **Chara: FInally, we're speaking again. We were shocked that someone outright ordered an invasion upon Ebott that we didn't comment until now.**

 **Asriel: But now we're here, and things look like they're quieting down for the most part.**

 **Frisk: Hopefully...though I can't say that I was a fan of getting blown up...**

 **Flowey: You're tough. Get over it.**

 **Asriel & Chara: Unhelpful!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Pappy, you're alright!"

"The lanky moron actually woke up from his injuries. Lucky guy."

"heya, pap. ya had us a bit jumpy there."

Papyrus slowly regains consciousness, lightly wincing as the pain in the back of his skull was still clearly there. He was able to see the very concerned Mettaton and and the slightly less concerned Flowey. He rises from his bed, which he quickly discovers was his own, and rubbed the back of his skull. He could feel the slight fracture still persisting, but it as highly likely that it would go away with a bit more healing. Toriel must have done a majority of the work until he was safely stable, and then left to heal the others. That's the best scenario he came up with at the top of his head. Though with great honesty, his head was hurting a lot simply in general. Nevertheless, he was finally awake.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS...HAS SUCH A HEADACHE RIGHT NOW. IT BORDERS ON BEING PREPOSTEROUS..." Papyrus sighed, shaking his head. "THOUGH I CANNOT EXACTLY ARGUE THE SAME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. EVEN AFTER I SENSED MYSELF ACHIEVING MAGIC AWAKENING, I WAS STILL FELLED BY ONE DECISIVE STRIKE TO THE HEAD, HARD ENOUGH TO FRACTURE MY SKULL..."

"Duh! Of COURSE you got blindsided!" Flowey huffed while stretching his stem and getting very close to Papyrus, face-to-face. "How many times is it, Papyrus? Twice? This is the second time that you dropped your guard at a very crucial moment and it almost _completely_ screws you over in the long-run. When will you learn? You know that a monster is at their most vulnerable when they're not paying attention!" Flowey shook his head in annoyance. "Honestly. Your confidence sometimes goes way over what's allowed. Shouldn't it be high-time for you to rein that in? You can't always expect your opponents to play fair like you. Because I speak from semi-experience, you WILL get thrashed. Do you want that to keep happening to you?"

"...NO. NO, I REALLY DON'T WANT THAT." Papyrus said solemnly, shaking his head with a sigh. Too much confidence and not enough caution...Undyne will surely criticize him for getting sloppy in that regard. Both times he had assumed that a situation was completely under his control, and moments later, a lack of attention was more than enough to land him on the verge of defeat, and someone had to save him afterwards.

"You were saved by Sans last time. This time Red was intuitive enough to know that person was coming for you, and stabbed right through him before he could kill you." Mettaton said with a metallic hand placed over his chest. "Thank goodness you're okay..."

Papyrus looked a bit baffled. "RED...SHE...SHE DID THAT...? SHE KILLED A FELLOW MONSTER SO SHE COULD PROTECT ME PERSONALLY...?"

"Yeah. She did. And I must say I'm a bit impressed with how serious she was about it, and she doesn't gloat about it at all. She was completely serious about the subject whenever it came up." Flowey said while looking towards Papyrus. "It's strange how she's not very mature and is very excitable and somewhat cheerful, which allows her to relate with the rest of the Pack. But in the middle of battle, she takes the entire thing seriously. She showed no hesitation in doing away with the monster that attempted to kill you. I suppose her loyalty does stem that steep. "

"she only regrets the situation having to come to that conclusion, not the conclusion itself." Sans added for slight clarification towards Papyrus. "her friend's life was her priority, not her enemy's. she fully believes in that, and doesn't really show much remorse or angst over the fact. i gotta admit, she has some pretty hard nerves while she's in the middle of a serious battle. outside of that, she acts like the a curious pup." Sans sighed as he ran a hand around his skull. "though in the long-run, i don't think too heavily on those things, she is who she saved your life. and i'm pretty grateful for that. very grateful."

"OH...I SEE..." Papyrus sighed to himself.

Red had done quite a hardened thing for his sake, because he was the one who got distracted for a brief moment. It's not like he wasn't grateful as well, but he too wished that it wouldn't have come to that. Though he could see why it would be an option she wouldn't hesitate to make; the Pack doesn't take threats to any of their own, or their friends. Red's reaction time, and the reaction itself, was understandable. Still, it was rather difficult for Papyrus to accept, and Asriel must be having a difficult time accepting it as well. Frisk would be the most difficult one to receive this troublesome reality. Those three monsters were going to cause intense amounts of destruction with the souls of the comrades they killed; Red wasn't hesitant on ending the threat before it worsened, and neither were the Dogi.

Still, he wished things could have gone differently.

"...SANS. I DO APOLOGIZE FOR CAUSING YOU SO MUCH CONCERN FOR ME. I REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO BETTER THAN WHAT HAPPENED. MY PERFORMANCE WAS...VERY LACKLUSTER AT BEST...AND PATHETIC AT WORST. UNDYNE IS GOING REALLY GOING TO LAY IT ON ME AS SOON AS I FULLY RECOVER." Papyrus sighed while rubbing his skull and sitting up further from the bed.

Sans noticed the solemn expression, and he shook his head. "no, pap. ya can't go thinkin' li-"

"HOWEVER..." Papyrus continued, noticing his signature scarf lying on the dresser next to him. He slowly picks it up and drapes it around his neck. "WITH THIS, COMES EXPERIENCE! AND EXPERIENCE WILL HELP ME IMPROVE MY GROWTH EVEN FURTHER, SO I CAN DO MY BEST TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN TO ME AS OFTEN. I CANNOT GUARANTEE PERFECT SUCCESS. BUT ALAS, I MUST TRY."' He turned towards Sans and a nod. "SANS. I'M GOING TO TRY HARDER. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXHAUST YOURSELF WORRYING ABOUT IF I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF IN BATTLE. I HAVE NOT BEEN LIVING UP TO THE PROMISES I MADE BACK THEN...I WILL FIX THAT SOON ENOUGH, FOR THE BOTH OF US."

Sans seemed surprised by the amount of resolve Papyrus placed in those words. He can tell he really means it. Not that he had any doubts. Papyrus was many things, amazing things. What he wasn't, as a liar. And even if he tried, he wasn't very good at it like Sans was at times. Sans went for a statement, but was cut off by Papyrus pulling him into a hug. "pap...?"

"ENOUGH OF THAT TALK FOR NOW, THOUGH. NOW WE HUG! HUGS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!"

"I can vouch for that!" Mettaton said gleefully as he stretched his arms around the two brothers.

Flowey simply huffed at the display, which directed Papyrus' attention towards them. "FLOWEY. YOUR CRITICISM WAS WELL-HEARD AND WILL BE ACCOUNTED FOR. IT'S NICE TO SEE THAT YOU HELD SO MUCH CONCERN FOR ME."

"W-What...?!" Flowey stuttered, looking baffled and almost offended by the claim. He didn't realize he was blushing slightly. "You _stupid_ moronic skeleton! I wasn't worried about you! It's just that your carelessness can be infuriating and Sans will get pissy every time you're hurt! I don't wanna hear that crap!"

"sure bud, sure." Sans scoffed, succumbing into brother's embrace.

It was going to be alright...for now.

* * *

"I was pathetic out there..." Shamir angrily hissed to himself as he was standing against a wall with his paw on his chest. It was a very close call, with Asriel having helped close the wound, But once he was able to get his paws on some monster food, he was close to being as good as new. Regardless of that, however, it was quite obvious that he was less than pleased with how things turned out in the long-run. Parvos very nearly killed him, and with almost no effort at all. He sensed the human soul in his chest, recalling that he absorbed one some time before any of this happened.

"Please, Shamir. Don't beat yourself up like this." Rasha informed him gently, placing a paw on his own, while Ribras had a paw around her as well. "None of us could have predicted that something like this might happen. It was completely out of the blue for Parvos to do something like this so blatantly...but we know better, don't we? We know that Ratoveros is the one most responsible for what's happened. He's surely the one who ordered for this to happen...he's simply insufferable for this!"

"It's just difficult to adjust to...I mean, just some time ago, months ago, we worked with them...we were deluded, so we left before we were considered unable to be saved. Parvos...he's not only rejected leaving, he's actually _relishing_ in the chaos he's taking part of at this point. I know we've never really been on the best of terms with him, but now he's truly become our enemy." Ribras added solemnly. "Going as far as killing their human comrades to absorb souls for their power...and they didn't even reject that...we were really a part of that...it just feels...so sickening."

"As long as we're not a part of it anymore, then perhaps there is still a chance for us to redeem ourselves, even if those chances are slim. In any case, we need to keep trying. This time it was us that attracted that kind of trouble, but Undyne and the others stood up for us anyway. They saved us, and we don't have much to show for it." Rasha sighed. "We need to start doing better than that. There must be more we can do than what we can right now."

"Well...until we can properly figure out exactly how to do so, our best compromise is to simply keep doing what we're doing right now." Shamir decided after heeding both of his long-term comrades. "Ebott is our home now...protecting it is a must. Especially when we understand how they've given us their hospitality regardless of what we've been involved with."

"Because the Prince sensed that we weren't bad people..." Rasha added quietly. Even then, she was surprised at herself for letting the Prince talk her down the way he did. She didn't think she _could_ be talked down, and the same went for the others. It's just that someone else actually caring about how they felt about what they were doing...it really got to them. Unfortunately, the monster and human leaders behind the attack weren't so easy to sway. They imagined that the Prince was feeling just a tad inadequate because of that. It wasn't hard to imagine that Parvos was wearing down everyone's patience, disregarding nearly everything else.

Maybe...that's precisely what Parvos wants.

Meanwhile, in a much larger room within the police headquarters-Undyne prefers it to be called a base, considering it sounds a bit cooler-Undyne and Alphys were standing in the very front of the room. Undyne was out of uniform and in her casual clothes for the most part, leaning back against the wall. The Pack was there as well, minus Red, who went to see the Dreemurrs on her own. The incapacitated subordinates to the siege were simply staring at Undyne and Alphys with a mix of great confusion, though the warning glares sent towards them by the Pack was enough to keep themfrom saying anything too rude or unnecessary. Twenty-five humans and monsters, respectively. Eyus was right in front of all of the men and occasional women, simply gazing at the two women ahead of him, especially Alphys. He decided to break the ice, as the silence was becoming a bit too much to bear.

"...Why...?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, punk." Undyne replied coolly.

"...Hmph. Fair enough." Eyus shook his head a bit while looking at the two of them again, Alphys in particular. "Even though that spider girl and rosy-cheeked kid both finished off the human mages leading this thing, and those canines finished off the monsters co-leading it, aside from Parvos since he got away...yet you intentionally let the rest of us live. Why did you let us live...?"

It was particular to note that ever since their Magic Awakening, the Pack looked a bit more...like wolves. Not too much, but there are subtle differences here and there, such as sharper fangs, eyes appearing as slits, slightly wild fur, and this subtle feeling of control over their inner feral nature, which they didn't think they had until now. Well, Dogressa certainly had it, but it was a surprise to the rest.

With the questions now fully and clearly stated, Undyne sighed while closing her eye, a vein pulsing from her head. "A small piece of me still wants to kick your ass for picking on my girlfriend back then...I'm a bit vengeful like that. But then I remembered that, whether you wanted to or not, you helped us back then, so we could find Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren when it came to Seloms Archipelago. So you're a bit of an asshole because of your 'profession', but you're not that horrid a guy. And as for the rest of you..." She opened her eye and stared at then all seriously. "A show of hands, paws, whatever the hell you have...how many of you participated in this because you wanted to, or because you actually _enjoyed_ it?"

"W-What...?"

Alphys sighed as she stepped up a bit to reinforce Undyne's point. "What she means to say is...did you come and do what you did on your own volition? Is everything you've done within this city because you actually _wanted_ to be here doing them...?"

There was an extended pause after that, as they all exchanged nervous looks with one another. They weren't sure how to proceed since the couple's questions were genuine and concerned. The Pack were standing by, also watching them, if warily. Eyus turned towards them, then back towards the others, then one by one, they answered clearly.

"We didn't want to go through with this...of _course_ we didn't want to go through with this."

"But we didn't have a choice."

"Or to be more precise, we weren't _given_ a choice. Our only path was forward..."

Undyne narrowed her eye while hearing just three of these satements. The hopeless tone of her their voices gave her a hunch on what their situation was. "They...forced you into this? How can they force you all into doing this...?"

"Well...we're that pretty small minority that didn't want anything to do with this in the slightest, but we didn't have a choice...they took it away from us." One of them spoke, certainly a monster. "Some of us couldn't really go back to our homes or our families...we didn't really have any left after they were done. They made sure we had nothing to go back to, and we would have to stay with them and continue doing things for them, terrible or otherwise...and defiance to their commands would be certain death."

"Believe us when we say that some _did_ try to defy Ratoveros, or anyone who was in a higher status than them...we would be unceremoniously killed, and they wouldn't have a care in the world afterwards...Parvos seems especially fond of that method. But there are others as well. Other cabals control their subordinates in different ways..."

"Some control their subordinates through authority. Corruption. Fear. Fanatical Loyalty. Mind control. Power is the most obvious, as well as fear, but there are MANY cases of the others. Those human mages you killed were participating in this through pure sadism, as well as those two monsters. That avian monster, however...Owdium. He was participating through pure blind obedience through indoctrination... he was no longer capable of having a will of his own..."

Alphys lowered her eyes and shifted her glasses. "Heavy indoctrination...that must have been how Richard and Ace, the souls of Kindness and Justice, were morphed into tools of destruction. In fact...they were ALL re-crafted into tools of destruction...but the souls of Justice, Integrity, and Perserverance were especially victim to this, given how they were somehow turned into monsters. Justice through blind loyalty and prejudice, Kindness through gratitude and respect, Patience through acceptance and not caring enough to resist, Bravery through power, Perseverance and Integrity through simple command inducment magic. They _wanted_ to resist, but because they're so powerful, that choice was purposefully and forcefully taken away from them to keep them from going rogue on their own volition..."

Undyne thought over the issue at hand, folding her arms and sighing. This was rather troubling information to take in. Magic cabals out there have many ways to subjugate their subordinates and to keep them on their sides. It can be something surprisingly simple, or deeply complex, to outright disturbing, and even completely horrid and malevolent. How were monsters out there even capable of such methods? It disgusted Undyne just to think about it. And there were more out there, **_more_** malevolent cabal leaders than Ratoveros, human or monster. Undyne shook her head, refocusing herself.

One battle at a time.

"...Here's the down low, everyone. Obviously just letting you go free isn't gonna slide. So I'm suggesting that you all just sit in here and think about how you're going to repay the city for the damage that you did, willingly or not. I'll discuss the finalities with Alvina, later."

They all seemed surprised by this. "Wait...you...you're not going to kill us...?"

"Unlike the ones who lead you on this little escapade, you all actually have a chance to better yourselves, and you actually _want_ to take it. Why would I take that away from you?" Undyne said resolutely, pushing off the wall.

Alphys twiddled her fingers, smiling nervously. "What she means is...as long as you don't intend to be bad anymore...then we'll have no more trouble between us. So...so think about that, okay...?"

Eyus turned towards Alphys, especially curious. "You...you beat my ass into the ground the first time we met. The second time was even faster. You spared me both times."

"Well...you were definitely a jerk, but not evil at heart. Why should you or the others be punished any more than the person who trapped them down that path in the first place?"

"Ya know those kinds of events when the bad guys are given more mercy than the subordinate guys simply working for them? Yeah, we don't roll like that." Undyne explained rather bluntly. "Maybe if you guys were all doing this purely for selfish enjoyment like five of your captains were, then yeah, we wouldn't have gone so easy on you. We realize that there might be some cabal followers out there who do this kind of thing just for the hell of it. _**They** _ won't be treated so kindly. But you guys were forced into this position because all of the other ways out were taken away from you...you deserve a chance to start over. We suggest that you take it."

As she said this, she thought to herself about something. Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha. They were constantly being haunted by the shadows looming over their heads, the shadows known as Ratoveros and Parvos. Sans has already said he would put down Parvos the next time they meet. She resolved herself to a decision:

She would definitely see to it that Ratoveros be struck down one day, and she'll be the one to do so, if need be.

* * *

Alvina, like nearly everyone else, was not having the best of days today. Not at all, she was actually having a very difficult time processing everything that has transpired over the last couple of hours. She sighed while massaging her forehead, as well as the bridge of her nose. Civilian casualties from that earth mages moderate quake resulted in twenty humans and thirteen monsters. This has made a majority of the city quite uneasy, and some were outright scared. At least a majority of the _humans_ were feeling uneasy and scared. The monsters?

Only the minority of monsters were scared. The majority were _**pissed**_. It wasn't even a question that Undyne was one of them. The only, _only_ ones who could possibly be more angry than herself were the monarchs...

" **How dare they do such a thing right in front of us...s** **uch blatant, intentional, malicious impertinence will _NOT_ be tolerated...!**" Asgore snarled viciously, as a flaming aura surrounded him with his ears rising a little, his eyes glowing bright crimson instead of their usual green.

" **They have the audacity to attack us in our own home city, intentionally involving civilians, regardless of race...!** " Toriel hissed also covered in a flaming aura, her eyes also glowing crimson, as well as her ears rising slightly in place. Their control over their flames was astounding, seeing as they weren't leaving a smoking spot on the couch they were both sitting on. They were also too furious to even shout out their frustrations. Instead they were terrifyingly quiet, not unlike Asriel's attitude against Parvos.

Calm, quiet anger must run through the family as much as their kindness and patience.

Aside from that, the sheer intensity of their fury was enough to nearly bring the current occupants of the room to tears; Helen, Linda, Gloria, Diana, and Alvina were meekly staring at them on the opposite end of the room, trying not to say or do anything to provoke them further. Only Gerson and Temmie were completely unaffected.

"Oh dear. They're both pretty fired up." Gerson noted with a huff.

"N-Now now, Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr, c-calm down...w-we're just as upset about this as you are..." Alvina weakly smiled towards soon noticed that they were scaring the human occupants in the room, and decreased their auras so they would feel a bit safer around them. Again, Linda was wracking her brain, criticizing herself for believing that constantly antagonizing the Dreemurrs was in any way a safe idea. Their patience with her was amazing to say the least, compared to what transpired today,which they were showing true and genuine fury over. The main emotion that Toriel showed towards Linda's attitude was _annoyance,_ but also a will to connect with her, at best. She was showing no such pleasantries towards the ones responsible for this. Neither was Asgore, which was surprising to Helen because he's always the calmer of the two.

Asgore manages to calm himself down first, taking a deep breath while holding and caressing Toriel's paw, gazing at the humans. "Our apologies. This has been such a stressful day for everyone. I think what we need is some rest. So you ladies, please go home and rest yourselves. And as your positions as teachers...we'll place it under consideration. We promise we'll come up with a solution."

"Indeed." Toriel nodded as she briefly gazes at Linda and the others. "...I haven't forgotten our discussion, Linda. We'll continue it under a more comfortable atmosphere. Right now...this simly isn't the time. But you're still more than welcome to come over for tea and pie, and perhaps the occasional plate of cookies."

"...Okay." Linda nodded in defeat. The events of today erased all of the hostility she carried towards the Boss Monster for the moment, especially since Toriel has placed herself in danger to protect her and her friends. These women went out of their way to antagonize Toriel purely out of envy, which Helen wanted no part, and they began antagonizing _her_ in response. And yet despite her annoyance with them, she still chose to protect them. She was annoyed with them, but she never hated them back. None of them had the energy or will to act hostile towards her after that. With these thoughts in mind, they left the house without a word.

Alvina sighed as she gently caressed her forehead. "I'm in for a super serious headache later...the citizens are afraid to leave their homes at the moment. And it's even more complicated because human mages AND monsters were causing a significant fuss. So neither can really blame this entirely on the other even if they tried. Geez...who knows how long this'll take to clean up..." Temmie gently hopped on Alvina's lap and laid down calmly. Alvina sighed and began petting her head, slightly relaxed by the resulting purrs. "Ah Temmie...you're great for so much more than secretary work..."

"Nevertheless, we cannot simply let this go." Toriel glared while clutching her skirt over her knees, visibly, quietly seething. "Those six children...I once tried to hold them against their will. Then because of my own self-rigtheousness, I allowed them to walk into death..."

"And I was the one who ordered their deaths because I was too cowardly to choose the more pragmatic solution..." Asgore mumbled, just as angry.

"After being imprisoned for so long by us, they forgave Asgore and myself, as well as the rest of monsterkind, and they were finally free..."

"But now... someone has tainted that sacrifice. Someone tore them from the afterlife and brought them back to the realm of the living against their will, and turned them into living weapons... _fully knowing_ how important they were to us..."

 **"There shall be _no_ forgiveness for that insult."**

 **"Nor shall there be _any_ negotiations over it."**

 **"It's not a matter of the _severity_ of the retribution that shall input fear in their souls."**

 **"It's the _CERTAINTY_ of the retribution that will make them tremble at the mere idea of _deliberately_ provoking us." **

Alvina was grimly intimidated by the looks on their faces despited not being the target of it, and she was just as impressed by the synchronization of their fury. It wasn't hard to tell that whoever was responsible for this has just harshly exposed a _**VERY**_ sensitive subject of theirs with the intent to hurt, and they would NOT tolerate it. Especially since...

"...Mom...Dad..."

The current occupants of the room turned to see Frisk standing on the stairway, visibly tired, as well as having several glowing bandages wrapped around his body, mostly his head. His soul was still slightly cracked, and much dimmer than usual; he was **_that_** close to death because of what happened today. Magic food was effective, but there were a few limits they couldn't handle on their own.

"Frisk! What are you doing awake, my child?! You should be in bed resting!" Toriel exclaimed, maternal concern kicking in, and paternal concern kicking in for Asgore. Frisk didn't heed her criticism; he simply wobbled over to her and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her bosom. Her eyes widened as she felt him cling to her even tighter, as well as his violent shaking that followed afterwards.

"I..I don't want to be left alone..."

There were no more arguments from Toriel, and Asgore didn't bother trying to provide any himself. Frisk was very clearly bothered by this incident, the implications of it, as well as the results. Right now, he dearly needed their comfort, and they were fully willing to provide. Toriel genty wrapped her warm and loving arms around him, and Asgore did the same. Both of them lowered themselves and took him completely into their embrace. Both of them lightly kissed his head, gently petting his head and back until they gradually felt his shivers cease. Gerson, Alvina, and Temmie frowned sadly at the sight, Frisk was very shaken bt recent events, but even so, he was trying to be strong.

"...Where are Asriel and Chara...where are my brothers...?" Frisk asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"They've stepped out once they were sure you were okay. They needed time alone." Toriel informed him while petting his head. "Do you want us to call them...?"

"No...no, it's fine. I just wanted to know if they were both alright."

"...Asgore." Gerson sighed tiredly. The Boss Monster turned towards his long-time friend, who was gazing in his reflection caused by his tea. "This is not the first time something like this has happened...and it certainly will not be the last. With that in mind, I've made a decision with myself. We've been through far too much effort and hardship to surrender our place on the Surface. So I'm gonna have to try and do my part to help actively defend it."

Asgore blinked owlishly, as Toriel too turned her head towards Gerson. Asgore was slightly surprised, having figured out what this meant, and was quick to voice it first. "Old friend...are you really...?"

Gerson gently sipped more of his tea, before he sets it down and gazed at everyone else with half/cheer, half/seriousness. "It's about time that Gerson: The Hammer of Justice, officially comes out of retirement."

The sounds of a certain fish woman fangirling her lungs out-without having the _slightest_ clue as to why-filled the confused city for an entire minute. Gerson simply lets out an amused 'Wa ha ha!' and begins sipping more of his tea, enjoying the temporary peace while it lasts.

* * *

Asriel and Chara, after they were completely sure that Frisk was alright and on the way to recovery, as well as the status on Papyrus and Shamir, decided to simply hang around the entrance of th Underground, mostly around the cliffs that surrounded it, and they got a view of Ebott as a whole. They have been thinking oif the events have transpired, and they could even see a couple of smoke trails still resulting from the incident. Neither of them said anything at first, they simply gazed at the large city, with Asriel's scarf and ears flowing with the wind, as well as Chara's poncho and hair. This has definitely been a long day for them, and not one they enjoyed.

"Boys. I have news." Tempest appeared out from the Underground's entrance, deactivating his invisibility cloak caused by his wind magic. "Darkness has all of the six human children under stabilization, and will be working their heardest to make sure that they've been removed of the heavy influence placed on them."

" _Yup. It's definitely gonna take a while, though. And overall, we have to keep them completely safe in the meantime._ " Darkness informed them through a headpiece around Tempest's ear. " _These kids have been through some troublesome times, boys. Whatever's been done to them, it's NOT gonna be easy to undo._ "

" _You all had a major fight up there and didn't invite me?! Lame!_ " Lunar could be heard on the line as well, and she sounded bored. " _I see why the monsters wanted to get outta this stupid mountain. How did they stand this for so long?!_ "

" _Lunar, please! Behave yourself. Remember, we're supposed to stay hidden for the most part."_ Darkness criticized her, in which only a huff of annoyance was heard. " _As I said, they shall be under our care and protection until they make a full recovery. So don't worry about us. That will be all._ " The transmission ended. Tempest nodded to the two boys, before he swiftly disappears back into the Underground.

Asriel and Chara nodded in acknowledgement. A moment of silence passes between the both of them, until the other brother decides to break it. "Hey...Azzy."

"Yes, Chara?"

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this...this has been a really cruddy day."

"That's an understatement..." Asriel sighed, which got a brief chuckle out of the both of them. The somber laughs soon died down, and they continued watching over the city from their perch. "Chara...some people died in this fiasco. Humans and Monsters alike, innocent ones. And many others got seriously hurt..." Asriel mumbled quietly, solemnly while holding his Rainbow Heart Locket in his paw. "And to top it all off, Frisk got hurt as well..."

"I've got more reason to feel cruddy about that than you. He was under my supervision." Chara grumbled as he clenched his fist. "He outright got blown up, Asriel. It was crazy lucky that he was able to barely survive it. Emphasis on _barely_. If he didn't pull through..."

"...I know." Asriel sighed, shaking his head. "Chara...did...did you really kill one of them...?"

"Yeah. Right when I had the chance to finish him, I finished him. No delay." Chara responded easily. "We had to put them down like the dogs that they were. Not nice, kind, loyal dogs like the Pack, Asriel. **_Rabid_** dogs. Sometimes...those dogs just happen to look like terrible people." Chara said chillingly, but Asriel wasn't too affected, just saddened. He already knew that this side of Chara hasn't completely gone away. "I know Frisk probably would have wanted us to spare them...but you saw the look in their eyes, Asriel. Didn't you? They weren't going to stop hurting _good_ people no matter what we said to them. There are going to be more cases like that."

"...I know." Asriel nodded numbly, staring at hs feet with half-lowered eyes. "It's not like I don't understand the circumstances...I just wished it could have been better. I said 'Don't Kill, and Don't Be Killed' would be the _best_ we could go for...but I never said that it could always work out that way. I also remember that I said not every situation can be solved with kindness. I'm not going to be a hypocrite and denounce that statement. Still...that doesn't mean I won't at least try. After all, we succeeded with you when you were at your worst, didn't we...?"

"My connection to you, Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel was the _**only**_ reason I had a chance at all. In other words, I lucked out. Others won't be so fortunate, and we can't gamble with innocent lives until we get it right...that wouldn't be fitting of a Prince to do that with his people, would it?"

"...No. No it wouldn't. We'll find ways to solve problems that will _never_ resort to that. Whether they be easy...or difficult."

Another moment of silence passes between them...though this time, someone else breaks it.

"There you boys are...!" They both blinked as Muffet and Red were both making their way towards them, both wearing concerned expressions. They did their best to ease their own tense looks so they wouldn't have more reason to be worried about them. Though considering what they would soon have to tell them, this wouldn't last very long. Red, being slightly faster than the other, made it to them first. Muffet was walking alongside her beloved pet, whom was still enlarged and seemed awfully happy and cheery itself, for obvious reasons. Muffet sighed as she stopped in front of them, pushing her hair away from her eyes. "We were worried about you boys. What are doing out here by yourselves?"

"Once we were sure that Frisk was alright, we decided to hang out on our own. We wanted some time to ourselves for a bit." Asriel said while nodding towards them. "So...uh...Muffet...I heard that your pet actually...um..." Asriel rubbed his neck with an awkward sigh. "Is your pet okay...?"

"Huh? You're talking about how my pet gobbled those two up like morsels?" Muffet blinked as she gently pats her pet's cheek, and it happily murrs at the contact. "Well, my dear pet doesn't seem to have gotten a tummyache, so I'd say that it was all fine and dandy." Muffet...didn't seem to have any qualms about the fact that her enlarged pet mercilessly devoured two human enemy mages. The main thing she was worried about was if they gave said pet indigestion, nothing else.

"Anyway, what else is tha matter with you two? It seems to be much more than all this fisaco and being worried about Frisk." Red asked with slightly narrowed silver eyes, her hood pushed back.

Asriel and Chara looked at one another; their eyes were having a silent conversation of their own, and they were coming to some sort of agreement. A very sound and firm agreement. They couldn't hide the truth from them anymore. They had to be completely honest. Asriel sighed and turned towards them, feeling the need to go first. "Red...Muffet...there's something we need to tell you. It's...it's very important that you know this about us, as well as Frisk."

"How you feel afterwards...we won't blame you in the slightest. But we're not gonna keep it from you anymore. Not after all this craziness that seems mostly aimed at us and our family." Chara elaborated slightly. Muffet and Red blinked slightly, before they both nodded, willing to heed their words.

Asriel and Chara told the both of them everything significant. Their beginnings together, the incident with the Golden Flowers, Asriel's death, Frisk's involvement, the timelines with drastically different events, their brief brothers feud, and their reconciliation. Muffet and Red listened intently. Red was obviously more shocked than Muffet, who seemed to be taking most of it in stride, and was showing more interest than shock. Brief lapses of surprise at best, but not outright unbelievable shock. They were also able to easily understand that these two weren't making any of this up, giving how solemn and serious their eyes became when they recalled all of it up to now.

They eventually finished, with a deep breath of finality. They didn't say anything afterwards, they simply hung their heads and waited silently for Muffet and Red to give their responses. They were anxious, but they couldn't take it back now, nor were they interested in doing such a thing. They expressed their complete honesty in their fall and their rise, their deaths and their revival, their sins and their path of atonement...they couldn't, and wouldn't fake anything about any of that.

...Muffet reacted first.

"Hmmm...my unwillingness to leave my nest cost me my life in a different time...that sounds like me alright. Lukcily I kinda fixed that." Muffet said with a nod. Red seem completely flabbergasted by Muffet's near-nonchalant response to everything she just heard.

"Muffet...is that _all_ you have to say about this?"

"...Actually, there is." Muffet nodded as she turned back towards Chara. Chara noticed the gentle smile gracing her lips. "Chara-Dearie...I won't pretend that I will be completely able to understand what your experiences were. But that's fine. Because regardless of my lack of complete understanding, I want to help you anyway. I have full confidence in you, that you can overcome the mental and real-world obstacles that try to hold you back from what you wish to be.. All I ask of you is to reach out to me, tell me when and how I can help...and I'll gladly lend you a hand. All six of them.~"

Chara was completely baffled by Muffet's devoted desire to helping him overcome his issues, regardless of whether or not she has a deep understanding of them. It didn't matter to her. She listened to his story and didn't judge him. All she wanted to do was help him through his troubles however she can, whenever she can.

"Muffet...just like that? After hearing all of that, of what I did...you're seriously willing to help me regardless of all of that? Why...?"

Muffet smiled. "I can be a simple girl, Chara. I want money, I work for it through my parlor. I dote on my spiders and pet, I find the means to do so. And the basic premise of your story is that you feel horrible for being bad and now you _genuinely_ want to be good...really, what other reason do I need?" She then takes gentle hold Chara's head, lightly kissed his cheek, then sits back a little as she places the back of his head on her lap. She smiled while tenderly running a hand through his rough and messy hair. Chara was very surprised by the gesture, but simply closed his eyes and calmly rested. Muffet smiled softly at this. "Take a little rest, Chara-Dearie. You've had quite a rough and tiring day."

Asriel and Red were observing the two of them with various amounts of curiosity. The latter was quite surprised by Muffet in particular. Not only did she take some rather shocking revelations about Asriel and Chara in stride, she offered to help Chara anyway regardless of that fact. How strange; Muffet can be mischievous, sneaky, and sometimes outright naughty. But these short but significant bits of maturity she shows during moments like these show that while Red is more serious as well as stronger than Muffet, Muffet is ultimately the more mature of the two, and a deeper thinker than she lets on. Red shook her head as she turned towards Asriel.

"Hey, Asriel."

"Oh. Yes, Red?" Asriel blinked, turning towards Red with a bit of confusion.

Red nodded strongly, and Asriel took quick notice that her appearance changed slightly with the revelation of her silver soul. According to Geno Alphys, her silver soul was the Soul of **Intuition**. She was able to use it's power to detect danger by level of intensity, but not the exact danger or origin. She also retained her silver eyes, gained sharper ears and fangs, and a longer-and fluffier-tail. She was now a canine closely resembling a wolf. But for now, there were more important things to speak about.

"Asriel. Unlike Muffet, I literally have close to NO understanding with everything you've told me. But I do know that it doesn't matter. I know that you're a good person. And you don't like to kill. I, on the other paw, don't have such qualms if it will save and protect the innocent." Red began, taking a deep breath, and sighing. "So...you just keep being the shield for monsterkind, and save those that _can_ be saved. While I act as the blade cutting down those who _can't_ be redeemed, and are still intent on being a threat to everyone we care for. Let me bear that burden for you, Asriel. I promise you I can handle it." She proved this by what she did it earlier today, to an Owdium preparing to kill Papyrus. Not even a flinch.

Asriel sighed. His views on kindness not being the answer to everything truly exposed itself today. Sometimes there was no use in reading a person to try and find the good in them, when there is no such thing within them. Their atttempt to defy this before such extreme examples nearly got Frisk and Papyrus killed. It wasn't a lesson either would enjoy, but it would surely stick now. As they said, Chara may be a rare case. Still, he did agree that they at least had to try.

"...I'll...I'll be sure to consider it." Asriel decided. Red nodded, accepting the answer for now. Asriel slowly reached for her paw, and gently holds it. "Thank you for your help, Red. I appreciate it." Asriel smiled fondly towards her. Red could only turn her head away quickly in order to hide her growing blush, forgetting she wears a cowl. Muffet and Chara lightly chuckled, while naive Asriel was confused by how she was acting. For the moment, they would recover from the incident. For a moment, everything would be fairly peaceful.

...Emphasis on _moment_.

* * *

It's been three days since the siege. Alvina has been a bit stressed as of late, trying to keep the commotion from getting too out of hand. And that has not been easy on her, and she's lost at least a few hours of sleep each day that passed, and sometimes forgot to eat. Temmie has been working a bit harder in response, playing a much more active in making sure that she didn't collapse from exhuastion. Bringing her warm blankets on the colder times, and air conditioning on the hotter times. In other words, Temmie was slipping in some caretaking alongside being a secretary. She was really worried about Alvina, but she insisted that she could push on. There wasn't anything that could sway her or deter her.

...Until now.

Temmie suddenly pushes through the doors with papers in her arms as she waddled up to Alvina's desk, and hopping on top of it. "MisS MaooyoR!~ YoU hev v1isTOrs!~"

"I, um...can't really take visitors right now, Temmie. Can it wait...?" Alvina asked politely.

"No, _Ally_. Afraid not."

Alvina immediately stood up from her chair at the voice. Her eyes widened with disbelief as the doors were pushed open.

The one leading it was a women that looke much like her but a bit older, wearing a black dress and having darker red hair. Behind her, were the rest: A man with trimmed red hair and a beard stood behind her in a business suit. Behind him was an elderly man with no hair at all and was moving around in a wheelchair, his lower half covered by a blanket. The one pushing him around was one around his age as well, except she could still walk on her own, but not well. She was wearing a brown robe to cover her dark pink pajamas. Guess she didn't bother changing. Balanced aound her neck was a red-furred cat, with obsidian eyes, meowing quietly. And finally there was a young man closest to her age standing behind the woman in front, mostly wearing more casual suit, without the top half but keeping it over his shoulder.

Alvina slowly smiled. "Oh...my family...my family is here...how nice...hooraayyyy~" She said wth a bit of a tremble. Temmie didn't notice it at the time, and as she recalls this memory, desparately wished that she did. Alvina was putting on a happy smile and cheerful demeanor so she wouldn't alarm her. That she was actively happy to see her parents, grandparents, and brother here. And they got a cat, apparently. No. What she was feeling wasn't a welcoming emotion that symbolizes a family reunion. Family reunions are supposed to be times of happiness. So Temmie wondered...

...Why wasn't Alvina happy...?

* * *

 **Out of one arc and into another. 'Six Children Revival Arc' to simply the 'Alvina' arc. No breaks on this one?! What is this madness?!(Well as described, they had three days, but STILL) but don't worry, readers. I already know _exactly_ what I'll do for this entirety of this arc, and good news, it's gonna be four to five chapters. So its not going to be named parts' or anything, it won't be _named_ that way. Just a heads-up.**

 **Asriel: I hope everything will be alright...**

 **Chara: But just in case, I'm keeping my guard up.**


	39. Alvina's Family

**Asgore: Well...this chapter surely took a while to come. At the very least, it provided plenty of time to gather up thoughts in order to proceed.**

 **Toriel: Precisely. Time used to think out these events and how to proceed along with them. Unfortunately...these events spell misfortune.**

 **Asgore: In what shape or form, we shall see. What remains unchanged is our resolve to endure it and stand against it.**

 **Toriel: Hm...it seems the two of us get a bit of an extended focus for the time being...as well as our beloved mayor. I wonder why...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Alvina...wasn't really in the best mood. right now. The reasons why were standing before her, and none of them looked particularly friendly. In fact, judging by the way they were looking at her, they weren't happy at all to see one of their own flesh and blood. The feeling was dreadfully mutual on Alvina's side, if not doubled, or even _tripled._ The scathing gazes they sent towards one another was a very clear sentiment of this, which only lead Temmie down to the deeper pits of confusion. What was happening? Why did Alvina not look happy to see her family? Why were _they_ not happy to see _her_? This didn't feel right at all. There was something dreadfully wrong with this scenario.

Alvina sighed tiredly as she slowly pinched the bridge of her nose. There still wasn't any sign of them communicating with one another, yet despite the lack of words between them at the moment, Temmie could clearly see that this was _**not**_ a happy meeting. And she was growing increasingly worried for Alvina because of it, as she's never seen her look so distressed before. It was very easy to tell, because having worked for her for quite a while now, she as very well aware that Alvina and distress usually don't go together. She tends to be significantly more relaxed than this, but this was a special case, one she couldn't afford to ignore.

This prolonged silence eventually ended as Alvina made a simple request: "Temmie...it's time for you to go. You're done for today." She said solemnly as she lightly gestures for the small monster to leave. Said monster was surprised by Alvina's choice and grew very worried for her. Alvina was asking her nicely, but she could tell that this was not something that was up for discussion. So with a reluctant nod, Temmie grabbed her suitcase-filled nearly to the brink with Temmie Flakes-closed it up and secured it, then proceeds to leave the office room while looking back. Alvina shyly waved towards her with a smile of reassurance, but Temmie wasn't fully convinced by it. She soon lightly stretched her arm and closed the door behind her.

Then there was silence, briefly uninterrupted. Then the middle-aged woman turned towards Alvina...and swiftly slaps her across the face. The smack resonated across the room, and Alvina had to support herself with her desk to keep herself from falling on the floor completely. The others did nothing to stop this, they simply watched as Alvina slowly struggles to stand back up. Though after a few moments of collecting herself, she laughed softly, though there was also a sarcastic tone to it.

"Well...so this is the first thing you choose to do, Azami? First thing you after seeing your daughter after so many years, and you slap her...yeah, that sounds like something you'd do." Alvina casually rolled her eyes while rubbing her sore red cheek. "What can I do for you on this absolutely _lovely_ day? You do think that this is a lovely day, right?~"

"Your attitude hasn't changed, even when you have reign over an entire city. That's to be expected from someone like you." The older woman behind them said with extreme distaste, and the older man in the wheelchair acknowledged this with a strong nod. Alvina rolled her eyes and leaned against her desk while still nursing her bruise.

"Ah yes, of course. Acacia and Atherton. How are you doin'? Not well? I hope so. Maybe then you'd have less reasons to rag on me for something that literally has _nothing_ to do with you." Alvina waved off the both of them, her rather despondent grandparents, without a care.

"Irresponsible brat. You still haven't learned how to speak with respect...?"

"I only give respect to those that deserve it. You all _clearly_ don't deserve it, which is why I'm talking without a care." She rolled her eyes at her rather confrontational father, Alastair. Her brother Adam didn't make any eye contact with her at all. He simply shifted to the back of the room while nonchalantly staring at the wall. They didn't exchange words at all. Her reaction to him was neutral at it's best possible positive. She then turned towards the cat attached to Acacia, then folded her arms. "Though I do admit, the cat is new. Chubby little fella, ain't he?"

"Axel wants nothing to do with you, child." Acacia huffed.

"That's too bad. Because he's most likely the only other being in this room that I'm actually rather happy to see, and we JUST met." Alvina said with an aggravated huff. Said cat actually meows in response to this, and Alvina smiled fondly towards said cat for a bit, until she narrowed her eyes and turned her head back towards her family. "Anyway, we've gotten pretty much all of the pleasantries outta the way. You guys mind tellin' me why you feel the need to bother me at this point in time? I'm quite a busy woman, and I had to send my secretary away so that I'd have to deal with all of you. And of all times, NOW you decided to visit me...I'm pretty sure you never wanted to see me ever again. In fact, you were _QUITE_ clear about expressing that desire to me in the clearest terms possible. _Very_ impossible to mistake."

Alvina's sass was rewarded with yet another slap, knocking her to the ground once again. Again, Alvina didn't bother being vocal about the physical pain, she just stood back up and nursed her worsening bruise with the same annoyed expression. Azami narrowed her eyes towards her daughter, who still met her gaze with a glare of defiance. Azami turned away from said daughter while folding her arms and looking towards the door that Temmie left through. After some consideration, she soon turns back towards Alvina with a highly critical glare.

"We did say that we didn't want to see you ever again...but it seems that your own incompetence is so _**outrageously**_ atrocious that someone needed to tell you just how horrible you are at this job. ESPECIALLY in regards to recent events." She began while circling the room, glaring harshly at Alvina while doing so. "You've allowed vermin to go ahead and infest this city...without the slightest bit of resistance. Your incompetence is truly staggering. There was no way that I could ignore something like this, and neither could the rest of us. You've proved how utterly incompetent you are at being a mayor."

"Ya REALLY like the word _incompetent_ , do ya?" Alvina deadpanned in reponse. "Course we let the monsters to the surface. If you ask me, they really needed a break. If you've known about all of the crap they've been forced to go through, then..." Alvina paused, then she shook her head. "You know what, never mind that. I forgot that you all have a pretty one-sided view on things. I feel idiotic for thinking that you could possibly think positively about this. You've never really had a positive look no matter what you hear or what I've told you in the past and what I've read. You're just trying to find excuses to antagonize me further and you're using the monsters as a proxy...or you may really hate the monsters and end up hating me anyway. It really doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"You're not taking this seriously, Alvina. And with this latest blunder of yours, you've proven just how incapable you are at your so-called 'job' and you seem to be even less effective when it comes to keeping your own citizens safe. The recent destruction that's been caused here three days ago...have you even taken proper actions? Reassured the public? Anything that a responsible leader would do?" Alastair huffed while folding his arms. "Have you simply been playing around without a care? You really haven't changed a bit."

Alvina rolled her eyes while face-palming softly. "You all are _completely_ helpless. Of _course_ I've been trying to do my job! You know how hard it was to try and calm everyone down when the city's been outright attacked by an enemy faction!? That was _COMPLETELY_ outta my control!" Alvina shouted at the lot of them, while she sighed and stood backwards again. "Of course the public has been incredibly panicked from everything that's happened, but the monsters are completely angry about what's happened. That's completely unlike them but this is really how they feel. They _**REALLY**_ don't appreciate their friends being attacked. Nice as those guys are, they have a really nasty side to them when you give them a reason to be. It's why I'm pretty sure I can count on them to have my back, and the backs of humans that live here. They won't take something like this lying down, that's for sure."

"Are these the thoughts that you've allowed yourself to be deluded by, Alvina...?" Alastair asked quietly. "Have you forgotten what they've done in the past? The track record between humans and monsters hasn't really been the best...no, far from it. Those records have been completely horrible. Do you truly think that things like that can simply be swept away? You've lived in an era of naivete for years, but this is the absolute end of a spectrum in which there is no escape. You shouldn't bother trying with how far you've fallen from the very little grace you had left."

"I don't think I want to defined by your meaning of _grace_." Alvina deadpanned while waving her hand once again, this time turning away from them all entirely. "You know what, it doesn't matter what I say. Nothing I say or do is going to change your minds, so there's really nothing for us to discuss anymore, is there?" She said distastefully while pushing some hair away from her face. "So how about all of you let yourselves out and do what made every single one of us happy...staying out of my life. That's something you've proven exceedingly good at, so why stop now?"

"...Hmmm...you're right...we have been pretty effective at avoiding you, just like we've all wanted. Unfortunately, we can't do that just yet." Azami said slowly as she walked around the desk, picking up a pen on Alvina's desk, and twirled it around a bit. "You've always been irresponsible and sassy as a child...but now those traits have greatly heightened to intolerable amounts...and like I said before, I can't really tolerate that, and neither can we. So..."

 _ **JAB.**_

"...!" Alvina's eyes widened as she suddenly fell down to the ground, clutching her shoulder where her mother forcefully and deeply stabbed the pen into.

"Look at that. You can't even stand up after a casual stab." Azami rolled her eyes while placing her hands on her hips. "You used to be so much more resilient as a child...not only have you've gotten more irresponsible and sassy, but you've surprisingly begun looking more pathetic? You call yourself a leader? Already falling to your _KNEES!_ " Azami roughly kicked her in the ribs, sending her crashing into the floor once again. Alvina refused to submit to her, however. She simply grabbed the pen and pulls it out of her shoulder, though it's made abundantly clear by the glaring expression on her face that it wasn't painless.

"Heh...go on, do and say whatever you like, it's not gonna change the fact that the monsters of Ebott are here to stay. The humans here have welcomed them with open arms, which they gladly accepted. If you have a problem with that, then you can go ahead and leave again. While you're at it, do us all a favor... _don't come back_." She said despondently while glaring at them all, then she began walking past them all, but stopped to gaze at her brother Adam. "What? Not even gonna say anything?"

"..."

"Tch. Again, the only one of you I'm actually rather happy to see is the cat that I haven't even seen before. That's gotta send some unfortunate signals, right?" She said bitterly while pushing past him and the others, not giving them a second glance. Numerous staff members saw her bleeding from her shoulder, but she told them she was fine and that she would take care of it herself, then left the building altogether so that no one else had to see her in her state. She was really glad she sent Temmie away when she did.

Silence followed soon after. Azami and Alastair, alongside Acacia and Atherton, watched her leave with nothing but eyes of disdain. Adam and Axel were the only ones who didn't have eyes of disdain, because the former couldn't bring himself to look at his sister, while the latter couldn't fully understand what was going on, so he simply leaps down onto the ground and continues exploring the room. Azami slowly looks out the the window that gives a wide view of the city, her hands clasped behind her back.

"...There is no saving that child, Azami. Even after all of these years, she refuses to change." Acacia said. "Not only has she allowed the monsters of Ebott onto the Surface without any kind of fight, but she also willingly allowed the Royal Family to adopt Frisk, the jinxed child. He is without a doubt responsible for a majority of what is happening. Though the people of this tainted city are also to blame. They did not resist in the slightest. They have just as much responsibility for this mess as he does, as much as Alvina does...not only is she beyond saving, but this entire city is beyond saving as well."

"Agreed. Any attempts to try and dissuade them will be hopeless, therefore they as a people are completely hopeless." Alastair agreed as he gazed at everyone else. "The humans here...no amount of guidance will save them...she's lead them too far astray..."

"Afraid salvation for the humans here is impossible..." Atherton said without the slightest bit of hesitation. "Azami...I believe you're well-aware of what we must do now."

"Yes. I do." Azami nodded in full agreement.

The humans...they've been completely complacent with this drastic change for far too long far too easily, and have allowed themselves to be deluded by the monsters so-called kindness and compassion, and Alvina allowed it to fester into something incurable. Humans of Ebott will have to be punished for their failure to see the monsters for who they really are. There was no point in trying to sway their views, there's only one use for them now.

 _Well...I suppose it's time...we're going to finish the job that previous mayors participated in..._

* * *

Saying that Toriel fell into a bit of a lull would be an understatement.

Don't misunderstand, she's more than happy to be spending a bit more time with her family while the damaged parts of the city-including the school she worked in-are under extensive repair via Alphys, and Darkness's blueprints, as well as Mettaton's drones. They planned to make several important structures even sturdier and durable than ever before, and they had moire than enough to pay for it, amazingly. Once again, monster gold really comes in handy. Some humans were still in utter disbelief that the monsters casually trade gold with one another, while to humans it's one of the most profitable items in the world.

It's just that Toriel was really getting into her job, and to have the school she was placed in charge of be unceremoniously blown up by one of the children she had under her care...it was more than a little bit discouraging. Not enough to make her give up on it; she just calmly accepted that she is now stuck in a forced hiatus until further notice. So, instead of moping about it with a constant frown on her face, she chose to occupy herself by doing other things, and she tended to do those things with a smile.

Buying some snails from Napstablook, reading a few good books of decent length, making sure that Frisk was recovering well, making sure that Asriel and Chara were feeling alright after everything that's happened, trading pun calls with Sans over the phone, checking in on Mettaton and Alphys' progress, and having tea with Gerson and Asgore while the latter tends to their garden. With Gerson, it's old friends having a few laughs as well as comforting one another, especially since Gerson was serious about coming out of retirement completely so he can fight fully again. Toriel and Asgore, on the other hand...well...they're Nose Nuzzling Champs for a reason. With the extended free time on her hands, Toriel was able to indulge in much nose-nuzzling with her beloved. Not only that, but they also indulge in many other husband and wife things that require a great degree of...privacy. Privacy she would rather not having anyone pry into.

Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Chara weren't fooled by her in the slightest.

Moving on. Toriel was sitting in her improved Chairiel, which has turned into a rocking chair/recliner with rather comfortable seating, had her reading glasses on with one of the previously mentioned books in her paws. She's peacefully rocking back and forth with a small smile on her face, wondering what she should do next.

"Heh. You're pretty bored, aren't you?" Flowey asked, turning away from the window while sitting contently in his in his flower pot. "It's been three days, you were simply tryin' to sort out a little bit of conflict with your coworkers and work out your differences...but then the other six brats has been brought back as magic child soldiers sent to cause some havoc...and then _BOOM!_ Entire building gets blown to smithereens. I'm not even trying to put up a show, that's gotta suck. This just isn't your week, is it?" He asked rhetorically.

Toriel's response was to simply turn a page in her book and hum calmly.

"And then there was all the other things that happened outside your control. Asriel provided a savage beatdown to Parvos and oversaw the Pack killing three enemy monsters; Frisk was wrapped up in magic chains which then blew up in purple flames, and Chara killed a human mage while Muffet's pet devoured two others. Things were getting quite serious back then, huh?"

Toriel simply hummed while once again turning a page in her book.

Flowey raised an eyebrow and stretched around so he could properly see her face. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Now Flowey. can't you see that Tori is trying to read?" Asgore said while coming down the stairs, stretching his fuzzy arms out ever-so-slightly and yawning aloud. "There's no use trying to fill our heads with cynical thoughts about what happened. We should try to stay positive about this. Frisk is currently healing much quicker than expected, while Asriel and Chara are currently looking after him. Worrying is fine, but worrying too much won't do us too much good."

Toriel nodded softly as she slowly closed her book and sets it to the side. "That is right. As concerned as I am about my sons, I cannot afford to exhaust myself worrying over them every second of the day every time they get hurt. I have to have faith in their recovery, and try not to watch over them to the point of being overly smothering...just a tiny bit of smothering will do."

"Just a _tiny_ bit...?"

"Flowey. I am a mother. My children are adorable. I truly cannot help but cuddle them whenever it's deemed appropriate...or if I'm simply feeling cuddly. It's just that at this time, Frisk feels a bit of a need to feel alone with his brothers. The three of them need time and space to breathe and to properly process everything that has happened to them so far, and I'm honoring that request and keeping out of the way for the time being. If they need me, they can call for me and I'll be right there. It's a very simple process. I left them each a small pie just in case."

"Wow...you're really not smothering them as much as you used to. I mean, first letting them adventure on their own, then they're fighting on their own, and now you're allowing them the privacy to mentally recover from this ordeal on their own first so that when they pull themselves together, they can finish off what's left by talking with you." Flowey tilted his head in mock surprise. "Oh my god. Toriel...are you actually... _*gasp*_... _a good parent?!_ "

"Well, I've been given many chances to get it right, and failed because of my selfishness and pride. Now I've finally managed to get it right, to an extent. I'm simply glad I've finally managed to find my balance." Toriel smiled softly towards Flowey, who only sighed; he realized that riling her up-or at the very least making her frown-via mocking was not going to happen, not today.

"...Hmph. You're not letting me have this one today, huh? Okay _fine_ , I concede defeat...for now." He huffed, extending his vines and using them to move away from the two fluffy monarchs.

Asgore smiled as he slowly sets himself on the slightly larger chair/recliner next to Toriel's-coined 'Asgore Size'-as he reaches out and holds Toriel's paw. Her response was to hold said paw and lightly pets it with her other paw...which is followed by Asgore petting _that_ paw. Both of them lightly chuckled as they stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Hello~"

"Howdy~"

There wasn't even a specific reason for that. They simply forget about the whole world for a moment and focus entirely on each other, and how lucky they were to have one another once again. Even after six years, even after Asgore has fully an unconditionally forgiven her despite literally having _**every**_ reason not to-the thought never even crossed his mind-Toriel is still immensely surprised by how optimistic Asgore was, as well as his ability to stay unrelentingly positive. It was cautious, of course. But it was optimism nonetheless. While she wasn't much better off without him. Things were dull around the Ruins, she felt the constant creep of loneliness that she and she alone placed on herself, and she was too cowardly and prideful to leave on her own.

Heck, she couldn't even take care of the plants around that house! Therefore, she couldn't make decent tea. Asgore was the one who makes much better tea sense he's such an excellent gardener. She unfortunately doesn't have his green thumb. Luckily it balances out via her cooking skills. Not that Asgore was a terrible cook-he does a lot better than Papyrus and Undyne-but it still wasn't spectacular.

No matter how many times he says it's okay, and she agrees at the moment...she can't help but ask. Even though she was forgiven, the tiniest bit of guilt still laid deeply into her soul. And Asgore was very quick to catch onto it. "Tori, what's the matter...?"

"It's moments like these...the hardships of the Surface that we're now facing...I could not help but be reminded of your own hardships, and how you dealt with them. You were usually burdened by all of your own hardships while going out of your way to lighten the hardships of our fellow monsters. Of how you pushed on to wear a genuine smile on your face despite being on the very brink of despair. Even though you've made a grave mistake, that's more than anyone can say for me." Asgore didn't say anything, simply caressing his wife's paw and waiting for her to finish. Having done this quite a bit of times by now, it was best to simply let her speak her mind before he would give his own input. "I was already prepared for things to become a bit difficult...but this...it's rather unsettling. We were outright attacked by outside forces, and many have been seriously hurt, including our friends and children. Even on the Surface, our hardships are not truly over."

"Hmmm..."

"And yet despite that, after a few cuts and scrapes, especially after the reveal with the other six children deeply involved with us...you're still pushing on strongly, while I still needed a bit more time to collect myself. I'm honestly surprised with how strong you can be."

Asgore looks fondly towards Toriel while still sweetly caressing her paw. He took a deep breath and sighed while closing his eyes. "For years, I continued on for everyone's sake, wearing a gentle genuine smile. I've always acknowledged a good day. And I've still made time to talk about their problems while completely setting my own to the side. I comfort those who need to be comforted, while never expecting comfort of my own to come. The only times I've allowed myself to weep are when it's appropriate, and when there's nothing productive I could be doing."

"Oh...I see..."

"I've endured years of loneliness mostly on my own, and mostly without complaining. Because I believed I didn't have the right." Asgore smiled as he tenderly kisses Toriel's paw. "Compared to the immense emotional weight of all of that, these current hardships feel like nothing; because now I'm with my family and friends all around me to help face them."

Toriel smiles softly. "I see...it looks like Asriel inherited that trait from you, and clearly not me. All of the pain and guilt that he's endured as Flowey, and he was fully prepared to _**STAY**_ that way without either of us ever knowing, and without a peep of complaint about his fate. It only makes me more glad that Frisk and the other children talked him into giving himself a chance, but still..." She took a deep breath, then gazes at Asgore again. "He seems to be getting better at it; the invasion's shaken him, but he's already thinking of how he can help the others. It's amazing."

"Well, that's how we Dreemurrs operate." Asgore smiles. "Every time life hands us misfortune, we endure it and become even stronger than before. It is bound to relent at some point, and we'll greatly appreciate the respite. We don't really expect it to come, but we'll be grateful if it does."

"I wish I would have had a mindset such as that, instead of abandoning you when it became too much for _me_ to bear."

"You're adopting it, though. That has to count for something."

Toriel softly smiles at this, enough for her to return the kiss on _his_ paw. And it was also enough for her to leave her own chair and promptly place herself in her husband's lap and wrap her arms around his neck; she then proceeds to promptly nuzzle noses with him, which he gleefully returns. After which, she pulls back just a little, only topush forward again to fully kiss his muzzle. Again, he was quite eager to return said kiss while wrapping his arms around her back, gently pulling her closer to him. She then slowly pulls away, and Asgore pulls away as well. Though he did also proceed to kiss her forehead, while she kissed his cheek while cheerfully smiling at one another and basking in their mutual fluffiness.

Flowey could be heard gagging in the other room. The sweetness was too much.

"Gorey...?" Toriel began quietly.

"Hm...?" Asgore tilted his head curiously.

"Have...have we ever been to the beach?"

"The beach...?" Asgore gently began stroking his beard while gazing towards the ceiling. "Hm...actually, no. I do not believe we have. Not even once. None of us."

"Truly? That doesn't sound very great at all." Toriel said softly as she tilted her head. "I think we should plan on fixing that as soon as possible. Yes, that's what we should do!" She said with a bit of enthusiasm while clasping her paws. "We should all plan a visit to the beach sometime. And obviously our friends should participate as well! That's sure to bring everyone's spirits up a bit!~"

"A beach trip, that's a wonderful idea, Tori! It's one way to relieve copious amounts of stress, especially with the presence of friends. I fully approve of this idea!" He then stroked his chin again while tilting his head. "It shouldn't be too soon, though. Everyone still needs time to process and recover."

"Of course." Toriel nodded with a soft smile as she lightly tilted her head with a paw on her cheek. She was blushing slightly. "Oh dear...I'll have to buy swimwear for the boys...including some for myself..." At that, a mental image popped up, and Asgore began to blush. Toriel caught onto it quickly. "Gorey? You're blushing hard...are you perhaps... _interested_ in something...?"

"N-No..." Asgore sheepishly denied.

"Are you _suurrreee?~_ " Toriel teased, lightly booping his snoot. Asgore resisted the urge to bleat in embarrassment; Toriel wasn't helping matters at all when she acted like this around him. Remembering that their bodies still in physically young didn't help matters at all...

 _Ringing..._

"Oh thank golly!" Asgore sighed deeply, causing Toriel to chuckle and playfully roll her eyes. He was quick to pick up his cell phone and answer. "Hello...?"

 _"King Asgore, Queen Toriel. I have done a bit of private digging into Ebott's overall history...it's something you **really** need to hear." _Geno Alphys gravely said on the other line.

"Truly? Can you tell us about it?"

 _"...I'm afraid this has to be a face-to-face thing, your Majesty."_

Asgore was briefly surprised by Geno Alphys' seriousness. Though he nodded strongly. "Very well. We'll be there in a few moments..."

 _Click..._

"Is it really that serious...?" Toriel asked with a bit of concern, having heard the short yet concerning conversation due to being so close.

"She seems to believe so." Asgore nodded as he slowly stands up while setting Toriel on her feet. "Go get the boys. This is something they should hear too."

"Right..." Toriel nodded softly as they both began to move out.

They felt that whatever Geno Alphys had to tell/show them, it wouldn't be anything good...

* * *

"Well, well, well well well!~" Muffet hummed as she began spinning on a spinning stool, her legs kicking out cheerfully. She wasn't managing her parlor this time since she had it closed for the day, and was instead hanging out at Grillby's for a while. It was slightly upon his insistence since he was still a bit worried about her due to what happened just three days ago "Looks like things are taking quite a while to calm down because of what happened. Being outright attacked by humans AND monsters from the outside...they have no idea how to handle that~"

"...You don't seem too bothered by it." Grillby said quietly while cleaning a glass. Some monsters began spending more time at Grillby's lately. They've been trying to calm their own growing anger at allowing this to happen so blatantly, and have immediately begun making preparations to do something about it as soon as possible.

'We've gotten quite protective of our home, and even more protective towards the humans living here. It's quite surprising how quickly we changed our views on them. Too bad their slight paranoia has kept quite a few of the of coming to the parlor." She pouted as she eventually stops spinning and crosses one leg over the other while gazing at Grillby. "Can't really use the building for a little while, so I'm having my spiders hand out a few deliveries every now and then from the stock that I make at home. The people are scared, but they're still pretty nice.~"

"Hm..."

"Muffet!"

The spider turns around towards the sound of the voice, then immediately smiles as she sees Red approaching her from two close booths where the Pack was gathered around chatting cheerfully. The pup makes it over to Muffet and seats herself next to her on a nearby stool of her own.

"Hi Ribbon Buddy!" Muffet beamed while waving two of her hands rather gleefully. "Things have been rather rough lately, how have you and the other Pack members been doing? By the looks of it they seem to be rather relaxed for the most part."

"Oh yeah, that. We all had a pretty extended conversation about it, about what happened and why it happened. And most importantly, we discussed what e were going to do about it." Red informed while lightly kicking forward on the stool. "Something like this, an attack like this...it's unacceptable. Humans are scared and monsters are pretty mad. Some humans would try to pin this on us, but they can't. Because human mages were a part of this as well, and they clearly knew what they were doing. At least those leading three were, the others were just doing what they're told." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "But Undyne made it clear to them that just because they're just doing what they're told, doesn't mean they're completely free of blame. And from what I heard, monsters were trying to make up for that as well."

"Oh yeah. I can understand how we might be making up for that." Muffet blinked as she rubbed her chin and stared at the ceiling of the bar. "Monsters have been simply doing what they were told by King Asgore for years, whether it be good or bad. Ever since the Barrier shattered, they've been working to grow past that and to really start thinking for themselves once in a while. Though to be fair...monsters were still pretty mad at humanity for everything they did, so they lashed out at any human that fell. Given how they were all _children_ , you can see how bad they feel about this."

"I...I see. And this included Frisk, right?" Muffet nods at Red's question, in which Red tilted her head. "Red...were YOU one of the monsters that wanted Frisk's soul back them?" Muffet nods again.

"Yep! But not exactly for the same reasons as everyone else."

"Oh? Why did you try to do it, Muffet?"

Muffet smiled cheerily. "Mettaton offered me a large sum of money if I took Frisk's soul and brought it to him!~"

...

...

...

...

" _YOU TRIED TO TAKE SOMEONE'S SOUL FOR A RIDICULOUS REASON LIKE THAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY **THAT** EAGER FOR MONEY?!_ " Red furiously shook Muffet's shoulders with her teeth sharped and her eyes blank white with aggravation. Yet Muffet wasn't too bothered at all, simply smiling gleefully as her close friend relentlessly shook her over her past selfishness, and was probably still intact. Red eventually stopped, sighing while running a paw down her face and turning away from her. "You're impossible..."

"Chara-Dearie says that my priorities tend to get mixed up because of my mindset as a spider...I won't know what he means!~" Muffet beams while shrugging.

"Ugh..." Red groaned as she lightly slammed her head on the counter. Grillby hummed while turning away to serve yet another customer. Red lifted her head and turned towards Muffet. "Sometimes I'm rather surprised by how casual you can be sometimes..."

"Meh.~" Muffet stuck her tongue out while she tilted her head and blinked. "By the way, Red...you're much more wolf-like than before. In fact, you ARE pretty much a wolf now, aren't you?~" She says while pointing towards Red, who began looking herself over a bit. "Yeah. Your pink hair is a big longer, your silver eyes are very prominent now, you grew a bit more fur..." Muffet reached behind Muffet and lightly brushed her hand across Red's tail, which made her jump slightly. "And your tail is _much_ longer. And _sooooo_ fluffy!~"

"Alright alright, I get it. You're becoming a bit too interested in that..." Red said while snatching her tail away with a pout.

Muffet giggled softly. "Oh Red, you're so modest."

"You already got me a short skirt to 'display' my legs. By the way, I'm still gonna wear shorts under it." She ignored Muffet's own pout of disappointment at this. "Honestly, what else can you pay so much attention to aside from my legs and my silver eyes...?" Red challenged. Muffet's eyes grinned at the challenged as her eyes lowered to Red's chest. Her response was to close up her cape and turn her head. "Never mind. Forget that I asked."

"Ahuhu~"

Their gentle squabbling would have continued, if it wasn't for someone entered the bar before they could...and they immediately noticed the smell of blood in the air. They both turned around and could see Alvina slightly struggling to get through the entrance. She had quite a cheery smile on her face despite the blood that was leaking from her shoulder. She didn't seem to have bothered seeking medical help, she's seems intent on casually blowing it off for a while. Though it was pretty immediate that the monsters weren't going to allow that to happen.

Red blinked. One moment, Grillby was standing behind the counter. The next moment, he had disappeared in a flash of flames and appeared right next to Alvina, gently holding her by the arms. Alvina blinked softly as she smiled towards the fire elemental. "Oh..hey Grillby. There's no need to worry, I'm fine..." He didn't respond audibly. he just placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced a bit at the heat he was intentionally applying to said shoulder. Though the pain slowly disappeared and was replaced with a sense of relief, as Grillby removed said hand, and the wound closed and stopped bleeding. She blinked in awe. "Wow. Pretty sure that healing with heat is a discontinued practice, but since this is magic fire and all...and you're kinda made of that same fire..."

"Lady Mayor, what happened to you...?" Muffet asked as Grillby eased her over to a booth in which she could sit comfortably. Red sits in the same booth but across from their own seats, her silver eyes flashing slightly. She had a feeling that this was the first sign of something about to go very very wrong.

Alvina turned towards the three monsters watching her, and softly sighed. "It's not much, really. I got a bit too into something and I injured myself." They were already fully aware that this was a lie, but they chose not to interrupt her for the sake of learning exactly what happened. "I'm just a bit irritated by the fact that my family is here. I've told Toriel and Asgore about my parents, but there's a bit more to my family. My brother and grandparents are here as well...and none of them are exactly...well... _pleasant._ " Grillby and Muffet were able to immediately put two and two together, but neither she or Red noticed it.

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's...it's nothing too serious." Alvina said with a wave of her hand. "My parents weren't really supportive of my positive viewpoint of monsters, and were very... _very_ direct about it. As for my grandparents...they didn't really do anything direct, but they sure liked to trample over my beliefs as if they were nothing but immature delusions. Because that's how they saw them: immature delusions that needed to be torn apart before they manifested into something ridiculous and cannot be undone. They treat my thoughts as if I was mentally deranged. And then there's my dear brother..well...he didn't really try and stop any of it. Nor did he try to help me. He mostly left me alone completely, neither criticizing me or supporting me. He was distant on almost every level..."

"Well well well, your folks don't really sound like good people." Muffet stated bluntly, frowning slightly. "You were being troubled and criticized by our parents simply for believing that monsters were decent? Why, that doesn't sound very fair at all, dearie."

"Yeah. I didn't let it stop me though. I just kept doing what I was doing because that's how I truly felt." Alvina shrugged. "Though they eventually gave up on me completely and simply left me on my own. To be quite honest, I have no idea why they might be back aside from putting me and the monsters down every chance they get. To be simple, they came back to be jerks to me, which is a bit cruddy of them to do. Even after that plague swept across Ebott, they never bothered to check up on me. That's fine though, I didn't really miss them as much as some might believe I should."

"That's a bit sad. They didn't even check up on you? Why would they be so cold?" Muffet tilted her head.

"They're just jerks. No more and no less." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter anyway. So long as they only have acidic words to say, there isn't anythng to worry about from them."

Red simply narrowed her silver slitted eyes and turned towards the ceiling in thought. It couldn't have been that simple. Their visit was almost _directly_ after Ebott was attacked so viciously.

Something definitely wasn't right...

* * *

Darkness was staring at six different capsules before him, in what used to be Alphys' lab. The six capsules contained the six children, all who were currently unconscious, and submerged in a glowing liquid fluid that was serving to purge them of their heavy indoctrination, as well as anything else that may serve to be mentally poisonous later down the line, those were things he'd rather not allow to fester and grow into something that couldn't be controlled. And his fellow friends would rather avoid this outcome whenever they pssibly could. By the looks of it, the Dreemurrs especially wouldn't be able to handle losing all six of them a second time without demanding some form of retribution.

It was bad enough that someone forcibly robbed them of their peaceful rest, but someone had the nerve to turn them into _living weapons_.

A long time ago, Darkness wouldn't have cared about that. He wouldn't have interfered with the process. Hell, he would have _**helped**_. Just so he could see what would happen. Darkness was a scientist. But what he used to be, unlike Alphys, was a scientist without a moral compass. Only the truth pushed him onward, only discovery mattered. The ethics didn't matter in the slightest.

He remembered a time when he was younger. He was doing experimentation on a deer...while it was still alive and fuily conscious. He was called out on sadistically torturing a defenseless creature. Darkness' response?

 _'I just wanted to see how it's insides work! I can't do that if it's dead!'_

He remembered his tone when he said that; he was subtly comparing the ethics of torturing something just to discover how it works to the basic idea of book-reading. And from there, he only got worse. The complete lack of ethic thought he put into his actions greatly influenced Tempest and Lunar. The former was molded into a cold-blooded assassin who couldn't trust anyone outside of his family, and the latter was growing to be an unrepentant battle-hungry brute.

It was only until he saw what his younger cousins were becoming that he truly opened his eyes to what he himself was doing. And just like that, all of his sins weighed heavily on his conscience. But the three of them were in too deep to just escape the cycle of sin they helped perpetuate, and no one until now was able to save them from it. By the time they WERE saved, the damage was done. They''ve proven to be invaluable assets to a truly dark and cruel side of the world.

Someone was going to forcefully attempt to repossess them because of it. It's a matter of _when_ they'll attempt it, as well as how hard and how much they'll try.

Darkness sighed. _I've gotten us in an incalculable crisis. All because of my pursuit for my own self-satisfaction._ He clutched his clipboard, nearly tearing it in half. Scientists should seek to _improve_ the world, not the other way around.

 _Why couldn't I have been a scientist like Alphys? She did morally questionable things, but she never forsake her conscience in the process. She only wanted to help..._

Tempest and Lunar were both sitting around the Underhround's entrance, thinking about different things. For Tempest: It's whether or not he had what it takes to redeem himself for his past crimes. For Lunar, she was just wondering when her next great battle would commence, and where. These thoughts plagued the twin dragons for a long time.

However...

 _Tempest..._

The dragon's eyes widened for a moment after hearing the voice. "No..."

 _Lunar..._

"Ah...?" The older twin dragon opened her eyes in curiosity. The she rolled them. "Ah geez...it's you. You don't give up, do you?"

 _The time for you twin dragons to be running around without your leashes is over. Now , we have a task for you. And unlike Augustine, we won't be giving Tempest the benefit of free will. It's time for some adjustments to make sure you don't wander off from your owners again..._

Tempest got up and immediately got up and shook his head. "No! No you won't!"

Lunar casually shrugged. "Go on if you'd like...I'd be interested to see what you'd do."

 _You're going to do your assignments at your most efficient...so let's alter those mindsets._

Tempests' eyes widened as his paws clutched his head, growling as he tries to resist the force. Lunar didn't resist at all. She closed her own eyes with a small smirk. Their minds rippled slightly, aligned to a drop of water in a large pond. After a few seconds, something changed within them.

Tempest slowly removed his paws from his head and gently raises it. His struggling emotions were instantly gone, and it was replaced with a mask of apathy; his eyes turning a much more dull gold than usual. Lunar's eyes briefly flashed crimson, before returning to silver. She seemed intrigued. "So that's your game...you know you can't control me in the usual manner, so you appeal to my nature..." She chuckled as she folded her arms. "Alright. I'll play along." Lunar said as she begins walking out of the Underground with a casually swaying tail, with Tempest stoically following her.

 _Head out now, Tempest...in the meantime, we're going to use the device that your dear cousin Darkness invented on Ebott...one last time. The monsters here wish to settle here and won't give it up? Very well... **then they can have it.**_

Darkness raised his head slightly, noticing that he could no longer sense his cousins in the Underground. All he did feel was a very sudden and very deep concern for them. But as worried as he was, he couldn't leave the rejuvenating children unattended, they're under his personal protection.

So he stayed behind and continued overseeing their condition, sincerely hoping that nothing sinister was amiss...

* * *

 **Asgore: Golly gee, we avoided a rather embarrassing conversation...however, what conversation seeks to replace it...? Perhaps something unpleasant...**

 **Toriel: Very unpleasant indeed...did Alvina forget to tell us something...or was something kept from her as well...? What could have been kept from her...?**

 **A feeling of dread has fallen across Ebott. The twin dragons are being called into action. One against his will, Tempest. And the other with curiosity, Lunar. Darkness has been intentionally left out of the loop...he'll soon wish he picked up on the signs sooner. Much, much sooner.**

 **Until next time, readers.**


	40. Adam

**Sorry this one is pretty late, you guys. For you see...I had to get a wisdom tooth removed several days ago.**

 ***Entire cast cringes***

 **...Yeah. It still hurts. Quite a lot. But I'm recovering quickly.**

 **Anyway, another chapter is here at last. And...you might learn a couple very important things. This arc is, like i said, a bit shorter than the others before it. But much more is revealed about Ebott's history, and the ones who inhabit it. Ebott...has not always been a happy place.**

 **...Might still be unhappy after all...**

 **Asriel:...There's no use in pondering. Let's just begin.**

 **Chara: Yeah...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Adam was sitting in the Mayor's office...the office of his little sister. How on earth she managed to land a position like this all on her own, he doesn't think he'll be able to understand. For the longest time, his sister hasn't exactly proven herself to very responsible, nor very reliable. Their time growing up, she showed no interest in anything else aside from monster history, the history that hasn't been over-exaggerated by certain humans that do their worst to attempt to paint monsters in a demonic light. She was suspicious of this, and she just kept reading, and reading, and reading. She blocked out nearly everything else, and didn't regret a single minute of divulging her curiosity about a species that wasn't her own.

Of course, their parents obviously didn't approve of this, and they did their worst to let her know this whenever they get the chance. But she was adamant about reading about monsters with what limited knowledge Ebott offered about them. She tended to turn towards Adam for _some_ kind of support. he would never come to her side, but he wouldn't be voluntarily antagonistic to her either. Their parents abuse of Alvina was both physical and emotional simply because of what she wanted to do. Their grandparents offered no physical abuse, but the emotional abuse was so scathing that a young Alvina simply shut herself off from them completely.

The only tears she shed was tears of frustration and complete and utter fury against her brother. Never sadness. Yeah, you'd think that the older brother not coming to his sister's rescue would make her cry. No, it pissed her off more than her parents and grandparents criticizing her. Because Adam was more cruel than either of them _because_ he wouldn't vocally choose a side. From her point of view, him being too cowardly to firmly make a choice was the cruelest thing he could do to her. He could watch what was happening to her from a distance yet he never raised a hand to either help her or attack her. He simply stayed in the background, away from her. This made her angry; he outright refused to make a choice.

Alvina had no one within her family to fall back on. She was completely emotionally isolated by all of them, and it only served to infuriate her. It's gotten to the point that her and Azami butted heads one too many times, and it resulted in the most spiteful exchange of words that he's ever heard between the two of them.

 _"You're completely **worthless**. And not only that, you've chosen to chase a **useless** fantasy instead of focusing on what you're supposed to. A complete failure of a daughter."_

 _"There's no way that you can just treat me however you like! I'm not something you can abuse just because you can! if you hate me so much, then do us both a favor and just **go away!** " _

Adam hoped that it was a bluff. He had hoped that things really hadn't gone that far between them, and that one or the other would simply apologize. But that didn't happen. Instead, Azami and the others did exactly that. She didn't even bother with the argument that it was her house and Alvina was not the one who was allowed to give orders. But apparently she was no longer with even that amount of effort. They all packed their things and left, taking Adam with her and considering him the 'good' child, the _only_ child she's ever had. Effectively cutting Alvina from their lives. And Alvina was completely okay with this. Though she was still highly disappointed in Adam for not at least talking to her before he left with those that tormented her.

They haven't seen each other in little over two decades. No type of contact between them has been made in the slightest. Not even a nanosecond of contact before today was made. But he never forgot her. And she was clearly able to pick herself up on her own. She did much better on her own that she ever did with them, and she's fully confident within this fact. In the deepest reaches of his mind and heart, Adam was very proud of her.

Which is only making him feel even MORE like lesser than dirt when he realizes that what he's participating in is on the path to uprooting all of the progress she made for herself. While she's been busy making a life all on her own, he's been participating in things...many things that definitely wouldn't have her approval, and would damage their relationship even more than it already was. It was all he could do to keep quiet and continue doing what he was told. Even he didn't know how far he would go before it simply becomes unacceptable in his own eyes. And even then, would he _really_ do anything about it?

The next three hours would decide that.

Adam blinked as he looks down when he feels something brushing against the side of his leg. It was Axel, the rather chubby, tabby, crimson furred cat that was rather new to the family. Adam chuckled bitterly to himself; Alvina just met this cat today and she already cares about him more than she does the others, including himself. He must really be on the lowest of the low when his own sister cares more about the new cat than she does about her family. Oh she might be in for a surprise later on, a very big surprise. But for now, he sighed and simply settled for paying attention to the feline. He gently lifted him up by the sides and looked the cat deep into his yellow eyes.

"You wanna know the most twisted thing about all of this, Axel? You might be the _most_ sane out of all of us." Adam said bitterly. Axel tilted his head at him and quietly meows at him. Adam soon sets him on his lap and gently pets him on his head and across his back, making the chubby cat purr quietly as his tail swishes side to side in a casual relaxed manner. "Because if I see too sides, one I KNOW is wrong and one I'm _**certain**_ is right, yet I'm incapable of making a choice...does that render my sanity a moot point...?"

Axel just meows again while gently purring.

"...Yeah. Guess it is a bit cheap for me to be asking you, isn't it...?"

" _Adam_."

He sighed with a roll of his eyes as he looks upward towards Azami, who was glaring down on him with folded arms. "What is it...?"

"Are you talking to the cat again?"

 _At this point, he's the only one who's actually willing to listen._ "No. I'm just thinking out loud. Again, what do you want...?"

"We obviously can't have you sitting around playing with the cat the whole time. If you're not doing anything, I'll simply give you something to do. Something highly important and something I _**know**_ you'll see to complete and total success. Because you are already fully aware of the consequences of not doing so, are you?"

"..."

"I thought so..." Azami nodded as she turned towards Acacia and Atherton. "You two...you already know what your respective roles are. See to it that they're followed down to the very letter. Any slight mishap could greatly disturb the operation. Since this is the last time we'll be doing this, it will need to be taken very seriously."

"There's no need to stress it more than you already have. We're very much aware of what we're here to do, and we're quite certain that we can manage it." Atherton said while pointing cryptically towards Adam. "Boy...you're not going to get cold feet just because this is the first time you've seen that woman again... _right_?"

"...She has a _name_." Adam said a bit forcefully.

"Her name no longer matters to us, and it definitely shouldn't matter to you." Alastair said just as forcefully, if not _more_ so. "You've seen her and how she chooses to act. She hasn't changed or learned anything of value. She is a lost cause and you shouldn't want to have anything to do with her. She's nothing to you now. She shouldn't have _ever_ had anything to do with you."

"..."

"We don't want you having the wrong idea on what your place is, child. We're simply reminding you." Acacia said a bit strongly as she glared towards him. Axel eventually stopped purring and lifted his head before lazily hopping off of Adam's lap. "Reminding you that you have a purpose, a purpose that has actual mirth and meaning. And that she has absolutely nothing to do with that anymore, aside from being an obstacle that needs to be ignored and/or swatted aside. Or another recommendation, removed entirely."

Adam just stared at all of them with uninterested eyes. They were all spouting small bits of nonsense, and he honestly couldn't care less for it. But regardless, he chooses to listen because he didn't have much better to do anyway. Every bad thing they spout about Alvina was out of spite and nothing more; she's been doing completely fine by herself, not really needing any of their help to get by despite leaving her alone. None of them felt the slightest bit of remorse, but it's always rubbed Adam the wrong way. It still does right now, as he hasn't even spoken a single word to her.

To her, he didn't even care enough to _try_ coming to her defense. In her interpretation, she took it as him considering her unworthy of his ridicule OR his support. That made her angrier at him than the ones spouting vile words at her. He's read quotes about how doing nothing to help someone is worse than helping the offender. Because he knows he _could_ have helped, but _didn't_. Because of self-preservation. He took his own safety over his little sister.

He never let that guilt show on his face. And yet despite that, they sensed it anyway.

"Adam...it's time you for you to personally sever all of your ties with her. **Permanently**." Azami declared. Adam's eyes flashed a bit with disbelief, knowing full well what this meant. Seeing the look in his eyes, she narrowed her own. "What is it, boy? Speak up."

"...Why should I have to do it? You all seem more than happy to do so yourselves. Why dump it on me...?"

"Don't you DARE talk back to me. Unless you wish to share the same fate as your sister, **_you'll_ **_**do what you're told.**_ "

Adam gazed at his mother for a few more tense moments. He then sighs and gestures for Axel to follow him, which he proceeds to do do so after stretching a bit. Azami soon nods towards Acacia and Atherton, urging them to go on with their own duties. They nodded as well as Acacia slowly helped Atherton out the door via wheelchair. Azami and Alastair remained in the building.

 _Ringing..._

Azami answers the phone in her pocket, bringing it to her head. "...Yes. I'll be activating it right after this call. Indeed, the trade will certainly be made. We're offering all of them this time, as payment for our missed appointments. Alright. Goodbye."

 _Click..._

Azami pockets her phone and looks out the window of the building. Her eyes narrowed upon Ebott's general populace with small bits of disdain. It wouldn't be long now, she would no longer have to come to this disappointment of a city. The monsters can go ahead and infest it for all she cared, she'll let someone else handle them. They weren't her concern. But the humans here disgusted her. What would soon happen to them, she would feel no sympathy. After all, it was a routine that was unknowingly interrupted by her ignorant daughter. This is what Adam was thinking about. This was what made Alvina so much better than the rest of her family.

Because unlike them, she didn't see Ebott's citizens as helpless, hopeless cattle. Unlike them, she actually sees them as true, living people.

* * *

Asgore and Toriel were both making their way to Undyne and Alphys' house, where Geno Alphys has requested their audience, almost with grave urgency, judging by the sound of her voice over the phone. She truly sounded distressed by whatever it was that she discovered, and she was already a bitter version of her present counterpart. This certainly wasn't going to do any favors for her if it truly was as bad as she was making it out to be. If that was the case, then they definitely needed to be there in order to understand the full scope of the discovery.

Though they began considering just how serious it was as they can see Gerson standing in front of the house as well, waiting for them to approach, before turning towards them and greeting them properly. "Ah, there you lot are. Been waiting here for quite a bit for you, and so was dear Alphys inside. She deemed it very important, so she called me in as well because of how much I seemingly needed to hear what she had to say. And so, here I am to hear her out, and here you lot are to do the very same thing." Gerson says as he gently held Toriel's paw and kisses the top of it. Toriel chuckled a bit in amusement, which relieved a bit of the tension that she was feeling before.

"Great to see you, old friend. Whatever she has to say must certainly be important. And in a way, I was quite glad that she interrupted when she did." Asgore said as he sheepishly rubbed his neck while gently blushing. "We...uh...were talking about things that I would rather keep a bit quiet. It doesn't really have any correlation to our current subject, so don't worry about it at all."

"We were talking about planning a future beach trip." Toriel admitted rather easily. "Asgore seemed to freeze up at the thought of me in swimwear."

Asgore was frozen in surprise at how easily she simply says that while smiling away. The cheeky smirk on Gerson's face that accompanied her own told him that it had the intended effect. The both of them smirking, and he was blushing like a complete dolt. His silence only further emphasized this, because he wasn't exactly denying the thought process, either. He disliked those kinds of word traps, he falls into them so easy because deceit really isn't really within the better part of his skillset, even over small things like that.

"Well, there's no point in continuing to ponder things while we're out here. We have more important things to do right now, such as, you know...actually getting inside and finding out what the deal is?" Chara said while he was casually sipping chocolate milk from a mini-carton. There were at least three more of them in his shadow arm, and he didn't look like he had any intent on sharing any of it, which is was a bit ridiculous. No one really argued with him over it though, it wasn't really worth it. Not now.

As said, the door eventually opened to reveal Mettaton behind it, while Geno Alphys could be seen a bit further back while typing on her laptop. "Ah yes, Dreemurr Darlings. Gerson as well, hm? Very good of you to come as requested. Very good. Geno Alphys has discovered a few things we believe should definitely warrant your attention." Mettaton gestured fr them to come inside as they followed him into the living room where Geno Alphys rests. Undyne and Papyrus are currently working, and Sans took Alphys with him for a certain something on their own. They're participating in their own little investigation of Ebott, per Geno Alphys request."

"Private investigation? Are things that serious?" Asriel asked as he, Chara, and Frisk sit together on one couch. Asgore, Toriel, and Gerson were standing by together right behind them, watching as Geno Alphys raised her head to meet their eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I've digged a bit deeper into Ebott's overall history. And what I found...is disturbing." Geno Alphys said as she pulled up multiple files. "Someone hid these very deep into obscurity...they really didn't want them to be found. But luckily for me, I know exactly which points to pierce through in order to get what I want to see and know." She said as she turned the laptop around for them to see. "Mettaton helped out a bit too. We found out a few things that require your attention." She said firmly as the others began reading what was displayed. Asgore, Toriel, and Asiel's eyes slowly widened in slight horror.

 _Lizzie: Lizzie never exactly rushed when it came to anything she does. She showed a great degree of patience with those that tended to try and bully her, simply waiting to let the teachers handle the issue. Unfortunately, those bullies had very influential parents that could ruin her schools reputation. Rather than stick up for her, the school allowed this behavior to continue at her expense. Still, she was Patient_ _. It reached a point where it was too late to do anything for her, she was forced out of both the school and her parents home, labeled a disgrace. She would later climb Mt. Ebott, disheartened._

 _Ace: He was a Brave child, and a fighter at heart. Whenever someone was in trouble, he would always throw himself at them or into danger in order to help them. This period of time is when Ebott was among a high degree of violence. Ace, staying true to his beliefs, never realized that there's a difference between being brave and outright being reckless. Many of his ventures lead to the latter, and lead to him getting serious hurt or in serious trouble. At one point, many of the children his age ganged up on him, intent on teaching him 'consequences'. He fled to Mt. Ebott due to being terribly outnumbered._

 _Verena: Aspired to be an amazing ballet dancer. But due to the intense pressure set upon her by her parents, and the high standards that Ebott's competition had at the time, she was constantly anxious, but tried to maintain her Integrity. On the day of her recital, she was so close to making the cut...but she tripped on the last moment, and it lead to an accident with the electrical equipment via spotlight. It landed right on her teachers head, killing her from both the electric shock and head trauma. She was intensely shunned after this incident, even by her family. She fled towards Mt. Ebott in total despair._

 _Lisa: Lisa was so deep into her studies that she sometimes forgets about the outside world. Though when she does remember that there's an outside world, she applies that knowledge to the school work that she is always feeling pressured into doing. Her teachers had unrealistically high standards for her, and they knew full well that she's unlikely to Persevere, and yet she somehow finds a way. Though she eventually found herself tiring of her teachers pressure, and simply decided to leave it all behind, knowing how vehemently they disliked being outsmarted by a mere child._

 _Richard: Richard was a child filled with Kindness, who aspired to be an amazing cook one day. Unfortunately for him, his grandparents certainly didn't believe he was capable of it, and his parents did nothing to defend him. Striving to prove himself to all of them, he tried learning a specific recipe to a very challenging dish that isn't suited for someone like him. And even more unfortunate, he added a fatal concoction to the mix, and as he fed it to his family, he ended up poisoning them all, and they died soon after. He fled to Mt. Ebott, his eyes brimming with tears of guilt. No one missed him._

 _Justin: Justin tried his very best to be the best son he could be. Unfortunately for him, he was raised in the darker parts of the city, where crime was abrupt, constant, and overwhelming. His entire family was slaughtered one night while he was trapped in a closest hiding. Instead of despairing...he sought his own personal Justice, as the police did nothing to help. He grabbed a toy gun loaded with real bullets, chased them down, and killed them all in brutal retaliation. Knowing that the city would outcast him for this, he climbed Mt. Ebott himself, never looking back or regretting his actions._

Asriel and the others would read all of this with rather distressed expressions, seeing just how much those six have went through in the past, and what it's done to their mindsets once they've reached the Underground. Toriel's paws covered her muzzle, Asgore's eyes narrowed, Frisk was ultimately silent, while Chara just shook his head. The fact that most of these cases involved the humans of Ebott to the six children in such a manner as either blaming them for situations out of their control or for situations they took control away from, or simply refusing to help them when they needed it. All in all, Chara was _not_ a fan of Ebott's humans of the past.

"That's not even the worst part." Geno Alphys said while scrolling down. "Remember that plague that Temmie and Alvina told us about? There's much more to that than they were telling us, and more than they really knew." She said while beginning to explain. "Turns out that Frisk's case wasn't the first time. It was simply the _**worst**._ "

"Are you saying that this happened multiple times?!" Asgore said in disbelief.

"The first time it was simply two dozen children. Next it was four dozen. Then it was over six dozen. Then eight dozen. Then it jumps past the hundreds. And then hundreds more. It was at it's worst with Frisk. Nearly half a **_generation_**. In a new era of time, when those children were born, children around them died at that same date and time. They were shunned because of that, and their actions made their situations worse. Frisk truly didn't do anything; he was widely hated because this 'plague' struck at it's hardest when _he_ was born."

"How grave..." Gerson narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"And it gets even _worse_ than that, darlings." Mettaton said, which was met with great disbelief. How could it possibly get _worse_?! "This 'plague'...it wasn't really a plague at all. It's...much more insidious than that."

Geno Alphys nodded. "I double-checked the overall situation. When I looked deeper into this, there was _nothing_ medical about that entire thing. _Nothing_. Nothing that even related to a normal plague, nothing even came close to an actual existing plague. The children simply dropped unconscious and died an hour after each of the seven are born. I analyzed the real cause of all of their deaths." They all paused in anticipation of her reveal, while Mettaton's eyes darkened while lowering his head. After a moment of silence, Geno Alphys raised her head, her glasses gleaming.

"They didn't die from being sick from a plague... _ **they died from their souls being harvested.**_ "

The brief shock that covered all of their faces was all they were able to express before they all felt a brief pressure surround them, making them dizzy for a few moments. Chara and Frisk both felt a powerful tug on their souls, threatening to leave their bodies. But they were able to push through it and keep them within, but they both ended up on the ground, panting heavily. Asriel kept them from falling completely, concerned.

"W-What the golly was that...?"

"...You might want to see for yourselves..." Gerson said as he was currently looking outside. The others proceeded to do so, and reacted with shock and horror; humans that were passing by have suddenly begun dropping to the ground, unconscious and dangerously pale. Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore immediately sensed _and_ saw what was happening; their souls were leaving their bodies, mostly against their will, leaving them slowly dying on the ground without their souls. Geno Alphys' eyes widened.

"Oh God...this is it. This is what happened. The souls just left their bodies and left them nearly lifeless on the ground. Except...it was just children. Now it's nearly _everyone_. The only reason Frisk and the others were able to survive were because their souls are special cases, and were incredibly strong, strong enough to resist this influence." Geno Alphys went on with clenched fists. "And now...it's happening again...and we don't even no where or why. That I _couldn't_ figure out...!"

"...Then we'll do it for you. We're getting to the bottom of this before an hour can pass." Toriel said seriously while pulling up her sleeves while walking out the house. "Children. If you wish to help, then you may in any way you can. But I implore both Asriel and Chara: Keep Frisk safe."

"Right!" They both nodded as she and Asgore headed off, with Gerson following right behind. For a moment, Asriel and Chara turned towards Frisk, and the latter asked. "Frisk...what do you want to do?"

"...I...I want to find Alvina as soon as I can. She might need help." Frisk said softly.

"Alright. Then you and I can go to her." Chara nodded. "Asriel, you go regroup Undyne and see what's up."

"Okay." Asriel nodded. Soon enough, the three of them teleported; in a brief flash of green, blue, and red, they were gone. Mettaton and Geno Alphys looked at one another, before sighing tiredly.

They just couldn't catch a long enough break, could they...?

* * *

Lunar was leisurely walking down a small path outside of Ebott. She didn't really know why she was coming out here, but she also didn't care. She was walking with a rather huge smile on her face, which revealed all of her rather sharp teeth as her silver eyes piercing through the darkness ahead of her. She has been instructed to follow this path in order to get another so-called 'worthy battle'. It would seem that they were interested in satiating her lust for battle while they were seeking their own goals, and that was just fine with didn't really care about what happened to Ebott, so long as she acquires the battle that she was promised.

That was the problem with Lunar; usually, once the possible prospect of a great battle was at hand, everything else has officially become secondary in importance. She was incredibly selfish like that, something that her brother tempest has told her multiple times, and yet she barely listens to him. The only thing that clouds her mind and instincts would be the thrill of an intense battle. She was somewhat satiated during her encounter with Asriel, and she even called him a worthy opponent, and genuinely meant it. However, she still desired more, and she's been cramped under that mountain for _far_ too long. How the hell monsters were able to stand being cramped under there, she would never understand. Nor did she want to.

She was much more interested in seeing what sort of battle she may be getting herself into. She simply couldn't wait.

'Wonder what they've got in store for me...heh~" Lunar grinned as her tail waved energetically. Ebott was going to be in such serious trouble, and she was taking this as an opportunity to not help it in the slightest, but that hardly matters to her. She was focused on the potential battle ahead, the potential opportunity to once again get her blood pumping and her paws dirty. Ebott could take care of itself; it wasn't her responsibility to look after it or to do it any favors. She scoffed at the idea of Tempest and Darkness trying to tell her otherwise.

Soon enough, Lunar reached the spot she was assigned, an open field with no animals or humans alike. Lunar and Tempest seemed to be the only ones there. "Alright then. Where's my assigned battle? Who am I fighting?"

 _Ah, yes. Your so-called 'opponent' for you duel...well...it's be more appropriate to call it...a change._

"Execu..." Lunar then realized what was going on, and promptly got into a position to resist. Though she would find that she wasn't quite fast enough, because a moment later, she would find a golden blade piercing her through her stomach. She shifted her eyes a bit, to see Tempest standing behind her, simply staring at her without so much as a blink. Instead of complaining about how he blindsided her with his invisibility, she only sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Aaaahhhhh...I was a bit too cocky this time... **shit**. _ Was her thought as she slowly fell to her knees. The blade Tempest used to stab her was extra heated with fire magic, so it hurts just a bit more than she might be somewhat okay with. He slowly pulled it out, but not before intentionally twisting it around a bit before fully pulling it out. She snarled a bit in irritation while she looked around for the one responsible, and she knew full well who it was. "That was a dirty trick, you bastard. Using my brother's Assassin Mode against me...you know how he never passes up a good opening..."

 _You have no one to blame but yourself. Your high lust for battle surpasses your common sense, your sense of right and wrong, and even the thought of winning or losing mattered less than the fight itself. This one-dimensional thought process of yours has caused problems for your younger twin brother and older cousin for years. I believe it's time for retribution for all of that, don't you think?_

"The hell are you goin' on about?"

 _...Kill her, Tempest._

Lunar barely flinched as Tempest slowly raised his blade, which was heated by fire magic and sharpened by wind magic. She slowly smirked. "Heh. Well, isn't this a golden opportunity for you, Tempest? Sure, it's not completely willing on your part, but really. What better excuse do you need?" Tempest stared dully into her eyes. His gold eyes to her silver ones. Even while she was potentially staring death in the face, she never wavered. Never faltered. She definitely hated having to fall to such a dirty trick and not in the field of battle, but she'd rather be killed by her brother's paws than anyone else's. So she wondered why he didn't just-

...Wait.

His dull expression didn't change in the slightest. But she couldn't ignore the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. She was greatly confused by this, until:

 _ **Damn you, you battle-crazed lunatic! Lunar the Lunatic is more like it! Darkness the Dreaded! While I...**_ _I'm Tempest the Traitor. And...they're making us do this again.._ She heard him speak via telepathy. His deeper consciousness was clearly against this decision, and was choking up a bit. _Can you **TRY** to care about how me and Darkness feel!? I'm your brother, and he's our cousin! Despite how much grave suffering your battle impulses bring us..we still care about you. We still love you...so for once in your life, have **SOME** sense of genuine self-preservation! _

Lunar was barely surprised by anything. But never had she really thought that after some hell that she's brought for them over the years, that she actually considered that her brother could still willingly and truly care about her despite all of that. Tempest had the opportunity to rid of a major nuisance to his life once and for all, and yet he internally cries over it and tries his hardest to reject it.

She...she didn't understand at all. And currently, she didn't think she _could_.

She could see Tempest's blade swiftly swing down onto her...

 _ **CLANG!**_

Though it was immediately stopped by another blade. Tempest's eyes were immediately dried by a wave of wind, as he was staring down towards the one standing up to him and keeping him from his target. Lunar knew too well who it was.

 _...Asriel Dreemurr...?_

Tempest immediately jumped back as Asriel dissipated his blade and watched the dragon with concern, but standing defensively in front of Lunar. A few moments after, reinforcements came; Papyrus and Undyne, along with Sans and Alphys, jumped on either side of the Dreemurr and dragon, both of them looking quite concerned themselves. Lunar blinked a bit at their added interference. Was...was she currently being rescued by them? She grit her teeth in embarrassment; she hated that kind of stuff, especially when she was in position of being the rescued.

"Tempest. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Undyne glared, aggravated and confused. "I know that you and your sister don't really get along, but you definitely don't _hate_ each other. So what is this?"

"HIS ACTIONS DO NOT APPEAR TO BE HIS OWN." Papyrus questioned while rubbing his chin. "TEMPEST. IF YOU'RE ACTIONS ARE NOT YOUR OWN, DO TELL US."

"i don't think he's bein' given a choice, bro..." Sans said cautiously as Tempst once again raised his blade and pointed it towards them. Sans stayed vigilant, there was no doubt that the puppeteer was somewhere around.

"I knew that disturbance was coming from somewhere around here...Tempest must have been sent to this area to guard whatever is causing the humans to pass out from nowhere and their souls to fly out of them!" Alphys said while looking around vigorously. "The culprit is somewhere around here, aren't they?!" She was lucky to have gotten a call from Darkness, otherwise she wouldn't have been on top of this:

 _"I know what this phenomenon is...and I dearly, **desperately** hope that the cause isn't what I think it is...regardless, I implore you to follow the trails the souls are going, and destroy the cause of it at all costs." _

"Darkness was so deadly serious when he gave those orders...does he know something about this...?" Alphys wondered while her tail nervously waves behind her.

Before anyone was able to progress further, Lunar suddenly stiffened up. Moments afterwards, she blasted Papyrus in the back with a flash of twilight magic, knocking him on his face. She swiftly vanishes in darkness, before reappearing by Tempest's side. His eyes were still dull, but he was panicking in his mind. Lunar was more annoyed than anything.

"This is a cowardly way of getting what you want from me, isn't it...?"

 _I changed my mind on how to handle you for the moment, Lunar. Whether you like it or not, you'll redeem yourself by helping Tempest defend this operation. The mark we placed on your back during your guild entry will allow me control over your body. You'll receive redemption with or without your consent. And when we're done here, you're going to make it up to the men of the guild that you and your relatives first betrayed...and I do believe you know what I mean._

Lunar chuckled softly, shaking her head in slight disgust. "Huh...that's a bit twisted of you, isn't it?"

 _A major lesson you've seem to have forgotten is humility. You'll learn it, sooner or later, one way or another._

Asriel narrowed his eyes as he saw Tempest and Lunar's magic flaring from their bodies. "They're coming at us whether they want to or not...we'd better be careful with them."

"easy for you to say, kid..." Sans said, his eye sockets flaring cyan as he gazed at the two of them, prepared to fight. This couldn't go on for too long; they needed to save the human souls, very quickly. Or else...Sans didn't want to think about it.

...From the distance, with flaring dark magic pulsing around him, Atherton watches his current targets from afar.

 _Monsters...so disgustingly selfless..._

* * *

Alvina sighed softly, after having eaten a bit of her fill at Grillby's after being stressed by the visit of her family after who knows how long. To be honest, she didn't think that she'd ever see them again...and again, she couldn't care less about them. And the feeling was still pretty neutral, even after so many years. Even now, her family can do nothing but look down on her with nothing but contempt and loathing. And again, she couldn't care less about any of that. She's survived well without them, she would have been perfectly fine if she hadn't seen any of them ever again. Nothing would change aside from a decrease of stress.

...Her brother Adam, however...

It was a strange case with him. While she's definitely considered him the worst of them all when it came to both his carelessness and his lack of action. He didn't even try to either defend her or attempt to join in on her folks constant bashing of her. He refused to even try to take a side in the matter, he simply chose to stay on the sidelines and watch from afar. Knowing Flowey's certain views on things, he would definitely agree that he was the worst of the bunch for just sitting and watching and not doing a thing to either help or hinder, paired with also not having the _intention_ to do either of those things. He never even entertained the thought. His basic thought process was 'I feel bad, but it's not my problem. I don't have to do anything.'

Alvina was clearly disappointed in him for that. And yet at the same time...she could tell that his heart was the least vile of them all. It's just that she considered his complete neutrality on the situation regarding _family_ to be insulting and a affront to their relationship. Honestly, so many years have passed since then, she didn't think there was anything he could do that might get her to forgive him. It was unfortunately very unlikely...but she'd certainly wish that there _was_ a way. She'd be more than happy to reconnect with her brother. Her parents and grandparents, however...that was a bridge that's never going to be rebuilt. Nor did she want it to be.

She thought about this as Muffet and Red were following her side by side. The latter was walking with a somewhat strict stroll, while the former was walking quite merrily, her upper hands behind the back of her head, her steps reaching far with every one, not minding even with her somewhat short skirt. And unlike Red, she didn't really have the mindset of wearing shorts under them. Though after a few minutes of walking, Red slowly began to frown. She began losing her calm expression. Until she frowned fully and growled, stomping the ground.

"Darn it! Flipping dog biscuits!" Red snarled with her fangs bared. "No one's pack should treat one of their own like that! It isn't right. It just isn't right! They're supposed to care and nurture the youngest pup! Not constantly put her down and make her feel like garbage! That's unacceptable!"

"I do agree that it's pretty terrible. But not unheard of. Some cases like that are pretty common, unfortunately." Muffet said while looking towards the skies. "But I will admit, Alvina adjusted much better than we thought she would. In all honesty, she could have ended up in much worse shape. She's been pretty strong willed all her life, huh. Determined."

"Yeah, I guess...I still feel pretty mad at them, though..."

"Oh, of course you can be mad at them. I'm just admiring dear Alvina for her strength." Muffet waved off rather casually.

"And yet you're mostly brushing it off as no big deal..."

"Well it isn't much of a big deal. Because they'll be gone soon enough, won't they?"

Alvina sighed. "Yeah...you've got a point there. It's not like they've come here for good. Soon they've eventually leave, and everything we'll be back t-"

"Wait a minute..." Red waved her paw in front of the both of them. They both blinked in response. "Why is this specific area we're walking through so clear...?" She was the first to sense it, and Muffet sensed it immediately after. There were no monsters in sight, not one to be sensed. And once they crossed a certain corner...Alvina was horrified to see that most of the humans she could see where unconscious. Red narrowed her eyes. "Their souls...they aren't in their bodies...!"

"That's pretty strange..." Muffet said while rubbing her chin and tilting her head.

"Take this seriously!"

Alvina was meanwhile walking down the street, seeing how most of them were unconscious and without their souls. Their hearts were still beating, but without their souls...they wouldn't last too long. But she didn't understand. While most of the humans here were unconscious, there wasn't a monster seen anywhere. "I don't get it...why is it that all f the humans around here have lost their souls, yet there isn't a monster in sight...what's going on...?"

"Runes...keeping certain monsters out. There's no need for them to get involved in this. This is a purely human matter." Alvina blinked, as she slowly moved her head up towards the owner of said voice. She was confused to see that it was Adam who owned the voice, and he was standing across the three of them with his hands in his pockets. Though what's changed was the fact that he was now wearing dark robes around him. Axel was standing next to him, lightly licking his paw. Adam sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "...I really wish that it didn't have to come this..."

"Adam...what are you doing here? Do you have something to do with this...?" Alvina said slowly, her eyes warily watching her brother, slowly becoming aware that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Something along those lines. You see, you're one of the few humans I knew for sure that could resist the influence of having your soul extracted like this. For you, it will have been more direct. But it falls upon _me_ to do that myself..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Alvina...do you wanna know the second reason why we stayed so far away from you for all of those years? It's not just about our parents and grandparents hating you, though that's without doubt the first one. The second, however..." Adam slowly raised his head and extended his arm. Alvina watched in confusion as she sees darkness gather in Adam's hand, and then morph into a ball of sickening green energy. Muffet and Red were immediately on guard because of this. "Alvina...they were raising me up...to be one of them. Our grandparents shaped our parents into being like them, and they shaped me into being like them...but they realized you were utterly impossible to corrupt. So they discarded you. But now...the very idea of birthing you has filled them with shame. To the point where your existence is an inexcusable blemish on theirs...they sent me to... _remove_ that blemish."

Alvina still didn't understand what was going on. Though she was getting close. "Adam...are you...?"

"Alvina...our family history is one that delved deep into Black Magic, and were assigned specifically to Ebott to keep anyone outside from discovering the truth about what's really been going on. Ever since it's official foundation. And all of the previous mayors before you were in on it. They made a deal."

"My predecessors...what kind of deal did they make?!"

 _Adam. Enough dialogue. Don't give me reason to believe you're stalling._

Adam slowly turned his head to see Acacia in the distance, standing on one of the roofs of the buildings...she was making sure that he would actually go through with it. And if he didn't...he sighed as he turned back towards Alvina. "Ally...I'm sorry." He fired the blast. Alvina's eyes widened as it was quickly inches from her face, before Muffet pulled her to the side. It kept flying and blew up a car in the distance. Adam narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand. "Don't interfere! You're making this harder than it needs to be!"

"I believe _you're_ the only one making things hard, _Dearie_." Muffet said with a huff, helping Alvina up.

"What's your deal?!" Red barked, her blade quickly drawn.

Adam groaned at this, before he briefly turned to Axel. He sighed and pointed towards them. "Axel." Said cat meowed softly before jumping high into the air. Several moments later, he was engulfed in a bright flash of flames, before landing in front of them, now completely engulfed in flames and wearing a much more sinister expression. Alvina's eyes widened at this, stepping back from the cat that was now ablaze. Adam shrugged. "Axel is a mimicry of a certain type of cat from hell. I'm sure you can guess." Sough, Axel briefly roars flames, and pounces at Alvina...only to be knocked away by something fast, and white. Adam facepalmed. "What _now?_ "

Alvina was shocked by what exactly attacked Axel. It was just a stretched out, expanded paw clenched into a fist. Though the limb was soon shrunken and returned to it's owner with a semi-comical 'Snap!'. And running to her defense, on all fours...was Temmie, snarling at the hissing Axel.

 **"Don't you touch her."** Temmie hissed right back. Axel growled and pounced at her again, only for the retaliation to be her extending and expanding her paw again and punching the enlarged Axel away a few feet, landing on his side and scorching the ground. He quickly shook it off and stared back at Temmie, their gazes interlocked with a bit, before they leapt at each other again, rolling across the ground before Temmie stretched her arm, grabbing Axel by the tail and smashing him into the ground cracking it. Son, it was revealed that Temmie did not come alone; Chara and Frisk landed on the ground behind Alvina, which quickly got her attention.

"Frisk...Chara...?" She asked a bit dully. Muffet seemed very relieved to see the latter, believing that they would catch some form of a break with a bit of backup on their side. Still, Frisk checked on Alvina to make sure she was okay.

"Who's this jackass?" Chara deadpanned as he stepped in front of Alvina and stared at Adam, feeling a bit bored and annoyed. "Is he responsible for what's happening to the humans in the city? and is he also bothering you in some way...?"

"Unfortunately he's related to that issue..." Alvina said while regaining her composure and narrowing her own eyes. "He's been told to kill me...and he's actually trying to go through with it..."

Chara's hair overshadowed his eyes after hearing this. Brief memories of him roughly grabbing another timeline's Frisk's soul, and him also hacking Flowey to pieces flashed before his eyes for a few moments. He soon stepped forward. "You...you're voluntarily trying to kill your own sibling...the older ones should be looking out and protecting the younger siblings...that's why they're born _first_..." He began, his shadow arm manifesting and becoming darker, and forming into the claw he was slowly growing more proficient with. he extended it before him while lifting his head. His eyes have turned crimson, and they were slitted with fury. "Apparently... _ **someone has to reteach that lesson to you...**_ "

Adam stared down the adolescent, angered child. He wasn't intimidated at all, merely intrigued. Especially by what he sensed. _Well. This brat is pretty demonic in nature. Why would Ebott be keeping one of those...wait a minute..._ His eyes widened just slightly, once again with intrigue, and surprise, as he looks over Chara's aura once again. It was definitely dark in nature, but it was different than a demon's. When he focused a bit more, he could see the faint signs of... _Demon...no way, no how. This kid's magic aura is closer to that of..._ He sees the hidden darkness within Chara's heart...a darkness he wished he never had, but is now content to simply live with.

 _...A Fallen Angel._

* * *

 **Hey readers. Remember how Temmie's limbs tended to stretch around Frisk's soul in-game, and she tended to stretch her legs in general and walk around the board? Welp, I took some creativity and gave her magic related to elasticity. Now she can do so much more than stretch. She can do a lot more... _damaging_ things than that. Elasticity can be very powerful with a creative enough user, don't you think?**

 **Anyway, trouble is brewing around Ebott once again. Only this time, every human is currently endangered, their souls forced out of their bodies. They only have such a short time to undo it before they're lost for good. And not only that, the Twin Dragons are being forced to act against their will...**

 **Asgore: We must act quickly. Very quickly in order to stop this from getting irreversible.**

 **Toriel: Whoever or whatever the cause is, we'll put a stop to it as soon as we possibly can!**

 **Asriel: Though...I wonder what the cost will be...especially to Alvina...**


	41. The Worth Of A Soul

**Putting things simply, this chapter represents very important reasons to why Act Two is called 'Souls'. Heck, it's even in the title.**

 **Asgore: And it's not for very good reasons, either.**

 **Toriel: No, they're actually...very terrible.**

 **Asriel: It's something we need to stop before it's far too late.**

 **And wow, readers. The further you read this chapter, the more you'll wonder how in the world Alvina was born from a family like hers. Most of them are outright despicable people and deplorable scumbags. But, as one reviewer and one guest observed, only the brother, Adam, has an actual chance of turning himself around. Whether he takes it, or someone else ruins it, that remains to be seen.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Frisk was busy making sure that Alvina was alright, while the both of them could see Chara facing down against Adam. The former's arm was pulsing with darkness from underneath his poncho, and the latter could surely sense the power being exerted from the child, and had a hunch on what kind of power he was exerting. While it wasn't his main priority right now, and wished to get his assignment over with as soon as possible, that didn't mean that he couldn't be the slightest bit curious about it. So during their brief pause, Adam decides to comment about it.

"You seem to have quite an interesting type of magic there...I don't suppose you know what it is...?" Adam said mysteriously.

"I don't see what's so special about darkness/shadow magic. I just have it." Chara said, still looking slightly bored.

 _That's all he sees it as? Well, it looks like he genuinely doesn't know what specific type of magic those two go into. And yet despite his true magic type, he looks rather calm. Clearly angry, but much calmer than I expected him to be. That's...that's never happened before._ Before Adam could ponder it some more, he jumped up as shadowy spikes were shooting from the ground and attempting to impale him. He landed a few feet away while keeping his eyes on him. "Wow. You don't waste any time, do you?"

"In a situation like this, I can't afford to." Chara said simply and seriously, before swiping his claw around and slashing at Adam, who jumps away and barely avoids him. Adam can definitely give him credit for one thing, Chara was taking this as seriously as he should, even though he's a mere adolescent. Though that just makes him all the more cautious around him as they fought. He pushes Chara back with a powerful gust of wind, which was surprisingly crimson in color. Chara stood his ground while placing his shadow arm in front of him, not giving an inch to him. While Adam prepared another spell in the making, he jumped again seeing how Red briefly tried blasting him with one of her Delta Guardians firing a purple blast. "What's this? You're _both_ going to fight me?"

"A very high majority of the human's souls in this city are being sucked out of their bodies...were you expecting us to fight fair in a dire situation like that?" Red declared, her eyes flashing silver before slashing at Adam from behind. Adam swiftly avoids it by dodging under the slash, and avoids yet another slash from Chara's claw. Both of them were avoided without much effort, though he did have a very close call in regards to Chara. Though the moment he ducked too low, Adam ound his feet stuck to the ground. He looked down to see them covered in purple webs.

"Whoops! Fingers slipped! My bad!~" Muffet said while slightly sticking out her tongue.

Red and Chara were both quick to strike at him again, and he swiftly avoids them both simultaneously. Though he found himself briefly overwhelmed when Red slashed swiftly at his legs before he stepped back, too late to realize; a magic bomb gathered in her other paw and struck him in the chest. The following blast sent him flying far, before he recovered himself via crimson winds stopping his momentum. Though once his momentum stopped, he swiped his hand as a large amount of green energy shot out and exploded around them, which they were all able to swiftly dodge with good enough timing. Throughout all this, Frisk was in a bit of a bind; he switched to Green Soul Mode, keeping the unconscious humans bodies protected throughout the battle.

Adam watched as Red gathered a magic bomb, which began growing in her paw. He was prepared for it this time, however; once she tried throwing the magic bomb towards him, a brief flash of green surrounded his entire body. A few seconds afterwards, the attack grew twice in size, and then was unceremoniously returned to sender. Red's eyes widened as her own attack was sent back towards her; the blast was immense, and she flew out of the smoke and landed on her side, her sword slipping out of her paws for the moment. Frisk's gasped slightly as yet another green shield surrounded Red as well, giving her time to recover from the blast.

Muffet was of course worried about Red's condition due to having her own attack reflected back towards her, before she turned her head towards Adam cautiously. "Okay...ranged attacks are a bit of a bad idea, Chara. He's catching on, and will send them back quite ruthlessly."

"Alright then. Limit the ranged attacks. And I don't suppose he can manage that multiple times in a row." Chara narrowed his eyes as he swiftly moved towards Adam, who began shooting more green blasts of magic towards him. Chara's eyes flashed crimson as his claw slashed each of them clean away whenever they came too close. Though on the very last one, he pulled his darkened claw back and catches it. He jumped forward while Adam readied another attack, though Muffet sneakily shoots purple webbing at his hand, briefly interrupting him and leaving him exposed to Chara's attack. He thrusts his energized claw into Adam, and what followed was yet another blast that sent the both of them flying in different directions. Though they each landed on their feet soon afterwards, with their cloaks just slightly ruined from the clash. While Adam was visibly weakened, Chara still looked ready to continue.

 _He's a durable one..._ Adam thought as he eventually gets back up while gazing at Chara's stern glare. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm doing this?"

"You're trying to kill your little sister, who is actually pretty decent for a human. Therefore, I'm not interested in your 'why', only that you're going to pay for it." Chara replied simply, and there was absolutely no indication that he was joking. He stretched his shadow arm outwards as it extends far towards Adam. He raised is hand as a green magic spike briefly rose and cuts the dark appendage in half. Chara narrowed his eyes as said arm retracted and returned to his side for a few moments, before it quickly grew back to normal...or as normal that a shadow composed of dark magic can be.

 _Oh. It grows back. That's good to know._ Adam thought sarcastically. He refocused as Chara raised the same arm as black flames gathered within it. He raised an eyebrow, didn't he already see how he can effectively reflect projectiles...? Before he knew it, Chara tossed the darkened ball of fire towards Adam. He prepared himself to reflect it with his green shield; only for his eyes to widen as the flames immediately dispersed an inch before him, and Chara was revealed to be right behind it, with his normal hand reared back. He swiftly punches Adam across the face, lifting him off his feet and sending him flying into the building wall behind him, cracking it slightly. He grit his teeth from the pain while inwardly sighing. _It was a decoy..._

In the meantime, Alvina and Frisk were protected behind the latter's green soul shield, and were both kept safe from the outrages of the battle around them. Frisk was still focused hard on keeping the unconscious humans protected under other shields. Frisk was really exerting himself in order to keep all of them safe. While they were watching something rather surprising on the side.

Axel, in an enlarged, flaming feline state, was giving Temmie a bit of a hard time. However, Temmie was managing surprisingly well, having stretching one of her arms around his leg and swung him upwards in a surprising degree of strength, before slamming him back down with a feline hissed from the pain, before recovering and standing back up with a growl. The burns Temmie suffered from touching Axel didn't harm her too much, as she mostly grabbed the few places where Axel wasn't covered in flames.

Temmie was slightly surprised when Axel rushed towards her and smacked her away with a large paw. Since she was still smaller than his current size, it wasn't too hard to send her flying. But she recovered well, her limb stretching around a nearby lamppost and swinging her back towards Axel. She expanded her paw and slams it into his head, sending him rearing back and roaring from the intense pain.

"Temmie...I had no idea she could be so strong...nor did I think that stretchy powers could be such a big deal...' Alvina said quietly as she watches Temmie battle with the flaming cat, seemingly not caring about any burns she received from attacking him. Was Temmie truly _that_ protective of her? Because before now, she's never seen this intense side of her, not even when she breaks from her usual speech pattern to be serious. And then she transfers that protectiveness into power...

Temmie ran towards Axel on all fours, whom was more than prepared to slash her apart with flaming claws. Though Temmie narrowly avoids each strike that came her way, almost appearing to be casually moving around them due to how flexibility she was with her current magic. Though she took some bits of damage at some point, it wasn't enough to push her into serious danger. Though at one point, she did retaliate by briefly inflating right before impact, absorbing some of it and reducing damage. She expanded her body for several moments to really send them flying back and across the road. She returned to normal size as she still glared down Axel. She completely understood that the feline wasn't doing any of this out of malice towards them, he was just doing what his master ordered. And what his master ordered...even he seemed to be hesitant about what he was doing.

...Still, that was no excuse for her to let them harm Alvina. She would allow no such thing to happen. Nowhere close.

Temmie leaped again, as Axel stared up towards her and breathed multiple balls of flames towards her. A few of them grazed her cheek, and a bit of it singed her hair, undoing her bun and overall undoing it completely, allowing most of it to come undone and flow freely. She pulled her paw back and expanded it to large proportions. She narrowed her eyes, her hair flowing in the wind.

 _Sorry. You're not a bad kitty, so I'll make it quick._

The large fist crashed down on Axel, creating a large crater and shockwave throughout the street. The others had to shield their eyes for a few moments due to the smoke that it kicked up. Temmie's arm soon turned to normal, and she landed on all fours while sighing tiredly. In the crater, Azel lies on his side in normal form, his eyes turned into slightly comical X's. Adam was very briefly worried about him until he saw his chest rise and fall, then he sighed in relief. Temmie didn't kill him. Thank goodness.

Temmie sighs as she turned towards Alvina. "Alvina...it's time to leave. We need to get back to your office and confront your folks. They're no doubt the ones behind this, so we need to go and stop them."

Alvina was more worried about Frisk than anything that might involve her folks. But she understood the importance and nodded. Temmie dashed off while Alvina followed her closely, heading towards her building to confront her parents. Adam saw Alvina running off and slowly getting out of his reach. Though with Chara currently blocking his way, there's no use in trying to catch up with her or Temmie. That...and he honestly, truly didn't want to hurt her. So he chose not to give chase.

Acacia let him know how much she appreciated his lack of action.

Adam was distracted by his focus on Chara, so he was unable to defend himself as a shot of magic pierced into his back and through his lung. There was a brief lack of air within said lung before he fell forward on his face, surprising both him and Chara. The latter slowly looks up towards Acacia with narrowed eyes. _Shooting through your ally...?!_

"It appears I will have to handle this issue myself. Adam, you shall be dealt with another time." Acacia said as she held her hand outward, and a ball of green magic gathered within said hand. The moment they saw it, the other's felt the threat.

 _It's much stronger than anything Adam threw...!_

The ball of magic shot out towards the ground. From an aerial view, a long, large trail of green flames scattered down the street with destructive force, so much of it that Frisk's shields went down almost immediately. He fell on his side while everyone else was scattered about, covered in severe green burns. Frisk coughed a few times as green smoke surrounded him and the others. Though once he fully regained his bearings, he noticed that Chara in front f him, his claw outstretched, though he was burned a bit was well. He used a bit of black flames to shield them both. Though he slowly fell on one knee so he could catch his breath.

"Frisk...are you alright...?" Chara said quietly. Frisk slowly nodded towards him. He then smiled. "That's...that's good...that's very-" He wasn't given time finish, as another green blast separated the two of them down the middle. Though the damage was much more clear on Chara, while Frisk was mostly knocked aside. Chara groaned a bit as he tried to stand back up, but he was stopped by being knocked on his face.

"You don't have the luxury of worrying about anyone other than yourself." Acacia said as she waved a wrinkled hand towards Chara, and green flames began badly scorching his back and causing him to grunt in resistance. _How unprecedented. A person-a child, no less-who wields Fallen Angel magic, actually retaining his empathy for others...his continued existence is too problematic if it's really true._ As the green flames burned at Chara's back, she applied an extra spell towards his body, of more like a curse...greatly magnifying the pain that the burns were causing him. It immediately broke through the amount he was able to grit through, and he actively began screaming in agony.

 _Chara...!_ Muffet thought desperately as she tried lifting herself up from the debris that landed on her, and was very close to succeeding.

 _ **Time to die, child**_ _._ Acacia thought as she began intensifying the curse she placed...until she was blasted in the chest by a strong purple blast. Bring forced back a bit, she was able to recognize who was responsible for the blast: Red, having recovered due to Frisk's assistance. Speaking of Frisk, he made it back to Chara's side while turning towards Acacia.

"...Tell me. Why?" Frisk asked while pressing soothing white flames onto Chara's back, working to heal the damage done to his back. "We haven't done anything to you. We've been minding our own business for the most part...so why?"

Acacia narrowed her eyes as she stood up, brushing herself off. "Ebott has become something the world around it cannot afford to tolerate, especially since the people were foolish enough to allow my _former_ granddaughter Alvina lead them _and_ let monsters join them without so much as a struggle. Therefore, it shall be erased with great prejudice and merciless intensity."

"...I see..." Frisk said softly. Someone casually talking about killing her granddaughter after badly injuring her grandson for not following orders were not signs of a person he can properly reason with. Frisk wished this wasn't the case, but multiple cases of his _loved ones_ being constantly in danger instead of just himself...it was **_really_** wearing down on his patience.

"'...I'm not done with you yet..." The remains of the group turned, especially Muffet, to see Red rise from the ground after being mostly healed by Frisk. She raised her head, her cowl pulled back, leaving her head exposed. "Attacking our home...harming your own kin...spitefully stealing people's souls for the heck of it...?"

"Hm...?" Acacia turned carelessly.

"...I'm going to cut you down. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." Red snarled, her eyes shining silver with her pupils being turned to dangerous slits. "A wolf will do whatever they must to protect and preserve their home. For threatening both it and everyone within, you're about to see that dedication, **_first-hand!_** "

* * *

Sans was getting quite a feeling for how Tempest might fight if he ever shifts into Assassin Mode or if he's forced into dropping whatever restraints he has...and he was sincerely wishing that he wasn't. Tempest, by all intents and purposes, was an Assassin, and a highly trained one. And combining that skills have regards to how swift and silent his deadly precise wind magic is, Tempest becomes significantly more deadly as a result. It didn't help that whoever his puppeteer was him basically turned off his empathy. No matter what he thought, Tempest was going to his hardest to try and kill them.

Tempest disappearing in a swirl of wind and then basically going completely silent, made things significantly harder for all of them. Therefore, Sans, being the most savvy of the core group when it comes to pragmatic fighting to compensate for still being the weakest of them-even Alphys was overall much more powerful than him at this point-, offered to handle Tempest himself. He requests for Undyne to handle the much stronger Lunar. And in the meantime, Papyrus, Alphys, and Asriel would take care of whatever disturbance in the area was causing human souls to leave their bodies. The two of them would keep the dragons at bay while the other three would handle the more pressing matter.

So Sans currently stood alone in the forest, his eye sockets closing with his hands in his pockets. He takes a deep breath, and sighs as he feels the wind blowing around him, lightly rippling his unzipped jacket...and he was already able to tell that it wasn't normal wind.

 _here goes._

His eye sockets flashed cyan for a few moments, and a blade slashed down on his skull without the slightest sound being made. Though Tempest tilted his head as Sans disappeared without really exerting too much magic.

"heh. well how about that. now i see why people might like usin' afterimages." Sans commented as he was standing next to a tree. Tempest had little time to turn as he jumped up, avoiding a storm of bones rising from the ground attempting to impale him. Though truthfully, Sans was simply aiming to incapacitate tempest as soon as he possibly could, though it was obvious it wouldn't be happening without the both of them getting hurt, given how ruthless they both tended to be with dangerous opponents.

Tempest slashed his blade again, which launched a sharpened blade of wind which sliced horizontally through several trees. Sans used another afterimage to thoroughly avoid it; though Tempest was prepared this time, having swiftly turned around and threw something with the help of his wind. Sans briefly gasped as he felt a throwing knife embed itself into his side. Brief flashbacks from **very** unfortunate timelines flashed before his eye sockets for a moment, before he simply pulls the knife out and tosses it aside with a bit of effort. The seriousness of his situation renewed itself as he did his best to avoid Tempest attempting such a thing again.

This seriousness shows itself via summoning a Gaster Blaster and having it fire at Tempest, after distracting him with a few barrages of bones. And the blast that follows afterwards, he was able to avoid with a helpful boost of speed via wind magic, and he slashes at Sans again with another slash of wind. Sans teleports out of the way this time, and right behind Tempest. He thrusts his hand forward, Tempest's soul briefly flashing blue as he was sent flying from the burst of telekinetic force that even rippled the ground below them. Tempest was sent spiraling back before he regained his footing. Sans took a breath, having exerted much power just to send Tempest flying...but then he sees Tempest also trying to catch his breath.

 _ah, i got it. like me, heavy enough attacks can do some really heavy damage to a lightweight like him...those attacks actually LANDING, and not having the stamina to use them too repeatedly, however..._

He began moving even faster, manifesting multiple clusters of bones and launching them relentlessly towards Tempest, who began slashing away at them. In a way, Sans could see where Tempest was coming from. There was no doubt that Tempest had to do some morally questionable things in order to keep himself and his sister alive while their cousin was doing who knows what at the time. Sans was well aware that being pragmatic can help in the long run when connected to desperate situation. Moral qualms didn't apply to them once a situation becomes desperate.

Though unlike Tempest, he didn't have the poor excuse of being in too much depression to try earlier, and that lead to long-lasting emotional consequences that still haven't completely healed.

Nonetheless, he was intent on finishing this quickly and rejoining the others. So without further fanfare, Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters and fired them simultaneously towards Tempest, who swiftly dodged, before promptly turning invisible. Sans was still able to quickly guess what he might attempt to do though, and summoned a bone in front of him, grabbed it, and swiftly jabbed it over his shoulder...right as a golden sword stabbed straight through his side, while the bone pierced Tempest's chest, barely missing his lung.

One second earlier, they would have simultaneously killed each other.

"...wow. we're fighting so dirty that the dirt below us is shakin' in disapproval." Sans weakly snickers, which caused Tempest to mentally groan while his expression remained dull.

Sans was fighting for his life; that didn't mean that he couldn't still be cheeky.

In the meantime, Undyne was busy competing with Lunar. And it was quite the feat that Lunar was able to pull after she said this:

"...Heh...hehehe..."

 _What is the meaning of this, Lunar...I suddenly lost control of your body...!_ That definitely didn't sound like he was in control.

 _Decided to amuse your little sense of power for a little bit. I got bored of it once I saw this one._ Lunar mentally said while cracking her knuckles, as well as her neck. _You can do whatever you wish to do...but this one...she's one who's definitely going to be worth my time. With or without magic. Though just for kicks, I'll have her believe that you're still in charge..._

Undyne was unsure Lunar just standing there as she toned down her magic, but she was soon surprised as she suddenly leaps towards her and punches her dead in the face, making her step back in shock.

"C'mon, ya sexy fish. Let's see how hard you can hit~" Lunar growled playfully, her eyes gleaming with excitement and her blood pumping.

"...If you insist." Undyne said slowly, before she clenched her fist and leaned forward, jabbing Lunar hard in the cheek, pushing her much father back. Lunar immediately knew that this would be somewhat worth the trouble. Undyne had undeniable muscle to her. Which means Lunar can indulge her battle-lust without having to use any magic.

The prospect made her grin widely as she wiped blood from her muzzle, before charging towards Undyne and lashing out again, with her bare fists. Undyne, while fully aware of how serious a situation everyone was in, realized Lunar wasn't going to let her go so easily. So she played along, reacting to her punch with one of her own, forcefully parrying it with increased aggression on her part. They both pushed against each other from said parry, and the ground cracked beneath them. Undyne's hair flowed with the resulting wind, as well as Lunar's tattered long-coat. When things somewhat calmed down, Lunar charged at her again, and punched forward. Undyne caught her fist, though the force was enough for slight smoke to rise from the impact.

"Tell me. Exactly what drives you as a warrior?" Lunar asked as the two of them briefly jumped away from each other. "It's already apparently clear that you're a powerful warrior who has her own lust for combat. I don't want to hear you denying it, either. I can see it in your eyes, and sense it within your fists...you're a fighter at heart. You deeply enjoy the feeling...so what's with all of your restraint...?"

Undyne paused for a moment, even as Lunar charged at her again with a spinning kick, one she blocked with her arm. "Yeah. I can't deny that my heart and soul get racing at the prospect of a good brawl, like they are now. However...Asgore taught me a couple things about curbing that habit of mine."

"Why would you want to curb your fighting spirit...?"

"There's a time and place for indulging myself like that, mostly when no one that I love, nor the home that I protect, are in any serious danger." Pressed while grabbing Lunar's leg, spinning her twice before throwing her across the forest for several feet, before the dragon realigned herself and landed easily on her feet. "Fighting for me, I'm more sporting about it nowadays. Once upon a time, I kind of used to be like you. But I learned some self-control. There's a time and a place."

"Is that so...?" Lunar hummed as she rushes Undyne with a flurry of punches. Undyne was prepared to defend, but most of them were feints that she didn't see until she felt herself kicked in the side of her head, lightly making her stumble before she raised her arm and blocks a knee that would have smashed into her face. "Do you really seek to limit your fighting potential so much because of these other things?"

"I DO have a life _outside_ of fighting, Lunar." Undyne said as she throws the dragon off, watching her land on her feet. "I have a job, I have father figures, I have best friends, a sweet and adorable girlfriend who is many times smarter than me, and a little brother figure whom I also teach to fight so he can come to the defense of others who can't fight for themselves. As a Prince, that trait kinda grew within him, along with his sense of responsibility."

"And I suppose he was being truthful when he said that you taught him that it was okay for him to hit women?"

"When they're a very legitimate and dangerous threat to him or others, then yeah. Because not fighting back against people like them just because they're women is **_stupid_**."

"Finally, we see eye to...eye...on...something..." Lunar paused a little bit.

"Don't worry, I heard it too." Undyne deadpanned. Lunar shrugged and charged at her again, in which Undyne parried another kick. "Lunar, just how the hell were you raised to think that fighting is everything, and that it was the only thing that mattered?"

"To some cabals, I was crafted to be a living weapon of war. Thus, I was not allowed to be anything else aside from someone who relishes in battle. And I've ALWAYS been like this. All they've done is enhance it!~"

 _They didn't let you grow up to be someone other than a ruthless fighter who cares only about the fight and little else...what kind of bastards...?_ Undyne thought as she and Lunar clashed fists again. it would have to wait, they were still battling intensely. Though it was becoming more apparent that someone intended to separate the Dragon Trio on an emotional level...

Meanwhile; Alphys, Papyrus, and Asriel were following the trail of human souls to the source that was pulling them forth. Though obviously with Alphys being the least athletic of the three, and not really having much stamina for that kind of thing, had to be carried a bit by Papyrus so she could actually make it there without wheezing and panting for breath every couple of seconds. Sometimes it was a bit sad to see...but it was also kind of funny. She still proves to be better than Sans in this regard. Once they've managed to reach the location they were going in, Papyrus gently sets her down s she can begin walking on her own. Though, she did need a moment...

"Hah...hah...geez...this isn't...the time...to be out of breath...Alphys..." She muttered to herself as she kneels on the ground slightly, facing it while she kept her glasses from falling over. A bit worried, Papyrus and Asriel looked towards her, wondering if she's alright.

"UM...ALPHYS? ARE YOU DOING OKAY...?"

"Yeah. We can help you along a bit more..."

"No...I'm fine...just gotta catch...my breath...ah god my sides...whew..." Alphys wheezed, before she takes a deep breath and stands up a bit more as she brushes off her skirt. She adjusted her glasses and zipped her jacket, before she readily nodded. "Okay, I'm good. So let's keep going." Alphys pointed forward and pushes through a few bushes, going into an open field. Though once she actually got there, her eyes widened as she and the others looked onward, then upward. "W-What...what is this...?" Asriel and Papyrus briefly shared her look of shock once they've seen what was before them.

What lies before them looks much like a container of sorts, a clear tank container pointed directly upwards. And within it, they could see the souls pouring it, filling up close to the brink. A small console was attached to the side of it, constantly flashing. A green wall of magic surrounded the container as well, and what appeared to be an elderly man in a wheelchair stood in front of it, glaring at the trio. Atherton. Before they could demand who he was, Asriel took the moment to sense the human souls within the container.

"They feel so...so... _pained_. It's like they're calling for help..." _But nobody came._ Asriel glared at the elder before him, his sclera turning dark. "You...what are you doing to them?!"

"Harvesting." He said far too easily. "This is a thing that we've been doing for years. Centuries, even. And further down the line, it only becomes easier to do so." He lightly tapped the container behind him while gazing at them. "A majority of the monsters that scattered after the war would be more than willing to teach a few curious humans how to do this sort of thing, and the smarter ones designed machinations on how to make soul-harvesting easier and quicker."

"Soul...harvesting?!"

"Of course, many other locations in the world have been subject to soul-harvesting. But for some reason, the strongest of them mostly originate from Ebott. So having it isolated made things easier for us in regards to reaping the human souls and converting them into power...power that even other humans can absorb."

Alphys felt cold, very cold. Humans absorbing the souls of other humans...someone made that kind of impossibility possible? How? And _why?_ "...and...there's a way to make this process _faster and more efficient?_ Who in the world would do extensive research on something like that?!"

Atherton narrowed his eyes. "You Ebott monsters already know him... _Darkness_ **.** " Alphys and Asriel's eyes dilated from this. "And the most amusing part, he did that kind of research just to see if he could _make_ it possible. And he certainly did, while damning the consequences."

"WHAT... _DARKNESS_ DID RESEARCH ON THAT...?" Papyrus said, in disbelief. "BUT...DARKNESS SEEMS SO NICE AND POLITE...WHY WOULD HE..."

"This was in his mad scientist days, _before_ he regained his sense of morality. But by then, it was far too late for him to stop others from abusing his research. Now...now there are certain human mages like myself, who are capable of feats like _this_." Atherton waved his hand once again. Asriel realized his intentions form what he just explained, and immediately throws a red fireball towards him. A green shield formed around him and dispersed it. By then, three souls have left their containment and phased right into Atherton. The ground quaked from beneath him as the souls gradually empowering him, a menacing magic aura surrounding him as he grins darkly. "Do you see that? How _willingly_ they give up their soul's power to further someone so far beyond them...?"

"Why you...there's **_nothing_** willing about this!" Alphys clenched her fists.

Atherton slowly stood up from his wheelchair, due to the human souls granting new strength to him. Asriel senses this, and mentally noted that it wasn't _anywhere_ near as big a boost as monsters get from absorbing human souls. But still...it was immense enough to be considered a threat. And that was just from three. Atherton then held out his hand, a scythe coated in green flames appearing within it. He clutched it while holding it towards them.

"Two of you will die. As for you..." He looked towards Alphys. "...Heh. I'm sure there's someone desperate out there who's willing to buy someone of your physique..."

 _Why am I being singled out?!_ Alphys thought anxiously...she definitely did _**not**_ like the implications he was making towards her at all.

"...Regardless on how it's been made possible, the fact that you're actually putting it into practice..." Asriel narrowed his eyes angrily, colorful flames surrounding him as he glares at Atherton. "If this continues, Ebott will suffer permanent damage...we're putting a stop to it, _**RIGHT**_ _ **NOW**_."

* * *

Asgore, Toriel, and Gerson definitely felt something strange while on their way to city hall. And it wasn't simply because of the numerous human bodies around them that tipped them off either, and it also wasn't simply that the monsters that were surrounding them were doing whatever they could to try and resuscitate them, with no success. They keep the bodies alive for as long as they could. But without their souls, they wouldn't last very long at all. Which meant that they would need to find the cause of all of this and put a stop to it, much sooner rather than much later. Though after focusing their senses, they could properly see that the human souls were indeed heading around in at least three directions. Towards the forest, towards one of the city blocks, and towards city hall itself...

They pressed onwards, the gathering of souls becoming more noticeable. Though once the three of them got close enough, they would see Alvina standing in front of the building, holding Temmie in her arms, and Flowey popped up beside her from below ground. Closer inspection reveals that the city hall is surrounded in a green shield, which might have prevented any other monster from getting inside who wasn't Flowey. He could easily burrow his way under and appear on the other side, but he knew better than to try. He didn't stand a chance against whoever was inside, he hated to admit. Most likely, he was simply checking on them to see if they were alright, his own boredom keeping him form being inactive.

He caught sight of the two, and rolled his eyes. "Oh FINALLY. Some reliable back-up. maybe now we can make some actual progress throughout this stupid crisis we've somehow gotten ourselves into. We're an official magnet for trouble these days. There's no avoiding that fact now. Just, how does this kind of crap keep happening to us?" He then thought back to his own memories regarding Sans and Undyne, and he immediately retracted. "Actually, nevermind. I think I know why."

"What...why would they...?" Temmie began, not speaking in her usual way, as the situation was still far from over, and her usual speaking patterns wouldn't suit it at all.

"There's no time for that now." Flowey shook his head as he glared towards Asgore, Toriel, and Alvina. "You three especially need to get in there and stomp out whoever's in there, because they're likely the ones trying to mess everything up more than they already were."

"I do sense a strong degree of magic within..." Toriel said while rubbing her chin, staring at the green shield surrounding the building. "We will need quite a bit of brute force to shatter it and make our way in."

"That's not a problem for me." Gerson stated while holding out his hand, his hammer manifesting within it. He takes a deep practiced breath; and with a powerful heave, he thrusts his hammer right into the shield. It stood no chance against his raw strength, and the front of the shield promptly shatters into pieces, while the rest of it remained mostly intact. Asgore makes his way through without the slightest delay, and Toriel soon follows. Alvina thinks about what to do for a few moments, before she shakes her head and follows the Dreemurrs into the foundation, Gerson not too far behind. Temmie soon follows suit, while Flowey sighed relucantly, before burrowing underground. He did his part here, but now he feels like he's needed elsewhere.

Alvina was the first to see into the building after briefly passing her friends, before she eventually sees that most of the staff were in the same state as the other humans outside. Alive, but their souls were judging by how utterly pale their skin was, they wouldn't last too much longer. Toriel estimated at least forty-five more minutes until they actually die from their condition. Unlike Flowey, they're unable to survive without one.

Toriel immediately raised a wall of flames to protect them, and something crashed against the fire barrier soon afterwards. Asgore wasn't fazed in the slightest, while Alvina covered her ears while protecting Temmie by holding onto her. Toriel soon dispersed the flames after the first attack towards them ended, and the three of them looked towards the ones responsible. Toriel glared at them from where they stood, while Asgore stood by them. Alvina stood her ground while Temmie stood in front of her, hissing slightly.

"That Adam...I can't believe he could mess something as simple as this up." Azami said after lowering her hand. Alastair stood by her, with the main office mostly in shambles. "You were obviously supposed to be dead by the time this day was done. I suppose I'll have to lecture him about the importance of following orders down to the letter."

"...Is that how you've been treating him while you were away?" Alvina asked with narrowed her eyes. "I know he isn't exactly the best brother in the world...in fact he's actually kind of cruddy. But you've been hounding him all these years to be like you two? Even when he 'attacked' me, I could tell how much he hesitated to go through with it. It was clear how much he **_didn't_** want to go through with this, and yet you're _**making**_ him."

"He shouldn't have had any problem killing you immediately. By this point there's hardly anything between the two of you that resembles a bond. By this point you two are complete strangers." Alastair said. "There's nothing between the two of you anymore, he shouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

"...I'm appalled." Toriel said, straight to the point. "You two...are really Alvina's parents? She's utterly different from the two of you in more ways than I care to observe..." She started while looking around in the room. "And I can see that you have close to no consideration for Alvina's belongings...nor for Alvina herself. To put things in a bit more perspective, for first impressions, you two are really striking me as the kind of people Alvina should avoid."

"There's no need to worry about that. We wanted to avoid _her_...but circumstances have forced us to interfere after so many years. It doesn't matter what she believes or what she thinks. She's officially become a detriment because of her allowing you lot to crawl out from your mountain and begin causing problems for others around you. You've taken little to no consideration for how your actions affect us." Azami said while glaring straight at Toriel.

"That's enough of that. We were doing perfectly fine before more of you began harassing us." Asgore cuts in, glaring back at them with heat gradually rising from his body. "Tell us, why do you feel the need to antagonize us? We haven't done anything to you when we first exited the Underground. Not in the least, we were more than content to simply stay within Ebott and live in peace. You all are the ones who struck first. And due to the danger it brought to innocents as well as our loved ones, we couldn't simply ignore it."

"That's _exactly_ what you should have done. If you had, you wouldn't be having these troubles now." Alastair reasoned while holding his hand out towards Alvina. "Troubles that she is ultimately responsible for, due to letting you settle so easily in Ebott in the first place. Thus, a majority of the responsibility mostly lies upon her, allowing such atrocities to befall her city because she let trouble-making creatures like you settle where they shouldn't."

"Don't you _dare_ blame her!" Toriel shouted as she raised her paws with flames intensifying within them.

"Yeah! Why are you placing all of that on me?! I'm trying my b-" Gerson blocked another blast from Azami with his hammer the moment that she tried killing Alvina the second time. Even Alvina was balking at this. "Really? _REALLY?_ You've seriously tried to murder your own daughter TWICE in a row?! Has the practice of dark magic made you into bigger jerks than ever?! How long was this a thing, anyway?!"

"The further your existence continues, the more it aggravates us." Azami said simply. "I'm stamping out your life before you can annoy us further."

" ** _You will not harm her._** " Toriel states strongly as she throws two simultaneous fireballs towards Azami. Both of them were immediately deflected by the appearing Knight Knight and her mace. Toriel was briefly surprised by this, while Gerson looked to the side to see Madjick right next to Knight Knight. The both of then pushed Gerson back and chased him down. Toriel and Asgore looked back towards him, but another green barrier prevented them from following. Toriel briefly saw their eyes; their actions were not their own.

Azami reached out as a glowing whip manifested in her hand. Though Toriel, under closer inspection, it looked more like a magic whip-sword. Her eyes widened as Azami swiftly whips forward, the bladed whip flew around her and wrapping around Toriel tightly. She winced as the blade-whip both restricted and cut into her arms and sides. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her back and around the room, and smashing her into the wall. Asgore's eyes widened as he reaches out to help her, but Alastair stops him via a powerful push of flames. Asgore grits his teeth and extiinguishes them with a clutch of his paw. Once they cleared, phantasms of him surrounding the monster appeared with menacing expressions.

"Our family has been practicing black magic for certain generations. And our ancestors have been assigned specifically to Ebott to reap the strong souls from there." Alastair's phantasms all said as they each shot forth blasts of green lightning towards him at once. All of them made impact with small green explosions, and the last one knocked him on his back with a grunt. "The humans here have long-since outgrown their purpose, and their usefulness. So we will be harvesting ALL of their souls, there will be no survivors. And Alvina...your unforeseen election as Mayor stopped that tradition in it's tracks. That cannot be tolerated."

Alvina narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute... _THAT'S_ what my predecessors did before me, isn't it?! They had some twisted tradition to sacrifice some of their own citizens souls to whoever wanted them?!" She shouted in outrage.

"Ever since Ebott's City overall foundation. Their souls have been offered to pacify the outside magic cabals, using them as means to enhance their own powers, or simply for profit and display." Azami said while her whip-sword tightened around Toriel, making her wince. "And every couple of years, the number of offered souls increases with the better efficiency to harvest them."

Alvina blinked, then she clenched her arms while Temmie looks worriedly towards her. "Are you tellin' me that they _willingly_ allowed Ebott to be used as a soul-reaping ground just to keep those guys off their backs?! And they allowed those numbers to climb to entire generations from there?! And almost all of them were kids!"

"Children's souls tend to be far less resistant to harvesting. The stronger ones tend to survive, but barely. Frisks is one of those lucky few...he will have to be dealt with."

"Like **hell** you'll hurt Frisk..." Asgore bared his fangs angrily. "Souls are the cumulation of one's entire being...does that mean nothing to you...?!"

"To many outside, souls are seen as nothing but a means to an end." Azami stated while walking up to Toriel. "Ebott has nothing to offer but their souls, like they're crops to reap, to help further the agendas of others outside. You consume those crops or sell them to others. Souls aren't much different, there no reason to make such an uproar about them." Her eyes widened as Temmie stretched her arms outward and grabbed Azami's arm, pulling on her. She turned towards her with aggravation. "The vermin dares to lay her filthy mitts on me..."

"You're a terrible mother and an even worse person!" Temmie shouted in outrage.

" ** _Unhand me!_** " Azami shouted as she through Temmie off with a blast of magic. Temmie was thrown against the wall from the blast, and landed on the floor with a pained whimper. Though she still forced herself to stand, albeit with great difficulty. "Horrid freak of nature...you refuse to accept your place..."

"I already know my place, and it's by Alvina's side." Temmie shot back, shaking. "She deserves so much better than all of you...the only possible exception that we could make is her brother...you left him with no means of escape...you shouldn't corner him like that...mistreated people get unpredictable when their tolerance runs out..."

"Enough!" Azami untangled her whip sword from Toriel, and shot it towards Temmie. The tip sharpened and shot towards her faster than she could dodge with how hurt she was, so she braced herself. Though both of them were surprised when Alvina placed herself in-between them. The whip sword pierced straight through her abdomen and out through her back, which made her fall to her knees...but she stil hugged Temmie regardless. Azami was gritting her teeth at this point, restracting her blade. " _Alvina!_ Must you oppose me at _every single turn_?!"

"I...really don't think...you understand...how this works..." Blood dribbles down from both her mouth and her wound, though Alvina didn't care at the moment as she was knelt down before Temmie and gently hugged her, petting her head. "This here is my secretary...the best I've ever had...I'm not letting you hurt her...any further. And that's the end of it..."

"Fine. Then both of you will perish." Azami said menacingly as her whip sword sharpens further and she glared darkly towards the both of them. "Alvina. Your soul is not worth harvesting. _**I'll personally crush it within my hands.**_ "

"You shall do...no such thing..." Toriel muttered as she stands to her feet, her paws on her knees.

"Alvina is the one who allowed monsters to have a chance in Ebott. We owe her a great debt of gratitude." Asgore supported, a raging inferno briefly incinerating Alastairs weaker phantoms, giving him clear view of Alvina. "Your family line has been abusing Ebott, reaping their souls without their knowing, and the past mayors allowed it to happen without resistance. Alvina isn't like the rest of you, and she never _will_ be."

"She may be a bit lazy, slightly slow to things, and tends to shirk her responsibilities to goof off...she's nonetheless one of the significantly better humans we have ever met. While you horrid lot...you're officially among the _worst._ How Alvina could have possibly been born into a family like yours, it's preposterous to even think about! The contrast is far too great!" Toriel glared.

"This twisted 'tradition' that's been forced upon Ebott, it ends _TODAY_." Asgore snarled.

"We will not be lectured by you. You have no idea about the enemies you'd be making by stopping this flow of business." Alastair said while barely avoiding the swipe of Asgore's trident.

"I grow tired of you. All of you!" Azami said as she and Alastair stood side-by-side. "There's nothing more to discuss between us. All of you are going to die. But before you do, we'll place you on your knees and make you watch, as we kill Asriel Dreemurr right before your eyes, and throw his dust into the wind like the forgotten memory he should have stayed as!"

Alvina and Temmie shivered from the intense amount of killing intent that radiated off of the two monarchs the moment her parents brought up Asriel. Alvina was fully aware of what happened to him as they trusted her enough to tell her about his first run at life tragically ending too soon. She's seen how protective they are of him ever since his revival, though they try to tone it down a bit. The mere fact that her mother just threatened to kill him, right before their eyes...

They really only needed to say one thing as a response to this. And to her impression, they said it simultaneously. They both held out their paws, and uttered one word with such quiet yet intense passion, that it made Alvina and Temmie shrink into a corner:

 **" _BURN_." **

* * *

**...T** **hings happened here.**

 **Soul Harvesting. Turns out shadier parts of the outside world practice it, and Ebott is one of the more major sources. Alvina's family line have been assigned to Ebott in order to sell the harvested souls or empower themselves...and they've been doing it for _years_. Darkness' research made it possible for humans to absorb other humans souls a long time ago. You can see how okay the Dreemurr Faction are with them actually DOING it, right?**

 **Asriel, Asgore, Toriel: Not. One. BIT.**

 **Yeah...you can see why Darkness might feel heavy guilt, right? He'll be needing a bit of reassuring after this.**

 **Until next time, dear readers.**


	42. Ebott's Guardians

**This one is one of those really long ones, and the arc pretty much ends here. With difficult times all around and people being outright tired with being attacked, drastic measures have been hastily taken. Drastic measures that not all are particularly okay with, but strict time limits prevent otherwise.**

 **Asgore: Protecting our loved ones, our fair city, and those that inhabit it comes before all else.**

 **Toriel: That's something I've learned and put into practice...by putting a few personal feelings aside.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Frisk was moving over to Adam, kneeling down and surrounding him in a green light, signified by his soul briefly flashing green. He lifted his head to see the child gently healing his wounds, and he was briefly surprised by this. "Wait a minute...you're...actually healing me...? Why?"

"Honestly? Between you and her, you actually seem reasonable." Chara said as he stretched a bit to adjust to the pain he felt before. Frisk was able to soothe it to a great amount, but it wasn't completely gone. Just enough to be bearable. And with this, his pain tolerance would grow a bit. "Can't believe she actually shot you through the back out of nowhere."

"...She must have sensed by reluctance to kill my sister." Adam said as he was able to sit up a bit, looking at the two before him. "...You two...look strangely alike."

"Yeah. We get that a lot." Chara shrugged nonchalantly before looking back towards Acacia and Red.

Red swiftly rushes towards Acacia with her sword drawn, intent on slashing at her. Her silver eyes flashed for a couple moments, before she stopped and jumped back, seeing large green flaming skeleton hands that attempted to snatch her. She jumped forward and slashed vertically in half, clearing a path towards Acacia, who throws a green fireball towards her. Red dodges this by sliding under it, and then slashed at her hand. Acacia winced as she just barely cut at her robes.

"You vile creatures have no idea what you're interfering with." Acacia said as she waved her hand. A large wide-spreading wave of green magic made their way towards Red. She jumps over the wave while the others were immediately protected by green shields conjured by Frisk when he got his breath back. Acacia immediately launches a ball of green magic towards Red while she was still in the air. It exploded right in front of her, knocking her back as she crashed into the ground. She recovered soon enough, though a bit scratched from the blast. "We've simply been doing whatever we must in order to keep things from going too far out of control. This is not something that you monsters should be interfering with. _Especially_ monsters that operate under the name 'Dreemurr'."

"You're extracting the souls out of the humans that can't take it. Do you _**seriously**_ think that we're just gonna stand around and let that happen?"

"Why are you so resistant towards this? Why do you insist on protecting them?"

Chara appeared behind her and slashed his claws horizontally at her back. She clenched her fists as a brief green wall rose up behind her and defends against the slash. The wall soon grew spikes and attempted to impale him. It partially worked; once again Chara's shadow arm was pierced as he jumped back. But even then, it didn't matter, as it soon regains it's claw-shape. "You came here antagonizing us and threatening the humans here. Are you such _idiots_ that you _honestly believed_ that this course of action wouldn't come with consequences?"

Acacia huffed as a green sphere soon rose above her head, which soon morphed into a sinister phantom of some kind, as it grew multiple arms and attempted to grab both Chara and Red; they both narrowed their eyes and proceeded to jump and dodge a majority of them, with Red effectively slashing most of them into pieces, only for them regrow after a couple seconds. Chara simply blasts some of them with a brief burst of darkness, destroying some of them in the process. Both of them landed on their feet, as the green sphere expands and begins showering the entire area of a rain of sinister green magic bombs. Frisk swiftly formed a green shield around everyone, including unconscious humans, before they landed. Devastating green explosion soon decorated the area for several moments, causing intense amount of destruction in it's wake. Frisk was seen struggling to keep the shields stable, and he was down on his knees. Through this, Chara knew that he couldn't last much longer, not when he was shielding so many at once; his stamina was taking a huge hit.

The darker part of his conscience might want Frisk to forget about the other humans, let them die so he can better shield himself and the others. But he knew Frisk well enough; that wasn't going to happen.

"Morality was only going to hold us back!" Acacia defend as she gathered more green phantasm magic, and spreads it with her hand, green phantasms rising from the ground and morphing into golems that would soon charge towards the others. "You have no idea what it's like out there! While many humans outside of Ebott were rapidly developing thanks to magic they learned and that many scattered monsters provided, the power soon went to their heads!"

"You should probably look in a mirror." Red shot back as she slashed at several phantasms, which only reformed quickly and slammed their hands onto her; she swiftly leaps back and avoids the earth shattering punch it threw. "You seem pretty corrupted by the power yourself. You're not really appearing as the picture of sanity."

"Manipulating my daughter into becoming the next matriarch of this family line? We were assigned mostly to Ebott specifically to keep the people there from growing out of a manageable degree, she needed to learn that keeping order in our line of work was the only way to allow it to continue. The magic cabals out there won't hold themselves back from doing immense amounts of damage just to get whatever they want. The only way to steer clear of their wrath is to give them whatever they want. Our sanity is unnecessary!"

"You're clearly relishing in what power you _do_ have, though." Muffet said while rubbing her chin. "I can understand the lure of doing business...the attention to morality seems to decrease the longer you're in it, and the more money that is involved. Luckily I do not fall for such lures."

"Did you already forget telling me that YOU tried to obtain Frisk's soul for the sake of money?" Red deadpanned.

"Ah, we do say such childish things when we're so young~"

" _That doesn't answer my question!_ " Adam was rightly confused by their brief back and forth, especially in the wake of such a critical crisis.

Another green wave of magic managed to push Chara back as he defends with a wall of dark flames he surrounded around himself. He slices through it with his claw, and he further pushes through with an enforced wave of black flames. Acacia glared as she pushes green glares back towards Chara's black flames. The intense heat between them was beginning to seep through Frisk's shielding, and it was getting through just slightly. "Our power is needed for ordeals such as this, I needed to shape their minds into something that can handle this kind of mental strain. There were few ways that they would be capable of it before they acquired magic. They needed the mental fortitude to perform horrible deeds to ensure a world filled with an overflowing selfish need for power wouldn't overwhelm them!"

"Quit making excuses!" Red snarled, swiftly appearing behind Acacia and throwing a magic bomb at her back. Due to the magic bomb from the back and the black flames of the front, she was briefly overwhelmed, though not for long. "Don't pretend like you're some kind of leader! All you've done is make already bad people even worse to further your own survival! _Your own kin_ , no less!"

Adam sighed. "As the matriarch, to her we're the pawns that gave into the chaos...she simply allows Azami to _think_ she's the boss...she's not sane enough to believe otherwise." Frisk had to immediately strengthen the shield around Adam because Acacia increased her attempts to try and kill him. "And even past that...they were **_always_** nasty people. Her manipulation of the worst side of themselves, and the black magic they all learned corrupting them even further, only made those things worse..."

Acacia frowns as even more phantasms rose from the ground, turning the very air itself into a shady sinister green. "The offering of human souls prevents the outside from growing too eager with their desires for conquest. If it wasn't for this practice, they surely would have proceeded to increase their efforts in scarring the world even further than it already is. This price is minuscule compared to that; the distinction between the purity or corruption of human souls ceased to matter once their demands rose dramatically. We simply adapted to those demands regardless of our personal misgivings. And it isn't like we're the only ones partaking in this practice."

The phantasms attacked once again, extending their hands towards both Chara and Red at an even faster pace, which caused them both a bit of trouble. They extended and continued increasing size. One of them even succeeded in blasting the both of them at once, and they both crashed into the ground, cratering the ground immensely. Chara briefly shielded Red before it fully impacted them, so by the time they both fell to the ground, Chara was much more injured than she was. Red actually landed on her feet, still glaring at Acacia. Another green blast of phantasms made their way towards the due, with the very serious look to kill. Another green shield swiftly covered the both of them, and she noticed that Frisk was still providing them protection, and was showing absolutely no signs of stopping.

"Things don't have to be this way." Frisk spoke while behind his green shield, grabbing some of her attention. "I don't know why you feel the need to do such a horrible thing, but you don't have to. You should stop..souls are the cumulation of one's entire being, it's one of the most important parts of them that are irreplaceable. It's not something that should be regarded as a means for trade and to satisfy someone else's desires."

"If you'd any idea exactly what it is that you're up against, then you would gladly participate in the practice. The consequences are not worth objecting it." Acacia waved her hand as more phantasms rose from the ground. And each of them lightly opened their mouths and shot multiple beams of green magic towards Frisk. Neither Chara nor Red allowed any of them to so much as touch him; Red was swift to use her blade to deflect most of the blasts towards areas that wouldn't harm any other humans still unconscious. Chara deflected some of the blasts as well, only to catch one of the larger ones in his clawed dark hand and throw it back towards Acacia; she allowed another phantasm to rise from below and take the blast for her, obliterating it entirely. Acacia waved the smoke away and prepared another spell, only to be struck hard in the side, landing a few feet on her side while briefly coughing from the damage.

"Whoops. Sorry. My hand slipped~" Muffet giggled cheerily. "But to be completely honest, you really ought to stop doing what you're doing."

Acacia snarled as multiple phantasms rose up and began firing multiple magic blasts towards the spider, who began nimbly dodging a majority of them through multiple flips and jumps, as well as a few turns that almost seemed accidental. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Nimble little...

"Spiders are indeed nimble~" Muffet snickered while ducking under another blast and jumping over yet another, before jumping high until she landed on top of the roof of another building, sticking out her tongue. "Or you're just slow. Either way, your aim is not that great~"

"...Then I'll cease trying to hit just _one_ of you."

Phantasms gathered around her, though this time they didn't attack in the traditional sense; together, they all charged and released a wide shockwave of green magic that sent most of the others flying back, and damaging each of them to a severe degree. Even Frisk's shields have broken and shattered into pieces, and he falls on his back. Acacia huffed as she noticed most of her attackers were currently down, and the blast caused quite a bit of devastation around her. As she acknowledges this, she moves towards Frisk, and lifts him up by the shirt; her arm began glowing, and Frisk gasped as his soul was briefly pulled from his body and into her hand.

"You're the one who helped free them...you shall not escape that grave sin, child." Acacia said as she slowly began crushing the soul. Frisk began gasping and clutching his chest as a response.

"S...Stop...p...p...please..." Acacia paid no mind as the adolescent struggled at her feet, as he lifted his head towards her. "Y...You don't...h...have to..."

"Don't have to do this? I disagree." Acacia said as she clutched the soul even harder, causing Frisk to fall closer to blacking out, and he heard his soul cracking. "Magic Cabals will sink further into a power struggle simply from satiating their boredom by challenging the Dreemurr Faction. It will turn the world upside down... _ **you'll accept responsibility, child.**_ "

"Put him down, hag." Chara snarled as he pushed debris off of him, with Red pushing herself up as well.

"Stay out of this!" Acacia shouted as multiple phantasms fired more magic beams towards them. Red's silver eyes flashed twice and things appeared rather slow to her for the moment. She and Chara quickly moved forth, avoiding each of the blasts, one clutching her sword and the other readying his claw. Acacia's eyes widened; once they both got close, Red surprised her by slashing the elder's hand and swiping Frisk from her, and Chara slashed down diagonally while she was distracted.

Before he did, she saw transparent black wings temporarily sprouting from Chara's back...though he didn't seem to notice...

The phantasms immediately disappeared as she stares at the deep claw marks, which soon began bleeding. Her vision blurred from the blood loss and the pain, and she falls on her back.

"You can talk all you like about trying to maintain a balance. You're just as selfish as the rest of them for finding profit and comfort in the suffering of others." Adam huffed while holding his cat Axel in his arms.

She glared at all of them, Frisk especially. "...You'd better be prepared to reap the consequences for your interference...and be even more prepared to regret them..." At this, Red walked up to her, brandished her blade, and slashed her across the torso once more. With little stamina to properly defend, the elder fell on her back as her eyes dulled, never to brighten again.

"You attacked _us_. You don't get to make threats like that." Red huffed as she dissipated her blade.

"Frisk. Are you okay?" Chara said as he helped Frisk up after his soul returned to his body. Frisk, shaken, nodded softly as he moved over and hugged Chara tightly. Chara returns the gesture with his normal arm. "It's okay, Frisk. You're okay...everything's going to be fine..."

Adam watched the two for a moment, as well as looking at his deceased grandmother. With a winded sigh, he simply takes Axel and teleports somewhere else, leaving the others to care for the still unconscious humans.

While he'd appreciate some rest, he wasn't done yet.

* * *

Asriel and Papyrus were both wary of the elder mage before them, he was carrying a green flaming scythe and was looking at them with a rather crazed expression which kept them firmly on their guard. Asriel knew that caution was key, and Papyrus was following his lead, albeit with slight nervousness on his part, though not unjustified.

Alphys regained her composure and shook her head, running towards the capsule. "I'll deal with this! Keep him away while I do so!"

"I don't think so, lass!" Atherton smirked as he swiftly moved towards her; she immediately protects herself with a wall of digital magic, repelling him and causing him to crash along the ground until easily recovering his feet. Alphys kept her digital shield up as she reaches the console connected to the capsule, and promptly gets to work. He moves to stop her, cut off by a line of bones right in front of him, which soon coated themselves in flames. Papyrus and Asriel soon jumped in front of him.

"SORRY. BUT YOU ARE NOT GETTING PAST US."

"Can't you see our scientist is busy right now?"

Atherton stared at the both of them for a while, before grinning again. "It doesn't matter much anyway, there's no way she'll be able to undo it's effects. Darkness designing it has made it certain that no one but him can reverse it while it's in the middle of operating. Her efforts will amount to nothing."

"You clearly don't know about my previous occupation." Alphys huffed, not turning to look at him; she's still entirely focused n her current objective.

"Fine, I'll deal with you after dealing with these two." Atherton huffed while turning back towards Asriel and Papyrus. "Which won't be a problem for me in the slightest!" He says confidently as he clutches onto his scythe and swings it horizontally. What results is a crescent-shaped wave of magic that Asriel and Papyrus jumped over to avoid, watching it cleave clean through several trees. Alphys felt the brief amount of pressure against her digital shield, shaking it off and continuing her work. "The absorption of human souls...I do feel a bit like my old self again!"

"That gives the impression that the old you isn't that friendly..." Asriel muttered as he gathered red flames in his paws and tosses them towards Atherton with the intent to burn. Atherton grinned as he twirls his scythe, briefly slashing apart the flames without the slightest effort on his part. Asriel narrowed his eyes as the red flames in his hands switched to green, and he throws those as well. Atherton once again slices the flames as well, though it took a bit more effort than before. The elder grinned while waving away the remaining flames.

"Rainbow flames! The rarest, purest of all the flames, which branch out into many different types and colors of flames! Can't imagine many other ways for you to actually change their colors like that!" He said while briefly disappearing in a flash.

Asriel immediately blocked the incoming blow, but it was strong enough to send him flying quite a bit away, hitting a tree back-first. His eyes widened briefly as Atherton slashed at him again, and he ducks under it just in time to see it slice the tree clean in half. Though he was immediately kicked in the side of the head and sent rolling across the ground. Though he was again quick to recover, pushing himself up and getting on his feet, before shooting three bolts of lighting towards him; all three of them were deflected with precise swings which shot right back at him. The lightning bolts dissipated before they could reach him, rendering him unharmed. Atherton smiles again and shakes his head.

"Well look at you. They say that in your previous life, you weren't much of a fighter. That doesn't seem to be the case here, as you're clearly holding your own."

"Is there any rhyme or reason as to why you're doing this? Why absorb other human's souls? They're human like you, why would you do something like this?" Asriel asked while standing up and gently healing himself a bit via green magic.

"Isn't it obvious? In my current age, this great power granted by human souls is enough to give a bit more spry in my step, and at the very least, regaining my ability to walk on my own through this method of empowerment." Atherton grinned while swinging his scythe again, with Asriel briefly dodging once again, only for the human's other hand to blast him in the chest with another blast of green flames. Asriel was hit, but he was quick enough to move his scarf and Rainbow Locket out of the way so they didn't get damaged as well. He rolled a bit and stopped on his side, coughing a bit while peeking with one eye. "Someone like me is eager to gain more power to reclaim that bit of youth regardless of the methods and morality. And there are plenty around the world that agree with me and do the same thing, perhaps with better efficiency than myself. Unfortunately, unlike them, I don't get my hair back. Oh well."

"I WOULD PREFER THAT YOU NOT SPEAK ABOUT ABSORBING OTHER HUMAN SOULS WITH THE CASUAL TONE OF TAKING A WALK." Papyrus asked politely as he summoned a bone staff that glowed blue, and hardened it. He himself began to move swiftly towards him while swinging the staff towards him. Atherton blocked the blow with another twirl of his scythe, though he was surprised that it didn't cut through the bone like it did the trees. In fact, the bone seem to be significantly harder than any of the trees. He pushed forth and fully threw Atherton back with the force of his swing throwing him back once again, though he landed on his feet again. "PLEASE, THERE'S NO NEED FOR THIS. SURELY YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT POWER ISN'T REASON ENOUGH TO TRY HARVESTING AND ABSORBING OTHER HUMAN SOULS FOR THE SAKE OF JUST THAT."

"Now why would I lie to you like that?" Atherton huffed. "It's true that me and the others do participate of the trafficking of human souls to whoever wants them. But among us, as the weakest of all, I actually take practice in absorbing a few souls along the way in order to preserve myself a bit longer, and empower myself so that a few more resistant consumers don't try anything funny."

"YOU OCCASIONALLY ABSORB SOULS YOU'VE GATHERED IN THE PAST IN ORDER TO FURTHER PROLONG YOUR LIFE...?"

"One of those consumers...landed quite a severe blow on me. If I hadn't started preserving myself via the occasional absorption of soul energy, I would have died a long time ago...not that Acacia would care." He shrugged while swinging his scythe again. This time it's blast radius was much larger than the last, rapidly expanding and consuming much the surrounding area and incinerating a great portion of the land. Asriel and Papyrus immediately jumped up to avoid it; Asriel via a blast of fire and Papyrus through a jump enhanced by springing off a bone platform he created below him. Though once they were both at a high enough distance, they sensed him right behind them.

The scythe slashed at them; they both managed to defend, but they were both sent flying back into the ground, with the both of them landing on their backs. Atherton descending quickly as he twirled his scythe as he intends to swing it downwards and impale Asriel.

Asriel opened his paw, and Papyrus opened his hand. Both of them began gathering magic within their palms, and pushed them forward to blast Atherton, with a synced attack of both stars and bone shards. The elder's eyes widened as a majority of the projectiles either slices across his skin or smacked right into him and sent him off balance; he eventually lost all stability and falls completely into the ground, picking up slight smoke. Once it cleared, he pushed himself up, a bit surprised.

"Fire...Lightning... _and_ Stellar Magic. That's quite an arsenal you have." Atherton said while lightly picking bone shards from his body. "Though I do wonder, why haven't you used them to strike me down yet?"

"I don't want it to have to come to that." Asriel said with a sigh. "We don't have to fight..."

"I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO ASRIEL." Papyrus also pleaded. "YOU REALLY SHOULD. WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU MORE THAN NEEDED. AND IF UNDYNE, OUR MASTER, OR SANS, MY BROTHER, TAKE THEIR FOCUS OFF THE DRAGONS AND TOWARDS YOU...WELL...THEY'RE MUCH MORE MERCILESS THAN WE ARE. THEY WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU IF YOU CONTINUE BEING A THREAT, SO WE WISH TO AVOID THAT SCENARIO ENTIRELY WHILE WE STILL CAN."

"Nonsense!" Atherton swiftly moves forth and gripped his scythe tightly, before swinging with much more might than before. The two tried to defend, though they were both slashed across their torsos. He moves again while they were still attempting to recover, and he slashes once more; the resulting wave of magic expanded to en even large extent and caused an immense explosion strong enough to wipe out a large majority of the forest they were in. The duo immediately reappears a few feet from the blast zone, just barely able to avoid it. "Do you seriously think that such empty threats will scare me in any meaningful way? I've met much more intimidating groups than your sorry lot. You overtake one island's hostile forces and suddenly your name is on the way to becoming infamous."

"Our friends were trapped on that island. We just happen to come across something we couldn't ignore while we were on our way to rescue them." Asriel said wiping his muzzle with narrowed eyes. "We're not the ones looking for trouble."

"You should have left well enough alone and simply left your friends to their fate."

"There's no way we would have left them behind!"

"The consequences are _yours_ to suffer from, then. No use blaming us for getting involved in something that shouldn't involve you." Atherton huffed as he swung his and, a wave of green flames spreading outwards. Asriel managed to direct the flames upwards with both of his paws, harmlessly throwing them into the air. Though in the midst of this, Atherton pulled his scythe back and was fully intending to slash his throat; a bone immediately blocked the blade and smacked him away. Papyrus catches the bone in his hand.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE WILL SIMPLY ACCEPT THAT THIS IS PURELY OUR FAULT." Papyrus insisted while dissipating said bone and making sure Asriel was alright. "WE WERE SIMPLY DOING OUR BEST TO ADJUST TO THE SURFACE, AND THEN MANY OF THESE THINGS STARTED HAPPENING..."

"You have no idea what you've stumbled into, and now it's far too late for you to even think about escape." Atherton stated as he swung his scythe again; the both of them avoided it by rolling in two different directions. Asriel throws a fireball at his side while Papyrus raised his hand as multiple bones rose up to hit Atherton' he sliced the bones with the scythe and jumped away from the fireball. "You've already resisted subjugation twice. Continue to do so and it'll only get worse for you."

Asriel thought over those specific words for a moment, as did Papyrus. After a brief moment of connection between them, they nodded and turned towards him. "IT'S RATHER UNFORTUNATE THAT THIS IS HOW THOSE OUTSIDE MAY SEE US. BUT IF THAT IS WHAT WE MUST DO, THEN WE'RE GOING TO DO OUR BEST TO CONTINUE RESISTING. I'M QUITE SURE THAT IT'S BETTER THAN THE ALTERNATIVE."

Atherton grinned as he reared his scythe back and swings once again. "That's fine by them. They're more than happy to conquer you by force and bring you underneath their heel. They'll prove that the rumors about you are nothing but exaggerated boasts!"

Asriel clenched his fist, as did Papyrus. The latter's bones began to harden while Asriel's paw caught with red flames. "If they think we'll just stand around and take their abuse, they're wrong!" Asriel stated as they both ducked under the scythe swipe and simultaneously punched him in the face. The two blows were significantly powerful, smashing him through several trees and out of sight.

Alphys smiled softly as she looked towards them with great relief. "I'm done, guys...I've managed to shut it down..."

In the meantime, Atherton groaned as he tried pushing himself up and resume the fight...but he was surprised to discover that he lost all feeling in his legs, his eyes widened as he realized what the cause of this was. _N-No...the human souls I absorbed are gone...did that lizard actually...?!_

"Well, aren't you having a bad day?" He lifted his head up to see Adam standing in front of him with his arms folded. Next to him was Darkness, with his paws clasped behind his back.

 _Adam...Darkness...?!_

"Oh my. An elder lying on the ground." Darkness tilted his head. "Normally I would feel bad...not this time."

"What do you mean...?"

"What he means is that using his invention to absorb other human souls is not something he's okay with." Adam huffed. "Look at you. An old man drunk with power, even willing to absorb human souls just for the sake of having it."

"Can you _blame_ me? There's so many out there that would want to and those that have done the same thing with the biggest of smiles! I should be able to indulge myself too! I can't understand why the monsters here haven't done so already. They have the ability, and they especially have much larger potential than us humans. Why do they ignore the lure of devastating power when it's literally right in front of them?"

"The monsters of Ebott have practiced something during their six year hiatus...and it's called _restraint_." Darkness emphasized. "King Asgore renounced his desire for war for a chance at peace. The humans and monsters here wish to live in peace, together. One turning on the other is now _impossible_ to for them to consider, thanks to the Dreemurrs, and Alvina. You don't even acknowledge that the monsters here are desperate to save the humans from this current crisis."

"What...they actually want...to _save_ the humans here...why would they do something like that?"

"Listen, old man." Adam huffed. "They worry less abut power and focus on protecting the peace; they will never renounce peace for the sake of power. Understand it now?"

Atherton glared as he weakly raised his hand. In an instant, Tempest appeared in a whirlwind, and placed a golden katana near his neck, once again looking completely expressionless. Darkness' eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"Tempest...cut off your head!"

"No! _**TEMPEST**_!"

Tempest nearly went with the order...but he then fell unconscious and fell forward into Darkness' surprised but relieved arms. Atherton was gasping for breath, as a paw covered in twilight magic pierced his chest; Lunar was before him, and glared at him with great distaste. She pulls her paw out and callously watches the man fall the ground, dead. Adam looked blankly towards the deceased Atherton, before shaking his head and again teleporting away. Darkness watched Lunar with curiosity.

"...He needs to improve on his free will. It's laughable as it is right now." Lunar stated blandly. "...I had to call off a decent fight just to save his sorry tail...this is _such_ an annoyance..."

Lunar has always been unpredictable to both Darkness and Tempest, but now the former really didn't know what to say. She actually, willingly, saved Tempest. Up tp now, Darkness would have never expected her to do such a thing, due to her immense selfishness and lust for battle always taking center priority.

"Lunar...?"

"A coward trying to use someone else as a patsy to save his own ass...that kind of person infuriates me." Lunar snarled.

Neither of them breathed a word after that exchange. For now, they've said all they needed to say.

* * *

All adults within the room were highly upset, and for different reasons that definitely contrast one another.

Alvina was surprisingly able to avoid passing out from the amount of bleeding emitting from her side, due to her own mother impaling her with her blade. It was due to Temmie setting Azami off strongly, and turned her attention on her purely for the sake of silencing her and killing her. The action caused her to take her attention off of Toriel, who quickly regained her bearings and joined her husband's side in the upcoming battle, while Gerson was out dealing with Knight Knight and Madjick, intent on safely incapacitating them. Azami and Alastair, however, they were certainly not going to leave this building unscathed. And depending on them, alive. Especially after having threatening their son's life, and the life of their own daughter. Either case was a big 'No' for Toriel and Asgore, and the intense disapproval was present on both their faces.

All Alvina could do was watch, as Temmie stayed close to her, unwilling to leave her side in fear for her safety. To Alvina, Temmie has more than proven to be a capable, yet eccentric, protector.

"It seems that Azami has fully given into her malevolent impulses. Oh well." Alastair said with a sigh while turning towards the Dreemurrs ahead of them. "In this case, we might actually welcome it."

"You're actually egging her on? What the hell, Alastair!" Alvina shouted.

"There are times when she would completely lose grip on whatever sanity she has. Black magic definitely didn't help her self-control. Though she willingly and happily accepted it into her being, for the pure sake of indulging her impulses. I usually have to keep her in line, but restraint isn't needed here."

"So she not only willingly succumbed black magic, but you don't even try to stop her when the darkest parts of her soul rears it's ugly head." Asgore stated with narrowed eyes.

"Black Magic isn't an excuse for her, for she's always been like this; all the black magic did was make it worse. She definitely does what she does to prevent further damage from the outside...but she herself can be just as cruel as them." Alastair said while multiple phantoms gathered around him and Azami. "She has little patience, and you've exhausted it."

"We can't allow either of you to continue. You must be stopped."

"And who's going to do so? You two? _Injudicious!_ " Azami shouted angrily as she slashed with her whip-sword. The slash was immediately dodged by both Dreemurrs, and it immediately tore through the wall behind them, soaring far into the air outside. Alvina observed the damage, and sighed. Her belongings here were not going to survive the oncoming battle if this kept up, not by a long-shot. Realizing this, Toriel glared at the Azami while flames slowly gathered around her.

"We'll have to move this outside...I wouldn't want to ruin Alvina's office further."

"Do you truly believe that we'll abide by that?" Azami declared angrily.

"...Alvina. I apologize." Asgore said as he lightly picked her and Temmie up, before jumping out the hole that Azami made, arguably making the whole bigger. Toriel followed after them almost immediately. Azami narrowed her eyes as she and Alastair followed after them. Asgore landed on the ground, cratering it slightly as he gently sets Alvina and Temmie down. After this, Asgore turned around and pulled out his trident, as it generating heat. "Stay back, you two. We won't let them get close to you again."

"Why do you defend her?" Alastair asked nonchalantly.

"I believe we've already established why we're protecting her. Repeating ourselves towards you would be pointless." Asgore stated. "And what else might be useless to repeat, is our insistent on stopping this madness."

"I'm afraid that simply cannot happen." Asgore narrowed his eyes at this, with one of Alastair's phantoms forming in his hand and turning into a blade. "I am in no position to back down, nor do I want to."

"What...?" Asgore seemed slightly curious by this, but he was cut off by Alastair reaching out and slashing down at him with said blade, which Asgore swiftly defends against with his trident. "You speak as if you have no choice in this matter, yet you are also completely willing to do whatever terrible things you might be told to do, and might even be willing to do any of them again without the slightest hint of remorse?"

"That is how I've done things for so long. I really cannot change what I've done, and I have no desire to. Black Magic brought these feelings even further to the surface." Alastair insisted as he slashes down once again, in which Asgore pushing back against him, his trident becoming hotter once again. "I have this dark duty to uphold. And unfortunately, this is entirely of my own volition. While black magic has made me more aggressive, my overall view hasn't changed in the slightest. The atrocities I've helped cause, I'd gladly cause them again. Because I'm completely willing to do so, duty-bound or no."

 _What is he saying...?_ Alvina thought with slight confusion as she watched Asgore parry Alastair's blade and push him back. _What exactly have they been doing...and why...?_

"Get out of my way!" Azami shouted in outrage as she slashed at Toriel with her whip-sword. Toriel narrowed her eyes as she raised her paws; flames gathered around her and effectively defended against the slash, and pushed her back when they pierced her attack, burning her fingers slightly. "You're in my way! I'm completely and utterly tired of Alvina existence, and I just cannot rest until it's erased! I won't be satisfied until I do!"

"What do you have to gain from something like that?!" Toriel glared as she pushed her back with intensifying flames. "Haven't you caused her enough suffering from constantly trying to tear down her confidence and then leaving her all alone?!" Toriel was livid with this woman. She was truly, genuinely intent on painfully and spitefully ending Alvina's life despite the _complete_ lack of benefit to her or anyone else. She's doing so simply because Alvina is an eyesore. Nothing else.

"It's none of your business, beast. You shouldn't feel any love for Alvina, she's not yours to care for. But she is **_mine_** to terminate." Azami narrowed her eyes. "I honestly should have done it long ago. I knew she would be a cause of severe trouble, and I was right!"

"You can't seriously be intent on trying to kill her. She's your _daughter_!"

 _ **"She's a waste of life."**_ Azami says with much resolution as her whip sword extends far towards Toriel. Though as the Boss Monster moved to counter some of them, the sword splits into multiple pieces; Toriel winced as several of the broken blades managed to fly at her and pierce deeply into her body. "And _I'm_ the one who gets the final say on whether it's worth something or not!"

"Unlikely..." Toriel mumbled as she raised her paw; multiple pillars of flames formed from the ground and burst from under, and attempted to burn Azami. Azami was able to dodge most of them; though a particularly large one formed right in front of her, bursts right from in front of her and seriously burned her left hand. She yelped and grit her teeth from the pain as she slid back a bit, gazing at her burned hand. Third degree burns at best. She looked up towards Toriel, and was surprised to see that the blades embedded in her body left and dropped to the ground before dissipating.

"What's this...? Pyrokinetic regeneration...now isn't that quite a useful ability you have...very useful indeed..."

"I grow weary of your death threats against your own flesh and blood..." Toriel muttered, as her sleeves slowly burned off, leaving a majority of her arms exposed. The holes in her body closed up via flames as more of them gathered in her paws, before she clenches them both in fiery fury. "I will make sure you can _**never**_ harm Alvina again."

"Think you can stop me...!?" Azami shouted in outrage as she spread her whip sword and slashed towards Toriel, the blade passes right through her as Toriel approaches her rather swiftly. Though she was rather surprised when Toriel clenched her fist, coated it in flames and punched at her. Azami blocked with her sword, and ended up sliding back, but not without gaining a few burns on her arms.

"I don't _think_ I can stop you. I'm quite certain that I **_will_**." Toriel glared. She clenched her fist once again before she pulled it back and punches forward; a wave of flames resulting because of it, which made Azami jump high upwards in order to avoid it. Toriel narrowed her eyes and waved her paw upwards, the wave of flames following and tracking Azami, causing her to try and avoid those midair as well. Though she was less successful, the flames burned her left side severely. She retaliated by extending her whip sword downwards and lightly scratching the left side of her face. The monarch barely flinched from the cut, which served to gravely irritate Azami, and to cause her to intensify her further attacks.

Back with Asgore and Alastair, both of them were at wits end with one another. Asgore was especially in a bit of odds with Alastair, especially with the way he's been talking so far. If he were to summarize it correctly, he would have to deduce that Alastair was both ordered to do so, _and_ he was fully committed to doing all of them even if he wasn't ordered to. Alastair didn't fully agree with what he was doing, yet he agreed with it enough to comply completely and without regrets. Whether it was out of loyalty or something far more intimate than brainwashing, he didn't know for sure. All he did know was that whatever cause that Alastair was devoted to, he has **_no_** intentions on stopping. That was kind of enemy was surely one of the more dangerous ones.

Asgore defended with his trident as Alastair struck at him with his phantasm blade again, which caused quite a bit of magic sparks to fly as a response to it. Alastair gazed at Asgore with eyes filled with dull acceptance, and yet at the same time, they were asking for understanding. And he could see that Asgore was definitely trying to understand, but was still completely at a loss on what to think of him. His intentions were definitely malevolent and voluntary. Yet at the exact same time...

"...Hopefully you can understand, to some extent, Asgore." Alastair replied. "I don't wish to abandon this goal of mine, even if it means coming to conflict with you and the others. Even if I've been set upon this road, I'm fully willing to walk it regardless."

"What do you mean by that?" Asgore requested as they both clashed weapons again, although this time, Alastair knocked Asgore off balance by using his other hand to blast him with a blast of phantasm energy. Asgore grunted but nonetheless recovered easily, standing his ground as he swiped his trident across, slashing Alastair in the chest and making hum stagger back.

"It wouldn't matter at all if I explained in great detail, I will continue on regardless." Alastair said as he pushes yet another burst of phantasm energy pushes Asgore back even further. "I will keep going, even if it means opposing you, and killing Alvina. That's how devoted I am. And it's not a word I'm willing to break."

"What do you mean? Who did you give your word to...?" Asgore requested, though he was greeted with silence as Alastair attacked him again, yet another blast sent him pushed back, though he planted his feet to keep from moving further back, and he responded as he used one paw to throw a ball of fire near Alastair. Alastair dodged to the side, though he was briefly surprised by Asgore detonating the fireball prematurely, and it sent the human mage flying with a trail of smoke following him. Asgore clutched onto his trident while he narrowed his eyes. _If he's not interested in answering, then that's just how things are going to be...I can't risk everyone else's safety just for my own curiosity. Even if some of it is from concern._ Asgore slashed horizontally with a trail f flames following it, and it was successful in burning Alastair's arms and pushing him against a wall. Though he recovered soon enough and stands again.

Alvina watched the battles go on with growing awe and concern, watching the monster monarchs fighting for her sake, as well as for everyone else. Temmie was watching as well, within the comfort of her arms. She wondered what was going to happen if this battle lingers longer than expected. She could sense the amount of hatred Azami truly had towards Alvina. And to be honest, she was surprised for once on how much Azami really hated her. Black Magic has seriously twisted her already negative emotions to utterly baffling levels.

"...What are you gawking at?!"

Alvina's eyes widened as she sees Azami extend her blade, heading towards her to stab through her again. Toriel allowed no such thing of course, and smacked it away with a flaming paw. She them grabbed the blade and twirled it around while Azami was still grabbing onto it, until she twirled it downwards and slammed her into the ground. This only infuriated Azami further as the blades scattered and flew towards Toriel; they stabbed into her for several moments before she endured them, and her flames shot them back out and towards Azami. She resisted this as well, though she was refusing to relinquish her desire to kill Alvina.

"I've already told you. You shall _**not**_ harm Alvina anymore." Toriel declared.

Azami paid Toriel no heed, simply settling for cutting down Toriel if it will shorten the destination to killing Alvina. Toriel sighed at this, as she lifted hr paw...and nothing came out of it. Azami was confused by this, and even more by Toriel throwing the paw out. She ignored it for the most part, and intends to attack again...until she felt intense pain on her stomach and fell back with searing pain.

 _Invisible flames...they're quite hot, you see. Intensely so._ Toriel thought quietly as Azami picked herself up and glared hard at the Boss Monster. She slashed hard with her whip-sword, and a wave of green magic followed after; Toriel waved her paw as invisible flames protected herself and Alvina and Temmie. Irritation gripped at her as she continued slashing to try tiring her. Toriel simply pushed the flames outward, and Azami again felt her wrists being severely burned. A slash did manage to cut Toriel's side, badly.

Asgore sent another burst of powerful flames towards Alastair, which badly burned him and sent him hurtling into the ground with fire clutched to his being. Asgore watched as he feebly tried standing back up, and mostly began to succeed. Though he was surprised to see that Alastair balanced himself up and prepared more phantasms around him. Asgore waved his paw as some phantasms shot towards him; they were immediately burned away from the brightness of the flames. More came from below, though.

"...Do you truly feel no remorse for the atrocities you participate in, yet invest little to no genuine emotion into?" Asgore asked, hoping for _something_ that will serve as a sign for him to allow Alastair to surrender.

"Why would I bother feeling remorse for something I don't care for? I'm doing what I must, and nothing will sway me. That's how dedicated I am to my assignment." He said as he gathered even more phantasm magic to attack him with at least a twenty-five of them, and they all fired blasts towards Asgore all at once.

"...Very well. I provided you a chance." Asgore solemnly decided. As much as he didn't want to this, he couldn't afford to stall any longer. Asgore pulled back his trident, as his golden hair overshadowed his eyes. As the blast approached Asgore, he swung his trident down diagonally. A strong wave of flames generated and shot forth, they easily incinerated the phantoms, until they reached Alastair himself, and the flames consumed him. He was given no chance to resist.

Toriel's paw was covered with flames as she pulled it back and slapped Azami's whip-sword aside once again. And with her other paw, she throws a ball of fire into Azami's stomach, throwing her back and smashing her against the wall of the building, before she slid down and grabbed the ground below her, clutching it angrily. It was ridiculous. Acacia, Atherton, and Alastair. she couldn't sense them anymore. They've been killed by various members of the Dreemurr Faction.

"...Heh...hehehe...great..." Azami laughed, which caused Toriel to raise an eyebrow.

"What is amusing?"

"...Alastair was the one who usually handles all the business...I was simply crushing whoever tried to stop us from progressing...we were a team like that...a pretty damn good one..." Azami shook her head. "It's funny...we tended to work together quite well...yet none of us could really bring ourselves to love each other...we were doomed from the start...so I decided...why not accelerate it...?" That was the last thing she said, as she reached out and tried to stab Toriel with her whip sword again.

"Hmph." Toriel unflinchingly raised her paw, and a vortex of flames surrounded Azami and proceeded to burn her intensely. She paid no mind as she reached out and gently patted Alvina's shoulder. "Alvina...are you okay?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Temmie is fine too." She said quietly while standing back up. The flaming vortex stopped, and all she saw were the burned bodies of Azami, while Asgore walked away from Alastair's scorched body. Toriel could clearly see the lack of care on Alvina's face. The most she could read from her was relief.

They can't hurt her anymore.

"Hm." Asgore hummed as he walked up to Toriel, lightly taking her paws and caressing them. "Toriel...you burned off your sleeves..."

"Indeed. It's a secondary concern, but I'll need to buy more clothes..." She shook her head gently. "While the primary concern is regrouping with the others and discussing what's happened."

"I think that I can help with that." Alvina gently looked to the side to see that Adam was moving towards them, with Gerson in tow. Knight Knight and Madjick were safely subdued, and Gerson was alright, albeit a bit exhausted. Adam looked towards Azami and Alastair's bodies with a sigh. "Good grief. They're dead. I was hoping to get in some last biting words towards them...but since they were the worst of them all, I'm actually okay with this."

"Adam...?" Alvina said quietly.

"...If you wanna know a bit more, then let's go with your idea and regroup-ACK!"

Asgore and Toriel winced from Alvina kicking Adam in the face...quite hard. Axel simply meows, and Gerson managed a slightly bitter chuckle.

 _Finally, a chance to breathe..._

* * *

Most that have participated in the battles have gathered back in the Dreemurr Residence. Most of them were undergoing healing due to their physical wounds, via Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus' treatment. For the most part, everyone was fine. Again, this was only on their physical surface. Everything regarding the city itself was slowly coming together as well. In fact, once the cause of their souls being extracted was effectively stopped by Alphys, the humans woke up almost immediately; though it would take some time for them to completely heal. They also realized that the monsters were responsible for keeping them alive way longer than they should have been, and effectively saved their lives altogether. Some have even went as far as to call that their saviors.

As flattered as they were about this, they we're far too worried about the cause, and ramifications of these events to fully take pride in it. They don't take pride in the humans being in trouble, but that they were able to save them. Though they all preferred that they were never in danger in the first place. And yet, here they were. Every human in Ebott nearly died and had their souls taken-by it her humans, no less-in a span of a few hours.

Once again. While the humans were traumatized, the monsters were _**furious**_.

"Alright. I'm gonna be blunt...this has gone too far. _**WAY**_ too far." Undyme grumbled while pacing the floor. Everyone was either in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table, sitting at the couches, or were simply standing. Asgore and Toriel were kind enough to make tea and pie for everyone to calm their nerves. "That invasion was bad enough. _**Then**_ they go and have someone try to steal every human's soul at once while we're still recovering from that, literally **_there days_** after! That's not just dirty, it's despicable!"

"They tried to get us while we were still licking our wounds...that sounds like something me and Sans would do." Tempest muttered to himself. He remembered being controlled, manipulated due to some heavy indoctrination he endured in the past for his assassin work...it looks like he didn't escape it completely. _My newfound freedom has made sloppy, I was too at ease. I never thought that I'd see things that way. Wind is an element of freedom, and I have no desire to feel caged, physically or mentally. I'll have to deal with this weakness of mine soon...even if it proves my sister right. She'd never let me hear the end of it..._

"And they just sent you here to follow through with those orders...?" Alphys said. Darkness and Geno Alphys were beside her on either side, rubbing her shoulders while she sipped tea. "How can they be a part of something so terrible...?"

Adam sighed, having an ice pack pressed against his cheek from where Alvina kicked him, as Temmie and Axel were playing together in the background. "Don't misunderstand this. Our family had ALWAYS been a terrible bunch. I know this because I was stuck with them even longer. But once they acquired black magic and were given jobs such as this, stealing souls whether they're innocent or guilty...there was no returning from that."

"Well...at least you didn't really succumb to the temptation of power. That counts for something." Alphys said.

"I was too weak to resist, and I was too unwilling. I didn't even try. That's a bit worse than actually taking part in it. I knew what was going on, I knew it was wrong, and yet I let it happen because doing anything wouldn't have helped at all in the long-run." Adam shook his head. "I felt completely trapped in helplessness that me and the situation itself created together..."

"heh...how 'bout that." Sans chuckled bitterly. That feeling was all too familiar. "so. how are you two feelin'? we, uh...kinda killed your folks. neither of you seem upset about it. not even a little bit."

"They stopped being family a long time ago. Trust me, neither of us are gonna miss them." Adam waved it off. "They left Alvina behind and treated me like crap regardless if I was the 'favorite'. That isn't family material."

"true..."

"Now, that isn't to say that they never had positives. It's just that their negatives almost completely drowned those positives out to the point I forgot they existed." Adam explained. "For example. My eighteenth birthday-the only one Azami bothered to remember-was the day Azami got me Axel. She simply dropped him in my lap and said 'You want to keep it, you take care of it'. That's one of the better things that she's ever done for me. She was still rotten to the core, but she brought herself to do something like that for me. It's one of the very few positive memories I have with her."

"Hm..." Toriel hummed.

"Still, I'm surprised." Undyne admitted as she eventually stopped pacing and turned towards Toriel. "You and Asgore torched the parents. While Asgore admitted he didn't like having to do it, you didn't hesitate at all. Even after you spared Augustine back at the archipelago, and those men from the invasion."

"The former situation, Augustine was not mine to punish, for the island was not my home. I left her to the inhabitants for them to decide. The men from the invasion didn't have any malice in their hearts and didn't really wish to harm anyone. Thus, we merely incapacitated them while disposing of their much less tolerant leaders. Those two, Azami and Alastair...were full intending on following this terrible path without a hint of remorse or hesitation, and Azami in particular was actively trying to kill Alvina simply for being alive for too long." Toriel muttered. "So I burned her to ash to protect Alvina. She showed no signs of possible repentance."

"It is an unfortunate circumstance...but the citizens of Ebott were our priority. They proved themselves to be beyond reason. They were promptly eliminated." Asgore said with a tired sigh, holding and lightly heating tea in his paw when he tasted it, it was getting slightly cold. "We cannot sit idly by and allow these atrocities to go on, when we have the power to stop and resist them. And as such, we cannot allow ourselves to falter at them whenever they happen; we deal with them as soon as possible, before they do any severe damage. Ebott is our home, we must protect it."

"Couldn't agree more. You monsters just keep doing whatever you can to help protect this city. I'll have your back and provide approval." Alvina said with a gentle nod. She wasn't that against the gang making kills if it was really necessary; she understood that they were truly trying to find ways that wouldn't come to that, but not have them be at the cost of innocent lives. And since innocent lives were very much at stake, _AND_ they had a very short time limit...she didn't fault them in the slightest.

Though if there was one thing she had to remember for herself, is the importance regarding security within her office building. At least now, she knew that Temmie could fight too.

"...Though it still feels ridiculous to be dealing with something like this." Undyne sighed while pushing a hand through her hair as she gazed towards Adam. "It's one after another at this point. Why can't they just leave us the hell alone? We haven't done anything to them. And to be quite honest, we're getting seriously sick of this, especially with civilians being brought into the crossover at this kind of magnitude."

"I AGREE. I CAN'T SEE THE POINT OF THEM CONSTANTLY TARGETING US WHEN WE HAVEN'T INTENTIONALLY WENT AGAINST THEM. WE'RE ONLY LOOKING AFTER OUR FRIENDS." Papyrus said, a bit saddened by the fact that they have so many enemies out there in the world simply for existing.

"...It's obvious why those outside insist on antagonizing us." Flowey said while moving around in his pot, getting everyone's attention. "It's quite simple, really. There are quite a few that may see us as a genuine threat. But as for those bigger, further expanding magic cabals...they don't see us as much of a big deal at all. In fact, they see us more as meager entertainment than anything else. They wanna poke and prod at us just to see what we do, how we react, so and so."

"FLOWEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN...?"

"They just wanna see what the fuss about." Flowey insisted. "Small-time cabals like Augustine's were simply going against us because we were seen as a threat, as their own self-interests felt endangered. They don't like that a bunch of monsters affiliated with no alignments suddenly rose from the earth and are just chilling out. They were anxious, so they wanted to take us out first before we did something to them. Obviously that didn't work." He paused while briefly looking around towards everyone. "...But alas, some higher authority or whatever insists on messing with us just to see what happens. It's more than likely that the more evil magic cabals are bored out of their damn minds and are simply looking for something to ease their boredom. We're the most interesting thing they've possibly seen in years. There's no way that they won't take their attention off of us now."

"But I do wonder why." Asgore admitted as he gazed towards Flowey. "Surely they know by now. We are not at all interested in what hostile affairs going on when it comes to places outside of Ebott. The only reason we bothered with the archipelago was because our friends were there. And we defend ourselves against attacks directly on the city. We don't wish for conquest, only for peace. Basically, to be left alone. Why do they insist on bothering us?"

Flowey sighed. "It's quite obvious, even with the reasons I've already given." The others didn't understand at first. "It's like I said. We're mere entertainment to the bigger dogs at this time. They mess with us and pick on us because they're curious. They mess with us because it amuses them. Because it's fun. Because they _can_. And because they _can_ , they **_have_** to." He turned towards Asriel, Chara, and Frisk. "The four of us understand those things more than anyone else, isn't that right?"

They didn't comment. The shame they still subtly feel from those days still resonates within them.

Alvina sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "What are we going to do about that, then? We can't just keep sitting here and taking their abuse...but we can't allow ourselves to choose a side, either. There are good cabals out there...right?"

Adam scratched the back of his head as well, nearly mimicking her. "Well...there are some good magic 'guilds' out there...and a majority of them are fighting against the much worse magic cabals that seek much less noble things. The Human-Monster War did indeed eliminate a majority of monsterkind...but it'd be a mistake to assume that there aren't still a lot of them left. And some of them can be just as bad as the humans...sometimes it's because of those monsters that the humans got so bad...it's really crazy out there guys."

"and we're not interested in gettin' involved in that massive conflict of theirs. like asgore said, we just wanna chill and enjoy our freedom in peace. but now that we're bein' dragged in the middle of their unexpected conflicts, it's becoming much harder to ignore." Sans sighed. "so...what do we do about it...?"

"Show them that we're not to be provoked."

"Doesn't that seem a bit hasty, Flowey...?" Alphys asked, a bit hesitantly.

"This is one of the more extreme things they've done to the human civilians. _Every_ single one of them almost died. We **_can't_** ignore that."

"...No. No we cannot." Toriel admitted strongly. "It won't be enjoyable...but we shall find the ones responsible for this offense, and make sure they can _**never**_ attempt that again. Not now, however. This event has left us and the entire city emotionally and mentally exhausted. Everyone needs time to rest and recover from each of them before we can proceed. So Adam...don't tell us where they are. Not yet. We wish to rest for a while before we actually proceed."

"Yeah...okay..." Adam sighed. After this, all of those that weren't living in the Dreemurr Residence leaves after finishing their tea and pie. The only ones left were Asgore and Toriel, along with the Dreemurr Trio, who decided to simply go to bed. Adam lifted his head. "I also have one more thing to tell you...it's about your son. The eldest one. Chara."

"What about him?" Asgore asked curiously.

"Are you aware of him having the magic of a Fallen Angel?" Both parents shook their heads a bit nervously, and he rubbed his neck. "Thought so. You see, I don't know much about it myself. But the little things I _do_ know that those that possess a similar feeling and power to a Fallen Angel...it's highly likely that they've committed sins that make even the most vile of normal humans seem tame. The chances of them ever appearing to be good, especially when they've been rejected-or have rejected-all things good and have become irrevocably corrupted. But that boy is the very first instance I've heard of that's possibly possessing the hidden power of a Fallen Angel and being somewhat of a decent person at best." He sighed. "Again, I don't know too much about it. I could be totally wrong or spot-on. I'm just describing what I hard and what I sensed."

"...Chara...has done many things that he isn't proud of, and simply wishes to be a better person. We of course support that mindset absolutely." Asgore stated as he caressed Toriel's paw, in which she responds by holding and squeezing his. "Still, that is rather curious information to have, Adam. We shall keep it in mind."

"Alright." Adam nodded as he soon turned towards Alvina, who had her arms folded. "So...you kicked me pretty hard earlier...care to explain why you'd...nevermind. I just remembered. That was for leaving you alone for so long."

"...Yeah. it really sucked that you just... _left_ with the rest of them without even trying to resist. That really hurt, and I was more disappointed with you than anything else...but...you also came back. And by the look of things, you're also here to stay. And that...makes me feel really glad. So...what I'm trying to say is...good on you for making your way back into my life...in a good way, even when it took so long." Alvina stated as she calmly pulls her brother into a hug, closing her eyes. He smiles and returns the hug, and the two embraced one another for the first time in years. The scene made Asgore and Toriel smile fondly.

While deep within Adam's mind, he was awfully glad that he took this out when it was presented to him. Because the Dreemurr Faction has been irritated once again. once they helped the city greatly recover, they would _immediately_ go after the ones that directly sent him and his family to Ebott in order to do their terrible deeds. Because what they've tried to pull-especially since it was for curiosity, amusement, or mere spite-was completely unacceptable.

There were some good magic guilds out there. And some tended to get into major battles with the much less noble magic cabals for many reasons. Today, he found out that the Dreemurr Faction doesn't give a damn; they just want to enjoy their peace and be left completely alone. At best, they were curious to see more surviving monsters out there in the world. But the complete lack of disrespect towards their desire to simply enjoy their new lives was beginning to aggravate even the more passive members of the group. Especially when innocents started getting purposefully placed in the crossfire for very spiteful reasons.

It was only a matter of time before he'd officially see their fury truly put to action. Because what happened today was surely the last straw for them, their patience has been pushed quite far. Once Ebott has properly recovered and things were mostly back in working order, they would seek out the ones who sent him and his family there. And they would make sure they could never try something like that ever again.

It would be _FAR_ too late for apologies by the time they actually get there. Then the other cabals will see for themselves if it was _really_ smart of them to constantly provoke the Dreemurr Faction. By what Adam has seen from them so far...that would definitely be an experience.

* * *

 **After this dark and intense series of events, instead of being disheartened, all it did was make our heroes angry. Some more than others. After Ebott takes it's dear time to lick their wounds and ease their minds and hearts...the ones responsible for ordering this are not going to be forgotten. _Oh no_. What they did can't be brushed aside like nothing happened.**

 **Our heroes would _prefer_ not get too involved in the outside world's noise. They're heroes mainly because the villains parading outside Ebott are constantly aggravating them, and they can't really ignore pleas for help, or their loved ones being endangered. Their good natures can be very annoying compromises sometimes. I'd say our gang are neutral good guys at best.**

 **Asgore: We can't turn back from this...this can't happen again. We can't allow it to.**

 **Toriel: The protection of this land falls to us. And we will see to protect it's progressive growth.**

 **Now, until that action comes...there's to be a very long breather period. The heroes will relax for a little while, and get their peace of mind stitched back together. To make up for all of that gloom, I'll be doing a ton of fluff and more light-hearted events to try and balance all of that out. Honestly, a breather would probably be extremely welcome at this point. Very welcome.**

 **Until next time, dear readers.**


	43. Pacifism In Question

**After being gravely wounded one two many times due to his own hesitation or being too weak, a certain brunette has finally had enough of being the victim and the burden. He is now going to do his darndest to make up for the concern he's caused everyone, and will pursue a new purpose of his.**

 **Frisk will finally muster up the will to not just be a savior, but a protector. He's had it with playing distressed little brother to Asriel and Chara. He'll step himself up...but he can't do it alone. So, he'll** **seek help from a very unexpected source...**

 **Flowey: A reliable source...but not exactly the most stable one.**

 **Asgore: I do not think that will stop him.**

 **Flowey: Never said that it would. He's much better than that, and is definitely willing to prove it.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

It's been an entire week since the series of events in question happened. Humans were still in a bit of an anxious state after having recovered from their souls nearly being taken away from them for good, but for the most part, they seemed to be readjusting and recovering quite well. In fact, one could say that they were very close to going back to the way things were, with a pinch of reconstruction for anything that was damaged, with the assistance of Alphys and Mettaton. The gang was even managing well when it came to getting their own things back in order, including their homes and their belongings. They were taking their minds off of the issue for the most part by occupying themselves with their own personal activities. And so far, it's been working for the most part.

Though there was one person who had a much harder time moving past these incidents, mainly because of what happened during them and what effect they had on said person. Each one made a lasting effect on this person, one after the other. Until then, the person finally decided to believe that their luck was perhaps not the best in the world. Not that they haven't been through worse, but it was getting rather difficult to deal with at this point.

Frisk.

It's been a difficult path for the young adolescent. Of course, what has happened so far up to this was _nowhere_ near enough to break his spirit. But that surely didn't mean that he wasn't shaken. Which was a bit humorous to think about when he really thought about it. A long time ago, even death wasn't much to make him so much as flinch. He was always to calm and collected, even in the face of entire timelines being erased, and having to face the ones responsible. Himself, Asriel, and Chara. Since Flowey was now a separate entity from Asriel, he supposed that technically makes four. Regardless of what had happened, Frisk was completely calm at all time, mostly having a stoic expression. This was due to being completely being alone for so long that he was used to it.

As time passed, however...that began to change.

Frisk became more expressive when the Underground was completely out of danger, and he was officially adopted into the Dreemurr Family. He began to genuinely smile more, laugh more, and sometimes whine and cry a bit more when things don't go his way sometimes. He doesn't mind it, though. Emotions such as sadness were just as important as emotions such as happiness. And thinking about this, he still felt sad that Flowey still couldn't really feel any of those things; at best, he could very closely mimic emotional responses to fit the situation. He couldn't technically love the others or truly care for them. But he can like them. That was about the best he could muster. And since Asriel was separated from him, Flowey didn't really care about being mostly emotionless anymore. It helped him think more logically than the others. Still, there were signs of him wishing that he could feel just a little bit more, mostly through his interactions with the Dreemurrs, and Temmie.

But back to Frisk. Ever since he's truly become part of a new family, he's become much more expressive, and much more invested in other things. And as such, he also became worried about some things as well. He was much less worried about himself than he was for the others. And the feeling was definitely mutual. Because as strong as Frisk was, his grave aversion to fighting kept him from fighting for his own sake. The best he's ever did-in this new timeline at least-was provide support for his loved ones and defense for the innocent. Though for the life of him, there has been times that he's gotten seriously hurt because he was either too hesitant or too weak to do anything. He didn't want to admit it...but he felt bad for not being able to do more.

His entire family has been able to do so much more than him, and constantly place themselves in danger for him more than anyone. He felt like he wasn't being as helpful as he used to be. Feeling like the small sheep who couldn't help himself because he was either too hesitant or too weak to stray from his herd. That goes for everyone else, as well. He felt like a burden...the feeling was almost unbearable.

"Frisk?" Asgore asked him. Frisk moved about a bit as he lifted his head towards his father. The large caprine tilted his head towards him as he placed himself in the seat next to him at the kitchen table. "Does something trouble you, my child?"

Frisk pondered Asgore's question for a few moments, wondering if he should really tell his father abut this. He remembered what had happened and what his father did. He was fully aware that Asgore had killed Alvina's father when it was clear that the situation wouldn't lead towards a peaceful resolution, via his enemies persistence and malice, as well as the very strict time constraint. It was very clear from that action that Asgore no longer has any qualms about personally dirtying his paws in order to save the humans in danger. Of course he _preferred_ that it didn't come to that, but he's proven that he's more than capable of doing so. And to his immense surprise, Toriel is capable of it as well, though her hesitation is even less than Asgore's.

After pushing through his thoughts for the moment, he sighed and decided to simply tell his father what troubles him. "Dad...I've been thinking a lot about what's been happening around me...and what's happened _to_ me, and how it's been affecting my loved ones..."

"Hmm..." Asgore's eyes slowly lowered, his focus on the subject sharpening.

Frisk lowered his head and lightly caressed the Golden Locket in his hands. "I'm a bit anxious about everything that has gone on so far ever since we left the Underground. It mostly has something to do with the fact that even now, we have enemies outside of Ebott that seriously, sincerely, and remorselessly hurt us. And most of the time, I've only been able to help a little bit through it all...and some of those times I ended up getting seriously hurt because of it. So seriously hurt that everyone else grew very worried for me, to the point that they have to place themselves in danger just to help me out of it."

"...?" Flowey slowly raised his head with a pitched eyebrow.

Frisk sighed softly as he gently caressed and clutched onto his Golden Locket. "It's...it's been one thing after another. At one point, I wasn't able to save some friends, I needed Geno Alphys' help to make sure it wasn't permanent. Then there was the incident towards the islands...Undyne's attention was taken off of me for a moment, and it got me a permanent scar on my chest." He winced a bit while gently touching his chest...he could still feel the pain every now and then. "Then in another instance, I wasn't able to reason with some of those mages that attacked us...I've been blown up for my troubles. And most recently, my soul was nearly crushed into pieces when one of them had me in her grasp..."

"...And these experiences are bothering you, my child?" Asgore asked quietly.

"...Well...that's part of it." Frisk admitted. "What mostly bothers me is how everyone puts themselves in danger for my sake. Because of my reluctance to fight, everyone else has to place themselves in more danger than usual in order to protect me from further damage. Some of them get seriously hurt for it...and I haven't been able to do much aside from healing and defending...and I know that's been my main preference and that I've been trained in that aspect...but..." Frisk sighed. "I find myself wishing that I could do more...much more...but I find myself falling short every time I try. I'm not sure of what exactly more I could do...I don't want you or the others to keep getting hurt because of my hesitation or reluctance gets me seriously hurt...I don't want to be a burden to any of you anymore..."

"Frisk...son..." Asgore said softly while reaching out and gently petting his head. "You've been under a lot of stress from these incidents, haven't you? And despite that, you've chosen to keep quiet about them to preserve our own happiness. That was rather silly of you." Frisk's mouth opened a bit to precisely show his confusion on the sudden statement. "Frisk, you know you can tell us about anything that bothers you, especially if it's matters like this."

"Dad...?"

"It's very understandable of you to feel so torn about this. The amount of danger within the world has grown drastically high from when you've last been it before the very first time you've met all of us. You wish for peace, and so do I. More than most would expect from me. However...what has recently happened has served to confirm that these incidents are not going to stop simply because we wish for it. The hostilities will continue to grow towards Ebott...and people will continue to be in danger if we don't do what we must to protect it and it's people." Asgore sighed as he lightly caressed Frisk's cheek. "And I sense it now, Frisk. You feel like the protected...when you wish to be a protector. Is that the vibe I'm receiving from you?"

"...Yes..." Frisk said softly while nodding. He didn't really like the fact that he was feeling this way deep down. His grand aversion to fighting has kept him from joining his friends in battle. And so far, it would have been very helpful if he did, but he mostly stays behind them so they can protect him, while he heals and supports them. So when he manages to get seriously hurt anyway, _**they**_ feel lie the failures for not being able to protect him, instead of himself for not fighting at all. And he has the ability. Both Asgore and Flowey were fully and personally aware that he can fight when all other options have literally been taken away from him. Ever since then, he simply _chose_ not to. But now that these incidents have started cropping up more frequently...

"...I think I know what's goin' on with you, kid." Flowey said as he slowly raised his head to look at Frisk. Both he and Asgore turned towards him curiously. "I think you've finally realized how complacent you've become. It isn't entirely your fault, you've just been placed in situations that you can no longer predict via experiences via resets. It's not like you don't want to be beside them, but you've found yourself comfortable with being protected instead of being a protector like the rest. Though now that you've been forced into the fray without much preparation. And because of that, you've found yourself scarred, blown up, and suffocated via soul. That's strike three...you can't take placing the others in more danger than necessary when they have to divide their focus between eliminating the threat and protecting you."

"I've...been...complacent...?"

"Let me put it this way. Remember what I said to you for the very first time, after you made your way past Toriel for the very first time?" Flowey questioned. Frisk tilted his head a moment, and then lifted his head. He _did_ remember:

 _What will you do when you meet a relentless killer...?_

"And how about the other thing that I said after our duel with me as Omega Flowey?"

 _I'LL KILL EVERYONE THAT YOU LOVE._

"You called me out on my bluff that time. The guys out there...they aren't bluffing. They WILL do _**EVERYTHING**_ within their power to completely and utterly ruin your life, just because we exist along with you. They'll kill you not to prove a point or that the world is better off, but because they _can_. You have to understand, Frisk. They're the ones you **_can't_** reason with no matter how hard you try. And this is coming from _me_ , with literally no _real_ emotions, yet you managed to reason with me. That should tell you just how bad some of these guys really are." Flowey narrowed his eyes. "It's getting rougher out here. We've already seen that you really don't care about how much _you_ get hurt so long as your loved ones are happy. But you getting hurt is going to hurt _them_. And you obviously don't like it when you have to watch them get hurt protecting you. You also don't like seeing the innocent getting hurt when you _clearly_ have the power to either stop or even prevent it, do you?"

"No...I don't..."

Flowey's eyes softened considerably, which surprised both himself and Frisk. Asgore watches on quietly. "Frisk. You _obviously_ have power. A lot of it, that you can use to protect those you care about. But without the will to _use_ it when those times come, having that power doesn't really amount to anything. Am I wrong?"

"...Y-Yes..." Frisk said quietly. His head was lowered the entire time while he was thinking deeply about these questions. Back in the Underground, _he_ was the only one in serious danger, so he had no problem risking his own life for the sake of others happiness. But now it's become very clear; that mindset was no longer going to work on the Surface. Selflessly sacrificing himself, while it _sounds_ noble, it would only hurt his family further. Living for them provided much more satisfaction than dying for them.

Asriel learned his lesson regarding this subject, which is why most of his hesitation regarding fighting for himself and for others went away for the most part. Sacrificing himself caused more pain instead of happiness, so his main focus was to keep _all_ of his loved ones alive, well, and happy. That includes himself, as his self-esteem was restored during his training with Undyne. He's learning to live for himself just as much as he lives for others.

Chara was much more obvious, except he simply grew kinder, if a bit grumpy. Though that doesn't prevent him from being ruthless when he needs to be; he can still very much kill a person without hesitation, and _not_ stray back into darkness. The only thing he regrets is Frisk witnessing those moments, because he knows he's the most averse to them.

Speaking of Frisk...he was unconsciously content with letting them and the others do all of the fighting...he allowed them to shelter him so he could feel safe and secure with his beliefs of non-violence. But if this was how it was going to be...if the others, including innocent people, had to keep getting hurt because they're far too busy keeping him away from the danger, fully knowing that he has no desire to fight...it made Frisk feel guilty. They have to keep getting hurt so that he never does. And that's slowly beginning to fail, as the threats from outside continue to grow harsher and more unrelenting.

Knowing he has the power to protect but decide not to because of his own personal aversions, and that aversion causes more consequences than benefits in the long run...it made Frisk feel irresponsible. It was clear; he has to do more than simply support them from behind and hope for the best. No...he wanted to be _beside_ them. Some were willing to take on moral consequences of their actions in order to keep everyone safe, and they won't be corrupted by those actions, either.

They're all willing to fight to defend the peace they share...he wanted to be a part of that. A bigger part of it than he was now.

Still, the idea that _**Flowey**_ of all people hinting this, for Frisk's own sake...it was outrageous, even if he was now a separate entity from Asriel, and embodies most of his built-up negativity. The fact that he was willing to help him this much at all also managed to floor him.

Asgore gently placed a paw on Frisk's head. The adolescent responded by turning towards him, and then wrapping his arms around the large monster in a hug. No way could he wrap his arms completely around him due to the immense size difference, but it didn't matter; Asgore wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a gentle hug. He lightly pets Frisk hair while his own eyes closed.

"Frisk...you wish to be stronger than you are now. Is that right?"

"Absolutely.' There was no hesitation in Frisk's voice; he knew exactly what he wanted.

"...Very well. I know just the person to help you with your improved training. However, I will have to gain Tori's input before we can actually proceed with it. I can't make the call on my own." He smiled nervously with a brief sweat-drop. "Though even if I do succeed with convincing her, I may be sleeping on the couch for several weeks, depending on her mood..."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "Why would she...who exactly are you thinking of letting Frisk train under...?"

Asgore sheepishly laughed while rubbing his neck. " _Weeellll_..."

* * *

"...Hah..." Darkness shook his head while sighing softly. "Many times. And I do mean, _many_ times...I have attempted to teach you proper food etiquette." Darkness rubbed his temples as Lunar was eating multiple bowls of food before her that couldn't be any farther from ladylike if she tried. "And yet you still choose to eat like a barbarian."

"She already _dresses_ like one." Tempest deadpanned.

"I prefer the term 'pirate' rather than barbarian." Lunar shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's the difference?"

"Pirates can have some kind of honor to their name, so long as it doesn't interfere with their own personal freedoms." Lunar waved her paw while eating most of his food, not really bothering to clean her muzzle aside from wiping with her arm. "Of course, being a trained assassin, you don't really care much about honor, so long as you make your kill. Cold-blooded attitude like that might not land you too many clients to trust you. That big-boned skeleton might as well be your good counterpart. He won't ever go back on his word unless something seriously forces him to. Though devotion like that may also prevent him from acting sooner rather than later, which is also a very exploitable flaw." She sighed while her tail swishes about, side-to-side. "Heh. Maybe you two should personally hang out sometime."

Tempest groaned while shaking his head. "I don't know...he seems far too cheeky. He's very adept at wearing out someone's patience."

"Given your name, it is rather understandable that your temper may not be any match for his deliberately bad humor. Though you won't say a thing when the Queen Dreemurr indulges in bad jokes."

"...All the Dreemurrs aside from Chara indulge in terrible jokes, while Asriel and Asgore are notoriously bad at naming things. I...I don't know how I've been able to stand it anymore than I already have."

"...Tempest has a temper~" Darkness cooed.

"Don't start with me."

Darkness sighed softly as he looks towards the children within the capsules. "They still haven't woken up yet...though it's only a matter of time. Toriel seems to have some kind of plan for them when they awake. I'm rather interested to see what she has in store." He lifted his head and turned to the left. "Speaking of Dreemurrs..."

"Howdy!~" Asgore waved towards the Dragon Trio as Frisk was nonchalantly riding atop his head, holding onto his horns for balance. "Well then, it seems that you're all recovering quite nicely. Especially you, Tempest. You've had the worst experience of the others, and it's rather fortunate that Lunar managed to save you." Tempest huffed a bit when he noticed Lunar staring at him rather smugly. "Anyway, I would like to request something of you all. Mostly Lunar."

"Haaah...?" Lunar tilted her head curiously while nonchalantly scratching her stomach and yawning. "Whaddya want? I'm a bit busy doing something important."

Tempest glared at her in annoyance. "You were busy stuffing your face. Do you SERIOUSLY consider that to be more important than anything else at the moment?"

"Yes."

"...I'm sometimes surprised that we're related." The lack of hesitation baffled Tempest more than the answer itself.

Darkness tilted his head. "I don't see how. You're twins with relative similar size and scale color. Just that you're a bit shorter, your eyes are gold, her eyes are silver...and she's also more muscular."

"Oh gee, THANKS for pointing those obvious things out, Darkness! I'm FULLY aware of those things, so was it really necessary to remind me?!"

"Yes."

"...Why must you two tease me?" Tempest grumbled as he sits in a corner, not facing either of them.

Asgore chuckled softly at their banter; it seems that their interactions have grown a bit softer, especially Lunar's in regards to Tempest. He gently holds Frisk by the sides and sets him down on the ground while looking towards Lunar. "Frisk would like to request something of you, Lunar. It's something very important to him." He gestured for Frisk to walk up to the dragoness, and the adolescent proceeds to do so. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion while Frisk gathered his thoughts.

"Lunar...you know Support Magic, right...?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Frisk sighed a bit, as he lifted his head towards her and nodded. "Do you mind teaching it to me? Teaching Support Magic to me, I mean. And to also..teach me how to fight more than I was able to before." He asked quietly.

Lunar blinked, then she smirked as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "Ah...I get it. You're getting rather sick of getting trashed at every turn despite your current power, so now you're asking me for help on toughening you up?" She said as she walked up to him, and then began circling around the boy, her tail waving up and down. "I've got your group dynamic figured out by now, at least on a basic level. It isn't hard to see that you're the baby of the bunch. The one that needs everyone to protect him so that they don't have to see him getting hurt, fully aware that fighting isn't something he enjoys. Understandable, to a fault. But now you've been repeatedly exposed to danger and you couldn't really do anything about it aside from healing and hoping your friends make it in time. It's that sense of helplessness and weakness...it's beginning to aggravate you, isn't it?"

"..."

The dragoness folded her arms while looking down on the child. "I may not look it, but I've been around for a while. Not nearly as long as Asgore, Toriel, or Gerson...but a pretty long while. I have met many people like you before. Tribes, villages, even entire civilizations. They like to preach about the virtues of nonviolence and the importance of peace. That's all well and good...until they get their heads too far up in their pretty little clouds to notice the danger on the horizon. Then when it's right at their doorstep, they can't do anything because they've never prepared themselves for something like that. Ya know what would happen to some of them afterward?"

"What happened...?"

Lunar snarled. "Lemme tell ya...they _**die**_. They hold on, SO tightly onto their precious pacifism, to the point where they don't even resist their oppressors, _**even when they start killing them.**_ You'd think that they would at the very least _leave the area_ so that they won't have to deal with it. But no, _NO_. Apparently ANY type of resistance is frowned upon; they'd rather get utterly wiped out than resist in any way. _Evacuation_ is considered participating in a fight for some of them, so they don't even do that when faced with death. They might get destroyed for not defending themselves or even _**fleeing**_. To them, if being destroyed by conquerors is their destiny, they'd rather embrace that than do _anything_ that even _slightly_ amounts to resistance."

Frisk seemed surprised, given his mouth being slightly agape, while he shook his head. "They...they'd take it that far...?!"

"Those are the most extreme cases, yeah. There have been some in-between, but I've seen far too many extremes for comfort. I completely gave up on those people, they're idiots. There's no purpose in living up to an ideal if you're dead. And it's even worse that you bring your loved ones down with you." Lunar shook her head and folded her arms. "If they wish to die for their ideals then they can die all by themselves. They shouldn't bring everyone else down with them just because they feel like they should."

"Lunar...what about..." Tempest raised his head.

"Being _too weak_ to resist at a meaningful level, and not resisting _at all_ , I consider to be two _**entirely**_ different things. I hate the latter even more. The former at least _tries_ , even if it's in vain. They know that surrendering will have a significantly higher chance at leading to something much worse than death for resisting." Lunar closed her eyes. "The monsters of Ebott feel different than other monsters I've sensed around the world that survived the war. The monsters here feel much, much more powerful than most settlements that actually like their peace. They actually feel somewhat prepared for the outside world, because a pretty decent majority of it are filled with people and monsters alike that would have no problem with taking advantage of others unwillingness to resist. It's good that you lot won't fall folly to that to that so easily."

"Hm..." Asgore nodded gently to Lunar while he softly placed his paws on Frisk's shoulders while keeping eye contact with her. "Lunar. Knowing all of this...would you be willing to teach my child how to improve his fighting ability? I can see how importance this is to him, how much he genuinely wants to walk this path before him. The previous situations he's been placed in has reminded him of how dangerous the world can truly be, and has acknowledged that it will continue to grow worse if we cannot match the threat. This is something that does not bring Frisk pleasure, but he feels the need to at least try. He wishes for more strength, which he knows is within himself."

"Yeah." Lunar tilted her head while gazing at Frisk. "I can definitely sense this kid's deeper potential within himself. He can definitely step up his game if he really tries. Surpassing his brothers is out of the question...but I can definitely see him at least fighting on their level. Though I do wanna hear it from the kid himself."

Frisk looked down at his own hands, and then gently caressed his Golden Locket. He then sighed. "...I can't depend on everyone to protect me forever. I can't always play the healer...and they can't always be there, even if they wanted to." He began, lifting his head up to Lunar once again. "I'm sure about this, I really want to do this, Lunar. Will you train me...?"

"Hmmm..." Lunar rubbed her chin while giving Frisk another look-over. "So...you wanna know Support Magic. Your mom has already taught you a great amount about healing, so we can cross that off the list, right?" Frisk nodded. "Good. Support Magic goes beyond simple healing. It involves temporarily enhancing the performance of others around you...that can include yourself, which is what you're most likely to go for. Speed, strength, durability, accuracy, combat, intelligence, even restoring others stamina. And you can go even farther in regards to the enemy side: negate damage done by them, remove damage done by them, reduce damage done by them, and amplify the damage that they _take._ "

"Wow..."

"In short, with enough practice, Support Magic can be a very useful ability for yourself and your allies, and a MAJOR annoyance for your enemies." She tilts her head again. "But before that...is your mom okay with this?"

"I've spoken with Tori already." Asgore confirmed. "Given what's happened to Frisk at this point, she's willing to let him train with you. But he should have weekends off, and Darkness's supervision is a must. She...hasn't forgotten that your selfish desires placed Asriel in danger."

"...Okay, that's fair." Lunar shrugged; Toriel's already gotten a pretty accurate read on Lunar already, so of course she'd be skeptical and cautious. "So what will it be, kid? You gonna accept my tutelage? I can't promise to pull too many of my punches because that's part of the program, so you'd better be wiling to take it."

"I'm willing."

Lunar smirked, while Darkness and Tempest stood by, dumbfounded. "Excellent! Just gimme four months at minimum to improve what you already have and to teach you a few things you don't. And by the end of the fourth month, it'll be a one-on-one against me! A very hands-on review!"

"Annnnd there it is." Tempest sighed, he knew his sister would have a selfish reason for this generosity hidden somewhere, and that's grooming Frisk to be a worthy challenger. _I swear..._

Frisk briefly thought back to his dear family, and tenderly held his Golden Locket. They shouldn't have to solely protect _him_ all the time...they should _all_ protect _each other_. Frisk has so far failed to live up to that shared view, but he now has the drive to finally change that. Perhaps he may never gain the actual willingness to consciously take a life, which is left up to those who are hardened enough to handle that burden. But now he was certain that he could handle fighting to protect them. He wanted to fight to preserve the peace that he and his friends have all worked so hard to attain, if that's really what it'll take.

 _Everyone...I'm going to make up for all the concern I've caused you. Be patient with me...I'll pick up the pace as soon as I can. It shouldn't just be me that you look after. We'll soon be able to truly protect one another!_

It's unlikely that he actually knew what he was thinking, but Asgore immediately smiled as soon as those thoughts passed through the teen's head.

Frisk's silent promise to himself filled him with great **Determination**.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. A battle-hungry dragoness is gonna instill within Frisk a fighting spirit. Fighting for his loved ones that is. There's no possible way that this could go wrong. And even so, Darkness is there to make sure things don't go overboard.**

 **Asgore: Though Tori surely isn't pleased with the teacher Frisk chose, she'll overlook it...so long as Frisk isn't too hurt. Then it'll be on both Lunar's head and mine...**

 **Flowey:...Meh. I'm sure he can handle it.**

 **Frisk: I certainly can handle it...I _will_.**

 **Not much of a fluffy chapter, more like one of our characters making a very firm resolution that will reap many benefits in the future. Next chapter might be similar, and perhaps the one after that. But there shall be true feel-good vibes at _some_ point. I just feel the need to get some of the aftermaths and reactions of what transpired out of the way and what certain characters wish to do about them, or else they'll never leave my mind, and confuse my thoughts on the actual relaxing chapters. Hope you understand. They'll come eventually; just not now.**

 **Until then, appreciated readers!~**


	44. Red Redemption

**It's a slight continuation of the last chapter's subject, which involves that of training. Only this time we're going into the mindset of someone else, just shy of being on the opposite side of the spectrum. Something along those lines.**

 **Asgore: This is a time for fellow companions to help another in need...that can be arranged. This certain someone must understand what she's been blessed with.**

 **Muffet: Why are you talking all deeply like that, your Majesty? Nothing too serious is happening, just something that began escalating during the quiet and needs to be remedied. Geez.~**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _ **CLANG!**_

Red gritted her canine teeth as she clashed her blade with Dogressa's halberd. The older canine had slashed downwards on Red, who had countered with her sword. Both of them had their blades magically dulled in order to avoid any serious injuries caused by their sharp weapons. Dogressa pulled back from the attack and slashed horizontally. Red's eyes flashed twice before she swiftly dodges the attack by ducking under it, before attempting an upwards diagonal slash. Dogressa dodged by jumping back from the slash, making skid marks in the ground with her back paws. She balanced her halberd on her shoulder for a bit while glaring at Red, her ears rippling with the wind. The same was being done for Red, her cowl pulled back, as well as her cape also rippling with the wind. Her silver soul pulsed within her chest while in the middle of their spar.

It's described as the Soul of **Intuition**. Another word for ' **Instinct** ', which Red has been showing surprising amounts of, even before discovering the human soul within her.

 _"A Soul of Intuition...you can describe that as a soul that grants you a sixth sense." Geno Alphys explained. "It's usually the color silver, and it's sometimes represented by the owner's eyes being silver. With it, your sense to danger drastically increases, and you'll have more information to react accordingly. You'll be able to sense the degree of danger so you'll know how to handle counters and evasions, all without wasting magic. It's slightly different from Muffet sensing danger without magic, and it's slightly on different ends; instinct and reflexes CAN be linked, but while you have the upper hand in sensing the danger come, she's superior when it comes to actually reacting to it. However, both can still fall to folly with the proper exposure."_

Red moved forward and slashed horizontally towards Dogressa, who easily defends with her halberd and swings horizontally once Red's attack ended. Red was swift enough to duck under the slash. Her eyes flashed a bit as she lunged forward with her blade. Since it was dulled, it did not pierce Dogressa at all. But it was still strong enough to cause her pain and send her skidding back once again, causing her to grit her teeth and plant her feet to stop her momentum. She raised her head and huffed, before charging towards Red with her halberd raised again. Red saw her raise said halberd, preparing for a sort of overhead strike. Red prepared herself for countering said attack; then she was briefly surprised as Dogressa pulled back her halberd at the last moment and instead went for a wide sweep of her halberd. Red barely managed to dodge the slash, seeing the halberd blur slightly form how fast it was swung.

 _"You can sense danger coming and may have more information to deal with it, but that doesn't guarantee you won't be harmed. And you can still be misled by intentional confusing movements. It also won't matter that you can sense the attack coming if you're not fast enough to avoid it, hence Muffet's superiority when it comes to actual evasion. The futility remains if someone is too fast for you to attack, or your attacks simply don't work at all. Depending on instinct alone will leave your attacks weakened when you need your mind to coordinate what kind of attack you need, how powerful to make it, as well as differentiating whether a certain threat requires serious attention or not."_

Red had forgotten that Dogressa and the rest of the Pack have been through Magic Awakening as well, an their traits are now closer to that of wolves. And wolves were very swift when it comes to going on the offensive. Just because she was faster didn't make the rest of them any slower. While she was caught off-guard by Dogressa's feint, she noticed Dogressa swiftly hold the blade up to her neck, and Red stayed still, her eyes narrowed in defiance. But she didn't move an inch, as she was pinned against a tree. The elder canine took a good look at her: She was battered, her clothes were torn, her eyes were slit with restrained frustration as she kept her breathing under control...Red was just a bit stressed. They needed to stop now.

Dogressa sighed, pulling back said halberd as she dissipated it and offered her paw. "Red...We've been training for hours, non-stop. Let us go home...please?"

Red wanted to disagree, but the pleading gaze that Dogressa sent her way-along with a silent whimper-silenced her. With a quiet and soft sigh, Red does take Dogressa's paw as they made their way home. In the meantime, Dogressa was thinking about how to handle this. She can't necessarily tell Red to stop training. Because indeed, they needed to be stronger in order to be able to defend against similar threats in the future. But simultaneously, Red was recently pushing herself far too hard. It's becoming a major point of concern for the rest of the Pack, who don't have the heart to forcibly tell her to stop and rest.

The maternal canine sighed. Unfortunately for her maternal pride, she couldn't get through to her daughter on her own; she needed some outside assistance...

* * *

"I don't think I've ever invited you into my house...honestly, I don't know how I didn't think of that already." Muffet wondered while tapping her chin and tilting her head. She then shrugged. "Oh well. I invited you now, and that's what truly matters!"

"More like you dragged me along..."

"Same thing.~"

" _HOW?_ "

"It's rather simple, Red Dearie. But we don't have to go into that right now, we have more important things to delve into." Muffet waved that off as well, which only served to annoy Red a bit more. That is, until her annoyed expression turned to surprise when Muffet opened the door to her house and stepped in.

"The work ethic of these spiders is outstanding..." Asgore wondered, quite impressed as he was being served by multiple spiders, whom were serving him croissants and tea. "And the fruits of their labor are amazing as always!~"

"I can definitely appreciate their skill with tea." Gerson nodded happily as he sipped a bit of tea while sitting across from Asgore.

"And these crumpets aren't too shabby either! Fuhu!" Undyne grinned, her sharp teeth easily tearing into her own croissant, only pulling back after it was completely devoured. As she went for another, she blinked and noticed Red and Muffet coming into the room. "Ah. Red's finally here. Good, now we can get down to business."

"Business...what are you talking about?" Red blinked, turning towards Muffet in suspicion. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean.~" Muffet casually waved off the question. "The three of them simply asked to come to my house. And I gladly let them in without much of a hassle. Like Undyne, I do take my effectiveness in hospitality quite seriously. I happen to be quite good at it, with some help from Undyne herself. She also takes her hospitality skills quite seriously, if you haven't experienced it already. However...I'm not exactly as passionate about it as she is."

"You sound like taking hospitality as seriously as I do is a _bad_ thing. I can't imagine how." Undyne rolled her eye as she then turns to Red. "Anyway punk, we were invited here to talk to you about a couple things."

"And what would those things be...?"

"Your mother called Muffet, who is closest to you outside of your foster kin, and she this called us in because she has a feeling we'd be able to understand your actions the best." Gerson added while setting down his cup. "You've been overexerting yourself lately, Red. That's no good." Red narrowed her eyes a bit and turned her head away for a bit. "You shouldn't worry your Pack like that, young'un. Care to tell us why you're working much harder than usual."

"And do believe me when I say that hard work is very important. But I noticed that you've been getting much more intense than usual." Undyne said while narrowing her eye slightly. "Originally, I simply thought that you were taking training more seriously, and there's nothing wrong with that at all. However, Dogressa has been telling me that you've been training at home as well, which again, there's nothing wrong with that. But _then_ she tells me that you haven't been resting nearly as much as you should have... _that's_ when I felt the need to step in. Since none of them really have the heart to forcibly tell you to rest, they felt helpless. Luckily for them...I do."

Red blinked. "What are you talking abo-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

...

...

...

"...OoooooOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Red whimpered as she nursed the top of her head, which Undyne unceremoniously hit without warning. "What was that for...?!"

"For being such an idiot." Undyne said irritably, a vein pulsing her head with her fist raised.

"I told her." Muffet shrugged while shaking her head with a sheepish smile.

"Twice I've been told that...how exactly have I been acting idiotic...?" Red muttered while still nursing her head, growling just slightly. Though Undyne's criticizing gaze immediately silenced it.

"...Ya really wanna know how? It should be rather obvious." Undyne groaned while scratching the back of her head.

"Now now, Undyne, you're not giving the poor girl a chance." Asgore reasoned with a sheepish smile. He then reached out and gently begins petting Red's head, showing Red a caring and nurturing smile. "Red...Undyne is simply worried about your well-being. She's being as... _passionate_ about it as she is about the issue is because you've begun making the very same mistake she used to make while she was training under me at your age, and she wishes to, how you say...'nip that issue in the bud' before it grows out of control and becomes dangerously detrimental." Red blinked a bit and raised her head, wondering what he meant by that. "Undyne at the time was extremely dedicated to training as hard as she could so she could defeat me. I was pretty comfortable with her aiming for that goal. Though I began to see just how dedicated she was and how far she was willing to take it. At some points she would insist on pushing herself far beyond her current capability. She would sometimes pass out from the exhaustion, and be unable to use her magic for the next couple of days afterwards."

"Seriously...?"

"Seriously." Gerson nodded. "Me and Fluffybuns always told her that it was alright to work hard. But the way she was going about it, she was greatly exhausting herself from overexertion. And not just her body, but her mind and emotions. And a monsters' magic is strongly connected to their emotions, so when Undyne's stress of over-training began messing with her emotional state, it began interfering her magic. She couldn't summon any magic because she allowed the stress of training to completely disrupt it. If she didn't properly rest, she wouldn't be able to properly use her magic at later times."

Red blinked in confusion as Asgore and Gerson told her all of this, causing her to look towards Undyne. Said mentor huffed as she folded her arms and looked away, though she didn't bother hiding her embarrassed blush that much. To be honest, that was rather stupid of her to push herself so hard with little to no rest. She now understood that Red was doing the exact same thing she was, and opted to put a stop to it as soon as she could.

Pushing herself out of her thoughts, Undyne turned to Red while folding her arms. "After a few attempts, I realized that Asgore was right. Over-training and stress are **_not_** a good combination. Which is why I made sure not to make the same mistakes with my own students. Over-training and stress are very severe detrimental to one's progress. They're both very severe obstacles to one's true potential. The times I felt that Papyrus was too stressed or seemed to be pushing _too_ hard, I made him take an extended break before continuing. The same went for Asriel, but by that time I knew what I was doing, mostly."

"Mostly...?"

"I managed to _somewhat_ avoid most of Toriel's ire because I went much easier on him than I originally planned. That, and I admit that I've grown rather fond of the little brat after a while. He's gone through quite a lot of things that he didn't deserve, I thought that he needed some slack. And that slack definitely helped him open up around me. The dude has plenty of insecurities still roaming around even today, and I'm usually the one he comes to for advice if he doesn't feel like opening up to his folks. And I'm kinda doing the same thing here." Undyne said as she picked up a cup of tea that a nearby spider handed to her, and sipped a bit of its contents before pulling back with a sigh. "Alright Red...what's the matter?"

"What do you mean...?"

"You know exactly what they mean, Dearie." Muffet said while sipping a bit of her own tea, and few spiders gathering around her. "There's no use in hiding it from them. They're very much familiar with what you're feeling. All you have to do is describe it to them, and they'll help you progress quite handily."

Red pondered on whether or not she should really tell them what's been on her mind. Muffet was her best friend, and thus she'd be able to know more about her outside of her family. But Muffet was clearly able to tell that the depth of this issue was not within her ability to resolve on her own, so she had no issues for calling for help that _would_ properly understand Red's inner plight. Suppose that was the sort of mentality that carried from her owning a business. Even if it's subtle, Muffet is rarely doing anything alone. She always had her spiders helping her. Even if her relationship with said spiders is...rather difficult for others to understand. But what matters now was that Red needed someone who can understand her, and she called the three people who were capable of such a thing.

Red sighed softly as she lifted her head towards the three adults. "When I regained a few of my memories, I do remember training to be a member of the Royal Guard back then...but...because of what happened back then...that Ambassador was lying there dead...I didn't know that monsters could absorb souls...I did go to look at those plaques around in Waterfall...how someone became a terrible beast with unfathomable power...that's supposed to be me, right...?" Red wondered with lowered eyes. "I couldn't even understand what happened before I was ultimately sealed away. And even after I was unsealed and regained some of my memories, I still can't fully understand...someone both let me take the fall for whoever killed that human ambassador, and tried to demonize me as some nameless fiend...but that doesn't really matter..."

Gerson frowned. All he was informed was that a monster absorbed a human soul and was swiftly punished with intense severity. He was not informed that the supposed culprit was a little girl, and neither was Asgore or Toriel. Especially someone he indirectly knew. If he did know this specific detail, he would have investigated much deeper into it out of concern for her. He never would have thought that the Artifact held her prisoner. "Red...are you blaming yourself for everything that's happened?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened or why..." Red said bitterly. "I was used to start a mass conflict that resulted in a completely one-sided war in the past. I had completely failed as a Royal Guardsmen before I was even able to officially start...had I been a bit more cautious and approached the assignment more carefully...gosh, had I been there **_sooner_** , all of that could have been avoided. As for the last one, I could have prevented that humans death and none of what happened afterwards would have happened...but I allowed him to die on my watch before I could even get there...it's my complete and utter failure...that's why I've been training harder than ever before, pushing myself so hard. I don't want something like that happening again because of me..."

The trio listened attentively to Red as she admitted her hidden plight to them. Even in a situation that was almost entirely out of her control, Red was blaming herself for the death of the ambassador by not being there soon enough to protect him, then accidentally absorbing his soul, and getting sealed away; which left monsters to be demonized due to the dangerous ability that monsters have been revealed to have. She was the first one to demonstrate that possibility, and that was enough for them to be persecuted, their numbers vastly reduced, and sealed in the Underground/scattered across the world. The burden weighs heavily on her know that she remembers those things, and she's been unconsciously punishing herself for it.

"...Okay Dearie. What of it?" Red looked towards Muffet, who tilted her head curiously. "You definitely have a proper mindset going for you. You're just like me. When something goes seriously wrong for you, you don't complain for too long. No, you'd rather get productive so you can do something about the dire situation you face. That's all well and good. Truly. Now...here's where you fumble. You're so intent on going about and redeeming yourself on what you see as a failure, you're unintentionally distancing yourself from your loved ones. To be fair, we could have intervened earlier, so that's on us. But still, we're all taking responsibility for this, alright?"

"H-Huh...?"

Asgore nodded to Red, as did Gerson. The former spoke up again: "Red...no matter how the situation came about, how it proceeded and ended, you ultimately feel personally responsible. That itself is fine if it's truly something you can't live down. However, taking it to this extreme is not good for you. The path of redemption is not meant to be walked alone. There is no need for you to distance yourself from the others to make amends for what you see as a failure on your part." He then lightly placed his paw on Red's head again, lightly petting her. "Red...by all that you can recall from your memories, you have been alone for a very long time. No loving family, no reliable friends, and many mentors who did not believe in you. You pushed on despite all of these emotional disadvantages, and you were rewarded with imprisonment. That is definitely an unfortunate string of circumstances. However, that is no longer the case. You now have a loving family, many loyal friends, and mentors who are more than happy to help you learn whatever you need to. Is that right?"

"Yes...?"

"So...why would you not consider turning to them during your times of stress? At first, you had no one alongside you who would truly care about your plights, so you yourself did not care about your plights either...but now you have plenty who would not only happily hear you out, but would gladly help you through whatever troubles you may have. Red, you're not alone anymore. No one is going to punish you, and you certainly shouldn't be punishing yourself. You're surrounded by those who'll support you no matter what, so you shouldn't worry about being rejected from one 'failure'. Not one bit."

Red blinked softly as she turned to Undyne and Gerson, who were both nodding towards her with bright smiles, but Undyne's was much brighter. A clear indicator of the faith that she had in the canine, despite her naive way of thinking.

"Red Dearie...do you remember what I said?" Muffet suddenly asked, gently taking Red's paws and holding in him her middle hands and began caressing them. "It's perfectly understandable for you to be serious when it calls for it...but there's also a time for which you need to relax. There's no need to push yourself harder than you possibly can to the point of torture, simply to make amends to monsters. You're doing fine. No one is going to leave you behind for something you had little to no control over. Least of all me, and to an even lesser extent, your Pack."

"Muffet...but I..."

" _Hush_ , dear. I'm a spider. And like a web, I'm going to stick to you no matter how much you believe that you're not worth it. You're not going to get rid of me that easily, so you can go ahead and erase any thought that even indirectly hints at that possibility. And the Pack will sooner shave their fur in the middle of the worst of blizzards than let something like this stop them from loving you. You know why? You're the Pup, and they'll do whatever they can however they can to make sure you're safe and happy. You're finally being given the love you've been starved of when you were young and alone back then. Don't waste something so special, Dearie. Enjoy it and embrace it."

Red pouted for a little while, looking towards Muffet with narrowed eyes. Her silver eyes glared at the spider in front of her, and they seemed to be sparkling quite a bit. "...You're the spider who's always going on and on about your business, your spiders, your pastries, and your rather ridiculous obsession with money... _why_ are you so effective at making me feel better?"

"Whether through words or through actions, that's what best friends do for one another!~"

Red blinked in astonishment, then she slowly smiled, more soft and genuine as she clasped her paws with Muffet's hands. "Yeah! You're...you're my best friend!~"

"There you go, Dearie! You're back on track!" Muffet beamed.

"Geez..." Undyne sighed as she lifted herself from her seat and stretched. "Alright. Now that we've gotten that sorted out, I'm gonna head home. You should too, Red. You're gonna have to apologize to your Pack so that they can stop worrying about you."

"I do agree. You have a family now, so do go to them and enjoy their pleasant company. They'll surely appreciate that you've calmed down and are now willing to spend time with them again, outside of training." Asgore said with a small smile, before following Undyne out.

Gerson also began following the two of them out, before he stops for a moment and turned towards Red. "...You're much too young to be stressing yourself out so much, so do allow yourself to relax. I mean, look at me. I'm one of the oldest monsters you'll ever see, and the main thing I'm focused on is living my life as happily as I can, and defend that happiness as best as I can. That duty hasn't changed, which is why I'm actively out of retirement. It's a pain...but I'm willin' to endure it for the sake of my loved ones. Though I do wish to return to retirement as soon as I can. I have things I wanna do in peace ya know. Wa ha ha!~" he waved happily as he began leaving the house. "New experiences, good and bad, help you grow into a better person. Take that knowledge, and keep improving in mind, body, and heart."

Red blinked softly. Gerson felt guilty for not fully remembering her despite their very limited interactions, but he definitely won't forget her now. This filled her with a bit of gratitude and genuine happiness. She soon stands up on her own and begins leaving Muffet's house as well. "This really helped me out, Muffet. Thanks for straightening me out a bit. I'm gonna go back home, but I'll call you later!"

"That sounds rather lovely, Dearie! I'll see you later!" Muffet beamed as she waved farewell to her dear friend as she was on her way to exit the premises. Muffet palmed her cheek a little as she lowered her eyes. She was rather pleased with the knowledge that she's helped out a friend with a personal emotional problem. Now she could get back to her own business for a moment, beginning to tidy up her house. As she does, her mind began to wander for a bit.

 _It's very nice that I was able to help my dear friend overcome this problem. Red's strong, yet more insecure than I thought. Ahuhu...she nags Asriel for acting troublesome, yet she's not that different.~_

And luckily for her, neither is Muffet herself. Being mischievous is a very enjoyable pastime for her.

* * *

Dogressa blinked a bit as she heard the door being knocked on for a bit. Endogeny was lying on the ground, currently being fed by Ice Wolf and Doggo, while Greater Dog and Lesser Dog tried to keep the Amalgamate balanced and stable. With one large orifice, it was a bit awkward, but they were still able to do so. Dogressa made her way to the door and opened said door so she could see who was behind it. She was greeted by Red, who was very eager to see her, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her bosom. Dogressa blinked in surprise.

""Red...?" Dogamy asked from behind. "Are you okay? How are you feeling, dear?"

"Fine...I...I'm sorry...I haven't been fair to all of you. Training hard is fine, but not giving my body and mind any decent rest is going to reflex poorly on my performance in the future, and it's also been distancing me from my time with you." Red whispered for a bit, before tilting her head upwards to meet Dogressa's eyes. "So...I'm going to take a break. A long one, so I can spend much more time with all of you. Is that okay...?"

Dogressa slowly smiled as she returned the hug while licking her daughters nose. "Nothing to apologize for, my dear Puppy. I was simply worried about you, and I'm glad that you're actually considering taking some time off for a bit. We'll definitely make up for most of that training time."

Red smiled, relieved that she was forgiven so easily, even though she felt like she should have been. Suppose close family does that, and this was what it was like to actually have one. There's no way she wouldn't be thankful to have such a wonderful family with her when she previouslh had no one, lack of memories or no. At this moment...she wasn't worried about never regaining every bit of her lost memories, because there were still a few essential blanks here and there. If she happens to regain them anyway, great. If not, that was fine too. She was perfectly fine with living in the present with the Pack that dearly loved her, and she loved them all in great return.

Without any reservations, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Mama..."

* * *

 **Well Red's being properly taken care of. Starting out, Red had close to no one who was truly worried about her well-being, so she unconsciously didn't really worry about herself, so long as she was protecting others who needed protecting. But now that she DOES have a family, she'll be more mindful that someone cares when she overdoes it, or when she gets really hurt. She's thankful for having such loving friends and family in this new life of hers.**

 **Asgore: Others could use happiness like this within their lives. This is one of many. Look forward to bonds growing deeper.**

 **Muffet: Goodness, you're doing it again! I usually see a problem that needs solving and do so. Then you take it a step further regardless of the results. *Sigh* I do wonder if this is becoming a troublesome habit of ours...**

 **Asgore: ...It might just be. Not that I mind too much.**

 **Await the next chapter, readers.~**


	45. Our Ambitions

**Of course there's going to be times when the others are thinking about how bad things have gotten in the past...and with those events, comes a will to do better when it comes to dealing with future threats. Because they WILL come.**

 **Asgore: Thinking deeply about these things helps us consider what we might do in the future...at least a little.**

 **Asriel: But definitely enough to have some kind of goal in mind. And a few of us already have one we want to reach.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel was sitting in meditative position in a small smooth patch of grass, surrounded by Golden Flowers, as well as a ring of flames. His eyes were closed and his posture was straight and undisturbed. He took a deep breath, which caused some of the flames to expand and grow, before slowly exhaling, returning them to normal size again. Yet despite the flames touching the vegetation around him, they did not burn, a sure sign of his quality control over them. He's been doing this for an hour this morning. And he's been doing it for three weeks ever since those attacks on Ebott. As a response, Undyne found it necessary to up his training a slight bit. And to his surprise, Asgore was in full agreement; he even decided to participate more directly.

And Asriel was more than on board with this arrangement. He had heard that Frisk was taking Support Magic training from Lunar, so he figured he might as well get back to his own training as well. Frisk was already more than capable of healing, so teaching him and helping him hone magic abilities that can help others in combat as well as himself, it will really boost Frisk's effectiveness in battle, as well as confidence within himself. He knows how much his dear brother needed it.

Asriel breathed in once again for an extended period, causing the flames to rise even higher than before, before breathing out and allowing them to descend. He looked to the side and noticed his father doing the same thing...though Asgore's flames were _MUCH_ more intense than his own. Yet again, however, they did not burn the grass or the flowers despite this. It fits quite well. Asgore's flames were mostly about raw power. Toriel's flames aimed more towards technique. Frisk's was more about healing and support. Chara's was geared towards destruction, something that bothers him slightly. And Asriel's flames was slightly balanced among all four, and he has the creativity to come up with ways to distribute them effectively.

They were training together today, with some emphasis on control of their flames, as well as their magic overall. Nothing like returning to the basics to improve your advance. And also, the training partners...

"NGAAAAAAAAH!"

"NYEEEEEEEEEH!~"

Both Dreemurr's eyes widened as they responded near-instantly; Asgore's trident manifested and expertly deflected a glowing blue spear thrown his way, while Asriel was jumping out of the way of bones nearly smashing into his head. They both stood back to back as they would face their current opponents. Undyne and Papyrus, their respective magics at the ready. The former seemed especially eager to get things started, if her fin to fin grin is something to be acknowledged.

Undyne lunged at Asgore as she swiped at him with her spear multiple times, while he skillfully parries each of them with his trident. The blue and crimson sparks were very noticeable between them, which was a definite sign of their mutual intensity. The ground rumbled beneath them for several moments with each parry connecting with one another. Said sparks would land on the ground and fizzle out after a few moments. Yet still, the flora around them remained undamaged by any of it. Though it was being slightly trampled under Asgore's feet and Undyne's boots. Thanks to Flowey, they would quickly.

"FUHUHU!~" Undyne cackled as she leaped up and swung her spear downward as it again clashed with Asgore's trident. The larger monster didn't budge in the slightest, though neither did she. It was an even exchange for several precious moments, until Asgore forcefully pushed her off. Though she still landed easily on her feet as she again struck forward and lunged with her spear; Asgore twirled his trident diagonally to block it with surprising accuracy. "That's the way, Asgore!"

"Hm.~" Asgore chuckled as again pushes her away, the both of them staying on their feet after the exchange. Even now, she still really enjoys sparring with him. And the feeling is mutual, knowing it does make her happy at certain points.

Asriel was rather watchful of Papyrus. At Sans' advice, Papyrus was working on his long-range attacks just as much as his short range. And even a bit of medium range to really expand his fighting skill. Which was made apparent when Papyrus swiped his bone staff in an arc, very nearly hitting Asriel in the head. While Asriel was jumping back, he manifested multiple shards to shoot towards the Prince with surprising speed. Asriel was easily able to burn them away with a brief yet strong burst of flames, a few embers heading towards Papyrus. Another swipe of the long bone in his hands batted each ember away.

It didn't take long for either of them to further their respective offensives, with another wave of bones heading towards Asriel. Eyes narrowed, he jumped straight upwards to avoid them as he gathered flames in his paw, before throwing it towards Papyrus. Papyrus rose another bone wall in preparation for blocking the flames. Though after a moment of feeling no heat, he wondered what had happened and was close to lowering his bone wall, until he was blindsided by a bolt of lighting piercing right through it, _then_ followed by a fireball. He was tripped up by both, losing focus as the wall vanished by then.

Asriel landed on the ground, with lightning in one paw and fire in the other. He dismisses both and offers a helpful paw to Papyrus, which he gladly took.

Simultaneously, Asgore swung his trident low, catching Undyne by the boots and tripping her up. She groaned while sitting up and rubbing her head. "Agh, damn..."

"Well then, I do believe that's enough for today, don't you think?" Asgore smiles, offering a paw to help her up, which she took and got back to her feet with.

"Fuhu! You knock me on my ass, and yet I'm still having a blast!" Undyne grinned, hopping up and pumping her fist. Noticeable for Undyne, her fiery crimson hair has gotten longer, very close to reaching below her waist. So she managed it a bit differently, keeping it in a maintained ponytail behind her, and also had it styled with a thick bang in front of her left eye. It was also noticeably smoother, but not by too much. There was just the right amount of wildness within it that would nicely suit someone like her. "This has been great practice for the both of us, Asgore! Noticed how you've been getting much more involved lately."

"Hm. Indeed. After everything that's happened, I find it reasonable to keep our skills and strength up to date, so we can be prepared for anything that might happens next." Asgore said while his trident eventually dissipates, leaving his paw free. "And considering that there's an incredibly vast number of adversaries out there, it's vital that we keep ourselves trained and ready."

"Damn straight...I now know that there's much bigger things haunting this world-and by extension, us-that are seriously bad news. Bad news that's beginning to make the old Chara seem like a _cakewalk_. The game's being upped, so we gotta up ourselves along with it." Undyne said as she headed towards Papyrus and Asriel, then catching them both in headlock while grinning widely. "Now how's that for a resolution, boys? You're not gonna slack off on me, are ya?~"

"COURSE NOT, UNDYNE!" Papyrus said resolutely.

"Wouldn't even dream of it, ma'am." Asriel nodded softly with a smile.

"GREAT! That's what I like to hear!" Undyne grinned while lightly tightening her hold on them, gently smooshing them against her breasts. "I don't even wanna think about the possibility of you two slacking off on me, so best believe I'm gonna be making sure that doesn't happen!"

"Never would we slack off when we have you overseeing training, ma'am." Asriel reassured her with a gentle nod.

"Of course not, ya punks. FUHUHU!~" Undyne grinned as she affectionately smooshed them further to her bosom, before letting them go after lightly bonking their foreheads against one another...which still hurt quite a bit. "ALRIGHT THEN! Now that I've finished today's training with you three, we should go on ahead and check on Alphys. You guys can totally come with." The other three nodded as the soon followed her, as she placed her hands in her pockets. "So, Azzy Wazzy. Heard that Frisky Bits is taking a bit of initiative and has begun training under Lunar. Strange choice for a mentor."

"Lunar is definitely someone who wouldn't really meet the criteria of mentoring. But she does hold magic that Frisk seeks to learn. Support Magic is definitely something Frisk will be comfortable learning.: Asgore commented while rubbing his neck. "Toriel is...understandably concerned about this, and so am I. Luckily for us, Lunar is willing to cooperate, and Darkness is making sure things turn out well. He gives the both of us updates on their progress. And of Lunar does something particularly harmful to Frisk...well...I would have to prevent Toriel from skinning her alive."

"SOMETIMES I FORGET THAT QUEEN TORIEL IS RATHER TERRIFYING WHEN SHE TRIES." Papyrus said rather nervously while pulling on his scarf. "AND WHEN SHE TRIES...WELL...IT DOESN'T END WELL FOR THE RECIPIENTS OF THAT RAGE."

"It doesn't seem that Ms. Lunar's all that affected by it. If anything, she seems...curious." Asriel scratched his ear while smiling awkwardly. "I don't really know what that means, but it seems to bring her some sense of ease. So...I guess I'm fine with it...?"

"So long as she isn't causing any long-term troubles, I don't have a problem with her either. She's got her standards, surprising as it may be." Undyne sighed while shaking her head and gently palming her forehead.

"DEAR MISS LUNAR DOES HAVE A PARTICULARLY STRANGE SET OF STANDARDS THAT SHE FOLLOWS RATHER RANDOMLY...IT'S LIKE SHE DOES WHAT SHE DOES SIMPLY BECAUSE SHE'S BORED...LIKE FLOWEY!" Papyrus noted.

"Well...I guess that's one way to put it." Undyne rolled her eye.

Alphys stood quietly in the fields with Mettaton's arms folded, and with a fellow mini-bot of his showing an image of Geno Alphys gently instructing her on her progress. Techno-magic was a powerful thing when used effectively and efficiently. And there's many uses in said magic aside from simply fighting, though it is a very welcome bonus. And she wanted to put it to use as much as she could.

"Alright Al. We're gonna review a few things regarding you and Mettaton's techno-magic. They're rather simple." Geno Alphys said from the monitor. "It's rather clear that the both of you have quite a reach when it comes to techno-magic. We've already discussed a bit of basis for your techno-magic, Alphys. And we both already know that Mettaton is capable of much more if he finds it within himself because he has the mechanical body to handle it. Ya know: techno-magical weaponry, enhanced targeting, infusing weapons with powerful effects, weapon mode switching and transformation, and even infinite ammo and energy for his weapons. It's of little wonder that Darkness at first considered him a weapon worthy of mass destruction."

"I still take offense to that! I'm more of a performer than a weapon. Didn't really like how Darkness saw me mostly as that. And either way, this 'weapon' has feelings." Mettaton pouted childishly, but gently waved towards Geno Alphys' image, gesturing for her to continue.

"Don't take it too personally. Darkness is logical like that, as he himself is someone who's designed weapons capable of large-scale destruction. Something he's very clearly uncomfortable with. ever since he regained his empathy." Geno Alphys continued. "Now while you're capable of using your bionic magic to enhance yourself and your capabilities with much more limits on yourself...you have the intelligence to explore your options rather creatively."

"It's quite clear that techno-magic has an incredibly wide range of possibilities either way. But Alphys doesn't really have the immense stamina to make the fullest use of most of those abilities." Mettaton rubbed his metallic chin while shrugging. "Still far better than Sans in that regard, though. It's simply her fighting capability as a whole that needs practice."

Alphys nodded softly while gazing quietly at her paws. "That is true. It would be helpful if I could use the magic that I have offensively just as much as I can defensively. I have plenty of avenue's for both. I just need to hone them as best as I can." Alphys consider honing their magics highly important to their growth. Their further expanded potential won't really mean much if they can't hone that potential to make use of it. Undyne has made a valid point about this, and so has she. And she plans of follow through on that belief.

Darkness has noted that monsters and humans do share one unchanged similarity in regards to potential: It was possibly limitless for the both of them. Which is why the latter was somewhat fearful of the former. Though it's been made clear that the fear has gone away and they have begun collaborating much more even before Ebott's monsters emerged from the mountain. Unfortunately, many that took advantage of that collaboration are _ **not**_ friendly people. Ebott was determined to be the minority that didn't end up like them. Corrupted by their own power. And because of their interactions with Shamir's group and the dragon trio, they know that this was _not_ a matter to go ignored.

"Honing our magic as our reserves expands to amazing amounts...it does sound like a necessity we should never fail to consistently recognize." Alphys said quietly as she raised her paw. Moments later, numerous targets made of digital energy, each moving about slightly in numerous motions. Though she was undeterred by this, pulling up both paws and firing concussion beams that struck each and every target down, shattering them into pieces. She flexed her paw a couple times while thinking to herself. _Perhaps I can follow Darkness's example and craft a couple things for Ebott's sake. Geno me has done enough for us as it is...she needs a break._

Alphys yelped as she suddenly felt strong arms around her and effortlessly lift her up in a cuddly hug, turning her head to see a grinning Undyne. "Hey Al!~"

"O-Oh! Undyne, it's you..." Alphys stuttered briefly, the blush spreading across her face as Undyne affectionately nuzzles and kisses her cheek, before gently setting her down and lightly slapping her back. She chuckled lightly while pushed her glasses back up. "I've been thinking over how to put my techno-magic abilities to better use in the future. SInce it's pretty clear that we'll be getting into a lot more trouble than we'd really want. Just trying to better the abilities that I have hidden within me."

"FUHUHU! That's good, Alphys! Very good!" Undyne grinned while gazing at the monitor with Geno Alphys shown. "Hey! What, not really up for coming out on your own, Geno Alphys?

"Sorry about that, just checking on a few things in my private time. Nothing too important at the moment, so you don't have to worry about me too deeply, promise." Geno Alphys reassured them. "I'm still up for hanging out later tonight though. Anime binging and the like."

"Heh." Undyne grinned as Geno Alphys waved farewell while the monitor shuts off, returning to Mettaton's side. "Hey Metta. How's Nappstablook and Shyren doing? Are they alright?"

"Oh yes, they're doing rather well! Though I multiple plans in the making that involve lifting everyone's spirits! We have to make up for missing the Dreemurr Trio's birthday somehow." Mettaton responded. "Well darlings, I have to run. Speaking of Nappstablook and Shyren, I'd better get back to them and check up on them. They're both so quiet, yet they also have a tendency to make quite a bit of noise in the most unexpected of ways. Farewell!~" Mettaton parted with the group while the monitor continues levitating right next to him.

"I'M AFRAID I MUST GO AS WELL. SANS MUST BE LOUNGING AROUND WITHOUT ME TO INSTRUCT HIM." Papyrus huffed while pounding his chest. "NOT TO WORRY THOUGH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE SURE TO SET HIM STRAIGHT SO HE GETS THINGS DONE LIKE THE REST OF US!~" Before they even get the chance to return their farewell, Papyrus was off in a mad dash, leaving behind a cloud of puffy smoke.

Asriel sighed while sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Well...there he goes. He sure wants the best for Sans, doesn't he?"

"Credit to Sans, he's nowhere near as lazy as he used to be...but he's still Sans." Alphys said with a sheepish laugh. "Papyrus does a lot to keep him focused on something that doesn't require his immediate attention."

"Good luck with that." Undyne rolled her eye. At one point, Sans has been, and still is, the most dangerous of the core group due to his barely existent tolerance for nonsense during combat, regardless of his laid-back attitude. Though Undyne was beginning to believe that Sans knew he would always be the weakest monster of the core group no matter what he does, hence why he _does_ train, just not as much as Undyne and Papyrus would like, much to their great everlasting annoyance. . "Well, whatever. Your training's done, and our training's done. What's say we take a bit of a break for ourselves, boys and beloved?"

Alphys blushed slightly at being referred to as 'beloved', as she twiddled her thumbs while going into her self phone and accessing the Dimensional Boxes. Soon after, each of them were given a little something to refresh themselves. For Undyne, seeing that she was sweating quite a bit, provided her with some cold bottled water. For Asgore, a rather large Legendary Hero. For Asriel, a sparkling Starfait that matched his eyes while spotting it in his paws. And for Alphys herself...Instant Noodles. Of course. It's been working for her, and she's highly unlikely to give it up. Good thing Undyne doesn't expect her to.

Asriel wasted no time indulging himself in his own sweet treat, using a spoon also provided by access to the Dimensional Box,scooping up a bit of the sweet and eating the selected scoop. He closed his eyes and sighed at the taste, his ears rising slightly as sparkling stars surrounded him for several moments. He couldn't help but feel blissful whenever he indulges in his inner sweet tooth once in a while, though his brother Chara is much more shameless about his own sweet tooth than he is. One thing remains certain, he would never deny that Starfaits were among the most delicious monster sweets of all time. He did hope that Muffet wouldn't take offense to this. She was polite, but competitive.

Undyne also wasted no time, sipping her bottled water while Alphys was sipping her Instant Noodles. Asgore was a bit surprised that he was given a Legendary Hero, but he politely thanked them anyway and takes a large bite from it while nodding with his son. Asriel nodded back, while he gazes softly at his Starfait and takes another spoonful from it while gazing at his Rainbow Locket for a moment, gently caressing it as he thought back to the most recent events that occurred within Ebott. After minutes of peaceful silence between the four, Asriel was the one to break it by looking up towards Asgore.

"Dad...is this what it feels like?"

"Hm?"

"All of these things happening over time...they're getting more frequent than we'd like? I can't help but be concerned about what might happen next. What might happen to our friends, to our family. To Ebott as a whole...it only gets more difficult..."

Asgore lowered his eyes slightly, clearly sensing the plight growing within Asriel. It was silent, but it was still significant enough to be noticeable. He certainly felt the same way. Though at the very least, he could reassure his son to some degree. With a small sigh, he lightly pets the top of Asriel's head while gazing out into the sun, his jade eyes shining slightly. He remembered long ago, he couldn't really bring himself to harm anyone. Though these days he was much more willing to harm others in return for them harming his people, especially if he's already given them the chance to leave them alone. He sighed softly while turning his head back to Asriel.

"Asriel. It is becoming quite clear that your protectiveness over the land we live in has grown quite tremendously. It's an appropriate response, given our nature and the most recent events surrounding us. Outside forces wish to harm us. The citizens worry for their safety. We find ourselves digging deeper into our individual strengths so that we may have the power to stand up to whatever plagues us next. I have taken some time to think deeply about it. As much as we may prefer to stay neutral to whatever is going on out there, it has been made painstakingly clear that whatever is threatening us, it will not go away."

"Unfortunate, but true..." Alphys said while quietly gazing at her paws.

"I dunno what those guys are about. But based on what we've heard and what has happened, there's more of them coming for us in the future. Like it or not, we've gotta be prepared to fight them off at every single turn." Undyne said while pounding her fist into her palm. "Getting really tired of them and their crap. They struck once, then twice, then a third time, then a _fourth_ time. That's growing beyond unacceptable. They're deliberately trying to pick a fight with us, and they _KNOW_ that we won't ignore them, because now they're purposefully getting innocents involved. Human and monster alike. They think they've got something to prove by trying to beat us into a pulp, and are surprised that we beat them back. _Harder_."

Asriel sighed as he gently caressed his Rainbow Locket, thinking over the recent events and what his loved ones were telling him. Asriel has thought this before and his mindset hasn't changed that much: He knew that there were situations that kindness alone wasn't going to solve. Though the increasing severity of the situations one after another was beginning to unnerve him, forcing him to adopt a mindset he wasn't sure he could maintain in the long-term. And then there were also the more unfortunate implications of all these events. And it was in regards to the human and monster interactions that Alphys acknowledged, Undyne was angered by, and Asgore sadly disappointed by. It was unbelievable.

"Scattered monsters...monsters out there that survived the war and managed to both survive and live past it all. There might not be as many of us as there are of humans, it's definitely enough to be worth of notice. There are good monsters out there...and yet, I'm seeing many bad ones as well. And I wonder why they would be doing what they do. And they do so with the cooperation of bad humans so they can oppress and/or control those weaker than them. Or worse, kill them. And even worse than that..." Asriel closed his eyes while shaking his head. "We should be helping one another improve everyone's lives. Not teaming up to push everyone back down...just...what the golly happened while we were in the Underground...?"

"This stuff ain't gonna discourage you, is it?" Undyne raised her eye.

"...No. Of course not." Asriel denied while opening his eyes. "I want to know what happened on the Surface while we were Underground. It's going far beyond Ebott, that much I can say for certain. I want to know how these things came to be, and why. But I'm going to keep my main focus on protecting Ebott from those that threaten it. As Prince of Monsters, they are always to be my foremost priority...but not at the cost of my own life. I do plan on living so I can keep looking after everyone, and protecting them as best as I can. And maybe eventually, I can possibly lead them by example."

"...Asriel. Do you intend to become my eventual successor?" Asgore asked softly. Even though Asgore doesn't always vocally reinforce his title despite Ebott not being a monarchy, it was very clear that the monsters still look to him as their main leader. It wasn't something he could help, though not with lack of trying on his part.

"...I'm thinking about it. I don't think I'm anywhere near ready for such responsibility yet. I didn't forget that I should live for myself as well as for them. Martyring myself for their sake caused more pain in the long-run. While I didn't fully regret my decision at the time, I don't want to take any chances of even remotely repeating it." He looked up towards Asgore with his eyes shining with slight enlightenment. "And after everything you've been through...I know I'm not ready for such an important role..."

Asgore didn't interrupt Asriel at all, he simply listened to him and processed everything he said. Part of him was glad that Asriel remembered that living for himself was just as important as living for his fellow monsters. Back then, Asgore had nothing for himself, yet he kept smiling anyway. His subjects could not see him fall into despair, or they would never be able to recover from their own. He had nothing to live for regarding his own sake, only for the sake of others. That was one of many consequences for his impulsiveness back then, not having the heart to follow through o his own words. It's something that still weighs heavily on his conscience, but he never lets it slow him down for long. And now Asriel was actively thinking of succeeding him one day...but only when he was ready. He _knew_ that he wasn't fully prepared for it. They both did.

"...Asriel. What you say is true. Given the burdens of being King, you are indeed not ready for that burden. A King is nothing without his people. A King must be willing to appreciate the positives of his ideals and accept the negatives as they are. He must be able to emphasize with them and inspire them. Their well-being is a higher priority than your own, but like you said, it does not mean you should forsake your own well-being in the process. He must look after his land with care, and always be prepared to defend his subjects from threats. The trust between King and subject must be mutual, neither can survive long without it. And do you know what one of the most important aspects of royalty is, my son?"

"...Be humble." Asriel said. "Being royalty doesn't make anyone better than better subjects. It mostly means that the person in question has a very important responsibility to lead them. It's easy to let such a position of power corrupt someone into something terrible, believing that with their position of power, they can do whatever they please. That's why it's important to be kind, reasonable, strong, and above all...humble. Without humility, the risks of the other three crumbling apart rise drastically." Asriel knew all about power corrupting someone, even when they have good intentions. Himself, Flowey, Chara, and even Frisk were guilty of this at some point or another.

"Course there isn't anything WRONG with having a bit pride in yourself. Just...keep it on the down-low. On tolerable levels." Undyne reasoned as she cuts in. "Though honestly, Asgore takes modesty and really loves to run with it. I honestly can't remember the last time he's worn his royal garbs. Nope. He wears simple jeans and various shirts with pretty flowers on them. Which by the way, does nothing to hide _this_." Undyne smirked while teasingly poking Asgore's belly. "You may have your fair share of muscle, but only your armor will be able to effectively hide this jolly gut of yours!"

"Hey now, no need to razz me that way!~" Asgore chuckled while sheepishly rubbing his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"There's a high chance that Asriel will grow to be as big and tall as you one day, Asgore...though he won't have the large belly." Alphys noted with a small chuckle of her own. Another series of laughs left everyone, as they eventually calmed down and collected themselves. "Right. Of course there's still much about this world that we might not be completely aware of. But rest assured, we're going to be what we can to try and adapt to it as much as possible."

"Right, of course." Asriel nodded to Alphys. When it comes to those from Ebott, if there was anyone who was capable of helping everyone find answers to something, it would be Alphys. Geno Alphys can double those possibilities quite well. And then he turned towards Undyne, his mentor. Of course, she would continue helping improve his fighting skill and power. With everything that's happened, it's likely she was considering the Royal Guard's return. Her police force was still such a thing aside from name, anyway. But that was a subject to approach another day. "Well, I finished my Starfait. You want to come home with us and have some tea?"

"You boys go on ahead for a bit. We'll catch up." Undyne waved at Asriel and Asgore, the duo nodding and proceeding on without her. When she was left alone with Alphys, she turned her focus towards her. "It seems like everyone's trying to step up their game at this point, in order to achieve something."

"Yeah..." Alphys nodded. She did agree that the attitude was getting incredibly contagious. Frisk no longer wanted to be a burden, Alphys wanted to hone her magic, Red was getting more serious about her own role. Even Papyrus was taking these matters with more seriousness than before. One of the biggest signs of this is just how rarely he wears his 'battle body' at this point. He hasn't worn it for a while, which certainly took Sans off-guard. It was like Papyrus made a self-made promise to himself, and the increasing lack of his battle-body seemed to have something to do with it. He must really be determined to not let everyone down anymore. "Everyone is working harder than ever...our protectiveness of Ebott grows by the day."

"It's not like it's without reason." Undyne rolled her eye, as she leaned closer to Alphys while grinning. "We all have a common goal of some sort that only brings us closer. _Right?~_ "

"Y-Yes...I guess it does bring us closer together...of course there's always the constant feeling of danger to emphasize that fact...not exactly the best compromise in the world, Undyne..."

"Yeah, that may be." Undyne tilted her head while folding her arms. "Very true...but I know the others are gonna be fine. And I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna be fine too. Because I've got three things that'll always keep me going. i've got my amazing strength. My even _MORE_ amazing spirit. And of course the third, **MOST** amazing thing...more of a person, actually."

Alphys blinked while twiddling her fingers. "I see...what would that be...?"

Undyne then turned to Alphys and knelt down to her level, flashing her bright smile towards her beloved. "I've got _you,_ my adorable little nerd.~" Undyne got the reaction she wanted, a bright red adorable blush from her dear girlfriend. "And we also have everyone else to counting on one another and helping each other out. And I count on you the most, just like you count on me. And given how you've begun standing _beside_ me instead of behind me, I'd like to believe my faith is more than justified."

Alphys softly smiled towards Undyne, touched by her encouragement as much as her overall love. Enough for her to reach up and lightly kiss Undyne's lips, which she was more than glad to return, briefly caressing her cheek as well. They soon parted as Alphys lightly rubbed her palms. "Well...what do you say we join the boys for tea? Having both you and Asgore to make it means twice the tea."

"Yeah, tea sounds good and relaxing. Let's go." Undyne beamed as she stood back up to full height. Alphys reaches out and gingerly holds her hand as they began following the two Dreemurrs, which took quite a while to actually catch up to. As they progressed Alphys felt much better about how things were currently going. There were certainly many dangers to be wary of. But as long as she had her ever-improving magic, as long as she had her friends, and as long as she had Undyne, she would do what she could to improve everyone's lives, and fighting chances against whatever threatened them. Even as a scientist, she can become powerful too, just like her girlfriend.

Perhaps soon, the two of them can _finally_ become something more...

* * *

 **Asriel is thinking about taking up the mantle of 'King of Monsters', in a more serious light. He wants to know and understand the burden, so he can be better prepared for when he finally accepts it.**

 **Asgore wishes to help him get to that point if that's what he truly desires, so he can retire the title and the responsibility that comes with it, to good hands.**

 **Undyne aspires to become a more powerful knight-possibly _the_ most powerful knight-so she can protect her friends and her home. Gerson will be proud.**

 **Alphys believes she can improve her magic and knowledge to improve everyone's lives, humans and monsters alike.**

 **They, along with many others...have their hopes and dreams to aspire for. Granted, Asriel's might be a bit of a stretch considering how modern the world seems to be...but future world-building will explain why it might be a positive possibility. Though that doesn't mean it'll be easy to reach. But he's counting on it.**

 **Until next time, dear readers.**


	46. And Then There Were Eight

**Hah...for a while, I had a bit of difficulty putting this chapter together. This was the closest I got to believing that it was somewhat alright. I sure hope you guys like it. Aside from that, some important details come from a unexpected source, and may find out something...unpleasant. And hopefully a better understanding of how this particular world is functioning.**

 **Asgore: It gives us a better overview on the situation of the outside world...it is much more than we initially suspected.**

 **Undyne: Yeah...you'll see what _I_ have to say to our 'situation'.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Lisa was the first one to open her eyes. She has no idea how long she's been out, but she was very much aware that it's been a long time. it wasn't that difficult to deduce; she was both tired and hungry despite seemingly being asleep for such a long time. She sighed as she slowly sits upward and rubs her forehead, sniffling a bit when her tail reached up and briefly tickled her nose. This would have surprised her if she didn't remember that she was reborn as a monster against her will.

Even now, it did feel strange to go from a human to a monster, a foxlike monster specifically. It took her a very long time to get used to, not that she had much of a choice in the matter at the time. No choice at all, to be perfectly honest. For a while, she had forgotten how to make those for herself, no matter how much she might have wanted to. The intense amount of indoctrination she suffered after being ripped out of the afterlife...no amount of pain can ever come close to that level of torment. Not to her.

What made it even more unbelievable, was that they weren't brought back for some special purpose, or for some grand scheme of things. It was mostly for the sake of petty spite towards the Dreemurr family, because of their shared history and their shared tragedy. Lisa couldn't fathom such illogical spite no matter how deeply she thought about it. did they truly hate the Dreemurrs so much to bring back a major source of their pain, and to make them fight them to bring back that source of pain? She didn't think such a grave underhanded grudge could exist.. Then again, considering the ones those people were working for...

"Yo."

Lisa's soul nearly shot out of her chest from how shocked she was from the voice, looking around rather haphazardly while trying to pinpoint it's origin. When she collected herself and focused her senses, she could see the origin of the voice sitting right across from her. He was sitting casually in a chair with one foot on the seat with his other leg casually sitting on the floor. His crimson eyes stared directly into her purple eyes. She knew exactly who this was.

"Chara..."

"You're the first one to wake up. Way before the others. You really do own the soul of Perseverance." Chara said casually, tilting his head to the side. "Your notebook and glasses are on the tray besides you, by the way. You should really take care of them a bit better, by the way."

"O-Oh. Thanks." Lisa said as she reached her paw over and grabbed said glasses before placing them over her snout and across her eyes, blinking a few times while doing so. "How...how long have we been out...?"

"At this point in time? Almost over a month." Lisa's eyes widened. She knew she and the others have been out for a while, but a full month? How much did they exhaust themselves? "You would have been awake much sooner, but Darkness needed to be extra thorough in order to purge you all of your indoctrination. It was some seriously deep stuff, so it took quite a while. Whoever did this to you really wanted us to know that they intentionally made you suffer before sending you here to fight us...they were most likely betting on you dying in the encounter., to spite us further."

Lisa lowered her eyes while shaking her head. "That...would be one way to explain it..."

"Spite is a powerful thing. I should know." Chara replied while closing his eyes and sighing. "I've already called the others. Mom and Dad, as well as Asriel. Alphys. The others within our core group. They're really eager to see all of you awake. Though it might take some time for the other four, I'm guessing. Darkness estimates another two hours at best."

"I see..." Lisa nodded, very glad to hear that her comrades were alright and well. Though it would take them a little while to wake up, which was much better than what she feared. They somehow made it out of this mess with mostly everything intact. "Those guys...the ones leading the charge and helping control us...what happened to them...?"

"They're dead." Chara said simply. "I left deep claw gashes across one of their chests, while Muffet's pet devoured the other two. Red, Dogamy, and Dogressa cut down the main monsters leading the charge. When Undyne said she won't tolerate grave threats to our city, human or monster, she _means_ it. And we all agree and contributed, to different degrees."

"I...I see..." Lisa nodded. Of course, she herself didn't have a problem with them killing the mages and monsters behind the attacks, only surprised that they resorted to doing so at all. They must have been resolute in their defense for the city. Though given how resolute their attackers were as well, it's not that she could seriously blame any of them. "So...what were their responses to such an event...? How did they take it?"

"Simple. It's not something we want happening again. So we get stronger so we can end threats like that faster. It's not that hard to think of, especially from someone like Undyne and Asriel." Lisa blinked at the mention of the latter. "Asriel is Prince of Monsters, Lisa. There's no way he's going to take something like this lying down. He **_won't_**. Undyne taught him better than that. You don't turn the other cheek when it's your loved ones being threatened. He learned this lesson...and so did Frisk."

"Wait a minute...Frisk?" Lisa wondered, but Chara didn't say anything more, simply closing his eyes. While it did irritate Lisa, she realized she wouldn't get anything more, so she simply laid back down and waited...

* * *

Two hours have passed as Chara and Darkness estimated. And as they said, the other five adolescents finally managed to wake up, one at a time. Lisa has been up for a while now, and has been waiting for them to wake up as well, alongside the main gang, who all gathered to see the other six awake. Ace, Richard, Lizzie, Verena, and Justin. All of them woke up, one after the other. Until finally they all were all awake, trying to comprehend the area around them, which was a bit difficult due to how long they were unconscious without moving. It would take them a while for them to move comfortably. For now, most of the movements they make would make them wince slightly in pain, especially the human children. A bit of monster food would greatly speed up their overall recovery.

The one to break the ice between everyone was Asriel.

"Hey guys. Long time no see. Though I do wish the overall circumstances were different." Asriel said, gaining most of their attention, smiling gently towards them. "How do you all feel?"

"Totally fine now that you're here, Azzy!~" Verena beamed as she conjured just enough magic for her to levitate over to Asriel and gleefully hug him, nuzzling his cheek.

"...Could be worse. Could be better. Kind of down the middle, really." Lizzie said honestly with a soft smile.

"I think I'm alright for the most part..." Richard said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"My entire body is aching...though I'm guessing it was my own fault?" Ace sighed while his shoulders and chest tensed slightly.

"On a physical aspect, I'm fine. On other terms, though..." Justin frowned while looking away slightly.

Lisa looked around, both towards her comrades and the others in question, before she adjusted her glasses and softly smiled. "Well, we're alive. Not from the best intentions, but alive. That's a start."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Very glad." Asriel nodded, rather casual to Verena nuzzling into his cheek in the manner that she was. Still a complete Asriel fan, as the others could clearly see.

Toriel for one, didn't take very long to step up to the children with her paws clasped in front of her and her crimson eyes lowered. Asgore did the same, walking up to them with solemn eyes yet a warm smile. The warmth coming from the both of them overall nearly overwhelmed them, and an intense amount of protectiveness overwhelmed them even more. Almost instinctively, they moved up to the two large Dreemurrs and felt them wrap their arms around them in unison, being completely embraced in their warm and loving arms.

"Children...it's so bizarre..." Toriel said softly while kissing some of their heads and tightening her hold over them.

"Seeing you six again is definitely not something we expected...but it is certainly welcome." Asgore supported while nuzzling some of their heads.

"Still, the fact that half of you have been turned into monsters is even more bizarre. Quite frankly, I didn't think such a thing was possible." Alphys politely cuts in while adjusting her glasses and blinking a couple times. "It isn't some regular transformation magic, either. It feels permanent for you three."

"That's right. We can cast an illusion on ourselves to _appear_ human. But our true form is now that of monsters." Lisa said while gently nodding her head. "By now, our minds have fully adjusted to becoming a monster. It took a couple years, but by now we're fully used to it, for better or worse."

"It's not so bad, actually. Kind of like being a kind of peacock-like monster at this point. I get a pretty train and everything!~" Verena beamed while said train flailed outwards for a little bit. "Yep, feels great!~"

"It...definitely needed some adjusting to. But I feel more comfortable as a monster than I ever did as a human." Justin admitted with a soft sigh. "Given the circumstances, we couldn't really _enjoy_ the feeling...but now that we can actually sense it with our minds mostly clear and our consciousness unblocked...it definitely feels more...natural. I can't really describe it very well myself."

"Monsters are much more connected to their emotions than humans. Even with our human souls still intact, our mind and body are still somewhat dominant in the sense that it's the only thing left about us that's human." Lisa said while gently pawing her cheek. "To simply put it, being turned into monsters _feels_ like the best thing to ever happen to us. There's not much logic as to why we feel this way aside from the fact that we've had these bodies for so long now that we can't imagine ourselves in any other form."

"So the three of you are fully adjusted to your reincarnations...well, it doesn't look like there are any serious negative side-effects to that. Nothing else was wrong with you aside from your heavy indoctrination, so it looks like you all will be alright." Alphys said while looking over them one more time. "Still...we're greatly worried about all of you. It's clear that you all weren't treated very well during your captivity."

"Yeah. What happened to all of you?" Undyne asked while leaning next to Alphys and staring at them.

Lizzie sighed while turning towards them. "Of course we told you...being forcibly torn from the afterlife...it's NOT a great feeling. It hurt...it was unbearably painful. It felt like we were being torn in multiple directions...and then messily put back together multiple times...until they eventually got it right. It was spiritual torment, and we could do nothing but endure it..."

"And once we _did_ manage to take all of it, our situation didn't really get any better." Richard sighed while slightly flinching simply from thinking about their experiences. "They didn't spare us any kindness at all...once we were proven to be strong enough to endure the reincarnation, they didn't waste any time corrupting us even further, putting us through some brutal mental programming...they twisted our traits to the most negative direction that they can go without making it the opposite of what it really is. Too much Perseverance, too much Kindness, too much Bravery...etc...I didn't think it was possible to be _too_ kind...to the point where you stop being kind to _yourself_..."

"Being so patient that you simply don't do anything...it gives the impression that you simply don't care about what's happening...that wasn't it at all. But...I couldn't help but think that way even though I didn't want to..." Lizzie said while shaking her head sadly. Sans could definitely relate to her the most, if only a little bit. Patience pushed too far beyond the limit without breaking can indeed be a bad thing in a completely different way. And that would be very close to apathy.

"Brave to the point of being needlessly reckless. Perseverance to the point of being uncompromising. Honorable(Integrity) to the point of being impractical. Patient to the point of being uncaring. Kind to the point of abandoning one's own sense of self. Justice to the point of being unreasonable. And Determined to the point of being unfettered. There are many more traits, but these are the most prominent. And they've been twisted to their most negative extreme while avoiding becoming it's opposite. That's what they've turned us into. Some more extreme than others. And they've used those things to turn us into living weapons." Lisa said while lowering her head. Of course, Chara didn't entirely fit into their category for numerous reasons, but the basic idea was still there.

Verena sighed while rubbing her neck. "And once they brought back our connection to you all, they sent us here with numerous forces to try and take the city, in an attempt to hurt you personally before killing you...you guys have no idea how glad we are for that idea not working. The last thing we want to do is hurt you. Especially after everything you've been through..."

"By the looks of things, we're nowhere near done with our troubles. Feels like they're JUST beginning...which is really annoying, if ya ask me." Undyne said while stretching her arms. "We're all trying to keep ourselves up to the task, and we're gonna succeed in that. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a break every now and then. I can appreciate those moments too, and it's what I've had to knock into a certain pink-haired wolf."

Ace soon turned towards Asriel and folded his arms. "So Asriel. How's your Rainbow Soul?"

"Doing just fine." Asriel responded by holding out said soul within his paw, the others watching it pulse softly every few seconds, flashing numerous colors. "I've managed to completely make it my own soul after so many years of practice, and I've been able to draw upon the deeper aspects of it's potential. As well as inherently unlocking the hidden potential of other monsters." He said before pushing his soul back into his soul and sighing softly. "Though by the looks and feels of things, almost _everyone's_ potential is absolutely enormous. It's just a matter of making use of said potential and honing all of the extra magic."

"Oh...go figure. We were trained rather brutally, _without_ any positive reinforcement to be found. And after a certain amount of time, we were occasionally sent to different areas to reestablish one's authority when someone shows intent to defy our superior, or simply grew too weak to be tolerated."

"We were basically sent to wipe out anyone and everyone they didn't like, with the most brutal of efficiency, whether we wanted to or not, like it or not." Justin added quietly. "Success is unrewarded. Anything less would be punished due to lack of efficiency or lack of attention to deadline. And care for our lives if we fail completely...irrelevant."

"Yeah. When they put us to work, they really put us to work. Whether or not it's to our physical or mental detriment." Verena sighed while rubbing the back of her neck. "We WANTED to defect sooner, as some of us kept portions of our free will...but unfortunately our indoctrination kept us from proceeding with any successful rebellions. And even if we were able to on our own volition, we would be immediately wiped out from the treachery. Which I doubt since they forced us into this with no input from us..."

Richard sighed while rubbing his arms. "There's so much going on out there in the world...many things have changed...some have been for the better...most have been for the worse. And then a few things in-between..." He shook his head. "I don't know how to put this, guys. The most straightforward way I can put this is that we discovered that the world's been drastically changed ever since the War of Humans and Monsters..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON, YOUNG ONES? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Papyrus said quietly.

"Many things. But for the sake of time, we'll simply list the most significant details." Lizzie said quietly. "You should know, and you've probably already figured this out by now...but over the centuries since that war, monsters have been coming back in multiple places in large bursts due to being scattered and having plenty of time. Comparing their general population percentage to humans...they're almost exactly even." This drew a shocked silence from the group. Sure, they recently found out that there are still monsters out there in certain places of the world, but _that_ many...? "...But...there's two factors involving this drastic change in numbers. Obviously the first is monsters genuinely beginning to repopulate in large numbers due to being scattered and having the many years to do so. The second...I'm not too sure, our memory is hazy on it. But something, _something_ happened to the humans of the world that greatly slowed down their growth rate...we just know that it was something huge..."

"Basically monsters rapidly began to repopulate within the world, while human growth rate drastically slowed down." Justin summarized. "We don't know what caused the latter...we just know that it was something bad. To add, both malevolent humans AND malevolent monsters were responsible for it, whatever it is."

"I see...it indeed feels like much has happened in our absence...most which are not easily explained...others are purposefully kept secret...they must not wanted to have risked you receiving that kind of information and leaking it to someone who could expose it..." Toriel pondered while rubbing her chin. She, along with the others, were in deep thought over this. This was huge news for the in more ways than one, positive or negative. One major thing to note, is that magic _**hasn't**_ been lost to time on the Surface after all...it's just that it wasn't always for the better. Malevolent, humans that use powerful magic turned it on others who could not or were simply weaker than them, and with the aid of their malevolent monster allies...that was troubling to think about. And for how long have they been doing this? At the very least, Nikon's tribe was a great example of it being possible-with understandable difficulty-to achieve peaceful coexistence, and was confident that the same applied for other places in the world. "Tell me, children...is there more that you wish to inform us about...?"

Lisa nodded with a sigh. "It was a gradual process that definitely had great effort poured into it...and we weren't able to get much significant amounts of detail about it...but whatever happened was huge. There used to be many human-dominant governments, but a majority of them aren't around anymore. They _used_ to be...but something drastic changed, which relates to that terrible thing we were mostly kept in the dark about...now there are several magic cabals that are in control of other cities and even _countries_ after completely taking over and/or crushing the previous governments in charge of them, and a few others are under protection of magic guilds that are actually _good_ guys. Some country's names have even changed entirely because it wasn't how it used to be anymore...I would have read more into this for curiosity's sake, but some of those books I read were magically encoded to prevent further details. Someone REALLY doesn't want most of this information getting out more than it has to."

"To put it simply, we're telling you all a bit of the 'who' and the general 'what' when it comes to the events of the world when you were trapped Underground. The details we're mostly missing are the when, why, and how." Lizzie summarized with lowered eyes. "We did a lot of this before our full indoctrination, so when it was complete, we couldn't research it anymore..."

The others took a bit of time to absorb this surplus of information. The six must have really pushed themselves to gain as much information as they could before they were ultimately cut off and taken over. And since they saved those children, they now had all of this in mind, and it created great worry within all of them. Especially within the likes of Asgore and Toriel, who were now sure that the danger that the outside world provided. The malevolent cabals have a much wider area of control over the world than they initially thought. And by the sound of it, there are only a few benevolent magic guilds in comparison that can truly stand up to them on equal grounds. And these types of conflicts have been going on for _years_ without their knowledge...and now they're running the very high risk of getting deeply involved whether they like it or not.

Unfortunate.

"...welp...looks like the baddies outside aren't gonna leave us alone whether or not we're actively seeking them out...what a drag." Sans sighed.

"We really can't ignore something like this. As Sans said, we're far too deep into it now, with our constant resistance." Alphys said nervously while twiddling her fingers. "Gee...that really is a big drag..."

"WELL...WE CAN'T REALLY TURN BACK FROM THE DECISIONS WE'VE MADE NOW, CAN WE?" Papyrus said while turning to everyone. "WE'VE MADE OUR DECISIONS WITHOUT REGRET. WE DON'T EVER REGRET HELPING THE ONES THAT NEEDED US, AND WE ALSO DON'T REGRET DEFENDING OUR HOME. IF THEY SEEK TO ANTAGONIZE US FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...WELL...THAT'S JUST A LITTLE BIT UNFAIR OF THEM, ISN'T IT?"

"'Unfair' is too nice a term to use..." Chara muttered. This was definitely a problematic view they now have of their overall situation, which was still constantly growing.

Asgore sighed while tiredly rubbing a paw through his hair. This definitely isn't something the King of Monsters could be comfortable with. Whether they were careful or not, they would always be in danger now. He worried for his dear family and friends. "...Grave news, this is. It appears that we have enemies in many a place, even though a majority of them we have not met yet...troublesome, this is..."

Toriel was mostly silent, though she began hugging her arms when she realized that the gravity of their situation was heavier than expected, and she didn't know if she would be able to properly measure just how much more concerned she was for everyone.

Undyne, who was probably more silent than Toriel at the moment, folded her arms and hummed quietly. Asriel and Frisk turned to her curiously, knowing that she had something to say about all of this. Indeed she did, as she raised her head and opened her eye. "So...what you're saying is that there's a pretty big chance that we'll have enemies from many places in the world tryin' to push us back down for bein' free, huh...?"

"It's _far_ past that point. They don't like _anyone_ who consistently opposes them, considering how haughty they've become after being in control for so long." Lisa said, concerned about all of them. "With how many are out there, you're running the risk of making an enemy of most of them..."

"...Fuhuhu. Well, if that's really how things out there in the outside world, we're gonna have to grow stronger than all of them."

"...I'm not sure I follow." Lisa blinked.

Undyne clenched her fist. "We've worked real hard to get here, you see. So there's no way we're gonna let a bunch of jerks like them control everything. If you're saying that our resistance to their hostility will result in us making an enemy of all of those guys...fine. The only way we can win a fight of that scale is to get many friends and allies, and to grow incredibly strong. Initially spawning from a seemingly mediocre city like Ebott, if it's to protect everything we hold dear, then it doesn't matter how many dark cabals there are, _**the Dreemurr Faction will**_ ** _surpass them all!_** "

Many looked a her with incredulous looks. Of all the crazy things Undyne has said and/or done, that was definitely among the top ten. And only she would say something with such powerful resolution, without a hint of doubt to be found in her voice. To her it was not a matter of if, but _when_. She was that sure of herself, and that sure of her friends that they could pull such an audacious thing off, given how small Ebott seemingly is compared to some major enemies in the world that would come after them sooner or later, regardless of how they felt about them. She had no interest in cowering in fear because their enemy happens to be vast. If they wished to fight, she'll give them one. And she plans to _win_.

It's come to the six children's attention that the others were definitely shocked by Undyne's declaration... _but none of them disagreed._ In their eyes-or eye sockets-there was a silent but powerful agreement between all of them that told her that they were on board with this ridiculous yet passionate ambition.

...Asriel broke the stunned silence after some deep contemplation. "...Even if much of the world happens to be our enemy, we will protect our family, as well as any and everyone who's our friend, comrade, ally, anyone and everything important to us."

Lisa sputtered a bit, waving her arms. "W-What?! You guys don't get it! The sinister people out there made the evil that Chara used to be look pale in comparison, not to mention how powerful they are! We don't want you getting hurt trying to survive a fight with all of them and _win_! It's _impossible_!"

"...Impossible...?" Frisk slowly raised his head, gently holding his Golden Locket. "...funny. For we've done the impossible before. Shouldn't be too hard to keep on doing just that."

 _Even Frisk?!_ "B-But Frisk...you're a Pacifist..." Lisa said weakly.

"Yeah...but situations keep coming up that forcibly take that option away from me, and there's no way I'm going to keep letting my loved ones suffer for my lack of action." Frisk said while lifting his head a bit more. "After multiple times of exactly that happening, I'm tired of watching from behind. I'll fight alongside them, because they're worth it to me. Our home and peace is worth defending. I'm willing to set aside my Pacifist mindset so I can gain a will to fight for them, with them, and for everyone else. If I want to keep up with everyone, I have to set aside my personal doubts and dislike of violence, so I can help fight to defend the liberty that's been denied for so long...I will stay determined."

 **" _KA_ _HAHAHAHAHA_!~" ** Everyone jumped a bit when they heard Lunar's jovial bellow echo throughout the area, her tail happily waving about. "Dark magic cabals are all over the world...yet you're gonna surpass all of them so you can protect one another? Kahahaha! Oh man, that's the most audacious thing I've EVER heard! And I've been around for a long time! Hot _damn!_ " Lunar's bellow reduced to slight chuckles as she wiped a few amused tears from her eyes due to laughing so hard. She then pointed to the group with a wide grin. "I like you! All of you!"

"...and now i'm suddenly worried." Sans sweated with his eye lights going out.

"Nah, I'm bein' serious. At first I was just sticking around to amuse myself and see what happens. But after _that_ , and seeing how _**none**_ of you disagreed...there's no way I can just sit back and watch...that'd be a touch too boring for my taste."

 _Points for honesty._ Tempest and Darkness thought simultaneously.

Lunar yawned a bit while scratching her neck. "Yeah. So not only am I gonna _participate_ in that type of fight, I'm gonna help ya _win_ it too. A fight like that will bring plenty of worthy opponents to me instead of the other way around. That way I can really enjoy myself!~"

"Always thinking about the fight..." Darkness sighed. She really wasn't that different from Undyne, only much less fettered. "Lunar...don't you think that an ambition like this is foolish?"

"Yeah, but _that's_ the kind of foolishness I can get behind. They aren't gonna sit by and take the abuse. No, they're gonna hit back **_hard_**. And that's definitely earns a plus from me!" Lunar says while turning towards the group with a smile. " Those dark magic cabals have gotten extremely cocky. They believe that because they've been in charge for years, no one is capable of undoing their conquering rule, especially not a bunch of monsters that got trapped under a mountain. They greatly underestimate your potential, and will continue to do so. Seeing you all for myself, that arrogance will be their eventual downfall. One after another."

 _They're hyping themselves up, and are willing to put in the work so that they can live up to that hype. I can appreciate resolve like that._

Verena lowered her eyes, gently raising a wing. "S-Still...we're regarding as simple weapons to the one who owned us...what if they're desperate enough to try and steal us back...?"

 **" _We won't let that happen_." ** The core group's simple yet passionate response came instantly, simultaneously, and without a speck of hesitation to be found in their voices. The amount of conviction in their voices took her and the other children back.

"You six have been through enough already. They've done all the damage they'll ever do to you. We won't let them harm you ever again." Frisk said with a stern nod. "You may not have chosen to come back to life, but you can still choose to _live_. We won't let them take that choice from you again."

"And believe us when we say that they're going to **_sorely_** regret trying anyway." Chara added with a huff. "Even if you six can't trust me, you'll still trust Asriel and Frisk. Even more than me, they won't let anything happen to you."

"You're safe with us. We promise. And it's a promise we'll keep with everything we've got." Asriel said with a smile, which greatly made Verena relax and sigh, leaning back on her bed. "For the moment, just keep resting. When you're fully recovered and feel well enough to move on your own, maybe we hang out together."

"Each and every one of you used to be under my care, and I have miserably failed you because of my own shortcomings. Believe me when I say that I shall not let such a thing happen again." Toriel nodded with great resolution.

"Indeed. You are under our protection. There's need for you to be afraid." Asgore said softly while gently patting some of their heads, with a warm, reassuring smile. "None of them shall harm you, not while all of us have anything to say about it. You have been forcibly given a second chance at life, but that does not mean that it should be wasted. We'll protect you so you can make the most of your newest chance." He nodded while pulling back and turning around. "We have said our peace, my friends. Now we shall leave them in the dragons care, while they fully complete their recovery."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they each left, one after the other. Until only Chara and Frisk were left with the other children and the dragons. "Those three dragons will keep you safe until you're ready to come out of the cave. They're strong, so you'll be fine. And if you need help, you can have them call the rest of us." Chara said calmly to all of them.

Justin nodded, while he and Chara locked eyes for a brief moment. "Chara...you have to know that what you'll be trying to do s ridiculous."

"Not really. We consider ourselves to be pretty charismatic. With our intense-and annoying-desire to help those who need us, we'll gain quite the support with enough time and energy." Chara waved off the concern while turning around and leaving. "And besides, it's not like we can do anymore damage to it than those dark cabals have. We're eventually gonna put them out of business and set this world straight."

"And besides, we want to make the world safe for everyone. Including you all. So you'll have to count on us for a little while, okay?" Frisk smiled as he waved to them and eventually waved farewell to them as well.

The six were left speechless, seeing that even Frisk was willing to partake in this seeming madness. Though after a while, they calmed themselves down. They've accepted that there's really no point in trying to stop them. Instead, all they could do was hope for their success in this outrageous ambition of theirs. Though seeing how their three dragon caretakers didn't look the least bit worried, with Lunar looking outright excited, they couldn't help but feel the same way. They felt hopeful. Despite their great eccentricity, seeing how powerful they were becoming as a whole, how kind they were, and how determined they were right now...

 _ **The Dreemurr Faction will surpass them all!**_

...after hearing Undyne say something like that, and seeing their silent yet determined agreement between them, they had a feeling that sooner or later...they might actually have the pluck to do it. Lunar sure thought they did.

Thinking about it deeper...they too, began to believe that with time, effort, and gradually gained allies...they would eventually pull it off.

* * *

 **So...the range of those magic cabals are _much_ wider than expected. And their years of superiority has made them _EXTREMELY_ arrogant. And there's also many that try to resist them however they can. Guess which side the Dreemurr Faction is own, now that the choice of neutrality is slowly becoming...not a great option.**

 **Asriel: The six children are alive again, and this time we'll keep them safe.**

 **Toriel: No one shall touch them. We swear it.**

 **Undyne: And we'll show those cabals what happens when they mess with us...**

 **More downtime chapters to come, readers!**


	47. Can We Be Friends?

**There's more stuff to happen. And my gosh, I keep promising fluff and then it turns into something completely different. I don't do it on purpose.**

 **Asgore: Unable to help himself at the moment.**

 **Toriel: I'm sure the author will adjust soon!~**

 **Yeah...hopefully...but for now...!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Adam was making his way up to the City Hall, up to the Mayor's Office. Or to be more specific: The office of his sister, Alvina.

It's been a while since the aggressive attacks against her city, after all. And she wasn't using the time to grieve for her dead family members at all.

Adam would usually find it quite troubling that someone was actually happy that their parents were dead if said parents-and grandparents-literally **_jumped_** across the point of no return simply for an attempt at power and what they perceive as 'order'. They weren't the first ones. They won't be the last. It didn't matter to monsters; they'd protect Ebott no matter what, that intention was made clear. And the humans here were very grateful for it. Adam wondered just how kind the people of Ebott were to trust the monsters so much, even with them constantly coming to their defense. They've suffered quite a lot before the monsters of Ebott moved to the Surface, so it might have softened their overall attitudes a great deal. Not that EVERY human in Ebott was particularly nice...but the civilians as a whole were much nicer than he expected.

He supposed that misery from multiple predecessors of mayors that treated them like utter garbage or simply didn't care for them would induce that kind of thing. Having a mayor that actually treated them kindly and was always watching out for them and their interest, fair and just, and was overall the most compassionate mayor they've ever had...it might not be that bit of a surprise. That's not even taking into account that the previous mayors knowingly put their citizens on the chopping block to cover their own hides from the opposing outside world without their knowledge. Generations of cruelty/apathy towards the citizens ended with Alvina's entry, and the entirety of Ebott became kinder as a whole for it.

Adam was a bit proud of her for this. He was going to see her to see what she was doing. Indeed, what did Alvina do within her office? Probably doing what mayors usually do, like the intelligent, mature, and reliable adult that she was.

"Come on...come ooooonnnn...don't do that route, girl! Don't be shy! Tell her your true feelings!" Alvina said with an intense expression as she, along with Alphys, were staring at the portable mini-TV in her hands.

Adam blinked in astonishment. It sounded like they were watching...anime? In her office? During work hours? Without a single care in the world aside from what was going on on that small portable TV?

...how does _no one_ in the building have a problem with this?

Alvina's eyes brightened up. "Kiss...yes! They did it! _VICTORY!~_ " Alvina shouted with her hands pumped in the air. Alphys also cheered, but she panicked a bit as the portable TV was thrown up in the air, leaving her to barely catch her after a bit of struggle. She blinked as she noticed Adam in the doorway, with Axel hanging on his shoulder and Temmie being the one to let him in. Alvina cleared her throat as she nonchalantly sits back in her chair, while Alphys hides the portable behind her back, whistling and looking away. Alvina clasped her hands. "Ah, Adam. Fancy seeing you here. What can I do for you?"

 _She's seriously gonna pretend that I didn't see that...?_ Adam thought in exasperation. "Are you really allowed to do stuff like this?" Adam said while closing the door behind him.

Alvina shifts back a bit and opened her arms. Almost immediately, Axel hopped of his master's shoulder and walks over on the desk, then hops again onto Alvina's lap. He curls up and purrs as she begins to scratch his head. "It's not like I haven't been doing any work at all. I've finished up on a couple things before I went straight to goofing off to my heart's content." She shrugged while turning towards the window. "Had to personally calm down some of my co-workers when they thought I was stressed. I wasn't, but I appreciated the concern. I gave some of them a few days off when it looked like _they_ were the ones who were seriously stressed, though some insisted on staying by my side. Again, appreciated. Then I signed a few things here and there, including an approval to rebuild and improve Toriel's school as soon as possible. Plenty of schools around, but that one was hers, and I don't intend to keep her robbed from it for long."

"Me and Mettaton provided the blueprints for the building. It's going to be new and improved, have much more space, more endurance, escape routes, safe rooms, snack rooms, gyms...it's gonna be quite an accomplishment." Alphys said while adjusted her glasses. "It'll take a while, but it'll be done with the proper work ethic and dedication towards it. And Toriel has plenty of dedication."

"Very true." Alvina nodded as Axel stretched slightly in her lap, before returning to lying down. Paying for it is surprisingly easy...monsters treated gold as normal currency, for goodness' sake. And they had a _**lot**_ of gold."

"So I've heard..." Adam leaned against the wall while shaking his head. "Judging how you're nonchalantly doing what you please so long as you get certain duties out of the way, I'm guessing that you've been in this position for a while."

"It's had it's ups and downs, but I've managed just fine." Alvina nodded. "Sad thing. Having such a long trend of either incompetent and/or cruel mayors, I was a _vast_ improvement from them, even more now that I know more of the truth. Probably because I actually care about how good or bad their lives are, and did my best to help them. That might have something to do with the multiple re-elections ending with me winning."

" _Really?_ " Adam knew that Alvina was a definite step up from her predecessors, but that was somewhat ridiculous. That sounded much like desperation. Were things really that bad here? His parents might not have let him notice...

"Generations of cruddy mayor's seriously embittered this city, even without knowing what they were pulling behind the scenes. A single kind one sparked up their hopes, and since then, they really began to love me. And I love them right back." Alvina sighed. "Many didn't believe that I was up for it. Said I was inexperienced, naive, and that I was working for a hopeless cause. They were right about the first two, but I proved them utterly wrong on the third. I, with a lot of help of course, brought this entire city back from the brink of tearing itself apart from despair. Though it took a few more years before a vast majority of the population _really_ began to chill and be more open-minded and friendly, which made the monsters move up here much easier. And as a result, we're able to become more prosperous by working together. And since the monsters have been bailing humans out of a few rough jams before, it's only bringing us closer together. Sure things have been hard, but we never expected this to be easy, ya know...?"

Adam lowered his eyes as he gazes at her in surprise. "Wow...there was absolutely no one from the outside world willing to help you...some that did know of you tried to sabotage you and your entire city...yet you still pushed on regardless. Even without their help, Ebott has become completely self-efficient. You proved that as much as you might have wanted it, you didn't _need_ it. That's...that's quite an amazing achievement..."

"I had a lot of time on my hands. Used it to get people's act together as best I could. It's finally paying off." Alvina shrugged.

He sighed softly while shaking his head. "...I really should have been here..."

Alvina got up, setting Axel down as she moved up to Adam and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I realized that staying pissed off about you leaving isn't going to do either of us any favors. So let's simply let bygones be bygones and do our best to patch things up. Kay?~"

Realizing that he was truly trying to make up for lost time between them must have reached out to her, and she dropped a majority of her animosity towards him because of it. She was really giving him a chance, even though she has many justifications to not to give it to him.

 _...You really were too good for us all. Least of all me._ He was now sure of one thing; Alvina was glad that at least _one_ family member wasn't beyond salvation. And luckily for him, he was that member.

Alvina shrugged as she slipped on a sweater hanging on a rack. "Welp. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Toriel invited me to hang out and I've got twenty minutes to get there on time."

Adam blinked."W-Wait, you're just gonna leave your office so casually?!"

"Yeah. I do it all the time." Alvina didn't really see it as a big deal. "Alphys, feel like coming along?"

"Sure!" Alphys nodded as she hurriedly followed Alvina out the office door.

"H-Hold on! You're _really_ just gonna leave your office unattended?!"

"Of _course_ not. Well, I usually do, but not _this_ time." Alvina huffed. She then patted Adam's shoulder with a cheeky smile. "Because _you're_ gonna keep it warm for me!"

"Wait wh-"

"Thanks for being a sport! Temmie's an absolute sweetheart by the way, she'll provide anything you might need. See-ya!~"

Adam was flabbergasted as his sister simply leaves he office without a care in the world. He looked outside towards the other staff members with an expression of complete befuddlement. "Is she really allowed to do all of this...?"

"When she wants to go out, she goes out. We've told her many times she couldn't just do that whenever she pleases, but they always fall on deaf ears. She doesn't cause any lasting damage with her free-roaming, so we stopped complaining as much and simply let her be." He heard one of them explain without sounding the slightest bit worried.

"TeM reporTeM 4 dUTy, dOoDZ!~" Temmie said while saluting Adam while slightly sticking out her tongue and vibrating intensely.

Adam blinked at the smaller monster in question, having a difficult time believing she defeated Axel, then slowly turned to the cat in question, who quietly meows as he lays on the desk, making himself at home. Adam sighed as he face palmed.

 _If she's really grown up like this...darn it all..._

* * *

"Ah, there we go. Should be right on time!" Alvina beamed as she and Alphys were heading closer to their destination. "Not that MTT Resort is a bad place, but I did think that we needed a bit of change in scenery, at least a bit. I'm betting you recognize this little number here?" She asked as she gestured to said building, which did serve to surprise Alphys quite a bit.

"'Nice Cream Parlor'...oh my goodness, Nice Cream Guy!~" Alphys beamed proudly. She had no idea that he managed to officially get his own shop; she felt so happy for him! "He actually managed to power through and get a place of business for himself!"

"Yeah he did. He remains in good spirits with his friendly competitors, Muffet and Grillby. Though let's be honest; at this point, there's not really much to compete about. They're simply making people happy."

"...Muffet DOES do it for the money as well, though."

"Yeah. Greedy little spider girl, right?"

The both of them soon moved into the building, and sure enough, they could see plenty of people, humans and monsters alike, occupying the space with various flavors of Nice Cream. It wasn't too big in space, but not to small; there were six booths close to the walls, and six round tables with three chairs at the least. And there were also six stools at the counter. It wasn't big and warm like Grillby's Bar, or cute and spider-themed like Muffet's Parlor, but it was just...nice and cool. Windows along the sides and a pretty sizable ceiling fan, Alvina noticed that the counter was see-through, revealing the variety of flavors of Nice Cream, and the even broader variety of tops, sprinkles, and even fruits.

Alphys noticed a few familiar monsters surrounding them: 01 and 02 looked like they were enjoying their time together in the corner. Doggo and especially Ice Wolf were enjoying their Nice Cream, with the latter having a rather large bowl for himself, able to handle the cold. She noticed Mettaton in another corner, looking on rather happily towards a certain direction. Alphys turned to notice Madjick and Knight Knight also hanging out alone in another corner. Alphys noticed that they looked much happier than usual, and her mind instantly went in a certain direction, but she turned it down. She wouldn't make assumptions so drastic unless she had more evidence...but she'll hope that it's true anyway. She can't help it.

"Alvina, Alphys. How good of you to come." The two noticed that they also had the company of Asgore, Toriel, and Gerson. Toriel was the one who greeted the two of them with a warm smile, reaching her paw out towards them. "To be quite honest, I didn't expect you to attend at first...then I remembered that you pretty much walk out of your office whenever you please with no one to hinder you...but what also surprises me is that you didn't bring Temmie this time."

"I left her with my brother. I'm pretty sure that they'll both be fine. Temmie is super competent." Alvina stretched casually while yawning. "Now, what's the occasion this time?~"

"They're walking in right now." Gerson pointed with his cane towards the doors beginning to open, gaining Alvin's attention. Her eyes lowered and her cheer deflated when she realized who the company was. Linda, Gloria, and Diana walked through. They seated themselves in a booth a bit away from them, while the other five seated in tables close to them. Ten minutes later, Helen also walked through, slightly unsure of what's going on, until she saw many people she was familiar with. Especially her...friends. She sighed softly as she takes her seat...right next to Alvina. After a moment, the latter understood.

Toriel, Asgore, and Gerson were on one side. Linda, Gloria, and Diana were on the other side. Alphys, Helen, and Alvina were the middle ground looking over the whole thing. They ordered their own Nice Cream; this was bound to stir up some kind of passionate emotions.

Toriel clasped her paws and lowered her eyes. "I told you we would eventually continue our discussion. That time has come, now that things have calmed down a bit."

"...So they have." Linda said quietly.

"And this can go two ways depending on our moods: Deeply long or short and sweet. Speaking of sweet, would you like to order some Nice Cream? I'll gladly pay."

"...Not yet. Something that makes you feel nice ought to be saved after a heavy talk, right?" Linda reasoned. Toriel hummed and nodded in agreement. "Alright. I just have to know...why?"

"Hm?"

"You obviously know about how hostile I've been to you. I've eventually even outright admitted it to you. And while they weren't as vocal about it, they agreed with me. We've been incredibly hateful towards you for reasons so petty, and you have every right to hate me in return. Yet...you don't." Linda began, while Toriel listened intently. Asgore and Gerson were doing the same. "So why...? I know you get irritated with my pettiness, and yet you don't do anything too harshly. Light reprimanding and punishments, maybe. But never anything that can really amount to payback..."

"Petty revenge is usually Muffet's thing." Gerson shrugged.

"Yes, I've noticed. And on top of that, you actually protected me from those other magic guys...fully guarding after my life and theirs. Why would you do something like that?"

"...Is it not obvious? We wanted to protect you all. There's no underlying motive or anything like that. We simply wanted to protect all of you from serious harm." Asgore said, taking over for a small bit. "All of you have so graciously allowed us to integrate into your home, and we've all become rather fond of you after we've managed to wipe away our propaganda thanks to Frisk. An in following, we've taken our part in protecting you from anyone that tried to do you all harm. We are indebted to you all."

"Oh stop it.~" Alvina snickered, though she immediately silenced herself with a brief cough.

"Linda. We tolerated your hostility because we figured there must have been a reason behind it. And it turns out we were right about that, though not in the way we expected. And it's definitely not in the way we preferred."

"What do you mean by that...?" Helen asked nervously.

Toriel lowered her eyes. "You all...aside from Helen...all of you hated us. And now we know why. All of you are grieving mother's who lost their children to circumstances far out of their realm of control. I know what that feels like." She shook her head. "I've lost my first two children due to my own carelessness. And what Asgore did afterwards during that time, gave me the opportunity to shift that anger towards him and spare myself any guilt I felt and any blame I festered. And yet, I had an opportunity to save six other children...and I left them all to die because they wouldn't stay and fill the void in my heart. I only came to my senses when Frisk convinced me to face my sins. I refused to share any blame and that was wrong of me. It was time I finally decided to act like an actual mother again, and to try to actually, truly make up for my mistakes, and my sins..."

"...I didn't know..." Linda shook her head. Toriel was just dreadfully lonely, but pride kept her from actually leaving the isolation she placed herself in. Pride in her own beliefs left her alone in the Ruins for so many years. Frisk was the only one to convince her to break free of that, while others helped to see how wrong she was, and how much she needed Asgore. They missed each other for so long, and Frisk had a major hand in bring them back together, and monsters of Ebott were all the better because of it.

Toriel wiped growing tears away from her eyes. "By the time me and Asgore actually reunited, my pride has been challenged, crumpled, stomped, shredded, and burned to cinders. I was quite prepared to throw myself at his feet and beg him for forgiveness...but the dummy wouldn't let me." Toriel rolled her eyes while Asgore laughed sheepishly. "He said there was no need for me to apologize to him, that all was forgiven. I insist otherwise, even to this day. And to this day...he treats it like it's nothing to squabble over, when he _really_ should be."

"Nobody is perfect, my dear. We've both had our share of mistakes, we're both willing to do our best to redeem ourselves. I'm satisfied with that." Asgore smiled as he reached out and caressed her cheek with a smile. "I'll tell you this as many times as I must so you can feel reassured as well."

"Hmph. You're such a pushover." Toriel puffed her cheeks, which only caused Asgore to laugh.

"Tori. I think it should be very obvious by now that he doesn't mind being pushed around by _you_. You wear the pants in the family and he's _perfectly_ okay with that!~" Gerson chuckled jovially. Linda blinked owlishly at this. Asgore was happily henpecked by his wife. She really should have guessed this sooner, as she's never seen the two seriously argue; Asgore is usually very quick to relent to her. "But let's not get too far off-topic. The bottom line is that Toriel's had it tough, and so have many others. What she had to realize that her own problems aren't the only ones that have any sort of weight. Others have their problems too. Suppose that Toriel remembering a bit of compassion helped her come to her senses and realize what a fool she's been. Her pride has blinded her to everyone's suffering but her own...and I reckon that she saw the same thing happening to Linda, and wanted to find a way to disarm it before it became too toxic, and severed all of your bonds. By the looks of how things have been going, we've managed to barely stop your friendships from being decimated completely. Perhaps now, you can all focus on repairing them."

All of them paused from these revelations, while Alphys and Alvina watched from the sidelines. Linda looked to Diana, to Gloria, and finally, hesitantly, to Helen, who shyly looked away from her. The trio each pulled each other into a huddle as they whispered to one another for a few moments. They soon nodded in agreement, as they all turned towards Helen, with Linda placing her hands on her shoulders. She flinched a bit, and while she didn't resist, the hardened look on her face made it clear she would break away from her if something happened outside of her liking.

"Helen...I'm sorry. I've been rather unfair to you. Greatly unfair to you, as well as monsters. I've had you placed under my heel when you clearly didn't deserve to be treated like that. And the monsters certainly don't, given how they stood up for us multiple times without even asking fox anything in return. Any further toxic hostility at this point is only going to undermine myself as well as you, Diana and Gloria. I don't...I _can't_ do that to any of you..."

"...?"

"So from here on out, we're going to try and go back to the way things used to be. Maybe we can't fully recover from the pain, but not moving from it has been damaging us more than helping us. We need to start healing. I'm not sure that I'm gonna be able to do as well as you...but I'm gonna give it a shot." Linda nodded. "Can you give us that chance, Helen...? To make up for all of the trouble we've caused you for all those years...?"

"...Yes. Of course." Helen gently said with a soft smile, "That's all I ever wanted...for us to be friends like we used to, or to at least try. And now it's finally happening...I'm so glad...!~" She said excitedly as she leaped forth and hugged Linda. It didn't take very long before Gloria and Diana eventually joined them on said hug, softly embracing one another.

"Hmm...they're finally together again, truly." Asgore acknowledged with a gentle nod and wide smile. Gerson and Toriel were in total agreement. This was a friendship that outside forces managed to nearly ruin beyond repair, and yet it managed to hold on until it could truly restore itself, with a bit of a push for extra measure. Maybe now, they can properly begin healing together. They were able to enjoy their Nice Cream in peace, since their conversation appeared to be over. Toriel was mostly happy that Linda and the others were finding genuine happiness again, instead of antagonizing others simply because she could.

"I feel so amazing right now..." Alvina said slowly while eating her own bowl of Nice Cream.

"Nice Cream definitely lives up to it's name.~" Helen said happily while eating a spoonful of ice cream of her own. And after a few moments of simply enjoying her frozen treat, she lifted her head to meet Toriel's eyes. "Um...Toriel?" She asked quietly. They weren't at work right now for obvious reasons, so she felt comfortable calling her by her first name. And even then, Toriel would have been alright with it regardless. She was approachable that way.

"Yes, dear child? I mean, Helena?" Toriel smiled towards her.

Helena blushed as she considered the subject she'd bring up to be quite embarrassing, yet it would still be a somewhat welcoming change to their previous conversation. "Well...I was just wondering...about your marriage with Asgore? Is...is it nice?"

"Eh?" Toriel blinked while awkwardly scratching her cheek. "W-Well obviously we've been happily for quite a while during our marriage. Even when I outright left, we technically never _officially_ divorced. I didn't consider it worth my effort. I just up and left like an ungrateful, non-supportive coward-ow!" Toriel whined as Asgore poked her cheek, causing her to rub it slightly. "What was that for?!"

"I shall not have you putting yourself down in front of our friends, Tori. You are wonderful, and there's no way around it." Asgore said with a cheeky smile, which flustered Toriel slightly.

"But-"

"No buts! Baaaaaaad Tori, baaaaaaad!~"

"Don't 'Baaaaaaad Tori' me, _Dreemurr!_ " Toriel eventually retorted, though her puffed cheeks of annoyance took away any sort of seriousness it might have carried.

"Bahahaha!~" Asgore chuckled as he lightly cupped her cheeks and nuzzled her nose. Toriel still pouted at him, though she sighed and returned the nuzzle in kind.

Diana rubbed her neck slightly. "Well...nice to know that they have their own spouts like everyone else...though outright leaving him on his own was a bit mess-OW!" Alvina promptly slapped her upside the head. "Sorry. That was uncalled for..."

"That's an understatement..." Gloria agreed nervously. "And actually...isn't all that different from us."

"Our husbands...didn't exactly stick around after our children died. Mine didn't like me much at all." Helena sighed while shaking her head. "I heard that he was killed at some point from Shamir by some feline monster named Parvos...I do feel a bit bad that I didn't feel bad about that. Though everyone else had their own problems...so I stayed quiet about mine. They were stressed and angry and dismissive enough as it is..."

"Helen...you know you can come to us when something bothers you..." Linda said softly while lowering her eyes. "I haven't been the best friend towards you or the others. But I do plan on changing that soon enough. I promise."

"Linda...you don't need to promise me anything. I really am just glad that we have a chance to truly be friends again." Helen said while waving off her words, though the appreciative blush on her face definitely gave away how she truly felt about those words. And she could tell that Linda meant it, even though she'll have to relearn how to be a true and supportive friend.

"Yeah...me too." Linda nodded.

After some more friendly banter and kindhearted encouragement, the group eventually finishes their frozen treats and began leaving the store in a much better mood. With the human women casually speaking about certain plans in the future, Asgore and Toriel were tenderly holding paws while nuzzling noses. Alvina grinned while folding her arms with an approving nod. "Gotta say, it sometimes baffles me that Toriel used to hate Asgore so much. Sure he's screwed up, but so did she. And since they both acknowledged their parts in their mess and resolved it together, they're sweeter than ever."

"Yeah." Alphys nodded with a small smile.

"Both fortunately _and_ unfortunately." Gerson snarks with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on, Gerson. They're cute!"

"Never said that they weren't. But by golly, you can understand why Asriel and Chara might be embarrassed by it. Though Asriel seems to have grown more tolerant of it as he matures and learns to just roll with it. Chara...not so much."

"Well, whatever." Alvina shrugged while folding her arms. "In any case, the girls are all truly friends again and can begin healing properly. Especially Helen, who had the worst luck with her husband, to the point that she's not bothered about him being dead."

"Maybe someday, Helen can find her true significant other..." Alphys mumbled while twiddling her fingers. "And maybe she'll treat her nicely..."

"Yeah! She'll totally treat her nicely!" Alvina supported wholeheartedly.

Linda blinked as she turned towards Helen, who heard bits of the conversation and began blushing profusely. "Hey, Helen. Are you alright...?"

"...I'm fine...completely fine..." She mumbled sheepishly.

Alvina sighed as she stared at the skies, tilting her head. _...I wonder if there will ever be a time that we can all just chill out and have fun together, humans and monsters as a whole? I sure hope so..._

* * *

Adam's eye was twitching irritably as he was listening to the City Hall council members as they all calmly gathered in the break room many of them were casually sipping their coffee. Temmie was simply drinking tea from a small cup, vibrating much less intensely than before. Adam began massaging his forehead as he was being told numerous stories.

"...So her very first words when she took office was...'I'm the mayor now, ya'll gotta deal with it!' _Those_ were her exact words...?"

"We even recorded it, because there was no way we could have saw that coming. Do you wish to see?"

"No. I believe you. In fact that does exactly like her, to say something ike that..." Adam waved off with a slight sigh, gazing out the window while lowering his eyes. "Say...she's been at this mayor thing for a pretty decent amount of time, right? is...is she happy with her position? Has she always been happy with making it this far. I know she tends to speak her mind sometimes...though I'm also aware that she tends to put on a brave face whenever she need to."

"That's because she IS brave like that. Sometimes to the point of being utterly boneheaded. But what never changes is that she does always mean well for everyone." One of them said while sipping coffee. "There's a reason why that Temmie girl seemed pretty excited to be her secretary. She already understood how good a person she is."

"TeM iz gLad sHe meT mAYor hooMaN.~" Temmie exclaimed happily, tilting her head side to side.

Adam sighed softly as he first turned to his cat Alex who was quietly sleeping away on the desk. He then looked towards a picture showing Alvina first accepting her position with a bright smile. He soon closed his eyes and nodded quietly. He made his decision, even though he hasn't worked out all of the details.

 _I'll find a way to make it up to her...I just have to find out how..._

* * *

 **Toriel and Linda. They're on their way to becoming friends. While she and her human friends are becoming close once again and are working to restore their tattered friendship. And once their school is fixed and improved, they'll be more friendly work partners. Toriel will greatly appreciate that.**

 **Also Alvina. Ebott would rather have her multiple times than risk a repeat of the other mayors that either made their lives harder or didn't care for them at all. It was _that_ bad for them. Luckily she's actually pretty competent, despite her maturity levels not being very high.**

 **Also...my college semester ended quite nicely. A and B in both classes that I had. Christmas Break, here I come!~**

 **Asgore: Until the next chapter, our dear readers. We have much to do and much to go through.~**

 **Toriel: More to come. Loved ones growing ever closer. Do look forward to that okay.~**


	48. Christmas: A Time For Bonds Old and New

**Asgore: Welp, here we are, I suppose. Most likely the final update of the year.**

 **Toriel: It's been quite a venture, I will admit.**

 **Chara: Very likely that those ventures will continue, around next year's beginning.**

 **Frisk: So here's a bit of a warm chapter.**

 **Asriel: Regarding bonds both old and new.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Muffet was staring intently at Red, who seemed to pretty intense looking herself. Muffet was carrying something in her arms, her lower and middle arms carrying the box, while her upper arms were picking something out of it. After a moment of silence Muffet raised her hand...and within it, was a piece of chocolate.

"There!" She chanted while flicking it forward.

" _Om!_ " Red lurched forward, snapping her jaws over the chocolate and eating it immediately.

"There! There!"

" _Om! Om!_ "

"Annnnd...here.~"

" _Om._ "

Muffet snickered, after flicking four pieces of chocolate that Red managed to catch with nothing but her jaws. Though to be fair, the last one was simply her holding out the piece of chocolate, and Red simply nommed it from her hand. She found it funny how she's sort of keeping Red within her palm the same way she does with Chara...through the powerful influence that is chocolate. Extra score for her, learning how to bake such delicious treats with full use of all six of her hands. With this personal satisfaction in mind, Muffet allows a gleeful smirk to grace her lips.

Red did lick her own lips for a bit, before clearing her throat and placing her paws on her lap. "These are pretty good, Muffet. I think you're all set."

"Ahuhu! Excellent, Dearie. Excellent.~" Muffet smiled as she stared out the window with intrigued eyes. It wasn't heavy, but there was definitely a gentle snowfall going about outside. It's been like this for a while, coming in very small amounts but never being too heavy. And even if it did, it wasn't that much of a problem. Especially for those with fire magic. "The party shall be today, my friend. And now that I know that my sweets are well and good, I can have my babies deliver them to the meetng place ahead of time."

Red nodded asshe indeed sees the spiders-both large and small-carry the numerous boxes of treats and carry them outside of Muffet's house. She stretched her paws a bit before again resting them on her lap. "It's weird...this will be my very first Christmas...on the Surface."

"It'll be _everyone's_ first Christmas on the Surface, sweetie. So of course it's gonna be a big deal for you and everyone else." Muffet smiled while the last of her transprt spiders scampered off. "This will man a lot to everyone, so we all have to do our best to make it memorable."

Red agreed...though she soon frowned as she folded her arms. "Wait a minute...there are many ways to make something memorable. Good, bad, chaotic, or otherwise. What type of memorable will this be?"

"Yes!~"

"...You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I don't know what you mean!~"

"Sure you don't..." Red rolled her silver eyes while also gazing out into the snow. "I wonder how many things are going to change...?"

"I imagine quite a bit. Both for humans and monsters of Ebott. Celebrating smething together tends to deepen relationships of many kinds. Which does remind me..." Muffet slowly turned towards Red with a sly grin. "Why don't you go and tell Asriel how you feel about him?"

...

...

...

"...W-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Red spouted in complete and utter shock, her face greatly beginning to resemble her namesake.

"Come now, dear Red. It's ever so obvious." Muffet said while sitting nearby, folding her middle arms and cupping her chin with her upper arms. "You've totally fallen for our precious Fluffy Prince, there's not much you can do to try and deny it. Especiallt after the amount of trust you've shown for each other in the middle of battle. Some say that's the quickest way for some partners to bond, by trusting each other with their lives. And he even trusts you to assist his brothers. That must surely count for something."

The pink-haired canine shook her head, clasping her paws. "N-No. You've got it all wrong! It's nothing like that, I-"

Muffet gently took Red's paws in her middle hands, her five eyes lowering slightly as her teasing decreased for a bit. "Dearie. It's just me here. You can tell me."

Red stared into Muffet's eyes, and she sighed softly while blushing. "...Ngggh! I guess I do like him quite a bit..."

"See? Was that so hard?~"

"You make it sound so _easy_!"

"That's because it is, dear. Simply tell him how you feel and get out into the open! Cheer it out!~"

"Muffet, I'm being serious."

"So am I.~"

"Ugh..."

Muffet chuckled. "Red-Dearie, trust me when I say that skirting around the issue is only going to frustrate you more. The sooner you get it over with, the more better off you'll be." Muffet raised her hand. "Oh! If it'll make you feel any better, I'll say my true feelings to Chara-Dearie!~"

" _WHAT?!_ " Red exclaimed, seeing the ever-gleeful expression on Muffet's face when she offered this, and could tell that she meant it. Getting over her shock a little, she calmed herself and gazed into Muffet's eyes again, gingerly holding her middle hands. "...If I really confess to Asriel about my feelings, you'll confess to Chara about yours...?" Muffet nods confidently, which only caused Red to pout. "It's no fair, though. You've had six years to get to know Chara, while I've only known Asriel under one. I'm at a bit of a disadvantage."

"it's fine, it's fine!~" Muffet waved off. "All that means is that you two will have quite a fun time bonding ith another until you reach me and Char-Dearie's level of closeness. I promise you, it's a fulfilling experience!~"

"...Okay." Red decided after mulling it over for several moments. Muffet simply wanted what was best for her. If Muffet believed that something like this would benefit Red in the long-run, then she'll believe her. Besides, she really would rather just get these feelings out into the open instead of mulling them over and keeping them inside until it lead her to doing something rather embarrassing and stupid. Though that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. "...I do wonder what he'll think of me. Will he acknowledge my feelings...?"

"I can't say for certain. Though the chances are pretty high. But if you don't _take_ that chance, then you'll never know."

"Right...well...do you think he'll...like me back? There anything he might like about me...?"

"Of course, dear! On the inside you're strong, compassionate, have trusted instincts, incredibly loyal, and pretty energetic! And on the outside you're cute, cuddly, have pretty sliver eyes, have well-toned legs, have pretty decent-sized bosom-"

"Muffet..."

"I mean sure they're not queen-sized like Lady Toriel's-"

" _MUFFET!_ "

"Or quite close to that of warrior Undyne's-"

"Can you _STOP...?!_ "

"But you have to admit they're still pretty big. Much more impressive than mine. You have my gentle envy.~"

"You're deliberately ignoring me, are you?" Red sighed, shaking her head softly. "You really like teasing me, don't you...?"

"Oh Red, that's not entirely true..." Muffet began, before gleefully holding her hands up. "I'm an equal opportunity teaser! You and Chara just happen to be my favorites!~"

"Of course we are..." Red sighed while turning away. "I'm still a bit unsure. Asriel is like...really nice. And he's also much smarter than me on many things, but he does offer to help me learn more. And not only that, he also helps me grow strong so I can fight alongside him. So he's being very considerate about my lack of knowledge." She then pouted. "But he can be just as naive as me sometimes. He's also ridiculously easy to push around with the proper force. And...he's also a colossal dork." Red shifted a bit while blushing. "...But I guess I'm a bit of a dork too...he and Undyne got me into anime, after all...he's a cute dork overall..." Red soon lifted her head. "Muffet...what's the _biggest_ reason you like Chara?"

"Hm...what do I like most about Chara-Dearie...?" Muffet lightly tapped her lips for a bit. She then smiled as she leaned forward and whispered in Red's ear. The canine's eyes widened as she pulled back, looking incredibly touched.

"Muffet..."

"Ah ah ah! We can't be talking about that, we've got a party to get to!" Muffet cheerfully clapped as she grabs Red's paw and dragged her away.

The whole time, Red slowly smiles and nods. Once again, there was much more to Muffet than her apparent greed.

* * *

"What? What kind of celebration are you speaking of, Frisk? I don't thin we've heard much about it. Though the monsters and humans we've seen look like they're very excied about it." Shamir asked as he was watching Frisk concentrate his magic. Lunar left him to his own devices since she knew how much he would enjoy the holiday with his friends and family. Of course, she _said_ that she didn't care much for Christmas, but isn't horribly selfish, not enough to try and stall it for her own amusement. She's not that much of a manipulator, she doesn't really have the smarts in that rather sneaky skillset. She says and does things as they are, without silly filters. Though she did consider the holiday to be...interesting. That has to count for something, and Frisk is willing to take it.

Frisk calmed his magic slightly as he turned towards Shamir. "Christmas...it's a very big and important celebration for many reasons, some more important than others. Though overall, it really is a time for everyone to be together, friends and family alike. Having a fun time together and taking that time to recognize the important things" He said quietly while looking towards Shamir.. "Didn't you have times like this to simply be with one another...?"

Rasha lowered her eyes as she gently caressed Ribras paw, lightly nuzzling into his neck. "One of the main things we're glad for when we came to Ebott is the fact that we're able to actually be open with our affections instead of always being forced o keep them to a minimum because our 'duty' always took precedence. We were always incredibly restrained, but we always tried our best to stay strong and stay together without completely losing ourselves. Our time in Ebott has honestly been the safest we've ever felt. And we're certainly very grateful for it."

"Well, that's certainly something. I wouldn't want to be stopped from showing love towards others simply because 'duty' wouldn't allow it. Especially when it's a kind of duty that no one should be supporting." Frisk tilted his head as he stands up and gazed a bit at his hands. "Speaking of support...I think I might be getting the hang of support magic, if a little bit. Do you mind if I try with it with you guys?"

Seeming curious about the offer, Shamir nodded as he stood up and stretched a bit. "Hm. A bit unsure about pretty much being test cats, but I guess we can give you a paw. I'm sure we can help you out, Frisk."

"Okay...here I go." Frisk said while his magic focused on a certain type. He chose to have Shamir help him demonstrate his assist, and decided on the skill he would like to enhance. He waved hi hands towards Shamir as he was briefly surrounded in a flash of sparkling purple, which would serve to be the glow for temporarily increasing accuracy. Frisk nodded while stepping back from him. "Giveit a try."

"Hm..." Shamir hummed softly as he nodded towards Rasha. She nodded as she formed a chunk of hardened magma with her magic, before tossing it into the air. Shamir narrowed his eyes, his focus surely feeling much more sharpened as he shoots a bolt of lightning at the rock, shattering it into pieces. Shamir could feel his focus lesson after making the shot. He took notice, and clenched his paw slightly. "Looks like accuracy definitely gets a major boost, but it currently only works with usage, not time limits. One attack and the effect wears off."

"Oh...I see." Frisk frowned while folding his arms with a small pout. "Geez. Usage is great and all, but the effect has to stay for an extended period of time. I'll have to keep working on it." He adjusted, though, and ended up smiling. "At the very least, it's good progress! Support magic, light magic, and white fire magic. I'll sure to be a strong protector of my own right in no time!"

"Light magic, huh...?" Ribras questioned, a bit interested. "I knew you had bits of fire magic yourself, and you're getting back into support magic...but _light magic_...?"

Frisk raised his hand as a sparkle of light began to form above his palm. "It's one of the magics I have that I figure I should invest more of my time in. Mom says that my magic is becoming more opposite to Chara's by the day. His magic is more centered around himself than actually supporting others. And of course his darkness magic and black fire magic. And then there's me having a scar on my chest, and Chara...lacking an entire arm."

"Speaking of which, remind us why doesn't he get a prosthetic? I know it's not impossible to live life with only one arm, but he has the means to get a prosthetic."

"Penance." Frisk's voice lowered at the word. "Sometimes...Chara doesn't like himself very much. Like... ** _REALLY_** doesn't like himself. It's really concerning."

"...Oh."

"It's okay though...he's getting better. Much better." Frisk said while lifting his head and smiling softly. "He just needs as much support as he can get, and we're more than happy to provide said support for as long as we need to, as much as we need to. He's getting along fine, though we still feel a bit more cracks in his exterior every now and then."

"I see. Well, we do hope things go well for you all." Shamir nodded softly. He could somewhat understand the feeling of not being pleased with himself. His feelings regarding his past actions can attest to that very much. Ribras and Rasha were very much feeling the same way. "Anyway, forgive us for detracting the conversation towards a less pleasant direction. WHat about the celebration you were speaking of?"

"Oh, yeah! We're going to have a party over at MTT Resort. Quite a lot of humans and monsters alike will be going, so it's going to be a pretty big experience for everyone. Our very first christmas with humans and monsters together, so I'm feeling pretty positive about this.~"

"Glad to hear it. Let's hope everything does indeed go well for everyone. We could use some happy feelings after everything that's happened." Rasha nodded while tenderly holding Ribras' paw.

A bit farther away, Asriel and Chara were watching Frisk from a distance, along with Flowey's pot on top of Chara's head. Had it not been for that, his serious expression could be taken more...seriously.

"Frisk is keeping his spirits up and is preparing for the upcoming celebration, and wants the same to apply with everyone else. As much as they can, anyway." Asriel said while gazing quietly at Frisk, keeping his scarf nicely tightened. That, along with his fur, kept Asriel nice and warm. The cold didn't really bother Chara much, though he did keep his poncho on regardless of that. "I do feel happy that Frisk is growing as a person."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Chara said while scratching his head with his single hand. "He used to have that neutral expression on him like, constantly...now he's much more expressive than he's ever been. As long as we've each known him, anyway."

"He's still never shown us his eyes..." Flowey pouted childishly.

"Hey, if he wants to keep his eyes...mostly closed, then that's his choice to make. Hasn't really stopped him from doing anything he liked so far, has it?" Chara rolled his own eyes. "If he wants us to see his eyes, he'll do so when he's ready."

"Alright alright, fair point..."

Asriel sighed while scratching his ear. "Been such a long time since we've first left the Surface, and many things have happened, and not all of them were particularly good things...it's a wonder how we'll fare in the future...though I DO like to think that we'll be doing our best to manage with any hardship we encounter. Though I'm beginning to realize that the danger is becoming more and more noticeable. We can't stop increasing trouble from coming our way, we can only further increase our ability to deal with it. Still...it's worrisome...very worrisome..."

"Hey." Chara suddenly stopped him, as he wrapped an arm around his head and gently bumped his forehead with his own causing him to blink. "You and Frisk are supposed to be the idealistic idiots. Leave the cynical thoughts to someone who can handle it, like me. Alright?"

"...Okay." Asriel nodded, softly closing his eyes while standing silently with Chara. It was definitely not the most _ideal_ mindset to have...but he trusted his brother.

* * *

MTT Resort was bustling, much to the delight of Mettaton himself, due to Christmas having come around for humans and monsters alike. Many were gathered in the rather massive resort in order to be abe to happily celebrate altogether with their friends and family, both of which there are many. After six years of celebrating it under Mt. Ebott, the monsters seemed to finally get the gist of it, and may know what they're doing.

And they were also mostly aware that not _everybody_ celebrates Christmas. Not necessarily out of malice, which has been taken into account. Whatever winter holiday they celebrate, it'll be there as well. There's a reason why MTT Resort tends to be versatile with it's services without taking the business of other businesses in the city. It's more of a general place of gathering than most other services. But still, it's not a badplace to meet up.

"Linda! Hello!~" Toriel waved from afar, gesturing for Linda and her friends to come over. Alvina was right beside her, waving a bit more cheerfully compared to her monster friend's more reserved wave. Sans could be seen close to them as well, wearing a bright sweater that had the words 'do u even christmas, bro?' It appears he caught on to the trend that is ugly sweaters, and was fully embracing it. Gerson huffed a bit while standing next to them as well, with Asgore himself fully embracing the Santa persona once again. Toriel dons Mrs. Claus once again. "Come, come! I've had quite a bit of assistance from Muffet and Grillby, we baked quite a bit of treats.~"

"Oh, is that so...?" Linda wondered, looking across the display table. "Did it take you all a while to make some of these?"

"Quite. And it didn't really progress any quicker when Asgore kept trying to 'sample' some of the treats _before_ I brought them here, which was certainly not approved by me." Asgore whimpered softly while caressing his paws, which still stung from being repeatedly smacked.

"I was just trying to be a proper taster, Tori..."

"I can do that well enough on my own, thank you. And besides, every time you made the attempt, you never asked me first. Of course I thwarted you at every turn."

"I was just very eager...I'm sorry..." Asgore whimpered with comical tears.

"don't really know what to tell ya. he just couldn't help himself." Sans said while shrugging slightly. "anyway, we've got quite a selection. such as these gumdrop cookies. they're pretty cool."

"Goodie Goodie Gumdrops?" Helen asked while immediately taking one and eating a piece of it, lightly swaying with delight. "Hehehe!~"

"And what's this here? Gingerbread...Ice Cream Sandwiches?!" Gloria gasped in pleasant surprise, taking one and eating it eagerly.

Diana seemed a bit stupefied by a certain treat, as she picks up a slice of pie with sparkling eyes. "Candy Cane Pie...?!"

"Mhm~" Toriel nodded pleasantly. "I find myself quite adept when it comes to recipes. Out of the comfort zone of butterscotch cinnamon and into new things."

Linda gazed at the variety of pies. "Sweet and Salty Truffle Pie...Eggnog Cranberry Pie...Chocolate Eggnog Pie...Orange Sweet Potato Pie...Sugar Cream Pie?!" Her eyes widened at the last one. "I...I haven't eaten one of those since I was a little girl..."

"Well you've got the chance now! Do feel free to take some.~" Alvina said while tilting her head. "Honesty, Toriel kind of baked a pie _legion_ instead of simply a _variety_ of pies."

"I...suppose I was incredibly eager as well. Might have overachieved..." Toriel admits sheepishly.

Linda gazed at the pies for a moment, taking a bit of the Sugar Cream Pie, and cautiously taking a bite. Her entire form seemed to relax as she lowered her eyes. "It's...so delicious...I normally wouldn't do something like this..." She shrugged it off as she casually eats some more, sighing happily. "Honestly Toriel, if all of these weren't made with magic, then a LOT of us women would be gravely afraid of a bit more weight..."

"Yes, these were made with magic ingredients. If it were made with the usual human ingredients...then yup, you'd have somethin' to be cautious about. Wah ha ha!~" Gerson chuckled, lightly taking some cookies for himself.

"Indeed, no need to worry about that. You're safe, very much safe." Asgore waved off while eagerly taking some of the gingerbread ice cream sandwiches after officially getting the okay from Toriel. Delighted, he happily indulged himself. "Delightful, isn't it? Such a wide spread of amazing pie, all made by my amazing wife."

"You give me far too much credit, Gorey..." Toriel sighed.

"And you don't let yourself have enough, Tori.~" Asgore beamed while lightly kissing her cheek, causing her to smile.

"they're suckers for sweetness. of both varieties." Sans chuckled, while Gerson mockingly gagged.

Linda sighed as she lightly scratched her head while looking towards Toriel. "So...Toriel...I guess I chose quite a day to make something like this official. But I haven't really tried being your friend for reasons that were out of our control. I shouldn't have tried taking out my hostile feelings on you, who did nothing to deserve it..." She said, while lowering her head slightly as she began to blush. "So yeah...with complete and total confirmation...we'll be friends...close friends, if you want...?"

Toriel gasped slightly, before she began smiling widely. "Friends...and with our occupation being that of teachers, that shall only increase our new bond...oh Linda, you're such a sweetheart!~" She beamed while happily hugging her towards her bosom, getting a flustered reaction from her.

"H-Hey! Can you not hug me like this?! It's embarrassing!" Linda stammered, getting unrestrained laughter from her fellow colleagues. Helen sheepishly thought that Linda looked cute.

In another part of the Resort, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were moving around with Flowey and Papyrus. The latter was wearing a tacky-but nonetheless adorable-sweater of his own, while still wearing his trusty scarf. It was a bit chilly within the place, but it was mostly bearable for humans and monsters alike, so it wasn't too bad. Still, everyone made sure to cover up, at least a little bit.

"Tch. Everyone could at least _attempt_ to turn down the volume." Flowey muttered with an eyeroll as he folded his leaves.

"Don't be a sour flower, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves quite nicely." Frisk said quite cheerfully while walking alongside them. "You should really lighten up and do the same. You'll feel much much better if you give that a chance!~"

"NO NEED TO FROWN, MY FLOWERY FRIEND! SURELY YOU'LL FIND SOMETHING ENJOYABLE FOR YOURSELF! THAT IS...WITHOUT CAUSING ANY SERIOUS MISCHIEF, HOPEFULLY?" Papyrus asked a bit sternly. The flower simply rolled his eyes and simply huffed. To Papyrus, that was very close to a 'yes' as today might bring him. "VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD INDEED! NOW THEN, I'M OFF TO SEE IF METTATON IS IN NEED OF ANY ASSISTANCE! DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME, MY FRIENDS! THE DAY IS STILL QUITE YOUNG!~" He says while moving on quite triumphantly.

"There he goes. Off to do who knows what." Chara shrugged while seeing the lanky skeleton off. "Well, that's something that will be going on for the time being. What are we gonna be doing now?" He asked while turning to his brothers. "What do you say? You guys have something in mind?"

"I doooo!~" Chara turned to see Muffet waving towards them from her own table, which were also laid out with treats. Red was making her way towards Asriel, looking incredibly nervous. Both she, and Muffet, donning dresses matching the celebration. "Do be a dear and come give me some company?~"

"...Her smile is sneakier than it usually is..." Chara noted with a hint of caution. He turned his head and pretending not to hear her. Whatever she had planned, he didn't think he wanted to find out. _Maybe if I just keep moving in the other direction..._

"I have Chocolate-Dipped Candy Cannneees!~ And Dipped Brownie Pops!~" She called out again, causing him to stop in place. Muffet began waving one with a taunting smirk. "Come on...ya _know_ ya want a few. Your sweet tooth won't let you ignore it!~" She waited quite patiently, and her goading worked quite effectively. Moments later, Chara was right beside her, lightly licking the candy cane in question, and then biting from the brownie pop. Muffet smirked. _And the cute little Chara-Dearie falls right into my sweet little web, nice and snuggled for me to attend to at my leisure. How beautifully delightful.~_

 _Why do I feel like I've fallen into her trap...more to the point, why did I fall into it so easily...?_ Chara chastised himself even as he was eating all of the chocolate from the candy canes, and lightly eating the brownies from the brownie pops. "Alright, Muffet. What are you up to this time?"

Muffet has sprung her trap. Now she'll turn it into something a bit more positive-sounding. "Say...Chara-Dearie. We've known each other for a while, haven't we? Spent a lot of time together, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"And we're pretty close to one another, aren't we?"

"Uhuh..."

"We also care deeply about one another, don't we?~"

"...Where are you going with this...?" Chara was highly suspicious of Muffet's gradual lean towards him, along with her lowered eyes. Muffet didn't give off any other vibe aside from a predator closing in on their prey. Chara strangely felt like there was nothing he could do about his situation given he had no idea what her intentions were. It was then that he felt something right above him...mistletoe. Hanging by a long spiderweb. _Why that sneaky little-_

"Mwah." Muffet wasted no time pecking him on the cheek, which was more than effective at catching him off-guard. He pulled back a bit, turning away and blushing.

"Gah! Muffet, why do you feel the need to do that while my guard is down-!"

"Chara-Dearie. Wanna go out?~"

Chara's eyes widened as he immediately turned back towards Muffet, completely surprised now. "W...What...?!"

"Oopsie! My bad, I got a bit too eager!~" Muffet giggled, further confusing Chara. She decided to stop messing around for a bit and be more serious. "Chara-Dearie. Despite how much of a fun pastime it is for me to mess with you and to make you blush, I _do_ care about you greatly. We've known each other for six years and have gotten closer throughout all of them. And at one point, we were finally close enough that you trusted me enough to tell me about one of your darkest secrets." She lowered her eyes. "I suppose my feelings deepened quite a bit when you decided to do something like that, regardless of how I reacted. I thought that was incredibly sweet of you. And you're very sweet as a whole, even though you're sometimes grumpy about it. In all honesty, it makes you a bit cuter.~"

Chara was a bit surprised by this, though he could tell by the affectionate gaze within Muffet's eyes was more than enough to tell him that she was serious. He rubbed a hand through his hair as he thought over it. "W...Woah...I...I knew you were getting more teasing around me than usual, and this is why. You must be really confident if you're not embarrassed to ask me something like this...and I'm surprised you would ask something like that of me at all."

"Just like Lady Toriel, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Not that I don't understand the reasons behind that." Muffet replied while lifting her head a bit. "So, Chara-Dearie? Would you like to?"

 _It must have taken her quite a bit of time for her to properly recognize her thoughts about this. She doesn't seem to expect a yes and wouldn't be too surprised by a no._ Chara thought while scratching his head in silence. _...I suppose we've been dancing around this for quite a while. She seemed to amusing herself with it, but now she's fully putting this out in the open...she must really believe we're ready for this...at least she seems to be. She just waiting for me._ It was a bit much initially. But the more he thought about it, the more the thought calmed him. Muffet was one of the very few outside of his family that, despite her consistent teasing, he can be completely relaxed around. Spending time with her simply felt right, and she seemed to catch on to that. They got along quite nicely, and he appreciates her support whenever she's rarely very serious. She's one of the many that he's done wrong, yet she hasn't taken it personally at all. Either her own eccentricity kept her from minding the information too much, or her nerves must be incredibly strong. Maybe both.

"...Alright." Chara eventually decided while gazing into her eyes with a soft smile. "I guess we can do something like this. Sure we can."

"Yay!~" Muffet beamed while glomping Chara in a six-armed hugged, lightly kissing his cheek yet again.

Red was seeing this from afar from the corner of her eye, and was incredibly anxious. _Oh flipping dog biscuits she actually did it. How can she be so calm about it as well?! For the most part, anyway. Oh I wish my nerves for battle could apply to this..._ Red shook her head, lightly clenching the hems of her skirt. _Okay Red. You can do this. just get it ver with, like pulling off one of those band-aid things. Quick and painless._ She thought for a bit, then began to blush. _Then again, it isn't that painless, since I have no idea what I'm doing...bah! To heck with it!_

Asriel blinked as he noticed that Red reached out and grabbed his paw. He tilted his head a bit towards her. "Oh, hi Red. is there smething wr-"

"I like you!" Red simply blurts it out and got it over with. It resulted in a very clear blush on both of their faces, and a very content Frisk simply stepping back and watching from the side. "I...really like you, Asriel..."

Asriel's astonished face never left, and neither did the bright blush on his cheeks. "W-What...? Red, what did you say...?"

"Don't be such a dummy, Dummy Dreemurr! You heard what I said! I know those big ears aren't just for show and fluff...even though they are _very_ fluffy...you know what I mean!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Asriel weakly attempted to placate her as she released his paw, and the both of them began looking down at the floor in silence for a few moments, temporarily stumped on how to proceed. Frisk didn't do anything to rush them, as he was greatly enjoying this. "...I'm just a bit surprised, Red. I mean...I just...what brought this on...?"

Red sighed as she began rubbing her arm, her tail briskly waving behind her, and her ears folded against her head. "...Look. I have no tact for this sort of thing, and I'm not sly like Muffet. So I'm just going to speak my mind and heart...and soul, I guess." She murmured while lifting her head up. "It's been such a long time since we've met each other, Asriel. You freed me from my prison, and were trying what you could to help me get my memories back on how it happened. And in the midst of all that, you and Muffet were the ones putting in the most effort to help me get used to the world I now live in. Not only that, but we've fought together many times. Undyne says that fighting alongside one another is a quick way to build loyalty and trust." Asriel snickered slightly, of course Undyne would think that. It wasn't exactly false. "And...I also watched as you were trying your best to good by as many people as you can, while also not forgetting to do good towards yourself. I know you say that you do good because you're Prince of Monsters...though I think we both know that Prince or not, it's just within your nature. And I do like that about you."

"O-Oh..."

"Though, I have to admit...you're a _big_ dork."

"...Oh."

"And you're even _more_ of a pushover."

"...Right."

"And sometimes I think you're _far_ too nice for your own good."

"...Okay..." Asriel's eyes turned to lines of embarrassment, as he really couldn't dispute any of those points.

Red slowly smiled again. "Though those are fine. I like you anyway despite those things...no. Those things help me like you more. You have many more issues with your life than I could ever have, yet you still reach out and try to help everyone else first. I can't help but admire that."

Asriel gazed at Red for a long time, her face greatly matching her namesake. She was incredibly anxious, and he couldn't blame her. Muffet definitely had something to do with this, though he wasn't mad. More confused and surprised than anything. Though once he's had time to collect his thoughts, he spoke up again.

"Red...I...I like you too."

"...Really?!" Red's silver eyes widened a bit, though it was in a pleasant manner.

He lightly rubbed his neck. "Sure. We can't really claim to know each other for as long as Chara and Muffet did...but that doesn't diminish how close we are in any way. Over time, I've managed to watch you grow. You're incredibly strong, even more incredibly loyal, you appreciate the greatness that is cinnamon..." Red scoffed at this, though didn't interrupt further. "...you're also very kind and incredibly energetic, which lets you keep up with the Pack." Asriel smiled sheepishly, looking away. "Though...you can be kind of rash. And you have a pretty short temper. And you can also be...um...pretty high-strung at times...but...I still like you anyway! Ehehehe! Hehehe...eh..."

Red's eyes twitched slightly, though she took a deep breath and sighed. _No...that's fair. Three for three._ "S-So, Asriel...d-do you...drr! Stop stuttering, me!" Red lightly slapped her cheeks before gazing strongly at Asriel. "Asriel! Will you go out with me!?"

Asrie smiled and nodded softly. "Of course, Red."

"Really?! Even though we haven't known each other for as long as Chara and Muffet?"

"The amount of time we spend with each other is ours to worry about. We shouldn't compare it to theirs like that." Asriel tenderly held her paws. "We'll have a lot of time to get to know each other better, and to grow even closer than we are now."

Red smiled and nodded in agreement, before blushing softly. "So...do we kiss? Or...?"

"I don't think we're _quite_ ready for that." Asriel laughed sheepishly. He then leans in and begins to lightly nuzzle her nose. "Will this work, for now?"

Red smiled in reassurance and began returning the nuzzle. "Yeah...this will do."

Frisk smiled, noticing both Chara and Muffet, as well as Asriel and Red, grow a bit closer today. With that, he nods and moves on his own, intending to regroup with his parents. And he eventually did, seeing that they were both still enjoying the treats and sweets that Toriel baked. Though he noticed a few pleasant additions to the group, seeing Undyne, Alphys, Geno Alphys, and Monster Kid. Undyne, for one, was quite easily and eagrly devouring more of the actual meals also prepared with magic, such as roasted pork. Her razor sharp teeth made it incredibly easy for her to tear it apart. Frisk briefly acknowledged that she was somewhat eating like a shark...and then briefly imagined her saving him from an actual shark by punching it in the face.

The thought made him chuckle a bit.

"Ah! Good grub, good grub all around! FUHUHUHU!~" Undyne beamed. Like the others, she wore a relatively...decent sweater for the opccasion, as well as both Alphyses. Monster Kid...they couldn't really call his sweater ugly, because he looked adorable in it regardless. "Hey Frisk! What's new?"

"Muffet and Red asked out Chara and Asriel. And they accepted."

"Ooooh! How wonderful! Amazing! Spectacular!~" Alphys gushed while palming her cheeks, waving about with a wide smile.

"Goodness, they did?" Toriel asid, surprised as well. She rubbed her chin. "Then again, it was only a matter of time when it came to Chara and Muffet. Though Asriel and Red are a definite surprise..." She sighed while shaking her head. "It's not that much of an issue, but I will have to speak to them about this at some point. Just to make sure things are alright, and will be alright. I don't wish to disrupt the good mood between them by questioning it so soon."

"That might be best, Tori. They deserve to enjoy the happiness from those confessions for the time being." Asgore nodded in agreement while lightly patting Frisk's head, who smiled widely and also supported this view. Best not to question it too soon, it might scare them more than they might possibly need to be.

"Yo! Frisk!~" MK hopped a bit as he lightly bumped into Frisk, immediately gaining his attention. i heard you were doing some pretty strong training. How is that going along? Pretty great?" He asked while giddily hopping side to side...then tripping and landing flat on his face. The others flinched and went to help him up, but h managed to recover pretty quickly on his own, and was still smiling pretty wide. Frisk smiled back in return.

"Yes. It's coming along nicely. I'm not too close to the goal that I placed myself, but I'm definitely very far from how I started. Which I see as a good thing."

"Cool! I know you can do it Frisk, just keep on going, however you can!~"

Undyne snickered while gazing at the two of them, before turning to Alphys and lightly patting her head. "Heh. Sensin' all the good vibes goin' around, Al? Pretty amazing, ain't it?"

"Y-Yeah. T-Totally." Alphys murmered with a shy smile. Geno Alphys huffed while lightly nudging her counterpart's shoulder. Alphys turned towards her with a soft hush, lightly mouthing 'I know, I know!' Before she turned towards Undyne again and lightly swallowed, taking something from her sweater pocket. "H-Hey...Undyne...there's something I'd like to give you." She said softly while handing something to Undyne, a sheepish smile on her face. "I know I could have given this present earlier...but I felt like now would be a pretty good time to give it to you. Or maybe not. I was too excited to not think of any other time to do this...but I'm not going to say I regret doing things like this, because I really won't."

"Eh? Whaddya mean, Alph?" Undyne asked with an eye blink taking the present into her hands.

"J-Just open it please. I...I think you'll really like it. I mean, with the positive vibes going around just like you said, this seems like a good time to do so."

"Good time for what...?" Undyne wondered, gazing at the small present. Geno Alphys and Sans had cheeky smiles on their faces, making space for both Undyne and Alphys. Toriel and Asgore, suddenly understanding, also smiled and stepped back, gently pulling Frisk and MK along with them. Undyne found everyone's behavior a bit suspicious, though she didn't mind it too much, and proceeded to open the present. Her confusion grew at the item within. "Wait a minute...a small box? What-" She asked while she opened the small box, only to stop in her tracks and have her eye widen significantly as she sees the contents. A Wedding Ring. "Is this...oh my God..."

Alphys nervously stretched the collar of her sweater for a little bit, before she looked Undyne in the eye and gathered her nerves. "Undyne...we've been together for six years now...we've both had our ups and downs, and we'll likely continue to have them. And along with those, possible fights for our lives. It's not something I would really enjoy...but if I'm by your side, then I think I can do it. I can fight if it's alongside you. I don't know if it will ever end...but I would like to think that at one point, we'll be able to live together happily and peacefully alongside our loved ones. Either way...I do know that I want to be with you forever." Alphys said confidently while kneeling quietly before Undyne. "So, Undyne...will you marry me?" This was said with even more confidence, and that same confidence reached her eyes.

Undyne was left stunned by Alphys and her confident proposal. So she felt inwardly embarrassed once she realized that tears were beginning to brim from her eye. Through despite that, she was grinning widely, fin to fin, as she attempted to wipe those tears away while accepting the ring on her finger. "Yes...of course, Al, yes! BEST! _PRESENT! **EVER!**_ " She exclaimed quite cheerfully as she picks up Alphys and happily kisses her. Alphys slides her arms around her neck and gleefully returns the kiss, her tail wagging with delight. And right at that moment, applause from humans and monsters alike sounded out around them.

Asgore was the happiest for the two of them, given how close he was to them. He believes this as he hugs Toriel with one arm, prompting her to rest her head on his shoulder as they both watched the excited Undyne happily parade Alphys around, fully believing that this gift she received was the best ever. They both experienced and watched as many new bonds were made. They could see Ribras and Rasha paw in paw, as well as the Dogi. The skeleton bros were watching on with exceptionally wide children were happy and cheerful, they've acknowledged and accepted their new friends, and it proved to be a day that new bonds were made and more common bonds have grown exponentially stronger.

A day for bonds, both old and new. That's something to treasure.

* * *

 **Welp. That does it for this one, readers. Hope you all enjoyed it. While not _completely_ happy with it, I did as well. As you can see, new developments have been made, and shall be pursued with interest.~**

 **Friends and family, they're very precious and cherished. Cherish those bonds and continue onward as they grow ever stronger.**

 **...I'll stop. XD**

 **For real though. Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year! And around the beginning of next year, this tale will surely continue!~**

 **Frisk: Holidays of Happiness all around!**

 **Chara:...Don't be idiots. Have some hot chocolate and take care of yourselves out there, okay?**

 **Asriel: Hope to see you all again very soon!~**


	49. Cuteness Through Couples

**This doesn't have much plot to it, in regards to events. Just a couple characters-more like the couples-bonding together, grooming one anoher for future growth, and simply being with one another. Just chillin' out, talking, laughing...embarrassing the heck out of one another...the good stuff. There's something soothing about downtime, yeah?~**

 **Also, due to my increasing comfort in writing this story, I think some of my restraint slipped in certain parts...I think you'll know where they are when ya see them. Hopefully I didn't push my luck too far. Heh.~**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Alphys was having quite a restful slumber. She didn't entirely mean to fall asleep. She was just going through the blueprints for Toriel's improved school building, revising it, improving some parts of it, writing down certain comments. When she finally finished, she was beyond exhausted, and could barely process a few of her thoughts. It was at that point, Undyne stepped in and made sure the plans went to Alvina, before carrying Alphys off to bed and setting her down. She then climbed into bed with her and eventually joined her in her slumber.

Alphys' sleep was quite peaceful for her, though she wasn't aware of how deep she was into her sleep and what she was doing in the middle of said nap. As such, she was moving around a bit without much warning. Which was fine, since Undyne usually did the same thing. Sometimes the positions were normal, others were strange, and quite a few ended with Alphys accidentally falling onto the floor, followed by Undyne's many apologies afterwards. But...things were a bit different this time. And amusingly so, as Alphys was beginning to groggily wake from her slumber, though she was without her glasses.

She yawned cutely as was slowly opening he eyes; but everything was a bit blurry for her due to her lack of glasses. And because of this, she couldn't exactly see what she was grabbing onto. Soft to the touch, quite ample, yet very firm. She attempted to push herself up, unknowingly squeezing. A pleasant sigh emitted afterwards.

"H-Huh...?" Alphys moved her head about, slightly confused. She heard a bit of movement, before she felt her glasses gently and carefully placed over her head, the lenses beginning to focus her vision. Now she could see what she was grabbing, and her eyes widened. Undyne was grinning calmly at her, texting on her phone with one hand, while her other hand-which has just handed Alphys her glasses back-rested soothingly on her lover's head...not really minding that Alphys was fondling her bosom in her sleep. Said scientist blushed madly once she woke up more and understood what was going on. "U...U...U-Undyne...! I...it's...!"

"Mornin'~" Undyne greeted casually.

"G-Good Morning..."

"Havin' fun there?~"

"N-No...yes." Alphys admitted sheepishly, lowering her head.

"Fuhuhu. You were so cute, Al. I carried you to our bed since ya kinda exhausted yourself, and we ended up falling asleep cuddling together. I woke up quite a bit ago, and here ya were, kinda fondling me to your soul's sleeping content."

"I...I was...?"

"You were saying quite a few things while doing so, too."

"L-Like what...?"

"Meh, not much to be made noteworthy. Just a few happy sighs, light giggling, and slight growling. Then ya said things like 'so soft yet so firm~' then 'they fill my paws so well...~' and, my _absolute_ favorite of the bunch, which came with that growl I mentioned, ' _M_ _ine_.'"

 _"Oooohhh mmmyyy Gooood!"_ Alphys sputtered as she gave up-rather early in the day-as she removes her paws from Undyne's chest and simply faceplants into it, anything to hide her embarrassment. "What was sleeping me even _thinking?_ " She said after a moment, her voice slightly muffled. This was not the first time she's done his, and , much to Undyne's amusement, it won't be the last.

"Aw, don't be like that, Al. I thought it was cute!" Undyne said with a grin, lightly patting Alphys' head "So cute, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up by getting myself outta bed. I kinda just let you sleep in while I was texting with Alvina about the blueprints ya sent her. They've been approved, and construction will continue along as planned."

"...Well...that's pretty good news..." Alphys mumbled.

"Besides that, it is adorably silly how you still get a bit flustered when we kinda touch like this. We've been girlfriends for six years, and now we're gonna be wives soon." Undyne said."Not that I'm sayin' you're doing anything wrong. Hell no. I'm just saying, as adorable as your flustered face is, ya don't have to be _too_ embarrassed. We're in our house. Privacy and all that."

"Right..."

"Plus, it's not like I didn't return the favor a bit."

"H-Huh...?"

"Based on reactions, your ass is pretty sensitive, huh Al?~"

"Gaaaaahhh..." Alphys moaned, her blush deepening from her fiance's gentle yet risque teasing. _That's_ why she was pleasantly shivering a bit before she woke up.

"Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed a bit, then puts her phone down and wraps her free arm around Alphys' back. "Alright, for real though. Lemme see your face."

"No thanks, I'm rather comfy hiding my face like this..."

"C'mon, Al. Lemme see your adorable faaaccceee~"

"I don't _wanna_..."

"Pretty please? For me? How else am I gonna give you a good morning kiss? You always like those!~"

"..." With a little coaxing, Alphys lifted her head and ceased hiding it in her fiance's chest, now looking her in the eye. Undyne wasn't wearing her eyepatch, Alphys guessed she was keeping her eye closed for a bit, helped by some of her hair covering her left eye. "...I do like good morning kisses..."

"We both do. C'mere.~" Undyne pulled Alphys closer and lightly kissed Alphys who eagerly returns the gesture, lightly holding Undyne's shoulders. The rest of her morning grogginess went away as she proceeded to kiss Undyne, her hair lightly tickling her through the whole thing. The sun was beginning to shine through the window. After half a minute, Alphys pulled away, with the both of them smiling pleasantly.

"That was technically a morning make-out than a regular kiss."

"Meh. Same difference." Undyne shrugged. She eventually sets Alphys to the side as they both began waking up fully and getting ready for the day. "Say, we gotta clean ourselves up, Alph. We'd better get ourselves clean up. Especially you, alright?" Considering that she was the one who wakes up with unkempt hair, this was a bit difficult for Alphys to not giggle at. "Alright, I'll take the shower first...unless ya wanna climb in with me again?~"

"...N-No, that's alright. Take your time." Alphys smiled with a slight blush, holding Undyne's hand and lightly kissing it. Undyne soon nods and goes to shower, a slight blush on her own face. Alphys sighed as she scratched her cheek. "That was a bit of an ordeal..."

"You're really relaxing around Undyne now. I'm so proud of that." Geno Alphys said from behind, lightly tapping her shoulder and adjusting her glasses. "I see that you're also indulging yourself in boob-access more often. You're a lot less shy with your affections than you used to be."

"..."

"I'm not hearing a _no_.~"

"I'm not saying a _yes_."

Geno Alphys chuckled as she lightly patted her head. "You've become very bold, and very brave. And even more than those, _**very**_ strong. For real, very proud of you."

"Thanks, Geno me."

"Heh..." Her counterpart chuckled as she rubbed her neck. "You're all doing so well together. Despite how much tougher everything is going to be for everyone, they're also becoming strong enough to endure those challenges, and to surpass them." She looked down a bit with half-closed eyes. "...Guess ya don't need me nearly as much anymore...I kind of played my part in all of this..."

Alphys immediately reached out and pulled her into a hug, surprising her. "Don't say that. Please...don't say that. We wouldn't have been able to get this far if it wasn't for you helping us like you did. It isn't about whether you're useful or not. That doesn't matter at all. You're someone dear of us, and close to our heart and souls. You're our friend, and family. You may be me from another timeline, but that doesn't matter at all. We all love you."

Geno Alphys blinked softly, eyes widened in surprise. After a while,she slowly smiled as she hugged Alphys in return, closing the same eyes. "...Yeah. I love you guys too." _This is completely ridiculous. I was the one who used to give her a confidence boost every now so often...now the roles have been flipped. I never thought I'd see the day...not that I'm against that._ Alphys pulled away from her counterpart for a moment, then they both waited in the living room for Undyne to come out from the shower. Calm silence passed between the two, before Geno Alphys turned towards her. "Hey, she's showering. Why didn't you climb in with her?"

"I...figured she could use the space to clean herself."

"Oh come on, you've cleaned each other before!"

"I know, but it wasn't exacly-"

"She's gonna be your wife soon, Alphys! Wives shower together! Heck, married couples in general shower together and bathe together for a few purposes. One, obviously to get clean. Two, to be close together. Three, sometimes for noise cancellation, because of all the-"

"Ooookay, I get the point!" Alphys sputtered, shaking her head, her red head contrasting her yellow body.

"Course ya do, Alphys. You've watched all kinds of anime. Shounen, shojo, horror, lots of romance, and some with many hints of h-"

"STOP IT!" Alphys shouted in embarrassment as she tried covering her counterpart's mouth. Though she put too much force into her push, and they both ended up falling on the ground...

Undyne finally leaves the bathroom with a fish-print bathrobe wrapped around her, and her hair dripping a bit, yet still managing to cover her left eye. She stretched a bit and scratched her head. "Alrighty Al, it's your turn t-" She paused, seeing that Alphys had wrestled Geno Alphys to the ground, and was now looking up to Undyne in shocked embarrassment. Geno Alphys was only amused. Undyne tilted her head while sheepishly looking away. "I, uh...I may or may not have had a couple guilty fantasies about this..."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Geno Alphys mentally chuckled as she watched her counterpart stutter, none of her words being understandable. She laid back with a content smile on her face.

 _So what if I don't do as much anymore? I'm with my friends regardless if I'm useful or not. Hehe. I love em' all.~_

* * *

"Alright, alright. Gather around for a bit, my adorable companions." Muffet says as she sits herself on the grass and gestures to the Dreemurr Trio and Red, as well as MK and the Dogi. Each of them looked confused, but nodded as each of them gathered in a circle-after MK faceplants again before getting back up-and gazed towards Muffet. She immediately had her lower arms reach out and gently take Chara's hand, lightly caressing it. It caused him to blush slightly, which earned a smile from her. "Very good. Now Dearies, today we'll be talking about something rather important. And that important thing is...our relationships."

"Huh...?" Asriel and Red tilted their heads a bit, while Chara seemed surprised. MK was more confused than any of them, and the Dogi made sure to listen closely. None of them really expected Muffet to bring something like this up. _This_ was what she brought them to the park for? Seems a bit out of nowhere to the others, especially the Dogi and MK. The Dogi came to spend time with their daughter. MK was simply happy to be included, having been invited by Frisk. While it does seem important to discuss, they didn't think she would choose now to do so. "Muffet...what do you mean by that...?"

"Exactly what I said, sweetie." Muffet lighty patted Asriel's head before gazing at everyone, rather easy with her multiple eyes. "Obviously, we've recently begun dating. Me with Chara-Dearie, and Red-Dearie with Asriel-Dearie. Now that we've allowed that thought to sink in, we should talk about it in deeper detail." Red's head wa already spinning a bit; Muffet was doing it again. She acts like a small child, and now she switches to being-mostly-mature. "Now how shall we begin? Talk about the positive side of things first? Or the negative-potential troubles-first?"

Asriel and Chara looked at one another, while Red looks at Muffet, who's smile became a thin line as she waited for them to answer. There was brief, understandable hesitation, but they all nodded once they made a decision. "Let's get those negatives out of the way and over with."

"Very well." Muffet nodded softly. "First off, we should consider public displays of affection. Not everyone's tolerance level of it is really the same. So we should probably pick a certain line that most can be rather tolerant of, and won't immediately resort to gagging noises and things related to it at the sight of it. Humans have been pretty relaxed with monster affection so far, but we'd best not push our luck with it."

"...So in short, don't be Mom and Dad." Chara deadpanned. He was still surprised that this first thing was coming from _Muffet_ , considering how she usually is. Asgore and Toriel have been excessively sweet with one another while they were together, and it only increased when they got _back_ together. Stopping them was simply not within their power.

"I suppose that's somewhat right. Let's try not to be excessive about it." Muffet nodded. "Alright, next up: A bit of time management. I'm sure me and Red would really like to have some special private time with our respective Dreemurr. I know _I_ do.~" Chara immediately blushed. "Ahuhu...but alas. We cannot hog them all the time. Asriel, Chara, and Red have families to attend to. I have my job. There's nothing wrong with a bit of space for us to do other things, and spending time with others, so we should be okay with being apart for a while. It only allows our time together when we reunite to be that more special."

"Huh...I can kind of see that." Red nodded softly. She had recently found her own family within the Pack, so of course she's going to want to be with them as much as possible. As if to demonstrate slightly, she stood a bit and waved towards the Dogi, who happily waved back at her.

"And there's no way we would lose sight of our own family either." Asriel agreed as he lightly patted Frisk's head. "It was all a group effort...but if it wasn't for Frisk taking the initiative, we wouldn't be together in the first place. So we greatly cherish our time together." The recognition made Frisk smile contently, lightly bobbing his head back and forth.

Muffet nodded as she moved onto the next point. "Another one: Let's stay loose and relaxed when it comes to certain things. In an example, thinking that another person is attractive. That doesn't mean we want to leave you to be with _them_ , does it?"

"Nope!" Frisk and MK responded innocently, lightly raising their heads. Frisk raised his hand as well."It's kind of like how Alphys is engaged to Undyne and yet the latter doesn't mind that she's still a bit attacted to Dad. It isn't harmful because she knows that Alphys loves her and will only love _her_ in that way."

"Very good, Frisk!~" Muffet said while reaching out and patting his head. Frisk brigthened up again, feeling incredibly proud of himself. Muffet pulls back and nodded. "And I, of course, find my dear friend Red attractive for many reasons...but let's save that part for the positive side of things."

 _I'm gonna be a target, aren't I?_ Red mentally deadpanned.

"And an important one; we'll inevitably have problems with one another, due to how differently we choose to go through life. Some are small, others will be major. The sooner we accept this, the easier it'll be to work through them. As well as accepting that no matter how different we are from one another, or how much we may drive each other crazy, we're _all_ on the same team. Is that fair enough to remember?"

"Of course!" The Dreemurr Trio agreed without hesitation. Red did so with an authoritive bark. Muffet gazed at all of them for a while, before she smiled and clapped.

"Great! There's sure to be more to come, but we'll work through them when we get there. Now we move on to the more fun subjects! Such as what exactly we like about our new BF/GF!"

 _Annnnnd here we go..._ Chara and Red mentally deadpanned. They already knew Muffet has been waiting to get into this. She changed from genuine seriousness to cheerfulness far too quickly for her _not_ to be.

Muffet smiled as she points to Asriel first, then clasps her hands. "Asriel. Do you think Red is cute?"

 _Bold right off the bat..._ Asriel blushed a bit. Though he soon gathered his nerves and rubbed his neck. "But...yes. I think she's cute. Very cute. Pink hair and all."

"O-Oh...I guess I find you cute as well. Floppy ears and all." Red mumbled, lightly twiddling her fingers. She turned towards Muffet. The spider gestured for her to continue from on the spot, she blushed more and stared at her lap. "U-Um...well...is there something...I dunno... _quirky_ about me that you like?"

Asriel smiled awkwardly while scratching his ear. "I think it's pretty cute how you go 'monch monch' whenever you eat your favorite treat, CInnamon Bunnies."

"R-Really...?"

"Yes..." Both of them blushed softly at this.

Red played with her hair a little before asking another question. "What do you value most in friendship?"

"How that no matter how diffeent we are from one another, we will always be friends, and we'll always be there for one another." Red smiles softly at this, lightly patting the top of his paw. She shared the same sentiments, of course. She and Muffet couldn'tbe any more different, yet get along quite well.

Frisk nodded for a bit, then turned towards Chara. "What do you think of Muffet's baking?"

"...Everything she makes-the things without spiders-is delicious." Chara admitted shyly. "She's always baking for me. Though I can understand how it takes her time and resources, and all that, so I don't want her to feel like she HAS to do so whenever she can..."

"Oh that? No no, dearie. I'm more than happy to bake for you and others. You don't have to worry about that." Muffet waved off in soft, casual reassurance.

Frisk nodded and continued on. "What is the craziest dream you've ever had?"

"I was swimming in an ocean of chocolate, with entire islands made of chocolate, and raining chocolate six hours apart...that's the point in which I thought I might be a chocoholic." Chara deadpanned.

Frisk nods again, then gently towards Muffet while clasping his hands. "Muffet. Woud you pick love? Or money?"

"Love, Dearie." Muffet said without hesitation, smiling warmly. "As much as I admire the thought of more money...it isn't a substitute for love. It can _never_ be a substitute for love...though having it anyway certainly isn't bad.~" Chara actually found himself smiling at this.

Frisk soon begins smiles softly...then lifted a hand to his chin and began rubbing it. Red and Chara shivered. They didn't know what it was. They couldn't really tell because of Frisk's always shut eyes, but the posture he took and the smile he had looking mischievous...this could only lead to embarrassment. "Asriel...Chara...what do you consider your favorite physical feature on your grilfriends?~" Asriel nearly sputtered at the question, while Chara resisted the urge to facepalm. MK was still a bit confused, while the Dogi were snickering.

" _Ooooh!_ Ahuhuhuhu! That's a good one! Well done, Frisk!" Muffet clapped as she stood up and began walking around the circle. "So...what is it, boys? When it comes to physical attraction to us, what does it for you? Well, _Azzy?~_ " Muffet said towards poor Asriel, who blushed heavily at getting called out. "What do you consider most physically attractive about Red? Her pink hair with that cute little curl? Her slender, strong legs? _Ooorrr..._ " Muffet kneeled right behind Red, her upper arms hugging around her neck and her lower arms sliding around her waist...leaving her middle arms to sneak under her arms and push up her chest, igniting a sharp gasp and widened eyes from the poor canine. "...perhaps the decently sized and admirably firm sweater puppies on this adorable sweater puppy?~"

"T-That joke is terrible and you know it...geez..." Red muttered while tightly closing her eyes with a bright blush. Chara noted that, while Red was embarrassed, she wasn't _surprised._ Which made him wonder _how_ comfortable they really were around one another. Then again, it didn't seem like Muffet did anything _too_ excessive, so it wasn't exactly a cause for great worry. It may simply her being relentlessly yet affectionately teasing as always. Still, he did express his embarrassed face alongside Asriel, who has yet to answer.

Asriel looked down at his knees, embarrassed by the sight. "Um...well...if I _had_ to pick...it would be her silver eyes. Of course when she's angry they turn completely white with combat focus. Though when she's relaxed and happy...they have this certain sparkle to them And when light really reflects off of them, they tend to really shine...it's a mysterious shine...it makes them mesmerizing to look into...that's my take on it anyway..."

Muffet snickered. "Ahuhu. How sweet of you, Azzy.~" She eventually lets go of Red-prompting a sigh of relief from her-and turns her attention towards Chara. "Well, Chara-Dearie. What's your favorite physical feature about me?~"

Chara briefly turned towards Frisk, who was silently grinning at him. He resisted the urge to smack him. _He's enjoying this...and so is Muffet. They're on the same page with this...that just isn't fair!_ Though regardless of how he felt, he did feel like he should be honest. Muffet would coax it out of him one way or another, sooner or later. So he might as well get it over with. So he placed his single hand on his lap as he tilted his head downwards, his blush darkening.

He whispered something inaudible.

"What's that, Chara? Muffet didn't hear you." Frisk said cheekily.

 ** _Why are you being so cheeky today, Frisk?!_** Chara mentally shouted. "...her curvy hips..." He mumbled a bit more audibly, though he didn't lift his head.

"Ahuhu. My hips, is it?" Muffet asked, prompting a very shy nod from Chara. "And if that's the case, then you also feel drawn to my derrière...is that right?~" Chara nodded again, already knowing that Muffet was enjoying how red his face was becoming. "Well, I suppose I can appreciate that. I had to discard my old pantaloons because I kind of outgrew them." She them smiled and raised her hands. "Well now you don't have to worry, Dearie. We're dating now; I give you consent to touch me.~"

"Can you for once...be more shy?!" Chara shouted, unable to contain his embarrassment to quieter levels.

"Not around you. I'm very comfortable with you, Chara." Muffet said genuinely. At this, Chara calmed down and sighed, letting it go for now. He got it out in the open. "As for me, I find your unkempt hair rather cute. And let's not forget your pink cheeks; absolutely adorable. Chara Cutie Cheeks.~"

"More nicknames...great..." Chara mumbled with a brighter blush.

Red rubbed her neck, sheepishly smiling now she's gotten used to the conversation. "I guess...Asriel's ears. They're floppy, and they're also fluffy and warm. So I sometimes want to pet them and nuzzle them..."

"Frisk and Chara do that sometimes, and it makes all three of us feel nice. So I don't mind if you do, Red." Asriel said while sheepishly scratching his cheek. "If you want...will you let me scratch your ears too...?"

"Sure..." Red nodded while twiddling her thumbs. "...We nose nuzzle already...so...can we pet each other?"

"At the same time...? Okay." Asriel nodded as she reached out and placed his paw around Red's ear-after she pushed her hood back-and she did the same. With a nod of approval from both, they then began petting simultaneously. This caused both of their eyes to close, as both Asriel's small tail and Red's longer tail began wagging pleasantly. "...Your hair is very pretty."

"Thanks. Your horns are really cool."

"Thank you."

Muffet smiled softly as she admired the two of them being adorable. Then she turned to Frisk and MK, who went off to do their own thing with various amounts of cheerfulness. Muffet nodded then turned to Chara. "Well, I think this was a pretty productive meeting. We've grown a bit closer, and understand each other a bit better. And we emphasized the importance of physical attraction. Not advisable to use as the base for dating, but significant nonetheless."

"I guess you're somewhat right about that..." Chara mumbled while scratching his head.

"What you found most physically attractive about me...surprising, yet flattering.~"

"So...you're gonna to tease me with that too, huh...? Probably should have expected that."

"Like I said before; I'm very comfortable with you, Chara-Dearie. You can touch me.~"

 _That's a definite yes..._

* * *

Toriel was coming home a bit more tired than usual. She had just returned from a discussion with Alvina after a scheduled visit with her which involved a few important things regarding the school building she would be entrusted with as principal once it's construction is complete. Subjects surrounding such as hired teachers and their pay rates, the cost for supplies, seating arrangements, class assignments and room placements, cafeteria foods for human and monsters alike, proper spacing within most rooms including the auditorium, and the last two were the most challenging: Magic Classes and Monster-Human joint classes.

Beginning with the latter, Toriel was aware that one of the best ways to build Monster-Human relations is to learn with them. Have experiences alongside them that will bring them closer together as a whole people. As for the former, after it's ben made clear that other humans are quite capable of using magic, Toriel requested authorization for assigning Magic Classes. It's her way of reminding herself that while magic is mostly geared with monsters, it is _not_ exclusive towards them. She realizes the negative potential of this and seen it first hand, which made her decide on these classes; to further give insight to magic as a culture and how important it is for those that seek it. It is not simply for self-fulfillment or even practical use. It's a way of life, and helping other humans further understand this will be greatly beneficial.

Of course, while she was more than happy to address these things and sign off on those that required permits, it did leave her a bit drained. Thank goodness she had close friends Sans and Gerson to assist her, or her exhaustion could have been much heavier.

And of course, the thought of returning home to her husband did fill her with very warm anticipation.

Sure enough, once she opened the door, she could see the man himself in his casual clothes, smiling warmly towards her, while she tiredly smiled back. He opened his arms out to her, and she wasted no time walking up to him and letting them embrace her in a hug. They didn't say a word for about ten minutes, they just hugged each other in complete yet comfortable silence. It was so simple, and yet she felt better already. A bit of her tension was released quite easily.

"Hi, Gorey..." Toriel mumbled into his chest after the long silence. "How was your day?"

"Quite productive, if anything. Thought the house needed a bit of cleaning, so I got that out of the way as soon as I could." Asgore said as he lightly pulled away, staring calmly into her eyes. "That includes the dishes, the sweeping, our children's rooms, our own room...had quite a bit of time on my paws, so I figured 'why not?' And I still had time to get in some gardening.~"

"You're such a sweetheart...thank you." Toriel said with a soft smile. Usually they both took specific chores to do around the house. Hearing that Asgore did them all himself today put a bit more weight off of her shoulders and she found herself relaxing a bit more.

"Hmhm. Though by how tired you sound, it doesn't seem like you had as much fun as I did. I'm guessing it was a bit more exhausting than expected?" Asgore replied as he fully pulled back, gently caressing her paw and leading her to the couch. Toriel lightly rubbed her head as she gently sits down.

"It wasn't much physical exhaustion as mental exhaustion. I was fully aware and accepting of what I was getting into when discussing this new school building and what shall go in it, as well as what will occur in it. And yet it still left me wanting to pull on my own ears. Goodness..."

Asgore listened intently, though he was a bit saddened that his wife seemed a bit stressed with preparations with her dream job she has yet to get back to. He wanted to make her feel better, ease the stress and simply unwind for a mention of her ears gave Asgore an idea, and he smiles softly as he stands behind the couch she was sitting in, slowly reaching his paws towards her ears.

"I suppose it's one of many trials I'll have...have...h...haaaaaa..." Toriel's statement slowed into a slur, and she found herself melting in her seat, closing her eyes and lightly patting the armrest. Asgore grinned at his success: He had moved his paws over to her long floppy ears and gently began firmly yet affectionately scratching the insides of them, completely cutting off her more stressful thoughts and replacing them with feelings of bliss.

"There we go, Tori. Don't you feel better?"

"Uhuh..."

"Good, very good. Now we both know how hard you work, even though your return to your dream job is still quite a ways away. So for now, let's take a step back from all of the stressful parts of that visit and focus on the positives that bloomed from them. Sound fair?"

"*Bleat!*"

"Baha! Adorable!~" Asgore chuckled as he continued his light pampering, noticing Toriel melt further into her seat and close her eyes, greatly enjoying his undivided attention. "Despite your own personal misgivings with the _process_ , the main point is that you still succeeded and gained a positive result, right?"

"Yeh..."

"Well, then, that's what really matters. Not only are you going to get back into your teaching dream, you'll be creating more flexible and comfortable teaching environment for human and monster children. That's a major accomplishment."

"Mmmh..."

"Indeed. This greatly captures the greater parts of your kindness and intelligence, doesn't it? I'm very proud of you. And our friends shall be proud as well."

"Buh..."

"Even with your own shortcomings, you still try to do your very best. So terrific. Toriel the Terrific. Haha~" Asgore smiles softly while lightly nuzzling her head. "I love you."

"I...wu...yoh...tah..." Toriel slurred. She wasn't very comprehensible right now, though Asgore already knew what it meant.

Asgore snickered, as he gently relinquished his scratches. Toriel resisted the urge to whine from the ceased touch, seeing Asgore smile at her as he gets on his knees, and them simply lays on his back on the floor, baffling her for a bit. He turned his head towards her and lightly patted the ground next to him. Toriel rolled her eyes, but soon joined him, lying back on the floor and clasping her paws over her stomach.

No kids. No Floweys. No work. No friends. No kind of interruption. Just the Royal Couple again enjoying their comfortable silence. Toriel admitted it was rather relaxing. Sometimes it's okay to feel like garbage. Speaking of which, it's been a while since she personally spoke to Napstablook. She'll have to rectify that later.

Asgore soon reached out his paw and gently took hers within it. She smiles without turning to him, and gave his paw a squeeze before returning her gaze to the ceiling. Though eventually she did turn to him once she felt his gaze on her. "What is it...?"

"Nothing. Just want to look at you." Asgore says with a smile. "And you look beautiful.~"

"You're silly." Toriel snickered while lightly swatting at him with her other paw, before she returned her attention to the ceiling. "I know! How about a game of alliterations? Whoever laughs first from the absurdity of them, or gets tongue-tied for more than five seconds, loses."

"Very well. I accept." Asgore smiled. "Ladies Lead.~"

"I see what you did there, you dummy." She rolled her eyes with an amused huff. Toriel cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling again. "Flamboyant Flames of Fearless Freedom."

"Mmmh. Not bad." Asgore nodded gently squeezing her paw before lightly staring as well. "Almighty Ants Appear Amazingly Awesome."

"Sans the Slacker Skeleton Sleeps Soundly."

"Chara Craves Carefully Created Chocolate."

"Undyne's weapon Ultility is Ultimately Undying."

"Precious Papyrus Proactively Protects."

"Frisk's Flirting Flows Flawlessly."

"Asriel And Asgore Acting Audaciously Adorable."

"Um...Mettaton Mockingly Messes with Mischievous Muffet."

"Red's Rebellious yet Righteous Roaring Rampage."

"Oh golly..." Asgore thought as he could see Toriel's smirk. She looked like she could do this all day, while he was about to run out of steam. He needed to throw her off with something she least expects. After hitting the three-second mark. he had a mental eureka moment and said the following: "Touching Teacher Toriel's Terrific Tush.~" That one resulting in an audible gasp from her, as well as a heavy blush and multiple stutters, none which were alliterations and it passed the five-second mark. Asgore thrusts his fists into the air. "We _win!~_ "

"No fair!" Toriel whined while swatting at him with both paws.

"It's quite a truthful alliteration, though.~"

"Goodness gracious, Asgore..."

"You do enjoy your reading, Tori. Ever had a book be overdue? Because you've got 'fine' written all over you.~"

"Oh, so it's a cheesy flirting game we're playing now, is it?~" Toriel snickered, as she turned fully towards him, propping up her head with her paw. "In that case, I love you with all my butt. I would say 'heart', but my butt seems to be bigger to you.~"

"Much like ButtsPie?"

"That's cheating!" Toriel laughed, playfully slapping him, making him laugh aloud as well. "It's not _my_ fault people shorten it like that!~"

"Bahahaha!~"

"Tehehehe!~" After catching her breath, Toriel locked her paw with his again, as they playfully stared into each others eyes. "You've stolen my heart back after you lost it for a while. I'll let you keep it this time."

"I don't want to miss a second of your cuteness, so I won't blink."

"Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?"

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."

"Do you have a signature? Every masterpiece has one."

"I renewed my library card. Can I check you out?"

...

...

...

"...These flirting lines are sin." Toriel decided with a hearty laugh, snorting a little, which in turn caused Asgore to laugh. "And don't think I forgot the others, Gorey! Honestly, what is it with you and my backside?!"

"It's rather difficult for me to _not_ compliment it. Cushy Tushy.~"

"For goodness sake, do you think you can compliment some other part of me for a bit?" Asgore stroked his beard in response to this. He would have gone for her crimson eyes, which were incredibly alluring on their own...but he chose to be cheeky.

"...Bountiful Beautiful Bosom?"

"You did _NOT_...!" Toriel couldn't laugh hard anymore, her sides were beginning to ache from all the giggling. Asgore was the same way, holding his side for a bit. They truly began to calm down for a bit. Through all of their soft word games and dorky flirting, Toriel was feeling much better about her day, relaxing with her husband while being silly and affectionate with him. And simply being with him all on it's own.

Asgore snickered while the both of them finally sit up after spending an extended period lying on the ground. He then wrapped his arms around Toriel and pulled her into a cuddly hug. "We win again.~"

"You said 'we' again...I'm curiously wondering why."

"We both laughed and had fun being silly. And we're overall enjoying our alone time together. I'd say that's a mutual victory. To put it simply... we're a team. A Dream Team. Team Dreemurr.~"

"...That's the cheesiest one so far." Toriel mumbled with a soft smile.

"Nope, I've got at least one left that tops it." Asgore playful taunted. Toriel huffed but lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I have planted many flowers. But you... _you're_ my irreplaceable garden."

Toriel snickered. He was right, that one was much cheesier. But she found it sweet anyway. "...I have seen the best and the worst of you. And after all this time, I've learned my lesson...and like you unquestionably did for me...I choose both."

Asgore smiled brightly at her, nuzzling her nose, which she happily returned. "I love you, Tori Wori."

"And I love you, Gorey Goo." Toriel murmurs affectionately while resting her head under his chin. Gerson certainly would have given the addition to their pet names a thumbs down, and they would simply giggle. "I'm still a bit tired though...can you be a dear and make some tea for the both of us?" She gently requested while lightly caressing his cheek, with a relaxed sigh as his response. "And in return, I'll bake us both a pie to share."

"Sounds like a golly good plan."

"Very good." Toriel nodded as the both of them stood up and headed for the kitchen, preparing the things they're best at for one another.

The smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie-Asgore said 'ButtsPie' every time she announces it, eliciting more giggles-as well as freshly made tea filled the room, and they both sit at the table with loving nods as they begin eating their pie and sipping their tea. Toriel resisted asking where the boys were, despite her initial worries over recent events. She trusted them.

Also, as much as she enjoyed their company and overall presence, she admitted that alone time with Asgore is rather nice and comforting. They were being silly and goofy together to their hearts content, something she treasures rather fondly. Not only that, but she realized he was getting bolder. She was sure Frisk had something to do with it; Asgore has been gradually flirty with her, so much that it briefly caught her off guard. And seeing the immense love through his eyes as he does so, it did make her feel quite beautiful. She reminded herself not to get left behind in this endeavor. But she felt the desire to return as much loving attention to him as he constantly gives to her.

After they were finished, they both rolled up their sleeves and took the time to do he dishes together, which would get things done in half the time. After they finished, Asgore would gently hold Toriel's paw with his own, smiling rather goofily at her, admiring her. Toriel snickered, rolling her eyes as she reached for his paw, gently caressing it, then lightly kissed his muzzle. Asgore smiled and returns the gesture, affectionately rubbing her back. Holding their posture for half a minute, they separated for air, lightly pressing their foreheads together. "I'm still a bit tired...want to cuddle until we nap, Fluffybuns?"

"I'm fine with that idea.~"

Before long they both returned to the couch, sitting quietly. At least until Asgore lifted Toriel a bit so she was sitting on his lap. His paw lightly brushed around her rear, surprising her, yet causing a pleasant shiver as well. Regardless of this, they focused on each others eyes, finding comfort and warmth within them. They then lovingly nuzzle each other's noses while cuddling each other, until they eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

This was a simple, yet fun evening alone together, embracing the adorable cheesiness of their affections. Hopefully, they could make more times for moments like this.

 _That would be really dreamy._

* * *

 **There ya go! Downtime for the cast! In forms of couples! Developing, learning more about one another, or simply being with one another and remembering the times of the past..downtime is great.**

 **The main point is that they're all happy. They know it's only a matter of time before they get back into hectic stuff, so they'll enjoy said downtime while it's here. Then they'll be mentally sound to face new dangers.**

 **You may have noticed that Sans and Papyrus, despite being mentioned, are nowhere to be seen. That's because the next chapter will be mostly about them, and a couple of details are a bit more...plot important for the distant future. But it's still mostly filled with happier times.**

 **In fact, ya might even consider it 'Episode Skelebros'. Don't have to use that term, just something I think is a bit neat.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day!~**


	50. Preparation For Something Special?

**This one is a bit on the short side. Mainly because the beginning is setting up for some questions considering something very important, are beginning to be addressed, and will be answered further down the line. While the rest of it is simply the skelebros taking the lead for the time being. Not gonna lie, it might not be _too_ good. But, I'm somewhat happy with it. Might come back and recheck it a few more times, though.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(?)**

Sans was standing in what seemed like a neverending darkness. He didn't think it was anything new, he's had plenty of nightmares and daymares-both which relentlessly, unfairly, take away his greatest method of relief: _sleep_ -regarding sitting in the dark all alone. Though it's been quite a long time since he's mentally checked into this darkness, and he's pretty sure that he didn't will his mind to end up with complete nothingness.

Which left him with a very thought-provoking question: What was he doing here? He didn't know, and that really places Sans on guard. Ever since he left the Underground, he had to accept that he wasn't going to be capable of predicting future events anymore, so he was always on his guard. Though he didn't allow this to sink into his daily life, he was quite adept at doing this. Though a select few-Chara, Toriel, and Papyrus-have become better at seeing through this mask. And as a result, he tried not to keep much secrets anymore. He had MANY secrets, so many that his habit ran the great risk of destroying all of his relationships beyond repair. It was pure luck that his friends were so forgiving.

Sans shook his head. He was getting off topic; he needed to figure out what was going on. That is...until he noticed a white flame. Curiously, he walked up the the open flame, his footsteps gently echoing throughout the space, until he stopped in front of it and found that passing images were in front of it. Images...involving himself and his friends.

They were doing various things...things he was quite sure they _haven't_ done. Asriel, Chara, and Frisk finding his machine...notably finding other versions of themselves and their friends and family...other versions of said friends and family coming to _them_...and they were preparing to fight a certain intense enemy...though the images ended there. As each image passed by, Sans scratched his skull in confusion, trying to process it all.

 _what's goin' on with these images...?_

 ** _"They're images from an alternate timeline..."_**

Sans froze up from the voice, the immensely familiar voice. His eye lights shifted slowly towards the origin, which isn't too far to the left. There he would see a tall figure mostly shrouded in darkness aside from his face, and was consistently glitching every ten seconds. His eye sockets darkened when he realized who it was.

Gaster.

"...g...?" Sans muttered.

 _ **"You're aware of this concept, aren't you Sans? These are the events that happened in a different timeline. A timeline much like your own, but drastically different in terms of what events transpire, as well as who's within them. With some increased effort on their part, even I was able to take part in the timeline...though it did not last long."**_ Gaster informed him while looking solemn. _**"There was too much data gathering from different worlds into one timeline...the overflow of data without sufficient time to formulate the sufficient space to hold it all...it could not handle it...the timeline crashed. Everyone and everything within it has stopped functioning...they never stood a chance."**_

"too much...data...?" Sans said in quiet shock.

 _ **"Like a bridge that collapsed when too much weight is placed upon it while it's supports have already grown weary over time. It was bound to happen with the overflow of data in a timeline..."**_ Gaster shook his head. _**"Everyone in that timeline is eternally stuck in suspended animation...while I have been forced back into the Void...but it is not all hopeless. They managed to restore my form within that timeline. So even though I'm back in the Void, it has a far less firm hold on me, so I can make contact with you and briefly materialize in the real world...not for long, however."**_

"oh...temporary visit...?"

 _ **"Indeed. It's currently taking all of my current power just to keep talking to you. Though it's nowhere near as bad as it used to be."**_

"...geez..." Sans sighed as he scratched his skull, taking all of this information in. In another timeline, it just...stopped. Though he was glad that it wasn't Chara or Frisk responsible for it-which briefly made him feel guilty; Chara has earned his trust by now, despite their shared cynicism-it was still just as tragic. A timeline has stopped completely because it couldn't handle the strain placed on it. Too much information, not enough space, no time given to _create_ the space...so it simply stopped. Without warning.

 _and that timeline stopping allowed this one to start anew. better. stronger. more adequate._

Gaster could tell what he was thinking, and nodded. _**"Indeed. This is a timeline within the same universe, one that branched off from that one. Though I can already tell...you and your loved ones are significantly more powerful here, and much more determined. And as a response, the challenges you all will face will be much more difficult. There shall be heartache...scars...fury...but also love, compassion, and determination. Many intense emotion will flow through you, and everyone. Because you're that determined to maintain your peace."**_

Sans shrugged."yeah...let's say that i'm likin' the peace when it's here, so i just wanna keep it as intact as possible. but, uh...are we gonna run into that same overloading data problem here...?"

 _ **"Not at all. This timeline is much more stable than the last one. I believe the issue won't repeat itself, at least not to that extreme."**_ As he explains this, Gaster begins to glitch more...his way of slowly fading away. **_"Oh dear. My time appears to be up. How unfortunate...I really missed you. I'm glad you're so much stronger now...I won't be worrying about you nearly as muh anymore..."_**

Sans's eye lights shrunk as he stepped forward with his hand out. "wait a moment, g! there's still so much we need to talk about! you can't go now!" Sans pleaded for a bit...though he calmed himself down and stepped back. "who am i kiddin'? there's nothin' i can do with the way things are now...there ain't no use for me to beg." He shook his head."but still...i...i can't help but hold onto the hope that eventually...we will be able to help you...without endangerin' everyone within the process..."

Gaster paused for a little bit. Then he smiled. _**"...You're much more hopeful than you used to be...I hope to see that more often when we meet again. Though I fear the circumstances of my return might not be the most pleasant...farewell, Sans."**_ And with this, Gaster completely disappears.

And Sans wakes up.

* * *

Sans' eye lights stared up at the ceiling of his room. That was definitely not something he expected to happen in order to start his day. A mental visit from someone he wasn't expecting to see, as well as the information he provided during said visit. He sits up a bit and rubbed his skull. He didn't really know how to take it, honestly. This timeline was a branch from another one? A result from that timeline failing, to succeed where that timeline horribly failed. That was quite a depressing way to think, when it came down to it. Though no matter how bad it felt, there wasn't much he could do about it. That was another timeline. He had to focus on what's going on within _this_ one.

He had to be the cautious one. Things could go wrong at any time, anywhere. The outside world was much more hostile than he thought, though not for the reasons he first thought of.

"SANS!"

But he'll focus on that later. Right now, he had his brother to attend to. With a somewhat tired yawn, he reluctantly climbs out of bed and gazed around his room for several moments...there was a sense of balance between cleanliness and messiness. Enough to be comfortable, enough to know where his things were, and it would satisfy his brother to an extent. He slipped into his jacket and slippers, and a brief cyan flash crossed his eye sockets before he vanished from his room. Soon enough, he reappeared in a flash right beside Papyrus, who jumped in response.

"GAH! SANS! I KEEP TELLING YOU NOT TO DO THAT SO SUDDENLY!"

"meh."

"AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME KIND OF WARNING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"meh."

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY, SOME HUMANS ARE STILL NOT USED TO THE IDEA OF TELEPORTING MONSTERS. YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY SURPRISED THEM, AND NOT IN THE PLEASANT AND WELCOMING WAY, BUT IN THE SCARY AND NOT-SO-WELCOMING WAY!"

"meh."

"...YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU?"

"yup."

"IS THAT THE TRUTH?"

"...pass."

"BAH, WHATEVER." Papyrus waved off as he turned around and made his way towards the front door, and Sans again took the time to notice that he still wasn't wearing his battle body...he hasn't worn it in quite a while. It was strange, knowing that Papyrus has been wearing it for so long he even showered in them, constantly. Seeing Papyrus without it for such a consistent amount of time, it was another thing he found tough, but not impossible, to adjust to. "ANYWAY, WE HAVE TO GO, SANS. TO MTT RESORT. METTATON REQUIRES OUR ASSISTANCE!"

"mtt needs our helpin' hands? whatever for?"

"HE SAYS THAT A CERTAIN SOMEONE IS PLANNING A PARTY, AND THEY WOULD LIKE TO HOLD IT AT MTT RESORT. IT'S OUR MAIN HANGOUT ASIDE FROM GRILLBY'S...RELUCTANTLY, WHEN IT COMES TO THE LATTER." Papyrus grumbled, before focusing again. "I TOLD HIM THAT WE WOULD BE VOLUNTEERING TO LEND HIM OUR HANDS AND MAGIC TO SPEED UP THE PROCESS. WILL THIS BE A PROBLEM?"

"nah. i've got time to spend. let's go." He channeled his ma-

"OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER!" Papyrus hurriedly placed his hand over Sans' eyes."NO TELEPORTING TODAY. WE'RE GOING TO DRIVE IN OUR CAR LIKE DECENT CITIZENS."

"decent citizens, huh?"

"OF COURSE. WE ARE TOO AMAZING TO BE 'NORMAL' CITIZENS! NYEH!"

"...meh. i'll take it." Sans shrugged it off. Papyrus offered to drive them there, saving him the magic. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

"EXCELLENT! FRISK HAS ALSO VOLUNTEERED TO LEND HIS HELPING HANDS, SO I SHALL BE PICKING HIM UP FIRST."

"cool." Sans smiled a bit more at that. Asriel and Chara must have been busy with something else, then. That was fine. Been a while since they've hung with Frisk, anyway.

* * *

Frisk was sitting happily in the backseat of Papyrus' car, waddling his feet a bit as his Golden Locket jangled a bit around his neck, his hair flowing with the wind. He seemed so immensely happy with the chance to spend time with the skeleton brothers, and to help with something great in the process. It seemed to be a bit strange for Sans, but he didn't mind. Frisk was currently happy, and Papyrus was driving around like the cool guy that Sans knows he is. He was content with this.

Soon enough, they stopped in front of the MTT resort and Papyrus parked their car. In front of the complex, Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook were the once to greet them. Frisk, eager to meet and greet, opened his arms with a wide smile.

"Hewwo!~"

Sans didn't know why he envisioned Frisk looking like a cat while saying hello in that matter, but he didn't think hard on it. The image itself was hilarious.

"AHA! Frisky Bits! Blessed I am to have your assistance, my shining superstar!~" Mettaton exclaimed. His metallic arms stretched and caught Frisk, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheeks and making him giggle while returning his hug. "So glad that you could make it, dear! Oh, and you even brought the skeleton brothers! Wonderful!"

"HI METTATON, GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"sup."

Mettaton soon turned towards the brothers with a gentle nod. "Right, good to see you. I'm actually here to plan a specific part this time, and I plan to make it GLORIOUS! You fine gentleman will be assisting me, my Mettabots, and loyal employees and friends, to set up this party to the best of your ability. Will I be able to count on you boys?~"

"I'm hear to help!" Frisk said while gleefully raising his hands.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LEND HIS GREATEST SERVICES! NYEH!~" Papyrus declared proudly.

"sure." Sans shrugged.

"Excellent, darlings! Napstablook and Shyren will assist you however they can regarding your assignments, so listen well!" Mettaton nodded as he sets Frisk down and clapped towards his Mettabots. I'll handle the overall production, so everyone simply did your best!"

"O-Kay!"

"NYEHHEH!"

"yeah."

"Wonderful, darlings, wonderful. Get to it! I'll check on your progress in two hours!" With that, Mettaon saunters off, leaving the others to their devices.

Sans gestured the others over as he looks around. "alrighty then. he's quite clear about his intentions. settin' up a party. and it might be a bit grand, which means he's gonna be usin' the ballroom. so here's how we're gonna do this. i'll take bratty, catty, and burgerpants to help with the concessions and such. food, drinks, small snacks, the good stuff. while paps, frisk, napstablook and shyren, you all take your time and set up all the need decorations. by geneal activity, he must mean the planning and such. we'll leave that to him, like he said. i ain't gonna complain about a lessened work load."

"SO LONG AS YOU ACTUALLY _DO_ THE WORK, SANS."

"yeah yeah..."

And with this, along with a brief shared high five, they each split up and got to work. Sans nonchalantly stretched before he got a move on himself. He had quite the job ahead of him, so he wanted to be done with it as quickly as he possibly can. And quick he was. Many of the concessions have been placed within several boxes that were quite easy to take out and set around for a bit, especially when someone like him had handy telekinesis. And that's exactly what he used to spread things out a bit. Many tables gained a cyan outline and were set around neatly in the places that they would most likely be able to fit.

Of course, knowing Mettaton, he would most likely want things to be set a certain way. Sans wouldn't really have the time or patience or care to listen to any of that, so he'll just set them as best he can and let Mettaton sort them all out. Sure that would lightly annoy the robot, but not exactly enough to raise his voice over. And Sans did consider himself an expert at being rather cheeky. Though even if he was cheeky abiut it, he was definitely here to help.

Among doing his assigned job, he looked around to see Bratty and Catty chatting quite a bit as they were setting food across the tables Sans set. He then looks to the other side to see Burgerpants, sweeping along the floors. He looked...rather down. Wanting to bring the guy up, he walked over to him and laid an elbow on one of the tables. "heya. ya come here often?"

"Very original, Sans. Ya know just as well as I do that I work here." Burgerpants grumbled as he did away with a bit more trash. "What are you even doing here anyway?You're not exactly the working type."

"ya know me so well, burgs'." Sans snickered while lightly twirling a smaller box with telekinesis. "seriously, though. what's on your mind?"

"Why do you even care?"

"are ya gonna give me a reason why i shouldn't?"

Burgerpants didn't give a response to that one. Sans was serious about the question, yet didn't push it farther than he needed to. The question was there. Whether Burgerpants answered or not was on him, for the most part. And he was right to think Burgerpants would take the chance to talk, hearing him sigh. "'I'll admit that things have been looking up for me, at least a little bit. Though not nearly enough to really get me off the ground for good, you know?"

"kind of."

"All I'm saying, is that I really want a big change. It doesn't have to be anything super grand or anything. Just...a positive throw in my direction. I guess it's a way of saying that I'm on a roll, and I want that trend to continue a bit longer." he then chuckled. "Ha. That's probably a bit too hopeful for me, though."

"..nah. that's something i think about as well. can my life get any better? sure. is it actually gonna _happen?_ probably not." Sans shrugged. "basically, I learned which issues are woth tackling the hardest. my life is going quite well right now, so no need for serious alarm."

"Gee, I'm so happy for you."

"but you've been workin' hard for a pretty long time, burgerpants. you've got a chance. sometimes ya just gotta wait for it to grasp you, and not the other way around. it grates the nerves, i know. but there's gonna be a time in which life completely disregards our comfort zone and forces us into somethin' hectic. sometimes for our own good, sometimes not."

Burgerpants narrowed his eyes a bit and lightly rubbed his chin, before gently nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Life sure likes to kick the crap outta you, but it ain't gonna stop soon. Complaining about it will eventually get as tiring as actually living through it."

"heh. see, _that_ i have experience with." Sans laughed, half bitter, half genuine. One of the best kinds of laughs there is. Not everyone will be able to see right through it.

They would have continued the converse, but the younger patch eventually caught up with the. "SANS! WE WERE ABLE TO GET MOST OF THE DECORATIONS SET UP IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! WE HOPE THAT YOU MAY BE PROUD OF US FOR OUR JOBS WELL DONE, FOR THE MOST PART!" Papyrus declares quite loudly while puffing out his chest. While Frisk simply laughs with the likes of Shyren and Napstablook. Nevertheless, they really were quite proud of their progress. "SHYREN AND NAPSTABLOOK WERE ABLE TO SET UP THE STAGES, HANDLE A FEW RIBBONS, PLANT SOME QUALITY WALLPAPER...HOLD ON...CAN YOU _GROW_ WALLPAPER?"

"Sort of." Frisk shrugged.

"well techincally paper comes form trees, so growing trees means ya get more paper, paper can be stylized into wallpaper, sooooo...can ya grow wallpaper? technically."

"...SANS. I UNFORTUNATELY DID NOT GET A SINGLE BIT OF THAT." Papyrus announced, though he soon smiled. "BUT REGARDLESS, E WERE ABLE TO HANDLE OUR TASK WITHOUT MUCH TROUBLE AT ALL."

"Setting the stage was quite easy...I really can't wait to see how they react to it...!" Shyren said somewhat excitedly; she still didn't sound really chill about it all. "And the best part is that many will be participating, just like many other mass celebrations...it'll be fun...really fun..."

"I agree! A bit of fun for everyone that comes! A party! And this time, Mettaotn is here to properly 'orchestrate' it to the best of his abilities. I think I can take a bit of resoect from that and apply it to my own determination! I'll be able to do my best at decorating everything that needs decorating."

"you'd probably cover anything and we'd have to cut ourselves out of it." Sans chuckled while shaking his head. "anyway, we're pretty much done here. but it can't hurt to add a few more touchups here and there, can it?"

"I...can help...too...give me...a shot..." Naptablook requested, lightly floating around, which did let Sans think about it. And it was a very reasonable request that simply needed a proper guide. And that definitely wasn't Sans, so he was going to have Mettaton assign his cousin a proper way to help out.

As they were making the finishing touches, Mettaton returned with a great swing and a brief pep in his step, eying the area with a satisfied nod. "Hmm...I will have to make a few finishing touches of my own, but other than that, everything is amazing here, boys and girls!"

"OOOOH! DOES THAT MEAN WE GET?"

"That's right, Pappy! Gold star for you!" Mettaton beamed while lightly placing a golden sticker on Papyrus' head. He became rather giddy with glee and hopped off after doing so. Mettaton happily passed a few more to his employees, as well as the remainder of his friends. "Alright, people! We've got a lot to prepare for, so we have to hustle. Our client wants this party to be something memorable, and I plan on following through with that wish!" Through the commotion, Sans noticed that Frisk wandered up to Bratty and Catty, and seemed to be saying quite a few things to them. At first their expressions were filed with surprise. Then it was a bit of guilt. And at last, acceotance, and a look that's made after an important-at least to them-decsion. Frisk nodded in satisfaction and went along with his own business. Sans wondered what that was about, but shrugged it off quite casually.

"speakin' of which, who _is_ your client for this whole big shindig you're plannin', mettaton?"

The robot turned to him and lightly gave him a hushing motion, looking around a bit, before whispering to Sans. "Between you and me...the client is Muffet."

" _muffet?_ "

"Yes. She assigned me a theme, the setups, lended some of her money, the works!"

"really...? what is that spider up to this time...?" Sans wondered, though he had a rather deep feeling he would not be finding out until much later on. But he could tell it was going to be big, to Muffet at least. She's not the kind of person who spends money in ways not involving getting more money. This must be really big and important to her, she doesn't o these things without motivation.

And with that, Sans was pretty curious to see what it what the surprise was.

* * *

 **There we go, readers. The one behind the construction that Mettaton is taking charge of, is none other than Muffet. She's helping fund the special project because she has the money to spend. And considering what it's ultimately for, it's going to be money well-spent. At least to her. It's worth it to her.**

 **What shall it be? We'll find out next time!**

 **Also...it's been exactly one year since I started this reboot story. It's been doing marginally better, I have better grasp of it, it's been flowing somewhat better, and...**

 **Thanks for reading it. Ya really stuck out for this story through ups and downs, and there's likely to be more. But I'll be happy to entertain anyway. So sincerely, thanks. You readers are really amazing.**


	51. Sweet Sixteen, Doubled!

**Oh! What do we have here? Another birthday chapter! Only this time, it's towards two of our younger female characters! And in the most unexpected of ways. Well, at least towards one of them. It's still very sweet, in a way. shows a great deal of devotion, ya know?**

 **There are other developments here and there that begin, and will be explored down the road. But for now, these two take the spotlight this chapter. Hope ya don't mind.~**

 **Chapter Start!~**

* * *

Toriel and Muffet were sitting outside in chairs on a relatively sunny day, both of them taking an extended sip of their tea, before setting it back on their respective coasters, and sighing pleasantly. Muffet smiles gingerly towards Toriel, who smiles back towards her with a respectful nod.

"I must say, Toriel. Your husband really knows how to make some quality tea. As embarrassed as I am to admit it, my tea can't even _attempt_ to compete with his." Muffet complimented while her middle hands gently applauded. "Truly top-notch tea, five stars!~"

"Oh come now, Muffet. You underestimate yourself." Toriel said while waving her off slightly. "Your tea is just fine, Muffet. There's a reason why many come to your parlor to have some. Don't devalue you skill so much."

"Such amazing praise from a mighty Queen!~"

"We'd best not play the flattery game..." Toriel smiled as she pawed her cheek, lightly blushing. Muffet giggled at this as she sipped more of her tea, then takes a bite from her crumpet. One that's filled with spiders. At the same time, Toriel also took a slice of Snail Pie from her plate and takes a bite from that, enjoying a bit of the slime, slightly. What they both take a bit of amusement from, is that Chara still finds their taste buds bizarre-even by monster standards-because of this. Snails and Spiders. It just makes him shiver sometimes. At least Muffet has a valid reason; spiders tend to eat each other anyway. While Toriel...Toriel just really likes snails. Either way, it leaves him baffled..and slightly sick.

Speaking of Chara...

"So...Muffet." Toriel eventually began as she sets her teacup down. "I've honestly put off talking about this because I didn't want to appear to appear as a meddler. It's been some time...since you and my son Chara have begun dating, I mean."

"Mhm! And as usual, Chara-Dearie is adorable! Simply adorable!~" Muffet beamed while gently palming her cheeks, moving her head side to side. "I simply can't help but boop his pink cutie cheeks. They're _begging_ to be booped!~"

Toriel briefly chuckled at her enthusiasm, though she did try to stay focused. "I agree. Chara's cheeks are rather boopable. Though I wonder. You really do like to dote on him, don't you?"

Muffet shrugged. "I suppose that I do...but not nearly as much as you and Asgore doting on your sons altogether."

"A-Ah...!" Toriel blinked, then turned her head with a slight blush. She can't really deny that she takes many opportunities to dote on her beloved sons when the time is appropriate. And when she does, she really makes it known just how much she cares about them. Both she and her husband do this relentlessly whenever they can. Though from the looks of it, Muffet also indulges the boys whenever she can. She's rather polite, even though her way of living life can be a bit strange to the human eye. "...Okay, I can admit to spoiling them sometimes..."

"It certainly is alright to admit that. It's fine, truly."

"I suppose." Toriel relented while scratching her cheek a bit. "...Also, you admit to being...um...quite teasing."

"Hm?"

"You tend to tease him a lot."

"Oh yes, I admit to being terribly flirty with him." Muffet says as she sips more of her tea. "I have a bit of guilty pleasure seeing him all flustered, and seeing his cheeks go even pinker from embarrassment. He's such a cute sweetheart!~"

Toriel did giggle a bit from this. The more protective side of her mind didn't feel _completely_ comfortable with Muffet's constant flirting with her son, since she gets rather...suggestive. Then again, she wasn't really in a position to reprimand her for it. She herself has been increasingly flirty with Asgore when they're alone together. So she won't tell off Muffet for it. She was simply worried that she would take it too far at some point, and both of them would wind up hurt from it. But she was able to reassure herself. As much of a relentless tease as Muffet freely admits herself to being, Toriel knew that she would never do anything to intentionally, truly hurt Chara. They've spent far too much time together for that to be a conclusion.

After another period of silence between them, Toriel asked another question. "Muffet...another important question, if you mind."

"Fire away." Muffet quipped with a wink.

Toriel chuckled. Depending on the situation, puns were her weakness. Though she calmed herself and asked: "When it comes to you loving my son...what might your thoughts be on it?"

"Ever since we met, I've grown to love the chocolate loving Dreemurr. But I suppose you're asking about me falling _in_ love with him. Is that right?" Muffet deduced, in which Toriel nodded. "As much as I enjoy getting a rise out of Chara...I enjoy making him happy even more. He's worth the effort. So I spoil him with gifts, chocolate, and much cuddles. I have the arms for the cuddles." Muffet snickered. "...But I am serious. I care about your son, and I do try my best to put his happiness first...though that doesn't mean I can't indulge myself as well, does it?~"

"I suppose not..." Toriel scratched her head a bit. "Anyway...what was the defining factor that made you fully fall in love with him?" Muffet smiled as she leaned in, lifted Toriel's ear, and whispered into it for a few minutes. Her eyes widened and her paws covered her muzzle, as Muffet pulled back, gently smiling. "Oh my goodness...Muffet..."

"Mhm.~"

"I didn't expect that from you...I apologize for my underestimation of you...that's-"

"Don't worry about it. As much as one tries, one's protective maternal side doesn't fully go away." Muffet reasoned as she poured some more tea for the both of them. "Also, will you be attending the special event I have planned for the evening?"

Toriel smiled as she takes her cup of tea. "Why of course, Muffet. I must agree that it's very thoughtful of you to do this. And you're putting quite a bit of money into it."

"Money can be easily regained, Dearie. What I'm more hard at work for, is building up my many relationships to be the best that they can be. As much as I love doing things for money, simply doing things because you love others is _much_ more fulfilling." She says while lifting her own teacup and cutely tilting her head. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"We're full of agreements today." Toriel chuckled as she lifts her own teacup and they lightly tapped them together, before taking a gentle sip from said cups. Toriel was reassured now, and she could rest easy knowing Chara was in good hands...all six of them.

As for Muffet, she couldn't wait for evening to come. It is surely going to be a great one.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!? PLEASE tell me that you're joking!"

"No, I'm not joking! Are YOU joking?!"

Asgore, Undyne, and Gerson were sheepishly watching the ever-growing argument between the two females trying to verbally dominate the other. They were arguing about a certain subject, a subject they feel very much passionate about, and refuses to accept defeat on the matter.

Mew Mew Kissie Cutie.

"You're seriously confused in the head if you think that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is better than the first!" Alphys shouted in outrage as she slammed her paws on the table, her glasses shining akin to a mad scientist on a temper tantrum. "It's ful of unacceptable flaws that make a complete mockery of the original! They shouldn't have tried to drastically change something that was already doing well! It's complete garbage! Zero stars!"

"And _YOU'RE_ ridiculously unfair about this if you find Mew Mew Kissy Cutie two doesn't match up to the original, or even surpass it!" Red growled, her lips pulling back into an irritated snarl. "Many new concepts have been introduced that can appeal to both an older audience AND newer audiences with acceptable shifts in genre that can help further and improve it's story and characters! New doesn't always equal bad, and this is one of those cases!"

"Why don't you you accept that the newer one completely perverted what the overall series is and should be?!"

"Why don't YOU accept that your stupid nostalgia glasses is keeping you from enjoying something great!?"

"SUMBIT!"

"NEVER!"

Asgore slowly sips some tea from his cup, gently placed it back on his coaster, and sighed pleasantly. "Such a beautiful day outside, isn't it Gerson?"

"Indeed...unfortunately it's drowned out by these youngn's strong passion over their favorite anime." Gerson sighed, shaking his head.

"They'll break out of it soon. So long as things don't get physical, I'm sure it'll be fine." Asgore seemed pretty positive about this, despite the shouting match going on behind him. Gerson sighed as he gently shook his head. Honestly, he wished he could understand most things going on within his long-time friend's head. Then he realized that Asgore might not exactly be wrong to try and stay away from a passionate conflict between two women. It rarely ends well.

Undyne, however, was enjoying herself quite a bit, staring dreamily towards Alphys as she fully allows her nerdiness to shine against her canine. Passionate Alphys was hotter Alphys for her, no matter the subject. She lightly stares at the ring on her finger and fondly remembers that she'll be married to that nerd in due time. It's coming quite soon, actually. And she truly could not wait for the day to come aleady.

"Undyne. Dear child. Have you decided how your wedding is going to go?" Asgore asked, wanting to steer a conversation to somewhere more positive. Undyne blinked her uncovered eye as she eagerly turned towards Asgore and Gerson.

"Hell yeah! We've already got a bunch of stuff laid out! It's gonna be great!" Undyne beamed while blowing up a bit of her hair. "Get this, guys...we're having our wedding...at the beach."

"Golly!"

"I know, right? I know how much Toriel has wanted everyone to go to the beach. This is gonna be the excuse she'll need to go through with it." Undyne said while pushing some of her hair away. "Besides, I always wanted to go to the beach, too. Water might be nice, and I heard that Mettaton even lead a mass cleanup of the place just so that we can visit it en-masse. We also got a permit to use the place for wedding grounds, which was one of the first things we took care of. And we also got the beach suite there rented out so we can also do some inside stuff. I dunno. Alphys and Mettaton did most of the planning."

"Did you also decide on your attires?" Gerson asked politely.

"Ah, yeah. A bit of formal yet informal mixed in. So nothing too fancy, yet also nothing too casual, and matches the beach theme. Of course, Mettaton took care of that as well. Decided that me and Alphys are both gonna rock a dress."

"You're _both_ going to wear a dress?"

"Yeah. I figured, why the hell not?" Undyne shrugged. "Alphys is gonna look super cute in the dress. We're BOTH gonna look super cute in dresses! Fuhuhu!~" Undyne cackled a bit. Though she also calmed down as she gazed at Asgore and Gerson a bit more seriously. "Though aside from all of that...I'd like to ask you both something."

"Hm?" Both of them hummed simultaneously at the statement.

Undyne didn't know how to come out about this. Though the first thing she did to introduce it is to reach her hands out and gently takes hold of their paw/hand. She took a deep breath, sighed deeply, and looked them both in the face. "Would you both come to this wedding...as my fathers? It would mean a lot to me."

The request made both of their souls warm significantly with delight at her question, and found it positively adorable how she began blushing when she started asking it. Both of them squeezed her hand and smiled widely. Knowing her personally and helping her along for many years, their answer was quite obvious.

"Absolutely."

Undyne grinned happily at this, and reached out to hug the both of them. She was so glad to have their support, and their love. From her mentor/father and idol/father. It was truly a feeling she'll always cherish.

She lightly looked over to Alphys and Red who, like Asgore predicted, burned themselves out from all the arguing. She knowingly grinned again.

 _Alphys and I will have our day. But for today, it's someone else's special day..._

* * *

"Muffet! What in the dog biscuit are you doing...?" Red asked impatiently. Muffet was constantly pushing her along as her upper hands covered her back and middle hands pressed against her back, initiating said push. "You've been pushing me with my eyes covered for several minutes now. What's going on, and what are you up to this time?" It was obvious this was another one of Muffet's schemes, one she refused to tell her about until they get to their destination.

"Ahuhuhu! You worry too much, Red Dearie. Just let your dear friend Muffet guide you on the path to happiness and cheer!~"

"That doesn't explain anything..."

"Patience, my lovely wolf. Patience. We're almost there. Just keep those pretty silver eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Muffet cooed as she had Red walk for a little bit longer, and Red could definitely smell that their destination was close. And the air suddenly smelled delicious, which was a sign of a lot food being around her. After much walking, Muffet eventually stopped, and therefore stopped Red in her tracks. And with a cheeky smile, Muffet eventually uncovers Red's eyes. "Okay! Open them!~" Grumbling, Red followed her request.

"Muffet, seriously, what is going on-"

 _ **"SURPRISE!~"**_

"...here...?" Red trailed off as her mout dropped slightly from the sight before her. Many of her friends have been gathered in the plaza of the MTT Resort. Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Dogressa, Dogamy, Ice Wolf, and many more were gathered around, all of them wearing bright and happy faces, while Red blinked owlishly. "W...What's is all this...? What's everyone doing here...?" She asked in complete bafflement, something that amused most people around them.

"Silly pup. It's your birthday!~" Dogressa said with a rather wide smile, delighted to see her daughter's eyes bright up with surprise, and it was more positive than neagtive. She was simply confused. Nevertheless, the confusion was admittedly amusing to observe.

"My...my birthday...? But...I don't even know when my birthday is..." Red mumbled. Throughout the memories she's regained, not a single one of them has given even the slightest cue as to when her birthday was. And in all honesty, she was completely unsure if she even _had_ one. She was more than happy to celebrate anyone else's birthday, but she was genuinely unaware that she had a birthday capable of being celebrated. She wished for an explanation, and Muffet was happy to answer.

"Well it's really quite simple, Dearie. You see...I decided to share my birthday with you!~"

...

...

...

Red blinked once. Then twice. And then a third time. And after fully processing that Muffet was indeed serious about this, her muzzle opened halfway, yet words refused to come out right away. Muffet smiled happily towards her. It was no joke, Muffet had actually shared her birthday with Red. She blinked once more as she fully processed this. Muffet was amused by how long it was taking her to accept that this was really happening. After the moment of silence, her eyes brightened up even more.

"...You...you're really willing to share your birthday...with _me_...?" Red asked quietly.

"Why of course! It goes to show that you wouldn't really know your birthday since you never celebrated it, so I decided to share mine with you! I've received the Pack's go-ahead in advance in order to do so." Muffet beamed as she skipped up to Red and held her by the paws, hopping excitedly. "We're both sixteen now! Hurray!~"

Sixteen...the both of them were sixteen. In terms of monster years anyway-which is a confusing concept in of it's own-but it still struck pretty strongly with her as she slowly accepted that she was sixteen. Some humans found their sixteenth birthday to be a pretty important deal, especially to females. Red honestly didn't think too much about it, but Muffet clearly has. She wants Red to enjoy this just as much as she will. Once again, despite how Muffet usually acts, it was another display of just how much she really, truly cares about Red. She seems pretty intent on keeping her canine best friend happy whenever and however she can.

"Muffet...you..." She couldn't even finish her thought, she was far too touched. Soon enough, their hand holding turned into a cuddly hug and nuzzle. "You tease me one moment, then affectionately spoil in the next. You're very random, you know that?"

"Random can be fun. _Smoosh.~_ " Muffet beamed while squishing Red's cheeks and lightly shaking her head. "Ya wanna know something funny? We're now both surely older than our boyfriends, at least a bit.~" Muffet said with a giggle, as Asriel was currently fourteen, and Chara was fifteen.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess that's true."

Muffet releases Red's cheeks and clapped. "Alright then! Let's get started! Plenty of wonderful things to enjoy!" Muffet was aware that their own birthday wouldn't be as grand as the Dreemurr Trio's, that was alright. She didn't wish for the day to be grand, but to be somewhat graceful. At least for herself. She made plenty of room for Red's wants as well.

Red grinned and nodded at Muffet as she turned towards her fellow Pack. She looked to the side as she sees Asriel waving to her, wishing her happy birthday with a wave and bright smile. Red moved towards him and grabbed his paw. "Right! What do we do first?~"

"I may have something in mind.~" Toriel smiled kindly as she held her phone and texted something to Red's own cell phone.

Red blinked as she pulled out her adorable phone and checked said text. She reads over it for a few moments, only for her eyes to widen and look up to Toriel. "A scavenger hunt...for the different kinds of Cinnamon Bunnies you baked for me?!"

She looked amused by her eyes lighting up, and gestures a gentle side wave with her paw. "Do try to find them all, dear child. And do enjoy yourself while doing so.~" Toriel had properly memorized at this point of Red's great love for Cinnamon Bunnies. So different varieties of Cinnamon Bunnies would really gain her interest. And it certainly did, seeing how the wolf pup's silver eyes were shining with anticipation, while Muffet giggled. Toriel giggles a bit when she noticed Asgore raise an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head. "Oh, fine. I'll hand you one to start you off." Toriel again dials on her phone, this time accessing Dimensional Boxes, and a Cinnamon Bunny appears above her paw. She used a bit of fire magic to gently warm it, before handing it to Red with a soft smile.

Red certainly wasted no time. She takes the Cinnamon Bunny, giving it a brief look-over., and couldn't help but drool a bit. "W-What kind is it...?"

"Cinnamon Bunny Whoopie Pie, dear child. A pie that can quite gently fit into your paws.~"

"this woman and her pies." Sans shook his head, earning a light and playful slap in the arm from Toriel.

Red nodded, as she took a relatively small bite from the treat. She gasped a second later, and quickly eats the rest of it, licking her paws. "It's so delicious...and there's more variations of them?!"

"You'd be surprised how many I've managed to make. Have fun.~" Toriel smiled cheekily. Red immediately grabs Asriel's paw and moves out immediately. Muffet smiled pleasantly and pulled Chara by his single am to follow them, and Frisk and MK were quick to join them. When they got to a certain distance, she turned to Sans and Asgore for a moment. "Sans..." She began while leaning down and kissing the top of his skull. "Asgore..." She turned to her husband and gently kissed his cheek. "Do be sweethearts and keep an eye on them? I know we've let them wander on their own quite often, but a birthday party of this size might get a bit...rowdy."

"Yes ma'am/gotcha ma'am." They both simultaneously with bright blushes, before they proceeded to follow the children. Toriel smiled and waved to them as she turned and moved on to prepare lunch for them when they returned to meet up again.

The gang's first stop would be around the clothing section of the resort, in which Muffet took a bit of delight in. "Ahuhuhu. Clothing section, what luck! I'm pretty sure I placed a few orders here in advance! Both for me and for my dear Red. Now give me a moment as I sign off on them." Muffet offered as she gone to the counter, letting go of Chara in the process. "Don't wander too far, Dearie's. Muffet will be right back.~"

"What did you order...?" Chara asked.

"Just a few things. I believe Red will like them. I certainly like the selections that belong to me.~"

Red didn't really acknowledge it, as she sniffed the air in search of the hidden Cinnamon Bunny. They were all carefully wrapped and protected in small orbs of magic so they wouldn't get damaged while they were hiding. She followed the trail past a couple of coats, before she stopped around one of the larger ones and reached into the pocket. Her eyes lighten with delight as she pulls it out with an eager smile. She checks her phone.

"...Bacon Maple Cinnamon Bunny?!" Red beamed as she eagerly bites into it, her eyes shining and her tail wagging as she did so. " _Monch Monch..._ IT'S SO TASTY!~"

"Aw man...I want one..." Doggo pouted, his head hanging while doing so.

"Yeah. That sounds like something Mom would be happy to bake." Asriel chuckled. Though he did look away a bit and blush. The way she says 'Monch Monch' is undeniably cute.

"Yooo..." MK looked on with increased interest, his tail wagging about as he too drooled a bit. "Man, it looks so good! I wish I could have some of the Cinnamon Bunnies Queen Toriel made. Though it looks like most of them belong to Red right now, since she's the birthday girl and all...and Muffet's a birthday girl too."

Frisk smiled and lightly petted his head. "Don't worry, MK. Mom's putting the finishing touches on other food and snacks for everyone, so you'll have your own share soon enough. Red simply gets the very first batches. She has that kind of birthday right and stuff." He said 'MK' rather affectionately. Even though it was slightly inaccurate, he couldn't help it. He's known MK by that name, and it wouldn't really be so easy to get out of the habit. Besides, the reptile didn't seem to be uncomfortable with it. Seems rather casual about it, actually. And it made Frisk quite happy.

"Alright, I'm done here!~" Muffet beamed as she had multiple clothes bags hanging off her arms, only for her to set them down on a few large spiders, before they crawled away with them. "Saving them for later. but for now, let us continue onward, Dearies!~"

Red didn't need to be told twice. She was already on her way to the next special Cinnamon Bunny. In the meantime, Chara slowed down a bit as he waited for Muffet, until they were eventually walking at the same pace. "You placed orders in multiple places to get the whole buying thing out of the way early?" Muffet nodded in confirmation, in which Chara sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Geeze. How much did you pay for?"

"Enough to make both me and Red quite happy.~" Muffet answered simply, which only caused Chara to sigh again.

The gang moves onward with their small mini-quest, with Asgore and Sans remaining quite a distance behind as other monsters and humans were having a good time with each other, which may have been what Muffet was hoping for, and it was succeeding with somewhat flying colors. A lot of effort seemed to have been put in planning this as efficiently as she could, and her dedication for it truly shows.

The next location would be rather casual and somewhat silly. Asgore knew it would be so once he saw a hot dog stand...and Sans disappeared from his side. He found himself waving up to a passing Grillby and Fuku.

"hiya grillby. gotta apologize for not comin' by as often. things ten to get busy, ya know?" Sans lightly explained, in which Grillby simply nods in understanding. As Grillby passed by, he stopped in front of Red, reached into a bag over his shoulder, takes it out and hands it to her. Red's eyes widened as she could see another kind of Cinnamon Bunny presented, warmly heated, emphasizing Grillby's control.

"Golly! Look at that! Another one to check off the list, Red!" Asgore said with a bright smile. "And by the looks of it, this one is Buttermilk Soft and Fluffy Cinnamon Bunny!"

"Oooh! _Monch Monch~_ " Red eagerly eats the next Cinnamon Bunny sweet, licking her muzzle while shaking her head. "It's so soft and fluffy...and very much delicious!~"

"Very good, Red! That's another one down! Quite easily, too!" Muffet clapped as Chara nonchalantly rolled his eyes, while Asriel was smiling fondly for Red. "Isn't this wonderful, Chara-Dearie?~"

"You do realize that we're basically cheering for her eating small snacks in the shape of Cinnamon Bunnies, right?" Chara rolled his eyes. In which Muffet sighed as she reached into her purse and gently pulled something out of it and held it out before him. "I mean seriously, why would anyone make such a...big...deal...over..." Chara slowly looked over to her hands, sighed, and looked away from her while pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Is that a Chocolate Cinnamon Bunny...?"

"Yes. Yes it is.~" Muffet cooed, waving it in front of him. "What's goin' on, Chara-Dearie? Ya _waaaaaannnnt_ it?~"

Chara looked like he was having a tremendously difficult time accepting her offer, if only because he didn't want to prove her right. Even though she's already proven herself right plenty of times...but Chara doesn't care about that. Here and now was what's important, which is why he simply turned around and began moving with closed eyes. "You know what? No. I'm not letting you bait me with chocolate. There's no way I'm going to continue letting that be a weakness you exploit!"

"...Oh well.~" Muffet shrugged as she casually turned around...only to smirk mischievously as Chara began running back, followed by a comical smoke trail and panicked eyes.

"WAIT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Silently, he curses his weakness with every fiber of his being.

 _He's so adorably easy._ Muffet giggled as she held the Chocolate Cinnamon Bunny before Chara, who was so relieved by making it in time that he closed his eyes in a similar manner like Frisk. "Alright, Dearie. Be a sweetheart and say 'Ahhh~'"

"Haaaaah... _nom_." Chara opened his mouth-which briefly became a squiggly line, without shame-and eagerly eats the treat presented before him. Muffet snickered as his cheeks were currently stuffed, which was an opportunity for her to reach out and gently palm them. _Of course._

"Chara Cutie Cheeks. _Boop_ " Muffet cooed while affectionately booping his cheeks as he swallows his treat, sighing softly and allowing her her fun. The others were briefly laughing at this, as Red lead the way once again, her nose wishing to seek out the next Cinnamon Bunny variety. Muffet releases Chara's cheeks, then lightly pecks him on both, before rustling his hair and following Red. "Let's keep moving onward, Dearies!~"

"Geez..." Chara sighed as he scratched his head, admittedly blushing while he began following the others as well.

Asgore and Sans followed the others from a decent distance. "They do seem to be enjoying themselves, Sans. this little venture, while it might not be grand, will certainly be something to remember for a long time."

"i think so too, chief." Sans agreed while placing his hands in his pockets. "also, there's something awfully funny about seeing chara so nervous under the thrall of muffet's genuine affection over him...it never fails to be there, in some shape or form. and she seems to relish it for all it's worth."

"Muffet is certainly...forward with her affections. I wonder if she's been taking pointers from Toriel...or vice versa. Or perhaps both ways." Asgore mumbled.

"hey, it helps in a way. she doesn't beat around the bush." Sans shrugged while scratching his head. "but yeah...tori's a bit flustered by the exact degree of muffet's forwardness...while she doesn't have to worry about that with asriel and red."

"Oh golly goodness, I agree. Bless their innocence on the subject." Asgore sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

They proceeded onward, Red leading the way with her trusty nose and flickering ears. Passing by more happy monsters wishing both she and Muffet happy birthday, they eventually stopped around yet another stand, to see a few vendors ahead. It seemed fairly simple, and rightly so. Two more Cinnamon Bunnies were inside the vendor machines. Red looked to Muffet for a bit of money, which she gladly provided for her. Red runs up to the vendors and inserted the required amount, before both Cinnamon Bunnies would drop down. She pulled the both out, and with a better waft of the smell, she beamed with delight.

"Overnight Cinnamon Bunny and Pink Ribbon Cinnamon Bunny...amazing! _Monch Monch!~_ " Red beamed as she proceeds to excitedly eat the both of them, with Asriel rubbing his neck and smiling.

Muffet marveled at how adorable Red was. And out the corner of one of her five eyes, she would see Burgerpants and Ice Cream Guy on one side of the room, while Bratty and Catty were on the other. She tapped her lip a few times, before she nodded in finality and patted Chara's cheek. "Chara-Dearie, I'll be right back. I'll also have to borrow Frisk for a bit." She said as she begins moving towards the the two duos, with herself moving towards Bratty and Catty, while Frisk moved towards Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy.

 _What are they up to...?_ Chara and Asriel both thought. Asgore and Sans were curious as well.

Frisk approached Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy quite happily, sitting on a chair next to them. "Hi Burgerpants! Hi Nice Cream Guy!~"

"Ah...Little Buddy." Burgerpants lightly smiled at him. Frisk was quite likely one of the very few people he is always somewhat happy to see. And the only person he has no issues with being referred to by his rather infamous nickname. "I see you're spending quite a bit of time with those birthday girls. The girlfriends of your older brothers. Seems just a tiny bit troublesome for you, don't you think?"

"I don't mind at all. They seem pretty happy." Frisk said with a bright smile. "If they're happy, I'm happy.~"

"Well of course, you're just that kind of kid." The feline chuckled while rustling his hair. "Still, isn't there a bit of a feeling in the back of your head that thinks about how they might spend more time with them than you?"

"Well of course. Sometimes they'll want to be alone. That isn't a bad thing. Couples are allowed to do that kind of thing."

"...As ever, you're quite positive. And quite naive."

"Try to be positive, and work through the negative! Also, you _also_ see me as incredibly naive. Geez!" Frisk pouted, the single hair on his head defying gravity and bouncing a bit. He then turned towards another subject. "Say...do you still think of Bratty and Catty?"

The names seemed to resonate negatively with the feline, though he gave the question a chance as he shook his head a bit. "Ah...those two. What about them?"

"It's been six years now, getting close to seven. Don't you think it's time to truly patch things up with them? The attempts you all _did_ make at reconciliation kind of got sabotaged when monsters actually went free. You were close to a breakthrough, yet things didn't follow through."

"Yeah. The double-date...which wasn't really a date...which was canceled...crud."

"Well...how about you try again? You've all had time to collect yourselves. Why don't you find time for one another and give each other one more genuine try?"

"...You're serious." Burgerpants lifted his head up, still slightly baffled by the smiling Frisk's suggestion.

On the other side, Muffet was speaking with Bratty and Catty. They both seemed happy to see her.

"MUFFET! Happy Birthday, little miss spider-girl!~"

"Yeah! Like, Happy Birthday!~"

"Ahuhu! You ladies are such sweethearts!~" Muffet giggled as she leaned forward, holding her head up with her upper hands. "Now then, I'm not one to skirt an issue...sometimes. I'll get to the point. Do you still think of Burgerpants?"

Bratty and Catty briefly looked at one another, then towards Muffet once again with less excited faces. Bratty went first. "Well, of course we still _talk_ to him from time to time. But actually hanging out with him outside of work..."

"Yeah, we've kind of grown distant, even though we still work kind of closely on certain days. Too bad."

Muffet softly lowered her eyes. "Ever think of hanging out with him again? _Actually_ hanging out with him again?"

Both of them gasped at the suggestion. "Isn't that, like..."

"...rather sudden?"

"Maybe it is. But the truth is, you've been dodging each other long enough. I know that Burgerpants is pretty eccentric. But so are you two. Who isn't, really?" Muffet shrugged. "But in all honesty, you're both being rather unfair to one another. He's hesitant to give you a chance, while you're not really giving him enough to go off of to make that a true possibility. You all have to give each other something to make it work. Neither of you can simply take from one another without offering anything in return. It's not a stable practice for any kind of relationship." Muffet sighed, catching her breath. After giving them a moment to process it all, she continued. "So will you be able to give him a chance? An _actual_ chance? Apologize to one another, accept that both of you didn't really do enough, and try again with a much fresher view on one another."

Catty seemed a bit hesitant, though she was definitely thinking about it, her eyes lowered and a paw to her muzzle. "I...I don't know..."

"No need to do so right now. Simply think it over. Properly ponder it. And when you're ready, you can truly try again. For the longest time, Nice Cream Guy has been the only one who constantly spent time with him. He deserves better than that, I reckon."

Bratty lightly patted Catty's shoulder, and the both of them looked at the smiling Muffet. "Wow, Muffet. How are you being like, so mature about this?"

"So surprisingly mature!"

"I'm a businesswoman, ladies. I make knowing how to talk to people one of my most important skills. Anyway, that's my advice towards you. Hope you will heed it and make use of it. Ta-Ta!~" Muffet beamed, blowing a kiss and waving goodbye to the both of them.

Frisk could see the others leaving, and turned towards Burgerpants. "I have to continue on now. Remember what I said, okay?~" Frisk leapt up and kissed his cheek, before going over and buying a Nice Cream cone from Nice Cream Guy. He takes off the wrapper and hands it to Burgerpants, before moving on while enjoying his cold treat. The feline blinked as he looked at the wrapper.

 _*I think you're neat! I believe in you, so believe in yourself!~*_

"...That kid gets weirder and weirder every day..." Burgerpants sighed while shaking his head...but he couldn't help smiling. "Though that doesn't change his goodness one bit...hell, I think it continues to grow."

The gang continues onward, with Asgore smiling proudly towards Frisk and nodding softly.

The scavenger hunt was near it's end. Only a few more left. The next one would be very close to where Mettaton organizes plays. They would see Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, Shyren, and Geno Alphys up ahead. Asriel smiled as he waved towards them. "Hi guys! And girls!"

"There ya are, punks!" Undyne grinned, pulling Red and Muffet in for crushing hugs. "Here are the birthday girls! Sixteen makes the mark!~"

"Good to see that you're happy about our latest step forward, Undyne." Muffet grinned, not too unfazed by the hug at all. Red, on the other hand, was having a bit of difficulty breathing from how tightly she was being hugged.

"Ugh...Undyne. I'm sure you're happy for us, but please...let me breathe..." Red coughed a bit, lightly tapping Undyne's arm. The fish woman huffed, before letting the both of them go. Muffet no worse for where, while Red was rubbing her throat slightly. She didn't have time to complain much, she wanted to search for the next Cinnamon Bunny, and got right to doing that, sniffing around.

"Using a scavenger hunt for read to search for her favorite treat in different varieties is quite a method to appeal to Red's playful side." Alphys admitted while adjusting her glasses. "It's so simple yet she's having a lot of fun with it. That definitely counts as a success."

"I agree, me." Geno Alphys chuckled as she lightly bites into some cotton candy. "How contrasting that Red is easily pleased by simple things while Muffet-oh god this cotton candy is so good-has her more complex schemes and already knows what's going to please her. Have to admit, she takes us geniuses off-guard sometimes."

"I do? How so?"

"You act mature one moment, act childish in another, mix them up at some points, and then neither at all at others." Chara groaned while facepalming. "And I know you're doing all of it on purpose to toy with me."

"What gives you that idea, Chara-Dearie?~"

"See!? You're doing it _again!_ It's in your tone!"

"Muffet not know what pink-cheeked cutie mean! _Durrr~_ "

"Now you're _literally_ playing dumb..."

Undyne shrugged. "Better acting skills than Mettaton."

"*GASP!* How DARE you! My acting skills are superb!" Mettaton huffed, sauntering over to them with folded arms. "You can at least appreciate that I followed my client's instructions down to the letter, and it all ended up being _fabulous_ in the end! Don't you agree?"

"Oh, I do agree. You did a wonderful job, thank you for your help setting this all up, Mettaton." Muffet admitted while clapping her middle hands. Her lower hands clasped and her upper hands pressed against one another. "Though I have one more teeny tiny request for you. Would you mind being a sweetheart and giving poor Burgerpants more days off? He's been working _so_ hard and so diligently for your sake, despite how much it exhausts him. He's put up with it for a while, years even. So how about it? Provide him more days off? _Paid_ days off?"

Mettaton blinked in surprise. "Burgerpants? Days off? _Paid?_ "

"Of course, Dearie!" She smiled...then it slowly turned into a thin line and her eyes briefly glowed red. _**"Is that a problem?"**_

"...Nope! That's totally acceptable, darling! Totally A-okay! Consider it done!" Mettaton said in rapid succession, sweat-or very clear oil-running down his face.

Muffet's eyes turned back to normal, and she smiled pleasantly. "Good show, Mettaton! Jolly good show!~"

Chara blinked a bit during Muffet's rather intense stare towards Mettaton. It was so strange, yet it was also kind of amazing. He knew she used a similar predatory gaze to intimidate customers into buying her products. Now she did things a bit more fairly on the Surface, but it seemed she saved those glares for those she finds particularly distasteful, or if she needed something done without any room or toleration for arguments. A method of intimidation to make the rather flamboyant robot stand down from voicing his rejection, less he suffer painful consequences. She new how to be a fair business woman, she also knew how to be an authoritative one, if need be.

...Chara found himself amused..and intrigued. But he would keep those thoughts relatively silent, not wishing for her to drag those thoughts out of him.

In the meantime, Red had already munched on the next Cinnamon Bunny, which had some blueberries added to the mix. Blureberry Cinnamon Bunny. "Great! _Monch!_ This is great! _Monch Monch!~_ " After a moment, she graciously licked her lips and proceeded onward. "Onto the last ones!~"

"You heard her! Onwards!" Dogressa howled with glee as she and her fellow Pack members followed their young pup back to where they started. Asgore and Sans kept up with them, lightly chuckling away from all the building cheer. The others decided to follow her as well, if only to join in on the growing positivity.

Monster Kid and Frisk were most observant of the amount of people that joined the group for a rather gleeful celebration. "Yo! Frisk! Look how happy everyone is! They're really taking the time to enjoy themselves as much as Muffet and Red! I mean, is that really how birthdays work or something?"

"It's nice that the birthday girls are having fun. It's awesome when _everyone_ is having fun. And look at how much fun everyone is having!~" Frisk agreed with a cheery nod, raising his hands abit for extra fair, his Golden Locket jangling a bit with the gesture. Asriel and Chara looked back a bit after hearing this, and lightly smiled at each other for it. It was definitely a plus that Frisk was also enjoying the day a great deal.

They eventually reached their meeting point once more, with Toriel and Alvina at the helm. Both of them were smiling rather widely at the approaching group.

"Scavenger Hunt complete! Well done, Red!~" Toriel beamed as she pulled two more Cinnamon Bunnies from behind her. Red beamed at the sight of the two treats. "Birthday Cake Cinnamon Bunny and Funfetti Cinnamon Bunny!~"

"Oooh! You got the recipes after all! Good call!~" Muffet said with a gentle applause.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Red beamed as she taes the two treats into her paws. She then briefly looked towards Asriel for a few moments, seemed to mentally mae a decision, then tossed the two treats right into the air. She summoned her blade and swiftly slashes the two pieces clean in half. Asriel looked confused for a moment, before two of the four pieces landed near him, whch he catches in his paws before they hit the ground. Red smiled softly towards him. "I've been hogging the other Cinnamon Bunnies a tad too much. It's only fair that I share at least a little bit with my..." Red blushed a bit, lowering her head, still slightly embarrassed. "...boyfriend."

"Awwwh!~" The other monsters, and the occasional human, said with glee as they heard Red say this. "Happy Birthday, Red and Muffet!"

Many merry monster joined in on the celebration for the two girls, with Asriel happily eating the Cinnamon Bunnies that Red was so graciously willing to share with him, Muffet embarrassing Chara with her insistent flirting, Asgore and Toriel nuzzling each other's noses, Fris and Monster kid helping themselves to lunch-which consists of quite a surplus of pizza, hamburgers, and Legendary Heroes.-Undyne and Alphys cuddling in the corner, giggling about their upcoming wedding, and the occupants just overall enjoying what the day had left to offer them. Red wouldn't deny that she was greatly glad that Muffet did this...but she was curious about one thing. And she decided to properly tal to her about it, in private.

And so they did. Red ased Muffet to meet her at the top of MTT Resort, on the roof. Night has fallen, and only the stars were visible at this point in time. Not that either of them minded. So while their friends partied down below, she and Muffet were lying atop the roof, staring into the sies. While they were lying down together, onr of Muffet's middle hands reached out and held Red's paw. She was briefly confused by this, but didn't object. Instead, she simply squeezed her hand while gazing at the stars. They lied down in silence for a while, until Red eventually gined the courage to spea her mind once again.

"Hey...Muffet."

"Yes, Red-Dearie?"

"Why are you always...so nice to me?"

"Do you give any reason for me to _not_ be nice to you?"

"W-Well...no..."

"What's the problem then?~"

"It's just that...it's so sudden. Aside from your more mischievous moments, you've been nothing but nice to me..."

"Yep! It's that simple!" Muffet beamed, as she turned her head to look at Red directly. "I know that some people know me to be a girl who likes to mess with people via my complex web of mischievousness to make money or for some other agenda, but this was one of the most straightforward, no strings attached decisions I've ever made. I befriended you because I really wanted to. And because I really care for you."

"R-Really...?"

"Of course." Muffet beamed and cheered: "From here on, we're also known as Team Wolf Spider!"

Red blinked at this, though she soon smiled and relented to the silliness and randomness of the statement. "Yeah. Wolf Spider."

Red smiled softly at Muffet, very touched by her words and her actions throughout today, as she further squeezed her hand, as they both raised up their hands in unison, right under the stars and moonlight, with the most affectionate smiles they gave each other so far.

Red cares little about her scrambled past at this point. So long as she had Muffet, the Pack, Asriel, and the others when it came to the upcoming future...she knows she'll be alright.

* * *

 **Muffet is unrelentingly sweet to Red, isn't she?**

 **Team Wolf Spider. This marks quite a point for them, as they might be fighting together more often later, should the situation require it. And even before that, certain symbolisms of those respective animals can further assist their growth. They cherish each other that much.**

 **However...one more event between them is soon to happen. Just one more. In order to fully and truly confirm once and for all that Muffet's connection and affection with/for Red is true, genuine, and fully mutual. This chapter has a pretty big representation of it, but the next one will surely seal the deal.**

 **The next chapter isn't about that, however. But it's still going to be a big one, I reckon. In terms of length and character bonding. Also, it will be the last chapter before the next arc begins, which will be the final arc of Act 2.**

 **So look forward to it, beloved readers!**

 **Muffet: Hugs and Kisses! Mwah~**

 **Red: See you soon.~**


	52. Marriage Of A Warrior and A Scientist

**This one took quote a while, didn't it? Yeah, really wish I've gotten it out sooner...really, I did. But quite a few things came and distracted me from this particular story. Some were some actual real life stuff. Others were focusing on other stories. And then...video games. Then school stuff. So yeah, my bad.**

 **Undyne: Now if we're done with the excuses, it's time we get down to some serious business that required this guys' full attention.**

 **Alphys: There were multiple versions of how this turned out, and he finally decided on one. Was getting worried for a second...it's not the best...**

 **Undyne: But at least's it's finally ready!**

 **Alphys: Y-Yeah...! Right!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

The day has finally come, after much tense waiting and some rather patient and understanding expectations. But the wait was finally over, and the moment that most were waiting for with happy smiles was here at long last, and those that were there were very eager to see what happens with them.

Undyne and Alphys' wedding has finally arrived. And the celebration will take place on the beach, which Toriel had planned on everyone going to for a pretty long time. That would be taking care of two pleasant situations with one big celebration. And it's been getting just a bit warmer outside at last, making the beach a definite enjoyable location for everyone to gather and have a fun and amzing time while doing so.

This was a major win for everyone. Two of their ear friends were finally getting married after being in a relationship for so long. Of course they were happy. The couple were genuinely happy too, and very eager.

...Though the both of them, even Undyne, were feeling understandably anxious, and were currently having pre-wedding jitters. Which, as one might understand, might not be entirely easy to shake off. Especially poor adorable Alphys. The dear scientist was shaking in a rather animated manner, squiggly mouth, swirly eyes, anxiously wagging tail. There was even teeth-chattering.

"O-O-Oh my god...oh my god...Oh. My. God. This is happening. This is actually happening. Is it really happening? I think it's really happening." Alphys muttered. She was waddling around in an adorable white wedding dress with a crimson rose above her chest, the helm of the dress pushing upwards a bit every time she took a step. "It's coming full circle. I was the one to fully confess my feeling for her at first, and now I was the one who initiated a proposal...but still, this is _really_ tense for me! I mean-"

"Alphys. Dear." Toriel interrupted her as she bends slightly and cupped Alphys' cheeks, lightly squishing them together. "I know this is much to ask of you due to how anxious you are currently. ut you must calm yourslf. There is nothing for you to be afraid of. You and Undyne both came into this willingly, and full-heartedly, accepted one another into each others hearts and souls. You have nothing to worry about."

"...Hah...you're right. You're right." Alphys sighed as Toriel released her cheeks, as she stepped back and lightly pulled at her dress. "G-Geez...of all the t-times for my nervous s-stutter to kick back in..."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Pre-wedding jitters and all. It'll pass in a little bit." Toriel remarked while Frisk, who recently arrived, nodded in agreement.

Speaking of which, Alphys smiled as she recognized Frisk in a rather casual suit that would fit a wedding ceremony. Short-sleeved, light shirts, and an overall adorable charm to it. So much that she waddled over to Frisk, gently held his head and lightly kissed his cheek. And with her addition of lipstick, it smeared a bit on his cheek. She giggled a bit and lightly pawed one cheek. "Oh dear. You weren't supposed to be the one I kiss first today. I couldn't help it, though. You're too cute for me _not_ do so."

"It's fine. I understand the appeal.~" Toriel agreed as she lightly leans to hug Frisk, nuzzling his cheek. "Casual suit for a wedding such as this...I'll admit I wasn't too sure of it. But I feel much more comfortable with it now...because...er...casual...?" Toriel blushed, having gotten lost in her own observation. Frisk and Alphys giggled at this.

Alphys welcomed this. The laughter, as brief as it was, was helping her calm her nerves. With the anxiety now lowered to more bearable levels, she could now follow through on this with much less fear. She was still a tiny bit nervous though. She lightly clasped her paws as her tail began to wag excitedly.

 _I'm actually going to marry the love of my life, for real. I wonder if she's feeling the same way...of course she is! We just have different ways of approaching it, that's all. Hmm..._

Meanwhile...

"Well Undyne. Today's yer big day! How ya feelin'?" Gerson grinned a bit mischievously.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl..." Undyne muttered.

"Wahahaha! That's quite fine, young'n. Totally fine. Having pre-wedding jitters is nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Well I know _that_ , obviously!" Undyne pouted a bit as she folded her arms. She was also wearing a bit of a wedding dress of her own. Though it was a tad longer than Alphys's reaching down to her ankles. She had a crimson rose also planted just above her chest, and her hair has been properly groomed by Mettaton, so it appeared very smooth and very clean. She didn't see much point to it since she would be getting wet later anyway, but allowed the cyborg to have his fun. She still had a pretty thick bang of hair right over her left eye. "I'm fully sure that I want to marry Alphys. Fully and truly. And yet...I can't stop myself from shaking...this sucks."

"Bahaha. Face down a terrifying foe with a grin, yet on the day of marriage, you're shaking like a leaf." Asgore chuckled, also wearing a suit of his own. Surprisingly, it actually managed to fit him quite well, and it wasn't anything too fancy. Just enough to fit a beach suite theme of sorts. He lightly placed his paws on her shoulders. "Do not be ashamed. It will pass once you've made your way up the aisle and look your new wife in the eye and realize just how wonderful your lives are, and is going to get considerably better with your union. You and Alphys have an incredible connection that no one can deny. This is your day. Embrace it."

"That's right, child. Compared to the two of us, you can be considered quite young. And that's also alright. Enjoy your youth alongside this moment. It's a wonderful moment for the both of you. Embrace it in full." Gerson told her with a warm smile. "And allow us to walk you down, arm in arm s your fathers...just like you requested of us.~"

Undyne gazed at the both of them with a look of admiration in her eye, greater admiration and love for the two of them, just like when she was a little guppy. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and hugged them happily. "Thank you. Both of you. You're the best." She gently releases them as she turns around. She takes a deep, practiced breath, grins, and pounds one fist into the other. "Alright then. I'm ready. Let's do this!" She said with rather great enthusiasm. She was ready for this, despite the growing blush on her cheeks. She was ready.

And with great confidence, she believes Alphys is ready as well, and is ecstatic for this day. Everyone else was certainly excited about it. Having dressed quite well while still being quite casual. It was going to be a great day indeed.

Many monsters have gathered for the event, as did plenty of humans. Among them his Alvina, who seems especially excited for the event and dressed as accordingly as she could. Adam also attended though he felt understandably nervous the entire time, not knowing if he was truly welcome there despite others telling him otherwise. Linda, Helen, Diana, and Gloria were also attending. Of course various friends came to the fray as well. And the likes of Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha were in full attendence as well. Though the humans attending was definitely an appreciated sentiment.

And of course, the most vocal and energetic supports of the entire thing would be the soon-to-be-married couple's best friends: Papyrus and Mettaton.

"NYEEEEEH! IT IS HERE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! OH HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THIS!~" Papyrus beamed rather proudly with his fists raised to the sky. Even though this was very much a beach wedding, and was dressed fittingly for it, he still found the time to keep his scarf around his neck. It was quite alright, for Asriel was doing the same, sort of. "UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED! IT'S BEEN SO LONG I DIDN'T KNOW HOW LONG I COULD TAKE IT!~"

"Yes, I agree. It's about time that they've decided to tie the not. I think we can both agree that we've waited for this for a quite a while. And actually having it happen is such a huge relie that truly can't help but feel like it's been too long." Mettaton agreed with a sigh. "...But, they're finally going through with it. And I supose that in the very end, that's really what counts. I'm happy for my adorable little scientist...though sometimes I still feel the need to question her preferences."

"METTATON..."

"Then again, there does seem to be a charm to the brute falling in love with the smart one, or vice versa..."

" _METTATON..._ "

"Oh relax, darling! I'm kidding around! I'm truly happy for them! Mettaton laughed as he lightly turned towards his Mettabots. "Alright then! Let's get this ceremony under way at once!~"

As soon as he says this-along with a flamboyant raise of his leg-the music started up and everything was in place. Visitors and guests have been seated, and the atmosphere was overall quite cheerful. Especially with the inclusion of the dual flower girls...though one was understandably hesitant yet happy, while the other was outright cheery with her current task.

"Let's do a bit of extra decorating! Ahu!~" Muffet cooed as she spreads a few flowers around while donning a cute spider dress. She playfully placed one on Chara's head while passing him by, causing him quite a bit of annoyance. Meanwhile Asriel laughed just a bit as Red sheepishly tossed a few flowers of h A unison like this is specialher own, rather clumsily. The Dogi were still quite happy to see it anyway. After a bit, the music slows down...and then it begins to start up again with the arrival of the first bride.

Alphys was the one walking down first, holding flowers within her paws, and was accompanied by Toriel and Mettaton. In one small corner in particular, Geno Alphys smiles softly and nods to her with a glad look on her face. A lot of what she's done was so that this certain outcome could fully and finally be within reach, and it finally has. She couldn't be happier for her counter, keeping her within her sights as Alphys steps up onto the altar, waiting rather patiently.

And of course, Undyne eventually wanders in as well. She moved forward with a bit more confidence than Alphys, but the edge can definitely be sensed by others that know her best, such as Asriel. He and Asgore provided very warm gazes and even emitted a bit of magic to comfort her as gently and as much as they could. Gerson does the same, providing a bit of a squeeze of her arm to further reassure her a bit more. They could tell they were successful due to her breathing easing and her smile becoming more relaxed. She soon made it up to the alter and stands right before Alphys, smiling tenderly towards her.

Audience dies down as silence swept over the crowd. Gerson cleared his throat as he proceeded with the next step. "Friends and family...this is a day of unity for two of our beloved monsters. Both in which have endured a lot to get this far, and have been awaiting this day as much as we have. Undyne holds a role of those that protect others who cannot protect themselves, while Alphys provides important knowledge that also saves others. A unison like this is special, because it's each one of the many things that endears them to one another. Now...how about those vows?~"

Undyne nodded strongly as she gazes down towards Alphys. "Alphys. We've known each other for years now. We've seen some crazy things. We've _done_ some crazy things. And even more than that, we've had our own share of being awesome. And through all of this, I've been very drawn to you. You're incredibly smart, and highly talented in nearly everything science wise. Fuhuhu...I've learned to appreciate that a bit more with you around, seeing you work on it for so long with much passion and dedication. I admit to being a bit dumb, so I'm glad you help me understand some of it. And with that, I understand you a bit more. And with that...I've also come to love you a bit more for you. Much more. Cute and cuddly scientist Alphys.~"

Alphys smiles with a mild blush as she lowered her head, staring sheepishly towards the ground. "W-Well...U-Undyne...I do agree that we've known each other for a long time. And...we've been through quite a lot...some significantly more difficult than others. I've been in some seriously dark places. Dark places I wouldn't have been able to pull myself out of without the help of you and my other times. It took me some time to bring up my confidence to the point where I stutter much less and I can take action much more. I can live for myself just as much as I live for others. And alongside them, I've grown much stronger. Especially alongside you. And with these feelings in mind...I feel very confident that I'll feel happy with you...for the rest of my life."

"We shall love one another."

"And to protect one another."

"Forever."

"...Even though I'm complete and total anime trash."

"That's fine, it's something we'll both always have in common.~"

Both of them giggled at this, as well as a bit of the crowd. And with their vows done, and a ring for both of them, Gerson and Asgore each smiled. The latter gently waved his paw over the both of them. "And with these vows exchanged, we now pronounce you married wives.~"

The now married lovers smiled ecstatically as they both moved towards one another and shared a kiss, with Undyne leaning down to her level...only for Alphys to slide her arms around her and quickly dip her during said kiss. It was so unexpected yet ever so funny that everyone laughed, cheered and applauded anyway, celebrating the new union between them. It took a bit of struggling, but they finally made it to this point, and the wait is ever so worth it.

"Ugh. Finally. They got this whole thing over with already. The wait was surely beginning to get on everyone's nerves." Flowey grumbled while folding his leaves, a bit annoyed with how he was dragged into this, even wearing a little bowtie.

"Come now, don't be like that. This is a happy day. One of the happiest of days. Be a bit more happy fo these two, will ya?" Geno Alphys chuckled while lightly patting the flower's petals, swiftly pulling away when he tried to bite her. She didn't lose her smile in the slightest, despite that very rude action.

"Forget it. I participated in the ceremony, I'm not required to take part in the reception, and I shall act accordingly to that mindset." Flowey huffed. "I'll be going home, let me know how it went through pictures and texts. See ya." With this, he burrowed through the ground.

"Honestly..." Geno Alphys shrugged tiredly.

Undyne was still a bit stunned from being dipped, but definitely wasn't complaining as she stood back on her feet as Alphys blushed a bit, twiddling her fingers. "S-Sorry...I kind of got excited there..."

"Hey, you ain't getting any complaints from me.~" Undyne grinned as she lightly lifted her veil. "Right. We've got the super cool ceremony outta the way. Now we've got the recession to look forward to, and it's going to be quite a fun one.~"

"Ahuhu! I can agree to that!~" Muffet beamed with a cheery wave.

"U-Um...yeah. But I'm not sure that I can...I don't really have the attire for it..." Red said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, dearie! I bought some for you!~"

Red looked like she had regrets, though she simply smiled through her anxiousness while nodding. "Wow...thanks...you're a...uh...a good friend."

Undyne pounds her fist once again. "Right then, everyone! After so long waiting, we're finally following through...! With our own desires, as well as a bit of Toriel's, I guess!"

"T-True..." Alphys mumbled with a quick and sure nod. Indeed, this would be a day they wouldn't forget, and they would be taking a few missed opportunities because of it. And one of them involved...

* * *

"YOSH! FINALLY SOME BEACH TIME! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR QUITE SOME TIME!" Papyrus cheered with his arms thrusts upwards. He discarded his scarf for a while, making sure that it was in a safe place. Here he was, standing tall and standing tall in a gray swimming shirt and orange trunks. He stretched a bit while leaning side to side. "STILL, I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE SO WARM TODAY. STILL, IT DOES WORK OUT BETTER FOR US, IT TRULY WORKS IN OUR FAVOR!~"

"heh. it's an alright temp for a beach wedding. pretty considerate to have the actual beach activity be the recession. two wants taken care of in one go." Sans shrugged as he sits back on a beach chair, sliding shades over his eye sockets while keeping his hands behind his skull. "...though it's a good thing we all took pictures before hand. mettaton ain't too happy about all of his hard work in makeup and all that, even if it was mostly casual."

"I'M SURE THAT HE'LL BE FINE. HE SEEMS TO BE HAPPY WITH THE WORK THAT HE WAS ABLE TO GET IN, AND WITH THE PICTURES HE MANAGED TO TAKE AFTERWARDS, HE SHOULD BE QUITE SATISFIED. HOPEFULLY. PROBABLY. MOST LIKELY." Papyrus seemed both sure and unsure with his answer. Either way, he seems fairly optimistic. 'ANYWAY, ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN OUR GROUP ACTIVITIES? WE'RE SURE TO HAVE QUITE A BIT OF FUN!"

"nah. i'll be cool watchin' from here. i'll give ya a few friendly glances and pointers every now and then. it's all cool, bro."

"I SUPPOSE THAT'S SOMEWHAT ACCEPTABLE. I WISH I COUDLD EXPECT A BIT MORE FROM YOU. AT THE VERY LEAST, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO GATHER REFRESHMENTS FOR EVERYONE? AS MUCH AS YOU CAN?"

"that's fair. suppose i can handle that."

'VERY GOOD. NOW THEN, I'LL GO JOIN THE OTHERS! WE WON'T BE TOO FAR."

"cool."

Papyrus nodded as he caught up with most of the guys of the main party. The first person he saw was Chara, who sighed and scratched at his head, only wearing green swimming shorts, matching Asriel's choice, humorously enough. His arm stump was on full display, and it had plenty of onlookers who don't know the story behind it gaze at him with pity. He huffed at that, but didn't voice his slight annoynace. Papyrus, great friend that he was, is a different matter. "CHARA. ARE YOU SURE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT WITH YOUR ARM EXPOSED LIKE THAT? ARE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANY WAY?"

"It's fine." Chara shrugged it off.

"No one's going to be too insensitive about it, I hope." Asriel shook his head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Asgore smiled with a pink towel draped over his shoulder. Frisk was standing beside him with blue swimming shorts and a yellow swimming shorts. He briefly thought about swimming without a top, but he was a bit more self-conscious about his scars than Chara was. Monster Kid stood alongside him. Frisk didn't really know if he was capable of swimming without arms, but he would be close by just in case. "The others should be out any moment..."

 _"Yoooohooo!~"_

They blinked as they turned towards the girls that were out. Undyne and Alphys were the first ones out. Undyne and Alphys were in their usual swimsuits, with the former obviously being much more pumped about this than the latter. And the newcomers have caught the eyes of Asgore and Chara. As well as, on a more innocent level, Asriel.

Toriel's maroon two piece was rather simple but elegant. It hugged her upper and lower halfs of her body quite comfortably. Asgore found himself rather embarrassed as he could see her bosom unrestrained by her robes, with the very subtle bounce in her step. The lower half was just as attractive as the upper half, though it was covered by a maroon towel around her hips. And it was topped off with a cute sun hat with a pink ribbon around the top, which was highly approved by Muffet. Her horns were smaller than her husbands, and wasn't nearly as sharp, so they didn't poke through the hat.

Red seemed to be the most embarrassed and shy of the bunch, while Muffet was the complete opposite. The latter was also wearing a two piece,dark violet with a black spider design. She too wore a sun hat in which she gleefully balanced the top of it on her head in a playful manner, winking rather playfully towards Chara, who looked away while thinking that the sand was the most interesting thing in the world right now. Red's was in a simple pink one piece that was reasonably comfortable fitting-wise. Her thoughts on it, however, was a mild blush while rubbing her arm, her tail going limp.

"I'm...not sure how I feel about this..." Red blushed softly while closing her eyes. She discarded her robe for this, and she had slight regrets for it. But Muffet insisted...and this is the most she culd compromise from her.

"Don't worry so much, Dearie! You're doing well!~" Muffet snickered as her upper arm lightly pats her shoulder...with the lower one mischievously feeling her tail and the rear connected to it. It definitely did _not_ help with Red's embarrassment.

" _MUFFET!_ "

"Sorry not sorry.~"

"I'm gonna roundhouse kick you in a moment..."

Toriel blushed a bit when she noticed Asgore's gaze on her, lightly pawing her cheek but nonetheless feeling successful. "My goodness. I don't believe I've shown so much skin outside before...I suppose this is another first-time experience for me."

"I-It does look rather nice on you, T-Tori..." Asgore smiled while lightly rubbing his neck his blush going full pink. The same went for vice versa with the both of them shyly smiling towards one another. There were a few more onlookers nearby, mostly noticing the newly married monster couple known as Undyne and Alphys; as well as the impressive athletic phyisque of Undyne as well as the regal yet very attractive form of Toriel Dreemurr.

It would be agreed they were the most beautiful female monsters on the beach.

"NGAAAAH! Alright, we're all ready! Finally!~" Undyne beamed while pumping her fists. "What should we do first? Try and see which one of us can breathe underwater the longest?"

"Pass." Everyone disagreed simultaneously, confusing her.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Undyne. You have gills. That's a bit of an unfair advantage." Chara deadpanned.

"How does that matter... _oh_." Undyne took a moment to think about it, and her argument fades away in her throat. "Okay, fair point."

"PERHAPS SOME OF US CAN INDULGE IN A BIT OF SAND BUILDING? ANYTHING THAT COMES TO MIND, LETS BUILD IT THROUGH THE POWER OF SAND!" Papyrus beamed rather proudly, thinking his idea was quite a great one.

"done." Sans said while still leanin back in his chair. He used telekinesis to quickly shape up a Papyrus sand figure the moment he started with it, and it seemed rather detailed for the most part...detaied as in not at all. Papyrus's upper body was depicted as buff eve though neither of them have actual muscle. And depsite this complete lack of logic...Papyrus seemed to really like it, as his sparkling eye-sockets-?-gazing upon it. It was a good time to discard logic for the time being, so long as Papyrus was happy.

"OH MY GOSH. SURE, I'M NOT QUITE FOND THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT WITH YOUR BARE HANDS...BUT THAT IS FINE! I LOVE IT!~"

"i knew you would."

"AND I LOVE YOU!"

"...love ya too." Sans' smile warmed up quite a bit under the sun, knowing Papyrus said it just to say it. Because it sounds nice and is quite nice to say.

Undyne took a breath, and then clenched her fists. "Alright then, no probs. We can still go for a swim, fellas and gals! Alphys and Red, you both are definitely with me! Water time for the both of us! FUHUHU!~" Undyne cackled as she scooped Alphys up with one arm while Red braced herself and followed the both of them towards the water. Alphys gasped a bit as she lightly held tightly onto her phone.

"O-Oh gosh!" Alphys stuttered a bit. Very good thing that her phone was water-proof, via upgrades. It didn't take long for them to reach said water, and Undyne was rather gentle with her as she sets her down. Alphys managed to stay afloat rather well, waving her paws about a few times. After taking some time to adjust, she quickly got used to it. She smiled softly while wading through the water. "Hey...I think I'm managing this...pretty well, actually!"

"Of course you are! You're super smart! You figure almost everything out with amazing ease and even more amazing adequacy!" Undyne beamed while lightly patting Alphys's head. Alphys smiled proudly at this.

"Hold on, Lady Undyne! I'm swimming really well, too!" Red pouted slightly as she was swimming around the both of them...with the dog paddle.

It was honestly the cutest thing they've ever seen her do. It was cute enough to be worthy of a photo, which Alphys made extra sure to take. Muffet was fawning over her in the distant sands,, waving and jumping at how adorable she was.

Undyne chuckled as she reached out and patted Red's head. "Yeah, I see ya Pup. You're doing incredibly well!~" She said while Red smiles proudly towards herself as she swims around them. She herself then went under the water for several moments, causing a bit of confusion for Alphys, before she resurfaced while pulling her hair back. "Yeah, I can see why holding breath underwater would be an unfair challenge if I'm taking part of it. Gills are very useful."

"Of course, silly.~" Alphys chuckled lightly while wading over to her new wife and kissed her cheek. Undyne grinned and cackled at this, eagerly sliding an arm around her while the two of them stayed afloat, and Red swimming around them with a waving tail splashing some of the water about. "Hey. I wonder if we can all get something to eat after we finish our beach time? Heard that humans don't really do well submerged in water after eating, so I don't really wish to risk it...just to be extra safe of course."

"Huh. I don't really think that applies too much to us, but I'll trust you, babe. We'll have some grub _after_ our beach time."

"Hah...good.~"

After having their bit of fun in the water, they gradually climbed out, and regrouped with the others. Toriel was sitting under the shade of an umbrella, reading a pleasant book...about snails. Asgore adjusted said umbrella for her, before turning towards the group. "Ah. Done with swimming already?"

"Wait, hold on a moment." Red said, as she swished her tail across the water, splashing both Asriel and Chara in the face, surprising the former and annoying the latter. She smirked. "Kay, NOW I'm done.~"

"Oh how very creative. You're such a mischievous little puppy." Chara deadpanned as he didn't react to it any more than that, while Asriel simply wiped the water drenched fur from in front of his eyes.

"I think some water got into my eyes..." Asriel pouted softly as he brought his paws up to his face, a bit of heat from his magic allowing his face to dry up quickly. "That's better.~"

"Whatever, let's try something else. Any ideas?" Chara yawned while scratching his neck. Muffet smirked quietly at this.

Several minutes later...

"I did NOT approve of this!"

"You didn't restrict me, so I picked what I liked! Ahu!~"

"This isn't funny, Muffet!"

"Here we are.~" Muffet beamed as she patted the sand around Chara, after having buried him up to his neck in sand...and shaped the sand around him in a rather feminine form. "There we go, you're so pretty.~"

"Stop..."

Muffet tilted her head while humming and caressing her chin. "...Yep. Confirmed. I'd still be into you if you were a fellow gal.~"

"Cut it out already!" Chara pouted, not wanting to admit how embarrassed-and happy-that made him. Frisk was smirking quite smugly towards him. _Don't you start too, Frisk...!_

Toriel sighed from all the playful banter going on. And to think, even during a beach-themed recession, they still find the time to playfight. At the very least, it isn't as chaotic as it usually gets.

"Alright! Enough messin' around!" Undyne grinned madly as she raised her hand...and along with it came a beach volleyball. "Time to play for **_real_**."

"Beach volleyball?"

"Hell yeah, beach volleyball! Whaddya say, Toriel?"

"W-What? Me?" Toriel blinked as she placed a bookmark in her book, waving away nervously. "No, I couldn't possibly...I mean, I wouldn't really be..."

"C'mon, don't give me that! You're more than capable! Besides, I think ya might have a lot of fun with it.~" Undyne leaned closer towards her and lightly lifted one of her floppy ears. "I know ya aren't scared of losing.~"

Toriel sighed, and sets her book down before placing it to the side, "Alright, very well."

"FUHUHUHU! Excellent!" Undyne beamed while pumping her fist. "Alright! Three on three! Skeleton bros, you're on my team! Sans, get off the chair and start actively participating!"

"kay den." Sans shrugged as he stood up and stretched a bit, lifting his shades a bit. "looks like i'm going vollying."

Toriel chuckled as she lightly removed her towel,neatly folds it, and placed it gently next to her umbrella. "Alright then. Boys, you're on my team." She said, gesturing towards Asriel and Chara. "...Is that okay with you, Chara?"

"It's fine. One arm is more than enough for me." Chara shrugged as he stretched a bit himself and moved up alongside Asriel.

Sans casually waved his hand; a plethora of magic bones manifested and assembled in the form of a volleyball net, keeping it hovering above the ground. Papyrus handled the supports for said net to keep it in proper placement. After a few minutes, the volleyball net was all finished, and entirely made of bones. "NYEH! WHAT A SUCCESS! A NET MASTERPIECE FOR THE BEST OF VOLLEYBALL MATCHES!"

"yeh."

Asgore smiled fondly while Frisk and Alphys both sit next to him, watching the others with a bit of nervousness, but also a bit of interest. They wondered what they would do with this vollebyball session. Muffet was nice enough to have many of her spiders bring plenty of Nice Cream to cool everyone down, and to give everyone quite flattering compliments. Asgore rubbed his chin while lightly sweatdropping a bit. He hoped Undyne didn't make things too intense with Toriel...there'd be too much ceanup to handle.

"ALLLLRIGHT THEN! I'll take the first shot! Basic magic is allowed, nothing too fancy! HERE GOES!" Undyne lifted the ball and served first, sending it soaring over the next in record time. It headed towards Chara. Most couldn't help but wonder and worry about him even though they knew he'd probably be fine. And they were right to think so, as he managed to rather easily return the serve right back over the net and over her head. Papyruswas able to return it back easily enough. "Heh! Not too shabby, Chara!"

"Don't need magic to form my other arm. One's more than enough." Chara shrugged.

"Great job. But now we're getting serious." Undyne huffed as the ball went towards her again. An underhanded served shot the ball upwards, and then and overhead spike that shot down towards them, right past Asriel and Chara, causing them to jump back in surprise. "Keep your wits about you, boys!"

"Goodness gracious, that was quite aggressive." Toriel said quietly.

"But it isn't anything we can't handle." Chara responded.

"that right, kid?" Sans grinned. The ball headed towards him, and he lightly returned it back towards them...using a hint of telekinesis to send it a bit farther above Chara's serving hand than he anticipated. "were ya able to handle that?"

"You cheeky little...alright then." Chara narrowed his eyes as he shifted his eyes towards Asriel. "If that's how it's going to be...Asriel."

"Alright." Asriel nodded as they both gazed towards their opposition. Serving the ball, he passed towards Chara, who bounced it upwards back towards Asriel. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped up and managed an overhand serve, slightly accelerated by a brief burst of fire magic. It passed all three of the opposition without even allowing them to realize it. "Alright! Got them!"

"OH! GOOD SERVE! COULDN'T EVEN SEE THE BALL COMING!" Papyrus gasped while congratulating the others with glee. Toriel smiled softly at her sons cooperation. It was quite a solid teamup, once they really placed their minds to it. And it was just volleyball. "THOUGH THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT WE WILL NOT BE CAPABLE OF SECURING VICTORY."

"That's right, punks. You're still going _down_." Undyne grinned with a glint in her eye. She threw up the ball again, jumped up, and spiked the ball with a much stronger overhand serve. It was too swift for them to react to, and it slammed right into Asriel's head, which bounced off and slammed into Chara's face. Both of them fell flat on their backs with swirls in their eyes. They were clearly and surely dazed. Undyne flinched a bit. "I may have overdone it a little..."

"Boys!" Toriel gasped as she lightly felt both of their foreheads, sighing softly n relief. They weren't too badly hurt. Once she confirmed that, she turned towards the opposing team and glared hard. " _Hmmmmm..._ "

"ohhhh boy..." Sans said, his eye sockets going dark. _errors were made..._

"You wish to get intense? Then fine. I can play intensely." Toriel muttered as she had the ball in her paw, and began igniting it with fire. She tosses it upwards, jumps up, and slams it with a strong overhand strike. Both with the ball _and_ her paw on fire. She spiked the ball hard enough to swiftly land in-between the trio, sending the three of them flying in three directions, getting stuck in the sand. She landed on her feet and stands back up while huffing. "Was that flaming serve intense enough for you?"

"yup...kinda saw this comin'..ow..." Sans muttered while laying half buried in the sand.

"EVERYTHING HURTS...GOOD GAME...NONETHELESS..." Papyrus groaned while lying pained on his side.

"...Awesome...you guys win..." Undyne mumbled while face deep in sand, still able to give a thumbs up.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys gasped a bit as she ran up to help her beloved out of the sand. Red and Muffet were tending to the still dazed Asriel and Chara, who were beginning to regain their bearing sand were still wondering exactly what happened, then remembering that they were knocked out. Still, not exactly a bad match.

"Ehehe...I suppose Tori's passion outdid theirs...far more than either of them expected..." Asgore sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, smiling nervously. His wife did get rather intense when she was rather emotiona;...though he supposed she would be apologizing once she calmed down and her mind begins working rationally again.

As for Frisk and Monster Kid...they met up with an old friend while they took their own turn swimming around through the ocean for a good while. Monster Kid proved himself quite well by being able to swim without a need for arms. As they swim along the gentle waves while their friends relaxed after recovering from their intense beach volleyball clash. After a few more minutes, both of the stopped as they could see a familair tentacle rise up an surround them for a couple moments. It didn't take very long for Frisk to figure out who it was. Frisk turned and lifted his head to see the one he was somewhat looking for.

"Hey there, Onionsans. Long time no see."

"Hi Frisk!~" Onionsans beamed, waving towards the two children with friendly glee. "Are you having a beach visit? That's pretty amazing!"

"Yeah. We decided to hit the beach after Undyne and Alphys' wedding. It's turning out to be an amazing outing so far."

"Oooooh! A wedding! How super sweet and cool!~"

"Yoooooo...it is a pretty sweet outing. Everyone seems to be really, really happy and stuff. So I guess that counts as a pretty successful wedding, if we really think about it." Monster Kid beamed while lightly wading his feet and forming gentle splashes, having quite a bit of fun with it. "It seems you're having a blast as well, Onionsans. Having a blast within the ocean, I guess? I'm gonna guess yes, to be on the safe side."

"Yup! The ocean feels great! somehow way better than all of those aquariums that I tried to fit myself into." Onionsans beamed while tilting to the side.

"Yeah. The open seas do tend to be significantly better than being stuck in a tank. Not really against aquariums, just saying." Frisk shrugged while casually waving around in the water next to Monster Kid. "Still, I'm happy that you're happy, so I guess it's all well and good to me."

Asriel and Chara managed to recover from the double knockout easily enough though they woke up in somewhat unexpected places. Chara looked up to see Muffet smiling down towards him, lightly playing with his unkempt hair, realizing his head was on her lap. Red had Asriel in the same position, though the look on her face felt more awkward about it than Muffet. Though she stayed strong, lightly petting Asriel's ears. Muffet turned towards her with two thumbs up with her middle hands, which made the canine blush softly.

Alphys was able to help Undyne recover by now, as she helped her sit up and brushed off plenty of sand from her shoulders and a bit of her cheeks. "Undyne...are you okay...?"

"Course I am. I'm having a blast." Undyne grinned while wrapping an arm around her and kissing her snout. "Thanks for worrying about me, Al . Ya know it's gonna take much more than that to do any serious damage to me, right?"

"Yes...I know how strong you are. But I'm fully within my rights to worry!" Alphys pouted.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry..."

"Not good enough. Make it up to me."

"W-What? How am I suppo-mmh..." Alphys demonstrated her intentions by catching Undyne in a kiss, and pinning her down against the warm sand. Undyne had zero objections about this, wrapping her arms around Alphys' waist and fully returning the kiss, feeling her tail tenderly coil around her leg. Must have been instinctive. Again, she didn't mind this at all. In fact, she took time to gently caress the tail in the meantime, as well a bit of her rear. She did indulge herself quite a bit, and Alphys was okay with that as well, though she did blush quite a bit.

On the bright side, this day was actually going quite well.

* * *

"Again, I'm so sorry about earlier. I got pretty carried away. More than necessary. I deeply apologize." Tories apologized once again while lightly bowing towards Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus multiple times.

"Tch. There's no need to apologize over that. I'm the one who wanted some intense volleyball, and I got what I wanted." Undyne waved it off as she sits in her seat. Everyone has gotten dressed back in their clothes and made their way back into the suite. And now, now they were all relaxing in the restaurant portion of it, and have ordered quite a bit of food. It was getting rather late, but they didn't mind this too much. They've been having a pretty great time despite everything, so a little more time passing by without their total notice wouldn't bother them that much. "Anyway, we don't have time to worry about that. We're too busy enjoying ourselves."

"Yeah. Who would have thought, huh? An enjoyable beach experience right after our wedding, which serves as our chosen reception...and now we've gone out to eat. It's rather nice of them to do that for us." Alphys said while lightly twiddling her fingers. "Though...will it really be okay to just eat how we shall...?"

"hey. it's you're day, alphys. and it's also undyne's day. it's entirely up to you two on what ya wanna eat." Sans waved off rather casually. "it's fine, really. you're the bosses at the moment."

"A-Ah. Right." Alphys nodded while adjusting her glasses a bit more. She felt just a bit embarrassed by the somewhat affectionate gesture that many people put in in regards of celebrating this great day, were now allowing her to help herself to quite a variety of food. She'd be a bit more hesitant about it if she weren't so hungry.

Grillby came around, and gently sets down a platter in front of the adults, since the children were sitting in a different table. Undyne noticed the platter was more of an appetizer, and mostly consisted of torilla chisps-a bit more effective and filling than potato chisps-and chicken crispers. Toriel would rather eat some actual food before she could indulge herself in anything even remotely sweet...she has to restrain herself as well as Asgore and Sans knew better. Toriel may respect the order of food eating, but she was really looking forward to dessert. And it wasn't too hard to figure that Alphys was highly looking forward to dessert as well, since Muffet and Grillby were doing the baking.

Alphys didn't really waste much time eating her tortilla chisps, having place a pawful of them onto her own plate. Undyne mostly took up the chicken crispers, rather effortlessly tearing them apart with her razor teeth. Alphys honestly thought she looked cute like this. Something about the fearsome Undyne eating in such a manner. Some of it would be amusement at how she was eating, and the more elegant women gazed at her rather strangely. Except for Geno Alphys a few tables behind, she was also enjoying how adorable Undyne looked. There were a few others that thought the same thing, and they were sitting a few feet away. A pretty large grouping indeed.

"How does it feel to be a married couple at last?" The Dogi asked while sitting a bit closer to Red. Ribras and Rasha were also close by, yet another married couple. Even the likes of 01 and 02 were curious about how new married feels for the couple. "I mean, it must feel rather strange at first, doesn't it?"

"It does feel...new. But even more than that, it feels very warm." Undyne nodded while wiping her mouth a little bit. "My soul feels much warmer now...and perhaps a big more...complete? It's a weird yet fulfilling feeling to experience for the very first time. It's a nice feeling, but one I'm gonna have to get use to. Not that it'll be difficult or unenjoyable...but it might take some time for me to fully adjust to being a wife. I'll admit to being incredibly nervous about this...but I think I can get by."

"M-Me too!" Alphy nodded with her cheeks filled with chisps...it was incredibly difficult for Undyne not to pinch them. "Monster bonds are quite simple, yet also simultaneously complex. Once a pair of monsters become married-or become mates, whichever term you choose-you become connected on a much deeper level. There's no fully going back in that kind of relationship. If they separate even after that, then a piece of themselves will be forever lost, especially if they do not reconcile. They truly do connect on the level of heart and soul, so to tear that connection away would be relatable to being half-killed. A monster has a high chance of outright falling down if they don't recover from the heartbreak." Toriel frowned sadly at this, while Asgore gently caressed her paws.

They were very lucky their loved ones frequently intervened. Chara-while unintentional-provided the crisis that would force them to reunite, while Asriel and Frisk helped with the mending, and Sans and Undyne made sure their flaws were recognized, and to build the resolve to work through them. Their story wouldn't end there on a whimper, they made sure of that. and now, it continues stronger than ever.

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT'S CAPABLE OF EVER SEPARATING THE OF YOU TWO, THOUGH!" Papyrus said while grinning towaRDs the two of them. "YOU BOTH GET ALONG SO WELL, THERE ISN'T ANYTHING THAT CAN SPLIT YOU UP FOR GOOD! I AM COMPLETELY CERTAIN THAT REGARDLESS OF HARDSHIP, THE THOUGHT WILL NOT EVEN POP UP IN YOUR MINDS. YOUR LOVE IS FAR TOO STRONG FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN."

"Papyrus sure has a lot of faith in us..." Alphys snickered, blushing quite brightly.

"that's just how papyrus is, though." Sans grinned while casually leaning back in his chair.

"And he's right about every one of those things." Undyne grinned while sliding her arms around Alphys and giving her head a kiss, lightly causing her to freeze up.

"U-undyne...plz..."

"Nope. Yer my wife now. I'm kissin' you whenever I want.~"

"Y-You already did that before today...and I guess I returned the favor...so...I guess that's kind of fair..."

"Yeah, but now my excuse is much more official and close to heart and soul.~"

"Ah...alright then..."

Meanwhile, Asriel and Chara, alongside Red, were all sitting in one table a few tables away. Muffet has gone away for a bit to get something for everyone. Grillby has set aside a platter of their own., mostly with hamburgers, fries, and a few veggies. All create with magic.

"I swear that Grillby guy _has_ to have some sort of cooking magic...he's gotta." Red mumbled while munching on a few burgers herself, her cheeks being rather stuffed at the moment. Asriel wasn't much different. Chara didn't miss this, and could only roll his eyes in a rather playful manner. "I mean, there's no way he doesn't have any cooking magic, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe Grillby is simply that good a cook. Though if he _does_ possess culinary magic, it would certainly explain a lot. And even beyond that, it could bring his previous cooking skills to an even higher level." Asriel said while lightly cupping his cheeks. "On another level, Sans knows Grillby better than we do. So if anyone would know whether he does or not, it would be him."

"True." Chara nodded while sitting back a bit. "It really wouldn't surprise me if Grillby does indeed possess culinary magic. And if he doesn't...well...it reinforces that he's just that great a cook. It also gives more depth to being Muffet's friendly rival/supporter. Both in finances and just being a good guy." _Though i always get the feeling that there's more to Grillby than meet's the eye. Only Sans would know something like that, though..._

"So he's either using culinary magic or he's just that great a cook...either way that's amazing." Red mumbled while eating more of her food. They were pretty grateful that all of this was prepaid, rather effectively.

"Hello Dearies!" Muffet beamed happily as she walked up to the group, setting down some other platters, and a few cups. Asriel beamed at one of the cups in view.

"Is...is that a cinnamon roll...smoothie?"

"It's interesting how much variety humans put into their sweets. I'm learning quite a lot on how to make them myself.~"

"...Molten Chocolate Cake.." Chara mumbled in surprise while staring at the platter in front of him that held the treat. It seems that Muffet always kept Chara's sweet tooth in mind.

"I do tend to spoil you quite a bit via sweets, don't I? Maybe I could do well to dial back a bit.~"

"I don't have any problems with it..." Chara mumbled while nonchalantly to the side, already munching on a bit of the cake. He takes a brief look around while doing so, and sighed. "Hm...it's strange...rather strange...how things have progressed between everyone. Both in strength and in character."

"How so...?" Asriel thought while sipping a bit of his cinnamon roll smoothie.

"Everyone is changing and continuing to change in many ways...and they're growing much stronger." Chara lowered his eyes. "With the change of the rules of how we progress...and how our loved ones have grown stronger. How much we've grown, and how much farther we _can_ grow..." Chara closed his eyes. He remembered the much darker days when he was able to one-shot many other monster opponents with ease purely from LOVE..now any one of his monster loved ones are fully capable of taking him on and defeat him one-on-one if they truly tried their hardest. Though if they ganged up on him, his chances of victory dramatically decrease. Well, at the very least, he can take comfort in the fact that if he becomes antagonistic towards his loved ones, they're totally capable of beating some serious sense into him by completely overwhelming him. None of them were dumb enough to fight an evil Chara one on one if they could help it. "In all honesty...I didn't really expect to become the person that I am now...though I'm glad I did."

Red lightly looked towards Chara in a bit of surprise, and Asriel simply looked very solemn."Chara..." The pink-haired girl said quietly while having the general idea of the context after having been told about it herself. Muffet herself didn't seem too mindful of the statement, simply digging into her own dessert without much bother. After composing herself, she sets her dessert down and turned towards Chara.

"...Chara-Dearie. Do you know one of the main reasons you've earned my adoration and admiration?" Muffect asked softly, gazing right towards him. She saw surprise cross his face in great detail and knew that he indeed wanted an answer. She nodded. Quite a bit of it has to do with your approach towards this life you're living. Your attitude towards it, how you choose to keep moving forward. Once you told me the truth of your past actions, and those actions mostly being a sharp contrast to who you are now...I can't help but believe my feelings for you have surely become certain at that point."

"Muffet...what do you mean...?"

"Hm...it's something about how you see yourself being paired with what you're trying to do." Seeing that Chara was still a bit lost, she elaborated further, crossing one leg over the other while staring at the ceiling. "I suppose it also comes down to the type of person you are and try to be, while always remembering who you used to be. You use your past self to be humble, sometimes to self-depreciating levels, even though it isn't always vocal."

"H-Huh...?"

Muffet smiled softly as she leaned back a little bit. "Let me put it this way...I'm very interested in your story. The story of a demon who's done many bad things...but after taking a good look at himself and realizing he wants to be loved instead of hated, he tries to rise above that. A demon who wants to be an angel. A demon that wants angel wings. A demon who remembers how terrible he used to be, and truly wants to be better. A demon that really, _really_ doesn't have the highest opinion of humans...but he tries to be good towards them anyway. Or at least, protect the good ones. The bad ones seem to be fair game for punishment, though..."

Chara sighed as he looked down at his lap, thinking over her words. "...I...I don't want to go too deep into the past right now. I'm not counting this as an excuse for my actions in any way. I was despicable, no way around that. But...a deep part of my mind thought like this: I've been hated so much, sometimes beyond reason...and that hatred lead to some very negative experiences that dramatially altered my perception of the world for the worse...to the point where I unconsciously embraced that perception so I could take revenge upon them..the consequences of my actions were severe...and were not worth the suffering they produced. I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough times..."

Asriel lowered his eyes at this, while Muffet was nodding in gentle understanding. Red seemed stuned by how solemn Chara sounded and looked durin g these moments, and really didn't know what to say, even though she really wanted to. Asriel then spoke up. "That's why we're continuing to live, Chara. We'll be able to better redeem ourselves if we're actually alive to better peoples lives. Our path of redemption never truly ends...so we make what we can of the journey itself."

"Tch, I know that. I think what really binds us and our loved ones together is that we've all done something we're not proud of, and are trying to be better because of it."

Red sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Geez...now I feel like I'm lacking in resolve compared to these two..."

"Hmph.~" Muffet snickered. "To be rather quick and brief, Chara sees himself as a demon who wants to be an angel, knowing it may be impossible but willing to try anyway...and that's a major reason he's won my adoration and admiration. Acknowledging the kind of terrible person he used to be and striving to be something significantly better. How's that for a reason to love him?~"

"Wow, Muffet..." Asriel whispered softly with a gentle nod.

"Alright, we've done enough of the feely subjects for our end! Let's continue eating!~" Muffet beamed, finding a nearby eclair to be rather enticing at the moment.

Back with the others, Undyne and Alphys have been getting much more attention from the others at the moment, and it was admittedly a bit embarrassing for them. Undyne didn't have too many problems being in the center of attention, but she and the others knew that Alphys was a completely different story. But that was alright, their marriage just started, after all. They've been constantly priased by many monsters that have waited long for them to tie the knot after so long, and to entrust each others soul to one another, and ultmately become much stronger from it all.

Geno Alphys was admiring them the most, and simply couldn't help herself from gushing over them as quietly as she could. _They're both so incredibly cute, it's very tazing on me...! Goodness,I couldn't be happier for this outcome finally coming to pass. It's been a long time coming. So long, so much struggling...so worth it...SO incredibly worth it..._

Undyne grinned as she cheerily wrapped an arm around Alphys whle nuzzling her cheek. In the next moment, Frisk and Monster Kid came around with desserts of their own hanging from their mouths. A donut for Monster Kid and a cupcake for Frisk. "Yo! Undyne, Alphys! You sure seem to be having a lot of fun with yourselves, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess you could say something like that, MK. We're having a lot of fun with ourselves right now, while still taking in the fact that this is really happening. And enjoying every second of it, admittedly." Undyne beamed rather cheerfully while Alphys felt very snug in her embrace. Frisk smiled fondly at this, taking pleasure in the fact that the married couple have become happier than ever before. "Though I guess we can also take quite a bit of happiness in the fact that everyone is here with us, having just as great a time as we are."

"Yes. We're having so much fun with one another. Enjoying this reception after a long-awaited wedding between our favorite lizard and fish pair." Frisk grinned while eating his well-cherished cupcake like it was his favorite thing in the world at the very moment.

"Exactly. I mean it's been six years for the both of you. We were honestly beginning to get worried abo-GWACK!" Doggo began, only to be unceremoniously wacked atop the head with the flat if her halberd, making him fall over. She didn't take her eyes off of her steak while doing so, which only added to how nonsensical it was at that moment.

"Don't be rude." Was her strong response after she sheathed her halberd and continuing biting into her steak.

Undyne shrugged as she and Alphys hugged and nuzzled one another, with the others watching rather pleasantly. Alphys lightly moved her head a bit while lowering her eyes. "H-Hey Undyne..."

"Yeah, Al? What is it?"

"We're...always going to be together, there's no doubt in my mind abgout that. So...I'm going to work even harder at getting as strong as I can. I'm not going to go back on my promise on becomihg as strong as I can so I can fight alongside you a lot more. A warrior like you needs someone with brains to help you through some truly dastardly situations, right? So you can be reassured in leaving roles like that to me."

"Yeah. As I said, I can be pretty dumb sometimes, so I'm gonna count on you and everyone else just as much as you count on me."

"Good...that's a relief.

"Fuhuhu...you're adorable."

"So are you.~"

Undyne chuckled as she pulled her in closer. "Fuhu...I love you."

"I love you too.~"

With this, they once again shared a deep and passionate kiss with one another, which sparked a very great amount of applause from everyone else in the room, monsters and humans alike, absolutely adoring thr couple in all of their adorable glory. It was a day none of them would ever forget. Especially the likes of Asgore, Gerson, and Geno Alphys.

And the other married couples-Asgore and Toriel, Dogamy and Dogressa, Ribras and Rasha-were the most appreciative of the newest union, and hoped that they would reach new, amazing heights.

* * *

 **Finally done! Finally got these two gay babies married! YEH!**

 **Seriously, just...wow. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I thought I did pretty okay, but I'm curious how you guys take it. Obviously it isn't the best thing in the world, but I really tried my best here. Guess I'll find out later from you guys. Obviously I tried to put much more Alphyne into this than usual. Perhaps I should have done more, maybe less. I'm obviously not the best at balancing these kinds of things, sorry. Believe me, I wish I , I'm happy with it at the moment. Hope you guys will be too.**

 **Welp, it's been ten chapters. It's finally time to step away from fluff get back to business with some plot. And it's the final arc of Act 2, which will lead into Act 3...and Act 3 will be quite something.**

 **Do look forward to it, dear readers! See you!**


	53. The Fluff Before The Storm

**Here we are, folks. The final arc of Act 2 begins. Then after it's all over, it's onto Act 3!**

 **Again, this is a buildup. A bit of lore and training going around, and a few bits of fluff around the other parts. And then after all of that is said and done, the arc kicks into gear in the next chapter. So for now, watch as our heroes enjoy the last semblances of peace...it's gonna be disrupted something fierce soon. Hope it will suffice.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Lunar allowed herself to be a very pleased dragoness. Because she _was_ a _very_ pleased dragoness, given her hard handiwork. She really outdid herself when she came to training a pacifist. Though she really can't really compare this experience to another...because she's never had a student before. So of course, both her twin and her cousin doubted that she would competently teach her student how to fight in under four months. Though as they see for themselves, her training really did do wonders for Frisk. And today they would be doing a progress check on exactly that.

With the other six children, and also Geno Alphys, as an added audience to provide further confirmation of said progress.

"Do you think Frisk's got all of this down? Four months is a pretty short time to go through all of this. And we've already reached the three and a half mark." Ace wondered as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Guy's a pacifist at heart, so I don't really know just how much he'll gain from it..."

"I don't think we need to worry." Lisa said softly while gently flipping a few pages through her notebook. "Looking over his accomplishments, it's not very difficult to realize that Frisk's potential reaches far beyond what we believe it does. And it appears that Lunar will be the one who pushes him to reach that deep within himself. Though I do agree that she has rather questionable motivations in doing so..."

"Then again, we don't really know Lunar as well as Darkness and Tempest. There might be more to her than meets the eye." Lizzie said while sighing. "Though we can say that about a lot of different people, really."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Verena huffed, rustling her feathers.

"Shh. They're gonna start." Geno Alphys quietly hushed them, while looking towards Lunar and Frisk.

The dragoness folded her arms while grinning as the adolescent Frisk prepared himself. "Well, kid? Don't keep a lady waiting.~" She cooed mockingly, softly gesturing with her tail for him to start.

Frisk nodded as he lightly clenched his fists. He remembered how he thought about his Support Magic, and how it allows him to increase certain attributes without the assist of items. It wasn't that hard for him to understand, so long as he thought about it in a different way, since his mindset isn't quite like Lunar's. So she taught him how to think of support magic like certain magic items as well as Soul Modes and simply think about their effects and mimic them accordingly.

 _Sea Tea increases speed...Legendary Hero increases power...Stained Apron increases defense...and I'll use Brave Soul Mode for combat enhancement...alright!_ Frisk mentally confirmed, his Support Magic mimicking the effects of all three items and stacking them on top of one another. When the process was complete, he sped towards Lunar rather quickly. She smirked, not moving a muscle, until he was right before her, throwing a punch. Lunar used her tail to block the blow, completely stopping his momentum, yet cracking the ground right beneath them in a circular shape. Lunar used Support Magic to enhance defense specifically towards her tail.

 _Ah, such a wonderful jump in progress. He's managed to stack those effects atop each other rather well. Granted, they're not too intense and don't last incredibly long...though it's certainly not pointless progression. Now, let's see if I can push him a bit._ Right with this thought, Lunar throws Frisk off, though he manages to land on his feet. She wasn't done, however. Her tail began extending rather swiftly towards him. Putting his speed increase to use, Frisk as able to dodge a few lashes with great precision, and block a few that Lunar managed to land after she increased speed to her tail. His increased defense was put to use here as he blocked enhanced blow. Though it still hurt quite a bit, even though Lunar was purposefully restraining herself. At one point, one of the tail trikes got through with increased power towards the tail, knocking him off-balance and sending him crashing against the ground with a painful crack. Though his enhanced defense managed to greatly decrease the damage, it ultimately wore off.

Frisk was able to get up after having a slight breather, and panted softly while having his back heal a bit. _She hits really,_ _ **really**_ _hard. The defense enhancement managed to hold up, but it wore off at the as I began recovering. She showed me that the time limit for defense won't matter if someone hits me hard enough to shatter it...but..._ He lightly focused his magic again, and his defense restored with a bit of effort. _Luckily I can restore it, but it takes quite a bit out of me..._

"Ah. You're definitely getting the hang of it." Lunar grinned, her tell retreating and returning to normal length. "Now that's out of the way, I'm gonna go on the offensive for real, while I reveal to you a bit of history in regards to magic. Ya ready?"

Frisk sighed a bit, but he nods as he prepares himself for another onslaught. Also, he was curious about what the dragoness had to say. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Very well..." Lunar grinned, before she swayed a bit, and she dashed at Frisk, closing the distance in a matter of moments. "Darkness, Tempest, feel free to either confirm or deny whatever I say. And _do_ be honest.~" Lunar purred mockingly. Darkness shivered at the prospect of mentioning something like this in deep detail, especially with someone as kindhearted as Frisk. But when he turned to Tempest for an argument, all he heard was a silent nod of agreement with his twin. Darkness sighed, and gently nodded in agreement with his cousin. "Thatta boys. Here we go!~"

Frisk gasped as Lunar blurred right in front of him, and smashed her fist into the ground where he swiftly jumped away from, trying to avoid her blows. _That punch was NOT enhanced...that's just pure physical force! Golly!_

"Let's begin this history lesson-blech, I feel like retching just saying that-with a question for you: When you think of magic, what comes to mind?"

Frisk blinked. It was difficult for him to think clearly while under attack by a rather swift dragon. Luckily he knew this, and swiftly jumped over a leg sweep, his Golden Heart Locket lightly rustling a bit within his jacket. "I think about monsters being made of magic, and it being their prime choice for fighting. Only a few special humans can use magic."

"Yup. Ya got half of that right. But the whole 'special humans' using magic thing is bullshit." Lunar casually swore as she lightly slammed her tail on Frisk, which he swiftly dodged again. She smirked as it retreats back towards her. "In truth, there is no 'special requirement' or 'exemptions' when it comes to using magic. Monsters may be made of magic, but that doesn't mean they're the only ones who can use it. All that magic bestowal and awakening stuff are just methods to draw out one's magic potential quickly. In truth, ANY human can learn magic, if they're really willing to work towards honing it." Frisk seemed surprised at this, briefly gazing at Darkness and Tempest for confirmation. Both of them nodded.

 _No way...!_ "So...magic ISN'T exempt for humans? Any of them, not just exceptions, are capable of learning magic...?" Frisk wondered, as he clenched his fist and enhanced speed towards his upcoming punch. Lunar smirked and takes the hit right to her face as she slid back a bit, before licking a bit of blood away.

"That's more like it. Mr. Paci _fist_." Lunar cooed as she rushed him again. "Anyway, yeah. Any and every human has the potential to learn and use magic. Those 'Seven Magicians' in your cute little plaque in Waterfall are just the seven **_strongest_** magic wielding humans. I'll take a shot and say none of the others in that war were interested in learning it due to paranoia or some other cowardly crap."

Frisk noticed that the male dragons nodded again, and even Geno Alphys seems to confirm it. He processes this as he once again dodges a blow from her in the form of a axe kick, then swiftly descended again to dodge her incoming tail. "So then...how do other humans obtain magic without the assistance of Magic Bestowal...?"

"Most of the time, Magic Bestowal is just a cheap trick to make fodder humans stronger. The **_real_** way to get it is through effort and dedication. Really, that's all it takes to get it if someone REALLY wants it so badly." Lunar nods, then pouting softly. "Though a majority of the rest of it does get rather mushy."

"What do you mean...?"

"While it's possible to earn magic through hard work, it can be magnified through training, and enhanced by the help of your loved ones around you. Monsters are especially good at this, though it's not like humans can't manage it too." Lunar explained as her cousin and brother nodded again. She struck again, a kick just breezing by Frisk's hair. "And you know _why_ monsters are especially good at this?"

Frisk thought quickly as he jumped back from yet another axe kick that cracked the ground. Lisa noticed that his soul briefly flashed purple, indicating Purple Soul mode, involving quick thinking and problem solving. "Monsters strongest traits are love, hope, and compassion. So...when they all combined each others feelings...they can become even more powerful?"

"Precisely. One of the barely touched upon reasons that the monsters lost the war is because they couldn't fully channel those feelings under the massive stress of battle, the hatred of the humans, as well as the feeling of betrayal staying their souls. They couldn't tap into their full power. Had they been able to, they might not have won, but it sure as hell wouldn't be nearly as one-sided." Both Tempest nodded in confirmation of this. She finished with a strong punch that Frisk dodges by shifting his head to the side, her fist cracking the wall behind him. Lunar smirked. "Well done."

"Thank you." Frisk said while calming himself down, adrenaline leaving him as he plops on the ground. "So...what would you say that the overall magic potential of humans and monsters?"

"If you want _my_ take on it? There's no _known_ limit. Like I said, _anyone_ can learn magic if they _really_ work for it, whether they were born with it or not. It's just like you and these brats. You didn't have any magic before, did you?" Frisk shook his head. "Well...there you go. All humans and monsters have magic potential within them. Some need to unlock that potential within their selves, and that takes a lot of hard work and dedication. The usual trigger would be something highly emotional, or a personal barrier to be broken through with a large concentration of..."

"...Determination..." Lunar smirked at Frisk's surprised face.

"Yeah. Anyone and everyone has the potential to use magic, and the amount of magic they unlock is _possibly_ limitless. How _**much**_ of that potential that's actually unlocked and utilized within their lifetimes is another matter, and entirely up to them. Their potential to break their limits is what impresses me so much. Monsters usually need a pretty long time to break through their limits-which is signified by a Magic Awakening-but monsters from Ebott seemed to have quickly closed a gap between them and other monsters from the outside. And since monsters are mostly magic oriented to begin with, they benefit just a bit more from it than humans do."

"Creativity also plays a factor." Darkness said. "Example being...Muffet. With her personality, her predatory nature, and sweet tooth, she may very well be capable of magical transmutation in a certain...way."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she could turn living things into the baking goods she makes all the time...and then eat them to restore her stamina and empower her, the latter likely to be temporary." Darkness causally said-without so much as a miniature amount of discomfort-that Muffet could possibly empower herself through eating her enemies after turning them into sweets via magic transmutation. He almost seemed fascinated by it. Must be the scientist within. Or perhaps morbid curiosity. Maybe both. Darkness was that kind of dragon.

"...That _definitely_ sounds like something she would do if she could." Frisk was definitely surprised, but he was so used to Muffet at this point that the shock quickly evaporated.

"It's more preferable than her potentially tapping into the power of _mystical_ spiders. I like Muffet, but someone like her shouldn't be weaving webs of destiny. Too many consequences."

Even Frisk had to concede to that one. It also really gets into his head just how powerful monsters can become if they really, _really_ tried. And considering they're made of magic anyway, they could reach those heights much faster than humans could...

"So...any human can learn magic if they really try...that could be a potential bonding point between humans and monsters! It might even be a huge step towards reconciliation because of monsters returning from the brink. But if all that is true...why would someone want to keep that knowledge hidden?"

"There's a variety of reasons kid, and while some of them are genuinely understandable...others... ** _aren't_**. So for your own sake, I suggest you don't think too much about it right now until you've seen more of the world for yourself." For the final time, Tempest and Darkness nodded in agreement to Lunar's words. It seems like she finally finished her explanations.

Frisk sighed softly, shaking his head. Though he cheered himself up and bowed slightly. "Thanks, Lunar. I sure did learn a lot today! I'll see you later!" Frisk waved as he began to leave.

Lunar was rubbing her chin for a bit, thinking through their conversation and thinking back on their training. After a moment, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Frisk." She said quietly, stopping him in his tracks for a moment. "Remember what I said. Magic is not exclusive. It belongs to no one, and it's free to everyone, whether they're made of it or not, whether they know it or not. And one of the more reliable ways to draw out that power of yours and to become stronger is it's response to a very powerful need. _Desiring_ it is _**NOT**_ always enough. You have to **_create_** that need."

"W-Wow..." Frisk seemed surprised, mouth agape and all. "I...I see. Well, thanks for the practice, Lunar. Goodbye!" Frisk nodded in understanding as he made his way off again accompanied by Geno Alphys, who wished to return to Undyne and her present counterpart. In the meantime, Lunar kept her stance, wondering how Frisk will develop from here. He's still quite a ways away, but he was definitely making progress. Making _use_ of that progress, however...that was entirely on him. And the only way there can be proper evaluation on that is if more conflict comes his way and forces him to put his training to the test, and to further push his limits. That was the meaning of training. To reach those limits, then surpass them. At least that's what it is to her, and Undyne seems to agree to some extents.

And Lunar's inner instinct is telling her that Frisk's test was soon to come...whether he was ready or not.

* * *

"Peek-A-Boo! I see you!~"

"You have three more eyes than I do. Of course you're gonna see me." Chara deadpanned while munching on a chocolate chip muffin, with a giddy Muffet cheerfully poking his cheek while he was doing so. She has made a basket full of chocolate chip muffins herself and brought them with her during her visit, and now the two of them were sitting around in Grillby's, lightly enjoying the war atmosphere, and the cheer of various onsters-and the occasional human-around them. "And not only do you have three more eyes than me, you also have five more arms than I do. I think you're pretending to be helpless just to toy with me further."

"Now why ever would I do something like that?~"

"Literally for any reason you can think of."

"Pbbbht!~"

"That's not even a proper response!"

"I don't need to make sense to make a point."

"Now I know that's a load of-"

"Shhhh..." Muffet lightly hushed him by pushing another muffin into his mouth. "Now now, be a dear and eat your chocolate muffins.~"

"Tch." Chara huffed while munching on the next muffin in his grasp, with Muffet brightly smiling towards him the whole time. While he was eating a bit of his current muffin, he turned towards Muffet herself. She had obviously made a few pastries and treats herself, except they were made with spiders. She paid enough attention to separate the two of them and leaving no room for mixups. "Um..Muffet? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, Dearie.~"

"Do you...still remember what you told me? About how you style some of your predatory tendencies?"

"Hm...yes, I do somewhat recall that conversation if I really think about it." Muffet confirmed while lightly paling her cheek. "Yep, indeed I do. Is there a reason why you're thinking that far back?"

Chara looked a bit nervous, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...I remember what you said about your predatory nature. You don't usually kill anything you don't plan on eating. And you frown heavily upon killing for sport or hunting in excess."

"Ah yes, I do remember saying something along those lines. But why do you-ooohhh..." Muffet was quick to understand what he meant, and lightly tilted her head. "I'm going to take an educated guess and say that those words have made you a bit anxious when it comes to interacting with me, him?" Chara slowly nodded. The spider-girl shook her head a bit while gently reaching out to cup his left cheek. "Dearie, it's quite alright. It was a long time ago, and you're clearly not that kind of person anymore. Being mad at you for something that goes that far back, regardless if I find it distasteful or not, isn't worth the effort. Especially if your regret is genuine and you wish to be better than that person you used to be."

"Yeah...it helps that nearly every one of our friends is capable of taking me in a one-on-one fight..more than that and I'll be completely overwhelmed. So there's that reassurance."

Muffet sighed, shaking her head a bit while slightly folding her middle arms. "Goodness, Chara-Dearie. You really need to lighten up a bit. There's nothing to gain from constantly beating yourself up. I understand that it's easier said than done, so I can't completely criticize you for it. I'm still going to support you to the best of my ability regardless of that. I'm just saying...try to be a bit more cheerful? Hm? Cheerful Chara Cutie Cheeks?~"

"I really don't need you extending your embarrassing nicknames for me..." Chara huffed in slight complaint, though he didn't bother trying to hide the smile on his face. Muffet was being herself as usual, and for some reason that made him feel much better. As such, he reached out to hold one of her hands, the middle left one after she unfolded both of them. She smiled in return as she gently placed her other hand on top of his, lightly caressing it. And, just because she could, she lightly kisses him on the cheek. Chara blushed brightly at this, but managed to handle it a lot better than most of the other times. In fact, just a bit under impulse, he turned his head and kissed Muffet's cheek in return.

The act _greatly_ surprised Muffet, but in a very positive and welcome manner, while also putting a very bright smile on her face. "Oooh! You actually returned it this time.~"

"Y-Yeah...I did. Boyfriends can kiss their girlfriends too, you know...you shouldn't be the only one doing it. So, uh...yeah."

"Awwwh.~" Muffet was touched/amused by this. It seemed Chara was further getting used to the idea of being in a relationship. Much faster than Asriel and Red, though that may be because their sense of familiarity with one another was much deeper than the latter. Not to say that the latter pair's connection wasn't deep, it's just new. They need much more time to further understand their new bond. Muffet was sure something amazing will come from it once they do improve.

"heya. what's goin' on?" Chara jumped a bit as Sans was suddenly levitating above the two of them, grinning like amusingly at the two of them. Muffet looked upwards a little to see hi, and she casually waved.

"Good day, Sans! Nothing much, really. Just finishing up a certain topic in a conversation.~"

"must have ended rather well, ya both gave each other a peck on yer cheeks."

"Shut up..." Chara muttered while looking away, now embarrassed.

"Aww, look what you did, Sans. He's all bashful again.~"

"you're one of the few people to keep him that way perpetually if ya really wanted to. i consider that an accomplishment."

'WHAT IS THIS ABOUT ACCOMPLISHMENTS?~" Papyrus also jumped in, lightly gazing at the trio. "OH? LOOK AT THE TWO OF YOU, LOOKING ALL CUTE! IS THIS A DATE?"

"N-No..."

Muffet blinked, and lightly rubbed her chin. "...Oh my goodness. We've never been on a clear-cut date yet! We've got to fix that as soon as we can. This was a simple conversation, not an actual date. Don't worry Chara-Dearie, I'll fix this as soon as I can!"

Chara groaned. He was not looking forward to what she had planned. Not because he didn't _want_ to go on a proper date. But because he had no idea what she might be scheming. It's possible it might be fulfilling for the both, but incredibly embarrassing for him. He didn't know what to expect, and he won't know until it actually happens. "Thanks for reminding her, Papyrus..."

"NOT A PROBLEM! ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP!~"

"...Ugh. I can't be that mad with you. You make it too hard..." Sans definitely didn't miss the contrast from what Chara used to think of Papyrus to now. The circumstances definitely weren't up to anyone's comfort at the time, but now things were much smoother between them...even if Chara still couldn't keep up with Papyrus' overall attitude , it served as yet another sign that Chara has continued to improve himself to the best of his ability, and Sans is fully capable of acknowledging that.

 _great progress, kiddo._

Papyrus pulled back while pounding his chest. "NOW THEN, HOW ABOUT WE LEAVE THIS GREASY ESTABLISHMENT AND FIND SOMEWHERE CLEANER TO CHAT?"

"whaddya talkin' about, bro? when ya really think about it, grease is kinda good for ya."

" _COMPLETELY UNTRUE! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THE NONSENSE YOU'RE TELLING YOURSELF?!"_

"what? i did say ' _kinda_ '."

"IT SHOULD BE ' _NONEDA_ '!"

"what does that even mean?"

"IT MEANS THAT THE SENSE OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING AMOUNTS TO _**NONE!**_ "

Chara sighed while facepalming. So much for a calm day out...what a bother.

* * *

Undyne was in the middle of a spar with Shamir, while the likes of Ribras, Rasha, Asriel, Alphys and the Pack were watching nearby outside of. It might not seem like much to some others, just another day of training. Though there was another purpose to this. Undyne requested sparring with Shamir so he could further better himself, as well as Ribras and Rasha. However, she also wanted to know a bit more about their past occupation, and they didn't seem to mind too much. They felt safe enough around their friends to be willing to share private information such as it certainly wouldn't be easy. They were in the backyard of the newly married couples' house, and there was luckily plenty of space to move around in.

"I'm a bit surprised that you actually wish to hear about our past...'loyalty' to someone who really doesn't deserve it..." Shamir said as he twirled his swords around and clashed them with Undyne's spear. She parried both swords and swung upwards to break their formation, pushing him back a few feet while she stayed her ground. "Our former leader...Ratoveros...obviously wasn't that great or compassionate a leader. Nothing like you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one. You're all afraid of ending back up in his clutches. I swore I wasn't going to let that happen." Undyne said as she swung her spear to knock away a ball of lightning from Shamir, then twirled her spear again to parry a lightning-coated sword coming towards her right. With him taking a few moments too late to pull back, she swiftly spun once and kicked Shamir in the cheek, sending him tumbling away from her and ending up on his back. Undyne grinned. "I've grown used to playing with fire and lightning after training Asriel for as long as I did. You won't catch me off guard that easily."

"I'm...beginning to notice..." Shamir groaned in a bit of pain while turning over and recovering from the blow, rubbing his cheek. He shook it off and readied his sabers again, while Undyne switched weapons to a pair of sais. Shamir blinked at this. "Your telumkinesis is rather impressive...I wonder how creative you can get with it...?"

"That's a bit of a secret, dude. Now let's continue.~" Undyne grinned as she swirled the glowing blue sais in her hands, then getting a tight grip on them before she dashed towards the feline in front of her.

Ribras and Rasha seemed a bit surprised at Undyne's eagerness. Though they adjusted quite quickly before they chose to continue the conversation. It began with the latter. "It was rather terrible under Ratoveros leadership. It bordered on unbearable, if we didn't have each other to rely on. It's been difficult for us all."

"I don't doubt that. You all were anxious at the mere mention of him." Asriel said with a soft sigh. "Well...I haven't forgotten what I've promised you all before. We won't let him get you. We'll keep you safe from him, as much as we can, anyway." He said with a nod as he lightly scratched his ear. "Though I have something else to ask of you for both me and Undyne, if you don't mind."

"It's no trouble, Prince Asriel."

"It's...it's just Asriel." Asriel sighed while he shook his head and regained his focus. "I just need some confirmation. Parvos used to be one of you, wasn't he? You all were comrades with him?"

"We were more like business associates than actual comrades." Shamir said to him while hurriedly parrying sai swipes from Undyne. "But regardless of him seeing us that way, we actually did care about him deep down, considering all the hardships we've been forced to endure together. I suppose we're hurt that he doesn't feel as close to us as we thought he was, despite how rude he tends to be. We really did care about him."

"...And you still do care about him."

"...I suppose we do." Rasha mumbled while caressing Ribras' paw. "We don't know what happened with him...we've begun working with one another much sooner than one might think. He's been left alone with his father much longer than when he began working with us...he might have been significantly different from when we met him. We don't know...we weren't able to have much personal time...Ratoveros wasn't all for times like those, honestly..."

"Ratoveros must have been an especially irritating superior...little time for personal things...even when you two are married." Alphys muttered while clenching the helm of her skirt. Not being able to spend some time with your spouse would be infuriating, especially if it's due to someone deliberately refusing that time to them. Given how fulfilling her marriage with Undyne felt even though it's just begun, she would never abide for anyone to stand in-between them like that. Regardless of whether sher wins or not, she'll fight before succumbing to that kind of oppression.

"I would not stand for being unable to show affection for my beloved. I'd fight with everything I have before I allow that." Dogressa huffed while hugging her beloved Dogamy. He nodded affectionately towards her and squeezed her paw in return. Dogressa blinked a bit as she turned towards Red and Asriel. "That brings something to mind for a little bit...how are you two doing?"

They both blushed slightly, and they both found their laps to be much more interesting at the moment. Though only Asriel spoke up at the moment: "Y-Yes...we're doing just fine..."

"Y-Yeah, Mama. There's nothing to worry about." Red said quietly while rubbing her neck. It isn't that their feelings for one another were fake in any way. They were just as great as Chara and Muffet's connection. Though at the cost of them being much more shy about them. Sure, Chara was nervous about their relationship as well, but nowhere near to the extent as the younger pair.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you two continue to grow together. Me and Lady Toriel are looking forward to more adorable moments between you both.~"

" _SERIOUSLY_ , MAMA?!"

"Golly..."

"Ugh!" The duo thanked the interruption as Undyne roughly pinned Shamir down with her boot on his chest. He groaned as he tapped the ground to signify his surrender. Undyne smirked as she helped him up, slapping his back.

"You're a tough kitty, alright. You can take a lot more damage than before. FUHU!~" Undyne chuckled while lightly petting his head. "You're much better off than before."

"Y-Yeah...I suppose so..." Shamir muttered while looking down with a blush.

After their training session eventually ended, they went into the house for some refreshments. Alphys smiled as Undyne stretched a bit in front of her. She walked up to her and hugged her from behind, sliding her arms around her toned abdomen. Undyne smirked at this. "Oi. Whaddya think ya doin', cute little liz?~"

"Just hugging you." Alphys smiled quietly. "Marriage is still quite new for me, so I'm taking a bit of joy in the small things. Hugs are small and nice."

"Hey. Ya don't need to explain yourself when it comes to this stuff. I'm all for showing affection just because." Undyne chuckled while lightly caressing the paws around her middle. "That's something we do anyway on a daily basis."

"Y-Yes...b-but now we're doing so as wives. I-I dunno...it just feels a bit different...not in a bad way, though." Alphys smiled while closing her eyes. Her stutter tends to come up with a vengeance, when she least expects it. "In fact...I couldn't be happier."

"Fuhuhuhu...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!~" Undyne chuckled. Alphys blinked at this, surprise.

"What do you mean, challenge accepted...?"

"I've decided that we're not gonna place a limit on our happiness, Alph. It's just gonna remain ever-increasing!~"

"U-Undyne...g-geez...it's just a simple phrase..."

"Phrase or not, I'm gonna challenge it with everything I have!"

"I-I guess that's how you approach a lot of things...I...do really love that about you."

"You can be passionate too, Alphys! It just takes the proper motivation!~"

Alphys smiled softly while gently tightening her hug on Undyne. _T-True...all it takes is proper motivation._

In the meantime, not that far away, Geno Alphys was eying the two wives with a gentle smile. It was true, there was a certain solemn feeling in her heart and soul that feels regret for not having this experience for herself, but there was more joy in the fact that her counterpart was able to experience this joy. She accomplished her goal with flying colors, and it brought about ore benefits than she could have ever imagined.

She turned and moved on from the...though she felt much heavier while she did so. She thought about why she suddenly felt heavy in her soul. She lightly lifted her paw, softly gazing at it for a moment. Her eyes lowered halfway as a thought came to her mind. She had what Undyne would call a 'gut feeling'. And she was surprisingly content about what that sensation was telling her. It was calm acceptance, yet she was curious as to _why_ she felt so easy about it. She might find out soon enough.

 _Well...regardless of what this feeling is telling me...I'll just keep doing what I can._

* * *

 _W...What to do...? Why must this be so troublesome a decision..?_ Toriel thought as she was staring ahead in total darkness, her eyes currently shadowed over. _This decision is sure to carry over into the future...do I go the route that's more familiar to me...or do I take a chance and try something new...? Perhaps the latter option will lead me to new heights...or maybe I should stick to my usual choices and try again later...? But...I am unsure if I can wait that long..._ Toriel shook her head slightly, her ears flopping about, before she lifted her head and her eyes opened with a slight whimper. _Oh dear...why must this be so difficult...? What should I do...goodness, what should I do?!_

Alvina lightly tapped Toriel's shoulder, looking just a bit concerned. "Um...Toriel? You alright, girl?" She asked. The maternal monster was shaking, hunched forward with two grocery bags in paw, as she was right in front of a dessert stand. And the three things that's mostly caught her eye were flapper pie, angel's delight, and sponge cake. "You're gonna have to make a choice sometime. We don't want the line behind us to get pissed."

"All three of them look so delectable..." Toriel mumbled with twitchy paws. "But I am here to eat lunch...why is it that this caught my eye first...? I won't be able to pull myself away from it now...decisions decisions..."

Alvina rubbed her neck slightly with a sigh. "Look, the guys are taking care of ordering food, while we take care of dessert. All this was made by monsters, so it should be fine." Weight gain was not really a problem for monster food, more that Toriel might not be able to stop once she starts. She doesn't wish to be hypocritical with her discipline, which she's told her children. Eat actual food first, dessert comes later. Though since their sweet tooth was quite notable, it was a difficult vow to follow. But she was determined to do so. Alvina smiled softly. "Look, how about this. How about you order all three of them, pick one to eat immediately after lunch, then save the other two for later?"

Toriel sighed softly. "Y-Yes...I suppose that would be best...I would appreciate that very much. Let's go with that plan." It was finally decided. Toriel would order all three desserts and save two of them for later. For now, they simply bagged their desserts and went to join the others for lunch time.

In the meantime...

"Does she usually take this long to pick her desserts...?" Adam asked while sitting at a dining table across from Asgore, with Temmie lying across his lap, vibrating softly. On Asgore's side, Adam's pet magic cat Alex was sitting atop his head with an uninterested yawn, simply finding the King comfy. Obviously Asgore didn't mind this, just enjoying the company. Flowey didn't care much for the cat, however. He was just a little bit annoying at best. Temmie was at least somewhat bearable, because he's known her for that long.

"Not usually. Tori must really be on the fence about spoiling herself today. I'm not completely against it, she just needs to take her time...so long as it doesn't result in public disturbance." Asgore replied while lightly rubbing his neck with one paw, taking a sip of tea. He smiled and pulled it back slightly. "I must say, I believe I can get used to the taste and sensation of iced tea. It's not as fulfilling as when I make tea myself, but it's definitely something I would like to experience more than once."

"I'm...happy that I managed to introduce you to it. I'd have thought that you would have had this kind of tea sooner, seeing that you're a big fan of it." Adam responded. He blinked and rubbed his neck. "Then again...you did just say that you prefer to make your own tea...so...that's kind of a brain fart on my part."

"That rhyme is disgusting." Flowey deadpanned.

"Be nice, Flowey." Asgore gently scolded while maintaining eye contact with Adam. "It's true that I prefer to make my own tea, but I'm certainly not against new experiences. And now, it's quite obvious to me why it's called iced tea. It's cold in a soothing sense. I wasn't really expecting them to come in bottles like this. And I believe lemonade is among my favorites."

"Oh? Again, glad to be of some help. Though of all your preferences, I didn't expect lemonade to be the one that draws you in. Must say, I'm honestly a bit surprised." Adam said while scratching his head a bit. "Then again, I don't really know you that well on a personal level, so...that doesn't really say much."

"It's fine. That's why we spend time together, to know one another better." Asgore responded while lightly clapping Adam on the back. "By the sounds of your upbringing, there wasn't nearly enough friendly faces in your life, thanks to your family, including outside forces preventing you from making any true friends."

"It's...it's not that I didn't have any true friends. Actually finding the time to further connect with the...that was difficult, if not outright impossible..." Adam mumbled while shaking his head. "I was really put to work...cooperation with others was purely professional. Family wasn't really treasured or even cared for, more than usual. I knew they were a lost cause, an even emptier shell than they all used to be...but that didn't make it hurt any less..."

"Hm..." Asgore lowered his eyes. "Well. At least you had your cat, Alex. You say that's one of the only good things that you've gained from your experience."

"Yeah. Alex is someone to treasure. Glad to have him as a companion. Until now, he was the only one I could truly count on..."

"Not anymore. Now you can count on the rest of us as well."

"Blech." Flowey muttered.

"Hey boys!" The duo looked back to see Toriel and Alvina walking up to them, having finally caught up with the both of the, and took their seats next to the both of them. "Oh, you actually did get lunch for all of us. And we've gotten the dessert."

Asgore nodded softly as he lightly caressed Toriel's paw, seeing how she was eagerly eying her desserts, seeing how much she was restraining herself. She really wanted to follow her own guidelines and not spoil her lunch, and focused upon her self-discipline to resist it. "How are you doing, Tori?"

"Fine...just fine." Toriel mumbled. She calmed her eagerness by biting into her sandwich provided by her husband. Salad nicoise sandwich, to be precise. "Hmm...I do find the simplicity of sandwiches to be interesting. The Legendary Hero is rather easy to understand and can be rather filling for monsters and humans alike."

"Yeah. Sandwiches are somewhat easy to make, and can be satisfying to eat overall." Alvina smiled while stretching her arms. "Though I can understand why some might not serve sandwiches."

"Why is that?"

"They don't serve food."

" _Pffft!_ " Toriel had to hurriedly swallow her food before she actually began laughing, pressing her face against the table and tapping the surface.

Adam blinked, rather surprised by this. Alvina snickered at Toriel's giggle fest. "That pun was easy, and it was bad. Those tend to be her favorites. Though I might have to admit that this one was definitely in bad taste."

"Tehehehe!"

"But for real, I don't really like making my own sandwiches. That's why we hire sub contractors."

"Alvina! S-Stop! I'm trying to eheheheat...!"

 _Oh man. The cringewothy jokes are one of her favorites...?_ Adam sweatdropped.

Alvina rolled her arm a bit. "Yeah, I know. Besides, I know I wouldn't want Asgore to make me a sandwich."

Flowey flinched greatly, and bends over to glare at Asgore right in his eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't. DON'T. Even I can acknowledge that the tasteless joke you're about to make is below your standards. I'll be highly disappointed in you if you do it. So I'm warning you right now, _**DON'T.**_ "

Asgore smiled rather mischievously, as he lightly waved a bit of sparkling magic around Alvina. It didn't do anything, but what he said afterwards: "Voila! You're a sandwich!"

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHA!" Toriel lamented that she couldn't eat her lunch right now because of her laughing fit, but she didn't care. She was leaning back a bit while holding her sides, trying her best to at least breathe properly. It was too much for her to handle. Alvina wasn't much better.

"Hah! Dad jokes! They're so easy to set up! They're also _horribly_ bad...but they only make Asgore stronger!"

"That's it. No. I-I'm literally done." Flowey stuck his tongue at everyone as he hopped off of Asgore and landed on the ground. "I'll be back far long after your toxic joke session is over." He muttered as he dug into the ground.

"Oh. How unfortunate. Flowey left us to our own devices." Asgore said with a light chuckle, as Toriel herself was finally beginning to calm down and take in deep breaths, before she began eating again. "Bahhaha...goodness. Oh well, as soon as we finish lunch, we'll go find him and apologize. We go right now, he'll just keep avoiding us."

Adam nodded in simple agreement, and couldn't help but manage a small laugh of his own. Hearing himself laugh was a bit of a surprise at first. He doesn't remember the last time he did so with a genuine smile on his face. He didn't have much to laugh about back then, and even less to actually smile about, aside from having Alex by his side. Though now he did have more things to smile about. That his torment was over, and he was with his sister again, reconnecting with her. He hoped to continue their reconnection, there's so much about her that he wants to know, despite Alvina liking to live somewhat simply, despite being the mayor. He needed to support her however he could. He would actually be there as her big brother. He at least had to try.

And he planned to succeed, regardless of any personal consequence.

* * *

Flowey soon pops out of the ground, a decent distance away from Ebott's inner limits, shaking his head in abstract disgust. Bad jokes are one thing. Dad jokes was going _way_ beyond his level of tolerance. Honestly, if Sans was there, he'd make the whole thing several times worse. And he definitely wasn't in any mood for that, nor will he ever be. He was thus immensely glad that he left when he did, otherwise he would do something that Toriel would certainly make him regret.

"Tch. So glad I don't have to hear any of that anymore...it was really getting to me. I don't think I'd be able to take any more..." He muttered in complete and utter annoyance. "So glad I managed to get away when I did..." Further complaints almost left him, but he stopped them for the tie being, as he heard something nearby. Curious, as well as more than a bit cautious, he stretched his ste for a moment in the direction of the voices...

"It ain't too late to back outta this, old man." Parvos said while casually picking his hear, yawning. "The big boss sends her final regards, because she has pretty high expectations of our complete and utter failure."

"She knows nothing of us. The advantage is ours. And we will abuse that advantage for whatever it's worth. I grow tired of our consistent failures in the face of an insignificant city such as this." The large feline standing in front of him muttered angrily while gazing upon the city. "And you, unreliable son of mine, will do your job. And you will succeed. Unless you'd wish to suffer the consequences. Then again...you simply take what's dished out no matter what I do."

"There isn't much you can do to me that I can't take, Pops. That's how ya raised me.~"

"Enough of your smart mouth. It's time." Ratoveros turned towards seven other figures behind him, each with their heads lowered. six monsters, one human. "You all know what your roles are. Fulfill them with complete efficiency, and we will achieve victory. As usual, the komodo dragon monster will lead the charge."

"Hm. Allow me to deal with Ebott's precious 'mayor' and her treacherous brother. Only fair that we end the family line completely." The one human said with a grimace.

"Very well. Move out, all of you." Ratoveros ordered as he and the other monsters moved out after the feline monster gave out his order.

The only one who didn't leave as of yet, was Parvos...and one other human behind him. One who was much more frail looking than the one who gave out the threat. The feline grinned a bit as he looked back towards said human. "Looks like Ratoveros' magic submission on my comrades is remaining pretty powerful...hey there. Whaddya think the outcome of this operation will be?~"

"You know I don't like giving those out." The other human frowned, as he takes something out of his coat pocket, an inhaler. He appeared to be around his mid-twenties, wearing a dark-blue hoodie and beige cargo pants. His eyes had an icy glint to them, though they also had a hint of massive exhaustion behind them.

"Oh come on be a pal."

"...Hm." He shook his head...but he nonetheless spoke anyway. "All I can say is this. This is Ratoveros' final chance to completely destroy his enemy. Success would mean that a future crisis will be averted, and things can go back to how they were going." He lowered his head. "...However. Should he fail here...well...everyone is going to be in for a lot of trouble. If the Dreemurr Faction survives past today...the chances of stopping them will drop drastically. Both in combined strength and powerful influence. Because after this, they will unanimously take action against their enemies."

"Hehe...that'll be interesting." Parvos grinned as he stretched and rolled his arm. "You're just gonna sit here and watch?"

"You know I'm not a fighter. I'm more of an observer."

"I've got ya, Mr. Prophet."

 _Prophet...?_ Flowey narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where any of this was going. He decided he needed to hurry back and warn the others-

"And look. The central part of this operation has been observing us." Flowey's eyes widened as he could see the human turn towards him, with his eyes lowered. He reached his hand out towards him. "Sorry about this...it'll only hurt for a moment..."

Flowey felt strange, like a piece of his mind has been picked from him. What on earth was this human do-

 ** _Hewassittingintotaldarknesswithhisleaveswitheredandtatteredandhiseyesdullandlifelesscharafriskandasrielwerealllookingdownuponwithlooksofdisdainanddisgustcharabrandishinghisrealknifefriskbrandishinghisnewflamesandasrielgrippinghischaossaberfloweycouldonlylookupandfeeblybegforthenottokillhimbuttheydidnotheedhispleainmomentshewasslashedcutandburnedtocinderswithnothingleftbehindhisremainsthrownintothewindforeverforgottenjustlikehethoughttheycouldneverfullyforgivehimforwhathesdonetoeveryoneitsonlyfittingthathisfinalfatewouldbethisjustacynicalpieceofasrielthatshouldhavebeendestroyedlongagoafterallfailedexperimentshsouldbeforeverforgotten_**.

Flowey didn't know what happened. First he was sitting before the mysterious human, then suddenly he was expose to any brutal images at once. He was writhing on the ground as Parvos watched with amusement and the Prophet looked on with pity and guilt, fully knowing what he has just unleashed upon Ebott. Soon enough, Flowey stopped writhing, slowly lifted his head, and smiled creepily.

Any reason and sanity he had beforehand has suddenly been destroyed for the time being...and the consequences that would follow would be severe...

* * *

 **Just a note. That garbled mess ya see up there? That was fully intentional, as one certain reader might be able to spot right away, because I just introduced a certain someone into the grand scheme of things that they'll be familiar with. Take your time translating that. And if it causes a bit too much trouble, I might edit it later.**

 **And with that, the Flowey Arc begins..**

 **Prepare for the next few chapters to involve things going downhill and chaotic really, REALLY fast. It is after all, the final arc of Act 2, which shall set certain tones and attitudes for Act 3. I pretty much am on a role of what I want to do and where I want to go at this point. The only thing that I can see at the moment as my personal obstacle is pacing. I might improve on that, at least a small bit. Hopefully.**

 **Also...keep your eyes on Frisk and Papyrus. They're gonna be awesome, _ESPECIALLY_ the former. I haven't given them enough of those kinds of moments, and I intend to rectify that here.**

 **Look forward to it!~**


	54. Shattered Peace

**Here's the next chapter readers! Man, I've gotten this out much later than planned, but at least I've got it now. So that's gotta be something, right?**

 **...Ah. Understandable, I guess. Probably not, though.**

 **Could be worse, I suppose. But not nearly as much as other stories I haven't updated in a while...sheesh.**

 **Enough about that though! We gotta get going!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Tempest sighed softly at the sight of his sister, who was rather casually throwing a ball of darkness against the wall, which bounced back into her paw, and she repeats the process. As such, it's a ball of twilight from her other magic. Even though it was a ball of darkness, it was illuminating the cave everyone was sitting in, which Darkness will always consider to be outright defiant to the logic of light and darkness. And even so, he recognized that magic isn't always logical. He also recognized that Lunar didn't care much for logic so long as she has her fair share of battles that can actually challenge her fairly.

Which does have him slightly question her insistence on training the pacifistic Frisk as much as she was. He was well aware that it was something she agreed to, and she was NOT the kind of dragon to break a promise she's legitimately interested in fulfilling no matter what. Lunar was a lot of things, and a majority of them aren't exactly pleasant-he won't fully fault her for that since he does have an unfortunate paw in her current attitude-but a promise breaker is not one of them when it's for someone she genuinely likes. It was quite obvious the duo was forming a connection, just like she somewhat did with Asriel.

Where that would lead, would require further study.

"Sister...I must ask you. Your dedication towards training Frisk...I've rarely seen you so focused on something that isn't strictly for your own benefit." Tempest said after he decided that the silence has lasted for far too long. "At this point, you seem genuinely interested in helping Frisk grow. And you've done so immensely over the span of these four months. Why is that? You've rarely showed any genuine interest in helping _anyone_."

Lunar raised an eyebrow at this, seeing that Tempest seemed very interested in the subject at hand. She as also amused by it, to a degree, as he seemed incredibly stumped by the fact that she was doing this for someone other than himself. Darkness spoke up before Lunar could really answer. "Tempest is simply surprised at you, Lunar. For all your pursuits in self-indulgence, you're showing a surprising amount of care for Frisk development, regardless of whether he'll pose a challenge or not."

"...I've decided to withdraw my final test for him."

"E-Excuse me?" Darkness muttered, genuinely surprised by this.

Lunar holds a ball of twilight above her paw gazing quietly at it with her silver eyes. "I've thought about it throughout our four months training together. I've learned more about the kid as time went on, and about his family as well. While Asriel was definitely a worthy opponent, he's got his own goals and identity. And like any person, they're likely to further develop over time. Frisk, however..." Lunar sighed softly. "Frisk through his training, has shown a somewhat desperate need to prove himself. To better himself and forever cast aside the feeling of being a burden to his loved ones. And even more so, to cast aside what he was in the past."

"Cast aside...?"

"Humans were bastards to him here. So much to the point that he hid his eyes from the world, and for a while, became selectively mute, and barely showed any change in expression. After he's known the monsters of Ebott for so long, he began speaking more, and emoting more. Though he still hasn't opened his eyes to the others. But regardless of that, it's still a major improvement from what he used to be."

"And what would that be, Lunar?"

"Someone who's so pure that they're easily influenced by whatever they experience, and as a result, are at dangerous risk of being easily manipulated." Even though she didn't know it, based on how Frisk and Chara's relationship worked in the past, she might not be that far from the truth. Even Papyrus didn't have that risk, incredibly naive as he is.

Darkness visibly flinched from this, and looked away from both of his cousins. Lunar was able to better understand Frisk's need to prove himself than either of them. Lunar, his hedonistic cousin, was able to better understand Frisk much better than an experienced scientist with many studies and an experienced assassin with many ways to interact with people. To some extent, all three of them have been excessively selfish..but only Lunar was able to always stay true to herself, despite the circumstances around her trying to dictate otherwise. It's just that those circumstances allowed her to indulge herself much more than anyone expect, or could control. But Darkness could not deny the truth to her words. Frisk only wanted to shed who he used to be. Someone who lacks the drive to become their own person after being easily influenced by many others after so long.

 _Just like Tempest...that is also a regrettable fault of my own doing..._

Before they could continue their conversation, Lunar stretched a bit. "Welp...I'm just gonna nap right here. You lot do what you ya will." At this, she lazily yawned as she casually fell on her back, and began snoring, accompanied with a snot bubble.

"Seriously...?" Tempest muttered. "How are you just going to suddenly...fall...asl..." Tempest lowered his eyes, before he fully closed them, them fell completely on his face, snoring.

Darkness blinked in a slight panic, before turning around and noticing that the children were suddenly asleep as well. And before long, he too began feeling drowsy. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on, but by then he too has succumbed and is promptly forced into slumber. _Sound Magic...silent lullaby...is...putting us...to...sleep..._

Soon after the trio of dragons have fallen asleep, as well as the six adolescent the cave was soon intruded upon by two newcomers. One of them was a female iguana monster black robes, yellow eyes and her scales are blue. Her companion walked in, and he was a horned lizard monster with a red lab coat and a large scar on his nose. He sneezed a bit as he rubbed his nose, gazing at the sleeping figures. "That...should keep them out for several hours. Having the join the fray would have been extremely troublesome. Right, Dyra?"

"Troublesome wouldn't begin to describe it." The one known as Dyra mumbled. Even the weakest of dragons could be hell to fight if they _really_ bothered to try. The stronger ones...just the idea of fighting them was nightmarish, and Lunar firmly fits into the latter category. Dyra shakes this off though, as she turns towards the six children. _...That prophet said that we don't need their bodies. Just their souls. That way, they at least have a chance of reviving when Ratoveros is done..._ As such, she reached her paw outwards, as all six of their souls exited their bodies, and began hovering over her paw. She lowered her eyes slightly while shaking her head, then placed them in the containers she brought with the. "We're done here, Warkie. Time to move out."

"Okay..." Warkie nodded as he followed Dyra out of the caves, leaving the three dragons unaware and unconscious...so they think.

Only one of the dragons actually managed to sense them despite their silent approach. Lunar cracked an eye as she watches them leave. But alas she does nothing relating to chase them down. Instead, she simply sits up and stretches again, yawning lazily once again as she scratched her chin. She then shook her head and cracked her head to the side while thinking about what she might want to do next. After a moment of indecision, she shrugged as she moved towards the six children before sitting in the center of them and sits in meditative position.

"I suppose I should at least try and keep these brats bodies alive until their souls are returned." Lunar mumbled, making the task see like an annoying chore instead of a life-or-death situation. Body-wise, they're alive. Without their souls, however, it won't be for long. She provided a bright light in the for of a circle that surrounded all of them, as she closed her eyes and stayed in her current position. Her cousin and brother would be out for a while, if what those onsters said was true. She'll keep the children alive for a while until their souls are returned. What would follow is sure to be Frisk's 'test' of his strength. However, Tempest is certainly going to be momumentally pissed with her for not waking him and Darkness up while all of this would be happening.

 _...Meh. He'll get over it. Eventually._

Besides, Frisk's deeper power and potential is on the threshold of reawakening, he just has to create a _need_ for that power to come to the surface.

For his friends sake, he'll create one _soon_.

* * *

"Well then, I believe that's enough of that." Asgore said as he turned towards Toriel, who was rather pleasantly cleaning her muzzle of any leftover food. They've had quite a pleasant lunch with the likes of Adam and Alvina, with Temmie and Alex tagging along for company. Asgore in particular was growing just a bit worried for the likes of Flowey, since he pretty much left everyone behind from overexposure to bad food puns and even worse dad jokes. It was simply too much for the poor flower to endure. Besides, they've had their little laugh, now they had to get out there and look for him before he works up some mischief in order to cure his boredom in non-pun related ways.

And Toriel was _**not**_ interested in filling out the paperwork that his kind of mischief would inspire.

Thus, the group was now making their way out of the nearby cafe area, and were on the search for the mischievous little flower, while Adam was looking impressed with the elder Dreemurrs. As always, they were able to eat quite a lot.

"Yes, our appetites are quite something. It's not really something I'm _particularly_ boastful of, but it's the truth." Toriel smiles while lightly rubbing her neck. "Honestly, I would be much more concerned if we actually gained any weight from eating magic food. Not only does it lack that particular drawback to great eating, it also recharges our magic at a much faster pace. The same goes for healing."

"And we suppose along the way, Chara and Frisk picked up on our eating habits. Asriel was in the middle of a growth spurt, and we suppose that the appetite was there to stay even past that." Asgore chuckled softly. "We Dreemurr's can't help but eat our fill. And since we're not always on the lookout for some sort of conflict these days, it helps to keep our magic energy up at all times."

"...Now to think of it, a majority of our loved ones have grown quite used to eating a lot. Learning how to make incredible food can do that to us, we suppose." Having cooks such as Toiel, Muffet, and Grillby would make anyone feel much hungrier than they usually are.

"Not Sans, however. He apparently began working more...and as a result, he's gotten sleepier."

"...Huh. Well, how about that! Bahahaha!" Asgore chuckled, while Toriel lightly giggled. Adam watched and listened to the duo talking about food and friends. He'll admit that those two topics are definitely among the best to speak about. He didn't really have the luxury of having great food for a while, or the luxury and fulfillment of forming friendships. But with monsters like these, it almost feels ridiculously easy. They were...overwhelmingly friendly from his perspective. Not that he didn't welcome that, of course. It's just that he can understand how her sister could adjust to monsters populating her city so easily. Mostly all of them were decent citizens, and they protect their home with deep passion.

He's become rather comfortable with the fact that the monsters he met here are nothing like the textbook definition of the word. Most monsters he met before Ebott were exactly that. Monsters were usually described as large, ugly, and incredibly frightening. Most of the more unfriendly monsters he's met fit that description. However, example-wise, Asgore and Toriel were definitely large, were **not** ugly in the slightest, and were only frightening when they needed to be. They demonstrated this rather effectively when they 'took care' of their so-called parents. Most would be undeniably pissed or sad about their parents being dead, but the fact that Adam and Alvina were relatively unaffected by it spoke wonders about just how far gone they were.

He's met some incredibly cruel monsters throughout his days away from Alvina. And half of them were human, just like him. It was a sad reality he didn't like, but he wouldn't lie about it, especially since he experienced both firsthand, and from a distance.

 _...I might be thinking too deeply into this, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong._ Adam muttered to himself. He really wished he could just leave it all behind and forget about it...but that's not how atonement works, unfortunately.

What's also unfortunate, was the familiar feeling of something being very wrong when they traveled a certain distance. In fact, both Asgore and Toriel tensed up as well when they sensed the area around them feeling different than the others. What really gave this away was how there didn't seem to be any people anymore, except for a trio of figures up ahead. Temmie and Alex tensed up as well, while Alvina was the only one who was oblivious to the new situation.

 _Ah...damn it._

Crowd-Clearing Runes. He should have guessed that's what was going on. He looked up towards the three enemies ahead of him, instinctively raising an arm in front of Alvina. The human before them, which the others were able to sense had the energy of a mage, narrowed his eyes towards Adam and Alvina. Especially the former, which he didn't miss for a moment. He realized how much trouble they were currently in.

"Adam and Alvina...there you two are." the human mage narrowed his eyes, with Alvina glaring right back without much fear. "By all intents and purposes, the team that was sent here should have been dead. All of them, including Adam. And yet for some strange reason, you live. That doesn't seem right at all...seems outright unfair, really. How come you're still alive, yet the others are outright dead. Do tell me why is that?"

Toriel narrowed her eyes, inching closer to her human friends. "Adam...do you happen to know this man...?"

"I wish I didn't. That right there is my rather lovely magic instructor...Aindreas." Adam sighed while lightly rubbing his chin. "And to answer the jerk's questions, I was spared. The others weren't. I wish I could care about that, but I really don't." Adam shook his head. "They've been driven mad by their lust for more magic power and the obsessive need to flaunt it for all it's worth. Any familial bond we had was gone. Alvina's the only one I've got now in regards to blood ties and vice versa."

"That's really pathetic."

"Yup. As if I'm _REALLY_ vying for your opinion. Get real and just tell us why you're really here...wait. on second thought, just outright leave, you're not wanted here."

"Now that's just rude. I've come all this way to see you and you speak to me in that manner? I feel rather sad because of this..."

"That's a lie."

"...Yeah, I suppose it is." Aindreas shrugged as he shook his head. "No matter, I think I'll be getting to punishing you for your betrayal."

Alvina pouted, folding her arms. "I think you've got one thing seriously mixed up. For it to be a true betrayal, Adam has to actually care about you and actually consider you a comrade. You gave him no choice in the matter. He can't betray your loyalty because he was never truly loyal to you in the first place. Thus, he was never truly loyal to whomever else he worked with that didn't really earn his fancy. I think I can guess that much without asking him."

Aindreas narrowed his eyes towards her. "Adam...your younger sister is quite the nuisance."

"Says you, Asshole Aindreas!"

"W-What?!"

"Mayor. I don't think it's wise for us to say here any longer. While the crowd-clearing runes effectively reduced the chances of civilian casualties, it's best we expand the spaces just to be sure." Temmie said seriously. Alvina sighed,, but she agreed that the civilians came first, so she chose to move along with Temmie and Alex to tend to them right away.

Aindreas watched Alvina leave with the others, and let out an annoyed sigh. Adam raised an eyebrow at this, but surely wasn't complaining. Toriel narrowed her eyes as she sets her things in the Dimensional Box with her phone, before setting it aside and rolling up her sleeves. "I'm quite surprised you didn't choose to chase them down."

"If I tried, you would have surely done everything you could to stop me in my tracks, so I'd rather not waste my energy trying that first."

"So It comes down you trying to eliminate us first, is that it...?" Asgore muttered as he holds his arm out, his trident manifesting in his paw. "Surely it's not strictly necessary for you to go through with this...?"

"In any case...how about you fight against me, Asgore?" The monster on the right decided with a cheeky smile. "No civilians to worry about, so you can focus solely on fighting me. And your wife is plenty capable of taking care of herself, so that's even less to worry about."

"Hm...?" Asgore hummed in confusion. _It appears we have yet another lover of fighting...this is already feels mentally exhausting._

The monster in question removes his hood so they could see his face. Underneath it lies a komodo dragon, wearing dark green robes with a tribal-styled Delta Rune on the back of it, and a cross-shaped scar on his left eye. He had the eye perpetually closed, signifying blindness in that eye alone. "The name's Scythe, and I'll be your opponent for today! Hope ya do your best!~"

 _I, how the others say...'called it'. At the very least, he seems very distasteful of civilian casualty...so I'm going to cautiously assume he isn't malicious._ "Very well. I shall abide to your this request of yours...the sooner the better..."

"Scythe, please don't be stupidly overconfident right now. That's the King of Monsters that you're trying to pick a fight with." The other monster sighed, who appeared to be a horned lizard also wearing a robe, and a purple bandanna around his head.

"Relax, Akai, I know. It's precisely _because_ he's the real deal that I want to fight him. Flaws, positives and all, you gotta agree that he's the _**true**_ King. So much better than that pretender King, which is definitely a good thing."

"I definitely don't disagree with you there...but that pretender is the only Monster King we've had..."

 _Pardon..?_ THAT sounded like a topic that definitely requires further investigation. But that can wait for later. "Tori..."

"Yes, I know." Toriel narrowed her eyes as her paws lit on fire. _Honestly, we are losing all patience with our home getting constantly attacked like this._

"I think that's enough introductions." Aindreas said seriously while lifting his hand towards Adam. "This is the end for you, Adam. You've decided to side with these scum, you can go ahead and die with them."

"See, you wonder why I never liked you lot. Your sense of superiority has became _**utterly**_ unbearable." Adam muttered hatefully as he prepared his own magic, wanting to take down Aindreas and keep him from hunting down his sister.

He's not letting his past damage their chances of reconciliation any further. No way.

* * *

Red's ears flickered a bit as she looked towards the window for several moments. She narrowed her silver eyes towards it as well, feeling that something might be amiss. She couldn't really place a proper label for it because she has little idea of the origin or the effects it may have later. All she knew was that the feeling wouldn't be leaving her any time soon. Her instinct wouldn't allow for her to forget it so easily. Thus, she needed to be pulled out of a trance via Asriel lightly patting her shoulder in worry.

"Red...are you alright? You look like you're spacing out." Asriel said with a concerned look in his eyes. Red sighed while shaking her head. She didn't want Asriel to worry about her, though she simultaneously didn't want to portray the issue as something that isn't worth worrying about. So she chose to simply be honest.

"I don't really know for sure, Asriel. But all of a sudden, I've got a pretty bad feeling coming from within my belly..."

"What do you think might be causing it? Too many Cinnamon Bunnies?"

"Pfft, as if." Red rolled her eyes while lightly patting her belly and licking her lips. She would never place blame on the high-tier snack that is Cinnamon Bunnies for any kind of trouble. Absolutely no way would she do such a thing.

"Hehe, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Asriel pouted as he shook his head and hid his face in his paws. "My faith in the Cinnamon Gods has wavered...I feel so much shame..."

"You're still going on about Cinnamon Gods?"

"You should know that Dreemurrs take their Cinnamon VERY seriously. Well, except Chara. He's a self-proclaimed chocoholic, apparently."

"Hmph." Red huffed a bit, before turning towards the window again. "...I'm being serious though, Asriel. There's something going on that we're not entirely aware of..."

"I believe you. You have a human soul of Intuition. And even if you didn't, I'd trust you enough to believe you anyway." Asriel reassured while gently holding her paw. "I'll admit it is a bit unfortunate that your instinct can't really detect what the danger _is_ , only that it's coming."

"Well _sor-ry_."

"Don't apologize, Red. I know you;'re doing your best, so I don't want to ask too much of you to the point of exhausting yourself. I'll just have to do my best to help you out and make things easier for you...I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm sure that I'll think of something."

"...Okay I'm not as annoyed as before, that's actually pretty nice of you, Asriel."

Undyne watched the two of them from afar while leaning against the wall, with Alphys standing beside her and wondering what might be amiss. Undyne knew that Red's instinct isn't something completely reliable, but it also isn't something that was to be ignored if there really was something going on. In this sort of aspect, she and Red did have something in common.

She sighed as she lightly pushed her hair back a bit, before letting it fall again, a thick bang in front of her patched eye. Between the multiple irritating attacks the city has been exposed to, she definitely would ignore Red's instinct, and decided to use a bit of her own, just to be sure.

...Yes. Her gut was telling her the same thing. Something was seriously wrong.

As they were thinking over this, Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha were simply eating their respective lunches, overhearing the others conversation and exchange of thoughts. They'll admit that they're greatly worried about what's to come next. So much has happened already, and it's because they came here and attacked first, and then stayed when they very much should have been dead, and have been expected to die. and now the ones that were providing their kind hospitality were paying for it. If only they had never went through with that attack in the first place. But then they would have never meant these kind people.

Their thoughts were deeply conflicted about their sense of responsibility...and then they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _It's rather aggravating that you three are still alive...they're more protective of you than expected. You've managed to be more useful within the grasp of a inor faction than you were within mine. Such a thing is blasphemous...but it does prove that you're not completely worthless._

 _'No...'_ Shamir mentally mutters in both disbelief and fear. He knew what would happen next, and that it was the last thing he and his comrades needed.

 _Based on that, I've decided to give you a final chance at proving yourselves. You're all a better benefit alive than dead...so I'll take full advantage of that now._

Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha...none of them were given a chance of significant resistance, as they felt control slip from their minds, their free wills vanishing further and further, until they felt them being forcefully jammed into a mental cage that greatly suppressed the goodness of their souls. And with the goodness becoming significantly suppressed, it allowed for the maliciousness within them to gradually become unconstrained. And with that lack of restraint...came power.

Undyne and Red's respective instincts-the latter from her soul's special ability, and the former from pure fighting experience-warned them of the sudden danger and it resulted in both of them grabbing on tightly to their significant other and jumping outside barely missing halberds from slicing at them. They could clearly feel the heat generating from them, indicating that the strike was by all intents and purposes, an attempt to kill.

That was more than enough for them to realize that something was seriously wrong.

Asriel was able to sense the grave change of the nature of their magic, and narrowed his eyes. "Something's wrong. They've become enveloped in this sinister-feeling magic mostly out of nowhere and brought out the darkest of themselves...why is that...?"

Alphys managed to recover as she watched the trio of felines climb of of the hole they made in her house. She immediately saw, through quick analysis, what it was and the effects it had. "We were told about this before by Shamir and the others, and a bit from experience with Augustine., and information from Eyus.

 _'Some control their subordinates through authority. Corruption. Fear. Fanatical Loyalty. Mind control..._

"I remember this, definitely. This is surely magic involving command. But this one is somewhat different, more immediate..." Alphys said while keeping behind Undyne. "It appears that a command inducement provides the subordinate with a great boost in power, while greatly subjugating them under the user's will."

"Shamir, Rasha, RIbras...this command magic thing is pulling out the darkness within their souls and having it take over..." Undyne glared. Not at the felines, but recognizing the on e possible cause of this. _If these three are falling under this magic thrall, it means that Ratoveros is in the city. Bastard finally came out to deal with us himself and he STILL can't bother avoiding using his subordinates, former or otherwise, for his own ends._ Undyne clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

She hasn't forgotten the vow she made. She was most certainly going to make sure he doesn't leave Ebott alive, by her own hand or anyone else's. Though she would greatly prefer the former, she wasn't against the latter.

Asriel's eyes widened as he jumped back from Shamir jabbing his blades into the spot where he previously standing. His eyes looked rather pained. "Shamir..."

"It's no use, Asriel." Geno Alphys muttered while shaking her head. "Their wills aren't strong enough to break through this on their own. If we wanna free them, taking down the one behind it is our best viable option."

 _Even MORE reason to kill that bastard cat..._ Undyne mentally muttered. "...Dogramy. Dogressa. Doggo. I need you to keep Ribras, Rasha, and Shamir occupied. Don't let them leave this space no matter what, don't let them harm any innocents, and don't hurt them too much. They're still our friends. Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, be sure to handle any other troubles that may plague them. Stay safe."

"Ma'am!" The trio nodded readily, standing in front of the hissing felines before them. They were reluctant, but they were certainly ready.

"Good. Asriel, Alphys, and Geno Alphys, you're with me." Undyne instructed further. "Asriel, do you think you can get a read on the guy...?" Asriel closed his eyes, magic gently pulsing from his body with his ears rising slightly. He sensed a malevolent magic presence stronger than all the others, within the center of the city. He soon nodded and reopened his eyes towards Undyne. "Excellent. Red..."

"If it's alright with you, Lady Undyne, I'd like to and help Muffet if I can. I know my fellow Pack can handle themselves, and I want to bring Ice Wolf with me." Red requested with focused, narrowed eyes.

"Very well. The same goes for you as well, I need you to be careful. This feels a lot more serious than before, even with the reduced numbers."

"Understood, M'lady." Red nodded. She then turned to Asriel, who nodded back towards her. They briefly held paws and gently gave a squeeze of reassurance. Red soon pulls away and hops on Ice Wolf's back, who got down on all fours and rushed off, the ground lightly rumbling under his feet.

Asriel sighed softly at this, worrying for Red but confident in her ability to handle herself. With this in mind, he stood in close proximity of the three women that would be accompanying him, one being a counterpart of the other. Bracing for the magic drain that comes with teleportation, he focused his magic as a rainbow glow begins to surround them. Taking one last brief, sad look at Shamir and his friends, the others vanished within the bright light, leaving slight sparkles behind.

Like Red, he wasn't able to shake this sudden bad feeling within his chest.

Dogressa nodded as she, Dogamy, and Doggo stood in their feline friends way, seeing the dark and crazed look in their eyes, their killing intent gradually rising. It bothered them greatly that they would be fighting their feline friends, considering that they were living proof that cats and dogs _can_ get along. They really liked their feline friends, so fighting them brought nothing but pain in their souls. But regardless of their reluctance, they were steadfast with their assignment, and stood their ground.

It only furthered their pleading desperation to end this conflict as soon as they could.

* * *

"Mmmmngh...fellow cook Grillby surely knows his way with food.~" Muffet hummed while lightly stretching all of her arms. "Hope he keeps up the good work!~"

"Again. It's still just a bit confusing that you consider yourselves business friends AND rivals. That just doesn't make sense to me. Then again, I'm not really a person of business sense either way." Chara grumbled, while having his arm around her shoulder. Muffet's enjoyment of this was subtle, but very much present, as she hums again and rested her head on his shoulder while walking, her lower arms being pleasantly clasped, her middle arms hugging Chara around his waist, and her upper hands lightly playing with his hair. He grumbled again, but lets her be, giving her slight giggles.

"I WONDER IF YOU EVER REALIZE YOUR ARM NUMBER ADVANTAGE OVER CHARA...?" Papyrus asked quite curiously.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of the advantage. I tend to abuse it whenever I find it most suitable. Admittedly not often, but I'll be sure to change that some point in the future.~" Muffet snickers mischievously while affectionately petting CHara's head, making him groan a bit in annoyance. He really wished Papyrus would stop giving her ideas or reminding her of old ones. She was going to exhaust him at this current rate, and that was _not_ something he was prepared to handle, especially when he's not given enough time for it.

"Sans...are you gonna do something about this...?"

"what was that? couldn't hear ya.~" Sans grinned towards him.

"Of course you're not...should of known better. You're only helpful when you have to be."

"not entirely true. i'm helpful depending on my mood."

"That's even worse, damn you..." Chara's eyebrow twitched irritably.

As the current group continues on their path, Sans suddenly stopped them with an outstretched arm. They others were briefly confused by this action, before he places his hand back in his pockets and lifted his head, his eye sockets going dark.

 **" _i'm hopin' ya didn't forget what i promised ya if i ever saw your face again._ "**

...

"Yeah, kinda figured that you'd be able to sense me. You look like your guard is constantly down but you seem to have learned your lesson." The familiar voice rang out from throughout the area, and as they looked around, they realized that there were no usual citizens-human or monsters-around.

Then Sans sensed the faint yet strong magic spread all around the area...likely to be those crowd-clearing runes Alphys told him about. They would sent a subliminal magic pulse to those that were not meant to interfere, and they would obey it without really knowing why. It was a subtle yet very effective way to clear an area and make plenty of space without needless harm to bystanders. And since he could see no one for several blocks from where he stood, the range must have been incredibly wide-reaching this time around, and it wouldn't be wearing off any time soon.

Soon enough, something slowly rose from the shadows of a building several yards in front of them. And from those shadows, slowly gaining more detail, beginning with a rather casual yet dark grin towards them, was the feline monster known as Parvos. With the shadows fading slightly and returning to the ground beneath him, Sans noticed that Parvos has three deep gashes across his face, each looked aggravatingly painful. His eyes, which used to normally be brown, were now constantly violet. And to top it all off, his fur color, which used to be white-Sans noticed that it's gotten darker with every encounter he had with him-was now close to pitch black.

"Sup, Sans? I missed ya, buddy 'ol pal!"

"i'm not your buddy."

"Great! Nice to know that you're doing all find and dandy!~"

"OH MY GOODNESS! PARVOS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" The tension broke only briefly with Papyrus's exclamation and concern over Parvos despite them being enemies. Sans sighed at this, Chara shook his head, and Muffet just seemed curiously amused. "WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING TO YOU, AND WHY?"

"Ah. You like it? I got it after I've gotten a bit sassy with my father what he sees as 'mocking one too many times'. I asked him how much he wanted me to mock him. And what you see on my face, is a result." Parvos shrugged. "It was pretty much an excuse to vent out his previous frustrations after everything he's already been pissed about, but I don't really mind that. My old man's kinda twisted, ya see."

"i find it hard to believe that he's any more twisted than you."

"...Heh... You'd be surprised how twisted my old man can be. And you'd be even more surprised that he's not the worst case." Parvos said slyly. "But even with that in mind, what he's cooking up today...it might have required some outside interference...but woo boy! He REALLY wants Ebott destroyed. He seriously can't stand the fact that it hasn't been already despite his multiple efforts. So in his own words: _**I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I refuse to admit defeat to an insignificant excuse of a city! They're nothing! NOTHING! I shall prove it once and for all by wiping them off the face of this world! And I'll see to it's destruction, personally!'** " _Parvos mockingly growled out an imitation of his father's voice before clearing his throat. "I translated that as 'Fuck it. I'll do it myself.' I told him he was being a whiny baby about letting you guys get to him so much, and that led to my face's current status. The end!~"

"...THAT SOUNDS JUST A BIT EXCESSIVE..."

"Enough, Parvos." Moments after the new voice rang out, two more additions landed right next to him. Both of the stood up, one being extremely bigger than the other two, and the other two heads shorter than Parvos. The former being a monster gator who was completely topless, but did wear camo pants with solid boots and finger-less black gloves. The latter was a grey-coated tabby cat wearing dark purple robes with a red Delta Rune on the front, and smaller runes on his sleeves. Just how many times have you been scolded for making small talk with the enemy?"

"Maybe I just like talking to people."

"Too much, apparently."

"That's just a tiny bit hurtful...can you be on my side, Dynamo?"

"We ARE on your side. It's just that being on your side is quite dangerous sometimes." The other feline monster, named Will, smiled pleasantly.

"You both are jerks."

"Better than you." Dynamo rolled his eyes.

"Riiight right right." Parvos clapped. "Dynamo's right about one thing though, we've gotta get down to business! We're gonna fight!"

Sans raised a bonebrow at this. "that's it? seriously? that's why you're here, for a scrap...?"

"Yes Sans, well, you see...this is gonna be _much_ different than the other times." Parvos began after scratching his head and stretching out his arms, clenching his paws. "As much as I don't wanna...I'm gonna have to actually _try_ this time. Haven't really done so because I just couldn't be bothered. But it looks like this time I'll actually have to follow through..."

Muffet blinked while letting go of Chara and folding her arms. "Oh...? You haven't really been trying up to now out of sheer indifference?" Chara almost mumbled over how familiar that sounded.

Parvos grinned darkly. Then numerous shadows traced towards him and began coating him in a dark aura, which spiked several times over while he simply stood in place not moving much. Dynamo and Will's magic both began growing as well, the former's being green and the latter's being sky blue. Sans narrowed his eye sockets, their magic did indeed seem incredibly intense, especially Parvos' aura. It was here that Sans understood that it wasn't an exaggeration. Parvos was fully intending to use his full power in order to defeat his enemies this time, even though he seems to be against the idea for some strange reason. It didn't matter why at this point, all that he knew was that they definitely weren't holding themselves back.

If what Parvos said is really true, Ratoveros truly is forgoing all caution at this point and all pretenses, he simply didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was destroy Ebott and everyone who resides within it. He didn't full stock in Parvos and his words, but it definitely did not feel like he was bluffing over the matter. Still, he considered it important that he puts aside the how and why of the situation for now, and to simply resolve it as quickly as he possibly could.

Chara didn't disagree. But he also felt the need to regroup with his brothers as soon as he could. He turns to let Muffet know this. "I need to find Asriel and Frisk...they might need my help."

"It's no big problem, Dearie. Ribbon Buddy is here to tag in." Muffet said with a smile. Chara blinked, then turned his head to see Red running towards them while riding on Ice Wolf's back. He was briefly shocked by this, though Muffet patted his shoulder. "It's quite alright, Dearie. Go help your dear brothers. We'll be quite fine here. At this, Chara hesitantly nodded, before turning around and rushing out towards the direction he could sense his brothers. He briefly passed Red and Ice Wolf, the former leaping off the latter's back and landing next to Muffet, before moving up next to Sans and Papyrus. "Good to see you, Red-Dearie!~"

"Can you at least pretend to be somewhat worried...?" Red sighed at her friends words, before shaking her head and unsheathing her sword. "I can see that are opponents are ove-oooohhhh flipping dog-biscuits it's Parvos."

"INDEED. AND IT APPEARS THAT HE WILL BE GOING-ALL OUT THIS TIME AROUND. HIS MAGIC IS PROVING TO BE QUITE IMMENSE." Papyrus retorted, before he pounded his chest with narrowed sockets. "BUT REGARDLESS OF THAT, I'M AFRAID WE'LL HAVE TO FIGHT THEM AND DEFEAT THEM. LOSING HAS MANY DIRE CONSEQUENCES BOTH TO OURSELVES AND TO OUR CITY. SO DO LEND US A PAW OR TWO, RED!"

"Understood." Red narrowed her eyes as she steadied her sword. To show their opposition, Papyrus's magic aura flared orange, Sans' flared cyan blue, and Red's flared silver. "This crisis might prove to be tougher than all the others."

"WE'LL PREVAIL, RED. I'LL SEE TO IT WE ALL ARE VICTORIOUS!" Papyrus exclaimed, determined. "I HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE IN YOUR ABILITIES, RED. YOU ARE QUITE STRONG, AND YOUR POTENTIAL IS JUST AS GREAT AS MINE AND THE OTHERS." He clenched his fists and thrusts one outward. "COME RED! STAND BESIDE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND WE SHALL PROTECT OUR HOME TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN!"

"...Yeah...yeah! Okay!" Red nodded strongly while tightening her grip on her saber. The lanky skeleton's words of encouragement seem to have spurred her on greatly, and now she seems ready to fight.

 _paps is **really** fired up this time around. and it seems to be contagious. _ Sans mentally noted. As he did, he still continued to stare down Parvos, who retained his menacing smile. The cyan glow in his eye sockets flared. Whatever intentions Parvos had, it didn't matter in the slightest. Stopping him was the greatest focus.

"Well. The tall skeleton seems quite confident and energetic." Dynamo said quietly.

"At the very least, it'll make things a bit more lively than expected.~" WIll smiled rather fondly.

Parvos' raised his paw and lightly tapped the side of his head with two fingers, not losing his darkly cheeky smile. "This could end in a plethora of ways, fellas. And quite frankly...that makes me much more invested. As for you, Sans...you and I have unfinished business. _**Let's get to resolving that, cool?~**_ "

* * *

Ratoveros stood tall on one of the buildings within the very center of the city, his cloak keeping him somewhat shrouded from view. As he could sense that the other members of his brigade were following their respective assignments, he took the time to look over Ebott as whole, if only for a little bit. Before he got here, everything seemed so peaceful, at least for the most part. It didn't feel like they've been through two serious attacks that have been effectively thwarted already, leaving them no worse for wear. Remembering this fact, he pulled his muzzle back with a furious snarl.

First they interfered with a scouting mission, taking some of his more useful subordinates in the process, aside from Parvos. Next they interfered with outside operations on that archipelago, which left other subordinate cabals too afraid to so much as go near it, lest they spark the Dreemurr Faction's retribution. Then they utterly swatted aside an attempt to kill them during the siege. And almost immediately after that, the soul traffickers his cabal regularly did business with, they were completely annihilated after trying to steal every human's soul, with the youngest one turning coat and reuniting with his sister.

They humiliated him four different times. It was unbearable to even think about. A seemingly insignificant city like this keeps uprooting his attempts to assert his authority, and that simply wouldn't do. Parvos recently told him he was getting to worked up over it, which earned three claw gashes across his son's face. He didn't know anything. Ratoveros can't accept so many losses against a place that hasn't been on the map for years. It was utterly unacceptable.

Which is why he came across the one known as the Prophet, who informed him of a way to destroy them once and for all. He didn't pay much mind to the details about how this idea came to be, only that he was going to put it to action today. They won't survive this time. He won't allow it. He simply cannot.

During his inner rant, he opened his eyes, not bothering to turn around. "...What do you think you're doing...human?" The human stopped a few feet behind him when he realized he was already sensed. So he cautiously didn't come closer, but didn't back down either.

Frisk.

"You didn't bother hiding your malevolence. I was on my way back from the underground and then I sensed you...so finding you wasn't that hard." Frisk retorted calmly. "I could ask you the same thing though...what are you doing here...?"

"I have no need to divulge my intentions to someone so meaningless. You're nothing to me."

"I would guess so...I mean, we don't know one another." Frisk said while scratching his head. "But aside from that, are you sure you don't want to tell me why you're here...you look like you're going to do something we'll all get hurt for."

Ratoveros soon turned towards the adolescent...he then narrowed his eyes. Frisk guessed him a dark-coated panther monster, having yellow eyes and wearing indigo robes. The feline monster recognized the symbol on Frisk's Golden Heart Locket, and his gaze turned hateful. "Human. Name."

"...Dreemurr. Frisk Dreemurr."

"...I thought so."

That was the only warning Frisk received, and it was more than enough, given the feline's sudden darkening of tone. Frisk immediately jumped over a jagged sword that threatened to slice him in two. And he could see the dark flames that coated the sword, which would only increase overall damage. He dodged downwards when Ratoveros' other paw was also coated in dark flames and tried to burn his face. With both attacks failing to land, Frisk jumped backwards a few times to gain distance between them, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"H-Hey! There's no need for all of that!" Frisk panicked slightly, waving his hands in halting. Ratoveros didn't pay him any mind, simply swiping his sword and sending a wave of fire towards Frisk again. Gasping slightly, Frisk cross his hands slightly as a wall of white fire defends him, blocking the black flames and causing them to briefly clash together, until they canceled each other out and were reduced to harmless embers. Frisk panted slightly while the feline stands up in slight annoyance.

"No matter. It's time to proceed onwards." He said ominously. Frisk was briefly confused by this, before he noticed Dyra and Warkie land side by side next to Ratoveros...and Flowey popped up in front of them, surprising him further.

"F-Flowey...?"

"Howdy, Frisk! How's it going, buddy ol' pal?" Flower said cheerfully, bobbing his stem...but Frisk wasn't fooled for a fraction of a second. He knew Flowey well enough to tell when something was dangerously wrong. "Say, Frisky. Remember all the good times we've had together? Just you and me?~"

"Flowey...what's wrong? Why are you...?" Frisk asked cautiously, extremely concerned for his friend, who obviously wasn't right in the head at the moment. Flowey hasn't claimed to be sane, but this feels like...the first time they met. Very first.

"Golly gee, Frisk! Seeing me today has made you all jumpy!" Fowey beamed menacingly. "...You must be at least somewhat aware of what's going on...you're at least somewhat aware that something terrible is going to happen...or has _already_ happened..."

"Flowey...?" Frisk said again, growing more worried.

"There's nothing to worry about, Frisk. Can't you see...? I simply miss playing with you. Ya know... _ **like we used to?~**_ "

It didn't take long for Frisk to figure out what was going to happen next, seeing how Dyra was holding six familiar souls over her paw, and Flowey was set on inhaling them. Not even bothering to wonder how and when they've gotten the other children's souls, Frisk soon leapt towards Flowey to try and stop him. Ratoveros didn't allow him the luxury, instead blurring in front of him in a burst of lighting, and punching Frisk's face, sending him tumbling back onto his side. Flowey's menacing laugher rang through his ears as he could sense him absorbing all of the human children's souls. There was a brief flash of light...then nothing but black.

...

...

...

...

...

 _Friiisssk...Frisky Frisk...Friskirino~_

Frisk eventually wakes up, and noticed a few things. First, the building he was on has completely collapsed, and he was slightly buried in the rubble, surprisingly not too harmed. He also noticed that the sky was completely shrouded in pitch black darkness. And finally...the tremendous amount of power he felt from the being hovering above him. A being he was far too familiar with, and something he doesn't remember all that fondly. He wasn't afraid of the being above him, no. He was just...utterly and sadly astonished.

 _Do people out there...do they really hate us **this** much...?_

"That's right, Frisky! This isn't a dream! Not even a nightmare! Oh no! It's _**reality!** _ And quite honestly... _ **what worse nightmare could there be?~**_ " It was then and there that Frisk would come to understand two things.

One: Photoshop Flowey was reborn. Frisk remembered it all: His glitchy tv screen, strange tubes, hollowed jaws with eyes and pulsating irises, his cactus-like arms with red claws, his petal-themed piped, and giant thorn vines. An abomination of human organs, plants, and machinery. And due to the six other souls having been tormented into becoming stronger, he too was significantly more powerful.

Two: The nearly all-consuming darkness all around them...he really didn't want to believe it, but it was undeniably, hauntingly true. Chara, Geno Alphys, and Sans were NOT going to react well to this, not by a long shot. Asriel least of all, given who caused it.

Thanks to Photoshop Flowey being more powerful than ever, the entire city of Ebott, and everyone within it, was forcibly shifted into the Void.

* * *

 **Hey, it's Photoshop Flowey!**

 **...Oh...it's, um...it's Photoshop Flowey. Or Omega Flowey. Or God Flowey. Or Flowey X. WHATEVER his name is, he's returned. That's uh...that's obviously not good. And he's not at all in his usual mind...which definitely makes it much worse. And with everyone mostly spread out, not everyone will be able to help one another. And apparently they're so hated that they had someone dig up a VERY dark piece of their past and use it against them in an attempt to destroy them and be done with it. That's not just desperation, that's outright madness, don't ya think? Despite this, will they have the determination to prevail once again?**

 **Only time will tell. Things just kinda popped up on our poor confused characters, but the next few chapters will explain a few of these things in more detail alongside the action. Because some things are not what they seem.**

 **Oh well. Until next time, readers!**


	55. Ebott In Disarray

**Took a bit of time for me to do this, but it's here. And with that, there comes a few major revelations. But here's a real-life one about me:**

 **I've turned twenty years old.**

 **I reached _that_ threshold of age now. I'm sure I'll get used to that fact, but right now it feels really weird. Not a _bad_ weird, the 'huh, this is a thing now' kind of weird. Confused but genuine acceptance is how I can best describe it. Ah well, I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **Also, my birthday starts off my Spring Break. _Super Sweetness_.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Frisk realized that he wouldn't accomplish much by lying down in the rubble for too long. He needed to recover quickly so he could act as quickly as possible. Frisk pushed himself up and stood back on his feet, panting slightly as he brought a glowing hand to his chest, healing whatever injuries he might have had. After that was taken care of, he shook his head and brushed himself off, as well as checking to see if his Golden Locket was alright, in which it was perfectly intact. He sighs in relief at this, as well as beginning to go over what happened briefly flashing the soul trait of Perseverance, tapping into it's skill of analysis.

He sensed a malicious presence within the city and decided to follow it, only to find Ratoveros standing on a roof. And after a brief scuffle, he knocked him back, and two other monsters accompanied him. Then one of them somehow acquired the souls of his fellow human adolescents, and Flowey promptly absorbed them all, immediately transforming into Photoshop Flowey, and shifting the entire city of Ebott into the Void almost instantly. He guessed that the citizens were currently freaking out over the sudden change in atmosphere taking a turn for the dark.

In short...everyone's having a bad time.

Frisk sighed at this as he shook his head. Well, there wasn't any use in standing around and gawking in awe, he needed to do something, no matter how small. He lifted his head and sensed Ratoveros once again, feeling a bit conflicted on what action to take. The large panther monster definitely did not look like he's interested in any talking. He didn't want to waste any time trying with him. Though Photoshop Flowey was something different altogether. So he decided to try anyway.

"Flowey...do you think we can talk this over between friends?"

 **" _Haaaah!?_ You're actually tryin' to talk me down again, Frisk? Ya know how well that worked the very first time? Didn't do _SQUAT!_ " **Photoshop Flowey grinned madly. **"Don't waste your breath! Just lemme have some fun and die for me!"**

"I'd rather not..."

 _ **"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE!"**_ Flowey shouted in outrage as he shot multiple vines out towards Frisk in an attempt to impale him. Frisk took a deep breath. A brief moment later, he as was able to jump out of the way of the vines and landing on another roof. Frisk was briefly glowing blue from an increase in speed via Support Magic. Flowey grunted angrily. **"Damnit! Don't get all dodgy on me! You did that once already is no fun!"**

"I'd rather not, thank you." Frisk said politely. "I've been impaled before. It hurts, so I'd rather not experience it again when I have a choice. And I choose no."

 _ **"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!"**_ Flowey shouted as he lashed more vines at Frisk, who gradually began dodging more and more vines, with his increased speed via Support Magic. Though at one point, he realized he won't get anywhere by dodging forever. So he took a risk and spread fire around him, burning away a few of the vines harmlessly. Flowey continued to glare while trying to hit him. _**"GRAAAGH! HOLD STILL!"**_

"I'd rather not."

 _ **"STOP SAYING THAT, DAMN YOU!"**_

Frisk didn't acknowledge it too much, simply choosing to try and be offensive, holding a fireball in his hand and multiplying it twice with Support Magic and throwing it towards the large beast. Flowey narrowed his eyes as he lifted his arm and blocked the blast, though there was still a very noticeable burn mark on it. He nodded in acknowledgement of his progress, though it was still nowhere near enough to defeat him. Still, he couldn't stand down now. Besides, as long as Photoshop Flowey was focused on him, he couldn't hurt anyone in the vicinity. Though if he got frustrated enough, that can change pretty quickly.

Dyra and Warkie, in the meantime, were watching from a safe distance, with the latter slightly worried. He turned towards Dyra, who was simply pushing up her glasses and analyzing the situation. _It looks like things are going in our favor so far. Though given what we've heard about our enemy's persistence, the tides can turn extraordinarily quickly if enough effort is put into it...what a curious and peculiar scenario for that dedication to come to the surface. Still, it's not something we can't match up to._ At least, that's what she's choosing to believe.

Ratoveros watched the very first altercation between them from atop the creatures head, though Flowey was way too into his battle to notice. Ratoveros soon looked around as he could see the destruction being spread throughout the city from both Flowey and his other subordinates. He then looked towards the skies, noticing that they were pitch black. And he also noticed that there was an empty energy floating around, feeling slightly heavy in nature. However, it wouldn't be too much of a bother. He simply acknowledged this as the 'Void' that the human Prophet spoke of. It was of no serious consequence.

"Hm...this is how things should be..." Ratoveros said quietly. ... _This city has caused much more trouble than they could ever be worth. One insignificant city shouldn't be capable of causing so much trouble, and yet here they stand, still alive and kicking after multiple attempts to cull them. They continue to believe that they're in any position to continue their defiance_... Ratoveros sighed. He's faced much more intimidating enemies than this sorry lot, and yet somehow they were able to hold out against obviously superior force...that was unbelievable, and it won't be tolerated anymore. Especially in regards to Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha. They belonged to him, and they were meant to die for him upon his command. And yet that was defied due to these minimal enemies from a city that no longer even registers on any other location's map.

That simply couldn't stand. He wouldn't allow it.

Ay any rate, he did have one thought: This was taking far too long. He needed this beast to destroy the city much sooner than this, and he was getting distracted by a lowly child. He manifested a magic arrow and bow, and began taking aim towards Frisk while he was busy with Flowey. It sharpened multiple times, and he narrowed his eyes, aiming for the child's heart. _This has gone on long enough. There's no need for extended, insignificant distractions like this. Time t-_

 _" **NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "_

Ratoveros was interrupted by something rather shocking. Some crazy-looking fish woman manifested a glowing blue spear in her hand, raised it up, and jabbed it into the ground, and the spear extended and carried her towards the feline. And when she reached his level, he promptly received a hard boot to the face which sent him flying across the streets, tumbling a bit before he managed to ultimately landing on his feet. He looked up to see the crazy fish-woman land on her feet, her crimson hair getting a bit messy aside from the thick bang in front of her left eye. Soon enough, she slowly raised her head, and he saw the most bloodthirsty of grins he's ever seen on any woman's face.

Undyne.

"Fuhuhuhu...gotcha...you must be Ratoveros." Undyne stated with a manic grin as another glowing spear formed in her hand. "Let's see...being a jerk by bringing back something that Asriel would rather not revisit...being a jackass by outright attacking my home...being an asshole by mentally and emotionally tormenting my feline friends...and being a BIGGER asshole by currently trying to kill one of my best buddies. Yeah...you just keep cementing yourself on my official shit list. It's not enough for you to mess with my friends, now you gotta mess with my entire home! _Repeatedly!_ And for _what?!_ "

Rataveros stands up straight while gazing towards her. "You've been causing exponential amounts of disarray in a plethora of lower factions to several mid-level factions. And it's aggravating to hear how easily they're intimidated by an insubstantial group of beings like yourselves. The humiliation comes in when one realizes that lost of these annoying voices are born from my forces' failure to cull you without my intervention. But now it's become too much, and I have no choice but to oversee your destruction personally."

"Seriously? You're tired of those other factions whining to you about us and ya believe that the only surefire way to silence them is to take us all out?"

"They're apparently too frightened or too lazy to confront you themselves. I just want their constant mentions of you to end. You're all a passing fancy meant to be forgotten. Nothing more. Besides, the merit I'll gain from having put this persistent faction down for good will put those bothersome whispers to rest, as well as do wonders for my standing." Ratoveros huffed. "You only have yourselves to blame. Resist too many times and you'll only make yourselves a target. It would have better if you resigned yourselves to subjugation. and if not subjugation, then complete destruction. You weren't allowed to choose either."

Undyne grinned, though it was one of rage. "Fuhu...at the very least, I appreciate your upfront honesty. I can't really appreciate anything else about you, though." She then frowned. "You messed with us one too many times. No matter what, I'm taking you down!"

Ratoveros scoffed. "You seem pretty confident in your chances...allow me to crush them for you, fool."

"You're not crushing anything of mine, filthy furball! You give cute and fluffy felines an unbelievably bad name! And even more than that, you're just outright despicable!" Undyne gritted her teeth while glaring at the feline. "Me taking you out means that you're stupid petty attacks will end, and then maybe me and my friends can have some semblance of peace, however long that lasts."

"You'll never see that peace become reality, not as long as you all exist. It's better for you to accept your demise and spare yourselves the pain later. You don't stand a chance now, and you certainly won't stand a chance later."

Undyne grinned darkly. "Ya really think so, huh? Well then, guess we'll see about that!"

In the meantime, Frisk once again dodged more vines that attempted to impale him. Though he wasn't swift enough to avoid one of Flowey's pellets shooting straight through his arms and legs, then one of the large arms smacking right into him from behind, smacking him into the ground hard enough to crack, A brief cry of pain left him as he tried to keep it together.

 **"HAH! GOT ANYTHING TO SAY NOW, SMART GUY?!"** Flowey cackled madly. **"Ya really thought you had the upper hand? I think you're forgetting who's REALLY in control here, and that is quite obviously me! The souls aren't coming to your rescue this time! They're being very obedient right now!~"**

"...Not yet..." Frisk muttered as he pushed himself back up, wobbling slightly before shaking his head. "I'm not...done yet...!"

 **"Oho! Frisky actually did manage to grow himself a backbone! Like that's gonna do you any good now!"** The mouth on the beings body soon opened up, and a beam was charging up in the middle of it. **"Congrats on your very first obliteration in a long time, by the way! I'm betting you MISSED this!"**

"...No, not really..." Frisk muttered while gazing upwards towards the maw that charged with energy. And within an instant, the beam fired off, heading towards Frisk and giving him little time to react properly. He didn't shy away from the blast...because it's been completely deflected, shooting somewhere else within the Void, away from him. He found himself surrounded in a shield, which felt like stellar magic.

"Frisk...are you alright?"

"We know you wanna prove yourself, but you have to agree that you set your own bar a bit too high, don't you think...?"

Frisk looked up a bit as he could see his saviors. Asriel and Chara with their backs to him, not taking their eyes off of Flowey for a moment, knowing he'll take advantage. The large abomination gazed at them in a bit of surprise, before he cackled once again, bringing a slight bit of annoyance to Chara's ears. Asriel for one didn't seem to mind the noise, he looked more focused on the appearance and the overall fact that Photoshop Flowey was here at all. All he could say was that this was bring up more than a few unpleasant memories.

"Hey, Flowey. What the hell do you think you're doing, causing this much ruckus?" Chara asked, sounding and looking more annoyed than anything else.

 **"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' Idiot, what do you THINK I'm doing! I'm bringing a lot of wreck to this sorry city! It's been so long since I've possessed such immense power, and it's all _MINE!_ Why _shouldn't_ I exercise it for a little bit via city-wide destruction? Doesn't that sound like fun?~"**

"...Dumbass."

 **" _EEEEHHHH?!_ " **The baffled and insulted look on the screen from Chara's completely unimpressed reply was a thing of unique beauty.

Chara huffed, before he briefly turned around and helped Frisk up, noticing his wounds healing slowly but surely, seeing him surrounded in a green light after his soul flashed green. "Frisk. Are you alright?"

"I've been better, thanks." Frisk said with a slight smile.

"Good. You should stay back and recover while me and Asr-"

"No." Frisk shook his head. "I'm going to fight too, guys. This is something I need to do."

Chara blinked in concern. "Frisk...are you sure...?"

"Let him fight, Chara." Asriel said strongly, gazing up at Photoshop Flowey with narrowed eyes, his sclera going black and black markings spreading on his cheeks. "I'm just as worried as you, but Frisk has been training hard for so long so he wouldn't be a burden anymore. Even if it's against a situation like this, pushing him back will feel like a insult to all of his efforts."

Chara looked towards Frisk, who nodded strongly. "I can do this. Trust in me."

"...You know what? Why not? It's not like we're in a very considerable position to tell refuse. All the help we can get, we might as well take." Chara yawned and stretched, lightly rolling his flesh arm, while shadows gathered from his arm stump. "This is such a pain in the ass...and it's obviously going to get worse. But whatever; we'll just have to deal with it."

"That's...kind of a better attitude, I suppose." Asriel shrugged as he glared at Flowey. "It looks like we we'll have to knock some sense into you, Flowey."

 **"You're an idiot, my goodie-two-shoes half! I'm obviously the better one in every way that matters!"** Flowey cackled while spreading his much larger cactus-like arms. **"I've regained my status as a God! And you three are-"**

"Can you boast a bit more quietly? You're hurting my ears." Chara rolled his eyes.

 **"Oh _come on!_ You won't even let me finish!"**

"We'd rather not." Frisk deadpanned.

 _ **"CURSE YOU!"**_

Asriel briefly looked to the side, with both Alphys' moving along, seemingly following Dyra and Warkie. He nodded softly. _Good...while we're keeping Flowey occupied, Geno Alphys will proceed with her plan, and Undyne will take down Ratoveros. If this goes well, we'll be able to drastically turn this situation around. But then, Geno Alphys will..._ The thought greatly saddened Asriel, though he shook his head and resolved himself.

He didn't have time to worry about that. Right now, he needed to focus on his own battle alongside his determined brothers. He had full confidence in all of his loved ones, and this battle would also serve to greatly increase Frisk's own confidence.

Plus, they _had_ to win. The fate of their city depended on it.

* * *

Sans, analytical as he was without giving it away, knew something was dreadfully wrong when he realized that the sky has gone completely dark, seemingly with no end in sight even over the horizon he could see. And the slight heaviness in the air didn't help matters. It didn't take too long for him to figure out where he was, nor did it take him a lot of time to realize why, as he could see a certain creature in the distance that Frisk encountered in a Neutral timeline. Taking this thought into account, he turned towards Parvos, who seem highly amused, gazing far into the distance with a slight whistle and grinned.

"Wow! I didn't expect them to actually succeed in doing it. What a surprise!~"

 _ **"What did you do...?"**_

"Remember what I _just_ said before? My old man's willing to risk _**everything**_ just to kill you all. Ya thought I was bluffin'?~" Parvos replied with a cheeky smile and a few claw taps to his forehead. "He's goin' all in with whatever he has within his disposal. And what he has is information he's been told. He doesn't care about the when, why, and how. Just what he can do right now."

"That rhymes!~" Muffet snickered, sitting idly by on a web.

"Muffet, can you...can you _not_ , please...?" Red grumbled.

Sans didn't bother asking more questions first, he simply went on the offensive, with a Gaster Blaster blinking into existence by his side and firing towards Parvos. Parvos snickered in return, as shadows gathered around and formed into a monstrous cat head with dark violet flames. It was exactly what was fired in retaliation towards the oncoming beam, immediately canceling each other out and picking up smoke in the process. Sans narrowed his eye sockets as he heard the heavy steps of Dynamo, with Will swiftly moving towards Red. Moments later, within the smoke, he simply raised his head, and extended his arm to the side.

Parvos was standing right behind him. They were back to back, with Parvos holding a dagger near the skeleton's neck, while multiple bone sharps pointed at Parvos own neck. They stared in opposite directions, almost contemplating what to do next.

"you're not gonna pull your punches anymore...right?"

"I did say that...supposing you'll return the favor?"

"depends."

"Thought so..."

In the meantime, Papyrus was met with the rather intimidating Dynamo, who gazed down at him with folded arms. "Hm...you seem to be a user of osteomagic much like your brother..."

"THAT IS CORRECT! PARVOS REFERS TO YOU AS DYNAMO! THAT'S QUITE A NAME! VERY EXPRESSIVE IN SOME ASPECTS!~"

"...Expressive? Not exactly the word I would use to describe me..." Dynamo tilted his head quietly. "...Regardless of that, it appears that I am your opponent. Don't take this too personally...we are not given a choice in the matter."

"WHAAAAT? NONSENSE, WE ALL HAVE CHOICES TO MAKE! THERE'S NO NEED FOR US TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS. THERE'S STILL A CHANCE TO TALK THIS OUT IN A MUCH LESS CONFLICTING MANNER." Papyrus suggested. Though given the struggling look in the monster's eyes, he recalled important information he's been told before, and took the time to rethink the situation in a different light. "...YOU REALLY _DON'T_ HAVE A CHOICE, DO YOU...? ARE YOU BEING MANIPULATED AS WELL...?"

"..."

"...I UNDERSTAND." Papyrus said quietly, his scarf flailing in the wind. "UNLIKE PARVOS, YOU DON'T FEEL OBLIGATED TO TELL ME ANYTHING YOU DON'T WISH TO. BECAUSE I FULLY INTEND ON DEFENDING MY HOME, WE WILL REGRETTABLY HAVE TO FIGHT."

"Hm." Dynamo hummed quietly, before he narrowed his eyes and unfolded his arms. Soon, his entire body was slowly becoming covered in stone, aside from his eyes. He didn't say anything more. He simply charged towards his reluctant foe, leaving feet imprints in the ground. Despite being quite large, that didn't make him any slower. Luckily Papyrus was able to respond in kind, hardening his bones before meeting Dynamo with a powerful punch. It was parried, but it ended up creating a circular crater around them upon impact. Eyes matched eye sockets as they simply gazed strongly at one another for a few moments. _Appears that in terms of defense, our styles are somewhat similar. Harden our bodies for higher defense._ Though while Dynamo used earth, Papyrus simply hardened his bones, evidenced by his body being slightly darker.

They both pushed away from each other, creating slight skid marks in the ground. Papyrus collected himself as he shook his gloved hand a bit. He did find a bit of accomplishment as Dynamo did the same. Both of their physical strengths were respectable, as they both nodded towards one another. Though it was rather clear that Dynamo still viewed Papyrus as an enemy, despite several cues saying that he really didn't like the position he was forced into.

Papyrus gingerly shook his head, refocusing. He could think about that once the fight ends and everyone is safe. Brother and comrades included. As such, he continued on with another approach. He raised his hand as three large bones manifested over his head. And when he thrusts his hand forward, all three of them burst into shards and propelled towards Dynamo in a scatter shot fashion. Dynamo huffed as his skin hardened with earth and he allowed the shards to simply bounce off of him.

 _A bit pitiful, they're not doing much damage at all._ Dynamo pondered. _He can't possibly expect to take the time to chip away at m-_ Dynamo paused his thoughts when he realized that Papyrus vanished within the storm of bone shards. He turned around slightly to see that Papyrus was right behind him, winding his arms back, which also carried a staff. _Huh...he's much lighter on his feet than I expe-_

 ** _WHAM!_**

Papyrus managed a very strong swing of his bone staff, hardening the staff enough to smack Dynamo hard enough to send him flying and tumbling, until he stopped and face-planted. Papyrus nodded in success at the hit, though he also hoped that Dynamo wasn't harmed too badly. While he wanted to be victorious, he also didn't want Dynamo too seriously injured, despite the feelings unlikely to be mutual. But even besides that, he knew that Dynamo wasn't a bad person.

He just had a feeling.

"...Your name is Papyrus, right...?" Dynamo slowly said, standing up and casually cracking his neck and his tail whipping a bit. "I'll be blunt. You're definitely more eccentric than many foes I've faced in the past. And you're undoubtedly the most powerful. Which says a lot, because we quite literally just started."

"PRAISE FROM A RELUCTANT ENEMY? A BIT UNEXPECTED, BUT THANK YOU!~"

"Hm. Unfortunately, I'm not like most of my comrades. I prefer to get things done as quickly as possible in order to reduce the suffering." Dynamo continued as the earth armor around him voluntarily collapses, confusing Papyrus for a moment. "You've obviously have my normal earth scales outmatched. So now I'll have to switch."

 _WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT...?_ Papyrus muttered, only to be incredibly surprised as Dynamo's armor switched from earth to metal, giving it a slight sheen. "W-WHAT...?"

"I won't lie to you, I can't really do anything super fancy like my comrades. All I can do with my earth magic is give myself pretty strong earth scales. Drastically increased endurance, and much harder attacks."

"BUT THAT IS CLEARLY METAL, NOT EARTH!" Papyrus tried to counter, but it fell short once he remembered what exactly was used to make metal. Metal was a sub-attribute to earth, in the most basic of terms. So since Dynamo's primary magic is earth, which he mainly uses to make exo-skeleton armor, metal surely isn't that much of a stretch for him to have access to. "...THE GREAT PAPYRUS...MIGHT BE IN FOR SOME SERIOUS DIFFICULTY."

Dynamo smirked cheekily. "That's an understatement."

That was the only warning Papyrus received before he was suddenly sent flying across the street, though he was luckily caught by the nearby Ice Wolf, who held out his arms and caught the skeleton before he could crash, setting him on his feet, slightly dazed.

 _... CONFIRMED. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CERTAINLY IN FOR SOME GREAT TROUBLE...GREAT, I'M PUNNING OUT OF STRESS. CONFOUND IT, SANS..._

In the meantime, Red was busy fighting Will. At first, she thought that he would fall relatively easily, until he two revealed to know the ways of the sword; he had readily parried one of her slashes, and was now busy in a sword struggle with him, face to face with sparks flying from the forceful grinding of the blades. Red narrowed her eyes, which have gone white with intense focus. Her feline opponent on the other paw, seemed relatively relaxed. Not what she expected at all.

"Hey there! Sorry about all this, but our options were very forcibly limited." Will smiled rather lightly, with a hint of anxiousness behind it as well. Red was unable to completely understand this feline's attitude and actions, which were quite heavily contrasting one another. She didn't ponder it too heavily, as they both pushed away from one another, landing on opposite sides while holding out their blades. "And I gotta say, you're a pretty effective swordswoman!"

Red's eye twitched a bit in disbelief. "Are...are you serious. You're part of some faction that's quite actively attacking my home, and here you are making light-hearted small-talk." She grumbled while her muzzle pulled back in a snarl. "Idiot! If you're going to be a part of something this serious, you can at least go all the way and _act_ the part!"

"Hey now, there's no need to yell so loudly." Will said with a nervous smile while closely parrying another slash. "But like I said, our options are rather limited. We wouldn't be able to disobey even if we wanted to. And believe us when we say that we do."

"Really. You seem to be pretty invested in this from where I'm standing." Red grumbled as they once again clashed blades a few times, with her managing a slight cut across his cheek before he jumped away again. He didn't seem to bothered by it, though he did wince a bit while smiling.

"Sorry about that. It's not something I can really explain in detail. You'll just have to trust that I'm not really enjoying this whole invasion thing. Really, the boss seriously has to learn when to give up on his pride. There's a reason why pride is a deadly sin. So is greed. And he's got a seriously nasty case of both."" Will chuckled. "Heh...sad thing is, he isn't the worst case. Believe it or not, things on the outside world are quite cruddy in some places. Not all, of course. But certainly too many to be comfortable with..."

Red seemed suspicious, not letting up her focus as she gripped her sword tightly. She wasn't sure why her enemy was telling her all of this, but she could tell that it was completely deliberate. Muffet, however, was smiling quite pleasantly as she rubbed her chin while thinking it over.

 _It appears that our seemingly friendly feline friend wants us to know about the darker shades of the world outside of Ebott. Understandable, to an extent. We go outside_ once _and a lot of the grudge-holding cabals and factions are constantly trying to kill us or. Now we know why...a majority of them are not particularly nice. Quite the opposite._

Muffet smiled as she clasped her hands. "Goodness gracious. How many enemies have we gained just by being ourselves? Quite an unfortunate way to gain so any foes-" Muffet reflexively flipped backwards as she was nearly slashed at her midsection. She landed gracefully on her feet and smoothed her skirt. "Ahuhu...that was close.~"

"Can you be a bit more serious...?" Red muttered, despite knowing the answer.

Will rubbed his neck. He had tried to attack Muffet while she was in the middle of speaking, before Red could interfere. Though it seems she dodged with pure reflex rather than actually seeing it coming. That was unfortunate, it would have spared him the guilt of hurting them further if he incapacitated the weaker one right away. But alas, she was very agile. He sighed. It was rather unfortunate that he had to do this, but he needed to keep up appearances.

"You two really are a quirky and energetic duo, in your own ways." Will said while scratching his head. "Man, I really wanted this over sooner rather than later...but I guess that's hoping for too much. Guess I gotta use my magic, though I'm still seriously limited with it for the most part..."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by t-" Red began, though she was cut off by her eyes flashing silver for a few seconds, and briefly saw an image of herself being slashed across her back. Immediately afterwards, knowing not to dismiss her soul's ability, she turned around and parried a slash from Will...only to blink in confusion. She sensed no magic from him, and the Will she was just speaking to didn't move from his spot at all. _What the dog biscuit?!_

Muffet was briefly concerned for Red, though she focused on the cause of the sudden development. _It's no regular clone...even if it was, it would have had least a portion of his magic split from him...but it does not. Despite the attack being blocked, it still almost harmed Red. It must be an illusion...but how can an illusion physically endanger someone for real...? Unless..._ Her eyes narrowed. "You have Illusion Magic...and they're not normal illusions. They're Psychosomatic."

Will blinked in surprise, then sighed while scratching head, genuinely impressed. "Geez, and here I thought you were the ditzy one...now _I_ feel stupid..." _These two can at least avoid my illusion's attacks through instinct and reflex alone...impressive, but still a bit of a pain..._

In the meantime, Sans and Parvos once again jumped away from one another. Sans still had his hands in his pockets, though he was scratched up and slightly panting, with his jacket in tatters. Parvos was bruised as well, but he was in better shape overall.

"Aw, poor Sans! Still having issues with stamina for extended battles." Parvos taunted, paw on his hip. "At this rate you're gonna die before you get the chance to turn things around."

"...heh. sorry, but dyin's not really on my to-do list." Sans smiled tiredly. _this blows. he's wearin' me out and is clearly enjoyin' it. yet...still..._

"You have a to-do list with 'not dying' on it?"

"it's in my mind."

"Ah! A mental to-do list, then."

Sans chuckled as he shook his head. "regardless of all of that...i'm not gonna let this stand, parvos. can't do it." He raised his head as a Gaster Blaster manifested over his head, gaining a draconic body as well. "the entire city is under attack again...and it even got sent into the void...i can't just not care about that...so, as much of a drag as it is...imma have to try harder to defeat you."

Parvos scoffed as his flames formed a feline's head above him, and it too gained a body. "I'll admit, your tenacity is certainly surprising, yet respectable. So let's see how long you last!"

Both of the creatures above their head charged powerful magic in their maws, and then fired at one another. The blasts connected, and then came a brief blinding light, which engulfed most of the area.

...A tall black figure, with a glitching white face, watched worriedly from afar...

* * *

Asgore had to admit, the one who identified himself as Scythe was certainly a threat to be acknowledged, he was much stronger than he first expected him to be. Not that he expected him to be weak by any means, but this was much more than the Boss Monster was expecting. Of course, he was very cautious of how things were progressing, because Scythe seemed to be an incredibly eager fighter, much like two other women he knew very well, and he trained one of them. Well at the very least, the cycle's been broken. Though one thing that remains unchanged was the others insistence to keep picking fights with the Dreemurrs when they really didn't want to.

Trident clashed with katana blades as Asgore and Scythe pushed roughly against one another. Scythe grinned a bit towards Asgore, while the latter simply wore an uncomfortable frown. "C'mon, King! Why do you look so bent out of shape? This is quite an amazing battle! Immerse yourself a bit more!" Asgore sighed softly while shaking his head. He was still incredibly curious-and concerned-about many things aside from what's gong on now.

"I find that a very difficult request to fulfill, given the circumstances..." Asgore muttered. He was very much aware of what was going on, considering that the atmosphere felt empty and nearly all light in the sky has simply ceased to be, leaving nothing but infinite pitch-black. It was a rough guess for him, but this must be the Void, the place that the others tended to talk about. The place that Chara forcibly pulled himself out of through sheer Determination. It feels much colder than he expected, but he had fire magic to help deal with that. Otherwise, he was very much shocked by this change of events. Though he had to focus on one problem at a time, his current problem being the monster known as Scythe. He wouldn't be getting anything done so long as Scythe was so eager to fight. A duck of a katana swing, and he swipes his trident, in which the Komodo Dragon monster dodges by jumping back out of it's reach.

"...Yeah, I can see why you might have a hard time enjoying yourself considering what's going on. But look on the bright side, at least the civilians around here have been properly evacuated." Scythe said with a cheeky grin as he swung his blades at Asgore once again, which was parried with his trident, the two of them pushing against one another. "I can also understand that being shifted into a different dimension of space in order to eliminate you once and for all. Our bosses are quite serious about getting rid of you all, to the point of desperation. Lesser factions and cabals are getting ridiculously antsy about getting rid of you all. To the point where that they're willing to completely and shamelessly using your past against you in the hopes of your destruction."

Asgore sighed. "They'd really go that far..."

"I know...I consider their methods despicable and dishonorable. But nevertheless...me and my comrades are unable to disobey. Believe me, I wish we could." Scythe sighed, before he swiftly slashed at Asgore again which was parried by his trident. "That's why I want to enjoy this as much as I can, that's about the only positive feeling I can gain from this, aside from getting the citizens out of the way."

"Hm." Asgore hummed as he ducked under another one of Scythe's slashes; this time he clenched his fist and coated it in flames, and punches Scythe in the chin and sending him flying a few feet away, before landed on his side. Asgore sighed while twirling his trident and holding it to the side. "You said something with your friend before...about a Pretender Monster King. What did you mean by that...?"

Scythe blinked. Then he chuckled and scratched his head. "Well, damn. You weren't supposed to hear that part yet. What a mess I made..." He mumbled as he stood up and stretched slightly. "...Eh. I can't really divulge that kind of serous info...though I guess you of all monsters here deserve the truth, even though I don't exactly know the entire story myself. I'll try not to get distracted while giving you some slight explanation. Akai might give away a few things too." Scythe sighed as he raised his paw. "Now then, lets step things up a bit. Time for a bit of magic.~" Scythe beamed as he then pushed his paw outwards. Asgore's eyes widened as he jumped back, barely avoiding a burst of ice magic. Though it wasn't normal ice.

 _Dark Ice...I'll admit, that's a surprise._ Asgore thought as he slid back and twirled his trident. "That's quite the magic you've got there."

"Combine dark magic and ice magic, this is what we get!~" Scythe chuckled as his swords were coated in dark ice, then jumped towards him and slashed at Asgore again. Asgore parried them rather easily, but noticed that it was much heavier than before, and he could feel that it was indeed much darker. He looked up to see Scythe's face, and he was grinning much more than before. "I know you can do better than that! You're the true King, after all!" Asgore was a bit startled by this exclamation, though he was startled even more by a block of ice smashing into his side, knocking him down.

Asgore grunted as he pushed himself up with his trident, lightly wiping his muzzle a bit from the slight blood that left it. _Golly...he's far too eager...despite the darkness of his magic, his soul doesn't feel that way at all._ "I suppose you're right. I should try much harder myself." Asgore has little choice but to indulge the Komodo Dragon monster. So long as he kept going after him, he wouldn't be getting anywhere else. At least the citizens were safe, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his friends. He hoped they were all alright. _Regardless, I need to focus on the battle. The sooner we resolve these serious battles, the sooner we can all effectively see to Ebott's overall safety..._

In the meantime, Toriel was standing rather close to Akai, on her guard and cautious of any sudden attacks he might be up to towards her. Though they were out of the eyesight of Aindreas, who was busy fighting Adam, he didn't seem antagonistic at all. If anything, he seemed to really dislike the fact he's involved in any of this to begin with. This isn't what he wanted to be a part of, that she could be certain of. She didn't let down her guard, but seemed willing to listen, as it appears Aka had something to say to her, like Scythe was towards Asgore. He sighed while shaking his head. Toriel raised a cautious eyebrow as he moved a bit closer, though not to attack.

"Sorry. I'm near-sighted. Have to close the distance a little..." Akai said quietly. "Listen. We're really sorry about how things have transpired...I never thought that things would get this absurdly bad...none of us did..."

Toriel lowered her eyes slightly at hs vulnerable tone. "That's the impression I've received from you. You certainly don't seem like you want to be here. So, have you been forced here as well...?"

"Aindreas and Ratavaros have us coming out here simply to annihilate Ebott, all because both they and many others can't stand the 'troublesome rumors' about you anymore. As far as most outside factions and cabals are concerned, you're all an uncontrollable element that either needs to be reigned in or destroyed completely. And it seems that they've chosen the latter option after decided that claiming you simply aren't worth the trouble. So they had someone come in, somehow analyze one of the darker aspects of your past, and use it against you all in hopes of destroying you...yet most are far too arrogant to think you're worth their time, and having lesser cabals like us do it for them."

"Is that right...?"

Akai sighed quietly while rubbing the back of his neck. "...I'll be telling you something I really shouldn't, but I feel like I have to..." Toriel nodded, allowing him to continue. "The world outside is much worse than you might think. Compared to most places, Ebott is one of the very few jewels it has that's relatively successful. Not mainly because of it's size or status, but because how monsters and humans here are for the most part, living in genuine harmony while remaining powerful. The others are intimidated by you. Not just because of your power, but your constant, unfailing unity has left them utterly terrified. You're a seemingly insignificant city that's become a rogue element that refuses to bow to them, and you're rapidly getting _more_ powerful. And not only that, you're inspiring other more confident and benevolent factions to rebel more against their enemies and cause even _more_ headaches."

"Mhm...we're already very much aware of this. And it distresses us greatly..." Toriel muttered in discomfort.

"Yeah..." Akai said while scratching his head. "Multiple Kingdoms out there with various lands...some have adapted to being relatively modern, while others still do things mostly old-school. Lots of royals and nobilty and such are in-charge...very few of them are decent people. Some tend to join together to be stronger, while others are always butting heads to see who's superior. Even fewer tend to actually care about the well-being of their citizens. Since I'm so far down the expanded hierarchy, I don't really know _exactly_ who or what kind of people they all are...all I've been told is that lots of terrible things have happened ever since the Human-Monster War...and they've been exploited by various people in order to further their goals at the expense of others...this continues even today."

Toriel simply stood and listened to all of this, her eyes narrowed. _...What has been happening on the outside...just how much has happened outside of our knowledge...?_ Toriel paused her thoughts and dodged to the right. Akai's fist had suddenly grown large and nearly smashed into her, crashing into the wall behind her.

"Sorry...if I stalled any more, the retribution would have been significantly worse..." Akai said apologetically while pulling his fist back and shrinking it to normal size.

 _Hm...Giant Magic. Curious._ "I understand..." Toriel frowned. Her paws ignited with flames as her ears flailed slightly from the force of how fast they lit up. "In that case, I shall try not to harm you too much. You surely do not seem like a malevolent monster...and you have told me quite essential information at risk of yourself. I will not dishonor that by appearing ungrateful."

Akai blinked a bit, then he had the smallest of smiles. "I appreciate that. But...don't hold back too much. We need to keep this as convincing as we can..."

"Very well." Toriel sighed as she proceeds to throw a fireball towards him. Akai lifted his arm and expands it outwards, blocking the flames that dispersed on impact. Aside from a brief black spot, it doesn't seem he suffered significant damage. "Your gray scales are admirably durable."

"Heh. Thank you." Akai said while blinking slowly. _Damn it...I don't want to fight her...she seems like such a nice lady. Older than she looks, sure, but still pretty cool. And yet, here I am..._ Akai frowned as he shook his head and focused on the battle to come, leaning forward slightly. _I seriously hope the others are managing through this entire thing better than I am...because despite my bravado, I'm at a loss on how to properly react to all of this..._

He didn't want to admit how envious he was of the Dreemurr Faction. They would never intentionally abandon one another. Nothing like he experienced...

Adam was opposing Aindreas. And to fully understand how well he was doing, he was covered in a plethora of bruises, complete with a black eye and bleeding head. While Aindreas, hasn't suffered a single major injury yet. Adam had a feeling things would turn out like this, yet that hasn't stopped him from trying. He was far too invested in this to turn back, and Aindreas wasn't exactly interested in letting him run away even if he tried. Good thing he didn't have any plans on doing so. Even if it did result in him getting ruthlessly beaten down by his old superior. Luckily it was nothing new with him. Unluckily, that didn't make it hurt any less.

Aindreas sighed as Adam once again throws a ball of green flames towards. He deflected it quite easily, sending it to the side. "Adam. You'll have to realize that you're not really a match for me. Everything you know, I've taught you."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter..." Adam deadpanned while panting hoarsely.

"Even with time away, you're still filled with complaints. How about you show a bit of gratitude that you were able to learn and tap into your magic?"

"I don't consider permanently corrupting my parents and grandparents to be a very fair trade." Adam didn't really regret those words, even though a green blast of lightning struck him in the chest and knocked him into a wall. A phantom clone of Aindreas immediately appeared before him and held him there by the throat, gradually choking him as the real Aindreas walked up to him, shaking his head in disdain and disappointment. Adam didn't care about either of those, because he has a significant amount of the former aimed towards the man in front of him.

"Your parents and grandparents were great assets, you know. They helped us buy and conquer many different lands that were most beneficial to our superior's forces. You should know what happens when you go against their wishes."

"Yeah...I'm aware. So what...?" Adam glared, even though he could feel darkness entering his vision and draining the life out of him.

Aindreas sighed. "I took care and tutored you and your family. I helped you survive, become stronger, learn and endure one of the deeper and darker aspects of our world, your potential is grand and respected...and now you're going to make me destroy all of that by killing you?"

"It's clearly...an intentonal action...don't you give me...that bullshit..."

"Disappointing...I've lost four dependable comrades, and my best apprentice has turned coat. I'm genuinely hurt by this." Aindreas shook his head. "...But alas...I'm not a forgiving person when it comes to betrayal...so this is goodbye, my disobedient student..."

Adam's world got darker...

 _ **POW!**_

Adam was soon able to breathe again as the phantom holding him dissipated, because the real Aindreas has been punched hard in the cheek and sent flying by an outstretched paw clenched into a fist. He then heard a snapping sound as he slowly turned to see the owner: Temmie. Alvina and Alex were there as well. Adam has been worried about her, and was genuinely relieved to see that he was alright. But on the other hand...

"Alvina! What are you doing here?! Get back, it isn't safe for yo-"

 _SMACK!_

" _Oww..._ " Adam whimpered while rubbing his bruised head. "What the hell was that for...?!"

"I can't believe this! I leave for _five_ minutes and your seconds away from getting **_killed!_** " Alvina growled. "Are you seriously gonna let this self-absorbed asshole do that?!"

"Hey! It isn't always easy for a student to defeat his more experienced teacher!"

"I refuse that excuse! You'll have to do MUCH better than that!"

"What th-You're being a bit bull headed, don't you think?!" Adam sputtered, unsure of what to say to appease her.

"I'm within my rights to worry about losing my stupid brother again!" Even though Adam could very reasonably argue against his sister's stubbornness, it still stopped him in his tracks regardless...and he felt guilty for worrying her so much. When it was obvious Adam wouldn't speak any more, Alvna stood in front of him and glared towards Aindreas. "...Don't think I haven't dealt with your kind before. You may act like you care and that you're genuinely hurt. But really, you're just upset that you can't manipulate them for your own gain anymore. You've done so with my cruddy parents and grandparents and them made them even cruddier people. Adam won't fall under your heel anymore, he's done with you exploiting him. And now that you can't, you have no problem throwing him away. I'm not gong to let you kill him."

"...Your sister is quite plucky, Adam...if nothing else." Andreas muttered while standing up and brushng his arm off.

Alvina narrowed her eyes. "You were behind my parents and grandparents further descent into dark magic...does that mean you're the one who revived those six children against their will? Tearing them right out of the afterlife just to exploit them as well...?"

Aindreas paused for a moment, pretending to think it over. "...They too, refused to show a bit of gratitude for their second chance at life for the most part. Sure, it was a bit painful, but I had to exchange an equal amount of my human subordinates just to make extra sure the procedure was successful. I sacrificed so much for them, for Adam's parents and grandparents, as well as for him...yet none of them has shown the least bit of gratitude for any of it. It feels as though none of them really appreciate my efforts to have them be better than they truly are, or ever will be...it's all for them. Yet my devotion to their growth flies right over their heads. They make it so much more difficult than it needs to be..."

"...Alright. I've heard enough." Alvina muttered darkly. "..Temmie. Be a darling and help my brother kick this guy's ass."

"Yes ma'am." Temmie nodded as she hopped n front of Alvina, eyes narrowed. Alex also stood next to Temmie, hissing as magic flames danced across his body.

Aindreas shook hs head. "All of my efforts are proven to be pointless, I suppose...there's much opportunity for me to start over, but that can't happen the longer you'e alive. Don't hold it against me, it's just the way things are."

"Say what you will. I'll keep on protecting my brother regardless of what excuses you have."

Adam watched the three of them, a bit baffled by their immense willingness to come to his defense. Then he looked up towards Aindreas. And after a moment of indecision, he shook it off and stood by their side as well, magic gathering in his hands again. Even after everything that's happened, Alvina still considered him worthy of protecting.

He will definitely make sure that effort isn't wasted.

* * *

 **Chapter done! Quite a few mental seeds have been planted in the heads of our heroes, seeds that are very much set to sprout later on in the story. I'm so eager to get there already, but I'm being patient.**

 **Chara: Combined with turning twenty, he's got much on his mind.**

 **Toriel: As do we...admittedly our thoughts on what's currently happening are nowhere near as pleasant...still, we're happy for him.**

 **Undyne: This isn't anywhere NEAR enough to bring the likes of us down!**

 **Asriel: I'm not entirely sure what's to come or why it comes. Though I'm hoping it ends well...**

 **We'll simply have to wait and see.~**


	56. In Defense Of Others

**Here's another chapter for ya'll. And as you'll soon see, things haven't exactly gotten easier for everyone. Meant to update this sooner, but ya know how it is...probably not. Whatever works, I suppose. Works positively, I mean. With all of the creative powers and respective characters and all.**

 **Also, I dunno what it was about a certain reviewer-Wingzero512-but it really made me happy and proud of what I managed so far. The world I'm slowly but surely creating in this specific world of Undertale is something I'm very dedicated and invested in indeed. Though I'm not so proud as to say it deserves to be a comic/video like those AU's ya mentioned. They're amongst the best Undertale AU's, I can't really compare to them. Besides, I don't have the talent/skill to do either. XD**

 **Still, very nice of you to say.~**

 **Not really much else here, except that things might be getting more oainful for some than others, before we see any signs of improvement. Maybe it'll work out for some...not so much for others.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asgore once again parried his trident with Scythe's dual blades. It has become very clear that Scythe wouldn't be backing down from this battle. And while Asgore clearly isn't pleased about this realization, he knew that he had to really exert some effort in order to end this as quickly as possible. Though while Scythe was being rather playful about it, that definitely didn't make the battle any easier. Scythe was incredibly powerful there was no degree of doubt over that...but so was he. And he demonstrated this by briefly ducking under Scythe's slash and punching forward into his chest, flames bursting into him from the blow and sending the lizard flying. He recovered easily enough, forming an ice wall behind him to stop his momentum, despite denting it slightly. The wall vanishes, as Scythe smirked while standing back up and rubbing his burned chest.

At this point, Asgore grunted. His eagerness was rather intriguing, to say the least. Not much unlike Undyne or Lunar. But even with that on his mind...something felt incredibly different. Asgore was missing something vital, he was sure of it. And he was also quite sure that he was getting closer to that truth. Though in order to push that out of him, he would really have to invest himself into giving the lizard what he wanted, and that was a worthwhile battle. Thus, Asgore resolved to release a bit more of his restraint.

Asgore took a deep breath flames rising around him at the gesture; he then sighed, and the flames relaxed as well, still bright and crackling. After this, Asgore lowered his head, his golden mane shadowing his eyes quite a bit. "If that is what you insist...very well."

Asgore raised his head again, his eyes briefly flashing orange and blue simultaneously. Then he swiftly threw the trident towards Scythe. The latter raised an eyebrow at this, as he was able to dodge it easily. "Seriously? You don't honestly think th-"

Scythe was immediately cut off by the trident stopping mid-flight and swiftly slashing Scythe across his side, leaving three deep gashes. He almost roared from the pain, but he suppressed it and immediately jumped back while dodging the trident's next swipe. He looked up to see the trident return to Asgore's side and levitating, while the Boss Monster folded his arms, looking more serious about this than before. _Should have figured that he could use his most treasured weapon telekinetically._ His eyes widened as he witnessed the trident slashing multiple times, crescent shaped flames shooting towards him. Scythe narrowed his eyes as he countered with his dark ice, slashing apart each flame with his own ice-coated katanas. Though when the last attack was dispersed, he was surprised to see Asgore pulling his fist back, and then shooting forward a larger column of flames. He raised a dark ice wall, but was briefly surprised when the flames managed to overpower the wall almost effortlessly, followed by a large explosion that sent him flying with multiple burns across his scales.

Despite this, Scythe smiled, as he recovered on his feet, ice beginning to form on his body, healing his more severe wounds. _Asgore Dreemurr'_ _s flames...definitely not something to be underestimated...overwhelmingly powerful...almost got fried for sure!~_

Toriel in the meantime, kept her distance for the most part. Akai's giant magic extended not just his power, but his reach as well. He swiftly extended/expanding his fist in an attempt to punch her; she would disperse in a flurry of flames, before reforming a few feet away from the enlarged paw. She would them shoot multiple fireballs towards Akai, who raised his tail in front of him and enlarged it to block the fireballs, the burning sensation being reduced to mere itching. He shrunk the tail back and gazed at the Boss Monster, her eyes looking fiery and resolute.

Akai sighed. He wished he could possess such determined eyes. But alas, here he was, whether he wanted to be or not. _Could be worse...oh wait, no it can't..._

He regained focus as he pulled back and clapped his paws, generating a powerful shockwave that send Toriel flying back, landing on her back. A slight groan later, she slowly got back on her feet, rubbing her back with a repressed wince. Nonetheless, she continued on. She raised her paw with one paw, while she raised simply one finger with the other. She sent a stream of flames towards Akai, in which he enlarged his paw to block, his scales once again becoming more durable because of it; however, Toriel's finger on her other paw took advantage of this. While he was busy blocking her fire stream, a single bullet of fire shot forward and pierced his exposed side. Akai's eyes widened and briefly roared as the fire bullet pierced his skin and them bursts slightly, internally burning him. His giant magic immediately wore out for the moment due to this, falling on his knees while holding his burned side.

Toriel lowered her paws due to this, as well as her eyes. "You are very hesitant throughout this confrontation. You do not want to fight me, and vice versa. And yet you do so regardless, because the choice has seemingly been taken from you...are you trapped...?"

Akai almost chuckled at this. "Wow...you're _really_ trying hard not kill me..." Toriel caught his tone while he was saying this, and immediately grew concerned. It sounded like he was... _gravely_ disappointed by her lack of killing intent. "Heh...guess I should have expected that to some degree. Doesn't mean I can stop though..." Akai stands up as he raised his fist, quickly enlarging them, and smashed them into the ground. Toriel was prepared for the shockwave this time, a thin layer of flames protecting her; the shockwave only pushed her back slightly because of this. Akai sighed as his paws shrunk back to normal, panting softly and shaking his head. "After so many times of our hopes were raised only to be crushed...this is all we've got left as an escape. If we succeed, we'll be hating ourselves more than we already do. If we lose...well...hopefully we'll get the ending we wanted for so long..."

Toriel's concern for him only grew further because of this. She needed to end this as soon as she could, if she was to find out what was going on with him and his comrades. But right now, she needed to focus. And if there's one thing she _could_ tell from his somber tone, was that Aindreas was certainly **_not_** Akai's comrade, nor Scythe's.

Aindreas grunted in aggravation as another blast of green energy manages to hit Temmie, harshly throwing her across the ground. Though given her elasticity magic, she bounced back surprisingly quickly, landing on all fours before pouncing and stretching her clenched paw for a strong stretched punch. Aindreas narrowed his eyes and refused to fall for it once again. He moved out of the way of the stretched punch and throws a green fireball towards Temmie. She quickly retracted her paw and swiftly dodged under the flames, feeling it barely graze her hair and smash into the wall behind her. She narrowed her eyes a bit while he sighed and stood up.

"Are you alright, Temmie?" Alvina asked from behind the shield Adam set, anxiety for Temmie continuing to grow within her.

"Fine, Ma'am. Just fine." Temmie shook her head and remained focused. "Alex. Are you alright too?" The feline next to her growled lowly in agreement.

Aindreas turned towards Adam, who was keeping Alvina protected. "Adam. Surely you realize that I'm doing these people a favor?"

"Yeah. Keep on going with that. It doesn't really make our current standings any better." Adam stated seriously. From his barrier, multiple green blasts shot out towards Aindreas, who's own barrier defends against them rather easily. "You can keep telling yourself that you're the good guy, we're going to keep calling you out on it, because we all know that it's a _lie_." Adam knows, no matter how Aindreas dresses his words, knows what's really on his mind and what he truly intends. It comes with knowing him for many years. Many unfortunate years. However, Adam would no longer use the circumstances around him as excuses for his past actions, forced or not. Aindreas isn't so kind.

"You all are far too comfortable with how things are. It appears I'm the only one who sees how all of this ends. With all of you destroyed, either sooner or later. It matters not which comes first. I've only trying to proceed with the former. Don't you think it'd be better for them not to endure what's to come...?" Adam obviously didn't listen to him, keeping his glare trained on him. "Their side isn't worth taking. Are you truly going to side with a faction that's doomed to be destroyed? Be it from their complacency, their hubris, or complete corruption. It's happened to many lands for years on end."

"Be that as it may, I'm choosing to take my chances with this one." Adam replied. "I'm not abandoning my sister again so selfishly."

"Not even for your own life...?"

"She's more worthy to live than I am, yet she wants me to stick around. So neither of us are dying today."

Adam ducked from Alvina's shout, as Temmie once again pounced forward, using her stretchy body to launch herself even further towards Aindreas. What caused his eyes to widen was that Alex breathed a ball of fire around her turning her into a living rubber fireball. He didn't have time to think over the absurdity of it, as Temmie hits him dead in the chest, flames and all, then he was sent flying with a boom, crashing straight through the building behind him. _Good thing this entire area is evacuated..._ Alvina muttered softly. She looked towards the debris rather cautiously.

The entire building in front of them was destroyed with a magic shockwave. The debris crumbled around them, with Alex and Temmie shielding Adam and Alvina respectively. Aindreas was left standing in the center, mostly ignoring the debris falling around him, sighing. A few moments later, Adam saw a gathering of magic within Aindreas' hands. The glowing green energy within formed into a sword. Right when he swung down with it, Adam's eyes widened as he immediately pushes Alvina down and out of the way, while Alex grabbed Temmie with his mouth and did the same. The resulting green wave it form soared right past them due to the dodge, and it increased in size and power as it progressed, until nothing remained of it. Adam looked behind him and could see that the blast obliterated everything in it's path, leaving nothing behind except for a deeply large fissure in the ground.

"There's no reasoning with you, I suppose... _ **very well.**_ "

Aindreas released a magic pulse; the powerful shockwave was strong enough to knock everyone back. Alvina, Alex, and Temmie completely lost their footing, so they hit the walls around them hard. Temmie absorbed a majority of the impact, but then Alex landed on her by accident, pinning her down. Alvina being the least durable, the impact knocked her unconscious as she laid on the ground, blood pouring slightly from her skull. Adam wasn't given time to process, as Aindreas slashed his sword towards him, emitting a wave of green lighting. Adam feebly tried defending with his own, but the blast easily overtakes his own resulting in small explosion that forced him onto the ground as well. Aindreas immediately appeared above him and stabbed his blade downwards. Adam shifted in a panic, at the last moment before the blade impaled him, instead non-lethally stabbing him in the side...though the restrained pained grunt made the pain clear.

Adam was painfully reminded of the massive gap between their skills and power in a few moments, having been almost completely defeated. Aindreas simply gazed at Adam, with disappointment very clear in his eyes at having to disconnect with him in such a matter, and this leaving it permanent. He wouldn't be missing a second time. He swiftly pulled the sword out and fully intended to impale Adam straight through his heart. He struck-

He pulled away from Adam after just barely dodging a wave of flames, quickly seeing that Toriel was the owner. Her eyes were blazing a bit, but the message was more than clear to him; she hasn't forgotten his presence and she wouldn't allow him to kill Adam while she and the others were around. Adam grunted as he pulled himself up, trying to regain his focus and his momentum. And his focus shifted to the unconscious Alvina. He then saw- with his eyes wide, his left twitching in complete and utter bafflement-Temmie freed herself from Alex's weight by briefly deflating flat as paper, sliding out from under him, inflating herself to regain her original form and then running towards Alvina in concern with Alex right behind her, all in the span of a few seconds.

...

Adam _really_ can't comprehend Temmies.

He shook his head and quickly regained focus, turning towards Aindreas, who seemed more than irritated at being interrupted, especially by outside forces. But he didn't dwell on that, instead, he prepared himself to attack again.

"...Ah. There you are. Good on Tori for buying me a few extra seconds to get here..."

Aindreas and Adam blinked as they turned towards the sound of an elderly voice. Aindreas narrowed his own eyes as he recognized the owner quite clearly, due to the stories he's heard about him. And it was quite obvious that he wasn't exactly expecting him, but he also looked like it didn't matter.

Gerson.

"Adam. I have some monster food for you and your sister, dear boy. I suggest you take a bit and get yourselves healed." Gerson says while gently placing a bag of monster food before Adam, stopping and gazing at Aindreas with one open eye. "So I'm guessin' I'll be protectin' these children from you now. Consider me their temporary Guardian."

Aindreas didn't respond immediately. He understood clearly: As much as he wanted to kill Adam, Gerson was clearly the bigger threat to him, allowing Asgore and Toriel to focus on fighting Scythe and Akai. As a result, his own focus shifted more towards fighting him.

Gerson acknowledged this, glad to have grabbed a majority of his attention. He then held his hand to the side, his hammer manifesting in seconds. He gripped it tightly while gazing towards Aindreas. "Any chance we can peacefully resolve this?"

"I have my commands from my masters. My loyalty is absolute. And deserters must be annihilated." Aindreas replied strongly, narrowing his eyes towards Gerson, though he briefly looked towards Adam. The man visibly flinched from his former master's glare. He discarded his loyalty towards those that gave him and his family to survive, and Aindreas considers this sinful enough to warrant death. He wouldn't accept anything less...mow if only those tools didn't come with the grave cost of his family being broken so far beyond repair that four of them needed to be put down. From where Gerson was standing, Adam owed them nothing.

As he was thinking about this, Aindreas attempted taking advantage of his silence by immediately teleporting in front of him and slashing down at him. Gerson effortlessly parries the blow, causing a swirl of magic to surround them for several moments...the monster didn't budge an inch. Gerson follows up the parry by swinging at his side, which was dodged via teleporting backwards.

"...Very well." Gerson said resolutely. There was no way that he could sway this mage, even if he did somehow come up with acceptable reasons for Aindreas to stop his twisted actions. The ones that came before Aindreas were significantly less mentally stable, and thus were much easier to defeat due to that very weakness costing them their competence. Aindreas was much more dangerous because he was much more stable, _and_ he at least has his set priorities in order. But he was also using those attributes to excuse massacring innocents, just for seemingly offending his superiors fundamental views of the world.

Gerson will _**not**_ allow that. As the newly reinvigorated Hammer of Justice, he will smite Aindreas where he stands.

* * *

The blinding light finally dissipated as Sans and Parvos once again jumped away from one another. Parvos still didn't look any worse for wear, while Sans was looking rather exhausted. In all honesty, he was just a little bit frustrated with his lack of progress in damaging the feline as much as he'd want to. There Parvos was, smiling the whole thing off. To be honest, Sans wasn't much different, but he was having a significantly less pleasant time fighting him. How he wished he had higher levels of magic than what he really has. Unfortunately his stamina remains the lowest. So he did one of the things he does best in these situations.

He took a chance to improvise.

"welp...this is a bit of an unfair fight, don't you think...?" Sans muttered while trying to stay on his own two feet while his gaster blaster stayed manifested over his head, at the ready. "you've got a human soul inside of ya...and you seem to have fully mastered using the power it's provided ya. while little ol' midget me is stuck with my own thing..."

"C'mon, Sans. This ain't a time for moping. I know you can do better than that." Parvos remarked with a paw on his hip and tail swaying confidently. "How else are you gonna protect your home? Certainly not by complaining about how hard these battles are."

"just tryin'...ta have a slight sense of humor...few actually have a genuine appreciation for it...ya know..." Sans said slowly while his eye sockets drooped a bit. "sure there ain't any way for this to end quietly...?"

"Sans, I think we both know by now that taking the quiet way out of this conflict is all but impossible."

Sans sighed, conceding to his point. _alright, sansy. it's time to put some actual spine into this. you ain't gonna get anywhere by half-assing it._ "righto...well then, if that's gonna be the case..." Sans slowly takes one hand out of his pocket and raised it towards Parvos, glowing cyan for a moment, the same color flashing in his eye sockets. " **Guess I should fight back then, huh...?** "

Parvos was very briefly puzzled by this, until he felt himself being pushed a great distance via telekinetic force powerful enough to ripple the ground they were standing on. He managed to land on his feet as many a feline would, but was immediately thrown off by a storm of bones rising from the ground beneath him and very nearly impaling him. He jumped upwards, only to feel a brief pat on his shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see Sans waving quite cheerfully...before he pushed his hand onto his back, generating enough telekinetic force to brutally smash Parvos into the ground, making a much larger crater. Sans waved his hand as ten Gaster Blasters manifested around him and simultaneously fired right into the crater, expanding it via blue explosions. Sans landed on a Gaster Blaster that suddenly manifests below him, his hood now over his head and his eye sockets flashing cyan, his jacket flapping slightly.

He wasn't fooled for a moment. The smoke clears after some time, Parvos manages to climb his way out of the crater. He had surrounded himself in an armor of black lightning, managing to reduce a majority of the damage. Though he'd be having a much worse time if he didn't put it up in time. He looked up towards Sans while rubbing his neck, cracking it slightly while swishing his tail in brief acknowledgement. He had to admit that Sans was truly making an effort this time, and it truly showed, his killing intent having been raised rather dramatically. Sans didn't give him more time for recollection, as he teleported right in front of him and once again sent Parvos flying with pure telekinetic force, crashing against the nearest building. Sans used the same force to bind him in place as five more Gaster Blasters took more time to charge more powerful blasts, then they simultaneously fired at him, completely devastating the structure as well as Parvos attached to it.

The structure was nonexistent at this point. Most of the evacuation beforehand went without a hitch, so Sans didn't hold himself back too much. He glared down at the newest crater with cold patience, waiting for Parvos to re-emerge. The feline wasn't done. Not by a long-shot. And he was right to believe so, witnessing Parvos take his time climbing out of the wreckage this time. A few coarse wheezes forced from his lungs and hurting his throat quite a bit. But for the most part, from a mental and emotional standpoint, he wasn't that shaken. Once again, he seemed much more amused than anything else. Indeed, all he did was brush himself off and stretch a bit with an almost relieved sigh.

"There we go. _There's_ the ruthless Sans I've been eager to meet again. Can we have a little more of that action, please?~"

 _i remember chara's term, p is for pain...and apparently, parvos can take a lot of it._ Sans thought irritably while resisting any signs of looking tired. He just needed a moment to catch his breath; shooting so many blasters without rest definitely wasn't good for his stamina.

"sheesh, this is such a drag..."

"Don't be like that, pal. We're having such a great time bonding with one another through this fighting experience. I think it deserves a little bit more credit than _that_." Parvos said almost playfully. He immediately avoids yet another storm of bones from the ground, landing atop a nearby lamppost. Sans used his blaster to meet his eyes, glaring irritably.

 _ **"We ain't pals, hellcat."**_

With Red and Muffet, they were having a difficult time with the likes of will, who seems to fight with a tricky combination of psychosomatic illusions and swordplay. He did freely admit that he can't conjure incredibly powerful illusions, but he's still skilled enough to make very effective use of it anyway. Though it was somewhat countered with the assistance of Red's Soul of Intuition and Muffet's reflexes, they avoided taking any severe damage so far. But they could change at any time, and thus they were on the most focused of guards...well, at least Red was. Muffet still seemed to be having much more fun than she was supposed to be.

Will sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Sheesh, you two are incredibly persistent, I'll give you that."

"Thank you, Dearie!~" Muffet chirped with a smile and wave, earning an irritated glare and a low growl. Muffet blissfully ignored it.

"As well as incredibly wacky...I like that." Will laughed a bit while shaking his head. "Sheesh, look at what you're making me do. I'm conversing with my enemies so freely. You make it so easy for me that I almost wish to stop." Red swiftly appeared in front of him and slashed downwards diagonally. He fell back, but soon disappeared. She looked up to see him standing a few feet away waving playfully. Red's silver eyes flashed again, as she instinctively raised her sword and parried an overhead swipe from another illusion copy. She gritted her teeth while pushing back and slashing at it's neck, immediately dissipating it. Will flinched while unknowingly rubbing his throat. "Ooookay...you seem like such a nice pup, yet you're that ruthless..."

Muffet clapped. "Ooh Ooh! Red the Ruthless! That can be a nickname for too!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND FOR _FIVE SECONDS_!?" Red snapped at her with her teeth sharp and eyes blank white.

Muffet looked surprised by the request, as she crosses her middle arms while cupping her chin with her upper arms, tilting her head curiously. "Hmmm...I dunno. Five seconds is a pretty long time..."

"Muffet, oh my god, can you just _**NOT**_..."

 _Definitely an interesting dynamic...but not one I'm not familiar with._ Will smiled while scratching his ear.

"Ahuhuhu.~" Muffet giggled as she lightly covers her mouth for a bit. She then shakes her head and stretches a bit. "Fine fine, I'll participate and take it a bit more seriously. Will that make my Rude Baby Red happy wappy?~"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it just _might_." The wolf grumbled irritably.

"Very well, very well.~" Muffet waved her hands as she stood next to Red, lightly stretching her legs out a bit as well. Will shrugged and took the some to manifest two more illusions. One was large with a mace in hand, while the other had no arms yet was levitating and wielding two magic orbs: Knight Knight and Madjick. They were also accompanied by the likes of Astigmatism, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot. Muffet almost gasped in amusement at the memories that briefly passed through her mind. After a brief moment of indecision, without needing to say another word, the two of them have already sprung forward.

Illusion Madjick-Muffet snickered-was quick to conjure his namesake as the two orbs charged and fired multiple crosses towards Muffet. She simply smiled as she dodged each of them with ladylike grace, almost sliding around most of the crosses in a brief blur. Once she managed to jump over a few of the cross that came from both orbs at once, she shot a trio of purple webs towards the illusion. Two for the orbs, and one for the face, making it fall and collapse onto the ground, with Red jumping down to stab it through the chest, the illusion dissipating after that. She had to admit, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that these were illusions, she would have been a lot more hesitant. They seemed so real. Luckily Muffet could tell the difference much easier than she could.

Red's silver eyes flashed once again, as she turned to deflect several orbs coming her way from the likes of the Astigmatism illusion. There was a rather large plethora of them coming her way, though her superior swordplay made that a surprisingly minor issue. After immediately slashing apart a few smaller orbs, she pressed her paw forward as a magic bomb spreads throughout and detonates; the rest of the orbs were destroyed as a result, as well as the poor Whimsalot illusion in the crossfire.

Her eyes flashed once more, and she turns in an attempt to parry a heavy strike from the Knight Knight illusion's mace, but it managed to break through that defense and force her on her back. Said illusion proceed to try and crush her head with the mace; Muffet attached multiple webs to her and pulled her out of danger and back onto her feet. Muffet immediately spins up a dome of webs around herself and Red after illusion Knight Knight began shooting both meteors and solar flares from both her artificial mini-moon and mini-sun.

"On your feet, bestie! This dome won't be lasting long!~"

"Knight Knight, even as an illusion, is so incredibly tough..." Red muttered while scratching her head. "Man. Psysomame...psysomama..." Red struggled to get a hang on the word, prompting an amused giggle from Muffet.

"Psychosomatic Illusions, sweetie."

"Yeah, those. We know they're not real yet they STILL hurt us. That _sucks_."

"Not to worry! We'll catch her off-guard with a little bit of improvising!" Muffet beamed as she felt the ground for several moments. The rumbling being caused by the meteors and flares gradually died down, and her webs surprisingly held up. Red could also hear the attack letting up, and both of them took it as a signal to strike. "Go!~" Both of them burst from the web dome as Muffet's shoots webs in the eyes, stopping her outright as she tried pulling them off. Red had two Delta Guardians manifested on either side, both of them firing two large purple blasts that crashed down on the illusion and exploded in a bright purple light.

Didn't stand a chance.

Both girls landed on their feet, Muffet nonchalantly patting down her skirt with a smile and slight _'whew'_ , and Red pointing her sword towards Will with a serious gaze. The feline was blinking in utter surprise. _They're in better sync than I thought...plus I think the way they landed summarizes their dynamic in these kinds of situations rather tellingly...how about that._

"Powerful illusions indeed. But they're still just illusions.~"

"Which means we don't have to pull our punches!"

In the meantime, Papyrus and Ice Wolf were currently busy with fighting the likes of Dynamo, who has now coated himself in a metal exoskeleton. Needless to say that doing meaningful damage towards Dynamo got significantly more difficult, as he Papyrus has already sent a stream of bone shards towards the large alligator monster, and the beast barely flinched from it. Ice Wolf stayed on the sidelines for the time being, but was more than prepared to give his support if need be.

Papyrus adjusted his scarf a bit as he stared at the metal-clad Dynamo curiously, his scarf flowing slightly. "THIS IS A REALLY DIFFICULT IMPASSE WE'VE FOUND OURSELVES IN...YOUR METAL EXOSKELETON IS CERTAINLY SOMETHING TO BEWARE."

Dynamo shook his head politely. "That might be, but I still cab't get too technical with it. I sorta lack the imagination to do anything super fancy with them outside of hitting things REALLY hard..."

"IT'S STILL IMPRESSIVE NONETHELESS. NOW I MUST FIND A PROPER WAY TO COUNTER." Papyrus crossed off lifting Dynamo up by the soul and tossing him around. His skin scales were super hardened at the moment, so he'll just be tiring himself out while Dynamo remains relatively fine. So he needed to find a way to wear down that armor of his until it dissipates.

"Not feeling up to attacking? Fine. I'll come to you." Dynamo stated with a shrug as he suddenly charged towards Papyrus, who briefly forgot that despite being so large he was still incredibly fast. It was rather roughly proven by Dynamo swiftly moving towards him and swiping at him with his arm. While Papyrus swiftly hardened his bones in order to defend against it, he was too slow to see his paw shape-shift into a mace and completely smash into his side, launching him across the roads before landing on his side. He manifested bones from the ground to quickly roll him along to dodge Dynamo stomping the ground where he lay, which resulted in a rough shockwave that managed to send the skeleton upwards anyway. Though he regained his bearings at this point, a bone appearing beneath him and catching his fall. He didn't realize Dynamo would become so rough so quickly.

He really needed to find a way to get past the metal armor. With some careful consideration, he may have come up with a way to make it work. Risky it will be, but it sounds like something Undyne might consider. Papyrus held his hand to the side and manifested a bone lance, gripping it tightly. He closed his eye sockets for a few brief moments. He hardened the bone lance, while briefly allowing his body to hollow and feel much lighter. Dynamo narrowed his eyes and began charging again, only for his eyes to widen as Papyrus briefly vanished, only to appear right before him.

" _THRUST!"_

Papyrus struck Dynamo in the center of his chest, having built up speed as well as putting power behind his lance, managed to not only critically crack his armor, it was also powerful enough to send him off his feet and a few yards away, crashing into the ground with a loud thud, a crater once again forming from impact. Papyrus sighed a bit as his lance dissipated while standing up straight again. "THAT WAS QUITE AN ATTACK, NYEH. THOUGH I WONDER IF I WENT OVERBOARD." Though to his surprise, it didn't take long for Dynamo to recover from the blow, managing to get up and brush himself off from the remainder of his shattered metal exoskeleton. "OKAY...I SUPPOSE NOT. THAT'S GREAT! I WAS AFRAID THAT I HURT YOU A BIT TOO MUCH THERE."

"Hmph...what a guy." Dynamo chuckled while rolling his arm a bit. "Alright, let's try something a bit different."

 _WAIT...THERE'S MORE?_ Papyrus thought, slightly dumbfounded. As soon as he thought this, his jaw dropped as Dynamo was slowly coated in glowing magma. His tail smashed into the ground slightly while he gradually stands tall as if the fact that he's coated in magma didn't faze him at all. "A MAGMA EXOSKELETON?! NOW THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS!"

"Magma, molten rock. Still counts as earth. Magma Exoskeleton.~" Dynamo responded cheekily. He then raised his now magma-coated arm, and it expands a few times to a larger size, before he pulled it back and throws it towards him. Papyrus immediately raised several thick walls of bones to defend. Though it took at most ten full seconds, even if he was pushing extra magic for it to hold, the magma fist completely smashes through the walls, resulting in a blast of lava throwing Papyrus back and greatly burning his arms, sending him crashing onto his back. His gloves have been burned to cinders and his wrists and skull being cracked. Dynamo looked regretful about this, shaking his head.

 _papyrus...!_ Sans thought briefly, turning towards his scorched brother.

The brief loss of focus cost him dearly.

Parvos was immediately behind him, attacking him in the side of his skull with a black-lighting infused kick that not only sent Sans flying, but scorched his jacket and a bit of his shirt underneath. In moments, Sans was rolling until he was collapsed near Papyrus the briefest of blood spatter leaving his teeth. Parvos landed on his feet with a rather wistful smirk. Sans grunted as he tried to push himself up, only to briefly collapse again. He was struggling to recover, pushing himself up and turning his head towards the feline, who was playfully tapping his forehead.

"Ya see, Sans? _This_ is what happens when you worry about others ahead of yourself. Now you're in a sorry state because your concern for your brother threw you off. And you're _not_ someone who can tank multiple critical hits.~" Parvos chuckled as he raised his paw towards him, more black flames and lightning gathering within it. Before he could fire it, he swiftly takes one of his daggers and block a sudden sword swipe from Red, sparks resulting from the clash. "Oh? Little Red Slicing Hood's come out to play...?"

"Leave them alone!" Red shouted as she pulled back and rushed forward again, slashing at Parvos with blurring speeds. Parvos simply smirked as he deflected most of the slashes with his two daggers charged with black flame-lightning. Red snarls as she goes for a slash at his chest. Parvos promptly vanishes in shadows and appears at her side, pulling his fist back and punching her away, hard enough to dent the wall she crashed against. Right next to Sans and Papyrus. She groaned from the slight headache, standing back up while shakily holding her sword.

"You all have to realize a certain something. In the grand scheme of things, you all are on the weaker spectrum. My highest superiors have a pretty tight grip on this world, you see. And it's been like that for _**years**_. You can't defeat them. I _definitely_ can't defeat them. And you know the old saying. If you can't beat 'em..." His eyes widen as he jumped back, just in time to _barely_ avoid Red slicing his throat open.

"All I hear is stupidness from you! I'm more focused on cutting you down!" Red glared, as she brandished her sword and points it towards Parvos. "Leave my home alone you crazy cat, and quit picking on my friends!"

Parvos chuckled darkly. "Alright, pup. You've got pluck, I'll give you that." As he says this, both his and Red's magic auras flared wildly. Silver Wolf and Black Leopard respectively. Both were now constantly pushing against one another. "Too bad pluck like yours, _especially_ when the odds are heavily stacked against you, is only good for getting you into hopeless battles. _**It doesn't get you out of them.**_ "

* * *

Alphys and Geno Alphys were standing before the likes of Dyra and Warkie. The former seemed really annoyed with Alphys being there, while the latter looked like he simply wanted this entire nightmare to be over. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. They were far too deep into this ludicrously suicidal operation to stop now, and they didn't have the right nor willpower to try and deny that very fact. There's no running away from this. They either succeed or face the consequences.

Warkie sighed. _There's consequences that hurt us no matter what, so what's the point in choosing...?_

Alphys, trying to stay focused on their task, stepped towards Dyra with placating paws. "Listen...I don't think that you want to fight. To be quite honest, I don't really believe you want to fight at all..."

"You'd be terribly wrong." Dyra replied coldly, which stopped Alphys in her tricks. "What we wish to accomplish will be quite impossible and insensible for us to ever attempt getting along. So the effort of trying would be completely worthless." She replied while folding her arms. "Besides, why in the world would you even attempt getting along with us despite knowing who we are and what we're trying to do to you all? For such an esteemed genius, you don't seem to be thinking very logically right now."

"Now that's not very nice of you to say. My sister is trying so hard to be nice to you, and that's how you act?" Geno Alphys playfully pouted.

Dyra scoffed. "Don't try to pull that facade. I know you're from an alternate timeline." The playfulness on Geno Alphys vanished instantly, now replaced with a frown of curiosity. "The Prophet knows the truth about you. All of you. Save your deception for someone who's dumb enough to fall for it. I do NOT fit in that category."

 _The Prophet? Bit of a strange name, but if he somehow knows about something like that..._ Geno Alphys thought. "Well, we'll just cut to the chase then. Please move out of our way, we have a city to save, and something equally important to achieve."

"That's not going to happen. Whatever you're up to, you won't succeed. You're not allowed."

"That's rather cheeky of you to say..." Geno Alphys says once again, as she looks around for several moments, throughout the seemingly endless darkness that is the Void. _This is an unexpected opportunity, but one I'm willing to take without hesitation. We won't get another one like this. Need to make it count. "_ Alphys. Keep these two busy for as long as you're able. I need the time to focus."

"...Are...are you _**absolutely**_ sure about this...? I know we discussed it beforehand, but..."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." Geno Alphys said solemnly as she stood on the center of the roof and takes something out of her pocket. She placed her paws on the ground and closed her eyes. Her magic began to charge, into three large circles, which donned the Delta Rune.

"H-Hey! What is she doing?!" Warkie wondered in surprise as he and Dyra felt the ever-growing presence of magic within her.

"She's gathering all the magic within her...every single bit of it...as well as her soul...?" Dyra wondered, before she turned towards Alphys.

"She's none of your concern." Alphys said while standing in front of Geno Alphys, her glasses flashing a bit. "You should focus your attention on me." She didn't give them a chance to protest, she pushed her paw forward as digital magic gathered; two large yellow paws of digital energy pushed forward and slammed into the both of them, knocking them off the roof. Alphys took one last look at Geno Alphys. She's made her choice. She took a deep breath, and jumped off the roof after them, landed a few feet before, glaring strongly. Dyra returned said glare.

"Tch, if that's what you want, then fine." Dyra grunted angrily as she raised her paws. "Enough information's been gathered on you by now. They've said that you've acquired techno-magic. I must say...I envy you quite greatly. That's considered one of the more considerably versatile magics, given it's putting magic and technology together. At least, I have something somewhat similar. As she said this, bluish-green energy emitted from her paws, crackling more and more.

Alphys took a few moments to analyze it from afar, adjusting her glasses. Her eyes narrowed. "Psionic Magic...you're a monster esper...?"

"Psychic Power and Magic Power. Now what possibilities can THAT bring?" Dyra wondered. She then grinned madly, a mad scientist of sorts. "I know...how about Psychic Elements? This one's a favorite of mine.~" As she said this, her two raised paws gathered ice in one hand, and lightning in the other. The slowly gathered together, and she slams both her paws on the ground. Pillars of ice began erupting from the ground, each being charged with electricity.

 _Electro-Cryokinesis?!_ Alphys thought frantically as she jumped upwards, a digital platform forming beneath her feet to help her stay above the lightning-infused pillars. And that was from Dyra's Psionic Magic, it wasn't that she was _naturally_ attuned to those elements. Alphys, if she wasn't fighting for her life right now, would be **_VERY_** impressed by how much this monster practiced her PSI Magic. Her eyes widened as she could see Dyra forming a much large block of ice charged with electricity, before launching it at Alphys. _Crap!_ A digital wall formed around Alphys, and the lightning-charged ice-block crashed into it. It was strong enough to hold out, but the momentum still knocked Alphys off and made her crash into the ground, rolling a bit on her side. _Ouch..._

"Warkie. You stay back." Dyra said seriously as she lightly brushed off her coat and began moving towards where Alphys crashed. "Find some cover and stay hidden. I don't want you getting needlessly hurt."

"But Dyra-

"No buts. _Stay here_ , and let me handle this." Dyra emphasized, patting Warkie on the head before she continued moving towards Alphys with a glare. The horned lizard monster sighed and quietly obeyed, hoping that she would be alright as well.

 _Dyra...the overwhelming stress/guilt you're feeling from all of this...she's not the person to take it out on._ Despite his hopes, he knew his friend wouldn't heed that advice, which is why he reluctantly kept it to himself...

 _ **CLASH!**_

Undyne and Ratoveros jumped away from one another, landing on their feet while sliding slightly. They glared at each other with such intensity that the air around them was thick with hostile magic. the former's hair and the latter's robe fluttering slightly throughout it all. Undyne had previously removed her eye-patch already and was fully within her Undying state. Though even with this, Ratoveros was hardly phased by her so far. It was a tiny bit frustrating on her end, but she didn't allow that to impede her.

She leapt forth with vigor, spear in hand, and went for a jab to his chest. The larger feline effortlessly parries it while his free paw attempted to shock her with lightning magic. She ducks under the paw and attempts to uppercut him, only to pull and jump back when his entire body became coated in lightning. She landed on her feet once again, glaring at the still reserved Ratoveros. She snarled quietly as a dozen spears manifested around her and shot towards her opponent. The feline huffed as a bow and arrow manifest in his paws. He pulls back and fires two dozen black flame-lightning arrows that clashed with her spears. The ones that remained managed to cut her a few times while shooting past her. Undyne grunted at this, though her eyes widened as Ratoveros was suddenly in front of her in a flash, and kicked her in the chest with a black-lightning infused kick that sent her sprawling along the ground. She recovers quickly enough, once again being up on her feet.

She huffed as she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth, while Ratoveros gazed at her in disinterest. "It seems that you gain an immense amount of power whenever you remove that eyepatch of yours and release the power stored up within said eye. And your summoned weapons shift color from blue to back and white. The output certainly isn't miniscule, I'll certainly give you that." Ratoveros huffed as he drew his jagged blade once again, holding it out towards her. "But it's nowhere near enough to even come close to matching me. Also, 'Undyne the Undying?' What a laughably pretentious title."

" _Oh no_ , my feelings are hurt." Undyne grunted sarcastically, not really minding his comment as she gets back on her feet and reviewed what she knew so far. _Speed A_ _rchery by using magic to shoot multiple arrows at once, master swordsmanship, and black fire-lightning magic. All are definitely being played up for it's destructive potential. This guy means business._ "Next I suppose you're gonna say that challenging you is a hopeless case. Not gonna work, dipshit."

"Very well. I'll simply communicate that through demonstration."

"Just try it!"

Dozens of spears manifested and shot towards Ratoveros, while she charged towards him with a white glowing sword in hand. Ratoveros huffed as he once again shot dozens of arrows that effectively countered many of her spears. A few of their attacks nicked one another, but neither of them flinched, and Undyne didn't stop. She leapt upwards and slashed down on Ratoveros, who parried with his own blade. Sparks of black and white resulted between said clash, each of them aiming to take advantage over the other. Three spears manifested above Rateveros and shot downwards towards him. They were all once again countered by his black flame-lightning, which Undyne once again jumped away from to avoid being shocked. She didn't fall for the same trick twice though; when Ratoveros once again begin charging towards her while she was still airborne, a spear shoots out from the ground. She lands on it, causing it to bend backwards, until she was shot forward and licked the large feline in the chest. A surprised cough resulted from the blow as he stumbled back, with Undyne landing on her feet.

Ratoveros didn't respond with words. He simply wiped his muzzle while glaring at the young warrior in front of him. His response was for his shadow to separate from him, then proceed to multiply into three, before reforming to shape exactly like him. Undyne's eyes widened as each of them pulled back their bows and fired two dozen arrows each. She reacted by having a protective shield around her that managed to defend against the arrow storm. Though she was being pushed back as the arrows continued increasing by the number, cracking her shield. But she didn't give in, she tried holding out as long as she could despite her weakening defense. The real Ratoveros capitalizes on this, holding his paw outwards at it charged a large black flame-lightning fireball. He wasted no time in launching it towards Undyne. The attack exploded and shattered her shield upon impact, also blasting her back and badly burning/shocking her. She rag-dolled across the ground a bit before she landed on her front. Her hair was messy, there were scorch marks on her skin, and small sparks emitted from her body every few seconds. But despite this, she struggled to stand back up, holding her arm as her left eye closed a bit.

"N...Not done yet..."

"Parvos did comment on your persistence. You've definitely got more pluck than most female warriors I've seen and slain."

"Parvos...?"

"My moronic, unfathomably annoying, yet overall significantly useful offspring."

Undyne grinned through the blood on her teeth. "Heh...I shoulda known...shitty son...shittier dad..."

"Not that it should matter to you." Ratoveros drops the insignificant subject as he pulled back his bow and fired another barrage of arrows towards Undyne, which she barely avoids by rolling out of the way. Not willing to give up, Undyne throws her hand upwards. Ratoveros grunted as he felt two spears pierce right through his feet, and two more were pierced through his arms. Three more spears shot through his shadow duplicates and dissipated them, leaving him wide open.

"I GOTCHA NOW!" Undyne roared as she launched herself with her spear, another in her hand as she goes for impaling him though his soul. For the most part, Ratoveros was mostly unresponsive towards this. Though for the briefest of moments, she could see him move his muzzle a bit but didn't hear what he was saying. Then the following happened in rapid succession: One feline shielded Ratoveros from the spear, another sliced him her side and left a deep gash, and the third blasted her away with lightning. She crashed once again along the ground, a pained groan escaping her as she tried to get back up again and confused on what happened.

The answer was right in front of her.

"Very good. Lesser Cat, Greater Cat...and Shamir." Ratoveros said slowly. Undyne pushed herself up as she tiredly tried to stand on her own two feet. Indeed, Lesser Cat and Greater Cat looked much like their canine counterparts, only feline. And Shamir was right in front of them with his lightning charged paws. And right by his sides, were Ribras and Rasha, with their halberds generating lava magic. "This is how authority works, young one. It doesn't matter how far away they stray...they will always come back to their master. They may have bitten my paw several times, but I'm a forgiving feline. Which is why I shall welcome them back in my ranks...and have them destroy their corrupter... _ **you.**_ "

Undyne grunted painfully as she stood up with great difficulty. As she does, the Pack gathered all around her, their weapons brandished. They were greatly injured, while the felines seemed relatively unharmed. Undyne feels great frustration at this, along with what Geno Alphys was planning to do, as she summons another spear in her hand and points it towards Ratoveros. "There's only one corrupter here..and it ain't **_me!_** "

Farther away, Asriel jumped as he throws multiple fireballs towards Photoshop Flowey's face, who easily defended with his large, hardened vines. In retaliation, the abomination raised arm shot multiple thorns that would explode upon impact. He managed to avoid a few of them, to dodge a few of them with brief ease, though two of them managed to explode right in front of him while he was jumping, and it sent him crashing against the ground, until he rolled and recovered on his feet, paws blazing with intense flames.

Chara and Frisk were working in unison. Frisk placed his hand on Chara's back and increased his defense and strength twofold via support magic. Chara nods at this as he gathers black flames in his hand and throws it towards Photoshop Flowey once again. A bomb was immediately dropped in front of it for a counter. Then afterwards, the second head opens its jaws and fired a blue beam towards the duo. Frisk once again doubles Chara's defense and strength, noticably looking a bit tired while doing so. Though Chara used this chance to enlarged his black arm and block the beam as best as he could. Though even with frisk's enhancement, Chara found himself struggling to hold himself in place. Though eventually the onslaught ended, and he could rest if only for a moment.

"He wasn't joking about being significantly stronger than ever..." Frisk said tiredly , though also still standing strong. It could have been a lot worse, and it can still get a lot worse. But for the time being, they were doing relatively well.

"Stupid Flowey. Who do you think you are, attacking us like this...?" Chara muttered in annoyance as his arm vanished again.

 **"You're being awfully cheeky, for someone with pink cheeks!"** Photoshop Flowey huffed while lifting his arms slightly, his face scrunched in aggravation. **"You three just believe that you're SO cute and powerful, but you're NOT! One of you used to be me, the other is too gentle to bring out his inner power even if his friends lives depended on it, and the last was too spiteful to enjoy what he had going for him the first time and had it control him relentlessly.! All of you are pretty idiotic in your own lame ways!"**

"Flowey, stop saying things you don't mean!" Frisk said while shaking his head. "You know that we're all still friends! This isn't enough to destroy all of that, and you know it!"

 **"What right do you have to tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about? You have none, Frisk! Absolutely none! You think this entire thing is in you three's favor, but it's not! You have no advantage here except numbers, and even that is inferior to someone powerful enough to crush those very numbers! You three are outta your depth, and outta your league!"**

"Flowey..." Asriel lowered his eyes slightly in slight sadness. It was unfortunate. He could sense it in Flowey's booming voice; no amount of talking was going to snap him out of this as he was now. Insanity was leaking off him in droves. Whoever or whatever caused this, it was unbelievably difficult to reverse without force. It's almost as if this was an expected outcome.

 **"Hmph! Whatever! Your end is sure to come. But for now, let's play another game. Stop me if you've heard this one before.~"** Upon his wording, three glitches manifested right in front of the three. A few moments later, three figures stood in front of each of them. After a few moments, the Dreemurr Trio looked on cautiously as they were standing in front of copies of themselves that completely lacked color that wasn't black, white, or gray.

"They're made of Void..." Asriel said cautiously as he stared down his own copy. He remembered the last time this happened via Chara. But they were of their friends only...this time it was the Dreemurr Trio themselves.

"...And they're likely just as strong as we are..." Frisk mumbled softly, stepping back a bit from his own copy. Even his copy has his eyes perpetually closed.

"...Yeah, they might very well be." Chara said in a tone that said it didn't matter, while his shadow arm extended in front of him.

 _At least like this, with him focused on us, we're buying Geno Alphys time to do what she needs to. Hopefully it works out...after all, this is our only chance...it **has** to work. Even though she'll..._

Chara didn't dare finish the thought...he simply focused on the incoming battle.

* * *

 **Gonna stop here, the word count is already a pretty big jump from last chapter. Don't wanna go overboard so soon. Then again, I've gone overboard before...meh. Bleh. Keh. Other struggling sounds and the like. Things like that.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed, because the battles are far from over, and more things are soon to be revealed the more our heroes are struggling to get through this. Through enemy mages, through enemy monsters, through Photoshop Flowey. Then again...**

 **Actually, I'll save that for next time. And it's very obvious know who's gonna say it, rather resolutely.**

 **Laters!~**


	57. Struggles and Desperation

**This chapter really fought me. But somehow, I actually managed to get it done. Feelin' very accomplished, even though some parts will be quite a mess. I can try to do some fixing here and there as best as I can. But for now, hope ya enjoy.**

 **Gonna keep the note here short and sweet. Let's get to it.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Chara jumped back as his copy slammed his enlarged blackened fist down, cracking the ground in front of both of them. He slid back a few feet as the flames slicked forward a little bit. His eyes narrowed a bit through the black flames. His copy dully stared at him as it extends it's arm again and attempted to punch Chara, who countered with one of his own. The impact cracked the ground slightly while again forcing them away from one another. He sighed; it was much more resilient than expected...like him. He wasn't too surprised, but that does't mean that he wasn't allowed to be frustrated about it.

Chara jumped towards him and punched his copy with his other hand, with was coated in black flames. The copy responded with a punch of it's own, and his other shadow arm blasting forward, with Chara countering with one of his own. They once again blasted each other away, with the black flames following them the entire way. Now he could see the trouble he had caused a long while ago. Clones that can match you for everything you have were extremely troublesome. _Especially_ when he gets tired and they don't. Highly unfair on multiple fronts.

Asriel was having similar difficulties with his own copy. It was a bit strange to see that the Void can gave flames of it's own, Void flames. Luckily Asriel was still able to counter it, if only barely. Their flames-rainbow and blankness-countered on one another constantly with grand explosions within the air, picking up much smoke that varied in color. He landed a few feet across from said copy, and the latter did the same. _This is a predicament..I know I've dealt with the idea of copies already, but not exactly myself...well, kind of. Leafy The Leaf Ninja still hasn't made a proper return..._ Asriel mentally sighed at the terrible name he couldn't take back. He reacted quickly once his void copy leaps forward with a Chaos Saber in paw, and Asriel manifested with one of his own to parry it, creating sparks between them while pushing against one another.

"I don't suppose you can talk, can you? I'll admit that the silence is a bit unnerving...well...aside from the fighting around us." Asriel said with a sheepish smile. This Void copy didn't respond, only pushing his blade further against Asriel. "Right...should have figured that you wouldn't. And even if you were, I don't think you would have said much anyway..." Still, nothing was said. The Void copy finally throws Asriel off and blasts him in the chest with void flames, pushing him back a grand deal and knocking him along the ground for a few moments. Asriel recovered immediately, his own flames helping him heal the burns. Asriel really should have figured that would have been the case. They don't have any will of their own at all, reasoning with them was literally impossible.

Void Asriel slashed with it's Chaos Saber again, sending a wave of black lighting towards is counterpart. He nimbly jumps away from said slash while increasing his reflexes with a burst of lightning. And when he eventually stopped in place, another burst of lightning shot towards Void Asriel, which was quickly countered with it's own. It didn't even wait for the smoke to clear as it leaps forward and attempted to slash at him wit a Chaos Saber. Asriel countered with one of his own, but quickly infused it with lightning magic before the clash, which allowed him to slice through it with minimal effort. Void Asriel jumped back before it could be slashed as well, this time maintaining a somewhat safe distance. Asriel narrowed his eyes and remained focused. _It definitely seems as though we're evenly matched...that's going to be more than troublesome...still, I can't really back out of this, can I...? No of course not!_ Asriel shook his head as he gripped his Chaos Saber again, preparing to attack again.

In the meantime, Frisk was looking towards Void Frisk, who was standing across him silently. It was a bit strange that aside from color, they were matched in appearances, down to the single gravity-defying hair on their heads. And during his observation of his copy, he realized that it didn't immediately go on the offensive. He could sense that it was using Support Magic to greatly increase it's own attributes. Not wanting to be caught off-guard, he began doing the same thing. Defense, Speed, Evasion, and Accuracy as well if need be. Once they were both finished, Frisk paid close attention to his copy, and Photoshop Flowey hovering overhead with an eager grin.

 **"Here we are, Frisk! Will you be able to prove your mettle once again? Or shall everything fall apart despite all of your efforts to become stronger? You've been training to do exactly hat, but are you willing to _actually_ go through with putting them to the test? Let's find out! Keep playing with me!~" ** Frisk could only jump upwards after Flowey's rant ending with multiple vines smashing into where he was previously standing. He landed on yet another rooftop while the one before him smashed into pieces, while Void Frisk followed him effortlessly.

 _Not a hint of hesitation...then again, there aren't any emotions within them...and for the longest time, neither has Flowey..._ Frisk sighed as he shook his head and remained focused. _Either way, I have to take action. Even of Flowey says that his control over the souls is significantly better, it doesn't automatically mean absolute._ Frisk vanished as another vine smashed into where he was previously standing, only to appear a few feet away. Despite most of the noise, he remained as focused as he could. After he was sure that there was time to attack, he throws a well-timed fireball to Void Frisk, burning it's chest. He didn't waste anytime dodging yet another storm of vines attempting to impale him from behind. His increased speed and evasion via Support Magic really helped.

 **"Tehehehehehe! Well it looks like you're truly putting your training to use. Though you're not necessarily going on a very effective offensive.~"** Photoshop Flowey chuckled as two dozen yellow guns shot multiple bullets towards Frisk. While he was able to avoid up to half of the first wave, the bullets already began grazing his body while he was in mid-air. He landed on his feet as a shield surrounded him and dissipated the remaining bullets, greatly struggling by the end, but managing to hold out until the assault ended. Plant stems with finger guns soon proceeded to join and worsen the storm of bullets for Frisk. He panted slightly, but he held out strong, until the bullet hell eventually stopped, and his shield dropped a moment afterwards. **"My my, look at you! You're holding out quite nicely so far! though you still haven't made a meaningful attempt of offense!~"**

Frisk sighed quietly as he gradually recovered his wounds, surrounded in a bright and gentle glow. _So it's nowhere as easy as it was a first. I have to push harder if I'm going to get a response from them and free them, as well as Flowey. I have to keep proceeding cautiously, yet at the same time, taking too long will be just as detrimental._ He continued regardless of Flowey's taunts, moving swiftly past another storm of vines he instantly incinerated with a wall of white flames. He coated himself with a thin layer of said flames which continued the healing what remained of his wounds. Running towards Flowey, he was briefly blindsided by a vine cutting his from behind. The distraction was enough, as a bomb with Flowey's face on it detonated right in front of him and sent him flying off the building he stood on, with a thick smoke trail following him, landing on his side with a coarse cough.

 _This is much more difficult than ever before...I barely have time to attack._ Frisk gasped as he rolled out of the way of another barrage of vines that pierced the ground of where he was just collapsed, and he got up, a healing light covering him once more.

A bit further away, Alphys clumsily rolled out of the way of a wave of electric ice shooting past her. She was breathing heavily and was hurriedly trying to get coherent thoughts together. Though her aggressor wasn't interested in giving her that time, as she's forced yet again to jump out of the way of a electric ice pillar from above. The area was freezing, and it was also crackling with electricity.

"Alphys...I'll admit something. From scientist to scientist, I'm actually very interested in you. Especially when I've heard that you possess one of the most versatile magics out there: Techno-Magic." Dyra said with one paw raised, which was now generating lightning alone. "It's a highly adaptable magic, especially if you have the IQ to analyze a variety of situations, capable of overcoming **_any_** obstacle. Be they mystical, scientific, _or_ psionic. So dealing with my magic shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

Alphys, still panting, looked rather exasperated as she had her own paused raised in slight panic. "I-I'm aware of that...though it's not exactly explaining why you intend on attacking me!"

Dyra smirked madly. "I call it... _experimentation._ " Another blast of psychic lighting launched towards Alphys. She gasped in panic as she pulled something from the Dimensional Boxes via her phone, and deflects the blast via weapon. Dyra comes in close as she attempts blasting her once again, which she again deflected. Once she got a proper look at what's in her paws, she was admittedly surprised. "Is...is that a double-ended wrench...powered by negatively charged energy...?"

Alphys nodded quietly, twirling said wrench in her paw before swinging it to the side. "Tinkering here and there...I was able to recreate it quite well. Though it took a bit of doing." She said while it charged with energy and launched towards Dyra, which she rather clumsily dodged herself.

"Really...? And what was your inspiration?"

"Played enough sci-fi video games to get my mind going." Alphys twirled the double-ended wrench again and then slammed it into the ground. Dyra was surprised that the effect was a energy shockwave that sent her tumbling across the ground. She managed to recover easily enough, and seemed overjoyed from the experience.

 _Such a intellectual equal...nah. She's **far** beyond me. And she's a good person. Regrettable considering our vastly contrasting alignments...but very fascinating regardless. I'll need more...experimentation.~ _ She stands back up with a paw of psychic lightning, very eager to continue their battle.

A screech of pain sounded out, and Undyne was sent crashing along the ground once again. She panted irritably as she stands back up again, with numerous burns across her body, with her clothes in a similar state, as well as being tattered. But she didn't allow this to stop her, as she stands once again, spear in hand. She was fully aware that she was getting roughly beaten into the ground, which only frustrated her. Not enough for her to start attacking blindly, but it was very clear with her scowl.

"Your resilence is fascinating, yet also gravely annoying." Ratoveros rolled his eyes as black lightning coated his body. "Why don't you do us both a favor? Shrivel up and die already."

"To hell with that!" Undyne stomped her foot as more spears manifested above her and shoot towards Ratoveros in droves. He pulled back his bow and fired multiple arrows in rapid succession, deflecting all of them effortless. He huffed in slight annoyance, only to be surprised by a spear shooting up from the ground and very nearly impaling him from the chin if he hadn't jumped back. Undyne took the opportunity as a spear manifested behind Ratoveros and shot forward, only barely averted by Shamir interfering and deflecting the arrow with his swords. Undyne's twitched eye reflected a look of frustration as well as concern, as Shamir immediately went back to fighting Doggo. "Dammit! Stop making them defend you! You know how much they hate you, right?!"

"That's none of my concern." Rateveros responded with grave indifference as his jagged sword was coated with crackling lightning once again. "...I will concede to you being a formidable warrior. It's quite a shame that you're wasting your potential on protecting a backwater city like this."

"Fuhuhu. Backwater. A place or condition where no progress or development is taking place. You're totally wrong about that. Backwater also means isolated and peaceful. While the former might not be suitable for the long run, we DO prefer being peaceful." Undyne twirled her spear. "But for some reason, assholes like you keep trying to tear up our home for shits and giggles! Getting _**REAL** _ sick of it!"

"As I've said before, others outside are paranoid enough to consider you a growing formidable threat, and thus desire your destruction by any means necessary. As for me, you already know my personal reasons for doing this, which coincidentally coincides with their desires." Ratoveros hummed while twirling a lightning bow in his paw. "And I'm sure you've heard of the saying: 'Do unto others before they do unto you.' Right?"

Undyne blinked. _The more we keep hearing that, the more we'll have to accept that those people are actually serious._ "That reasoning is sort of bullshit, don't you think...?"

"In some aspects in terms of being a waste of time...I agree. However, that does go into my personal involvement." Ratoveros hummed again. "I'm always willing to partake in crushing an enemy, especially if it means increasing my standing. The higher my standing, the more likely I am to achieve success." He lowered his head slightly. "And a higher rank can also lead to a higher chance of becoming stronger...to increase their chances of survival..."

"Survival...? What the hell are you talking about...?"

Rateveros sighed deeply for a moment, his eyes closed. Then he reopened said eyes, with streams of black lightning emitting from them. "It's the way things are, ever since the Monster-Human War's aftermath. Destroy others you deem a threat before they destroy you first. It's not a matter of it, but _when_ it happens. _And you have no idea just how **thoroughly** broken __this world truly has been ever since._ " Undyne was briefly confused by this, though only had a second to react to Rateveros suddenly appearing right in front of her in a flash of black lightning. Pure reflex had her put up her arms to block with little time to defend with magic. A lightning infused punch later sent her flying across the street and through several buildings. He stoically followed after her.

Geno Alphys could see everyone struggling from afar. She sighed and focused on her magic circle. "Alright Alphys. Everyone has a seriously high chance of getting killed, so you have to work quickly or we're all royally screwed..." She mumbled while panting slightly. She lifted one paw and pulled out her phone, accessing the Dimensional Boxes. "Luckily for me, I've been preparing for this ever since we left the Underground...it's only a matter of how it happened and why. And this gives me the perfect opportunity. And I'm not gonna waste it." She pressed a certain number, and something large landed right beside her.

The Machine.

 _Thanks for lending this to me, Sans...I appreciate it._ She thought quietly to herself. She took her paws of the ground, the magic circle now able to sustain itself as she then began typing away on the machine with haste. "Alright, I've got the procedure, algorithms, power management...all memorized to the number. Now all I need to do is put it into action. Provided that nothing distracts me."

"E-Excuse me, Alphys Twin...?"

"Of course." Geno Alphys deadpanned as she heard Warkie call out to her. "I hope you're not here to stop me. I'm _really_ busy." _Plus I won't be able to fight back..._

Warkie sighed as he rubbed his arm. "Y-Yeah...I can see that...but...what exactly are you doing...?"

Geno Alphys lifted her head as she could see someone glitching into existence, just barely holding himself together. But with one extra push, the man who speaks in hands appears before her. "I'm hoping to bring someone back...someone who can really help turn this whole situation around..."

 _At a pretty hefty price...but I can pay that price, easily._

* * *

Red and Parvos slashed at one another multiple times, much faster than one could easily keep up with eyes alone. Both of them slid away from one another after a brief clash set them both apart. Red held up her sword while Parvos held casually onto his dual daggers while smiling smugly at Red.

"I have to admit I'm impressed, Pup. I have to use my lightning magic to increase my speed. But you...you're just _really_ quick overall." Parvos chuckled. "I so much as move wrong, I'll find my head separated from my shoulders. Don't want that to happen. Speaking of which, you're one merciless little wolf pup, aren't ya? Of course you'll go for the throat when it comes to protecting your friends, your Pack, and your home. Pretty natural instincts for a wolf, really. And considering the trait of the human soul beating your bust, that makes even more sense."

"We're all getting more than a bit irritated with these attempts of destruction towards us. We've lost a lot of patience with that constantly happening." Red narrowed, her silver eyes glistening slightly. "So yeah, I'm not really interested in prolonging this more than necessary."

"Yeah, I figured that'd be the case." Parvos shrugged.

Red and Parvos ended their exchanged for the moment as they continued their battle. There were multiple sparks generating between the two of them and their respective blades. Multiple parries pushed them away from one another before they would clash again. The former's sword and the latter's daggers constantly clashed and attempted to lethally slice open the other. If one of them slips up for even a moment, it meant a very high risk of grievous injury. But it looks like at the moment, in a clash of blades, they were stalemated. Though at one point, the difference of experience began to appear. Right when Red parried yet another slash from one of Parvos' daggers, he swiftly threw one of his daggers upwards and charged his paw with a ball of explosive black flames. Red's eyes widened as she was still mid-parry; the fireball slammed into her midsection and exploded on contact.

Red rolled to a stop with a smoke trail following her, and small embers covering her body. She shook her head and hoarsely coughed a few times while attempting to regain her bearings. Her ears twitched and her eyes widened as she lifted her head, though it was too little too late; a rocket-like blast of lightning, which detonated right upon contact and forced her even farther away. And now she was covered in both black embers and black electrical surges. She snarled in a fit of pain, shaking her head while trying to get back on her feet. Her defense dropped for only a moment, and he had taken complete advantage of that. Reckless slashing wouldn't help her here, time for a different approach.

Though before that, she needed a few moments to recover.

In the meantime, Muffet landed feet first on a lamp post, perfectly balanced. Across from her was Will, who was also balanced, but he was a bit more clumsy about it. The spider monster smiled calmly while brushing off her skirt a bit, and adjusting the ribbons on her shirt and hair. Though for the briefest of moments, two of her eyes looked towards the right as she could see Red struggling to stand up while coated in black embers and injured with black lightning. Great worry was reflected within those two eyes, but the other three remained focused on Will so she wouldn't be caught off-guard. And even if her eyes were distracted, her reflexes would help her with that. Will simply seemed nervous, and quite awkward.

"Man, what a mess." Will sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Sheesh, I'm saying that quite a lot, though only because it's completely true. Things really got outta hand fast."

"I don't disagree. Things got rather chaotic. Makes me wonder why you don't just quit while you're ahead. Or behind. It doesn't really matter.~"

"Funny." Will chuckled, scratching his head. "Yeah, we really didn't want to be a part of this. And we aren't even gonna use an excuse of simply following orders, at least to an obsessive degree..."

"How do you figure...?"

"We do what we do, mainly out of fear for our lives...which seems pretty redundant considering where we are. But hey, what are we gonna do?" He chuckled with a swish of his tail. He had given up on illusions, Muffet wasn't falling for any of them, and he didn't have the energy for more powerful ones right now. So he stuck to using his sword. He swiftly appeared behind her and he slashed at her head, only for her to reflexively duck under it, humming softly. "And you've mostly been calm throughout this entire ordeal. Are you affected by this at all?"

"A little bit in some circles, yes." Muffet tapped her chin as she jumped onto the ground, patting her skirt. "Sometimes I just happen to have very impressive nerves.~"

"That scary calmness of yours, plus your sense for danger, and your reflexes, makes it incredibly difficult to get you _completely_ off your guard. Never would have expected that from an adorable spider girl." Will sighed. "Oh well. Gotta play with the cards I'm dealt." He dashed towards her and slashed diagonally. Muffet jumps back to avoid it, and shoots two webs that he dodged as well. Three swift slashes, two brief dodges and the last slash was caught with four hands, stopping him in his tracks. She managed to barely avoid getting cut.

"I can appreciate that part about you, at least.~" Muffet cooed as she lets go and quickly jumps backwards to avoid another slash to her neck.

Meanwhile, Dynamo and Ice Wolf were both pushing against one another with their paws clasped against one another. Intense heat from the former clashed relentlessly against freezing cold from the latter. The former was generating too much lava for the latter to be able to harden, and the latter was too cold to stay melted. The two large muscular monsters were stalemated.

"You're pretty tough, I'll admit. In the current circumstances, you're a much more fitting mach for me, given our opposite elements." Dynamo grunted, pushing forward in an attempt to gain some ground. But Ice Wolf was very resilient, not budging an inch. To their credit, the same was true for vice versa. "Tell me, you're part of a Pack, right? I heard that wolves in a pack are intensely protective of one another. Does the same apply to you, especially in regards of that young canine?"

"...Of course we are." Ice Wolf commented, as he pushed even harder against Dynamo. The gator monster grunted, but he did not let up.

"Right. Well, I have someone to look after. My step-sister, Dyra. I've always been taking care of her since she's mentally unwell. Dementia, in fact. Enough to be called Dyra the Demented. This entire thing won't be helping those cases at all, because I know she's a good person. At least, she tries to be when a situation allows her, but...you know." Dynamo sighed, before he and Ice Wolf pulled away simultaneously and managed a rough punch parry, causing a burst of heat waves and cold mist to spread all around them. His fist coated with hardened magma and Ice Wolf's coated with hardened ice, they punch parried again, this time in rapid succession. Shards of ice and droplets of magma dropped all around them, leaving behind steam and mist from the both of them. After several seconds, Ice Wolf managed to land a clear punch on Dynamo's snout, disorienting enough for him to charge him with a cold tackle, smashing him into the ground. He was quickly kicked off before he could do too much. Ice Wolf almost pounced him again, though Dynamo smashed his tail into his midsection and knocked him away several feet.

Ice Wolf grunted as he stood up again, shaking off his dizziness before gazing towards his elemental rival again. Dynamo cracked his neck slightly before doing the same with his gloved knuckles. Ice Wolf's colorless eyes lowered at this, before he regained focus and got on all fours. His entire body turned to ice, before he charged towards Dynamo once again. The gator almost scoffed when he thought the canine was repeating a tactic, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he sees the wolf's jaws open, and right before he reached him, he was enveloped in a close-range ice magic blast. The surrounding area around them was soon coated in ice and falling snow.

Dynamo managed to melt his was out of the block of ice he was briefly imprisoned in, though he fell forward and panted slightly, while Ice Wolf remained on all fours. "You don't seem that bad if you care so deeply about your step-sister. Still, I'll have to defeat you so that I can keep my Pack safe."

"Hey, don't let me stop you. I just don't want any misunderstandings..." Dynamo huffed before he stands back up and rolling his shoulder. "Now let's keep going. This is a fierce fight between two protective beasts."

Far from them, Red took a deep breath and held tightly onto her sword, with Parvos grinning. "C'mon, Pup. You've got more fight in you than that. Show it to me, if you can."

 _Okay, here we go._ Red collected herself and narrowed her eyes. At her mental command, two Delta Guardians formed along her sides. Both of them began a storm of red magic runes towards Parvos. He scoffed at this and began dodging a majority of them, not looking concerned in the slightest. Red increased the intensity, before she had the left Delta Guardian switch modes and fire blue circular runes instead. Parvos looked somewhat impressed with how quickly the modes switch. And while the left kept firing blue runes, while the right then briefly fired orange runes. Parvos leaped in response to avoiding the blue pulse; though he was briefly surprised as Red twirled as a chakram appeared in her paw. She tossed it towards him, and he grunted a sudden gash in his side.

While he recoiled from that, Red jumped and swiftly blurred before appearing right in front of the airborne Parvos, a magic bomb generating in her paw. His eyes widened as she slams it into his chest causing a medium-sized explosion that sent the both of them fling from one another. Red managed to land on her feet while Parvos landed roughly on his side. He coarsely coughed a few times before recovering, briefly patting his chest.

"Heh...didn't take you for a grudge-holder..." He didn't get to completely finish his thought, Red had tossed another chakram towards his face, forcing him to hurriedly dodge to the right, the weapon slightly slicing his cheek open. While he was occupied by that, Red leaped towards him with her sword prepared to impale him through his head. He vanished in a shroud of shadows before she could make contact. Red skidded to a stop and kept vigilant for him, her ears and nose both twitching slightly and trying to pick up on him. Her eyes flashed a bit, and she slashed at a shadow from behind her. Her eyes widened; it was a decoy. She turned once again...with Parvos having a paw towards her face.

The blast had enveloped her and devastated a great deal of the area around her.

Red's sword clanged against the ground, along with Red herself. She was covered in black lighting surges once again, though it was much stronger than last time. Red's cloak and cowl fell off of her back, her fur was singed even further. She coughed slightly as she tried to push herself back up.

"You're good, Little Red. Too bad I'm just a lot better.~" Parvos chuckled while leaning against a shadow cat he manifested. "You might wanna take five, Pup. Even after so many tries, you're just not capable of making the clear-cut on me. Do yourself a favor and sleep, alright?"

Red scowled angrily at him as she managed to reach her sword and stand on her two feet, huffing slightly. "That's...not going to happen. I'm gonna keep trying until I eventually cut you down. I'll keep my home safe..." She said while gripping her sword with her other paw and glaring hard towards him. He simply smiled at her.

"Ya know...I really _do_ like and respect you guys. Unfortunately my superiors just _refuse_ to believe that you all aren't a threat waiting to happen. They're adamant on _'getting'_ you before you _'get'_ them. If you're so far beneath them, why bother?" Parvos shrugged. "Well, if they were afraid of you before when you were basically minding your own, they'll sure as hell be afraid of you if you somehow survive all of this nonsense."

"We ARE gonna survive, fuzzball!"

"You realize you're quite a bit fluzzier than me, right?" Parvos pointed out with a mock tilt of his head. "That pink curly fluffy hair of yours only helps my case."

"...S-Shut up! Be serious, darn you!" Red sputtered, flustered by Parvos and his lack of devotion to this entire event.

"Heh. You try to make yourself out as a big wolf, but you're really are a naive, impatient pup who's just trying to find her way. Taking control of your own path...must be a nice privilege to have..." Red was surprised by how somber the feline sounded near the end. "...Well, we'd better refocus on trying to beat the hell out of each other. This isn't a time for sentimentality." Parvos raised his paw as more shadow hellcats rose from the ground, coated in black flames. "Now then, let's see ya play hero and try to stop me. If ya can't manage it, you'll die.~"

"Tch..." Red clicked her tongue as she tightened her grip on her sword, as each of the flaming hellcats pounced towards her.

 _ **ZZT!**_

Both Red and Parvos were left surprised at the sudden powerful orange beam that pierced and destroyed the shadow manifestations in seconds. The latter blinked owlishly. "... _Wha?_ "

"YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING, PARVOS. FOR THE SAKE OF HER HOME, RED IS AN ASPIRING GUARDIAN, RESOLVED IN DEFENDING HER HOME AND THOSE THAT RESIDE WITHIN IT. I CAN WHOLEHEARTEDLY AGREE WITH THIS." The both of them were thrown off by the sound of Papyrus' voice, as he had stood back up with the cracks on his wrists gone from self-healing, and an orange swirling aura of magic surrounded him, and the origin was from his glowing eye-sockets. And hovering right above him, causing his scarf to flutter in the air, was a Gaster Blaster. Much larger and silly looking than Sans' blasters...and the shorter skeleton brother could sense three times the power. "BUT THAT BY NO MEANS DOES THAT REQUIRE HER TO FIGHT ALONE. WE SHALL PROTECT OUR HOME TOGETHER. RED, YOU SHALL FOCUS ON PARVOS. LEAVE WHATEVER SSUMMONED SHADOW CATS TO ME. HE WON'T MAKE THEM WEAKER AFTER THAT."

"Okay!" Red shook her head and regained focus as she turned towards a pleasantly surprised Parvos, who tilted his head to gaze at Sans, who was leaning against a wall of bones with a cheeky smile.

"Hey. Your brother couldn't do that before, could he...?"

"nope. he figured it out." Sans grinned. Sure, Papyrus couldn't summon dozens of them or use rapid-fire like Sans could...but the trade-off for increased duration and power seems to balance that out.

Papyrus balled one hand into a fist and pointed at Parvos with his other hand. "HERE I COME, PARVOS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS REJOINING THE FRAY!"

* * *

From all that Aindreas has heard, Gerson The Hammer of Justice was remembered from the Monster-Human War for _surviving_ , not for being incredibly powerful or anything like that. The elder monster's greatest and most grand success was miraculously surviving an unwinnable war when many others certainly could not. Thus, for the briefest of moments, a side of him figured that such an old monster was no one to be afraid of in the slightest.

But then Gerson started attacking with such mighty intent, it caused Aindreas to drop that notion completely and properly defend himself. Underestimating this monster would result in him becoming a bloody smear on the earth, and he was fully aware that Gerson would have no qualms doing so.

"There's one thing that troublemakers like you tend to forget when it comes to large-scale events like this." Gerson said strongly as his hammer was parrying Aindreas' sword. "You keep comin' after us, causin' ruckus after ruckus, and yet you act _SO_ surprised when we retaliate with full force. Ya really don't expect a lot resistance from those you attack, do ya?" He questioned while pushing forward with a glint in his eye.

"Tch..." Aindreas didn't respond at first, simply trying to resist Gerson's seemingly overwhelming force.

"Well it's very unfortunate that you've chosen this path to follow, because we ain't no pushovers. If you're gonna keep comin' at us like this without room for compromise, we'll have no choice but to crush ya!" Gerson grinned as he swung his hammer while still parried with Aindreas' sword. Because of the extra force, the sword shattered, unable to stand up to it. Aindreas hurriedly jumped back as Gerson twirled his hammer before briefly resting it on his shoulder. "I'm a Guardian, and I tend to guard my home quite heavily, ya see! Wa ha ha ha!~"

Aindreas shook off the fact that his arms felt like the bones within them have almost shattered. Trying to engage Gerson at close range was asking for a quick and crushing defeat. His hammer was tearing through his defenses easier than tearing paper.

Gerson then lost his grin as his eye narrowed seriously. "This is yer last chance. I don't entirely wish to crush you, but that doesn't mean I won't." Aindreas' response was to hold out hi hand as a green flaming scythe manifested within it. He gripped it tightly and swung at Gerson, sending a wave of green flames towards him. Gerson swung his hammer and the resulting force behind it blew the flames to the side, scorching the wall next to him rather than harming him or the group behind him. "Hmph...very well then. It's your own folly."

In the meantime, Adam was tiredly eating monster food, while also feeding a bit fo Alvina. She opened her eyes slightly, before opening completely, sitting up and rubbing her head. Adam sighed in complete relief, glad she was alright. "Adam...ugh...what happened...?" She blinked, then pouted. "Oh, right. I got knocked out...that really sucks."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Adam sighed as he turned towards Aindreas. "You stay here. I'm gonna go help out Gerson..."

Asgore and Scythe were once again parrying one another's weapons, flaming trident against dual ice katanas. They continued pushing against one another, though neither of them have shown any serious signs of tiring, which was highly worrying for the former and made the latter rather ecstatic. And even then, Asgore could still see something else within his eyes that he felt it necessary to figure out. So he did, while he swiped his trident diagonally, leaving a slight gash on Scythe's chest. The lizard grunted while jumping back, sliding backwards with ice before stopping himself, brushing himself off.

"...Tell me, Scythe. Your grand excitement for battle is very much notable. But I must ask why someone like you feels the need to assist in something like this? You don't seem to be the kind of person who would willingly partake in this..." Asgore asked quietly while holding his trident out. Scythe was silent for a moment. Asgore seemed quite insistent on pushing this subject no matter what he said. Scythe didn't really think it mattered, but thought it over since the King really did seem _very_ concerned for him, even though they were currently enemies, willing or not.

Scythe smiled, as he chose to multitask. He swiftly moved towards Asgore and again slashed at him with both swords, which was again parried with the trident. "You're really weird as a King, worried about someone like me. But if you insist, then I'll cave in for now. To put things simply in terms of occupation, I'm leader of my own group, and my specific team is Scythe's League. Sounds pretentious to name it after myself, I know, but the others agreed to it rather easily. Probably because I brought them together. " Scythe chuckled sheepishly, his tail swishing slightly. "We mostly formed the group so that we could look after and protect one another after being relentlessly shunned..."

"That so...?"

"Yeah. But I have to tell ya, the training was _**not**_ pleasant." Scythe emphasized as he briefly kicked Asgore away with his leg briefly coated in ice, before he slashed both times, sending cold slashes towards him. Asgore immediately countered by slashing once with a horizontal slash of heat. The larger wave of heat countered the two medium sized ice slashes, cancelling one another out and picking up a large amount of steam. "It's a rather despicable practice that we're not capable of stopping by ourselves. But they take quite a selected bundle of human and monster children, putting them through some highly intense training. And after a whole year of that, they 'test' us for about ten minutes. The test is the children slaughtering one another until that time is up. The ones left alive are the ones who are allowed to live and continue their training, which grows even harsher than before, now that they know that they can handle it."

Toriel overheard this, Asgore could tell. As the heat from her end grew to intensify five times at the very least. Not that he could blame her, he was feeling rather heated himself, but controlled himself enough to not take it out on Scythe despite currently being locked in combat with him. Akai, the one Toriel was currently fighting, nodded in confirmation and slammed an enlarged paw down onto the female monster. She fired of a flame to the left, propelling her to the right, avoiding the large attack completely. He shrunk it back to normal and briefly nursed it.

"It's true. It was in different intervals but each member of our group has been through that experimentation. The most avid supporter of that practice so far is Captain Ratoveros, who seems to join others of his rank in funding it whenever a new batch of children is summoned." Akai, despite explaining this to them, continued attacking as his tail enlarged and swung at Toriel, who's flames thrust her upwards to avoid it. He again raised his tail to deflect several fireballs sent his way, though he noticed the burns were getting more painful despite his defense. "And after that, the stronger monsters and humans would move on, while human souls were collected and saved for storage until they find those worthy of absorbing them and further increasing their power. Never allowed to truly pass on, only to be used as a means towards an end..."

 _Was this what the Six went through with their forced resurrection...?_ Toriel thought while quietly clenching her fists. Not only were those children forcibly resurrected after having found peace, they were forced to fight and kill other children simply for their right to be used as weapons. And considering how hardened they've noticeably become since then, they've definitely ended more than a few lives their age simply to survive, while they've been put through rigorous training and then sent out to kill older targets. And apparently, a majority of the reasoning behind it was purely to spite the monsters of Ebott. Whoever instigated this-aside from the aforementioned Ratoveros-seemed _ridiculously_ petty about one city suddenly gaining a reputation independent of their control.

Alvina briefly turned towards Adam, silently asking with her eyes if he went through a similar practice. The slight, regretful shift in his own eyes confirmed that her brother went through so much more than he established.

"The Dreemurr Faction is not something we can allow to roam freely. Thus their extermination is not only warranted, but absolutely necessary." Aindreas said to all of them as his slashed with his scythe again, which Gerson readily deflected with a strong swing of his hammer. "We are not aware of your fullest potential, and we'd rather not find out what that is. It is significantly better to snuff out your spark before the embers turn into unquenchable flames."

"You're excusing your constant attacks on what _could_ happen?! That's preposterous!" Asgore yelled in outrage while still parrying against Scythe's sword slashes, embers beginning to build in his jaws. "We've been perfectly content to simply live with Ebott City in peace!"

"I'll repeat my sentiments from before. What you want does not matter in the slightest. What _does_ matter is that your very presence is inspiring various amounts of disarray despite hardly leaving your general area. And besides, our masters have enough of a hard time keeping hold territories as it is. They don't have the time or patience to waste on some rouge element inspiring-intended or not- those resistors to resist even _harder._ So long as your existence and resistance to subjugation persists, and you're all under the banner of 'Dreemurr', you shall never be able to rid yourself of the placed target over your heads."

Gerson narrowed his eye at this, clutching his hammer. "So...if we're not subjugated, we're enemies regardless...and you're here to enforce that upon us regardless of our consent. Seems a bit much, don't ya think...?"

Aindreas didn't heed this. He instead gave very specific instructions towards Scythe and Akai. "No more restraints from either of you. You're to actually put your absolute full efforts into crushing your enemies."

Scythe sighed while shaking his head. "Welp...fun times over. Akai, you heard the Boss..." They literally had no choice in the matter, as much as they tried to stall.

"...Alright." Akai mumbled reluctantly.

Sycthe turned towards Asgore with a sad smile. "Sorry, King. But I'm not allowed to hold back anymore. So I'll have to devote my full power into killing ya. Don't take it personally..." Scythe pulled _his_ fist back. Asgore's eyes widened at the immense amount of magic building around Scythe. And he was given no proper time to counter. only dodge, as Scythe threw a rather powerful punch. Rather than the punch connecting, the ice shot forth. It heavily grazed Asgore's side, and kept going. The path behind him was soon devastated by the immense spikes of dark ice around them, destroying dozens of buildings with frightening ease or freezing them outright in mere moments, before they shattered from the force of the other large pillars of ice. By the time the attack's momentum stopped, it was snowing. Black snow, to be more precise.

With Akai, he turned towards Toriel with an even sadder smile. "You really are a nice lady...but I can't disobey. I won't be able to control myself after what happens next...so please forgive me." And with this, his eyes closed slightly as he began growling in pain as his tail lashed about wildly and glowing cracks began appearing on his skin. Toriel wondered what was happening, and moved to stop it, only to be immediately cut off by Aindreas swiping at her with his makeshift scythe, interrupting her advance. She looked towards Akai again, only to hear him scream out in pain, followed by his scales completely shattering, along with a massive flash of light.

The flash lasted for several moments. Adam teleported Alvina, Alex, and Temmie out of the way, while Asgore, Scythe, and Toriel jumped regardless of being unable to see for several moments. By the time the blinding light died down, and Toriel was able to see...her eyes widened in disbelief, her maw slightly agape in shock.

"My goodness..."

A thunderous, earth shattering roar sounded throughout the city trapped in the Void. Windows shattered, more buildings fell, the fighters were forced back a few feet from the roar alone. They were staring in awe at the being before them. The creature before them opened it's eyes and snarled lowly, drool dripping from it's maw, clenching it's sharpened claws as it stepped out of the crater, and glared at the others. Toriel could tell by the feral look in it's eye that it's lost all sentience. The fact that the clothes surprisingly grew with it confirmed something.

Akai had transformed into a rampaging beast.

"His magic, when pushed past the limit, turns him into a giant, uncontrollable monster...you have _**GOT**_ _ **to be kidding!**_ " Alvina groaned, out of fear/frustration, but mostly the latter.

Toriel regained her bearings and clenched her increasingly heating paws. Not at the thought of now doing battle against a giant, but the fact that Akai _**clearly**_ didn't want to do this, yet Aindreas used magic command inducement to force him into it anyway.

 _They really do hate us this much...to go THIS far...out of spite...? **Unacceptable.**_

* * *

 _ **"Geno Alphys! What do you think you're doing!?"**_ The man that spoke in hands shouted shouted in outrage towards the alternate Alphys, who seemed completely uncaring about being yelled at.

"Nice to see you too, Gaster. Mostly put together and such." Geno Alphys shrugged as she continued her process, which was beginning to exhaust her quite a bit. "I'm really pushin' myself _**faaaaaaar**_ beyond my limits for your sake. So you'd better appreciate it, you glitchy bastard." Geno Alphys grinned. "Besides, I know how you're always listening. You know _**exactly**_ what shit I'm about to pull."

 ** _"Geno Alphys, don't do this! You can't just throw yourself away like this! Not after all you've been through!"_** Gaster pleaded with her, though the cheeky smile Geno Alphys' muzzle let him know very clearly that nothing was going to stop her from doing this. But he felt the need to try. _**"You've endured so much to get this far, helped make everyone stronger, no matter how small the contribution was! I'm not worth it throwing yourself away like this!"**_

"I think that's for me to decide, G."

 ** _"Geno Alphys...PLEASE reconsider this!"_**

Geno Alphys kept her smile, though it was more somber. "I really did have fun, ya know. I've had a total blast with all of my friends. And I can do this with a big smile on my face, however bitter yet not with regret, that I contribute to their growth one final time. And all it's gonna cost me...is me. Seems like a fair trade." She closed her eyes. "Besides, us being inside the Void and all, along with you having enough Determination to pull yourself together in one specifc place, even if it's for a few minutes...this is the only chance I'm gonna get. And I'm not gonna waste it, me being the cost of such development is more than acceptable."

 _ **"And you chose not to inform your friends on THIS part of your plan?! Trading your existence for my own?! You realize this will go beyond memory erasure while in the Void! It's memory DESTRUCTION! They will not, nor will they EVER remember you! It isn't like me and Sans! Even their SUBCONSCIOUS bond to you will be irrevocably destroyed, with their memories being rewritten to fill in the blanks you've left! Everything will keep going on by, except that you don't exist, nor will you EVER exist again!"**_

Geno Alphys hummed as she panted softly. "Ah. So someone doing this kind of thing in the Void when you're not used to it...risks complete destruction of self. I won't be able to will myself outta oblivion like you or Asriel...kinda expected that would be the case." Her tone indicated the lack of disturbance she had with this...she was calmly resigned to it. Besides, if the others-ESPECIALLY Undyne and Asriel-knew what she was actually up to, they would have stopped her in a nanosecond. She appreciated that...and it's eaxctly why she lied to them about the truth of her next action and what it would do.

The irony was not lost on her. She almost laughed at it.

 _ **"Geno Alphys...you won't even give your friends a chance to find a better way...?"**_

"I might not be giving them a _choice_ to find a better way than this, but I'm giving them a _chance_ become even better without me. And that's enough for me, selfish as it is." At this, the magic surge around her completely stopped, along with the crackle of the Machine. In an instant, Gaster, while still incorpeal, appeared within it. And that wouldn't last long. Geno Alphys lowered her arms, sighing in exhaustion. And during this, glowing cracks began appearing on her body. "There...all done. I've done my part...gladly."

 _ **"You actually...**_ _ **"**_ Gaster was speechless, as he was slowly regaining his corpeal form, while Geno Alphys gained more cracks around her body. **_"You're really sacrificing yourself. With no hesitation whatsoever...just to bring me back."_**

"Yup. Is it bullshit? Perhaps. But then again...they need you **_far_** more than you need me. I had a good run, Gaster. I've done all I can do, and this will be my greatest-and last-contribution since Asriel's true ressurrection."

 _ **"Even though no one will remember you, nor will they ever remember you or what you've done for them...except for me."**_

"Yeah..." Geno Alphys admitted...it was getting harder for her to speak. "The Dreemurrs...the Skeleton Bros...alternate me, everyone else...Undyne. As long as their stories continue...I'm content with this."

 _ **"Geno Alphys...!"**_ Gaster called out to her, but she didn't acknowledge it. She simply smiled as more cracks appeared along her body.

"Gaster...I'm gonna be selfish, one last time." _Crack._ "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, not even out of honor or hoping that by some miracle they remember me anyway. This is solely between you and me." _**Crack.**_ Geno Alphys smiles quietly. "Please...do your best. Protect the future. Believe in the friends that I believe in. Do all that, and I know you're gonna adjust just fine. Overall...just be good...okay...G...?~"

 ** _CRACK...SHATTER!_**

Geno Alphys shattered into temporal pieces, much to Gaster's horror as he regained full solidity. He looked on despairingly as he slowly, tiredly, reached out to the one thing that slowly fell into his hand. Her glasses. Though even that was eventually faded into nothingness. Any trace of her, physical, mental, emotional, down to the very subsconscious, was now gone. No one would ever know or remember her or what she's done for everyone.

The acceptance of this caused immeasurable guilt to build within his soul. He always wanted to be free of the Void...but not like this. _Never_ like this. There could have been a better way, but she wanted immediate results in an increasingly desperate situation. And she got it. Every drop of her magic-soul and all-within the Machine, plus Gaster being spot at just the right position while Ebott was trapped within the Void. Even though it was at the cost of herself, she actually did what Sans never could. Taking advantage of this entire situation in order to bring Gaster back. But...literally **_no one_ ** will be able to appreciate that, no one but Gaster himself. That's a terrible, guilt-heavy burden she left him with. She was right, that IS selfish.

Yet...he felt compelled to respect her wishes anyway.

In the meantime, Undyne was once again sent crashing along the ground and through several large pieces of debris. She grunted, picking herself up and wiping blood from her mouth. "Fuck...I was flown much farther than before...if he keeps knocking me down like that, I won't make any progress whatsoever. I gotta change that, and soon!"

"Undyne!" Frisk landed right beside her, and pressed two hands against her back. He proceeded to use healing magic on her wounds, as well as restore quite a bit of her stamina, albeit costing some of his own.

"Thanks for the assist, Frisk." Undyne grinned at him while she looked ahead. "He'll be catching up soon. Get me up to a proper state and I'll be able to kick his ass no probem!" She blinked slightly once she noticed something. ""Hey...are you alright?"

"...I'm not sure...I managed to get away from the other me. But..." Frisk shook his head. "I wasn't able to do any significant damage to him or Flowey. The other me is seriously out to kill me...I don't know what to do..." Frisk shook his head in frustration. "I'm honestly trying my hardest, yet still...!"

Undyne could tell that Frisk was having a difficult time, and felt the need to help him out of his slump. She herself can see his improvement, but he needed another push, and not one out of training.

"...Listen to me, Frisk. I know you've been through a lot, in more ways than one. You've gotten the shit kicked outta you constantly just for being the nice guy. I'm no way am I ever gonna say that your kindness is a bad thing. No way in hell." Undyne said strongly. "I haven't forgotten, it's that same kindness that got us all out of the Underground in the first place. It was that kindness that spurred you on, completely hellbent on save every one of us you consider friends and help us become better than before, future complications and consequences be dammed. I know for a fact that same Determination is still there. It hasn't dimmed in the slightest. And not only that, you're so much more powerful now. Enough power to continue putting that Determination to great use, and beyond."

"Undyne..."

"We fuck up sometimes, Frisk. Let someone down, get our asses kicked, or just straight up fail. It happens. But instead of letting that drag us down, we use it to make us even better than before so it doesn't happen again." Undyne gently lifted her hand and patted his head, flashed him her trademark smile. "When it comes down to things like this, we _**can't**_ half-ass it. We have to give it our all, one-hundred percent and beyond. I know you're capable of that, Frisk, because you've done so before...and you're gonna do it again. Not just for us, but yourself as well. You believed in us, and we believed in you. And now, we can all believe in each other. That mutual faith between us will make us all stronger, now and further on."

"Ah, there you are." The duo turned towards the sound of the voice, seeing that it belonged to Ratoveros, who had nonchalantly smashed a car out of his way while striding towards them with the overwhelming veil of a predator. "Look at you, Undyne. You're all healed up. That's unfortunate, because now you're just going to get hurt even more before you die."

Undyne simply grinned as she regained her footing, a spear in hand. "Fuhuhu...dumbass. I'm not gonna die so easily. I'm taking you down, whatever it takes." She lightly shifted her head towards Frisk. "Show em' what ya got, Frisk. Because we both know you've got a lot." She turned towards Ratoveros and crouched. "Here I come! _NGAAAAAH!_ "

Frisk stood there quietly as Undyne Ratoveros disappeared into a different area to continue their battle. He looks at his hands for several moments, thinking over what Undyne told him. Of coursse he knew that this was a pretty big reason why she was Asriel's mentor. And even so, he didn't think that she would resonate so well with him. If anything, Undyne was a very effective motivator when she needed to be. Both for herself and for others. And it was because of this, that Frisk knew what he needed to do.

He slowly stood up and could see Asriel and Chara struggling with their own copies, and with Void Frisk joining them, they were quickly getting pushed back, but they stubbornly held their ground. They were giving their all. EVERYONE was giving their all. And here Frisk was, still contemplating what to do. Though the moment he thought about this, he shook his head furiously. And in the same moment, he does something he very rarely does.

He fully opened his eyes. And they were shining brightly, and his aura reflected this. No more hesitation. He would let others keep bleeding for him when he could contribute just as much.

"Damn..." Chara grunted as he and Asriel stood against their Void copies, with Void Frisk tipping the balance heavily in their favor. "You three think you're gonna overcome us so easily? You've got anothe thing coming!"

"We'll force our way through you towards Photoshop Flowey, if we must." Asriel narrowed his eyes, flames coating his arms. They were hoping Frisk was safe, and that they'd join them soon after recovering. There was no way they'd just let Frisk get hurt though. They'd use their full power to protect him, and everyone. They could see Void Frisk stepping forward with another Void attack prepared. They also prepared themselves to counter.

They were briefly surprised by Frisk swiftly moving past them, and landed a rather rough punch into his copy's midsection and sent it flying several meters, cratering the ground while doing so. Asriel and Chara could see the magic coming off him in gentle pulses. And then it stopped for a moment as he stands up straight. Asriel reached out and lightly patted Frisk's shoulder. They already knew what their interaction would consist of.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry. I'm ready to fight now. For real." Frisk mumbled quietly while clenching and unclenching his hands, magic continuing to build within him, as well as his eyes. After the glowing within his eyes stopped, they began to dim down softly. "I'll be alright. We'll get each other through this like we alays have. After all..." They were eventually cleared, and Frisk's eyes could be seen very clearly. They were a sparkling mix of crystal blue and gold, the former color being the pupil while the latter color being the iris, and it was reversed for the other eye. Glowing crystal blue being dominant in the left eye, and glowing gold in the left. And it also reflected onto his soul. The soul itself remained crimson red. But a flame surrounded it. A flame mixed of white, blue, and gold. It's like it represented a fire lit within him that would push him to fight more than he did before. "We may stumble every now and then...but losing to ourselves isn't going to happen!"

Photoshop Flowey could see this from afar, his eyes narrowed. **"He's actually gained more power, his mental block overcome...it won't do them any good...but I'd better stop him just to be sure."** He began moving forward...but was immediately stopped by being blasted in the side by a blast of energy. **"Ow! What the hell was th...no...no way!"** He was glaring in outrage as he noticed that Gaster was the one who blasted him, with a large and highly intimidating Gaster Blaster, who's magic in it's maw, along with it's eye sockets, were glowing a ghostly mixture of purple and red. **"There's no way! Gaster?! But how are you here?! _WHY_ are you here?!"**

Gaster had his hand rasied, his lab coat flapping around a bit from launching his first powerful attack. After thinking it over, his answer was obvious.

 _ **"I'm here to help stop this spite-induced chaos."**_

* * *

 **And here we see, a little bit of desperation here, struggling there, and Determination all around. And a really important haracter finally makes his way back into the world of reality...but at a cost that no one but him will be able to appreciate.**

 **He won't forget. He'll _never_ forget. **

**Frisk is stepping up after a bit of encouraging words from Undyne. Also known as,Frisk to be awesome, more than ever before. He'll keep up with the others no sweat. Also, whaddya think of his eyes colors, and what his new resolve did for his soul?**

 **Speaking of colors, I'll do the following just for light fun.**

 **Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel: Each have their eyes and face greatly resembling the first Dreemurr's Hyperdeath form when they _really_ get serious, though there are a few differences. The reason why the latter two somewhat look the same-aside from being Asriel's parents-will be addressed at a certain time. Also, their magic aura-and flames-rapidly change colors every few moments to fit their Rainbow Flames to some extent. Sometimes they're many colors at once.**

 **Chara: Magic Aura and flames are mostly black, though over time it became a sinister mixture of black and red. His eyes tend to match this when he gets really serious as well. And sometimes blackness will leak from them for extra intimidation-and horror-factor, on some circles. When that aura flares and that mixture of red and black gets intense, it'll be a very ugly day for the recepient of his wrath if they can't handle it.**

 **Frisk: Magic Aura and flames mostly stick to gold, blue, and white. Now that his eye color has been revealed-haven't really read about a heterochromia Frisk for myself yet-those are the colors of his eyes. He'll still mostly have his eyes closed. But once again, they'll fully open, as well as glow, when he gets really dangerous. Demonstrations of this will come up in the future. They're his actual eye clolor by the way, not just magic.**

 **Welp, hope ya enjoyed. And I hope that I can get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **See ya!**


	58. The Man That Speaks In Hands

**Here we are for another chapter, things have been getting more and more intense as the battles continue!**

 **Though it's clear around this part, some battles may end sooner than others, but that doesn't mean the interactions will end. Even though the battles might end, some still have quite a bit to say. Whether it's good or not, will be decided in this chapter, and a bit into the next. Especially with how exhausted everyone has been during said battles.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Gaster was in a very terrible mood, very evident by the cold and calculated scowl and drastically increasing density of his magic cracking the ground beneath him and splintering the forming tracks even farther apart from him. His jacket flapped with the intensifying magic, and his eyes flaring ghostly purple and dark red, with a Gaster blaster levitating menacingly over his head.

He gently raised the hand connected to his arm, while four other floating hands surrounded him. Many emotions surrounded him regarding his recent return to existence. And none of them were positive.

He's forced to process and accept that Geno Alphys gave up her own existence in order to restore his own, and the circumstances around it-along with the methods behind it-made sure that there was _**no**_ coming back from it. Because everyone in Ebott was still trapped in the Void, every change within the current timeline would remain even if she won't, which the timeline itself will fill in the blanks she left from her nonexistence. He hypothesized that he'd be the candidate to fill in those blanks, but that brings him little comfort.

He silently shook in head. He could wallow in regret later. Right now, he needed to act against the abomination before him, which was currently snarling at him.

 _ **"GASTER!"**_

"Flowey X." Gaster responded cooly, acknowledging Flowey with an alternate yet still somewhat accurate name, his eyes focused and narrowed.

 **"What use would stupid, empty promises do you here, against a being of unrivaled power such as mine?!"**

"It appears you'll need a bit of education. You should never overestimate yourself too much. It only makes your upcoming defeat that much more humiliating."

 _ **"**_ **You _DARE?! I AM A GOD!"_**

"You are not the first person to boast that claim, nor will you be the last. And I shall regard such boasts with the same perception as I do many others who claim to have the power of a deity yet the mentality of a rotten child who believes everything is meant to be their toy to create and break as they please."

 **"And what would _that_ be?!" **

" _Pity._ "

The immediate reaction to such an insult was to open the maw of his second head and sends a powerful blue beam towards Gaster. He responds with his Gaster Blaster firing a beam of it's own. The clash was stalemated with neither of them gaining any ground, until Gaster rather nonchalantly summoned a second Blaster and fired at the same head. The second beam joined the first, immediately overpowering Flowers and blasting him back a few feet. He shook it off and snarled, while Gaster still looked nonplussed.

Undeterred, Flowey proceeds to summon three flamethrowers, each sending large streams of flames towards Gaster, only for him to promptly avoid all three streams the first time they came at him. The second time he simply don't bother; the flames were reflected right back at Flowey X after a brief flash of black with a white outline formed in front of him. Flowey recoiled from the flames being sent back, and was also somewhat furious from it as well. A Void Barrier.

"You may be immensely powerful in your current state...but that doesn't mean you can assume that you've automatically won against me. In the real reality, I might have been at a bigger disadvantage. But this is the Void. And I'm significantly more familiar with it's domain." He says this while dozens of blasters manifested at once and shot off towards Flowey simultaneously, all of them hitting his first head. He greatly recoiled from the barrage, but them snapped back with a trolling grin as his health was immediately replenished by a green aura around him. Gaster narrowed his eyes as he saw a brief glimpse of the soul of Kindness pulsing.

 **"Haha, MUCH better! Say whatever ya want about me being on your turf and manipulating it as you please, but it doesn't mean _SQUAT_ if I have plenty of resources to counter it! And those resources would be six powerful souls that I have much more control over!" ** Demonstrating, Flowey had two giant yellow pistols hovering over Gaster, and had them both fire large yellow bullets simultaneously. Gaster easily warped out of the way, only to do so again once he noticed that they were homing bullets.

 _Peculiar._ He thought curiously but not long enough to dawdle on it. If they decided to track him, then so be it. As they gained more momentum chasing him down, he gripped them both with telekinesis and tossed them both at Flowey, right towards his head again. This time he defends with a glowing green vine that was destroyed on contact, via yellow explosion. Flowey X grunted in annoyance, though ultimately healed himself once again. Gaster thought about how troublesome this was getting. Sure h could keep hitting Flowey X hard and fast, but as long as he kept healing so drastically and so quickly, he won't get anywhere. Yet at the same time, Flowey X could not get an easy, _meaningful_ hit on Gaster either due to his mastery over the Void, despite it being his prison for so long. They were currently stalemated.

...That is, until Flowey X broke it in a very unexpected fashion.

Gaster was surprised for the first time of the battle's beginning as a spear bisected him from behind. He didn't panic, because both halves of him reattached to one another through goopy tendrils, and he jumped back to see his attacker.

Undyne. And it wasn't just her. He could also see Toriel, Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, and Sans...all of them glitching. And aside from Sans himself...all of them were wearing Royal Garbs with the Delta Rune.

 _He's ripping them out of the Neutral Timelines._ Gaster quickly deduced. And if the tattered and broken looks of most of them aside from Mettaton told him anything, it was that they were pulled from the worst possible scenario of each of them becoming leader of Monsters. He remembers Mettaton's specific path, and remembered his utter distaste for the cyborg's attitude in general if he wasn't straightened out by Frisk. _As for Alphys..._ His fists clenched tightly from the obvious implications. It was too soon. FAR too soon for that to grace his presence.

 **"You don't mind if I call in a bit of help from them, do ya Gaster?"** Flowey cooed while looking playful as ever. **"I gotta warn ya, all of them are pretty strong! Couldn't really find one fo Asgore for obvious reasons, but I think this should suffice! I'll have them help me out in utterly crushing you! Will you be able to handle us all?~"**

"I thought you would know better than this, Flowey..." Gaster muttered. "It is true, they are certainly powerful. But compared to the ones that I have come to watch a bit more closely, they are so _**weak.**_ "

 **"And how do you come to that conclusion, huh?!"**

"There are many worlds out there, many timelines...many possibilities. Some are almost identically similar to this one, while others drastically, almost unrecognizable. However...it doesn't matter _how_ different or similar those worlds are, or if they are many are alike. There's still just _one_ world of it's exact type, structure, and origin. It's still **_one_** individual scenario out of many." Gaster narrowed his eyes once more. "And compared to the ones in this world, who have grown so powerful and kind in order to protect their loved ones, the ones before me are **_nothing_** compared to them." It was also an acknowledgement of the fact that, no matter what, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk wanted to be much better than they were, to help create a better future. chara in particular really managed to impress him, despite how sour the child is in general.

He couldn't- _ **wouldn't**_ -let their efforts go to waste. Nor the efforts of the others.

 **"Rubbish! If you think they're so weak, then have a go at them for yourself!"** Flowey X cackled as the Leader versions of the mentioned monsters struck at him without relent. Gaster glared at them; and with a wave of his hand, sent them all flying with a Void pulse. He began generating dense magic again, his eyes glowing while doing so.

 **"You fool. The Dreemurr Faction are tired of being chained by their pasts. They wish to move onward towards the future."** Gaster said lowly as his lab coat flapped, and a Gaster Blaster began assembling over his head. **"Remembering the past is not shameful. Letting it hold them back is a different matter entirely. Which is why I shall destroy these imitations of the past, so they can move forward. Enough of the timeline business. It is time for that chapter of their lives to end."**

A few rooftops aside them, the Dreemurr Trio was currently facing down their Void copies. They were still donning mostly inexpressive faces, but their originals were better prepared, now that Frisk was actually willing to fully join the battle. Of course, that didn't mean that victory was immediately theirs. There was still plenty of room for error if neither of them were very careful. They needed to proceed carefully, without taking up too much time.

Luckily Asriel already had one. Almost childishly simple, yet they felt like it would work with enough determined investment.

 _'Switch around. I'll take Void Chara. Frisk with Void me, and Chara for Void Frisk.'_

 _'Feels a bit awkward fighting ourselves, don't you think?'_

 _'If the other's could-no thanks to me-so can we. Let's go.'_

Asriel was quick to dash in front of Void Chara with a paw full of lightning magic. Void Chara met the paw head-on with it's own shadow arm. The very moment before the impact, he drastically increased the charge and overpowered the Void copy, resulting in a blast of lightning to overwhelm it and knock it on it's back. Not allowing it time to recover, Asriel gathers a large ball of flame-lightning and throws it towards the fallen clone, and watched the attack make contact and destroy it outright, leaving only a smoking crater of embers and sparks.

Chara nodded in silent agreement as he turned towards Void Frisk. Asriel has the right idea. They needed unrelenting, overwhelming force in order to overpower their copies and proceed towards Photoshop Flowey. As such, when Void Frisk attempted to attack him with a ball of white flames, Chara gathered black flames within his hand. And he then pushes it forward towards Frisk's copy. The black flames swallowed the white flames without issue, and Void Frisk along with it, followed by an explosion of dark flames. Once again, nothing was left aside from embers.

Frisk, whom the brothers were most concerned about, was approached by Void Asriel dashing towards him with two Void Sabers. Frisk looked back on what Lunar taught him, and proceeded accordingly. A brief glow covers him, before he waved his hand in front of Void Asriel. The latter slashed at him, only for Frisk to swiftly duck under it. With a fist coated in white flames, Frisk punches the copy in the chest, sending it flying far while still on fire, and the embers exploded after a few moments. Nothing remained of them.

"Enhancing the damage the target takes by five...I did so for all three..." Frisk panted slightly, shaking his head and regaining his focus. Even if they were copies of themselves, the originals grow more powerful every moment. That was one use, however. He still had room for great improvement.

"Now we just have to trust the others, and take care of Photoshop Flowey before all of this worsens even more." Asriel declared.

Meanwhile, Undyne had approached Ratoveros after her stamina and most of her injuries were graciously healed by Frisk. Though she didn't rush in and simply attack this time. She stopped just a few yards before him, pushing her hair behind her fins while clicking her tongue and narrowing her eyes.

 _Alright. It's pretty clear that I can't just keep attacking blindly and hoping something works. Gotta think on this, and think very quickly. He isn't gonna give me enough time for something concrete._ Undyne thought while lightly brushing off her shoulder. After a moment of indecision, she rubbed her chin as a thought came to her, and she nodded with a rather cheeky grin. _Yeah...yeah! That'll do nicely. Put what you've taught Asriel. Get creative._

"Are you sure you wish to continue, Undyne? _Surely_ by now you're aware of just how outclassed you really are." Ratoveros said with a sigh. "Really. At this point it would just be incredibly pitiful for you to keep fighting a battle you can't win."

"Fuuhuhu. You think you've got me beat? I'm not done yet!" Undyne grinned as she once again changed weapons. As she did so, Ratoveros raised both eyebrows in disbelief as Undyne cluthced her new weapons in her hands.

"...Yo-yo's?" Ratoveros mumbled. "You're going to fight me with yo-yo's? I believe you've actually gone mad."

"Mad? Fuhu...I don't think you know what _creativity_ is, dude. And thanks to Asriel, we've both learned how to expand upon that." Undyne didn't give him time to process this, as she suddenly sent one of the yo-yo's flying towards him. It smacked him right in the nose, making him roar out in pain while clutching it for a few moments. Undyne grinned as she pulled her improv weapon back, trying to not look pleased at the implication that she might have broken his nose with that one. She spun both yoyo's and launched them both at his chest simultaneously, both of them being strong and heavy enough to send him crashing against a wall.

 _N-Ngh...!_ Ratoveros grunted in disbelief as the much heavier than expected yo-yo's smashed into his chest and slightly into the wall behind him. He found a few moments to breathe as Undyne pulled them back. "How are those so heavy...?"

"Hey, if I'm gonna use yo-yo's as weapons, they got hit fast and hit hard. And lifting them is easy, as I've got the muscle for em'.~" Undyne huffed. _And that's not all I can improvise with!_

Undyne followed up with her previous attack by throwing a spear towards Ratoveros, fully expecting him to counter. He easily batted it aside with his sword, them throws a black ball of fire-lightning towards her. following her slightly creative patter, she extended her current weapon and it switched to-with Ratoveros great confusion-a giant spoon. Managing to catch the ball, she spun three times and launched it back towards him. With his surprise taking several seconds too long to shake off, he quickly raised a paw to disperse his own attack. Though the moment Undyne launched the fireball, she quickly launched herself towards him with gauntlets forming around her fists. When he finished dispersing his own flames, Undyne was already before him, and smashed her gauntlet into his abdomen. He lurched forward from the blow, only to be sent flying from the second strike, and uppercut to the chin. He landed flat on his back with a pained grunt.

Undyne at evened things out once again.

Ratovoeros coughed as he lifted himself up, wiping blood from his mouth and slightly patting the sore spot on his abdomen. He scoffed slightly as he slowly stands up and tightened his grip on his sword. "You're much more resilient and persistent than expected...it appears that I can't keep pulling my punches with you."

"Ya didn't figure it out before? Holdin' back ain't gonna work against me.~" Undyne grinned as she switched back to a spear, twirled it quickly, before holding it out against him. "And either away, I'm still gonna bring you down!"

Warkie was watching all of this transpire from atop the roofs, staying relatively safe as he was told. Though with his sound magic, he couldn't help but hear all of the the struggles and screams the innocent people around were going through due to all of the chaos. Though he's learned to block them out for the most part when it came to many other locations, he couldn't help but feel that ignoring the screams would always be wrong. Especially when they're innocent. He didn't know how to feel about this.

Though who he was mostly worried about Dyra, who was locked in a battle with Alphys upon the former's request/insistence/order.

Dyra grinned as she manifested psychic ice in her paw and throws it towards Alphys, who hurriedly bats it away with her extended double-ended wrench. It smashed into the ground a few feet away, creating ice on the ground. She then follows up with a pulse of lighting, which was countered by Alphys simply holding out her paw and dispersing the electric charge with ease, it being one of her primary magics. Alphys didn't lose focus for a moment, keeping her eyes on Dyra. Her attacks were erratic, yet still remained focused on her. That was a very difficult maneuver to practice, yet not entirely impossible.

"You're quite an interesting one, Alphys. So much experimentation to be done..." Dyra declared while gathering psychic energy within her paw, then sending a horizontal psychic slash of air. Alphys' eyes widened briefly, but kept her balance as she spun her wrench fast enough for it to blur slightly, a shield forming around her and deflecting the blast of air. Dyra huffed as she called off the attack, lowering her paws. "You're quite resilient for a fellow scientist. I appreciate it."

Alphys panted slightly, her glasses shining slightly as she discovered something very important. "You...you didn't master your psionic magic, did you...?" Dyra's eyes widened at this. "I'm right, aren't I...? There's no doubt about it. It's true that you have quite a lot of psionic magic within you, making you rather powerful...but you haven't deeply practiced with any of them, have you...?"

"...Was it really that easy to figure out...?" Dyra muttered, confirming Alphys' theory.

"It took me a moment, but your shift between psychic elements is quick but very clumsy. It's like you're just going with whatever works in your favor...experimenting." Alphys almost looked amused at this, but stayed focused. "You're very strong with your psionic magic, but very inexperienced with it overall. Meanwhile, I believe I'm getting the hang of my techno-magic.!" She shouts while swinging her wrench horizontally, sending a wave of energy that collided hard against Dyra, throwing her a few feet across the ground, her lab coat in tatters. Alphys nodded strongly.

 _Yes! I really CAN fight!_

"Dyra..." Warkie mumbled worriedly from his spot, rubbing his arms with a frown. He was resisting the urge to jump down there and help her. Regardless of what he says or does, she'll surely send him away, with a very severe tongue lashing to accompany it. Her main priority was her mission, second came his safety. And even then, the two tended to merge upon her decision.

No. He would stay where he was, and he would listen and observe. That's what he was best at.

* * *

 _Well...this certainly isn't good for me._ Parvos chuckled nervously to himself as he could see that the opposition in front of him was filled with renewed vigor, and fully prepared to unleash it upon him. While he would freely admit to being an instigator for their great anger, he wasn't exactly confident in his ability to handle whatever it is that they'll throw at him. Asides from the Gaster Blasters and sword wielding pups with ancient powers regarding her status, of course. He was at great risk, and he had no serious problem with it. Though that didn't exactly mean that he would enjoy the consequences of enduring their combined wrath. He wouldn't be backing down either...not that he could escape if he wanted to. The Void isn't exactly easy to escape without a LOT of interference.

Regardless of all of that, he was prepared. Not looking _forward_ to it, but prepared.

And Red seemed to realize this, as she swiftly dashed towards Parvos and slashed diagonally at his chest. He unsheathed his dual daggers and parried the slash before it could cut him. As she pushed against him, more fiery cats were seen rising from the ground from mild embers and roared at Red from both sides. She didn't flinch at this, simply pushing against him with gritted teeth. The fire cats raised their paws and were prepared to slash down at her. They were immediately shot down by Papyrus's Gaster Blasters. They knocked the duo into the ground, though they were slowly trying to recover quickly, though the Gaster Blasters flew towards them and slammed right into their chest, carrying them a few feet into the air and blasting them through their chest once again, dissipating them instantly.

 _Sheesh. They're really working together this time._ Parvos muttered with a small pout as he pushed against the young canine. "This is a bit ironic, ain't it. You're working pretty well with the skeleton duo, even though canines usually be gnawing on bones or something like that, right?"

"The thought has crossed our mind a few times. They always smell delicious." Red admitted bluntly.

"WAIT WHAT?/wait what?" Both skeleton brothers gaped, though she ignored them as she parried a flurry of dagger swipes from Parvos.

"But that doesn't matter right now. We're in the middle of a fight, remember?!" Red snarled.

"Sheesh. There's being serious in a situation and there's being constantly uptight. Relax a little, Little Red." Parvos hummed while he barely dodged a slash to his head, his cheek being nicked slightly. Though his eyes widened as Red pushed a paw into his chest, with a magic bomb right in the center of said paw. The blast left a vicious burn on his chest as well as knocking him flat on his back. He groaned but quickly recovered, picking himself off the ground and jumping to his feet to blast her with a wave of black lightning. Red shifted her sword at just the proper moment, and she deflected the lightning blast and sent it flying to the side, harmlessly against the ground. Parvos scoffed. _Her instinct is outstanding due to that soul of hers. I'm losing my advantage here...how troublesome. Incredibly troublesome._ He mentally muttered before he stood back up, only to immediately dodge again when a blue blast barely managed to hit him. His whiskers singed slightly from how close the blast was to taking his head. _Oh yeah. Sans still has some stamina left._

"ya gotta stay on your toes, parvos. lest you get blasted head-on if you're not vigilant.." Sans grinned as his own Gaster Blaster fired again, with his brother's blaster firing as well. Parvos grunted as he barely managed to dodge either. Though mid-dodge, Red throws yet another magic bomb towards him, the blast sending him tumbling across the ground for a few moments. He landed on his feet at the last moment to dodge yet another blast.

"Gotcha! Red pushed off the ground and quickly launched herself towards him, lunging with her sword.

"I wouldn't get over-eager if I were you!" Parvos playfully warned as he vanished in a puff of fire to dodge the lunge. He appeared at her side and smashed his paw into her back, sending a ball of black fire along with her, which exploded upon impact once they both hit the ground.

In the meantime, Ice Wolf and Dynamo had wrestled each other to the ground, their respective elements clashing against one another. Lava and Ice, neither of them would give into one another regardless of how much they've tried to overwhelm one another. Shards and pillars of ice, as well as multiple globs of lava and magma, surrounded them both. Though at one point, their respective elements disappeared off of their bodies as they pushed away from one another, standing among the wreckage they've caused.

"Ice Wolf. I've come to a decision."

"...What's that?" Ice Wolf pondered.

"...Let's skip the whole magic thing right now. We're both pretty big monsters." Dynamo said while cracking his neck, and raised his fists. Ice Wolf was able to understand this, as he raised his own fists. In a matter of moments, they rushed towards each other and punched each other in the face, without either of them collapsing from the force. Far from it, they pushed against each other and punched one another again, which only served to send a shockwave of heat and cold around them. After feeling each other up via punch, they upped the speed of said punches, resulting in a very swift and heavy punch parry that served to crack the ground even more. "I do admire your dedication to your Pack, Ice Wolf. By the way you speak and the conviction in your voice-quiet as it is-really reemphasizes that."

"Hm..."

"Yeah." Dynamo nodded as they both continued their punch parry, neither of them giving way. Though it was obvious that the gradual damage building up was wearing them down, as their blows eventually decreased in speed. "I use...that same passion to protect and help my step-sister however I can...as well as my guild. We've done quite a few unsavory things here and there...but as long as we're all okay, especially her...I was alright. Course, there was no way I could stop her from participating in this...regardless, I would follow her everywhere and anywhere."

"That so..." Ice Wolf mumbled quietly as they both parried yet another punch. "Still...while I do admire that you has such strong devotion...I have strong devoton as well. And it's with that, that I absolutely refuse to lose." This devotion was shown; when Dynamo threw yet another punch towards Ice Wolf, the latter ducked under it and landed a strong uppercut to his chin, lifting him up a bit before crashing on his back, laid flat.

He grunted a bit, breathing heavily, unable to recover his energy at the moment. Their fist fight was over.

Will blinked as he saw this from quite a bit away. And he could also see that Parvos was having a harder and harder time holding out against his own opponents. Realizing this, he looked towards Muffet and shrugged. "Well, things are turning further and further out of our favor. Should have known that our streak wouldn't last forever...this kinda blows, doesn't it...?" After this, Will sheathes his swords and quietly raised his paws. "I give up."

Muffet tilted her head slightly in suspicion. "Ya sure about that, Dearie?"

"You're much smarter than you look. And despite how laid-back _I_ look, I also know a losing battle when I'm in one. Plus, given your ridiculously high senses and reflexes, my illusions aren't that helpful. So I'm just gonna stop before this gets too humiliating."

"Are you _quite_ certain about that?"

"Very certain."

"...Suit yourself!~" Muffet beamed as she clapped her upper hands twice. Briefly confused, Will's eyes widened as he was suddenly wrapped in a cocoon in purple webs up to his neck, trapping him and cutting him off from his magic. Two large spiders descended from the rooftops aside them and cut the strands, putting the finishing touches on the cocoon, making it more comfy for him while making sure he was still trapped. "There you are, nice and cozy!~"

"...You're scary, ya know that...?"

"I don't know what you mean! I'm not scary at all! _Unless you give me a reason to be._ Other than that, I'm quite a nice girl!~" Muffet cooed while lightly brushing off her hands. "Welp! For better or worse, I won! Wonder how the others are doing...?"

As she said this, Parvos was standing against the skeleton bros once again. And in a fiery crater with was eventually blown away by Sans' telekinesis. Red rose from said flames, shaking off the remaining embers as she panted heavily. Her fur was slightly singed, as well as a bit of her hair. The only thing that remains relatively undamaged is her cowl and cape. Parvos was slightly unnerved by how steeled her silver eyes became once she recovered.

"Sheesh...no need to look so serious, Red."

"This is a serious situation. And for the last time, _I intend to treat it that way._ " Red says strongly as she dashed towards him once again. While she does so, Sans swipes his hand as an array of bones shot forth and past Red towards Parvos. The feline managed to dodge a few of them, but plenty of them embedded themselves into his legs and sides, causing him to wince. Papyrus meanwhile fired yet another powerful Gaster Blaster beam towards Parvos. Red jumped high in order to avoid it while it headed straight towards Parvos. He was prepared to dodge, though Red wouldn't allow it; she threw a chakram with one paw and a magic bomb with another. Parvos was thrown off by both the cut on his cheek caused by the former, and knocked off balance by the explosion of the latter. that left him wide open to take the Gaster Blaster blast head-on, leaving his body smoking on the ground.

 _...Ow. Kinda surprised that I'm still alive...probably not for long, though..._

Red slowly approached Parvos and brandished her sword, gripping it with both paws near Parvos' neck. "This is the end for you, Parvos."

"Even right now, you've still got that steeled look in your eye...whoever trained you knows how to instill killing intent well." The feline smiled sheekily. The canine simply narrowed her eyes as she was prepared to slash his throat.

"HOLD ON, RED. THAT IS ENOUGH." Papyrus immediately stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back just slightly. "VICTORY IS SURELY OURS. WE DO NOT NEED TO DO ANYMORE EXCEPT RESTRAIN THEM FOR CAPTURE AND INTERROGATION AT A LATER TIME."

"Are you kidding me, Papyrus?! Parvos is surely he most dangerous of the bunch! It's far to risky to keep him alive past this point!" Red argued slightly. "Besides, he's been causing us nothing but headache ever since I've been freed from the Artifact! And you're expecting me to just let him live?"

"I KNOW IT SOUNDS PREPOSTEROUS. I'LL FULLY AGREE THAT THIS IS QUITE A SELFISH REQUEST, TO SOME EXTENT. BUT...I'D LIKE TO BELIEVE THAT PARVOS ISN'T NEARLY AS BAD AS HE MAKES HIMSELF OUT TO BE. THERE'S A CERTAIN FEELING I GET FROM HIM THAT TELLS ME THAT HE DOESN'T REALLY PUT HIS ALL INTO ANYTHING THAT HE DOES...AND THAT INCLUDES BEING EVIL. IT MAY FEEL LIKE HE'S UTTERLY REMORSELESS...BUT HE HARDLY EVER FULLY COMMITS TO IT." Papyrus soon turns to Parvos, who seemed surprised by the whole thing. "THAT LACK OF COMMITMENT SPELLS A LACK OF TRUE LOYALTY...IS THAT RIGHT?"

Parvos smirked. "You're placing a lot of faith in that little theory of yours, Papyrus."

"THAT MAY BE SO, BUT THIS TIME I HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO BACK UP MY WORDS FOR SURE. SHOULD YOU DO ANYTHING RASH, I WILL HAVE TO RESTRAIN YOU MYSELF...RATHER ROUGHLY."

"...heh. Alright, I'll humor ya. I surrender." Parvos shrugged and simply sits on his rear as Papyrus surrounds him in a glowing blue bone cage.

"paps...ya sure about this...?" Sans asked cautiously. The other two monsters were one thing. Parvos himself, however...

"POSITIVE. THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR, FOR VICTORY IS OURS! NYEH!~"

"phew..." Sans sighed while falling to his knees. Finally, a break. He trusted that the others were doing just as well.

"...Fine. Since you're my superior, I'll trust you. That doesn't mean I like this, though..." Red muttered as she sheathed her blade and shook her head.

Muffet, in the meantime, chose to interrupt the seriousness of the decision with a statement of her own: "Red-Dearie! We did it! We're alright!~" She beamed as she jumped from behind her and hugged her from behind. "Though we'll have to fix up your clothes at some point.~"

Red blinked owlishly. Then she realized that indeed, her clothes were in tatters aside from her undamaged cowl and cape...aside form that, she was way more exposed than she would have liked...specifically around her chest and hips.

"WAAAAAH! MUFFET, THIS **_ISN'T_** THE TIME TO BE TEASING ME!" She covered herself with her cape and unceremoniously tried to roundhouse kick Muffet, who only giggled and gleefully dodged via ducking..resulting in the kick making contact with the next one closest to her.

Sans' skull.

The short skeleton was sent flying quite a distance away, until he crumpled face-down in the ground, causing worry in Papyrus, apologies from Red, and amused laughter from Muffet and the captured Parvos. Given how exhausted he was already, having that happen with his guard down assured that he wouldn't get up anytime soon. He did have one thought on his mind while lamenting this accident.

 _why the hell was **i** the one who got kicked...? _

* * *

Toriel, after getting over her initial shock, regained her focus as she gazed up at the giant monster towering above her and the others. The monster known as Akai has chosen to unveil nearly all of his magic in order to transform into this creature. And obviously, there was quite a plethora of magic generating from his being, and it certainly had a destructive feel to it. However, the exchange fir all of that power seems to be his self-control. He wasn't in his right mind, not in control of himself in the slightest. On one hand, this gave her the advantage in regards to thinking, and in regards of movement, easily able to predict his movements.

On the other hand...that didn't make it any easier to damage that outrageously tough hide of his. Especially since she's not aiming to kill him. Staying on the ground wasn't going to help her, so she stuck to staying on as many tall buildings as she could, to the best of her ability.

Akai turned towards her with his maw wide open. A beam of energy shot towards her in a flash. A boost of fire from her paw launched her to the left, quickly enough for her to dodge the beam and avoid damage entirely. Though the platform she had gathered for herself has been destroyed in the process, forcing her to find yet another one. She checked to see if his focus remained on her...and just as she thought, it didn't stay on her, as he simply destroyed more of the area with his back turned to her. She was right about his lack of focus, regardless of it being a simultaneous advantage and disadvantage.

She fires a test fireball which was fairly large, and watched it collide with his back. It made contact, though he didn't seem to feel it in the slightest. She was certainly right about his incredibly tough hide.

Asgore's trident once again clashed with Scythe's katanas, though the resistance was significantly greater from the latter's side. The flames of the former and the dark coldness of the latter were constantly trying to consume one another, and it seemed as though the latter was beginning to win that exchange, though certainly without effort. Asgore gritted his teeth, refusing to back down. Though Scythe was certainly persistent himself.

"You're STILL restraining yourself, Asgore. Even though you're trying, you're still somewhat restraining yourself. You trying so hard not to kill me, and yet also not fully willing to hurt me. That's quite a bit complex, isn't it?" Scythe huffed while pushing him back with a blast of dark ice. "You're gonna have to actually try to knock me down and keep me down, Asgore! I know you're capable of it! You've clearly done so before!"

"Tch..." Asgore grunted as he slashed his trident horizontally, sending yet another wave of great flames towards Scythe. He responded with two waves of dark ice to respond. They combined to form a much large wave of dark ice that overwhelmed the flames and crashed into Asgore, pushing him back a great deal and smashing him into the ground. He tried to stand back on his two feet and recover quickly, but was met with a large vortex of dark ice that launched him into the air, feeling much of it creeping over his body.

Scythe huffed as a pillar of ice launched him into the air, sending him flying until he reached just a bit above Asgore, and smashed his paw into his chest, sending a blast of dark ice into him; it engulfed him and sent him rocketing into the ground, and causing a grand wave of dark ice to sprout all around him, along with dark snow soot dropping to the ground from the impact. Asgore's trident stuck itself in the ground next to him, while his side was impaled through by an ice spike. Scythe sighed and shook his head. He could tell that wound was a severe one...

 _Asgore...!_ Toriel gasped while noticing her husband's plight. It distracted her for the briefest of moments, enough for Akai to attack her with a slash of his claws. Her eyes widened as she was seconds too late from forming protection for herself, and as slashed just barely across her cheek and her stomach. Luckily because she still managed to move, she dodged just slightly enough to avoid it being a fatal blow. However, she was still sent crashing into the ground, creating a crater several inches deep, smoke rising from it from the harsh impact.

"Can't you see? This is quite a necessary step when it comes to keeping what's known as my superiors greater purpose over this world. Your elimination is quite necessary to make sure everything stays on track." Aindreas in the meantime, had blasted Adam with a ball of green flames, knocking him roughly down to the ground. Gerson was less significantly less easy to take down, having smashed through those flames with his hammer.

"You're being awfully fanatic by all this. And ya know what they say about fanatics?" Gerson grumbled as he twirled his hammer at just the right time to parry a sword slash from Aindreas, being pushed back only slightly due to the increased amount of effort he was putting into it. Though it was nowhere near enough to knock Gerson over, and even less to knock him down. "I'm getting a feelin' that whoever is authorizing all of this nonsense is someone we'll be coming in contact with sooner rather than later. This is seriously one time too many that we've had to deal with all of this. And the more this happens, the more I might be beginning to figure out _who_ is behind most of this."

"It doesn't matter if you have an idea of who's behind these attacks, you'll never live past this point. There's no allowing it!"

"Oh yes there is." Gerson grinned as he pushed off Aindreas' sword and swung his hammer. He barely jumped back to dodge the swing, but the shockwave still threw him and knocked him into the ground. Gerson jumped up and attempted to slam the hammer down on his head, only for Aindreas to quickly roll out of the way and quickly-barely-recover. Gerson huffed as he balanced his hammer on his shoulder again. "It don't matter what ya think or why ya think it. Ya can only pick on us so many times before we're simply sick of it. In which case, we're gonna start resisting even harder. Ya haven't realized that yet? Bah, what am I sayin'? Course ya don't."

"I keep telling you. Your view on the subject does not matter!"

"Many of us disagree."

They were intent on continuing their battle. However, both of them looked to the side with surprise as Akai roared at them and brought his large fist down upon the both of them. The platform they were on was immediately destroyed from the attack, sending several of them away from the shockwave alone. Adam fortunately had Alvina safely in his arms while Temmie and Alex landed next to him, landing tiredly on their sides. Adam barely kept himself from roughly dropping her, simply setting her down. He himself was close to collapse as he tried to keep his vision clear. A few feet away from him, Gerson had collapsed as well, trying his best to push himself back up regardless of his injuries. Adam attempted to get up, though collapsed to his knees in the process.

 _So tired...almost out of magic...I...I can't...keep going like this..._

"Akai's attack gave me the opening I needed..." Aindreas huffed while bringing his hand back while charging it with magic. Even though he was just as injured as the rest of them, he still had enough energy for a rather large attack, even though those same injures kept him from charging faster. "Enough of this meaningless farce...I'll kill you all outright."

"...Not...likely..." Temmie muttered. As soon as she said this, her elastic legs shifted around and formed into springs. She built-up the needed momentum, before she launched herself towards Aindreas, smashing him in the ribs headfirst, causing him to gasp as his magic ball dissipated. Not only that, he was again sent flying away from her, smashed along the ground until landing on his side. He resisted shouting out in more pain than before, as he tried forcing himself back up, before collapsing again.

 _Ngh...I can't seriously be downed by something like that... need time to heal._

"Ya didn't think you were getting a reprieve, were ya?" Aindreas' eyes widened as Gerson jumped upwards with his hammer raised in the air.

"N-No...you can't...!"

"Not takin' requests!" Gerson ignored him as he swung downwards, smashing the hammer down on Aindreas' abdomen, spreading a rough, destructive shockwave around them.

Scythe occasionally looked over to their battle, and winced greatly once he sensed Aindreas was barely clinging to life. "He's a tenacious one, I'll give the strict fundamentalist that much at least..." He nearly jumped as he heard a burst of fire behind him, causing him to quickly turn. Asgore rose from the rubble, his body wreathed in increasingly intensifying flames. Scythe blinked at this. "Oh? Your flames are even more intense this time, Asgore..."

"Indeed. I'm afraid I cannot waste any more time with this current battle." Asgore said lowly as he gathered fire in his paw. Scythe grinned at this as Dark Ice gathered around his own body. Then, instead of Asgore moving forward to attack, Asgore grabbed his trident, twirls it once, them jabs it into the ground while still channeling heat within it. Scythe was briefly confused, until he noticed heat growing at his feet, and by then it was too late; a medium-sized yet powerful fiery eruption sprouts right from under him, blasting away his ice and greatly burning his skin. In a matter of moments, Sycthe was on his knees, looking rather torched as his dark ice attempting to heal his more severe burns. Asgore pulled his trident out of the ground and reaccessed his handiwork.

"You...did you seriously cause a fiery eruption from right below me? And it could have been more powerful if you tried..."

"Apologies. Just lay there for a while." Asgre said solemnly while sighing.

Not too far from them, Toriel also rises up from the rubble, looking no worse for wear. Definitely winded, but certainly not out of the fight. She looked up towards the rampaging Akai, and sighed. She won't make any progress with restrained attacks. Still, she wanted to avoid killing him; neither his heart or soul was into this entire thing, so she shall not punish him for it. Instead, she could only do what she could to weaken him as far as she could, then make sure he goes down.

 _Apologies for my upcoming roughness, Akai._

She jumped her way onto another rooftop-with a fire boost of assistance-and prepared herself. Five balls of fire gathered above her paw. They soon grew larger in size, each intensifying in heat. And eventually, she pushed all of them forward, and each of them impacted Akai. Two hit his knees, two it his arms, and one blasted straight into his chest. Akai roared as the fireballs left strong burns, which was only thanks to his hardened scales in his state in which his burns weren't even more severe. He viciously snarled as he attempted to retaliate, only for the leftover embers to expand and wrap around his limbs, binding his arms and legs together with giant flaming chains, with the embers on his chest expanding to form a kind of lock for them. He struggled against them with his every movement resembling a feral animal. It was why Toriel didn't want this to be anymore painful than it needed to be.

Toriel soon closed her paws. And from that, every restraint on him explodes all at once, each being larger than the last. Smoke rose up from each of the injuries, and she could tell that this indeed put a much deeper burn on each injury. She hoped that she could properly heal him later. She watched as from the large plume of smoke, Akai had gradually returned to his normal form, until he collapsed on his front, his eye blank white. She sighed as her arms hung to her sides. That took much out of her, but she managed to do it. She fell backwards slightly...into Asgore's arms.

"Howdy. Glad you're victorious as well.~"

"Save it, Dreemurr." Toriel mumbled, unable to keep a smile from her muzzle. She eventually managed to stand on her own, albeit stumbling slightly, before she gazed towards Aindreas' magic signature. "We still have...one enemy left..."

Gerson huffed as he heaved his hammer over his shoulder. "Wahaha. They actually managed to do it. And without taking their lives. Good, they've got a chance of turning themselves around." He said as he looked down towards the gravely injured Aindreas. "As for you..."

"...Don't...think that you've won...there's still a much greater threat at hand...even if you overcome this, that doesn't ensre your success in the future..."

"...I think our chances are acceptable." Gerson said solemnly as he lifted his hammer again. "You won't be botherin' those young'ns ever again. But at the very least, I do thank you for the warning. But your path clearly ends here. You've been given a chance, you won't be getting another one."

"You misunderstand. I may have difficulty against you, but that doesn't mean I'll just roll over and let you kill me!" He snarled while getting back to his feet. It was a very serious challenge, but he managed it with great and visible strain. "I have more dignity than that!"

Gerson scoffed. "I'll admit, you've got quite the determination. It's too bad you've spent it helping make the world worse rather than better, without serious remorse... ** _and that's why I'll smite you where you stand._** "

* * *

Ratoveros has been fighting Undyne for an exceedingly long time by his tastes, and it was showing through his increasing effort in trying to take out the energetic fish woman. She has been steadily improving on how she should approach their battle, and it has resulted in her steadily gaining ground. She was steadily adjusting to him, and in a very quick fashion. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother him, but now it appears that they've been stalemated. A stalemate that's steadily beginning to break. And strangely, over the course of the battle...he minded that less and less. He wasn't completely sure why...but he did have some sort of idea.

The two of them soon broke their recent parry against one another, and jumped back from one another, sliding back on bare paws-boots respectively. Ratoveros changed their battle stalemate to a stalemate of staring. She was briefly confused by this yet didn't drop her guard. The feline acknowledged this with a rugged nod and huff, as he stood up straight while lightly rolling his shoulder, as well as hearing his feline group and Undyne's Pack fighting against one another. Speaking of which...

"Tell me, Undyne. How do you treat your subordinates?" He asked while gazing towards her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Why the hell should I answer that?"

"Humor me."

"Why the fuck would I do _that?_ "

That actually got a chuckle out of him. "Fair enough. Let me rephrase it; how do you command respect and loyalty from your subordinates? I have an idea that canines are naturally more trusting and loyal overall, yet my men have adjusted to you and have been genuinely loyal and respectful of you. Far more than with me, why is that?"

Undyne twirled her spear and briefly spear and spits on the ground. "You're a seriously cruddy leader when it comes to actually being a _leader_ towards your subordinates. It's pretty obvious that power and fear can only last for so long before they're rendered useless. Their past loyalties to you have been long-since destroyed once they've actually been treated like fellow people instead of weapons. And even beyond that. Not monsters. Not humans. Just _people_. And from what I heard, you treated them like shit, so of course the chance they get to escape their grip, they'd take it. We treated them with kindness, thus we've earned their loyalty and even their love."

"You seriously believe in that?"

"When you look at them, you see minions who should always blindly follow their superior. When _I_ look at them, I see comrades who needed my help, and I wasn't gonna deny them that. And for the record, I'd never put them through something that I wouldn't put myself through. They don't fight for me, we fight for _each other_." Undyne glared. "The way you do things...lemme tell you. I don't like them at all!"

"That much is obvious." Ratoveros muttered. "That said, despite our shared taste for battle, I'm quite certain that you greatly dislike my methods to strengthen myself and my personal goals. You don't realize it yet, nor do you know what lead up to it, but the world is quite broken, like I've said. All I'm doing is what I do best. I destroy others to increase my own chances of survival within it, regardless of my methods."

"That's a shitty way to live in the world, regardless of whether what you say is true or not."

"I do not entirely disagree, I simply accepted it as unchangeable. I will admit that I can possibly see the lure of you and your comrades overall attitude. It's a shame that we couldn't have worked together, your power would have been quite useful in my ranks."

"Not interested."

"Again, it's too bad. Especially when you're doomed to fail with all of your resisting. After all, despite how powerful you all are, you will eventually be destroyed with your current status. You are only one faction trying to resist a world order all by themselves. You will all die, and with a pathetic whimper, unless you do not grow stronger not just in your own strength, but with powerful allies and sympathizers. You have plenty of the latter, but unless you capitalize on that advantage and make that union official, you'll never survive." Undyne blinked slightly. And Ratoveros realized that was the first time he's truly had her stumped...and then raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Wait...you didn't think of that?"

"...Uh..."

Ratoveros blinked again. Now he too was seriously stumped, except this is by the implications of Undyne's awkward silence. "...I don't know whether to believe your confidence and bravery is more foolish or more respectable. You're definitely not unintelligent...perhaps you're just ludicrously, admirably reckless. Yes, that seems to be the case."

"S-Shut up! I don't need approval from the likes of you!" Undyne shouted while holding out her spear. "Doesn't matter! It's time to settle things between us!"

Ratovero sighed, before he resolved himself and got into a predatory stance. "Indeed. We'll see who crushes the other first...I'm likely to be the winner."

"In your dreams." Undyne grinned. "Oh, by the way, your flames _suck_. I've been training with the Dreemurrs for years, and their flames are _**WAY**_ hotter!"

In the meantime, Alphys reflected yet another elemental blast from Dyra with her extended wrench, gradually adapting to using it in fighting instead of fixing things. _It's really strange how I'm actually doing this with increasing say that experience tends to be a good teacher, but this seems quite ridiculous. Though I'm definitely in no position to be complaining about it, nor do I desire to._ she thought as she twirled her wrench and launched an energy blast towards Dyra, who easily blocked it with a wall of electric ice. _Tch, no good. My experience and skill may be more practiced, but that doesn't mean I can just begin underestimating her. Need to keep focused and to keep thinking of ways around her._

 _"Exuse me...Miss Alphys."_

"What the...?" She blinked and looked for the sound of the voice. At one point, she noticed Warkie hiding just a bit ahead of her. "How are you...?"

 _"I'm projecting my voice to you using Sound Magic, only you can hear me right now."_

"Oh...well...what do you want...?" Alphys asked a bit curiously, twiling her wrench and tossing another blast towards Dyra while listening to the hidden lizard. Multitasking in this manner was difficult, but not impossible.

 _"Well...um...if it's not of too much trouble to you...would you please...not kill Dyra?"_

"I'm more worried about _her_ killing _me_ if I'm not careful!" Alphys muttered as she noticed Dyra cackling as she spreads her arms and shot multiple psychic ice shards towards Alphys. She was able to deflect a few of them, though she did have a few slight cuts on her face and arms. _Damn it. Some of them managed to get past. I don't have the reflexes for that speed...yet her aim is still slightly sloppy!_ She analyed while twirling her wrench again and slamming one end of it to the ground, creating a small powerful shockwave that was enough to knock Dyra on her back at least.

 _"I-I know. And I understand that quite well. I know it's a selfish request. B-"_

"I exactly didn't say _no_." Alphys continued, narrowing her eyes towards Dyra. "I just said that fulfilling that request won't exactly be _easy_."

 _"You...you mean that you'll help her...?"_

"A fellow scientist, especially a female, is trying to kill me. I may not like our circumstances, but i'd rather we both make it out of this mess alive so we can trade research in more civil ways." Alphys jumped back a bit after avoiding a flash of psychic lightning, lightly stumbling on the landing. "So no, I don't intend to kill her. I don't know _how_ we'll make it out of this, but we'll find a way. And if there isn't one, we'll make our own. Scientists tend to have that capability in their description!"

Warkie blinked slightly as he heard Alphys say this with strong resolution. At this, he can only nod quietly as he went back to hiding behind cover, hoping that their battle would end soon.

"What were you mumbling about, Alphys? This is a serious experimentation between us scientists, and that requires extreme amounts of focus! Let me bring you back on track!" Dyra said madly as, from her raised paw manifested a flurry of psychic fire that descended violently upon Alphys. The latter narrowed her eyes as both paws pushed outwards for a stronger force-field to defend against said flames. Alphys grunted and sweated slightly, but it was still very much bearable. She then dispelled it with an electric pulse, though it did exhaust her quite a bit.

"There's something about conducting experiments. Eventually we draw a conclusion. And we'll be approaching ours very soon!"

In the meantime...once again.

 **"You seem to really have your hands full, Gaster!"**

"Unlikely. I have plenty of those." Gaster deadpanned as he effortless continues to avoid many of the attacks heading his way from the numerous Neutral Route alternates of the main group. Between Toriel's fireballs, Sans' blasters and bones, Papyrus' bones, Alphys' lightning, and Mettaton's weapons, none of them have managed to get a clear hit on him, regardless of how hard they're trying. The Void is a domain he's adapted to, so he maneuvers however he wishes. But that doesn't mean immediate victory, due to the vast amount of power Flowey X possessed, not to mention him being able to heal himself, and his control over the six souls was much more potent. An irritating stalemate indeed. He alone cannot break it.

Which is why he's rather glad that the Dreemurr Trio jumped into the scene, a rainbow wave of fire from Asriel pushing all of the alternates back against a corner. Asriel landed first, followed by Frisk and Chara. All three of them could see the alternates before them, and immediate guessed what was going on. Needless to say...none of them were particularly happy about this. Frisk least of all.

"Flowey! Haven't you done enough for today?!"

 **"It's never enough for me! I'll just keep doing whatever I wish! If you think you've got what it takes to stop me, then by all means, _try._ " **Flowey taunted menacingly, before he cackled slightly as a storm of vines rose up from behind him and rained down upon the three of them. _**"Don't be surprised if ya fail, though!~"**_

"Unlikely." Chara deadpanned. Asriel and Chara both held their paw/hand outwards while Frisk channeled Support Magic towards them. With their attacks greatly boosted for one use, they both shoot a grand combination of rainbow and black flames towards the vines, and they collided, and soon overpowered said vines after several moments of struggle, burning them to cinders. The flames smashed into Flowey X's screen and making him careen backwards, visibly hissing from the pain. "Oh, look at that. Looks like you're not so invincible after all. Stop acting as if you are. Dumbass."

 _ **"PISS OFF!"**_

"You first. Whether I follow or not is on you." Chara briefly looked towards Gaster, who returned the gaze silently. Neither said a word, nor did Asriel or Frisk. There was only that brief acknowledgement between the four of them before they focused back on Flowey X.

Questions for later. Now they fight.

"Leave the copies to me, you three focus on Flowey X." Gaster informed them without breaking contact from Flowey. "You have fought your own demons constantly, and even now they persist. But at the very least, I can spare you from physically fighting these. There has been enough conflict involving time travel, today it ends for good. Do you three accept these terms?"

"Accepted...and appreciated." Asriel said quietly. "...Gaster...be careful." The Dreemurr Trio were giving off strong implications that they knew what happened...but chose not to voice it. Gaster doesn't show it on his face, but they could feel he's greatly troubled.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Gaster swiped his hand as Gaster Blasters multiplied and shot various shots towards the Neutral Route Alternates, blasting Toriel and Undyne back while Sans dodged one blast, Papyrus deflecting it slightly, and Mettaton blasting it with one of his own. Once again, he's significantly glad that these copies were nowhere near as powerful as the current gang. It would make taking care of them significantly easier.

This left the Dreemurr Trio to face down Flowey X, who has already healed from his last injuries and was ready for more. Chara narrowed his eyes. "You're being a real pain in the ass right now, Flowey. Time to give up and play nice again."

 **"Hmmm...lemme think about it...nah.~"** Flowey huffed as multiple bombs manifested immediately around the trio. Frisk was quick to put up a magic shield around them, the blasts nearly overwhelming said shield, but with Asriel providing a bit more magic, he stayed strong and managed to overcome the blast, dispelling it in a large puff of smoke. **"You three make it all sound SOOOO easy! Ya did some terrible things in the past, all three of ya! You think you can just wash all of that away so quickly? Technically you could, once upon a time...but nope! You're not interested in Loading, Saving, or Resetting anymore! Things were much more fun back then! Don't you agree, Chara?~"**

"Don't try and pull that bullshit on me. You _obviously_ don't mean that, you stupid sunflower." Chara glared as he swiped his shadow arm, a wave of black flames incinerating another barrage of flames heading towards him and his brothers. "You've spent far too much time with us and the others to honestly believe those words, Flowey!"

"That's right!" Frisk exclaimed as he throws multiple white flames towards a larger barrage of friendliness pellets. "We've all bonded together, laughed together, and fought together! And on a much deeper level than we've ever done before! There's no way we'd ever be willing to throw that away! None of us! Not even you, no matter how crazy you may seem right now!"

Asriel agreed, as two Chaos Sabers manifested in his hands, charged with lightning magic. He uses them to quickly parry against sudden ballet shoes that manifested and furiously kicked at him. He managed to keep- up relatively well, and even managed to push the strange yet deadly weapons back a bit. He then jumped via backflip as he dodged multiple yellow bullets headed towards him from behind. He quickly sucked in a breath and fires a wave of flames from his mouth, incinerating the guns. He lands on his feet while glaring at Flowey. "We were once one person, Flowey. You were a reincarnation of me...but that is no longer the case. We're each our own person able to make our own choices. And over our years together, I know that you wouldn't suddenly start hating us on your own volition. That's why we're gonna do whatever we can...to free you from this!"

 **"You're an idealistic moron, Asriel! That's what got you killed the very first time! And the negativity that manifested afterwards from that choice, along with soullessness, is what eventually created _ME!_ " **Flowey roared as his larger arms spread wider and numerous vines and spikes, massive amounts of energy generating from him as well.

"Our choice to help you and Chara was what brought us even closer and created the current you that was born from our hiatus from the Surface. In either case, I don't regret those choices, aside from the pain that they caused afterwards." Asriel said resolutely. "And here's another choice that I'm not going to regret and neither will my brothers. It's something Frisk did for me and helped me do for Chara...we're going to save you from yourself."

 **"HAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN!?"**

Asriel narrowed his eyes, sclera turning black, and black marks slowly reappearing. "I know we **_will_**."

* * *

 **The final stretch of the battles are near! Quite a few have ended, yet both heroes and antagonists-the legitimate bad ones-alike refuse to stand down and surrender. That'll happen a lot in the future. Though some will still have quite a bit to say. Some important, some not-so-much. It really depends on them.**

 **And with the next chapter, and the chapter after that...what shall Flowey do?**

 **Until the next time, readers!**


	59. Dreemurr Determination

**Here's another long chapter, where the battles are reaching their end!**

 **And to top that off, quite a lot of unexpected, crazy things happen, which you'll have to read and find out!**

 **Wanna keep it somewhat fresh for you all this time. Perhaps I succeeded...?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"For the last time Muffet, NO!"

"Oh come now, Dearie! My request is perfectly and viably reasonable.~"

"What could _possibly_ be reasonable about taking off my clothes!? **_In the middle of the street, no less?!_** "

"I can't fix up them up if they're on your body, Dearie. So come on!~"

" _NOOOOOOOO! **STAY AWAY FROM ME!**_ "

 _how did this happen. no, seriously. **how** did this happen? _Sans thought with hollowed eye sockets and visible sweat dripping down his skull as Muffet-completely out of nowhere-suggested that Red discard her clothing so that she could help stitch it back up...completely nonchalant about everyone still being within the Void. Nope, Muffet's main concern was fixing Red's clothes, disregarding the fact that would leave Red somewhat more exposed than she currently was right now, and she _really_ didn't like how exposed she currently was right now. Does Muffet mind? Given the fact that she was currently chasing the poor embarrassed canine down, not really.

"This is NOT the time for this, Muffet! Knock it off already!"

"But if I don't do so now, I'll probably forget to do so later!"

"Make yourself a reminder with your webs!"

"Will it make you feel better if I did the same? I can totally do that for you, bestie!~"

" _ **NO WAY!**_ "

"Well, the spider's got her priorities straight." Parvos chuckled as he sits idly in Papyrus' magic cage, with his arms folded and tail swishing in boredom. "Tell me, are the both of them short-skirt wearing types, or did the spider talk Little Red into it? I'm guessing on the latter."

"i dunno how i feel about ya talkin' about them in that manner..."

"I mean seriously, can the spider's skirt get any shorter?"

"..."

"I'm messin' around, Sansy Boy! Lighten up a little!~" Parvos chuckled again, scratching his ears while tauntingly sticking out his tongue.

"i dunno how ya can joke at this point of time. quite a bit has happened and yet ya just take it as it is and continue upon your own thoughts."

"Well sticking to those thoughts for too long isn't gonna do me any good, so I choose to just take it as it is and move on. Trust me, it isn't worth the trouble hanging onto every single thing that happens. It's just too much energy to spend thinking about." Parvos shrugged while his tail sways once again. He turned towards Sans again with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Don't you do the same?"

Sans didn't know if he should make conversation with his hated enemy...but given the circumstances-him being completely exhausted and placing trust in the others being alright-he decided to relent, signified with a sigh. "i kinda do. but sometimes i can't really help myself. must have been from hangin' out with all my weird friends for so long...i ain't exactly normal myself. normal's actually pretty overrated, but that doesn't always take away the surprise."

"I know, right? Sometimes the shock value gets to you. Other times you learn to expect it, but it _still_ gets ya in the end! Weird how that happens, huh?" Parvos laughed outright this time, slapping his knee. "I tell ya, ya think you get used to life, it manages to surprise you anyway. It throws ya lemons, you make lemonade. Throws a lemon tree, you make the lemonade AND lemon cake as an extra. A lemon forest...well shit, I dunno what to do in that situation, except hope like hell that I can get through it, _somewhat_ in one piece."

The duo sighed tiredly, while Parvos laid down on the ground with the amount of room he currently had. After a moment of silence, Sans spoke up again. "tell me, parv. you seem to be pretty slippery when it comes to makin' friends...yet the guys i've seen and fought against seem to be particularly attached to ya. i'm guessin they're much different than the others you've accompanied, aside from shamir and the other cats. you're close to them as well, ya can't really deny that."

"...Yeah. Perhaps I can't...but what does that matter?" Parvos shook his head as his smile turned slightly bitter. "I've had plenty of 'friends' before now. Thought I could actually count on them at certain points of time...but then I made a pretty big mistake of placing my full, doubtless trust in them. Once they've seen a pretty big opportunity to increase their own merit, they were rather quick to kick me to the curve and leave me for dead."

"huh."

"It ain't a first time thing, either. Happened multiple times, and those times were _**many**_. I was a young, stupid kitty back then. I tried to trust in other friends I've made from then on out...one mistake after another. Possible friend? Left me for dead. Trusted comrade? Insulted me for my weakness. Possible blood/dust brother? Tried VERY hard to kill me to, once again, gain their own merit. Every time I tried to genuinely reach my paw out to someone I might possibly trust, it ends up being a mistake. With every step forward, there's two steps back, and three knives at my throat." Parvos chuckled, a bit more darkly this time. "Then I realized my second mistake...letting my old man choose my friends."

Sans could see genuine frustration lace Parvos' face for the very first time. "that so...?"

"Every 'friend' I've ever had either had a significantly disturbing case of social darwinism or tall poppy syndrome in their minds. And sometimes it's outright harmful to progress." Parvos shrugged, frustration vanishing. "But alas, my superiors insist that's the way our world has to be, for the betterment of humanity and monsters, resulting in growing amounts of superiority complexes of many times in both species. some are worse than others and others resulted in **_very_** long-lasting consequences for both, and the world at large. At that point I simply stopped trying. Have been doing pretty well ever since."

Sans sighed. "so in other words...ya found it easier to stop carin' instead of staying determined to change your situation..." Sans hated how similar that sounded. Especially since Parvos didn't have the luxury of a temporal do-over, accidental or not.

"Growing up from then on was easy, since I worried about no one...and eventually I didn't even worry about me. I started doing things just because. And eventually...two squads actually tried to reach out to me and be my friends. Obviously I didn't take them...only for them to do my best to force themselves in my life anyway, regardless of how badly I hurt them." Parvos shook his head. "They claim they've formed a _bond_ with me. And one was more hellbent to solidify it than the latter. At some point...I didn't know what to do."

"You could have tried letting us in, ya know." Dynamo eventually stretched as he laid beaten on the ground, but he seemed at peace with it. Ice Wolf sits beside him, just to be sure. "For as long as we've known you, even though you treated us like dirt, we still followed you, wanting to be your friend. That hasn 't changed even know. But we do kinda want to beat the crap outta you for being such a moron."

"Tch, yeah right. After everything I've pulled, you'd still wanna be my friend?"

"IF YOU WOULD ALLOW US TO BE, THEN OF COURSE WE WOULD!" Papyrus says quite bombastically while pressing a fist to his chest. "TRUST AND ACCEPTANCE COME BEFORE FRIENDSHIP! YOU ALREADY HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S ACCEPTANCE! IF YOU CAN TAKE MY HAND OF TRUST AS WELL, THAT WILL LEAD TO TRUE FRIENDSHIP! AND FROM THERE, WE'LL LEARN TO FURTHER TRUST EACH OTHER!"

Parvos chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh really? And who placed that belief in you, oh Great Papyrus?"

"UNDYNE DID!"

"...Seriously?"

"YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE SO AT FIRST GLANCE, BUT UNDYNE PLACES GREAT EMPHASIS AND IMPORTANCE UPON TRUST AS MUCH AS SHE DOES FRIENDSHIP. IT IS USUALLY VERY HARD TO EARN HER TRUST, INCREDIBLY SO. ESPECIALLY FROM HUMANS, THOUGH SHE HAS EASED UP IN THAT ASPECT." Papyrus paused a bit, noticing Parvos was indeed paying attention. "...BUT. EARN HER LOYALTY. EARN HER RESPECT. EARN HER _TRUST_...BELIEVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHEN HE SAYS THAT YOU'LL VERY RARELY FIND A FRIEND MORE DEVOTED THAN HER. SHE MAY NOT EXACTLY BE _FRIENDLY_ WITH YOU IF YOU'RE NOT CLOSE. BUT IF SHE TRUSTS YOU AND YOU PROVE AND REMAIN WORTHY OF THAT TRUST AND LOYALTY...THERE'S _**NO**_ AMOUNT OF HARDSHIP THAT SHE WILL NOT GO THROUGH FOR YOUR SAKE."

Parvos huffed a bit, looking at his lap. "...Huh. So that's what makes her a warrior?"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY...THAT IS A MAJOR PART OF WHAT MAKES HER A HERO."

"courage, loyal, stubborn, foul-mouthed, fierce, genuine...undyne's all of those things and more. we couldn't ask for a better friend than her." Undyne's the one who pushed Papyrus to become the best he can be, and beyond, accepting him for who he was. Papyrus wanted to talk about loyalty. Undyne certainly had Sans' loyalty, and he feels regret that he didn't live up to that admiration as much as he liked to in the past. he wanted to do better. he wanted to _**be**_ better, despite what his overall nature would tell others.

There's a reason Asgore chose her to be Asriel's combat instructor, and it continues to show itself whenever she has the chance.

"We trust you, Parvos. And we want you to trust us." Will said while wrapped up in Muffet's webs. "We're alike in the most important ways. We're outcasts. We've all done bad things, well-meaning or not. Despite that, we've all came to one another for sanctuary. Shamir and the others count as well."

Dynamo sighed while looking idly towards Parvos. A cigar hung from his maw, something he was allowed to do via Ice Wolf's permissive nod. "We ain't perfect, Parv. We're all messed up in some way or another. But at least we have each other. We've got you. And you've got us. So...will ya mind steppin' outta your father's grip, try being _less_ of an asshole, and let us into your trust circle? Stop leavin' us outta your heart. Okay?"

Parvos turned towards him, mulling over everyone's words. He then turns towards Dynamo with a tired smile. "Ya usually smoke when you're relaxed. Luckily you have absurdly powerful and enduring lungs for a gator monster. Ya really believe in them that much?"

"Come on, Parv."

"Alright alright. I'll think about it."

"That's all we're asking!" Will beamed, wiggling in his caccoon. "Oh, and you're gonna have to apologize to Shamir and the other felines. You really hurt them, ya know."

"...that's gonna suck a little."

"i honestly hope they knock your ass out, _then_ forgive ya." Sans chuckled.

"Rasha will probably take up that mantle." Parvos chuckled as well.

"I already told you, Muffet. KNOCK IT OFF!" They heard Red shout, and out of annoyance, Red tossed a non-lethal magic bomb towards Muffet, who gleefully dodged once again. The bomb soared...right at Sans' feet...while he was too tired to move much...

" _...why me...?_ "

 _ **BOOM!**_

The others stared idly, with Red's paws covering her mouth, which was uttering apologies. Now Sans was covered in black soot, smoke coming off his body, as he swayed to and fro.

"...yup. that's all for me, folks..." Sans sounded off, before he fell forwards on his face, groaning.

"YAHAHAHA!~" Parvos cackled, clapping his paws then holding his sides. "That was comedy gold! Pup, do it again!"

 _Least we're all somewhat calmed..kinda...I still hope Dyra is safe._ Dynamo said while removing his cigar and puffing out a ring of smoke.

This was going to be a _very_ anxious wait for him.

* * *

Gerson thought so before, and he'll think it again. As much of a scumbag as Aindreas was, his tenacity was _incredible_. The mage was fully aware that he has long since lost this battle, but he simply _does not give a damn_. No, he's fighting until he has absolutely nothing left. And, to Gerson's slight annoyance, he had quite a bit of magic power to spare, despite physically being on his last legs. This was what made humans so dangerous. Their Determination was definitely one of their shining traits.

On the other hand, monsters are no longer slouches either, as Gerson is making perfectly clear with his continued resistance.

"It's utterly baffling that you're capable of such power. Monsters such as yourselves shouldn't be capable of being so steadfast." Aindreas muttered as he slashed at Gerson with his sword, once again parried by the tortoise's hammer.

"A bit of help here, a bit of conviction there...you'll find that monsters are just as capable of breaking their limits and reaching new heights as humans are. Couple youngsters inspired me to continue doing so myself." Gerson swung his hammer, with Aindreas jumping back. "Comin' outta retirement so I can better guard my people and loved ones is one of the more risky decisions I've made in my long life, yet it's also one of those I regret the least."

"That lack of hesitation will be your undoing."

"Says the one who's not only outnumbered, but greatly weakened." Gerson shrugged as he twirled his hammer and slammed it into the ground-the resulting shockwave threw Aindreas off his feet and sent him crashing along the ground. Aindreas resisted crying out at the pain that kept increasing the more exhausted he became. And yet he remains standing, uncaring of his condition, refusing to die so easily. Gerson grunted, such tenaciousness from an enemy is worthy of respect. Unfortunately, that wouldn't save him from Gerson. Aindreas knows this well, hence his refusal to surrender and desire to achieve victory at any cost.

Thus his next action couldn't have infuriated Gerson more if he tried.

Adam would suddenly begin groaning in pain and fell over on his side, clutching his chest with his eyes tightly clenched. Alvina panicked and slipped to his side. "Adam!"

Gerson could vaguely sense it, but he sensed what little remains of Adam's energy was being leeched, and flowing into Aindreas. Gerson's glare intensified as Aindreas was beginning to recover as a result of this. Gerson leaped towards him, his hammer pulled back for a much stronger swing. "Enough of that! Haven't you hurt that boy enough?!" He was answered by an immediate blast of darkness that nearly engulfed Gerson within it. Though it vanished after a bit, and he crashed on the ground on his side. He winced. Numerous injuries covered his body, which included his shell being badly cracked. When he tried to get back up, Aindreas stomped him back into the ground, kicking his hammer away. He noticed Asgore and Toriel making their way towards them, and summoned a majority of phantoms of himself to deter them and keep hem occupied.

"If he refuses to rejoin me, so be it. His final contribution can be lending me his energy, another type of dark magic he refused to wield...I am not so hesitant." Adam muttered as he manifested his sword once more. "Troublesome tortoises and troublesome treacherous students of mine...I may not survive the Dreemurrs last afterwards, but they shall mourn your deaths afterwards."

"So spite is your remaining method...how...pitiful..." Gerson grunted. Dark and Black Magic are highly likely to corrupt those that practice it, and encourages the practitioners darker impulses. Aindreas can preach otherwise about 'mastering' it, but his heart and soul were still weak to it. He was no different than the others, not like Adam.

Alvina was at a lost on what to do. Temmie and Alex were too wounded and exhausted to move, Asgore and Toriel were being disrupted by phantoms, Adam's being drained of magic and soul energy until there was absolutely nothing, and Gerson was at Aindreas' mercy. Even of Asgore or Toriel do get through and kill him afterwards, he would have taken the aforementioned two with him, purely out of spite. That was what Dark Magic did to one's psyche.

 _...Stop._

She had to do something.

 _Stop it please...!_

An entire family with immense magic potential within them, dark or not, and she was the _only_ one without it? No way.

 _...No. I have to **make** him stop! _

She needed to do **_something_**. A good friend and her only brother were going to die before Asgore or Toriel could get to them.

 _I know you're **somewhere** within me, magic! I simply **can't** be the only one in my family without it! Do whatever you want! Take over my mind, corrupt my soul, forever change my appearance, I seriously do **NOT** give a damn right now! **Just help me put a stop to this!**_

What happened next was a barrage of blurs for her.

Aindreas didn't really comprehend what happened. One moment, he was simultaneously pinning Gerson down and draining Adam of everything he had, the next he was tackled down and being viciously mauled by something big with _**bestial**_ fury. Grunting in slight panic, he used a burst of darkness to push the figure off of him. He coughed while gazing at the various claw marks on his body, then looked towards the cause. What he saw was more than a bit surprising. A tiger cloaked in glowing black and purple magic was snarling viciously at him, with it's fangs bared. He almost asked where it came from...until he saw the color of it's fur.

Crimson. Like Alvina's hair.

 _Her magic awakened...and it appears to be highly related to Beast Magic! Was this because her brother was in serious danger of dying...?_

That wasn't the only thing that shocked him. Immense magic was pouring out of Alvina... _ **far**_ more than any single member of her family have produced on their own.

He was given no time to ponder, as Alvina instinctively changed forms again. This time it was a beast rabbit. She swiftly hopped right over him and sent a powerful kick into his back, that very nearly snapped it in half. He grunted and recovered quickly, turning towards her; she closed in on him in moments with impressive speed and headbutted him hard in the ribs, sending him crashing farther back. Blood poured from his mouth as he attempted to regain control of the situation.

She's obviously not very skilled with this magic despite how powerful it was making her, seeing as she just awakened it. But with how weakened Aindreas was, nowhere near to Alvina's extent, it was very unlikely to matter.

Regardless, he resisted. Alvina jumped at him again, only for Aindreas to dodge and smash a green flamed fist into her head, inciting a yelp from her. "I will NOT be killed by an inexperienced mage who only recently awakened her power! I won't be humiliated like that!" Alvina landed on her feet, shaking her head from the burn, but didn't stop her assault, charging him again. This time he throws a more powerful blast that greatly pushed her back and left her with greater burns. He sends yet another blast to keep her from recovering again, but she shape-shifted once again. His eyes widened when the smoke cleared, revealing a monster armadillo form...it's hardened skin left her barely damaged.

She then changed form again. This time, it was more anthropomorphic in nature, being a sort of weredog. It was slightly muscular in form, and two slight swellings on it's chest reminded one that this was a female. With a bestial roar, Alvina rushed towards Aindreas, who tried to shield himself with a magic barrier, but one full-hearted slash broke right through it, and a second left even deeper slashes across his chest, knocking him to the ground. She didn't pause here either; she immediately pounced him and began pounded on his chest with her bare fists, howling wildly in the process. She didn't let up her assault for an instant, constantly smashing her fists into him, not noticing the blood beginning to cover her fists.

"ALVINA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gerson shouted out to her. She had enough sense to comprehend this, and stopped her assault there, though was still snarling at her helpless prey with intense hatred. Aindreas could barely move anymore, his ribs impaling his lungs and leaving him hardly able to breathe, unable to even utter a curse upon the one who defeated him. Gerson limped over to see Aindreas' current state, and solemnly shook his head. "You're the one who took away this girl's family and made sure most had no chance of becoming good, forcing us to put down four of them. Adam is at least trying to better himself despite how much he doesn't believe he deserves. And here you lie, your end at the hands of the remaining one who has kept any decency in her soul...what a scenario, eh?"

The sound of Aindreas' soul shattering followed right after, and he became completely limp.

"Alvina...?" Adam managed to mutter as he slowly approached her, with Temmie in his arms and Alex limping alongside him. Alvina turned towards Adam while breathing heavily in her current form. Adam took a deep breath, not stopping until he was completely in front of her. "Alvina...are you okay?"

Alvina gazed at her brother for the longest time, quietly looking him over. Her fur in her current form was wild to emphasis how desperate she was to save him, and the look in her eyes told him she didn't regret her actions at all, though was definitely overwhelmed by how sudden this was. After a moment of silence, the feral look in her eyes softened, the darkness surrounding her body vanished, and she lightly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest-she was a few feet taller in her current state-then began gently hugging him. He soon felt the tears lightly landing on his head and Alvina shivering slightly while hugging him.

She was relieved he was alright, more than anything.

Adam sighed with a soft smile, lightly returning the hug. She likely couldn't communicate vocally with her current status and was also likely unable to change back into a human right now, so body language was all she could do. That was fine, as Adam hugged her soon after. "I'm alright, Alvina. I'm alive because of you. You saved me and Gerson."

"Goodness gracious..." Toriel muttered as she quickly caught up with them, Asgore accompanying her. She immediately got to healing them as best as she could, having of plenty of energy left after getting over her initial vertigo from defeating Akai. Asgore got on his own knees and assisted her to his best ability at the moment. "Are you all alright...? We deeply apologize for not getting here sooner. Aindreas' blasted phantoms prevented us from progressing, from his actions of restoring his reserves by leeching from Adam..."

"Bastard was willing to do anything to win at this pointy, even if it's a menial victory..." Scythe muttered while shaking his head, carrying Akai over his shoulder. "He may have been a very skilled dark mage...but of course, that dark magic emphasized most of his negative traits...including spite."

"Such pettiness..." Asgore mumbled while shaking his head. "There's likely to be more dark mages like him...some more dangerous than others, and obviously more powerful. However..." He slowly turned to the transformed Alvina, who was currently, lovingly cuddling her brother from sheer relief. "Alvina is a dark mage herself with her reawakened Beast Magic...but she and Adam are proof that not all of them are doomed to a path of darkness...they're still decently good people."

"Yeah. There's barely any of those anymore. Believe me, I know. We've tried looking in many places." Scythe chuckled a bit bitterly.

Toriel sighed while she finished healing what she could for the moment, her paws landing on her lap as she leaned against Asgore, who wrapped a comforting arm around her. They were now sincerely hoping that their friends and children would emerge victorious as well.

Still, no one expected Alvina to awaken her magic this way...or that she had magic at all, deeply dormant or not. Then again...this may have been the motivation she needed.

* * *

"I think I've finally gotten a slight grasp on exactly what kind of warrior you are combat-wise, Undyne the Undying." Ratoveros said as he again clashed blades with Undyne, both of them pushing against one another with magic sparks flying from the grinding.

"Fuhuhu. Ya really think so?" Undyne grinned while pushing his sword upwards and kicking him in the chest, greatly pushing him back a decent amount of feet. He managed to stop himself by jabbing his blade in the ground, and huffed at her question.

"You are obviously a knight with many noble qualities. Look past your extremely rough exterior and you embody much of what a true knight aspires to be, with a variety of combat proficiency, especially with weaponry. Not only that, but you're able to channel your rage constructively rather than let it overwhelm you. You channel great anger without sacrificing combat efficiency, which makes you even more dangerous." Ratoveros explained while standing up, pulling his sword from the ground. "Take all of that into account and I find you the strangest Berserker-Type Knight I've ever seen."

Undyne grinned while lightly wiping her mouth. "A berserker...yeah. I think you can fit me in that category!" She leaped and slashed at him with her spear again, which the large feline quickly parried with his sword, coated in black flames. It was becoming clear that their stalemate was slowly beginning to shift to Undyne's favor, but Ratoveros impressively remained steadfast, continuing to match her blade for blade.

 _What a strange warrior, she is..._ Ratoveros mentally muttered as he again parried a slash from Undyne, then sent one of his own, accompanied by a black wave of lightning. She managed to swiftly dodge it, only receiving a mild singe in her side. She grits her teeth through it and grinned, slashing at his side in return, leaving a gash. _Even though she's not very proud of it at the moment, she obviously enjoys the intensity of combat. And despite that, she is completely on the side of righteousness._ He pulls his paw back and fires a wave of black fire-lightning. Undyne defends with a manifested shield before her with the Delta Rune on the front. She grunted, and the shield cracked slightly from the attack's sheer power, but it did not break. The attack soon dissipates, and so does her shield moments afterwards.

"I wear my heart and soul on my sleeve." Undyne muttered. "If I think something's shitty, I say so. If I want to do something, I put my entire being into seeing it done. And I'm always in favor of a good scrap once in a while. But what I _**don't**_ condone is picking on the weak just because I'm stronger than them, or try and keep them from improving themselves be it strength or character out of fear or jealously." Undyne glares as she slashes at Ratoveros again, lightly getting a cut on his chest. "Say whatever you want about me, I live my life however the hell I want. Just so happens that I like to help others however I can. Whether it be beating the crap outta their bullies, or teach them how to do it themselves...or just being their friend. I like having those traits as a part of my life, nothing like yours, which only leaves you distant and alone." She jumped towards him and slashed with her spear again, causing him to raise his blade in an attempt to parry again. But it was a feint; the spear disappeared from her hands and was replaced with gauntlets once more. She dropped down and uppercuts his sword out of his paws, disarming him. "I may not be the most peaceful gal around, and none of us are looking for a perfect life or anything like that, but it _still_ beats whatever kind of life **_you're_** trying to lead!" After this, ten spears shot up from the ground and ran him through in different directions. He coughed a bit. In his weakened state, such an attack left him unable to continue. He falls over on his back, finally defeated.

Undyne was the victor.

And despite that...Ratoveros wasn't upset. He almost seemed satisfied. It didn't end the way he wanted, but he seemed fine with this regardless.

"...You ARE right about one thing. As long as Ebott is fighting on it's own against a much larger and more expansive enemy, we won't survive." Undyne muttered as she balanced a spear on her shoulder and looked towards her fallen enemy. "So we're gonna have to go outside for real, and make some great and powerful friends. And we'll do so through kindness, loyalty, and trust. Not pure brute force. No 'with us or against us' bullshit. If they don't wanna team up and we can't convince them otherwise, that's fine. If they do agree to be our friends, or reliable allies at the very least...that's even better."

"...Hehe. The idealistic ones always did get in my nerves." Ratoveros muttered. He raised his paw ever so weakly, and waved it slightly. On cue, the felines he took control over, Shamir and the others, suddenly collapsed in the middle of fighting the Pack. They were slightly confused by this, while Ratoveros simply lays back down, feeling himself turning to dust. "There...I released them. Consider it your reward for besting me..."

"...Thanks." Undyne muttered. She wasn't cold enough to just write off a gesture like that, even if it is from an enemy. It only proved that despite Ratoveros embracing his intensely negative worldview, he wasn't completely without honor.

"You've earned them back fairly. Far more than I ever did or could. I'll concede to you fully, Undyne the Undying." Ratoveros muttered. "...If I may...request something of you."

"...?"

"...Take care of my son..." Undyne seemed legitimately surprised by this. From what they say about one another, Parvos and Ratoveros absolutely hated one another. So why...? "He won't be interested in avenging me, so don't worry. I don't care what you do. Punish him. Yell at him. Force him through labor. Just...don't let him die."

Undyne thought this over for a bit. Parvos has caused her and the others, especially his feline group, lots of pain and annoyance. Ratoveros didn't seem to like Parvos much either. But apparently not enough for him to not wish him well beyond his own death. With a thought like this swirling around, Undyne could only sigh.

"I'm gonna beat the ever-living hell outta that cat for being such a pain in the ass. After that, I'll find him something useful to do. He'll _**earn**_ his place here."

"...Ahaha...maybe by then he'll learn some...proper discipline..." Ratoveros nodded while resigning fully to his demise. Undyne turned her back on him and closed her eyes as he faded fully into dust. That was quite a last request he was asking her to fill...and both of them knew she'd do what she could to see it through.

" _NGH-_ " Undyne clutched her left eye while hissing in pain. She swayed a bit, but didn't fall. However, she could sense her magic was returning to normal. Going straight back into Undying mode was out of the question. She sighed as she placed her eye patch back over it. _Timed out. If that had happened at any moment during the fight, I would have been seriously screwed._

Alphys had still been busy with Dyra, while Warkie watched idly from the sidelines. It's become increasingly clear to Alphys that his specialty lies more into reconnaissance than combat, and thought about how far away he was from his comfort zone and realm of competency. He must really not have wanted Dyra to go at this alone. And there was even less doubtful that he regretted allowing her to be a part of this. Well, there was no getting out of it for either of them. Not until Alphys won.

And she intended to do so.

"We're close to putting an end of this, Alphys! You might wanna hurry up and kill me if you don't wanna die first!" Dyra said madly as psychic light shot towards Alphys. A digital wall manifested and blocked against the attack. Her grip on her sanity was rapidly deteriorating, which was what Warkie feared. Regardless, Alphys stayed focused and stayed steady.

"Neither of us are going to die today. I won't allow it." Alphys said strongly while holding out, until she pushed her paw against the digital wall that spread multiple digital blades towards Dyra. Many of them slashed at Dyra's sides and face, none of them meant to be lethal. "I'm not going to just let a fellow scientist die pointlessly. I'm getting us both out of this alive. And maybe we can even be friends."

"I'm not interested in being friends with you!" Dyra shouted as she throws a ball of psychic fire towards her. Alphys narrowed her eyes as her wrench charged with energy and deflecting the fireball back towards her. She dispelled it with ease. "At the very best, you are a rival! A rival I intend on taking out of the equation!" She shouted vehemently as psychic air charged within her paws, and pushed the buildup psionic magic towards Alphys.

"Rival...?" She narrowed her eyes as digital wings charged from her back and flapped once, boosting her into the air. They dissipated quickly, and the energy gathered in her paws to form a large digital hammer. "I'll gladly accept you as my rival, but only after we accept each other as friends!" She shouts while smashing the digital hammer down on Dyra. Dry tried to conjure psychic earth to counter it, thought it proved to be too much, and was smashed into the ground. Alphys fell to the ground on her back, panting slightly while adjusting her glasses. Drya lies unconscious next to her, eyes whited out. "Ah...that was really rough..."

 _"She's alive...she'll be fine after this, I hope...thank you,_ _Alphys."_ Warnie said to her, again through Sound Magic. Alphas smiled and nodding quietly to herself.

She was tapped out, hopefully she can depend on the others to end things on a better note. She had faith in their ability to see them all through this, despite how immense the threat was towards them. She believed in them as much as the others.

 _...I'm gonna really want some instant ramen after this crazy chaos..._

 **[Music: Your Best Nightmare]**

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk knew they were in for some difficulty. Flowey X was getting more and more tired of simply toying with them when they've made it abundantly clear that they would _not_ be toyed with. It was a bit more difficult for Frisk to portray this attitude, but he was totally ready to prove himself. His glowing gold and blue eyes were quite a testament of this. He must have grown confident enough to open them fully, and if they had the time, it would definitely be something for the others to talk about as a small side discussion.

But for now, bigger problems await them.

 **"You three are annoyingly determined, I'll admit that much to you. After all, I'm one of the ones that know you best."** Flowey muttered while glaring at the three of them. **"But that doesn't matter, for it won't save you from me! I've wasted enough time attempting to draw out fun from the three of you! Now I'm gonna skip that part entirely and get to the slaughter!"**

"You're not gonna kill us. We've come too far for something like that to happen." Asriel stated resolutely.

"We'll defeat you and knock some sense into you. Then you'll be our friend again!" Frisk said, just as determined.

"You'll save yourself the humiliation and just knock it off already." Chara muttered.

 **"Tch! You're become cocky little brats. How's this then?!"** On Flowey's cue, six balls of light manifested in front of the trio, revealing to be the souls of the six. Justice, Integrity, Bravery, Patience, Perseverance, and Kindness. Each of them had a spectral form, and they had their respective weapons, defense, and powers at the ready. The trio flinched violently, remembering that they would have to free them as well. **"It's gonna be pretty tough for you to take these kiddos on once again, won't it?!"**

"Well, that's troublesome." Gaster muttered from afar, casually dodging attacks from the doppelgangers pursuing him. He thinks a bit, then raised two of his floating hands. "In that case, allow me to even things out quite a bit."

 _Snap._

Seconds later, Asgore and Toriel appeared right beside the Dreemurr Trio, their injuries mostly nonexistent now. They both blinked and looked around in confusion and shock. Asgore recovered first, gazing towards Gaster.

"Your Majesties. I realize that you have many questions, but now simply isn't the time. We have more important things to deal with that are of the utmost urgency." Gaster has adjusted to the Void's domain. He couldn't do much since Flowey X would cut him off if he tried to do any more. But what he _was_ able to warp space around them and bring them straight here, first making sure that that their battle was over and their friends next to them were safe. The others would just have to rest, but Asgore and Toriel were needed here to help their children. And 'erasing' a majority of their injuries was definitely a plus. "All you need to know right now is that your children need your assistance." He says while firing a Gaster Blaster towards the Sans duplicate that was doing the same towards them.

Asgore and Toriel both looked towards one another, then Gaster, then their children. And after a brief look into each other's eyes, they agreed. Both noticed that their children were facing the six souls...once again. And Photoshop Flowey on top of it...

Asgore narrowed his eyes.

"Boys, _jump!_ " Asgore chanted as he swung his trident, sending a wave of flames towards them, mentally muttering an apology towards the six souls manifestations. The Dreemurr Trio jumped over the flame wave as it hits the six of them, sending them flying away a reasonable decent distance. Asgore narrowed his eyes while clutching his trident. The manifestations returned as they surrounded the two parents. They stood back to back with steeled eyes. _Haven't they been through enough? This abuse of them has to end._

"Children! Keep focused on Flowey! We'll hold the souls here!" Toriel shouted towards them as she defends against five glowing blue knives from the patience soul. She narrowed her eyes slightly. _He sent manifestations of the souls power, so he's still connected to them. However...defeating them should weaken him drastically, if not completely. But the main point is to keep them away from the boys so they can defeat Flowey. After that, their souls should return to their bodies...they just need to hold on a bit longer...!_

 **"Grah! You seriously got their parents here to help?! Annoying!"** Flowey X snarled as he sent another storm of vines towards the Dreemurr Trio. **"You just couldn't let the three most involved with time travel shenanigans fight on their own without their help, could you?!"**

"You have made us all very desperate with your presence, Flowey X. Do you really think that we can afford to play fair at the moment?" Gaster replied dully, sending another flurry of blasts towards the duplicates. "Pay his taunting no mind, focus on defeating him."

"You don't have to tell us that!" Asriel said strongly as he slashed apart several of the vines heading his way. Afterwards, he lit them with intense flares to burn some of the vines away along with slashing them. "Flowey! You said you were done toying with us! It doesn't matter how many pieces of our past you dig up, it won't overwhelm us!"

 **"... _You sure about that...?_ " **Asriel's eyes widened as Photoshop Flowey conjured something else up right in front of him, faster than he could react.

It was himself again...but as the Angel of Death.

" _Wha-?!_ "

 **[Music: Burn In Despair!]**

 **"You truly believe in those words, huh? _Let's see you prove it!_ " **Asriel was soon overwhelmed by being punched with a multicolored fire fist into his face, sending him a a great distance across the Void.

"Asriel!" Chara shouted out after him as he attempted to follow him. Though he was soon cut off by a crimson slash that nearly sliced off his other arm. That would have simply been too troublesome. He turned to see himself as well, only with glowing demonic eyes and blackness dripping from his eyes and mouth. The Real Knife was firmly within his copy's grip. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

 **"Don't leave so soon! Come along and _play!~_ " **His copy chanted eagerly as it slashed the Real Knife towards him in a red crescent. Chara grunted and jumped over it, only to be punted across the ground a few seconds after, which was followed by sinister, unhinged laughter throughout the Void.

"Asriel! Chara!" Frisk gasped a bit, seeing his siblings become overtaken by their respective copies once again. Before he could go assist them, Flowey X shifted right him front of him, wearing a psychotic grin of his own.

 **"Nuh-Uh, Frisky Bits! You're playing with _ME!_ " **He chanted manically as he swun his large spiky arm across towards Frisk. He was barely able to defend against it by using Support Magic to increase said defense, but the attack was still strong enough to smash him across the ground, flopping a bit before landing on his front, coughing and twitching a bit. Flowey tilted his head and cackled again once he sees Frisk shakily stand up, blood dripping from his head. **"Daw, did I hit ya too hard? Don't wanna be known as Frisk the Fragile, do ya?!"**

Frisk tsked while doing his best to heal with the little seconds he had, before being swarmed by friendliness pellets from all sides. He initially burned them all away, but was soon struck with a bomb right at his feet. The blast hurled him away even further, rolling across the ground until coming to a stop, wincing once again from the pain building up. But regardless, he pushed himself back up so as to keep himself from being caught further off-guard. Flowey was being even more relentless than before, and it seriously wasn't doing him any significant favors.

But he couldn't back away from this. They were so close to ending this, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to back away now. With Support Magic, he surrounded himself in a barrier. Reinforcement around his body to serve as a layer of armor.

 _Keep fighting...my brothers will be fine...just don't get killed in the meantime...!_

 **"Show a little initiative, Frisk! You seem to be losing some steam!~"** Flowey shouted as his arm smashed down upon Frisk. The latter looked upwards quickly and shots a larger ball of fire towards it to counter it the best he could. The arm shifted to the side from the impact, landing it right beside Frisk.

 _'Don't die...!'_

Asriel coughed a bit as he held his bloodied snout, panting slightly. Moments afterwards, he needed to roll to the side as lightning soon struck where he was just lying. He looked to the side to see his copy as the Angel of Death was slowly approaching him. Memories flashed before his eyes as he remembered how he's taken that form before. How the feeling of unfathomable power coursed through his reborn body, and how euphoric he felt for having the ability to feel emotions again, how he felt like he could shape the world however he wanted...and then he remembered how exactly he gained that power in the first place.

No. Never again. Power gained that way wasn't worth it, especially with how he was planning to use it.

 _"I don't care about destroying this world anymore."_

He was driven completely insane by a lack of emotions.

 _"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything."_

But regardless of his own pain, that was no excuse for his actions.

 _"All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!"_

He was being a selfish little kid, only thinking of himself. He can't be crying just because things don't go his way.

 _"Then we can do everything ALL over again."_

If he kept going back to the beginning, he wouldn't get meaningful anything done in the future. He couldn't allow the past to trap him like that. He had to be stronger than that.

 _"The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall! Now ENOUGH messing around! It's time to erase this timeline once and for all!"_

No more of that. Erasing the past won't accomplish anything. He wouldn't be able to learn from the past if it was never there, it ultimately helps in shaping the future.

"-!" Asriel pushed himself up as a blast of lightning nearly struck him. Though he was open for another attack; his copy fired a powerful Chaos Buster laser into his chest, knocking him deep into the ground, creating another crater. He winced as he tried recovering. He forced himself to move before ready, avoiding a Chaos Saber nearly stabbing through his back.

 **"You could have stayed in your little dreams. You could have stayed within your childish fantasy back then, without trying to fool yourself into thinking you're anything besides that."** He heard his doppelganger sigh as he twirled his blades and threw one of them towards Asriel. He parried the sword, sending it upwards, only to receive Shocker Breaker to the chest, singing his shirt and blasting him further back. His Locket miraculously remained undamaged, but his body was a different matter. **"Your story was supposed to have ended long ago, and yet you persisted. Risking everything for redemption that is completely beyond you. The mindset of an infantile child."**

"...You're **_not_ ** changing my mind..." Asriel muttered gravelly as he picked himself back up again. "I still have...quite a bit to make up for...it's a journey I plan on staying on. Me staying dead would have accomplished even less than me trying for life again..." He said while gritting his teeth. "My path...my fate...is for _**me**_ to decide. I'm not going to let a shadow of my past tell me that what I'm doing is pointless!"

 **"Your future is rife with hardship and pain, you walk a path in which your success isn't even slightly ensured. Are you truly willing to risk everything so blindly?"**

"Of course...happy endings...have to be earned...I'm willing to put up with a little pain to make sure my loved ones happy..." Asriel muttered as he held up his paw, gathering magic within it, a rainbow ball, his eyes overshadowed. "It's okay if I lose once in a while...I'm fine with being knocked to the ground, so long as I can get up again and keep trying...Master Undyne drilled that into me..." He says seriously. "And there is one thing. Only ONE thing...that she'll never, ever allow me to lose at... _I must never lose to **myself.**_ "

 **"Hm...?"**

 ** _...Chaos_** _**Bloom.**_ Asriel mentally muttered. The rainbow ball quickly expanded and brightened extremely quickly, a powerful shockwave ringing throughout the area. His doppelganger's eyes widened as he was fully engulfed by the blast...Asriel swore he saw a ghost of a smile before it hit.

Chara, in the meantime, grunted as he pushed himself back up while wiping blood from his mouth...ignoring the bloody slash across his chest, he regarded it as unimportant. Anything that isn't lethal, he will ignore. Because right now, a copy of him was standing quite a few feet away, twirling the Real Knife in it's hand a few times, it's disturbing smile etched across it's face as blackness dripped from it...he hasn't smiled like that in a while. Perhaps he'll get back into it, it'll give a good scare towards his enemies. But for now, he needed to focus, and quickly.

 _"With your guidance._ _I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."_

No. NO. Screw that. _Screw. That._ He didn't need that right now in his head right now. Besides that, he remembered how soft-spoken he was...he must have grown out of it. And not in the most desirable of ways.

 _"Power._ _Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."_

Power for power's sake is completely, utterly pointless. He doesn't care about it if it's used selfishly. And he was too demented to decipher friend from foe. He should have _**never**_ dragged his family into his hatred-filled actions.

 _"You think you are above consequences."_

Now THAT was just hypocritical nonsense coming from him at the time, and he knew it. _**No one**_ had been able to stop him until they deliberately started breaking more rules than they should be allowed, completely overriding fate's path for them. He was thankful for that in the end.

 _"Since when were you the one in control?"_

They took that control from him by force. It was the only way they could truly reach him.

 _"The demon that comes when people call its name."_

Damn right he was a demon. The whole entire shitshow started with him, he doesn't need to be reminded. All because he couldn't let go of a petty grudge against humanity. The costs were NOT worth the attempt. It was all because of the hatred of a petty, malevolent demon. He was supposed to be the monster's angel after falling, but turned out to be a demon.

...A child thought to be an angel...who fell from grace before and after committing terrible sins.

...a Fallen Angel.

Chara bitterly scoffed at how appropriately that fits him. Once again, he's reminded of how much better Asriel and Frisk were as a whole compared to trash like him, and always would be. They should have never wasted their energy saving someone as worthless as him. But...that doesn't mean he had to _stay_ worthless.

 **"You stopped gaining power for it's own sake. Why do you need a reason for it...?"** His copy uttered curiously towards him. **"Wait, nevermind. There's such a great and amazing things about 'reasons.' They can be _simple_. Doesn't matter if it's petty or not, it's completely capable of being a motivation in of itself. Why bother looking for more 'justified' reasons?"**

"Power simply for power's sake is pointless and a waste of time. I've got more important things to do than waste time for something as worthless a motivation as that..." Chara muttered.

 **"It was motivation enough for you, after enough times, wasn't it?"**

"That doesn't make it right...!" Chara grimaced as another crescent slash crashed against his chest, leaving an even deeper cut on him than before. He stepped back a bit, then grimaced again as he was slashed across the back with another slash, falling on his face.

 **"You wanted to make the humans pay for what they've done to you, isn't that right? Why in the world would you regret taking action for something you feel so passionate about, regardless of the cost?~"**

"The cost was EXACTLY why my actions were pointless! All I accomplished was further ruining the monsters lives while killing both myself and Asriel. And I had the _**gall**_ to be pissed at _ **HIM**_ for doing the right thing! Even if he hesitated at the last moment, the blame falls on me for dragging him into it in the first place!" Chara clawed at the ground while gritting his teeth. "That's an utterly shitty thing for a big brother to do to his sibling...and yet he...Frisk...my parents...they still..."

He could hear his copy lunging at him with the Real Knife glaring and itching for his blood. He didn't mind. He only needed a second to focus. Afterwards, he stood up, slightly shaken, and narrowed his glowing crimson eyes. His copy then ran him through with the Real Knife...then appeared shocked as Chara firmly holds onto the arm that did so with his flesh hand.

 _If the wound isn't lethal, ignore it._ Chara thought with steeled determination as his shadow arm pulsed and grew with sinister magic as he pulled it back, then thrusts said arm at his copy, blowing it away in a vortex of black and red swirls, until it crashed against a wall in front of him, annihilating his copy for good. He sighed as the Real Knife disappeared, the wound it caused bleeding slightly. ... _Huh. **Annihilating Crash.** I think that's what it's called... _The childish part of him wondered for a bit. In his bits of watching anime with his brothers, he remembered that attack belongs to one of his favorite characters...what an eccentric inspiration.

Regardless, he was done here. Time to regroup, quickly.

Asgore's trident parried the knives coming his way, as well as parrying many projectile punches and kicks. Patience and Bravery were relentless with their attacks towards him. It didn't help that Justice's bullets were also getting past his defenses, piercing through his body every several moments. Though before he could be overwhelmed too much, Gaster would separate them with a row of bones towards them.

 _"Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."_

" _I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone._ "

" _I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child._ "

" _This war has gone on long enough. You have the power...Take my soul, and leave this cursed place._ "

" _Human... I promise you...For as long as you remain here...My wife and I will take care of you as best we can._ "

Asgore blinked as he heard the echoes of his voice throughout the Void, looking around strangely. "What is this...this is my own voice, is it not...?"

Toriel was meanwhile defending against the onslaught of souls Perseverance, Kindness, and Integrity. Kindness was throwing green balls of fire towards her, which she managed to dispel easily enough, though it turns out to be a ploy; Perseverance would send purple chains towards them that Toriel would roll a bit to dodge from, only for Integrity to speed towards her and kick her hard in her cheek with Ballet Shoes. She yelped as she rolled across the ground, landing face-down in the dirt.

 _"A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."_

 _"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... ASGORE... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room."_

 _"There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!"_

 _"You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL..."_

 _"As terrible as ASGORE is... He deserves mercy, too."_

"...It appears that Flowey is truly bringing out all the stops...fighting us emotionally and mentally as well as physically...and it might be working..." Toriel mumbled as she grunted while pushing herself up from the ground, her right eye swollen shut and patches of blood matting her fur. She wasn't stupid. As she heard her own voice before hearing Asgore's, she remembered which of the two was more selfless and righteous, despite how disastrous they were.

She should have been there. _She should have been there._ But despite her kind words and warm aura, she was ultimately only interested soothing her own suffering and loneliness instead of everyone else's. ...and that wasn't fair at all. If there's _any_ silver lining to her selfishness, it's that despite all that she's said and done at the time...she didn't hate Asgore enough to want him to die. Hearing that almost EVERY route that wasn't Pacifist ended with his tragic and lonely death-one of which was outright _**suicide**_ \- made her feel disgustingly sick to her stomach out of sheer guilt.

The fact that he insists on forgiving her no matter what speaks volumes about how much bigger his heart was compared to hers. At this point she's glad Gerson, Sans, and Undyne told her off and called her out on her actions and lack of action. It's because of that big heart of Asgore's that he's let her off so easily. In his heart and soul, they were still family. And she tried to selfishly sever that bond when he was only doing what he could, even if it was misguided.

That should have been unforgivable.

 **" _TORIEL!_ "**

Her eyes were snapped open as Asgore was in front of her, defending her against a torrent of combined attacks from the six souls. He was continuously spinning his trident while taking the time to look back and bring her back into focus. And she did so readily, standing back up despite her injured state, flames igniting in her paws while her crimson eyes flared.

She's got better things to do than wallow in self-pity. She's above and beyond that phase, for the sake of her friends that needed her. Her husband needed her. Her children needed her. Her _family_ needed her.

With her resolve reborn, Toriel assists Asgore as she gathers a larger ball of flames in her paws, and tosses it towards the souls, making sure it was nonlethal. It crashed into them, knocking each of them down to the ground, their forms returning to the shape of hearts, and then back to Flowey.

Frisk was having a difficult time, but he refused to buckle under the pressure. Flowey cackled as he unceremoniously smacked him aside with his arm again, knocking him across the ground with a gleeful laugh.

 **"You're not gonna last much longer at this rate, Frisk! You might wanna throw in the towel while you still can! Go ahead, roll over and _die_ for me! Over and over, like the good old days!~"**

"...Are you actually going to keep spouting that nonsense until you start believing in it...?" Frisk asked quietly.. "Lie to us all you want, Flowey. But don't start lying to yourself..."

 **" _What...?_ "**

 **[Music: Finale]**

Frisk used support magic to heal some of his wounds, but mostly used it in order to augment both defense and attack-in regards to magic AND physical ability-by ten. That was going quite a bit over his current limit...but that's alright by him. He couldn't afford to settle for just his best, Flowey's too powerful for that. Going beyond that should be able to serve his intentions.

"Don't keep spewing that same stuff without actually believing in it...and I can tell that you don't!" Frisk shouted as white fire gathered in his hand. And without hesitating, he threw the fireball towards Flowey. A few moments after, it expanded and exploded right at Flowey's second mouth. The explosion itself was MUCH bigger than the other times, enough to send Flowey back quite a big distance. Frisk winced a bit; there were burns on the hand that he threw the fireball with, but nothing too severe. He could heal that quite easily. Flowey shook his head a bit as he hurriedly began healing himself.

 **"G-Geez! That was actually much more intense than the others! What's gotten into you all of a s-"** Flowey's eyes widened as he felt his healing not only significantly slowed, but nowhere near as effective as the others. And his defense was lowering drastically. _H-How!? I still have control of the souls!_ He then noticed Frisk's eyes flashing for a couple seconds while flicking his hand. _He's downgrading the effectiveness of my healing and further downgrading my defense while upping the damage I'm taking...!_ Frisk was being reckless right now. There's no way that he can recover his energy as fast he was spending it to weaken Flowey. He probably knew it too...yet he's making it clear he didn't care about that at this point. **" _...It's getting too dangerous to let you keep going._ " **Flowey said seriously as he shoots a storm of friendliness pellets towards Frisk, not giving him a moment to recover.

A firestorm generated right in front of Frisk, burning away the flames. It was then pushed towards Photoshop Flowey, the flames continuing to intensify until the storm crashed against the being, leaving significant burns all over his body. His slowed healing and increased vulnerability to damage made him scream in agony at how intense the burns were. He patted his arms with multiple vines in an attempt to recover better.

"You've really expended a lot of your energy, Frisk."

"It is alright, my child. We are here now."

"I think we can all agree that we need to put a stop to him quickly."

"We have to stick together for this to work, Frisk. Flowey is still really powerful right now."

Gaster looked over to the others, seeing that Asgore, Toriel, Chara, and Asriel have all come to Frisk's aid. Would have been more practical to have the whole group, but Flowey would be making sure that didn't happen. They would just have to make due, and that certainly wouldn't be easy...yet he feels like they can pull it off regardless. But he would prefer it if they would get it done quickly.

 **"Seriously?! All five of you are getting in my way?!"** Flowey shouted as he swiped his large arm across. Asgore could see it coming from his side; he planted his feet, as well as his trident in the ground, and stopped the arm with both of his flaming paws. He growled while he was pushed back a bit, but he remained firm and stood his ground, refusing to be pushed further. **"I drudge up memory after memory, and yet none of them were able to stop you?! You're all are far more determined than you're truly worth! An impressive feat, but I won't allow it to grant you the win!"**

"Apologies, but we'll be doing just that..." Asgore began.

"...and make you come to your senses!" Toriel finished.

When they said this, both of them sent yet another torrent of flames up Flowey's arms. Then while he was busy with that, they both gathered their fire magic above their heads, then pushed the ball forward-multiple spears of flames shot out and impacted Flowey's body, and each of them exploded after several moments, pushing him further back. They continued throwing torrents of flames towards him regardless of his attempts to block it.

"This is our chance to knock him down for good." Chara stated bluntly.

"I'm already on it...Frisk. Do you think you can augment our magic...all we need is one massive boost of attack power." Asriel said seriously as he raised a single paw, a familiar shape taking form. Chara nodded in understanding, and surrounded the energy it was gathering in red and black flames. Frisk placed his hands on both their backs while using support magic to augment their own as high as he can currently take them...his vision was blurring.

"Okay...here we go." Asriel muttered as his attack as ready and overcharged, with extra boost from both Frisk and Chara. He dropped one hand and kept his paw forward, his eyes narrowed and fierce as he took aim at the distracted Flowey.

 _ **"Hyper Goner."**_

A massive beam of light coated in darkness shot forth from the heads maw, instead of sucking things in like a vacuum like before. Flowey's eyes widened in shock, unable to defend anymore, as the blast hits him head-on...

* * *

 **[Music Stop]**

The Dreemurrs were sitting in the Void at this point. All of their clothes were dreadfully torn up, injuries littered their bodies, and their magic was just about completely spent. It was amazing that Frisk was still standing, but had closed his eyes once again while panting tiredly. Though the site of normal Flowey sitting right in front of them with his head down-and looking just as battered as the others-was a bit concerning, they didn't worry at all. He had completely lost his will to fight. Asriel could still feel the power of the other souls within him, but it appears he has no desire harmfully to use them.

He just seemed...tired. And...ashamed.

"...I can't believe I allowed myself to be manipulated by such a ploy..." Flowey muttered while shaking his head. "What a disgrace. First I've been defeated, then I've been hijacked, then I got soft, then I got manipulated, and then I got seriously beaten up again...when did my life become such a joke...? The only bigger joke is Smiley Trashbag..."

"...Guess he still has the energy to insult Sans, despite him not being here." Chara deadpanned.

"...I've had enough. I'm done." Flowey sighed while shaking his head. "...But of course, you lot aren't finished, are you? No. Noooooo. You all are _**terrifyingly**_ hellbent on whatever goals you set your mind to. Especially you five. Trying to stop you was kinda stupid, really."

"Flowey..." Frisk said quietly.

"...Don't worry. I'm not gonna ask you to kill me or anything. If there's one thing I'm glad I lost while hanging out with you idiots, is being a coward."

"There is no need for you to insult yourself, Flowey. It is as you said, you have been manipulated. We know that you did not mean to do any of this..." Toriel sighed as she leaned against Asgore once again. He was fully prepared to support her to keep her from falling. He kept a paw around her and rubbed her shoulder slightly. "If it is of any help...do you know who did this to you...?"

Flowey shook his head while glaring at the ground. "...some guy called the Prophet...all he did was hold his hand out towards me...suddenly I was driven mad and felt a need to mindlessly destroy...felt like he was digging his fingers into my mind..."

"Hm...it would seem that the perpetrator behind the most important part of your manipulation is behind this. It's unlikely we'll be able to find him, he'd be gone by now." Asgore said. He wasn't entirely sure. Time within the Void is quite difficult to grasp upon. Even if no time passed at all, the Prophet would still have enough time to retreat from the area undetected. Looking for him wouldn't be possible at this time. But for now... "Regardless, we managed to save you, and the others are likely to have won their battles as well, though not without significant difficulty."

"Hmph..." Flowey mumbled. He then turned towards the Dreemurrs, facing them fully. They went through a lot of hardship because of him, though some of it was a result of their own actions, or something they had absolutely no control over. What matters is that they've suffered, and they've suffered a lot. And...they were going to continue to suffer, he is definitely sure about that. They were going to be put through quite a bit of hell, along with their friends, and likely himself as well...and he'll probably suffer for their sake as well. And they've already proven just how much suffering they're willing to endure to make sure they were all safe and happy. Their Determination is proving to be more and more unbreakable by the crisis, it appears. Not even their pasts were enough to completely stop them in their tracks. After some time, he turned solely towards Asriel, waiting for him to speak as well. He just noticed that Asriel, Chara, and Frisk's respective Heart Lockets were the only things to remain completely undamaged on their bodies. "What say you, Mr. Prince?"

Asriel stated his intentions, clearly and resolutely: "Flowey. We're not going to abandon you. You're our friend and our family." Asriel said as he got on one knee and lightly patted Flowey's petals. "We're no longer the same being. We're both two different beings, we have our own personalities, and able to make their own choices."

"I see. Well, it seems that some people's choice are to seriously destroy us. Humans and Monsters alike. Heh. Looks like the world we're in is much worse than you thought it was, huh?"

Asriel placed his paw on his chest, where his Rainbow Soul lies. "...Each of us here right now want to make the world a better place. Me and Frisk, as Prince of Monsters and Ambassador, wish to see Humans and Monsters hand and hand in harmony, even better than the previous times. Dad wants to be a much better King to his people, and further help them help themselves become strong and kind. Mom has sworn to herself that she'll never run away from her problems, or away from people that need her, as Queen of Monsters. And Chara is hoping that one day, with each contribution he gives to the best of his ability, he'll have done much more good for the world than harm."

"..." Chara was silent.

"You seriously believe that this world can be a better place than it currently is? Especially with all that's happened so far." Flowey questioned.

Asriel smiled. "Both humans and monsters. We can be messy, awkward and selfish. Sometimes even cruel. But we're _trying_. Whether we aim to make the world a better place or not is a choice we have to make on our own." He patted his chest with his paw clenched into a fist. "But for us to make that choice, we have to have a _**chance.**_ And we're just determined enough to create that possibility for everyone who's willing to take it." Asriel then holds out his paw. "Are you willing to take that chance with us, Flowey?"

"...Undyne really has been a strong influence on you, hasn't she?" Flowey scoffed. Then he looked towards the Dreemurrs expressions...all of them were smiling confidently. _...These crazy bastards actually think they can do it...ah what the hell._ Flowey reached a vine out and held Asriel's paw. "...You do realize that we're in for some serious hell, right?"

"Turning a dream into reality sometimes takes a lot of hardship and effort, Flowey. I think we're quite willing to bear the former and put in the latter."

"...Alright, you've convinced me." Flowey huffed. "I'm gonna release the souls and take us outta the Void...but before that, I'm gonna use all of my power...and make my own contribution to your dreams."

"...?" Frisk tilted his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. In fact...it's a true act of generosity." Flowey grinned as he pulled back slightly. "Several factions in the outside world are insisting on making things frustratingly harder on you all, having an unfair advantage on several fronts, and there's some truly, frighteningly powerful enemies you'll have to face on top of that...well, I'm gonna give you the first push to evening the playing field."

"What are you talking about...?" Chara questioned.

"Let me put it this way. At this very moment, until after I do what I'm about to do, I'm a living cheat code. And like Smiley Trashbag, for the sake of everyone, _I'm perfectly okay with cheating a little._ "

They couldn't question the flower any further on this, as he suddenly spreads his petals and with the remaining power he had from the six souls, began glowing brightly and lighting up the Void.

The Dreemurrs had to shield their eyes from the incoming light...

* * *

 **Cutting things off here.**

 **Sorry, but the full results of what Flowey has done will have to be explored in the next chapter, as well as certain reactions to certain things. I'll keep this note relatively simple and short, letting you find out for yourselves in the next chapter. One hint: Flowey did indeed do a LOT of shameless cheating...for everyone's benefit.**

 **Gaster: Act 2 finally ends with the next chapter, dear readers. After that, things for my dear comrades will _truly_ begin to get serious...sometimes. Ah! Do not worry, my presence will also be addressed like many other important subjects.**

 **Until next time!**


	60. Our Vows

**This one's gonna be a short intro, because I simply want ya to experience the chapter ahead.**

 **Strange-sounding, sure does! That...and this chapter is long enough as it is. Then again, the past few chapters have been long, so let's not make it any worse.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel opened his eyes first. He rubbed his eyes a little and sits up in his bed...then realized that he was somehow in his bed. He blinked owlishly and looks around. His brothers were here with him, both still being asleep. He could see his scarf neatly folded on the dresser to his right, along with Chara's poncho. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and try to remember the last thing that happened.

He and his family were fighting Photoshop Flowey. He used Hyper Goner to finish the fight for good, then Flowey calmed down. They each talked for a little bit, then they shook paw and vine. Then he said something strange.

 _At this very moment, until after I do what I'm about to do, I'm a living cheat code. And like Smiley Trashbag, for the sake of everyone_ , _I'm perfectly okay with cheating a little._

"MY CHILDREN!"

"BOYS!"

Chara and Frisk were startled awake, with Asriel himself turning towards their doorway. Toriel and Asgore burst into the room, the former wearing her nightdress and the other in simple shirt and pants. Toriel immediately rushed over to the boys and pulled them into a big, maternal hug. It didn't take them very long to notice that not only did Toriel forcibly shake herself awake, but she had comically large, relieved tears gushing from her eyes.

They didn't comment on it. She's earned to cry a bit today.

"Oh my goodness, my precious babies! You're all alright!" Toriel babbled while hugging all three of them. Asriel arguably received the brunt of it, being smothered in the center of her ample motherly bosom. This was fine with him, as well as his brothers. Considering what all of them were barely able to survive, they definitely wouldn't try to keep her from having her cuddles...though they would gently tap her shoulders to let her know that they needed air to breathe.

"Mom...unlike stuffed toys, we need oxygen to breathe." Chara muffled.

Toriel briefly apologized and eased her hug, but definitely didn't let go of them. The boys sighed with relief while gently returning said hug. They didn't forget about Asgore, either. Asriel and Chara shifted a bit and made way to hug him as well. The good King appreciated this, and gently hugged them as well.

It was a Dreemurr Hug-Fest, and none of them were complaining.

"We're relieved to see that you're all alright." Asgore sighed as he takes a seat on their bed, bashfully proceeding to ignore the creaking nose it made from his weight. "That was quite a scary ordeal we've went through."

"You're right, that was pretty intense." Chara observed. "And it doesn't look like you or Mom got out unscathed."

Indeed. Asgore had a large and vicious scar right in his side, courtesy of the dark ice spike spike impaling him through. And Toriel had a slash scar across her cheek and a larger one across her stomach, after being struck by a Kaiju-sized Akai that took all of her current power to knock down and _keep_ down. The wounds were greatly faded and healed, but it was clear that they aren't ever fully going away.

Asriel chuckled nervously. "I guess we can say that we all have something physical to share. We each have some pretty obvious scarring." He said while thinking to his severely burned paw, the fur having never came back fully. Then there's the scar across Chara's eye, along with his loss of an arm. And the X-shaped scar across Frisk's chest, ironically representing the symbol that accompanied the 'Mercy' option.

"Well...I don't really mind." Asgore began with a smile. "Sure, these scars are pretty obvious, but that's fine. These scars can be a symbol of how we survived those battles."

"Barely." Chara huffed.

Frisk turned towards Toriel with a tilted head. "Well...Mom is still very pretty, even with the scar across her cheek."

"Thank you, sweetie." Toriel smiles towards him. Frisk smiles back, with his eyes gently opening. Toriel gasped. "F-Frisk! Your eyes! You opened them fully!" It was pretty obvious that Frisk's eyes have been hidden rather well for as long as everyone has known him. So seeing Frisk's full open eyes after getting used to seeing them closed-and of course having time to process it, now that the fighting has died down-it was quite a surprise.

"I...didn't really put a lot of thought into opening my eyes. I could still see well enough that way." Frisk began. "Having been around the kind of people I have before I met all of you, I didn't really want them to see my eyes. It's that quote where the eyes are the windows to the soul, but they weren't willing to look through them, just at what they perceived me. So I kept my eyes closed...and I've gotten used to keeping them that way while still being able to navigate somewhat effectively."

"Picking on you for something out of your control wasn't enough. They picked apart your appearance as well." Chara grumbled. He could definitely relate there. His eyes were a deep crimson...some say a demonic crimson. No points for guessing where that lead to.

Toriel of course got her own words in, lightly cupping Frisk's face with a smile. "Frisk...your eyes are beautiful."

Frisk blinked a bit, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "Really...?"

"Of course, Frisk." Asgore smiled. "Crystal Blue for one, and Gold for the other. As you say about eyes being windows for the soul, perhaps we shall say they represent your youth, inexperience, and purity of heart for the former, and your heart of gold for the latter? Of course that's a hopeful interpretation."

"It is also one we can get support." Toriel lightly kissed his forehead, then hugged him once again. "From what we've been told of your past, and what you just told us about your eyes just now, having fully opened them indicates a _vast_ increase of your self-confidence. And that is something to be proud of, my child."

Frisk smiles softly and returns her hug, gently nuzzling into her warm bosom with a comforted sigh. "That's...really nice. Thank you, Mom. Though...I might still keep my eyes closed from time to time, out of habit."

"Whatever you want, sweetie. We will continue accepting you, wholeheartedly."

A soft rumble was soon heard, interrupting the moment.

"What was that...?" Asriel blinked.

"I know what it is. One of us is pretty hungry." Chara mumbled. Really, they all were. But who was most eager to eat right now?

"I wonder who's tummy that belongs t-" The stomach rumbles turned into a stomach _roar_. And the culprit...Toriel. Her eyes widened and she pulled away with her arms around her stomach, her entire head turning bright pink. "Goodness gracious, that was _my_ tummy!"

"Well boys, we'd better get Teacher Toriel some breakfast. Her Tum-Tum Tactfully demands it." Asgore chuckled."

"T-Those alliterations don't work as well as you think they do!" Toriel mumbled in embarrassment. Though the idea of breakfast sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

 _ **Grrrr!**_

The very best.

" _Good Lord...!_ " Toriel gasped, her blush deepening even further as her tummy roars even louder than before, furiously and impatiently demanding a sacrifice. The boys chuckle aloud at this as Asriel looks outside. Going outside for brunch was a good idea. It would be an excuse to go outside and see what Flowey has done to the city.

How better to gauge the change than by seeing it for themselves?

* * *

Ebott wasn't exactly a prestigious city. It wasn't completely BAD by any overall means in terms of it's structure. It was very average, but an okay kind of average. Not much was too big, not much was too small. Sometimes it got rowdy, but it was fairly minimal. Crimes was about, but that's almost completely disappeared at this point. Over all, Alvina definitely made sure that Ebott was a self-sufficient city. Maybe it wasn't the BEST, but it was enough for those that resided in it.

...NOW, however...it felt like the entire city has been through a very thorough upgrade.

First, while it wasn't exactly a tiny city, it definitely wasn't sure large either. So the fact that there were several more improved buildings than usual, along with newly established roads that definitely weren't there before, it sure seemed very strange. And it wasn't simply the city's either. A bit of land outside the city has suddenly gained quite a bit of rich farmland for farmers to better do business in. The city has become at least thrice as big, and seems to have the materials, structure, and funds to support such an increase in both size and quality. One of the strangest parts about this is that the humans don't seem to be too mindful about this sudden change. Even more so, they believe that it's always been this way. Well, most who weren't too aware of how it got to this point, anyway.

Some of the most major contributions of them all are the vastly improved City Hall inside and out, much to Alvina's appreciation. Toriel's school having been completely repaired, bigger, and better than ever. Built to hold many more students, facilities to suit different styles and subjects of teaching, gyms, massive lunchroom, it was amazing. There was also an expansive lab around the center of the city, where many scientific ideas could be born and brought into reality, with the tech, space, and energy to match. Also, there seem to a much more higher degree of energy throughout the entire city. That would seem to be the cause of something very familiar. And throughout all of this, someone came to a significant detail.

"Guys! At least half of these improvements were from my own design!" Alphys mumbled in excitement while having pancakes stuffed in her mouth. "Most of these architectural designs were of my own making! Toriel's school, Alvina's Mayor Hall, the new Lab on the Surface! Sure, Darkness helped me on a few beginning sketches and finalization, but I came up with them!"

"Hell yeah ya did, babe." Undyne beamed, the cute scientist sitting comfortably on her lab as she eats her breakfast. Most of the gang were at Grillby's. And it too got a more sophisticated makeover while still remaining somewhat the same in spirit, and Sans was definitely okay with that.

"I know, but...I didn't expect to actually have these designs fulfilled to completion for several months, even with magic to help us." Alphys mumbled while swallowing said pancakes and went with orange juice in paw. "But then we wake up, mostly healed in the morning, and suddenly many of these things have come into fruition overnight as if they've always been there. I mean, how did that even happen?! Oh these are sooo good..."

"...Flowey." Chara muttered easily, biting into a chocolate muffin. "He said that he was going to 'cheat' a bit so that we might have a better chance at better lives. Needless to say, with the much bigger, stronger, better city, as well as the resources to support such sudden growth...yeah, there was definitely a bit of shortcuts taken. MASSIVE ones." He shrugged. "I'm totally cool with it though."

"ain't no argument here." Sans shrugged with his feet up on a table a few spaces away...and of course the pink bunny slippers make their fabulous return. "the easier our development, the better our overall growth. i don't mind a few shortcuts if they help in the long run. i take those all the time."

"Quite obvious, that is." Gaster said stoically while standing beside him and Papyrus. His obvious and sudden appearance was indeed noted as peculiar.

"SO, DR. GASTER." Papyrus began curiously, while rubbing his bone chin.

"Please, Papyrus. I know it's been a while, and I apologize for not being there for a very long time." Gaster raised a hand. "But...do you mind calling me Father? Or Dad? Something along those lines. I know it's a high request for me to make, for someone you haven't known or remembered for a while. But...can you indulge me...?"

"...WOWIE! WE HAVE A DAD, SANS!~" Papyrus beamed brightly. He accepted that rather easily, despite his curiosity. "OR MORE LIKE, OUR FATHER HAS RETURNED? WELL, EITHER WAY, WE HAVE A DAD! OH THIS IS SUCH A JOYOUS DAY!"

"yup. gaster's our dad. our gaster blaster master is gonna be our dadster." Sans grinned.

"...SANS. I LITERALLY _JUST_ SAID THAT THIS WAS A JOYOUS DAY...AND THEN YOU DROP ** _THAT_** MESS ON ME." Papyrus glared. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON RUINING MY ENJOYMENT OF THESE THINGS...?"

"you're smilin' tho.~"

 _ **"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!"**_ Papyrus shouted while grabbing Sans by the collar of his jacket and began shaking him about in exasperation. Sans was completely nonchalant about it, smiling rather proudly at his wordplay.

"Hm~" Gaster hummed while Grillby handed him two drinks, with two floating hands taking them, while the hands connecting to his arm grabbed several biscuits. Indeed, he can find himself adapting to everyone's eccentricity quite well. "Thank you, good friend."

Asgore and Asriel were in a bit of amused shock as they watched their wife/mother down as much brunch as she could. Of course they were eating quite a lot as well, but Toriel had much more on her plates than then at the moment, and the food occupying the plates vanished very quickly. Each of them expended quite a lot of energy, even if it replenished with this sudden 'reboot' of their home city. Eventually she did pace herself and take a brief break from her brunch binge, leaning back while rubbing her tummy, satiated by the 'sacrifices' she offered it.

"Hoo...forgive me, boys. I was quite unsightly for a while." Toriel says with a mild hiccup while lightly smiling towards them. She dressed casually late in the morning, wearing her flower-patterned muu-muu _._ Asgore wasn't bothered at all, only marveling at how cute she was during those moments. Asriel simply smiled, this was normal by now. She turned towards the entrance of the restaurant, looking very pleased ti see a certain trio. Gerson, Adam, and Alvina. They were alright as well. "Ah! You three made it as well, without incident I hope."

"...More or less." Adam sweat-dropped, as Alvina kept moving as if there was nothing wrong with the very real beast bunny ears sticking from her head. "Alvina's got her magic. Apparently it's Beast Magic she awakened purely upon instinct...and I realize this magic fits her quite well. She behaves like a beast, anyway."

"How so?"

"The lass can't be tamed. Waha!" Gerson chuckled with a cough as he takes his own seat. "How you doin' lass? I know ya remember what ya did to Aindreas, Literally beat him to death despite the vast experience between the both of you."

"I'm fine." Alvina waved off, her bunny ears flicking a bit. "I don't really feel bad about offing that bastard, though I definitely didn't expect to be able to do so." And they could tell she meant it, too. Both not expecting to awaken her magic to protect her brother and Gerson, but not regretting killing Aindreas. There's only so many things she can bear before she gets violently tired of it, and that includes attacks on her city when she can do nothing about it. "Though I'm still trying to get a hold on this magic...kinda actin' up on it's own, as you can see." She huffed, her bunny ears flapping a bit.

"You'll require a lot of practice with your magic, dear. You obviously have the immense free will to retain a majority of your personality while transformed, despite the dark magic within you bringing out the most bestial of their forms, but you don't really decide what you transform into. Plus, you're unable to speak while transformed." Gaster informed calmly. "Though I'm not too worried, Adam will most likely help you. It might take a while, but you might find this to be a very useful magic."

"I hope so. I don't wanna have to wake up with my arms turning in wings without my consent. Can't change clothes with those." Alvina mumbled while gratefully drinking the coffee that Temmie gleefully stretched towards her. "Thanks, Tem. I owe you a whole bunch."

"We1coM3!~" Temmie beamed while returning to her own seat. With all the seriousness having gone down, Temmie is cheerful and wacky again. Alvina really missed that, for some strange yet warm and friendly reason.

"You awakened your magic. Amazing! I'm glad you're alright." Frisk said with a smile, opening his eyes to her, which caused her own to widen.

"Oh my God, Frisk. You fully opened your eyes! It's been so long since you've done that fully!" Alvina said excitedly. "I'm glad you chose to do so, they'e such beautiful eyes! There's no need to hide them away so often!"

"...You know what, I JUST noticed that! _Damn_ , Frisk! Those are some cool blinkers ya have!" Undyne exclaimed with a grin while leaning closer to him. "Both of them are practically glittering!"

"They're so pretty...also, this is some pretty good OJ..." Alphys said while sipping said orange juice.

"Oi, Frisk. Show those blinkers more often, alright? They're really good. Point me towards anyone who tells ya different! I'll give em' a good old fashion suplex through the ground!"

Frisk smiled fondly towards them, feeling much better about his own eyes. Course he wouldn't want Undyne suplexing people who thought differently about his eyes, he did appreciate the sentiment.

Undyne sighed as she sits back with her arms spread across her seat. Alphys leans back as well, her belly sufficiently filled, leaning back against Undyne's chest rather absentmindedly. Undyne seemed to be in deep thought, and decided to change the subject to something more serious. "Hey...I'm glad everyone's alright. For real, I am."

"So are we, Undyne." Asgore said with a soft smile.

"I mean, I KNOW all of us got out of that mess alive, we even got a pretty sweet trade-off for it. Papyrus's and Sans' Dad is back from the Void, and I guess that's pretty good. And yet...I still feel a bit hurt." Undyne mumbled, reaching out a bit to lightly feel her soul beating, as well as her heart. "Even though I know in my mind and heart that everyone made it out safely...I still have an aching feeling that we've lost someone. Someone important to us. And I feel seriously shitty for not remembering who they are in the slightest..."

Gaster showed immense shock on his face, but only for a fraction of a second. _That's impossible...Geno Alphys shouldn't be remembered by **anyone** , down to their very subconscious. Yet Undyne...?_

"...I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining it. But if I'm not...I don't want to lose anyone else." Undyne said resolutely.

Gaster lowered his eyes as he clenched his fist. _Geno Alphys...of course Undyne is the one to feel some semblance of your loss, even if it's a fleeting one. I swear, I will prove worthy of your sacrifice. Indeed, we shall **not** lose anyone else. _

Soon enough, everyone was pretty much done with their brunch. Sans raised a hand. "hey. how about you guys check upon the others that accompanied ratoveros and aindreas? we spared them, and they're likely to be incapacitated right now. me and paps got our own thing to work out, so we'll catch up with you at a later time."

"Yup. I checked. They're all sitting tight in cells. They're not going anywhere. And to be honest, I don't think they want to." Undyne muttered. "...In fact, the Pack is there as well. And a few others are looking for Alphys...there's a lot of important things to go through, apparently."

"Very well. Meanwhile, we shall accompany you. It does seem like they've something important to say." Asgore said with a soft nod. The other Dreemurrs nodded in support of this.

"Alright then. After this, we can go and look for Flowey." Frisk nodded, and the others agreed. They definitely needed to chat with the flower about this when they get the chance. Each have paid for their rather large brunches and some went their separate ways, with the aforementioned group members that would accompany Undyne and Alphys to the prison. And besides, Asriel and Chara wanted to see of Red and Muffet were doing alright. So with their minds cleared, they would soon be on their way.

One unruly belch rang out.

"...Pardon me." Toriel shyly whispered, blushing madly again.

" _Nice.~_ " Undyne chuckled to herself.

* * *

"...Oh my God." That was all Alphys could mutter due to the sight in front of her. "This...this can't be. This is impossible. _It should have been impossible!_ "

"Well babe, clearly it _was_ possible, and the evidence is right in front of you." Undyne said while patting the stunned scientist's shoulders. She too was surprised, but she was also glad, in a way. There, right in front of her. The Amalgamates: Reaper Bird. Lemon Bread. Endogeny. Snowdrake's Mother. All of them who were thought to have been permanently fused together...

Each of them have been separated into their own components, their own bodies. They were standing around each other's loved ones, who were in tears that they were suddenly able to see them again and in their own bodies. The Packs other family members within Endogeny have been separated into their own monsters, with the Pack happily nuzzling their restored family members. Reaper Bird has been separated into their own monsters. Snowdrake's Mother has been returned to normal, leaving Snowdrake himself bawling his eyes out in sheer happiness and joy, with his Father nearby trying not to break down in happiness as well. Lemon Bread was separated as well, leaving Shyren to tearfully reunite with her restored sister in a subdued, but just as happy manner.

It was all too much for Alphys to clearly comprehend.

"H-How...why...?" Alphys muttered. She was clearly on the verge of crying. It was a miracle she's always dreamed of but thought would never come true. And yet here it was, right in front of her.

"How ironic." Gaster stated with his arms behind his back, a floating hand caressing his chin... "It seems that out of everyone on an individual level, Flowey went the farthest for Alphys. Not that he didn't go far for everyone else, but he definitely went very, _very_ far for her."

That was an understatement. Bringing her biggest contributing projects to Ebott to life, restoring the Amalgamates to their original forms...this was a lot of kindness towards the very person responsible for his existence, which _hasn't_ always been a good thing.

"...I...I need a minute, Undyne. Please, go in without me..." Alphys mumbled while taking off her glasses and wiping her tears. When she sees Flowey, she's going to give him SO many kisses.

"Right, Al. Take your time." Undyne said in understanding as she sweetly kisses her head. She takes a deep breath and continues onward, pushing through the doors with the Pack saluting her on the way. As for the ones waiting inside...well...

" _CHAAAAARAAAAA-DEEEEAARRRIIIEEE!~_ "

Chara immediately sidesteps Muffet attempting to pounce him from the wall she stuck to, forcing her to gracefully land on her feet with a disappointed pout.

"Darn. Why did you dodge...?"

"It was too obvious." Chara deadpanned.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Red muttered with a roll of her eyes. Though once she saw Asriel, she ran up to him and gave him a cuddly hug. "Are you alright? Heard you got into quite a heavy fight. You didn't get yourself seriously hurt, did you?"

"A little." Asriel chuckled softly as he rubbed his neck. "It wasn't anything we couldn't handle, though. We're all okay now, right?"

"I guess...it was really ruff." ...The two were giggling before they knew it. It was _so_ bad, which was why Toriel was laughing as well. Red nonetheless regained her focus by coughing into her paw, turning towards the hallway. "They're down this hallway, Lady Undyne. They're waiting for you."

"Right, thanks." Undyne nodded as she lead the way down the hallway with the others following right behind her. Things seemed to be slightly tense, realizing that Parvos would be there, looking like quite the intimidating feline...more like being completely relaxed since he didn't seem to care about his incarceration that much. And Undyne was right to suspect this, as she reached the cells and saw that Shamir, Ribras, Rasha, Lesser Cat and Greater Cat were the ones guarding his specific cell. Dynamo was smoking slightly in his cell with Dyra resting on his lap. Will was curled on the ground watching everyone carefully. Akai and Warkie were gathered close to Dyra and Dynamo, looking quite shy from Undyne's even more intimidating presence. She stopped in front of Parvos' cell, who was more restrained than the others, and looked to be rather relaxed.

"...Smells like fish in here. Oh wait, there's one right in front of me." Parvos huffed while looking up towards her. "So, Warden. What's next for me? Lifelong imprisonment? Or simple execution? Either one doesn't really bother me that much."

Undyne took a deep breath, then sighed as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'm gonna cut to the chase. You're here to stay with us, and you're gonna spend quite a lot of time making up for the majority of bullshit you either caused for us or pushed into our direction."

Parvos blinked. "...Seriously?"

"I don't joke about things like this, Parvos. Your Father and I fought hard. If I didn't stop him, he was gonna keep killing others, so I killed him. I don't feel the least bit bad about it. But his last request involved making sure you kept living. Not surviving, _living_."

"Is there a difference?"

"...Dammit, that's how much he mentally messed you up?" Undyne groaned while scratching her head. "Of course there is. But apparently you're not too knowledgeable in that aspect, so we'll all have to show you ourselves."

Parvos blinked as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You're all really willing to take responsibility over a trouble-making feline like me?"

"Master Undyne takes hospitality VERY seriously." Asriel informed, helping Undyne fill in a few blanks in her explanation towards him. "Regardless of how she personally feels about you, she always takes care of people under her charge, no matter what. She'll try her best to teach you what she knows and to help you grow. She'll do her best to make sure you're comfortable and that you feel as welcome as you can be. And she'll do whatever she can to protect you, especially if she promises it. And she's not the kind of person to betray a promise of protection."

Parvos slowly turned towards Asriel, looking quite curious. "...She's _your_ teacher, right? And a bit of a teacher for the Pup as well. I keep wondering, she always seems incredibly intense, while you're significantly more laid-back. I gotta say, that's an odd combination. Ya really take what she's teachin' you to heart?"

"Of course I do. Master Undyne definitely doesn't go easy on me when she has to be rough, Royalty or not. I wouldn't be able to learn otherwise." Asriel says quietly while placing a paw on his chest. "Of course she does plenty of harsh things in order to help and protect people, but she always does plenty of nice things to reassure them and give them hope. She's a hero. And there are two important aspects to being a hero that she always to adheres to. A hero has to win at all costs, and they also strive to help everyone they can. A balance between winning and saving."

"And that is why I chose Undyne to help groom Asriel as someone who can not only hold their own battle, but also do whatever it takes to win said battle while keeping innocent casualties as minimal as possible, preferably none at all. And just as importantly, help the people that need him" Asgore interjected with clasped paws. "Asriel is a Prince. As such, he has a solemn duty to not only protect his Kingdom and his people from threats, but to also help them strive to better themselves alongside him. The same duty applies to myself as King, and Toriel as Queen. In some ways, it's not _too_ different from being a hero. Golly, royalty can be heroes to their people if they believed they could! And who better to train a Prince to be a Heroic Prince than a True Hero?'

"...think I'm getting an inkling on just how dangerous you all are." Parvos muttered. He slowly turned towards Shamir and the rest of his gang, with a bitter smile. "...Yo. Guys. I'm gonna have to offer my humblest apologies. I hope you can best me enough to try and return to your good graces."

Shamir slowly turned towards Parvos, and the two of them briefly made eye contact. Then they simultaneously nodded to one another. Ribras seemed content as well. Rasha, however... "...Get over here." She said lowly as her hand paw began heating up, and clenched into a fist.

Parvos sighed. "It's always the women...alright, hit me with your best shot." Parvos stood up and shook about a bit before bracing himself for the inevitable pain to come. Though not in the way he expected. Instead, Rasha simply heated her paw and pressed it hard against his chest. He hissed harshly but didn't pull back. She eventually relented, leaving s steaming paw mark, right over his heart. She lightly poked it afterwards, causing a wince. ...Was expecting something much worse..."

"There's your mark. We each have each other one over our hearts, we are once again connected and this time we'll stay that way." Rasha muttered seriously. "Through the good or bad, we don't leave each other again. We stick together, and we'll earn our place. Understood?"

"Hmph...yeah, I got it." Parvos huffed while folding his arms. "So...you were ALL marked on your chests, huh?~"

Rasha huffed, folding her arms under he breasts. "Nice try, Parvos. Only my husband gets to see, as he's the one who placed it on me. You just have to take our word for it."

"That so? Hey Dynamo, does that include your step-sister?"

"I will break your spine...over my knee...if you continue that line of thought."

"Got any good grub in this place?" Will said with a slight yawn.

"Ah. The team is back. How I missed you all.~"

Undyne rolled her eye as she stepped away from the cells and moved away with the others. She shook her head a bit while lightly pushing hair out of her face. _First I'm in charge of dogs, then cats, and now lizards. While I'm grateful for a bigger squad, I sometimes wonder if I'm building a kennel instead._

"Are we all quite done here?~" Muffet's beamed as she latched onto Chara, nuzzling his cheek.

"...Not just yet. Still one more thing to take care of. Flowey." Chara mumbled. The others nodded in agreement as they followed them out. "He's really pulled the extra mile for all of us. Now we get to find out what he has to say for himself..."

"You make it sound like he did something horrible, Dearie. When it's nothing of the sort." Muffet's pouted slightly. "Take it easy on the poor flower. He likely feels everything and genuinely wanted to make amends."

"Oh, none of us really doubts that." Asriel shook his head while pushing out the doors. "But we want to hear what he has to say about it..."

It'll definitely be something, for sure.

* * *

Flowey looks overhead from where most of this started. The entrance of The Underground, as he looked over Ebott City. Well, from the massive upgrade he gave it with what remained of his Omega Flowey powers, it very well might as well be called New Ebott City. It was the least he could do after all the massive amounts of trouble he caused it under madness he didn't see coming. He'll expect the others to say something along the lines of 'its not your fault' or ''you couldn't have seen this coming'. Course he couldn't, he doesn't need to be told.

...Flowey couldn't help but groan and shake his head. "Things used to be so damn simple when we were in the Underground. Now that we're outside with all of this compounded crap, one after another, everything had to be so sodding _complicated._ And yet despite having the chance to return things to the way they were, I chose not to. Seriously, what in the hell was I thinking? Someone soulless like me shouldn't...be able...to..."

Flowey blinked. _W-What the hell?!_ Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong. Or...incredibly right. He didn't know which. But it was strange all the same.

 _... **Why can I feel...?**_

It wasn't him simply imitating these emotions, either. No. This was true, genuine emotion flowing through him. And it felt surreal, and strange, despite having felt this way WITH human souls. He shouldn't have been able to feel without them. So why...? He checked himself real quick. Everything felt the same. Except...

Except the floating soul right in front of him, gently pulsing. It was a mixture of grey and white, human and monster alike, but it was definitely a soul. But...that was impossible. Sure, he did do a lot of favors for everyone when he didn't have to, but even he wasn't able to give himself a soul. So how did...?

"You did good, Flowey." Lisa said with a soft smile. Flowey immediately turned around to see the other six children restored once again, looking good as new. Lisa adjusted her glasses. "You've come a long way, truly. I've written most of it down, actually.~"

"W-What is this...?" Flowey muttered.

"Ya see, it was becoming more and more surprising to us." Ace continued.

"You're Flowey the Flower. The results of an experiment gone both horribly right AND horribly wrong." Lizzie said with it her hands in her pockets.

"It turned you into a malevolent creature who can't feel any emotions, due to being completely soulless." Verena said softly.

"But from everything that's happened so far, that's changed. You've become more than a failed experiment. More than a soulless being. More than Asriel's former shadow. Throughout, you've managed to forge your own identity to the best of your ability." Richard smiled.

"And it all culminated to you making sure your loved ones not only have a bigger, better more stable home, but also a fighting chance in the battles that are sure to come. You've went so far for them when it mattered, even though you were soulless and therefore wouldn't get any extended benefits from it aside brief elation." Justin huffed while tilting his hat. "I'll definitely say that I'm very surprised by your actions. You really did impress us all."

"So, while you were doing what you were doing with our power, we took whatever we could. Half of that guy Ratoveros' soul, and half of Aindreas' soul, put them together...and made the new fusion soul yours." Lisa informed. "It's definitely not as powerful as Asriel's Rainbow Soul...but it can definitely serve it's purpose. Their influence is gone, the soul is now your own. We're sure you'll find much better use for it than those two."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"You can say thank you, for a start." Lunar said from the entrance with her arms folded. When she said she would guard their bodies and keep them sustained until their souls returned, she did indeed kept that promise. What she didn't expect was everything afterwards.

"Yes, he can...but we don't have to say so for YOU!" Tempest protested, stomping his feet at his sister in aggravation. "Me and Darkness were put to sleep, yet you didn't find it within your best interest to wake us up and let us help them?!"

"Meh. Wanted them to handle it themselves. They clearly have the power and the drive, so of course I'd want this win to mostly be theirs."

"And if they failed?"

"Pfft, they weren't gonna fail. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough! You do _**NOT**_ get to be nonchalant about this!"

"Thus, some amount of normalcy has been restored...with some changes." Darkness sighed with a tired smile. They would be arguing about this for hours. He had a good book to read in the meantime.

Flowey still couldn't believe what happened, even though both the children and the dragons disappeared into the caverns. He could genuinely feel a swirl of emotions within him. Though two of them emerged the most.

Confusion. And _Joy_.

He can actually _feel_.

"Flowey. You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!" Frisk called out before the others, who were following him up the hill. Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans were among them, with Gaster following a decent distance behind. Muffet and Red were even further behind, to give them privacy. This particular subject would easier for the main monsters involved with Flowey to understand. Flowey turned around to meet them face to face, and Frisk was the first one to stop. Frisk's expression switched from curiosity to worry. "Flowey? Are you okay? You're..."

"You're crying." Asriel finished.

Flowey looked up towards them with a very small smile. "I...I have a soul of my own...I...I can feel..."

"What?!" Alphys gasped, surprised at the revelation.

"I have a soul. I feel GENUINE emotion!" Flowey said with an enlarging smile. "I feel a sense of camaraderie, friendship, love, and protectiveness towards all of you! Wait...there's still a bit of hatred left over..." Flowey turned to Sans with a frown. "I actually still kinda hate you."

"that figures."

Flowey briefly explained how this came to be, at least regarding what he was told. And when he finished, he could see all of them looking a mix of confused, yet happy for the flower. Asriel and Frisk especially, considering their relationship with him. Chara simply feels grateful for the others being considerate enough to do this for Flowey. After all, everyone managed to save them a third time, they must have been feeling rather grateful towards everyone. And they were greatly impressed with what Flowey did for the others. Speaking of which.

"Flowey. You used all of your remaining power to do all of this?" Asgore said while waving his arm out towards the new and vastly improved city.

"I mean, so many things. The restored city, the cured Amalgamates, certain architect plans of mine reaching fruition, everyone is healed...you did so much for us in the briefest of moments after all the trouble you caused." Alphys said while clasping her paws and walking up towards him. Then, as she mentally promised, she bends down and lightly kisses his petals and face several times. "Thank you...thank you...!"

"...You're welcome." Flowey feels connected to Alphys gratitude, and is actually able to appreciate it...and it feels _great._ "You're very welcome." The irony doesn't escape him. Once upon a time, he hated Alphys more than Sans, specifically because she's the reason for his painful existence. But now...he couldn't bring himself to hate her anymore.

He can bring himself to hate Sans, though. Smiley Trashbag makes it too easy.

"This is huge, Flowey. You've made so many contributions with one grand action. That's both incredibly gracious and highly impressive." Alphys continued slightly.

Flowey nodded. "Yeah. I guess I've went up and beyond for you all. You'd better appreciate it..." Flowey mumbled grumpily. It would take some getting used to, having feelings and all. He's still in his usual grumpy mindset. Due to being one of the more jaded members of the faction, it's unlikely to change too much.

Gaster hummed softly as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Indeed, you've made grand improvements to the city as a whole, and the citizens themselves don't seem to notice the difference much. It's like it's always been this way. However...you've definitely took it a step further."

Flowey didn't comment, though the comment did leave several of them curious. "HOW SO? HE'S DONE SO MUCH ALREADY IN ONE FELL SWOOP. WHAT ELSE COULD HE HAVE DONE?"

"...Everyone. Flare your magic. Just a little." Gaster requested simply. The others blinked owlishly at his request, before they fulfilled said request and flared their magic for several moments...it was all that's needed to get the point across.

Their magic, all if their magic has gotten significantly denser. Larger. More expanding.

"WHA...WHAT IS THIS...?" Papyrus said after the surprised silence died away and turned into curiosity. "I'M FEELING QUITE A LOT OF MAGIC RADIATING FROM MYSELF...I DON'T THINK IT WAS THERE BEFORE..."

"A much larger magic pool to draw from. Flowey has drastically increased how much magic you can draw from at a time." Gaster explained, his own magic flaring a bit to demonstrate that he has it as well. "Greatly enhanced magic reserves to call upon before getting exhausted. That's one other thing Flowey has done for us."

"Intense..." Undyne muttered in surprise while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"And that isn't all." The others gaped at Gaster in disbelief. There's _more?_ "It's not just us. Ours is simply among the greatest. Every monster, every human's, everyone's magic potential and reserves has been greatly increased, some more than others. Some drastically, some are simply enough to better handle and improve their everyday lives and/or defend themselves. Think of it as Flowey triggering a city-wide Magic Awakening, and giving them the intuition to handle at least know the very basics that are, again, meant to improve everyday life. Whether they choose to advance their magic or not is solely up to them. That way, the citizens will be able to somewhat take care of themselves against threats that aren't too drastic."

"...that's definitely more than simple generosity." Sans said, genuinely shocked. Flowey did much for the entire city and then some, and then some _more_. He assured that the City's main protectors have gotten and _would_ get much stronger, and also assured that the citizens could better look after themselves.

Flowey was right. So much given to them, it definitely feels a bit like cheating. And even more, it sounded like something he would do. But doing it for _their_ sake? That was unexpected to some of them.

Gaster rubbed his chin with closed eyes. "Let us see, I can try to accurately gauge our levels of sheer magic reserves from greatest to least." He hummed before each of his floating hands began pointing. "The strongest monsters in Ebott with immense magic reserves: Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, myself, Gerson, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Red, Muffet, and Sans."

"HA! Smiley Trashbag remains the weakest! Not surprising in the least!~" Flowey cackled.

"now that's just rude..."

"VERY RUDE! FLOWEY, PLEASE APOLOGIZE TO SANS AND MAKE UP."

"No time for that. Now, in terms of humans with immense magic reserves: Frisk, Chara, Alvina, Adam, Justin, Lisa, Verena, Lizzie, Ace, Richard, Linda, and Helen."

"Linda and Helen...?" Toriel asked in intrigued surprise.

"Give them time." Gaster said cryptically. "And to clarify, these are in terms of _how much_ magic they have within them. _Implementing_ them in combat or otherwise is an entirely different matter."

Asgore hummed while stroking his beard, nodding his head. Memories of his past relation to Gaster have been returning slowly and surely...he remembers how much he trusted his word. As much as Gerson's. "Is there anything else Flowey that might have been altered...?"

"I don't believe so. If there have been further alterations, we'll have to wait and discover along the way." Flowey nodded in confirmation. If he did any more, not even he was aware of it at the moment. Asgore sighed at this, but accepted it as the way things currently are. With the confirmations given and no more questions about their newest increase in power to be asked, Gaster waved over to Red and Muffet, letting them know it was alright. The two girls caught up with them, and before they could say much, Gaster sighed. "You heard everything, did you?"

"H-"

"Canine ears are quite sensitive."

"Oh..."

"Oh well, what can you do about accidental eavesdropping?" Muffet shrugged casually.

"She could have easily closed her ears to it. She _chose_ to keep them open." Chara informed her.

"Pish-Posh.~"

"...How did I know you were going to say something like that...?"

"Meh~"

"You're not even trying anymore."

"Bleh~"

"Muffet..."

" _Pbblt!~_ "

" _MUFFET!_ "

"AH! BACK TO OUR USUAL ANTICS! WOWIE, SUCH A BREATH OF FRESH AIR AFTER SUCH A VERY STRESSFUL AND LONG BATTLE!" Papyrus beamed while his scarf flowed in the upcoming wind. "NYEH! NOW WE CAN FINALLY ENJOY THE PEACE FOR THE TIME BEING." Sans smiled sadly at 'for the time being'. Even Papyrus realized that this sort of thing was not simply going to stop because he wishes for it.

"Yeah...for the time being. There's still some stuff we gotta work out in the meantime...I realized something while fighting Ratoveros. As much as I hated that guy, and as much as disagreed with much of what he said...one thing did strike out at me as something highly important." This gathered everyone's attention as she turned towards them with a serious glare. "Shit like this is only gonna get worse. And as we are, it's all going to completely overwhelm us, sooner or later. And the reason why? We've been standing alone. And not as individuals. As a city. As a Faction. From this point onward, that's clearly not gonna work anymore. We gotta make a change, and we have to make it **soon.** "

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE, UNDYNE?"

"Well the way I see it, we've got two choices. One, we keep going on as we are until we get completely annihilated by the pressure. Two: If we wanna survive-"

"-we have to get stronger. In both personal power and trustworthy allies!" Alphys finished. Undyne snapped her fingers and pointed to her with a cheeky grin. Alphys twiddled her fingers nervously. "S-So what you're saying is..."

"In order to survive any further than this, we must venture outside our city- _actually_ venture outside-and gather allies to form a strong and capable union..." Toriel sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. Not because the idea was _bad_ , but because she already knew how immensely _**difficult**_ that would be. "Things used to be so simple..."

" _I know, right?!_ " Flowey agreed in exasperation.

"I was being arrogant before. We're definitely not gonna stay alive for long by ourselves if we don't buddy up with others." Undyne said with folded arms. "So, after we take a bit of time to recover, the first thing we're gonna do is go out there, and find some strong allies!"

"sounds like a plan. a risky plan, but it beats one faction against who the hell knows how many. that...doesn't sound fun. no thanks." Sans said with a nervous chuckle.

After things quieted down slightly, the gang simply began chatting among themselves, showing relief for their newest respite after everything that's happened. Among them, Asriel and Chara were sitting next to Red and Muffet respectively. Muffet wasted no time laying her head on Chara's shoulder, very gently.

"Ah, Chara-Dearie. We're soon to be out on yet another mission for everyone's sake. Might be good for business!~"

"Figures that you would see this as yet another chance to earn money."

"I can't help myself, so I decide to help myself as much as I can!~"

"...That doesn't make any sense...yet it kinda does...why do you have to confuse me like this?"

"I'm complex, like a web.~" Muffet giggles, while lowering her eyes. "...And just like a spider web, whenever you feel like you're about to fall, my webs will be there to catch you every time. Not as your predator, of course. But as your partner."

"...you managed to turn a spider theme into something that warms my heart... _damn it._ " Chara muttered with his blush deepening. Muffet lightly snickers at this, before she turns his head towards her face, as she lightly kissed his lips. Brief surprise completely overtook him, but he retained enough control not to jump in surprise. She pulls back, leaving Chara's entire head glowing pink. "And then you go and do THAT... _DAMN IT_."

"Ahuhu~"

Red rolled her eyes at their antics. But then again, it brought attention to something that this entire incident helped her confirm for herself. She turned towards Asriel as a result.

"Asriel. Your ambitions lie within bringing in peace between humans and monsters, right?" Asriel collects himself and nods affirmatively. Red herself nodded as she grabs her sword by the hilt, tilts it and presses the blade into the ground, and then-surprising everyone-gets on one knee with her cowl over her head and eyes closed. "I knew how important your ambitions are to you, but only now do I realize how important it is for everyone to see them to fruition. So I'll create my own solemn vow." She says while raising her head so her silver eyes could gaze at Asriel. "I shall continue following you. There's a storm coming to snatch away everything you care for and trample it underfoot. A squall...So Asriel, allow me to use my sword to tear those clouds to pieces and become your champion, so we can make good on all of our unfulfilled dreams, and find our way to the peace that you wish for."

At such a bold and genuine declaration, Asriel did the only thing he felt sensible at his current age with all the wisdom he acquired so far as the royal Prince of Monsters...blush and babble. "R-Red! I'm honored and happy, really! But t-there's no need for you to kneel down like that!"

"O-Oh, sorry!" Red blushed as she quickly stands up while brushing off her skirt, twiddling her paws. "...So...do we kiss _now_? Or...?" She didn't know for sure. A competitive side of her didn't want to be outdone by Muffet...but simultaneously wants to know if Asriel's okay with it.

"Um..." Asriel blushed softly. "...I don't think either of us are prepared for an extended one...maybe a simple peck...?"

"T-That might work. In storybooks I read, Princesses do give kisses as affectionate rewards towards their heroes for their accomplishments. Though it's kinda reversed. Y-You're a Prince. And I'm a female warrior...who's also gonna be your champion...and...stuff...u-um..." Red was losing her nerve the more she rambled. She furiously shook her head to get it back. "Don't mind my stalling! Just do it!" She stuttered, eyes shut tight.

"A-Alright!" Asriel stuttered with his own eyes shut as he quickly leans in to peck Red's muzzle for several moments, before quickly pulling back. Both of them opened their eyes with a bright blush on both their faces. "...Is...is that good...for now...?"

"S-Sure..." Red stuttered as well. Both of them smiled as they both gently head butted one another while holding each other's paws.

"Aw. No fair. Her declaration is much more passionate and detailed than my own." Muffet pouted. Chara simply rolled his eyes, with Asriel laughing slightly.

In the meanwhile, Asgore and Alphys were currently huddled together, with several things going through their minds at once regarding what they were seeking to accomplish.

"It's not going to be easy managing the formation of an alliance..." Asgore muttered while stroking his beard.

"I know, right? We have to take so many things into account!" Alphys said while adjusting her glasses. "Political strength, economic assistance, shared technology..."

"And the simple reality that many might be in the same plight as us." Asgore said with a small nod.

Toriel and Undyne were both watching them worry and worry. Both of them looked at one another for a moment, rolled their eyes, and decided to take action. Toriel smiled slyly as she approached Asgore, turning towards him and lightly kissing his cheek. Undyne snuck behind Alphys, sliding her arms around her waist and picking her up, kissing her atop her head. Both of them began blushing profusely.

"Gorey. You have a greater ability of reaching out to people and connecting with them, and I have a better focus for the finer planning that accompanies that. You focus on bringing them together and giving them hope and reasons to _stay_ together, while I focus on the assiduous details that comes with those goals."

"Hey, Al. We both know that you're a smart girl. Ya might still feel a bit insecure because of stuff that happened way, WAY earlier on, but ya gotta know. You've got this handled. Whatever you think is right, I'll back you up. Remember your biggest, Undying supporter is always in your corner!"

"Understand?" Toriel and Undyne asked simultaneously.

"Y-Yes Tori/Undyne!" Asgore and Alphys also said in unison.

Both are happy by their cooperation. Undyne sets Alphys on her feet and scoots her along-which she did by patting her butt, unhelpfully increasing her blush-to go join the the others. Toriel meanwhile stayed by Asgore. She smiled and playfully bumped him with her hips to regain his attention, surprising him and-just as unhelpfully-increasing his blush. When his initial surprise calms, Toriel eases into his arms, prompting a gentle hug between the two of them. She gently nuzzled his nose, which he is more than happy to return.

"Asgore...our path ahead...it is long, and likely to be filled with significant hardship. But it is worth enduring to ensure the happiness of our loved ones." Toriel said softly while gazing into his eyes. "...I won't leave you to do this alone. This time we'll _all_ work together."

"...Thank you, Tori." Asgore smiled kindly, with Toriel gently returning said smile as they both shared a gentle, soothing kiss, while their children and friends were relaxing in the background. They will gladly enjoy this newest respite. They'll take the time to breathe and relax. Because once it ends, the **real** struggles will truly begin. They had to prepare for it.

"Azzy! Looks like the road ahead is rough! We're gonna have to continue training hard!" Undyne said gruffly, roughly patting his back. Asriel grunted a bit from how hard it was. Then he smiled and nodded affirmatively. Becoming much stronger is a definite must for the Prince of Monsters.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

The Prophet had been long gone before Ebott suddenly reappeared from nonexistence-The Void-which _should_ have been utterly impossible. Though as this thought crosses his mind, he could only sigh and shake his head.

Of _course_ they did. To truly survive what should be considered un-survivable, the most hellbent of individuals are just crazy enough to try anything that works. And now with what's just happened, that problem is only going to get worse. And he had played a huge part in it regardless of his personal thoughts.

...Whatever. Nothing he can do about it now. With this failed attempt at annihilating a seemingly insignificant city, the events top come are now set in stone.

He was explaining this to his highest superiors. Ten in all. Nine of them were undoubtedly human. While one of them was a large and tall monster with big sharp horns and floppy ears...any other details were obscured in shadow.

Probably for the best.

 _"I see...so Aindreas and Ratoveros failed despite that...pity."_ The Prophet could tell that wasn't genuine, but ignored it as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I knew it wasn't gonna work."

 _"They both accepted this mission without any regrets, though it seemed only Ratoveros was fine with either winning or losing, even though he preferred the former."_

 _"His son Parvos will probably celebrate his death rather than mourn it. He wasn't exactly Father of the Year."_

"That's an understatement..." The Prophet while looking the other way. Of course the Dreemurr Faction certainly wouldn't take kindly to Ratoveros' method of training. Why is it that the truly power/glory hungry have to resort to turning their children into living weapons?

It's a question he really wants answered. He's one himself, whether he wants to be one or not.

 _"Well, damn. Aindreas was actually quite useful. Though without him maintaining the status quo in his assigned region, things are quite likely to fall apart over there."_

"And THAT'S when the Dreemurr Faction will swoop in, clean house, and claim the territory, allying themselves with those within it."

 _"Whaddya talkin' about, kid?"_

The Prophet began pacing, not looking them in the eyes, while his own narrowed. "I'm actually impressed it took this long, which says much about their patience, but it's worn out by now. They're not gonna sit down and take your shit anymore. They're gonna start hitting back. _**Hard.**_ "

 _"Are you sure you're not simply overestimating their abilities, child? Many lower factions tend to do that."_

"No. _No._ You do **_not_** understand what we've just unleashed." The Prophet shook his head. "Think of it as a cross between repeatedly poking a nest full of hornets, and awakening a sleeping giant. _**Every single hornet in that nest is a giant.**_ THAT'S what we've done. Why I was COMPLETELY against provoking them any further. Now that they're getting started, they're _**never**_ going to stop until all threats to their home and peace are eliminated."

 _"Ooooh! So we're actually going to get to fight them at some point? FINALLY, something worthwhile to do!~"_

"You can all keep being arrogant for all I care, but it's going to backfire immensely on you." The Prophet narrowed his eyes. "You all may be powerful Archmages that's kept a pretty firm grip on this world, but that's not going to save you in the endgame. I can see it. You all will fall, one at a time. Some of you might be spared, albeit deeply scarred from their wrath, but some _**won't**_ make it out alive." He then pointed to the three main figures in the very center. "And you three..you _**definitely** _ won't be getting out of this unpunished."

 _"..."_ The Monster was silent, looking down at his feet.

 _"Calm yourself, Prophet. We have prevailed for this long. They may be more resistant than expected, but that doesn't guarantee anything."_ The male human hummed with folded arms.

"You're definitely the most arrogant out of everyone here. I'm almost looking forward to your confidence getting pulled out from under you." The Prophet snarled. "Your days are definitely numbered."

 _"You may be quite skilled for a seer, but you're still quite young. If they can shape their own fate beyond their restrictions, then so can we. It's a simple matter of who bends first. And I've been at this for too long for it to be me."_

"Every one of us has some serious sins to answer for, you're **not** exempt."

 _"Relax, little Prophet. No need to be so angry.~"_ The lead female in the very center said, in a sickly sweet voice that sent intense shivers across the Prophet's entire being, soul included. _"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. Who really knows, until it happens? The only thing we **can** be sure about beforehand is that everyone will be trying their absolute best, and we'll just have to live with the results! No need to hold grudges.~"_

"... _You're_ the worst out of everyone here...I can't understand you at all." The Prophet muttered.

 _"Little Prophet...everything we have done, are doing, and will probably continue to do, is overall for the sake of humanity AND_ _monsterkinds continued growth. Do believe us when we admit this. The conflicts and hardships they endured and will endure is all for their constant improvement."_ She continued. _"And look, our method works quite well! The Dreemurr Faction is growing exponentially with each conflict they survive! Of all the factions subjected to this, their performance is the most remarkable and unprecedented! And monster kind has returned from the brink with these same methods! Isn't it amazing?~"_

"Not everyone is okay with the former part though."

 _"If they have a problem with it, they can rectify it themselves. But they're growing too scared to do so with every failure. That's their own fault for being too weak-willed to see their goals to completion...and being weak overall."_ She waved off.

"...You know what. I don't care. Do whatever you want, I'm going home. I've done my part for today." The Prophet threw his hands up and turned away. "...But before I go...I have one good question."

 _"Hm?"_

"Why are you so interested in the personal growth of Chara Dreemurr?"

 _"...Wow, you were right. That IS a good question.~"_ And with that, his hopes for an answer vanished, along with patience.

He sighed. Well, he gave it a shot. "Whatever, I'm gone." He muttered as he fully left the room with a bitter feeling in his soul.

 _"Alright everyone. Better follow his advice, just do whatever you want from here on. Basically keep doing what you're doing. Until our next meeting, at least.~"_

 _"Yes, Mistress."_ At this, the other seven projections vanished. Only the three main ones remained.

 _"...Are we really going to continue like this...?"_ The monster finally spoke up, his voice slightly raspy and exhausted. They both turned towards him with different yet casual expressions. _"It's only a matter of time before they discover us...the truth. I'm...I'm not sure I'm prepared for the repercussions."_

 _"We cannot back out now, brother. We've come too far, invested far too much time and energy into this, as well as sacrifice."_ The human male said quietly while patting his shoulder. _"_ _Our ideal world, we must continue to preserve it._ _Are you really thinking about retreating from that goal now?"_

 _"...No. Of course not. Forgive me."_

 _"It is no trouble. Reassurance is needed sometimes."_ He patted his shoulder again. _"Close your heart to their suffering, like the Prophet. It's the only way to focus and make the most reasonable decisions."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"See, **this** is why I'm glad I chose you two to take the lead. You know what you're doing, and why you're doing it. It's refreshing, really." _ The female spoke up once again, as the two males knelt down before her. She gently patted both of their heads. _"I leave this in your capable hands/paws. Continue doing your very best, without regrets. Valantis and Parides."_

 _"Yes, Mistress."_ Both of them said simultaneously, though Parides greatly flinched at the female's taunting smile towards _him_ specifically. His human comrade didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable it made him, so he kept it that way.

Besides, he couldn't back out. He _wouldn't_. Not after everything he and the others have done; he might as well see it through to the end and deal with the results. He...he just had to keep playing things safe. And above all else:

Avoid direct confrontation with Asgore, Toriel, and/or Asriel at all costs.

Meanwhile, far outside the hideout at this point and making his way home, the Prophet was walking up to a rather large monster with a cloak covering his entire body, aside from his muzzle and yellow eyes.

 _"...You took longer than usual, boy."_ The large canine huffed, stream billowing from his nostrils.

"It was a pretty important meeting, course I took longer than usual." The Prophet sighed. "...They're definitely gonna be more active soon. The Dreemurr Faction's forcing them with their continued defiance. So that means you and your group will have to get moving too. Hiding is no longer a safe option."

 _"Hm._ "The large canine nodded calmly and began walking. The Prophet began moving as well...

"Hold it!"

"Shit..." The Prophet sighed as he turned around to see a group of cloak human elite mages each preparing a powerful magic blast towards the two. "Look, this doesn't need to escalate more than it probably has..."

"Should have known there was something sketchy about you, kid! You're a mole, aren't you?!"

"I'm not a mole, I'm the Prophet!"

 _"No one cares."_ The large monster chuckled.

"...I'm too tired for this. Can't we j-" His eyes widened as he clumsily fell backwards, in time to dodge a magic blast that nearly blew his side off. "H-Hey! There's no need for that!" He was hyperventilating from the sudden danger he should have seen coming.

"Kill them both!"

"S-S-Stop!

The large canine huffed again. _"Good grief, child. Must I defend you in every plight involving combat?"_ As he finishes saying this, his eyes flashed yellow for several seconds.

Suddenly, the human mages magic...stopped. It completely dissipated. They blinked in confusion as they tried using it again, to no avail. "W-What...?! What just happened?! Our magic...!"

The canine grinned as he cracked one knuckle. Before he swiftly moved forth and punched one of the mages in the chest. His ribs collapsed on itself and punctured his ribs, killing him instantly. The others panicked at how someone so big was so fast, before they two were struck down in a flash, only seeing his bare paws being used to beat them to death. One had his neck broken with a chop, another's skull shattered to pieces with a punch, and another was punched so hard in the chest it caved in on himself and left the mage dying slowly on the ground.

He slowly turned towards the last remaining mage, who has just seen his comrades literally beaten to death. The large monster huffed as his eyes slowly returned to normal. The mage felt his magic returning, and quickly attempted to fire his magic towards the monster. He dodged every single blast almost without really thinking about it. The monster slowly moved towards him as his paw opens, and a tomahawk appeared within it.

 _"I know that kind of desperation on each of your faces. When you have absolutely nothing left once you have no magic."_ He muttered gruffly. _"Has anyone ever told you that you rely on your magic too much? Without proper training, it can make you quite careless and heavily dependent upon it. Monsters are somewhat excused, magic is ingrained in our lives, our culture. However, for humans like you, who pervert what gifts you possess and use them to assist selfish and destructive means...you aren't so easily forgiven."_

"M-Monsters have been doing the same thing, utilizing magic selfishly and for destruction's sake! You can't fault only us just because you're a monster!"

 _"Believe me human, I am completely aware of my kin's fall from grace. And soon enough, I shall take steps to rectify that. And among those steps, **I intend to cut the weights that drag them down**."_

The sound of a tomahawk impacting a skull, followed by a body falling to the ground, echoed through the area.

The large monster softly sighed as his weapon disappears from the corpse. He soon turned towards the Prophet, who was hurrying with his inhaler and tried to calm himself while breathing He gently kneeled next to him and gently rubbed his back. _"Breathe, child. Slow and steady. Do not force yourself."_

After several moments, the Prophet sighed as he eventually regained control. Sometimes Hehe seriously hated having asthma. He looked up towards the monster and nodded. "Hah...thanks, Caderas..."

 _"You are welcome, child."_

 ** _SMACK!_**

"GAAAAAH! Dammit, the hell was that for?!" The young man grimaced while rubbing his now aching head.

 _"I know you are a frail and sickly young man, but that is no excuse to be mentally careless. If you were more observant, your clairvoyance should have seen them coming."_ Caderas reprimanded with an irritated frown akin to a disgruntled grandfather.

"Whatever. I just wanna go home and crash on my bed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we start preparing for what's to come, so you let the others know that things will be getting more difficult from here on out."

 _"You shall eat dinner first. Sustenance is necessary for you to competently continue our cooperative mission."_

"I'll eat if it gets you off my back, old man."

 _"It just might."_

"Thank you."

 _"You should restock on your inhalers as well. You are running low."_

"Dammit, I know what I gotta do! Don't be _that_ guy, Caderas! Don't! Be! _THAT_ guy!"

 _"Hmph.~"_

Despite their bickering, these two were kindred spirits. They had a mission that would take quite some time and effort to accomplish. It was time to begin returning monsterkind to glory whether they liked it or not, even if Caderas had to drag them to it. Though according to very recent events, it seems that the Dreemurr Faction was on it's way to building a similar motivation. Whether that made them allies or enemies...that would have to be decided when they meet.

It was only a matter of time...

* * *

 _We survived yet another intense ordeal. Like, SERIOUSLY intense._ _Photoshop Flowey intense. I wasn't expecting to experience that again._

 _But somehow, someway, we survived. And because of that, we know have the potential to thrive even more. Flowey used all of that remaining energy within him to greatly enhance our magic reserves, and awaken magic within a great number of humans and give them the most basic knowledge of using it. It depends on them if they want to advance it or not. So overall, Ebott just became monumentally stronger, larger, and better at Photoshop Flowey's whim...it DOES feel a bit like cheating, but in our current position, we aren't about to turn away a kind gesture such as that._

 _Also, Gaster is back, and wants to be Sans and Papyrus's father again. Though we don't know how he restored himself...the look on his face suggests that it took great sacrifice, and he's taking it VERY personally. If something like that really did happen, we have to make sure it doesn't need to happen again._

 _...That's right. We can't let this happen again. And the only way we're going to get it to stop, is to get some help from the outside. We're going to have to actually venture outside of Ebott and find some allies...to form an alliance._

 _That way we won't have to stand alone. At this point, the only way we'll survive what comes next is if we stand together._

 _We each came out of this disaster stronger than ever. The biggest example would have to be Frisk. He's really stepped up, and he seems more determined than ever. And so does everyone else._

 _Photoshop Flowey...he was our test, I'd like to think. We've come out as better and stronger people, in body and soul. We have to be willing to fight to defend our peace in order to truly savor it. It doesn't matter who our enemies are or how powerful. We've come too far for all of it to be rendered moot. For everyone's sake, we will fight for peace. The day will come when monsters and humans will once again stand together, and live in peaceful harmony._

 ** _This is Our Vow._**

* * *

 **{Act Two: Souls}**

 **FINALLY done with this act! Alright readers, you can relax now. The super long chapters are over for the time being. Take a deep breath and relax. We can chill for now.**

 **The brief respite will only last so long, though. Photoshop Flowey was just the beginning of both a new realm of possible hurt for our heroes, yet also as a larger semblance of a fighting chance. Simply defending their home is no longer enough. They gotta go out and find some help, some amicable help that can help relieve some of the pressure of having a monumental target on their backs. Yeah, surviving on their own will no longer cut it. Time to make some powerful and dependable friends, If not friends, then simply allies.**

 **As Undyne said, time to suck it up and find some help, quick. But not too quick, they need to rest. As well as planning and all of that. But others are planning too...many have plans. What they entail, is to be seen.**

 **Well, this was Act 2, everyone! Until the next one!**

 **{Act Three: Alliances}**

 _ **Next Time...**_


	61. Another Dreemurr Birthday!

**Asriel: Howdy readers. So...wanna know why this chapter is later than usual?**

 **Frisk: You see...**

 **Chara: There's quite a few reasons for our author being a bit behind.**

 **Asgore: Activities regarding family.**

 **Toriel: Genuine career choices for his future.**

 **Flowey: And...he felt really lazy.**

 **Alphys: Ehehehe...seriously though, he's made a very important career choice.**

 **Sans: it's super private. so he won't tell ya what it is.**

 **Undyne: Just know that when he actually gets started-at least he hopes to-his time for writing is gonna be seriously cut. He doesn't know when, either. So if he eventually doesn't update this for MUCH longer than a month, this is why.**

 **Papyrus: THIS DOES NOT MEAN HIS WRITING DAYS AROUND HERE HAVE GONE VAMOOSE, HOWEVER!**

 **Gaster: It simply means that he's going to have more important things to do with his time from then on. But rest assured, he won't forget about this tale he's writing. Not one bit.**

 **Muffet: We hope you can bring yourselves to understand, Dearies. This tale is far from over, rest assured.**

 **Red: Yeah. We kind shave a long ways to go, and he does instead to see it through.**

 **Asriel: Right. Now that you've all been notified, it's time we begin the chapter. Warnings for the usual silly nonsense go here, so prepare yourselves. It's a bit messy, but he did his best. So go easy on him, okay?~**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _It's been quite a while since the last major attack on Ebott. Everything has mostly died down since then, with most of the civilians no worse for wear._

 _But many of us knew better, and had begun acting like it as well. We've worked on our new and enlarged reserves of magic to see if we can find new innovations for them. It does get a bit intense from time to time, Undyne made sure of that. Our path isn't going to get any easier, so she lessened her restraint even further when he spar._

 _I appreciate her not going easy on me...even though my body certainly doesn't._

 _Alphys is still reeling over the fact that the Amalgamates have been cured, and back to their original selves. Of course they're going through a bit of medical rehabilitation since they haven't been themselves for years, but they're getting by. Still pretty surprising Flowey went that far for her._

 _Red and I...well...we kissed that day. And it was awkward, and it left a funny feeling in our souls...though it definitely wasn't a bad one. We're both still pretty young, we're still figuring things out. We're sure to get better at managing our feelings._

 _Chara and Muffet...they're much better at this than we are, even though the former always seems trapped in the web of the latter. I think...I KNOW she enjoys how easily and consistently she can break his concentration._

 _Frisk...it's been really rough for him. I could tell that he's still a bit shaken from everything that's happened. He's very much different from how he used to be. He used to not be afraid of pretty much anything. But now he's very afraid. Not for himself, but for us. He's afraid of losing us and all we've worked for, and that's been a very powerful motivator for him. And it showed when he finally opened his eyes fully._

 _They're beautiful._

 _And his soul is now constantly emitting a glowing gold and blue flame aura around it while his soul of Determination remains red. I think I'll call it his 'Bright Soul'. Chara joked about this. Since his soul of Determination has now been emitting a dark-but not evil-glow, he's called it his 'Blaze Soul'._

 _I considered calling ourselves Team BRB, since my soul is Rainbow, and so are my flames. Team Bright Rainbow Blaze._

 _I think it fits. Then again, me and Dad are terrible with names, so I'm not one-hundred percent sure..._

 _Oh Golly! Sorry, I'm taking up a lot of time already, so I'll just get right to it. As usual, the gang was training, preparing for the storm that will inevitably come to them. But we do have our breaks to wind down and let that preparing settle._

 _And what better excuse for an extended break than our brotherly birthday?_

* * *

Asriel found it quite difficult to believe that one year had passed since Monsterkind within Mt. Ebott first returned to the Surface. It was a great day for them, a grand day indeed. And from that moment onwards, they had all thought that things would finally get easier from then on out...this past year has proven otherwise, in perhaps the most extreme of manners. Most did not come out unscathed, with quite a few of them sporting new scars in nearly every way that matters.

But despite all the hardship they endured, they were still going strong and staying determined. This has seen them through many difficult situations, and it's unlikely to fail them now. Whatever was coming next, they would properly prepare for it, and face it instead of continuing to hope the storm passes.

For now though, the respite was greatly appreciated by many, as it gave them time to revaluate themselves and properly rest. Well...somewhat. There's a very good reason why it can't be ALL peace and quiet.

'Undyne' and 'Quiet' simply do not go well together for extended periods.

"Well oh well, punk! Look at ya now!~" Undyne grinned as she hand an arm snug around Asriel's neck while her other arm roughly noogies the poor goat, with her bosom affectionately pressed against his head. "Ya managed to make it through the year, and now you've reached fifteen! Ya feelin' proud of yourself?!"

"Um...yeah, I guess?" Asriel said with an unsure yet heartfelt smile. Both he and Frisk have turned fifteen today, with Chara turning sixteen. It was definitely a bit of a strange feeling, but not enough to completely throw him off-kilter. He's had seven birthdays before this that he'd thought he'd never be able to have again. Having another one was a pretty amazing feeling. A familiar one, but one he definitely felt grateful to have. Perhaps he was simply grateful to be alive.

Considering the chaos that he seems to find-or the other way around-he wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason.

"We're both fifteen now. How about that?~" Frisk said, lightly skipping towards them with glee and excitement. He went through a bit of a wardrobe change himself. He now wore a white hoodie with a blue zipper and blue Delta Rune symbol on it's back. He also wore brown boots and a white scarf around his neck. He still wore his trademark striped shirt underneath. One could tell that his wardrobe change was inspired by Sans and Papyrus, with his own spin on it.

"Yeah. And I'm sixteen. You two are still kid brothers of mine." Chara huffed while also approaching the group. Chara had mostly remained the same, except his poncho was no longer red and black striped. Instead it was simply black with the Delta Rune being red on the back of it. He _had_ thought about the invert style, but then Rude Baby Red would accuse him of taking her style, and he didn't have the patience to argue otherwise, so he'd rather prevent the argument altogether.

"Welcome to the realm of age sixteen, the realm of awkwardness and cheery goodness!~" Muffet hopped up and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his cheek. "Cheek nuzzles for the cheeky cutie birthday boy!~"

"Can you _not_...?"

"Yo! Everything and everyone's all cheery right now!~" Monster Kid beamed while hopping and skipping about, before falling flat on his face. Old habits tend to persist no matter what, it seemed. Frisk readily helped him back up, brushing him off a bit. "Yo, Frisk! You, Asriel and I...we're fifteen! We have our own little group deal going on!~"

"Well, if we're going to refer to it that way, I guess it's true." Asriel said with a awkward smile.

"Alright, alright children. Settle down." Toriel gently hushed then as she patted each of their heads, then kissing the heads of her sons. They were currently walking into Grillby's, where most of the gang were gathered. A rather eccentric first stop to celebrate their birthday...but they were eccentric anyhow. They've come here for some hot breakfast, and Grillby's just the guy to provide some for many. Ten in the morning definitely seems like a proper time for that.

"Heya guys! Happy birthday!~" Fuku could be seen waving from one of the booths.

"Another age up for our Dreamy Dreemurr Boys!~" Mettaton cooed softly while blowing a kiss, which Chara dodged in a very desperate panic. Asriel and Frisk were rather casual about it. Mettaton felt rather disappointed by the latter two' lack of reaction, and completely dismayed by Chara's outright rejection. "Why...?"

"No, Mettaton. Just...no." Chara slowly shook his head in disapproval.

"D'oh..."

"rejected.~" Sans chuckled a bit farther back, lightly clapping his hands. He seemed to be having a fun time with this.

"Let's all relax quite a bit, everyone." Ashore mediated while lowering his paws. There's no need for this to escalate into a breakfast brawl. The last time they've done that, it was MUCH more destructive than anyone could have possibly expected...also, Undyne was the clear winner. Then Toriel had _everyone_ clean up the mess afterwards.

It was _totally_ worth it though. At least in her eye.

"Alright then, what are we gonna be doin' while we wait for our super brunch?~" Undyne grinned expectedly while bumping her fists together.

Asriel raised his paw a bit. "How about we do a bit of what we've done last year?~"

Undyne grinned wider. "Ya mean...?"

"I do indeed mean.~"

Both of them looked towards Grillby, who was casually handing a glass of milk over to Papyrus. He nodded towards them and pointed towards is upgraded jukebox with a thumb. Undyne grinned ever wider as she and Asriel high-fived one another.

"Oh goodness gracious, we're doing more karaoke of the anime variety, aren't we?" Toriel chuckled softly. "They seem rather excited about it, to say the least. Asriel, Undyne, and Alphys certainly seem up for it..."

Asgore smiled as he held her paws within his own. "It does sound like a bit of fun. Come, Tori. It sounds like it will be quite a bit of fun."

"I must say, I wasn't expecting birthday brunch to begin with morning karaoke...oh what the heck, let's do it!" Toriel smiled as she and Asgore left their seats to join their precious trio of children. "Hmmm...what shall we...oh! This one looks pleasant! Nice and slow. What a way to start the morning.~"

"Meh, I'm fine with it. I say we give it a go." Chara nodded with an affirmative shrug.

"Alright, we've got ourselves our first morning anime karaoke song! Here's to being anime trash!~" Frisk cheered with a raised fist.

" _HOORAY!~_ " The very obvious cheers of Undyne, Alphys, and Red rang out.

"oh man..." Sans sighed while shaking his head in amusement.

And with that, the jukebox pays, and the Dreemurr's begin:

 **[Black Clover: Aoi Honoo-Ending 1]**

 _Asriel has been staring longingly into darkness for a while, staring longingly at his paws, with a buttercup on his head._ _Chara was looking in an entirely different direction, while staring down at an entire patch of buttercups._

 _Asgore's eyes was overshadowed as he held a tea and coaster in his paws, slightly disturbing it with his tears._ _Toriel was on her knees with her face in her paws, tears of loneliness and guilt escaping her almost constantly._

 _Asriel holds his Heart Locket in his paws, protectively clutching it to his chest as tears began leaving his eyes._ _Chara was holding his own Heart Locket close, except there was blackness beginning to leak from his eyes and mouth, threatening to consume him._

 _Asgore held his trident in his paws, which is becoming more and more heated with glowing flames, still wearing a grimace. Toriel was_ _surrounded by the six souls that she left to die, the guilt building up even further, along with shame._

 _Little Frisk suddenly plops into the fray, curiously looking around to see that the Dreemurr we're separated and saddened. He looked sad as well...but he quickly shook his head. He first ran over and took Toriel by the hand, then pulled her over to Asgore. After that, he pulls Asriel over to Chara. Each of them were surprised, but Frisk simply smiles. Acknowledging_ _his determination, they began smiling as well._

 _Asgore had his trident balanced on his shoulder, wearing a much calmer and balanced smile. A_ _wisp of flames over over Toriel's paw, and she's also wearing a soft smile._

 _Both of them take a step towards one another, gaze into each other's eyes, then exchange a warm mutual, forgiving hug._

 _Chara waved his arm wreathed in black flames while he calmly looks into the distance. Asriel's paw had a wisp of fire above his own paw, and he smiles._

 _Frisk rejoins the reborn Dreemurr with a beaming smile, stepping out of the darkness and into the light. The three boys each held their glowing Heart Lockets in their hands, with their parents lightly petting their heads._

 _Final shot is of the family at home, peacefully resting with one another with various smiles..._

 **[End Theme]**

Rounds of applause ring out from monsters and humans alike. Gaster amusingly using his levitating hands to do the same, which was quite a cheeky move not missed by Asgore. In fact, it got quite a chuckle out of him.

"Ooh...that was actually quite fun!~" Toriel lightly clapped, then gently held Asgore's paws within her own. "Have a bit of fun, Gorey?"

"Sure did, Tori!~" Asgore beamed as he and Toriel eventually stepped down, as well as Chara and Asriel. Frisk is the only one remaining at the moment, and he is soon joined by the likes of Alphys. Undyne was quite clearly cheering for her, causing the lizard to blush softly.

"I think I have an idea of what the next one should be. I'll take point, how about that?" Frisk suggested with a cheery smile.

"U-Um, yeah Frisk! Let's give it a go!" Alphys nodded softly as the jukebox gradually switches to yet another tune. "...O-Oh! This one's a good one!~" Alphys said excitedly, with Frisk nodding, choosing to believe her.

And with that, the both of them began:

 **[Toaru Majustu no Index: See Visions-Opening 4]**

 _Frisk slowly opens his eyes for the first time in years and smiles, both actions showing a great recovery and increase in his self-confidence._

 _Soon descending, Gaster is levitating over the city with his arms behind his back. He glitches for a nanosecond, before looking down to see Sans and Papyrus chatting away without a care in the world, walking under him._

 _Overhead on a bridge, Toriel, Asgore, and Gerson were moving along, the former two happily in each other's arms. Below said bridge, Chara was nonchalant as Asriel was dragging him by his remaining arm to order some funnel cakes._

 _Red types on her paw phone for a moment, before quickly closing it and beaming happily, running towards the cheerfully waving Muffet, who was also accompanied by the smirking Undyne and anxious Alphys._

 _Multiple duos appeared in different frames. Asgore and Toriel were nose nuzzling, Gaster and Gerson were overseeing, Sans was punning while Papyrus was steaming, Muffet happily nuzzles a surprised Red's cheek, and Asriel and Chara soon jumped in to join Frisk. Asriel and Chara lightly rustle his hair to get a laugh out of him, before the trio continues on their merry way._

 _Their many friends: Grillby cleaning a glass at his bar with MK tripping over himself once again, the Pack all gathered together in their house playing cards, Alvina and Temmie sleeping in the former's office to Adam's grave annoyance, Parvos and his gang waiting obediently within their prison, Lunar smirking in the dark while illuminating Tempest and Darkness's faces with her twilight magic, the Six Soul Children also waiting for their chance to lend a hand as their souls also lit up the dark._

 _Frisk looks up for a bit, then turns back towards Asriel and Chara. All three of them were briefly surrounded by many of their friends, mainly Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Muffet, Red, Toriel, and Asgore._

 _They are bathed in streaks of gold and blue, rainbow, and red and black respectively as they go about their various battles. Asriel's flames were shooting towards a rather mysterious monster wielding a tomahawk, while Frisk shoots a bright streak of light across numerous enemy mages. Chara himself was wreathed in black flames while swiping his shadow claw across the landscape, while Asgore and Toriel combined their flame mastery to pierce through the darkness. A brief gust of wind nearly blinded them._

 _A final shot of the five Dreemurrs graciously floating within the sky, their warm flames protecting one another..._

 **[End Theme]**

Yet another applause echoes throughout the bar, as the duo and Frisk waved to their fellow friends and family while stepping down from the karaoke stage as the next range stepped up to take their place. Asriel then steps back up with Red and Undyne on both sides of him.

"Happy Birthday, Asriel." Red said with a warm smile. Asriel smiles gratefully in return.

"Let's see now...Fuhuhuhu! This one's from a good one!" Undyne stated with her signature grin. "How's about it, Fluffybuns Jr?"

"I'm all ready, Dyne Dyne!"

They soon begin:

 **[My Hero Academia: Odd Future-Opening 4]**

 _First Asriel appears riddled with weapons and scars carrying Chara's corpse, then him being reborn as Flowey, absorbing souls as the Absolute God of Hyperdeath, his younger self hugging Frisk, himself and Frisk fighting Chara, then the three of them standing with their parents and friends, and finally Present Asriel, who adjusts his scarf and gathers an ember in his paw, before lightly pushing it forward._

 _Frisk and Chara both held a Save Point Star in their hands, before gently releasing it and walking away._

 _Asriel, Asgore, Alphys', and Undyne were sitting together making and drinking Golden Flower tea. Flowey looks at the tea quite anxiously, before pouring more for them. In the background, Toriel and Papyrus were helping to make a picnic outdoors, with Sans sleeping under the shade of a tree._

 _In the meantime, the Pack of Canines were interacting with the Pride of Felines, with Parvos in the back lazily sipping coffee. Gerson looks fondly towards passing citizens while holding his walking stick. Red brandished her blade and holds it confidently, though her focus was strongly disrupted by Muffet pouncing and hugging her in a six-armed spider cuddle._

 _Four X's were crossed out of Alvina's family aside from her mage brother Adam, whom she fearfully embraces._

 _Frisk conjures light, while Chara channels darkness, and both of them release a magic wave of it forwards in unison. Alongside them, Darkness oversees Tempest slicing through a canyon via wind magic, while Lunar gleefully destroys most of it via twilight magic._

 _Asriel clenched his fist tightly with flames, raising it upwards. There's a card to Asgore in the same stance, before stroking g down the ground, with the fiery explosion equal to that of a volcanic eruption._

 _The Prophet sighs while gazing straight ahead, behind him stand the shadows of sinister monsters and humans following his steps. Another fade towards seven Humans, lead by two significantly important humans and one large monster._

 _Not too far away, the gang leaps high and sprints forward with intense vigor. Gaster was levitating forward, as all of his hands fired a Gaster Blaster beam widespread through the skies._

 _Asriel, supercharged with flames and lightning, rose from the ground with his fangs on display and his eyes turned to slits, coming face to face with a monster that towered over him. With a resolved glare, Asriel charges onward._

 _Soon Asgore was coming face to face with a feminine shape staring down. A firestorm erupts around him as he roars, his eyes flashing orange and blue. Around him we're the following; Gaster fires another blaster, Gerson smashes with his hammer, Frisk and Chara both jump with respective magics, Toriel throws a wave of flames, and Asriel finally slashes with his Chaos Saber._

 _Final shot would be the bonded Dreemurrs once again watching over Ebott City a flaming crest of the Delta Rune shining behind them._

 **[End Theme]**

Asriel sighed as he eventually catches his breath alongside the dutiful Red. She had a bit more difficulty recovering her breath, but she eventually does so while lightly high-fiving Asriel, both of them beaming slightly while doing so.

"I think we managed that pretty good!"

"Yeah! I agree!~"

"Totally!" Undyne grinned with a thumbs up.

It was about time for their next song, which would most likely be the last before all their food is ready. Red steps down, while Undyne and Asriel remained, and Asgore would be returning as well. Even Gerson agreed to take a shot, much to Undyne's delight. Their next song was picked, and Asriel was rather interested.

"This one has a rather slow start, I remember. But it's slowly finding its way, shaping it's own identity bit by bit...I'd like to think I'm going through the same thing."

"That's a rather positive way to think about it." Gerson grinned while winking slightly.

"Very well, Asriel. We'll follow your lead." Asgore nods.

"Its the same anime as the first song too! Second time multiplier! Let's do this!" Undyne grinned even wider than Gerson, not much of a surprise.

Soon enough, they begin again:

 **[Black Clover: Black Rover-Opening 3]**

 _Flowey burrowed throughout the Underground for several moments, before popping up near the entrance, overseeing the city he and his friends call home._

 _Asriel was seen training with Undyne, with Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and Chara overseeing them. They traded numerous punches with one another, end ugh for Toriel to step forward with a paw outstretched slightly. While the background provided Sans with a hammock to sleep in, an annoyed Papyrus trying to shake him awake, and Alphys diligently reading through her notes._

 _Further outside, Alvina was seen with Adam, and Temmie's stretchy arms wrapped them both in a hug. The Pack were sitting together, each with doggie treats on their noses, including Red. Parvos, Shamir, Ribras, Rasha, and their own group were trying to decide how to move forward. Gaster stands next to Gerson, both of their taxes were deeply contemplative of the future._

 _Asriel, Frisk, and Chara lightly press their Lockets together as various images of their memories go by. Asriel training with Undyne, Frisk training with Lunar, and Chara developing his black flames himself. Asgore smiles calmly with his trident balanced against his shoulder, while Toriel smiles as well with flames in her paws._

 _Seven shaded monsters stood across seven cloaked humans, both looking quite prepared to fight. The Prophet lingers in the middle, despondent to their intense feud._

 _Frisk uses Support Magic to boost Undyne, Red, and Gerson's performance. The first was a storm of Spears that shot forth from behind her, Red jumping off several of them to slash through the air. Gerson follows up with a swing of his hammer strong enough to rupture the earth._

 _Flames gave way for the trident-wielding Asgore, who was standing across a smaller but incredibly dangerous opponent. The earth have way around him as his enemy sends a crimson wave of red magic towards him. His fury tranquil, he pulls his trident back and sends a wave of flames back towards them, said flames possibly hotter than they've ever been._

 _Asriel meditatively breathes an ember, while the Delta Rune flares above him in rainbow flames. The same flames coated his Chaos Saber as he lifts it before him. One moment of contemplation later, he leaps forward in a downwards diagonal slash._

 _Last image, Asriel on his knees, only to be helped up by both Chara and Frisk. Asgore and Toriel stood behind them, with the former's paws on Asriel's shoulders and the latter's were on Chara and Frisk's heads. Flowey popped up once again in front of them, coughing slightly before straighting himself._

 _They gazed at the sunrise ahead of them..._

 **[End Theme]**

The group of four sighed, with Undyne obviously quite proud of herself as well as Asriel, taking him by the neck and giving him a rough noogie. Asriel simply laughed while Asgore and Gerson looked on in amusement.

This was a fun time.

And right on the, their breakfast food was finally ready. And of course what be chose was fresh and warm cinnamon rolls. Asriel couldn't wait to have quite a lot of them, I couldn't breakfast bagels, and a quiche shared among his family. Not only that, but there was a rather cool smoothie on the side. With so much warm food, something cold to balance it out would be nice.

"All, I'd say that went over pretty well." Asgore says with a small smile as he too reunited with his family, and could see that he was mostly given the same as Asriel, except his smoothie was substituted with iced tea. He hummed with very obvious appreciation. "Ah, lemonade iced tea.~"

"You and your tea. I swear." Gerson playfully rolled his eyes, but couldn't really help but grab one of his own. He definitely felt like the cool beverage would help his throat after having such childish yet enjoyable fun such as that. "It certainly is good tea regardless."

"There's always going to be proper time for good tea, Dearies. Tea time is a favorite time of mine.~" Muffet cooed, and Asgore nodded in agreement. She could see Chara off to the side, and gently stopped him with a raised hand. "Oh, not too fast, Dearie. That's Lady Toriel's tea!"

"Toriel's Terrific Tea?" Asgore hummed.

"More like Toriel's Terrible Tea." Undyne snickered.

"I beg your pardon! I'll have you know that I HAVE improved my tea-making skills!" Toriel resisted. Though she soon reduced to a cute pout while looking to the side. "It isn't my fault that Gorey is significantly better at it than I, due to having a green thumb and using said plants for said tea..."

"At least you still have your pies, Tori." Asgore comforted slightly as he caressed her ear a bit. She snickered slightly from his touch. Chara rolled his eyes but paid it no need, simply nibbling on a chocolate muffin. The batch was made specifically by Muffet herself, which can really deepen hid appreciation for her, even though it's seemingly so simple.

Red couldn't help but be at least a bit envious of her dear friend's baking skills, no matter how many times she says otherwise. Though it's not like she could do any better. Red was a knight, not a baker. Just like she knew that Muffet was strong for a spider girl, but she herself was stronger and more combat ready. It was a silly comparison, hence her frustration at letting it bother her.

Neither Asriel or Chara seemed to mind, which made it a bit worse. She assumes it'll fade over time.

"i've said it many times before guys and gals. and I'm feelin' like sayin' it again. want some warm food, grillby will be more than happy to provide~" Sans chuckled.

"OF COURSE YOU'D KNOW THIS, FOR YOU COME HERE EVERY DAY." Papyrus sighed, turning towards Grillby for a moment, pouting slightly. "I HAVE EVENTUALLY REALIZED THAT THIS IS YOIR FAULT AS MUCH AS IT IS HIS. YOU MUST STOP ENABLING HIM SO MUCH! HE'S GOTTEN BETTER, BUT THE PACE SLOWS DRASTICALLY WITH YOU AROUND AND YOUR LACK OF MEANINGFUL INTERFERENCE."

Grillby shrugs nonchalantly.

"THAT RESPONSE DOESN'T REALLY HELP EITHER OF OUR CASES, DOES IT...?" Papyrus sighed with a shake of his head. "UNFORTUNATE. THOUGH I CAN AT LEAST SAY THAT I'VE MADE AN HONEST ATTEMPT, HOWEVER FRUITLESS."

"don't be like that, papyrus. there might be hope for me yet."

"I SHALL NOT LIE TO YOU SANS...THAT HOPE IS SLOWLY DYING."

"harsh..."

"HARSH TO BE KIND. UNDYNE IS ADEPT AT THAT."

"It's true, I consider myself to be quite the expert at tough love. Ain't that right, Sans?~" Undyne grinned towards Sans with a raised fist, making the skeleton nervously slump in his seat to try avoiding her incriminating eye.

"Undyne...please stop scaring Sans." Asriel sighed while munching on his cinnamon rolls. "He tries his be...well, he tries at all. That counts for something to some extent, right?"

"I suppose so..." Alphys shrugged.

"aw c'mon guys! gimme a break here!" Sans pleaded, both dismayed and annoyed that no one came to his defense. Though given the looks on their faces, especially Flowey's, Chara's, and Undyne's...they were definitely doing this on purpose. He turned towards his last pillar of support. "tori, you know i've been tryin' harder, right?"

"..."

"...tori...?"

"..."

"...tori, don't be like that. why won't y-" Sans sort of lost hope once he heard a restrained snort, and could see she was as doing her best to hold in her giggles. He sighed and faceplanted his table. "so this is how it ends...sans the skeleton, the expert on many things funny...has become the butt of everyone else's jokes..."

"Yup."

"Probably."

"Kinda."

"Apologies."

"NO OFFENSE."

"You make it _SO_ easy."

Chara, Frisk, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, and Undyne said one after another, without the slightest hint of hesitation. Ouch.

"wow...i appreciate the honesty...but ya could have been a bit more restrained about it, guys..."

"Tough love.~" Undyne repeated with a smirk.

"It's quite effective with the right circumstances." Toriel agreed.

"Very much so." Alphys nodded.

"...why are you women so bloodthirsty...?" Sans deadpanned.

Frisk and Asriel both sit back slightly with sufficiently filled bellies, warmed by warm breakfast. "Hah...this was great."

"Hm. What's next on the boys agenda? Seems like there's still much to do." Gerson hummed. "Gonna do something different this time around regarding the second activity?"

Frisk hummed slightly, while looking up towards the ceiling with a find smile. "Alvina did text me. She said she has something in mind, and for us to meet up with her."

"Truly? Where?"

* * *

"Bowling Alley!~" Alvina beamed with raised hands.

"Ca$ lE b0wLInG!~" Temmie repeated while raising her own arms, which stretched and waved about with carefree glee, especially once she spots Flowey within her sights.

"Yeah. We're doing this, apparently." Adam sighed while scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. I've never exactly been out bowling before."

"This will be your first time then. All the more reason!" Alvina reinforced while stretching her arms. "Bowling is a highly respected art that has been set in motion for generations, Adam. We shall continue to pay it the respect it deserves."

"...Alvina. What are you even saying right now?"

"Doesn't matter! Actions speak louder than words, and I'm a woman of action with amazing words!"

"...I don't even think _you_ know what you're saying..."

"We're heeeerrree!~" Frisk cheers throughout the large room to signify his and his friends and family.

"Ah, there you are! Right on time!"

"They're two minutes late."

"Like I said, right on time!"

"Ugh..."

Alvina ignored her brother's complaints as she moved forth to hug Frisk and kiss his forehead. "Hope your birthday's been well and good so far, champ. You really do deserve a chance to simply chill after all the crap you've been put through so far. Bowling can be a pretty great mediator!"

"Oh? Really?"

''Sure is! Come on over and let's get started!" Alvina clapped as she turned and made way to set everyone up. At least setting up the ones that would actually be playing. Quite a few would only be spectating. "Oh, and this should go without saying...no magic. Understand this... _Sans?_ "

"you've gotta be kidding me..."

"I am being OH so serious."

"MaYor is SOOoooo000 seriOUS! LISTEN well and LISten GOoD!~" Temmie says resolutely with a salute and tongue sticking out slightly.

"Wells that's fair. Makes for a more relaxed game, I guess." Asriel said with a small smile. "Alright then, if that's the case, I think the three of us will be the lead, while we have Mom and Dad supporting us."

"Very good. I'll be leading my own team, with Adam, Sans, Papyrus, and Gerson! Remember what I said, Sans! We're doing this fair and square!" Alvina repeated with a energetic pump of her fists. "Alrighty then, let's do this!"

Adam sighed quietly as he rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe this. I seriously can't believe how seriously she's taking this..." It's more like she's putting much more energy into this than he was prepared for and able to keep up with.. But since it was dear brother and sister time, he would have to bear it for the time being. And besides...he would admit he was somewhat looking forward to spending time with her.

In the meantime, as things were getting set, Undyne and Alphys were sitting a little in the back, with Gaster, Muffet, and Red accompanying them. A snack bar was a bit to the right, while simple vending machines were a bit north of them. Alphys took the time to get herself some Potato Chisps, and was already getting to munching them. Red had herself some Cinnamon Bunnies, and Muffet had herself a Spider Donut. Undyne stuck to a Starfait, while Gaster selected nothing, simply standing idly while watching on. Though Alphys did make herself comfy upon Undyne's lap.

"Can we really trust Sans not to be a cheater this time around?" Flowey muttered while lightly sprouted from the ground.

"Probably not." Alphys mumbled while munching on her snacks. "Alvina will make sure that he doesn't so anything though. She seems pretty serious about this, after all. He'd be smart not to push her buttons on this."

"Indeed, it seems that she's getting quite a handle on her inner beast. She's become more fierce, more confident. And somehow...more compassionate. Strange how that works, but we can indeed sense it from her soul. Her beast magic has only made her stronger. Both in mind, body, and soul." Gaster says while nodding. "Now...it is a matter of her gaining quite a bit of control over that magic. Learning to master it. Procedures like that."

"Yeah, I can see that happening. Besides a bit more energy, she's been pretty much unchanged personality wise. Which is kinda great, I guess." Undyne agreed while eating her Starfait, turning towards the competing bowling teams. "Now I would go ahead and bet on the Dreemurrs, but Alvina seems really pumped. It might be a close one."

"Alvina does seem rather intense right now. Perhaps she likes a bit of bowling once in a while?"

"She keeps calling bowling of all things a highly respected art. I don't think she's in her most stable state." Adam mumbled while looking rather tired of it all. Alas, he was required to participate in full, lest he risk his sister's aggravated cries of annoyance. Though things were still significantly better than they used to be. He could safely say that their relationship was improving. If something like this would help accelerate that progress, well, he wasn't him a position to complain. Still, it was just shy of his comfort zone.

Nothing he couldn't handle, of course.

"Alright then, I believe I remember how this works." Asgore says while everything is good and ready.

The pins were set up, the lane was nice and clean, and the bowling ball felt rather light in his paw. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he sets them in the pins ahead. He holds up the ball, lightly wiggles his tiny tail, cracks his neck, then smoothly moves forward while pulling his arm back, then throwing the ball forward. It rolls forward...knocking down eight pins.

Asgore smiled. "Golly! That wasn't so bad!" He says rather confidently. So confidently, that he feels rather confident about his second shot. He releases it with great vigor...

...right into the gutter.

"D'oh..."

"Ooooh so close!~" Alvina faux cheered while playfully sticking out her tongue. From her own lane, she picks up her own ball with steeled eyes. "Not bad for a beginners throw, of course. Now for the pro's turn!"

Adam sighed. "Look, Al. I know you feel pretty passionate about bowling, but I don think calling yourself a pro is-" He was interrupted by Alvina's ball smashing into all ten pins, knocking then down with ease, followed by her jumping and yelling 'Strike!' afterwards. "...Okay then."

"ALVINA IS REALLY GOOD AT THIS, ISN'T SHE SANS?" Papyus regarded in awe.

"heh, i guess so...i'd better actually try if she's seriously this pumped about the game." Sans declared with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh dear. Alvina is quite good at this." Toriel smiles while gently clasping her paws. "Well then, I do believe it's my turn." She takes a ball and lightly feigns a struggle, before holding it up in her paws, glaring towards the pins. She pulls back and then releases the ball forward, managing to knock down three pins. "Humph. That's a rather unfortunate try." She then tries again, with altered positioning and rolling speed. The remaining pins were knocked down with ease. Toriel smiles as she lightly flipped her ear. "Much better.~"

"A spare? Not too shabby, Tori! Sans! You're up!" Alvina calls out with a jabbed thumb over her shoulder. Sans sighed as he moved forward as the mayor kept a stern glare towards him.

 _right...no magic. c'mon, sansy. this is your time._ He thought with a stern nod. "right. i got this. _totally_ in the bag."

He never stood a chance. Both times he tried, it rolled unceremoniously into the gutters without entertaining the idea of coming close to the pins.

"What the hell was _THAT?_ FUHUHUHU!~" Undyne playfully mocked from the background. Coupled with Alvina's intense but faux disappointment upon the small skeleton, he could feel nothing but immense embarrassment and shame.

"Not your best shot, Sans." Chara smirked. Defeated, Sans makes his way back to the bench, and simply slouches in humiliation. "Alright. Let's get this over with. My turn." Chara proceeds with a ball in hand. He grunted slightly, his arm hanging a bit. He took a breath moment to adjust, before he pulls back and rolls the ball forward. He managed to get a spare via five pins each.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! LOOKS LIKE ITS MY TURN!" Papyrus says confidently, taking a ball for himself and proceeding easily from there. He managed to get a spare after getting five in the first throw and five on the second. "WOWIE! THIS IS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT!" Sans incoherently grumbled something unsportsmanlike, going ignored by Alvina and Adam.

"I guess I'll take a crack at it..." Asriel says with a small smile as he grand the bowl within his paws. With a deep breath, he pulls his arm back and rolls it forward, knocking down nine pins. He was unfortunately unable to knock down the last pin on his second try, however. "Golly gosh darn it..."

"Whoops. Too bad.~" Alvina says with a playful pout, before turning and slapping Adam's back. "Your turn, bro! Knock those pins down!"

"You don't have to be so loud..." Adam muttered as he indeed proceeds with his turn. He managed a miniscule three pins on the first roll, and two on the second.

"Come _on_ , Adam! I know you can do better than that!"

"Hey, lay off! I told you I've never bowled before!" Adam grumbled. "At least I did better than Sans."

"EVERYONE did better than Sans!"

"nnngh .." Sans grumbled, refusing to move or speak at all.

The sound of all pins being knocked over interrupted their banter, and everyone turned to see Frisk was the one responsible. He turned towards everyone with casual raised fists of triumph. Sans grumbled again as he raised his skull, then huffed.

"betcha can't do that again."

The sound of knocked over pins echoed again. Frisk turns towards Sans, who stared with a deadpan glare.

"...kid, now you're just bein' a showoff."

Frisk smiles cheekily.

"Oh, ya think you're SO cool, don't you Frisk?!" Alvina challenged with a strong huff. Frisk playfully rubbed his chin while pretending to think it over.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"This match isn't over yet! Get those pins back up, we're goin' for the second half! Sans. Try again, but this time... _don't suck._ "

"Yeah Sans, don't suck this time!~" Flowey changed with a grin. Muffet smiled mischievously. Oh

"piss off, weed."

Toriel chuckled. "My goodness, Sans. I never took you for being a sore loser. I thought you were too lazy for that." Sans flinched. Not even Toriel was pulling her punches.

"i am. but now my pride's on the line. miniscule as it is, i gotta do somethin' to defend it."

"...Hold up. You capable of having pride in yourself?" Undyne wondered aloud with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"...why do you all hafta dunk on me?" Sans muttered, hiding his skull in his hood.

After everyone finished harping on Sans, they continued with their bowling match. And after a hard fought-Alvina casually ignoring Adam saying otherwise-bowling match, it ended up being a draw, with Frisk and Alvina getting the final strikes.

"Well crud. You're better at this than any of us expected, Frisk." Alvina sighed while wiping sweat from her brow. Temmie popped up, helpfully wiping her forehead of more sweat with a small towel. She casts a longing look towards Flowey before hopping away. "I suppose beating you on your birthday would have been pretty bad, so I'll let this go...today."

"I still think you're taking bowling far too seriously..."

"Ignore Adam, he doesn't understand."

"I hardly understand anything..."

Asgore stretched while lightly stroking his beard. "Well well then, it was good of you to have us, Alvina. This was much more fun than I expected. Bowling is quite fun.~"

"Course you'd think that, big guy. The bowling balls are pretty might as well be weightless in your paws." Alvina chuckled while lightly punching his shoulder. "I would spend more time with the birthday boys, but I've gotta get back to work."

"Ah. Your break is ending so soon?"

"Nope. I kinda snuck out my office. My staff is gonna be pissed." Alvina chuckled.

"It's true, she left out of nowhere without telling them where she was going." Adam deadpanned. "And I'm NOT explaining this to them!"

"You don't have a choice. You're an accomplice. We're going down together."

"W-What?! That's not fair!"

"I said it was gonna happen. I didn't say it was fair." She smiled while rustling Frisk's hair. "But once Adam's done getting yelled at, I'll be sure to catch up for the remainder of your celebration, champ.~"

"...Help. Me." Adam turns towards the gang with pleading eyes, before stretchy Temmie arms wrapped around him and pulled him away, with Alvina taking the lead.

"...She's really milking the whole little sister thing for all it's worth." Undyne chuckled. She brushed herself off and flipped her hair. "Alrighty then! Let's get moving again! We've got some more birthday stuff to get through."

Frisk paused a bit. Then he smiled softly. "Your hair is beautiful, Undyne."

Undyne blinked, then blushed while lightly curling a strand of crimson hair around her finger. "That's random as hell, Frisk...sheesh...anyway, what ARE you boys gonna do next?"

Chara lightly rubbed his chin a bit, wondering the same thing. After a moment of thought, he smiled. "I think I've got something in mind. First, we've gotta pick a certain group up." Asriel and Frisk both turned towards Chara in surprise, while he simply nods in confirmation. "Yeah. I'm being serious."

* * *

"Wait...are you being serious...?" Justin asked, blinking owlishly towards Chara. The other children were doing the same.

"I've already answered this question once." Chara said with only slight irritation. "Though given that, it might be good to respond with a question of my own. Are you in?"

Lisa coughed a bit into her paw, currently in fox monster form, and adjusted her glasses. "So let me see if I have all of this completely correct. The adults pretty much dropped you off here, aside from your parents." Lisa gestured to the side, with Toriel and Asgore waving slightly. Lunar yawned, simply waving and wishing them happy birthday. Tempest and Darkness did the same, looking a bit more casual and kind about it. Muffet and Red also waved from where they stood, along with a cheery Monster Kid. "And they came as well. So you're wishing to spend some time with kids your age...which is us."

"Yeh." Frisk beamed, tilting his head slightly.

"Azzy~" Verena beamed, hugging Asriel and happily nuzzling his floppy ear with glee. "You're a birthday boy today! That's pretty fantastic!~"

"Yeah. Hehe~"

Ace lightly scratched his head. "This is seriously going to be a thing we're doing? I mean...are you sure?"

Chara scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...Look guys. I'm sure you think this cave of yours is cool. And believe me, I do think it's a pretty swell cave. But you can't be holed up here for so long without some extra outside time."

"What do you mean...?"

"It's time for you to move outta this cave. You've spent enough time in here as it is. It's a cool place to hang, but not to live." Chara explained while gazing towards them. "As soon as we're able, we're gotta give you actual homes. You deserve that much after all you've been through, which has been quite a lot."

"Chara..."

"...But I do get that this will have to wait another day. I just want to let you know that we have it bookmarked." Chara said with a wave of his hand. "Now that's out of the way, let's focus on us for a bit."

"Right then. What shall we do?" Lizzie questioned.

"I thought about that! We're having a bit of a picnic!" Frisk said. And to prove so, Monster Kid waddled up with a basket around his neck. He swayed a bit, though he managed to stand straight on his own with a big smile. "Picnic basket!, There's quite a lot of snacks in them!~"

"Huh...while I'm sure there are, haven't you eaten quite a bit already? We're quite sure that you have." Justin wondered.

"We're growing adolescents. We eat a lot."

"...Meh. Fair enough." Soon enough, the children would sit down in a group, with the picnic basket placed right in the middle. Opening it up, they were surprised to see that they indeed packed a lot of snacks. Not wasting time, they dug in. Justin was the first to recover after munching on a Legendary Hero. "So to recap recap, you're hanging with us on your birthday since we're pretty much around the same age range?"

"That's about th gist of it. Plus, we wanted to keep you all company." Red said while munching on a Cinnamon Bunny. "We know you usually get pretty bored sitting in the caves and tunnels of the Underground, so we figured we'd visit for their birthday. Chara's the one who brought it up, of course. _Monch Monch~_ "

Lizzie huffed, lightly sipping some Sea Tea while giving Chara a curious yet grateful look. "Daw. You thought we were getting lonely, holed up in the Underground entrance with three dragons? How uncharacteristically sweet of you, Chara."

"Your sass is ineffective on me." Chara waved off rather casually.

"Yet Muffet's sass always succeeds in penetrating those defenses."

"...That's different. And not only is it different, it doesn't count in the slightest."

"Sure it doesn't..."

"Moving on." Lisa coughed, stirring some of her own Sea Tea and sipping some of it. She nodded in approval and sets it back down. "We've been having a discussion amongst ourselves ever since our last...incident. We've took it upon ourselves to become stronger. And a little bit more than that, we've considered what we could do from here onwards. It's quite obvious that trouble shall find Ebott regardless of it's reluctance to involve itself."

"Which is why we've decided to band together. In a slightly different way." Verena said while smoothing out her dress. "Our own cute little organization can do some small things that will serve to help the city when you guys are out doing other important stuff."

"Pardon?" Asriel blinked curiously.

Ace sighed while scratching his head. "An example: while you guys will be doing some major stuff far away to help maintain Ebott's safety, we'll help take care of possible threats much closer to home. We'll...kinda be doing some dirty work."

"We're kind of used to stuff like that, whether we like it or not...though at least we'll be doing them for a slightly better cause. We'll be ensuring the safety of our home instead of simply eliminating targets for the heck of it, or because someone was feeling spiteful." Richard sighed.

"And we'll be doing this out of our own volition. That's a pretty significant plus." Lizzie says with a quiet nod. "Also, we want Chara and Frisk to be our unofficial leaders. All eight of us have fallen into the Underground at some point or another, with you two being the first and last. Seems like a pretty good excuse/idea, isn't it?"

"Um...I guess so." Frisk said quietly.

"This was just thoughts amongst ourselves. We just wanted to let you know about it, so you don't have to let us know your thoughts on it now. Plenty of time to do some finalizing and deciding...and stuff." Richard muttered.

"I'm assisting in most of the planning. A bit of adult help and we'll be on our way. That is if it'll be alright with the others." Lisa said while adjusting her glasses. "While you guys are building your tales, we might be creating some of our own. Our own little Grouptale, if you will."

"Oh my, how interesting. Auhuhu~" Muffet giggles fondly while lightly patting Chara's shoulder. "Doesn't that sound interesting, Chara-Dearie? Especially since they've shown interest in you and Frisk being their unofficial leaders. How sweet.~"

"Not that sweet. They did admit that they would be doing some dirty work, which is why I might be considered a lead. But they're also saying that they're doing so for the sake of their new home, so that might be why Frisk would be considered a lead."

"How sweet.~"

"...You just love doing that to me, don't you?"

"Will you attempt to stop me if I answer yes?" Chara couldn't come up with a rebuttal, which left him feeling defeated as Muffet smiles and sips more of her tea, then taking several her Spider Donut.

Verena smiles, warmly and a bit awkwardly, while lifting a Starfait. "You know what? I appreciate this, guys. Sure it isn't anything grand or exciting, but it's something enjoyable for all of us, and I'm totally fine with that. Plus, it reminds us of something rather important."

"What's that?" Asriel asked curiously.

"No matter how serious things get, it's nice to know that it's alright to kick back once in a while and act our age...to be kids."

No one answered to that, but the look in each of their eyes did show that they all agreed, even the mostly unknowing Monster Kid showed support for that. Much has happened, and much WILL happen whether they like it or not. And through a majority of it, situations required some of them to grow up much faster than others expect them to, especially since most of them have been dead and brought back, gaining a newer appreciation for life. It wasn't completely their fault-Asriel, Frisk, and Chara were still taking personal responsibility- it was the world at large that was giving them difficulties now, and that was definitely no easy obstacle to overcome.

And yet they wouldn't hesitate to do so anyway. They had to at least try.

Away from them, still within sight, Asgore and Toriel were watching the children from afar. Seeing them interact, smile and laugh with one another, simply being children, the world's problems oblivious to them for the time being...it caused the latter Dreemurr to sigh tiredly. The former took notice, turning towards her.

"Is there something the matter, Tori?"

"...Why can't things remain like this, Gorey? The children are simply enjoying their lives right now, being...children." She mumbled, leaning against Asgore. He wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her shoulder to soothe her. "They should remain like this...not constantly fighting for their lives whenever trouble arises."

"I know, Tori. Believe me, I'm just as troubled by this as you are." Asgore says softly. "Unfortunately, the world we currently live in isn't giving them much choice in the matter. We can't keep them from participating, not with everything that's to come. And even if we could, they would simply find a way to act anyway. Better for it to be with our support than without it."

"I know...I know. But that doesn't mean that it will ever _not_ trouble me..."

"Nor will it cease to trouble me. But at the very least, crisis like those make peaceful moments like this more meaningful. More desired and enjoyable. And thus, it pushes us to reach that calm as soon and as efficiently as possible."

Toriel pouted. "You always seem have to have an answer for these things."

"The irony being that I usually come to YOU for answers. You're the smart one."

"We each have our own version and degrees of sagacity, Asgore. And both are valuable. We strengthen each other and cover our weaknesses. I wish to appreciate that better."

"I realize you wish to try your hardest. I wish the same. And we shall prove that desire with action." With this, they lightly kiss each other on the muzzle, smiling when they pulled back. "But that comes a later day. Right now, we should witness our children enjoying their day."

"Agreed." Toriel nods as she turns back towards them, a paw on her cheek. "It's amazing how our children continue to grow stronger, wiser..."

"An aspiring ambassador like myself could have some dedicated and loyal bodyguards. Not that I can't defend myself, but it helps to have helpers. Better safe than sorry." Frisk began. "And there's a certain something that several female staff around me must be willing to wear when I request it of them, without question."

"And what's that, Dearie?~" Muffet smiled, already knowing what he would say, and was ready to laugh.

"...Tiny...mini-skirts." He said this with such a serious expression, it was difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

Asriel blinked, Chara groaned, Muffet laughed, and Red barked in embarrassed outrage. Monster Kid just looked confused, and the other children looked shocked/amused. Lunar, for one, tilted her head at the idea, then smirked. Tempest and Darkness simply facepalmed in exasperation at the future shenanigans.

Toriel could hear this from afar...then sighed quietly as her eyes squinted closed and she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gods...this child is going to exhaust us all..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the boys special day was nearing it's end. As such, they'd be enjoying it for all it's worth. Asriel was leading the way with Chara and Frisk in tow, and their parents following close behind. While it took them quite a bit to figure out their second major activity of the day, they definitely knew what to do for their third and last major activity. It was one that a certain few wouldn't expect, but would accept anyway.

It took quite a bit of asking from Asriel and Frisk. Both of them were quite adamant about it, while Undyne was quite adamant that now wasn't the time. Though they eventually wore her down, and she succumbed to their begging, even though a bit of what followed made her slightly regret it.

"Well well, this is unexpected. You're letting us off the leash for today to celebrate the brats birthday. That's mighty kind of ya, Warden." Parvos smirked while stretching from side to side his tail swaying mischievously. Undyne was looking much less amused.

"You so much as **_breathe_** wrong on their birthday, I'll beat your ass into the concrete. Repeatedly." Undyne swiftly turned towards the Pack. "And you all have full authorization to engage in asskicking if he acts out."

"Aye, ma'am!"

"I don't think we have much to worry about...he seems too lazy to cause any trouble like that. Not on a day like this. I'd like to believe so." Alphys' says while adjusting her glasses, awkwardly smiling. "I mean, he's grossly outnumbered and outgunned. He's not an idiot...not a massive one, anyway."

"Now I'm getting burned by the fat, adorable technomage monster. How low I've fallen." Parvos mumbled sarcastically.

Alphys' pouted as she twiddled her paws. "...I'm not that fat...plus...you really think I'm adorable?"

"Yeah sure, why not. So adorable I could pinch your cheeks-"

 _ **THUNK!**_

A spear pins into the wall, mere centimeters away from his ear. He blinked owlishly as he turned towards the significantly less amused Undyne, who's arms were folded as her boot tapped the ground. He smiled a bit more nervously because if this.

"I was just kiddin' around. Having a bit of fun..."

"For the sake of your continued health, and my _very_ loose restraint...I implore you stop talking...and to start walking away. **Right now.** "

"Right. Gotcha Boss." Parvos snapped as he turned around and did as instructed.

Undyne huffed. She then turned towards Alphys with a pout. "...Dammit Alphys, you gotta be more careful. You're _too_ adorable."

" _U-Undyne!_ "

"I'm only being truthful."

"O-Oh dear..." Alphys' blushed intensely.

Chara sighed while scratching his head. "Well, this was a great idea."

"It totally was!" Frisk beamed, missing his sarcasm by a mile, either that or he ignored it completely. Again, it wasn't easy to tell.

Asriel laughed a bit nervously while rubbing his neck. It was a bit awkward for them all, really. Though, if it made sense, something was 'fun' about the awkwardness. It made it all the more amusing, even if they didn't mean for it to be. It's much better to be awkward together, he reasoned. While he was at it, he might as well check upon the rest of the monsters.

The first one being Shamir, he approached him first with a wave. "Hi Shamir it's been quite a while since we've talked. How are you feeling? Is everything alright?"

"Just fine. Once again, the hospitality you all show towards us, especially Undyne, is surprisingly warm. We don't feel _too_ much like prisoners. Simply...guests."

"Not exactly the best term for it, but I don't exactly disagree." Will says while sitting back against a chair. "Aside from a very close watch on Parvos, Undyne's been treating us all as guests instead of prisoners, so long as we behave. We didn't have a problem with that, not at all."

"Certainly not. You've all shown us more consistent kindness in our short time together than many people ever have in years. That is rather significant." Dyra muttered while flipping through a book. "And you wish to know what I certainly didn't expect? This unexpected friendship over here." She gestures over to the side, where Dynamo was on his knees in front of Papyrus, still effortlessly towering over him. But his eyes seemed much gentler now, since the danger was now over. He was watching curiously as Papyrus was stirring something in a pot...his spaghetti.

From a distance, Sans was suddenly worried.

"So you aspire to be a respected and well-known hero of your own right. That's an acceptable goal, I suppose. My goals are fairly simple. I only want to keep my team, as well as my sister, safe." Dynamo says. "Growing up as we did, we didn't have the luxury to have grand dreams of success...the only success we were desperate to achieve was staying alive."

"IS THAT SO? WELL THEN, NOW YOU CAN ASPIRE TO BE SAFE, ALIVE, AND HAPPY. AND LET ME ASSURE YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU KEEP ALL OF THOSE THINGS." Papyrus declared while stirring the spaghetti more, until he finished and lifted some with a scoop. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI? ITS QUITE GREAT, MUCH LIKE MYSELF!" He lowered his head. "THOUGH I AM NOT BLIND TO THE FACT THAT NOT MANY AGREE..."

Dynamo tilted his head at the food before him. He leans in and lightly takes a bite out of the scoop of spaghetti. Papyrus pulls back, slightly nervous. Dynamo lifts his head a bit, lightly smacking his lips after swallowing. There was an anxious pause in the air. Once it ended...Dynamo smiled.

"This...this is..." Dynamo licked his lips and gazed at Papyrus, his own eyes shining a bit. "This is perhaps the best thing I've ever tasted...!"

"... ** _wah?_** " Sans muttered, his eye sockets gone dark.

Papyrus seemed unable to comprehend this for a moment. But understanding quickly came through, and his expression beamed with delight and pride. "REALLY...?!" He swiftly turned towards Sans. "SANS! BROTHER! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO GENUINELY, FULLY LIKES MY SPAGHETTI!

"that's, uh...that's great, bro...really cool..." Sans muttered with two thumbs up. He then watched in deeper awe as Dynamo sits a bit more politely, as Papyrus proceeds to feed him even more scoopfuls of spaghetti, and was showing little signs of slowing down.

Even Frisk's usually neutral demeanor was broken, given way to shock. He remembered the times he'd usually try Papyrus's spaghetti. While it was no longer possibly lethal, that didn't make it any more easily edible. Yet Dynamo was just chomping a whole pot of it as if it were nothing.

He must have quite a strong stomach.

Asriel rubbed his neck, seeming rather surprised by the spectacle but nonetheless glad that Papyrus was creating a rather humourous yet happy friendship with the usually serious-minded Dynamo. Scythe was standing by with a toothpick in his mouth, watching his teammates with a small and peaceful smile. This must have been the first time they could truly relax with zero worries in a very long time. Of course they were going to savor it while they could. Enjoy the peace while it's here. Asriel could appreciate that. He really does.

He was briefly confused by how Dyra looked away from her book to warmly look towards Scythe, before she huffed and returned to reading, before she was approached by Alphys, who was anxiously twiddling her paws. Dyra raised an eyebrow. "Alphys, my rival. What do you wish to discuss?"

"Hi, Dyra. We're all having a great time here, and I was just wondering if we could share a few things together...such as...well..." Alphys mumbled a bit. She cleared her throat and looked Dyra in the eye with a shaky smile. "...do...do you like...anime...?"

Dyra raised an eyebrow, lowering her book in confusion. "...anime, you say...?"

"And thus another friendship is born." Chara said while observing from afar, yawning slightly while shaking his head. "This seems pretty amazing, how friendships are being formed so easily. Especially on our birthday."

"It's like we're indirectly creating bonds on our birthday...I'm kidding of course. It's great to know these bonds are forming after a lot of hardship." Frisk says while resting his hands behind his head. Everyone looks pretty happy with themselves don't they?'

"Yeah. Pretty happy indeed. Though how long that will last, and how well we'll be able to protect it... that's definitely up for very, very troublesome debate." Chara mumbled.

"Come now, Chara. Please don't be like that. Not today." Frisk pleaded with him, lightly placing a paw on his shoulder. "We'll worry about those things...but another day. For now, we should just keep on enjoying our special day...the day the three of us share despite our vast personal differences. We should be happy about that."

Asriel nodded, placing a hand on Chara's other shoulder. "Today is a new day, and there will be more days moving onwards. We keep moving forward, with the past holeing our lessons, the present holding our actions, and the future holding our hopes and dreams. This alright with you, Chara? Can you agree to those terms?"

Chara gazed at both brothers for a moment. Then he looked towards his arm...then his lack of one. He briefly sprouted a shadow from it, then held it up to his face. A claw of darkness. A claw of a demon. He has regarded himself as a demon for so long, and a deep part of him still couldn't let that go. Yet still...

He wondered which one would fit him better. A Fallen Angel, like Adam said? Or a Righteous Demon?

"...We'll see." That was his answer to that question, and his inner thoughts.

" _Chaaaaarrrraaaaa-Deeeaarriiiee!~_ " Muffet changed, pouncing upon him with all of her arms wrapped him, nuzzling his cheek and surprising him. "Goodness, Dearie. Why must you be so pouty? Especially on your birthday. You've gotta smile much more than that. Honestly." Muffet rolled her eyes. "You really should smile a genuine smile more often. It looks cute on your brothers when they smile, so you'll look cute when you smile as well!~"

"Honestly. Would it seriously bother you so much to not look like such a downer?" Red rolled her eyes as she stood close to Asriel. "I think even I know how to loosen up significant better than you do. Which is really saying something."

Chara scoffed. "Yeah. What you're saying is definitely something. Hot air."

"What'd you say?!"

"Hoh? And here I think ugh your canine ears were actually working. Could have sworn you heard that."

"I'll seriously cut you up if you keep talking like that."

"You can make the attempt... there's not a high chance of that working out, though."

"Tch...you're a real cocky jerk when you wanna be...and that's really irritating." Red pouted. "Fine. You get to be cocky on your birthday...but you won't be able to get away with it any other day!"

"Sure I won't..."

"I'm being serious!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Grrrr..." Red muttered with an irritated puff of her cheeks. Chara had gotten some chocolate cake, taking a piece and preparing to eat it...he planned to, at least, until Red unceremoniously smacked his plate upwards, smashing the cake into his face. "Whatever! Eat your doggone cake and act jerkish! See if I care!"

"Oooh! Red, your Rude Baby side is showing again.~" Muffet cooed.

"Pffft...!" Frisk and Asriel snickered, as Chara looked absolutely dumbfounded, not knowing entirely what to do, only knowing that precious chocolate has been wasted on a rebellious action.

"...My chocolate..." He actually whimpered while muttering this.

"Alright everyone! It's finally ready!" Alvina declared with raised hands. Mettaton stood by her with side with his hands raised as well. Some wondered what this was about, until they began to hear loud crackles outside.

Fireworks.

Asriel, Chara, Frisk, and company would look outside to see the fireworks indeed going off. As usual, Mettaton felt the need to be extravagant for such a day. They were full of obvious...glamour. Glorious Glamorous Glamour. That's how Mettaton chooses to operate. That's the kind of person whom Napstablook and Shyren enjoy hanging out with. And surprisingly, well...not too much, the fireworks looked a lot like the Dreemurrs themselves. And also...many of their friends.

Many firework images of the Dreemurr Trio and the Royal Couple. Including a Lazing Sans, an Optimistic Papyrus, an Energetic Undyne, and a Genius Alphys. They were joined by a Greedy Muffet, a Showboating Mettaton, a Righteous Red, an Annoyed Flowey. And what returns, was a Teaching Toriel, an Amazing Asgore, a Fantastic Frisk, a Casual Chara, and an Advancing Asriel.

Many of their trials and tribulations up to now have been amazingly recorded via fireworks. Of course Mettaton would go through that much trouble to make things look this look amazing. Especially if they were fireworks. He worked a lot with those anyway, and he sure made it count, with great assistance and joy from Alvina.

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk looked around. Up to know, they've gained quite a lot of friends, and further strengthen the bonds with their families. And they remembered that there were plenty of threats out there that wished to destroy all of this to destroy what they've worked for, what they've gained, and what they've hoped to gain.

...There's no way they would allow that to happen. Not after all they've been through, and especially not what they still wished to accomplish.

It wasn't a question of Asgore or Toriel supporting them. Especially since they were standing right behind them, with their paws on their shoulders. Each of them have small, gentle kisses to their sons heads, smiling widely.

"Happy Birthday, Our Precious Sons."

The Dreemurr Trio each smiled pleasantly. Though Chara's was a bit more subdued, but genuine all the same.

 _...Yes...yes this is it. I'm definitely sure of it now. I know what I want to do. Especially if I wish to become the best Prince I can be...even more so if I wish to call myself a King one day._

Asriel thought as he looked around once again. Monsters and Humans getting along, goofing around, laughing at one another, with one another, and becoming closer than ever. Friends and family, several old enemies become new friends. Of course the latter is unable to always happen...but he would always look for the opportunities than do result in that. That's always the best course to take, even if it isn't always available.

 _Its really quite obvious. I guess deep down...I was scared. We all were, to a certain extent. Too scared to actually go out and see the world, outside of Ebott. The safest Haven we know of. It makes sense, I wasn't always the most adventurous person. I was fine where I was. But...we won't make any significant progress by standing still here. After some more preparation...quite a lot of it...we'll move onward and outwards. We've heard many differing opinions and experiences about the outside world. It's time we actually go out and see the world with our own eyes, find our own answers and draw our own conclusions. Inspire growth in our minds as well as our strength and power._

Asriel looked up towards his parents, then towards his adopted brothers. He nodded silently, gently caressing his Heart Locket.

 _Reaching out to form new bonds so we can further help each other when needed. To share experiences, knowledge, power, love...that's what I want for all of us, even if it does sound a bit far'fetched. It's possible, and that's enough for me. We have the Determination to reach it. To be able to protect everything and bring people together. To bring Humanity and Monsterkind together stronger and kinder than ever, one day...eventually, we'll get there. I believe in it._

 ** _Grumble..._**

 _Golly...I also believe my tummy is demanding more snacks. I can save these thoughts for another day...right now I'll just keep enjoying today. I made it to fifteen, after all. I never thought I would get the chance. It...feels nice._

The three brothers, their loving parents, and loyal friends would enjoy the rest of their birthday night in happiness, fully aware of the intense hardships ahead but saving the worry over them for another day. For now, they were happy, they were peaceful, and they were together.

That was enough for them.

* * *

 **Whew. Remember when I said that we would take a break from long chapters? Yeah...I was being sincere. But then my heart made a liar outta me and wanted to do this little storm of words to give the cast some happiness.**

 **So, here ya go. Another birthday chapter for the Dreemurr Trio. Asriel and Frisk 15, Chara 16.**

 **Alright for real, the next chapter should be shorter. And as for the above A/N...I was serious there as well. So I intend to update as much as I can before I proceed...IF I proceed with my career. I'm hoping so, at least. Again, it's private. Maybe if I later feel more comfortable, I'll share it with you all.**

 **But for now, hope you're all having a good day(I'm posting this past midnight...)and staying determined! Until the next chapter!**


	62. Morning Yoga With Tori and Gorey

**Nothing too serious here, nothing at all. Just two silly fluffy Dreemurrs just enjoying their morning in a different way. Basically slice of life stuff in-between plot of course. Someone once reviewed that they appreciate that. Bit of life outside the action, ha know?**

 **Too much action and not enough rest isn't too good for them, ya know?**

 **Asgore: Shall we?**

 **Toriel: Let's shall.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Morning came quietly, calmly, and warmly. That was good, just the way everyone likes it. We'll...mostly everyone. Because not everyone was exactly a morning person. Though luckily a certain family, aside from their rosy-cheeked eldest child in some situations, they can quite appreciate the morning. And with appreciation for the morning, came a few morning activities. Though the first thing to do is obviously wake up. It was five in the morning at the very least.

Toriel slowly opened her eyes as the morning light shined from the windows and onto them. Slow and steady with her eyes closing again for the moment, she lifts her upper body and stretches her arms upwards with an extended yawn and a slight murr, them wiped slight tears that resulted from it.

She was rather casual about the fact that Asgore had his arms around her waist, having decided last night that her own personal pillows were much more comfortable for resting than the pillows they bought. He seemed quite content with himself, which brought an amused smile to her muzzle.

"Gorey..." Toriel quietly mumbles, having her eyes open halfway and gazing down at Asgore. He mumbled and responded via snuggling more into her chest, smiling dumbly. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at this, before lightly patting his head. "Silly Dreemurr...come now, Fluffybuns. Time to wake up."

"Mmm...Tori..." Asgore eventually responded with a gentle yawn, before looking up towards her eyes. He blinked and realized what he was doing, signified by a small blush on his cheeks. "Um...morning..."

"You've done this plenty of times before, yet still you blush. Silly man." Toriel scoffed in amusement, lightly kissing his nose, then giving him a playful, gentle slap.

"Hm..." Asgore hummed as he pulled away from her, both of them getting out of bed and stretching a bit. "Pretty sure that the children aren't up yet. Should we wake them?"

"Hmm...no. They can sleep in. I feel like they've earned quite a bit of rest after everything that's happened. As well as their birthday party. Yes, more rest for them."

"Very well." Asgore yawned once again, lightly scratching his neck and his belly for a bit, before turning to Toriel with a more curious gaze. "How are the final preparations for the school going? Is it coming along well?"

"Quite well. Though given what I'll have to do in the future along with finally getting on track with my dream job, organization between the two will be quite a challenge." Toriel mumbled.

"I have full confidence in your ability, Tori. You're smarter and much more organized than I. You'll be able to make this work, I'm quite positive of it." Asgore smiles gently towards her. "And besides, you'll have me, Gerson, Gaster, Sans, Alvina...you have quite a support group behind you, Tori. So there's need to speak fearfully of you managing this alone."

Toriel returns the smile, lightly moving towards him, reaching up to lightly kiss his lips. "Your constant support for my dream is always refreshing, Gorey. I'm quite happy to have it." She tilted her head a bit. "Shall we proceed with morning routine?"

"Indeed. Morning shower?"

"You want to shower _before_ exercising?" Toriel raised an eyebrow. Asgore sputtered a bit while rubbing his neck.

"It was just a thought."

" _Mmmmhmm_." She hummed skeptically while her foot tapped the ground, though both stopped and laughed before they began changing out of their nightwear and into something else. Black yoga shorts for both of them, with Asgore wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt and Toriel wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt. Asgore's hairy muscular arms and a modest amount of Toriel's cleavage were both the most noticeable. Well, Asgore's glorious horns were much more noticable, but the others were pretty close.

"I left a bit of tea for both of us, it has been in the freezer cooling. Mind start without me while I go get them and heat them up a bit?" Asgore requests.

"I don't mind." Toriel shook her head as she turns around and begins her stretches.

Asgore nods as he moves over to open the freezer and takes the two teas out. Having them in each paw, he applied a bit of heat to his paws, slow enough to gently melt the ice within while still keeping the tea itself cool. There was lemon tea for himself and sweet tea for Toriel. He soon takes both of them and returns to Toriel.

His breath was caught for a moment.

Toriel has indeed been with stretching. She was doing quite well for herself, big and tall as she was. She was currently in cat-cow stretch pose, her ears slightly flopping. She heard Asgore come in and suddenly stop in his tracks, and fully knows why. Not even turning her head, she smiled. "Asgore...what are you doing?~"

"...Admiring..." Asgore said honestly, blushing slightly as he sets the tea to the side without taking her eyes off of her.

"Hmph.~" Toriel chuckled as she takes a few more breaths, before gradually switching to downward facing dog, with Asgore's blush becoming a bit brighter. "Mettaton has recommended quite a bit of yoga poses for us to try, since we monsters need to train our physical bodies just as much as humans, probably a bit more. Of course, even relaxing stretches help a lot. It helps quite a bit in the long run."

"Indeed..." Asgore mumbled, genuinely following along with her words and putting them to mind, while silently cursing himself for being unable to stop staring at her without outside help. Nor was he able to stop the embarrassing thought of thanking the concept of yoga pants and shorts.

 _Her tush truly is terrific...golly gosh, enough with the stares! Not so early in the morning!_

Toriel chuckles again, then stands up straight, turning towards him with a slight head tilt and mischievous smile, playfully flicking his nose. "Do you intend to join me any time _today_ , Gorey?"

"S-Sorry!" Asgore muttered quickly.

"Tehehehe! Here. Just follow my lead, okay?" She requested, with Asgore gently nodding. She has him stand straight A's she moved over to be beside him. She would soon move forward with a lunge, bending her right forward as her right paw touches the floor next to it. Asgore was slower about it, but he eventually managed to get it, with them briefly making eye contact. "Very good!~"

"Hm. I know we've just started, but this feels rather nice."

"Indeed it does." Toriel said while standing back up, making sure Asgore followed her. She he does a lunge while keeping her legs straight. Again, it was slightly difficult for Asgore, but he managed to do so. "Terrific, Dear. Though you shouldn't stress too much and try to force it. Relax. Keep breathing."

"R-Right." Asgore inhaled deeply, before exhaling as well. Several moments in, it was growing gradually easier for him. "I do wonder how Mettaton manages to do this sort of thing..."

"His body is bionic, sweetie. It isn't exactly hard for him. He's passionate about his legs, as he makes quite the use of them, including overall flexibility. We can't quite mimic it, but we can do our best within our own terms." Toriel replied with a chuckle.

"Right..." Asgore smiles gently and nods. "Mountain and raised arms...it sounds so simple, and it is in a way. It's consistently managing it that some claim to be the difficult part, is it?"

"It's different for many, Gorey. But you're not incorrect." Toriel nodded. "Now then, these should be a bit easier so long as you follow along with me." Asgore nodded supportively as both of them took a deep breath. "Now...gate." Toriel kneels on her right knee while raising her right arm above her head, then extending her left arm and leg out to the left while leaning towards that direction.

Asgore blinked as he steadily mimicked her actions, albeit with a slight I'm balance at first. "Golly...this are supposed to be easier...?"

"Different for many." Toriel chuckled. After spending several moments in this position, they realign themselves as Toriel leads the way again. She stands on her right leg and extending her right paw, while grabbing her raised left of with her left paw. "This one is on own as dancer."

"Golly, these poses sure have simplistic names." Asgore hummed while he followed her movement as best he could, though he was noticably a bit wobbly.

"They often do. Now this one is sure to be a simple one for you. Warrior. Simply assume a forward lung, extend one arm forward and one back at shoulder level, like so." Toriel says throughout her demonstration, breathing deeply while looking towards her husband doing the same, smiling fondly. "This is one variation of three. I feel this one you can easily manage." Toriel holds the post for a moment, before switching to another, standing on one leg and stretching her arms upwards. "I take it this is relatively simple as well?"

"Oh, sure!" Asgore smiled. "I must say, I'm feeling rather relaxed right now. Honestly, I do wish we did yoga sooner. It's also quite fun!"

"I do intend to. And now that I've shared this with you, you're more than welcome to join me in the mornings if you wish. Yoga does tend to be more fun with a partner." Toriel smiles. "And since you're my precious Fluffybuns, I'd rather it be you."

"Aww...Tori.~"

"Mmhm. Of course. Besides, it's best that I keep my physical strength up, even with gentle exercises like these. How else will I be able to do _this?_ "

"Huh? What do you mean Tor _iiiiiii!_ " Asgore gasped as he was unceremoniously lifted off his feet and held over Toriel's head with both her arms up. She grinned at the shocked look on his face from how sudden it was.

"There's much to say about a woman who can casually bench-press her larger husband, isn't there?~"

"Ba...bahahaha..." Asgore laughed sheepishly. Toriel snorts as she sets him down, then simply moved up and slides her arms around d him in a fluffy, cuddly hug. Asgore relaxes and smiles, wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug. "What pose is this?~"

"Hmmm...I'd call it 'Lover's Embrace'. Heard it's quite popular with couples, young and old.~"

"Truly? I think it's one of my favorite poses of all." Asgore and Toriel both laughed at this, then they shared eye contact for an extended silent period, simply enjoying each other's company. Though they decided to pull away so they could change out of their slightly sweaty workout clothes, take a quick shower, then change into more casual clothes.

They both finished refreshing themselves and changing into slightly more comfortable clothes. Asgore had another pair of shorts on with another pink shirt, while Toriel had a blue long sleeve shirt with black pants. She smiled and lightly pushed her ears.

"Ah. The smell of strawberry conditioner, and it's so nice on our fur.~" She while turning to Asgore again. "Probably an hour or so until the children fully wake up. I suppose we can prepare breakfast for them as well as ourselves."

"Excellent idea.~" Asgore smiled back as they both went to work, having a pretty simple idea of what the boys most likely wanted. "Do you suppose we can plan a date night together? It's been quite a while since we've been on one."

"Oh, it has hasn't it?" Toriel acknowledged, gazing towards him curiously. "I suppose it's been a long time since we've been on a proper one. Yes, I suppose having a date night to just relax and be with each other will be fun. Should we bring Undyne and Alphys, Dogamy and Dogressa, Rasha and Ribras? Company during a date could help a bit. A few married couples having fun wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"I suppose if they aren't busy on a certain date, then of course we can all go on one." Asgore nodded. It would take another ten minutes before breakfast was fully prepared, setting some aside for their sons while they take two plates for themselves. Asgore brings over the tea he slightly warmed up earlier and hands one to Toriel. "Speaking of dates, when do you think Asriel and Chara will go on some with Red and Muffet? Seems like a proper time for it, hm?"

"Oh gods, please don't mention that right now." Toriel moaned without actual malice. "I'm aware that their relationship is growing and they'll be doing more things together, it's already feeling quite sad. They're now independent enough to date! I mean, Frisk's 'dates' were one thing, but this is something different. Their relationship is likely to be long-lasting, and..." Toriel sighed. "It's not that I don't want them together. And I DO trust them. It's just that Mother's Intuition will make me worry from my heart rather than my mind."

"Hm. And Frisk?" Asgore wondered, sipping some of his tea.

"Frisk...well...he's Frisk. I can't really tell what he'll do. Will he? Won't he? That depends on him." Toriel says while eating some morning pie, then a sip of tea. "He'll want to be with his brothers, after all. I worry about him feeling like a third wheel."

"Oh we don't need to worry about that. Frisk will be happy to be around them and friends, regardless. I'm sure that won't be an issue."

"I suppose you're right. And...what of Flowey?"

"Hm. Good question. Now that he has a soul of his own, he can perhaps find ways to entertain himself that aren't morally compromised...hopefully."

"Hmm.."

"And besides. Even if the boys will have more things to do for themselves in peaceful times, that doesn't mean they won't have time for us at all. Plus, we still have others to spend time with." Asgore advises. They were soon finished eating and work together to wash the dishes and out them away. "Friends. Co-workers. And perhaps another benefit...even more time to ourselves?~" He says while sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

Toriel playfully pouts. "A bit of an obvious idea...but that doesn't make the it unpleasant.~" She agrees, gently caressing his paws. "What would we do though? Aside from date nights, of course."

"Not everything we do has to be big. Some things can be small. Like that yoga session we just did, exercise sessions as a whole. And perhaps some decorating. More cooking, a bit of dancing. Or simply reading with one another. Volunteer, work as well. Hmph, maybe even blogging! You caught onto more advanced technology a bit faster than I did. But that's because you're so smart.~"

"Ah yes, the usual flattery."

"It's true though.~"

"Tehehehe!~"

Both of them giggled childishly, then met each other's eyes again when Toriel turned around without leaving Asgore's arms, gently caressing them. "All great ideas. What would be the simplest way to enjoy each other, right this moment?"

"Nuzzle and cuddle. They're both so nice that they rhyme.~"

It was quiet after that, with them relaxing in the silence. It was accompanied with simple yet affection. Asgore gently rubbed her shoulder, Toriel would lightly caress his biceps. He would tenderly play with one of her floppy ears, while she did the same with his, while also stroking his golden mane. And of course the gentle nose nuzzle and smile every now and then. They weren't planning on being dethroned as nose nuzzle champions anytime soon.

Soon, after they've indulged in affectionate touch for the moment, Toriel would lightly lean forward and kiss Asgore's lips, in which he was quick to return with his paws firmly but tenderly grasping her shoulders. Her own paws were gently placed on his chest while she pursued a bit more aggressively, though showed approval when Asgore resisted just a bit, attempting to push back while his paws soon slid from her shoulders to being around the small of her back. They could still lightly taste the tea one another had through a brief wrestle of tongues, which was fairly stalemated for a moment.

Eventually they shifted their position on the couch, with Toriel now pressed on top of Asgore as their lips were still connected, their flow hardly interrupted by the change. While her paws would be against his chest, caressing his biceps or feeling his mane, he would be rubbing her back, lightly playing with her ears, and would occasionally be bold as a paw would occasionally travel south south for a bit of caress and patting.

They were used to this by now, of course. Asgore would be shy, then bold. Toriel usually goes vice versa in that progression. And moments like this where they meet in the middle...just made for very peaceful, if slightly naughty, moments like these between them. Asgore very much admires and appreciates the terrific tush. And Toriel has grown to like the specific attention, even if it does induce quite a blush from her.

Toriel's chest lightly pressed against Asgore's own, and through that, without them leaving their chests, they could feel each other's soul beating in sync. And as much as they would like to continue without interruption, they had to break for air, gently panting as their eyes opened so they could look at each other clearly. Crimson orbs met Jade for the longest time, which was also greeted with small yet loving smiles.

"Hah...yes. Kiss. Nuzzle, Cuddle, and Kiss. The rhyme breaks it's pattern there, so the flow is a bit lost..."

"That's fine, Fluffybuns. I quite like it. A small change in tides isn't always a bad thing.~" Toriel cooed, lightly kissing his nose while pushing a bit of his hair away from his eyes. She lightly sits up, still lightly straddling him as she checks the time with her phone. "Oh dear. It's quite close to six-thirty. The children will certainly be up by seven at the latest."

"How time flies when you're having fun.~"

"Yes, that does tend to happen sometimes, doesn't it? Especially when we are... preoccupied in such a manner..." Toriel sighed as she lightly scratched her ear. "It's so addicting. Whenever we're alone and affectionate like this, we can hardly keep our paws off each other, cuddling and kissing like we're adolescents again..." Toriel gasped as a paw rose to her mouth, and a bright blush across her cheeks. "Oh gods...I worry about our sons indulging in this very thing, yet we do so constantly! Oh the _hypocrisy!_ "

"Bahahaha! Indeed! Being apart for so long tends to do that. Six to seven years is pretty miniscule compared to that time. Not that I don't appreciate it."

"That's a fair point. I suppose I don't feel _too_ bad about it, then..."

"You shouldn't. Laugh at how funny it can be, but don't feel bad. I like it when we spend time together like this."

"You flatter me, Asgore."

"I flatter you with the fact that I find your intelligence, your kindness, your strength, and your body _very_ appealing?~" Asgore smirked.

"I shall give you points for honesty by adding my body into that mix. Cuddling my bosom and staring at/caressing my backside make that quite obvious." Toriel added as they both blushed at the latter statement. Calming down, she then leans closer for another peck on his lips, before resting her head on his chest, immediately causing him to wrap his arms around her again. "We have a few more minutes...how about we relax? Just like this?"

Asgore smiled and nodded, lightly kissing her forehead while rubbing her shoulders. "I can get behind that idea. Let's just like here for a bit."

"Hmm..."

"...I must say...the yoga session proves that you do indeed take good care of that Royal Rear."

"Why you...!" Toriel laughed while playfully smacking his chest, which caused Asgore to laugh as well.

"It's a compliment to your dedication and beauty!"

"Silly! You're silly, Dreemurr!"

It was moments like this. Small, humourous, peaceful moments like this that the Royal Couple always enjoy to themselves, and always strive to have time for whenever they could. And even more than that, it was these moments that spur them on to become stronger enough to protect their home, so they can continue having moments like these. It's never been seriously called into question between just the two of them, but now they've had time to think about it, they really did have quite a lot to lose, and the likely of something being able to bring the lost back seems unlikely. Which means they must grow stronger to make sure there's no need for that kind of risk at all.

They more than had the will for it, and they were capable of finding a way. That was something they always managed to do, and will continue to do so, no matter what. They protect their family, more moments like this will be within their future. That was certainly worth fighting for and defending.

They've both managed to calm down a bit, stifling their laughter as they simply embraces one another again, both of their eyes closed and wearing content smiles on their faces. Asgore managed to mutter quietly: "I love you, Tori..."

"Love you too, Gorey..."

They both said to each other, before falling asleep in each other's arms. They didn't really plan on it, but it happened. And they weren't exactly against it.

Unknown to them, their beloved sons have just awoken and arrived right when they spoke their last words before entering unconsciousness. Asriel spotted their breakfast as the trio went over to retrieve them. Frisk gazed over at the soundly sleeping couple.

"They fell back asleep. Should we wake them?"

Chara thought about it for a moment, then shook his head as he grabbed his own plate. "Nah. Neither of them have anything important to do today, let them doze off for a while."

"Agreed." Asriel nodded. He took one last look at his parents, smiling quietly. Before long, he and his brothers returned to their rooms and left the couple alone in bliss.

Every now and then, Asriel and Chara-the latter being somewhat reluctant-would greatly appreciate how they see this more often, their parents so close after being apart for so long.

It reinforced their resolve to keep things that way. Peaceful and happy.

* * *

 **It's fun to write these moments between Asgore and Toriel. They're both quite old-chronologically speaking-yet when things wind down they can't help but act like teens in love, much to the latter's embarrassment, since she's supposed to be the more mature of the two.**

 **Toriel: Hush up! *Blush***

 **Asgore: Bahaha~**

 **More somewhat down to earth chapters ahead. If I have the time and RL doesn't interfere, the main plot will be coming sooner than you think. But for now, let's appreciate the downtime, yeah?**

 **Until next time!**


	63. Cats And Dogs (And Fish and Reptiles)

**Another bit of casual life for most. Nothing too serious, though it's a tad longer than the last chapter. Might not be the best...but I had some fun with it.**

 **Hope you do as well.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Undyne marches onward with Alphys meekly following behind, though managing to quickly pick up her step every now and then. She wore her Delta Rune badge on her hip while making her way towards the location she marked on the group's phones. It was funny. A long time ago, Undyne had definitely settled into being a police officer to protect the peace of the city, disbanding the Royal Guard in the process.

Now it has unofficially been reborn as serious dangers to the city have happened too many times. A police force simply isn't expansive enough, at least not the usual police force, as they were still around. Undyne's Royal Guard has received many upgrades during it's growing up, and having it's latest one seems to put some confidence in everyone of them, including the ones to recently join them.

Which is why she called for a training session with the strengthened Royal Guard, to better build their new strengths, and compensating for their weaknesses as best they could.

Undyne eventually stops a bit, Alphys accidently bumping into her from behind. Hearing her mutter a quick apology, Undyne turned towards the group in question, simply lounging around and relaxing, waiting for her. Of course they would come to attention once seeing her, though a few of them would still take a bit of rousing to get their attention. Such as Red...who seems to be bobbing her head to something on her phone with earphones over her canine ears. Sitting next to her was...

"Muffet?"

"Salutations, Undyne! Alphys! Wonderful day we're having, wouldn't you agree?~" The spider beamed, having a glass within one of her hands and sipping it gracefully. "Ahuhu...it's gotten quite hot, you see. A it of cool lemonade ALWAYS helps cool one down. My lovely spiders do take enjoyment of the heat, as do I. But you know what they say about too much of a good thing..."

"That so?" Undyne scoffed a hand on her hip. "So what would you do if you've actually gotten too much of Chara?"

"There's no such thing." Muffet casually dismissed, ignoring the slight hypocrisy of what she said before, as she began sipping more lemonade a fellow spider brought for her.

"Riiight...So! What's your partner in crime listening to?" Undyne said as she lightning leans towards Red, still having no care in the world while listening to her music.

"Ahuhu! I do believe my beloved Ribbon Buddy has found her favorite song! She's had it on repeat for twenty minutes!" Muffet beamed. She lightly tapped the canine's shoulder and pointed to her ears. Red gasped at the contact and jumped, her headphones sliding off and hanging from her neck. She failed to notice.

"Lady Undyne! Sir! Ma'am?! Captain?! I mean, uh...!"

"Chill out, Red. We're not doing that kind of meeting, at least not today." Undyne waved nonchalantly. Curious, she brought the earphones over her head to listen for herself.

 _'They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!'_

"Huh...I think I heard this one before." Undyne said casually before setting them back down and gazing at Red. She noticed her change in wardrobe; Red was wearing a pink red dress-ahem, _combat skirt-_ with, what looked like a red bag strapped around her shoulder. And of course she kept her signature cowl and cape, and her pink curled hair remained prominent.

She looked adorable. Adorable and deadly.

 _Perfect_.

"I'm gonna take a shot and say that's kinda how you're feeling about all the dangers we're gonna be up against? What happened last time only proves it's never gonna stop if we're sitting idly by."

"Of course. I'm willing to progress ever further to accomplish my goals and protect whatever I wish to protect." Red said resolutely. "And I've decided that a major step towards those things...is becoming a master at swordsmanship. Of course I'm fairly effective with magic bombs and chakrams, I place confidence in my swordplay being my best asset."

"A Master Swordswoman, heh? Will this be flowing into your position as Asriel's self-proclaimed 'Champion'?"

"While this goal will surely help make that one easier, it's not why I'm doing this." Red shook her head. "I know becoming a more skilled and powerful Swordswoman will help be become better as Asriel's champion. And more than that, a champion for Monsters. But I'm doing this because it's what I want to do. I'm doing it for _me_."

"That so?"

"Yes. After all, how can I protect Asriel if I can't even protect myself?"

"That's...a pretty fair reason, actually." Alphys smiled while rubbing her paws slightly.

"Yeah. I did whatever I could to support Asgore when Gerson had retired. Now that Gerson is un-retired, and we have you along with us, the Dreemurr's have _three_ champions to watch their backs. It's gonna be pretty awesome. A Sword is your signature weapon. A Hammer is Gerson's signature weapon. And a Spear is mine."

"Hmmm..." Muffet thought slightly, crossing one leg over the other. "Gerson the Hammer of Justice. Undyne the Spear of Justice. Red the Sword of Justice. That actually sounds like quite a gathering of titles, if I must say so myself." Muffet clapped. "Oh! Oh! We'll call you three 'Trio of Justice'!" _Just think of the marketing campaign I can invest in with those names!~_

Undyne and Red blinked while thinking over the name. The former nodded while rubbing her chin, then smirked. "Hey...yeah. That doesn't sound half bad!"

"Indeed. I'll admit it has quite the ring to it. And it shall be quite well-known, given enough time and action." Gerson voiced with a small smile, approaching them with a wave and nod. "Young ladies. Would you mind Gerson the Gentleman to take part in this meeting?"

"Hey, there's no need for you to ask. You've got seniority." Undyne reasoned. "Anyway, this food to see you. Now all that's left is-"

"MEEEEEEEEEE!~" Papyrus slides into the fray, a trail of bones following him from a few moments, until he came to a screeching stop. He stands tall, his scarf flowing freely...which was strange because it wasn't windy. "I HAVE ARRIVED! AND I DID SO ON TIME, AS ALWAYS! GOOD DAY, FRIENDS!"

"Hello, friend." Dynamo said with a small smile. Papyrus beamed, and was rather quick to run over and give Dynamo a hug. The large gator gently wrapped his paws around him and returned the embrace happily. He was much more cuddly than he looked and acted.

Undyne grinned as she then turned and clapped twice, rather loudly. "Alright then, ya punks! Rollcall time! The Pack!"

"Here." Doggo raised a paw.

"Present!" Red raised her paw, as well as hopping high.

"We're here." Dogressa and Dogamy raised their paws in unison.

"Hmph." Ice Wolf grunted with a slightly raised paw.

Lesser Dog and Greater Dog barked with raised heads.

"Excellent...how are your families?" She asked this rather tenderly, and Alphys nervously pressed her paws together as a result.

"We'll...they've been stuck together for so long without break. While they were Ultimately okay with it at a certain point, it will take some time for them to fully recover from it. It'll be a miracle if they recover at all." Dogressa informed.

Alphys sighed quietly at this, but nodded. Rehabilitation was never easy, but she was sure that the monsters could pull through. "All right then. Next, the Pride."

"Present." Shamir raised a paw.

"Here!" Ribras and Rasha raised a paw in unison.

The ones known as Greater Cat and Lesser Cat meowed and raised their heads in attention.

"Right here." Parvos lazily waved a hand with a slight smirk.

"Here I am!" Will added with a meow.

"Very nice." Gerson nodded. "Now then. Scythe's League?"

"Scythe is here." Scythe said with a chuckle.

"Hmph." Dynamo huffed but made his attendance known.

"I'm in attendance." Dyra noted with a nod.

"Here we are." Twins Akai and Warkie raised their paws.

"Excellent! Everyone is in full attendance!" Undyne clapped while wearing a cheek grin on her face. "Right then! We're gonna have ourselves a training session together! Slightly different than usual, with a different theme and format, same goal. The name of the session is 'Cats and Dogs'! With Reptiles on the side for good measure."

"Hoh? What will we be doing, Warden?" Parvos asked playfully. Undyne rolled her eyes but nonetheless chose to answer.

"You all will be pushing your magic to a comfortable limit...then you will try to go beyond that. And you'll do so while cooperating as a team." Undyne said. "I do this training with Asriel whenever we can. Surpassing one limit after another when we feel confident enough to manage it. And with the current level surpassed, a new one is reached."

"Huh. That so?"

"We've each continued to tap into an entirely new reservoir of power. Best we get a handle on it now so that we'll be able to better handle battles in the future. Because we all know there's gonna be more."

"Be ominous about it, sheesh." Will sighed. "Fine fine. How are we going to do this?"

"Split into several teams. Dogressa, Dogamy, and Doggo against Ribras, Rasha, and Shamir. Greater and Lesser Dog against Greater and Lesser Cat. Will and Ice Wold. Red and Parvos." Red and Parvos locked gazes, one glaring, and the other was quite smug.

"Looks like we're fighting again, Little Red Slicing Hood."

"I'm gonna kick your butt, and wipe that STUPID smug grin off your stupid face!"

"It's hard to take you seriously with your squeaky barking.~"

"My barks are NOT squeaky! _Ruff ruff! Arf!_ " Red defied, unknowingly proving Parvos' point. "Grrrrah...Dog biscuits! Forget words! Our swords will do the talking!"

"I dunno, I'm a pretty smooth talker.~"

"Parvos. I WILL relinquish you of your coffee milk stash if you keep this up." Undyne warned.

Parvos froze, then lowered his head submissively while waving his paws. "H-Hey...no need to be drastic, Warden. I'll behave. Just...don't take my coffee milk."

"That's a good kitty. Alrighty, get in your group, peeps! Time limit is free minutes!"

The canines and felines each for into got their assigned groups. Dogressa and Dogamy faced against Rasha and Ribras. And Red was facing Parvos, once again. They were pushing their respective magics, gazing in each other's eyes. Parvos could still see the silver within her, how they've gazed at him with such intensity that it's difficult to comprehend that it's coming from a sixteen years old girl.

Meanwhile Will was just gazing up at the buff Ice Wolf, who was gazing down at him with his arms folded. The smaller feline sweatdropped. _Set me, the smallest feline, up against the largest and physically strongest of the Pack...sure. That's totally fair._

Red narrowed her eyes as she dashed forward for a lunge. Her eyes flashed silver as she envisions him deflecting her lunge and managing to slash of her cheek. The flash ends, in which she turns the lunge into a feint, ducking under his daggers, then swiftly turning and slashing upwards towards his arm. He barely manages a dodge.

"Your Soul of Intuition. Seems like it allows you to see certain attacks ahead of time that you know is seriously harmful to you than you can afford, and counter effectively...depending on your reflexes." Parvos deduced as he and Red traded numerous slashes.

"Hmph." Red huffed as they clashed blades again, creating numerous magic sparks. On the side, they could both see Dogamy and Dogressa trading similar slashes with their feline counterparts and their halberds. Even though the latter was quite literally wielding a halberd made of magma, the canine pair were able to counter effectively with increased magic coursing from their paws into their halberds. Doggo and Shamir were doing the same, their dual swords clashing every now and then, neither being able to land a sufficient cut.

They could also see Greater and Lesser Dog against their feline counterparts...they had mostly forgone fighting and simply began petting each other's heads.

Undyne promptly facepalmed. "I forgot to place a rule against petting...fair enough, that's my fault."

"THERE'S NO NEED TO BE TOO UPSET. PETTING DOES SEEM TO BE AN ACCEPTABLE ALTERNATIVE, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE? AFFECTION BEFORE ALTERCATION!" Papyrus said with a cool smile.

"Yeah but that's not the point of...ugh, whatever."

Red and Parvos clash blades again, with Parvos briefly using both of his daggers in an attempt to push her back. "You're pretty cutthroat for a sixteen years old monster wolf, aren't ya? Yeah, you've certainly made that clear for as long as I've known you."

"What's this even about?"

"I'm just saying. For someone as young as you to be so merciless in battle...it speaks volumes. It ain't a bad thing." They both jumped away from one another again, landing on their feet while slightly skidding across the ground. "If anything, it's good you're like that. Serve as a bit of a foil foil for the exalted Prince. We know he won't willingly muster the necessary killing intent when it's needed. Not like you can. Only makes it that much more important for you to support him whenever and however you can."

"Why do you even care?" Red asked, very curious but not enough to drop her guard.

"Just giving you my two cents. That's all." Parvos shrugged as his dagger became coated in black lightning, and he slashed at Red again. Her silver eyes flashed as she shifted right to dodge, only barely missing a few strands of hair in the process. She retaliated before he could fully recover, and slashed diagonally upwards. He managed to jump back and dodge, but still got a slight cut on his shoulder.

 _Cheeky Pup..._

"Times up!" Undyne called out, and the practice duels stopped immediately. Each team was trying to catch their breath as soon as they could, trying to stay standing. They had indeed began with their magic at full capacity without becoming fully destructive, and began slowly pushing past that limit the more time passed. Obviously three minutes wasn't enough for complete accuracy, but the results could well be seen. "Alright then, that's one small step for progress! We'll be able to increase the duration the more sessions we have!"

"Whatever soothes your stormy ocean, Warden." Parvos says with a tired smile. "So...coffee milk?"

"Keep on good behavior and I'll consider giving you a bottle."

" _Sweet._ "

Gerson nodded as he and Alphys turned towards the remaining members. "Alrighty then, ya whippersnappers/fellow reptiles. It's your turn. Me and Alphys are gonna be yer partners this time around. Just the two of us."

"Just you two? Are you quite sure about that?" Dynamo asked, slightly skeptical.

"Wa ha ha! What's the matter? Feelin' hesitant to face off against an old reptile like me? Remember who I am, my dear boy. And also remember that I can still pack quite a punch!"

"And besides..." Alphys interjected, gesturing to Warkie. "Warkie uses Sound Magic, but mainly as reconnaissance. He's not a fighter like his brother Akai."

"Quite obviously." Dyra huffed while adjusting her own glasses. "As such, it might be best for him to set this session out. Not that he doesn't know basic defensive maneuvers, but he is unfortunately unable to perform very well in battle."

"That's right. He sticks to what he does best. Gathering information from a safe distance with Drs occasionally helping, while his brother and the rest of us usually take care of the scraps we get into." Scythe explained with a nod.

Gerson nodded. "I see. So this shall be a double one-on-two then. That makes it a bit better. Alright! I'll take Scythe and Dynamo. Alphys will have Dyra and Akai. Seems like a reasonable match up to me!"

"I mean, if you say so..." Alphys' muttered a bit anxiously while pressing her paws together. "I mean, if you think so, then I don't have anything against it."

"VERY GOOD, THEN IT'S SETTLED! YOU GO ON WITH THAT, WHILE I SPEAK WITH FRIEND WARKIE IN PRIVATE." Papyrus declared while grabbing Warkie's paw and gently pulling him to the side, much to his surprise. When he got a safe enough distance, he called out to them again. "DO BEGIN WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN. WE'LL BE RIGHT HERE, OUT OF YOUR WAY."

The two groups nodded as they each surged their magic and proceeded towards their respective opponents. Gerson twirled his hammer a few times and balanced it on his shoulder. Scythe and Dynamo looked at each other, then towards Gerson again.

"...Dynamo. Don't underestimate him because he's small and an elder."

"Scythe. He is the Hammer of Justice. Underestimating him would be foolish." Dynamo says calmly. "My new comrade Papyrus, and our new superior, Undyne, speak of him with high respect and regard. And that recognition is well earned."

"Indeed. Formally I was well-known simply for surviving the War. But now I'm plannin' going quite a ways past that, ya see? It's a sort of resolution I made to properly enforce my declaration out of retirement." Gerson huffed with his arms behind his back. "Don't be shy now. Come at me."

Scythe took a deep breath as his claws were coated with dark ice. He soon rushed towards Gerson and slashed at him with said claws. Gerson proceeded to duck low to dodge, then jump upwards when Scythe tried a tail swipe-also coated in dark ice-at his feet. A tortoise he is, slow he is not. Gerson has proved himself again and again to actually be quite nimble when he wished to be. Dynamo jumps in and attempts to punch at Gerson with his fist coated in metal, only to grunt when he misses with another well-timed jump by Gerson.

In the meantime, Dyra adjust her glasses, Alphys doing the same while also manifesting a wrench within her paw. The same wrench she used before. Dyra didn't miss this detail, emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to have gained some appreciation for using a wrench as a melee weapon." Dyra commented, gathering her psionic magic.

"As a scientist and inventor, I find that it suits me." Alphys shrugged as she gripped her wrench with both paws, and it charged with energy. "While we do this, mind telling me more about your psionic magic?"

"...Very well, my rival. I suppose a bit more and tell can't hurt." Dyra decides as she holds out one paw, a ball of psychic darkness in her paw, and it sprouting multiple tendrils that shot forth towards Alphys. Alphys twirled the wrench in an arc, it forming a energy field around her that deflected and cuts off many of the tendrils before they could hurt her. She stopped twirling, nearly falling over clumsily, but managed to regain her balance and straightened her glasses.

"From what information we've gathered so far, monsters are actually much stronger than we've led ourselves to believe. And a Magic Awakening is usually the trigger." Alphys stated as she swings her wrench sideways, sending a wave of energy towards Dyra, which she managed to deflect with a shield of psychic wind. "And so far, we know several ways to trigger that awakening. A strong enough monster enduring a death experience, a powerful enough monster constantly training their magic to break it's current boundary, having your potential awakened by someone else, or absorbing a human soul."

Dyra paused a bit, before she nodded. "The near death one was what happened with me.. I'm a monster esper. A creature made of magic who's also capable of psionic power. Pretty dangerous combination, wouldn't you say?"

"Truly. And...I'm guessing certain people found that kind of ability to be an effective weapon?"

"A weapon and scientist first. But as a person with feelings? Barely." Dyra noted as she telekinetically snatched Alphys' wrench from her paws, tossing it away with a flick of her paw, then sending a wave of psychic water with a flick of her other paw. Alphys raised both paws as a wall of hard-light data to block the water wave, feeling the pressure but otherwise standing strong.

"That's terrible! Us scientists have lives too!" Alphys shouted. "We have so much on our minds, so many ideas, it tends to overheat us. Not taking a lengthy break once in a while, we'll just burn up entirely, and that's a detriment to our growth!"

Dyra blinked a bit, then sighed as she lowered her paws. She smiled just slightly, as a bit of blood ran from her nose. "...Well said...my rival."

Alphys gasped. "Oh my God! Are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding!"

"It tends to happen when I'm pressing the limit of my magic...your wife did say for me to keep it at maximum." She said woozily while shaking her head and wiping said nose. "It tends to happen, I'll be alright...what, you don't believe me or something?!"

"I do! I do believe you!" Alphys blinked as she cancelled her magic and lowered her own paws non-threateningly.

"...Very well." Dyra huffed while standing up straight. She blinked and noticed Akai simply standing by, realizing what happened. "...Oh. Sorry Akai. You didn't get to do much."

"Hey, you were insisting on following through with this rivalry thing. I'm not gonna try and stop you, so long as you're civil about it." Akai shrugged. "Anyway, you alright?"

"Yes. I just...need an hour or two to like down, is all."

In the meantime, Warkie was watching the practice duels from where he was, with Papyrus sitting next to him. He could see the hesitance on the reptile's expression, and figured he could help out a bit.

"YOU SEEM TO BE A TAD DISPLEASED WITH YOUR CURRENT POSITION, WARKIE. MIND TELLING ME WHY?"

"It's...it's nothing too serious." Warkie said quietly while pressing his paws together. "It's just that...I know that it's very important for me to be the one who does the reconnaissance. It's my specialty. So when I get wrapped up in a pretty big brawl with nowhere to hide...I tend to get intimidated. And not in the 'i'm in danger' way. More like the ''am I useful here?' way..."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE USEFUL, WARKIE. RECONNAISSANCE ID QUITE A KEY POSITION IN MANY CIRCLES! NOT EVERY BATTLE IS WON THROUGH BATTLE ALONE! INFORMATION TENDS TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!" Papyrus says while lightly patting his shoulder. "AND BESIDES, YOU'RE A PART OF THEIR FAMILY, AND MY COMRADE. WE WOULD ALL KEEP YOU AROUND REGARDLESS. PROTECT YOU AND NURTURE YOU. BE YOUR FRIEND, YOUR FAMILY. SO DONT YOU WORRY ABOUT BEING USEFUL, BECAUSE YOU'RE FRIEND, FAMILY, AND COMRADE FIRST. HOW USEFUL YOU ARE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT."

Warkie blinked slightly while tilting his head. "Huh...you're a pretty positive guy, are you?"

"His brother considers that to his best quality. And I must say, I do agree." Muffet smiles fondly while sipping the rest of the lemonade in her glass, then swirled it slightly. "Oh Undyne Dearest! I do believe we've passed the three minute mark by at least twenty-five seconds ago. Let's get everyone inside for more lemonade. How about some pink lemonade this time?~"

Undyne sighed as she waved her arm. "Alright everyone, we're done for today. Do whatever you'll do on your breaks, and stuff like that." Everyone nodded-the Pack saluting-and began moving along. She raised a hand. "Parvos!" She dialed on her phone a bit and something manifested from the dimensional boxes. It was a bottle of coffee milk. She tossed it to him, and he catches it easily. "You actually performed decently. I would prefer you keep that up."

Parvos grinned and did mocking salute. "Any time, Loving, Understanding Warden.~"

"Don't test me." Undyne glared. Parvos grins mischievously while bowing and making his exit with the rest of his group, being scolded by Shamir, Ribras, and Rasha. All three of them were telling Parvos to stop provoking Undyne, while he shrugged them all off and simply drinks his precious coffee milk.

"Dynamo." Gerson called out. "Your manipulation of earth magic armor is quite admirable. Your proficiency with it is impressive. The versatility can be increased if you can focus it to certain points. Protecting the certain part of your body that's being attack...try that for a bit. It does come with risk of leaving other parts of your body unprotected, but it would be effective in preserving your magic energy."

"Ah. Full body armor would be hard hitting AND defensive, but it would sap my energy a bit quicker. So depending on the situation, it would be better to focus on a certain part of my body while defending and attacking against certain things." Dynamo nodded. "Thank you. I understand the concept, though putting it into practice might take some work I'm more than willing to put in."

"Ah, very good, fellow reptile."

Alphys waved at the leaving Dyra as she pressed her paws together. _She considers herself mentally unstable, though she seems to have a pretty good handle on it...I know she'll be alright though. She has brothers, and loyal and supportive friends to help her._ Alphys sighed softly while stretching her arms a bit. She blinked as she noticed Undyne sliding her arms around her from behind, and lightly nuzzling her neck. "Undyne...?"

"You continue to amaze me with how much stronger you've gotten, Al." Undyne says soothingly.

"It...it is pretty amazing how much stronger I've become...but..it's nothing compared to how much stronger you've become." Alphys mumbles with a small smile. "And...you've become more patient. You normally would have kicked Parvos' butt by now."

"Oh, I wanted to. Believe me, I REALLY wanted to." Undyne sighed. "But...he's my comrade. An annoying comrade, but a comrade nonetheless. I plan on taking care of him and watching his back. Even without the promise I made to Ratoveros. I'll do it because that's what I wanna do." She blinked while scratching her head. "Well. That and becoming super awesome with every other melee weapon I can summon."

"Wait, really?"

"Pfft, heck yeah. My telumkinesis allows me to summon so many different weapons. Course the spear is still gonna be my trademark weapon, but I might as well. Being able to summon all those weapons and not seeking to master any of them...I dunno. Makes me feel...incomplete. And obviously I wanna keep improving, stuff like that. The last thing a warrior like me needs to be is a one-trick pony. Ya get it, don't you?"

"Of course. I get it, really. And if you really think you can do it...I say go for it!"

"Course I can! And I'm glad you support me.~" Undyne grinned as she pulls back from the small lizard and gives her rear a not-so-subtle pat, making her gasp and blush brightly. "Keep up the amazing work, Alph.~"

"G-Gah!" Alphys' sputtered, before she spun around with a blush spread across her face. Though she clenched her paws and moved forward. Undyne raised an eyebrow, but grinned and allowed herself to back against the wall. Alphys pressed her paws against the wall as well while gazing up towards her with a cute pout. "I-I can't have you doing all this stuff and not pay you back...so...I'm gonna do that!"

"Oh? A bit of initiative from you, Al? I like it.~" Undyne grinned, though she then tilted her head. "Well...there's a bit of a problem with this position, Al."

"What's that supposed to...oh." Alphys blushed again as she realized the problem...poor lizard was a tad too short for a kiss position like that.

"Hey, it's alright. I gotcha." Undyne says slyly as she lightly picks Alphys up to face level, then pulled her closer and gently locked her hands under her rear. She blushed even more, while Undyne grinned at her once again. Undyne's eye lowered suggestively. "Go ahead, you lead.~"

"K-K-Kay...!" Alphys' sputtered again. Though she regained her nerves for the moment, placing her paws on her shoulders and pressing forward for a kiss. Their eyes slid closed, with Alphys lifting her paws and moving to cupping her cheeks, with her tail lightly coiling around her leg. Even though they've been married for quite some time now, it was still a bit difficult to believe. But it was quite real, and very nice for Alphys. She's gotten bolder herself. Her past self would have never had the nerves to pull this kind of thing off, much less kiss her at all. Even right now she was blushing much harder than Undyne...but she was holding on quite well. And that's quite the progress for her personally.

Undyne soon breaks their kiss, but keeps her face close to her lover's, smiling quietly. "Hey...ya know I love ya, right?~"

"And you know that I love you right back.~" Alphys says, still blushing but wearing a much cuter smile than before. Undyne soon sets her down as they both held hands. "Let's go home and have some instant noodles.~"

"Basic and to the point. Sure, why not?~" Undyne nodded as they both left the training area, both smiling and feeling quite happy with themselves. Undyne had quite a lot to work with considering the canines, the felines, and now the reptiles.

But she was confident she would be a great leader for all of them, and a great friend.

* * *

 **Yep. As much as Undyne personally dislikes Parvos, she's willing to try. And so are the others, as rough as relationship with them as they have.**

 **Besides, Parvos will end up being quite important soon...but not in the way he probably expects.**

 **Until next time, dear readers.~**


	64. Double Date: A Chance To Connect

**Okay readers, I think it's pretty obvious by now that I update whenever I feel up to it. But it was especially delayed this time. I have a good reason for it though! Aside from the whole career thing. It hasn't made progress yet, but you'll see a longer delay than a few weeks-possibly-if I actually get it.**

 **Red: Plus...he's been spending more time with his grandmother.**

 **Chara: Cool lady. Laid back. Nice to hang with when he wants to get away from his incredibly hot house to her much more cool apartment.**

 **Muffet: Plus...Wi-Fi at his house is a no-go. The reason why? The cable that provides it wasn't paid for...so it got taken. No Wi-Fi, no cable TV. He's mostly upset about the former. No serious Wi-Fi where she is, either. Too bad!~**

 **Asriel: Hence another reason why it's taking longer these days. This is phone data he's running on, readers. He tries his best, but there's bound to be a few mistakes here and there. Do forgive him, okay?**

 **It's seriously hot, I have no Wi-Fi, phone data is slow, no sign of my career taking serious momentum yet...t** **he plights of real life...ugh. My Grandma truly is the best thing about my summer at the moment.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Alright, you should be just about ready now." Toriel says as she was helping Asriel and Chara get ready for something very, very important.

They were going on their very first date with their respective girlfriends, which of course meant slight amounts of grooming. The duo could tell that Toriel was certainly surprised that they've announced their plans for a double date later in the evening, but she managed to rein in her into

concernsand put on a sincere smile. Even more noticeable, she _immediately_ squashed the idea of personally chaperoning their date the moment it came up. At their current age, it wasn't a necessity.

Toriel may be a bit of a smother mother, but that would be going way too far. She had more trust in her boys than that. It helps that she already knew Muffet and Red fairly, amicably well. The only serious worry she had would be Muffet's forwardness towards Chara, but she knew she wouldn't do anything too serious. A tease, she is. And despite that, she has some restraint.

... _Some_.

"Here's to hope a teen with only one arm can manage to make this work with only his fluffy floppy ears princely brother as his only competent backup." Chara sighed while scratching the back of his head. "I also hope this goes far better than I'm expecting. I don't exactly have the highest hopes about this."

"We'll be fine. As you said, you have me and Red there as well to help lower the pressure. We're all going to have fun with this." Asriel nodded.

"Mhm. You're all going to have a great time." Frisk nodded with a bright smile. At this, Asriel and Chara looked towards Frisk, acknowledging that he has chosen to stay home. This was an evening for the other four, he had no place within it. He didn't acknowledge it as something bad, just that he knew that his presence would further split the couple's attention between themselves and him. He didn't want to do that to them, so he'd let it be.

"Are you sure about this, Frisk?"

"I have Mom, Dad, and Flowey to keep me company. It's not like I'll be alone, guys." Frisk smiles again, his tone full of sincerity and no hint of incoming loneliness. He was fully and truly happy for them. "Just enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine, right at home."

"Okay, if you say so." Asriel nodded softly. Chara looked slightly troubled, but otherwise didn't say more on the issue.

Soon enough, Asriel and Chara were on their way out the door, many of the things they had packed were placed in the Dimensional Boxes. Toriel gingerly kissed both of their heads and waved to them as they began walking off. "Alright boys. Do enjoy your evening out. Remember to have your phones on standby, and to call me or your father if you need anything from us."

"Alright Mom."

"Bye Mom!"

Toriel waved to both her eldest son as they set out to retrieve their dates. Once they were out of earshot, she sighed warily while closing her eyes. Their competence of independence was continuing to grow by the day. While this was not a bad thing, it still left her feeling slightly sad. She's used to having all three of her boys close to her, close to Mommy. But now they're at an age where she had to loosen that hold and allow them to venture out, outside of her vision, hoping for their safety.

...Then she remembered that she already let's them fight on their own, and that she was being ridiculous. But she couldn't help it. She was taken out of her thoughts when Frisk reached out to hold her paw, and smiled towards her.

"Mom...let's go back inside and bake some pie together."

Toriel smiles gently at this. She didn't voice it aloud, but she was clearly glad Frisk chose to stay. He was taking it much better than she was, which was slightly shameful. But at least they had one another, and Asgore and Flowey too. "What a lovely idea, Frisk." She says as they both walk back into their house, closing the door behind them.

"Do you really think Mom will be okay?" Asriel asked when he and Chara were out of earshot.

"She'll be doing better than she would have before leaving the Underground, that's for sure." Chara shrugged. "In any case, she has Frisk. Out of all three of us, he's the most willing to indulge her. She'll be fine."

"You're probably right. But I can't help but still be slightly worried..."

"We're Mommy's Boys, Azzy. We can't help it. Not even I can. I'm just more resistant."

They stopped this branch of conversation as they approached Muffet's house, having a feeling both she and her canine feeling would be there. Asriel would be the polite one to walk up and ring her doorbell. It felt as though the ringing sounded like spiders dancing. A minute later, Asriel and Chara would step back as the door opens rather slowly.

Both Muffet and Red walk out the door, with only the former smiling, the latter looking embarrassed. Muffet had on a black pencil skirt which was decorated with numerous purple spiders across it. For her top, she wore a violet blouse also decorated with spiders, which were black. She also wore a snuggly sweater to fit all six of her arms. As for Red-with a rather shy blush-she currently wears a short sleeve red minidress, which matched her cape and cowl. She did seem rather hesitant, but willing to endure this new challenge.

"Good to see you both. You look very nice.~" Muffet says while nodding softly. Chara did indeed allow Toriel to groom him and Asriel slightly, their hair/fur looking much nicer than usual. Chara was less so, there was still a bit of unkempt nature to his hair. Asriel has remained in his usual sweater and pants, with his fur looking rather smooth, and his scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Muffet giggled as she walks up and lightly feels his hair with her upper arms while hugging him with her middle arms. "I'm glad you didn't _completely_ freshen up your hair. Keeping it unkempt feels more familiar for you. Very well connecting to...well, you."

"I guess it does. And I see that you once again bring out your special spider motif. Fascinating detail there." Chara admitted, bringing a happy smile to Muffet's face. He curiously looked towards Red. "I'm slightly surprised you managed to get Red in a more feminine dress. I'm guessing without...?"

"...shorts. No shorts." Red muttered, her eyes clenched shut and her blush still visible. "No shorts today, she said. It'll be fun, she said..." She didn't even have the luxury of her battle-skirt or combat dress, each she felt was much more practical and modest than a simple dress. Even when she wears a simple shirt and skirt, she wears shorts underneath. She forgo that option today under Muffet's pleas. She felt vulnerable, exposed. Red knew she was being childish, which wouldn't help her nickname of 'Rude Baby Red' at all. But she couldn't help it. Perhaps the more she does something like this, she'll adjust. But for now, she was embarrassed.

"Kay then..." Asriel nodded with a sheepish smile. "I know that it might be a mixed experience for you, but for what it's worth, I do think you make your dress look really great, a good example of your namesake."

This seemed to help relieve some of Red's anxiety and embarrassment, which may have been his intention, she lifted her head with a small grateful smile, her tail wagging slightly. "Thank you, Asriel."

The group soon began to move after collecting themselves, with Muffet hugging Chara's arm while Red and Asriel held paws. Red tilted her head slightly as she noticed something. Muffet picked up on it, and voiced it before she did. "Frisk isn't here with you?"

"This is a group date between us four. He decided to set this one out." Chara explained.

"Oh. We're used to having him be with us too. I hope he wasn't thinking he would disrupt us or anything..."

"No no, he's fine. He said that this was a date between us four and that we should enjoy it that way. He didn't sound or feel sad about it, just telling it how it is." Asriel informed. Frisk's claims were genuine and full, but that didn't stop the two girls from worrying, looking towards one another briefly.

"I still feel a bit bad, we like having him around with us. Our little posse feels more...complete with him." Muffet said with a small pout. "We have to be sure to make this up to him the next chance we get."

"Agreed." Red voiced with a strong nod. Soon enough, they made their way to the destination, which was the park. She blinked slightly while scratching her head. "The park, huh?"

"Yeah. It's not too bad a choice, considering it's usually nice and quiet out here." Chara said while scratching the back of his head. "And it isn't like we haven't come prepared with things to do." Both he and Asriel accessed the Dimensional Boxes via phone, and out came two picnic baskets. "One for each pair, doesn't that sound fair?"

"Ahuhu...you rhymed.~" Muffet snickered. Chara could only roll his eyes with a smile. "In any case, two baskets? Will we be splitting up?"

"Not necessarily. This is just compensation for Asriel and Red's eating habits." Chara explained, eliciting a sheepish laugh from the former. "Now there's plenty of other stuff in the dimensional boxes that we will use later. After all, you have your own things within them, right? It's a group effort, after all."

"Oooh. I see what you mean." Red nodded. "So we'd ought to bite into a few of our snacks first before going on a bit of exploration. I can get behind that."

"So can I." Asriel smiles. With a nod from Chara and Muffet, they were in agreement. They found a nearby picnic table to sit, and they brought out several snacks packed within the baskets beforehand. Several Cinnamon Bunnies, Legendary Heroes, Sea Tea, and Golden Flower Tea. Asriel begins pouring a bit of tea for each of them from a pitcher, and they all took a brief sio before continuing. "So Red, how's the Royal Guard coming along?"

"The Royal Guard?" Red repeated, lightly staring at her cup. "Well...it's a bit confusing. We have dogs, we have cats, and now we have reptiles. We also have a fish woman leading the fray and a skeleton being her lieutenant. To be quite honest...we are a really strange gathering of guards." The Pack is called the Pack because the dogs have the souls of wolves, with Ice Wolf and Red being the only literal wolves. And the Pride is called the Pride because they have the souls of lions. So what would a group of lizards be called?

"Not to mention several of them really do bicker like cats and dogs. Put reptiles in the mix with a crazy fish woman at the helm, and you have a battle royale. And Undyne might even enjoy it." Chara huffed.

"We still need a name for the lizards. Scythe's League isn't really going to cut it because they're now integrated under Undyne's command." Asriel wondered. After some thought, he beamed. "Oh! How about the Lizardites?!~"

"That name sucks." Chara, Red, and Muffet said simultaneously.

Asriel blinked, then tilted his head. "Um, okay. How about...the Reptilites!"

"That's even worse." Chara deadpanned.

"Asriel. I say this kindly and politely as a dear friend...please leave the naming to the others. You're still not very...adept at it. Neither is your father, I'm afraid." Muffet says gently, patting his paw.

"Oh..." Asriel pouted, dejectedly sipping some of his tea.

"So what _should_ be their name?" Red continued. "I looked up several terms matching them. Maybe the Lounge? As in Lizard's Lounge?"

"Hm...it _does_ make sense, but it's not very intimidating, much less cool." Chara shook his head. "The Scales?"

"...It could work. Not only do they have scales, they might also have a history of tipping the scales of impossible assignments in their favor. It's just that _our_ battle with them in particular was one they _**really**_ didn't want to win, even if they had better prep time and higher chances."

"Oh!" Muffet clapped. "The Colddusts! Because Lizards are cold-blooded, and that term can also be described as ruthless and merciless. And considering they were a mercenary group who chased down evil targets...I doubt they were particularly kind to them."

The others looked at one another for a moment in contemplation. They nodded. They would take all the names into consideration, but the Scales and the Colddusts would definitely be at the top of the list for Red to give. Undyne would be the one to make the final decision.

"Anyway, I think that'll do it for initial snack time. Quite a converse into Red's life, I must say." Muffet smiles. "How about we split up for a while and explore the park? We'll call each other and meet up later?"

"Sounds good." Asriel nodded as he and Red both held paws, while Chara and Muffet held hands, and they both temporarily went their separate ways.

Chara and Muffet were both walking along a slight bridge with a wide pond beneath them. Muffet was slightly skipping along, while Chara walked normally. "Say, Muffet?"

"Yes, Chara-Dearie?~"

"You usually leave your spiders in charge of your bakery, don't you? Competent spiders that work together to make sure the system you set in place works, even if you're not there." Chara commented while looking into her eyes. "You place a lot of faith in them...even though you do tend to eat them sometimes." While it was definitely a strange concept still, no one thinks of it in a negative light anymore. It was just how Muffet and her spiders were.

"Ah yes. Helpful little workers, one and all. Especially my dear beloved pet."

"Yeah, your cupcake-muffin-spider..." Chara paused. "...Say that-and _please_ don't take this too badly-your pet were to die...could you...?"

"I could bake another one." Muffet answered easily. Chara blinked in surprise. "Yes. If one of my pets dies, baking another one isn't that hard at all. Though...I try not to let it come to that. At least not from outside sources." Her voice lowered a bit. "I know a quote somewhere on the internet and also from the Undernet about pets dying. Some humans would rather never get another pet because they loved their previous pet too much to replace them. That poster I read? It says to instead find another pet in need of a home and lots of love, and have them take their place in your heart. To honor the previous pet by saving another."

"Oh...so that's what spurred you to take better care of your pets."

Muffet nodded softly. "I'm aware that my interactions and relationship with my spiders utterly baffles most who witness it, including you. Disturbing at worst, strange at best. Most would not agree with how we function, and that's okay. I can't make them understand or accept it, nor do I want to. But from me to you, make no mistake; I love my spiders, and they love me. Our way of showing it is difficult or impossible for others to grasp. But I assure you that it's genuine, and it's mutual."

"I believe you." Chara nodded slowly. "It's true that nature has it's dark sides as well as it's beauties. In any case, I'm glad you shared that with me." Muffet smiled at how genuine and affectionate it sounded, followed by a small smile.

She lightly looks over the bridge towards the pond. An idea came to her for a change in subject. Then she looked back at Chara. "You want to see a magic trick?~" Before he could answer, Muffet leaps over the bridge. Chara's eyes widened as she runs over and looks...only to see her standing gracefully on the water, not getting wet in the slightest.

"I...I know there are more fantastic abilities than that...but how are you...?"

"Ever heard of the Dolomedes Spider, or Fishing Spider?" Muffet smiles while walking along the pond, each step creating a soft ripple, yet never wetting her feet. "They are covered all over in short, velvety hairs which can't get wet. This allows them to use surface tension to stand or run on the water. It's like skating along a pond, just like this one."

"Wow...that's...really cool." Chara blinked. "You wanted to demonstrate that to me?"

"Mhm. It's a demonstration of how my abilities grow. I read, study, and mimic different spiders until I get their style down. I incorporate what I learn from them and adjust it to myself. Basically, the more spiders I discover, the more I learn about them, the more I can imitate them...the stronger and more versatile I become. My Spider Magic is definitely a work of wonder, isn't it?" Chara nodded dumbly, which only amused Muffet more. "Want me to demonstrate the Jumping Spider? Despite the length of their forelegs, it's their rear legs that do the jumping. Their forelegs are for grabbing their prey."

"Impressive...what does that-"

" _Catch me!~_ " Chara's eyes widened as Muffet effortlessly jumps over to him. Reacting quickly, he manages to catch her while quickly manifesting his shadow arm. Muffet grasped him with all of her arms, wiggling her legs. "Good catch, Dearie!~" She then happily kisses his cheek, which made him blush brightly, much to her delight.

"Hehe...thanks, I guess..." He stammered.

Meanwhile, Asriel and Red were on their own venture, still holding paws. "Hey Asriel. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How...how would you describe your fire magic? Fire Magic is the main magic of the Dreemurr clan, right? How does it make you feel?"

"My flames...?" Asriel lightly scratched his ear as he tried to find the right words. "Well...if I were to word it...the element of fire means power. It's easy to describe it as wild, unpredictable, and destructive. Because in certain hands, it can be those things." As a demonstration, Asriel held up his paw and generated a ball of fire. It was extremely hot, and Red could feel herself sweating slightly. "Without control, without discipline, fire can be perceived as a malevolent force of nature that devours everything and everyone in it's way, friend or foe. Without restraint, fire is the signature element of death and destruction." The flames flared up violently, a few sparks shooting outwards.

"W-Woah!" Red shifted back slightly, though her silver eyes shined from the flames, indicating fascination.

"...However, it doesn't have to be that way." Asriel continued. The flames calmed slightly, but they were still powerful. "Fire is itself a symbol of Determination, because it never surrenders quietly. Burn through, burn around, spread the sparks to start a new blaze. Fire finds a way." The flames calm even more. "To take it even further in the other direction, fire is the warmth you confide in when you're cold. It's the light that keeps you safe within the darkness and leads you to salvation. It can be a power that burns away and purifies evil."

"Yeah..." Red chuckled slightly. It was then that she noticed that the fire he conjured calmed considerably, now instead simply being warm and toasty. She reached out to touch it...and she didn't burn. "Restraint and discipline..."

Asriel nodded as he allowed the flame to drop to the ground. It touched the grass, but it didn't burn. "It's true, fire can be a genuine destructive force, and can be used to hurt others. It is also an element of great power, passion, and determination. But it's greatest meaning for me and my family...it's a light that helps lead the way to a safe haven, to salvation, to a better future. The warmth it gives is relatable to a campfire. We gather around it for comfort, companionship, and rest. It's safe, supportive, and cozy. Around a warm, welcoming, gentle fire...people can connect." He smiled towards Red. "I suppose to really sum it up in the most basic of terms...fire can be kind, if it's given a chance and a choice."

Red blinked softly, then scratched her head with a shy chuckle. "Wow...I expected to hear something great about fire...but you really went in-depth about your take on it, huh? I don't think I can make my swordplay sound nearly as awesome as your flames."

Asriel's eyes widened and he waved his paws anxiously. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound all superior or anything!"

"N-No t-there's nothing wrong with that! I was just being rude and childish again!" Red stammered as well. Both of them looked at their laps, blushing slightly. Though there was also small smiles on their muzzles from slight laughter at how silly they were being. Red briefly summoned her sword in her paws. "I can't really put the coolness of swords in in depth words like you can, but I can make the attempt. A sword can have many possibilities with enough imagination...but without subtlety, I'm only swinging an iron bar. But if I master it, I'll gain a certain versatility with it, and become an invaluable asset in protecting what I hold dear. Which is you, your family, our friends, and Monsterkind. I'll become Monsterkind's Sword of Justice."

"Sword of Justice...?"

"Gerson is out of retirement, returning as Monsterkind's Hammer of Justice. Undyne is Monsterkind's Spear of Justice, seeking to use many weapons, but the spear is her go-to choice. I want to be the Sword of Justice, and be a Champion for Monsterkind like them. Muffet thinks the 'Trio of Justice' will catch on as our gathered name. A figurehead of justice from each generation."

Asriel tests the name in his head several times. Even though he's bad at names, he could tell that title was an admirable one. "Huh...it's definitely a cool name." Asriel smiles and nods. "How about this. I could use some better practice at swordplay, and you need help being more imaginative, which will branch out your skills and powers. I can help you better connect with your imagination, while you can help me improve with my sword skills. Sound like a plan?"

"Hmph. Sure thing. After all, we're partners. We not only watch each other's backs, but help each other grow." Red nodded, and they confirmed the arrangement with a gentle nuzzling of noses.

After some time, the two couples reunited around the center of the park. Chara was still blushing, while Muffet smiles brightly. Asriel and Red looked more relaxed than the former two.

"Well, are you all having as much fun as I am?~" Muffet asks politely. Asriel and Red nodded, while Chara huffed but didn't disagree. "Sweet! Looks like this double date is truly doing wonders!"

"hey. hey kiddos! over here!" Each of them blinked and turned over to the familiar sound of Sans, who was standing next to a...claw machine? "yo."

"Sans? What are you doing here? And why are you standing next to a claw machine?" Asriel asked.

"doin' a favor to a friend, taking this claw machine to different parts of the city and seeing if several challengers could win a prize from it. this is my last stop for the evening, and i think i've earned quite a bit." He rubbed his chin. "although...i suppose I could spare a few more games to you four, if you're up to it."

Muffet hummed. "Tempting, but if we were to take part in this, we'd be here all-" All five of her eyes widened as she spotted something within the gathering of stuffed animals. Inside was an adorable spider plushie, sitting in there alone with other stuffed animals she wasn't for used on, just the spider plush. She crossed the distance in a blink, leaning forward with her face soon pressed against the glass, eyes sparkling. "Oh my gods, it's a spider plushie! Look at it's big shiny eyes and cute witte fangs, it's purple fuzzy fur/hair! I can put it next to the cat wearing a spider costume on my bed!~" she beamed childishly, wiggling her hips slightly in eagerness...if only she knew how distracting it was for Chara directly behind her, who blushed darkly and forced himself to look away with a cough.

"ah. your eyes landed on quite a price, little lady." Sans chuckled. "...but i should warn ya. i also put a 'one try per customer' clause for today. saves up on their time and money."

"B-But...spider plushie..." Muffet mumbled, looking unable to decide. Sans knew full well she had the time, energy, and money to keep going for hours, so he cut that option off early. While she tried to figure out her strategem, Sans looked Chara's way...and winked knowingly.

It clicked.

"One try is all I need." Chara said confidently as he stepped up to the machine, immediately paying for his one and only turn for the day. He and Sans smiled at one another, but their eyes expressed something completely different.

 _You're a jerk._

 _you're welcome.~_

Choosing to ignore Sans the Shady Skeleton, Chara maneuvers the claw, keeping a close eye on both it, and the object of Muffet's desire. It was almost upon instinct, as silly as it was, because he usually manifests his darkness magic into a claw for his lost limb. It was there one moment, and gone the next depending on him. So he took that mindset into the claw machine game. After a brief breath, he attacked, the claw swooping downwards and grabbing the spider by the body, and began lifting it upwards. Muffet beamed at the prospect of owning another cure spider plush, but both she and Chara gasped when the plush nearly fell out of the claw. It reached back down quickly and caught it by the leg.

" _saved it!_ congrats, kiddo! take your prize!~" Sans clapped as Chara dropped the spider plush, taking it from it's former home, and giving it into the arms of it's newest home, Muffet's extremely grateful arms.

"New spider cutie! Thank you, Chara-Dearie!"

"You're very welcome." Chara nodded politely, giving one last glare towards the smug Sans, then kept moving with Muffet cuddling her latest plush friend. They caught up with Asriel and Red, who were doing their own thing while waiting for the two.

They were playing with a frisbee. Asriel was tossing it every now and then. Red would effortlessly run after it, leap a great distance towards it and catch it in her mouth-while quickly pushing her dress down during descent, to Muffet's disappointment-as she returned it to him and repeated the process. Every time, he would throw a greater distance, and she'd still be able to catch up with it easily, both in said distance and the height it's been thrown. Her athletic legs helped with that much at least.

At the last throw, Red returned with the frisbee once again, with it in her mouth, and dropped it in Asriel's basket-after he took the food out-with a proud smile. "Got a brief moment of play in! But it was fun play! I like playing! Bark!"

"Hehe. So do I, Red. Though I don't think I can keep up with you for long." Asriel chuckled.

"Alright alright, snap out of puppy mode, Red. We're going to eat the rest of our food. Feel free to join or have shoddy leftovers afterwards." Chara declared casually.

Red glared at him, but nevertheless joined in and indeed continued eating. She in particular biting into a Legendary Hero while Asriel had himself a Starfait. Muffet with a Spider Crumpet and Chara with chocolate donuts. After moments of peaceful eating Chara would break the silence once again. Muffet had formed a web hammock between two trees, and was now sitting next to Chara on it. Asriel and Red stayed on the grass.

"Muffet?"

"Yes, Dearie?"

"Asriel? Red?"

"Yes, brother?"

"What's up?"

"The four of us are here together, getting closer, better understanding one another...acting like idiots...it's a fun time. I'm having fun with you three." Chara chuckled. "Though now...I have several things to get off my chest." He first turned towards Muffet, placing a hand on her middle left one. "Muffet...I appreciate you. And to be more specific, I appreciate the support you give me, the chocolates you feed me, the gifts you buy me, the shoulders you lend me, the hands that hold me, and your words that strengthen me. I've had time to think, and I want to do better by you, for you. You've stuck by me no matter what happened, and I want to get better at reciprocating all of that through actions as well as words. So if you give me a chance, I can try."

Muffet blinked, genuinely surprised. "Well...my goodness, Chara-Dearie. How long have our kept this bottled up?"

"Ever since we got together on Christmas and really started thinking about it. The guilt burned even worse when you spoiled me more than vice versa on _your_ birthday...that made me feel outright **_cruddy_**. I want to do better than that. I want to _be_ better than that, for you and towards you. That is, if you think I can. Might not be best at it, I might even suck...but I'm gonna try anyway."

"Dearie..." Muffet cooed while lightly reaching forward to caress Chara's cheek. "It seems I spoiled you so much I left you at an utter loss on how you could reciprocate the treatment, and now you feel that you take me for granted. You shouldn't place blame for this solely on you. I tend to willingly spoil so much since I can afford to do so, not always considering that it might devalue any reciprocation, perhaps intimidating receivers into not taking the chance because it won't feel like it comes close to matching up. Meanwhile, you indulge too little due to enjoying the attention your low self-esteem won't allow you to believe you deserve, yet can't force yourself to reject due to risk of criticism of a different form of ungratefulness." Muffet sighed. "This is one web I didn't mean to trap you in...I'm sorry."

Chara's mouth actually dropped in shock. This was supposed to be his start of making amends towards Muffet. He was prepared to bear all the blame and redeem himself for his selfishness, whether he meant to be or not. Yet she chose to share the blame instead of agreeing it was _all_ his fault, then _**she** _ apologizes? No words could accurately depict his feelings about this. What made it more noticeable was how she was usually playful, teasing, vague. Right now she was being serious, sincere, and very open. It baffles him how she tends to switch gears like that without warning.

"I'm used to earning money and spending money on myself, so I kinda caught up in the good feeling of spending it on others and for others, especially you and Red. I don't mean to make you think or feel like you're in my debt, not over this. It appears I have to get better as well." She lightly takes his hand in her lower hands and caresses it as well. "How about this? I'll ease up on the spoiling towards you, while you can figure out how to spoil _me_ in your own way. To have a better balance. And don't be afraid to surprise me. You don't have to be the best at it. You just have to be _you_. That's really all I can ask regarding this. I can figure out the sincerity on my own."

"I...I would like that. I'd like that very much." Chara regained his courage to speak.

Muffet smiled. "See? I'm glad you brought this up with me, Chara-Dearie. Because now we can compromise, go through our options, see which one is best, and come to a mutual agreement. It's like a business transaction, and despite my playfulness towards you, you're business I take seriously."

"Ever the businesswoman..." It was a small but playful jab, with him smiling slightly.

"Ahuhu~"

While they were in their own discussion, Red looked towards Asriel and vice versa. Both of them were rubbing their necks with sheepishly smiles, before Red lowered her own paw and shook her head slightly for several seconds, then cleared her throat.

"Asriel. We don't really have the benefit of knowing each other for as long as those two did each other, so there's not much for me to bring up. And I'm nowhere near as good at wording it like any of you. So I'll just say that I appreciate you. You know, helping me get used to this knew time, being patient with me, introducing me to new foods, shows, experiences, things like that."

"You're welcome, Red." Asriel bowed slightly. "And I appreciate you for looking out for me and for putting up with my willingness to approach conflicts peacefully, even though it might not always be the best idea."

Red nodded again. "I...I'll admit, Asriel. I'm glad you do look for peaceful solutions, no matter how annoyed I get. Because thing is, with me, my soul of Intuition...I can protect you and our friends from any immediate threats to your lives." She sighed tiredly. "I'm used to solving problems with my blade, Asriel. It's my sworn duty as a member of the Royal Guard to use my strengths to protect you and monsters from possibly dangerous threats. Point me towards an enemy and I'll cut them down no problem. But peaceful talks? Diplomacy? Negotiations? Those...those things are not challenges I can overcome with my sword." As she said this, Red clutched the helm of her dress, her eyes shadowed by her cowl. "I wouldn't know what to do. I could seriously mess up an opportunity for us to gain something important, be it supplies or allies. Or worse...putting everyone's lives at risk, or even _worse_ , lives being _**lost**_...all because I unnecessarily chose confrontation over compromise at the worst possible moment. That I jumped the gun when I didn't need to. Guilt and shame wouldn't begin to describe it..."

"Red..."

"It's going to be tough for me to overcome this, become more efficient. Will you help me on this, Asriel? Please?"

"I will, Red. I promise." Asriel nodded without hesitation. "I lack the forwardness to face some dangerous situations with a direct confrontational aura from the get go, while you're not so good at approaching situations which require peace and sensitivity." Asriel scratched his ear, smiling slightly. "I suppose that's another thing we can help each other with. You can help be be even more assertive when needed, while I help you discern when your sword should be drawn, and when to hold steady."

"Yeah..." It wasn't the happiest of subjects, but it's one Red was glad she got out at this time.

"Well, isn't this turning out to be a fine evening?" Muffet smiled. "We're having fun, we're understanding each other a bit more, it's the good things in dates.~"

Chara chuckled while lightly shaking his head. "Muffet...I wish I had at least a quarter of the self-confidence you have in yourself."

"Hm?"

"You know exactly what kind of person you are. You have a surprising peace of mind and acceptance of yourself that I wish I could echo. But as I am now, I know I that I can't. All I can do from here is keep improving myself. I still have a lot of growing up to do."

"So do we." Asriel piped up, with Red nodding along. Muffet smiled.

"I'm happy to hear how you're willing to try harder and be better, Chara-Dearie. And I'll be helping you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Muffet. Always willing to find some time for me, to help me better myself. It's what I love about you."

"...Love, you say?" Muffet was _pleasantly_ surprised, a wider smile brought upon her face.

"Yeah. Might be too soon, might be too late, might be something else entirely...right now, I couldn't care less." Chara muttered with a pout. "I...I love you."

Muffet smiled. "Say it again."

Chara blinked, but shyly smiled back. "I love you."

"One more time."

He rolled his eyes. "I, Chara Dreemurr, proclaim my passionate and truest love towards you, Lady Muffet the beautiful Spider Princess."

"Ooooh. Spider Princess. A few years in the future, I'll be Spider Queen. Though I have some growing to do for that." Muffet giggled while scooting closer to Chara. "As for the I love you's...I can get used to hearing that more often. Want to start returning the spoils? Do that more often. And of course...I joyfully return it all.~"

"I'm _ever_ so grateful for your kindness, your Highness. May I return the favor with a kiss or gratitude?" He hit a bold note there, blushing even as he said it. But he was sure of his decision. And Muffet seemed happy with it.

"Of course.~" She says soothingly, as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. This time he welcomed them completely.

She made use of her multiple arms. Her middle ones slid around his neck, her lower ones on his shoulder, and her upper ones tenderly played with his unkempt hair. He didn't mind it at all, as he had used his flesh arm to hold her by the small of her back, while his shadow arm began petting her hair in return. Muffet mentally giggled at how Chara's lips tasted like chocolate, a true chocoholic indeed. Chara himself was blushing still as he felt Muffet begin to gently straddle him with his back was against the tree connected to the strong and supportive web hammock, but held fast. This was an unfamiliar feeling, but one he'd be happy to get used to. Muffet's lips, which were always giving teasing, vague, mischievous remarks, were smooth, soft and warmly welcoming. He gladly savored the feeling, even though he still felt anxious. This new breakthrough gave him butterflies in the stomach, and he wondered if Muffet felt the same.

Then again, this was Muffet. At this point with how well they knew each other and being familiar with each other's quirks, he wouldn't be surprised if she had _actual_ butterflies in her stomach. He'd definitely question it, but he wouldn't be as surprised as someone outside their social web would be.

...Chara held back from groaning mid-kiss at the unintentional, mental spider pun. Though he's sure Muffet would have laughed at it...great, _now_ he was thinking of how much he's grown to love hearing her signature laugh. This spider had his mind tangled in her web...and he was feeling comfortable staying there.

Soon they separate to draw breath, both of them looking a bit tired but nonetheless happy. Chara even welcomed the three smaller kisses she placed on his lips before pulling back, smiling kindly towards him. He shivered a bit when she licked her lips. "Ahuhu...I'm definitely going to savor that taste of yours.~"

"Can you not say it like that...?" Chara muttered, looking away slightly. That proved to be a personal mistake. His eyes widened as he realized that his shadow arm descended to caress her back, while his flesh arm...went a bit further south. He quickly pulled it back in an eye blink, while Muffet kept smiling. "W-W-Why didn't you stop me?!"

"I was busy kissing you. Plus I didn't want you to." She answered easily.

"B-But...I was...y-you should have...I d-didn't mean...!"

"Remember what I said before, that I was fine with you touching me because I trusted you? That proved correct." Muffet grinned. "Your hold is soft and caring. I felt very light squeezing, but nothing that disturbed my comfort at all. You're very gentle with me, Chara-Dearie." She mischievously giggles.

Chara was reduced to a grumpily pouting, brightly blushing mess that refused to look her in the eyes. There was no use denying it, she'd immediately call him out. It wasn't fair. She just HAD to go and grow into a pretty young woman with healthy, curvaceous hips to distract him with. The time of pantaloons seemingly giving that illusion were over. They're the real deal. And she now not only knows that he likes what he sees, but also how they _feel_. She's figured out that her lower half-hips, legs, and butt- is where his eyes-and now hands-wander the most when he's not occupied with her genuinely adorable eyes, smile, and hair.

Yet another web he's trapped in. The embarrassment part comes when he realizes how fine he is with that.

 _Damn it._

"Tch, look at Muffet. Chara can barely speak from her level of forwardness." Red huffed as she and Asriel still sit on the ground. She looked at Asriel with a sigh. "Then again, she's much more confident in her appearance than me. She has more confidence in MY appearance than me! That's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?"

"A little bit, to be honest." Asriel smiled awkwardly.

"Honestly. She teases me about how cute my hair is, my fluffy ears, my somewhat strong legs and stronger arms...the size of my chest. She seems playfully envious of that one." She muttered while crossing her arms over said chest with a mild blush. "She's just far too much to handle in constant doses...but...she does give me the confidence to explore my feminine side. Maybe not to _her_ extent...but the idea of doing isn't sounding too ridiculous anymore. Know what I mean?"

"...Not entirely, no." Asriel responded honestly, with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I figured. You not being a girl and all." Red chuckled while gently hugging her legs. "All in all, regardless of how different we are, I can proudly say that Muffet is my best friend. Maybe in the vein of how Chara is _your_ best friend...though that might be pushing it. After all, I'm the newest one to arrive regarding you guys and Frisk." She blinked. "...I just noticed something. Since Frisk isn't here, out of all of is, you're the youngest, yet the strongest, with Chara roughly being your equal. Not including all of that time travel stuff of course. My head hurts just barely speaking about it..."

"Yeah, good thing that it's over." Asriel chuckled. Indeed, the subject exhausted him, and he hoped that no one would deal with it ever again.

"Let's talk about something else." Red suggested, and Asriel was more than compliant with the subject change. "You have two other types of magic. Lightning and Stars, right?" Asriel nodded. "Well...I did take an interest in them, so me and Muffet did a bit of research. The reason was that I already knew fire was the magic of your family line, and wanted to ask you personally about your feelings towards it. For your other two magics..."

"Yeah?"

Red squinted while scratching her head. "The most common result I saw is lightning being an element of leadership. Those who have it are likely charismatic, creative, and confident. They're engaging leaders who would like sharing their ideas with others. Honestly, the only thing that doesn't match with you is that you're kind and humble. Not boastful, arrogant...or possibly insane. Regarding more mystical portrayals, they have the attitude of a king, some great wizard, or a powerful and grand knight."

"Oooh."

"And as for Star Magic...that mostly deals with... divination, and destiny or fate. You messed around with a LOT of things in order to change Monsterkind's fate. You want to change their destiny in another direction. But...divination?" Red pouted. "I don't know too much about that..."

"Divination is another name for clairvoyance."

"Oh! Well, I _kinda_ have that, but it only works when I'm in combat, and it's mostly because of my Soul of Intuition." Red explained.

"I sometimes have dreams that vaguely and unexpectedly tell the future...I don't know if that connects to my Star Magic, though. I usually chalk it up to coincidence." But it would be useful if that's actually what his Star Magic gives...but he was sure that it wouldn't manifest whenever he wishes.

"Star Magic is also related to making wishes, and gaining power from them."

... _Just_ when he thought of the word 'wishes', too.

"Well...I'm always wishing for the day that humanity and monsters can become closer than ever, even more than the times of old...but that's probably not what it means." Asriel chuckled slightly. "That's a wish that me and everyone will have to grant ourselves, together."

"Together, huh?"

"Yes, Red. All of us." Asriel said while looking Red in her silver eyes. She was surprised to see the intensity behind his own eyes. "Our world doesn't need one single paragon. It needs _multiple_ paragons, multiple true heroes. Having more than one hero will help keep everyone together when the dark side of the world tries to take us apart. Putting everything on the shoulders of one person...it's too much to bear. My father suffered from the pressure, the isolation his position caused, because he's the only one who brought our people hope, thus he could not allow himself to crumble before them. If we want our crazy plans to work, we can't allow such a scenario to happen again."

"Wow, Asriel..."

"We can't _just_ be the ones who bring hope. We have to be able to convince people that it's okay to hope, to give them a chance. And not only give them that chance, but inspire them to have the courage to take it, to fight for themselves. Master Undyne believes that's what a true hero should do." Asriel nodded strongly. "My Fire Magic can be the warmth that brings people salvation and burn away evil. My Lightning Magic will smite any enemy that tries harming those I love. And my Star Magic will empower me to be a shining beacon of hope than can inspire the good will within others and change our fate for the better."

Red simply looked at Asriel for a while longer, then she smiled and chuckled. "You really are a student of Undyne's. She really got you to show your inner passion. I...really like that about you." Red mumbled, a bright blush across her cheeks. "...more than that...I love you for it..."

Asriel, understandably taken aback by the confession, looked flustered. "Love me...?!"

"Yes. I'm quite sure of it now. Ever since you've freed me from my prison and helped me learn more about the new age I've awoken in, you've always supported me. And not only that, you're a Prince who insisted on fighting with me, as an equal." Red nodded. "We trust each other in battle, which allowed our bond to grow so strong so quickly. My feelings are genuine...n-not that I don't think yours aren't! That's not it at all!" She shook her head. "All I'm saying is that with all we've been through, I've grown to really for real love you...you know, that kind of stuff.'

"It's...it's fine, Red. I understand." Asriel smiled sheepishly while a mild blush covered his face as well. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting something like this...not on our first real date. I guess it'll definitely be something to remember. I guess I can say...thanks for confiding in me, trusting me, and fighting by my side. I want to keep doing that more often." Asriel said as he gently reached out to hold her paws. She blinked, but didn't hesitate to return the hold and gently squeeze his paws in return. Asriel gathered up his courage and looked Red in the eyes. "Red...may I kiss you? If...if that's alright...?"

"H-Huh?! I mean...we're already going out. Do...do we really have to _ask_ to kiss...?"

"It would be slightly better this way. I'd rather keep my manners regardless of whether we have to or not." Asriel answered with a soft sigh.

"R-Right. You're polite. Well...okay." Red nodded.

Asriel nodded as well. Both of them took deep calming breaths before proceeding, keeping their eye contact while keeping hold of their paws. Blushing but committed to their next action, both of their eyes close as their muzzles connected for a gentle kiss. It was very gentle, and much more Innocent than the other couple's kiss. They could smell and taste cinnamon on each other, one of their strongest shared connections. Tentatively, both of them would take one paw and lightly play with and pet each other's ears. Asriel's was obviously a bit more fun given how floppy they were. He would occasionally pet her hair, which got a few tail wagging from her.

They soon separated, both of them taking the time to breathe. Asriel was lightly, nervously pushing up his ear while Red's chest rose and fell from her breathing. Regardless, she was smiling.

"It...it doesn't matter than Muffet and Chara knew each other longer than us two. That doesn't detract from our bond at all. I get that now." She nodded while twirling a slightly curl of her hair. "I'll admit to feeling just a bit competitive and jealous...but that's over have our own connection, and it's special for us. I'll keep fighting with you, and I'll keep enjoying being with you."

"Me too, Red..." Asriel smiled. He checked his phone, only to sigh slightly. "Chara! It's getting seriously late. If we don't get home soon Mom's going to have our hides. Or worse...take away our snacks..."

"Oh no! I'm coming down!" Chara jumped down next to Asriel, with Muffet jumping as well, brushing off her skirt. "Sorry Muffet, Red. We gotta get going. We don't have the advantage of the excuse of crashing at a friend's place like the latter does."

"No worries! We had fun! Playing, connecting, kissing, it was all there and it was all good! Can't wait to do it again!" Muffet cooed while lightly pressing a finger to her lips. "Let's not stress you both with teleporting, let's carry own home." Muffet said, taking the lead with a rather curious swing of her hips, something Chara couldn't hope but notice...he also noticed who she was doing it for.

 _Damn it._

Chara looked away, ignoring the blush on his face as he pulled out his own phone to let their family know they were on their way home, while Asriel and Red chuckled while holding paws. It was mentally decided that they still involve Frisk in things after this, but for now, they could say this was a good date.

They all felt the bond between them grow a bit deeper tonight.

* * *

 **This chapter was meant to be much shorter. Like, 4k words less at best. But then a certain reviewer commented on the status of Chaffet, the ship I playfully started in the second story but developed into something reasonable in this one. Then Redriel got in on the action.**

 **I took a good long look at both the younger couples, how they feel about each other, how they connect, what they wish to do from here onward and why they wish to do so. They did more than good around and be cute, they had actual conversation about the status of their relationship. They're younger than older couple's like Asgore and Toriel, Undyne and Alphys, Dogi, etc.**

 **They're a bit confused. And excluding, Muffet, a bit insecure. But now that they've had a chance to seriously talk about one another and understand each other more, their relationships can only grow from here.**

 **I know it isn't the best thing ever, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we get back to more serious story, where progress in another field is to be had. And it'll mostly involve the main gang as well. Once they start...going back will not be an option.**

 **Time to take some risks.**

 **Until next time, cherished readers!**


	65. The Second Expedition

**Oh look at that. The plots moving again. And it looks like our cast are gonna be moving it forward themselves this time, instead of waiting for it to move them instead. That tends to hurt them enough, and irritate them even more, into taking action.**

 **The plot shall be moving quite fast for the next several chapters. Also, as promised, I'll be doing some world-building, for reals this time. It starts a bit here, then goes even further as this Act continues.**

 **Asriel: So much is in store for us...**

 **Chara: Not all of it being good.**

 **Frisk: But you know that my name can't be spelled without 'risk'~**

 **Toriel: Oh dear...**

 **Asgore: It's only the beginning...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Alvina was in a very focused mood right now. And considering her usual self, that was something Adam has taken note of. Ever since it's been made very clear that Alvina did indeed have magic, Beast Magic, she's made a very dedicated effort to experimenting with it and learning more about it, with helpful insights from Gaster and Alphys.

From what they gather, most of the time, a person's magic can very strongly connect with a person's nature. At first, the thought of Alvina having Beast Magic when everyone else had something related to phantoms didn't make much sense. But then again, they were coerced into something they willingly offered themselves to yet couldn't fully control, aside from Adam. By that point, most were a ghost of their former selves, which may be the answer to that curiosity. Alvina was different. She could not and would not be tamed by anyone. She's been like this even when she was simply a little girl. Now it's more apparent than ever that keeping chains on her would be useless in one way or another. She _will_ break free of those chains, sooner or later.

It does connect to her magic. Beast Magic. Or to be more specific, _Were_ beast Magic. What she had transformed into was a Wererabbit, a Weretiger, and a Werearmadillo. It was very confusing, so she was glad that she had Gaster and Alphys to help her through this.

"WereBeast Magic. Apparently you're capable of transforming into any animal of your choosing but they would be more beastlike than usually depicted." Gaster explained while rubbing his chin.

"It's true the most well-known Werebeast would be the Werewolf, but almost every animal can have a beast form. Every animal has their inner beast." Alphys' lectured while gently adjusting her glasses. "Though it would seem that the Wererabbit form is your favorite at the moment. You always use a partial transformation to manifest rabbit ears on your head."

"Sure. Rabbits are cute, even beast rabbits." Alvina shrugged while lightly kicking at the ground. "Their kicks are strong, they run pretty fast, and they hear pretty well...plus I can literally kick ass!"

"Let's have you actually practice this magic of yours before you attempt such things." Gaster informed gently. "You are an eccentric mayor, but still a mayor. And despite that eccentricity, you are competent at your position, and you're much kinder than you seem. The people of this city look to you. It is fine to be strong and capable, but do be careful."

"Of course I'm gonna be careful. My lame brother Adam and I are the only ones left of our family...I'm not gonna let anything stupid break us apart for good. I won't let it be that easy." Alvina smiled. "Besides...I may be stronger with this new power, but he's got the experience card over me. I could learn quite a bit from him."

"Indeed."

Alvina nods as she focused some of her magic, and her legs formed beast bunny legs. She then got in a preparing running position, and then took off in s slight blur, blowing some wind past Gaster and Alphys, the latter yelping from surprise while keeping her paws on her skirt.

"W-Well...we can surely record the enhanced speed being a bonus for beast bunnies." Alphys chuckled nervously, then turning to Gaster. "So, Dr. Gaster..."

"Please, Alphys. You have proved yourself a scientist, and an equal to me in knowledge. Don't be so formal." One of his floating hands reached out and gently patted her shoulder. "You can refer to me as Gaster."

"Oh. Okay..." Alphys nodded while lightly twiddling her fingers. "There's...there's something I wanted to ask you...and it's terribly personal."

"You want to ask me about the accident, and my time in the Void, yes?" Gaster deduced. Alphys sputtered a bit, but quickly recovered with several coughs, and nodded. "It is fine. It would take far too long for me to deduce the entire experience detail by detail...but I shall summarize." He sighed, and didn't mind at all when he felt Frisk skipping by, then stop next to them out of curiousity. "It was not a pleasant experience, not in the slightest. It was torment. It is painful on a mental AND emotional plane, to exist, and at the same time... _not_ exist. It...it hurt, Alphys."

"Gaster..." Alphys mumbled quietly.

"Having my existence constantly torn apart and put back together, with or without my will...it's been my own personal hell. I can't even remember how long I've been suffering. Could have been minutes. Seconds. Months. Years. Centuries. While I was in the Void, stretched throughout time and space, the former has lost its effect on me, so telling it wouldn't have mattered. I felt like I've seen eternity, as well as transience. Heard every sound, yet also total silence. Felt everything, yet also nothing. Have been everywhere, yet also nowhere. Experienced tranquility, yet fell into madness. Have seen the end, yet also the beginning. All of these things happened simultaneously, without end, yet also without beginning. I do not believe that just anyone can survive that experience and come out as stable as I am...and even then, just barely."

Alphys gently patted his arm, looking up to him with a sympathetic nod.

"What horrified me-and fascinated me-the most was what I saw. I saw creation. And before creation, nothingness. And before nothingness..." Gaster looked at his hands...they were shaking. "There...there was something. Something _before_ nothingness. _Before_ the Void. A realm incomprehensible to either magic or science. It's far, _far_ above either study. There was something ethereal and powerful lurking within. _I looked at them...they looked back to me... **and they spoke to me...and...**_ " Gaster shook some more, and his eyes seemed distant...at the moment, there was nothing behind them. Then he looked back at Alphys and Frisk's worried faces. Then he shook his head. "I...my apologies. My mind wandered...forgive me if I don't wish to speak any more about it for now." And he hoped she'd never have to witness what he witnessed. He was unsure if her mind could handle it. He was just barely able to.

"It's...it's fine, Gaster. I'm sorry I brought it up." Alphys muttered sheepishly. She could tell that Gaster was one of the few who could understand what he's seen and heard, and how much he wished he didn't. If he didn't want to speak more about it, she'd let it go.

"I'm fine, Alphys. Deeply traumatized, but I'll be alright." Gaster looked at Alphys...then resisted flinching when he saw an echo of her alternate self that sacrificed herself for his sake. He was the only one who remembered. He couldn't let anything happen to this one. "How about another subject change while Alvina does her laps? There is something else I've gained from the Void aside from nightmares and bad dreams." Gaster held up one of his hands, and an orb of darkness formed over it. "I've gained manipulation over the Void. Void Magic."

"Void Magic...?" Frisk asked, having spoken up for the first time since arriving.

"Indeed. My magic is quite literally nothing." Gaster explained quietly. "It's dangerous to underestimate the power of nothingness. It can do small things like erasing gravity so I could levitate things or fly. Or erasing my presence so I cannot be tracked. Perhaps even erase my emotions, fill me with apathy so I can operate completely on logic."

"That last one's a bit nerve-racking..."

"Indeed. There's another concept Void Magic is good for...destruction." Gaster closed his fist, and the Void energy splattered on the ground around them...several flowers died in moments, and his own hand seemed to be harmed from it. "Void energy is unpredictable, and without very precise and practiced control over it, can harm myself and my allies just as well as my enemies. And even if I did have more control over it, it is terribly taxing on my magic reserves."

Alphys rubbed her chin. "So like Sans and Papyrus, you have Bone Magic and Telekinesis. Void Magic, with how destructive, unpredictable, and highly taxing it is..."

"Indeed. With all it's risks, it is a last resort at the very least. One I shall hope I won't have to rely on too often."

Frisk moved up to Gaster, reaching out to hold his injured hand. A bright light attached to the hand, as well as the wilted flowers. Both of them slowly began to heal and fix themselves. Gaster blinked softly, then smiles as Frisk finishes up, pulling back a bit.

"You seem to be getting the hang of your Light Magic very quickly, Frisk." Alphys smiles.

"Support Magic and Light Magic kinds go hand in hand dud to the nature they share. It's not too difficult to put together." Frisk said with a sigh. "I'm much more likely to support than actually attack...that doesn't mean I can't, though."

"It's just within your nature." Gaster nodded. "People's magic tends to reflect upon their personality. Not always, but it's highly likely to do so. And they can become quite versatile, with enough time and dedication. This seems to be yours. Supporting your loved ones and lighting the way to happiness and hope." He then sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "This world needs more like you and Asriel."

"It would make things a bit easier, yes..." Frisk muttered while slightly clasping his hands when he finished. "And...that's sort of the idea that me and Asriel have been steering towards, and what Undyne strives to be and be able to do. Multiple heroes inspiring more heroes. Expand and tighten the bond between us all, so it wouldn't be so easy to test us apart."

"An interesting suggestion, yet not one that can be achieved so easily. Then again...seeing that Undyne instigated the line if thought, she would be the one to suggest doing the seemingly impossible." Gaster hummed while stroking his chin. "We are having a meeting on such matters later today. We'll be sharing suggestions and putting forth possible plans moving forward. You will be attending too, of course."

"I mean, yeah. Of course I am. What's a bit puzzling is how Mom and Dad didn't really fight against the decision to much."

"Normally this would have been left to us adults. But with how deeply you and your brothers are, I don't think it's too wise for us to leave you out of something so important, nor is it fair." Alphys said while pressing her paws together. "You were able to guide us out of the Underground, Frisk. As burdensome as this must be for you, we can't manage this without you. You _are_ aspiring to be an ambassador, and that kind of entails a bit of traveling."

"Sounds like an interesting adventure." Frisk said with stretched arms. "We can talk more about this at that meeting we're going to. We have quite a bit to talk about together, and this seems like the best time for it. Plus, Muffet's going to bring in cookies!"

"I hope she brings snickerdoodles. Oh, they're _soooooo_ good..." Alphys murred quietly while pawing her cheek and waving her tail side to side. "They're sugary cinnamon goodness in my mouth.~"

"Snickerdoodles..." Frisk smiles fondly, his head raised slightly. In no time at all, both of them had their eyes closed and were fantasizing about the wonderful cookie that is delicious snickerdoodles.

Gaster could only sigh.

* * *

A good three hours have passed before Alvina ceased her magic run, moving back into City Hall and making her way into her office. Obviously there were some important things she needed to get from there...such as heating her hot pockets. All that running left her very hungry. Must be some effect of not being used to her magic yet. It was definitely a strange one for her staff, but they think that it fits her in some sort. All attempts to tame her haven't been very successful. All they could really do was help her improve and hope she didn't do something too outrageous and reckless.

She did many of things over the course of her career. And yet somehow, somewhat, she managed to not only be reelected plenty of times, but to gain and _keep_ her supporters for the most part. Eccentric as she was, she's a very competent mayor when she needed to be, and a very kind, reliable, and understanding one. Which is why she has approved of the current meeting she scheduled in the afternoon.

She walked into the meeting room, dressed in a more formal grey blouse and skirt, having straightened her hair a bit, dress shoes, and took the time to clean up her face a bit, giving a slightly more composed gaze in her eyes. Temmie was right by her side, vibrating a bit intensely with a jumpy smile as well as a clipboard in her paws. Alvina sits herself down in the very front, one leg lightly crossed over the other. Human co-workers looked towards her a bit in surprise. For once, she was looking and acting like a composed, competent mayor that acts her she.

...Then she casually bites into her hot pocket.

"Ohhhhhhh my God. I haven't had hot pockets in such a long time..." She muttered while eating some more. The co-workers sighed and shook their heads, but nonetheless left her to her own devices with her monster friends.

The gathering consisted of Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Gerson, Muffet, Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Adam, Flowey and Temmie. Indeed, with this kind of gathering, they indeed had plenty to talk about.

...Alvina bites into her hot pocket again.

"...I can't believe you. We're having a meeting about how we're exactly going to make and maintain connections with factions outside of our own, and you decide to make yourself a hot pocket?" Adam sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...I'm not apologizing for liking hot pockets." Alvina muttered, looking away. Alex meowed quietly as he hopped on her lap and lazily curled up upon it, purring softly. Alvina smirked as she lightly scratched behind his ear. "Hah! Once again, your cat is on _my_ side! Isn't that right, precious cutie?~"

"I...ugh. You know what, that doesn't matter. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Yes. About how we're intending to move forward." Toriel starts with a long sigh. "As evident from our latest brush with avoiding complete destruction, it's clear that whomever we've made enemies of will never leave us alone."

"Indeed. We will have to organize ourselves in order to prepare for the worst. There's definitely more to come." Asgore said solemnly while clasping his paws. "Me and Toriel we're quite hesitant in allowing the boys to take part in this, but they're involved far too deeply for _not_ allowing their participation, it wouldn't be fair."

"Plus, Asriel is the Prince, and Frisk is gonna be our Ambassador. This will be involving them one way or the other. We'd rather it be under their own terms. The latter will be gathering experience for the position at least." Gerson informed. "This is happening sooner rather than later, like we might prefer, but that option has been taken out of our hands. Besides, I highly doubt he's going to run away from this. What say you, boy?"

"Of course not. I'm making a commitment to this, and I intend to see it through." Frisk said.

"Wah hah hah! That settles that!"

"So long as you always have someone with you." Toriel suggested/pleaded. "I'm well aware of your capable, growing strength. But I'm still not entirely comfortable with the idea of you fighting on your own. Can...can you promise that at least?"

"Of course, Mom. I have plenty who are willing to protect me. And I'll support them with my...well...support magic. We'll back each other up, that kind of thing."

"Hmm...very well..." Toriel nods slowly, still hesitant but not enough to deny this course Frisk was taking. As long as he had someone reliable by his side, she would be content, to a fair degree. If she wasn't, she would constantly be worrying about him. That went for her elder sons as well, even if they were overall more capable in combat.

"We don't have to worry about them too much. They're capable of taking care for themselves." Undyne said while pushing some hair from her face. "What we need to worry about more is how we're gonna organize our movement. Where do we start, Adam?"

"Right. I, uh...I would know something about this." Adam scratched the back of his head. "Well, to start off, as strong and tough as developed as you all are, you're still basically put up against the world. There's no way you'll be able to do this, not on your own."

"Well we all already got that part. What do you suggest?"

"I...look, I know a couple places. I've been to a few parts of the world, right? Some are more comforting places than others. Other's aren't very comforting at all. I'm sure Parvos and Scythe already talked to you about that, yes?"

Undyne nodded. "Yeah. Parvos and Shamir's group were pretty of a unit that was focused mostly on eliminating multiple factions that posed a threat or annoyance to how they did things. And apparently, it wasn't exactly a faction in of itself that's trying to out us."

"Indeed. What we are dealing with is in fact a Kingdom. Or in this case, multiple Kingdoms." Toriel nodded. "Akai and Scythe were telling us this throughout our battle, which tipped off that we were not enemies of heart and soul, only from orders. No matter how powerful Ratoveros was, even he was following orders from someone. That's surely meant to be the true leader of this specific faction."

"yeah. too bad for the old cat, he got so pissed at being bested by some minor city that he finally tried dealing with us himself...needless to say how well that went for him." Sans noted with his bunny slippered feet placed upon the table. "i'm gonna take a guess and say that they're currently a bit disorganized when it comes to combative forces. question is, what do we do with that info?"

"They were already suffering from their Captain going insane from being bested by something that should have been easy to annihilate. Now that they have no Captain at all, it'll be a bit easier to get through their land without being obstructed too much." Asgore hummed. "...Though there is the concern of them nominating a new Captain before we're ready."

"AN UNLIKELY SCENARIO GIVEN RATOVEROS NATURE, BUT I AGREE IT ISN'T SOMETHING TO BE OVERLOOKED. WE WILL HAVE TO BE CAUTIOUS ABOUT THIS GOING FORWARD, IF THATS TRULY OUR COURSE OF ACTION."

"Even if they do, getting back to their former fighting strength will be difficult. Some of their best fighters are under Undyne's leadership. And going by the treatment they've endured during training from childhood onward, there's little chance they'll crawl back to the leaders who abused them." Gaster added with his hands-all of them-clasped. "Undyne's willingness to take them in may prove to be a vital element on how we proceed."

"Given how most factions have been looking out for themselves out of fear of pissing off the bigger groups, it's reasonable to say that their relationships aren't the best." Alphys said, munching on plate of snickerdoodles. "What we need is to serve as someone to rally behind. We can help them, and they can certainly help us. But only if we given then the chance and the courage. Isn't that right, Asriel?"

"Yes. We have to given the chance to help, and give them the courage to actually follow through with it. Though that's likely to be easier said than done."

"Is that so? Well then that's gonna be a difficult challenge. But one that will reap _many_ rewards if done right." Muffet cooed while clasping her hands. "Said rewards being: creating a trade of supplies, sharing knowledge and technology, getting better lay of the land, and of course, camaraderie between ourselves from the very obvious life-threatening danger that's bound to result from this level of risk taking." Muffet blinked, then clapped. "Oh! Also money! Plenty of money to gain and spend."

"There it is." Chara sighed.

"Oh come now, Dearie. We'll be going far out of our comfort zone into unknown danger. That's going to be incredibly difficult without efficient money. But you just let me take care of that, okay? I can be your benefactor. It's quite doable when you put in the time and effort for it."

Chara hesitated to ask. "Muffet. How much do you even have?" Muffet's eyes flashed, acknowledging that was a good idea. Her lower hands takes her spider-themed phone from her pocket, and after a quick series of typing, she turned her phone around so her could see. His eyes widened in disbelief. "...How...?"

"Obviously if I'm going to maintain capable business, it's only fair that I don't sit only in one place. I have plenty of different bakeries around the city, each making quite a sum of money due to how much those respective areas enjoys their treats. Supply isn't the only thing to watch for, but also placement. If I were to place a bakery somewhere, what's the best place for potential customers? Where are they gathering? How many times might they gather here? Those are things to think about regarding these things." Muffet explained while pocketing her phone. "A fair amount of the profit goes to our fair city to satisfy that pesky tax, but a majority goes to me. I'm quite fine with it."

"...sheesh. maybe she will do great as our monetary benefactor. she earns as much money as she spends." Sans noted.

Alvina nods as she finally finished her hot pocket, Temmie stretching her arm to wipe her mouth with a napkin, sanitizer to clean her hands and dry them, and now focusing both hands on petting the kitty in her lap. "Muffet's also gunning to be treasurer. Not Ebott's treasurer, the _Dreemurr Faction's_ treasurer."

Multiple eyes widened and geared towards Muffet, who was humming happily and playing with a strand of web in her upper hands. Muffet, the greediest monster they've ever known when it came to money, serving as their treasurer? Of course she's gotten better as she grew up, but it's very much still there. The hesitance was obvious...then again, she knew what she was doing. It didn't bother her much that she'd spend money in her friends, it was quite easy for to make more for herself when needed.

"...Alright then. She's monetary benefactor. At least...our leading one." Asgore decided a bit awkwardly. "Speaking of which, we should be organizing who fits best in a particular role. I've looked it over several times and Toriel seems to have it down to memory. Tori?"

Toriel nodded. "Based on prior and more recent experiences, I've broken it down like so: As said, Muffet will be a primary monetary benefactor for as long as she's able. Undyne, Gerson, and Papyrus will be suited as leads in the combative division, the Royal Guard. Undyne remains captain, Papyrus shall remain her second in command, and Gerson shall serve as their overseeing mentor."

"I've got my own combat unit. _Sweet._ " Undyne grins madly.

"Ahem...Alphys and Gaster will be assisting in matters of science. Developing what we already have, and seeing if there's more to build."

"I'm sure Alphys will be a great leader of the science division." Gaster smiles, while Alphys sputtered and pointed to herself.

"M-Me?! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Up next: Sans and Flowey may serve best as our leading reconnaissance when need be. They're the quickest to gain useful information without letting themselves be noticed or caught in action. And they have ways of getting to and from their destination just as quickly."

"huh. i basically get to sit around for probably hours on end until i can sense somethin' happenin', then act in a flash...i dunno, sounds pretty difficult." Sans grinned. Toriel simply rolled her eyes and continued on.

"You're such trash." Flowey muttered.

"Alvina, Adam, and Temmie shall be the ones who mostly remain in Ebott. And depending on who's here and who isn't, they'll most likely be the ones who keep things orderly and peaceful for the citizens when their greater defenders aren't here. How they go about it, I'll leave to them."

"You can count on me, Toriel. Oh, Temmie. Can you heat me up another hot pocket? When you're done recording of course." Alvina requested.

"R0Ger!~"

"You're still going on about hot pockets?" Adam sighed.

"Shush. I am a grown woman, I'll eat as many hot pockets as I want." She huffed as she picks up Alex and holds him up to Adam. "Tell him, Alex."

The cat simply meowed.

"Such a sweet kitty.~"Alex meows again, returning to his current bed that was Alvina's lap, once again purring from the following head petting.

"You've been siding with my sister a lot lately...traitor." Adam grumbled. Alex didn't acknowledge it. "Well, in any case...Toriel, what will you and Asgore be doing?"

"Ooh, ooh! Toriel the Tactician!" Muffet clapped. "She knows where to best place us, and have confidence in our ability to see our set goals through! She's really good at that!"

Toriel seemed surprised, and lightly played with her left ear. "Oh...well...I don't know about that..."

"It's quite true, Toriel." Gaster supported. "You're called the brains of the family for a reason. I wouldn't underestimate that talent of yours too much just because you haven't used it effectively and efficiently in a while. It just needs some exercise, that's all."

"If you say so...but my planning shouldn't be the end of a discussion. If you agree with me, that is good. But if you believe you have a better idea, please don't hesitate to tell me." Toriel nodded. "When I'm not doing that, I shall be making sure everyone is properly fed, knows what their duties are, and that their continued support is highly appreciated. Moral support is important as well."

Chara tilted his head. "So basically...you're still gonna be Mom. Except much more expansive."

"...I...I suppose so...?"

Frisk nodded happily. "That's just fine. Mom is the best. It's nice to have someone who will kiss your cheek goodnight and tell you 'sweet dreams'. Plus her hugs are super nice and warm. Mom hugs are the best." To prove the point, Frisk made for Toriel, crawling up to her lap and giving her a hug. Toriel blinked, them smiles and returns the hug, planting a kiss on his head. "Mom is the presence that is calm and commanding, and cocoons us to make us feel nice and safe. You see her, and for no reason at all, you know everything is going to be okay."

Alvina was smiling slightly at this, though it was slightly solemn as she remembered that when Frisk was born, his birth mother had perished from it. He would never have gotten to know her warmth, her soothing voice, her gentle embrace...those experiences were completely unreachable. Alvina tried the best she could to help him, but she wasn't mother material.

 _That might be a major reason why out of all three boys depsite their love being equal, he's the most attached to her...Frisk..._

Asriel scratched his head. "Well...then...in that kind of case, then Dad will be...well...the Dad."

"...Quite a simple description..." Asgore chuckled.

"No, Gorey. It's fine." Toriel waved gently. "You share the role of leader with me. I'm the level headed one, but you're both headstrong and charismatic. I can assure that everyone is where they need to be when they need to be there, and you're the one who brings and keeps them together. You do what you can, what's best for everyone. Also, you're usually the first listen to everyone's problems and do whatever you can to resolve them. Mostly, they find comfort in confiding with you. You're a symbol of strength and authority, as well as safety and kindness. They'll look to you for courage, while they'll look to me for guidance. I succeed you in making sure everyone is where they should best be. You succeed me in giving them the courage to _want_ to be there."

Asgore blinked slightly. He then scratched his cheek a bit while smiling sheepishly. "Golly...really? I mean, I knew how important it is to count on one another. Trying to do things alone is guaranteeing terrible failure. The memory of teamwork and cooperation is heavily important." His gaze turned serious. "And those words are crucial when it comes to this goal of ours, so let's get this nice and clear. We seek cooperation, not subjugation. We want to connect, not conquer."

"unfortunately, most might not see it that way, depending on how we progress." Sans added. "we're bound to get something wrong at some point, but it beats waiting for something worse to happen because we didn't take action. i should know."

"So it's a case of trial and error on a larger scale. Damn, I hate those kinds of tests." Undyne grumbled, a chin in her hand.

"Then again, sitting around and waiting for more trouble to come to us isn't exactly ideal, either." Alphys points out.

"SO WE EITHER SEEK TROUBLE, OR TROUBLE SEEKS US...WHAT A CONUNDRUM WE HAVE ON OUR HANDS. REGARDLESS, THE CHOICE IS OBVIOUS." Papyrus agreed.

"Then we're all for doing this then?" Asgore asked. It was a bit hesitant, but everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then. All we need now is our first destination, then we'll work from there. Adam, is there anything you can tell us about the world. We're aware that you might not have every detail, just give us an idea."

Adam sighed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...there is something that you definitely need to know that your new friends might have told you already. Across the world, there's quite a variety of kingdoms and nations, modern or old school. They're mostly on four major landmasses, four continents. The major continents are as follows: Scelus, Potestas, Exspes, and Numen. You all, as well as Ebott, are on Scelus. Tempest, Lunar, and Darkness are likely from Potestas. That Seloms Archipelago? Also within Scelus's space." There may have been more continents with different names once...though too many large-scale conflicts either destroyed them or rendered them uninhabitable.

"Huh. Is that so?" Undyne muttered while leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah. To give you a brief summary: Scelus is considered the weakest, Potestas is the most conflicting, Exspes is the most dangerous, and Numen is the most powerful. A word of advice, you really oughta start with Scelus first before even thinking of going to the others. It's the smallest and weakest of the four, which is why giving them someone strong to feel safe and ally themselves under is essential...so long as you kick out the corrupted heads and businesses that mostly take refuge on it."

"You mean those soul extractors, monster/human trafficking and the like? Most of them take place on this continent...?" Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"...Yeah. Get rid of those, much more people will rally under your for freeing them from that corruption than be pissed for being put out of business. Those guys will have to be put to task. You can't afford to be soft with them if you're really serious about this. It'll put an even more massive, unremovable target on your backs, but you'll make a statement. You're not as weak as you seem."

"It is indeed a risky gamble...but I believe it's one worth taking." Asgore stroked his beard. "It's far better than waiting for worse things to plague us. I agree that it might be time to become much more prosctive than we've ever been. Everyone in agreement?"

There was an unhesitant nod between all of them. It was decided.

"...We're gonna cause so much chaos." Chara deadpanned.

"Oh _yeah_." Undyne grinned. "When do we start?"

"I have a contact who might be more than willing to help get you started. She should be here in about a three days."

"She? Three days? Who is it?" Alphys inquired.

Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You...you won't believe me if I told you right now. Just...trust me. She's trustworthy. And besides...she owes you guys a debt."

"...Adam. Are you _sure_ you don't wanna tell us who she is?" Toriel pressed with her mouth being a thin line. Adam didn't say anymore. She sighed in response. "Very well. We'll trust your judgement on this matter."

"Quite. So, maybe we call this meeting adjourned for now?" Gaster asked.

"Just one more thing. We have everyone else's roles...what about ours?" Frisk asked, with Asriel also curious, and Chara simply shrugging.

Flowey tilted his head. "Well...guess you three idiots might be the core of the Dreemurr Faction alongside your parents. Asriel is the Prince who seeks to bring everyone together. Chara is the advisor, the right-hand human who keeps him from making _too many_ reckless decisions. And Frisk is the peace-loving, naive yet very determined baby of the bunch that everyone here wants to protect; directly, intentionally trying to hurt him will without a doubt lead to heavy retaliation via a severe beatdown or painful death."

No one disagreed with that. Not even Papyrus.

It embarrassed Frisk a little, though he did hope that the 'painful death' part be avoided whenever it can. The only reason Frisk is considered the only baby of the bunch instead of sharing it with Asriel, is that Asriel is technically much older than he looks, despite his physical age being fifteen. Plus, despite his own bouts of childlike immaturity, he is wiser and more mature than Frisk in the long run, while Chara understood the darkness of the world more than either of them.

"That's a bit embarrassing to know..."

"...Don't think we've forgotten, though. You're the one who saved us all." Flowey smiles. "That's given you some serious cred."

"Aw...thanks Flowey."

"...Not enough to be immune to hair ruffling, though." Undyne grinned as she sneaked up to messily ruffle Frisk's hair.

"H-Hey!"

"i wanna get in on this."

"ME TOO!"

"It seems too good to pass up, my child."

"Hair ruffles for the baby!~"

"C'mere kid!"

"Guys? Guys?! Come on, guys!" Frisk laughed as nearly everyone began ruffling his hair.

The exception was Adam, who was watching the scene with barely repressed surprise. These monsters and humans-his sister included-basically agreed to taking on the world for the sake of their peace and survival, and yet here they were right now, joking around and laughing. It made him wonder if they could really do this. Though there was no denying their determination.

 _...Of course they can do it. In the meantime, I'll just do whatever I can to help them. It's the least I could do._

* * *

The announced days have passed without much incident. Most of them was spent getting ready for a particularly long trip; preparing supplies, making and packing food, talking about who they would bring and who they would leave behind to look after the city. It was risky to bring too many people, as well as not bring _enough_ people. Of course Ebott had their defenses that Darkness and Gaster were more than capable of using, it would still cause a bit of nervousness.

Undyne was bringing the entire Guard with her. The Pack, The Pride, and the Colddusts. It's the name she ultimately went with, as she thought it sounded pretty badass. Though it was still quite a group they were bringing along. They _were_ going to take on multiple kingdoms, so it wasn't too much of a risky idea. Just that it might leave those at home feeling a bit anxious. There would still be plenty of warriors left to defend it, the mages they spared were still firmly on their side.

It was a risk they're willing to take. Besides, what better way for the guard to connect than to fight together. They would be heading to the homes of the Pride and the Colddusts. It would be quite an interesting experience for them indeed. This equated to a LOT of monsters going on this expedition.

Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Gerson, Muffet, Red, the Dogi, Doggo, Ice Wolf, Greater and Lesser Dog, Ribras and Rasha, Parvos, Shamir, Lesser and Greater Cat, Will, Scythe, Dynamo, Dyra, Akai, and Warkie.

...Yeah. It was quite the group they had here. Much more than the last expedition. Though again...they were approaching kingdoms. Three of them, according to Adam. Luckily Toriel had a way of somewhat organizing them.

"Alright, here's how this will go, if things go to plan." Toriel started. "The main group will consist of myself, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, Red, and Gerson. Our support groups will be the Pack, the Pride, and the Colddusts. The Pack shall be our main support group. The Pride will accompany us on the first destination. When we finish our objective there, they will stand by while we meet with the Colddusts at the second destination. And we'll most likely all be together for the third destination depending on the circumstances. River Person shall provide our main means of transportation."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Undyne shrugged.

Toriel nodded. "And of course, if anyone of them need help, they must NOT hesitate to call for it. We'll be more than willing to come to their aid without complaint."

"...Well, not _completely_ without complaint..." Flowey muttered.

"THIS EXPEDITION WILL BE QUITE A BIG ONE. WE'LL BE SPLITTING UP QUITE A BIT. WE MIGHT EVEN BE CONSIDERED STRETCHED THIN." Papyrus said. "THEN AGAIN, THIS WILL SURELY BE A GREAT RISK THAT WILL RESP MANY REWARDS IF WE MANAGE IT."

"It's gonna work. We're gonna make it work. We've got the determination, the plan, the tech...other stuff. It's gonna be _fine_." Undyne insisted. "As Toriel said, we go with the Pride, first. Then we leave them on standby so we can help the Pride, then we do the same for the Pack. If things go to plan, we'll be taking down many enemies as well as gaining many strong, important allies. This will be a expedition to really be proud of."

"...we're essentially taking on a whole region." Sans pointed out.

"I know! Pretty worthy challenge, huh?~"

"ah boy...when's that contact supposed to be here, again?"

"In a few minutes. I wonder what she's like. Adam seemed hesitant to talk about her."

"it's probably for a reason..."

Asriel blinked, then leaned forward and cupped his eyes, seeing something approaching the port. "Guys...I think I see a boat coming this way."

"And it's a pretty worn down one, to boot." Chara pointed out.

Indeed, there was a worn out boat that looks like it's been through multiple storms and highly aggressive see folk that really wanted to give it's dole passenger a horrible day. But nonetheless, they made it here. Barely, it seems. Most were paying close attention while others were conversion with one another. It eventually stops at the port, roughly bumping into it, and settles down after a few seconds. Eventually, someone steps off the boat.

It was a female black cat monster. She is a tall, curvaceous, beautiful feline with long light black hair to match her fur, and golden eyes with a slit through each. Her apparel consisted of long sleeves, a violet scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. Her purple dress, which was open from her left hip down, was v-shaped at the top, revealing her ample cleavage, and a noticeable brand right above it: a white Delta Rune. Place that with the witch-like hat on her head, and the immense magic everyone felt from her, they initially felt like this was someone to be wary of, and if need be, someone to be feared.

...That is, until they noticed the empty wine bottle in her paw. That did explain why she was having a hard time staying balanced, and was narrowing her eyes a bit. Not to intimidate, but because her vision was temporarily blurry.

"...*Hic!*...am...am I in the right place...? I hope I am...I kinda forgot. Otherwise I would sailed through multiple storms, avoided large sea creatures trying to eat me...running outta booze...all that for nothin'." She mumbled incoherently, blinking slowly. She slowly looked around a bit while scratching her head. "...Hey...where-*hic!*...am I...? This IS Ebott...right? The main home city of the Dre...Dreaaaa...Dreemy...Dreerrr..."

"Dreemurr Faction. And yes, you're in the right place." Undyne answered, understandably confused.

Her eyes brightened at this, and she hopped only slightly. "Oh yay...! I managed to get here alive! How wond-*burp*-erful...I thought for sure I was gonna sink before I got here...that would been a seriously crappy day..." She narrowed her eyes slightly towards Undyne. "...Huh."

"What?"

"...You're a fish..." She began dizzily. She blinked and clapped once. "Ooh! Can I call you Fish-Maiden?!"

"No."

"Oh...Fish Sticks?"

"No."

"Oh...Fishie?"

" _No._ "

"Oh...Dory?"

"Alright this is getting us nowhere. Are you the contact we're suppose to meet up with?"

"Contact...? Oh...OH! _THAT'S_ why I was sailing here! Sorry, I kinda forgot for a little bit." She scratched her head. "Had a bit of a rough trip, ya see...few bottles of wine can always calm a gal down...know what I mean...?"

"uh...yeah." Sans rubbed the back of his neck. "listen lady. sorry ya had a hard time gettin' here. but we nee-"

"Haaaah? Is that a skeleton? Silly skeleton! They shouldn't be walking around and talking! They should be dead! And besides...pfft...snrk...look at him!" She giggled while pointing. "Look at how short he is! HAHA! He's a total midget!~"

"...why does everyone keep roasting me...?"

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Parvos called out with a smug smile. "Aren't we supposed to be taking off soon? Don't tell me you're all getting co-" Parvos stopped mid-sentence as he eyes the feline before him. Undyne and Sans noticed immediately how surprised he look, giving the widening of his eyes and the smile being wiped off his face. He stepped back slightly before actually falling on his back. "W-What the hell?! Whaddya doing here, Ma?"

 _ **"MA?!"**_ That was the general response to anyone who wasn't a part of the Pride or the Colddusts.

"Oh, right! Parvos didn't ever mention his mommy, did he? Or at least, he's never been very truthful about it." The one now identified as Parvos' mother hummed. "My name...is Elvira. We can continue this discussion another time...after my unscheduled booze-induced nap...nighty night...zzz...zzz..." Her head tilted forward, her witch hat covering her face and her bottle still in her paw, with Parvos' trying to collect himself.

Undyne, quickly collecting herself, took a deep breath and turned towards Parvos. "Is she really your mother?"

"Yeah...?"

"...Of course." Undyne groaned while pinching her forehead.

Of all the days they felt they'd be away from home for a while, this day already felt like it would be the longest, from sheer headaches.

This was going to be a great expedition.

* * *

 **Hey look, Parvos' Mommy has come to visit! She's the contact that's gonna help our gang!**

 **..Though she doesn't seem the most...qualified, at first glance, does she? The family resemblance will make itself known soon, and so will the adventure that will take quite a bit of time.**

 **Taking action will bring trouble. Not taking action will bring worse, more gradual trouble. The choice was difficult, but it'll need to be done. Standing alone is no longer gonna work. Time to band together.**

 **Asriel: Though how this entire thing will go as planned...**

 **Chara: That remains to be seen.**

 **Frisk:...Parvos' mom sure is beautiful.**

 ***Double Facepalm, double groan***

 **Flowey: How did we know he was gonna say that? Oh right, because he's Frisk...**

 **Until next time.**


	66. The Scelus Continent

**Asriel: Howdy, readers. If any were curious before, here's a take on the meaning of the names for the continents, if you're interested.**

 **Alphys: From Latin to English:**

 **Scelus=sin; cr** **ime. Potestas=power; strength. Exspes=bereave; hopeless. Numen=divine will**

 **Make of these what you will. But, uh...try and keep it on the down low, as much as possible? I appreciate it, readers!**

 **Flowey:...The third one sounds promising. No really. I pick that one for best vacation spot. Gonna have a grand fun time there...**

 **Warning: Lots of exposition. World-Building here and there, explanations for different things, that kind of stuff. Be prepared. I can at least say I gave this a shot.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Ugh...hangover...not really a fan of being over hanged..." Elvira muttered as she woke up several hours later rubbing the back of her head. "...Well, with that kinda outta the way, you've sure got quite a method of transportation. Sure beats my crappy old boat by a landslide."

"Yeah, you explained how much of a beating it took, yet you managed to not get a scratch. That's pretty impressive, at least via the tenacity you've shown in trying to get to us." Asriel said while scratching the back of his head.

The expedition team was currently riding something, and it wasn't a boat this time. Oh no, River Person had decided to one-up their previous action, and did so with effortless grace and precision.

"... _Change._ "

One magic word later, and River Person materializes a large, durable, and roomy submarine-cat face on the nose-that was capable of holding over fifty passengers. The crew were currently underwater, casually chatting with one another while preparing for the possible challenges ahead, which were sure to be difficult ones. It was impressive how much River Person could manage with the likes of vehicle magic, and everyone was sure that they could do so much more if if given the time and energy. A submarine certainly wasn't the classiest of vehicles, but it would get them to the needed port quickly and quietly. All they had to do from there is a fairly long walk to the main capital. Seemed simple enough for the moment.

Undyne put her hand down and leaned closer to Elvira, her eye narrowed a bit. "So...about you being Parvos' mother."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. That's definitely my kid. Believe me. Sense our souls connected for yourself."

"No, that's okay, I believe you. I just...needed to hear it from you to really grasp it." Undyne said while scratching her head. "It's tough to believe it that you're his mom, though. I mean, even though you're a drunk, you still seem significantly more stable than he does. Plus he's never really talked about you. And you seem relatively nice, while he's a major pain in the ass."

"Thanks for not holding back your thoughts. I know my son has been a massive thorn in your side for a while. But it's not completely his fault, nor is it completely his Ratovero's fault, though he was definitely a major part of it, the shitty kitty." Elvira shook her head. "No. I had a part in Parvos'...less than ideal upbringing as well. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Right. Mind if I ask about the Scelus continent?"

"To put things simply? The Kingdom we're headed to might be the only clear-cut nice one. But due to the nature of Ratovero's influence, that's been compromised. Now it's considered no different than two other kingdoms on the continent; one's very apathetic and the other's outrageously greedy."

"Damn..."

"Yeah. There is a silver lining to all of this, even though it's ridiculously and pathetically thin. There's no severe discrimination between humans or monsters on this continent. They're either sweet together, rotten together, or anywhere in-between. If you survive the numerous conflicts that pop up every now and then, you've proven yourself to most citizens here if not all." Elvira explained. "These unspoken rules kinda go through all the Kingdoms here, which cover three whole pieces of the continent. We are currently in the smallest and weakest one in terms of sheer power. Things have died down a lot since they heard that Ratoveros has been killed. Someone new has been put in charge and they've been calming things down. It makes for a pretty decent start to your objective since everything has mostly settled down here."

"Someone new is in charge? Who?"

"Someone trustworthy, and MUCH nicer than Ratoveros, that's for sure. We should be meeting her soon when we get there." Elvira says softly with a nod. "...Besides, she's one of the major reasons why I'm able to get away with what I do. It's shady, but it helps us both in the long run. Plus, she loves Parvos as much as I do, and she looked heartbroken when she thought he was dead. She thought her blessing finally wore out."

"Blessing...?"

Elvira smiled. "You'll know what I mean when you see her." She points to another part of the map, in which the others began to gather. "Anyway, the Kingdoms here are named as the following: Fortuna, Astus, and Surripio. Fortuna is the smallest and weakest, but aside from Ratoveros being the boss of it for so long, it usually gets a lot of good luck to help it scrape by. Astus is decently strong, but they mostly keep to themselves and care for no ones problems but their own. And Surripio...they're kinda the worst of the bunch. It's especially chaotic and corrupt over there. It's also where Scythe's League-the Colddusts-were originally from, so you can understand why some of their more merciless traits were necessary for them to get anywhere."

"INDEED..." Papyrus hummed quietly. "HAVE YOU BEEN OVER THERE YOURSELF, ELVIRA?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times. It isn't the best place to live a decent life at all. Sometimes it's a struggle simply to walk around the place without being attacked by someone who thinks you're easy game. But that's a bridge I'll help you cross when we actually get to it. We have this bridge to tend to at the moment." She says as she feels the submarine shift slightly. "Oh, we must be at the port now. This thing is faster than I thought it would be."

"What can we say? River Person is a pro at what they do." Alphys chuckled. It was a gradual single file out of the sub due to the numerous passengers within. The only ones who really stayed behind were the Colddusts. Who we're following through with the organization that Toriel set out. Though it looks like it wouldn't be followed to the letter, they could still adapt.

"Alright. You all are going to wait at your home Kingdom when River Person drops you off. We'll catch up with you soon enough." Undyne said to them. "Will you be okay?"

"Not to worry, Boss. We've managed to live there a majority of our lives. Going back much stronger than before isn't going to change much." Scythe briefly smirked at her before climbing back into the sub, and the others watched it sink into the water before sailing off once again.

Undyne scratched her head with a sigh. _That place is their turf, I'll trust that they'll be alright, especially with their skill and strength. I'll catch up soon enough._

Elvira lead the way after River Person sailed off with the Colddusts, the path to the capital not being too far but still being a twenty minute walk. Papyrus refused to carry Sans and Sans didn't want to waste magic teleporting them there. Save it for later, he reasoned.

Though they indeed eventually made it to the capital they were promised to be taken to. I appeared just over the horizon. It wasn't quite as big as Ebott, but the quality seemed to be different in a bright way. The gravel they began walking on soon changed to clear marble. The buildings around them were shimmering with stained glass that looked much durable than they initially thought, as they sensed protective magic around them. It soon came to them that unlike Ebott's buildings, these buildings were likely made with magic. They seemed more durable and made of much higher material.

The wealth divide became obvious when they could see an honest to goodness silver castle right around the very center of the city. From there a wealth divide has been made more clear. Near the entrance, the quality was lower yet still respectably admirable. Though the further they traveled the more that quality rose. Nothing too awe-inspiring, but the detail, effort and love put into them became more and more obvious.

And as Elvira mentioned before, they could see humans and monsters of many kinds, interacting peacefully. Most human and monster children were playing on the sidewalks, several adults were speaking with one another on subjects from the state of the kingdom, to simply laughing at how bad a day someone had at work, and were now enjoying friendly company. There were even several monster-human couple's both old and young sitting on benches, walking with one another, snuggling, nose-nuzzling, kissing, or just being silly in the trees or in the grass, just happy to be with one another.

Unconsciously, the last bit had Chara react by reaching out and holding one of Muffet's hands with a gentle squeeze. She affectionately returned the gesture with a loving smile.

"Aha! There she is." Elvira pointed forward, with the gang following her gesture to see someone waiting for them. In front of them stood yet another feline yet significantly more regal looking _and_ feeling than Elvira. The very first thing that tipped this off was the gold sheen of her fur. Others would be the elegant long-sleeved yellow gown she wore, with a white sash wrapped around her waist. She greeted the part with a kind smile. Her eye color was exactly the same as Elvira's.

"Elvira. You've returned safely. And with guests." She said, her voice proving to be softer than they were prepared for. It reminded Frisk of the very first time he heard Toriel's voice, as if he knew everything would be okay with her around. The feline monster turned towards Parvos and gasped slightly, paws over her muzzle. "Parvos...you've come home safely as well...!"

"Yeah...heya Aunt Eloise..." Parvos waved sheepishly.

"...Excuse me?" Toriel couldn't help but say.

"Yup! This pompus looking kitty is my twin sister! Can't ya tell the family resemblance?~" She said while sliding an arm around her supposed sibling and sharing a smile with her. It was incredibly hard to see it, from the gangs eyes. Aside from their shared eye color, as well as sensing just as much magic from her as Elvira, it wouldn't be highly difficult to tell that they were related by dust. Especially when one puts Parvos in the picture.

"It appears that we have much explaining to do." Eloise smiled. "Come with me. Not to the castle, mind you, but to my own house within this neighborhood. It feels more, how you say...'down-to-earth'."

Dumbfounded by one revelation after another, the gang simply follows the seemingly twin felines to the latter's home. Indeed, they had much to discuss.

* * *

Eloise wasn't kidding when she said that her actual home-she confirmed the castle to be hers-was much more cozy and modest than they were expecting. While still holding an air of wealth within, it wasn't overly obvious. There was a fairly sized living room with three sofas and a fireplace in the back, a kitchen in the side where Eloise already prepared tea, upstairs bedrooms, and an expansive backyard that the Pack-and Muffet-chose to play in and Flowey to sit around and flaunt how much better he is than other flowers.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Dreemurr Faction were gathered around Elvira, Eloise, and Parvos, after Eloise passed out tea to those who accepted. When they have gotten settled in, they were met met with more revelations about these sisters, Parvos, the Fortuna Kingdom, and Ebott's involvement in it.

"You're...Noble Monsters?" Asgore asked, and the same question flashed between Toriel and Asriel's eyes, while everyone else was curious. The three seemed more familiar with it than the others.

"Indeed. I am a Noble. And despite what appearances-and actions-may say otherwise, Elvira and Parvos are of nobility as well." Eloise explained, only slightly annoyed that instead of actual tea, her sister had the nerve to pour wine into her teacup and try and pretend it was the same thing. She ignored her. "For those who might not know, Noble Monsters are not quite on par when it comes to Boss Monsters like Lord Asgore, Lady Toriel, and Lord Asriel."

"P-Please, no need for that. Just our names is fine." Asriel said hurriedly while waving his paw.

"Indeed." Toriel nodded.

"Let us forgo the titles. Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel are just fine." Asgore nodded with his own teacup in his paw.

Eloise smiled and nodded. "As I was saying, Noble Monsters such as myself don't really compare in either magic power or sheer influence compared to Boss Monsters, but they're still quite significant. Though you three seem surprised by the _mention_ of the term and not the term itself. I take it there are no Noble Monsters within Ebott?" A shake of a head from each answered. "Hm. I wasn't really expecting such, yet I'm also not overly surprised by it. Monsters of nobility are a rank below Boss Monsters. We are usually the ones most trusted to assist with the Boss Monster's rule. Boss Monsters are most suited to rule. And Boss Monsters are almost solely Dreemurrs." She sighed. "However, since the known remaining Dreemurrs fled to the place under Mt. Ebott known as the Underground, that option was no longer available. As such, it depended on Noble Monsters such as myself and my sister, as well as working with human nobility, to keep our civilization from collapsing due to a lack of leadership. Though for a time, even though us of able dust or blood have voting power to elect a King or Queen...it wasn't so simple."

"What happened? Was it something bad...?" Frisk asked.

Elvira nodded while sipping nearly all wine from her teacup, then setting it back down, leaning forward with paws on her knees. "Yeah. Our ancestors after the War, human and surviving monster nobility alike, usually had the power to select the one they saw most capable to become their ruler. However...things kinda went south along the way." The grim look she gave made it look like an understatement. "Nobility succumbed to the tendency to get darkly corrupt in their position of power, be they human or monster. For a long time, there was rarely any decent high ranked nobles, at least on the Scelus Continent. Who knows if the same applies to the other continents? It didn't help that they're the ones who recorded that there had to be a unanimous vote for there to be a High-King or Queen of the Kingdoms."

"woah, hold up...'high-king or queen?' as in, in charge of over more than one kingdom?" Sans interjected.

"You're correct. There is a King and/or Queen in each of our Kingdoms, but what we lacked was a High King or Queen to band them all together. _That_ is where the trouble initially began and soon worsened." Eloise sighed. "The vote _**must**_ be unanimous between the King and/or Queen of each Kingdom, otherwise no official selection can be made. I suppose you could call me the 'Queen' of the Fortuna Kingdom as my ancestors were most involved with it's development, shady or not. My sister turned down the position, not that many picked her due to her nature..."

"I thought of something difficult. That almost made Parvos... _Prince_ Parvos...?" Undyne narrowed her eye while folding her arms and sticking out her tongue. "Blegh. It doesn't sound right, alliterative sense be damned."

"That's right, Warden. Nobility within my dust. Gonna give me a bit of leeway now?" Parvos grinned cheekily.

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna keep callin' ya 'Shitty Kitty' because that's how I see you. You have my protection and leadership, but you're long ways from earning my respect or trust."

"I like you." Elvira pointed towards the fish with a wide grin, before pulling back and swirling her glass. "So yeah. The less the nobility agreed, the less progress could be made together, the worse things got for everyone. At some point, all three Kingdoms in Scelus mostly struck out on their own because almost _**none**_ of them could stomach the idea of having a ruler over the rulers, unanimous agreement or not. At best we could agree with the occasional trade. Fortuna's wealth, Astus's warriors, and Surripio's supplies. They even arranged established trade routes to account for terrain and weather. Unfortunately the system isn't perfect due to the distrust and greediness giving rise to several bandits and pillagers of smaller communities in-between routes. It only got more difficult by the year, but never enough to disband the system completely. Though once again, a silver lining here discrimination between humans and monsters is almost non-existent...though this is mostly because everyone has bigger things to worry about than acting condescending towards someone for being different via species. Most were more interested in simply surviving together."

"And yet despite this, moral compass deteriorated. Trust became brittle. Corruption between kingdoms increased. Any genuine attempts to connect in a meaningful heartfelt way have been shut down, either out of fear or malevolence, usually by one faction ruining it for everyone else. No Kingdom is exempt nor immune from dishing out or taking this treatment." Eloise said with her ears flattened against her head. "Things have gotten significantly better when I technically took up role as the 'Queen' from my mother, but it wasn't enough to do something meaningful in the long-run, not by myself. At this point, the Kingdoms are more invested in surviving each other's scheming than living together and compromising."

"It was around that point that Ratoveros really went into asshole mode." Elvira groaned while pouring more tea for everyone else. "He eventually decided that he would call the shots and decide what's best for the kingdom-AKA himself, the prick-and with a majority of the warriors loyal under his banner, Eloise could do nothing but sit on house arrest while I was thrown out completely and threatened to never come back unless we wanted something to happen to Parvos. We were frustrated, but too powerless to do anything about it without significant risk to ourselves or him."

"We had to watch from a distance as our nephew/son and his friends were turned into weapons without their significant input. And the things Parvos did, the things he began _enjoying_ was too much for us to bear. But we could tell that deep down, he never eanted any of this. Trust us when we say that Parvos is skilled at hiding his emotions under seeming apathy and snark. He is no sociopath. He wouldn't have treasured his comrades in the slightest if he was." Eloise said solemnly. "...Luckily, your constant interference with how he believes things should be broke his focus so Ratoveros could solely target you. Elvira and I would then work in secret to see if we couldn't make things better for the Kingdom. Once we heard of his death, we knew it was time to increase our pace and our efforts."

"You crazy lot were just an unchecked blip on his radar at first, and he knew who you were, which is why he sent Shamir and his group to try and kill you. He tried to snuff out your spark before it caught fire. Unfortunately, all he kept doing was fanning the flames of your righteous anger, until it began spreading like wildfire, only incinerating the wicked and protecting the innocent. Ya know, that kind of poetic junk. He didn't think that such a minor city, which was designated to be sucked dry of resources at anybody's leisure until nothing remained, could cause him such a severe headache."

"To summarize, you all simply trying to live your lives and being so defiant and determined gave us a golden opportunity. We just had to sit patiently-if painfully-and take very careful steps not to jump the gun in order to improve things. Now with Ratoveros dead, we can move and speak more freely." Eloise smiled as she lightly hugs Parvos. "Plus, we have our Parvos back, and we can now begin his path towards redemption. I'd call that a stroke of luck, better late than never. Now then, are there any questions?"

Initially, there were none, as it was a lot to take in. For the longest time, they thought they had a pretty accurate picture of how their world worked. Though, after changing their minds due to one crisis after another happening targeting them, they've decided to go on this second expedition a year later, only now do they realize how important a decision that was. Right now, they were learning much more, even though it was only for this continent. It also highlighted just how fragile things were between these Kingdoms, and how Eloise and Elvira seemed to try their best at relieving the issue, with unfortunately no significant success.

Nobility played a key role in setting foundations for these civilizations years ago, and the fact that things were less than stellar between them only caused more concern. This was way bigger than they initially thought, and some of them were even hesitant to continue. Not because they were discouraged, but the danger level could trace back to their home city, and they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves for that if something serious happened. And it gave them a sinking feeling that many monsters surviving on the surface after the war wasn't completely due to extremely good look and perseverance...something was definitely amiss, and it bothered them not knowing what it was.

While they were frozen in that mindset...Frisk broke the silence in a more lighthearted manner.

"Elvira and Eloise. You're nobility, and you're sisters. How's your relationship in general?"

"Ah. A curious one when it comes to us?" Elvira grinned as she had Parvos pick out a book from a nearby bookcase. Eloise would set it down and open to the first page. It was a photo album of the two sisters. The first was of their birth, both small and super fluffy. While Eloise was quiet and peaceful, Elvira already had her paws out and was looking to scratch someone with her not-yet-existing claws. The next album continued, showing the twins opening their eyes for the first time while crawling upon the ground. Both of them had big glowing golden eyes. Another showed the both of them being ten, and holding each other's paw with bright smiles. "Ya see, me and my sis are kinda inseparable as kittens, even though we couldn't be anymore different."

"That's right. Our tastes and worldviews were drastically contrasting. I approved of organized order, she relished in the amusement of playful disorder." Eloise chuckled as she flipped to another page, one where the two were a slight bit older, around sixteen, with both of them wearing dresses that matched their fur...and Elvira was flipping the latter's dress completely upwards, leading to rather unfortunate exposure to thankful male passerbys. In another picture, Eloise was dumping a whole can of magic white paint over Elvira's fur, greatly surprising the sister greatly and leaving her a white cat for weeks. "Of course, I retaliated whenever I could."

"And as such, we didn't always get along. Though we've never gotten into spats bad enough to abandon one another. We weren't different enough for that to ever be a possibility." And it showed. Several pictures showed Elvira standing up for Eloise against bullies, the latter teaching the former how to read, the former teaching the latter how to fight, then the latter serving the former some tea. "We're tight. That'll never change."

"A bond between sisters. How nice." Asriel smiles fondly.

"Our contrast even spreads to our magic." Eloise explained. "I was blessed with the magic of good fortune. For the longest time in my youth, good luck came to me and my people, simply from my very presence. And I used my Luck Magic to bless Parvos from afar and hoping he doesn't get too in over his head."

"And you can probably guess what my magic is, eh? I AM a walking black cat, after all." Elvira grinned. "I bring bad luck, misfortune. I'm a living jinx. At first I couldn't control it whatsoever when I was a kit, bad things happened all around me, and sometimes to those I cared about. Not being able to control magic like that is a bit of a friendship killer. Luckily nothing bad happened to Eloise because of me, and yet nothing too good happened to her because of me. We kind of balanced each other out magic-wise for a while until we trained enough to use them more voluntarily. Though since luck-good or bad-can be extremely unpredictable, some things just happen to work in or against our favor."

Sans had a deep feeling that many of the hardships Elvira went through, including ending up with a malevolent monster and watching her son turned into a seemingly remorseless warrior, piled on top of the problems the kingdom she lives in faces, had her cursing her magic for possibly being responsible for it all. That wouldn't be fair though. Plenty of outside factors were just as responsible for this, if not more so.

"It also helps in our lines of occupancy." Eloise nodded. "I stay home and do what I can to manage the Kingdom and it's citizens..."

"...while I go out and do the field work. We balance each other out there too, as I'm not the best with people. I wouldn't be cut out to be Queen. Stubborn kitten me found that hard to accept, though." Elvira shrugged. "Still, push comes to shove, we are a pretty impressive team. Ya know, when she isn't being a total buzzkill."

"Yes...when she isn't out drinking."

"When _she_ isn't stuffing her face with string cheese."

"Or when _she_ forgets to bathe for several days straight."

"Tch, I smell great no matter what. You're always worrying about how you look in a crowd, overthinking about how your butt's too big and it might stand out too much in your dress.~"

"Ah yes, perhaps. But then again I'm not too distracted by the fatness of my chest, am I? I do hope you don't constantly feel like falling over. Then again, they might just break your otherwise painful fall.~"

"I dunno. I could suffocate you with em'.~"

"I'd hip-check you across the street before you'd get the chance.~"

"Ooookay! Let's move on!" Alphys clapped twice while sweatdropping and blushing. There's no more doubt that they're sisters and related to Parvos, as he was just sitting back and enjoying the playful squabble. "Is...is there anything else you'd like to say, before we get further onto business?"

The sisters looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation flickering in their eyes. They nodded in agreement as they turned towards the group and bowed their heads, much to their surprise. "Thank you for spring my son/nephew." Parvos could see the two of them now. He sighed, but nonetheless looked down if only to spare himself of being the odd cat out.

"Hm?" Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"It is no shock that Parvos fell down on a dark path, and it was painfully obvious that he began to enjoy it, albeit in a way to spite his 'father'. That was our fault for not doing more for him, doing more to discipline him or convince him not to do this. Ratoveros repeatedly threatened us into silence." Elvira stated seriously. "Bastard knew he couldn't beat me in a straight fight for him, so he decided not to fight fair."

"We would not have blamed you if you killed Parvos in your conflict. We would have been angry, we would have been in tears, we would have been ashamed at not being able to do more and lamented forever being unable to do so...but we would not have blamed you. You were just protecting your city, your family...and your friends."

"The fact that you avoided this and instead gave him a chance to better himself spells intense things about how we feel. Gratitude doesn't behind to cover it. I mean...this is my kit. And despite how I may seem, I DO love and care for him, and so does Eloise."

"As do I. Now that he is back home, we can both do our part to make sure we prove this, to help in his road of redemption, the opportunity you have provided him. From the bottom of our hearts and the purity of our souls, thank you for sparing his life."

"...Don't worry about it." Undyne said with folded arms, looking away slightly.

"Is there anything else?" Eloise asked politely.

"YES. OUR FELINE COMRADES ALL GREW UP HERE AS WELL, YES? ALBEIT NOT SO PLEASANTLY UNDER RATOVEROS' WATCH." Papyrus said. "I CAN STILL REMEMBER OUR VERY FIRST CONTACT WITH THEM A YEAR AGO."

"At the time I thought my defeat to be shameful because of how easy it seemed to be. Now I'm somewhat glad that it happened." Shamir nodded.

"We were able to find some semblance of peace during our stay within Ebott. Our worries decreased with each passing day." Rasha said while holding Ribras' paw.

"Yes. We could be together without too much hassle. It was a much easier time, more than we expected." Ribras' said. Lesser and Greater Cat simply meowed and laid across the floor on their backs, the world the furthest from their minds. It made Frisk chuckle.

"That so? You lot are more merciful than ya look." Elvira hummed. "Then again, I suppose you could tell that deep down they really didn't put their all into it, did they?"

"It was quite easy to tell with them. They didn't want to fight, so I figured I could diffuse any further conflict by pointing out that we don't _have_ to fight. That they could be safe and accepted within Ebott." Asriel said while looking at his reflection within his tea. "...It's because of that...our battles are getting progressively more difficult as truly unreasonable people kept coming after us...and my friends are forced to kill them so they don't hurt anyone else." He lightly clutched his cup. "Reasoning has become more and more difficult a solution to reach...some were so sure of their path that no amount of dialogue could dissuade them. Extending our time any further would lead to massive loss of innocent life...and we couldn't allow that..."

"Ah. Ya see, that's a crucial detail when it comes to us royalty. We're much more capable of making the tough decisions when necessary. But being more capable doesn't exactly mean that we like it. It just means that we're usually certain of which is more important to us. The lives of your friends and people, or the lives of strangers seeking to kill them. The choice _SHOULD_ be obvious. But those with bleeding hearts and souls like yours don't completely agree, and compel you to save both. Am I wrong?"

Asriel turned his head away slightly with a contemplating pout. So did Frisk.

Chara was the only one of the trio unfazed, as he instigated a subject change. "You say that monster AND human nobility are usually the one responsible for setting ground rules and regulations for civilizations? Would that include those who sought to reap from their own land and people for their own selfish ends?"

"I've heard about this. The mayor of Ebott, Alvina. And her brother, Adam. They are of nobility as well, from their human ancestors. And despite the latter's actions, he is one of the kinder descendants alongside Alvina. So it's beyond all comprehension that they were born from such malevolent and twisted parents and grandparents who relished in their status, and felt that they could do whatever they please, without remorse. Those two are like rare golden apples wanting to fall as far away from their coal black rotten tree as possible, knowing it would be impossible for them to coexist. Only the fresher one succeeded, with the other was still trapped in the branches for years. After finally escaping, that apple is now sour and dirty, but certainly not rotten."

"In any case, this leaves another question." Asriel continued on once Chara's curiosity has been sated for the time being. "...Are there any problems within these three Kingdoms? How can we help?"

"Huh. Someone's eager to get straight to business." Elvira grinned. She leaned forward after setting her drink down. "Most things in this specific Kingdom have already been taken care of. It's the other two that are becoming problems. Astus refuses to cooperate with us, and Surripio keeps trying to upend both of us every chance they get. At this rate, nothing will get done and the innocent will continue to suffer for it."

"So here is what we would request of you." Eloise continued. "Help me help Astus. No thanks to Ratoveros malevolence, Astus' trust in Fortuna is long gone. With him deceased I could try again...but I have a feeling you lot will be much more successful at persuading them than I. Nevertheless, I shall accompany you to assist however I can."

"As for Surripio...their King." Elvira huffed. "The guy's greedy and selfish as hell...but he's not pure evil. Through negotiation or through force, you might be able to convince him to be more lenient with his demands. I might be able to help. Surripio has the supplies that Astus needs, and Fortuna is the only one who can fully and competently compensate for them. Their King intends to keep taking advantage of Fortuna's kind gestures, while Astus won't do anything to help yet keep demanding supplies. This cycle is going to destroy one or two of us if it keeps up."

"So: Fortuna is whipped into giving money to Surripio to help Astus, Astus is apathetic to Fortuna's plight and attempts at communication but needs Surripio's supplies, and Surripio is savvy enough to take advantage of both of these openings by taking the Fortuna's money in exchange for the supplies to give to Astus, possibly sabotaging some things to keep the demand up. And without Ratoveros' intimidation lessening the blows, it's beginning to get worse for Fortuna...tch." Undyne frowned, folding her arms. Fortuna is the least forceful of the three Kingdoms of Scelus without Ratovero's occupation, and since he's been lost, Fortuna has little to repel these problems, since no one is interested in peaceful dialogue. It'll continue to be drained...which means Ebott will eventually get caught up in it again by extension.

That was unacceptable.

"WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?" Papyrus eventually piped up. "WE ARE BEING TASKED TO CONVINCING TWO KINGDOMS TO RELINQUISH THEIR APATHY AND GREED RESPECTIVELY. A WORTHY CHALLENGE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR SURE. BUT WHAT OF ALL OF YOU?"

"Well once again, a great risk lies in front of us." Asgore hummed. "Failure on our part will surely leave us in a crippling disadvantage. But our success can possibly guarantee our turning of the tables for our own situation, or at the very least, drastically increasing our advantages."

"so success or failure, everything is gonna change." Sans continued. "and all it's gonna take is getting two other kingdoms to be our friends. mutual allies at best if not friends."

"Both of them keep mooching off of Fortuna without offering better solutions either due to apathy or greed. We have to change their minds on the whole mess before it gets any worse." Chara added. "We can either get them to cooperate through showing that we're stronger..."

"Or negotiate with them to assure them we don't have to be enemies." Frisk nodded. "This might be our first super major mission as a faction. As Dad said, failure is a critical blow, success is a drastic increase of our chances."

"And once we gauge what those chances are, we'll have the information and resources to deduce our next move." Toriel agreed.

"That might be best." Alphys nodded.

Eyes turned to Asriel, Elvira and Eloise's included. He realized that they wished to hear his input on the matter if he had one. He was about to say that he simply agreed with everyone...but then he thought more about it. It was something they already knew needed doing, but he felt like summarizing it his way.

"Astus can't believe in Fortuna anymore due to the constant antagonizing by Ratoveros, so they won't accept direct aid from it. They outright hate Surripio, but won't reject the supply that it gives happily...so long as Fortuna pays for them all, despite the prices seemingly getting higher on purpose. They're trapped in a cycle of distrust, greed, and pain because for generations, none of the leaders can speak honestly with one another without trying to either use each other or ignore them outright. Everyone is suffering for it. If we're going to get anything done, this needs to end, soon."

"No disagreements here. Got an idea on how to manage that?" Elvira raised an eyebrow.

"We have to rebuild Astus' trust in you." Asriel said. He continued when he saw the feline's curious gaze. "Trust is a very important foundation of many relationships. You can respect someone, you can feel friendship and camaraderie with them, and of course you can even love them...but if there is no trust, then everything else stops in place, gradually falls apart, perhaps even shatters completely. It's trust that compels you to allow certain people into your home or heart. It's trust that reassures you that even though they're not physically by your side, you know they're supporting you all the way. It's trust that puts your own life in someone else's hands and hope that they don't let you down. If that kind of trust is broken, it's very difficult to regain if not completely impossible."

Eloise sighed while shaking her head in shame. "We have tried...I swear we have tried...but..."

"We know. And judging by what you explained to us, it's not your fault." Frisk continued. "You just need to reassure them that you won't ever hurt them the way Ratoveros did ever again, that his sins do not speak for the entire Kingdom. However, also judging by what you told us, it seems words alone will not do enough to persuade them. It's a good thing that actions speak louder than words, it's necessary in this case. We have to get them to trust you again. And at the same time, we have to quell Surripio's greed. If we do those things, then we can find a way to get all the leaders on the kingdoms to talk through their problems and form a compromise you can all agree on. And to further emphasize how important trust is here, you'd have to meet on neutral ground instead of within your respective territories."

"Where would that be?"

"Ebott City. Even if it's only once, it should begin there." Asriel said.

"Ebott? Wouldn't they consider it a part of the Fortuna Kingdom?" Shamir asked.

"...I see where they're gettin' at." Gerson said slowly. "In normal circumstances, yes, that would have been true. But for the longest time, everyone-Fortuna Kingdom included-didn't recognize Ebott as anything important, not even a part of the territory; it was simply a resource for them to take advantage of. As a result, right now it isn't a part of anything official outside of it's borders. We're not _really_ aligned to ANY of the three kingdoms on this continent, and we seek to help all three. Fortuna just reached out to us first." Gerson confirmed. Everyone's eyes slowly brightened in understanding. "Due to how well Alvina's managed to help the city become more self-sufficient over the years despite this, it can technically consider itself a city-state, and no one outside of it cared about it enough to dispute that. A land that isn't aligned to any of the outside Kingdoms might be the best initial location for a meeting of leaders of different kingdoms until they've grown comfortable enough to meet in other locations!"

"in other words, even if it really is only once...since ebott isn't officially aligned with anyone, it will be the neutral ground where compromises and truces between kingdoms can be made." Sans summarized.

"That's the basics it, yes." Asriel and Frisk both smiled.

Ebott being it's own land with no official outside connections had been considered a weakness. Now it's been turned into a possible strength to build connections between kingdoms.

"...Now THAT'S the kind of talk a Prince and Ambassador would cook up!" Undyne grins.

"Indeed. Well done, my children." Toriel rubbed her chin. "Of course, ground rules will have to be made in accordance to this. We have our place for now, so we must also consider the time. And they should bring a trusted advisor and/or guard, no more than two max. This is to be notified ahead of time. And of course, none of the Kingdoms are to act against each other while their leader is gone, so travel restrictions might be placed for all those not attending the meeting. It will last before, during, and after the meeting to assuage the cautious ones of any fears of retaliation when they return home. And of course Alvina's permission will be needed for this to work."

"pullin' out all the stops for that one, eh tori?" Sans chuckled. "still, let's sorry about that after we somehow get the other two leaders to meet with eloise, since she's already raring to go."

"Sans is right. We focus on the problems plaguing them now so they don't come to haunt us in the future." Asgore declared. "Based on what she told us, only action will get through to the Astus Kingdom at this point, so we must do whatever we can to earn their trust and renew their trust within Fortuna. Meanwhile we must convince the leader of Surripio to relinquish his greed-filled arrangements and settle for something far more reasonable that won't instill even more discord between the three of them. Now...as we've said many times already, great risk accompanies this mission, as does great advantages should we succeed in this endeavor. Still, I shall not force any of you to do this if you feel hesitant, nor should we force each other." Asgore narrowed his eyes. "I already know the answer, but I simply wish to witness it for myself. Do you wish to turn back? I feel I must reiterate the severity of what continuing on this path entails us before we proceed. Because once we do from tomorrow onwards, we permanently cross the line into extreme peril. Turning back shall not be an option afterwards. We will most definitely be targeted for the actions we shall commence over the next several days, especially if we manage to succeed in the end. I do not wish to impose this on you if you have second thoughts about it, nor do I want any of you to regret agreeing later on. So if you have any misgivings, please...voice them now."

No one said a word. They simply gazed at Asgore, all of their gazes filled with determination. Toriel's gaze was especially fiery due to her adamant rejection of leaving him alone against a crisis again. As he thought, he already knew the answer.

"...Very well. We begin this quest tomorrow. Take the time to prepare ourselves, mentally, physically, emotionally. We'll also be working out how we'll organize our teams, who goes where, what supplies to bring, necessities such as those. It is likely that we won't be returning to Ebott for some time. Do brace yourselves for that, and let us do our best."

"Right!"

Eloise and Elvira looked on as the group called it a day, and would officially rake action tomorrow. The cats smiled at this.

"What a passionate group they are. They take on this challenge with great danger to themselves, for our sake, and even for the sake of the other two kingdoms." Eloise lowered her eyes. "Most of the benefits they speak of amount to more protection for themselves. Do they not wish for rewards in helping us?"

"It ain't about what they have to gain, sis. But what they can't afford to lose. What that is? I think it's obvious." She gestures to the gang once. "Each other. And obviously their home. With that as their drive, there might be few that can stop them."

"I believe you may be right about that...I'm glad we sought their help, as well as their counsel. They've truly helped me with their ingenuity and their wisdom."

"Hold on! Important question." Chara interrupted while rubbing his chin. "...Any idea when we'll be eating and resting between all of this?"

...

...

...

"You call that an important question?!" Flowey glared heatedly.

"I wonder if they have ingredients for pie baking here in case we eat all the prepped pies...?" Toriel hummed.

"I have plenty of instant ramen!" Alphys raised a paw.

"YOU WON'T BE GETTING FULL OFF OF THAT, ALPHYS!" Papyrus disagreed.

"the rate she eats them? she probably will." Sans chuckled. "we should probably find an inn or somethin'. don't wanna overstay our welcome with the aristo _cats_."

" _Pffffft_ hahahahaha!~" Toriel laughed while holding her sides. " _Aristocats_! My word, that's ridiculous!~"

"...ALL RIGHT. I SHALL ADMIT THE CHARM TO THAT PUN. BUT NO MORE TODAY!"

"I wanna watch that movie again..." Alphys mumbled while twiddling her paws.

"Pardon? There's an honest, legitimate moving picture out there called 'The Aristocats?'" Eloise asked, eyes wide with curiosity. "You simply must introduce me to it when you have the chance!"

"My interest's peaked too." Elvira grinned.

"I'll bring the drinks, Shmair brings the popcorn, Rasha and Ribras brings the snacks." Parvos says casually.

"It seems we have a movie night." Asriel smiled.

" _You're all impossible!_ " Flowey howled in disbelief. This is the group tasked with bringing together three Kingdoms in a week at best?

 _I don't know how I feel about our chances...oh wait, I do. Immense concern and even more immense annoyance._

Having a soul was more annoying than he expected.

* * *

 **And their quest begins!**

 **Did ya like it? The Dreemurr Faction have been winging it for most of the story, but now they're beginning to really act like an organization. Making plans, sharing ideas, assigning duties. I mean, it took them over a year, but at least they're finally adapting, albeit at great risk to themselves.**

 **Though they eventually realized that they were going to be targeted regardless of whether they acted or not. They'd rather not let inaction be their downfall. And if actual action leads to that outcome, at least they can say they tried.**

 **No turning back from this, anyhow.**

 **Sorry if I got several things kinda...messy. Trying to continue crafting this altered world here after so many chapters. Wanna expand beyond Ebott because our cast won't survive long by staying where they are. Put the world-building in words here, gonna try and turn some into motion in the next one. I'll do my best.**

 **Oh, as for the terms:**

 **Fortuna-luck; adversity. Astus-cunning; crafty. Surripio-kidnap; steal.**

 **Again, make of them as you will. Preferably without being _too_ spoilerish for others. I know that can be kinda tough. Questions are fine, though!**

 **Until next time!**


	67. On The Move

**Not gonna lie, this chapter might be a bit of a mess. Not completely sure about it. But I'm sure enough that I wanna post it and see through anyway.**

 **Lore for one of the three Kingdoms that seriously don't like each other. The missions have begun, though there's quite a lot for several characters to say. Hope you can forgive that as we go along.**

 **Asriel: Traveling via River Person sure is convenient though.**

 **Chara: Yeah. Vehicle magic means they can pretty much travel anywhere of their choosing, with the right selection.**

 **Frisk: River Person might make much more money one day via transportation services...how awesome.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

"Alright everyone. This is it. We're all in agreement for our next course of action, so we'll be setting up how to go about it." Toriel called out to everyone, who were just about finished eating breakfast and were now gathered around herself and Asgore for a debriefing. "We have to appeal to both Astus and Surripio in a simultaneous fashion, so we'll be splitting up. Asgore, you will take Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Gerson, and Eloise. Meanwhile I shall head to Surripio with Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Red, Papyrus, Sans, Flowey, and Elvira. The Pack will go with my group, and the Pride will go with Asgore's. We'll work out further details with our respective teams once we reach our destinations."

"and ya sure this is a preferable way to do this, tori?" Sans asked.

"There probably are several better ways this can go, if this problem was somewhat lighter. But no one will get anywhere with the way things currently are now. Direct intervention may not be our _safest_ option, but we need them to actually talk to each other if things are to improve. It's no good if Eloise is the only one searching for compromise." Toriel said sternly.

"hey, it's cool. just makin' sure."

"SO WE HAVE OUR OBJECTIVES ALL SET, AND AN END GOAL IN SIGHT! THIS WILL BE QUITE A QUEST!" Papyrus declared strongly. "LADY ELOISE, WILL IT REALLY BE ALRIGHT IF THE PRIDE GOES WITH THE OTHER GROUP?"

"I assure you that the Kingdoms soldiers are more than capable of holding things down here while me and my sister are gone. I'm placing my full faith in their ability." Eloise nodded. "And I do the same for you and your own group, Paladin Papyrus."

"PALADIN...?"

"she's sayin' you're a hero, bro."

"OOOOHHH, I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT! HOW KIND OF HER! SUCH HIGH PRAISE FROM A QUEEN!~"

"still...we're going with the jinxed sister of this duo...hey, eloise? any chance ya can whip up a good luck charm? for safety precautions?"

"...Good luck, Sans." Eloise smiles sweetly.

"...i see what ya did there, you cheeky aristocat." He muttered, then grunted when Elvira playfully slapped the back of his skull.

"Don't worry about it! It's gonna be fine! Getting there will be fine! That River Person of yours should cut the trip down to ten minutes." She hummed. "Everything else, though? All of that will be difficult."

"Especially when we're on the lookout for other cabals out to get us." Undyne rolled her eye.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." Asriel sighed while scratching the back of his head. "I suppose they'll try and disrupt our proceedings however they can, huh...?"

"It's going to be particularly bad for both parties. Asgore's party will be out in the open for extended periods of time, and the destination Toriel's headed is well known for attracting trouble of that kind. Either way, we may have to fight several times before we can secure their favors."

"Not going to be a problem!~" Muffet beamed while stretching her arms upwards with her eyes tightly closed. She had switched to a violet shirt with a frilly collar, an orange short skirt, and pink thigh-high stockings with brown high heeled boots. And of course she hardly forgets the neat ribbon, placed on her chest.

"Please don't drive them crazy with your antics, Muffet. This is important." Chara sighed.

"Of course I see the importance, Dearie! But my five eyes also see many windows of opportunity. Windows I'll be opening when I have said opportunity within my many hands." Muffet chuckles lightly. Still seeing the slightly annoyed look om his face, she moved up to him, lightly leaning to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Relax. I'm going with your mother, as well as Undyne. Who would want to mess with me with them nearby, with how much they treasure friends?"

"I suppose that's true..."

"And besides, Red's coming too. And I know she'll have my back, and vice versa. So really, I'm not too worried.~"

"...Are you sure you can't _pretend_ to be worried? At least a little? Your confidence still doesn't cease to baffle me."

"Ahuhuhu!~"

Muffet places another kiss on his lips, lasting a bit longer than the previous one. How nice she smells today, paired with how sweet and sugary her lips tasted, much like the pastries she sells, and how incredibly soft they were...it almost left him unable to focus, and remember that he won't be seeing her for a while. And with this current feeling coursing through him, that revelation was such an annoying downer.

She eventually releases him, lightly petting his unkempt hair and patting his rosy cheeks, kissing him on both. "See you soon, Chara-Dearie. Try not to miss me _too_ much.~" She says softly, before turning and moving to where the other women-Pack included-would be waiting...and of course she threw in a rather distracting swing of her hips while she did so.

Chara shook his head rapidly, regaining his focus. _Stay focused on the goal at hand. She'll be fine. Like she said, Red and the others have her back. Right now I have to focus about my brothers. They have to come first for as long as we're here._

 _That's absolutely right! Assure brothers safety and goals come first! Appreciate the amazing spider thighs later!_

 _...Damn it._

Asriel and Red's parting was significantly more short and innocent, with them simply nuzzling each other's noses before pulling away and going their separate ways. "Be careful, Red. Please be safe."

"You've nothing to worry about, Asriel. I'm going with Lady Toriel and Lady Undyne. There's no way we'll lose with them around!" Red nodded strongly as she shifted back with the women as well as the Pack. Toriel and Asgore were scene giving each other a nuzzle and kiss as well, before reluctantly separating.

Asriel nodded quietly as he regrouped with the guys for the most part, and were accompanied by the Pride. Asgore did a quick head count, then nodded. "Very well. It's time to move out, boys."

"Right!" Frisk nodded, his opened eyes shining bright blue and gold, both filled with Determination. Eloise took notice.

"Oh? So that's what your eyes look like. They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Alright, River Person. You'll have to take us to the capital of Astus. Full speed, since you'll be doing the same for my wife's group towards Surripio."

"Tra La la. Grand distances covered in minutes. That's my specialty today, hm-mm!~" River Person hummed, as their boat glowed and expanded to fit the number of people they would be ferrying. Once they boarded, the vessel immediately takes off, leaving a trail of smoke behind as half the friends that came with them saw them off.

They hoped for success on their end, as well as success for their comrades. They've had their set goals and discussed how to proceed. Help the other two Kingdoms and see if they couldn't get them all open to progressive dialogue. With this, everything was set.

Time to move.

* * *

"Eloise, do you mind if I ask you a few things?" Asriel requested. The golden cat would sit up slightly and nodded. "Do you think you can tell us more about these Kingdoms and how they're ruled? At least on this continent?"

"Hm. That shouldn't be too difficult." Eloise hummed. "Obviously things have changed. More than on this continent but all over the world, in more ways than one. But what sticks out the most was that many didn't agree on how a kingdom should be run. Or running a government in general. It's been quite a mess over the years." She sighed quietly. "I can tell you that Fortuna has been a monarchy, simple as that...only for Ratoveros to up and turn the rule into despotism. Fortuna has been a stratocracy against it's will for a while."

"Thar means military rule, doesn't it?" Frisk asks.

"Indeed, young one. We had no hope of escaping thst shadow. Our saving grace that you've irritated him enough to give us time to slowly but surely regain public favor and promise a speedy recovery on the chance that he's removed from power." Eloise explained. "And as you can see, the recovery is speedy indeed. It's the ones trying to hinder or stop the recovery that burdens us now. I want this current crises taken care of so we can truly connect with one another. Keeping each other at arm's length is not good for anyone, especially our people."

"Is that so..." Chara hummed.

"We were divided for years due to...conflicts of interest. The main issue lies within our inability to compromise. It's because of those conflicts of interest, as well as other outside factors, that we seemingly hate each other so much. Ratoveros' reckless attempts to subjugate both of them certainly didn't help our standing."

"I suppose not..."

"In any case, the Kingdoms themselves. Astus holds the belief that no one from the other two kingdoms is to be trusted within their borders, thus it's highly difficult to get them to speak with us. Only the supplies we give them through trade are allowed. And rarely-VERY rarely-do they engage in dialogue with Surripio. And even then, it's only about business. Astus is more willing to work with them than Fortuna, but that doesn't mean they trust them fully." Eloise chuckled softly. "The relationship between us is full of irony. You know why that is?"

"What is it?" Frisk asked curiously.

"The Astus Kingdom...is known as the Kingdom of Tricksters." She had predicted the confused gazes on their faces, aside from the Pride's. "Yes. Astus's warriors are known for trickery of many forms. Illusions. Traps. Smooth-talking, bargaining, problem-solving. Though they can be troublemakers, they may also share new wisdom or experience. They're skilled in many of those fields. As such, you're likely to find many a Soul of Perseverance among humans."

"And the Kingdom is full of warriors like these guys? _This_ is the place that's walling itself up due to mistrust?" Chara said.

"Several magic cabals were less than cordial with their trickery, and responded via brute forcing through all of it. They were able to repel them, but it proved damaging enough that they couldn't trust anyone outside their borders, only rarely doing specific business with Surripio." Rasha filled in. "It is more than likely we will clash with some of them if our interference continues."

"We keep moving on." Asriel said after thinking it over for the longest time. Frisk nodded almost immediately afterwards.

"Seriously, kid? Even after all that, you still feel like going through with this?" Parvos questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing is going to get done if we hesitate for too long. The scope of this entire thing may have changed, but our minds have not."

Parvos sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Geez, kid. Ya seriously gotta talk all noble like that? It's rare to find royalty that's so willing to risk their necks for the sake of other people, especially to your extent."

"It's _because_ I'm royalty that I have to help others." Asriel said strongly. "Can you _really_ expect citizens to accept royalty if royalty doesn't accept them?" His voice softens while turning towards Parvos, who-to Eloise's surprise-found a retort he prepared dying before he could voice it. "You're of nobility, Parvos. And I'm royalty. Instead of using that as an excuse to manipulate others and treat them cruelly, or just ignoring their plight outright, how about you treat people kindly and offer a helping paw when you can?"

"...What would be in it for me?"

Frisk gently smiles. "For starters, more people will love you."

"Seriously?"

"Well, if you're so sure that the world is such a bad place, why not help us make it better instead of lashing out at people who don't deserve it and making things worse?" Frisk said calmly.

"Yes, Parvos. Exactly that." Asriel supported. "I mean...are you really happy with what you've previously done? Have you ever looked into your reflection all this time and truly asked yourself: Don't you have anything better to do?"

The words were not lost on either Frisk or Chara. It's been some time since they heard that one.

"...Can you think of another reason why Undyne took in a troublemaker like me?" Parvos changed the subject, his voice growing quieter. Shamir and Eloise definitely noticed, and were quite surprised.

"You can ask her yourself, later." Chara huffed with closed eyes. "It's true Asriel may give the answer, but you won't be satisfied unless Undyne herself tells you, right?" The silence that followed was enough of an answer, with Chara turning away from him.

"Eloise, do notify us if we're getting closer, because I see civilization ahead." Asgore noted while pointed ahead. Eloise would turn to see a large wall ahead of them, followed by a gate. Though it was fair to say that any one of them could have easily scaled it, the slight magic in the air said otherwise. "The walls come with an invisible barrier, it seems. To give the illusion of easy entry via scaling."

"Which means we're only going to be let in if they deem us trustworthy enough not to do something once inside." Chara sighed. "It sucks, but for now, we have to convince them that we're not a threat. And that's not going to b easy since a majority of our group is from the Kingdom they hate the most..."

"Let me handle this." Frisk said confidently. Asriel and Chara were somewhat worried, but the stern and determined gaze he had-as much as Eloise could tell, the boy always had his eyes closed-eased this, and they trusted Frisk in turn. "Dad, I'm going to need you to back me up on this. We have to talk our way in."

"Very well."

"I'll need you too, Miss Eloise." Frisk soon turned to the golden feline in question. "You'll have to do some talking too. Let's hope your luck boosts our chances of them saying yes."

"I can see you're confident enough to joke. So I suppose I'll lend a paw as well." Eloise smiled as she and the others stepped off of River Person's boat. They would wait there patiently when they were sure that the gang would be allowed in. There were two human guards at the front, both wearing red-orange cloaks with the insignia of fox tails on their cuffs.

Asriel sensed their level of magic. Not too immense, but enough that getting in a fight with them wouldn't be the best idea. Frisk wishing to talk first might be a good idea.

"Greetings, my guardian friends." Frisk greeted with a subtle wave and smile.

Glowing orange spears were pointed at him in moments.

"...That was much faster than I expected." Shamir said with a sigh. Ribras and Rasha couldn't bring themselves to disagree. "I really hope Frisk knows what he's doing..."

"For the guards sake, I hope he does." Parvos added while nodding towards Asgore. The Boss Monster had a genuinely calm expression on, but the slight amount of threatening intent from him showed how amused he was with weapons pointed st his youngest.

Frisk was significantly less bothered, though.

"There's no need for that, I'm not an enemy here. None of us are." Frisk says while gesturing to the others. "We just want to see if we can schedule a meeting with your grand ruler. They're isn't too busy, is he?"

"What would be your business with him?"

"Ah, dialogue! Progress!~" Frisk clapped. "Good! Great! So, here's the thing. You know about many of those magic cabals, right? Usually the ones that would be threatening the innocent, culling possible threats, abusing their powers, the like? Well me and my friends have had just about enough of that, and are wondering if we can get your leader's support in helping us fight better against it."

"We're strictly not to let anyone pass through here from either of the Kingdoms. You don't look like you're from Astus. And you..." Eloise lamented the suspicious look sent her way. "...you're with her?"

"We have heard of the difficulties that Astus has been out through because of Fortuna's actions under Ratoveros. While the attitude is understandable, it's ultimately detrimental in the long run." Asgore added, trying to keep pressure away from Eloise. "You're holding yourselves down here, both rejecting possible enemies _and_ possible help. You might not get any worse, but you also won't get any better."

"Fortuna has wronged you, I won't just deny that. That's why we want to be better towards you. You'd need only show and tell us how." Eloise said in a somewhat pleading voice. "We want to help. _Really_ help. But you must allow us to do so..."

"After everything that's happened, you think we'll accept that help?"

"Listen, good kind guards. I think this is the part of this important subject that must be taken up with your ruler. Eloise's intentions are true and genuine." Frisk continues, regaining momentum. "She was relatively safe within her own Kingdom, but chose to risk her life possibly drawing other enemies to her by coming out of that safety net. Someone willing to risk their life...they're not people to scoff at. So even if you don't really believe her, you can at least have him hear her out if she is going through this much trouble."

There was no retort this time around. Both of them seemed to be thinking about their next course of action.

"Please...you must allow us entry. We wish to help you. Living in self-isolation is no way to live at all. Allow us to convince your leader of this, then we can come up with a solution together?" Eloise pleaded, the gold in her eyes sparkling, due to the desperate tears beginning to gather.

"Oh boy. Waterworks." Parvos sighed. "Look, do us all a favor and just let us in. If we cause some sort of trouble you can immediately throw us back out, ya dig? Seriously, my aunt's a nasty crier. No one wants to see that. Once it starts, stopping will take at least ten minutes."

"And to think that used to be you." Chara sniped towards Asriel in amusement. The less amused Asriel simply poked his claw into Chara's cheek, making him wince. "Ow..."

Both the guards gazed at each other for a moment. The one on the right sighed as he turned and moved towards the gate while seemingly speaking into a scroll of sorts. The sight of the scroll confused them, but the sound of the gates eventually opening confused them even further. Either way, it seems that they were allowed entry, even if the only reason was the hope that they could come in, and leave just as quickly. Regardless the group entered, with River Person sailing off to the other gang to be their transport as well. Frisk was the first one to step through, and he and the others-aside from Eloise and the Pride-were filled with awe.

This was less of a capital appearance-wise, and more of a massive village. It appears they weren't really focused on technology and such, given that many of their homes consist of meticulously crafted lodges that looked like they would stand strong against certain weather conditions, with the occasional old-fashioned yet stronger housing further back. They've also taken note of the many gardens that decorated the land. Several were normal, while others were created and nurtured via magic. It's likely bore fruit to high-quality crops. Perhaps that's something they would be trading? Sending their crops across other parts of the Kingdom, and maybe even to Surripio here and there? Since the soil here looked rich and healthy enough to support such crops, with or without magic, combining this with the bright sunny weather that also helps normal plants grow, it was clear that agriculture was highly successful here. It appeared that aside from trickery, they were very skilled farmers with a very lucky green thumb.

Asgore might like, given his favorite hobby was gardening when not making tea, and those two tend to cooperate with one another. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from here?

That wasn't the only thing they saw. They would also notice several citizens speaking with one another with quiet, anxious, yet genuine happiness. They seemed content with the way things are. And the variety of monsters was slightly different as well. He could see more of the occasional rabbit monster playing with several human children, and raccoon monsters toying with some of them as well before retreating from their own human friends, though he sensed no ill will.

The anxiety certainly began to show itself. Several people gasped in surprise seeing the group being escorted to their destination. Suspicious eyes, curious children being pushed behind their parents or into their homes, and some looking like they might fight if they so much as looked at them wrong. Asriel could only look sad at the distrust in most of their eyes. Distrust and fear, even hate, caused by the blatant, incorrect, and disrespectful use of the Delta Rune symbol.

This Kingdom has become self-sufficient for the most part, but at such a deep cost of being unable to trust the other two Kingdoms, which is unfortunately somewhat justified. He knew they all agreed they would find a way to fix this, but at the moment he has little idea of how to do that. That didn't mean he was giving up. He could only push onward for the moment.

The guards soon escorted them to what appeared to be the largest house/lodge within what might be known as the capital. It was designed with a bit more style and grace, and the magic generating within suggested that the owner was powerful indeed. "Our King wishes to see you now."

"But we just got here, how would he-" Chara began to ask, only for Will to gently tap his shoulder and point towards a high opening near the top of the hit that lets the sunlight in from one side. Several cloaked rabbits were swiftly leaving the hut without so much as making a sound. Chara's question evaporated with a slight 'Nevermind' being the only thing somewhat heard.

They've been watching them the entire time and not once were they able to notice, and never would have unless they allowed it.

"Yes. Of course tricksters would be watching us from afar. They're not to be underestimated." Ribras said quietly. "Luckily we managed to peacefully receive an audience. Fighting them would have been...problematic."

"Because they might be tough, _and_ we would have been kicked out. Good thing we avoided that, huh?~" Will chuckled.

Eloise sighed as she was leading the way into the hut with the guards permission. The others soon followed right behind her. Though once they did enter, they could immediately see the leader they have come to see, and they could see how understandable it was for him to be seen as the leader.

For one, the monster before them was huge, at least as a small house, which was luckily smaller than the larger house that they were in. Another, was that he was a giant fox with nine waving tails that sprawled around the room. His fur was a reddish brown and his eyes were blood red with a slit through them. He wore blue armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, though his feet remained bare, and his menacing claws were out for the others to see.

Eloise chose to politely bow before the grand fox, while the others promptly did the same, some more reluctantly than others. However, once the fox's eyes landed on Asgore, he spoke firmly, yet gently:

"There is no need for you all to bow. Least of all you two, Asgore and Asriel Dreemurr."

The two of them blinked quietly, before they eventually stood up with curious looks. "We don't? We're not offending you, are we? We have no idea exactly how we should act..."

"That is not your fault. I am more surprised by your direct appearance here. Never did I expect for you to make your presence here. I have heard of your many struggles against the many magic cabals that seek your destruction. Your determination is admirable." The grand fox nodded. "Not only that, the name Dreemurr is a name that commands great respect and admiration. Your family is not simply considered the lords of all other monsters, but it is a name that comes with great suffering, pain, hardship...yet they keep pushing on. As such...it is a great honor for Astus to welcome you. Well...we're more welcoming despite our hesitation."

"We've heard. Magic cabals from Fortuna bearing the Delta Rune insignia have been causing you untold amounts of grief for a long time, until you've decided to retreat inwards and increase your defenses so no one could hurt you." Asgore sighed quietly. "We certainly don't blame you. We were shocked ourselves at such a display..."

"Indeed. It is not just Astus, and it wasn't just Ratoveros causing grief of course. Because of them, people's faith in the Delta Rune has deteriorated, and the Dreemurr name itself has been discredited and shamed. To most, the Dreemurr name is scorned and referred to with great dishonor...but not here." The fox monster replied. "I recognize even here, your name brings uncertainty. But due to your accomplishments and indomitable persistence, the Astus Kingdom still believes in your strength. We wish to further rebuild our faith in you."

Asriel sighed before scratching the back of his head. "You seem to have great respect for us...though you also show great caution and aversion to the outside world, and especially Fortuna due to their past antagonistic nature towards you. And you barely interact with Surripio. Enough to exchange supplies but not enough to actually meet up..."

"It is true. Due to Fortuna's less than admirable violence, we closed ourselves to them completely. Which in turned lessened our interactions with Surripio to the minimum. We simply cannot bring ourselves to trust either of them...not after everything that's happened."

Eloise lowered her eyes. "Please...I know that my Kingdom has done you wrong for the longest time... are better now. We want to _be_ better. You...you don't have to believe me right now. I know that regaining your trust is not something easy, it isn't supposed to be. Just...provide us the opportunity to do so. We will do whatever we can to make full use of that opportunity, if it means that our two Kingdoms can be amicable again."

The large fox gazes at the genuine pleading expression on her face. Eloise, the other half of the two Sisters of Luck. Good Luck and Bad Luck...it appears that both have quite the alienating effects. Good luck isolates due to how beneficial it is to the one born lucky, while their loved ones continue to suffer. Bad luck causes alienation due to how it might actively bring misfortune upon themselves as well as those loved ones.

Good fortune might alienates others due to others not being as successful, or others die in their place. Misfortune will being trouble upon themselves as well as others, which can be just as isolating, self-inflicted or not. He wondered if the negative aspects of both lead them to their current desperation? So much that the Dreemurr Faction themselves must come to their aid, even though they have their own goals for doing so?

"Sir...we beg of you...give us _something_ to work with." Frisk softly speaks up. "Nothing is going to get better if we don't actively seek improvement. By keeping yourselves holed up in here, you're helping let the malevolent forces out there win. We can't let that happen. You say you admire the Dreemurrs, to help them out. We're just one really big group...we won't last too long without lots of help."

 _So that is what lead them to seeking out the Fortuna Kingdom._ "And what your name be, young one? Are you the aspiring Ambassador known as Frisk?"

"I am, sir." Frisk said politely. "Of course we can't force you to say yes. You're allowed to say no. We're just letting you know that you a _choice_ to give us and Fortuna a _chance_. Because in the long run, we may not be able to do this without you. And we won't be the only ones hurting for it."

"My sworn brother speaks true." Chara points out. "Your Kingdom may be standing strong, but it's still standing alone. In the end, that's doomed for failure. And doing nothing is just as damaging as the bad guys doing something. I know it's highly risky to get involved in these battles, but it's even riskier _not to_ with these guys. Sooner or later, they're going to find some way around your defenses, and destroy you. You'll be left helpless and alone because you didn't decide to help someone else, and they can't help you because they're preoccupied elsewhere."

"Which in turn, will leave everyone feeling immensely remorseful for not being able to do enough to save the ones that needed help. We don't wish this upon you. We don't wish this upon anyone." Asriel said. "We want you to help us, and we want to help you. Even if it might take some serious work, which Eloise will gladly accept, don't you think it's time for reconcilation?"

They looked upon the fox hopefully. He seemed like a very stern monster, but not a completely unreasonable one. Perhaps those cabals ruined any chance of diplomatic interaction through Fortuna's actions as well. No wonder Eloise hasn't been successful in making contact with him, most of her attempts were sabotaged before she could even think about making them. The monster fox stirred, and looked at the group with an even expression.

"I-"

" _Heeeeyyyyy!_ "

The large fox monster before them, whom for the whole time looked large, intimidating and a bit scary, had his eyes wide open and his jaw comically dropping as he and the others saw someone skipping through the entrance. Specifically a girl.

"We have visitors? We almost **_never_** have visitors!"

"Huh-Oof!" Frisk turned, only to grunt as something pounced on him, knocking him on his back and pinning him slightly. When he lifted his head to see what it was, he only saw a cream colored face and green slitted eyes staring down at him curiously.

"...You...your soul is very potent, more potent than any human I've seen and met." She said, sounding like she was casually speaking weather and not someone's very essence.

"Huh...thanks?"

"He's kinda the same way." She nodded her head towards Chara. "He also smells like chocolate and self-loathing."

"Eh?"

"And as for _you._ " She jumped off of Frisk and in front of Asriel, looking him in the eye. "Your soul is like a fusion of several other souls traits within your monster soul to form an entirely new soul. It's like a soul palooza in your body!"

"Um...?" Asriel had no idea to respond to this sudden change of direction.

A large tail suddenly wrapped around the girl, who's reaction was a simple and unsurprised 'Oh?' as she was pulled back to the grumbling fox, who now seemed greatly annoyed.

"How many times must I tell you NOT to come barging in when I'm working?" He grumbled, setting her down gently. She simply blinked, then clasped her hands behind her back.

"...I'm hungry. Plus we have guests. We should throw them a feast." She said off-handedly.

"What? No! We're not having another feast so soon! We've just had one several days ago!" The monster fox sounded and looked comically exasperated.

"Right right...so we're gonna bring a good stash of corn for the feast, right?" She clapped. "Oh, and meat! NEVER forget the meat! And of course the quiche! That's always my favorite!~"

 _Quiche...?_ Frisk couldn't help but wonder.

"I said we're not having another feast! _End of discussion!_ "

"You're right, I gotcha! Totally understand! Sooooo...we'll be having a welcome feast then?~"

"W-Wh...I...grgh!"

Gerson narrowed his eye towards the bickering duo for a little bit, briefly sensed their souls, then sighed while rubbing his nose as he confirmed the very existent soul link between them. "Good heavens. That's his daughter."

There was surprise from many of the group that didn't include Eloise and the Pride. Though they could understand it once that got a closer look at her. She seemed human enough, with her jade green eyes, messy auburn hair that was chin length and bob styled. She also wore a form fitting long-sleeved blue dress with light yellow accents on the rims and had two long splits on the side, and wore green sandals on her feet. She appears to have recently turned seventeen, being a head taller than Frisk and somewhat strong for her age. Though despite her appearance and the realization that she was a Princess, that wasn't what caught their attention first.

It was the green and purple sheen of a soul of Kindness and Perseverance soul, with a monster soul within it's center, which would explain the auburn-furred fox ears and tail with a black tip at the end. And judging by the slight alignment of the souls, the latter soul trait with the monster soul has been around longer, meaning she was born with both, while the former was absorbed into her.

She was a Monster-Human hybrid.

And unlike half of the six reborn children, they sensed that she was a natural one instead of forcibly created. Even though she was mostly human looking, her monster half would allow her to absorb human souls-and vice versa- without the need of twisted magitek like Alvina's family tried to do.

"I take it _she's_ a major reason why most of you are somewhat locked in your current mindset." Chara said. It wasn't a question, even though he got plenty of glares for it.

Though surprisingly not from the large fox monster himself, who simply sighed while shaking his head. "...You are not incorrect in that assumption." He mumbled softly. His gaze then turned to Eloise once more. "...You swear you've come to Astus's aid? Not to harm it?"

"You may have my soul if fate makes a liar out of me."

"W-Woah, Auntie! Let's not take it THAT seriously!" Parvos looked genuinely panicked at how much conviction she portrayed in her voice for that promise. Though it seems to have convinced the fox, for he sighed and sat back a bit.

"...Very well. We shall discuss further details of our 'reconcilation'...during our feast."

"Yes! I knew we were going to have a welcome feast! Feast time!~" The now recognized Princess of Astus beamed while twirling once. "I want quiche!"

"I know, dear. I'll have the cooks-"

"Nope!" She protested immediately, folding her arms. "I want _you_ to make my quiche."

"But...but they could make it so much better tasting than I can, dear."

"And I'll keep telling you this: It only tastes better when I know for sure that _you_ made it...when you make it, it's much more special to me."

Any further argument from him died with that. How could he say no to it? Realizing he's defeated, he hung his head and sighed.

"...As I was saying, we'll discuss this further during our...unscheduled feast."

"Unscheduled makes it better and friendlier!"

"How does that even...ah gods..."

* * *

Asgore certainly wasn't expecting a feast to be the very first thing that will help smooth things over, but there was no way he and Asriel would say no to the offer, that would be a bit rude of them. Of course they were grateful for the hospitality they were being shown, even though it took a bit of gentle convincing for them to do so.

And indeed, the two fluffy Dreemurrs were helping themselves. Eloise was eating rather eloquently-with actual utensils-and was under an impression that Toriel would be more graceful when eating...if she was here, the feline would be surprised. The likes of Gerson simply shook his head while the Pride were also helping themselves, half because they were genuinely hungry, and half because they feared it rude not to when they've come so far.

Well...obviously Parvos wasn't too fearful, but he didn't want his Aunt doing anything overly dramatic and irreparable for the sake of her Kingdom's redemption. That might be a major reason why he was here and not with his mother. He was a jerk, but a somewhat level-headed one.

When there was enough time to ease into the feast, the large fox spoke again. "I apologize for the lack of introduction on my part. I've no idea why, but my father has had advisers recommending names for me when he nor mother could think of one. He eventually settled for 'Tamotsu'." He turned towards his daughter, who was freely stuffing her face without a care in the world. "As for my daughter...her mother would go to name her a beautiful name...'Faryn'."

"Yo." Faryn waved nonchalantly, still more focused on her food at the moment.

Tamotsu sighed as he rested his chin in his paw. "I wasn't very fond of humanity long ago...so I was in for a surprise, due to how a human woman got me to fall in love with her...then have a daughter with her..." He trailed off with that. It was very clear what happened with the lack of said mother's presence, so they'd rather not push him into telling a story he'd rather not tell. A silent nod showed his appreciation for this.

Tamtosu continued on: "Regardless, we are not here to talk completely about me. You wish for Fortuna to regain Astus's trust, with the Dreemurr Faction acting as assistance?"

"That is correct. Whatever it takes." Eloise nodded.

"Eloise is putting her life on the line. Is there more you ask of her?" Gerson said with a hum.

"Hm...if you're so willing, I would like your assistance on several things." Tamotsu eventually decided. "If you are willing to reconcile, I shall honor it after these objectives are complete. The first would be a small but roomy town where travelers between the three Kingdoms come to rejuvenate during lengthy travels, or to simply deposit something for Astus to retrieve later. I believe several cabals will seek it's capture or destruction, disrupting what little connection we have to one another and putting many lives in danger. If I may ask, see if there is any danger there. And if so, please defend it."

That wasn't so had. They basically had to protect a checkpoint town from capture or destruction. It might be a lengthy objective, but not a particularly difficult one. Or it could be, depending on how badly they wanted it.

"You must be speaking of the remnant of Ratoveros forces as well. I figured they wouldn't disappear completely even with their main leader deceased."

"Hm. The next I would request is someone to accompany me." Tamotsu narrowed his eyes. "A magic fortress has been discovered somewhere, where the main leaders of the cabals threatening us may gather. Assist me in bringing them down."

"I believe Eloise and I can provide assistance on that matter. Gerson will come as well." Asgore hummed while stroking his beard. "If anything, this might be a high priority objective. We should see this through as soon as possible."

"Agreed. They might be gettin' bolder with time. Best to nip that in the bud before it gets any worse." Gerson nodded, coughing only slightly while beating his chest twice. "Guess we'll be doing some heavy liftin' with ya. I don't mind that at all."

"I'll be able to do this. I'm not as strong as my sister, but I'll definitely pull my weight. You'll see!" Eloise nodded firmly.

"Hey, you! Do you want some quiche? Plenty for all!~" Faryn leaned forward and held a slice of quiche towards Frisk. Blinking slightly, Frisk takes some quiche with a nod of thanks. Curious, he takes a bite of the quiche...and took the time to open his heterochromatic eyes so show them sparkling with glee.

"This quiche tastes amazing!"

"I know, right?! Quiche is the best!"

Frisk scratched his head a bit. "I think I remember, a long time ago. I found a quiche...abandoned and alone." Faryn gasped loudly with the urgency of a serious crime being committed before her, as if they weren't talking about a simple a lost pastry. "I mean, it was tasty..but there were some serious trust issues that it was never able to work out..."

"Ugh! Who would abandon a perfectly good quiche anyway?! I have half a mind to...ooooh!" Faryn pouted while shaking her head and lightly shaking her head. She calmed quickly and gazed at Frisk again. "Anyway, what was your name again?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk, huh. That name usually means frolic, hopping and leaping around. You like to frolic, Frisk?"

"When I'm feeling particularly happy, sometimes I do."

"Heh." Faryn chuckled, before turning over to look up towards her father. "Anyway, I'm gonna have an assignment too, right?~" Once again, her focus has shifted quickly. Tamotsu gazed at her in shock.

"Going out to fight? Absolutely not."

Faryn groaned, then faceplanted the table. She sounded more annoyed than actually being upset. She rose again with a pout. "You heard them! We keep standing by, it's gonna bite us in the tail in a big way later. And it's surely going to be worse than sticking our noses where they don't belong." She narrowed her eyes seriously. "I'm strong. I know it, you know it. And on top of that, I won't even be alone! So can you please just give me a chance to prove that I can do this?"

Tamotsu hesitated slightly. "Faryn...I..."

"If you say no to her going out to help people, she's going to find away around you so she can do so anyway." Asriel pointed out. Faryn grinned cheekily seconds afterwards, while Tamotsu sent him a questioning gaze. Asriel shrugged. "I'm a Prince, so it sounds like something I would do. And it definitely sounds like something Mom would do."

"Yes indeed. The more he grows, the more that stubborn streak from his mother truly rears it's fiery head in certain situations. Tori is the source, Frisk was the inspiration, and Undyne fuels it constantly." Asgore chuckled lightly. "But my son is right, Tamotsu. It is perhaps...'safer' to let your daughter participate than risk her sneaking out on her own."

"And you know that I can.~" Faryn added, her cheeky expression still wide and confident. Her father sighed at this while turning towards Asgore.

"There is some merit to these words..." He relented. "Very well, Faryn. If you so wish, then you may participate...but I do not want you alone during it. Whichever party you choose, you must stay with them."

"That's fair." She simply shrugged.

"I mean it, young lady."

"I hear you, Papa.~"

"Look me in the eyes and promise me."

"...Mmm, quiche.~" Her focus shifts again as she ditches the conversation subject entirely, this time getting right back to her food.

Tamotsu once again surrenders, sighing deeply and rubbing his temples. Keeping up with the Princess's thought process was almost impossible for a weary fox father like himself. And now he had to entrust her with a Prince and his two sworn brothers, all three looking like they could be just as reckless as she could be. Perhaps even worse.

 _Damn adolescence..._

"Ahem. So we should divide our party as such." Gerson coughed to get them back on track. "As said, I shall go with Asgore, Tamotsu, and Eloise to the mage tower where several leaders of those troublemakers be hiding. Defeat them, they should stop bothering the Kingdom overall. Chase em off or capture. Complete elimination if neither works out." Asriel and Frisk flinched at that, but didn't vocally disagree.

"In that case, I will bring my nephew Parvos, as well as Shamir, to assist us." Eloise requested. "Ribras, Rasha, and Will, you three shall go with Asriel, Frisk, Chara, and Faryn to the town checkpoint and help them protect it from any possible attacks. Lesser Cat and Greater Cat will stay behind and help watch the Capital. I assume the magic walls will suffice against possible direct attack?"

"Indeed. Still, better safe than sorry." Tamotsu nodded. "Very well. We are all in agreement. We shall begin as soon as possible, with proper preparations."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Faryn looked particularly excited, stretching her arms as her ears and tail flickered. "Ah, finally! I can stretch my legs outside the walls of the capital for more than a few hours! This is gonna be a blast!" She grinned towards the Dreemurr Trio. "I'll be hanging out with you guys for a while, I hope we can watch each other's backs!"

"Likewise." Chara nodded.

"That's what friends do." Asriel smiled.

"We're more than happy to help out." Frisk smiled.

Faryn smiles right back, swiftly moving over and sliding an arm around Frisk. "That feeling is mutual, my comrade! I think we're both going to really enjoy this partnership!"

"I think so too!"

And with that, their feast ended, meaning they were reenergized and prepared to take down any enemy that might come there way, or vice versa. Two simultaneous assignments meant to gain the Astus's Kingdom's favor.

They had to succeed. They WILL succeed.

They were filled with **Determination.**

* * *

 **I've come to the observation that many an OC is coming our way through this world-building. Not to worry though, I have no intention of losing our main cast-at the moment, that would be Asriel, Asgore, Chara, Frisk, and Gerson-even if they are split from the other main cast members for a while. Not saying I'll be the best at it, but I'll definitely try. Focus will definitely be on them and how they react to things outside of Ebott. As they already see, things are quite different indeed.**

 **Still, just to warn you, even though both MC groups set out this chapter, we won't be seeing Toriel's group for a while due to world-building for each Kingdom. I want to get one completely finished so I can eventually focus on the other. I'd say about four to five chapters in-this one being the first-that we'll switch entirely to what her group has been up to. Since River Person is a very swift means of transport for the gang, they would have taken her group and sent them to their own destination, with their own mission having begun by now. So the ev** **ents for the two groups are very close together, but not happening at the _exact_ same time.**

 **I hope that makes sense.**

 **Still no signs of RL taking me away for a long while for important stuff. To be honest, it's quite difficult to get started...I'm sure it'll work out though.**

 **Oh, and as for the names of our newest OCs:**

 **Tamotsu-Japanese; Means 'protect'**

 **Faryn: English; Means 'adventurous'**

 **It might be obvious from their names alone that they are...different. They love each other regardless...they're just not always on the same page.**

 **Ah well. Until next time, readers! Adventure will be running a tiny bit late, but it'll certainly be there!**


	68. Curiosity And Complacency

**Asriel: There's so much to do, so much to see, so much to protect...**

 **Chara: It takes quite a bit of effort to adjust to it, really.**

 **Asgore: Regardless, the important thing is that we do our best and strive for a good outcome.**

 **Gerson: Indeed. The bigger the trial, the bigger the payoff, most of the time. This is an adventurer attitude! Wa ha ha!~**

 **Frisk:...I want some quiche.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"So, Faryn. About this midpoint between the Kingdoms that citizens seemingly connect in." Chara said while scratching the back of his neck. "Do you mind telling us something about it? So we can better brace ourselves?"

The younger group have made for the town checkpoint after separating from the others and making preparations. Well, they've made preparations before coming on this second expedition, but it was likely better to be safe than sorry.

"We may inform you, young Chara. Me and my beloved have been there several times ourselves." Rasha joins in, walking only several feet behind the kids with Ribras and Will in tow. Chars nodded, urging her to continue. "I will we blunt with you, young ones. While business there does tend to thrive, it is a rather savage place to be. We know, for we have been there several times."

"Several ominous, untrustworthy, and dark figures tend to come and go to/from other Kingdoms on Scelus." Ribras said. "Thieves, assassins, bounty hunters, pirates...they gather here to discuss, scheme...or if they're feeling particularly chaotic, simply attacking and robbing one another for fun. The town is not very monitored by outside authority, so several of these activities go on without any interference whatsoever."

"And you might not guess it first glance, but a majority of the thieves and assassins tend to come from Surripio. Pirates and bounty hunters are usually from Fortuna." Will sighed while scratching his ear.

"A couple of our more malevolent, cruel tricksters end up exiled, and conclude to going and staying there as well, completing the 'set'." Faryn added, lightly skipping along the path with her tail swaying. "Obviously that place isn't the nicest of places."

"And we're heading straight there...to protect it. I can only see this going so well." Chara sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know, there tends to be a serious problem when it comes to things like this. Entire locations that are more self-contained tend to be judged by who they exile. They're judged by their trash. And Fortuna and Surripio have thrown out a lot of trash..."

"Which leads up to Astus's heavy reluctance to be too involved with either of them..." Asriel mumbled.

"Even though we've thrown out our own trash...all our relationships is complicated and a bit stupid. No one wants to talk through their problems and just settle this stuff already, which just makes the complicated stuff MORE complicated." Faryn pouted. "I don't get what's so complex about it if there's a simple answer to be found. Dad isn't too keen on finding it though..."

"And the thing that changed his mind was Eloise risking herself to come to him directly. It may not be enough but it definitely got his attention."

"Pretty much." Faryn shrugged. "As bad as the town is, there are several silver linings to it all."

"There's silver linings?" Chara scoffed.

"As troubled as place is, they mostly leave the regular citizens alone. After all, they can't go killing them, for they need to have someone sell them goods and such, you know? Plus, their currency is also gold, and those same unsavory characters tend to spend a lot of it in-between visits."

"So there's no money problems, that's good to know. The problem seems to be just about everything else..." Frisk deduced. "And now it's under the threat of being destroyed by several remnants of Ratoveros' forces. They probably think that the town is completely beyond saving and want to wipe it out completely..."

"Sure, it's not the best of places but there's still plenty of innocent, good people who love there, either by choice or not. We can't allow them to die too. We'll just have to do our best and take down whoever tries to destroy the town." Faryn said decidedly. "...Chara, why are you always wearing makeup?"

"Makeup...what?" Chara blinked at the sudden subject change, then his cheeks darkened while sheepishly hiding his face in his poncho. "I'm NOT wearing makeup! These pink cheeks are natural, dammit!"

"Oohhh..." She then swiftly turns to Asriel. "Asriel, do your floppy ears ever slap against your face whenever you suddenly move too fast?"

"...It happens from time to time..." Asriel answered in embarrassment, subconsciously petting one of his ears.

"Oohhh..." Faryn immediately turns towards Frisk. "Frisk, why do you always keep your eyes mostly closed?"

"Habit. It doesn't really mess with my overall sight too much." Frisk answered easily. "Say, Faryn, your Dad is a giant fox monster with nine tails, while you only have one. What's with that?"

"Regular fox monsters usually start off with one tail. The more powerful ones that gain experience in both combat and/or knowledge will usually be promoted to more tails as time passes. My Dad's been around for a while, and while he's uptight, he is smart and strong. He earned his tails." Faryn hummed. "As for me, since I'm half-human, he said my growth is much faster. I'm likely to get nine tails _**much**_ sooner than he did." Faryn paused. "...Who do you think abandoned that poor quiche, though?"

"No idea...it was so very lonely..."

"Can we stay focused and _not_ go back to quiches...?" Chara groaned. "Faryn, what is this place even called? I forgot...to...ask."

He and Asriel were looking ahead to the town ahead of them. Frisk for one was surprised at how seemingly downtrodden it looked, though it was significantly better than what he was expecting. Several buildings weren't exactly run-down, but they were slightly filthy in some places, and even more within others. The roads themselves were also not the cleanest, dirt and grime plaguing several spots and trash placed in piles against corners, but it's not the worst they've ever seen. There were several bundles of trees in contained grassy patches that were surprisingly the most healthy things they could see at the moment. They must really appreciate the life they seem to give to an otherwise dreary backdrop, no matter how small.

As for the citizens themselves, a fair amount of them were passing each other by, though quite a few of them at a time would occasionally stop what they were doing and approach someone else who needed help. They didn't exactly look miserable, just really exhausted. Yet they were pushing on anyway, and doing their best to adjust to whatever situation comes their way. It was an exhausted hope, but not a dying one. That made for quite a difference, despite their state of living.

Though they also saw the occasional shady figure pass them by, briefly glaring at them for several moments before moving on. Frisk sighed at that, supposing not all of them would be particularly friendly...

"I'm sensing a moderate amount of malevolence in this place...but also a worn down hope. It's barely holding on...but it's also never letting go." Asriel said after taking a moment to visually adjust to the setting.

"Oh, to answer your question, Chara, this place has been named 'Mire Town'." Faryn suddenly points out.

"Mire? Wow. I wonder why it's called that..." Chara deadpanned. "So we have to keep this area from being destroyed, as it's the rest point of the three Kingdoms citizens meeting up, right?" Chara could now see why this town wasn't chosen to be the meeting place for the monarch despite connecting to all three of them, too many shady figures in one place. Unfortunate things could happen when important figures gather in a place like this. Ebott City, while technically located within the Fortuna Kingdom, is considered it's own territory, and is much more secure.

"That's right."

"We can't let anyone hurt these people...they have enough problems." Frisk shook his head.

"The general citizenship is pretty tight-knit. Not having many group parties kind of tight-knit...but they're willing to stand up for one another." Faryn nodded. "They aren't exactly weak...but if a remnant of an army were to assault them with the intent of complete purging...that becomes problematic."

"Right. All the more reason to do this and earn your father's favor." Asriel nodded. "Let's start by splitting up and-"

"Oh my goodness...what a strange turn of fate..." The group blinks as they slowly turn around, to see a familiar smiling kindly towards them with one visible green eye. It took a moment, but they definitely recognized her, especially regarding her fluffy ringed tail peaking from under her green skirt, somewhat matching her lime green cloak. "It has certainly been a while, your Highness. Over a year, to be exact."

"You're kidding..." Chara muttered with his eyes showing genuine surprise. They haven't seen this elder raccoon monster since Seloms Archipelago.

"Nikon?!" Asriel exclaimed with a bright smile, hopping up to her to hold her slightly wrinkled, yet gentle paws. "I don't even...what are you doing here?! It's good to see yo-" He stopped his excitement as his eyes widened in shock, seeing her condition. There was a nasty scar across the right side of her face, rendering her right eye possibly permanently closed. There was also a vicious scar from her shoulder to the center of her arm that left less fur to grow than on the test of her body. A chunk of her right ear was also missing. Despite this, she was smiling fondly towards Asriel. "...What happened to you...?" He quietly gasped.

"Quite a lot of things, Young Prince." Nikon nodded with a tired sigh. "We should speak over at the inn. There aren't too many travelers resting there right now, so it should be fairly quiet."

"We're going over to the inn already?" Faryn tilted her head while scratching her fluffier ears. "Hnn...I don't really get it, but this seems pretty important for you boys, so I guess I'll stick around and hear what you'll have to say." She blinked while rocking back and forth. "...I wonder if they serve quiche..."

"Or maybe some Sea Tea...?" Frisk pondered.

"What is the matter with you two...?" Chara shook his head. "Anyway, let's just go. I'm kind of interested in Nikon's story too."

With that decided, the group would soon make their way towards the inn, pushing their way inside. The inn had up to twenty rooms inside it, ten on both floors. It wasn't as big as they were expecting, but given that it's a rest stop for travelers between kingdoms-which likely has it's own set of difficulties-it was still much better than they thought. Especially with the seeming friendly service given by the workers, who would do what they could to make their visitor's day better.

They had proved this by serving them after Asriel handed them a generous bag of gold. This, they were given their chosen snacks and drinks to relax with while listening to a story. It helped that Asriel warmed the place by slightly intensifying the flames of the fireplace.

Nikon sighed once she was served some warm herbal tea.

"Much has happened ever since you've helped me and my tribe. Many of the weaker cabals did indeed leave us be when they hear of your influence. It has been very peaceful for a while." She smiled calmly. "And during the entire time...we've managed to rehabilitate dear Augustine."

"Really?" Frisk said, very surprised, yet also very glad.

"Indeed. It was not an easy affair...but we've managed to reform her, and she herself. She has become a much better, more understanding person. She knew what she did was wrong, yet felt trapped into doing it all for so long. We helped her regain her compassion for others, and she was making quite a recovery. Everything was going well." She soon sighed, shaking her head. "...Unfortunately, at least five months afterwards...disaster found us."

"What happened...?" Asriel asked quietly.

Nikon's green eye saddened greatly, as she gently looked towards the boys. "...It was entirely unexpected...one moment, we were having a peaceful night...then the next moment, the earth shook, darkness surrounded us...then...death." She clenched her cup, recalling it. "Rocks crashed down on us, ground rose up to pierce through others splitting apart to engulf anyone unfortunate enough to fall in. Dust graced the wind, while blood splattered into the soil...my precious children were being killed right before my eyes...and as you could see by my face...I failed to protect them. As did Augustine. The poor woman indeed tried her very best...but it wasn't enough. At the very least, most of my tribe survived, albeit with heavy hearts and hurt souls from the loss of their loved ones. Augustine's cabal...was slaughtered completely. No one was left alive but her." She closed her eyes. "When they decided that enough damage was done...the entire archipelago was sunk into the ocean, in pieces, never to rise again..."

Cold silence met the group as they looked at their laps. For the three among them that were there; Asriel was devastated, Frisk was heartbroken, and Chara was furious.

All that hard fighting they put into saving Nikon and her tribe from Augustine's clutches...then someone else comes in and nearly wipes them out, going as far as destroying the islands as well, leaving them without a home. And none of them were made aware of this, having been occupied with their constant battles with Ratoveros' forces. He must have also intercepted any news that might have related to that incident as well.

The victory way back then suddenly felt very hollow.

"...How did you escape? By your description of these events, you seemed quite certain that you would all die."

"As did I. Even now, I still have difficulty understanding how we survived." Nikon said truthfully. "I looked up, seemingly gazing at what seems to be my final full moon...then strangely, the moon began to glow and shine...bright rays coming down upon us...the very next moment, we were all safe, far away from the archipelago, wondering where we were and what happened." Nikon shook her head. "A passerby told us we were in this checkpoint town called 'Mire Town'. I was unsure what to think, only glad that most of my children managed to survive. Augustine, however...she needed very urgent healing due to her grievous injuries."

"Such as...?"

"I...I would rather not say, not until she says it's alright. Simply put, I was surprised, yet glad that she survived." Nikon smiled sadly. "Though once she recuperated enough, she thanked me and the others for everything, apologized for us, and left for Surripio. I haven't seen her ever since...though she does send care packages from time to time, solely for me and my tribe. Poor dear must be far too guilt-ridden to directly face us right now..."

"How awful..." Frisk shook his head. "Do...do you have any idea who or what caused this?"

"All that I am completely sure of is that they were from the Potestas continent." Nikon closed her eye. "I am also sure that our home is completely destroyed...we cannot go back..."

"...Was what happened such a bad thing, though?" The voice condescendingly rang out. Asriel could hear where it came from, somewhere from the left. Sure enough, Chara could see a dark-skinned human with a black t-shirt, beige cargo pants, and black shades.

"...What is that supposed to mean?" Frisk said quietly.

"Seloms Archipelago...an insignificant group of islands that weren't really contributing to anything. Is it that much of a loss for it to be wiped out, sunk into the ocean in pieces?"

"...I don't think I like what you're insinuating." Asriel replied calmly, his eyes being overshadowed. Knowing him so well and how much he's grown, Chara wasn't fooled; he could see the steam beginning to emit from his paws and from the counter he placed them on.

"I don't see why you're feeling so sorry for them. You're a Prince, and you have much more things to worry about than a destroyed archipelago that no one is going to remember, which will sully your family name even more."

Asriel clenched his fists and bared his fangs. This man was seriously pushing his luck. The more he kept going, the more Asriel was losing compunctions towards knocking him ou-

"Did your mother hit you when you were a child?" Faryn suddenly asked offhandedly.

The question was so out-there that Asriel cooled down, and the man lost his smirk, replaced with confusion. "What?"

"I'm asking did your mother hit you when you were a child. You didn't hear me the first time?" Faryn tilted her head. "You have that kind of smirk a mom would want to smack off of you."

"What's that got to do with-"

"Oh _definitely_. No mother would have the patience to deal with a smug-ass smirk like that." Will chuckled.

Frisk pointed at the man with a gasp. "I know! We'll call you 'Smirkman'!"

"That's not my name..."

"Don't care. You're Smirkman now." Chara deadpanned.

"Smirkman. The man with a smirk so disgustingly, unbearably slimey that his mother probably smacked it off of him every time he felt good for doing something naughty." Will chuckled. Ribras and Rasha chuckled as well, and even Nikon couldn't help but giggle. Not the nicest of humors, but humorous it was.

The man now dubbed 'Smirkman' twitched slightly in annoyance.

"You know about the Seloms Archipelago incident. You and whoever you work with and for have something to do with it. Right?" Faryn continued.

Smirkman paused, then sighed as he leaned back, his smirk returning. "That Archipelago was too complacent, too peaceful. Too satisfied with their lives. I can't put it as eloquently as my higher superiors can, but here it is: They had no drive to improve, so eventually _something_ will eradicate them because they weren't strong enough to repel it." He rubbed his chin. "It should make sense, right? Life is unpredictable. Ya never know when a disaster/conflict comes your way and you're just not strong enough to repel it, because you didn't have the drive to gain that strength. So wouldn't your subsequent eradication be your own fault? I mean, Augustine certainly got hit by it. Cost her her all her men, and herself near fatal injuries. Which she brought entirely on herself."

"You are a _**fiend**_...YOU were the one who sent the danger our way! "Nikon snarled, her fur bristling.

"Maybe I was. Doesn't mean I'm wrong. You were too comfortable, too peaceful. Being weak is nothing to be ashamed of. _Staying weak_ , however...that ends up being a sin once the complacency rears it's ugly head to rob you of your victory, and your loved ones. Ratoveros heavily believed in that philosophy." Smirkman chuckled. "And now such a tragedy will be repeated on this town for the same thing. You're just not a lucky raccoon monster are ya-"

"You wanna keep running your mouth about complacency?" Chara suddenly asked, his eyes hidden by his hair. "Because to me, you seem to be the kind of asshole who hides behind your much stronger seniors when you know they'll protect you, which you think somehow gives you the right to talk down to others. You're all talk and no substance. Easily discredited."

Smirkman glared, his fists tightened. "Alright, that's i-"

He stopped.

The moment he stepped forward, Chara was already in front of him, his poncho flowing slightly. The terror settled in when he saw his rather unsettling expression. **"Dawww, where did that smug smirk go, Smirkman?~ =)"**

One moment, he was suddenly surrounded by a torrent of darkness. The next moment, he was outside, and ruthlessly slammed into the ground, splintering multiple cracks away from him. The impact knocked Smirkman out, with blood flowing from his mouth. Chara sighed while stepping back and cracking his neck.

"I haven't pulled that face in a long time...I should do so more often...for purposes." He grumbled while scratching his head.

"Well...you at least had some decency to not do that within the inn..." Asriel rubbed his neck while meeting him outside, with the others in tow. "Smirkman is quite the unpleasant individual..."

"His implications are also concerning. Not only do his superiors believe in this philosophy and are ruthless in enforcing it on others as they see fit, but the same thing that happened to Seloms Archipelago might happen again to this town. Albeit on a smaller scale, but still something we can't allow to happen." Ribras sighed. "What a mess..."

"Yeah. A mess we willingly put ourselves in." Chara sighed while pushing some hair away from his eyes.

"Well...the good news is, we have a bit more important information to relay to the others if needed." Frisk nodded, though his expression soon turned into a reluctant frown. "The bad news..."

He didn't need to say it. They could each sense the waves coming. It wouldn't be long now before they arrived. That was Smirkman's real purpose. He wasn't a meaningful threat in any way. He was just the messenger specifically for them, telling them that interfering was useless, and that they should just stay out of the way. Chara just knocked him out without a care in the world.

That was their answer.

"Ribras, Rasha. If you can, work together and use your lava magic to forge cooled, solidified lava walls a few feet away from the borders of the town; Will shall send notices out with his illusions to get everyone out of the way, and safely inside buildings; Chara and I shall defend from one side of the town, Faryn and Frisk in the other." Asriel said to each of them. "Will, you'll help Ribras and Rasha deal with any that might manage to get past us." Asriel remembered that Mire Town was a midpoint that leads to three different Kingdom, each with their own path. They would surely need someone to help guard each of them.

"Allow me to join as well, young Prince." Nikon said, lightly moving up and patting his shoulder. "While I abhor Smirkman's callous disregard for the suffering that resulted from it...I have grown in strength. My desire to protect my tribe has allowed me to dig into my deeper potential...allow me to use it to assist you all."

"...Okay. In that case, help out Frisk and Faryn however you can." Asriel nodded quietly. He was rather reluctant to allow Nikon to fight after hearing the strife she's endured, and almost questioned her involvement outright, but the strong glint in her eye told him that she could back up her words if given the chance. "Alright everyone, let's go!"

It was a strange feeling. They split up once, then they split up again, and now they're splitting up once more. Strange indeed, but not something they're unwilling to do. Sure, it may not be the best place around, but it still had citizens from all three Kingdoms of Scelus, where they were allowed to escape the troubles of their respective Kingdoms drama for a while. Should it be destroyed...

No, that wasn't allowed to happen. It **_won't_**.

This conviction stayed with Asriel as he and Chara were on one side of the town, readying themselves for the inevitable. "It's strange how devoted they are to this. Even with their leader fone, they're still following his wishes." Asriel sighed. "Shows how much they believed in Ratoveros, even though he was ruthless."

"That's probably why they backed him in the first place. He was willing to do what they couldn't will themselves to on their own..." Chara muttered while staring straight ahead. His eyes narrowed as he sees multiple figures in the distance. "Az..."

"Yeah. I see them." Asriel nodded, as he also sensed their gathered magic. What they could see ahead of them were monsters and mages alike. Though the most noticeable one was a huge, black-furred monster leading the masses, with razor sharp tusks, grey plated armor with the Delta Rune crossed out on it's breastplate, and a flowing dark blue cape around his shoulders. Chara took note of one more curious-inducing detail.

"Azzy..."

"Yes, Chara?"

"...That's a mammoth monster. A _mammoth_."

"I see that, Chara. He feels strong." Asriel narrowed his eyes on crimson bold words across the breastplate of the mammoth's armor. "And apparently his name is 'Elbio'."

"Elbio...nice name." Chara muttered. The mammoth monster huffed, swinging his arm out as the mages and monsters suddenly moved towards them. "Guess he's not too interested in talking..."

"Which means he's not very reasonable..." Asriel concluded solemnly. The mammoth was glaring at Asriel with immensely venomous hatred. "He must have been a comrade of Ratoveros...I don't think he appreciates that Undyne killed him..."

"Yup."

"He probably wants to kill me to get back at her...and because I'm a Dreemurr."

"Most likely."

Asriel narrowed his eyes as flames licked at his paws. "No choice then, we'll have to stop them all."

Chara's crimson eyes glowed briefly as black flames coated his arm. "I agree."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Frisk, Faryn, and Nikon were preparing themselves. Out of all of them, Frisk was the most unsure, lightly touching his Golden Locket while thinking about how he had to fight for the safety of a town he barely knows. Smirkman was somewhat right about one thing, it was crazy of the gang to come to the aid of people they don't even know, and possibly have little to no investment in.

Yet they were all doing so anyway. Frisk wouldn't feel right about himself if he didn't.

"You've grown quite a bit, Frisk." Nikon said sweetly to him, though her smile was somewhat sad. "How...how is your scar?"

"It itches from time to time...other than that I barely notice." Frisk answered honestly. "What about yours...?"

"Seeing with one eye is rather difficult. I imagine that Warrior Undyne took quite some time to adjust to it." Nikon nodded. "But rest assured, despite my scars, I have gotten stronger from the experience. However, I shall not take pride in the fact that it took several of my children dying to make me seek improvement. That...'Smirkman' is callous for seeing it that way."

"Yeah, he was kind of a jerk." Faryn pouted. "I mean, sure he made _some_ good points, but he was just so smug about it that the message somewhat falls flat." She hummed, tipping back and forth. "...Say, do you want some more quiche after all this is over? Cheer-up quiche?"

"I guess that would be alright." Frisk nodded. "Maybe in exchange, I can introduce you to my Mom's Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie." Frisk chuckled. "Sometimes we shorten the name to 'ButtsPie.'"

"Pfft! _ButtsPie?_ Who would wanna eat a pie made from butts?!" The princess giggled, her fox tail waving with amused glee, and Frisk joined in as well. Nikon had a few chuckles too. "I mean, what would that even taste- _OOF!_ " She was cut off by something invisible blasting her in her head, knocking her down and rolling across the ground, until she stopped facedown, her tail dropping over her legs.

"Faryn?!" Frisk gasped, his soul swiftly flashing green as a shield surrounds himself and Nikon, defending them from a second blast. Nikon narrowed her eye as she saw who had attacked them, which was the attackers they sensed from earlier. "I didn't see anything...except a distortion in the air..."

"It's Wind Magic, Frisk...appears there's more users of it than that dragon,Tempest..." Nikon narrowed her eye. "And yet...that isn't all, is it...?"

"What a perceptive eye, considering you only have one." They could see one pale-skinned elderly man with gray ahead of them, appearing before them in the same cloaks as the others, except his was a distinct darkened orange. The Delta Rune symbol on the back was crossed out. "I hope you don't mind, but we have a town to destroy. It's a late desire of our deceased leader that we intend to fill. He hoped it would cause quite the ruckus...he was a rather spiteful monster, you see."

"Ratoveros..." Frisk said quietly.

"Spite is no justification for the harm he caused, helped cause, and would have caused. It's no justification at _all_." Nikon narrowed her eye. "You will not harm Mire Town. Not as long as we are here."

The elder sighed, shaking his head. Frisk could see his name along his cloak. 'Silas'. "Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. Trying to stop us will bring no benefit to you. Are you so cruel as to deny us the chance to fulfill our leader's final wishes?"

"His wishes emerge from spiteful destruction and a false sense of superiority. Wishes born from a mindset like that are not meant to be granted!"

"I'd like to bet you wish a certain disaster was averted...that didn't come true either, did it?"

Nikon flinched slightly, and Frisk's dislike for these people seemed to grow. _How could they-_

 ** _WHOOSH!_**

Three purple fireballs cut off his thoughts, and smashed into two mages and one monster, knocking the latter out due to their guard being down. Frisk was surprised as he and Nikon looked towards the source of the fireballs. They were greeted with a silhouette in the clearing smoke.

"Hey...old man..." Faryn slowly rose as three glowing purple fireballs surrounded her form. She casually brushed herself off, her tail swaying calmly. "That's some loyalty towards your deceased leader. Pushes you enough to attack a somewhat innocent town...pushes you to attack children, pushes you to try to make a sweet old lady cry...all to continue a fight you already lost."

"What is your point, Astus Princess...?"

"Let me answer that question with a few of my own." Faryn said with a somewhat innocent smile. "Everything you were willing to do in the past, everything you're willing to do now...and everything you might be willing to do in the future...it all involves having a lot of conviction, hm?" She tilted her head. "And with that conviction, you've just tried to kill me, a princess, without hesitation, correct?" She straightened her head again. "And you can't easily discard conviction such as that, can you?"

Frisk noticed that with each question, Faryn's threatening intent continued to grow, intimidating the mages and monsters behind the elder. And despite that...her happy expression didn't change. Only her smile, which grew more and more fox-like and mischievous, complete with cute sharp fangs, changed. Her green eyes were glowing, as the souls of Kindness and Perseverance pulsed with power within her chest. The purple fireballs grew larger...and the plant life around her started glowing green, and seemed to be beckoned to her voice.

"Which brings me to this conclusion: If I were to retaliate with the same amount of conviction for my own goals...maybe even a touch or so greater than yours... _you can't complain about what happens to you afterwards... **right?~**_ "

Frisk knew then and there, that there might be more to Faryn than meets the eye.

* * *

"Plant Magic...hm. So that is the method..." Asgore hummed while stroking his beard. He has been traveling with his own group in an entirely different direction, heading towards grassy plains that were a bit clearer than most, and seems quite healthier than the plants and green life seen in Fortuna. He was just told why, and he seemed a bit envious. "Something like that does seem to be suitable for farming. Or simple gardening. It would seem that users of Plant Magic have natural green thumbs. Interesting." He smiled with a shake of his head. "An interesting concept, but it doesn't really seem like something I can personally align with. I'd rather do my gardening paw by paw, without the assistance of magic. Feels more personal and enjoyable to me that way." Though he did suspect that Flowey might like it here...

"That is understandable. Of course users of Plant Magic are of great assistance, as well as regular farmers. But the richness of this soil, it's fertility, and it's enchantment, aren't to be found anywhere else in the world. Whatever we grow here is to be of highly valuable and very effective crops of many varieties." Tamotsu explained.

"So that is why Surripio is willing to trade with you. And it seems we have our triangle." Gerson rubbed his chin. "Surripio and Astus have both supply and demand from each other, while Fortuna's paying for the both of them to do business while receiving almost nothing in return. But since no one wanted to seriously renegotiate, no one was brave enough to come forth with a better, improved arrangement."

"This arrangement is an imbalanced one, and it almost weighs entirely in Surripio's favor." Shamir deduced with narrowed eyes. "This has to be stopped as soon as possible. We'll trust that the others are making progress. We'll simply have to do what we can on our end."

"That is right. I want this to end, and I'm more than willing to put in some personal work to make it happen, no matter the risk to myself." Eloise said strongly. Parvos could only look on in cleverly disguised yet still obvious concern.

Gerson turned towards Tamotsu. "Not to disrespect, but I'm simply wishing to confirm something: You're a fox monster. Which means you have access to fox-fire magic."

"Indeed."

"And Fox-Fire magic allows you to tap into the elements of fire, lightning, and light. Is that correct as well?"

"Indeed. And I do possess those three elements within my Fox-Fire. However, the same does not go for my daughter, who only manages fire and lightning, not too unlike Prince Asriel." Tamotsu hummed. "The element that replaces light for her...is Plant Magic."

"She has Plant Magic as well...?"

"She... _inherited_ it from her mother." Tamotsu sighed sadly. Gerson and Asgore immediately understood the possible implication, but decided against prying too deeply without his consent. He would give out the full story in his terms if he wanted to, not on theirs. He seemed grateful for this, nodding. "And thanks to her being born with a soul of Perseverance, she has thought of several creative ways to expand upon a seemingly weak magic, both offensively, defensively, and supportively. Nature can be cruel and merciless...but it can also be kind and nurturing."

Asgore thought of Flowey again. Plant Magic was the flower's forte, and he was very ruthless with it if Frisk and Asriel's memories were to be trusted, and he experienced it himself when training with the flower. Perhaps Faryn was a tad gentler, kinder with it, while still being a capable fighter. He'd take Tamotsu's word for it.

"Tamotsu...how is your relationship with your daughter?"

"...It is both simple, yet complex." Tamotsu hummed. "As I said, I did not expect to fall in love with a human, much less have a child with her. So when I was eventually left alone with five-year old Faryn...it was difficult. We love each other greatly, but most of the time we...aren't on the same wavelength. "I can never mentally keep up with her. She's a very curious girl. She likes asking questions, whether they're relevant or not, and she sometimes alternates between them at unexpected intervals; she could be questioning the state of the whole Kingdom one moment, then asking if I have enough ingredients for quiche several seconds after. She could ask how the farms are coming along, then ask why certain people betray their friends. Most of the time I'm more than happy to comply...but you can perhaps imagine my immense mental exhaustion."

"Sounds like she can be quite the troublemaker." Gerson hummed.

"I don't want to get started on that..." Tamotsu shivered. Many naps have been hopelessly lost once Faryn gets particularly mischievous. "But regardless of her own continuous and sometimes insensitive curiosity, she truly is a kind and supportive girl. It takes some time and dedication for her to focus, but you'll be able to tell when she does. Just as well, with me training her, she has grown quite strong."

"I bet she has."

"In due time, considering her growth is faster as a half-human fox monster, she's likely to surpass me sooner than many would expect. I'm not concerned about that though. I _am_ concerned by her lack of experience. Experience with most of the outside world. She won't be able to do that...unless I let her venture out on her own."

"Something you seem very reluctant to do willingly." Asgore hummed. And due to the clues Tamotsu left behind-as well as his own personal experience-Tamotsu was more than justified in feeling the way he does.

" _VERY_ reluctant indeed...but I am not so stubborn a fool to believe I can keep her home indefinitely. Either I allow her to venture, or she'll let herself out. I would much rather see her off myself than find a vague note on my bed signifying her farewell." Tamotsu shook his head. "I suppose...this is her 'trial', of sorts. A test of her independence. It will give me time to think on it, to accept it...which will lead to vocally giving her my blessing to leave and then actually _letting_ it happen...it will all be very difficult for me, hence my hesitation."

"I understand, truly." Asgore hummed. He truly did, speaking from experience with Toriel. She never wanted her children to leave, and for genuinely good reason, given what they've both been through. She wanted to keep them under her care so she wouldn't let anything happen to them. But that would indirectly-not on purpose of course-include the _good_ things in life just as much as the bad. Helping her realize that and letting it go, was one of the bigger mental obstacles that Frisk had to help her overcome. The mindset still crops up from time to time, but she has a _much_ better handle on it than she ever did before. Trust was a really big part of it.

Tamotsu wanted to trust his daughter, to believe in her her ability to protect herself against a hostile world without his constant supervision. The same belief Asgore holds for his sons.

"Let's turn to another subject, shall we? One I'm rather curious about." Gerson coughed slightly, getting their attention. "Parvos. You've worked for and close to Ratoveros the longest, since he was his your father and all. Do you have any idea as to who his closest lieutenants might be? It would be quite helpful if you could inform us. It further helps with getting ready for them."

"Hm...I dunno. I wouldn't want to ruin the surpri-hooowowow!" Parvos began to quip, only for Eloise to harshly pinch his ear and put his joke to a very swift end. "Alright alright!" Eloise huffed and let go, with Parvos whimpering as he was nursing his bruised ear. "...Basically there are three of them, and they're all proficient in a specific magic, which they would use to cause as much destruction as possible in other locations while Pops was dealing with Ebott resistance."

"Those specified magics would be would be Mountain Magic, Forest Magic, and Meadow Magic. They'll use elements from those types of environments. They're all incredibly powerful." Shamir nodded. "Their names are Elbio, Silas, and Zola. Elbio is the _most_ powerful, Silas is the most experienced, and Zola is the creative one. Subduing them will not be an easy feat."

"But if we do manage it, all the territories Ratoveros controlled will be freed from his grasp for good." Eloise nodded. "It is a gamble indeed...but we shall prevail. I believe in it."

No one disagreed. Not at all. Well, Parvos was a bit difficult about it as usual, but they didn't let that bother them too had their objective, and the dedication to see that it's completed in full. Now all they had to do was find out where-

"Zola is nearby." Parvos said quickly. "I sense her...she knows we're here...and she's-"

"Attacking us right now!" Shamir shouted.

Asgore reacted almost immediately. His paw was coated in flames as he turned around and punched at the offending attack coming their way. The attack connected with a fist as well, almost entirely made of grass. It surprisingly didn't burn instantly upon contact, though it did relent and pull back, eventually vanishing in a swirl of grass.

"The grass just rose up and tried to punch me..." Asgore blinked, more in surprise than actual disbelief.

"Her magic is Meadow, Asgore. And we're in a very big one. Essentially, we're on _her_ battlefield, which she can shape and shift to best suit her." Eloise said strongly while looking around. She hissed once she turned towards the others. "I can't sense her magic at all, her presence is very well hidden...recalling my battlefield analogy..."

"And she'll probably use her Meadow Magic to disrupt any attempt at tracking her via smell and hearing with different fragrances and sounds...she's forcing us to search blindly." Tamotsu shook his head while pawing his nose. He did just try, and there were just too many contrasting odors for any of them to be dependable.

Eloise nodded. If they were being forced to search blindly, they'll simple do so and hope they get lucky. And that was something she could provide. She gently clasped her paws together and whispered a prayer, with her eyes glowing golden. A brief image of a large, nurturing cat of shining gold surrounded the ground, meowing and purring softly, briefly licking each of their cheeks, before it shrunk and hopped onto Eloise's shoulder. "Okay, I provided you all with five times good luck. It should help you discover something important even if you don't mean to."

"Very well. Shamir, Eloise, and Parvos, you go one way.. The rest of us will take another, then spread out a bit from there. Eventually we'll find her, even if it means playing by her game." Tamotsu declared as he began moving onwards in a specific area, with Asgore and Gerson following him, and Eloise sticking to Shamir and her nephew.

"I have to say, aunt. You're going quite a few miles for this lot." Parvos points out while scratching his head with a sigh. "I have to say, this is very new coming from you."

"Well, these people shouldn't have made me desperate. Now I'm willing to try anything." Eloise declared with narrowed eyes and steeled resolve.

"That's a dangerous resolve to have, Auntie..." Parvos muttered.

"You seem really worried about Lady Eloise, Parvos. I know she's your Aunt, but you seem especially bothered by her accompanying us in a possible battle. I rarely see you so distressed."

"Put a sock in it, Shamir. I ain't that worried." The feline waved off. "It's just that...Aunt ain't really used to field work...I'm not sure how far she's willing to go or how much she's willing to do. She's a good cat and all...but she doesn't have Mum's field experience."

"Come now, Parvos. I'm not so inexperienced at this to not ask for help when I need it from you. Especially when one of my helpers is my dear nephew." Eloise sighed quietly while scratching her ear. "Have a bit of faith in me, Parvos. Just like how I have much faith in you."

"...Why do ya gotta things say that...?" Parvos pouted before looking away in a huff. "It ain't even that I'm that spec-" Parvos stopped as Eloise stopped, having walked right in front of a spike jutting upwards from the ground. A spike made out of hardened mud. Parvos narrowed his eyes as he gripped his daggers. _Mud._ He shifted his head to the side and slashed at hardened sand, slashing it in half. _Sand._ Shamir acted neck, his swords buzzing with lighting as he swiftly sliced something lengthwise that came at them, a rock boulder. The two halves harmlessly passed them as Parvos and Shamir eased closer to Eloise. _Rock. Well, would you look at that. They're cousins._ He mentally quipped.

He knew that this wouldn't be fun.

Meanwhile, Tamotsu, Asgore, and Gerson were searching around the plains, trying to get a handle on where the woman mage known as 'Zola' was. She knew where they were at all times due to how in-tune she was with her environment. Which means they wouldn't be able to find her with anything but chance. Unless she choose to strike first, just to see what would happen.

His answer came from a large stone boulder suddenly smashing into his face, knocking him over. He wondered if Elvira accidentally left a bit of bad luck with them, because he unknowingly jinxed it.

Gerson was about to come to his aid, but he was cut off by a blast of wind just barely missing him. He adjusted his hat and quickly looked around. "Asgore, look alive! The lass is around here somewhere, somewhere close!"

Asgore kept his eyes narrowed. Rational thought was briefly tossed aside as he swiftly turned and once again, with a fist of flames, punched whatever was poised to attack him. He was surprised to not be attacking grass this time, but water. The water and flames canceled one another out, leaving steam behind. He didn't relent his guard, gripping his trident and staying focused.

"Zola! If you are out there, please cease this at once! You seem to be far more reasonable than your superior has ever been. We can resolve this in another, less chaotic fashion, can we not?!"

There was brief silence for a while. Moments afterwards, it was replaced by an amused, feminine laugh.

"Sorry, Dreamy Dreemurr! A bit of a 'no-surrender' policy that we're following right now." Zola recalled. He could see her from afar, standing on a tower of grass...her magic really did have quite the use with her creative streak. She wore a green blouse with a blue pencil skirt, and a black cloak with a crossed out Delta Rune on the back. Her hair was yello like his own, and her eyes were blue. Still...THAT was the mage tower? Or was it a feint the whole time...? "We've put far too much time and energy into Ratoveros' goals. We might as well keep going, all the way in."

"It doesn't have to be this way. We can still-" Asgore paused. "...Hold on a second. Are your two comrades busy with trying to destroy the connecting town...?" That was definitely a cause for worry, as they've sent the children there. Asgore shook his head. He can't worry about that right now, they'll be fine. He had to worry about helping defeat Zola, first.

"You catch on quick! Though I will have to inform you that it DOES have to be this way. So long as you are a Dreemurr, you shall always be opposed, no matter how peacefully you approach!" She spread her hands. "Now let's see: We have a wind golem, an earth golem, a water golem, and a grass golem. Seems like quite the set to me!~"

"You want us to play with this little set of yours? Very well!" Tamotsu grunted as his tails were suddenly ignited with blue flames, and he tosses a large fireball towards the grass golem, knocking it down and leaving it to burn. The large fox stood back on his feet, with Gerson quickly catching his breath and joining in as well.

Asgore could only sigh. It seems that she was determined to follow this through to the end, for her leader, despite how bad he was. And this mentality seems to have extended to her comrades to a very passionate degree. Was that true loyalty working? Was it **_that_** strong? Either way, Asgore was certain of two things:

He _really_ didn't want to fight, but subduing them was the only way to keep Ratoveros' influence from doing any more severe damage.

So with a deep breath-praying for his sons, friends, and family's safety-Asgore prepared to fight.

* * *

 **And this, the fighting shall be the next chapter. Quite a bit of things to get through, but I'd say that Team Asgore's half of the arc _may_ clock in at chapter 70. After which, we can rewind a bit then progress differently to see Team Toriel's side of things.**

 **Sounds about right? Yeah? No? Wha? Bah. I'm sure I can better explain it when I actually get there.**

 **Until next time!**


	69. Family Honor

**Apologies for the long wait, readers. Real Life has dealt me several bad hands at once, and it's gonna take me some time to get things back on track.**

 **At the very least, I can get this chapter out. Longer than expected, so the next one wiol definitely be a bit shorter.**

 **It means a lot to two of our fluffy male Dreemurrs, who are being challenged by their enemies.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asgore currently faces down a water golem set in his path, as he was quickly thinking through the current predicament he found himself in.

From what he could tell, Meadow Magic was not just one specific elemental magic, it was one _environmental_ magic. And when it came to the environment of meadows, the most prominent elements were wind, plants, earth, and water. That was definitely no easy feat, and most likely the result of a Magic Awakening. It was a very versatile arsenal Zola had, and she has the ideal environment to use those elements to their fullest extent. She had plenty of magic stamina to manifest multiple golems; the wind golem was greatly unexpected.

The only weakness he could see in her from simple observation is how distant she was. She was possibly a long-distance fighter, sending the elements to fight for her while she sits back and keeps physically safe. If they could close the distance...it was a guess of course, but one worth investing in.

First things first, he needed much hotter fire. It was obvious that from the first clash that her water was much stronger and heavier than it looks. He twirled his trident as the orange flames around him slowly turned dark blue, as the heat around him slowly intensified. He slashes diagonally towards the water golem, briefly slashing it's form and causing steam to emit from it for several seconds, before slowly regenerating.

 _Progress. But still, I didn't expect it to be quite so easy..._

"Aha. So that's the so-called ability of your Rainbow Flames. Any kind of flame at your disposal, any at all." Zola snickered. "Impressive to see up-close.~"

"Thank you." Asgore said politely.

"Dagnabbit Fluffubuns, don't accept compliments from an enemy so easily!" Gerson shouted over to him as he jumped away from a wind blast at his feet, almost blowing him away completely. The wind golem's intensity flared and nearly sent him flying again. _What a gosh darn mess! I can't hit it due to intangibility, and shockwaves/vibrations won't do much either..._ He narrowed his eye and briefly turned to Tamotsu, then Asgore. _These two have a better chance at fighting it than I do due to their fire and the former's lightning...but she must know that, hence why she's keeping us apart._ Gerson smirked while shaking his head; he definitely ended up with the shortest straw.

Tamotsu snarled viciously as the rock golem shifted around him and smashed into his face. The fox monster eventually opened an eye as he stopped another punch from connecting. _Like I'll let a mere earth golem humiliate me like this._ Tamotsu thought as his jaws parted for a powerful blast of purple lighting to shoot right through the golem, knocking it back and very nearly shattering it. He pushed forward and grabbed it by the head, before smashing it into the ground, reducing it to rubble. He 'tsked' as the earth golem slowly began putting itself back together. He glared towards Zola, who simply looked amused. _There's no way these golems will stay down so long as she's focusing magic to them. Troublesome._

His eyes focused as the earth golem fully regenerated, it's arm forming a large blade as it attempted to slash at his shoulder. Three of his tails grabbed onto it and stopped it in it's tracks, though not without slight shaking. The rest of his tails eventually restrained the rest of it's limbs, keeping it mostly immobile. He took the short reprieve to think through how they were going to do this. Asgore was having a tough time, with fire evened out with water golem. Tamotsu was having issues himself with the sturdiness and toughness of the rock golem. The wind golem is outright outmatching Gerson, with it being mostly intangible and constantly blasting him with bullets of wind he could only deflect and/or dodge. And for as long as Zola was watching them, it would stay that way. He narrowed his eyes towards her. They needed to break her focus so they could take the golems down. And there was still the grass golem that was protecting her.

He began planning out their advance...

In the meantime, Parvos and Shamir were sticking close to Eloise, cautiously looking around to try and gain sight of their hidden enemy. "Three different variations of magic involving earth, and there's possibly a dozen human mages at the very least." Shamir said sternly.

"Well ain't that good to know." Parvos rolled his eyes. "How do we get em' out of hiding...?"

"As I said, they're essentially using the element of earth in three different variations. And last time I checked, aside from possibly sand, earth isn't very stealthy." Shamir narrowed his eyes. "They'll attack again. Just wait for that opportunity...then counter."

"...Eh, why not?" Parvos shrugged as his senses sharpened and he clutched his daggers.

"Be careful, you two..." Eloise said quietly.

"Relax, Auntie. We've got this." Parvos smirked as one dagger was ignited with black flames, and the other with black lightning. He was going to remark that his aunt's incredibly high luck due to her magic would help them immensely, but he wisely held off. She might not have taken it very well.

As Shamir predicted, the shift in the ground managed to give away the direction of the attack. A sudden plethora of sand spikes rose from the ground; Shamir swiftly slashes them all apart with his lightning-infused sabers, the particles falling to the ground. He eyed them carefully, which he would see returning in a certain direction, the west. Shamir immediately went after the trail, tenacity making sure he'd not lose sight of it.

Meanwhile, Parvos nodded, seeing what Shamir was playing at, even if it was a bit reckless. Shamir was actively going to engage the enemies in that direction. Which would make yet another third of the group pretty confident in their chances to attack him in the back...too bad Parvos was much better at it. He vanished in a flash of black lightning, then reappeared in front of the understandably surprised mages of sand. They instinctively tried to strike down upon him with several blocks of rock. His lightning-infused daggers were sharp enough to slice through all of them before they even reached the ground. He reached one of them, leaning up to their face with a tilted head and twisted smile.

" _ **Hey.~**_ "

A short slash across their chest took them down. He grinned as there was an attempt to slash at them with a rock axe, which he easily avoided by jumping upwards, then swiftly avoided multiple rock shards that shot towards him. Black flames gathered in his paw, and he punched forward. Despite the tough rock shield they summoned in front of then seven seconds before, the flames were still destructive enough to blast it to pieces and send them flying back, each being badly burned.

One of them recovered fast enough to stand and glare at the black leopard monster. "Parvos...you were Ratoveros son, one of his most integral weapons and a very vital subordinate. And now you're actively going against what he would have wanted, what he would have done! Why would you, his son, go against that?! Why side with the ones responsible for his death?!"

"Well for one, Pops was a terrible Papa with even worse people skills and didn't bat an eye in raising me to be a child soldier, so I'm not exactly gonna miss him. I'm glad that the Warden offed him." The mages were briefly confused by Parvos 'affectionate' nickname for Undyne, not that he cared. "And two...well, it's much more simple." He continued with a nonchalant shrug. "I changed career paths.~"

"Unbelievable...you're a traitor!"

"Ah ah ah, that logic doesn't fly. To _truly_ betray someone, you actually have to have been genuinely loyal to them in the first place. He didn't have mine, much less my love via father and son, so turning my back on him ain't exactly treachery, is it?" He grinned. "And besides...how can I betray someone who's already dead?~"

He didn't let them answer. A black bolt of lightning struck each of their chests, each resukting in an explosion that sent them flying back with badly scorched chests.

Eloise was watching the two felines fight against the mages with and understandably worried expression. The two of them were dealing with multiple mages. While they weren't particularly powerful, they were still a threat, especially with superior numbers like theirs. Parvos dealt with the rock, Shamir clashed with the sand. That means...

A golden dome of magic surrounded her, and protected her from a heavy amount of mud suddenly crashing against her from the. She wasn't moved at all by it. The shield humorously took the shape of a ball of yarn, with the image of a giant shining golden cat holding it in it's paws. She slowly turned towards the source of the attack, her eyes narrowed.

"I took what my dear nephew said to heart about me being an easy target because he was concerned for me...but this is a tad embarrassing, isn't it...?" Eloise shook her head. "I'm perfectly aware that my beloved sister Elvira is moderately more powerful than me, and more skilled in a combative sense. However... _her being stronger doesn't make me any weaker_." The light pulse expanded, pushing them away for a bit, before the golden cat swung her paw, her feline avatar copying her motions and slapping the mages away with much more brutal force.

She did give them credit for tenacity, as they, while definitely injured, stood back up to attack her some more. How each used a variation of earth was somewhat interesting, it would be more so if the attacks weren't towards her. But even so, her Luck Magic kicked in, and each of their swift attacks missed her, even though she hardly moved much. And even if they would have hit her straight on, her light would shield her from any actual damage. Spikes of mud, and hardened balls of mud, would continually try to impale her; her good fortune prevented that and allowed her to defend via shield as well as making them miss if they somehow got past that defense.

At one given point, they pooled their magic together and sent it towards the ground, making for a wide shockwave of mud to loom threateningly towards her. She was undeterred, her feline avatar pulling it's arm back, before punching forward. The mud shockwave dispersed, and the golden shockwave it fell to pushed them back and onto the ground. That seemed to have done it, for while they were alive, they didn't rise again. Eloise sighed as her luck avatar dispersed, placing a paw on her chest.

 _Used to battle? Not really. Can I manage it? Well enough..._

Parvos, content knowing his aunt was alright, turned to Shamir, who was occupied with the sand mages...and how thoroughly they were losing. He definitely would give them points for effort, but not much else. Multiple blades of sand would attempt to slash at Shamir, though he would resist with his sabers parrying them as they were coated with lightning. Parvos noticed he wasn't using his wind...that was probably for the best. Against sand, that would be slightly more trouble than it's worth.

Shamir's blades clashed against the hardened sand, in which they were beginning to push against them. He gritted his teeth, refusing to give in. The trouble began when the others began acting separately. Shamir noticed sand to his side, already beginning to form spikes. He was already prepared to counter them, but was struck by something piercing his ankle and his side, causing him to wince and nearly collapse on the side. The sand spikes sped up after that, intending to impale him.

Black flames cut off the sand in an instant, intense enough to melt them away, leaving only shining glass.

"Hey, hey...you guys are seriously contrasting the theme of this environment." Parvos chuckled as dark purple flames licked off his arms. "This place is beautiful, green, vibrant, and just really nice to look at...you're mucking it up with all of your stupid sand magic. You tryin' to suck the life outta the meadows or somethin'? _Low blow_."

"Says the leopard monster wielding flames...and you're not exactly the most fancy when using them." Shamir deadpanned.

"That's slightly irrelevant right now, so I'm gonna ignore it entirely.'

"Wow...you didn't even bother being subtle..."

"I know, I'm kinda off my game...I need a catnap...or some catnip."

"Definitely not the latter."

More sand waves pushed towards them from combined efforts, prompting them to jump upwards and avoiding them. "Geez, these guys are really pushing it, aren't they? You'd think that they would be glad that we've moved on to bigger and better careers.~"

Shamir didn't say more, simply raising his paw in the air and gathering lightning within his paw, with Parvos doing the same thing. Their lightning magic merged together, and in several moments, several powerful lightning bolts shot out and striking down the remaining mages that stood. The blasts were strong enough to create craters. They were each collapsed in said craters, covered in smoke, dirt, and heavy burns. Shamir sighs while lowering his paw.

"To them, we are the traitors, while they're still highly loyal towards a leader who's long gone. Of course happiness for us is the last thing they'll feel..."

In the meantime, Tamotsu has already thought of a plan to overwhelm Zola, though she would have to be distracted first. Luckily for them, she seemed to do that herself, with her attention being on Asgore. That suited Tamotsu fine, he could use preparation time.

"Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters." Zola says in a curious tone while sitting upon her makeshift grass tower. "It's so strange to see a King like you just waltzing around locations like this. Usually King types are not active enough to actually be going out and doing what you're currently trying to do."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Asgore said honestly, his trident slashing diagonally upwards through the water golem when it neared for an attack. It disoriented the golem for several moments, before it slowly but surely reformed, and attempted to attack again with a blast of water. Asgore twirled his trident, which was currently coated in intense blue flames, sending a blue fiery spiral towards the blast to counter it. A very brief collision of elements later, followed by an explosion of steam, which was quickly blown away by a gust of wind, and Asgore was still standing, albeit his fur was slightly ruffled.

"It's just thought-inducing. Most Kings wouldn't even bother to reach out and willingly help other Kingdoms. It's a very high risk with a high chance of terrible backfire." A gust of wind with a harsh wave of her hand; he counters with a strong swing of his trident, sending yet another torrent of flames that exploded against the wind current. "It's especially surprising, considering you're in of a world in which the name 'Dreemurr' has been forsaken to hell and back, not just around Scelus. It struck me as a surprise that you actually wanted to come out of hiding despite that."

"...Golly. It's really true, isn't it?" Asgore sighed with a sad smile.

"Asgore!" Gerson shouted at him, only to be cut off when he planted his feet from yet anther forceful gale from the wind golem. "Confound this blasted wind golem...!"

"Leaving the Underground was a risk, but a worthy one. Coming out to see the world beyond our home...? Now I'm certain we made the right decision. We may not have the full situation, but consequences will worsen if we stand by." Asgore narrowed his eyes.

Zola swung her arm again, which was followed by a powerful blast of wind. "So that's seriously what you're going for? As honorable as that sounds, it still seems pretty high-risk to have the King and Queen participate in things such as this."

Asgore twirled his trident upwards and the wind was vertically slashed in half, two separate gales flowing by him, ruffling his mane slightly for several moments until it eventually died down. He stood up and planted the butt of his trident in the ground. "If we do not take risks such as this, if we simply stand by and remain complacent, then nothing will ever change...!"

Tamotsu was gathering his magic, though he was catching bits of Asgore's words in the meantime. He was doing well in keeping Zola's attention on him, it would do their next actions fairly well, s long as it goes off without a hitch.

"Seriously...?" Zola wondered aloud as more wind blasts came Asgore's way, and the water golem swept it's arm towards him while not being close. It did however result in a water typhoon heading his way, rending through the fields and tearing the ground asunder with the amount of force behind it.

Asgore took a deep breath, with his paw coated in hot blue flames once again. His eyes sharply opened as he swung his paw. A swift vortex of blue fire eventually grew and collided against the water vortex, with neither of then giving an inch and violently grinding against one another. The result was an enormous burst of steam once their momentum ran out, which was again swiftly blown away by a gust of wind from Zola. She could see Asgore amidst the remaining steam, staring up at her while she stood on her grass tower.

"What kind of King expects his people to follow, when he does not lead? Why should they risk their own lives for him if he can't do the same for them?" Asgore said solemnly. "What about you? How many times was Ratoveros willing to risk the lives of you and your comrades...but never his own? How little did he truly cherish you?"

Zola's arm twitched after trying another spell, her eyes looked slightly shaken, and very unsure...there's the opening.

The tips of Tamotsu's tails ignited with purple flames, and a swift swing of all of them formed several waves towards Zola, who-currently out of focus-hurriedly attempted to push them back with gusts of wind once again. The trio immediately took advantage of the diversion.

Gerson clutched his hammer tightly as he moved towards the rock golem. He jumped up, twirling it above his head for momentum, and smashed it against it's center; the shattered pieces scattered across the landscape from the resulting shockwave of the blow. Gerson landed firmly on his feet, and looked confident in his accomplishment.

Tamotsu took his opportunity as well, towards the wind and grass golems. With their master currently distracted, they charged towards Tamotsu while sending waves of wind and grass towards him. His response was to jump upwards, flip once, and slam his paw onto the grass golem, firmly planting it's head in the dirt. The wind golem attempted to engulf him in it's own typhoon for a chance at quickly suffocating him. He didn't let it overwhelm though, with his purple flames beginning to intensify within the swirling gale; the strength was eventually sapped away due to empowering the flames instead of blowing them away. It soon completely faded, with Tamotsu only slightly ruffled.

Zola seemed to realize what happened the moment Asgore leapt towards her. The large caprine monster was much faster than he looked, already closing the distance between them in a matter of moments. Surprise briefly overtaking her, she attempted to defend with a wall of water with a storm of magically sharp grass blades shooting at him. Those were easily burned away by the intensity of his blue flames. Quickly running low on defenses, another, stronger whirlpool of water surrounded her form. Asgore clenched his fist, also coated in flames, then fiercely punches at the water whirlpool. More steam resulted from the clash, with Zola doing whatever she could to hold her ground. It eventually proved fruitless; Asgore's punch pierced the whirlpool and soared towards her again. Split-second reaction had her raise a rock shield. It shattered upon impact, knocking her from her footing and causing her to crash into the ground, picking up dirt and grass. Her remaining control over her elements vanished, and she groaned while sitting up.

She was met with Asgore's trident right beside her head. He gazed right into her eyes, as her breath was caught in her throat. For a brief moment, she wondered if he would go through with actually killing her. But all she saw was his features briefly relaxing, and pulling his trident back. Blinking, she closed her eyes and chuckled while fully standing up and brushing herself off.

"Figured I never stood a chance..."

"And yet, you needed to try." Asgore hummed. Gerson and Tamotsu eventually caught up, with Zola nodding in confirmation.

"Of course I didn't expect to win if Ratoveros couldn't. But...I had to try." Zola opened her eyes and looked towards the three monsters. "So...what happens to me now? You've made it clear in your eyes that you don't intend to kill me."

"Yeah, Fluffybuns tends to be soft like that. It helps that yer true loyalty to Ratoveros has long-since evaporated. I suppose this little battle had you burn the rest of it off?" Gerson hummed quietly while rubbing his chin. "It was all take and very minimal give. It's only natural that loyalty eventually fades away. Unless indoctrination was involved...that's a bit harder to crack."

"...We can discuss this in deeper deal later." Tamotsu pipes up with a sigh, his tails waving majestically. "At the very least, we should have her restrained. I'd rather not take any chances."

"I...suppose that's fair..." Zola sighed, Asgore muttering an apology as he moved behind her. A brief snap of his fingers resulted in fire binds around her wrists, holding them together. She blinked at the lack of burning. The flames almost seemed...gentle.

With this, they chose to regroup with the others so they could share their experiences and wait for the other group. As they did, Tamotsu recalls Asgore's words from earlier.

 _'What kind of King expects his people to follow, when he does not lead? Why should they risk their lives for him if he can't do the same for them?'_

 _'If we do not take risks such as this, if we simply stand by and remain complacent, then nothing will ever change...!'_

The latter seemed to really reach into his heart for some reason...

* * *

The two groups opposing one another were at a definite impasse. The enemy mages and monsters that Frisk, Faryn, and Nikon were currently standing across seemed highly intent on destroying the town they were currently protecting. Faryn has already made her mind on the matter, and didn't seem willing to change it. The elder mage known as Silas was the same, his eyes deadly focused on his goal. Frisk briefly wondered despite this, if there was some way of convincing them to completely stop...

Frisk froze up as the memories briefly flashed by, how badly he's been hurt when he hesitated, didn't act fast enough, when he wasn't strong or smart enough...he immediately shook his head.

 _No! I don't have the luxury to keep worrying about my enemies! They've made their choice very clear, there's no need to ponder what I need to do...I just have to do it. I'm strong enough to manage._

Frisk gradually opened his eyes, his shining gold and crystal blue eyes glowing.

 _I won't cause any more trouble for my friends and family._

"Ya know, you still have a chance to back off. Aside from razing an innocent village to the ground just to prove a pointless point, you don't really have a good reason for this. Especially since there's a pretty good chance you'll fail." Faryn said simply with a tilted head, her ears twitching. Frisk could tell from the tone of her voice that she clearly didn't expect Silas to take the offer, but she was at least willing to try.

"That's a rather cute proclamation, Princess. But it doesn't mean much in the long-term." Silas said decidedly. "You seem rather confident in yourselves, despite being quite outnumbered."

"I'm fairly certain that these young'ns and I are more than enough to take care of all of you...but why take the chance?" Nikon began calmly, which slowly took a turn for the sly as she raised her head with an almost melodic whistle that echoed throughout the forest. Soon afterwards, there was surprise amongst most of the enemy's expressions as numerous monsters and humans cloaked in scarves and/or hoods suddenly crawled out of the woodwork, either prowling from the ground or hiding within the trees.

"Wow..." Frisk blinked in awe at the sudden reinforcement, since he couldn't sense a single one of them the entire time.

"Well, apparently your dear friend Nikon was prepared. She brought quite a bit of reinforcements with her." Faryn said while looking around slightly. She then turned back towards Frisk. "...Your eyes are shiny. And pretty."

"Thank you.~"

"My tribe was nearly annihilated, and our home has been obliterated. Of course we would want to grow stronger after such events." Nikon said cryptically while something appeared in her paws with a poof of smoke. What appeared was a slightly different cane, a crescent-hooked cane with the hook itself being golden. "We'll never allow something like that to happen again. Not to ourselves, or anyone else. Besides...a chance to repay the Dreemurr Faction for their compassion has fallen into our laps...of course we're going to take it."

"And on _that_ note...!~" Faryn smiled, before her soul briefly flashed green; multiple vines and streaks of wood rose from the ground and broke up the opposite forces, scattering them in different directions. Following this, Nikon and her tribe scattered in a more balanced manner and took to combat. One group led by a crow monster, another lead by a rabbit monster, with Nikon, Will, and Faryn leading groups of their own.

Given the Kingdom's main combat gimmick is trickery, it seems a fitting yet amusing combination.

Silas grunted as he landed on his feet, looking around at the now expanded forest, one that served to split up his forces so they could be taken down in smaller groups. Not a bad method, but he was fairly sure he would-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Frisk landed several feet in front of him. He was tucking his Golden Heart Locket behind his jacket, zipping it up before fixing Silas with a stern glare.

"...You're facing me alone, boy? That doesn't seem to be one of your wiser decisions." Silas said. "Don't think I don't know who you are, and what has happened to you. It's quite clear that among all the Dreemurrs... _you_ are the weakest, both in power and will. What hopes could you possibly have against me?"

Frisk was silent at first. Then he closed his eyes while shaking his head. "Throughout the past year, through all the pain I endured, seeing the pain of my friends and family, you've all made yourselves perfectly clear...no matter what we do, try, say, or change, people like you will _NEVER_ leave me or my friends alone. You'll hurt us just to see us hurt, just because we're standing up to you...just because we're in your way. For some bizarre reason, our very existence offends you, so you try to stamp us out..."

Frisk raised his hand, and his soul changed to light blue-Patience-with a 'ping'. His glare became much more potent afterwards, and his statement afterwards makes the Soul Mode switch rather ironic:

"To be perfectly honest... _ **I'm getting sick of it.**_ "

Multiple cyan knives shot towards Silas, who swiped his hand upwards as an earth wall effortlessly defended against the barrage. Frisk's soul then switched to Integrity, pushing against the wall with a brief burst of gravity that collapsed the earth wall, crumbling it to the ground. Silas stayed on his feet through the attacks, while Frisk readjusted to the situation and switched to Perseverance, and analyzed the simple details.

 _Silas._

 _User of Forest Magic, consisting of elements earth, water, and wood._

 _Loyal to Ratoveros even beyond his death. Seeks to destroy Mire Town to fulfill his master's petty ambition. Refuses to back down._

 _Neither will you._

Frisk's soul flashes to green for Kindness as a green shield formed around him, the mounds of earth crashing against his green shield. It cracked and splintered several times, but it didn't give in. It lasted long enough for him to catch up to Silas, reaching equal height with him; he proceeded to gather flames in his hands and throws a fireball towards Silas. The elder mage defends easily as he surrounded himself in a dome of water to dispel it. Frisk switched back to Integrity to use gravity to shoot towards him, then back to Patience to manifest a blade in his hand, then slash downwards at Silas. Another wall of earth separated them, though it did crack slightly from the impact.

Frisk's soul switched to Bravery; he pulled his fist back as it ignites with white fire. Silas' eyes widened as he jumped back when Frisk punched through the earth shield; it shattered upon impact, smaller rocks scattering about and falling to the forest floor. Silas was slightly unbalanced, but he managed to summon a wooden platform to regain said balance on.

Silas looked right into Frisk's gold and blue heterochromatic eyes. They were sparkling, they were intense, and completely directed towards him in anger, as well as most that worked with him. He also sensed how immense Frisk's magic was. He wouldn't run out of magic anytime soon, and he's determined.

Meanwhile on the forest floor, Faryn, Will, and Nikon were a bit surrounded. The ones that surrounded them were three monsters and two human mages. Most of the others involved were being driven off by Nikon's tribe. Rabbit monsters snuck around in the dirt, then actually kicked some dirt into their enemies eyes, before leaping forward and kicking them hard in the chest. Crows stuck to the shadows, taking several seconds to swoop in and nearly claw someone's eyes out, before disappearing into the shadows again. They had their way of fighting.

And they're not fighting fair.

"You guys are wasting your time, you know that." Faryn stated bluntly with a tilted head as she and the others were slightly surrounded.

"You're a cocky one aren't you...don't think that we haven't seen and heard of your kind before. Monster-Human hybrids aren't that rare anymore, nuisance!" One of the mages scowled.

"Though one being of royalty is definitely something much more rare..." The other contemplated.

"It's not because of me being capable of beating you. It's because what you're trying to accomplish is petty and empty. Ever thought of what you might do afterwards, even if you succeed?" Faryn said curiously. "Are you truly willing to spiral further into darkness for your deceased leader, who couldn't care less about you when he as alive? Seems pretty pointless."

"True loyalty means not qu-"

 _SMACK!_

A kick straight to a mage's chin silenced his upcoming rant as Faryn sent him flying backwards, her head tilted curiously. "Oh, sorry about that. You were wide open, so I took advantage."

"As did I!" Nikon shouted as she came down with her cane, smashing it into the mages torso, causing him to crash straight into the ground. Her ear twitched as she heard one of the other mages preparing a spell, she quickly scooped up the fallen mage with the hook and after spinning twice, tossed him towards he offending mage, crashing him against his comrade. Not missing a beat, she closed the distance between them within moments and smashed her cane into them both, sending them crashing through several trees behind them.

 _Don't give them a chance to regroup. Don't give them time to recover. Strike fast, strike hard, strike mercilessly...!_

Faryn hummed as she swiftly jumped up to avoid a large splash of water from one of the monsters that tried to corner her. She jumped from multiple wooden platforms that she would manifest to better dodge several bullets of water, rushing boulders of earth, and wooden spikes that barely nicked her legs. She would occasionally strike back with both fire magic and lighting magic. The flames would occasionally cancel out the water attacks and burn away the wooden spikes, and the lighting would jump from the pointed wooden spikes upward that would bounce from several wooden 'rods' and strike at standing by monsters and mages that thought about interfering.

"Oh?" Faryn blinked as she tripped over a spare wooden branch and fell forward, skipping several times before regaining her balance. She noticed three other monsters attempting to strike her with the respective elements simultaneously. "Huh. That doesn't look too good for me." Her soul flashed green as multiple thick wooden trunks surrounded her and shielded her from any serious damage. "Then again, I can just do that..."

"Dammit, stop it with that cocky a-" One of the monsters attempted to say, before she flashed towards them in a flash of purple lightning and stomped them into the ground, causing purple lightning to shoot outwards through the cracks.

"Oh, I took advantage again. Sorry." Faryn blinked as her fox-ears twitched and she dodged out of the way of a flurry of water bullets destroying a wooden stump behind her. She landed on her feet as several wooden blocks would shoot out and smash into some of their faces, knocking them unconscious.

"I'm getting the feeling you're not sorry at all..." Will muttered. He grunted while deflecting several wooden shards with his swords, and using illusion magic to misdirect them into non-lethally hitting their own teammates, and again misdirecting them into sending heavy rocks and high pressured water into each other, very much putting them out of the fight.

They would have pressed on, but they were stumped slightly as more wood vines rose from the ground and from already existing trees, reaching out and holding several of them in place. Faryn had them restrained, while Nikon would rush forward and heavily smack several of the upside the head, and hooked one of them, swung them upwards, and smashed them into the ground, indenting it slightly.

Faryn clapped her hands twice as the now unconscious monsters and mages were restrained with more wooded restraints, and purple lightning for good measure. "There we go. Can't take too many chances."

"That'll show those hooligans. Hmph!" Nikon huffed, her nose up in the air. Though on the inside, she was very proud of herself.

Back with Frisk and Silas, he switched to the yellow ping of Justice as he shot multiple magic bullets towards Silas, all non-lethal but still rather heavy-hitting. Silas rose another rock wall that effectively defended against them. He pushed it towards Frisk, forcing him to jump over it, though he was caught off-guard when a heavy wooden truck slammed downwards from above, with him barely able to catch himself on another wooden platform after quickly switching to Integrity and pushing himself from falling completely to the forest floor.

"I'm not sensing any killing intent behind any of your attacks thus far, Frisk." Silas noted. "You won't succeed like that. Don't you want to wi-"

He was cut off. His eyes widened, once he was looking into Frisk's. They were staring light into his, despite the blood running down from his head from the last blow. They were even more intense than before. Flames of white, blue, and gold coated his fist, before he struck Silas' torso, punching him through the platform he was currently on, and needing an earth platform to catch himself. Frisk refused to give him time to recover; he throws another ball of fire towards Silas, with the elder mages manifesting another water dome around himself to once again defend against it. He breathed hoarsely while falling to his knees.

Frisk was already jumping towards him, another cyan blade in his hands via Patience Soul Mode as he slashed vertically downwards, creating a brief opening; he took advantage and leaped once again, his fist again coated in flames. Silas acted quickly as multiple wood spikes arose from the platform and towards Frisk. He jumped back at the same time as Frisk, who had eventually stopped bleeding after a slight green glow surrounded him after his soul briefly flashed to Kindness, healing his head wound.

"...Please surrender." Frisk said two simple words, his eyes softening slightly. And by the tone of his voice, Silas could tell he was being genuine. It was gentle, it was caring...

He dropped his guard.

Spears of wood, water, and earth shot towards Frisk all at once. Silas had thrusted his hand forward quickly, in hopes to kill the boy before he could recover. He was...

...Gone?

"Remember...I gave you a chance." Frisk reappeared at his side. Silas tried to attack jim in a panic, but Frisk swiftly kicked him in the side, downwards into the forest floor. A hard crash was heard afterwards. Frisk briefly sensed for him. He was hurt, but alive...and unconsciousness.

He sigh with brief relief. It was true, he couldn't really gather killing intent...but that didn't mean he couldn't be forceful.

"Oh! It looks like you won." Faryn hopped beside Frisk while looking towards where he sent Silas flying, her tail waving a bit from the sight. "Was he strong?"

"A little bit...but I was able to handle it on my own." Frisk sighed. "How about you?"

"We managed to beat them all and restrain them. Nikon's tribe is actually pretty strong too." Faryn paused. "...Wonder if they were really into what they were doing, and not just doing so because they no longer have any true direction?"

"...That is a pretty fair question...and a bit of a sad one..." Though an even better question popped up in Frisk's mind: How are Asriel and Chara? Were they okay?

* * *

Their fight was, during the entirety of Frisk and his group's, happening simultaneously. Asriel and Chara were currently staring down Elbio's portion of his force, as well as the large mammoth monster himself, who seemed to tower above him with his waving trunk and menacingly sharp tusks. Asriel couldn't really get a proper reading on his current mindset or emotions, only that he seemed set on killing Asriel and Chara, then destroying Mire Town. That seems to be his goal, at least his men shared it.

...So...why did something feel off about him? Not the 'disturbing' kind of off, but the kind where nothing was as it seems. There was something deeper.

"That hide of his looks really tough...half-assed attacks aren't going to cut it, Asriel." Chara informed.

"I realize that..." Asriel said quietly. "Though of course we have to worry about his subordinates as well...they're going to seriously interfere if left alone...not to mention we can't afford to let them get past us."

"That's why we're working as a team. We cover those bases together." Chara narrowed his eyes as his black flames licked at his arms. "Can't talk anymore, here they come."

Elbio could be seen stomping the ground with jagged ice suddenly rising up from the ground and shooting towards the duo. Asriel and Chara jumped away from the ice, it was only a moment after that they noticed the purpose of this; he was separating them. Chara ended up jumping on the side of the mages and monsters, while Asriel ended up on Elbio's side.

Chara landed roughly as he sees the ice wall rise and thicken. He was about to try and immediately melt it down, though he was stopped by multiple shards of ice, raising a wall of black flames to defend against it. He looked towards the wall while narrowing his crimson eyes.

 _I can't help Asriel like this. These guys don't seem like pushovers,_ _and Asriel ended up with the big scary mammoth...damn it!_

Asriel was on the other side of the ice wall, trapped with Elbio. He looked up towards said wall, his eyes narrowed. A quick observation with his senses pointed out that a little fire wouldn't be enough to melt this wall quickly enough. And besides...it's unlikely that Elbio would give him that kind of time, and the same went for Chara's enemies on the other side.

 _Okay...from what it seems, he can use ice magic on a truly impressive scale...I almost can't see the top of this wall._ Asriel thought while not taking his eyes off Elbio. It was strange though, he hasn't attacked yet...was he sizing him up as well? That'd be ridiculous, the monster was massive compared to Asriel. And yet-

"Apologies. I couldn't exactly have my subordinates interfere." Elbio finally spoke with a gruff, booming voice, snapping Asriel from his thoughts. "With this thick ice wall in-between us and them, things should be a bit more private. First thing's first." He hummed. "You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be."

"...I'm the tallest of my brothers." Asriel defended weakly, then shook his head. "W-Wait a minute! Why are you talking to me so casually? Don't you hate me for being a Dreemurr?"

"Pah. I never bought into that propaganda. Unfortunately for you, most others don't share the open mind like I do. People expect the big strong guy to be slow-witted, to be the dumb muscle. That doesn't apply to me." Elbio shook his head. "You were probably thinking that I'm here to avenge my fallen comrade, Ratoveros...you would only be half-right about that, Prince."

"Huh...?"

"I couldn't have cared less about Ratoveros or his petty ambitions, nor did I care about his death. I never liked him nearly enough to be emotionally invested in him."

"So, wait...if you couldn't care less about Ratoveros in any way...then why are you doing this? Why do you intend to fight despite your indifference?"

"My compatriots, Zola and Silas, have different motivations. Zola because she does not have any initiative to forge her own path, lacking a leader she depended on. Silas is still blindly devoted to Ratoveros despite his death, the old fool. But as for me...?" Elbio held his hand out, and summoned what appeared to be his personal weapon, a guan dao. He gripped it tightly as the blade was slowly empowered by ice. "Damned principles."

Asriel understood instantly, even as the large mammoth monster rushed towards him and slashed down with his guan dao. Asriel caught the blade with both of his heated paws, his heels digging into the ground as waves of icy mist passed by him. In response, the heat from his flames would pass by Elbio, giving him brief breaks of sweat before a bit more icy mist cooled him somewhat. The ground was slightly cracked, but Asriel held his ground, narrowing his eyes.

"I _knew_ most of those rumors were exaggerated. The Prince of Monsters is **_not_** weak." Elbio hummed while pressing his ice guan dao heavily on Asriel's paws. The pressure gradually builds, but despite his gritting teeth, Asriel didn't buckle. "Surely a young Prince like yourself won't lose to a old lieutenant mammoth like myself."

"I'd rather we both win via not fighting at all." Asriel muttered.

"Alas, our positions prevent such an easy conclusion. It truly is troublesome...but it's the way it is." Elbio hummed. He pulled back while twirling his polearm, then attempting to swing at Asriel from the side. Asriel swiftly summoned a Chaos Saber coated with red fire and parried the ice coated blade, brief bits of ember and mist flowing from the clash, the opposite elements passing by their faces.

"It's because of responses like that to situations like this that leads me to believe that things need to change." Asriel said strongly.

 _Hmmm...?_ Elbio wondered curiously, not even upset that Asriel had summoned a second flaming Chaos Saber in his other paw and slashed diagonally upwards, leaving a burning mark on the mammoth monster's chest. It made him stumble backwards, while Asriel jumped in the opposite direction to gain distance.

 _As I thought, and Chara said, half-hearted attacks aren't going to work._ Asriel thought as his blades vanished, but not the flames. _Pulling my punches will get me nowhere, and he's not reluctant enough to share that slight hesitation._

 _Interesting response...alright._ Elbio hummed as he stood up straight as the ice melted off his guan dao...while it was now becoming coated in rock, to Asriel's surprise. He swung the blade horizontally despite not being near Asriel...only to surprise him again as numerous rock spikes began emerging from the ground and attempting to impale him from below. Asriel instinctively coated himself in fire, enhancing his speed to quickly dodge most of the spikes heading his way. He jumped over one, only for another in front of him to briefly graze his side. He winced. If he had been a few seconds slower...

Surprise greeted him once more when the rock on Elbio's guan dao fell away, and turned into something more glittery and soft...snow. He swings it again and a large wave of snow pushes towards Asriel, attempting to bury him. Asriel felt more confident countering this, as a swing of his paw resulted in an opposing wave of flames that briefly clashed against the snow, before quickly melting away mentioned snow and continuing their path towards Elbio. He huffed softly and swung his guan dao vertically downwards, dissipating the wave in two halves.

Asriel sighed as he took several brief moments to collect himself. _What kind of magic is he using? First ice, then earth, then snow. While ice and snow are highlt similar, earth isn't much like them at all. Which begs to question, what do the three of them have in common...or what **environment** do they most likely share! _

"Your magic...you experienced a Magic Awakening, and it evolved to have something to do with an environment, an entire territory. Ice, snow, and rock...found mostly on mountains. Mountain Magic!" Asriel declared.

"...Very good." Was all Elbio said to him on the matter, along with a small smile. The mammoth monster stomped the ground heavily. Asriel bleated in surprise as the entire ground shook from the impact. It caused a distraction just brief enough to disrupt his focus, as a blunt pillar shot out and harshly struck Asriel in the abdomen, further stunning him and sending him flying upwards. The flight didn't last, as Elbio formed a large block of ice over Asriel while he flew, and swiftly brought it down.

 _ **SLAM!**_

The harsh impact again caused the ground to rumble, even more than before, as Asriel was currently pinned under a giant block of ice. Elbio hummed quietly as he waited for Asriel to recover, if he could in a certain amount of time. Surely the Prince of Monsters had more to him than that...

In the meantime, Chara narrowed his eyes as black emitted from his body, still glaring at the ice wall. He couldn't help Asriel with that stupid wall in the way, and his enemies would not give him the opportunity to try and blast it away. And even then, it most likely won't happen in one shot.

 _This is a bigger pain than I was expecting...these assholes need to get out of my way!_ Chara mentally hissed as they began to attack again, working together to push a large wave of ice and snow towards him.

A wall of magma rose several feet in front of him and effectively blocked the wave of cold, briefly surprising Chara. Ribras and Rasha eventually joined the fray, landing on their feet next to jim like the felines they were. Both lion and lioness monsters chose to support.

"Chara, are you alright?" Ribras asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. But what about the town...?"

"Not a single one made it past us, we wouldn't allow it." Rasha said strongly. The lioness' halberd was heating strongly with hardened magma coating it. "In other news, Frisk's group was successful in stopping the enemy on the other side."

"That's...that's good." That was more than good, it was great. It means Frisk is alright.

"Eyes forward, cats!" They were cut off as they were now the target of several ice lances heading their way. Ribras and Rasha both acted swiftly, with their heated halberds slashing apart the cold lances before they could reach Chara. The mist and steam emitting from those exchanges began to become more noticeable.

"I do believe we're being underestimated, my dear." Ribras noted.

"I agree, and it's rather insulting." Rasha growled as her halberd heated even more. "Let's correct that..."

They did indeed prove it, with both of them gathering magma magic in their paws, and pushing forward. Slowly, and somewhat scarily, a large pool of magma took the shape of two large felines-lion and lioness-with piercing yellow eyes. With a roar, both of them leaned down, them pounced towards their prey. Mages and Monsters alike panicked as their spell consisted of rasing a ice wall big and durable enough to endure two large blasts of lava the shape of lions/lioness pouncing at them. Together, a large ice pillar did indeed block the incoming blast to protect themselves, which resulted in a huge cloud of steam rising upwards and spreading in the process.

The steam took away their vision, their ability to accurately aim their attacks. Precision would be briefly interrupted.

Unfortunately for them, Chara didn't need too much precision for this.

They were unprepared as a sudden, swirling blast of dark fire suddenly clouded their vision, and the intense burning sensation was felt soon afterwards.

The steam cleared with time, the area spotted with dark flames and unconscious bodies of mages and monsters heavily burned, but alive. His hand outstretched, Chara sighed as he pulled it back while returning his attention to the much larger and tougher ice wall that separated him from his brother.

"Chara, would you like us to bring down this wall as well?" Rasha requested, her halberd heating up once again. She could see how tough it was as well, but never gave the impression that she and Ribras couldn't do it.

"As soon as you can, then sooner than that." Chara nodded strongly.

"Looks like this one will require much more power..." Rasha agreed.

Back with Elbio, he was still waiting for Asriel to recover. He turned towards his ice wall as he sensed most of his subordinates falling unconscious. He hummed again. _It appears I'm the last one standing...I'm grateful that they didn't choose to kill them, at least._

He was pulled from his thoughts as the ice block that buried Asriel suddenly shattered, with an immense wave of heat shooting upwards and outwards, melting away the remaining pieces of ice. _Ahh...there he is._ Elbio thought. Asriel soon rose from the rubble with his heavy breathing, the blood running down his right eye, with his left one closed, holding his abdomen with his right arm. Despite this, he didn't look remotely close to done.

"...Okay. I think I've got it now." Asriel said slowly. Elbio raised an eyebrow at this, as Asriel coated himself in an aura of flames. He soon raised his fist and punched forward, a strong blast of flames surging towards the mammoth. He huffed slightly, before a large wall of ice rose up and blocked the flames with ease.

"I would have figured you'd at least try something a bit more crea-" Elbio's eyes widened as seconds after the flames dispersed, he was suddenly coated in a surges of powerful lightning that stilled him and paralyzed his movements. _A lightning after-effect?! Electric Flames! I was focused on the flames themselves, not counting on the former!_

"You're a mammoth with Mountain Magic. So you're large, you tank a lot of damage, and you hit really hard. However, I made a big connection...they both tend to be pretty slow." Asriel deduced. "And now that lightning is coursing through you...your reaction time is even slower...!" Asriel jumped towards him with a fist coated in fire. Elbio grunted as he managed to position his guan dao enough to block the punch, then roughly push him back. He flinched as another surge of electricity surged through him, nearly forcing him to his knees.

 _He's not wrong. This electric surges remain, and my reaction time is getting sluggish...what ingenuity._ Elbio silently praised as he jammed the butt of his guan dao into the ground, a pillar of rock rising upwards. He then clenched his fist and punched the pillar multiple times, sending several blocks of rock towards Asriel. Chaos Sabers appeared in his paws, then coated with lightning to greatly enhance their sharpness, as he charges forward, slicing several blocks into halves already.

 _That's not gonna work anymore!_ Asriel mentally chanted as he diagonally slashed another block in half, then jumping up and kicking a block back at him with a fire-coated foot, also setting the block on fire. Elbio easily sliced it in half with his guan dao, but grunted as another surge of electricity caused him to flinch.

 _Even the fire on the block...?!_ Elbio wondered in surprise. When he saw Asriel having closed the distance between them, he tried raise a wall of snow to at least slow him down, but the wall was easily melted away from the immense heat that Asriel was emitting from his intensifying flames. Said flames were soon accompanied with lightning. _That's how it is, huh? I can barely move reliably anymore, so I suppose this is it...!_ Elbio glared fiercely as rock soon coated his fist, then a layer of ice to accompany it.

Asriel struck forcefully, and Elbio returned the strike midway.

From afar, one could see a large burst of ice and rock from one side, clashing against fire and lightning on the other. Both rose up in the middle, nearly touching the sky. The ice mountain Elbio had formed has shattered from the amount of force behind the clash. The heat from Asriel's fire and lightning would melt a majority of it. The sparks from the lightning would also shoot up to the sky as well, lighting it up slightly.

The smoke clears slowly, icy mist and embers rise up slightly from bits of ice and fire spotting the area. Sparks of electricity also decorated the area, occasionally appearing for several moments before vanishing.

Asriel breathed heavily, in slightly worse shape than before. More blood covered his fur, he was holding his left arm, and there were small yet jagged pieces of sharp ice and rock sticking in his body, specifically his legs and arms, with one sharp piece of ice gone straight through his right side. The heat was slowly melting it, though his grimace was evidence enough of how much pain he was in. Regardless, he gritted his teeth and beared it.

Elbio was not much better. Numerous burns covered his fur, and lightning surges covered him even more than before. There were even small embers on his body that haven't completely gone out yet, though his ice cooling him down seemed to help a bit. The arm that he struck with was terribly burned more than any other part of his body, his cape had disappeared in embers, and his trunk appeared to be broken, appearing limp. If he was in any pain, it was impressive how well he hid it.

They didn't bother wondering who won. Both of them knew.

"...Asriel Dreemurr. Tell me something." Elbio quietly requested. "You are currently living within a twisted world that has greatly darkened, one that has forsaken your name for years. It puzzles me...why do you choose to fight for a world that has forsaken you?"

Asriel almost didn't know how to answer. But then he found something within his heart, and answered.

"My mother...my father...my elder brother...the three of us have forsaken ourselves for the longest time, in different, tragic ways. But eventually...my younger brother brought us out of the dark, and our recovery began there." Asriel said softly. "It's a bit annoying, sure. But the fact that a majority of the world forsaking our name hardly matters, for two reasons."

"Oh?"

"We have already spent a lot of time forsaking ourselves, having lost our way. Now that we found it again, the fact that most others are doing it only amounts to a slight annoyance that will eventually fade the more we take action." A brief image of Undyne appears in his head. "Lamenting our situation will change nothing...action will."

"Is that so...?"

"The other reason...a majority of the world chose to forsake our name? Fine. We'll remake it into something new, something better. We do the right thing mostly because it's good in and of itself. But if it must become a factor, we'll rebuild our reputation from the ground up. Because by the sound of it, we're at the very bottom, and the good thing about that is that we can't go anywhere else but upwards.

Elbio hummed at nod to the classic saying as he fell back on his rear, slightly vibrating the ground. "I see. There are many out there who will oppose you all, sometimes for no other reason than because they can. Go on this current path, you will be risking yourselves every step of the way."

"That's alright." Asriel said while raising his head. "We...what we want is really hard to obtain...we can't reach that goal if we play it safe. We had to accept that things are much more dangerous in this world than we ever realized...that's why we have to fight to protect ourselves, to protect our friends, our family, and the future we want to see fulfilled. That's why the obstacles of type, size, or variety doesn't matter in the slightest. We'll overcome them all one at a time, and reach our final goal...acceptance and peace between Monsterkind and Humanity."

Elbio blinked slowly as he gently looked Asriel in the eye. "Interesting...and this is how you'll restore honor to your family name, a name of royalty, right? Many might not completely agree with your ways."

Asriel sighed softly while looking towards Elbio with fire in his eyes. "We can't truly call ourselves royalty if we don't put the Kingdom first. The Kingdom should _**always**_ come before the throne. And sometimes the only way for a Kingdom in a world like this to better themselves and truly thrive...is for multiple Kingdoms to come to an understanding and work together. They don't have to be best friends or anything...but working in unison should certainly be better than being at each others throats, right? If we come to an understanding, we can work together and help each other protect everything we cherish."

Elbio slowly took in Asriel's words...then his eyes widened at the deeper implications of what Asriel was saying, even if the boy himself didn't see it completely at the moment. After processing this, he chuckled deeply. "Boy...what you and your family and friends are setting out to do is indeed extremely reckless. A very dangerous and unsure venture."

"Yeah...my Master, Undyne, believes that we won't gain anything if we don't venture out and take it." Asriel said, then he began to sigh with a brief wobble. "Then again...Undyne is...one of the most reckless people...that I know...she really rubbed off on me...urahaha..." Asriel closed his eyes and fell over...

Chara gently catches him with his one arm.

"I got you, brother." Chara said quietly. Asriel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Chara with a small smile.

"Oh...hey Chara. Great timing...and thanks for the catch..."

"Yeah well, you seemed to be having _such_ a meaningful conversation with Mr. Mountain Mammoth over here, I didn't wanna disrupt the flow. Don't worry about your brothers or anything, or yourself with ice and rock stuck in your body." Chara rolled his eyes. "Nah. _Naaaaah._ Just keep casually talking with the guy who's ass you just kicked while BOTH of you are seriously injured, like dumbasses."

Asriel chuckled softly. "I'm glad you're alright, Chara...how's Frisk...?"

"He's fine. We're all gonna regroup in the town so we can recuperate. At this point, we're waiting on word from Mom and her own group."

"Right..." Asriel nodded slowly.

"C'mon, let's get you a place to lie down." Chara said softly. As he began to move, he briefly looked back at Elbio, who looked back briefly before closing his eyes and nodding in quiet surrender. Chara still caught the emotion behind the look though, and softly smiled.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes: His loyalty was won.

* * *

 **...Geez.**

 **It took me so long to get this out, might not be the best, but it's here. Quite a bit of things have been done. Our male Dreemurrs have demonstrated their growing strength, and the ideals/goals of Asgore and Asriel. It's a very rough path ahead.**

 **Not gonna stop them though.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	70. Tamotsu and Faryn

**Chara: Ah geez...there's a lotta dialogue/exposition here...and they're in clumps...**

 **Asgore: An unfortunate necessity, I'm afraid. Things are calming down, so things slow a bit...**

 **Asriel: Though the best part about it is that it's calming down. We can relax and collect ourselves.**

 **Frisk: Yeah! That's a silver lining, right?**

 **Fayrn: ...What about a gold lining? Do those exist?**

 **Chara: What th-how did you get here?!**

 **Faryn: Mad Skillz! Also...I wanna eat something yummie! X3**

 **Tamotsu:...Start the chapter. This will take a while...**

 **(As said above, this chap's slightly dialogue heavy. Necessary evil, since things calmed down.)**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asgore's group eventually gathered up back at Mire Town to recover at the inn. Chara almost huffed at how familiar this strange scenario sounds, though Asriel and Chara don't really mind it at all. Though when it comes to things that definitely needed minding, Asgore seeing the state of Asriel was very much less than happy.

"ASRIEL! WHAT HAPPENED, MY SON?!" Asgore gasped aloud when he had a good look at his son, who was sitting on a stool at the counter. A quick fix of several Cinnamon Bunnies managed to heal a majority of the damage, but he required a bit of cleaning and bandages. The jagged ice and stone in his body were removed, though he would still flinch from the pain leftover. Elbio, Zola, and Silas have been safely imprisoned, and are awaiting further decision from their captives. They would decide what to do with them when the two divions truly regroups.

"I got roughed up quite a bit, Dad. It isn't anything to worry about. I'll be back to full strength in no time." Asriel lightly waves off while scratching the back of his bandaged head. "It might not be very easy...but do you mind not freaking out every time I get seriously hurt? I got out of it pretty okay."

Asgore cleared his throat a bit and stroked his beard as he sits back in a chair, choosing to ignore the creaks it made from the added weight. "Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I simply...worry about you. That's all it was, I was really worried about you."

"We understand that, Dad. Really we do." Chara sighed. "But there's no need to have some sort of freak out of that caliber every time we show up hurt. With what we're doing, of course we're going to get hurt. But you also have to trust us to make it out of these things on our own, if not outright succeeding on our own."

"Quite! I didn't mean to imply ineptitude, my sons. Ignore my parental worry for a bit...you've all done very well. I recognize that." Asgore said while reaching out and ruffling their fur/hair on their heads. "Regardless, I'm glad you boys are alright."

Chara huffed with a small smile. "If it helps, we're glad you're alright as well, Dad."

"Hm. I suppose we're all glad we're all alright." Asgore nodded to them.

With the talk of worry and relief briefly over for the time being, at least with the Dreemurrs, they spread slightly and relaxed a bit when they were sure that the danger has fully passed. Of course, someone wasn't very focused on that part of the conversation at all, as they were too busy picking out food to eat and when to begin enthusiastically eating.

Faryn was having a wonderful time.

"Whaaaaaat? They said order whatever we want, it's on the house?!" She exclaimed with wide sparkling eyes.

" _Haaaaaaaah?!_ " Most of the males of the group shot up in surprise and awe.

"Yessirree. The mighty kind inn owner has decided that you all get to eat for free this time for all the good ya did today. Ya saved these people, protected them." Nikon informed with a small smile. "They're very grateful that you were here for them. And now they wanna repay you however they can, when they can. Mighty nice of them.~"

"Hm? Oh, that's the reason? It wasn't any trouble at all." Faryn smiles as her fox ears twitched slightly. "Royalty should help and protect other people, so that's what I did. Pretty straightforward." She soon looked forward with her bushy tail wagging excitedly. "I'm _soooo_ hungry! Hungry! I wanna eat some meat!~"

"She's right. Royalty should always help the people before even thinking about helping themselves." Asriel nodded. "Still, I don't think that's necessary. We don't want to imp-"

"Azzy! You don't just decline an offer for free food! That's like an affront to their super nice hospitality!" Faryn gently scolded Asriel with a pout. "Those who offer free food are most definitely good people! We gotta respect that hospitality and kindness and eat with passion in our hearts!~"

Asriel blinked, then he scratched his ear with a sheepish laugh. "R-Right. You're right. Sorry about that..."

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that." Chara sighed. "...Then again, if it really is on the house...do they have any more chocolate?"

"I'll have some cinnamon for dessert, but first, I guess a little lunch beforehand won't hurt."

"By a little, you obviously mean a lot, right?"

"That's the best way!~" Faryn chirped.

Gerson looked towards their direction and seeing them order quite a bit of food. He noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the dining area right now, meaning space was made for the heroes to relax. Still, the sight of the boys-and girl-enthusiastically picking out what to eat had him chuckle and shake his head. The youth were always so hungry...

"These look so promising.~" Asgore smiles brightly at the selections, his eyes brigthened slightly with interest. Of course he selected some tea first to calm down the remains of his adrenaline from his battles. After that, everything was fair game. "Perhaps ten helpings will do?"

 _I thought too soon, apparently._ Gerson resisted the urge to outright laugh.

"Hmm...it seems that you really were intending to help us all. You've certainly proved yourselves." Tamotsu says lowly while sitting against the wall slightly, holding up his cheek with a paw. "And I suppose my daughter proved herself as well."

"Even from all of that, you're still doubting is to a certain extent?" Eloise asked with a small bit of irritation in her tone.

"No, no, not at all. I believe you, truly." Tamotsu grumbled while massaging the bridge of his snout. "Of course your Kingdom, as well as Surripio, has done plenty a wrong towards myself and Astus as a whole...but you have personally come out to meet me, and attend to make amends on your own behalf as well as your Kingdom. I recognize that resolve of yours, truly." He sighed while shaking his head. "My caution borders on paranoia, and that is my own vice to overcome. But I will not have it obstruct the connection you're trying to make with us."

"We truly intend to make amends with the Kingdom of Astus. We want to form a connection with you, to see if things can become better than before. Help each other overcome our problems, help each other grow, to rise above our pasts towards a better future." Eloise says while gently bowing her head.

"I recognize your goal as well. And...I do wish to help." Tamotsu says quietly while nodding his head as well. "Perhaps...since we are being honest with one another, I might as well tell you more about myself, and where that intense caution originated."

Asgore blinked, then sputtered slightly while waving his paw. "No no! It's obviously a touchy subject, you don't have to divulge such things if it troubles you so."

"I'm aware of the lack of necessity for this...but it is what I want to do." Tamotsu closed his eyes and sighed. "As I have told you before, my relationship with humans was...abrasive at best, toxic at worst. The humans that I have come in contact with or heard about in my youth...I truly abhored them. You see, certain guilds outside our Kingdom had the gall, the _**audacity**_ , to go around hunting monsters and poaching a high number of them, with fox monsters like myself being the most targeted. They would hunt them down and have them skinned alive for their fur, before killing others and decorating fur coats with our dust. It gives them a certain 'fineness or brightness' to them when sprinkled upon those coats as if they were glitter, or whatever the hell they decorate them with."

"Wha..." Asgore mouthed quietly.

"I know. Why would they do such repulsive things for something like that? But at my age, I didn't really care about the reasons. I was helpless to do anything about it, because at the time, it was more openly practiced and sometimes even approved. That didn't make it right, I despised how things were back then, and to this day I hated them now. They're trying to be more sly about it these days, but I still sniff them out on occasion...they cannot fool me. I will not fall victim, and none of my people shall fall victim again, either. Of course there are a few that wish to brave the potential consequences for profit." Tamotsu snarled. "I made my declaration the very day I became King of these lands, the day several ambitious hunters gathered extra guild help and massacred my family, either for reputation or profit. Either way, I was all that remained. No parents, siblings, or relatives left alive...only myself."

"Tch." Gerson clicked his tongue and closed his eye while dipping his hat in front of his face. It was definitely a very disturbing thought. Animal-type monsters have been hunted for their furs, their skins, and/or their dust? For decorative purposes, or simply to show off? Tamotsu's protective anger was becoming a bit more understandable.

Muffet would be disgusted. Hunting for purposes like that, and not for sustenance? As strange as her moral compass was, she'd still be seething more at the pointless cruelty than the potential waste of food.

"I made my declaration to protect my Kingdom, to protect my people. I would either have unwelcome intruders scared off or killed outright. As I suspected, they were mostly human. Sometimes I would simply go out and deal with them myself just to be sure, then return home." Tamotsu sighed as he gently facepalmed. "Then one day, purely by chance, I met... _her_."

"Her...?" Eloise gently asked. "Wait...you mean...?"

Tamotsu nodded, as he pulled a picture from one of his fluffy, bushy tails, and showed it to them. What they see was a beautiful brown-haired woman with cream colored skin, she wore a blueish-green blouse with light green stockings. And the expression on her face was a strange mix of being very relaxed and being energetic, plus she simply looked very happy to be wherever she was.

"Yes, I do. The most frustrating human _without_ malice in her heart that I've ever met at the time." Tamotsu paused, with his second sigh turning a touch more gentle. "Her name was Corliss, and her dominant Soul Trait was Kindness, gifted with Plant Magic, ablento use wood, flowers, leaves, etc. We first met after she selflessly defended many villages within the Kingdom without any regard for her own safety, she didn't even think about being repaid. I could not led that stand, so I offered her hospitality as repayment, since it seemed she had nowhere to go. And...she proceeded to confuse me with her carefree attitude. All she wanted was something to eat, no other reward. Well that...and she apparently appreciates how...cute and cuddly I looked. Me. The big scary nine tailed fox with immense magic power...is considered cute and cuddly. I was utterly baffled."

"Waaahahahaha!~" Gerson beamed while slapping the table with his hand. "Looks like the lass was more than you could handle upon first meeting, huh?~"

"So she makes her entrance saving one of the villages under your protection, single-hanwdedly. Simply because she was stopping by and saw that they were in trouble." Asgore stroked his beard. "Then she threw you off with strange questions, her unexpected demeanor, and initial refusal to be repaid, before settling on food." He chuckled. "Quite a first meeting."

"Yes, it was. We've...never met a human quite like her. It was strange." He mumbled while staring ahead. "My advisors were convinced that it was all a carefully, skillfully crafted act, with the intention of doing grievous harm to us when our guards are down...that she would end up truly being a truly malevolent force to be reckoned with that will annihilate us with our backs turned...not even slightly. She simply kept eating to her heart's content, while occasionally helping out my people when the opportunity presented itself. They were still cautious of her, but they eventuslly accepted that she was here to stay."

"She sounded so nice...plus she sure ate a lot." Asgore chuckled nervously.

"I learned that the reason for her hunger-aside from just really liking food-is that she's been chased down by the cabal she betrayed when they turned down a darker path. She's been on the run for months, rarely having time to rest, much less eat. With that in mind...she thanked me for my kind hospitality, said she was happy she wasn't alone anymore, that she finally had a true home to call her own, then cheerfully hugs me. I...returned it gladly." Tamotsu smiled. "It didn't take long for me to become genuinely enamored with her, and vice versa. She introduced new possibilities to me regarding the reforging of bonds between human and monster, and informed me that a positive relationship between the two is definitely possible to regain, if persistently worked for. To the point where she convinced me to open the Kingdom borders to human refugees."

"Really now?" Eloise thought. She had always wondered about these aspects of the Astus Kingdom but was never completely sure due to how withdrawn they were. So this confirmation was definitely a step forward in understanding.

"At first I was anxious about letting other humans inside, and my subjects were even more understandably anxious. But Corliss assured me that they wouldn't hurt anyone, that they're just looking for a home. I hesitated, but I believed her. She at least compromosed that they would be thoroughly checked before we'd let them in, and it paid off." Tamotsu said. "It took some time, adjusting, and several calmings of their nerves, but the humans and monsters here were able to get along nicely. Corliss was bright and happy about being right, and I agreed. Pretty soon, we were allowing entry to humans who needed a home. Everyone was happy." Tamotsu lifted his head and scratched his cheek. "And after a while...we brought little Faryn into the world, born with her dominant soul trait Perseverance."

"That must have been quite a joyous day." Asgore smiled.

"Oh it was. The entire Kingdom suddenly became a lot brighter and happier. It's not _that_ rare for a human and monster to sire a child, but it _is_ rare for a hybrid to be of royalty. Of course some people have their worried thoughts on the issue...but once they actually got a look at her, everyone grew to quickly love her." Tamotsu chuckled. "She was a cute fluffy ball of energy even before she could properly walk and talk. She laughed a lot, she ventures anywhere and everywhere she could reach, and of coufse asks plenty of questions once she did learn to speak and understand things to a degree. Corliss had loads of fun with her, while I was utterly exhausted by their combined antics. But I didn't mind at all. I had a new family to call my own, and it was a very fulfilling feeling." His smile slowly vanished as he closed his eyes. "Then Faryn turned five..."

Away from the adults, Faryn's fluffy ear twitched slightly, but she didn't gaze in their direction. She just kept eating.

"She and Corliss...they were both simply playing in one of the nearby villages while I was caught up in business back in my palace. Corliss was strong, I thought. She could look after herself AND Faryn. Though after some time, my soul clenched up, and I knew something was dreadfully wrong. As such, I left my palace and made a swift run towards their location, desperately hoping they were okay..." Tamotsu briefly whined as he lowered his head, his tails ceased to sway. "When I got there...all I saw was Corliss's corpse on the ground, Faryn loudly sobbing with a new green soul within her chest, and enemy monsters/mages alike ignoring that and aiming to kill her as well."

Asgore's eyes saddened slightly as he could hear Tamotsu's breath hitched, both in grief and anger.

"My world turned red. All other desires and thoughts vanished. Only two things mattered to me: Save and Protect Faryn...then kill those who dared to kill my beloved and threatened my only daughter. Of course the former was the unmeasurably higher priority, I made sure to save her first and hide her...then I went back and slaughtered them all. Human blood...Monster dust...both covered and stuck to me. I did not care. I crushed them beneath my paws, slashed them apart with my claws, tore some in half with my jaws...they were disgustingly outmatched by my rage. They screamed, begged and pleaded, _**cried**_ for mercy...I had none to give. My highly vengeful mood refused it."

"Tamotsu..." Eloise said sadly, her ears flattened against her head.

"After that, I brought Faryn home, and had healers tend to her, and guards to protect her at all times. When I was absolutely certain that she was safe, I thought back to how Corliss said that she was chased down by the cabals she betrayed, and it seemed that they finally achieved their retribution...I made sure that victory was pointless. My mind made up, I hunted them down one after another, and destroyed them. I made sure they were completely and utterly wiped from the face of the world. And I did so single-handedly. Then, and only then...did I allow myself to grieve. Faryn and the Kingdom grieved alongside me. Our Kingdom was abundant with tears for the loss of Corliss. And some of us are still grieving, myself and Faryn more than anyone. Faryn had her mother die in front of her, and I wasn't there to protect either of them. Regret filled us for being unable to do so...but after enough time to pull ourselves together, it turned into resolve."

"Resolve...?"

"The loss of Corliss hit us all. It also gave us the drive to become stronger in body, mind, and magic. I trained Faryn, and she was very set on it. Inheriting Plant Magic from absorbing her mother's soul, she became incredibly powerful in her own right while training over the years. In terms of Plant Magic, it may have been from having attatined some of Corliss's skill by default after the absorption, but I could see some of her own ingenuity in the mix. She became strong, just like she said she would. Strong enough to take care of herself, and I knew it...but because of my increased anxiety due to her mother's death, I wanted her to prove it, if only to reassure myself. And she succeeded with flying colors."

"And this is why you kept your Kingdom mostly withdrawn all this time. You wanted to prepare her. You were too anxious to open the window of opportunity for her, but you also onew she'd find it herself." Gerson hummed.

"...Like I said, I am no fool. I know the time would come when she would want to venture for herself, and I would have to accept that. But I wanted her to be as prepared as possible for her own sake. And ghere was one thing that she was missing, one thing that kept me from letting her go, and would have ketnher longer if it wasn't for you all."

"...You didn't want her to go alone, like her mother did before her." Asgore suddenly realized.

"I was, and still am, very painfully aware that I can not be her only shield against danger. As she said, problems will come to our doorstep no matter how much I try to protect her from them. I knew this very well. And yet, I hung onto the excuse that I would chose forcing her to stay than traveling alone. But..." Tamotsu slowly turned towards Faryn, watching her merrily eat with the Dreemurr Trio, as well as Nikon and Shamir and Will. _It appears that excuse is now somewhat discredited._

"I see. You are indeed a very cautious King...but you are not unreasonable. I'd say that's a fair mindset to have." Asgore said with a soft nod. "If you would allow it, then I look forward to working alongside you. We can help make these Kingdom's much better than they currently are, but we can't achieve that without coming to an understanding."

"...I know. You have my support." Tamotsu eventually smiled. "I shall attend the meeting in Ebott as yoi requested. We'll have a more in-depth discussion about our futures there."

"Then it's settled. I'm very happy that we managed to come to an understanding. Only one more to go." Eloise smiled positively. "Oh! Asgore, did you hear from your wife's group about their progress? Were they successful?"

"No. I haven't received word yet. I've tried several times." Asgore said with a soft sigh.

"Are you concerned?" Tamotsu asked in concern. Asgore simply turned towards him with a small smile.

"A little. But not enough to outright panic. Tori is strong in mind, body, and magic. And she has many great and strong comrades to support her. I believe in their ability to succeed."

"Hmm...very well."

Gerson piped up while tapping his cane on the ground. "Here's a bit of a subject change for ya. How do ya think you did with raising your daughter, Tamotsu?"

Tamotsu lightly scratched his head. "I did the best that I could. Obviously I wasn't _the_ best, but I believe that Faryn turned out fine. She has her own obstacles to surpass and I believe she can do so. She still tries to be as happy and curious as she can be. She'll has been, and always will be, my little girl." He sighed a bit of annoyance. "Unfortunately, puberty set in, and my fatherly instincts skyrocketed. She's a bit oblivious to how attractive she's become to the males her age in the Kingdom. It resulted in several of the significantly less savory ones asking for her hand...I smelled exactly what they were after."

"What did ya do?"

"I threatened to eat them alive."

"...Huh."

"I would have sent their families a formal letter of apology for their loss."

"That's...that's not the problem..." Eloise sweatdropped.

"I wasn't being _completely_ serious...only mostly serious."

"That's not the issue either!"

"Speaking of eating, your wife sure did a lot of it." Gerson hummed. "Do ya think your daughter is of a similar caliber?"

Tamotsu slowly turned towards Faryn again.

" _I love food, food loves me! Together we make my tummy so VERY_ _hap-py!~_ " Faryn chirped before having a loaf of bread in her mouth, then muffle-hummed while biting into it.

"...She's worse. _So_ much worse." Tamotsu moaned while hiding his face in his paws. Well, that definitely explained her love for feasts and banquets.

"At least our our children have something in common." Asgore smiled jovially. A nearby worker set down a rather sizable plate for Asgore, and more normal sized plates-wide from Tamotsu's-for the others, and his eyes gleamed. "Baha! There's our food! Right on cue!~"

"You're not so different yourself, Fluffybuns." Gerson said with a brief cackle, before coughing a bit and pounding his chest a bit, before laughing a bit easier.

Back with the kids, Asriel and Faryn were happily eating an abundance of foods without too much cares in the world, while Frisk and Chara were sitting bh and esting in slightly less abundance. Shamir, Ribras, Rasha, and Will didn't feel too up for eating, so they settled for glasses of milk for each of them. Parvos was nowhere to be seen for the moment. A bit strange, but not an immediate cause for concern.

Though there is something restingnon Asriel's mind, and he wasn't entirely up to keeping it inside. So he turned to Faryn. "Faryn...can I ask you something?"

"Mmmmnnnh?" Faryn muffled as she turned to Asriel. Her cheeks were comically swelled with food, which she casually swallows so she could speak. "What is it, Asriel?"

The Prince of Monsters sighed, anxiously scratching the back of his neck. "Well...my big ears couldn't help but hear what our Dads were talking about. And I mean no disrespect or offense by asking this...but...are you alright? Have you been alright?"

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine. Have been for a long while now. Don't worry about it." She said honestly, reaching out for more bread. "Ooh! Blueberry shortbread!~"

"...Wow. You're certainly...well-adjusted." Chara blinked.

Faryn stopped eating for a moment at Chara's confusion. She sighed snd set her food aside for a moment as her fox ears drooped. "...Sorry, I didn't mean it in a way that suggests I don't care. I loved Mom. I cried a lot when she died and gave up her soul for me. She didn't even know it would work, since I'm a hybrid. But she chose to take the risk, since she was completely exhausted of magic power from fighting. She refused watch me bleed out and/or turn to dust, she didn't take her chance with either. Instead she had a chance to do something, to save me. It was risky...but...I managed to absorb her soul. I felt myself become empowered, and most of my wounds began to heal rapidly...but at the time, me physically feeling better meant very little. Mom had just given herself up for me. I couldn't process anything else but my tears, and the sound of my Father tearing the remaining enemies to pieces."

"Eesh..." Will hissed-flinched. He didn't miss the part where the Astus King's fangs were involved...those deaths must have been especially grisly.

"After that all I did was cry, cry for days while my father grieved via going out and personally destroying the leading cabals that ordered for this to happen. The Kingdom knew it was seriously bad because I didn't eat the whole time. They thought I was never going to snap out of it." Faryn slowly lifted her head a bit. "...Then...I pulled myself out of my funk. All by myself."

"You did...?!" Asriel said, genuinely surprised. Judging by her experience, Faryn would have been completely excused for grieving a little bit longer. But she pulled herself out of the deepest parts of her grief. At five years old?"

Faryn nodded. "Of course I was five so the thought process leading to this was ridiculously simple, but it made sense to me. I realized that Mom wouldn't have wanted me to cry over her forever, so I needed to pull myself together for her, for my Dad, and for myself. I asked myself three questions: What do I do now? Why do I want to do it? And how should I best achieve it?" She paused as her fluffy ears stood again and her fluffier tail swayed gently. "I want to be strong enough to stand on my own, and I want to have friends that I can stand beside. I want these because then Dad won't worry about me as much, and I'll be able to stand against the push of the world. And the best way I can do this is to go out and find opportunities for greater strength, and forge powerful friendships."

"Those are quite admirable motivations, Princess." Rasha smiled.

"Meh." Will shrugged, only to be punched in the shoulder by Rasha a second later. "Ouch! It was a joke, I swear!"

Faryn giggled softly, before she placed her hands in her lap. "I love my Papa. He'll always be my Father, and we'll always love each other. But I can't stay cramped up in our Kingdom, not with the way most of the outside world is right now. I have to go out there and see it for myself. I'm curious about the world and how it works outside of our own view of it. And for the most part, I'm not toally okay with how some things are becoming, so I wanna challenge the current state of the world. And if I challenge the current state of the world, I can destroy the complacency that keeps it from advancing. And if that complacency is destroyed...we can make room for change, to grow, to be better."

Frisk tilted his head curiously, while Chara blinked while beginning to focus on her words. They sounded so casual, yet he felt that Faryn didn't completely understand the significance behind her thought process.

"That guy...what was his name?"

"Smirkman?"

"Yeah! Smirkman. He was right about one thing. Complacency can be anyone's downfall. That's why Astus wishes to keep growing stronger, so that if a strong enemy comes by, we'll be able to defend ourselves and our peace. But we also have to know what's out there to prepare more adequately. That's why I want to see the world. Well...that's more of a bonus reason, I just really want to travel. Experience different lifestyles, exploring different environments, meeting new friends, eating various varieties of food...delicious...glorious food..." Faryn unconsciously began drooling.

"...Faryn?" Asriel tapped her shoulder.

She blinked and shook her head, then smiles kindly. "All these noble goals and such are for the good of my Kingdom. But as for me personally, I want Astus to be able to eat as much as they want, nap as much as they want, play as much as they want, and just lead joyful, happy lives. I want to bring peace of mind for them, to have them think 'you know...it's alright to trust these people'. The more good connections we make, the more better off we'll all be."

Chara soon spoke up as he pushed some hair away from his eyes. "Curiosity about the world, Challenge it's current state, destroy the Complacency that holds it back, and make room for Change." He sighed while scratching the back of his head. "You have a really weird thought process..."

Faryn shrugged, then turned towards Frisk. "Frisk. What do you want to do?"

Frisk was a bit surprised, but he turned towards her with his heterochromatic gold and blue eyes open. "I want to be an ambassador for Humanity and Monsterkind."

"Oh, pretty cool. And the best way you can go through that is to learn more about the world. See different important, amazing people to form connections with, friends that can help you better understand the world, and discover the best way to change it so everyone can better ourselves and be strong, happy and peaceful."

Frisk smiles quietly and nods in understanding. Faryn wanted to know more about the world so she can learn more about it, and about herself so she can try and better both, hopefully extending these improvements to Astus. Perseverance to learn more about the world, and the Kindness to use that knowledge to better herself and others. The Kindness to wish change upon the world for the better, and the Perseverance to be willing to challenge it's current state first.

If he had to imagine what new Soul Trait those would lead to, he would pick **Curiosity**.

"...Oh! Tiramisu!~" Faryn beamed as she reached out for one and takes a bite of the dessert, humming with glee.

"Annnnd subject's gone." Chara shook his head in exasperation. Such a deep and kinda engaging conversation subject...gone in seconds in favor of dessert. "Sheesh, you're supposed to be Royalty, Faryn. You have to take those goals of yours more seriously. Right Asriel?"

"Hey, they have apple dumplings! Sweet!~" Asriel smiles while taking a few and eating gleefully.

"Asriel...ugh. Frisk, help me out here!"

"Custard tarts!~" Frisk beamed whike muching his own dessert.

"For the love of...Dad?" Chara turned around towards his fathsr, hoping for support.

"Blueberry muffins.~" Asgore hummed jovially.

"...You know what? Fine." Chara surrendered to the silliness, simply taking an éclair and biting into it with a seemingly grumpy look, pretending not to enjoy the chocolate goodness.

An hour passes, and the gang was just about done eating. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore chose to be polite and help the workers clean up all the dishes they left behind, Gerson and Nikon helped put most of the furniture back in their original positions, and Tamotsu decided to at least leave a generous tip despite being told that it was all on the house. Such kindness indeed.

Faryn lets out a gentle huff, then an audible belch as she patted her distended belly. "Very good...can't wait to feast again!"

"Me too.~" Asriel smiled while stretching his arms upward.

Faryn turned to Tamotsu. "Hey, Daddy! We should have a feast when w-"

"No! I literally _**just**_ fed you! Take a break, young lady!"

"But Daaaaddy..."

"My decision is final! I'm officially refusing to listen to anymore feast requests for the rest of the day!"

"*Gasp!* You _can't!_ "

"Watch me." Tamotsu grumbled in exasperation.

"Hnnnnmh!" Faryn pouted with adorably puffed cheeks.

"He has a point, I think you're done eating for now, Princess." Ribras said with a nervous smile.

"...Ugh. _Fiiiinnnne..._ " She huffed with a roll of her eyes. "It's not fair. You can't put a limit on a girl's appetite."

"That opinion is rarer than you'd think..."

"It's not completely my fault. I had to do a lot of physical AND magic training growing up, so of course I was gonna eat a lot. The habit simply stuck, is all." Faryn pouted while folding her arms. "And he says it only got 'worse' when I got older, he really began freaking out when my boingers appeared."

"...Boingers?" Chara was confused for a brief moment. Then he noticed that she folded her arms _under_ her chest...and immediately understood. _Ooooh..._ Not really close to Undyne or his mother Toriel, but they're noticeable. _Then again she does eat a lot...yeah. Her Dad has big reasons to worry._

"Oh well, I can wait it out for a while." Faryn eventually shrugged while rocking back and forth. "So...tell me, guys. Are we friends?"

"Of course we are." Frisk and Asriel answered unhesitantly.

"...Guess we are." Chara shrugged. _You'll take some serious getting used to, though..._

"Mmhm. So you don't have to worry about finding someone else to support you, Faryn. Just keep doing what you want to do, and we'll do what we can to support you every time you might stumble. You can count on us.~" Frisk smiled.

"Frisk, you can't just make promises like t-"

It didn't matter. Faryn smiled brightly and gently pounced upon Frisk, hugging him tightly against her and nuzzling her cheek against his. "You're a really good guy, Frisk! Thanks a lot! And I'll be sure to do the same for you too!~" Faryn beamed, her bushy fox tail wagging happily with glee. Unable to bring himself to sully this, Chara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh. You know what? Nevermind. Can't take it back now."

"You're damn right you can't."

"Hm?" Faryn blinked as she briefly pulled away from Frisk and her fluffy ears flickered a bit. The gang turns to see Smirkman, still wearing his annoying smirk on his face for some reason. "Hey Frisk, look! It's Smirkman!"

"Oh, it IS Smirkman!"

"...That's still not my name."

"Tell someone who gives a damn." Chara deadpanned. "What do you want, Smirkman?"

"I'm here to tell you that...yes, there's no taking back what you've done. What you intend to do. Whatever happens afterwards, you'll be stuck with it." He said hoarsely. "That's right, ya brats...all the consequences that come with your actions...you can't escape them, you'll be held responsible for whatever you do. No one will care that you're kids...your momentum will end at some point." His smirk widens. "You'll be done for!~"

"...Huh? Sorry, but...who are you to decide that?" Faryn blinked. "I'm pretty sure that I know what I wanna do. And you don't really have the skill or the strength to even attempt to stop us yourself. So...your warning really falls flat."

Smirkman blinked behind his shades. "...What?"

"Translation: We're not listening, dumbass." Chara rolled his eyes. "We know this road is gonna be rough, that's why we took it. The struggles and challenges we'll face will help us become stronger and wiser." He then flashed his sinister expression. **"Aren't YOU the one who said complacency was a crippling weakness?** **=)"**

"Now you're just contradicting yourself because you got ruthlessly slammed into concrete. That's pretty sad." Frisk said.

"You're kinda embarrassing yourself, Smirkman. How about you try being nice, instead?" Asriel suggested.

Smirkman blinked and tried to find a way to effectively recover...he could find none. But he refused to be silenced. "Listen here y-"

"You quit bothering these nice children, you rude thug!"

Smirkman was briefly smacked upside the head by a flash of gold. The gold flicker was from the hook of Nikon's cane, who was glaring at the human with her remaining eye.

"Grah! Why you little...!" Smirkman, having enough of the small elder raccoon, attempted to charge at her. Asriel almost moved to help her, but he stayed out and sighed.

She was in no serious danger. It was laughable to think that she was.

Nikon first tripped him up by the ankle with the hook from her crooked golden cane, causing him to stumble and fall on his face. He then gets back up, but she was already upon him, using the blunt end of her cane to strike him in the abdomen, twirl it quickly to then smack him in his back, twirling it _again_ to smack him hard in the sides, them twirls it once more to again use the hook to trip him up, making him fall flat on his face, _twice_. He whimpered as he tried to stand uo ahain, only to meet the hook end of Nikon's cane.

"Don't be troublin' good folks ever again. Now git!" Nikon barked. Smirkman swiftly got up on his own and left the premises, and Mire Town. He was highly unlikely to ever come back here. She huffed while twirking her cane and setting the blunt end down. "The nerve of people like that, startin' up a ruckus for nothin' but the ruckus. Such nerve..."

"Well, at least he's gone now, never coming back, hopefully." Will shrugged.

"I'll give him really good reasons to keep out, trust me." Rasha hissed, cluching her paws around her halberd. Ribras nervously patted her head to calm her.

"Boys? Faryn?" Asgore called out as he exited sideways from the inn, moving up to the rest of the group, followed by the rest of the adults. "Is everything alright here?"

"Just a bit of an annoyance, Dad. Nikon took care of it." Chara smiled, patting the old raccoon's back. She blinked, then blushed slightly while looking away.

"I...it was no big deal, Your Majesty. I simply chased off a trouble-making hoodlum, is all." _My goodness gracious, I'm having a casual conversation with Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters!_ Nikon lightly cheered to herself, this being the first time she met him face to face, a year after she met Queen Toriel. _He's a lot more handsome up close! Those muscles, those horns, that deep soothing voice! But most importantly...that beard! It's like a golden lion's mane! So majestic!_

"...Nikon?" Asgore blinked. The elder raccoon began laughing anxiously to herself while a hint of a blush was on her cheeks. "Nikon? Hello...?"

"H-Huh?! Oh! Hello!"

"Howdy.~"

"I'm fine! Truly!" Nikon snapped herself out of it by lightly bonking herself on the head wjth the cane, all while feeling a slight bit of shame. She grew all red and flustered when she saw Toriel up close, and now she did the same for Asgore? She seriously needed to pull herself together.

"Welp, in any circumstance, it looks like the worst is over for now." Gerson pointed out as he gazed towards everyone. "Now all we have to do is wait for confirmation for Toriel's group completing their objective, then we can hold the meeting."

"Yes, I agree." Tamotsu nodded.

"Thank you, I truly do appreciate this. You won't be disappointed, I assure you." Eloise ssid with a reassuring smile. Though she blinked and looked around in confusion. She still didn't see any sign of Parvos. "Where did that troublesome feline run off to...?"

"I wouldn't need to worry about Parvos, Lady Eloise. Your nephew should be fine on his own for a while, even though it is a bit annoying." Shamir said while scratching his ear with a sigh. "Though I'd wish he'd warn us beforehand that he'd disappear on us like that."

"Then again, it wouldn't be Parvos if he actually acting professionally." Will pointed out. Then he blinked then tilted his head. "Then again...we haven't acted _too_ professionally ever since we've been taken in by Captain Undyne. We've actually been pretty wild."

"And yet despite that, we're closer than ever." Ribras said, lightly holding Rasha's paw and nuzzling her nose. She nuzzles back, and both began to gently purr.

Asriel sighed. "Guess all we can do in the meantime is wait for Mom and the others. What do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

Faryn perked up. "NO. FEASTS." Tamotsu shut down. Faryn pouted again.

"Guess we can do a bit of exploring while we're here." Chara shrugged as he looked around. Up ahead was an antique shop of various idems of different value. He blinked and tilted his head a bit. _Huh...maybe I can get Muffet something nice._

"Phooey. Daddy won't lemme feast right now." Faryn grumbled. Though she quickly turned towards Frisk, recovering easily. "So Frisk! Want to go out to the grasslands and play?"

"Okay!~" Frisk smiled as he and Faryn ran off together, out of Mire Town and towards the meadows. Asriel and Chara watched them go. After some brief indecision, they both smiled and let them be for a while. They'd call them back later, when it was time to fully regroup. For now, they'll relax for the time being.

...In all sincerity, they hoped their mother was okay, as well as the others.

* * *

 **Alright! Finally done with this portion! The guys' mission was a success, with Tamotsu and Faryn on their side! It took a bit of struggle, but they managed to pull through. Now all they need is the Surripio's King's support. They wonder if Toriel's group are doing well in their own endeavors, and hoping they're having an easier time.**

 **Anyway, now that Asgore's group portion is done, I can get to Toriel's portion at last. The Surripio Kingdom, with the leads Toriel, and Parvos' mother Elvira. So the beginning of the next chapter might be a bit difficult for me to portray, as they're doing these around the same time. Toriel's just takes a bit longer.**

 **Maybe that makes sense...well, I'm hoping.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	71. The Underworld of Surripio

**...Yeah, this one's another long one.**

 **I dunno how it happened...but it's a long one.**

 **Lots of dialogue, and a LOT of setup for the next several chapters. I hope this mess is somewhat comprehensible to you, readers.**

 **Also, as I said before, there's a slight perspective change near the beginning; Team Toriel is currently heading to Surripio after River Person dropped off Team Asgore.**

 **I hope you enjoy, readers.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Hey...Muffet."

"Yes Red-Dearie?~"

"...Do you think they'll be alright?" Red eventually said what was on her mind, lightly pressing her paws together. "Asriel and Chara, I mean. Do you think they're okay...? This is a pretty big deal after all..."

"Of course I do, Red-Dearie. Do you not have confidence in them?"

"Come on, that's not fair." Red pouted, staring down at her lap. "You know what I mean."

"Indeed I do." Muffet said while gently patting her shoulder. "Of course I'm worried about them. But they're strong, they're brave, and they're dependable. And you know what? So are we." She said with a smile. "They trust us to achieve our objective, so we'll trust them with theirs while we do what we need to do. As such, what you should be most concerned about right now, how we can best help them right now...is focusing on achieving victory."

"Really...?"

"Listen well, Red." Undyne piped up, only turning halfway so her single eye could see her. "We've taken up this reckless mission in the hopes that we can pave way for a better future. And to take risks as massive as this, takes a whole lot of resolve. And I assure you; few things in this world can match the power of a woman who has resolved herself. Even fewer can stand up to them when they band together for a purpose."

Red blinked as she met the gaze in Undyne's eye. It was fierce, it was unrelenting, it was powerful. All in her single uncovered eye as her luscious crimson hair flowed gently around her. She gazed towards Toriel, who was simply gazing ahead, her floppy ears lightly flapping in the wind, yet she didn't look the least bit distracted. Alphys looked a bit giddy, twiddling her thumbs and looking around to properly get a feel for the path they were taking, though her eyes behind her glasses didn't show any hesitation, merely caution. Dogressa was also keeping watch forward, having her halberd balanced on her shoulder. Muffet was sitting down calmly while sipping from a teacup-with sticky web hands-and simply sighing from the richness of said tea. And finally there was Elvira, who was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, feeling quite confident with herself, just like Parvos tends to do.

They're...pretty amazing.

"hey. don't forget about us." Sans lightly waved. "we've got our uses too, ya know."

"VERY SOMEWHAT WELL-PUT SANS! WE CAN BE USEFUL IN OUR OWN WAY! THAT WAY WE WON'T HAVE TO HAVE ANYONE SLOW DOWN!"

"yeah. we ain't exactly chopped liver."

"Nah. You're more like scattered bones." Elvira quipped, making Sans mock gasp and feign hurt by he dramatically grabbed his chest.

"Pfft!" Toriel snorted, covering her muzzle with a paw.

"Terrible jokes really are your weakness, huh?~" Elvira chuckled. She then looked forward a bit, then narrowed her eyes as she pointed forward. "There it is. The Surripio Capital is up ahead." Honestly, she didn't expect to reach it _this_ fast. River Person truly was a remarkable and reliable means of transportation.

"Oh my." Toriel stared ahead with a paw above her eyes. Given how the sky turned a bit darker as they closed the distance, and how the plant life was looking less and less healthy, with the trees becoming few in number as they went...it gave her warning bells that she couldn't afford to ignore. "The Kingdom as a whole is said to he the worst of the bunch...so of course the capital is unlikely to be very pleasant."

"Yeah." Elvira nodded. She soon turned to the gang. "Surripio has been the worst of the trio of Kingdoms for years, and is likely to stay thay way even if we succeed. But that's fine. We fight the bigger battles today, the smaller battles can be won gradually over time by the Kingdom itself. If things go well, the Kingdom will keep itself from getting any worse."

"do ya think the kingdom can pull itself together at all?" Sans asked.

"Probably...but like I said, even if we succeed, it's unlikely to get drastically better overnight, not if that crappy King is still in charge. A goblin named Faust." Elvira sighed. "...Helping the Kingdom completely clean up it's act won't happen, it's been the way it was for far too long. But we can at least keep it from getting worse. To put it simply..."

"...There needs to be someone to keep the more monstrous groups in check. Someone they either fear or respect too much to directly challenge." Undyne sighed. This was surely a difficult objective indeed, one with heavy effects, victory or no.

"And you suspect that the King has allowed those less humane groups to do what they please, which is why you believe he needs to be straightened out." Toriel suspected.

"I don't suspect, I **_know_** , because I regularly do my own business here. The King needs to be straightened out, or replaced. And if we have to remove him, but don't find a reliable replacement..."

"We'd be risking a power vaccum that'll tear the Kingdom apart. Shit...we really gotta be on top of this." Undyne grumbled, lightly pushing her hair back.

"Exactly. There are definitely decent, good, innocent people who will be caught in the fallout. Which is why I need to confirm that the King is still reasonable before we do anything drastic." Elvira looked forward again. "Alright, the gates are ahead. They're likely to feel jumpy that I've brought such a large group with me. I'm hoping they don't see Toriel and attack her on sight. But what would be the odds of that?"

"Your magic is literal bad luck." Flowey pointed out.

"Oh yeah...damn it."

"Kinda puts how we approach this into perspective, huh?"

"...Hey, it's okay! No problem!" Elvira pepped up with a clap. "It'll work out! We just have to be careful as we go in, it'll be easy!"

"That's how it always starts..." Flowey grumbled but didn't say more as the group began pushing forward.

It was only the first ten steps that Doggo patted Undyne's shoulder and leaned close for a whisper. "Boss...we're being watched. I hear and smell them nearby."

"They're likely intending to ambush." Dogamy added.

Undyne narrowed her eye, looked between her group, then nodded. "Alright. I'm guessing you'll know what to do in case things go south, which is likely."

"Yes ma'am." Dogressa quietly growled in confirmation.

Elvira didn't miss this suspicion. She could tell too, sensing several magic signatures around them, and they didn't seem to be there for guarding purposes. There was malicious intent laced in them. _I'm hoping this isn't gonna lead into what I think it is...did something happen...?_

Soon enough they cautiously approached the gates, where a single, short guard was placed before the gate. Elvira smiled and waved.

"Jack O'Frost! What's up?!"

"Oh god, it's you..." The guard groaned. Closer inspection would detail that he is a short monster-slightly shorter than Sans-with a ragged farm shirt, slightly torn farm pants with blue shoes, a straw hat on his head with a small blue bell on the top, and his head is a blue pumpkin. It was like those human horror stories about a Jack O'Lantern...instead of fire constantly emitting within his pumpkin head, it was snow. Like those winter stories with Jack Frost.

 _so...jack o'lantern and jack frost?_ Sans thought. Weird. Then again...most mosnters were. And they were fine with that.

"Elvira, what are doing back here so soon? It's not exactly the best time to be here..." Jack whispered, looking back and forth.

"Aw, come on, Jacky! Is that how you'll continue treating an old friend?~" Elvira pouted cutely.

"The same old friend that would ALWAYS start up chaos when things were perfectly fine? You're seriously still surprised that I'm still cautious around you?!" Jack comcially shouted with a tick mark on his head. Sans took note of his tone of voice, there was no actual venomous intent behind it, no actual maliciousness. Just familiar annoyance.

"Aw, that's not fair, Jacky. I always apologized and bailed you out when it counted, didn't I?~" Elvira cooed. "I'd like to chat more with you, but I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment. So...do you mind telling me what the King has been doing while I was gone?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Whaaaat?"

"You heard me, I can't tell you!"

"Come on, Jack. Please." Elvira said, genuinely begging the small monster.

He shakes his head multiple times, trying not to meet her eyes. Though he looked at her once again, then sighed again, knowing he would regret this decision later. "...I can't go into deeper detail...but the King has it out for the Queen of Monsters all of a sudden. He wants her dead."

"W-What...?!" Toriel gasped, taking a step back.

" _What?_ " Elvira said, a serious tone gracing her as she stood up fully. She turned and noticed that several mages and monsters decided not to hide anymore, and make their way towards the group. _Shit...what the hell is this?!_

"what a drag...i'll get us inside." Sans raised his hand, only for Toriel to gently catch his wrist and shake her head.

"Sans, your magic reserves are the lowest among us. If you try teleporting all of us at once, you'll only exhaust yourself." Toriel gently warned.

"but tori..."

"She's right. Save your magic, midget-skelly." Elvira said with a hiss as she stepped forward. "Meanwhile, I have an abundance of it. I'll take care of this."

"huh? are you sure?"

"Positive." Elvira turned towards the enemies, her magic flaring and giving her a sinister purple glow around her body, her tail waved slightly with casual flair. "Silly little fools. Don't you know what happens when you carelessly cross a black cat's path? Misfortune befalls you.~" She smiled wickedly as she held out a paw, fingers connected. "Normal humans would call it a mere superstition. **I can make it _real_**."

 _Snap._

It was near-instantaneous. Nearly all of the enemies have been thrown back by a powerful dark purple magical force that suddenly disrupted the ground in front of them, cracking it and rupturing it to a great degree, even causing rocks to spike upwards and nearby trees to fall over. They all landed on their backs, some being conscious enough to look back at the black cat's face, who simply smiled and waved at them. Feeling significantly less confident, they turned tail and ran, carrying their injured comrades away.

"Oh my, what a display.~" Muffet cooed while tilting her head slightly.

"You call THAT a mere display...?" Red muttered wide-eyed. Sure, it wasn't the _most_ spectacular or destructive thing she's seen...but she did so with a snap of her fingers.

"We don't have time to waste on them now." Elvira says while turning around and paying the fleeing enemies no further heed, instead walking back to Jack, who had already begun opening the gates.

"Look...just...be careful in there, alright?" Jack said while looking away. Elvira sighed, as she moved towards Jack, then kneeled and pulled him into a hug into her ample bosom. His eyes flashed and he blushed slightly. "E-Elvira...?"

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this soon." She said quietly, lightly petting his head. "...Does you-know-who still mess you up from time to time when I'm not looking?"

"Y-Yeah, he does...but don't worry! I'm fine, really!"

"No...no you're not." Elvira said bluntly as she stood up. "I know you're just doing what your job, Jack...but I'm still gonna do what I need to do." She said seriously as she tipped her hat and passed him by. "And what I do...is bring down chaos on those I believe deserve it.~"

 _alright, i know i said it already, but this time i absolutely mean it. she is **definitely**_ _parvos' mother._ Sans mentally concluded, after seeing the chaos Elvira had caused towards her enemies, reacting to how they react to said chaos with amusement, and not really concerned if they live or die by her own paw or from someone else _because_ of her actions. Aside from Elvira being a genuinely benevolent monster who uses her chaotic magic energy for good, they're very much alike.

Sans' observational skills brought about something else. Elvira's magic energy is chaotic in nature, while Eloise is orderly and diciplined. In nature they completely counter each other, yet they're so very close. They need each other in their lives.

After all, magic can have an influential and commanding effect on one spectrum, and/or be completely unpredictable on the other. No wonder Elvira chose not to be in charge of the Fortuna Kingdom, despite being a Noble Monster. That spells wonders for how much she trusts Eloise with the position.

"Oi! Sans! Quit lazing about and get moving already!" Undyne shouted towards him. He was falling behind a bit.

"whoops. my bad." Sans warped up to the center of the group, catching up instantly. "sorry about that, just thinkin'."

Elvira nodded. "It's fine. We need to get to the bottom of this. I have a place where we can go, but getting there is gonna take some effort since the King has it out for Toriel when she literally just got here. I'll keep up the lead, so follow me." Everyone quietly nodded as they proceeded onwards.

Jack O'Frost watched them go on. He lamented what he would await him...but he would rather experience that than rat Elvira out.

He doesn't backstab people who actually care.

* * *

Surripio.

Elvira certainly wasn't bluffing when she said that it was possibly the scummiest of the three Kingdoms, and it looks/feels the part as they traversed through the entrance and had to stick to the shadows, in which there were plenty. It wasn't that the place was poorly made or anything. Far from it. It actually seemed pretty well-built, with Alphys and Sans occassionally picking out the admirable architectual aspects, with the buildings being tall, sleek, well-lighted snd supported. The streets appeared to be well-paved and just as sleek, the street lights being nice and bright. It seemed to be a pretty well-adjusted city from where they entered.

But with Alphys and Sans being the most observational, they took a very good look at what's underneath it all.

Sans took a look at several citizens, human and monster, passing by from a distance. They seemed rather hesitant and nervous that something may trouble them at best, while others appeared completely apathetic to possible plights at worst. It was in their body language: Some appeared shaky and scared for themselves, while others couldn't care less for anyone other than themselves. A very decent amount were actually decent citizens, with a few of them genuinely oblivious to what's going on, and another few just hoping things improve.

"What a nice place." Undyne deadpanned.

"I'M GETTING A SOMEWHAT UNPLEASANT VIBE FROM THIS PLACE...SOMEWHAT UNPLEASANT INDEED..." Papyrus muttered with a pout.

"We gotta get moving. A group as large as ours is sure to get noticed if we're stationary for too long." Elvira warned as she hurried along. The Pack, especially with a canine as large as Ice Wolf, worked to keep Toriel has hidden as possible, staying around her and keeping her from obvious view. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, but if what they heard was true, they couldn't risk letting her be seen in the open, shadows or no.

 _This is stupid. I really was hoping for Faust and Toriel to have a little sitdown and simply negotiate a couple things, but no. He springs THIS crap and practically makes her public enemy number one under hours! What the hell is up with that?! What the hell happened?! What is that dumbass thinking?!_

"We...we should probably keep an eye out for the Colddusts. They should have made it here before us." Alphys brought up while pushing her fingers together. "I-I'm a bit worried about them..."

"Don't worry babe, I ain't forgetting about them. They're really high on the priority list." Undyne said while keeping her eye out for potential enemies. "It's about high time we regroup anyway. We need to figure out what to do and try to divide our numbers up accordingly towards those objectives."

"I...I agree..." Toriel said quietly, still in a slight reel at the realization that Faust had ordered her to be killed on sight. She hadn't even done anything to him yet. Hell, she was only here to reason with him! How could this have happened?!

"Ah, here we are!" Elvira pointed forwards. The gang looks ahead to see a warehouse up ahead, looking like it's seen better days but not quite ready to collapse yet. "Alright then, we can take a breather right here and...uh-oh." Her smile fell as she sees paper on the walls and doors of said warehouse. She walked up to them and observed them really quick, before she pulled back and scratched her head. "This...is gonna be an issue."

"What is..." Toriel begun to ask, until her own eyes fell upon the papers and she had ro step back with a gasp.

"The hell...?" Undyne narrowed her eye.

"Ooooh dear..." Alphys shook a bit at the sight of it.

They were posters. _Wanted Posters._

 **Wanted Dead: 'Black Jinx' Elvira**

 **Reward: 3,500,000 gold.**

 **Wanted Dead: 'Royal Scientist' Alphys**

 **Reward: 5,650,000 gold.**

 **Wanted Dead: Undyne 'The Undying'**

 **Reward: 10,850,000 gold.**

 **Wanted _Dead_ : Toriel Dreemurr, 'Queen of Monsters'(HIGH PRIORITY TARGET)**

 **Reward: _15_ _,000,000_ gold.**

"W...W...We're wanted...?! Specifically **_Dead?!_** " Alphys gaped while pointed at said posters with a shaky claw. "B-But wait...why o-only the four of us...? Wait, scratch that! **_Why at all?!_** "

"That's what I wanna know. We literally just got here." Undyne said inquisitively, trying to push down the strange pride at being worth so much gold.

"That asshole finally put me on the chopping block, huh...?!" Elvira growled while her claws threatened to poke out, and her magic flared from he body.

"How peculiar. King Faust really doesn't want Toriel here." Muffet hummed while her head tilted to the side. "Aside from being the Queen of Monsters, I wonder why that is...?"

"Muffet! For dog biscuit's sake, this is actually super serious! Act like it!" Red barked at her spider friend, who was still more curious than outwardly concerned.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

The entire group jumped back as Toriel set all the posters on fire with a fierce wave of her paw, watching with disdain as they fell to the ground in pieces, breaking into crackling embers.

She...was not happy.

Elvira sighed with raised paws. "If your name is high-profile, you'll be worth more dead than alive. But I've never experienced a reaction this drastic." She folded her arms again. "I dunno what the hell happened with Faust, but we're gonna have to take it seriously if he actually went through the trouble of putting these all over the major places and in several low-key ones." She shook her head. "Looks like we've no choice...we're gonna have to go under. I know a couple more friends who might be able to help, and may even help a couple of _your_ friends."

"you know some people." Sans noted.

"Yeah, I know some people. Important people. They're likely to like your spunk, so I don't think you need to worry too much."

"Very well. We shall go to meet this friend of yours. We can discuss more with him." Toriel declared.

"Sure thing." Elvira nodded to Augustine. She nodded as she stomped the ground twice and stepped back. Moments afterwards, the floor opened up, revealing a set of staairs leading underground, with lights turning on to illuminate the way.

"Oooh! A secret passage!" Alphys beamed brightly. "But wait...wouldn't this be easy to discover by anyone outside the circle?"

"The entrance-and the supplies along with them-usually changes up and appears in a different location, almost every day. I was informed ahead of time that it would be an unimpressive warehouse." Elvira shrugged. "Anyway, let's go. I wanna introduce you to more friends. But first..." Elvira turned over and cracked a few of the crates open. She pulled something out...snazzy suits.

"How do you all feel about suits? I have some for everyone.~"

* * *

The Underbelly of Surripio. As Elvira said, the Kingdom itself _looks_ nice enough, but the substsnce tends to range from too apathetic to incredibly corrupt. Case in being, the bounties on Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Elvira's heads right when they barely entered. There was something really off there, and they would be intending to get to the bottom of it. They couldn't stay in the open and risk being seen, since there's a lot of risk of being caught in a major brawl that would get a lot of innocent people hurt. They would have to conduct their business...underground. As Papyrus ssid, it feels just slightly ironic.

And the one area of Surripio's underbelly where they would be speaking...isn't as bad as one might think.

Sure it's still not the cleanest, but things were far more laid-back there than they were above ground. If anything, things were safer down there.

The area was filled with much more bright and colorful lights-not enough to render one blind-and much monsters and humans populating the area. Cheers and laughs could be heard in most of the areas, and there was the occasional good-natured brawl over a brief disagreement before their friends would break them up. Most disagreements were over who lost a recent gambling session, with a majority of their winnings suddenly gone. Though surprisingly, the winner usually gives them portion anyway, just to show there were no hard feelings. And there weren't any.

To put it simply, it's places like these that help forget their problems at least for a night. Elvira usually comes here when the going's good to simply relax via chugging her drinks a lot. But more importantly...several of her bigger information contacts are usually found here. Which is why she needed to bring the gang here. If they were going to find answers without having innocents put in the crossfire on sight, then shady or not, this was the way.

And there was someone that Elvira was absolutely sure would know something about what happened in her absence.

In one of the bigger buildings, possibly the biggest, resides a boss. A boss with quite a wide reach when it comes to information on the world, under or over. And not only was his reach large, as well as his amount of contacts, but so was his immense magic power. He especially has contacts across the seas, and has even set out to personally rescue his subordinates overseas. When he does battle within the water, he's a fearsome demonstration of power.

They know him as Boss Levi. Levi the _**Leviathan**_.

"Graaaaaah! _Hell!_ Ping Pong should not _consistently_ make me _**this**_ frustrated!"

And apparently he sucks at ping pong.

Levi wasn't any regular lizard, he was a dragon, donning blue scales, a yellow underbelly, and fins on the sides of his head, with a thick tail angrily swaying behind him. He was wearing a black suit with blue stripes, a yellow tie, and a hat with a blue stripe around it. His eyes were a shining jade.

"SssssaaaahhhhHA! I'm afraid that's yet _another_ match point for _me_ , love.~" The shapely, black-scaled, golden-eyed, cobra beauty on the other side of the table cooed, clapping twice with her paddle in hand. Her upper body-covered with a smooth yellow dress-having arms but the rest of her body being fairly snakelike, she was regardless very beautiful. "A win for me! Yes sirree! Your victory simply isn't meant to be!~" She playfully taunted, swaying her hips and waving her arms, as well as her tail.

"Cleeeeoooooo...! I demand a rematch! You kept distracting me with your stupid sexy hips!" Levi shouted, irritated. "I KNOW I can win this time!"

"This is your ninth loss in a row, love.~"

"Then ten is my lucky number! We're going again!"

"I'm not sure you can handle another blow to your ping pong pride.~"

Before their playful banter could continue, a sheepish human subordinate, politely knocking first, opened the door to their game room. "Boss...M'lady. Elvira is back...and she brought Toriel Dreemurr."

Both reptiles eyes widened. They looked at each other briefly, before nodding. "We'll be right there.. They were in a bit of a hurry to get there swiftly, there was no way they could miss something like this. They would quickly make their way to the set boardroom, which was rather large, with a long table than was extended to both sides of the room. Closer subordinates would sit around here to eat. They waited patiently for them to enter.

The doors opened, and they filed in.

The Pack came in first. Doggo, Dogamy, Dogressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Ice Wolf, and Red each stepped into the room. Each of them were wearing suits, with Dogressa and Red wearing skirts that match said suit.

Sans and Papyrus stepped inside next, each wearing suits of their own to fit their frames. Sans in particular had his suit sround his shoulders, leaving the white shirt underneath to be seen. Muffet was next, stepping inside with a snazzy suit of her own that fit all of her arms, and with a cute hat to match it. She seemed to be enjoying this wardrobe chsnge the most. Alphys stepped in right after, a suit and skirt of her own, and she held Flowey in a pot.

Up next, the remaining three arrive. Elvira and Undyne also stepped in and were also in suits, with the former in a shorter skirt while still keeping her witch hat, and the latter holding her coat over her shoulder and had a toothpick in her mouth, scoffing slightly. Both of them stepped to the side to make way.

In came Toriel herself.

She quietly strolled in, her eyes carefully taking in the room before her, as well as the one she'd be dealing with. She wore a black jacket with a red interior, a red skirt, and a coat that hang from her shoulders without falling off. Her paws were clasped in front of her, her every step containing careful grace, yet also capable of igniting anything that might cross her. She walked in front of everyone while staring ahead at Levi.

Levi smiles and opens his arms.

"Nehahaha! Toriel Dreemurr in the fur! And you brought friends! I must say, I never expected for you of all monsters to come and see me personally. It's truly an honor." Levi beams as he strides up to her, gently takes her paw and places a gentlemanly kiss on top of it. Not sensing any oitward malicious intent, her comrades allowed it.

"Thank you for welcoming us." Toriel said with a soft nod. "I must say...I did not expect to come into Surripio, with Elvira confirming on our way down here that one of our major allies...is a Kingpin."

"Ah, yes, I would expect that something like this would be a bit of a surprise to someone like you. Please please, have a seat." Levi gestured to the seat next to her. She nodded as she moves towards the chair and seats herself with one leg crossed over the other, with Sans appearing on her left side and Undyne on her right. Levi soon seats himself on the other side of the table, with Cleo on his right. "Now how may I help you, Lady Toriel? Is it alright for me to call you so?"

"It's acceptable." Toriel nodded.

"Very good to know. Because my my, what _lovely_ ladies we have gathered here.~" Cleo says slyly while her eyes shifted from the girls/women of the group, nodding in approval for each and every one of them, _especially_ towards Toriel and Undyne. "It's rather abrupt and cruel for four of you nice ladies to have bounties out on your heads out of nowhere."

"Yes, that is my first concern. How did that come about?"

"To be quite honest...we don't know what Faust could possibly be thinking. What we know for sure is that he's quite dead-set on having you killed all of a sudden. He sees you as a high-level threat before you even had a chance to really enter the Kingdom. It's truly bizarre." Cleo hissed while stroking her chin. "We have tried to see if there was some sort of catalyst for this behavior, though the only thing that comes to mind is your name and your reputation. The thing is he hasn't shown any signs of being seriously intimidated by you before."

"so this goblin literally just snapped one day quite a time before we showed up." Sans sighed. "that's a pretty high case of paranoia. well of course they'd be worried about tori. though what about undyne, alphys, and elvira?"

"Oh, that's easy. The King doesn't exactly like me." Elvira raided a casual paw. "I guess that dislike finally turned into flatout hate."

"possibly. plus _parvos_ is your son."

"Ooooh yeah...that might have caused some issues."

"yup. overall still suspicious though. what about undyne?"

Cleo blinked and playfully tilted her head. "Well, _I_ certainly wouldn't want to fight someone who has the word **_Undying_** in her title. If I knew I wasn't strong enough to challenge that, I'd honestly turn tail and run."

"Fuhuhu.~" Undyne chuckled, before coughing and turning serious again. "What about Alphys? Why would these bastards put a price on my wife's head?"

"Ah, now that we know for a certainty." Levi piped up, sitting up and clasping his paws. "Because she's probably the only one _currently_ here from _outside_ Surripio who could safely and effectively shut down a certain operation and put it down for good."

"And...what would that be?"

"Human soul trafficking."

Flashes of the past came back to them. Alvina's family, how they intended to steal the souls of all humans within Ebott with cylindical absorption capsules. How they were emppwering themselves on said souls, and they had to kill them to buy time to fully stop the process. Adam and their family cat Alex were the only ones spared. It was a dangerous weapon capable of causing close to hundreds of human deaths, almost without warning. Humans souls turned into a power soirce for monsters AND humans to absorb.

And Darkness invented it when he was still acting without morals. Alphys hadn't forgotten that, and neither did he. It still haunts him.

"Welcome to Surripio." Elvira repeated. "Where several things are most likely to be stolen by those willing to take it, willlngly or not. Your innocence...your money...your future...your family...your life...your _soul_. If it exists, it's able to be stolen, from it's own people or from other people."

"...I HAD HOPED WE'D BE DONE WITH THIS...PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT A BIT MORE." Papyrus spoke up with a frown. "THEN AGAIN, OF COURSE THEY WOULD HAVE MORE."

"And they likely set these devices on those they see as troublesome or disobedient. It's a means to quell." Muffet hummed, lightly poking her cheek. She then smiled. "Ahuhuhu...they're right to fear Alphys because of this."

"H-Huh?"

"Mr. Levi? Or maybe Don?" Levi nodded with a smile. "Their operations in Human soul trafficking...would it be too much of a stretch to say that they have a facility meant to keep these capsules hidden and out of sight?"

"That is correct."

"And they usually bring humans in so they can catch them off guard and drain their souls of their essence and put them in smaller soul jars so possible buyers can take them?"

"Accurate." Cleo nodded.

"And...it's safe to say that they've been doing this for so long that they feel secure in their position...so secure in fact, that this is the only facility holding those absorption capsules...which means there's highly unlikely to be more."

"They've wouldn't let that tech leave this Kingdom, not letting it get to the rest of the continents. They only sell the soul jars to potential buyers. They're making much money off of this, so they're too greedy to share that kind of special..." Cleo's eyes slowly widened, then a snakeline grin graced her. "Hooo...I like you, Little Miss Muffet."

"WAIT, I DON'T GET IT." Papyrus tilted his head.

"You see, only Surripio is in possession of these soul stealing capsules that produce soul jars from poor unsuspecting humans. And they've likely gotten too greedy and confident, _soooo_ sure that no one would be crazy enough to destroy that facility...that they forget that someone actually doing so would be cutting off a pretty significant chain of dark business that'll heavily cripple many dark guilds/cabals." Muffet put up a finger. "They likely only have _ONE_ blueprint to work with in case those capsules need to be fixed. And Darkness, who is _our_ ally, is the only one who could rebuild it from scratch AND have it function correctly. And here we have Miss Alphys, who has the genius to safely release the souls AND destroy the capsules along with their blueprints, simultaneously."

Sans blinked a bit. "...that could work. reckless as hell, but it'd work."

"Quite a deduction, Miss Muffet." Cleo applauded.

"It's quite simple, really. The greedier you are, the more focus you'll gradually lose for the sake of profit, unless you're _REALLY_ paranoid. Being a greedy gal myself, I can see behavior like this easily." Muffet raised her finger. "Oh! And on the off-chance that there IS more than one facility, Alphys has the genius to only need _one_ facility to have them ALL shut down."

"...Because I can create a program from the console from the facility here to send a signal to ALL facilities like the one here around the world to release the souls, shut them down, _then_ self-destruct, destroying them and the blueprints-paper and digital-within." Alphys deduced as she pushed her glasses up. She had the brains and the technomagic to make it work. All she needed was the time.

"...Say...YOU didn't benefit from any of this, did you?" Red asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes towards the lizards.

"A fair question I'd like the answer to." Toriel asked calmly, her eyes narrowing a barely noticeable fraction.

"Oh no, of course not! Never!" Levi shook his head. "We're a mob yes, but we'd never stoop so low as to do something like that." He clasped his paws. "Lady Toriel...given the state of our Kingdom and what we do, we will not falsely pretend that we are saints. But I'd never stoop as low as to partake in human soul trafficking. All I want is to keep the innocents within my territory happy, protect my subordinates, and keep small-time bosses from wrecking havoc for a better reputation. Hell, most of my subordinates have normal, respectable jobs of their own during the day to bring in their own money. An example being, my wife is a model."

"Seriously...?" Undyne blinked.

Cleo would smile as she grabbed a magazine from a table with her tail and tossed it over to her. Undyne gazed at the cover, with the serpentine monster in question posing rather sensually on a floor of pillows, with a longing look in her eyes...yep, she had the model's talent alright. "Are we completely happy with how things ended up? Not entirely, no. But we do the best that we can to make the best of it."

"Indeed. We do so for our own sake, for the sake of our innocents...and for our daughter." Levi nodded twice to Cleo. She nodded as well, typing a bit on her phone, then showing them a picture of said daughter. She was a beautiful dark-blue serpentine with golden eyes, wearing a long pink dress, and the sweetest of smiles one would not expect to see from a snake. She looked around Muffet's' age, and she wasn't as... _voluptuous_ as her mother, but she was getting there. "Valerie's aware of what we do, it'd do no good to lie to her about it."

"And what was her response...?" Toriel asked softly, her tone indicating such at the mention of their child.

"None of us can really predict what might happen, so she simply hopes the best for all of us." Cleo answered. "She's a very sweet girl."

"I see. Where is she now?"

"Out baking. I'd have more people watch over her...but she can take care of herself." Levi said confidently.

"I see." Toriel nodded. "Now then, back to the matter at paw. There's quite a bit more to discuss. Would you mind informing me about anything else that might need our sttention? Perhaps something else about these bounties?"

"One thing that comes to mind is that your bounties will certainly be hunted by several possible takers. Some might even be from the actual 'enforcers' that seemingly protect our fair Kingdom. You know it's a sad day when a mob cares more about the people than the official people's protectors. Some completely decent citizens even come to _us_ about problems instead of said enforcers...what does that say?" Cleo said quietly.

"Who's in charge of that?" Undyne asked bluntly. Red could hear the agitated hitch in her tone when asking that.

"A guy named Arno is in charge of them. Thinks he's sly, but is actually quite cowardly."

"I'll take care of them." Undyne declared. "I'll bring the Pack with me. We're gonna take that guy down. Protectors who don't protect...we'll see about _that!_ "

" _Oooh_. I do enjoy that fire in your eye. I suppose we'll leave that to you then.~"

"Meanwhile..." Toriel turned towards Alphys. "Alphys, I need you to take Flowey, Sans and Papyrus with you to this facility, safely shut those capsules down and free the human souls, and destroy the whole place. Make sure those blueprints are destroyed as well. I don't think we need to mention that it's likely to to be heavily guarded because of it's importance, I implore you to be careful."

"U-Understood, ma'am..." Alphys nodded with a slight shiver throughout her body. She could do this...she'd have help. She could do this.

"Indeed. Well said, Lady Toriel." Cleo nodded. "And just to be safe, Alphys will have some extra help. You'll be assisted by the Colddusts." Said group of lizards entered the room, each wearing suits of their own. Dynamo was the only one with his shirt over his shoulder.

"DYNAMO! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU MADE IT SAFELY!" Papyrus beamed as he leapt up and hugged the alligator. He chuckled and returned the hug kindly.

"Good to see ya made it here, friend Papyrus." Dynamo smirked playfully. _I look forward to fighting alongside you, friend._

"You all failed to mention that you all are pretty much part of a mob..." Undyne raised her eyebrow towards them.

"Well, when you have the kind of life we have, it isn't _too_ far'fetched, Boss." Scythe said with a sheepish smirk, his own toothpick in his mouth. _Gotta repay you for your hospitality, right? We've got your wife covered._

Undyne sighed while scratching her head. "Listen, don't worry. Something like this isn't enough to dissuade me from believing you're good monsters. Just make sure my wife gets outta there safely. She comes back too hurt, I'm kicking all your asses."

"Doesn't that sound a little bit unfair...?" Dyra huffed, pushing up her glasses. _...Like I'd let anything happen to my rival._

"I don't know about you...but I'd rather not get my tail kicked, Akai." Warkie said nervously, lightly holding his chin. _I don't want anything bad to happen to Alphys, either._

"We have her back." Akai said with a confident smile. _Lady_ _Toriel did a number on me, but she spared my life too. I'll do what I can to repay that kindness...even though it'll involve a bit of smashing of property._

"It appears that we have our setup for that objective then.~" Levi smiled.

"And in the meantime, I shall go confront the 'King'." Toriel said, her voice sounding resolved.

"you sure, tori? with that amount of gold on your head, it's gonna be dangerous."

"There's a lot of gold on _my_ head too. You don't see me giving a damn." Undyne scoffed.

"That is right. Something like this will not intimidate me. I will do what I must to progress forward, and help my comrades." Toriel said as fire flashed across her eyes. "I shall not run and hide in the dark simply because things are getting difficult. I shall overcome this obstacle."

Elvira chuckled and tipped her hat. "That settles that. I'll help you get close to him."

"Now then, who does that leave...?" Cleo lightly tapped her lip as she scanned the whole room. Her eyes landed on Red and Muffet. "Ah! You two young lovely ladies!~"

"L-Lovely...? Me...?"

"Yes?~"

"I'll be hosting a fundrasing party tonight. It's for Mire Town and a certain select people who need the money the most. I'd like you two to join me for it, and keep your nose, ears, and eyes out for someone that might try and...'appropriate' it through uncouth means."

"Fundraising parties? I love fundraising parties!~" Muffet clapped.

"You want us to participate and keep watch?" Red blinked.

"If you don't mind doing so. Valerie might stop over to give her support as well, and I'd love for you to meet her. I think you three might get along." Cleo smiled.

"what is this fundraiser for, exactly?" Sans asked.

Levi and Cleo looked towards one another, and both nodded solemnly before turning towards Toriel. "Lady Toriel. Do you remember your venture on the Seloms Archipelago?"

"...What happened?" Toriel asked, already taking note of the sudden downturn in mood.

"It's gone. It's been destroyed, with many of it's broken pieces sunk into the ocean. It...happened months ago. We're sorry."

Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Red, and Muffet's souls suddenly felt significantly colder. Each of their breaths hitched, with Alphys and Red shaking slightly in shock and utter disbelief at what they just heard. They didn't want to believe it. The Seloms Archipelago, hounded by Augustine's guild Stonehenge, which they've fought so hard to save...gone?

Sans saw the sorrowful looks in Cleo and Levi's eyes for having to give the news. They weren't lying. Some would say that it's very risky to trust the words of a serpent, but Cleo looks genuinely heartbroken at Toriel's stunned reaction, she knew how deeply it affected her.

It was gone. And they never even knew about it.

"...Nikon...Nikon! Is she okay?! Is her tribe alright?!" Toriel nearly leapt out of her seat from how concerned she was.

"Nikon has been hurt a bit, but she's alive and healthy. She lost few members of her tribe, but they're recovering thanks to the charity drops we send them to Mire Town from these fundraisers." Cleo explained. "A human earth mage named Augustine is one of my top supporters."

"... _Augustine?_ " Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"We know your relationship with her isn't the best, Lady Toriel. But we assure you, she has changed." Levi attempted to placate her. "Living with Nikon and the others hospitality has managed to warm her heart snd soul. She became a better person. But...she was too weak to defend them against a devastating attack on the islands. Her entire guild was erradicated, with herself being seriously maimed."

"...Guild erradicated...seriously maimed...?" Toriel's eyes softened slightly.

"Scars across her collarbone, with the right having shattered, several broken ribs, a chunk of her left leg was gone, her _entire_ right hand was gone, a deep claw gash across her stomach, and burn marks around her neck. That's how she was found when she was mysteriously transported to Mire town with the tribe." Levi listed off.

"Oh dear..." Muffet's five eyes lowered slightly.

"She's doing better now, having prosthetics for her leg and hand. She left Nikon after that, and has been helping me set up these fundraising parties for them and Mire Town as a whole, ever since." Cleo finished. "She's...too ashamed of herself for her past treatment of them AND her failure to save their home to see their faces again."

"...Nikon...Augustine..." Toriel says softly, her eyes now gazing at the table in front of her. "...But of Augustine failed to protect them...then how did the two of them, as well as the tribe, make it out alive."

"That is what we're still unsure of. Some of us are looking into it, but overall it doesn't matter TOO much. Them being alive is what counts." Levi said.

Red heard the entire story, with her paws on her sides. All that effort...all of that struggle...for nothing? It was almost too much to bear. It should have been fine afterwards. Everything should have been okay for them. But...

 _'Few things in this world can match the power of a woman who has resolved herself.'_

Red narrowed her eyes, slapped her cheeks simultaneously, shook her head and stood up straight. "You can count on us, ma'am!" _We're not going to get anything done by sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves. I learned that from Lady Undyne...!_

"...Atta girl." Undyne suddenly grinned. "We can hunt down the punks thay did this to Nikon, Augustine, and the tribe later. Believe me, the assholes that did this are gonna **_pay_. ** But right now, Surripio's issues has to come first. That's why we came here."

"S-She's right. It sucks at the moment, but we have to focus on Surripio right now." Alphys agreed.

"I concur. Besides, the fundraising part is for helping them. Take care of them first and further help their recovery. I think that's worth focusing on." Muffet nodded.

"...I agree with my friends." Toriel eventually collected herself, clasping her paws and nodding. "What has happened to the Seloms Archipelago is tragic, and do believe that we will bring fiery retribution for this malevolent cruelty towards those innocent people...and Augustine. But we have to help the people right in front of us first, snd that's what we'll do."

"My my, what firm determination in your eyes." Cleo hissed playfully, happy for the lifted mood. "What about the boys? Have they nothing to say?"

"nah. we're kinda following the ladies lead at this point." Sans shrugged.

"LADIES FIRST, AS ANY FAIR GENTLEMAN WOULD SAY." Papyrus folded his arms a bit.

"I just have a few more closing requests and statements before we proceed." Toriel said as she leaned forward slightly. "Levi. Do you truly, honestly believe that this Kingdom can pull itself together?"

Levi sighed, scratching his neck while keeping eye contact with her. "I want to believe so, but there's no certainty. It doesn't mean that I won't try and help. Until then, I consider it my main role to keep minor bosses from causing too much damage, and to silence those that act out and get innocents in the crossfire." Levi paused while lowering is own paws. "I won't lie to you, Lady Toriel. If you go through with this, and succeed, it will piss off many underworld organizations in Surripio. They'll attempt to take retribution upon you for disrupting their means of profit."

"I am aware."

"...But I won't let them." Levi said strongly. "There's a chance that you dislike working with a mob boss like myself enough to consider not talking with me again after our business is done, and I can accept that. But rest assured, whether you do or don't, I will not allow them to touch you or your family and friends. Anyone who tries within my sights will be crushed. You and your family have bigger things to worry about than every single malevolent underground cabal in Surripio and _possibly_ further out, trying to antagonize you. We'll keep them in check. And as an extra, I'll do what I can to provide you information on anything you might need in the future."

"Levi...Cleo...are you sure about this? To be involved in this kind of trouble with us?"

"Of course, Lady Toriel. We do hate losing in competition. But what we hate to lose the most are potential friends." Cleo smiled.

"The Underbelly of Surripio and beyond...leave that world to us. You just focus on making the world above a better place." Levi agreed.

Toriel thought deeply on this, looking at her paws and clasping them slightly. She closed her eyes and hummed. This was a very major decision, and going through with it is bound to change many things. A part of her is a bit bothered, and concerned about the consequences towards her friends and family. But having just come here, already having a bounty on her head and the heads of three of her friends...she couldn't afford to hold back. And she wasn't about to run away from potential problems. She'll just file this as one of the more troublesome choices she'd have to make today. One that had the potential to pay off.

The greatest saving factor...was that she wasn't facing the danger alone. Her friends were with her, and they do so willingly.

"Very well. We have ourselves a partnership." Toriel decided. She stood up from her sest as she and Levi walked around and met in the center, then shook paws.

"I hope we can get along.~" Levi smiled.

"As do I, Lady Tori.~" Cleo smiles as well, tasting the name on her tongue. "Tori...what a beautiful, powerful name. I have a _**very**_ good feeling you'll continue to live up to it.~"

Toriel nodded as she turned towards everyone. "We know what our objectives are. Let's move out!"

"MA'AM!" Everyone shouted in attention as they made way for her to pass through the door first, then began to follow one by one.

"...hey tori. since you're a part of somethin' like this and all...ya think this makes ya a mob boss?" Sans couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure..."

"'Lady Toriel' sounds a bit mob-ish." Flowey wondered.

"Maybe a Don? That might go to Asgore instead. But he's not here right now. Toriel is a suitable boss of her own merit." Undyne hummed. "Which makes ME their most powerful enforcer!"

"you kinda already were that before this."

"Still counts."

"I'm gonna need the location of that facility. Get me inside, give me time, and I'll take care of the rest." Alphys stated strongly.

"A SIMPLE ENOUGH ROLE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! LEAVE IT TO ME!~"

"That fundraising party needs to go well. Nikon and her tribe need to know we support them." Muffet smiles.

" _No one's_ gonna ruin it." Red narrowed her eyes.

One by one, they all filed outwards. Elvira smirked while briefly glancing at Cleo and Levi. "This is even more fun-sounding than I hoped! No way I'm missing out on this. Succeeding in this will be worth drinking to!~" She hoped off the table and strutted off.

Cleo stretched her arms and tail, while Levi cracked his knuckles. "I'll send a notice out. Any innocents in dangerous areas outside will have to get inside for safety. I'll go with Lady Toriel. This is going to be quite a job."

Cleo smiled towards him, slithering around him a bit and giving him a light kiss to his lips. "Do your best, love. No man of mine is going to fail a job this important.~"

"Your faith is well-placed, Cleo." Levi smiled. "And besides, I'm unlikely to lose myself with Lady Toriel and Elvira having my back. You just make sure to have a good time. Your role is arguably the safest."

"Probably not for tonight...but we'll see.~" With this, the couple leaves paw in paw, eager for night to come so they can get started.

Things were likely to get _very_ busy.

* * *

"You... **USELESS** pumpkinheaded imbecile!"

"GAH!"

Jack O'Frost hits the wall hard before landing on his side, coughing slightly red snow. He has been badly beaten, with multiple marks on his body and head, with his hat slightly out of reach. The monster who attacked was much taller than him, wearing similar yet darker clothes, a pointier and more menacing straw hat, and _his_ pumpkin head was filled with flames, and his expression was violently murderous, with a scythe attached to his back.

His name: Jack O'Ripper.

"You allowed them in? Instead of stopping them or at the very least, raising the damn alarm? How could you be so stupidly useless?!"

"T...They wouldn't have let me...all of them were much stronger than me...much much stronger..."

"You truly a _**worthless**_ case!"

"Frost! Ripper! Enough!" A hoarse shout cut off their one-sided argument, causing both of them to turn towards someone with their face in ther hands, irritated by all the unnecessary noise. A large, bulky monster who's green skinned, pointy eared, yellow eyed, and exhibiting quite a surplus of magic. He had torn his jacket off, simply wearing a white shirt with chest pockets and black pants. "Frost made a mistake. I don't care who fixes it, but one of you **_fix it._** "

"Yeah yeah, I'll help take care of it. Probably not this pathetic snowflake." Jack O'Ripper kicked Jack O'Frost in the head, before dragging him away. "But you're gonna do _**something**_ , you worthless runt."

"Ngh..." Frost couldn't muster up the energy to say anything, having a hard time standing. Ripper would most likely heal him up so he could fight...and possibly fail again.

 _El...vira..._ Frost mentally muttered, fading in and out of consciousness.

Faust was shaking as he was facing the window, clutching his head, digging his claws into it. _He's wrong...everything he showed me...everything he said...it won't happen. It can't!_

 **(The day before)**

 _Faust was lying on the ground clutching his head and screaming in pain. Never has he experienced such a savage attack to his mind before, and it only ended once the one inflicting it did so. They stepped back, pulling out their inhaler, breathing in and exhaling deeply._

 _"Can you not scream so much? I have a killer headache right now..."_

 _"I told you to take better of yourself. Now you have a headache NOT related to your powers."_

 _"I don't need you hounding me on my health!"_

 _"If I don't, you'll only get worse, boy. You need your rest."_

 _"...What...what did you send in my head...? What did you do to me...?" The gargoyle slowly lifted his head and glared at the human looking at him, who simply shrugged._

 _"I showed you your future. Fire. Anger. Disbelief. Collapse. Tomorrow, everything you possessed, everything you have, everything you acquired via your long list of sins...Toriel Dreemurr will be the one who burns it all to **a** **sh**."_

 _"H-How...how can I stop it...?!"_

 _"Sorry, I can only see the outcomes, not the paths. And this outcome is highly likely. All I have to do is sit back and watch from afar to make sure it happens." The young man pushed up his glasses. "Your future has been set. You have been warned by the traveling seer, the Pro-"_

 _"Alright, that's enough. Let's go, boy." The large cloaked monster next to him roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "I have entertained your game of manipulation today. Queen Toriel has been issued her trial, along with three of her most critical allies to liberating this Kingdom. Now we return home."_

 _"H-Hey! You can't just manhandle me like this!"_

 _"You need your rest. Worry not. I'll tie you to your bedpost when we get home so you don't run off on your own and hurt yourself more."_

 _"Wh-You can't just say stuff like that with a straight face!"_

 _"Why not? Am I doing it wrong?~"_

 _"Don't you sound all innocent! What do you think I am, a sack of potatoes?!"_

 _"Nay. You're not a sack of potatoes at all."_

 _"...Oh. Well then-"_

 _"You ARE, however, a **constant** pain in my arse."_

 _" **EXCUSE ME?!** " _

_"Hmph.~"_

 _The duo left the room, and eventually the building, behind, leaving the seemingly mightly King Faust on the ground breathing heavily and sweating. Faust pushed himself up, looked around, and shook his head. He recalled the names: Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Elvira. He'd memorize those names, they need to go._

 _While HE needed to send out a notice. Very quickly._

 **(Present)**

"...N-No...it won't all burn away...never. I'll prove your prophecy wrong, insignificant human..." Faust snarled while clawing at a wall, then lifted his head and glared at the wanted posters on his wall. "I've been at this for years. No random group of upstarts are going to get the better of me!"

He looked especially incensed at Toriel's poster. It seemed to stare back at him in very obvious defiance. He snarled again and slashed at it with his claws, the poster shredding as his magic pulsed.

"Your flames don't scare me, Dreemurr. Your last name is damaged goods! Do you hear me?! It means _**NOTHING!**_ " He snarled at the shreds, his eyes glowing. The Dreemurrs meant nothing. Their name isn't meant to be feared. He was embarrassed to even give them a notice. But he had to in order to be sure they don't interfere. It wasn't out of fear. He'd keep everything he had. Did so many things, crossed many lines. So what, some weird goat woman is out to defeat him? Why would he be afraid of something as stupid as _that?_

 _Toriel Dreemurr will be the one who burns it all to **ash**._

It was _nonsense_. He didn't fear Toriel Dreemurr.

 _He_ **_didn't...!_**

* * *

 **Yeah...many things are happening.**

 **In case you got a bit lost: lemme try and summarize:**

 **Muffet and Red are going with Lady Cleo to meet up with Augustine for a fundraising event for Mire Town, they must ensure it goes well.** **Undyne and the Pack are heading out to bring down leading corrupt enforcers within Surripio, most gather at an underground prison.** **Alphys, Flowey, the Skelebros, and the Colddusts head out to the facility holding stolen human souls. Alphys will have the souls safely freed, with the tech itself all deactivated...then they'll wreck the place.** **Toriel, Elvira, and Levi are heading towards 'Kingpin' Faust, aiming to take him down directly as the others destroy his operations around him.**

 **And let it be known that Surripio is NOT the best place. Operations in it's dark underbelly tends to regularly disrupt the overworld peace there. And they don't think that there's anyone crazy, focused, or hellbent enough to try and interfere with that, and risk pissing off anyone who profits or has connections to the darker side of things here.**

 **To their incoming _GREAT_ surprise, they don't know Toriel Dreemurr very well, who mostly checks off the latter two with a tiny bit of the first. Or Undyne the Undying, who _gleefully_ checks off all three. And they've just made some shady, yet reliable, and VERY powerful allies...**

 **On the side, Cleo notes that the nickname Toriel goes by, 'Tori' is a beautiful, powerful name. I looked into it while writing that, and it means quite a couple of interesting things. The one most constant-in English that is-was 'victory' and 'conqueror' along with the characteristics involved.**

 **I think of authoritative, powerful, tough, tenacious, wealthy, problem-solving, and achieving. With me adding kindness and understanding to top things off. Your call on whether these fit or not.**

 **Even the Tu-Toriel pun kinda works. In-game, she tries to teach you the best, preferred path to true victory.**

 **And if it's for the sake her her family and friends, this Toriel WILL find a way to win. Bet on that.**

 **Alright, this chapter's long enough as it is, so i'll stop here. Next couple of chapters are more likely to be touches shorter, but more things will be going on, as mentioned above.**

 **See ya then!**


	72. Fundraising Fun And Fight Time

**Muffet: Ahuhu?~ This wittle chap's much more laid-back than expected.**

 **Red: Still has it's action, but mostly a bit more laid back and humorous. Probably because we're the youngest of Team Toriel.**

 **Muffet: Oh? You think so?**

 **Toriel: Most likely.**

 **Red: Makes a bit of sense, a little.**

 **Toriel: Also, prepare for quite a bit of these girls banter...as well as how much they care.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Red...wasn't the best party person. It wasn't that she didn't know _how_ to have fun during parties, but trying to do on her own would make her feel awkward, because she was currently on an assignment. And because she was on an asignment, she was very much focused on making sure it's completed. Thus it's somewhat hard for her to really enjoy the party she was currently attending, because she understood that the nature of this assignment warned that it could be ruined at any time, without warning. Fortunately for her, she knew how to stay focused and keep a good eye out for trouble. Her human soul of **Intuition** helps.

... _Un_ fortunately for her, her partner's name was Muffet.

"Wooow! Look at how lively it is in here!~" Muffet smiles as she waves to several passerbys entering the building holding the funraising event. She could tell plenty of wealthy folk were attending given how extravagent they looked and how they spoke to each other politely while entering one by one. And the best part was that these wealthy people were the _kinder_ ones. "Everyone's really looking forward to this! And look at the activities!~"

"Muffet, we need to stay focused." Red tried to tell her.

"They have great food, they have games, silly pictures..."

"Muffet..."

"Lady Cleo sure knows how to throw a fancy party!~"

"MUFFET! We have a task at hand/paw. This is no time to be in awe, this is a time to pay attention!" Red barked, her eyes scanning the large room they were currently in, her nose sniffing around for any scent thay smells malevolent. "Lady Cleo says that there's a high chance that someone will try and steal the money gathered. We have to make sure that _doesn't_ happen. That's our job, and we **_need_** to stay on top of it. Got that?" She turned back around...Muffet was holding a plate.

"Look, Red! These hors'douerves are fantastic!" Muffet beamed as she picked up a stick. "This is a strawberry shortcake kabab! Try one!"

"I don't _want_ any hors'douerves! We have a mis-" Red began, only to be cut off by Muffet gently pushing it into the talkative girl's muzzle. She blinked and chewed the shortcakes before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "-sion...okay, that's actually _really_ good."

"I know, right?~"

"... _Fiiiinnnne_. Gimmie." Red pouted rudely as Muffet happily provided her another. Red grabs it by the stick and immediately begins eating. " _Monchmonchmonchmonchmonch..._ "

"So cute.~" Muffet coos sweetly, then blinking as she lifted her head and turned towards the sound of a gentle hiss. "Ohhh? Lady Cleo is finally showing up front! You see her, Red?~"

" _Moooonnnnch...monchmonchmoooonch...monch._ "

 _She's totally hooked.~_ Muffet thought with a giggle.

In the meanwhile, Lady Cleo slithered halfway down the balcony. Despite not having any legs, she still managed to pull it off with such effortlessly executed grace that many were memerized by her movement regardless. Muffet for one was in a loss for words. So was Red, but that's because she was too busy eating. After riding through the applause, which she obviously appreciated as her head rose, her hood opened slightly as she raised her hands and smiled gleefully. She seemed to love the attention.

Muffet wondered if there could be some sort of ironic friendship/partnership between Mettaton and Cleo. _Legs and Legless...ahu.~_

"Sssssahahaha!~ Welcome everyone, welcome all! Humans and monsters alike! I see several familiar faces and many new ones! So good to see you all!~" Cleo beamed brightly as she took a graceful bow. "I'm so happy you all took the time out of your night to attend this funraiser! It's a wonderful showing of caring from you all!" She pulled herself up and clapped once. "Once again, the money you donate today will be dedicated to improving the poor state of Mire Town, especially in order to help alleviate their troubles. Such assistances would go towards improved housings, more food, and better protection for the town at large. After such torment, strife, and tradegy the most recent residents have been through, they could really use a repreive, don't you think?"

This statement was met with applause, while Muffet was looking on and listening attentively. Whike Red was still munching on her hors'douerves. " _Now_ who's not paying attention, Red-Dearie?~" The statement partially snapped the rose-haired canine out of it, and her entire face began matching her hair as she set the now empty plate down.

"S-S-Shut up! It's not MY fault that it's so delicious!"

"That sounds like an excuse a baby would make. Rude Baby Red~"

"Knock it off, doggone it!"

As they bickered, Lady Cleo continued as she slithered further down the stairs. "Your contributions are greatly appreciated and will be put to excellent use. So please, do enjoy yourselves snd enjoy as the night is still quite young!~" Another applause sounds out as her hood flares open again with a bright smile.

"She sure likes the attention." Muffet hummed.

"We still need to focus on our objective." Red criticized.

"Like you were focusing on stuffing your face with strawberry shortcakes?~"

"...You know what, let's not talk about that anymore."

"I dunno. It seemed like a pretty important thing you wanted to talk about..."

"Okay, you do NOT get to pull that on me!"

"Hello, new visitors!~"

A third voice interrupted their bickering. Both of them blinked as they turned towards someone greeting them. Muffet managed to recognize her in moments.

"Dark-blue scaled serpentine, golden eyes, pink dress, sweet smile, slightly voluptuous...ahuhu! You must be Valerie!" Muffet noted that she is a serpentine monster as well. Though unlike her mother, she had legs and feet. Must be due to her father. And like her mother, she had a hood of a cobra.

"Oh? You already know my name?" Valerie blinked, then smiled and waved her paw. "Wait am I saying, of course you do. You know my mother, so of course my name would be mentioned somewhere."

Muffet looked back and forth, then gently grabbed her by the paw and pulled her back slightly. "Um...actually...we know your Mom via... _other_ means."

"Other means? What are you...?" Valerie's eyes widened, and she sighed while rubbing her head in embarrassment. "Oh gods, you know about that? Did they do anything? Did they threaten you? Did they ask you if you wanted to play ping pong? Daddy isn't very good at it..."

"We actually went out to seek her and your father ourselves. Though to be fair, we had absolutely no idea that we'd be meeting up with someone of their more low-key occupation." Red supported. "And to be more fair, they were actually very polite and hospitable. They were even willing to help us out with a few important things, so long as we help them in return, which we would have done anyway."

"Is that so? That's...rather kind of you. Very kind." Valerie puts on a friendly smile as she reaches over and pulled another plate towards them. "Do you want a cupcake? I made them myself. Since you two seem to be new guests to this, I figured that I'd give you a snack to help you feel more welcome."

"O-Oh. Okay." Red blinked. She really wanted to stay focused on the assignment...though the cupcakes were calling to her, plus Valerie was being very hospitable towards them right now. She hesitantly takes one and bites into it. "We really do have _t_ _oohhh_ dog biscuits this is absolutely delicious! What kind of cupcake is this?"

"A hamburger cupcake.~"

"...No way. That's impossible."

"It isn't.~"

"...That actually _EXISTS?_ " Red gaped in awe, looking at her half eaten cupcake in disbelief, very disappointed that it wasn't much bigger. _I have just discovered a treasure among desserts...my life has changed..._

Muffet meanwhile bites into her own cupcake, and all five of her eyes beamed brightly as she turned towards Valerie, sparkling. "This is fantastic! is this cookie dough flavored?"

"My, what an impressive guess! Are you a fellow baker?"

"Ahuhu! As a matter of fact, I am!~"

 _Monch monch...why aren't you more famous...oohhh you're so delicious. Not recognizing your greatness is a crime in of itself...monch monch..._ Red mentally whined as she ate the rest of her cupcake, licking her muzzle clean as her tail wagged happily. After a moment she blinked and slapped both her cheeks before shaking her head. _Flipping dog biscuits! I got distracted again! Grrr...stupid stomach, quit messing with my focus!_

"Listen, Valerie. Thank you for the cupcakes, but we're actually on a _very_ important assignment right now."

"An assignment? Whatever for..." Valerie blinked, then sighed. "Wait, don't tell me. My mother wants you to guard this months funraiser toward's charity for Mire Town. She wants you to protect the money and pick out someone who tries to steal it, right?"

"That's...a pretty detailed guess. And a good one."

Valerie sighed. "Mother has many fans, male and female. Unfortunately, she also has her detractors that hate her and her fundraising. This isn't the first time this kind of service was necessary."

"It isn't?" Muffet blinked, more interested than in shock.

"Indeed. Though Mother has always managed to drive them off with her guards and her own power. The fact that she brought you two, who are so young, around my age...she must have great faith in your ability." Valerie nodded. "Well, if she has faith in you, then I do as well. Just please, _please_ be careful. And if you need any help, please let me know."

"We will. Thanks Valerie." Both girls nodded to her, and were about to move forward, when Red's eyes suddenly flashed silver, and Muffet felt a slight bell ringing in her head.

 _Something's happening outside...!_

 _Ooh! Spider sense is so handy!~_

"Listen, we have to step outside for a bit, Valerie-Dearie. There might be trouble afoot." Muffet gently caressed Valerie's paws with a nod.

"You sense trouble...? Then let me help." Valerie requested strongly.

"I don't think that's a good-" Red began, but stopped once she recalled what Levi mentioned a bit offhandedly:

 _I'd have more people watching over...but she can take care of herself._

"...Alright." Red nodded reluctantly. She turned around and made hernway through several partygoers, mumbling 'scuse me, pardon me, coming through, in a hurry' and made her way up to Cleo, who was chatting gleefully with others. She lightly tugged on her dress, and the tall cobra monster turned to meet her.

"Red? Ah! You met my daughter! How wond..what's wrong?" She began with a smile, but it turned to a worried frown once she noticed the serious gazes the girls were currently holding in their eyes.

"There's trouble outside, Mom." Valerie said.

"I see...everyone! I'll be slithering out for a moment, so please keeo enjoying yourselves and making generous contributions if you can!" Cleo announced convincingly to the crowd as she was slithering away with the girls. _I also haven't seen Augustine around. Which can only mean...oh you silly woman!_ "Come then, we must deal with this in a timely manner."

"How timely are we talking?" Muffet asked.

"Confirm intentions...then **_crush_** them."

"...I can work with that.~"

"You can work with a lot of things." Red rolled her eyes.

They quickly made their way outside, a decent enough distance away from the building and near a more desserted area such as an abandoned street district, which was shut down due to the place being a particularly negative influence on people. And their suspicions were confirmed whdn theh could hear the commotion, and all the dirt rising around in a circular motion.

In the middle of the dirt storm, was Augustine, standing against a large group of humans and monsters in blue striped suits.

"You're not having your way! I'll stop you all right here and now!" Augustine shouted to her adversaries, even though she was gravely outnumbered. Muffet recalled what she was told, and she could see the scars on Augustine's, and her prosthetic arm and leg. She was wearing a green dress that was flapping about from all the dirt swirling around from her magic.

"You're wasting your time with this, Lady. Give up. It's not worth your life." One human shouted from atop a crate, identifies as 'Lee'.

"Yes it is! I can't let you steal from them! They need it more than any of us!' Augustine shouted back.

"She's not budging, Lee. I think we have to kill her. I should probably break her neck." Another, bulkier human nearby scratched his head in confusion. He identifies as 'Sam'.

"I'll hold as many times as it takes." Augustine glared as she tried flaring her magic more. "You can't interfere with these charity drives towards Mire Town and...Nikon. As long ad I'm alive, I won't sllow it!"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to kill ya!" A furious roar sounded out as a rhino monster charged towards Augustine. Her eyes widened as she attemped to raise an earth shield in front of her, but be busted through it effortlessly, sending her tumbling across the ground, hitting her back against a wall. Even despite this, she was already trying to vainly push herself back up.

"Ngh...can't...let them...do this...I _can't...WON'T...!_ " She tried, she really did. Unfortunately, she was too beaten for it to matter.

The rhino attempted to charge the downed woman again, horn-first.

"Alley- _oop!~_ "

 **SMACK!**

The opposing side was met with immense disbelief as in came in an adorable spider monster, who didn't look like she had much muscle to her, managed to jump up and kick an adult grown rhino monster in the head, hard enough to interrupt his momentum and cause him to him to land flat on said back with an agitated grunt.

Lee has truly seen everything now.

Muffet landed on her feet, posing gracefully with her arms up. "And I stick the landing! Magnificent!~"

"Honestly." Red sighed as she landed next to Muffet. "Every time I tell you to get serious, you're more likely to do the opposite. Sometimes completely on purpose!"

"Watch me, Red! I'm gonna web em'! I'm gonna stick it to em' with my stick'em powers!~"

"...This is exactly what I mean."

"You're one to talk, little miss hamburger cupcakes.~"

"Hey, that's not fair! You can NOT use those divine desserts against me!"

"You two have such a wonderful friendship." Valerie said with a warm smile.

"...You...two...are here...?" Augustine grunted as she gazed at Muffet and Red, recognizing them through her hazy vision. _Why are they...wait...! Does that mean Toriel is here? I need to say t..._ Augustine's thoughts cut off, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Sam blinked while scratching the back of his head. "What in the world...did that spider just knock down a rhino...does that mean the spider is stronger...or the rhino is weaker...?"

"You can never tell with monsters." Lee sighed. _Okay, this isn't a problem. Not a problem at all. Just got to adapt and-_

"Hello there, lovely gentlemen. You sssssseem to be having a ball roughing up one of my mosssssst devoted supporters of the charity fundraiser." Cleo slowly slithers up, her gooden eyes taking a turn for the menacing, her fangs baring for the assailants to see. Her hissing grew due to how angry she was. "That'ssssss a _**grave**_ error in judgement..."

Lee paled considerably, knowing _exactly_ who she was. _Ooooohohohokay. SHE, on the other hand, is_ _a **MAJOR** problem. _ "Sam! I'm gonna need you to do the thing!"

"You want me to do the thing?"

"Yes, do the thing!"

"But you never want me to do the thing!"

"Tonight's an exception! Do the thing!"

"Kay!~"

 _Danger is coming...!_ Muffet frowned slightly. A moment was all it took, sense she briefly wasn't paying attention. She jumped to the side, a web attaching to Red and Augustine's backs and pulled them along, having the large man miss them by several feet. His charge plowed through the wall they were, demolishing it. _That was too close...!_

"What the dog biscuit...?!" Red blinked as she watched the large man demolish the wall, then come out without any injury at all.

 _If I had to guess...Strength Magic, it seems. It's simple, straight to the point, no extravagence or flair to it whatsoever...but that destructive force there makes up for that._ Muffet deduced while gazing towards the unconscious Augustine. _It's no good, she's not waking up. Need to get her to safer ground._

Sam pulled himself out of the rubble, shaking his head and scratching his head. "I flew right past em'...weird. Aha, _there_ you are!"

"Oh, hello! Sorry, but we're kind of busy. How about you stay over there for a second?" Muffet requested politely with a false smile.

"Nah, I'd rather attack." Sam said with a menacing smile.

"Wel...that's fairly straightforward..." Muffet muttered with a pout. He was prepared to charge again, as Muffet called for a larger spider to appear by her side. _Get her to safety, now!_ Muffet ordered. The large spider nodded as she placed Augustine on it's back, as it then turned and began crawling away very fast. When she turned around again, Sam was already upon her, smashing his fist into where she _used_ to be, as she flipped to the side as his ounch created a crater snd shockwave that pushed outwards. _My goodness, he's savage!_

"You're really ag...agi...good at jumping and leaping. But that's not gonna help you!" Sam shouted as he moved quicker than expected and kicked her hard in her midsection. The attack knocked the wind out of her and sent her crashing across the street, stopping on her side while coughing slightly, which included blood and spittle.

 _...Owie._

"MUFFET!" Red shouted while chasing after them, only to stop as her eyes flashed; she turned and swung her sword, deflecting a magic bullet shot by Lee, who blinked in disbelief.

"Did...did you just parry bullets with a sword? Magic or not, that's crazy."

"Get outta my way, jerk! I need to help my friend!"

"...So do I."

In the meantime, Cleo and Valerie looked towards the other enemies in their way. Valerie would look towards the girls in worry, which had Cleo gently pat her head to reassure her.

"Don't worry about those lovely ladies. They'll find a way to overcome this. As for us..." Cleo narrowed her eyes and turned back towards the opposition. "You have some ssssserious nerve. Hurting my ssssubordinate and trying to ssssteal from good folk. That's no good, not all. How about you stop all that before this gets worse?"

"Is that supposed to scare us? Ya don't know what'll happen to us if we mess up a job like this?"

"That's why you _need_ to surrender." Valerie gently pleaded. "We can work something out, I promise you."

"There's nothing to work out. It's time to move out of the way, or die."

"Well, you heard them." Cleo sighed.

"Yes, rather unfortunate..." Valerie frowned. _Why are we always plagued by the unreasonable ones...?_

They attempted to move forward, fully prepared to go through both of them. Though they were soon met with surprise as a blast of water knocked several of them down, the impact being harsh against their chests. Valerie was seen with several balls of water in front of her, and her paws were raised. Then, rather orderly, she punched several times as they shot forward at such speed that once again, being smashed into their chests so hard as to knock the wind out of them and had them crashing against the ground.

"Wait what-" The others were briefly confused, though Valerie didn't give them much of a chance, swiftly moving towards them and kicking them across the face to send them flying, with extra force due to her feet being covered in water, she swiftly turned and slapped them across the face with her tail, sending the ones behind her flying as well.

Cleo folded her arms and nodded in approval. She then noticed that several monsters attempting to attack her from behind. She almost scoffed. _Please._ She simply raised her head upwards, and to their great surprise, magically conjured snakes rose up from the ground fast, headbutting them hard enough to smash them upwards, then landing on their faces.

"Ugh...what...what happened...?" The rhino monster from before groaned, lifting himself up and shaking his head.

Cleo's eyes twinkled, and she swftly slithered towards him in moments and slapped him hard in the face. The cracking of cheekbones were heard as he crashed into the ground, now utterly unconscious. Cleo's tail slaps were harder and more ruthless than her daughter's. Several nearby humans shivered from how easily she took a rhino down. She slowly turned towards them, with her tongue lolling out slightly, with her fangs bared with a wicked smile.

"You boysssssss made your choice already. Now... _ **it'sssss too late to run.~**_ "

"Mom...you know they can understand you perfectly without all the 's', right?" Valerie deadpanned. Her exasperation indicated that this must not be the first time she's done this for intimidation purposes...or seducing her husband.

"I know, I know, it's not necessary. But it's pretty fun.~" Cleo smiled adorably.

She slithered quickly again as she punched an incoming mobber in the chin, while her tail effortlessly slapped away five more behind her. She sensed brief trouble, as she narrowly dodged a magic bullet through reflexively curling around it. She eyed the one responsible, swiftly moving towards him, grabbing him by the next, and smashing him into the ground, cratering it. As she did, numerous snakes rose from the ground, striking out at numerous mobbers and biting them hard enough to leave vicious marks, and others wrapped around their arms and legs then quickly constrict hard enough to shatter their bones.

"What'ssss thissss? You all sssseem to be more hesssitant now?~" Cleo hissed with a sinister grin and bared fangs once more.

Back with Muffet and Red, the former was once again through across the pavement as Sam hits her hard in the side. She ended up on her back, sputtering slightly as she tried to catch her breath and stand back up.

"W...Well...this is getting rather unpleasant..." Muffet smiled weakly from the understatement. Sam suddenly came in, stomping on her chest, which elicited a brief yelp of pain, which only worsened as he increased the pressure.

"You spiders are seriously creepy, even though you in particular actually quite cute." Sam noted, before his grin turned sadistic. "Well, that doesn't really matter. Still gonna crush you like one.~"

 _This has now become **extremely** unpleasant! _ Muffet thought as her pained yelps soon turned to screams.

"STOP IT!" Red shouted over to Sam, but couldn't get to her due to Lee holding her at bay with multiple magic bullets. She was constantly parrying and others were joining in to corner her, leaving her to parry even more magic bullets. She yelped as several managed to graze her shoulder and her cheek.

"You should worry about yourself, kid! You're in over your head! Give up!" Lee shouted.

Red snarled viciously. A silver flash of light appeared above her head and spread it's wings. The onlookers eyes widened in surprise. The Delta Guardian's eye opened as Red's eyes shined silver.

"I won't ask you again! _**MOVE!**_ " Red's shout synced with the sudden circular blue shockwave rune that the Delta Guardian powerfully emitted. All her attackers were sent flying away, especially Lee, who crashed her right shoulder first into a wall, dislocating it with an aggravated shout.

"Lee...?" Sam blinked and turned towards his direction in concern. He was rewarded with a magic bomb striking him dead in his chest. He grunted a bit, though the resulting smoke from the explosion gave Muffet the cover to escape from him. "Did..did you just throw a magic bomb at me? It didn't really do much." He turned swiftly as Red jumped towards him and attempted a sword lunge. He managed to catch her by the throat and smashed her into the ground, causing a pained yelp and dropping her sword. "You're a seriously sword-happy puppy. I'm gonna have to put ya down.~"

"Geh...gwah..." Red choked, attempting to pry the man's hand off of him, to no avail. Then she tried an alternative.

 _ **CHOMP!**_

"AGH!" Sam yelled as he pulled back and nursed his now bleeding hand, which disrupted his focus on his magic. "You bit me! You seriously bit me!?"

"Surprised? What you SHOULD be surprised about, is how big spiders can be..."

"Huh...?" Sam blinked in confusion, not hearing a harsh whistling from above...a giant spider falling towards him for a bodyslam.

 _ **SLAM!**_

The attack ruptured the earth and slightly shifted several nearby buildings, but otherwise none of them collapsed. The spider vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sam in the center of a crater, his eyes having turned completely white due to falling unconscious. Muffet landed several feet ahead of him, lightly pushing her hair to the side.

"Phew...that was...a little more taxing than I anticipated."

"MUFFET!" Red shouted as shs recovered and hugged the spider girl, her tail wagging with relief. "Are you alright?! Plesse tell me you're okay!"

"I'm alright, Red-Dearie. I'm more durable than I look..." Muffet smiled weakly as she returned the hug and began petting the back of her head, which increased the speed of the tail wagging. "What about you? Slamed into the ground with a rough hand on your throat..."

"I'll...I'll be fine. This is nothing."

Very soon, Lady Cleo and Valerie caught up with them, looking understandably worried. "Are you two alright? You both look pretty roughed up."

"We're fine. We managed to beat the guys." Red sighed whike she and Muffet supported each other. "Muffet...what about...Augustine?"

"She had it worse than we did, and she's still unconscious. It's likely it'll takes some time before she fully wakes up."

"Oh, how unfortunate. Well at the very least, the rest of us are alright." Valerie nodded. The other girls nodded positively at this. It seemed that-

Red's eyes flashed silver, and bells rang in Muffet's head. She appeared beside Valerie snd slashed, right before a magic bullet could pierce through her head. Her guard had been down, it would have been fatal. Muffet's five eyes spotted the offending shooter, and she immediately shoots six webs in that direction with all six of her hands. The human responsible had his eyes widened as he was suddenly stuck to a wall.

Valerie gasped as she placed a paw on her chest, while Cleo slithered around and cupped her cheeks. "Oh my goodness, are you alright, Valerie?!" She asked in a panic, which Valerie positively nodded to. That had been _**FAR**_ too close. Cleo cursed herself for forgetting that there was also a chance for stragglers to try and get a last shot in. Red and Muffet just saved her daughter's life with their much faster and accurate reaction time. She'd definitely make sure to remember that.

Though at the moment, motherly instinct drove her into anger. She hissed violently as she was upon the human in moments, who pulled him away from the wall and swiftly constricted around him, pinning his arms to his sides. **"You wretched ssssscumbag! How dare you take a sssshot at my only daughter when her back issssss turned after you've already losssssst!? _I ssssshould kill you right now!_ "**

"W-Wait! Hold on!" The human shouted, his head shaking slightly. Muffet saw right through him, though. He definitely wasn't sorry about the attempt, only that he was stopped and got caught.

Cleo paid him no heed. She felt compelled to keep squeezing and to enjoy the sweet musical sound of his bones breaking down and apart. However, a different idea popped into her head instead; she smiled as she uncoiled from him, clearing her throat.

"My...my apologies. I lost my composure." Cleo smiled, even taking the time to pat off dirt from his suit and straighten it out his collar. "What is your name, human?"

"Um...Raul."

"Raul! Lovely! Look, what you've attempted to do is very wrong. I mean, you tried to kill my only daughter with her back turned, and that upset me quite a bit. But you know what? I'm a forgiving woman. I'll be willing to let this go and _never_ think of it again, so long as you do one simple thing for me, and that is to feed me."

Raul blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously! I've been a bit stressful about tonight, and after this, I could really use a pick-me-up. Will you be willing to do so when the fundraiser dies down a bit and people start to leave?"

"Uh...sure!" Raul sighed with relief.

"Very good." Cleo smiled and nodded as she turned towards Muffet and Red, lightly coiling around them both and nuzzling both of their cheeks. "You both saved my baby, ladies. For that, you have my gratitude, and I'm in your debt."

"There's no need for that. We would have done so for anyone we consider our friend." Red said with a shake of her head.

Valerie blinked, her eyes twinkling slightly. "F-Friends...? We're...friends?"

"Of course we are. We had a nice chat, shared some cupcakes, and even fought alongside each other a little. If that's not a delectable recipe for friendship, I don't know what is!~" Muffet smiles brightly.

"Oh! Isn't that cute! Anyway, I'll be heading back and checking on how the fundraiser is going, catch up with me when you can, and of these bad men try to trouble us or the charity fundraiser again, I'll deal with them." Cleo said. She soon turned back to Raul and lightly patted his shoulder in a friendly matter. "Come along, Raul. You've got a very important duty ahead of you.~"

Valerie waved to her mother as she cordially gestured Raul along. After they were both out of hearing distance, and Muffet used her spiders to capture the downed mobbers with magic webbing, she sighed while clasping her paws. "His mob won't be seeing him ever again."

"Huh? Why?" Red blinked.

" _Ahuhuhu.~_ " Muffet giggled mischievously.

"Muffet, why are you giggling? Do you know something?" Muffet smiled as she leaned in and whispered in her ear. Once she finished, Red's eyes widened and she turned back to Valerie in shock. " _HAAAAAAH?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

"Yeah..." Valerie sounded calmly resigned, completely unbothered.

"And...and...you don't have a problem with it...?"

"No...not really." Valerie smiled awkwardly. " I simply accepted it as something she sometimes does to enemies who personally offended her, Daddy, or me in a malevolent way. She doesn't do so willy-nilly, but when she _does_ , it's usually personal. Daddy doesn't bat an eye and his subordinates simply accepted it. Besides, it's not the worst thing we've seen in Surripio."

Red blinked. "It isn't?"

"You'd be surprised...anyway, do you mind sitting down with me for a moment?' Valerie requested as she sits down, her pink dress pooling out slightly and her tail lightly swaying behind her. The other two girls sits along with her. She held her paws out as water began coating the two girls with glowing water, and their wounds began to heal.

"Oh, Water Magic! And it heals!~" Muffet beamed. "You seem quite adept at it.~"

"Thank you. Everything I know, Daddy taught me so I can protect myself, being a water dragon. My mother, on the other hand, is a cobra monster with Snake Magic. And that union resulted in me, a water serpent."

"An _adorable_ water serpent." Muffet pointed out.

"Thank you again.~" Valerie smiled. "Daddy has taught me Water Magic after that, and I've become quite adept to it, though Daddy's on an entirely different level."

"I hope I don't offend, but it's pretty obvious. I mean, his name is short for **Leviathan**. His strength with water is a given."

"Oh no! No offense taken. It's quite obvious, really. I'm happy that Daddy's so strong. Not just in magic and fighting, but as a person. That way, he can protect as many people as he needs to." Valerie smiles kindly. "Daddy does much protecting over the territory he watches over, and both he and Mom usually give as much as each community gives. Mother, as you seen, took up modeling not only because she enjoys it, but so her voice gains a much wider reach to those who need reassuring and safe haven. You'd think mob bosses would be feared by said communities, but my parents became beloved by them for how far they're willing to go for their sake."

"You must really love your parents." Red pointed out.

"Yes...yes I do." Valerie nodded with a small smile.

"...Sooooo! How's it feel to be a princess of mob bosses?~" Muffet smiled.

"Constant pampering, cherishing, gift-giving, protection and love from my parents and their subordinates." Valerie smiled. "Both of my parents really enjoy spoiling me."

"By how much?"

"Just look at my room." Valerie takes out her phone and after several swipes, she showed them. Muffet's mouth dropped and Red's eyes widened.

"THAT'S your room?!"

"Yeah...it's not really much, though."

"Look at how large and extravagent that bed is!"

"It's really cozy."

"The butlers?!"

"We give them paid days off."

" _The movie theater?!_ "

"Now to be fair...that was a surprise birthday present."

"You...have quite a bit of money to spare..." Muffet mouthed in admiration.

"Kind of. I know that my parents' reputation as mob bosses tend to put that wealth into question, and I don't blame those who do so. But due to how rough a place Surripio already is as a whole and how caring they are for who they put under their protection, they're mildly tame compared to everything else."

"That's saying a lot..." Red muttered. "So...your Dad offered Augustine safe haven when she felt incredibly remorseful for her past deeds. He won her loyalty with that, and she's been trying to better herself even further. But as we saw here, she almost got killed over it."

"Yes. I believe Mother will be talking to her about it when she wakes up." Valerie paused. "...Hey. Are...are we really friends? You both called me your friend in front of Mother when you saved my life..."

"Yes we are. We're friends. We don't lie about something like that." Red said seriously.

"We're totally friends, Valerie!" Muffet cooed.

Valerie blinked slowly, then softly smiles. "I...I would really like that. Red, Muffet."

"Very good. Now, we've a couple hours to kill, so let's make our way back to that high-quality charity fundraiser and talk more about those sweet, delectable, _mouth-watering_ hamburger cupcakes!"

"...You're never going to let me get over that, are you?" Red deadpanned.

"Not tonight, no way, nope!~"

"I happen to recall saving your life a little while ago. I think I deserve some more leniency."

"And you shall receive it...tomorrow!~"

"You're utterly ridiculous, Muffet."

"And that, Red-Dearie, is simply _one_ of my many talents.~"

Valerie giggled quietly as she followed the two of them, with Muffet's spiders carrying Augustine along. After a moment of processing, she smiled even wider as she smoothed out her dress as her tail swayed happily, joyful that she made some new friends.

* * *

Toriel, Elvira, and Levi were traveling via car. Levi himself wasn't driving, but he did have his own personal driver to do so. Toriel and Elvira were sitting on one side of the cushions and Levi on the other. Toriel looked about a bit while scratching the back of her head.

 _I'm still processing the fact that I'm working with a mob boss...goodness gracious, why does that make me feel so daring?!_

"Everything alright, Lady Toriel?" Levi asked once enogh time passed. "I understand thay you're stikk trying to come to terms on several things regarding us."

"I'm fine. I'm indeed still coming to terms on things. New Kingdom, hostile King, kind mob boss. I suppose I simply needed a moment to catch up with it all.'

"I don't blame you. You kinda got thrown into all this unexpectedly. Luckily you have us to keep you afloat and push you towards success, as well as keep all the gnats off your fur so you can focus on the big goals." Elvira hummed, one leg draped over the other. "We're on your side. We're not the cleanest support, but we're support nonetheless. Think of us as providing...leverage.~"

"Oh? Leverage...?" Toriel repeated quietly to herself.

"Indeed. We are completely on your side." Levi hummed. "So, is there anything else you'd like to know while we're on our way?"

"Hm...well..." Toriel hummed, folding her arms and adorably tilting her head, her eyes closed as lines with her floppy ears swaying slightly. "I was wondering if you could provide some insight on _how_ Surripio's King is chosen. Do Noble Monsters play a part? Is the throne inherited? How exactly did Faust gain the position?"

"All questions I can answer." Levi hummed while clasping his paws. "Noble Monsters do have their specific roles to play. In fact...most mob bosses are lead by a Noble Monsters or humans such and myself and Cleo. The throne _used_ to be gained through inheritance when the first king of this land inherited it. But as time went by, and the land grew more modernized yet more lawless, it's been decided that there is one sure way to decide who's worthy enough to succeed them."

"How is that?"

"Steal it." The statement pulled Toriel out of her position as she quickly sits back up at full attention, her crimson eyes wide with surprise. Levi's expression remained even. "That is right, Lady Toriel. As surprising as it is, that's how a successor is chosen. Stealing money, stealing souls...why would it be different for stealing the title of King of Surripio? The methods matter little. It also matters little if they're dead or alive. If you can manage it, and you can make the ascension **_stick_** , then the status is yours."

"That's...unexpected."

"Tori, my girl. I've been here and there in the world, and the way I see it, there's mainly two ways to handle these things when it comes to the big dogs...or cats.~" Elvira hummed while patting her shoulder. "One: Ya bide your time and prepare. Increase your power, gather your resources, and connect with some allies to take your target down/out. Two: You suck it up, discard your pride, and simply serve under them. Surripio isn't the only Kingdom to believe in this philosophy. Several big Kingdoms in Potestas and Numen believe strongly in it."

"What about Exspes?"

"...Yeeeaaah...let's hope ya _**never**_ have to go there. Most of the continent makes Surripio seem mild in comparison." Elvira said seriously, with a dark frown. Toriel nodded just as seriously. Elvira soon relaxed. "Anyway, whaddya think, Toriel? You think you can allow something like this?"

Toriel thought about this. And the more she did, the more she worried about the ramifications. There was something seriously wrong about how succession works in Surripio, and it's been like this for years, with Faust being the current one, and Levi being the newest challenger. She had a hard enough time accepting how crummy Surripio was under years of mismanagement, the fact that she was working with a mob boss, who was intending to replace the current King. Could she REALLY do that? Helping dethrone Faust and having Levi take his spot _might_ be the best option to Surripio's start of true recovery. Honestly, she didn't know.

Though a distant memory reminded her that Alvina's family-barring Adam-had succumbed to their darker desires and greed here, due to their family line as dark mages, already being terrible people, and the constant temptation surrounding them. Those things tore those children apart and scarred them, to the point where they couldn't even muster sadness over their deaths, one of which Toriel personally caused. How many other families were torn apart in a similar manner by Surripio's deep-seeded corruption, not being nearly as lucky?

The thought resolved Toriel, most of her hesitation went up in flames.

"If that's what it takes...so be it." Toriel said simply, seriously, to the point. Her crimson eyes signified this rather pointedly, how they flared with hidden emotion despite her expression remaining collected. The others could tell quite well.

"I thought you'd agree." Elvira smiled, patting her shoulder.

"While we're still moving...Toriel. Appease my curiosity with your thoughts?" Levi requested, clasping his paws. "I'm quite assured in Cleo's ability to help Red and Muffet for their charity drive. As for Undyne and Alphys, who are leading very significant jobs...do you trust them to succeed?"

"Of course." Toriel answered without hesitation.

"Wow, not even a second went by. You really believe in them that much?" Elvira tilted her head, smirking slightly.

"Undyne and Alphys are the strongest and smartest women that I know. They have helped Asgore for years, and have only gotten stronger and smarter as time goes by. I'm beyond honored to have them as my comrades. As my friends." Toriel said strongly, clasping her paws and crossing one leg over the other. There was a bright fire in her eyes. "Trust me, they'll be fine. You'll soon see that my faith in them is not the slightest bit unfounded."

"...Very well said, Lady Toriel." Levi eventually nodded with a much softer smile.

* * *

Lee acknowledged that he was in over his head with this one. What he also acknowledged was that as stupid as Sam was, he was his friend. Which is why he was currently struggling in his webby restraints as much as he could so he could try and go free Sam as well. They both needed to leave the territory as soon as they could, before something worse happens to them.

"...Hold still."

"What?" Lee blinked as he looked up. He was surprised to see a small, blue pumpkin-headed monster, who was cutting through the webs with a blade of snow. He looked over to see thag the same was being done for Sam. "What are you doing...?"

"Freeing you before _he_ comes for you. And believe me, you don't want him to get his hands on you." Jack O'Frost muttered as he eventually pulled Lee up and helped him stand. "Go, it's too late for fhe others. Get your friend, suppress your magic, then get out of here as quickly as you can!"

"Why are y-"

"Every breath you waste questioning this is a second closer to your death! Go **_now!_** " Frost whispered harshly. Lee paused, then lifted Sam over his shoulder and carried him away as best as he could, trhyng not to make any sounds too loud. Jack O'Frost sighed, and didn't turn around until he saw them lift a sewer lid and drop down, closing it behind them. He then turned around and went around to a specific corner, to where the other mobsters were defeated.

And were now were violently eviserated. The blood of the human mobs, and dust of the monsters littered the street. The human corpses seemed especially bloody. The one responsible would only hum and grin.

"Hoooh? Look at all of ya, dead on the ground, good and proper!~" Jack O'Ripper hummed as he tilted his head, his flaming scythe in his hands and over his shoulder. "That's the way it oughta be, really. You all lost quite handily, and the loser shouldn't be allowed to just walk away from that so they can come try again. The lesson that they're utterly outclassed escapes them...they won't ever learn. So they hafta die.~"

"Is that really necessary, though...?" Frost muttered.

"It's the only way the others will learn, Frost." Ripper hummed, before swinging around and roughly smacking Frost in the head, knocking him on his back. "And another thing. You're in _**no**_ position to question me so directly unless you can back yourself up. And judging by how easily I knocked you down, you're not nearly capable of doing so." He grinned menacingly, flames engulfing his head. "So be a good little snowflake and stay your attitude, _**less ya feel like dying right now?**_ "

"...No..." Frost whimpered, a flaming mark on his head. It was slowly being put out by his snow and ice, but the pain would remain.

"I knew you were at least a _little_ smart. Pick yourself up, we're going after our main objective." Ripper grumbled as he passed Frost and began moving in one direction.

"W-Who are we going after...? The Queen? The Undying?"

"No. While they're both the most powerful, they're not the biggest threat." He pulled a poster out of his shirt. "This one, however...she's the **_real_** danger."

Frost looked at the posters, then blinked owlishly. "Dr. Alphys...? Why her?"

"She might be the weakest power-wise of the four wanted women, but her mind is the biggest threat to Surripio's Soul Trafficking operations. The Queen beats Faust? Easily replaceable. Undying frees the supply? Also replaceable. But Alphys...she is very much capable of permanently destroying the means to properly distribute that supply, and prevent the means of creating more. The most convenient and profitable method to gather soul energy, gone beyond all possibility to repair, which will infuriate the dark guilds that most benefit from it. But these leading women are prepared to face the dangers head-on, so nothing is going to stop them aside from death."

"I...I...I see." Frost frowned, not aggreeing with these actions at all...but what could he do?

Ripper grinned as he turned about and began moving in the direction of the facility, hardly able to contain his glee at the thought of killing his quarry, and being justified for it in Faust's eyes. Such a wonderful delight.

He's _**firmly**_ locked onto Alphys now...

* * *

 **Welp! There's fun/battle times with Muffet, Red, Cleo, and Valerie! Important info shared with Toriel from Levi and Elvira, and Jack O'Ripper intensely locked onto Alphys while being an unfair bully to Jack O'Frost. What a jerk, right?**

 **He's also insane and quite a bit strong, so...something is bound to go quite a bit wrong for someone...huh.**

 **Until the next chapter!~**


	73. The Dark Descent

**Undyne: I'm prepared to be all sorts of awesome.**

 **Alphys: Y-Yes, I bet you are...**

 **Toriel: I'm also feeling quite bold right now.**

 **Elvira: Yup. And you know how tough it is to try and obstruct determined women.~**

 **Undyne: Guts!**

 **Alphys: R-Resolve!**

 **Elvira: Spunk!~**

 **Toriel: What follows, with our current strength able to enforce our boasts...is _victory_. **

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

Koalveth Power Station. To the common folk, it was old and abandoned, not interesting in the slightest. Most have never thought to look underneath it, and those that tried have been chased off or killed. Underneath the power station lies tunnels, storage rooms, offices...

And numerous, dirty, poorly managed cell blocks.

This is where kidnapped humans and the occasional monster were brought. It was an anthill of slavery, extortion, and kidnapping. It was a significant part of Surripio's criminal underground, one they were very careful to keep out of Levi's reach without leaving a territory he protected suffering even more severe consequences before his retribution would come upon them.

The place was dark and decrepit, dirty water dripping from the ceilings and normal rats scurrying all over the place, along with the occasional cockroaches and cobwebs. It was like that within the cell blocks as well, which were very poorly taken care of, as well as the prisoners trapped within, young and old, human and monster.

There was only one way in, and that was a long stairway down to the reception area, in which case getting to the cell areas would be easy.

Said reception area was manned by a Froggit lookalike, only more bloated and humanoid with big bulbous eyes. He wore white suspenders, black slacks, and an accountants cap. And on his chest was a name tag, with a name that's _just_ as creative as Froggit.

...Croaker.

 _He_ thinks it's a pretty good name. His human co-workers agree to disagree.

"Hey! Croaks!" The monster lifted his head as an eye rolled towards the sound of his partner calling him, a broadly-built human named Arno with a strangely eye-catching blue suit. "Did you get the latest updates?"

"I'm looking at them now." Croaker croaks as he looked at his desk covered with the wanted posters of recent visitors to Surripio. "This is ridiculous. I get Elvira, what' up with the other three on this list? A Scientist, a Warrior, and a Queen of all Monsters. What could they be doing in Surripio?"

"Beats me. All I know is that they're worth quite a lot of gold, which is quite an incentive to hunt them down, don't you think?"

"You can probably do it."

"What, why?!"

"Lemme remind you: Case you haven't noticed, I run the reception desk so nothing goes too awry near the entrance. The bounty hunting is left to you." Croaker waved off as he stared at the pictures more, the smiling slightly. "Though you have to admit, these ladies are quite the lookers.~"

"Even the scientist?"

"Why not? Sure, she may be slightly on the chubby side, but in a way that just adds to the cute and cuddly. As for the other three, just crazy. I mean, especially Queen Toriel and Undying, they have such bountiful bre- _BOUNTIES_! They have bountiful _bounties_! Hehe, yeah! That's what I meant!'

"...Sure it was." Arno wasn't convinced in the slightest. "It ain't like we'll be able to get'em anyway. I mean, they thought it was a good idea to waltz right into Surripio and give Faust a lotta stress. No way they would make it very far, and they ain't crazy enough to start reckin' havoc in enemy territory, surrounded by...well... _enemies_."

"Yeah...you're probably right." Croaker sighed. Such a shame, too. If only he could meet at least one of these beauties. Sure, they would have to be captured and killed afterwards for their bounties, but simply seeing them would be a tre-

 _ **CRASH!**_

Neither of them really knew what happened, or how. All they knew was that at one moment, they were casually chatting in the reception area. Moments later, they've been blown all the way back to the prison area, in which the prisoners, and the guards lazily watching over them, looked at them both with immense shock. Croaker and Arno stood up so they could see what happened.

Slowly, multiple figures behan emerging from the smoke.

First was Dogamy and Dogressa, each holding theor halberds in their paws with serious gazes. Next was Doggo, who came in holding one sword over his shoulder and the other hanging in his paw, while smoking a doggy treat with his fangs casually bared. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog also strolled in, having their weapons but also simply looking happy to be participating. Ice Wolf was probably the most menacing; and combined with his black fur, blank white eyes, gentle icy mist escaping his maw with every breath, and his sheer size, he truly looked frightening.

But the one they should _truly_ be scared of was the last one who entered.

Arno blinked and quickly checked his poster. "...Holy smokes...it's her!"

The Pack cleared way as Undyne slowly waltzed through. The others got a good look at her, as well as Croaker. She was wearing the same suit as the others, only she held her jacket over her shoulder with the shirt underneath having it's sleeves pulled back and first three buttons undone, showing a little bit of her chest; she must not be _too_ caring about how she wears certain suits. Crimson hair, blue skin, natural red marks on her arms, fins on the sides of her head an eyepatch, and the sheer scary sharpness of her numerous teeth, which a single toothpick was sticking out of. Just by the look of her, the feeling of her magic, how trained her body seemed to be due to a bit of honed muscle on her, Croaker was able to come to several sound conclusions from careful observation alone.

Undyne was strong. She was trained. She was focused. And most importantly, she was very stac-

 **DETERMINED!** She was very _Determined!_ That's what he was thinking! Nothing else!

 _Boing~_

...Nothing at all.

The tense silence continued as Undyne casually ignored the fact that she smashed her way into an underground prison without a care. The first thing she did was take a look around the spacious circular room where the prison cells were. She counted at least fifty of them on the current floor, and most have more than one prisoner. She had a confident feeling that there were more further below. Plenty of humans and monsters, as well as elderly and children from both species, all looking scared and confused as the fish woman took a careful look around the room. The enemies didn't even register on her focus...which pissed them off a little.

"Ginger fish! Are you just gonna stand here and ignore us?!"

No response yet. Simply more observation. This was getting ridiculous.

Though after a firm nod, Undyne turned to her opposition. "Hey! Dumbshits!"

"Huuuuh...?!"

"You all have two options before you right now. Let all these prisoners go or I'll kick your asses. Other option...let all these prisoners go, **_then_** I'll kick your asses. Sound good?"

"Wait...both of those end with us getting beaten up."

"Callous imprisonment of innocent humans and monsters, piss-poor conditions, complete lack of care for their well-being. You're lucky I'll be letting you off with _only_ savage beatdown. It's just that it's gonna be _**worse**_ if you don't comply."

Arno chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Geez, lady. I don't think you understand what you've stormed into. You see...you're a wanted woman with the second highest bounty among the four listed, in which all of you are wanted _**dead**_. And I don't know how tough ya think you are, but ya can't just waltz in here with your cute little dogs and start giving demands and expect things to go your way. Nah, that ain't how this works."

"Unfortunately for you, it really isn't." Croaker stated along with him. "We've been in this for a while now an-*CROAK!*" Croaker croaks involuntarily, coughing a bit and sheepishly rubbing his head. "Sorry, can't really control that...we've done this more times than you can count. And from all our time, we've _never_ had anyone break INTO our imprisonments."

"Much less break out, when _I'm_ in charge." Arno grinned devilishly. "I've served as a prison guard on a tropical dictatorship in which the only difference between guards and inmates was the uniform. Then I tried my hand as a dog of war...but ya know? Something about having superiority over a group of prisoners gives me a better sense of self-fulfillment. As such, I've seen a lot. But never have I seen anyone break INTO prison with every intent of breaking every one of the inmates out. You've got serious guts, fish-lady."

"..."

"But you HAVE to realize the obvious conclusion to this. You and your pups are gonna die, and we're gonna cash in on your bounty. That outcome simply seems much more likely, don't you think?"

"...You morons done yet?" Undyne asked dully.

"Wha-?!"

"First off, none of that involved the answers I provided. Second off, every single one of these monsters and humans are innocent and should be allowed to live their lives. They're not meant to be sold off to some scumbags or killed for their souls to be drained into cheap power jars. I'm gonna do my part to put a stop to that!"

Croaker croaked again, coughing. "Ack...so...you know about that, huh?"

"Those little operations put our home in the crosshairs, and that pissed us off. Now we're gonna tear it all down, **_so that you can NEVER do it again._** "

"I...I don't think you realize your situation. You're grossly outnumbered! There's no way you can succeed! You're not strong enough!"

"...Here's a funny story about that." Undyne smirked. "Ya see, I thought I was pretty tough back under Mt. Ebott. Toughest gal around, toughest _warrior_ around. But then I find out just how weak I was when I struggled to take out a human kid and my teacher's then ex-wife. Those were the days..."

"Whaddya talkin' about?" Most of his men thought about attempting to interrupt via attacking her, but a vicious growl from all the canines dissuaded the idea immediately, despite knowing they were outnumbered.

"Then I realized something else the more I spent time fighting other humans and monsters on the Surface. Learning how big the world truly is." Undyne continued. "Monsters CAN be as tough as humans, to match them blow for blow with or without absorbing a human soul, and _win_. The ones from Mt. Ebott like myself have just been so complacent with peace-strained peace, but peace-Underground that we didn't really have a serious motivation to get much stronger. Sure, we were _somewhat_ driven by human-hating propaganda, but we still didn't do much to make sure we would have the strength to enforce those promises. Our friend Frisk managed to set us straight, though."

"A friend, huh...?"

"And who knows? Maybe way back before the Monster-Human War scattered us, that might have been the case as well, which might be a major reason why we lost so badly when it happened. We had no drive to become stronger, to surpass our limits, because at the time, everything was fine, everything was nice and peaceful. Everyone was getting along. No need to be strong to protect anything because nothing's threatening us, right? But the next moment? _**BAM!**_ A mostly one-sided war outta nowhere. Don't quote me on any of that though. But _now?_ Now that we've been exposed to the big bad world? We've found our drive, our momentum, _our_ _strength to protect_." She grinned. "After we've endured many super tough battles so far, and a hefty helping of continually surpassing our limits just to survive against the onslaught of assholes trying to kill us, we've gotten a LOT stronger in order to protect each other. _So_ much stronger, I'm pretty confident in my ability to beat every single one of you into the dirt, free all the prisoners, then destroy this place. **_Single-handedly_.** "

"What...?!" Arno was now glaring vehemently, as well as his men.

" _Buuuut_...that wouldn't be very fair to the Pack here." Undyne pointed out as she lightly pets the head of Doggo. "You see, they're itching to kick some tail too, and me hogging all the action would leave them with nothing to do." She eased off and gazed at her opposition again. "So...last warning. Let these prisoners go free, and we'll _somewhat_ go easy on you...probably."

"Tch...boys! We're killing them! Anyone who brings the biggest handful of the fish broad's dust gets the biggest share of the reward!" Arno announced. Most of the guards roared with approval as they closed in on Undyne and the Pack, few were wary but most had a hunger for violence in their eyes.

"...So...can I take that as a no?" Undyne asked casually.

"What do you think?!"

"...Fuhuhu..."

A shadow fell across Undyne's face, aside from her mouth. She raised her head a bit, taking a deep breath as her breasts rose slightly from it, before falling...and it was followed was the most unnerving grin Arno has ever seen in his life from a woman-which said a LOT- and the many sharp teeth worsened how utterly terrifying it was. Then Undyne spoke, nay, she practically _purred_ , in a deceivingly seductive manner that sent a shiver through their souls:

 _ **"**_ _ **Goooood.~"**_

A moment. Undyne had closed the distance in a moment, before Arno could even attempt to think of a way to retaliate. She grinned madly at him as her right fist clenched tightly. The fist just as quickly smashes into his face, sending him flying into the far rear wall, cracking it slightly as he slumped to the ground, lying on his side and clutching his now bruised face.

His nose has most certainly been shattered.

The rest of the guards began surrounding Undyne and the Pack. The former was completely unbothered by this. "Fuhuhu...seems that you're all spoiling for a scrap too. But here's a curious question. Do you want it more than we do? Boys! And Gal." Undyne called fo the Pack, saying the latter to acknowledge Dogressa, who nodded in appreciation. Undyne soon cracked her knuckles, as well as her neck. " ** _Sic em'~_** "

The adorable dogs soon tapped into their souls as vicious wolves.

Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog leaped forth and struck several of the guards down. Greater Dog punched one of them down into the ground, slamming his face into into the concrete. Lesser Dog jumped in front and blocked a blow from another guard with his shield, pushing them off and sending them flying against the wall. Yet another one attempted to attsck them, but was easily sent flying with a shield bash to the face, also knocking them unconscious. Another one tried to attack Undyne from behind, though he was immediately cut off-in both meanings-by Doggo slashing him across the chest in a flash. Doggo wore a rather cheeky grin while still smoking his doggy treat.

"Hey hey...try not to strike our Boss in the back, eh? She's a very busy woman." Doggo mentioned almost casually. He pushed another one off and slashed him across the chest against then roughly kicking another across the face. _A lot of chaos in this room. A lot of movement. That works out perfectly for me!_ "Boss, I can smell more prisoners below. And at least another floor under."

"So that's likely one hundred and fifty cages with who knows how many prisoners...damn, it's gonna take too long to free them all individually, which will be even longer if these assholes are constantly interrupting us while trying to do so one at a time, plus there's the risk of them getting attscked on their way out. There's gotta be somethin' here that'll open all the cages at once. Ugh. Alphys could figure this shit out faster than me..." Undyne grumbled. Then she blinked as she remembered who's nose she broke with her right hook.

She could see Arno, who was still kind of recovering, holding his nose. And then she saw Croaker, who was at the reception desk near the entrance...they're the ones who would most likely know how to open those cages all at once.

She grinned. _Alright then. We have two objectives. Beat the hell out of everyone, and get those two assholes to talk. Simple.~_

*Croak*...This...this is not going very well." Croaker grumbled while standing close to Arno, who was still reeling in pain. "Arno, they're much stronger than we thought..."

"Bah, it doesn't matter. We hava lot more guys, and there ain't no way that a fish broad and her pups are gonna be able to take em' all down."

"...Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right."

"Oh _booooyyysss_.~" Undyne deceivingly purred again, gaining their attention. A spear manifested in her hand, and she pointed towards them. "Mind having a little chat with me?~"

"...Run away." Croaker croaked fearfully, before he hopped off towards the stairway to lower floors. Arno grumbled. Though he was NOT feeling up to getting any other part of his face broken, so he retreated with the monster toad.

Undyne wasn't dissuaded, she simply grinned whole nonchalantly back-handing another enemy that tried to sneak up on her. "Pack! We're moving further down!" Undyne commanded, as Doggo slashed another guard across their chest, Lesser Dog shield-bashing another, and Greater Dog slamming another agsinst a wall. They were fine, they'd hold the line here. Undyne leaped for the next stairway, with Dogamy, Dogressa, and Ice Wolf following right behind her.

They reached the second floor down, and Undyne correctly guessed that more prisoners were here, and their state wasn't much better. She pushed down her frustration, however, as she focused on chasing down Arno and Croaker. This goal was in mind as she jumped and kicked another guard in the face, knocking him aside and causing them to drop their weapon. Though another one attempted to attack her, only to be effortlessly swatted away with a slam from the flat side of Dogressa's halberd. Another was swatted aside with the flat end of Dogamy's halberd. They were both back to back, slamming oncoming guards with their halberds, avoiding lethal slash attacks. It was still enough to knock them unconscious, and to break several bones in the slightest.

Ice Wolf stomped forth, only stopping to see another, particularly large guard standing across from him. His name tag listed him as 'Kuarl The Knockout'. He cracked his knuckles menacingly, as Ice Wolf raised an eyebrow. Arno looked back and grinned, believing that he was finally going to get a break. Kuarl charged forth, pulling his fist back and placing his entire body into the blow. His fist sailed forward, unstoppable, undef-

 _ **WHAM!**_

Arno could barely believe what he was seeing, while Croaker was flat-out croaking constantly in disbelief. He was able to tell that Kuarl's punch was enhanced with magic, and it was supposed to be a devastating attack. From crippling humans and/or monsters, or punching a building wall so hard it shattered. He attacked Ice Wolf with that very same punch, holding nothing back.

All he managed to accomplish, while staring in absolute disbelief, was slightly bury his fist into Ice Wolf's right cheek, while the canine glared calmly at him with noting other than annoyance.

He didn't feel a thing. He barely even _moved_.

The black wolf's retaliation was slamming his fist into Kural's head, slamming him harshly into the concrete, creating several cracks in the ground. The black wolf soon howled as his arm swept across the room, throwing several other guards all over, with some landing on their sides and others on their faces.

"H-How...?" Arno sputtered in disbelief.

"I've told you. We monsters have quite a bit of potential in ourselves. All we needed was the drive and motication to seek it and bring it to the surface...this is the result." Undyne grinned. "Monsters from Ebott just happen to have found a LOT of motivation. You guys have likely done nothing but sit on your asses in front of cages, right?~"

"Tch..."

"Now...are you ready to give yourself up, or do we have to mess up your guys a bit more?" Arno's response was to furn and run, fleeing down a THIRD row of stairs along with Croaker. "Of course...hey! Ice Wolf! Dogi! Will you three be alright?"

"We have this handled, Captain!" Dogressa barked as she ducked under a punch and returned with a much stronger one.

"You go on ahead!" Dogamy shouted as he uppercutted another guard, then biting thw wrist of another one, then tossing them aside.

Undyne nodded as she once again followed Croaker and Arno into the underground prison. Her left eye under her eye patch flared slightly with magic, but she kept said eye patch on. It doesn't matter how much they run or how many subordinates they toss in her path. They weren't allowed to get away, she refused to allow it.

And they were slowly beginning to understand that, hence their running becoming more freaked out, panicked. They were afraid of her. Terrified of her.

Good.

She reached the third floor, the last floor, and it was decidedly the most spacious. Which was why it was very much filled with numerous guards wielding either normal weapons such as blackjacks and cattle prods, or weapons formed of magic from most monsters, each looking eager to claim her bounty. Arno and Croaker were on the other side of the room already, with the former wearing a smug grin and the latter looking shaken. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're pretty ridiculous, fish broad. But this is as far as you'll go." Arno chuckled.

"You say that as if I can't tear my way through this horde to get to you." Undyne tilted her head. "Because I _can_. And if you force me, I **_will_**."

"You're all boast, fish broad. Bluffin'!"

Undyne jumped from the railing and landed in front of the horde. She looked around, towards the cages she could see with her eye. Prisoners, humans and monsters from within were surprised by the events unfolding before them, but the look in their eyes said that they understood that she was not here to harm them, but to save them. They would shyly move up to the bars and lightly touch them, their eyes pleading with her to free them. Most of these people have been down here pretty recently, several days or weeks at most, months at best, with several looking cleaner than the rest. A certain few look like they haven't seen the light of day for several years, and were forced to grow accustomed to the cold dreariness of it all. They've lost hope of salvation. Undyne silently snarled at this.

"...Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna beat down all of your guys, and then I'm gonna march over to you and beat you bloody. _Then_ you're gonna help me free these prisoners, and fully give yourselves up." Undyne bared her fangs. "That's not a request, nor is it a suggestion, and it sure as hell ain't a compromise. That outcome is non-negotiable, dumbasses."

"Big words comin' from a dead fish. Have at her, boys!" Arno commanded with a swipe of his hand. All of the guards shouted with approval and made their way towards Undyne.

She was unimpressed.

"...Fine. Let's see how well this choice works out for you!" Undyne shouted as she swiftly avoided the first swipe of the weapon behind her, elbowing him in the face. She then grabbed said face with the palm of her hand, then swung him around in an arc, smashing him into the other guards, then throwing him about, throwing him on top of his allies.

Briefly surprised by how things started, three more guards charged at her with weapons drawn. Her response was to catch another none by the face, throwing him over her shoulder into the second and slamming them both into the ground, cracking it greatly. She felt the third one swing his club at her, ducking under it while clenching her fist and burying it into his gut, knocking him back into several others. She lifted her head, the hair bang in front of her patched eye swaying slightly as she glared at the now justifiably concerned guards.

 _You punks have likely been sitting on your asses without having to seriously fight anything, because you're only guarding prisoners. Tough luck for you punks to end up with ME, who's been fighting ever since leaving the Underground, knocking down your door...!_ Undyne thought with a snarl as five other guards attempted to attack her. One of them swung their cattle prod weapon, and another attempted to attack from the side. Undyne swivels around and punched them in the hand they were using, causing a harsh yelp as his fingers broke upon contact, causing him to drop the cattle prod, and she quickly catches it; she swiveled around and jabbed another, stunning them a bit before kicking then upside the skull. She grabbed the man whose fingers she's broken, then kneed him in the gut before tossing him into an incoming group, knocking them down from the sudden and unexpected projectile. She snapped the cattle prod over her knee and tossed it aside.

She huffed slightly. She's already taken down close to a dozen of these guys and she didn't even have to use magic. She looked up to see Arno looking slightly annoyed, while Croaker was still looking terrified. They should be.

She jumped instinctively as a fireball flew under her, smashing into the wall above the guards. She landed on her feet and swiftly turned around to see a cat monster a with his paws outward. His ID was 'Felix', and he processed the fact that it was a really bad time for him to be missing a fireball.

"...I've said this once before...but I've been on the other side of much hotter flame magic. Yours doesn't even register being _remotely_ threatening to me." Undyne stated blankly. She cracked her knuckles with a wicked grin. "Points for trying, though. I'm a nice enough gal to give ya that consolation.~" She would then leap over to knee said feline monster in the chin, swiftly knocking him out. He then grabbed him by the leg and used him as a club to smash him into other guards, sending them flying. At some point, they thought she would finally slow down a bit.

But no. It got worse. _SO_ much worse.

" _NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

She suddenly started _SPINNING_ with poor Felix as her weapon, turning herself into a living, blurry spinning top while smacking him into numerous other guards and sending them all flying even further, knocking a majority of them unconscious on the spot. She then let go and sent Felix sailing into the wall, face-first.

Ouch.

And after they were through being surprised by that, they went right back to being beaten down, with Undyne being the gleeful giver of said beatdown. The prisoners, who looked so distraught in their current situation, were now _cheering_ for the crazy fish woman fighting for their sake.

Arno was losing more and more confidence in his men, while Croaker was hiding behind him, shivering at the sight at the crazy fish woman beating up all their subordinates.

"Uh...Arno. I think we might be screwed..." Croaker whimpered.

"What makes you say that?" Arno asked, semi-obliviously.

"AAAAAGH!" _**SMACK!**_

"She's tearing our guys apart like it's nothing! **_She's not even using her magic!_** "

"You're exaggerating."

"Chilloutchilloutchilloutchill-" _**CRACK!**_

"She's leaving them bloodied and beaten and broken on the ground! The three B's!"

"Oh come now, some of them are still standing, aren't they?"

"H-Hey, hold on! Let's talk about th-" _**POW!**_

"Arno...she's GOING to get to us. We're _CORNERED_!"

"Come on, have a little faith, will ya?"

"NOO! I was gonna go on vacation this weekend!" _**SNAP!**_

Arno began slowly pulling himself out of his self-inflicted delusion, and began to truly realize that perhaps, just _perhaps_ , that Undyne might have had the second highest bounty of the four wanted women for a **_damn good reason._**

It's not everyday that he throws a major prison staff at one prisoner/intruder, and the staff **LOSES**.

One hundred. One hundred men on this floor. She took them all down bare-handed, without any magic, which several of them WERE using.

 _...We might be screwed._

Undyne sighed as she stood upon the littered bodies. Some were groaning from the pain while others were unconscious. They would live. Probably not _well_ , but they would live. Her hair got a bit wild from the brawl, so she pulled it back and blew some of it away from her face. Her expression was surprisingly neutral.

"...Huh. You know, now that I'm really looking at what I just did, I'm realizing just how far I've come." Undyne said. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Several years back, as tough as I was, a monster like me would have been _hopelessly_ screwed trying to fight this many humans at once bare-handed, with a few monsters on the side, _without magic._ But with six to seven years of training and honing in on my deeper potential? That hopeless challenge has turned to something akin to a five minute jog. Fuhuhu...how fucking crazy is that, right?" She grinned. "Anyway, back to business." She jumped high and far over to the platform they were standing on, landing on it creating an echo throughout the lsrge room. Arno stumbled bsck, falling on his rear.

"B-But...why would you do something like that at all...?"

Undyne grinned. "Because I wanted to prove that I CAN. Call it a self-imposed challenge that I passed with only a few bruises." A spear manifested in her hand, and she pointed it towards Arno's face, frowning. "Alright, now I want answers. Where are the controls to all these mechanical cages?"

Arno had long since accepted that he'd been truly beaten. And the shame he felt soon turned into cold fury and seething hatred. "Forget it! I'm not tellin' you nothin!"

 _ **WHAM!**_

Arno was now lying on his back with his face bloodier than before, courtesy of Undyne's foot.

"Yeah...that's not what I asked, now was it?" Undyne said dully. Her head turned to Croaker, who panicked and held his hands up.

"T-The controls are back up at my reception desk! Four-digit passcode I enter when we rarely pet them out in the night. We, uh...don't let them see the morning, and they're closely guarded. And-"

"Get ALL these cages open ASAP." Croaker wasted no time at the threat, hopping madly to his destination so as to not be subjected to the crazy fish woman's wrath.

Arno stared at his lap, seething silently. That was it. Many years of working in this shady business, only to be brutally taken apart by a random fish woman who knew, what? Fishman Karate? Fish-Fu? He still couldn't get over the fact that a single monster could do all this without seriously tapping into her magic _once_. That just seems unfair to him.

It didn't really matter, because the monster was standing over him with her face mostly obscured in shadow due to a bit of light entering the large room.

"What...what are you...?"

"Pissed off. Get up." Undyne roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and effortlessly lifting him up, setting him on his feet. With a wave of her hand, blue shackles manifested around his wrists and pushed him along.

"Pah, whatever. Put me in the clink as many times as ya want, I'll find a way out!"

"...You saw what I just did, right? You **_sure_** you wanna test me further?"

"...Uh..."

"Didn't think so."

There was a loud whirring sound that sounded throughout the underground prison, with all of the cells opening up and allowing the prisoners to walk out, briefly unable to understand that they were finally free.

"Get your ass in there." Undyne barked as she pushed Arno into a cell, alongside a few more of his guards, them slammed it back shut, automatically locking. The other prisoners would push the rest into the cells they previously occupied, each of them locking automatically again.

"T-There...all done..." Croaker hopped back into view, followed by the Pack closely surrounding him. "I-I did what you asked...are you still gonna beat me up...?" He asked sheepishly, desperately trying not to press his luck by lying, or checking Undyne out...he partially failed at the latter.

"...You're just as scummy as he is, but you at least had the decency to not deceive me. I'll go easy on you. Doggo...punch him in the face. Hard."

 _SMACK!_

"OW!"

"Thank you."

"No prob, Captain." Doggo grinned, throwing Croaker into another cell while observing the others that now held the guards. It didn't take long for him to figure out that his Captain took them all down herself. Impressed, he simply continued smoking doggy treats.

Undyne nodded as she turned towards the prisoners. They all looked a bit hesitant and unsure on what to do next, and was simply focused on the heroes that saved them. She took a second look at their overall expression, and thought:

 _They must be seriously traumatized from being stuck in this shithole for so long. They need comfort. They gotta know that it's over, that everything will be okay from here on. But how do I go about that...?_ She tilted her head and hummed, her eye squinted. She them opened it and beamed, having an idea.

"Everyone line up! Everyone gets a turn to cuddle the fluffy canines!" Undyne shouted.

The Pack each separated into different spots across the room, each of them relaxing and looking more approachable. Fluffy and friendly. Cute and cuddly. This made things a bit easier, as the now freed prisoners shyly walked up to them, and began to pet them. Ice Wolf hummed, the Dogi wagged their tails, Greater and Lesser Dog barked happily. And Doggo...

"Pit pat! Pat pit pit pat! Patty patty pit pat!"

The silliness brought an even greater sense of relief, and even caused several of the prisoners to laugh. Pretty soon, mosf were gathering around the canines, eager to pet them. Undyne would look on with a grin. They would be exhausted from all the petting they're being subjected to, but she knew they thought it was all very much worth it.

She felt a slight tug on her pant leg.

"Hm?"

She turned over and would see a little human girl in rags. She was so small, no older than six or seven. Her hair was messy and she was covered in dirt all around. And despite all that, her eyes would look up towards Undyne, silently seeking her attention. Undyne would raise an eyebrow and kneel to her level.

"Eh? Whaddya want, squ-" Her eye widened as the girl when them push forward and hug Undyne, her little arms and tiny hands not even reaching all the way around her back. Regardless, the small child, while not understanding much, understood enough to know that the crazy fish lady that saved her. And thus, insisted on hugging her hero.

Undyne was stunned for a moment. She could feel the girl's silent but _immense_ gratitude towards her, and felt that it would be rude to not return the gesture. She gently wrapped her arms around her and returned the hug with her eye slowly closed. The girls small but healthy soul resonated with hers, her gratitude feeling greater than before. She gently pulled away, though kept her in her arms, then showed her signature smile.

"It's gonna be alright. You're all gonna be okay now. You're all safe. No one's gonna hurt ya anymore. I'll beat up anyone who tries to do so again. Okay?"

The small girl nodded again, as Undyne gently picked her up and stood. She cradled the child in her arms, allowing her to rest her head on her bosom with closed eyes, her breathing becoming more steady. Undyne felt the child's soul ease up a lot more; she felt completely safe with her.

With a smile, Undyne turned towards the Pack. "Everyone! We're getting these people outta here! They've suffered long enough." With this, Undyne would lead the way, carrying the child with her as everyone gathered appropriately and followed her lead. Marching their way upwards, back to the Surface. Even if it was currently nighttime, the outside would still be their salvation, and sbe was more than willing to get them there. And obviously, she wouldn't dare allow anyone to touch them with hostile intent. She already demonstrated what would happen if they tried.

But aside from that, something was currently beginning to build in her mind, now that her objective was mostly complete:

 _Alphys...I'm gettin' a bad feeling for you all of a sudden. **PLEASE** be safe. And Toriel...I wonder what kind of mayhem you're causin' right now...?_

* * *

 ** _ZAP!_**

The guard, smoky to a fault, as now lying in the ground unconscious with various yellow electric shocks going through his body, which would further prevent them from moving. Various figures surrounded the body as one of them pulled him away, and was then trapped in a cage of blue bones. The one responsible for shocking him?

Alphys.

"Sorry about that. But there's something we need to do in this facility...and you were in our way." Alphys said while looking around her. Numerous guards outside the facility have been taken down by the Colddusts as well as the Skelebros. "Alright everyone, let's proceed onwards and get this done."

"Right!"

The unanimous agreement spurred her on, as Alphys made her way through the doors, with her and Dyra having already scrambled and disabled multiple security alarms on their way forward. They were going to make this as smooth a process as they could.

Unfortunately for her...someone watched her with twisted interest.

"I never quite thought that someone like her would be capable of willingly doing something like this. Color me surprised." Jack O'Ripper hummed, with Jack O'Frost nervously standing next to him. The former grinned as he gripped his scythe and jumped forward. "At the very least, she has nowhere to run.~"

"...He's only going to get worse...and this will also continue to get worse for them all..." Jack O'Frost clenched his fists while gazing forward. He needed to do something. _Anything_ that doesn't involve cowing to Ripper whenever he glares at him.

Yes...even if he doesn't stand a ghost of a chance against Ripper, there IS something he could do to help...

* * *

Faust had been pacing the floor for quite some time, in a very aggravated manner. It hadn't been very apparent at first, but the more minutes he doesn't hear at least _one_ of the targets dead by now, he has not only become more afraid, he was also getting angrier. So much rage was building within him, that he had slowly begun changing, though he barely noticed it. His scales were becoming harder and darker, he grew several feet in height, and his eyes were growing more deranged.

The goblin was looking more fierce by the moment.

"Never have I see someone get _uglier_ the angrier they get. Yet you, a goblin who's already ugly as hell, somehow managed it. HAH!"

"Sloanes...find it amusing to insult me while I'm in a bad mood...?" Faust glared towards the human in the far back of the room. It always annoyed him when this human came over to taunt him.

A bald, obese man wearing a black suit that looked like it might burst at any moment due to his bloated gut. He was sitting on a bench, leaning back slightly with his feet kicked up on a table and currently smoking a cigar, which one of his human bodyguards lit for him. He wasn't only unpleasant because of his blatant disrespect, but because he couldn't immediately kill him. He had links to far too many resources to risk giving up over dislike, no matter how potent that dislike was. This human wasn't easily expendable, and said human knew it.

Hence, their relationship was dangerously toxic. Never toxic enough to fatally poison the other, but it was there enough to be sickening nonetheless. Yet together they remain, if only reluctantly.

"Seriously, Gobby, you've been freakin' out ever since some kid came into your office and gave ya a few scares. How old was he, even? 20-25 at best? You actually believed the crap he was spewing?"

"He was no ordinary human. He was a Seer. An inexperienced one, but his power is very much real." Faust glared. "And he came in with a large monster...I could not see his face, but he was just as dangerous, if not more so."

Sloanes waved it off. "So a couple of nobodies managed to get in and threaten ya. Big deal. Ya have any idea how often that happens to me? MANY times. And yet here I sit, here I stay. Because I know how to make troublesome vermin go away. That's why I lent ya O'Ripper! Guy's an overglorified candle, but at least he knows how to do his job, somewhat. Snowflakes was an unfortunate package deal, though..."

"They are _not_ ordinary vermin..."

"In any case, ya just deal with these threats like we do with the others. _Crush em_ '."

"The Seer said that my failure to do just that is set in stone. I do wish to prove that untrue if I can." Faust narrowed his eyes.

"There, ya see? There's a brain in there after all.~" Sloanes shrugged with a smug smile, ignoring Faust's irritated growl while puffing smoke. "In any case, you're jumpin' at harmless shadows at the end of the night. You're being paranoid."

"Do you truly think so?"

"Think about it. You've pissed off a LOT of people during your rise to the top of Surripio, and so have I. Yet _no one,_ not even that water lizard chump Levi, was brave or stupid, nor strong or charismatic enough to call us out directly. And now you're afraid of a blue goldfish, a black furball, a yellow newt, and a freaking _goat. A **goat**_." Sloanes laughed at the apparent absurdity, slapping his knee. "Now tell me if that isn't the most **_ridiculous_** thing you've ever heard! Who in the right mind would be scared of some stupid goat?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Both men blinked as they heard a loud noise from afar, likely the very bottom of the tower. Sloanes looked around frantically. "The hell...?!"

"...It's _**her**_." Faust muttered darkly as he watched a camera feed showing what was happening on the ground. Indeed, Elvira and Levi were currently standing back, looking rather impressed, while Toriel stood up with her fists ablaze after knocking out one of the larger guards...effortlessly.

She soon glared at the camera and shot a fireball at it, destroying it and cutting off the feed...neither of the men missed the building inferno behind her crimson eyes.

Sloanes took his cigar out his mouth and scratched his bald head. "Alright. I'll admit it...she surprised me."

* * *

 **(Several minutes before...)**

Toriel gently opened her eyes and looked out the window of the car. A few moments ago, Levi had informed her that they were getting much closer, and it wouldn't be long before they arrived there. As such, she decided to spend the last several moments to further understand Levi, and vice versa. Elvira was simply pouting against the car window, slightly upset that she couldn't drink at the moment.

"So, Levi. Your daughter Valerie. You hold her to great regard." Toriel began.

"Why of course I do. She's my precious little water dragon, like myself. With the hood from her mother. Cleo seemed especially happy about that." Levi hummed while scratching his head. "Our baby girl, the one we wish to protect. Especially since we knew Surripio wasn't and still isnt the most trustworthy or safe Kingdom. Which is why I wanted her to be stronger, much stronger. Especially after one of the bloodier mob wars several years ago."

"A mob war...?" Toriel blinked.

Elvira sits forward. "Some idiot thought it would be a _fantastic_ idea to kidnap one of Surripio's _**biggest crime bosses**_ and expect to get away with placing a ransom on her. It got even worse when two other mobs sent a bunch of their men; they wanted to cash in in that. The result was a destructive mob war that resulted in all three sides wiping each other out and annihilating an entire district."

" _My word...!_ "

"When I finally found poor five year old Valerie, she was cowering under a table in one of the collapsed buildings. She herself was unhurt, but was _coated_ in the blood and dust over the mobsters that tried to take their 'prize'. She was whimpering, crying, and immediately latched to me when I reached for her. I kept telling her that she was safe, that she was alright. Still, she shook." Levi sighed. "It wasn't a pretty sight. And like any father would, I got aggressive, as did Cleo as a mother. We went back and completely destroyed the remains of the three mobs. I allowed my wife to have their bosses."

"'Have'...?"

"She was an **_angry_** snake mom, Toriel...who just happened to be feeling peckish that day. Use your imagination." Elvira smiled. Toriel's eyes widened at the implication. "Call it guilty indulgence, saved mostly for those really bad guys that personally, _malevolently_ offend her or try to hurt her through her family or carelessly place innocents in the crossfire. And considering that at least seventy-five innocents died in that massive clash, AND they put her daughter in the middle of that, Cleo felt like that was VERY personal. Before you know it, three mobs were annihilated and their bosses suddenly 'vanished'...neither Levi _or_ Cleo were feeling particularly merciful that day."

"I...I see..." Toriel hummed. It was definitely strange, but considering it was their helpless young daughter put into all that carnage and barely surviving, she couldn't say she really felt bad for those who suffered their wrath.

"Right. So...Lady Toriel." Levi continued. "Information passed around. We've heard that you've killed four members of Mayor Alvina's family to save her and your city. Those four members were heavily invested in the soul trafficking business."

"Indeed...and for that, I shall see Faust overcome." Toriel said seriously.

"For that soul trafficking? Obviously that is not going to be forgiven. But it feels like you have a more personal paw in this."

"Of course. Indirectly...Faust hurt Alvina. He pulled her family into a world none of them could pull themselves out of. Her brother Adam was just barely able to avoid the same fate, due to his genuine remorse and unwillingness to be a part of any of it." Toriel turned towards Levi. "Alvina is a dear friend of mine, one I deeply respect, and feel indebted to."

"Indebted...?"

"Alvina, despite the stress of being mayor, despite growing up knowing her own family completely abandoned her, STILL found the time to do her best to raise Frisk, my youngest son, to the best of her ability. She was always on his side, always _by_ his side. Everyone shunned him for something he had no control over, and only now do I find out that Surripio's darker dealings was indirectly responsible for that, Frisk's loneliness, and Alvina's family being corrupted beyond salvation. Both of their suffering...they were both due to his machinations. Not to mention the other innocent young lives lost from them. I have not forgotten. And now I know who's responsible..." Toriel glared, her eyes glowing red and heat emitting from her paws. "I shall not see this go unpunished."

"...I see. You have a personal outrage towards this." Levi nodded in understanding.

"...Hey, heads up. We're just about there." Elvira called out.

Toriel nodded. The car eventually stopped in place, and she could see the tower to the side. Likely the tallest tower with city. Many lights were on, which meant that the whole building was still occupied to an extent. She needed to have a personal chat with King Faust. Though she looked slightly below to see a gathering of men waiting for her right outside the entrances, which consisted of revolving doors and reguar doors. They knew she was there.

"Welp, we couldn't keep hidden forever. Nice car drive while it lasted, though." Elvira sighed while stepping out of the car.

"You might not want to be here for this." Levi suggested to the driver while transferring some gold to him. He and Toriel also stepped out of the car as it quickly drove off per Levi's request. Toriel adjusted her jacket, patted down her skirt, clasped her paws, and silently strode forward.

The men would watch them approach with different expressions. Some were wary, others were curious, while most seemed to be quite smug. Several were watching because currently two of the most wanted women in the Kingdom was striding towards them silently, accompanied by Levi the Leviathan, and wondered how their alliance came to be. While others were ogling Elvira, and mostly Toriel, for...

 _Boooing!~_

...reasons no one truly knows. No one at all.

"Oh how cute. They're such fine observers.~" Elvira said playfully with a swish of her tail and her arms folded under her own chest.

"It matters not. They shall also observe their King's downfall." Toriel said stoically.

"I've been waiting for this. My patience has paid off." Levi said with a smile growing more draconic.

At some point, they stopped and simply let Toriel do the introduction. She was approaching a nearby goblin monster. He seemed to be smirking smugly at her, he towered over her only slightly, but she didn't seem to care.

"Hi there. You're Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of Monsters, right?" He began. Toriel paid him no heed, her face being overshadowed. "Your the one with the highest bounty, and yet you've got the audacity to come all the way to our Boss's building. Confident? Or perhaps suicidal?~" Toriel still said nothing, but she did slowly unfold her arms, raise her right arm, and clenched it into a fist as her sleeve slid down slightly. This caused his smug expression to lessen and turn into concern for his well-being. Yet he kept going regardless. "Now then, may we ask what your business is here tonight?"

 ** _WHAM!_**

The smug faces were wiped cleanly off all of their faces as Toriel smashed her fist into his face and sent him crashing into the ground on his back, making a crater that spread seven feet outward. Though despite this, the pulled themselves together enough to try and surround the trio.

Elvira didn't particularly care, she simply whistled at Toriel's punch. "Nyahahaha!~"

"They definitely haven't expected her to pull THIS." Levi chuckled. _Cleo seemed confident that I would enjoy seeing a Dreemurr in action. So far, I'm not disappointed.~_

"Greetings. My name, as this man stated already, is Toriel Dreemurr. And I have come to dethrone Goblin Kingpin Faust, personally. Unfortunately, I did not schedule an appointment with him." Toriel said quietly, with her paws igniting with flames a second later. "So if you do not mind, we will be letting ourselves in." She continued as she stood up completely straight, then cracked her currently flaming knuckles while her eyes blazed red. She turned towards a camera and briefly shot a fireball at it, destroying it effortlessly. She turned back to the guards, her eyes narrowing further.

"For the sake of your own personal health... **I** ** _highly_ suggest that you all step aside**."

* * *

 **Undyne is being awesome, Alphys is on her way to being awesome, and Toriel is right in the middle of being awesome. With a bit of help from Elvira and Levi, of course. The resolve these three leading women have is gonna be quite admirable, even if the second is still the most insecure of the trio.**

 **Toriel and Levi have come to a better understanding, especially with the latter considering the former. Toriel does have a genuine interest in doing this for altruistic reasons, but she DOES have her own _personal_ reasons for wanting to bring this Goblin down. And considering those reasons involve Frisk, her adopted youngest...**

 **...Yeah.**

 **Until next time, readers!**


	74. Stand Your Ground, Alphys!

**Sans: how much damage can several resolved women cause? apparently a lot.**

 **Papyrus: QUITE A LOT, WHEN THEY REALLY OUT THEIR MINDS TO IT!**

 **Toriel: It appears we are once again being underestimated...**

 **Flowey: What did you expect? At the moment, we're mostly considered nobodies who got lucky several times. Victims who just have tremendous luck and no real danger factor. They've no idea how wrong they are. How dangerous we can be when we resolve ourselves. Right...Alphys?**

 **Alphys: U-Um...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Several costly mistakes have been made by the enemy.

First, they thought that _no one_ could be pissed enough to attack Faust, their Kingpin, directly. Second, they didn't think that someone would have the power and technique to make it happen. Third, they honestly didn't expect Elvira and Levi-decent enough people and quite powerful, but still a bit selfish-to join in on such a thing without giving a damn about the consequences, choosing to deal with them when they get to them.

Toriel Dreemurr surprisingly factors into all three, somehow in the worst ways possible.

She certainly IS pissed enough to want to fight her way towards Faust, she definitely DID have the power and technique to make it happen, _**AND**_ both Elvira and Levi joined up with her, out of real mutual trust, respect, and interest, as well as genuinely liking her.

Which equates to the hell that's going on right inside their building.

"Away with you, fleas.~" Elvira smiles gleefully as she casually flicks her paw to the side, blasting away men with a pulse of violet energy. "I brought myself back to this building because of your bounty on me. Which means...you can't really complain about the misfortune that befalls you afterwards.~"

"It's been a while since I've been on a personal job this big. I'll have to tell Cleo all about the experience later." Levi stated calmly as water formed around him and automatically attacked any mobsters that got close. Several tendrils of water would slam right into them, right _onto_ them, ceushingnthem slightly, then outright engulfing them in water and tossing them aside. His magic would do this automatically, with his paws clasped behind his back. _Though Lady Toriel certainly seems to be ruthless with her fighting..._

Her flames were intense, waves of them reaching out and smashing right into the incoming waves, burning them whenerver they tried to get close. And for those that _did_ get close, it hardly mattered; Toriel's punches were fast, they hit hard, and theu obviously burned quite fierce. One would come from the side, a flaming punch to the face sent them spiralling into the wall. A flaming low sweep would send another wave of fire and crash against several others. She would turn quickly as a flaming elbow slammed into another enemy's face. Said elbow would then send a fiery blast that would send all the mobsters in that direction forced back with heavy burns.

"Oooh. I was totally right to pick siding with her on this little venture.~" Elvira smiles gleefully with folded arms. As she did so, her magic manifested and floated over her head, with it taking the form of a wicked black cat, with glowing gold eyes and a wicked mischievous smile that matched her own. "Unfortunate for you folk, my goody good luck beloved sister isn't here to tell me to go easy on you.~" The feline manifestation unsheathed it's claws and slashed horizontally, causing a violet rupture in the ground that split up multiple mobsters and sent them crashing in various directions. They all pulsed as their magic suddenly went haywire and would backfire on themselves, occasionally attacking their allies on accident. _Jinx!~_

Levi hummed as more tendrils of water grew and splashed harshly against the incoming mobsters, especially slapping a whip across the face of one that tried to attack Toriel from behind. "Nehaha...I can do this all day. It's rare for me to let loose like this. But alas, we have more important things to do, and a much more meaningful target." Levi stated as he stood in-between the two woman and wrapped an arm around their waists.

"Hey hey, watch the paws. What would Cleo think about this?~" Elvira teased.

"She'd laugh. Hang on." Levi mostly ignored her as a sphere of water manifested around the trio, then a waterspout of it would properly them upwards. The water sphere carried them directly upwards, slamming through multiple floors without any damage to themselves, knowing that Faust was on the top floor.

"There are no innocents within the building, Toriel. Trust me, they don't let anyone they don't approve of in their main base of operations." Levi noted when he saw the curious look in Toriel's eyes. She nodded, trusting Levi while looking directly upwards as they kept crashing through multiple roofs, leaving plenty of running water behind.

At the top floor, Faust and Sloanes could feel the trembling under their feet, and knew something was amiss when they suddenly disappeared from the cameras every several seconds before reappearing briefly on a higher floor than a last. After a brief bit or confusion, Faust narrowed his eyes as he finally figured out what was happening, and what was _going_ to happen.

"She found me..."

On cue, the final burst of water made it to the top floor, greatly surprising Slones as he and Faust could see the three intruders in the large ball of water. Toriel narrowed her eyes dangerously towards Faust. As the water sphere popped, Levi swiftly threw Elvira towards Sloanes, and Toriel towards Faust. Sloanes cried out in surprise as he was kicked out of his chair and Toriel punched Faust in the face with a flaming fist. The trio landed as the opposing duo struggled to stand from the suddenness of it all. Sloanes was somewhat freaked, but Faust was much calmer, spitting blood from his mouth with a huff.

"Tch. I never thought you'd be bold enough to pull this stunt." Faust muttered while wiping mouth and stands up. "You forced your way in here without a care. And not only that, you made allies with the likes of a mob boss dragon and a living jinx feline witch. Are you mad?"

"I've no interest in your criticism of me. And I suggest you not deliberately make me angrier. I've already found you quite damnable." Toriel stated icily.

"Oooh, I'm liking this already.~" Elvira chuckled mischievously.

"What have we done that warrants something like this?" Faust narrowed his eyes.

"I just warned you not to deliberately make me angrier, and yet you say something like that. Just from that, you infuriate me." Toriel narrowed her eyes, which slowly turned from fiery red to icy blue as her flames gradually turned a similar color, and grew colder. "Surripio's latest King. Collaboration with Ratoveros. Together you put your resources together to exploit both Fortuna and Astus for years. Even before I left the Underground with the other Mt. Ebbot monsters. And now I realize how deeply this has gone and how badly it's affected people."

"And you come all the way here to help Levi dethrone me for it? You have never acted on it before. Why change that so recently?"

"I will admit to that folly. We were not proactive enough, and that proved costly to others. And I will also admit that we hesitated on taking action because we wanted to hold onto our peace, enjoy our freedom that we've wanted for so long. But...you've made it clear, intentionally or not, that we cannot ignore you or your collaborators, nor the other sources of hostility in this world that target us." Toriel clenched her fist. "Not only that...these 'activities' have hurt two people I especially hold dear to me, before I ever met them and had them complement my life with their existence. The first is my youngest son, whom despite the troubles he's endured, is the primary reason we've been liberated in the first place. And the other is a friend who helped raise, love and protect him to the best of her ability despite her own serious hardships. I simply _**cannot**_ let their suffering go unpunished."

Faust scoffed. "So _that's_ you're biggest reason for being here and attacking me? I hurt the people closest to you? I've done that to plenty of people in the past and it's changed nothing. What makes you any different than the others?"

"You're correct. I'm _not_ the first person who's loved ones you've hurt. Unfortunately for you, the difference is that I AM the first person who's gotten mad enough to deliberately march into your territory... _ **so I could**_ _ **do THIS.**_ "

Faust eyes widened as he barely dodged a wave of cold flames, which swiftly hardened into spiked ice and nearly impaled him in the side. He winced while landing on his feet, holding his side. It was so cold, yet it burned so intensely. The distraction led to him being struck in the face by a water ball to the face from Levi, further knocking him off-balance.

"And since Lady Toriel has a vendetta against you, that gave me an ally for my own plans to dethrone you and take your place. We have a mutally beneficial goal for our mutually beneficial partnership." Levi grinned. "I take your place at the very top of Surripio so I can help make it somewhat morally respectable again..she gains a powerful ally and friend to assist her in the future. See? Mutual benefits.~"

"And in Toriel's case, victory means better chances to help and protect her loved ones. So you can bet your ass on her being hellbent on winning." Elvira grinned.

"Okay...then why are YOU here?" Sloanes pointed towards Elvira, who shrugged.

"Who, me? I'm simply a cat who wants to see how things turn out, what kind of chaos a Dreemurr can stir up if you piss one off enough. I am so far, definitely _not_ disappointed." She smiled. "Plus, despite the large amount of trouble he caused them, they showed my son hospitality. I kinda owe them for that."

"...Oh for the love of...YOU'RE the one who reached out to them, were you? YOU started this! You brought these living disasters to our front door! You really **are** a jinx!"

"Only when I feel like it.~"

"Stupid cat...I'm gonna do something I should have done long ago." Sloanes grumbled. The doors to the surprisingly large room opened as multiple monsters came in and surrounded him as he sits back again. Concrete began to surround him as well as the mobsters, which seemed to be their main magic. "Once I skin you alive and sprinkle your dust in front of him, you feline menace of a son will be next. Might as well join Ratoveros in hell, right?!" Sloanes said with a malicious grin.

Elvira's playful smile vanished as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh my... _ **that's a rather poor choice of last words.**_ "

Faust stood up and glared at Toriel and Levi, who seemed to be the ones choosing to deal with him. He shook his head. "You've no idea what your messing with...what you're trying to do is borderline insanity. Everything has been fine until you and your insipid faction came out of nowhere and started making a massive mess of things! The consequences for these actions _will_ be severe. Yet you _still_ choose to take this choice of action, all because someone you care about got hurt due to me? You REALLY want to shatter the status quo over something stupidly sentimental?!"

"...I have already told you. Your criticism does not concern me." Toriel stated simply as more cold flames wrapped around her, with her eyes shimmering icy blue.

"You heard the lady." Levi shrugged with his draconic smile.

"...Fine...FINE... _ **FINE!**_ " Faust snarled ferociously. His appearance changed even further as his rage grew. His skin turned into black scales, his eyes larger and sharper, his goblin ears more pointed, a double chin with horns sticking out and black eyes without pupils, dragon-like wings, and razor sharp horns. Demonic blue flames began emitting from his jaws. It only took a moment for Toriel to notice that his now black scales had a slight sheen to them, and noticed that it was metal. Black metal secreting a very negative aura.

 _It's metal magic with immense amounts of malevolence attached to it. It's corrupted..thus much stronger than regular metal magic. This might prove problematic._

"There...that's much better. I'll be doing every one of MY people in Surripio a favor by ending your disruptive actions, _**by killing you myself!**_ "

"No... _we'll_ be the ones doing everyone in Surripio a favor once _**I**_ steal your throne. That's how it works here, you know.~" Levi smiled as Toriel cracked her knuckles.

"And I am MORE than willing to assist him with that..."

* * *

 _Okay. Okay. Okayokayokay. You got this, Alphys. You're only infiltrating a facility mostly functioning on draining soul essence from humans and putting them into jars for consumption...and you have to shut that all down. Sure. That's totally something you can do._

Alphys frowned and shook her head. _Dang it, focus! I don't have time to be overthinking this! This is NOT something I'm allowed to fail at. Undyne and Toriel are counting on me to do my part, so that's what I intend to do! Alright, let's see now..._

"You losers do what you need to do. I'm gonna scout things out on my own for a bit." Flowey said as he hopped out of his pot and burrowed into the ground, despite it being metal. He had some pretty admirable burrowing skills and strength.

"Okay, we have limited time, so we have to gather and confirm as much data as possible before proceeding further." Alphys muttered while checking her phone, which had more complex data and numerical setups than the others expected. "Dyra, fill me in."

"There should be a storage room where the capsuled souls are being preparing into be shipped out to minor mob bosses and other possible shady customers off of the continent. If I had to estimate, they're likely to be shipped out in about ten to twenty minutes." Dyra explained quickly.

"That's right. Alphys, you should focus on making sure they can't help produce any more. We'll make sure that they can't ship out the ones they already processed." Warkie said while twiddling his fingers.

"They want those soul capsules they'll have to get past us, and that ain't gonna happen." Akai pounded one fist into the other. "Leave it to the Colddusts!"

"There ain't nothin' to worry about, Alphys. You can count on us." Scythe grinned.

"No one will touch those capsules." Dynamo growled lowly. "Friend Papyrus...will you fight with me?"

"I WILL DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST, FRIEND DYNAMO!~" Papyrus saluted with strong confidence. "SANS, ALPHYS. IF THIS WILL BE THE SETUP...THEN THAT MEANS THAT YOU'LL BOTH BE ON YOUR OWN."

"it's gonna be fine, bro. me and alph are gonna be fine. well...as fine as we can account for." Sans noted while shrugging. Unexpected variables always come up. In times like this, adaptation is a very important skill to have. He and Alphys can think on their feet when needed, they'll be fine.

"I already sent a copy of the digital map to your phones. You'll be able to make your way through here with ease." Alphys said, still focused. "Alright everybody, we know what we need to do. So let's go out and...uh...do the things...we need to do...?" She muttered while twiddling her fingers. "Sorry...i'm feeling a bit anxious about how seriously heavy this objective is, so motivational words are kinda escaping me."

"That's pathetic." Dyra said coldly; she then blinked when Alphys chuckled nervously in agreement, and shook her head with her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, that did NOT come out right at all!"

"Your mood-swings send out really confusing signals." Scythe said bluntly.

"S-S-Shut up! I'm in _perfect_ mental balance, you bastard..." Dyra muttered while lowering her head, blushing in embarrassment. Alphys caught the _type_ of blush that it was, though refused to comment.

"You'll be fine. Dyra. Just stay focused and your mind won't wander too far off kilter." Dynamo said strongly. "I'll be there with you to keep you on our path. Just like I'm always willing to do." He said softly as he lowered himself to gently pat her head.

"Don't patronize me, I can stay focused." Dyra grumbled, but nonetheless climbed Dynamo's arm and hopped on his shoulder, claiming it as her seat again. "Just get us there, you oafish step-brother."

"There's no need to be like that, Dyra. Alphys has already forgiven you."

"Ugh, what _ever_! I bet giving HER a shoulder ride felt nice, huh? Her butt feel nice on your shoulder?! I didn't expect you to lend your shoulder to just _any_ girl's butt to carry them around! Hers must be one of the better ones, huh? Nice and voluptuous right?!"

"W-Whaaaa?!" Alphys sputtered in disbelief at this direction. _H-H-How did this suddenly become about my butt?!_

Dyra blinked and shook her head. "Ah man, I really do need help staying focused..."

"Is there something you'd like to say, Dyra?~" Scythe teased.

"Yeah. _Piss off._ "

"I DO BELIEVE WE SHOULD GET MOVING BEFORE LADY DYRA FALLS INTO ANOTHER RANT! BEST OF LUCK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MOVES... _ONWARDS!_ " Papyrus sped down the directed hallway, with the Colddusts sighing and following suit almost immediately afterward when Dyra was finally placated, Dynamo carrying her away. His patience with her mood swings was admirable.

"...the colddusts, ladies and gentlemen. or in this case...just a lady." Sans chuckled while slapping Alphys back. "c'mon, al. no time to be gaping like your fish gal. we got work to do."

"R...Right..." Alphys nodded as the two relatively short monsters strode forward down a different hallway, which would lead to the destination that they sought out. "Um...Sans?"

"yeah?"

"I have been thinking about something. Something important." Alphys rubbed her chin. "They use these machines to drain these souls of their essence and place them into jars or capsules so the energy can be absorbed by anyone...but it doesn't seem to work immediately on someone like Frisk and Chara. In other words, people with especially potent souls..."

"yeah. their human souls are unusually powerful. there might be a reason for that. they might just be special rare cases. who knows." Sans hummed. "but i see what you mean. if someone with a strong soul resists the process, they would have to try and break their spirit first. break down their will to resist. that can be accomplished in several ways."

"Yes. Severe prior trauma...physical torture...pyschological torture...pyschic torture...mind control...lobotomy...these are pretty effective prerequisites to breaking someone down enough for their souls to be drained much more effectively. Attack the body and mind as coldly and efficiently as possible, then their soul will be more vulnerable." Alphys shook a bit while scratching her head. "With this in mind, they must have a room specifically for this kind of thing. To break them before draining them..." Alphys lowered her head while pressing her paws together. "And they've been willing to do this to so many people...even Darkness was able to approve of it...before he had a change of heart."

"yeah. there's bound to be several that tried to resist at first. they needed to be broken." Sans sighed. "and of course darkness would feel bad creating something that would lead to something like this. he's too ashamed to even try to fix it himself..."

"That's fine. I'm more than happy to do so in his place." Alphys said with a strong nod. They soon approached another pair of white double doors, and Alphys checked her phone. "It's right behind here. And their are several signatures right behind it. I don't thinknthey detected us yet."

"you let me handle them." Sans said as he takes his right hand out of his pocket. "just open the door and i'll take care of the rest."

"Okay." Alphys typed in several things on her phone while looking at the door. After a particularly long button press, the doors would slide open and they would expose themselvesnto the possible trouble to befall them. They were correct, as several guards have been helping watch the room. The were all met with surprise as Alphys and Sans run in.

"Wha-?!"

Sans didn't give them a chance to react. His threw his hand forward as multiple dense balls of bone manifested over his head and shot forth, smacking every one of the guards in their heads, knocking them unconscious upon impact. As for the scientists they were guarding, a swift ping of their souls to blue, and he swiped his hand to the side, pinning them to the wall.

"sorry. just stay over there for a bit." Sans said with his eye sockets flashing cyan. "al...i think we found the room we're looking for."

"This is definitely the place..." Alphys muttered while stepping further inwards andnpocketingnher phone.

There was no doubt about it. Cylindical clear see-through capsules could be seen all around, she estimated about one-hundred at best, and each of them had one soul in each, almost completely drained. This must have been a new batch. She could even sense several of them. Each of them were being stripped of their energy, personality, defining features...all torn away to become a mere jar of energy that can be absorbed by just about anyone, human and monster alike. These machines take away what makes each person unique, what makes them _truly_ alive.

If Asriel was here to see this, he would take this _**VERY**_ personally, for obvious reasons.

"There might be more...but on this floor, I can use the console to safely free all of them before they're completely 'gone'." Alphys explained as she moved forward towards the back of the large room, likely to be a control room, with Sans keeping an eye on the scientists. She looked at them all with extreme distaste, then looked towards the floor with a sigh. _No wonder Darkness was so ashamed of this when he regained his morality. Many have lost their own for power._ Alphys thought mentally. It would end soon enough, then their objective would be compl-

 _ **Her entire body was diagonally bisected from shoulder to hip...**_

Alphys froze in place, with her eyes widened and sweat suddenly dripping down her face. She was shaking violently with her mouth slightly agape. Because of that, her teeth wouldn't be able to chatter.

 _W-What was that...? W-W-What did I...did I just...die? No, I didn't...but then what did I...?!_

" ** _ALPHYS!_** "

She almost didn't hear Sans shout her name in panic, just like she barely felt him tackling her into the ground before a scythe would make the grisly vision come true. They both grunted from the impact of the floor, with Sans quickly recovering and helping Alphys up, who took the time to scramble for her glasses, setting them back on her face.

"W-W-W-What was that...?!"

"we've got company." Sans muttered as he was the first to stand, his eye sockets still glowing cyan as he pushed Alphys behind him. Quick observation would see that that the scientists he merely restrained-as well as the guards he knocked out-have been quickly slaughtered with one messy slash across each of their bodies. The monsters of them turned to dust, and the humans were already dead with their blood pooling across the floor. They didn't even have the time to warn them. "really, _**really**_ bad company..."

"There, THAT'S how you do it. Don't leave the guards alive when you KO them, cause they'll just get back up and try again, or run away from the consequences like cowards. One failure is enough, so they die. And the scientists...well...just like the guards. Easily replaceable.~"

The shadows gathered, as well as flames sprouting from the ground. In it's place, was a sinister monster standing in it's wake, with it's flaming head lighting the room even further, and the sheen of his scythe intimidating Alphys, having almost been bisected by it. Killing intent came off of the monster in sinster, malefic waves that shocked Sans and nearly caused Alphys to suffocate from the pressure. Sans didn't know what to think about this, aside from covering for Alphys. Rarely has he met a monster who's killing intent came off of them in waves this immense and this heavy. Alphys' focus having been drastically affected to the point of having difficulty breathing told Sans that she was receiving the brunt of it. That told him that this enemy was far more invested in killing her, and making sure the death was gruesome. He could feel it, this has become an obsession, and he's very much bound to attempt it, no matter what anyone says.

Like he'd allow such a thing.

"Greetings, Dr. Alphys. My name is Jack O'Ripper." The monster grinned mockingly, his pumpkin head glowing more from the flames within. " **And I have come for you...** "

* * *

"It should be this way." Dyra narrowed her eyes while gazing at her phone as she rides on Dynamo's shoulder carrying her forward. "Geez, this is seriously reckless. Then again, it sounds like the kind of thing we'd do if there was something beneficial for us. But it's beneficial for a lot of people, not just ourselves."

"Hey, I'm alright with getting a little reckless, if that's what it's gonna take." Sycthe hummed as he carries one of his katanas over his shoulder. "Never liked this idea, never would have. Too many innocents have been used for this stupid business."

"Aye, Scythe. But that shall also be their downfall. They've gotten used to 'services' such we this. They were spoiled. Which means if we take them away, they'll have a difficult time to develop without them, unlike the ones we have allied ourselves with, who have chosen to become stronger without such tactics that require callous sacrifices." Dynamo looked down towards Papyrus. "Do you not agree, friend Papyrus?"

"YES! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO RESORT TO SUCH THINGS TO INCREASE OUR STRENGTH. THINGS HAVE BEEN MADE APPARENT THAT WE HAVE QUICKLY GROWN STRONG DUE TO BOTH OUR TRAINING, AND THE NUMEROUS CHALLENGES WE HAVE FACED." Papyrus sighed. "IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT THINGS HAVE COME TO THIS POINT. THE CONSTANT DANGER NEVER CEASES TO WORRY ME. BUT ALAS, HELPING MY FRIENDS REQUIRES ME TO BE STRONGER. SO STRONGER I SHALL BE!"

"Well spoken, friend Papyrus. I highly agree."

"Doesn't bother us that much. We've been used to that kind of thing for a while. It's just that you guys have been trying much harder at it, and you actually intend to win for the long haul." Akai mentioned offhandly. "I used to think I was pretty tough. But then Queen Toriel took down my giant form...which I didn't have much control over it to begin with...heck, just transforming hurt a lot..."

"You might want to hold off on that transformation until we seriously need it. You were forced into it that time." Warkie mentioned while shyly patting his shoulder.

"IN ANY CASE, ARE WE GETTING CLOSER TO OUR TARGETED AREA? I'M ACKNOWLEDGING JUST HOW IMPORTANT THIS OBJECTIVE IS. IT'S QUITE RARE TO TAKE A MORE PROACTIVE APPROACH TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS." Papyrus said quietly while gazing forward with the others in tow.

"We should be there. The warehouse!" Dyra shouted as they approached a set of double doors. They would automatically open once they approached.

And they were indeed right to go this way, as they continued forward and saw the supplies they seeked. The jars/capsules of the souls that have been completely broken and turned into simple energy. Their personalities have mostly been removed. They were all in cargo crates and looked fully prepared to ship out at any time. Fifty crates of ten souls each. They were simply glowing balls of energy of various colors, capable of being absorbed by anyone.

They would not be taken.

"ALRIGHT, THEY ARE HERE." Papyrus mumbled quietly while folding his arms. "THIS IS A BIT WORRISOME, THOUGH. HOW WILL WE KEEP THE SOULS FROM LEAVING?"

"It's going to be difficult, and tragic. But if these souls have Been here a while and their owners weren't strong willed enough to survive without it, then they're most likely dead by now." Drya said stoically, causing a slight frown within Papyrus. "But as long as we can keeo this from continuing, it won't be in vain. Remember this is the only facility in the world that does this as welp as it does, never letting the overall designs and functions of it leave Scelus. Destroying this place afterwards will make sure they can never do it again."

"...THEN...THE BEST THING WE CAN DO...IS RETURN THEM TO THEIR FAMILIES." Papyrus said solemnly. "IF IT IS TOO LATE, AND WE TRULY CANNOT RESTORE THEM...THEN...PERHAPS THE BEST THING TO DO IS RETURN THE SOULS TO THEIR FAMILIES...AND LET THEM DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH THEM, FOR CLOSURE."

"Papyrus...are you sure...?" Scythe turned towards the tall skeleton.

"THESE SOULS BELONG TO GOOD PEOPLE. GOOD PEOPLE WHO DESERVED BETTER THAN THIS. AND I'M SURE THEY ALSO HAVE GOOD FAMILIES AND FRIENDS THAT WISH TO HAVE CLOSURE WITH THEM. IT SHOULD BE THEIR FINAL SAY ON WHAT TO DO WITH THEM...I THINK THAT'S THE BEST WE CAN DO FOR THEM." Papyrus turned around and noticed the back door opening up. The others looked in his direction and saw what had him on alert. "WHICH MEANS THAT IN THE MEANTIME...WE MUST NOT ALLOW THEM TO FALL INTO ANYONE ELSE'S HANDS."

"Aye." Scythe narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened on his katana.

It wasn't too hard to tell that the ones attempting to file in were no doubt enemies. They to wore suits that somewhat contrasted each other. What Papyrus could most identify were that there were three different groups involved, judging by their contrasting colors of purple, yellow, and brown. And most importantly, they didn't look very friendly or reasonable. All of them wanted the same thing.

They were not allowed to have it.

"I'M SORRY, GENTLEMEN. BUT FROM TONIGHT ON, THESE SERVICES WILL NO LONGER BE AVAILABLE TO YOU. IT'D BE BEST IF YOU LEAVE NOW AND, HOW YOU SAY, CUT YOUR LOSSES?" Papyrus declared.

They didn't seem to take Papyrus all that seriously, given how they simply gazed at him with annoyance. "Who the hell are you...? And how did you get Scythe's League of all people to sidenwith you?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND THESE ARE MY COMRADES. AND YOU, MY UNFRIENDLY PEERS, WANT THESE SOUL CAPSULES FOR YOURSELVES. WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT ANYMORE." Papyrus said more seriously. "SO ONCE AGAIN, I SUGGEST YOU TURN AWAY PEACEFULLY. I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU."

"If he's too hesitant, I'm more than happy to do it for him. Who wants to go first?" Scythe grinned.

"What is...who has time for this? Somebody take care of this." One of them said nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't be brushing us off so nonchalantly, jackasses." Dyra stuck her tongue out. "Let us make it clear: Your business here is _done._ Turn around, and get lost. Before you get humiliated."

"Dyra..." Dynamo sighed as the mobsters were greatly annoyed by her attitude, and instead began inching closer. They were surprisingly cut off by a sudden storm of bones raining down just close enough to force them all the way outside. Papyrus and the others slowly walked outside after them, his scarf flapping slightly as orange light flashed in his eyes.

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU CANNOT HAVE THESE SOULS."

"So, Papyrus...you're finally prepared to do some damage...?" Flowey suddenly appeared out from the ground, grinning up at Papyrus. "That's what I've been waiting for from you, especially with a look like that."

"USUALLY I'M MORE HESITANT TO RESORT TO THINGS LIKE THIS...BUT I'M ALSO AWARE OF THE POTENTIAL FALLOUT IF I DO NOT." Papyrus glared at the incoming enemies. "FLOWEY, WILL YOU BE FIGHTING BY MY SIDE AS WELL, MY FRIEND?"

"You kiddin' me? Of COURSE! After all, you're still one of my favorite playmates." Flowey put on his scary smile as vines rose from the ground, as well as a dozen 'friendliness pellets'.

 ** _"And this just happens to be one of my FAVORITE games!~"_**

* * *

Many things were wrong with the current scenario. Alphys was terrified out of her mind, and not without reason. This Jack O'Ripper had sent out a malefic aura so potent that she imagined that she died on the spot, and actually **_felt_** it happen, even though she KNOWS it didn't. Up to know, she has _NEVER_ known a monster with so much killing intent pouring from them so casually. Even Parvos' intent was somewhat tame compared to this 'Ripper'. And it didn't really take much for her to know that the name meant serious trouble.

 _Oh dear. Oh Dear. Oooooohhhhhhh Dear..._ "J-Jack...O-O'Ripper? Oh...how...how nice...ehehe...heh..." Alphys muttered while shivering behind Sans. "A-And what is y-your business w-with me...?" _Ah geez, I'm stuttering again! Of COURSE I know what he's here for! My bounty! Why did I have to get a scary one after me?! That's SO not fair!_

"I believe I've made myself quite clear, Dr. Alphys. _**I have come for you. You...are MINE.**_ "

Alphys shook her head with a scared smile. "N-No thanks. I-I'm already a h-happily m-m-married wife..."

Ripper blinked, as his scythe lowered a bit. "...Of all the things I've heard when people see me coming...that is a new one."

"i'm sure it is." Sans scoffed. "listen al. i'm, uh...gonna need ya to go on ahead and do your thing while i take care of this guy."

" _You're_ going to fight him?!"

"ya got more important things to focus on than this jack o'chump. besides, the others are as occupied as we are. get to that control room and free these souls. i'll keep him off your back." Sans said seriously as he turned to meet Jack O'Ripper's eyes. Alphys gazed at Sans back for a moment, before shaking her head and makingnher way towards her direction. She almost felt the heat of a fireball hitting her in the back, though a wall of bones quickly blocked it off. "nope. you're dealing with me now. that includes _not_ taking potshots at my friend. capiche?"

Ripper tilted his head. "Hmmm? No, nonono...that won't do. I'm only here to rip _her_ apart. Don't think I won't mind doing the same to or anyone else who gets in my way. It'll just be less satisfying for the rest of you."

"then it seems that we are at, what they call...an impasse. cause ya see, i can't exactly let that happen." Sans shrugged. "it's a friend thing. i reckon ya don't know much about that, huh?"

"Oh no, that was _soooo_ hurtful."

"yeah, fair point. maybe i shouldn't try so hard to to _rip_ you a new one?~"

Jack O'Ripper frowned as Sans gave him a super cheeky grin. Ripper took a deep breath, then sighed. "...I'm going to start killing you now."

"everybody's gotta be a critic..."

It started instantaneously. Sans had jumped back to dodge a vicious slash at the ground where he was just standing. It dug several centimeters into the ground and was just as many centimeters wide. Despite how lean Jack O'Ripper looker, he had a lot of strength behind him. Strength that would put Sans in a lot of trouble if one of those attacks make serious direct contact.

Good thing Sans was light on his feet.

Several bone shards shot towards Ripper, with one of them grazing his arm. A sudden purple glow surrounded him, and he felt a lot of weight all of a sudden. _Oh? What is this? I feel a lot heavier all of a sudden..._

"alright. looks like karmic retribution works on this guy..." Sans muttered, before he jumped up and avoided another slash at his feet. "and given how bright he's glowin', there's a lotta sins on his back." _problem is, it's barely slowin' him down...emphasis on **barely**..._

"I seem to be slowing down a little. Is that your doing? Impressive ability." Ripper grinned. "But given the look of disappointment on your face, it's not working nearly as well as you hoped it would. On me, at least.~" Several flaming, evil-looking pumpkins manifested around him and shot forth. And each of them were laughing maniacally.

Sans showed them no respect, with a bone wall raising and defending against the flaming pumpkins, crashing against it. It cracked under the pressure, but did not break. _geez. not only are his scythe skills ridiculous, but his flames are intense. they seem normal, but it's more erratic, wild, malevolent..._ Unfortunately, a bit of extra pressure from the flames did indeed shatter his bone defense to pieces, forcing Sans to teleport back and shield his skull from the resulting debris. Jack O'Ripper walked through the resulting smoke, grinning evilly as his scythe also ignited with intense flames.

In the meantime, Alphys pushed open the doors to the control room, shaking her head from the intense noise going on in the background. _Sans will be fine...Sans will be fine...focus on the objective. Free the souls safely. The souls in the room still have a chance to survive. I just need to be fast._ Alphys muttered as she looked around in the multiple monitors snd computers in the back. Hacking into them is child's play for her, so she observed a bit more at first. She could see one large monitor with specific handling towards the souls. _Aha! There you are, my pretty! Now I just need to...wait a minute._

She blinked. There was another room, viewed by a camera. It gave her...a bad feeling. Then her eyes widened a fraction as it clicked. "Wait...don't tell me." Hesitant, she pressed a button on said board, and her fears have been confirmed. _I knew it...I didn't want it to be true. But my guess was correct after all..._

There IS a torture chamber somewhere in here. And from the high quality image the camera projected-which she will lament having to waste-it has been quite a busy room. Rusty and bloody torture, surgical tools were all around as she occasionally moved the camera and zoomed in. There was especially a surgical leather stable with pretty strengthened straps that likely restrain those capable of magic.

And the occasional dust...it was the amount of blood that bothered her more. Human blood. And the abundance of it has dine more than make her a little bit sick. She didn't know how or why anyone would authorize this. This was terrible, and it's main purpose was to break humans down until they surrender their souls without a fight? Even worse. That was a room she wouldn't feel the least bit bad about destroying. Though she had to know of someone was financing these. She resumed quick typing, then raised an eyebrow as a name came up.

"Sloanes...?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, and searched/cross referenced his name to find out more. Once his name did indeed come up, as well as a profile pick. Subconsciously, she felt a lot better about her own weight after seeing him.

 _Let's see now. It appears that he's been a major name in Surripio's grand scheme of things...but he certainly isn't very pleasant. Not the biggest fan of monsters. Has been a pretty steady co-director as a reliable job creator for Surripio...huh?_ Alphys blinked. _Despite his success, he's been dangerously envious of Levi because some mere 'scummy crime lord' has gotten more love and popularity from Surripio's people than a 'legitimate businessman'. He doesn't appreciate fashion model Cleo hogging the positive spotlight either. What makes it worse is that they barely pay him any noticeable need. It doesn't help that he has a seriously low opinion of monsters. Though overlooking that, he's done his part in helping Faust run things from the shadows._

Alphys groaned. This was indeed interesting information, but she had bigger things to focus on, like the souls. But she's confident she can manage it in a few minutes, then she'll get back to it. "Alright, here we go. Hold tight Sans, this won't take long." She muttered while cracking her fingers and getting to work.

Back with Sans and Ripper, the former had been quickly dodging every superheated fireball thrown his way, to the point that hid suit was in slight danger of catching on fire from close contact. Then he barely manages to dodge again as Ripper appeared before him and slashed diagonally upwards, forming a burning tear on said suit.

 _no good. he's gettin' the hang of me..._

"Ever find it strange how the term 'monster' has been sorta altered over the years? Tends to be pretty confusing." Ripper said casually while tossing up snd cstchign a flaming pumpkin in his hand. "The term unsually means a creature or animal, or someone who's inhumane nd cruel. And yet more than a few monsters have been described with love, hope, and compassion...sounds kinda backwards, don't you agree?"

Sans felt cold. The Ripper toned down his excitement and was now calming down, which someone made him feel more at a disadvantage. _i don't like the sound of this..._

"One day I figured...that's not right at all. Monsters aren't supposed to be kind and warm and compasssionate, but ruthless and cruel and cold. But alas, that's become the norm." Ripper said while appearing behind Sans, surprising him slightly and then attempting to slash at his back. Sans barely managed to leap forward out of range. "There's no way I can force them to think my way, so I gave that up and simply enforced that way of life myself. No need to mind other people's way of life, only my own. And it feels _great_."

"you've become _sooo_ enlightened." Sans scoffed. He looked to the side as he looked and could see that the souls were no longer being drained, with the machines they're trapped in slowly shutting down. They even further encased themselves in tougher metal alloy to prevent any attempts at absorbing them. He nodded. _good work, al. ya got it done..._

Sans barely managed to dodge once again as the scythe tore deeper into his suit and a bit of his ribs, making him wince from the assault. Several Gaster Blasters manifested above his head as a wall of bones surrounded the souls for their protection, and they fired simultaneously towards Jack, with the latter swirling around in a wall of flames to defend against the blasts. He shields his face from the debris, bits of the room collapsing as he tried to find Jack again.

He turned on a swivel and shot a barrage of bones towards Jack, several piercing into his body, but it wasn't enough to avoid the powerful fireblast that knocked Sans off his feet and threw him against the wall. He vanished in cyan light after Jack very narrowly missed slighting him in to, vertically. The jack o'lantern was rewarded for that effort from a gaster blaster shot from the side, briefly engulfing him and pushing him back. He managed to quickly recover while taking a bit more effort to move. Karmic Retribution was kicking in very intense waves, and it was causing him great amounts of pain.

But still, he stands and pushes through it. Almost as if he were used to it...or simply didn't care.

 _ya gotta be kiddin' me..._ Sans mentally muttered as sweat dripped down his skull from the exhaustion. Jack didn't miss this, prompting a curious grin.

"Ahaha, I see now. You don't have a lot of power behind your attacks, so you attack constantly and relentlessly, wearing your enemy's defense as quickly as possible." He held his scythe outward. "However, as effective as that is offensively...that doesn't do wonders for your already poor stamina, does it...?~"

 _...crud. i kinda hoped he wouldn't figure that out..._

Jack O'Ripper proceeded, as a much larger flaming pumpkin manifested next to him. It opened it's jaws and shot an intense beam of flames towards Sans. The latter reacted quickly as a similarly large Gaster Blaster manifested by his side and shot a powerful beam of cyan light, which soon clashed with the searing flames...

Meanwhile, Alphys wiped her brow as she finished her objective. The sounds outside worried her so, but she kept the doors shut and trusted Sans to stay alive. Right now, she needed more info on this Sloanes. _Blocked files. Puh-lease._ Alphys rolled her eyes while proceeding forward. Extra info on Sloanes. _Let's see. Ooohhh? Looks like he's involved in quite a few things in the dark. Smuggling, assassination, trafficking of souls...well well, and obviously he has no altruistic intentions with any of this. He approves of most of this so long as HE benefits from it. Anyone else like Levi and it's suddenly beyond sinful. Tch._ Alphys clicked her tongue. _Obviously, judging by this many X's below him, he's likely to have gotten rid of certain subordinate contacts who've either grew a conscience or tried to upstage him before they were ready. And so long as Faust is Kingpin, they'll both keep benefitting from these things no matter how much they hate each other's guts._

Alphys narrowed her eyes as two folders in particular came, both on hardened lockdown. "Oh. You especially don't want anyone seeing these two, huh? We'll see..." Alphys poked her tongue out a bit while cracking through the first available folder. "Let's see now...huh?!" Alphys eyes widened. _Three major mob bosses fighting in a mob war with each other, to the point of complete destruction, which was finished off by Levi and Cleo, over a ransom for Valerie's safety. And that one mob boss was given this idea by Sloanes? He tipped them off? Why? To spite them...break them through their only daughter...that stunt cost a lot of innocent people their lives, and he just sweeps that under the rug without being traced?!_ Alphys narrowed her eyes darkly. Why that fat...Alphys sighed. Getting angry over this wasn't going to change anything.

She needed to check the other folder, which she freely opened.

She then fell back on her rear with her paws over her mouth and her eyes wide. _What the **hell...?**_

Images of numerous humans spread out on the screen...and almost every single one of them have been viciously mutilated, horribly eviscerated, inhumanely dismembered, and simply left out in the night to rot until somebody found them. She sees their pictures before their death, and after death they're barely recognizable. And every single one of these grisly deaths-with a majority being female-have been ordered by either Sloanes or Faust, with the killer in question being Jack O'Ripper. The monster took the chance to build a reputation and bring a name for himself that he could be proud of, while Sloanes assets made sure that none of them can be traced back to him. Whether it connected to Faust or not didn't matter, none was brave enough to directly challenge the King.

 _Is that why he's called O'Ripper? Not only does he rip people apart...but he rips apart any and all physical evidence connecting him to Sloanes and killing those who try to look...and...and... **they personally sent him after me...?**_ It was too much. The worst part about it is that most common citizens were too apathetic from their poor experiences to look deeper into this, meaning Jack can appear and disappear whenever he wishes.

Alphys felt sick, even while making sure she download the information for later use. Even though the digital evidence was here with assigned deaths towards witnesses, cocky upstarts, five women who most vocally spoke against Sloanes, and even a bit of info on Faust...she still couldn't help but shiver and hug her arms as she fell to her knees and bends down a bit, her eyes widened, her pupils small, and tears threatening to leak from her eyes from the sheer fear paralyzing her, as well as the intense killing intent continuing to fill this area of the facility, she had to force herself to swallow the bile rising in her throat. The images wouldn't go away...she was next. Except instead of a bloodied corpse, she'd be dust. She didn't stand a chance against someone like that! Papyrus and the others were busy protecting the other captured souls from an onslaught mob, they wouldn't be able to come help her.

Yet despite this, a feeble part of her mind-the coward within her-began mentally begging for help, and she whimpered as she tightly closed her eyes. _I can't go back out there, he'll slaughter me!_ _Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans...somebody, ANYBODY! Please help! I...I...wait..._

She suddenly stopped whimpering, stopped shaking, and her eyes slowly slid open as she came to a realization through all the fear trying to obstruct her thinking, specifically towards the last name she mentally called out.

 _If I don't do something... **Sans**_ _will be the one who dies..._

Everyone else was occupied. She was the only one who could immediately interfere before Sans gets killed. She knew she had the power to fight, she's done so several times before. It's just that this time her enemy was strong, wouldn't hold back against her, and no one would be coming to her rescue. Undyne and Toriel-her beloved wife and Queen of Monsters respectively-counted on her more than everyone else to accomplish her goal.

But above all else...her friend needed her!

Alphys slowly took her paws off her head. Her fear hasn't gone away, not in the slightest. But something more powerful swelled up within her, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as yellow lightning began to gather around her body...

Sans grunted and panted as the cyan light within his eyes flickered slightly from how much energy he was spending just to keep himself from falling unconscious.

"You're much more resolved than I thought, despite the lack of good it did for you. I do commend you for it." Jack O'Ripper hummed, multiple bone shards were jabbed into his body, and his body was constantly being assaulted with Karmic Retribution. But he remained standing, with his scythe piercing through Sans' shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"yeah...i blame my principles...i'd rather not _rip_ em' to shreds..." Sans gritted his teeth, admirably not shouting from the searing pain as the blade of the scythe heated considerably and worsening his wound. He was soon tossed aside, crashing on his side with an aggravated groan. Ripper soon approached him and stepped on his skull.

"Joking even near death's door. You're a special one. But unfortunately, I have a scientist to kill, and I can't have you attacking me from behind while I do so." Jack said while pressing his foot harder, which earned a few cracks on Sans' skull. And yet to the shorter skeleton's credit, he refused to cry out in pain. "What? No screams of agony? Are you too lazy to even manage stuff like that?"

"...yer the type...that gets a kick...outta stuff like that...hence why i...won't...amuse it..."

"Such a letdown...but alas, I do have things to do." Jack grinned while pressing even harder, Sans clutching his fist and grinding his teeth as more cracks formed on his skull. "This one is sure to **_crack_** you up, until your skull falls to pieces! _**Won't that be a deli-**_ "

 _ **ZZZCHT!**_

Jack O'Ripper found himself thrown off Sans with a powerful blast of electricity, landing on his feet and skidding backwards, with the assistance of his scythe. "Ooohhh...?"

Alphys slowly walked out of the control room with her body generating copious amounts of electricity, and a steeled glare, in which her eyes were glowing slightly. She stopped just a few feet in front of Sans, who soon gazed at Alphys back in surprise.

 _alphys...?_

"Sans. Are you alright?" Alphys asked quickly.

"uh...yeah..."

"Okay...good. That's good."

"So then, you've decided to come out and face me?" Jack tilted his head. "How very, very... _ **foolish.**_ " Several flaming pumpkins manifested in front of him wnd shot towards Alphys. She held both of her paws out and a digital wall formed and defended against the onslaught of flames, gritting her teeth slightly in the process.

"...Hey...you okay?" Sans blinked as he was helped back on his feet by something cold, and the voice was highly timid. He would to see a colder-in a literal sense-and kinder Jack O'Lantern monster smiling nervously at him while helping cool his burns.

"jack o'frost...?"

"H-Hey...how's it going? You and your friends sure have caused a lot of ruckus...heh..."

"Snowflake!" Ripper shouted out to Frost, noticing him with a fierce glare yet still smiling. "I knew ya would turncoat sometime! I oughta melt ya on the spot!"

"Y-Y-you can go ahead and try! I-I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time aho, what Elvira kept telling me but I was too afraid to listen to!" Frost shivered, but he also glared. "I'm not gonna be someone for you to push around anymore! And I won't amuse your sadism anymore!"

"Well...you seem prepared to stick to your guns. I give you props for having a backbone for once. However..." Ripper gripped his scythe and sent a slash of hot flames towards Frost. This was immediately denied by Alphys, forming a larger and more durable digital wall in front of Frost and Sans.

"That's enough of that." Alphys said while lifting her head and glaring, her customized wrench manifesting in her paw from her phone's Dimensional Box. "You wanted me. Here I am. But it's not going to end the way you think it will."

"Such big words! But do you _**really**_ think you can back them up?" Ripper grinned madly. "I can sense your fear, Royal Scientist. I feel your soul shaking, shivering in terror at the sight of me and the intensity that my aura is instilling. I know for a fact that I _**TERRIFY**_ you. And yet...you stand before me anyway, prepared to fight. Why?"

"My friend was in trouble. That's the only reason I need." Alphys said seriously.

"Is that r-"

Ripper was cut off and surprised as Alphys twirled her wrench around and shot three electromagetic blasts towards him. To his further surprise, the three of them bounced off the metallic surfaces, and did so faster than he thought they'd go, until each of them crashed onto his back after bouncing off the ceiling. It sent him on his knees, though Alphys was quick to swoop forward and smack him upside the head with her wrench, sending another wave of shocks through his body and sending him flying against the wall again. He had to quickly move aside as another lightning blast pierced the wall, creating a harsh and superheated dent. He lifted his head and gazed at Alphys in surprise.

She simply twirled her wrench around and then pointed it towards him on the final twirl, glaring fiercely towards him.

"Yes, that IS right. Hunt me down all you like, but I'm not letting you single out my friends in the process!" Alphys glared. "Your reputation may be scary, but this time _**you're** _ the one who's going to be ripped apart!"

Sans and Frost were both looking at her in awe, blinking owlishly before looking at each other. "Should...should we help her?"

"of course...but obviously she's gonna be takin' the lead from now on..." Sans muttered. He's never seen Alphys so fired up before, despite admitting her fear. Yet she was going to fight _despite_ her fear. Admirable. A far cry from who she used to be. This time she _**wasn't**_ going to cower and hide.

Jack O'Ripper grinned as he picked himself up and held his foaming sight out towards her. "Very well. I'll take this challenge!~"

Alphys narrowed her eyes as she recalled the words of Undyne which, even though they weren't specifically towards her, still managed to bolster her resolve. _Few things in this world are as powerful as a woman who has resolved herself._

"Let's do this, Jack O'Ripper! If you went after me believing that I'd be an easy target, **then you have made a _GRAVE_ miscalculation!**"

Sans sweatdropped, sheepishly rubbing his neck. _yeeeaaah...i'll feel MUCH better if she took the lead on this..._

* * *

 **And here we are, the final major battles of Surripio have been put into place. Kingpin Faust, Sloanes, and Jack O'Ripper as the main opponents. Goblin, human, and pumpkinhead monster with very messed up life goals and bloody hobbies.**

 **Toriel and Alphys take the lead against them. The former is angry with how things are in Surripio, and wants to take it out on the Kingpin Faust for being responsible for a majority of it. The latter is deathly and justifiably afraid of Jack O'Ripper, but fear of the potential consequences of failing far outweigh her fear of him. Far more concerned for Sans and the others more than she is for herself.**

 **Hence why she'll fight.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	75. Dethroning A Kingpin

**Ugh...this one really fought me something fierce...but I got it done! Quite a long one, it'd be. Given that it's the final part of the Surripio section, it's kind of a slight given.**

 **Won't take too much time here, not too much to say. Except that, of all things happening here, a few females in particular have the spotlight in different ways. Some might be cool, some might be more lowkey. And one...well...just watch out for the Snek Mom.  
**

 **Maybe I'm being a sheepish baby about it despite having written a few worse things already, but I'll just take my chances and hope that I'm giving the courtesy of a somewhat fair warning, and _PRAY_ that it doesn't backfire.**

 **Also... I noticed that it's the month of the spooks...and I have character who's basically a mashup of Jack the Ripper and Jack O'Lantern, _Jack Frost_ and Jack O'Lantern, not to mention I also have a Black Cat Witch, some Spooky Scary Skeletons, a _Goblin_...**

 **...None of this was intentional, I swear.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

They had thought it'd be easy. They thought it wouldn't be a problem. They thought it was a group that wad merely someone minor and overconfident that they simply needed to put down.

What they failed to account for that they might be...the slightest bit outmatched.

Papyrus tried to reason with them. Talk them down. Make them see that their way was wrong. They ignored and outright defied each and every attempt. Once he understood that delaying the conflict means endangering the capsuled souls, he stopped trying to reason, and he started attacking.

...What immediately followed was pain and regret, because NO punches were pulled.

As in, 'end the battle with the first attack' kind of no punches pulled.

Flowey fired a large storm of friendliness pellets; Papyrus with a barrage of bones; Scythe with a barrage of dark ice shards; Warkie with sound bullets; Dyra with psychic elemental bullets...they didn't hesitate in the slightest with letting loose with their ranged attacks. Then while they tried to recover, Akai grew several feet, with Dynamo coating himself in stone, and both charged through the rest of the masses, painfully throwing them back with their enhanced tackles.

Papyrus would refuse to give them a chance to recover quickly, with another barrage of much stronger and large bones to push them back, knock them to the ground, and furthered beat them into submission.

"That's the way, Papyrus! Make them regret trying to abuse these souls!" Flowey chuckled, enjoying the barrage of beatdown, however short it may be.

Papyrus gripped his scarf while it flapped slightly. "I HAVE WARNED YOU TO KEEP BACK, WILL YOU HEED ME NOW?" Papyrus said with a firm glare. "HERE IS YOUR CHANCE. LEAVE NOW, BEFORE WE RELEASE MORE OF OUR RESTRAINT." The thought of that definitely scared the aggressors into submission, as they turned and ran, running as quickly as they could away from the ragtag team. As they slowly retreated out of sight, Papyrus sighed. "USUALLY I WOULD HOLD BACK EVEN MORE...BUT I COULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THEM AT THIS MOMENT. THE SOULS ARE MORE IMPORTANT..."

"You've done well, friend Papyrus." Dynamo hummed while patting his shoulder with a nod, gently blowing out the smoke from his cigar. "The souls are safe. We may return them to their families so they an decide what to do with them."

"Such a disappointment..." Scythe clicked his tongue. "Ah well. Should have figured they were all bark and no bite."

"And our bite is definitely bigger than theirs." Dyra scoffed. Warkie and Akai both high fived her from behind.

Papyrus nodded, while turning to the souls. He looked saddened as he placed his hand on one of the capsules. "...I STILL CANNOT UNDERSTAND. WHY ANYONE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS..."

"Papyrus." Flowey extended his next to wrap around and look at Papyrus. "Someone like you will never understand these kind of people. All you have to worry about ks stopping them from doing it ever again. You did good here."

"RIGHT...OKAY. RIGHT NOW, WE FOCUS ON GETTING THE SOULS OUT OF HERE." He nodded while the others prepared to escort the souls out, and call Levi's men ahead of tike to make sure they all got out safely. As such, he wondered about the others.

 _I HOPE ALPHYS AND SANS ARE ALRIGHT..._

* * *

 **(Simultaneously...)**

Alphys was deeply surprised with herself over the courageous words that came spewing from her mouth. She was even more surprised with the fact that despite how scared she was, she meant every word of it, even though she currently stood against a monstrous killer, known for the deaths of so many people to serve someone else's agenda or simply for his own amusement.

Alphys clutched onto her wrench as Ripper gazed at her with a leer laced with depravity, with demonic flames emitting from his head and coating his scythe. She swallowed the lump in her throat and mentally prepared herself for the fight.

 _I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away... **I mustn't run away...!**_

Alphys clumsily but successfully parries a scythe swipe with her wrench when Jack attempts to slash at her after disappearing in a flash of flames and reappears at her side. He seemed slightly surprised by her counter, and swiftly jumped back when she retaliated with a high-voltage shock. Alphys narrowed her eyes while glaring toward him.

"You saw me coming? My, what a sneaky one we have here.~" Ripper chuckled while twirling his scythe as it ignited with demonic flames once again. Alphys narrowed her eyes as more voltage coursed through her wrench.

Ripper slashed at her with his demonic flames, Alphys swiftly rolling to the side to barely avoid it. She was mostly successful, but a portion of her left arm was burned along with her jacket. _**Damn!**_ Alphys lifted her wrench with a swipe as an electro ball shot towards Ripper and collided hard into his chest, voltage coursing through him as Alphys fell to her knees from the burns. She nodded slightly, though winced from the burns still, which managed to ruin her jacket. Unfortunate, she was beginning to warm up to the look.

She noticed rather quickly ad she jumped back a few feet, barely avoiding an upward slash towards her chest. She winced as she felt the intense heat from the attack reaching out to her and attempting to singe her. A digital Gaster Blaster appeared by her side and blasted him right in the chest and sending him back. She gained some space, and pouted slightly once realizing that her jacket-and the shirt under it-was further ruined. Unfortunate, she felt like she was getting used to the look.

"Hey, I got you!" Jack O'Frost said quickly as he landed by her side and held his hands over her arm and back. Alphys flinched a bit, but relaxed with great relief as the burns soon cooled. "His flames are a bit intense, aren't they? Luckily I'm able to cool the burns for you. Just keep doing what you're doing..."

"Yeah, thanks..." Alphys groaned as she slides out of the jacket and tossed it aside. "Alright. I proved that I can stand my ground against him...now I just have to keep up this momentum until he goes-and stays-down..." _Easier said than done, but at least I'm making some progress._

"Snowflake! How about minding your own business?!~" They both heard Ripper shout as he slashed another intense wave of flames towards them both. Frost narrowed his eyes as he jumps in front of Alphys and raised a high wall of ice and snow to defend against it. He winced from the force behind it as well as the heat, but stood firm as steam began building from the collision.

Alphys, seizing the opportunity, nodded. _Good! Keep things just like that..._ She mentally mutters as she snuck off into the steam, and all that was heard was the sound of something glitching.

"Bah! Pesky Snowflake!" Ripper shouted while slashing the steam in half, the rest of it blowing apart from the cold air that Frost was emitting. Ripper looked in confusion as Frost was the only one he could see. He narrowed his eyes while looking around the room. _Where'd she go? I know I sense her magic in the room, but not an exact location. Where cou-_

 ** _SLASH!_**

He barely managed to avoid it. Seconds before it made contact, Alphys seemingly appeared out of nowhere in a glitch of yellow glowing digital data, holding a digital sword in her paws, then clumsily but strongly slashing at his chest. He managed to jump back before it run him through, but it still left a hefty gash on his chest. He landed a feel feet behind while contemplating how she got so close without his notice. _I thought that digital magic of hers was purely for defensive purposes...then it turned her invisible so she could try to sneak up and run me through...?!_

The scientist clicked her tongue as her digital sword disappeared. "Damn it, I missed. I'm not as proficient with weapons like Undyne. She'd find that swing laughable." She muttered while pushing up her glasses. "But I did damage nonetheless, so that's a partial pass..."w about that! I didn't take you for the type to be so straightforward!"

"There are many things you don't know about me." Alphys said sternly.

"Fair enough. Now then..." He quickly threw a fiery pumpkin ball that increased in size towards Sans and Frost. Thinking in the moment, Sans summoned a larger Gaster Blaster while Frost infused it with snow, ice, and cold air. It quickly fired off at the explosive pumpkin, and the resulting, much larger explosion easily threw the two relatively light monsters away a far distance across the room.

"Sans! Jack O'Frost! I'm-wagh!" Alphys intended to run towards them and help, but was cut off by Ripper appearing in front of her and attempting to slash at her stomach. It briefly burned her and her shirt, but she used a digital force-field to defend against the attack, though it sent her hurtling out of the door and down the long corridor. He grinned while chasing her down.

"C-Crap...it was so sudden...so strong...couldn't deflect a majority of the damage..." Jack O'Frost grimaced while lying on his side, barely able to lift himself up. Sans was in an equal predicament, barely able to move.

"we're...gonna need time to recover again..."

In the meantime, Jack O'Ripper was stalking Alphys through the dark abandoned corridor, his flaming pumpkin head illuminated the area with his scythe leaning against his shoulder. He was looking around for the scientist while grinning madly.

"Alphys, my dear...why must you make this difficult? We both know how this will end, so why delay the inevitable?" Ripper asked with his voice echoing through the halls. He glanced at the ground with a grin. The cinders from his flames burning her shirt were leaving an ember trail for him to follow with frightening patience. He surely sensed her magic but had no real grasp of where she actually was. Though he eventually stopped when he saw the trail end, and the remains of her burned shirt laying in a pile in front of him. _The trail ends here. I sense her. Where is she...?_

 ** _Zzct...!_**

"Wh-"

Ripper was cut off by a heavy electric shock striking him in the back, making him hunch over from the surprise. Then he felt something heavy land on the same back and attempted to impale him through his pumpkin head, but he moved it to the side so that only his cheek was barely nicked. He quickly through the heavy figure off and gazed at it fiercely. Alphys was breathing somewhat slowly, now in nothing but her bra and skirt, with her shirts and jackets having burned too much to be wearable. Fighting for her life, her care for modesty has been discarded for the moment.

"I'm...surprised at you, Alphys. Such underhanded tactics..."

"You're expecting someone like me to fight someone like you fairly. You _clearly_ have a **pitifully** low IQ level if you think I'll adhere to that."

"That's a fair enough thought..."

His flames intensified and briefly turned blue, as he tightly gripped his scythe and swung in a arc. They collided against Alphys, who did her best to defend against it with a forcefield, though it was broken upon impact and sent her crashing against the wall behind her. Not missing a beat, Ripper bolted towards her with his scythe gleaming, and slashed.

 _ **SLASH!**_

"Gnngh...!" Alphys barely dodged enough to avoid a lethal strike, though the curved blade still managed to slash her at her right side, with the blistering heat almost making her collapse. Regardless, she kept going, with her wrench reappearing in her paw and parrying another the swipe.

"I'll admit, you might possibly be more trouble than you're worth. None of my past quarries have given me as much grief as you have." Ripper conceded as he slashed with another wave of heated blue flames, which forced her to dodge once again. "After killing you, I'll go back and crush the skeleton's skull and melt Snowflake into nothingness. I was getting sick of the little nuisance anyway."

Alphys said nothing as she tossed another electromagnetic ball at him via wrench. He simply batted it aside and attempted to slash at her with another wave of flames, which she narrowly avoided via ducking.

"And that won't be the best part. _**That**_ would be savoring the guilt and despair of your lover when she realizes that she sent her wife to her own execution, foolishly believing that she could save anyone or protect anything. Her greatest failure. Protect so many yet couldn't save her life. A nice bit of psychological torment, don't you think?~" He said while tossing a ln exploding flaming pumpkin towards her. The impact and resulting explosion threw Alphys back harshly enough to dent the wall behind her, and she fell on her front, with her glasses falling a few feet ahead of her.

"Nngh...!"

"That will be my gift to her and my memoriam of you. Despair and disappointment for you both." Ripper hummed while twirling his scythe while slowly moving towards her. "Now, would you like a swift end? I'd much prefer to drag out your suffering so you can take the time to fully realize how utterly failed to understand your folly until it was too late. Your agony will be a pleasant send-off.~"

Alphys picked herself up, getting on one knee. She briefly glared at Ripper after his threat towards Undyne, but she closed her eyes and lowered her head, taking a deep breath and sighing to recollect her thoughts. When she raised her head again, she opened her eyes which glowed brightly. Though to Ripper's curiosity, her left eye was flickering digitally, until it remained glowing. The insignia within her eye was a yellow colored Delta Rune.

"...Okay. Let's try this again." She muttered quietly.

"Hm-"

Instinct told Ripper to move quickly as Alphys raised one of her paws. He shifted quickly to the side as an electromagnetic beam shot from her palm and pierced right through his left side, causing a rather painful grimace on his face. This however left him open to her other palm shooting a beam of data energy that blasts into his chest and sent him crashing against the wall. He grunted while staring at Alphys wide-eyed.

That was...unexpected.

"Awww...what's the matter, Mr. Ripper? You don't seem to be having fun anymore." Alphys mocked with calculating eyes.

"I wouldn't be getting so confident if I were you...!" Ripper snarled as his scythe's flames intensified to frightening degrees, swiftly leaping towards Alphys and swinging quickly to slice her in two. A digital shield raised up around her right arm and deflected the slash, while her left paw shot an electromagnetic beam that pierced through his side and made him wince; the slight delay was exploited and she blasted him away with three large simultaneous Digital Gaster Blasters point-blank. The damage was heavy, and it knocked the scythe out of his hands while knocking him across the room.

It was clear that due to how tired she was getting, she had no intentions of dragging this out.

Ripper eventually lifted himself up while glaring furiously at Alphys as the demonic flames intensified around him. A demonic pumpkin manifested by his side, with flames crackling within. **"You damned troublesome woman! I WILL tear you apart!"**

"It'll be interesting to see you try." Alphys stated calmly as she gently picked up her glasses. As she stood back up, she raised her paw as a Gaster Blaster appeared by her side. Except rather than be made of digital magic, it was gathering electromagnetic magic. "Now who's the one failing to understand their folly...?"

Ripper made a rather feral noise as the pumpkin head next to him fired a fiery wave of flames. Alphys fired her electromagnetic Gaster Blaster fired in return, and the two blasts collided with a bright blinding light filling the room. Because of the energy from the former, power to the entire facility jammed and flickered on and off temporarily, before the clash ended in another bright flash of light that nearly blinded them.

...The smoke slowly clears, and the lights eventually flicker back on. Ripper was on his front, heavily injured. Alphys, on the other hand, still had some energy left, albeit she was worn out as well, covered in numerous burns with her left eye flickering back to normal, the glowing yellow Delta Rune no longer visible. Suppressing a grunt, she made her way towards the downed pumpkin head monster, pulling her customized wrench from the Dimensional Box through her phone.

Ripper lifted his head to see Alphys standing in front of him, her eyes lowered halfway. He chuckled as he got back on his feet while holding his side. "W...Well done...you actually managed to overpower me...quite handily."

"..."

"So, I suppose is the part where you restrain me and spare me, right? Have me locked up in some dark hole so I can't hurt anyone anymore? You 'hero' types are pathetically stubborn with that kind of thing-"

"The last thing your many victims saw before you slaughtered them? Someone ruthless enough to messily kill them, cruel enough to make them believe it's their own fault, and cold enough to deny their pleas for mercy." Alphys said calmly, her wrench charging with electromagnetic magic. "...That fits your view of a true 'monster' well, doesn't it?"

The implication Alphys put out chilled Ripper, especially once she saw her eyes darken.

"You've killed or ruined many innocent lives, made it clear that you'll kill more, as well as threatened my friends...just WHAT reasonable incentive do I have to spare you?"

Ripper's soul pulsed violently in shock when he realized that Alphys wasn't bluffing.

 _'There are many things you don't know about me.'_

"alphys...?" Sans and Frost moved into view, gazing at the two with concern.

Ripper didn't miss the opportunity; in a flash of fire, he reappeared beside Sans and kicked him aside with intense force, him crashing into the wall and nearly knocking him out entirely. Ripper then quickly ensnared his neck with his arm while turning towards Alphys.

"Stop-"

" _ **Don't.**_ " Ripper cut off immediately as his other hand ignited with intense flames and held it towards Frost's face with his most unhinged smile yet. "I'd advise you to not to try anything foolish, doctor. Melting Snowflake here into nothingness won't cost me a wink of sleep.~"

"Tch...!" Alphys glared harshly as she slowly began relaxing her magic.

"That's better...needless to say, I can't exactly let you go unpunished." He muttered as he gently held his hand out towards Sans, the flames growing more intense. "This one stepped up before you...hmm...just to keep things fresh and orderly, I think I'll kill him first. That will be on YOU for not giving yourself up.~"

"...No..." Frost muttered painfully from the heat, but it was less pleading and more furious. "I thought I already told you... _I am **NOT**...going to let you abuse me anymore...!_ " Jack O'Frost shouted furiously as an explosion of spiked ice erupted from his back. Ripper was disoriented by the sharp ice, and released Frost upon impact.

Alphys took the opportunity, clutching tightly onto her wrench and leaping for Ripper, who was still trying to recover from the sudden turn. " _Let's see how much you appreciate someone ripping **YOUR** life away, Jack O'Ripper!_ "

"Dammit! _Damn you_ _Alph_ -"

 _ **WHACK!**_

Alphys would have none of it; her wrench struck true, smacking Ripper's helpless screaming pumpkin head hard enough to send it flying away from his body. That wasn't a big deal. Both he and Frost could remove their heads from their bodies without much issue, and reattach it pretty easily. However...

 _ **SMASH!**_

...that certainly couldn't happen if the head was destroyed, and Ripper's head was definitely the latter, as his disembodied head hit the wall so hard that it shattered into pieces, instantly silencing his voice. His body wobbled and staggered slightly, before it fell over and began turning into dust upon impact. His scythe also crumbles to bits as the pieces were smoldering flames accompanying the soon dusting pieces.

"Ha...ha...h-ha..." Alphys breathed heavily as her custom wrench was recalled to her phone, not batting an eye. Though her mind WAS in a bit of a state of shock, her eyes appearing dumbfounded. _I...I killed him...I really did kill him. What am I feeling? Bad for having to do it...but not for actually going through with it? Then again, he threatened my friends and nearly killed Sans, and also threatened Undyne...I think I kinda slipped after that one...what SHOULD I be feeling...?!_

" _...holy shit, Alphys...!_ " Sans muttered with his eye sockets dark.

The voice snapped her out of her stupor; she chose to save the subject for later and, not missing a beat, she scurried towards Sans and gently helped him up, then pulled him into a hug. "Sans! Jack O'Frost! Are you both okay?!"

"W...We'll manage..." Jack O'Frost as still staring in disbelief at his superior's dust, taking the time to truly process what happened. _He's gone. H...He can't hurt me anymore. Can't hurt ANYONE anymore...it's...it's over...finally...!_

"Whew...what a relief." Alphys smiled. With that worry out of the way, she then took a deep breath...then decompressed completely, falling to her knees while holding her cheeks. "Ohmygod that was SO intense and _sooooooooo_ scary!"

 _you're the one who was intense and scary..._ Sans muttered mentally. He never thought she'd have it in her, but _**clearly**_ she did. He supposed that the number of enemies constantly gunning for her loved ones was beginning to irritate her as well. Though, as he was staring at the remains, he couldn't help but grin. "sooo...anyone up for pumpkin pie?"

"Okay, what the freezy hell, man?! That's just sick!" Jack O'Frost shouted with razor teeth and sharpened eyes.

"Sans..." Alphys groaned while facepalming.

Sans chuckled, then coughed awkwardly as he pressed a button on his phone, pulling his classic jacket out of a Dimensional Box. "ya might wanna slip this on."

"Why?"

Sans awkwardly turned away while scratching his blushing cheeks, and Jack O'Frost covered his eyes in realization with a similar color on his own cheeks. "you...uh...aren't fully modest."

Alphys blinked slowly, then looked down to see for herself...only a bra and skirt remained after Ripper burned through her jacket and undershirts. Face turning fully red, she quickly snatched his jacket, zipped it up, pulled the hood over her head and covered her eyes, bending down in embarrassment as her tail shot up in panic with the tip of it also being red.

" _Whyyyyyy meeeeee...?_ "

"well...at least you still look stylish."

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Everyone, I've got what we came for on my end. It's time to blow this facility to pieces." Alphys said into her phone after unceremoniously punching Sans in the face and knocking him on his back. "I'm setting the timer for thirty minutes. That should be enough time for Levi's support to come and escort all the souls out of here, as well as potential subjects. We'll regroup later. Alphys out." She hung up and pocketed the phone.

"We should probably get outta here quickly if the timer is thirty minutes..." Jack O'Frost muttered worriedly.

"It's more than enough time. It's also a precaution, I can accelerate the timer if need be once everyone's out." Alphys explained. Then she smiled and moved up towards Jack O'Frost. "Oh, and before I forget..." She left it hanging as she held Jack O'Frost by the shoulder and sweetly kissed his cheek.

"...B-B-B-B-B-B-Bwwwwwaaaaa?!" The poor snow lantern could barely comprehend it, his entire head now blushing bright pink. _D...D...Did I just get a cheek kiss from a beautiful woman...?! That doesn't usually happen...! Especially after the enjoyab-NO! NOT enjoyable! EMBARRASSING! The view was embarrassing! Nothing else!_

"You stood up for yourself, and you provided the opening needed for me to finish the fight for good. That's, ehe, a bit of my thanks to you. So thanks." Alphys nodded as she turned and began to run. "Let's go, boys!"

"C-C-C-Comi-i-n-ng..." Jack O'Frost babbled a bit as he sheepishly followed after Alphys, with Sans shaking his head and soon following after them, briefly lost in his thoughts.

 _welp, that's our job done for tonight. how ya doin' on your end, tori...? hopin' you're alright. you'd better not be pullin' somethin' seriously crazy...is what i WOULD say if i didn't know you better..._

More than anything at the moment, he was wondering if Alphys will be alright after this.

* * *

Toriel, with her cold flame fists and her currently icy blue eyes, was currently facing down the goblin Kingpin in front of her, with Levi by her side and Elvira handling the noise behind them both, which was the likes of Sloanes and his men. They were all high in a tower with a hole in the floor, the room itself being otherwise durable, with the overall goal being to overthrow Faust so that Levi could take his place, and begin the process of the Kingdom's healing, and thus begin negotiations with Fortuna and Astus.

Toriel's victory was at hand. She will grasp it, regardless of how Faust may have already proven, before and after she came here, that the common folk were mostly below his notice, and that was simply not going to fly with her. Faust realizes that this madwoman was never going to leave him alone unscathed, so he discarded his fear of her and turned it into scathing anger, hence his greater magic power welling up within him through dark metal.

"You're making a big mistake, Toriel Dreemurr!"

"We'll see."

"You really don't ge-" Faust was cut off by a wave of ice cold flames briefly passing by him after he dodged, and the surfaces the flames touched turned to ice moments later. He gritted his teeth while glaring at the resolved woman in front of her. It was clear to them both that they would not be seeing eye to eye.

"I do believe that Lady Toriel has made up her mind, and you've made yours. Nothing either of you can say to dissuade the other." Levi lifted a finger and pointed. "I do apologize for that, good man.~" Levi soon shot a fierce blast of water that crashed right into Faust and dove him back, the pressure from it actually managing to make his metal exoskeleton dent slightly. Faust grunted, though he resisted and eventually swiped it away after a moment of aggravation.

 _I'm not about to take this, not from them!_ He mentally shouted as he roared furiously and hurtled down towards the ground and smashed both fists down. Darkness-coated pillars soon rose up from the ground due to the impact. Toriel and Levi both jumped away from the storm of pillars, which gave him the opening to immediately fly towards the former and rammed into her midsection and crashed them both into the wall. The impact greatly knocked the wind out of her. She recovered quickly, with both her fists coated in ice-fire and pushes Faust off before blasting him point-blank with a medium-sized ball of ice-fire, simultaneously burning and freezing him. Due to his demonic metal exoskeleton, it did less damage than expected despite doing enough to push him back. Toriel landed on the ground and caught her breath, lifting herself back up and cracking her knuckles. The blue flames grew darker and hotter, signifying her switch to literal blue flames.

 _That's nowhere near enough..._ Toriel mentally muttered, with a propulsion of blue flames propelling her forward. Faust's eyes widened in surprise before Toriel launched herself towards him via blast f flames before smashing a flaming elbow into his cheek, sending him far across the room. His path was immediately halted by an intense blast of water from the side, knocking him down and over with brief cracks in his armor, though they quickly sealed with enough focus.

In the meantime, Elvira was looking towards Sloanes and his opposition, with her arms folded under her chest and tapping the ground irritably.

"How amusing. You, a fat greedy pig, think you're going to get away with threatening my son." Elvira stated calmly. "Nah...nah. No way in hell. You see, I don't take very kindly to that, because only now have I really gotten back into his life, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it."

"Dunno why you seem so upset. This is what's usually expected of of the big-shot residents of Surripio." Sloanes said as his men gathered around with concrete magic around them. "You were simply another 'unfortunate' victim is all. We found something you were emotionally invested in-Parvos-and exploited it to the best if our ability to keep your paws away from us. In all honesty we should have had you killed. Because we **knew** you were gonna be a rogue element sooner or later."

"Oh?~"

"Yeah. With Ratoveros dusted off and Parvos no longer in serious danger, THAT'S when you made your move and reached out to these people who are helping you cause all this chaos! The status quo of the three Kingdoms being at each others throats became threatened the _**second**_ you got moving!"

"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry! Were you benefitting from so much infighting?" Elvira smiled devilishly as she held up a paw with generated dark purple magic right above it. "Well, what can I say? You crossed a black cat's path. And well...you know the rest.~"

"Pesky cat!" Sloanes waved off as his men moved in with layers of armor moving towards her with their magic dangerously hostile.

She almost looked amused.

"Oh my, look at all the toys coming my way. Lucky lucky me.~" Elvira purred dangerously as she snapped her fingers; a dark violet wave of energy shot towards them and knocked most of them down, the ground rupturing slightly a moment later. Though-to her hidden delight-they managed to endure it, standing up again after regaining their focus. "And they don't break so easily! You really shouldn't have!~"

"You won't be thinking so for long!"

"Don't worry, I'll have you be my scratching post as soon as I'm done with them.~'

Back with Toriel and Levi, Faust was descending upon them with a flaming metallic fist, as it crashes down in-between them, with them jumping away from the impact, as well as the flaming metallic pillars that erupted from the ground. Toriel huffed as she stood with her flames flickering from her paws.

 _That darkness enhanced armor is much more durable than expected. So far blue flames and ice-blue flames haven't been able to make a significant dent in it. It will take much stronger firepower to make any progress, at least from me._

"Lady Toriel. Allow me to take the lead this time." Levi asked quietly and politely. Toriel blinked, though she nodded in confirmation. Levi nodded back as he turned towards Faust and threw a ball of water towards him, that he easily dispersed with his palm.

"That's far too weak, Levi!"

"Oh! You're right! Sorry, allow me to try again." Levi smiled as water gathered in both of his paws, and the resulting, devastatingly more power jet of water smashed into Faust with unrelenting force. If he hadn't hardened his metal exoskeleton even further, it would have obliterated his upper half. He felt the water eventually disperse, and he shook most of the water off as more flames gathered around him. He then charges towards Levi to slash at him with a metal sword generated from his metal exoskeleton, and slashed it at the water dragon. Levi quickly countered with a wall of water that just barely held it at bay.

"Gragh!" Faust pushed through Levi's water shield and dealt a decently strong metallic punch to the dragon's cheek, and attempted to follow up by leaping towards him sword-first. Levi quickly countered with a water enhanced punch that managed to push him back but not do significant damage.

"That didn't look very soft, Faust. Did that hurt?"

"Tch...!" Faust gritted his teeth in anger, as he sent out a burst of metallic energy towards Levi, who barely manages to defend against it; the water shield he put up was pierced, and it ended up hitting him dead on. He staggered from the harsh hit, which Faust took advantage of as he swoops in for a harsh clothesline from his hardened metallic arm, sending the water dragon crashing against the wall while slightly embedded in it. He furthered his anger-infused attack with a harsh strike to the abdomen which did leave Levi heaving for breath. He quickly turned for Toriel and flew towards her with a harsh tackle after his metal armor hardened even further, and sent her flying across the room, only disrupting her unwilling flight with a jet of flames from her hands, resulting in an ungraceful landing on her side.

Elvira, in the meantime, smirked as she turned and sent another violet blast of magic across from her, which destroyed the incoming concrete shards that attempted to pierce her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey pig! The way Faust does things, he's bound to eventually crash and burn super hard, and he's also bound to take almost everyone who's still on his side with him. Seems like a good opportunity to double cross him, eh? Save your own piggy hide? You both have a history of stabbing many of your 'friends' in the back when it most benefits you and your rise to power."

"I dunno what you're talkin' about!"

"Yeaaaah. Course you don't." Elvira said with rolling eyes, as she casually dodged a barrage of concrete shards that came her way simply by walking to the side, then ducked under a much larger shard that embedded itself in the wall behind her. Violet magic gathered in her paw, and she sent it outwards in a circular wave that blasted the concrete magic users back, and sending Sloanes slightly off-balance. "The enemy of your enemy dies next. That's what you subscribe to, right?"

Sloanes simply refused to take her bait this time, simply gesturing for his men to move forward again. They worked together as they helped create a larger concrete construct that appeared to be a golem with yellow glowing eyes. It glared down at Elvira and swiped at her, but she effortlessly jumped over it and tapped it's forehead, sending a brief pulse of violet energy throughout it's body. Seconds later, it fell to pieces, crumbling on the floor.

That didn't do much to build their confidence. Especially not the results of them trying again, which was them launching multiple larger sphere of sharpened concrete towards her, and each of them were destroyed with yet another violet pulse that crumbled apart before they could harm her.

 _Oh dear, they're trying so hard and yet are getting nowhere, such bad luck.~_

Elvira decided to shut down their helpless attempts now. It took her another swipe of her paw to fire multiple violet magic bolts, much stronger than the previous ones, to lock onto multiple targets and crash into them with ruthless efficiency, knocking them down and out as they were coated with violet surges of magic. Sloanes confidence went further down the drain, and now he looked worried. To add further insult to injury, the moment one of them got closer to try and attack her with a concrete infused punch, she'd dodge right out of the way and strike them in the face with her jinx infused fist, before grabbing them and throwing them into Sloanes, who moved out of the way while barely catching his breath.

"Aw, and look at you, trying to catch your breath after rolling outta your bench. That's so nice." She said before disappearing in a violet light, appearing directly next to him and kicking him in the stomach hard enough to send him in the air. She flashed again and reappeared above him, and kicked him back down into the floor. She landed on all fours before standing up and smirking. "And now you're bloody and unconscious, lying on the floor. _Pig_." She soon turned towards Toriel and Levi, who have both been briefly downed by Faust.

Toriel slowly managed to pick herself up, and Levi pulled himself out of the wall, briefly brushing himself off with a slight wince. "Well...that was more painful than expected...but not to the point where I couldn't handle it."

"Same here, Levi..."

"Neither of you get to overthrow me! I'm staying right where I am!" Faust shouted defiantly. "This is the way things are and the way they should be! There's no reason for you to be fighting for lost causes! Why do you even bother?! _Mind your own business!_ "

"I grow weary of you." Toriel said strongly as her paws ignited once more. But this time the flames were completely white. "Levi, care to join me?"

"As you wish." Levi composed himself as water slightly gathered around him, and it gradually turned white.

"Don't think you've-" Faust began, but was cut off by Levi using water to propel himself forward and attempted to strike him with a water coated fists. Faust flapped his wings to jump upwards, though Toriel was prepared with a fist coated with white flames, and smashed it into his cheek. He was about to state the uselessness of it, but was surprised that he was pushed back so far, and tumbled across the ground. He got up quickly with his eyes widened. _What the...what's different?!_

"Apologies. I should have started with this sooner." Toriel said as her fists were still coated with white flames. "This is white fire. Simple, gentle, positive. It seems to be the best flame to counter the negative energy that your black metal is emitting."

"The same applies for benefic white water!" Levi exclaimed as a whirlpool of it turned and shot towards Faust, right in the chest and further knocking him down and bashing him against the wall. He nearly collapsed to his knees, with the cracks beginning to form within his armor. The sound of it was more than enough to startle him. It wasn't a bluff.

And thus, he got more frantic, with his arm generating a metallic sword. He flew towards Toriel in an attempt to slash diagonally downwards. Toriel responded via a white flaming sword to counter the incoming negative weapon, and it clashed fiercely enough to dent the ground below them, running the threat of having the floor collapse. While he was distracted and occupied by Toriel, Levi gathered white water around his paws and would shoot the blast towards Faust. Seeing it incoming, Toriel's right foot catches fire and she did a flexible kick upwards into Faust's chin, disorienting him and leaving him vulnerable to Levi's blast of water pounding down on him once more.

Faust barely struggled to stand, as his metallic armor cracked more, and he was barely able to continue repairing it since it was bombarded by several heavy attacks at a time by white flames and white water. Through a brief bout of frustrations, he put both his hands together and fired off a metallic beam of magic towards Toriel, who response via firing off a white fiery beam of her own. The clashes would struggle slightly, eventually losing the flair and dissipating entirely. It took quote a bit out of Faust. Toriel, with the greater magic reserves, was just fine, and proceeds to throw a white fireball towards his face before he could fully recover, with Levi hitting him with a ball of white water at his back to knock him on his front. He slowly stood back up despite his armor really beginning to chip away. He slowly gets back up again, looking prepared to resist even further.

Faust flapped his wings and sent a black wave of magic towards them, briefly reducing their sight. Toriel used white fire to clear through the darkness and light up the room again, before Faust came down with a hardened metallic punch. Toriel held her ground and punched as well, with the two elements pushing against each other and lashing out quietly throughout the room. Once again he briefly forgot about Levi, who would leap forwards him with another punch, which Faust would attempt to block with his wing; it was a feint, stopping the fist mid-flight as his white water colored tail would bypass his wings and slam down roughly on his back, the goblin's eyes widened from the impact and the ground cracking even further, and still stayed strong. The strike would set him off-balance, as now Toriel landed a solid fiery punch to his cheek and he went down hard, greatly dealing damage to his metal exoskeleton until it shattered entirely, it's pieces scattering across the floor.

His armor was destroyed from the highly heavy attacks from fire and water carrying a positive energy around them that can counter-balance his own, and the two working in unison managed to quickly overpower him Working together so well despite only knowing each other for a single night, and being more skilled with their magics to back up their power, unlike him, who didn't take the time to hone his abilities to their extent.

At this point, he could only stare in disbelief.

"It's over, Faust. Your operations have been sabotaged and your top subordinates subdued. You've lost." Levi said evenly. "Not to worry though; per Surripio kingship succession rules, I'll be sure to take care of Surripio in your place. As in: I'll actually make an effort to see it improved and redeemed."

"...Why? This place isn't worth saving." Faust shook his head. "You've seen how it is. How messy things are...how much people outside hate it...why would you want to save it...?"

"You truly didn't deserve to be a King if you've turned your back on your own Kingdom, and prevent those that could help it from trying." Toriel glared. What he just said reminded her too much of the past in the most unpleasant sense, hence her intense dislike towards the goblin before her. "If you intend to focus your resolve in sending this Kingdom further into a downward spiral, then you have NO business being it's King. If you really believe what you believe, then simply vacate instead of dragging people down further. And never return." Toriel turned and began walking away. This didn't leave a good impression on Faust, who began snarling.

"You think you can come into MY Kingdom...criticize ME for how I run it...then tell _**ME**_ to leave?! You...are... _ **OUT OF YOUR MIND!**_ "

 _And **you** wasted your ONE chance to peacefully walk away... _ Levi sighed quietly.

Faust would force himself up and leap towards Toriel again with his metallic claws looking to obliterate her head...

He seemed dumbfounded when he found himself facedown in the ground with said face highly bruised and burned. He struggled to get up on his knees and looked up, only for his eyes to widen when he found Toriel's paw in front of his face. The fiery look in her eyes told him that the remains of her already short patience with him was lost.

The defiant facade fell apart instantly when he realized what was about to happen.

 _Toriel Dreemurr will be the one to burn it all to **ash**_ _._

"M-My Queen! Queen of Monsters!" Faust cowered hurriedly. "C-Can't you see!? I'm a product of the corruption that is Surripio! I only did what I did because of how toxic the city was in the past, and I knew it'd never get better, so we shouldn't waste our time over it! Y-You understand, right?!"

"Now _this_ is just embarrassing." Levi shook his head, while Elvira facepalms in the background. Even now, he refused to admit his fault in the current state of things. Toriel certainly wasn't amused.

"...I dislike plenty of things, just like anyone else. But there's _**one**_ aspect in particular that upsets me something fierce...because it reminds me too much of myself, long ago. Something my youngest child-whom you've _**indirectly harmed**_ -played a major part in helping me overcome." Toriel began icily.

"M-My Queen...please! _**Tor**_ -!"

Blazing flames soon engulfed his entire being. The resulting pillar of flames reached far enough to be seen several hundred feet away from the building, with him in the very center of it while screaming from the intense burns, launched far enough to land somewhere within the destroyed abandoned district.

Toriel was left staring after the fallen goblin with a disinterested frown, her paw emitting a bit of smoke as the wind entering the building began making her floppy ears sway slightly.

" _ **Cowardice.**_ "

* * *

"Ahuhuhu...look at all of these marks, Valerie! Such an ambitious pig we have here!~"

"Pig is surely correct..."

"Hey. The asshole's waking up."

A bright light would soon pierce into Sloanes eyes as he slowly opened them, blinking several times to try and adjust. As he did, he was surprised to see Elvira, Valerie, and Muffet in front of him, each having a cup of tea in their hands and sipping it in unison. They'd then place the cups down and sighed, also in unison.

"Your tea is quite lovely, Muffet." Valerie complimented.

"Thank you, Dearie!~"

"This _is_ some pretty damn good tea...refills are inevitable." Elvira purred.

"You should try Asgore's tea sometime. His tea brewing skills are superb!~"

"Ugh...what hell...where am I? And...why do I smell like a pastry?" Sloanes eventually asked. He tried to move, but smaller rope-like snakes had him coiled up, and they were hissing at him hatefully.

"Hello, Sloanes." Cleo was in the room as well, looking outside a window. Judging by the positions of the rays of light, they were currently on a hotel floor above the first. "I didn't really expect to feel the need to confront you like this...but now that I've officially got your role in Surripio's downward spiral read, I"m very glad that I did."

"W...What do you mean...?"

"We've gotten quite a list on you. And they're quite plentiful." Elvira hummed while again sipping her tea. "And it was thanks to a cute wittle scientist exposing all your secrets."

"My...secrets...what did you do?!"

"Let's read them off: You've used connections to destroy good reputations, wrongfully had innocents imprisoned and allowed them to die to exploit the soul trafficking 'business', got co-conspirators killed off via Jack O'Ripper when they were more useful dead than alive, and organized a mob war by using five year old Valerie as a catalyst, getting a whole district of people killed just to rid yourself of troublesome mob factions. You swept your involvement in all of that under the rug and never looked back. Levi and Cleo...don't like any of that, especially the last two parts, particularly the previous part."

"Yes." Valerie hummed while sipping her tea. "All that information got out while you were unconscious. Thanks to Alphys, all of your connections pulled out of involvement with you, subordinates cut their losses and ran, the citizens hate you with a passion, and your top hitman is dead by her paws. Oh, and she destroyed the main facility AFTER freeing the remaining souls."

"S...She did all of that?!" He had _**grossly**_ underestimated how much damage one little resolved genius could do. _More than that, how could someone so pathetic looking **KILL** Jack O'Ripper?! _ "W-Where's Faust...?"

"Toriel fired him." Muffet said, casually dismissing the shock on his face and biting into a crumpet. "Levi and Cleo run things now, and Valerie is the pretty princess! Therefore, they got to decide what to do with you.~"

"Sloanes. You are a backstabber, a betrayer, and a bastard. Lot's of people sunk so you could stay afloat...now you're out of people to protect you and/or serve as your safety net. And whoever's left wants you gone." Elvira hummed while tilting her witch hat. "You'll be regretting your depravity against the good humans and monsters of Surripio for the rest of your life."

Sloanes looked at them, before chuckling and shaking his head. "You all think you're going to scare me? I've recovered from worse downs than this, and I ALWAYS returned the trouble sent my way in full. You're all ruined once I get out of here. RUINED."

 _This is comin' from a guy who no longer has anything to stand on._ Elvira scoffed. Human tenacity intrigued her at times, but here it was just ridiculous.

"...That's all you have to say? Not even going to acknowledge what you've put me through at five years old?" Valerie pointed out. "Not going to acknowledge that you put a bounty on me that day simply for being the daughter of two people you hated simply to hurt them in the worst way possible? Starting a vicious mob war which got so many good people killed from the fallout? Nothing at all?"

"That's kind of your fault for being related to them, isn't it?" If he expected Valerie to look shocked at his lack of care, he would be surprised to see her expression mostly unchanged. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Precious Princess of a mob boss. Nice and sweet. You don't have the guts to get back at me for something like that."

"...I suppose you're right." Valerie admitted freely while grabbing a crumpet offered to her by Muffet. "...Unfortunately for you, Mother is here."

Sloanes was cut off from wondering what she meant by that, as the cobra monster quickly slithered around him and had him trapped in her coils, her forked tongue visible from a hiss. "Well well well...looksssss like I'll be having a third ssssnack for the night. Already had a pick me up from after the fundraising event, and a little bit of one when I visited the prison Undyne mentioned.~"

It was then that Sloanes actually paid attention to Cleo. The very middle of her snake body...seemed filled. Understanding and horror sunk in quickly. " _You can't be serious...!_ " He wheezed.

"You tried to have my _only_ daughter killed out of spite. _**Twice.**_ Five years old the first time, and the second time was this night. How could I _**not**_ take something like that personally? Not to worry, though. You'll be making it up to me now, so I'll forgive you.~" She said with a sinister smile.

"You heard Mother. I can't stop her." Valerie shrugged while sipping her tea, not at all sounding bothered by this, which confirms that it certainly wasn't the first time she witnessed it.

"That's also why you smell and taste like a strawberry pastry! My own personal touch while you were taking a long nap.~" Muffet smiles. Unlike her new friend, this IS her first time witnessing this...and she's very interested.

"Quit screwin' around, this is ridiculous!" He turned to Elvira, ignoring how Cleo's jaws beginning to click wide open. "You just said I would be regretting my crimes for the rest of my life! Shouldn't I _live_ long enough to regret them?!"

"Oh you silly, silly man. You squealing pig. The new Queen has made her decision, it's out of my paws. Besides, there's an often-missed loophole when it comes to statements like that." Elvira sipped her tea, then smirked darkly at him, VERY much reminding him of both the mischievous Parvos and condescending Ratoveros. Now it seemed like they mocked him for the final time. "I never specified _how long_ the rest of your life would be... _ **you shouldn't have messed with our kids**_."

"You living walking jinx! I never shoulda _looked_ in the direction of you and your accursed family! I-mmph!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you.~" Elvira taunted while mockingly holding a paw to her ear.

"Hopefully mother doesn't get sick from this." Valerie inferred calmly while accepting a tea refill from Muffet.

"Not to worry! I did good work with the little time that I had! Ahuhu!~" Muffet chuckled as she sipped her tea, casually watching a fellow predatory monster go to work with an intrigued smile.

 _Fascinating.~_

* * *

Augustine slowly opened her eyes, the light gently peaking into them as she did so. She groaned quietly as she sits up and observes the current environment before her. The first thing she immediately noticed was that she was in a hotel lobby. And a particularly prestigious and roomy one, since it was large enough to fit a restaurant in the far left, sign in in counter at the far right, entrance/exit at the front, and an infirmary at the back, which is where she was right now. And of course the lobby's waiting area was just as large, and had plenty of people entering and exiting to sign into their rooms.

It took her a moment to recognize that this particular hotel was supported by Levi, given how she recognized most of his subordinates are here. One of the many rest spots that he placed down, she supposed. Still, she was confused about several things. Who took her here? What happened to the ones attacking her? And did the charity event go on alright?

"Huh. You're awake." Augustine nearly jumped as she heard the young voice aside her. She turned to see Red sitting in a chair next to her, watching her with a small nod. "Hey, Augustine. It's been a while, a long while. I've been assigned to keep an eye on you until you woke up. You've been out for quite a while since the skirmish with those mobsters. You've been healing here ever since while everyone else was busy."

"...Busy...doing what?"" Augustine asked slowly once she realized that the pup had no intention of harming her. Red nodded while staring at the ceiling.

"We kinda...took out the whole soul trafficking thing."

Augustine thought she misheard her. "...What."

"We...uh...took the capital, I think?" Red pouted while folding her arms. "I mean, we helped a bunch of people, protected the charity event, freed a lot of prisoners that were basically being treated like fuel, freed the souls in that facility place and destroyed said facility afterwards, defeated Kingpin Faust and had him surrender Kingship over to Levi...and...um..." She snarled as she scratched her head with both paws, slightly messing with her hair. "Grrraaagh! I don't know! I don't have a clear-cut understanding of all this stuff! All I know for sure is that we completed our missions!"

"M...Missions...?"

"Yeah. It was an operation headed and approved by Levi and Lady Toriel."

 _Toriel...Toriel is here...?!_

"It's getting pretty late, I'm hungry, and I wanna take a nap...but I needed to be sure all of my duties were completed before I can start doing other things..." Red muttered while scratching the back of her head. "Though in other, more important things...are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine..."

"Okay, that's good. That's great."

Augustine nodded, then looked to the side as she spotted yet another familiar face within this large space, and it was a certain warrior. Undyne, one of the warriors that was there on the Seloms Archipelago, was sitting nearby in a chair with a young girl on her lap, the one she rescued mere hours ago, and she seemed to be sleeping in comfort on her ample bosom. She's had quite a long night, and the little one needed a long-deserved nap.

"Undyne...?"

"Alphys?" Undyne blinked and turned her head to see Alphys calling out to her. "Oh, hey." She said quietly, not wanting to wake the human girl up, hence why she was in the quieter parts of the room.

"H-Hey..." Alphys mentally cursed her stutter, before she sighed while staring at her paws. "D...D...Did you hear from the others...?"

"About what?" That in itself told her that they wanted her to tell Undyne herself, mostly keeping the info to themselves.

A part of Alphys wanted to save it for later, but she quickly pushed it down. The sooner she got it out of the way, the better. She swallowed and clenched her fists while lowering her head. "Undyne...I...I...I killed another monster tonight..." She waited for a moment for a response to that. A gasp, a much more likely surprised shout, something. But she heard nothing. She lifted her head, only to see Undyne looking at her, and it was strangely calm. It was a look open for understanding. Taking that as a sign to continue, Alphys did so. "Jack O'Ripper...I...killed him. I...I didn't know how to feel. I mean, I felt a lot of things, but I didn't know what felt most accurate. Panic, fear, adrenaline...relief...I just...I don't know..."

"...Alphys." Undyne started, gently handing the sleeping human girl to a nearby Ice Wolf, who was very delicate with her, and she quickly relaxed in the warmth of his fur.

"H-Huh?"

"You're the smart one between us. I think you know what those feelings are."

"Uh..." It took a moment for her to understand. She sorted out the feelings one at a time: "Panic at the thought of my friends dying...fear that it would be all my fault...adrenaline that pushed me to take action...and I finally felt relief that they were safe afterwards...only then did my legs kinda turn to jelly and I fell to the ground, also out of relief..."

"Mhm."

"...Y-You're really going to accept this? So easily...?"

"Alphys. I get it. You're shaken up about this, and you're not wrong to be. Circumstances pushed you, and in the end you made a call. It ended up saving Sans and Jack O'Frost's lives. And Surripio is overall much better for it." Undyne pulls Alphys herself onto her lap this time, then gingerly kissed her lips. "It's fine to feel bad about doing it 'cause you're not as hardened as I am. But you shouldn't feel at all guilty about the results: saving your friends, and all of those souls."

"R-Right. Still...I wonder..."

"If killing him makes you no better than he is, right?" Undyne rolled her eye. "C'mon, Al. That doesn't hold too much water anymore, not with the crap we gotta endure. That asshole killed people, good or bad, **_purely_** for shits and giggles. You killed _him_ so that he wouldn't do the same to someone precious to you, or more innocent people. I'm VERY confident in you being the better person in that scenario." Undyne huffed and pulled her into a tight hug. "But forget all that shit for a moment, because one thing takes priority over all that...I'm glad that you're alright. You did good, okay? You did good."

"T...Thank you..." Alphys nodded as she returned the hug, her tail slowly and gingerly wagging from the comfort.

Augustine blinked at the both of them in wonder. She then jumped as Undyne turned her eye towards her. Before she could say anything, Undyne nodding upwards. "Toriel is few floors up. You might wanna go see her."

"O-Oh...okay."

Augustine dreaded seeing Toriel again. But see her again she must. There were things she needed to say, things she needed to tell her. It was a bit shameful she had passed out after defending something close to her, but she could at least say that she tried, right?

After going up several floors, and going by several rooms, she stopped slightly in front of one of them...and looked quite baffled.

"Yes, Faust has been usurped. And via Surripio Succession, that would make my husband Levi the King. Yes, I've always considered it a troublesome rule, but now it works in our favor.~" Cleo said with a cheery smile on the phone...with a rather gorged snake belly which her husband Levi and daughter Valerie were both in the process of rubbing lovingly. Her upper body was still quite slim. "Indeed, we'll be making that building of his our new main base of management. And after a little of repair and touch up, it'll be good as new! Alright, thank you for your time. Bye." She hangs up and turns towards Augustine with a smile. "Ah, Augustine! You're finally awake. Glad to see you're alright, dear."

"S-Sure..." Augustine muttered quietly. Aware of Cleo's reputation of dealing with personal enemies behind closed doors, she knew _exactly_ what happened...and wisely decided NOT to comment on it aloud. _Raul...Arno...Sloanes...I...won't miss any of you, really._

"If you're wondering, Toriel is in the room next door. She's been-*burp*-oh! Pardon me. She's been waiting for you.~"

"O-Okay...thanks"

"We really am proud of you for sticking to your promise despite the odds. But next time...have some friends to help you out, alright?" Valerie smiled.

"We almost lost you, Augustine. We don't want that to happen, alright?" Levi said sternly, but not unkindly.

"Okay...thank you." She nodded gently, before moving onto the next room as instructed. She finally found the person she was looking for the most.

Toriel.

"Hello, Augustine. It's been quite some time." Toriel said gently while lightly bringing a spoonful of pie into her muzzle. "Come. Sit next to me." She patted the cushion next to her.

Incredibly anxious, Augustine walked up and takes the seat next to her, twiddling her thumbs and nervously giving Toriel a side glance. She had forgotten how imposing her aura felt, how fluffy and fuzzy her fur is, how amazingly statuesque she is, and how... _big_...she is. But what was completely new to her, was the feeling of warmth the Queen of Monsters emitted, and it was directly towards her. Because the last time she looked at her, her eyes was full of ice.

Now they were akin to a warm campfire.

"...Like it or not, Augustine, I have a unique memory of you. You're my first real 'enemy' I've come in contact with on the Surface. The first I've really come into personal conflict with. And I've thought that my memory of you in particular would always be one of dislike." Toriel began, her eyes half-closed. "...But then you go and surprise me a year later. Apparently before and after Seloms Archipelago was destroyed, you've done your best to reinvent yourself."

"I...I...yes. I did." Augustine said nervously. "Nikon and her tribe...they took care of me. They looked after me despite what I've put them through. They...made me rethink a lot of things. How I've treated them. How I simply did what my superiors asked of me. I had to learn that...doing what was asked of me...doing the things I did because I was suffering...that was no excuse for doing what I did. They...forgave me. Almost as if I were part of the family." She shook her head. "So...when everything went down...I tried my best to stop it. That was their home, I couldn't let them destroy it. And yet...I failed. The islands were destroyed, my entire guild killed, and I got maimed. I was too weak..." She looked at the ceiling. "We survived by some miracle. But...I couldn't bring myself to face them after that. I left for Surripio, and sent them charity packs at every opportunity. I just...it was the best that I could do, yet I wished I could have done more...I wish that I was better..."

Toriel hummed softly, setting her pie aside while looking down towards Augustine. "Have you heard? I've defeated Faust. Kingship belongs to Levi now, via Surripio Succession rules. That in itself is a sign that this Kingdom needs some serious, ACTUAL assistance."

"Yeah...I didn't think you'd go that far..."

Toriel nodded quietly. "I heavily dislike him. Even after everything, he still refused to admit to his fault in Surripio's less than ideal state. He turned his back on it, never had faith in it, was content with letting the rot fester. A monarch should never fall so low, never turn their back on their own Kingdom. It...it reminded me too much of myself. It wasn't bravery back then...it was cowardice. I was not brave enough to own up to my folly and face/fix the consequences that my negligence and self-righteousness had on the people I abandoned... until Frisk, my youngest son, came into my life." Toriel shook her head. "That is why I'm the way I am. I'll never turn my back on people who need me, much less the people I care about. Never again."

"W-Wow. That's a pretty admirable trait." Augustine chuckled while rubbing her neck. "Of course that also comes with a heap of trouble..."

"Admittedly it does. Which is why I'm glad I'm not alone in it. I want my loved ones to be proud of me as much as I am of them." Toriel smiled, much warmer than before. "After years of self-imposed exile, I've turned myself back around, so I could truly see the people who still reached out to me. As a result, with several interventions and miracles, I have a family again. I've been blessed with quite a group of eccentric, loyal, and amazing companions. They're an absolute _joy_ to have, despite how much we may greatly agitate each other sometimes. We wouldn't give each other up for anything."

"Wow. That... that must be nice." Augustine chuckled. "In all honesty...I want to thank you for...you know...sparing me back then. It gave me a chance to turn my life around. It's had a very steep down...but I'm climbing my way up bit by bit. Maybe someday I can be proud of myself too." She smiled to herself, then frowned and sighed. "...Toriel...I...I'm sorry...for everything..."

"...It is not me whom you must apologize to." Toriel said softly.

"Yeah...you're...you're right..." Augustine fell to the side, with Toriel gently catching her and hugging her, as the former teared up just slightly. "I don't want to hide from them anymore. I...I want to see Nikon and the tribe again...!"

"And you shall. Sooner than you think." Toriel nodded, her eyes closed as she pets the back of the human woman's hair, allowing her to cry into her chest. Yes, it would be grand for the both of them to see Nikon again. By now, Asgore and the boys would be successful in their own mission, and they'd all meet in Ebott together.

But for now, from the intense day and night everyone had...they all needed their rest.

* * *

 **There! DONE! _GOSH!_**

 **Seriously though, I thought I'd have this up earlier...**

 **So to sum up the overall events of the Surripio section: Charity event successful, prisoners rescued, souls saved, facility destroyed, insane monster hitman killed, Corrupted Goblin Kingpin overthrown via Surripio succession rules, and also his main support/corrupt human pig...yeah.**

 **That last one's not gonna backfire on me at all...**

 **BUT! The main fact of the matter is, everything's done there! Now all that's left is to get the major figures to meet up in Ebott for the conference, which shall wrap up the Scelus Arc nicely!**

 **Until next time!**


	76. The Ebott Alliance

**See that word count? _Count_ that as a reason for taking so long.**

 **And that's also because from this chapter forwards, for our heroes, and for many more, _everything_ changes. MAJORLY, I might add. More than expected. Views, perspectives, goals and all. In fact, I might have overdone it a bit...I may be a bit too invested in this world I'm building up...**

 **It might not be the best. I haven't even gotten _everything_ I wanted to fit into it since this chapter is already proving to be the most monstrous of all up to this point, but I needed to cut it off SOMEWHERE, and splitting it didn't seem right to me. I'll gracefully take any cons it might generate.**

 **Hopefully you readers don't find it too daunting.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Parvos was staring out from a cliff with his paws in his pockets, the wind blowing against his fur. There was a lot on his mind. Ever since the battles, ever since the talks, ever since...the _camadarie_ he felt from those he once considered his enemies...and now having faced his past and mostly gotten over it for the most part, even with his mother and aunt back in his life...his mind was still at an impasse.

He grew to enjoy being a bad kitty, and now he expected himself to be a good one? That was really messing with his head. It didn't help that even the canines have been much nicer than he expected him to be, or being taken in by his new Captain, Undyne, who surely liked him least of all.

It was just a baffling experience for him. And he had to ask himself...why?

"You seriously still sitting around here?" Parvos blinked and turned at the sight of Undyne and Shamir, the former impatiently tapping her boot on the ground. "No time to be sitting on your ass, Parvos! Everyone's meeting up, it's time to go!"

"...Tell me, Warden. Why did you accept me?"

"...You're seriously doing this shit NOW?" The serious look on his face was answer enough. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Because. You're a foulmouthed, annoying, troublemaking, disrespectful, and outright chaotic cat that finds a laugh out of actually causing people pain."

"...Yikes...no holding back, huh...?" He chose not to bring up that Undyne was FAR more crass than a lady like her should be.

"...So of course I was gonna take you in, you dumbass. Even if your Mom and Aunt hadn't turned up, I still would have done it. You're a chaotic piece of work that has a chance to do some good if left in the hands of a proper guide...just like Asgore did for me." Undyne said quietly. "If I had let you loose without even trying, if you end up becoming WORSE than you used to be, and I had a chance to stop it but didn't, the resulting damage would be MY fault, _MY_ inaction that got good people hurt. There's no way I would allow that."

Parvos scoffed. "You'd seriously go so far to keeo akeeo a promise you made to my dying father...seems like a lot of wasted effort."

"If I didn't, who would?" Undyne asked while folding her arms under her chest. That gave Parvos significant pause, even wiping his smile off. "Exactly. I dislike you, Parvos. You piss me off _greatly_. But dammit, you're my comrade now, with your mother and aunt's blessings. As such, I'm gonna turn your ass into a respectable warrior, and you're gonna **_like it._** Are we understood?!"

 _...Behind those two bountiful mounds of fish flesh, beats a heart that's far too big for her own good._ Parvos thought. Acknowledging Undyne and her seriousness, he smirked and nodded. "Crystal Clear, Warden."

"Good. Let's go before we're late." Undyne huffed as she snd Shamir turned to leave. "Oh, before I forget." Undyne briefly turned back to Parvos and flashed her signature grin towards him. "You did good work, Parvos. The next batch of coffee milk is on me when we get home. Keep it up and keep pushing on!"

Parvos blinked owlishly as the fish woman continued her jog back to the rest of the group towards the rendevous point. There were many things he expected her to say, with heavy derivation being the top subject. He did NOT expect genuine praise, and a reward of one of his favorite things and an incentive to keep doing even better.

 _Dear Mental Me. At some point in time, I thought I had women in combative authority figured out, having discovered all their predictable little quirks..._

 _...Then life threw an Undyne at me._

* * *

Alvina was at the docks with Gaster and Adam. They were waiting patiently for the expedition team to return in full. Alvina in particular was wondering who and what they would come back with. Obviously there would be quite a bit of danger to be had when it came to visit g lands they had little information about. The fact that they were willing to brave them for the sake of a potent improvement in their situation was nothing short of admirable...and reckless.

Reckless seemed to be the better word for it in the long-run, though she supposed it might pay off in a little bit. A lot of risk carried upon this expedition, and one couldn't gain anything without risking themselves in the process. And there was surely a lot of risk involved regarding this expedition.

After a long period of intense waiting, they would see the first visible boat coming towards them from the horizon. It was quite a good thing that they had a lot of space across the docks, or else there would be quite a difficult time trying to fit everyone on it. She wondered which division would return f-

"HEEELLL YEEEAAAH! FIRST ONES BACK! _VICTORY!_ "

Ah. Undyne. That answers that question.

Undyne, who was clearly seen on the railing of the boat, _LEAPED_ from over said railing and landed feet first onto the docks, with Alphys tucked under her arm. She was grinning like a madwoman...so it seems that she was alright.

"Haha! FEET FIRST! CONFIRMED! FUHUHUHU!~"

"I'm so dizzy..." Alphys warbled with rolling eyes.

"Undyne...what in blazes..." Toriel grumbled while gently facepalming.

"to be fair...we really should have seen that coming." Sans sighed while the boat was slowly coming closer and closer into view. As it did, three new figures would make themselves visible. Cleo was in the forefront, her slimness having returned, with Levi and Valerie right by her sides. She seemed particularly fascinated by seeing Ebott City for herself.

"My oh my! Would you get a look at this place! And this is just the docks!"

"It would seem that our journey has led us to quite a comfy city." Levi smiled.

"It's much more expansive than I expected..." Valerie wondered with a paw covering her eyes, though it did nothing to hide her smile.

 _Oh...oh they really did bring company back. And one of them is...is..._ Alvina's thoughts were rather scrambled for the moment as her eyes laid upon Cleo. A serpentine monster of the cobra variety, and she couldn't help but notice...well...

 _What the hell?! She's gorgeous!_

Not too soon after that boat's arrival, the second boat soon arrived at a speedy pace. Alvina was somehow able to force herself to tear her eyes away from Cleo so she could pay attention to the second boat set to arrive. This one was River Person's, which explained why it was going so fast despite it's massive size. Though she wondered why they needed such a massive boat in the first place. Even if she did see Frisk, Asriel, Chara, Asgore, a girl next to Frisk with fox ears and a tail, and the large fox with nine waving tails...

 _...What._

"Woah! This is where you guys live?!" Faryn beamed cheerily, gazing outwards towards Ebott City, with Frisk right next to her, their hair flowing about in the wind, including the single bushy tail swaying excitedly behind Faryn. "Look at how biggy those buildings are! Look at all those people! Frisk, you seriously live here?!"

"Yeah! I told you I lived in a pretty good place!" Frisk laughed alongside her.

"Ah. So this is Ebott." Tamotsu huffed whole staring at the incoming city as the boat finished pulling up. It was strange. But due to appearing so large at the moment, while most others were mostly of relatively normal size aside from Asgore, Toriel, and Cleo. He didn't know how he felt about it. Except that he DID feel...slightly self-conscious. _It's rather fortunate I've learned to filter out background noise...there's quite a lot of it._

"I see that we've got ourselves quite an interesting level of attendance." Gaster said rather stoically, while Alvina was still trying to make sense of it all...before instantly realizing that might not be the best idea at the moment. It might be better to take it at face value and allow them to explain what happened.

The Dreemurr Brothers all jumped out of their boat at the same time, with Faryn gracefully following after them. Asriel raised his head and scratched the back of his head. "Well well then...here we are, back home at long last. It's been quite a while since we've been home. It feels like three days went by without a hitch. Yet at the same time, it feels like forever..."

"Expeditions tend to feel like that, Az." Chara hummed while scratching his head. "Things kinda quieted down after that...guess they were too afraid to seriously do any challenging at that point. Pretty good thing, too. Any more of those jerks and I was going to get annoyed."

"I don't think annoyance would have been the biggest issue..." Frisk deadpanned slightly. As he caught sight of Toriel, he smiled as he and Asrieo moved up and hugged her simultaneously. "Mom! Good to see you again!~"

"Hello, my sons. I have missed you all as well." Toriel hummed while gingerly kissing each of their heads.

"Oh my goodness, just look at what we have here!" Cleo beamed brightly at the sight of the Dreemurr Trio. "Toriel, why didn't you tell me that your sons were so _cute?!_ My my, what an honor! My name is Cleo!~"

Frisk smiled brightly. Chara blinked, and frowned. "I know what you're thinking, Frisk. Don't you d-"

"And look what we have here! I've been graced with the presence of such a majestic, serpentine beauty! You surely MUST be the Queen of Surripio, Lady Cleo!" Frisk beamed as he hopped forward with a bow. "Frisk Dreemurr, at your friendly service! And I assure you, the honor is all mine!"

"Damn it, Frisk! Don't start this!"

"EXCUSE me, Chara, for practicing proper manners." Frisk said with a pout. "EVERYONE knows that when you're graced with the presence of a beautiful queen, you must ALWAYS be polite and sincere!" Chara was grumpily frustrated by this, because he knew Frisk truly was being completely sincere with his compliments. Frisk returned his attention Cleo. "Forgive my grumpy bear of a brother. He can be rather crude sometimes.~"

 _This 'grumpy bear' is gonna punch you in your stupid face in a hot second!_ Chara mentally seethed.

 _Ah. Sibling banter. They must be close.~_ Unfortunately for Chara, Cleo caught on quickly, and was more than willing to play along. "Oh, no no! No need for you to bow, young Frisk! I'm simply surprised that Toriel was raising such an adorable and polite prince!" She cooed while slithering close to him and leaning close to him. "And you have charm to you as well! Are you trying to woo me? Are you perhaps a snake charmer?~"

"Not at all! I'M the one who's charmed!" Frisk shook his head. "M'lady, in the short time we've met each other, there's quite a few things I gratefully see of you. Cleo the Cherished! Cleo the Charismatic! Cleo the Captivating!~"

"Sssssahahaha! Frisk! Two minutes in and you're already proving to be SUCH a pleasant delight!~" Cleo couldn't help herself. She would quite cheerily lift Frisk up to her level with little effort and plant a friendly smooch on his cheek. He giggled from it, which had his heterochromatic eyes open a bit. Cleo gasped. "My oh my, what lovely eyes you have, Frisk! Blue Sapphire and Bright Golden! Both are so sparkly!"

"Can I say the same for your own beautiful golden diamonds for eyes?~" Frisk compliments sincerely, smiling due to the visible kiss mark on his cheek. Cleo chuckled and this time settled for cuddling Frisk to her bosom. He laughed a bit while nuzzling her. "Cleo the Cuddly!" He muffled.

"There's no doubting it, you ARE a snake charmer! Sssssahahaha!~"

With Cleo very quickly warming up to Frisk due to his many charming compliments, Muffet and Red took the time to catch up to Chara and Asriel respectively. Seeing him still seething a bit, Muffet smiled as she sneaked up to him and playfully bumped his side with her hips. "Chara-Dearie.~"

"O-Oh. Muffet, hey." Chara snapped out of it, once again surprised from the forwardness, and didn't reject when she then proceeded to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. "Good to see you're alright. How was your expedition?"

"Quite well, quite well! Formed an interesting connection with quite a few interesting friends! One includes the new Queen, and the other being the Princess. Well, NOW she's the Princess. Princess of Surripio, and a mob!~"

"Hello there. Muffet speaks very fondly of you, Chara." Valerie waved with a graceful bow.

"We saved the latter's life from a very close call." Red said as she lightly moved close to Asriel and nuzzled his cheek, closing her eyes. She was too embarrassed to say it aloud, but she missed his scent. Going without it for three days straight, she now turned to it for comfort.

"Oh, is that so?" Chara blinked. "...Wait, did you say _mob?_ Damn it Muffet, did you con money from mobsters?!" He honestly wouldn't have been too surprised, even if it wasn't true.

"Nope! We genuinely clicked! Turns out, me and Cleo share some similar _values_.~" Chara was briefly confused by this, but soon pieced it together via the predatory smile on her face.

"...No. No you didn't. There is NO way that yo-" Chara paused. Then he groaned and facepalmed, shaking his head. "What am I saying? It's you I'm talking to. Of _course_ you did."

Of course, the two main leaders of the divided expedition, Asgore and Toriel, managed to find each other right away. Without missing a beat, the two of them embraced each other with a warm and cuddly hug.

"Tori...oh how I missed you so much."

"Likewise, Gorey. I do hope you had a safe and sound expedition with the boys."

"Indeed I did. I hope the same went for you."

"Nahaha! There he is!" Levi beamed while moving over to them and readily shaking Asgore's paw. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Don Asgore!"

"... _Don?_ "

"It's a strange story..." Toriel sweatdropped.

Elvira hummed as she hopped off the boat as well, tipping her hat a bit as she was face to face with her sister Eloise. "My my, what a crowd we have here.~"

"Indeed. We're taking up quite a bit of space on these docks. We might want to relocate so that we have more space to speak, and just have more breathing room in general." Eloise nodded. In all honesty, she was just glad-surprised, but glad-that they actually managed to pull through this with astounding success. Seeking the Dreemurrs for help seemed to be the correct course of action after all.

"ALRIGHT! Alright everyone." Alvina clapped aloud, attempting to get everyone's attention. Tbough once she did, she felt rather awkward and self-conscious. "Um...hello. Hi. Welcome to Ebott, old and new arrivals. My name is uh...Alvina."

"Ah. Are you the master of this city, Alvina?" Tamotsu asked, lightly leaning close to her.

"Uh...I don't believe so...I'm more of a mayor...don't think they're exactly considered 'master' of the place...um...I take rather good care of it though!"

"Hm."

"Alright then! Everyone, where are we going to do this? I haven't...uh...exactly made preparations for it, not really knowing where you'd like to hold it. So, um...any ideas?"

Asriel blinked, then rubbed his chin and closed his eyes for a time while humming to himself. After some reflection, his eyes reopened, and he looked up. "Alvina, would you be alright with letting us use your conference room?"

"Oh yeah, I barely use that room! Sure thing!"

"Good, so that's taken care of. Now we oughta-" Chara began while looking towards Frisk...then soon sighed as he saw what he was doing. He and Cleo have dispensed with the cuddles for the moment and decided that wiggling like snakes was the most productive way to spend their time. "Frisk...what are you doing? We're in the middle of something serious, and you're just doing...THAT."

"Wiggling is more fun than it looks.~" Frisk beamed.

"You should try it. It's rather relaxing for me and alluring for others.~" Cleo hummed with her arms raised, her tail waving, paired with a hypnotic sway of her hips...Levi found it rather distracting.

"We don't have time f-what are YOU doing?!" Chara shouted at Faryn, who also decided that wiggling looked like fun, and didnt want to be left out, wiggling her body, ears and tail and all.

"This IS fun!~"

"But you're a Princess! You have a very significant part in this! Get serious!" He turned around again...and noticed that nearly everyone else has dropped the subject at the moment to simply begin wiggling like snakes. Chara couldn't believe his eyes. "Damn it, Frisk! Do you see what you've started?! Is this your way of breaking the ice?!"

"I've started a wiggle dance!~"

Chara facepalmed, as did Red, the only other person who didn't join in.

 _YES! WIGGLING! **WHAT A MEANINGFUL USE OF OUR TIME!**_

* * *

Alvina was understandably surprised that the conference room she rarely used was actually completely spotless. She was sure that-NOT due to her own negligence that she refused to admit-that the place was completely and utterly filthy. Like, she would go in every once in a while just to see what was up, but would quickly leave and mentally vow never to go inside again unless it was vital. And give how important today was, she was prepared for the worst.

She did NOT expect to come to a shiny, squeaky clean conference room.

"TeM paY fOR seRvICe cLeAN!" Temmie vibrated while gleefully setting some gold atop Woshua's head, who happily waddles away looking proud of a job well done. "TEm thanKS yoU foR yoR SErvIcE!~"

"Temmie...you had Woshua scrub this conference room down while I was out? Did you make some calls for that to happen?" Alvina questioned. Temmie's response was to simply hum and vibrate some more while saluting her boss with little care in the world than her praise. Alvina couldn't help but comply, patting her head with a wide smile. "Have I ever told you how much I love the fact that you're my secretary, and that I'm super happy that I hired you?~"

"MaNY a TimE!~"

"Well I should do so more often. I am SO glad that I hired you!"

"I must concur. This room is rather well put together and set up." Cleo hummed as she slithered around the large circular table in the middle, with Levi and Valerie closely following behind. Eloise and Elvira also looked for a viable seat around the table.

...Unfortunately for poor Tamotsu, he was much too large to fit in the room, much less the building without seriously breaking anything. So it was with a rather awkward sigh that he'd wait outside, where the windows of the room were, and they were all opened so he could hear. He had to conjure a smaller lookalike of himself in one of the seats to properly take part in the meeting.

As he was seated as well, Asgore and Toriel took their own seats, while the others gathered around them. It appeared that many of them would be hanging back and giving their own occasional comment from time to time, with Gerson and Undyne upfront as the main advisors. Jack O'Frost and Shamir would be by Elvira and Eloise's sides. Scythe and Dynamo by Levi and Cleo's sides. And Nikon and Augustine by Tamotsu's sides, to the latter's hesitation.

It was silent for a while, with the likes of major young figures like Asriel, Frisk, Chara Faryn, Parvos, and Valerie were watching and listening with intense focus. Well...mostly intense. Faryn simply had her legs crossed with a expectant look in her eyes, looking straight forward. It appeared she was being serious right now, but one thing was currently on her mind.

 _I wonder if we get snack breaks..._

"Faryn." Tamotsu, mostly unsurprised, gently bopped her upside the head, making her blink and shake her head slightly.

"I-I'm listening, I'm listening! I wasn't thinking about food at all!" Faryn feebly denied.

"Well then, it looks like you two broke the ice for us. Good on you." Levi chuckled "Now then, let's get down to business. First off, we'd like to thank you all for your help regarding each of us. We know just how risky it was for all of you to stick your necks so far out for fools like us."

"Fools? My good man, we don't see you as fools at all." Gerson shook his head. "With everything that's happened, what you were going through and putting yourselves through is understandable."

"Still, we should have been able to do much more than we actually accomplished or even bothered to do." Eloise said, her eyes filled with regret. "I realize we are not one for one to blame for our lack of progress...but everything seemed to have been against us at the time. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't make a dent anywhere in our problems. And in due time, due to forces within and without our control, we started to blame each other for our problems."

"For goodness sake, we were helpless as we were since we weren't really ruling Surripio like we are now. We cursed our apparent helplessness. We curse that weren't able to do more to improve things. We were too worried about ourselves due to too many bad experiences towards ourselves, and those we deeply hold dear." Levi snarled.

"Alright, this is good. This is very good." Asgore pointed out with a small smile, in an attempt at levity. "We can further break the ice by talking of what we have in common. That'll be nice, wouldn't it?" He hummed while looking to Tamotsu and Levi with lowered eyes. "Gentlemen."

Tamotsu and Levi soon looked at each other, then their respective daughters Faryn and Valerie. After a moment, they both sighed. This was especially uncomfortable for the likes of Tamotsu. But having already opened up his heart to Asgore's group, it didn't feel quite right to abstain from felling others if it would help everyone in the long run. With a heavy heart-wnd realizing that Colriss might have wanted something like this-he spoke up.

"My daughter was five years old when she and my late wife Corliss were attacked by members of the former's old cabal. In defending Faryn, she gave her life for her, and also gave her her soul. I will personally never know the full thought-process she had in making that decision, because her consciousness within the soul was no more. Though over the years, it's very clear that Faryn has adjusted better after her death than I did in the long run. I will freely admit to still being quite bitter and agonized over it. But I must keep tending to the future. The future I intend to cultivate for my Kingdom, and for my daughter."

"Ah..." Levi nodded. "My daughter's ordeal isn't much different. At five years old had been captured and set up for ransom...though the power of greed was greatly underestimated. In their mob war to reclaim her, three big time mobs at the time wiped each other out. Valerie was at ground zero, shaking and crying from all the dust and blood around her, even though she herself was mostly unharmed. Regardless, I was not going to let that slide. They deliberately targeted my daughter and put her right in the center of all of that pointless death. Needless to say, I soon lived up to my moniker **Leviathan** and completely wiped out the remaining stragglers. With Cleo personally dealing with their bosses."

"They did anger me quite fierce with their stunt...but I did choose to 'forgive' them." Cleo grinned darkly. "...Though it seems you and Tamotsu have something significant to connect over. Your daughters being significantly traumatized at the sweet age of five because of the malevolence of others. And then brought nigh-unstoppable retribution upon the offenders. Only major difference is that one of them had to keep going without both of their parents, which is deeply saddening." Cleo turned to Asgore and Toriel. "I'm not mistaken in believing that you're own children have been deeply traumatized at a young age via the malevolence of others?"

"That...that is right." Toriel admitted with slight hesitance, which got a dark chuckle from Elvira.

"Well then, this is a rather unfortunate way to connect with one another. The fact that ourselves and most of our kids have been deeply traumatized in ways that left them unable to see the world the same way ever again."

"That...is also unfortunately true..." Toriel frowned. "What has happened to the world in our absence...? Why are things the way they are, to cause such things to happen? There's been much more strife than we ever expected to see on the Surface..."

"Ya REALLY wanna know? Ever since the Monster-Human War...things just kept getting worse. We have no idea how the hell that domino effect even got started, but ever since that war the world just kept going further and further to shit." Elvira scoffed. "I mean, one of the greatest silver linings over the years is that monsters have brought themselves from the brink of endangerment. There are now lots of us again. Not as much as humans still, but enough to be noticable. And Nikon has informed you of this when you first met?"

"I have." Nikon nodded. She still couldn't believe that she got a chance to see Toriel again, either. Of all the blessings she received, alongside seeing the royal family themselves, this was an unexpected treat.

"Which unfortunately leads us to the negatives of such relieving news." Eloise sighed sadly. "While it is true that we are happy that monsters have regained their prominence over the years, it's been made clear that they had no chance of surviving further unless they push past their natural limits. So that's exactly what they did. After all, if humans can adapt to their conditions, why can't monsters? And to adapt to the cruel reality that humans have now placed them in, they needed to be stronger. Improving magic, Magic Awakenings, sticking together...all of these were available options in order to overcome our previous limitations. We are around as strong as humans overall. But while they will still be more physically durable than us in a sense, that gap is MUCH more narrow now. And while many humans have awakened their own magic, a monster's proficiency with it will still be slightly superior since they live and breathe magic. A curious contrast."

"But as time went by, many monsters have succumbed to the negativity of the world." Tamotsu muttered. "Many have slowly begun to become selfish, cruel, ruthless. They believed it was the only way to survive. In order to survive, they had to become much more ruthless than they ever thought was possible. Some are genuinely well-intentioned, if extreme; and some just wanted revenge against humanity. Other monsters disagreed with the latter, wanting to focus on protecting their loved ones. Thus, not only was there immense infighting from humans, but from monsters as well. Soon enough, it wasn't just human vs monsters anymore. It was human vs human, monster vs monster, anything it took to come out of their pits of despair and come out on top, so that no one could hurt them or look down on them again...or they simply want to protect what's important to them. Motivations vary, but most of the results are the same; the world itself has been deeply scarred by such a complex clash of power, magic, motivation, and raw emotion."

"And compromise for peace slowly became more and more difficult." Levi hummed. "Some refuse out of fear of more betrayal. Some genuinely wanted to work things out, but face so many staggering obstacles. And another party is obviously not caring about any of that and is just trying to manipulate the conflicts as they see fit. We are well aware of the cold cruelty that humanity is capable of exhibiting...but we also aren't ignorant to monsters being more than capable of living up to our name."

Alphys swallowed slightly, recalling her bout with Jack O'Ripper. She adjusted her classes. "So...our historical records in the Underground...of the remaining monsters being in the Underground was..."

"Most likely outdated with slight bits of fabrication. Given the circumstances, Asgore and Toriel couldn't have possibly known that there were more survivors out there in the world. As far as everyone Underground knew, they were all that's left. But out there, on the Surface in different lands, many were left, pulling themselves up from endangerment over the years, surviving, and doing whatever they can to thrive." Gaster said. "...However, it seems that the darkness of the world has gotten hold of a lot of them. It went from simply trying to survive, to gaining as much power as possible to overcome anything and everything that comes their way..as you can probably tell by your recent experiences, this is not a completely good thing."

Undyne folded her arms. "So lemme get this straight. We've been under the pretense that monsters in the Underground were the only monsters left, period. But years after we finally get outta there, we discover that monsters are still out and kicking? I mean, that part is great and all, but now we also know that many of them have turned on each other over the years and have been infighting as much as the humans when it came to trying to do what they want." She snarled while rubbing a hand through her hair. "Damn it...just... _damn it._ How did things get to this point? How the hell did this even happen? Many of the things we know are either missing a LOT of information or were just extremely outdated. We had a seriously rough time in the Underground, but compared to what's been happening on the Surface..."

"Y-Yeah. Things have been pretty messy..." Jack O'Frost muttered. "Things could be worse though! Dunno how...just saying that it could..."

"Luckily that is not the case...but only barely." Eloise sighed.

"Which reaches into our next topic...what are we going to do about it?" Gerson pipes up, tapping his cane on the ground. "You whippersnappers know as well as I do that this ain't the end. If anything, the **_truly_** difficult challenges are just over the horizon, and are gradually closing in."

"Gerson is right. When it comes to personal problems, we have no idea what the other continents and the Kingdoms as a whole are going through, or why. But what we CAN be certain of...is _this_..." Eloise gestured to herself and Elvira, to Levi and Cleo, to Tamotsu, and to Asgore and Toriel. "What we're doing right now is unprecedented. All of the infighting and overall ignoring each others situations still mostly goes on withing he other continents. Scelus is the first continent in years to have all of their major leaders sit down and actually talk things out. This is not going to stay quiet even if we wanted it to."

"Which is why we must prepare while we can. What we're doing here is a dangerous affront to the world's status quo. It is more likely to not be entirely well-recieved" Tamotsu sighed. "So...what shall we do?"

It was a curious question indeed. Now that they were all together and acknowledged each other's faults, things were only going to get more difficult from here on out. They all knew this. And admittedly, it terrified them a little at how monumental their future enemies would be. So much that they truly do not know how to proceed onward.

...That is, until Undyne stepped up again.

"We do what we have come to you all for. We all come together on a much larger scale."

"Undyne...are you suggesting...?" Eloise blinked.

"Yeah. Not gonna lie, I talked a big game at first, but eventually shut myself up when I realized that trying to stand against possible enemies so monumental without good and reliable support is gonna get us crushed. Which is why our best bet at getting through what's to come is to pull ourselves together in order to form a more cohesive coalition."

"I see. That does sound promising. But are we sure that it can work?" Levi asked.

"The very fact that you all came willingly is evidence enough that there's a pretty damn good chance of success. We have things in common, things we can bond over, to help each other protect. That's going to be one of the _**biggest**_ reasons why we can make this work. We can understand each other." She quickly turned to Tamotsu. "For instance..."

"Hm?"

"I was a lot like you. Humans really didn't sit well with me for a long time, because they condemned everyone I love to the Underground. We all just wanted to see the sun again, and the fact that we've been denied this for seemingly no reason made us furious." Undyne sighed. "But then...Frisk came into my life. He was living proof that not all humans were as bad as our propaganda lead us to believe. Needless to say we took the six year break needed to both train and tear those beliefs down. Cooperation between us has a serious chance of succeeding again." She nodded. "And you hated humanity too. They've done you plenty of wrongs. And yet somehow, somewhat, a human woman wormed into your life and got you to care for her, to love her. Just like I don't regret being Frisk's friend, you don't regret loving Corliss. After all, that love gave you Faryn."

Tamotsu slowly gazed towards Faryn, who simply looked back with a bright smile and wagging tail. It was true. The loss of Corliss would always hurt him deeply, but he still had Faryn. And what's more, from Faryn's birth onwards, humans and monsters within Astus got along better than ever, and even more after their new Queen's death. They knew that getting along was what she would have wanted for them. They became stronger because of it, for her as well as themselves, and cooperated together. Hence why despite it all, Astus was the most powerful of the three Kingdoms of Scelus.

Cooperation made them stronger...made them closer. Because they understood each other.

"I see what you mean, Undyne the Undying." Tamotsu hummed. "A coalition between the Kingdoms may be best, given how our chances standing alone are not very great in the slightest. Standing together has a much better chance of success."

"Ah. I see. Mutual friendship, mutual benefit, mutual protection. Seems like a pretty good reason to stick together rather than apart." Elvira grinned. "That's the grand difference between Scelus and the rest of the continents. We KNOW how shitty we are and acknowledge that we have problems, so we're more willing to pull together and do whatever we can to fix ourselves up. The others are still too busy infighting, with the bigger heads attempting to stamp some of us out for being annoying. The good ones are trying their best, but it's quite difficult."

"My word..." Asgore frowned grimly.

"It's not like all the Kingdoms-or the people within them-are inherently _bad._ Some of them are actually quite prosperous." Cleo interjected. "It's just that...things are complex where they are. Some either genuinely believe they don't have a problem, or KNOW they have a problem but keep it under the rug to avoid dealing with it, or simply don't have the power or influence to do anything meaningful to rectify them. Predictably, those situations can be manipulated by less than ideal individuals. That is why complete peaceful cooperation between them will be all but impossible if things remain the way they are. So many variables ruin their opportunities, genuinely malevolent or not, human or monster. _That_ is what our world has come to."

"And because of their inability-or refusal-to acknowledge and/or amend these things, situations that arise either escape their notice or are ignored entirely...hence the destruction of Seloms Archipelago is likely to go unpunished." Toriel said solemnly.

"Like _**hell**_ it won't..." Undyne snarled.

"I seem to recall that Nikon told us that whoever the offender was is from Potestas." Asriel pointed out with a sigh. "We have no idea from who, though. I think it might be important to figure that out as soon as we can. I...really don't think Mom and Undyne are going to let it go." He lifted his head. "And to be quite honest...I don't want whoever's responsible getting away with it either."

"Neither do I." Frisk nodded quietly.

"That is another thing." Asgore pointed out, regarding Asriel and Frisk. "Being stronger together is a benefit I'm willing to partake in, but we must remember to keep improving our own strengths, lest we risk dragging each other down by becoming complacent. Hence how Asriel and Frisk were able to defeat two of Ratoveros lieutenants respectively, on their own. A powerful mammoth monster and an experienced elder mage. They were both hurt quite a bit, but they managed to achieve victory."

"They were seriously hurt...?" Toriel narrowed her eyes at this. Very lucky that Elbio and Silas were mostly locked up, lest Toriel come to them and have them experience her wrath. Elbio might get off a bit easy due to genuine remorse and willingness to change. Silas would be significantly less lucky. She sighed, however, and let it go. "At least you boys are alright now. And ..Frisk truly did take down the latter on his own?"

"Wait a minute? Asriel kicked the ass of some huge mammoth dude?! And Frisk kicked an experienced mage lieutenant's ass on his own?! Oh my GOD, that's **_amazing!_** " Undyne cackled gleefully, even going as far as running over to Asriel and Frisk, clapping their backs. "That's my student alright! And good job for you too, Frisk!"

"Hehe...thank you, Undyne." Asriel smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Everything was a bit crazy over there...but I was able to repel an opponent on my own this time. Faryn could have easily jumped in to help me, but she and the others trusted that I could handle it...and I proved them right to do so." Frisk hummed.

Toriel could see where Frisk was going with this, and nodded while turning towards the others. "Which brings us to a very important element that needs to be laid out before going forward, and the factor we dearly need if any of our goals, dreams, and ambitions are to come to fruition... **trust**." She allowed the word to linger a bit so that it's significance would be made known. "Trust is a very integral part of any relationship, any bond. A bond can consist of respect, friendship, and/or even love and are each very powerful feelings...but trust is more often than not THE key factor in keeping those bonds strong and durable, or even giving birth to them in the first place."

"It is quite an important thing to note that this may have played a hand in why the war happened in the first place." Asgore hummed sadly. "We lived in harmony, ruled the lands together. But then humans became aware of monsters' ability to absorb human souls. I will _not_ say that their fears were unjustified. And although there were likely other factors as well, it was that exact fear-thus a lack of trust in us-that proved to be significant for the war starting. While the circumstances are drastically different in the present, the one fact remains: the long-term consequences for that lack of trust proved to be severe."

"Hence why a lack of/or breaking of trust is so quick to lead to the destruction of whatever it was helping build." Toriel nodded. "I do believe you see what we're saying at this point."

"Ssshahaha, I see. If our Kingdoms are gonna band together against the odds, we gotta learn to trust each other, right?" Cleo chuckled. "I can't tell you how funny that is. Not because I'm against the idea. But...look at us. Among us we've got a fox, couple cats, and a snake. We don't exactly have the kind of looks that inspire trust. Ya know...tricky foxes. Mischeivous misfortune causing cat. Beautiful snake who could turn her fangs on you when your guard is down. All we're saying is...you're putting a lot of faith in people you've only met fairly recently."

Gerson rubbed his chin. "That is quite a mysterious thing, isn't it?"

"...You lot have braved territories you were highly unfamiliar with...just to gain our trust." Tamotsu said with a deep exhale. "Some of you entrusted your safety to me, and I entrusted my daughter's safety to you. We've placed each other's lives in the others hands and fought together. You placed great faith in my cooperation."

"The same goes our own territory, braving obstacles and enemies simply to earn _our_ cooperation." Levi said with a nod. "And beyond that, two of you, those girls Red and Muffet, saved our daughter's life. We would have to be the _**worst**_ kind of scum to not repay a kindness like that."

"And you also spared my nephew's life, and offered him the opportunity to turn it around, despite all the grief he caused you." Eloise smiled kindly.

"It was incredibly kind of you. My son's quite a handful." Elvira smirked.

"We wouldn't have gone on the expedition as soon or as accurately if you didn't reach out to us in the first place, or we didn't decide to listen to you after confirming yourself as Parvos' mom." Chara points out. "That involved quite a bit of faith from both sides. You trusted that we would heed you, and we would bring results. We trusted that you were telling the truth and really wanted to help."

"A massive gamble with trust being the main instrument towards victory. And this is from someone who's magic mostly gears towards misfortune. Luckily my sister's magic is good fortune, but you could at least understand how worried I was about it." Elvira nodded.

"It's a good thing we put those concerns to rest, then." Asriel continued. "We can protect you. You can protect us. We can all protect each other so that no one takes any of us down. And the most critical element in a successful and powerful bond like that...is trust. So...are you willing to trust and believe in each other? In us? Like we all do in you? At least help build the trust between us?"

"...You...you truly believe in us that much?" Eloise said thoughtfully.

"Trusting and believing in each of you was done out of our own volition. It falls upon you all to prove if that was the right thing to do or not. And we would like to believe that you won't let us regret it." Asgore declared.

The leaders all looked each other in the eye. The following silence was tense; Tamotsu's tails swayed silently, Elvira and Eloise felt like they themselves were having a mental conversation, and Cleo was hissing softly while looking at Levi, who shrugged quietly. Valerie looked thoughtfuo as well, Parvos looked to be rather interested in the conclusion, and Faryn...was hungry. No one rushed anyone, but it was quite clear that the lack of sound made everyonr a bit uneasy. Eventually, however, they broke their sikence with a nod of agreement.

"It appears we're all thinking the same thing." Eloise stated.

"Indeed. We have reached a unanimous decision then?" Levi nodded.

"We have." Tanotsu hummed while turning to Asgore and Toriel. "We wish to repay you for ehat you've done for us, helping to fight for our sakes, and having the utmost faith and trust in us at the drastic risk of your own safety in the long-run. We will agree to your suggestion of forming an alliance with one another. For mutual benefit, mutual protection, born from mutual trust."

"...It comes with a major condition, though." Cleo inputted, immediately filling the others with worry. Though that worry soon turned to shock when Elvira continued the chain:

"We would like to elect Asgore and Toriel as our High King and Queen." She finished with a smirk, greatly enjoying the baffled looks on the Dreemurr Couple's faces.

" _Whaaaa?!_ "

" _Pardon?!_ "

"Wait...would that make Asriel and Chara High Princes? Grand Princes? Frisk too? As well as being a High/Grand Ambassador? Are those actual things?" Faryn asked curiously, one of the few who were completely unsurprised. As usual, she had the _real_ questions.

"H-Hold on! _Time out!_ " Asriel sputtered wirh his paws out in front of him. "I'm glad that you agreed to work together and stuff...b-but is the whole High King and Queen thing really necessary?!"

"And what is this stuff about me and Frisk being Princes?! We're not...!" Chara began.

"Chara and Frisk are both sworn brothers to each other, as well as the Prince of all Monsters. The King and Queen took you both in and clearly love you, and you just as clearly love each other." Tamotsu hummed. "Did you not think that means you're both step-princes alongside Asriel?"

"...We...We never thought of it like that. Not seriously, anyway..." Chara muttered while lowering his head a bit. Frisk was more surprised than outright shocked. Asriel himself was still trying to process this, as well as the 'High King, Queen, and Prince' concept.

"As for the whole 'High' confusion, we indeed want you to take that role. We're officially swearing fealty to you." Eloise nodded. "Asgore and Toriel are the King and Queen of Monsters, after all. And since all three Kingdoms on Scelus are ruled by monsters with chosen reliable human right hands, it only feels right to have them take the lead."

"And before you get all modest and humble about it, just know that we're doing this out of _our_ own volition. Just like you did of your own when you decided to reach out and help us despite great risk to yourselves. To put it cheekily...you'll be outvoted.~" Cleo hissed playfully.

"And besides, given how fondly each Kingdom's citizens are beginning to speak of you already for directly coming to their defense and support, they wouldn't exactly disagree with the notion. They might even be elated, because they'll get to see you more often." Levi smiled.

Asgore and Toriel both looked flabbergasted. It was also very apparent that they have made up their minds about this and would not be dissuaded. Toriel sighed and massasged her temples. "This is one thing we did not account for..."

"And it appears they've made up their minds..." Asgore rubbed the back of hid neck.

"What do we even say about this ..?" Asriel wondered.

Parvos scoffed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, how about this? Don't think of it as having _direct_ authority over us or the citizens in each Kingdom. They'll still be managing their own Kingdoms so that you lot don't have to worry about every single thing that happens within them. But if something super major comes up, we group up here in Ebott and refer to you. And if any of us are in serious trouble, the others come to their aid however they can." Parvos shrugged. "I mean...that's what allies are for, right?"

"...Do you one better. That is what _friends_ are for." Frisk smiled. "Seeing the monarchs of the Kingdoms becoming tight-knit and supportive of each other will give the citizens of each a sense of reassurance, because they'll all be protecting each other and giving each other reasonable aid. The citizens of each Kingdom can interact peacefully, understand each other, support each other when times are tough or one of them is in trouble, and help each other improve their lives...THAT'S the kind of bond I wanna help establish between Kingdoms."

 _well well. somebody's steppin' up to the ambassador role._ Sans mentally chuckled.

"True true! If all the Kingdoms are friends with each other then we'll be able to handle anything that comes our way! It's exactly why I'm up for exploring! Get a feel for the different places and see if we can learn from each other to improve our lives as well as the citizens!" Faryn beamed while throwing her fists up. "Think of all the amazing experiences we could share together...like the food!~"

" _There_ it is." Chara said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad an idea. I mean, what better way to make an alliance such as this official than with a grand feast?" Frisk said, and Faryn was practically beaming at the sound of it. "Feasts are in celebration of something major, right? I'd say this is pretty major. VERY major. Not to mention it's one of those events where people can really get together and connect while filling their bellies."

"See?! See?! Frisk gets what I'm saying!" Faryn beams while gently glomping Frisk and nuzzling his cheek while wagging her bushy tail. "So about it, Daddy? Can we feast in celebration? Pretty please?~"

"...Bah, what the hell. I'll agree to it this time." Tamotsu shrugged.

"Sweetness!~"

 _What have I just unleashed...?_

Asriel sighed softly while scratching the back of his head. "I...I guess we're having a feast. I mean, there isn't any reason _not_ to. What we're accomplishing here does seem worthy of it..."

Asgore hummed while lifting his head, as did Toriel. "Alright. It seems we have all reached our decisions...making several significant ones in the process...and we are to have a feast directly after this. Is there anything else anyone would like to speak about before ending this meeting?"

"Yup. Hope you get used to being called _High_ _King Fluffybuns_. Or perhaps _Great King Fluffybuns?~_ " Gerson smirked. Asgore shot him a 'You did NOT!' look as the others rulers began to giggle, chuckle, snort, and laugh.

"Fluffybuns?! You gotta be kidding me! FLUFFYBUNS?! Oh MAN that is _perfect!_ " Elvira cackled, slapping the table with her paw. "I can't breathe, it's too much...!"

"Let it be known that we shall refer to High King Fluffybuns whenever we need him." Eloise chuckled.

"All Hail the Great King Fluffybuns, King of all Fluffy Monsters.~" Cleo smirked.

"A Fluffy Wuffy Monster King! Like Daddy!~" Faryn beamed.

"We shall all be glorified by our High King's Fluffy Greatness." Levi smiled.

"As a fellow Fluffy King, consider myself a strong supporter, Great King Fluffybuns." Tamotsu huffed with a sneaky grin.

" _What have I done to deserve this...?_ " Asgore moaned in his paws as Toriel lightly patted his back while hiding her snickers, with Gerson's 'Wa ha ha!' playfully mocking him.

Good to know that no matter how high Asgore's status was, his best friend Gerson was there to humble him. With or without his consent.

Elvira, recovering from her laughing fit, turned to Alvina, who was sheepishly patting down her skirt once the attention returned to her. "Hey, boss woman of Ebott. This independent city of yours is the neutral ground, the neutral ground between the three Kingdoms that you're in charge in, and the place where they officially united. As such, YOU get to name this little union that is very likely to be etched in it's history."

"M-Me?! You want _ME_ to come up with the names for all of this?! U-Um..." Alvina stuttered, having not expected to be put on the spot in such a manner. "W-Well...um...I ..damn it. Wait wait, I can do this."

"Take your time, Miss Alvina." Cleo hissed playfully.

Alvina blushed brightly while shaking her head. As she did, she came up with several names, and she raised her head and pounded her fist into her palm. "Alright, I got it!" She smiled brightly. _I might not got this but I'm gonna try anyway!_ "How about...The Ebott Conference...The Ebott Alliance...and The Ebott Grand Feast!" As she was saying these things, Temmie was quickly writing and recording these to be made official at a later point.

"Ooh! I'm in full agreement of that last one!" Faryn raised her hand energetically.

"I concur. We might want to hurry. Faryn's getting restless." Tamotsu chuckled quietly with a paw on his cheek.

"I see. It is because such events took place within Ebott, the neutral ground between us where we can meet and discuss certain matters. I suppose that's fair." Levi chuckled. "Quite a lot of people in our respective homes will be quite surprised by this decision. And perhaps a bit happier."

"I agree. Maybe now we can consider this meeting adjourned and entertain this feast event Faryn is so excited for." Eloise smiled.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other, the towards the others. Seems everyone was satisfied with the final decision, so they sighed and nodded. "Indeed. It appears that this meeting is adjourned."

"So...does that mean...?" Faryn bounced in anticipation.

"Yes, Faryn. We can feast." Tamotsu smiled easily.

"SWEETNESS!~"

* * *

It was around the later part of the afternoon, not quite evening yet, that everyone has decided to wind down and-much to Princess Faryn's great glee-feast. After such a highly eventful few days finally coming to fruition, it was time for everyone to truly wind down and enjoy their earned respite. As such, many have gathered round and choice to partake in the event.

"WHAT A DAY IT'S BEEN! FOR A MOMENT THERE I WAS A BIT WORRIED FOR A WHILE, BUT THINGS WORKED OUT FAR BETTER THAN EXPECTED!" Papyrus beamed while looking outward towards Dynamo, who was quite casually eating what was likely his _seventh_ helping of Papyrus's spaghetti. "DON'T YOU AGREE, DYNAMO? YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE FINALLY BE GETTING A MUCH DESERVED BREAK FROM ALL OF YOUR INTENSE HARDSHIPS. I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!~"

"I thank you for all your kindness and support, friend Papyrus." Dyanmo smiled while chomping through the spaghetti before him. "Never have I imagined for things to change so drastically, especially in this direction. Not that I'm not grateful." Dynamo blinked at his now empty plate, then turned to the lanky skeleton while politely holding it out. "May I have some more?~"

"WHY OF COURSE!~"

"I really don't understand those two." Dyra huffed while gazing at the duo from afar. "My step-brother is gruff, serious and focused. Papyrus is silly, upbeat, and all over the place. How the hell are they getting along so well?"

"my bro is cool like that." Sans chuckled while leaning against the wall. "why? is that unexpected?"

"Indeed it is. Though...I'm not against it, just surprised." Dyra hummed. "...At the very least, I don't have to worry about him making friends anymore." She lowered her head closer to her drink. "M...Maybe with this, I can possibly spend more alone time with Scythe..."

"oh?~"

Dyra realized what she just muttered, and blushed brightly. "N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"whatever keeps the boat floatin'."

"HAHAHAHA! ANOTHER!~" They were cut off and drawn to the sound of a glass cup being slammed back down. Elvira was sitting with a mischievous, drunken grin on her face, complete with a slight blush. "Keep em *hic* comin' boys! Haven't had my fill just yet!~"

"Of course you would take the first true break you get as your chance to drink." Eloise sighed while standing next to her. "You didn't wait too long at all, did you?"

"C'mon, Eloise! I believe that I managed to restrained myself for quite a bit, I think I earned a bit of indulgence." Elvira hiccuped while looking cheerily towards Eloise. "Have a little for yourself, sis. Who knows, you might just enjoy it yourself!"

"I'll stick to milk, thank you." Eloise huffed while folding her arms and turning away. "I'd rather have my coherence fully intact and NOT dulled by wine, thank you."

"... _Whoops_.~" Elvira nonchalantly grabbed Eloise's frilly skirt and flipped it upwards. The latter gasped as she quickly pushed it back down before it got _too_ high, ignored the 'aws' of disappointment from several male monsters and a few humans, then turned to Elvira with a bright, angry, and embarrassed blush. "Eloise, you have to be more careful! Somebody else sould have fully gone through with it!~"

"You said you wouldn't do that while we're on this trip!"

"I may have had my fingers crossed on that. Your reactions amuse me."

"W-Why you...y-you...insolent, flippant, uncivilized, unsophisicated...ragh! You're just a dummy! A big stupid dummy of a twin sister!"

" _There_ it is.~"

"H-Hush! Just _hush!_ "

"Actually I kinda feel like talking more.~"

" **SISTER!** "

"Mother of the Year." Parvos clapped sarcastically...though it was also paired with a genuinely warm smile that Shamir was able to catch, but chose not to comment on.

"What a dynamic they have..." Alphys said quietly while sipping a glass of lemonade. "Well at the very least, they're all on our side. That will make things much easier on each other when we're allies and friends...camaraderie all around. That'll...that'll eventually lead to bigger and better things."

"Yeah it will." Undyne hummed while leaning against a wall next to her wife, getting a good look at everyone. "It looks like things are gonna be getting tougher from this point onward. But now that we've got some pretty strong allies on our side, we should be able to handle it. I'll admit that I did NOT expect for things to turn out the way they eventually did, it's still a pretty positive outcomr overall. Don't you think?"

"Yes I do. It was definitely unexpected, but everything we did managed to work out. I...I actually feel pretty proud of all we've accomplished so far." Alphys smiled while looking into her glass. "Sure, things are only going to get more difficult as we keep going forward...but I'd like to think we proved that we could handle it."

"Hell yeah we can. Now..." Undyne leaned down and subtly wrapped her arms around Alphys neck from behind, greatly surprising her. "It's good that you're proud of everyone and all, and I am too. But no one's more proud of you than me. You pulled your weight more than anyone expected, even ME, who had complete faith in you. You personally put the soul trafficking thing in the grave and defeated a major enemy by yourself. You've truly become strong and reliable, Alphys."

"Hehe...thanks."

"In fact, you've done SUCH a good job, and with all the happy energy going around...tonight would be a good night for you to be... _rewarded.~_ " Alphys had no idea what she meant for a moment, until she recognized the seductive purr in her wife's voice and the fact that she leaned closer to her ear while doing so. It didn't take much to understand her intentions, and it put Alphys in a rather...interesting state of mind.

"...W-W-Wha?!"

"I believe I made my intentions clear, love.~" Undyne teased, lightly kissing her cheek. "Now run along, my little badass scientist. Enjoy yourself with the others for the time being. Because once it gets a tad bit darker... _you're alllll MINE.~_ " She then sent her shorter wife off with another kiss and two not-so-subtle loving pats on her rear. Alphys gasped and quickly waddled away, blushing darkly.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-!_

Asgore and Toriel were both gazing at the other guests, with Tamotsu and Levi joining their side, and Cleo gently and lovingly coiling around the latter while sipping a drink of her own. Alvina and Adam were sitting close by, looking more relaxed than ever. Temmie was off by the side, speaking leisurely with Flowey. Augustine and Nikon were also speaking leisurely, on more gentle matters.

"The little girl that Undyne saved...I've decided to take the little one under my care, into the tribe. So long as she gets to see her hero every so often. With her family gone, I'm willing to help her integrate into a new one." Nikon said gingerly to Augustine. They've finally had a time to speak with one another after all of the obstacles out of the way, and it was surprisingly easy for them to do so, though the former was very much aware of how anxious the latter felt. "Augustine. I've heard that you've been kindly cared for in Surripio. This brings me great relief and joy."

"I...I still have a difficult time accepting that you're forgiving me so easily. I mean...I left you all behind because I couldn't handle the guilt of failing you all." Augustine muttered while looking away a bit. Nikon lightly patted her hand while looking up at the human woman.

"You haven't failed me, young one. I understand your conflicted feelings on the matter. And the fact that you even kept thinking and supporting us while you were away. I was so happy to have that in mind. I simply hoped and prayed for your health and safety."

"Well the latter is definitely secured now with this whole alliance thing..."

"Hmhm, indeed it is." Nikon smiled. "Now then, how about you share another cup of tea with me?~"

"I'd...I'd love that." She smiled. Augustine has been made human representative for Levi, Zola for Tamotsu, Adam for Elosie, and Alvina taking center for Ebott as always. It was an arrangement many could get used to.

"Looks like things are finally being mended between those two, for real." Levi hummed. "Also...my dear. You seem to be basking in the attention you're getting a tad too much.~"

"I'm actually quite flattered by it.~" Cleo hummed while casually waving to several admirers that came to observe her beauty, ocassionaly blowing playful kisses. "If they wish to observe and appreciate, I'm certainly not going to stop them."

"Truly? Be careful now, I might get a bit jealous.~"

"Then I'll keep reassuring you that you're the only one who'll ever be for me.~" Cleo hissed while kissing Levi on his muzzle. "Besides, you're in on the admiration too. We're a power couple.~"

"Not as much of a power couple as these two." Levi hummed while turning towards Asgore and Toriel. "Both literally and influentially. Isn't that right? Don Asgore? Lady Toriel?"

"Oh, right. You DID tell me that you had to work with a mob boss to get what you did done." Asgore said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. "I honestly have little idea on how to properly come to terms with that title..."

"It's because Lady Toriel made such a impression and rightly assumed that you have the same powerful influence. Many of those associates are willing to behave themselves simply to avoid you joining in on the resulting retribution for acting out, Don Asgore."

"I...I still don't have a complete idea of how to take this. But I suppose that I'll accept it since it gained us some new comrades." Asgore hummed while sliding his arms around Toriel's waist and gently nuzzling her nose. "You've done very well, Tori."

"The same goes for you, Gorey.~"

"Hm...so this is the sweetness of the so-called 'Nose Nuzzling Champions'." Tamotsu hummed with his majestic tails swaying and observing the two below him. "...It's quite a spectacle."

"I KNOW, right? Wahaha!~" Gerson cackled whimsically.

"Hmm..." The great fox soon turned away to see how his daughter was doing. Perhaps taking the time to further observe the new area? Getting to know the locals?

" _MMMeeeaaat...~_ "

Oh. Right. This was also a feast. What else would she be doing?

Faryn, to the utter bafflement of those that don't know her, has been ravenously eating ever since the event started, and has not shown significant signs of slowing down except to greet and speak to a friend or speak to her father. Every other time she's been seen eating much of what was ordered for her, mostly meat with the occasional veggies. Those are important too!

"My word, your daughter sure eats quite a lot..." Cleo observed with an amused smile.

"Some people at home call her the Crowned Chowhound Princess." Tamotsu deadpanned.

"Oh my, how interesting! Some of my subordinates and fans see me as The Gracefully Gorgeous Glutton.~"

"You CAN be a bit greedy...in more ways than one." Levi smiled.

"Hush, you.~"

"That so?" Gerson smirked. "All the Dreemurrs are known as Dreemurr Devourers for the same reasons. Food is _never_ a match for them."

"T-That's not completely true!" Toriel sputtered in denial. She's held herself back more than the boys...most of the time.

"Emphasis on _not_ _completely,_ meaning there's SOME semblance of truth to it, yes?~"

"Don't get smart with me!" Toriel lightly smacked the back of his head, which only made him laugh more. Asgore chuckled slightly as well, which got a pout from her. "Gorey!"

"What? It IS the truth. Plus your cooking is highly addictive."

"Don't compliment me about that _now!_ " Toriel insisted while blushing brightly.

"Wahahaha!~" Gerson once again whimiscally laughed.

Back with the Astus Princess, Frisk was approaching her rather casually, taking some amusement in how she ate without a care in the world. "Hey...Faryn. Frisk smiled towards the greedily eating Princess as he sits next to her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite nicely."

"Hmmmhmm...!~" Faryn muffled with a full mouth of food, before swallowing and taking some time to collect herself. "Everything is just so delicious! There's some really good food here! Wanna try some with me?~"

"It's fine. There's plenty for everyone.~" Frisk chuckled while pulling out his phone. "Say...Faryn. I know it hasn't been too very long since we met, but when we did and you requested a feast from your Dad for us, you said that quiche in particular is much more special when he makes it for you. Is that right?"

"Hmmm...oh yeah! I do remember saying that! Why?"

"Well, I figured I should do the you courtesy of returning the favor." Frisk said as he pressed something on his phone. In a flash, something warm and steamy appeared in front of Faryn on a plate. She blinked a bit as she leaned forward and gave the new food a few whiffs. Her eyes brightened and her tail wagged gleefully.

"Oooh! This smells AND looks yummy!~"

"It's Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie." Frisk smiled. "You said that the quiche that you eat is extra special when your father Tamotsu makes it for you, right? Well...Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie is the same for me. It's always more special to me when my mother Toriel makes it. She does it in a way no one else can."

"Ooh, really?" Faryn asked softly as she calmed a bit, lowering her eyes.

"Mhm." Frisk smiled as he gently opened his eyes towards Faryn. "Every time I eat her Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie...I'm always reminded of one of the happiest days of my life."

Toriel's heart skipped a beat.

"Wow...and you're willing to share some with me?"

"Sure!" Frisk nodded while plushing the plate further to her, while pulling a slice of his own.

Faryn smiles and gazed that the pie, before lifting it and took several bites. Her eyes sparkled. "Ooooh! This is fantastic!"

"Of course it is. Mom made it, after all." Frisk smiled softly. To Tamotsu's great surprise, Faryn actually took the time to savor the pie more than the other foods, eating at a more patient pace. Recognizing this, Frisk nods as he reaches up a bit-due to Faryn being taller-and lightly pats her head. She didn't pay too much mind to it aside from her fox ears flicking, but her tail wagged a bit faster in response.

"Well well, would you look at that. Interesting..." Muffet hummed while rubbing her chin.

"Faryn and Frisk being friends should also help relations between Ebott and Astus. This is great!" Asriel noted with a small smile.

"They're both still incredibly naive. Though at least they have something big to work towards together." Red huffed while folding her arms.

"Well, that is why she wishes to explore. To find and know more things." Valerie smiled while handing a hamburger cupcake to Red. "It's a reasonable enough motivation to have, don't you think?"

"I suppose..." Red turned to Asriel. "Asriel, we haven't nearly fought 'together' as much as we should have. The next chance that we get, we'll fight together more often." Red relaxed slightly. "I want to prove to you through action that I'll have your back, like you'll have mine. I'll do this as I also prove myself a worthy protector of people as a whole."

"Right. Next time we'll fight together, Red." Asriel smiled as they gently nuzzled each other's noses.

"Cupcake?" Valerie politely offered one to Chara, who eagerly takes the cupacke and munches on it immediately. "Muffet told me that you liked chocolate, so I went ahead and made a few. Gift from a fellow baker.~"

"...I think we can get along." Chara said quite simply while looking off into space. _This is REALLY good! Not exactly on par with Muffet's, but she certainly isn't lacking...!_ He recalled something from earlier, and turned to Asriel. "Hey Azzy."

"Yes?"

"Me and Frisk being adopted into royalty and all...how do you feel about that?"

Asriel blinked while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Back then...we didn't really consider it too seriously. I was just happy to have friends, and brothers. But now that it's proved to be important...it's technically correct. You and Frisk are foster Princes, I guess? I'm not entirely sure if it's the right word for it."

"The fact of the matter is that it's a concept, and it applies to us. Perhaps it'll give us some more influence or something like that. I won't claim to understand it very well...but if it helps us help the others..."

"I think that's a better way to look at this." Asriel nodded. "Regardless, we'll have a lot of work cut out for us going forward...so let's do our best, and then some."

"Yeah." Chara nodded, which was followed by the older brothers fist-bumping with a smile.

"...I do believe that this growing camadarie of our children will further help seal the alliance between Kingdoms." Tamotsu hummed. Levi readily agreed, as well as Cleo. Asgore lightly patted Toriel's shoulder as she's been especially quiet.

"Tori...are you alright?"

 _Every time I eat her Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie...I'm always reminded of one of the happiest days of my life._

Toriel placed a single paw over her heart, and used the other to wipe her tear, smiling softly.

"Yes...I am more than alright..." She turned to Asgore and lightly gave him a hug, nuzzling his shoulder. "Asgore..."

"Hm?"

Toriel briefly looked back to their friends old and new, their guests, and their children longingly. Then she turned back and gazed into Asgore'e eyes with her own appearing quietly passionate. She stated her desire, short and simple: "I want to protect all of them..."

Blinking owlishly at first, Asgore soon smiled and nodded readily, his own eyes gazing into her own, silently understanding why she felt the need to state this, and completely agreed with her. "I wish the very same thing, Toriel. That is why we join together; everyone protects one another, so the burden never falls upon one person alone." If they were going to be High King and Queen, they might as well take the roles seriously. And that would only happen if they stuck together.

"Mhm." Toriel nodded. "The future ahead will inevitably be a difficult one to face...I want to face it with you, and everyone else."

"And we shall." Asgore says with a soft smile. They officiated this promise with a loving nose nuzzle, which turned into a kiss they both soothed into, holding each other closely. Alvina, Tamotsu, Eloise, Elvira, Cleo, and Levi each looked on with gentle smiles, as their children and friends smile and laugh together with glee.

Today was the birth of The Ebott Alliance. The Fate of Humans and Monsters has been forever changed...

* * *

"Ah...I see...so that's the general dea, huh?"

"That just about sums it up." Valantis shrugged as he and Parides were conversing amongst council once again, the holograms hovering just a bit over the ground. The seven have been called in to speak about the newest development sent to them them by the Prophet, as it was highly important business. But some of them feel like their leader wasn't taking this as seriously as she should be.

It's probably because she was in a bubble bath. Bubbles were everywhere, shining and sparkling in different sizes, and would occasionally pop when they got high or far enough. She was also sipping what appears to be pink lemonade in her hand before setting it aside with a relaxed sigh.

She was totally taking this seriously.

"Ah. The Ebott Alliance. Interesting. VERY interesting!~" She exclaimed with glee and a bit of a bounce. "Finally, something that will actually get me invested in the world again! Things have been SO droll and boring. We needed something like this to kickstart some excitement and intrigue.

"Mistress, you NEED to take this seriously!"

"Oh, but I am. Look how excited I am!~"

"That is NOT what we meant!"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, but I do thank the seven of you for your input. You're dismissed." She shrugged. The seven looked at each other, some with exasperation, others shrugged as well as they're used to it, and all seven holograms would vanish completely. Valantis had his arms folded with a scoff.

"It appears they're much more capable than expected. Well, it still won't matter too much in the end. Their luck is bound to run out at some point. And when it does..."

"Careful with that overconfidence, Valantis. You should know what comes before pride."

"Indeed. The fall...which will only make my following rise THAT much more magnificent!"

"Ah boy..." She lazily lifted her leg and pointed towards him with her foot. "They're likely to do some venturing towards Potestas, that's your territory. Do what you wish."

"I shall." Valantis huffed as he turned and left the room himself, leaving the woman and Parides alone in a room full of bubbles and sweet-smelling soap.

Silence. She simply stared at him, and he at her. She eventually coughed and attempted to break it. "Well then, this is quite a turn of events, huh? A continent-wide alliance! How about that?!"

"You should be more concerned about this." Parides said with a worried look in his eyes. "We won't be able to keep things quiet for much longer. The Prophet also cut his ties with us and has struck out on his own."

"Really? Well, good for him. Moving on to bigger and better things."

"Be serious, Mistress! We-"

"Parides. We're alone now. No need to put up fronts here." She said softly, which surprised Parides for a bit. "It's alright to call me by my name."

Parides was confused for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head, before coming to the woman's side and sitting on a chair next to the bath. "I'm worried, Pan."

"What? Not gonna add the 'Dora'?~"

"Either name would suit you fine on it's own, really." Parides smiled. "...Pan...what if this is it? What if after so many years, THIS is the era where our masquerade ends? The era where everything finally falls apart? We would completely deserve it..."

"If that is what our future holds, then so be it."

"How can you say that so easily...?"

"At this point, after having lived so long and seen many things...I find that I no longer care for how things go in the world, not as much as I used to. My only interest in that regard now lies only in those who seek to shape the era to their desires." She scooped up a handful of bubbles, and gently blew on them. The bubbles would slowly align, and show many familiar faces. "Rateveros. He tried, bless him, but ultimately could not become Emperor of the Scelus Continent. Faust was a coward to his rule's bitter end. Even when he survives, he flees without an ounce of care for who he leaves behind."

"Pan...?"

A few specific bubbles get closer to her, and her eyes lowered. "And then we have the other side, those who have finally found the drive, the ambition to stop hiding and actually do something about their plight, and the plight of others. The Dreemurrs have my respect in that regard, truly." The faces of Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk showed up one after another on the bubbles. She took a particularly long gaze at Frisk's. "This one...after racking my brain a bit and thinking back on the past, and also thinking of his mannerisms and actions, I've finally discovered why he feels so eerily familiar to somone I used to know. And I must say, it is a _very_ unexpected treat.~"

"He's...?!"

"Shhh. We don't want to ruin the others surprise. The looks on their faces will be hilarious!"

"You take amusement in the strangest things..." Parides sighed. "...I'm serious, Pan. If things begin to unravel...what will we do...?"

"Like I said, if this is the era where everything falls apart, so be it. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. But either way, that doesn't mean we have to go down easily. As long as it's from the hands of someone that's capable, I'll be content." She sighs while sitting back, her brown hair wading through the water and her crimson eyes gazing at Parides. "Have I ever told you how anxious you are? It tends to be one of your biggest pitfalls."

"Y-Yeah...I guess you're right...still, that's a strange thing to be content with." Parides sighed as he pushed his face into his paws, then pulled back with another, more tired sigh. "I just...I don't know. I don't have your will, Pan. I never did, and I don't think I ever will."

"That doesn't make you worthless." She turned to him with lowered eyes. "No matter how this ends, you need to know that I'm in your corner. I know I tend to push you a little too hard sometimes, but I never do so without putting my own work into things. No matter what you choose...I'll always be your best friend."

"..."

"...Do you want me to get Alarielle to help comfort you?"

"No, heavens no! My wife may be the only other human in the world aside from yourself who truly understands me...but I don't want her to see me like this..." Parides shook his head solemnly. The woman known as Pan nodded, as she would slowly climb out of the water, dripping wet and all, then grab Parides' head and pulled him into her bosom. At any other time, he would be blushing mad and complaining about her complete lack of care for modesty. But right now, just for a moment, he dismissed all of that, and allowed her to gently hug him, size difference be damned. "I know we can't go back on our actions, I've accepted that long ago. But still...it's so _tiring._ I'm tired, Pan...so tired..."

"It's okay...it's alright to be...you're not the only one..." Pan cooed gently, petting the back of her friend's head. He smiled bitterly.

"Look at us. Behind closed doors, we're pathetic. And we might remain that way until the time comes..."

"Maybe. But at least we can be pathetic together, right? Until that time does indeed come...we'll support each other, like we always have..."

Parides smiled and finally returned her hug, gently nuzzling her. "Right...always..." And he meant those words completely.

He just wished that simply being there for one another long ago and even now, **_wasn't_** the cause of creating the world they currently reside in...

* * *

Faust truly thought things couldn't get worse. His operations have been turned upside down, most of his followers abandoned him, turncoated, or have been killed. And it ended with him being blasted off the roof of a tall building with intense burns all over him.

It truly wasn't the best of times for him, give how quickly all of it happened, and how simultaneous it seemed. And as he was continually limping away from Surripio, which was longer his, he genuinely believed that it wouldn't get any worse.

"Hey there. How ya feelin'?"

...Now he just hated himself.

The Prophet was standing beside a tree, wifh Cadera standing fully behind it with his arms folded, though since he was so big it didn't really hide him very well. Regardless, the two were here, and the confronted Faust while he was still mostlg in the middle of retreating from Surripio. He was STILL badly scorched from Toriel's final attack, and yet he continues fo stand...if only to run.

"Geez, you don't look so good. Lemme guess, got incinerated while being fired off a building?" He chuckled. "I'm surprised you've got the energy to walk."

"Bah. I've seen many a monster who survived far worse than that. All this fool endured was some burns and a little fall." Caderas huffed.

"It gets pretty ridiculous how much a monster can take and what they can survive, really. It's beginning to make us humans seem like lazy pushovers."

"...This...is all...you're fault..." Faust grumbled while leaning against a different tree.

"Really? Really dude? Even NOW you refuse responsibility? Toriel would have locked onto you regardless of if I warned you or not. Either way you would have been done for." The Prophet waved off. "But that's besides the point. With this, Toriel has completed her trial."

"Trial...?"

"Yeah. She earned her spot as High Queen by standing up for Kingdoms now in her care. Same goes for Asgore and Asriel. They've earned their credentials...you _clearly_ did not."

"...What do you mean by that...?" Faust asked.

"You see, there's ONE thing that my partner here _**truly**_ cannot stand: Royalty that doesn't live up to their roles. He judges royalty on a few key aspects: How they run their Kingdom, how they treat their citizens, and how far they're willing to go for their safety and happiness." The Prophet said seriously. "Three qualities that YOU, my goblin friend, sorely lack..and that is _exactly_ why you're gonna die right now."

"WHAT?!"

"Those are the core elements needed to be considered a worthy King." Caderas said. "And you, who did nothing to benefit the Kingdom you 'inherited', have actively taken advantage of it's people, and paid no heed to their hardships or suffering. You are merely an insufferable pretender. _**You are no King** **.**_ " He snarled out the last four words in a tone of deadly finality.

Faust, in a panic, opened his mouth in an attempt to plead for his life...but was surprised to find out that he couldn't. He wondered why, as well as why he was currently soaring through the air. His answer came when he briefly saw his body...without it's head. Caderas was standing a few feet behind it, holding out a war axe in one paw. Faust could only gawk in surprise and disbelief before he loses all feeling entirely, with both his head and body vanishing into dust.

He was beheaded the moment Caderas finished speaking.

Caderas gently exhaled, a glowing yellow gleam in his eyes as his weapon vanished, and his large frame once again disappeared into his cloak. He turned towards the Prophet, who had his head hesd tilted rather nonchalantly.

"Have I ever told you that you look terrifying as hell whenever you go into combat action?"

"It may have happened once or twice."

"Sheesh." The human sighed. "So, what's the verdict on the Dreemurr Faction? Allies or enemies?"

"...It would not do to consider them our enemies. They have put their lives on the line, and are finally becoming more proactive." Caderas hummed. "I suppose it is time we do the same. Our period of hiding must end at some point. Are we in full attendance...?"

At his beckoned call, six new arrivals landed behind the two of them, each with cloaks around their person. From what was barely seem from their hoods, one had a beak poking from under it, the second seemed to be lightly dripping slime, the third had brief hints of yellow scales and seemed to be armless, the fourth was smallest with black hair and constantly vibrating in anticipation, another seemed to have wolf ears and wearing an ancient wolf mask, and the last was barely visible under the cloak, and was gently levitating above the ground.

Caderas nodded softly. "Tengu."

"Here, Cad."

"Sludgeworth."

"Present, Caderas."

"Monster Mam."

"Yo."

"Shinotem."

"Hoi!"

"Hounda."

"I heeded your call, Caderas."

"And Geisterblook."

"I'm...I'm here...Caderas..."

Caderas nodded kindly to his companions. "Are you alright? How was your mission?"

"As expected, a bit of remnants of Ratoveros' forces attempted to try and sabotage the meeting...we drove them all back. Piece of cake.~" Tengu smirked.

"Excellent." Caderas nodded once again. "Now then...it has been a long time. We've hidden in the dark, forced to hide from the world as it changed around us, not completely for the better, with only each other serving as the stability we needed. All hope is thought to have been lost." He paused a bit, then strongly raised his head. "But now our opportunity has finally arrived! The world may have forsaken us, but we haven't forsaken it yet. The time for hiding and fleeing is over. We have failed it...let us not fail again! My dearest comrades...are you with me...?"

"Of course!" Was the collective, passionate response.

"Very well. Dismissed." With a resound nod, all six monsters scattered again, quicker than The Prophet could blink.

"...Boy." Caderas soon turned to him, causing another slight blink. "What does the future hold for the Dreemurr Faction...?"

"Well...alright. But like I always say, context won't be there." He sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his thoughts solely on the core members of the Dreemurr Faction:

 _Sans was sleeping lazily on something large and fluffy, revealed to be the belly of a large, female monster panda._

 _Papyrus was protectively holding a shocked, tearful human woman in Queen garbs while looking firm with his scarf tattered._

 _Gaster's lab coat flapped in the wind while facing an extremely powerful mage, ten Gaster Blasters covering over her head._

 _Alphys held her paws out and generated a digital shield despite her severe injuries, bowling other enemies obstructing her path._

 _Undyne was holding her spear, as it glows a different color while surging with extremely potent magic power, and grinning madly._

 _Frisk seemed to be digging deeper into his soul, unlocking even further power that slightly affected the area around him._

 _Chara glared demonically at a fleeing small army, despite being the one with numerous sharp weapons in his back._

 _Toriel in tattered clothes, but her fists were still covered in flames while actively protecting young children._

 _Asgore stood before another army of elite mages, with his trident coated in flames, and they seem to be seriously reconsidering their choice to obstruct him._

 _Asriel is revealed bursting through a wall, coated in flames and lightning, before quickly jumping up and promptly kicking something larger than him into the wall in front of him, causing a slight fire and lightning explosion._

The Prophet sighed as the visions end, staggering a bit hefore quickly pulling out his inhaler and taking several labored breaths with it.

"What did you see, boy? What is the verdict? Is the Dreemurr Faction ready to face the world?" Caderas asked calmly.

The Prophet coughed a bit before regaining his posture. "A lazy short skeleton. His bombastic and naive younger brother. Their Royal Scientist Father with occasionally bizarre mannerisms. The nerdy and shy lizard Royal Scientist successor. Her gruff, tough, and crass fish wife and Royal Guard Captain. A pacifistic and highly strange human teen Ambassador. Another human teen adverse to humans in general and obsessed with anything made of or coated in chocolate. The High Queen who cooks good food, loves to teach, and laughs at god-awful jokes. The Great King who's a bit of a dork, loves gardening, makes great tea, and names things quite awfully. And the Prince who's JUST as bad at naming things, a tad socially awkward, and tends to have a strange imagination..."

"Hm?"

The Prophet paused again. "...Quite frankly, the world isn't ready to face _them._ "

"... _Perfect_." Caderas grinned. He and the Prophet soon began moving again, satisfied that the gears have been fully set in motion. Though as Caderas moved several feet, he would let out a somber sigh. Things were going well after so many yesrs of waiting. Now it was time to see if they could help it pay off.

 _It is unfortunate, but I myself cannot get too close at the moment. The time for our reunion has not yet come..._

As this thought crossed him, so did the image of a young man. Before the War tore everything apart years later, Caderas was involved with a goofy, gullible, slow-witted young man, who was also compassionate, loyal, and willing to do anything for the prosperity of his Kingdom, with his friends by his side.

The young man back then was humbly known as _Prince_ Asgore.

Caderas stopped for just a moment, closed his eyes and took a deep, somber breath...before pushing himself onward, towards an uncertain future, in which he wss certain they would once again cross paths. But right now? It was too soon. There was plenty of time to face the past. Caderas MUST tend to the future. The New Era has begun the moment he had Hounds save Nikon's Tribe and Augustine from thier Archipelago's destruction. The Dreemurr Faction would seek out the culprit on Potestas, then the dominoes will surely begin to fall. All Caderas and the others had to do was clear the path for them, which meant repelling the Seven Magicians attempts to try and reform the status quo. _Their_ era, on the other hand, **MUST** come to an end if Monsters were to have a chance to prosper. He had no qualms with them regaining peace with humanity, it's just that those seven would serve as the primary, and most difficult obstacles obstructing the path towards that end goal.

They're the weights that needed to be cut from the world, in order for their status quo to be truly destroyed, and for Monsters to have a better chance at regaining their former glory. They **must** be removed.

 _You're far too serious, Mr. Caderas! Here, won't you have some tea with me?~_

Recalling the old days, Caderas pushes on. And he would do so while mentally saying to himself the exact same words he'd say to the Prince when he felt that progress came before rest.

 _Not yet, Little Horns...not yet..._

* * *

 ** _Oh my lord I actually got this done?!_**

 **Honestly, the amount of stuff I out into this chap is ridiculous. Much longer than usual. But ahain, it didn't feel right to split it. I got most of what I wanted into the chapter to signify it's great significance. I truly hope it didn't dissuade you too much in regards to actually reading it.**

 **So the Ebott Alliance has been born! Further reactions from the locations invovled shall be shown in upcoming breather/exploration chapters. Most of the seriousness is outta the way, time to switch back to mostly fun and upbeat. Would be a breath of fresh air, right?**

 **Seriously, I'm sleepy, and I wanna cry right now. I'm just glad I finished this arc and can mostly be happy and upbeat again, as well as character interactions. Plant those bonds and then show how they grow in-between the action, yeah?**

 **I might just take a small break myself from this specific story to gradually regain my bearings...**

 **Until next time, readers!**


	77. Reputations and Reflections

**I'm back with another update!**

 **Rmember when I said the next chapter would be shorter? Yeeaaah...that didn't work out too well. Deep thinking hit me and now we have this. I hope it's understandable for you readers, what's going to happen for our heroes in the future. I'll leave it to you to decided if I conveyed it right or not.**

 **...So...Deltarune.**

 **An anagram for 'Undertale'. I legit thought that it was some sort of sequel or prequel, but I was confused by how drastically different things were even though the characters we know and love are there. Then I realized that both words are an anagram for 'Unrelated'.**

 **...Very sly, Toby Fox. _Veeeerrrrry_ sly. I'd wager he saw all the AU's out there and eventually figured 'Hey, lemme give this a shot!' **

**For real though, Deltarune will most likely NOT have any impact on this tale of mine in terms of the story itself. _Maybe_ a cheeky reference here or there, _perhaps_ a certain trio appears, but I don't wanna force that if it's not wanted. With only one chapter out at the moment and already people have made a LOT of art, comics, fics, music covers and such out of it! It's amazing! **

**...Seriously, how do they do those so quick?!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Rrrrrrrgh...!"

"Ngaaaaaaaaaaah!"

 _Wham!_

"FUHUHU! I WIN!"

Undyne grinned and shot her fists up in victory as Dynamo sighed and face-planted the table in front of him, with Dyra looking at him in disbelief while Scythe smirked and simply shook his head. Warkie and Akai snickered and high-fived at their poor leader's loss. Sans, Parvos, Doggo, Muffet and Will, in the meantime, were collecting betting money from several humans and monsters who bet on Dynamo winning the arm-wrestling match...and are very much disappointed at the results. Alphys and Papyrus were sitting nearby, with the former sheepishly waving in approval while Papyrus reassured Dynamo that he put up a good struggle.

It was noon at Grillby's. This was how they chose to spend their time. Of course it was _completely_ worth it, for at least half of them.

"That's right, boys! Bring it in!" Muffet cooed as all six arms gathered the gold before her and pulled it closer to her, her five eyes reflecting them slightly. "Alllll mine!~"

"You're utterly impossible, you know that?" Red sighed and shook her head. "And you too, Uncle Doggo! You're supposed to be better than this!"

"Hey hey, I don't make the rules of these bets. I just play em'. And I know a winning bet when it comes to the Captain." Doggo chuckled with a doggy treat in his muzzle. Red was still less than amused, hut could only sigh and accept it.

" _How?_ How did you lose?!" Dyra nearly screeched while slamming her paws on the table in front of her.

"Sorry..." Dynamo muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. "Captain Undyne has me a bit outclassed in physical prowess, it seems."

"You're practically looming over her, not to mention you're more muscular in appearance and you have the strength to enforce them! How did she overpower you?!" Dyra pressed on, muttering in annoyance as Undyne reveled in her victory once again, flexing her biceps and kissing them while sporting her wide and cheeky grin. She then glared and pointed at Alphys, who 'meeped' at the sudden attention. "Your wife may have overpowered my step-brother, but this only the beginning! I'm yet to best you, Alphys my rival!"

"...O...Okay...?" Alphys smiled awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. _Now our 'rivalry' is spreading to outright competing via our friends...their lack of minding is a bit troublesome._

Scythe raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Say, Al. At the party, Undyne seemed quite enthusiastic about taking you home...is there something you'd like to tell us? Did you two _do_ anything of interest that night? Hm?~"

Alphys gulped and suddenly found her lap infinitely more interesting, lightly tugging on the hem of her skirt. "I...I can neither confirm nor deny what you are insinuating. Only that me and Undyne went home after the party. That is it, that is all."

"You totally did, didn't you?" He smiled cheekily.

"...Yes." Alphys muttered as a bright blush spread across her cheeks. She- _almost_ -missed the days when lying came a lot easier to her. Too much time with genuine friends and a rather significant decrease of her social shyess had her becoming much more truthful. But she digresses. She'll take a little bit of embarrassment over the emotional torment lying so much brought her.

"Hahaha! I knew it! It's very subtle, but you two came in earlier looking very pleased with yourselves, Undyne more than you. But it was there!" Scythe chuckled. "And lemme tell ya, it's quite easy to tell what went down with looks like that!"

"Plus we sensed your souls; they've each gotten stronger and closer, they have a deeper connection than the last time we saw you, which really hasn't been that long." Dyra huffed while folding her arms. "It's quite clear to us what happened. And I must say...I can't believe you outdid me at something else!" Dyra slammed the table again. "Once again I'm feeling envious! How did you get to experience that before me?!"

 _This is apparently a conversation subject. Why? Who authorized it? BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME._ Alphys mentally groaned, covering her eyes and turning more into a blushing mess. Undyne chuckled as she lightly hugs Alphys from behind and kisses the top of her head.

"Fuhuhuhu. Blushy Alphys is so cute.~"

"Undyne _noooo_..."

"Undyne _yesss.~_ "

Dyra pouted while sitting a few feet away from them, cupping her chin in her paws. _Envy. So much envy. Alphys has a loving significant other like Undyne, even if she is a bit...out there._ She hummed while lowering her head, her eyes shifting to Scythe. _I wanna have something like that with..._

"DYRA." She jumped a bit as Papyrus moved behind her and patted her shoulder. She looked towards the lanky skeleton who gave her a rather patient smile. "YOU COULD QUITE POSSIBLY SPARE YOURSELF A LOT OF IRRITATION AND IMPATIENCE...IF YOU SIMPLY TALK TO HIM." He nodded. "YOU'D BE SURPRISED HOW MUCH TALKING CAN WORK BETTER THAN GLARING AT SOMEONE IN AN ATTEMPT TO TRY WILLING SOMETHING TO HAPPEN THAT ISN'T TELEKINESIS. I SHOULD KNOW, I TRIED."

"Really? How?"

"KEEPING SANS AWAKE FOR MORE THAN SIX SECONDS."

"Oh..."

"I KNOW, NOT QUITE THE SAME THING, BUT THE CONCEPT ITSELF USUALLY WORKS!" Papyrus looked to the side. Besides, they'd rather get straight to the point, he was sure. And Dynamo secretly nodded in agreement.

 _...I suppose it won't hurt to just ask him. Later, though. I'll just have to suck it up and keep my cool. Yeah! It shouldn't be so hard to put away my envy for the time being._ As she thinks this, Dyra looks again towards Alphys...remembering that despite her slight chubbiness, she was also a bit curvaceous as well. Mostly around her hips; though her bust, while not quite around her lover Undyne's or Toriel's, was still...very noticeable. _...Okay, envy's back._

"Dyra? Is there something that catches your interest? Or perhaps your _envy?~_ " Will playfully stuck his tongue out, only to gasp and duck as a small bolt of psionic lightning shock over his head. "Sorry! Sorry! Just kidding around! No need to get psionic elemental on me!"

"Hmph..." Dyra huffed, and Dynamo couldn't help but chuckle deeply at Will's sigh of relief.

"That's what you get for poking your nose too deep while disregarding the consequences." Red scoffed. "Don't you know that 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

"But 'satisfaction brought it right back!~'" Muffet chirped.

"...Why. Why do you feel the need to do that to me?" Red glared tiredly at her. "And if you say 'I don't know what you mean', I am _seriously_ going to punch you."

Muffet stayed quiet for a bit. Red nodded and turned back to the others, before the spider girl cheekily says: "Muffet no understand Rude Baby Red's puppy talk.~"

" _Grrrrrragh!_ " Red snarled in embarrassed anger and repeatedly punched Muffet's shoulder, who's main response was to laugh. "Stop laughing! Bark bark! Arf arf! Ruff!"

"And now we see the baby puppy side of you in all it's cute glory!~"

"Shut your stupid mouth, Muffet!"

"Oh! _Right_ back to rude!~"

"MUFFET!"

"The poor pup makes it too easy." Scythe quipped, causing the other members of his group to laugh alongside him, including Sans and Parvos. Even Dynamo couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She still hasn't learned. Red takes things so seriously, not allowing flippant behavior when she feels it won't fit...so of course Muffet would go out of her way to be as flippant as she possibly could, just to see her annoyed/embarrassed reaction.

Dynamo wasn't fooled though. He heard about the lengths Red went through to protect Muffet, and vice versa. Best friends without a speck of doubt in his mind, regardless of how often the latter drives the former _barking_ _mad_. Shiny sparkles waved over his head at his mental pun, and he nodded in approval of himself.

 _Good one, Dynamo. Good for you. Great pun._

As the gang was fooling around in such a manner, a new arrival pushed through the doors of Grillby's. Gerson tipped his hat to the other patrons with a cheeky grin. "How ya doin' folks? Don't mind me. Old veteran out of retirement comin' through."

"Geezer Gerson?" Undyne smiled.

"That's right, and I've brought some company who couldn't resist the chance to see ya. Come along, little lass." Undyne was briefly confused by this, until she saw Nikon strolling in...with the little girl that Undyne saved.

"Squirt...?" Her eye widened in surprise. The girl she rescued in Surrpio, it was indeed her. And by the looks of things, she looks much better off. No longer dirty, with messy hair, blank eyes, and tattered clothes. Now she was much cleaner; with her brown hair nicely conditioned and straightened, her much happier hazel eyes lightly reflecting the lights in the room, and a blue woven full-sleeved dress with the design of numerous bubbles all around.

"Go on lass. She's right there.~" Gerson chuckled. She nodded quietly as she ran over to Undyne and held her arms out to her. She blinked briefly, before she smiled and picked the child up and set her on her lap.

"Well well, look at who we have here! You came all this way to see me?" Undyne grinned, even if she wss blushing quite a bit. That...was actually quite flattering, if she were being honest.

"You should have been there. Once she finally gained enough of her nerves to talk, she did indeed talk." Nikom chuckled while moving over to them. "She couldn't help but go on and on about the 'strong, beautiful fish lady' that saved her when she had nothing else left."

"Beautiful...?" Undyne chuckled while lightly scratching her cheek. "Well, I dunno anything about _that..._ "

"But...but...you ARE beautiful, Ms. Fish Lady..." She heard the girl hum, which she caught onto immediately.

"Oh! You're a lot more talkative this time around! I appreciate that!" Undyne beamed while lightly patting her head. "I know that I'm technically a Ms. Fish Lady, but you can just as easily call me Undyne, ya know. And since we're giving out names, how about yours?"

"N...Nadine!"

"Good to meet ya, Nadine! And speaking of meet, did you really come all the way here just to see me?"

"Mmhm..." She lightly pressed her fingers together, which had Undyne tilting her head. She did have more confidence to speak to her, but was obviously a tiny bit shy about it. "I...I just wanted to say...thank you for saving me. I...I wasn't able to do so properly the other day..."

"What, that? Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot more than you should be allowed to." Undyne said while lightly patting her head again. "But as I said before, you're alright now. Safe, sound, and much happier, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, I consider that to be a success!~" Undyne said while flashing her signature smile. Usually some people would be a bit intimidated with how many sharp teeth she had, though all it did was make the young girl smile as well.

"You have a very pretty smile."

"I tend to get that a lot. My biters are apparently much prettier when put into a smile." Undyne chuckled, as such she opened her maw to view her many sharp fangs, slightly surprising Nadine, though not in the horrified way, merely fascinated; fascination turned into another giggle fit when Undyne leaned in, closed her mouth and gingerly kissed her nose. "Fuhuhuhu~"

"Fuhu!~" Nadine giggled. Then she gasped; she briefly hopped off Undyne's lap and scurried back over to Nikon, briefly confusing the fish. After Nikon chuckled and handed a piece of paper to her, Nadine hurried back over to Undyne and spread the paper before her. Undyne gently tilted her head, before looking surprised.

A picture of Nadine holding Undyne's hand. Of course it looked like something a child drew, with stick figured, squiggly lines and such, but considering that someone drew a picture of her in the first place, it took her by surprise. She even kept her trademark smile. Clumsily drawn but with a lot of adoration behind it.

"Did...did you draw this for me?" The fish woman asked tentatively. Nadine nodded readily. Undyne blinked slowly, before she slowly smiled and looked towards Nadine. "I...I love it. Thank you."

Nadine nodded softly, before pressing her fingers together. "If...if you don't mind...can I hug you...?"

"I don't see why not." Undyne smiled as she picked the child up and pulled her into an affectionate hug. Nadine hummed and nuzzled into her neck, before she slid her arms around her waist and further nuzzled her bosom. The fish woman shrugged as she gingerly pets the top of her head with a smile, not minding much at all.

Eventually Nadine pulled away, quickly leaning to kiss Undyne's cheek, then hopped off her lap. "Fuhu!~" She giggled before scurrying back to Nikon, who kindly pets her head with a smile. Undyne watched her go with a smile of her own.

Soon afterwards, the Dreemurrs finally came into view, with Alvina in casual clothes...and Mettaton in tow.

"Hello hello _hellloooo!_ Darlings! It's been a while, hasn't it?~" Mettaton cooed.

"Why did you let him follow us?" Chara deadpanned towards the sheepishly shrugging Frisk and awkwardly laughing Asriel. "I would have been able to bear this if you didn't _explicitly_ invite him to hang out with us."

"We couldn't exactly say no. That would have been rude, and it would have hurt his feelings." Frisk weakly defended. "He hasn't had much to do lately, he feels neglected."

"I literally couldn't care less about that today."

"Chara..." Asriel tried to intervene.

"Could. Not. Care. Less."

"Boys, please..." Toriel sighed while massaging her forehead. Her expression relaxed a bit once Gerson was in view. "Afternoon, Gerson. As you can see, our trip here has become rather...interesting."

"Bah, that ain't a problem, Tori." Gerson waved off. "We're all mostly here. Now all that's left is-"

"Present." Gaster stated, surprising nearly everyone present, Mettaton and Will jumping back.

"Woah!"

"Geez, G-Dude! You nearly scared us outta our skin!" Will gasped while holding his chest.

Gaster merely tilted his head at everyone's reaction. "I did? Hm. Am I perhaps ahead of schedule?"

"i don't think that's the problem, g..." Sans muttered with his eye sockets awkwardly dark.

"Oh. So I'm fortunately on time, then?"

"MORE LIKE YOU APPEARED WITHOUT WARNING. WE HAVE ENOUGH OF THAT HABIT WITH SANS, WHO CLEARLY WASN'T AS PREPARED FOR IT AS I WAS." Papyrus hummed. If anything, it seemed likr a habit that Sans picked up from Gaster.

Asgore laughed sheepishly while waving his paws downward. "Now now, everyone. We're all here, so we should get ourselves situated and begin our friendly little meeting. Emphasis on 'friendly'." Asgore beamed. "Oh! We should call this a Companions Consultation!"

"That name...is...well..." Toriel smiled supportively, trying to decline the name gently.

"That name stinks!" Dyra shut that down ruthlessly, prompting an irritated glare from Toriel.

"Oh...okay..." Asgore lowered his eyes and head with a saddened pout.

"Uh...maybe we should call it an Affable Assembly?" Asriel raised his paw.

"No." Chara deadpanned.

"Oh...okay..." Asriel pouted while hiding his eyes behind his ears.

"Several odd years and yet ya both _still_ haven't improved on your naming skills! Wahaha!" Gerson cackled, only further worsening their blushes. It seems that would be one of the more stubborn constant of their lives, quite unfortunate for them. Everyone soon seated themselves in various nearby booths and tables so they would be within earshot. "So then! How are we startin' this?"

"Oh, I may have something!~" Mettaton beams while pulling some papers out and setting them on the center of the table! "Speaking of names, quite a few of you have already made some for yourselves with all of the meddling you've been doing!~"

"Names for ourselves...?" Asriel wondered as he and the others looked at the differenting papers. Several of them were actual posters of sorts. "Hey, they're pictures of us..."

"Mmmhmm~"

"And...they have details about our exploits...?" Asgore pointed out.

"That's right, darlings!" Mettaton points dramatically. "You all are becoming the talk of the continent, and arguably a few of the other continents as well!"

"Of course. When you manage to get three Kingdoms that make up a continent to reconcile and agree to an alliance mostly under your banner, that is not going to go ignored. Especially since they've been at each other's throats as a consequence of some malevolent indiviuals machinations, as well as a certain degree of apathy." Gaster deduced. "Take away a majority of the bad influences, bring citizens up from their apathy, provide everyone something hopeful to unite under, and you have left something quite incredible in your wakes."

"I really don't feel like we did anything particularly amazing, though. We were just reaching out for help, to help." Asriel said with his muzzle hidden behind his scarf. "Is it really worth this much attention...?"

"To reiterate: Three Kingdoms united under the Ebott Alliance, and by association, swore fealty to the Dreemurr Faction." Gaster raised a brow. "No amount of modesty is going to take away from how major and important this is, young Prince. What has been accomplished has not been done for years, as no one found it worth the effort to try. You all changed that quite drastically."

"I...I see..." Asriel cocked his head. "Or...uh...maybe I don't. Not as much as I'd like to."

"You're telling me, kid." Alvina sighed while shaking her head. "I hadn't expected to be involved in something this huge, but here we are. And the people are totally fine with it."

"probably tired of gettin' targeted with no one comin' to help us." Sans shrugged.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with it..."

"Oh wait, darlings, there's more!" Mettaton beamed while picking out several pictures that were more emphasized. "They've went the extra mile and some have given you epithets!" He winked. "Granted I did a bit of touching up myself, but I see them working out!~"

"Epithets?" Alphys blinked as she read off her own with a surprised gasped.

 _'Magitek Witch', 'Spark of Genius' (Alphys)_

 _'Skull Knight', 'Skeleton Sentinel' (Papyrus)_

 _'Karmic Reaper', 'Smiling Joker' (Sans)_

 _'Spider Princess', 'Greedy Arachnid' (Muffet)_

 _'Little Red Slicing Hood', 'Silver-Eyed Warrior', 'Sword of Justice'_ _(Red)_

 _'The Undying', 'Spear of Justice', 'True Heroine' (Undyne)_

 _'The Gallant', 'Hammer of Justice', 'Warhammer Titan' (Gerson)_

 _'Ghost of the Void', 'The Doctor' (Gaster)_

 _'The Untamable Animal', 'Mayor of Ebott' (Alvina)_

"sheesh. they really went to town." Sans shook his head. _mettaton definitely had a hand in at least a third of these names..._

"Wait, what the?! Why am _I_ on this?!" Alvina sputtered in shock.

"Apparently, a tiny flower has been talking and letting people know that it was YOU who used your Beast Magic to beat Aindreas, one of Surripio's bigger underworld participants, to death when he tried killing your brother. Plus furiously refusing to let your family bring you to heel before that." Gaster proposed. _Also interesting to note that some are actually aware of the Void besides ourselves...this will require a bit of investigation. Bookmarked for later._

"WOWIE! SUCH FLATTERING TITLES!~" Papyrus beamed.

"Flattering? _Embarrassing_ is more like it! Why am I a _witch?!_ " Alphys bemoaned while slamming her forehead on the table.

"My epithet is more or less the same. Then again, it's all I need! Fuhuhu!~" Undyne grinned.

"As for me, considering that you crazy kids riled me outta retirement, I guess that works." Gerson shrugged with a casual grin of his own.

"Even me...?" Red blinked. Sword of Justice. That indeed felt flattering...but it didn't feel earned. Not yet, at least.

"Oh my! They're not too far from the truth with me!~" Muffet smiles proudly.

"And last but not least, the Royal Family themselves! Their titles are especially curosity inducing.~" Mettaton hummed.

 _'Great King of Monsters', 'Lord of Fathers' Wrath', 'Mighty Monarch Uniter' (Asgore)_

 _'High Queen of Monsters', 'Lady of Mothers' Fury', 'Tenacious Tyrant Conqueror' (Toriel)_

 _'Hero Prince of Monsters', 'Radiant Royal Prodigy Prince', 'Shining Star and Savior' (Asriel)_

 _'Child of Calamity', 'Guardian Demon Prince', 'Crazed Claw of Chaos' (Chara)_

 _'Child of Peace', 'Cheerful Bright Prince', 'Determined Defier of Despair' (Frisk)_

"Hero Prince...?" Asriel blinked in confusion.

"Demon Prince." Chara curiously tilted his head.

"Bright Prince _._.." Frisk whispered in surprise.

"A few of these...they are...something." Toriel said quietly, wishing to hide her face from everyone at the moment.

"Indeed..." Asgore hummed while stroking his beard. _No doubt about it, Mettaton influenced some of these..._

"They have even brought about an epithet for the Faction as a whole." Mettaton points out.

"Seriously?" Undyne wondered as she and the others took a look at the epithet in question.

 ** _The Dreemurr Faction: Shepherds of Hopes and Dreams_**

As impressive as that sounded, it didn't quite click with them at first, so they placed a pin on it.

"Okay, this is quite a bundle. All these names. They're quite a handful. And people came up with these from their impression of us?" Asriel wondered.

"It seems to be that way. Either from exploits, the people we saved or protected, or enemies we've defeated or haven't encountered yet." Asgore hummed, still stroking his beard. "It would seem that we've left our impression on many, whether or not we actually lived up to those names. They might expect us to live up to them in the future."

"that seems pretty likely." Sans scratched his skull. "some of these are really out there. says wonders for how much we're either admired by peeps or we freaked our enemies out that badly. and by the looks of it, a majority of it is gonna stick..."

"Y-Yeah. This seems to be what we're stuck with. Ehehehe...hehe...heh..." Alphys pursed her lips and puffed her cheek, before she sighed and lowered her head, glasses flashing briefly. "...How did this happen...?"

They didn't know it at the time, but that was the question registering on everyone's mind. Not the names themselves. Everything. The silence around their space was very telling, as each of them were wondering the very same thing. Thinking back to the very beginning, when all they wanted was to simply live their lives on the Surface...now they were involved in a continent-wide alliance. Safe to say none of them could have forseen this. Except possibly Gaster, but he doesn't consider his time in the Void to be a reliable reference; he still suffers from brief flashes of repressed madness from his time there.

"...INDEED. NONE OF US COULD HAVE REALLY SEEN THIS COMING." Papyrus said while scratching the back of his skull, sighing from it all.

"We just wanted to chill on the surface. Then one thing happened, we dealt with it. Another thing happened, we dealt with that. And...it just kept escalating from there." Undyne sighed while twirling a hit of hair in her finger. "I don't really think we can overlook how much things have escalated anymore. This was a mighty huge jump from how many of us might have started."

"Doesn't help that at this point, it's not going to stop." Chara grumbled while scratching his head. "Not only are enemies locked onto us now, but our hearts have gotten too big to just ignore other people's problems. It's become a habit...no matter how much I wish it wasn't."

"Throughout our time on the Surface, it's been made quite clear that those who are trying to pick on us or stamp us out are never going to leave us alone. A difficult thing to accept, but it's true." Muffet hummed with one leg crossed over the other. "And with that, our resistance began to intensify."

"Coupled with how Ebott was almost destroyed completely or wiped of life nearly three times in a semi-short amount of time. Of all of us, Frisk was very much the closest to dying during the first two. Quite obviously, that made us furious." Red added. Everyone nodded. Frisk, while far from helpless at this point and technically the same biological age as Asriel, was still the youngest overall among the main group, thus they are highly protective of him. Toriel especially takes this into practice with the utmost passion.

"And thus, the intensity of our retaliation slowly grew with each attack towards those we care for." Toriel pawed her chest while looking at everyone. "I'm sure you all feel it too. The slight shift within our hearts and souls. Just a little bit, but enough to be noticable...we've...been hardened Done things we probably wouldn't have even thought about when we were back in the Underground. So much has happened. That time seems so far away now..."

"It truly has. Ever since our emergence from the Underground, our struggles have only grown." Asgore sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The strangest part of it all to me...is that it has nothing to do with human-monster relations. If anything, for the most part, things have been fine between the two races, at least in regards to Ebott. I had thought that would be the sign that things would only get better...and then we have peeks and whispers of the world beyond Ebott's borders..."

"THERE HAVE BEEN GOOD INSTANCES...THERE HAVE BEEN BAD INSTANCES. AND THE MORE WE DISCOVER, THE MORE THE LATTER SEEMS MORE PREVAILANT THAN THE FORMER...THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN." Papyrus shook his head. "EVEN WHEN HUMANS AND MONSTERS GET ALONG, THEY STILL FOUND A WAY TO FIGHT EACH OTHER SO HARSHLY AT THE SAME TIME..."

"somethin' like that was buildin' up for years. monsters that survived and were scattered due to the war had to change their outlook. toughen 'em up. be more vigilant. lessen the benefit of the doubt." Sans shook his head as well. "as a result, many of them are much stronger...but just as many aren't as kind as they probably used to be."

"A multitude of factors from both humans and monsters over the years has led to the world we are currently occupying on the Surface..." Gaster frowned.

"And with that, we came out of the Underground just in time to get caught up in it all...what a mess." Gerson hummed while closing his eye.

The silence took over again, with half of them wondering how to take this, and the other half wondering what to do next. They've already made their decision, but actually going through with it was quite daunting, if they were being honest with themselves.

Then Undyne took a deep breath, and lifted her head to meet everyone's gazes. "I don't think this changes what we have to do that much, aside from having a slightly better understanding of things."

"What would that be, lass?"

"We're just gonna have to keep fighting."

"that figures." Sans chuckled.

"I'm serious." Undyne narrowed her eye. "All these things happening one after another. It's a certainty now. We've already accepted that the ones who antagonize us are not gonna stop. And we've also accepted that the world outside is much worse than we thought it'd be. Seriously, from our viewpoint in such a seemingly insignificant city, it feels like the world is genuinely out to get us. The sadly messed up part about that is that it might not be entirely wrong, and they're just too busy fighting _each other_ or even _themselves_ to completely focus on _us_ , which provides several windows of opportunity."

"Sounds about right to me." Chara grumbled.

"Comfort and power has brought forth feelings of complacency and apathy in certain places..." Asriel lowered his eyes. "Some comfortable with their own power will feel no need to change or propel themselves onward. And some who have grown comfortable and accepting of how bad their situation is will soon grow to be apathetic to some things...they don't have enough power to change things themselves...which leads to said apathy." Asriel lightly clenched a fist in his paw. "I don't wanna accept that as the current state of the outside world...there has to be something better than that. And it doesn't necessarily need to be fixed by constantly throwing hardships at people who don't deserve them, or already have enough to deal with..."

"By what we heard and what we experienced, several parts of the world seems to have forsaken it's chances of improving...and forsaken themselves." Chara muttered.

 _Forsake._

For numerous reasons, Toriel found that to be her least favorite word, especially after her clash with Faust. She connects that word far to easily to what she's done in the past to keep her own worldview safe. To think that there are many who have emulate that attitude, perhaps to a more enhanced and expanded degree...

She clutched onto her skirt, a flash of fire igniting within her eyes.

"We will _**not**_ accept this..."

No one disagreed.

"well that much is obvious, tori. what will we do about it, tho?" Sans cocked his head to the left.

"Like I said, we fight." Undyne said. "And not _just_ 'beating bad people up' kind of fighting either, though I **_really_** enjoy that part of my job. I mean fighting for change." Her eye narrowed. "We gotta crush complacency in order to make room for change. And to have change, we gotta adjust, as well as fight for it. If we don't fight, nothing will ever change. We gotta be more proactive, really push for that change. If we don't fight, we can't win. And if we don't win, the people we love and protect are going to be the ones who suffer the consequences more than us..."

"...Through victory over our enemies, we protect and save. And through protecting and saving others, that is also a victory." Asgore said quietly, which got a rough and supportive nod from Undyne. "To put things to very basic levels, the world is seen by many as half-empty. Even monsters on the Surface before us returning from the brink over the years is somewhat bittersweet because of what many might have needed to do to survive. They were really struggling out there, and likely still are."

"But that doesn't mean struggling is an _entirely_ bad thing." Toriel lifted her head. "Just like many of those same monsters and occasional, we had to struggle and fight to get where we, and that gradually makes us stronger. Back then, monsters were mostly alright with how things were, no struggle was necessary. Cue many years after the war, monsters are nowhere near as weak as they used to be. Now they can give humans a true struggle. They dug deep into their potential so they could find the power to reach their goals, and advance to the next day. I do disagree with how this progressed...but it progressed. There's _some_ positives to this mess."

Undyne nodded along with this especially. Complacency in peace greatly crippled monsterkind. While things aren't very ideal at the moment, monsters were significantly stronger. So _some_ good came out of it, at least. Chara lifted his head and nodded as well. "We can give them all credit for one thing. Despite the world giving them a really hellish time...they didn't give up. With that in mind, don't really see why _we_ should give up. We came this far."

Asriel folded his arms with gently lowered eyes. "There are many people out there. Some of them will be friends. Some will be enemies. Maybe a few will be neither. And a couple might fight amongst themselves as well as fighting us when it comes to how the world should be. The world itself might tell us to step aside and force us to do what we're told...or tell us to just disappear outright." Asriel clenched his fists again. "Earlier in my life, I might have done exactly that just to avoid trouble. Now? Something about that just makes me wanna resist even _more_...every time I see a positve path for something and an obstacle tries to tell me that I can't reach it, a deep part of me wants to shout 'I refuse!' with all the fire in my soul...I think Undyne rubbed off on me. Just a bit." Undyne's immediate gleeful grin practically _cheered_ 'that's my boy!' at that. Toriel could only sigh, and Asgore sheepishly smiled.

Frisk looked down, gently holding his Golden Locket, his eyes gently opening. "...There's going to be plenty of struggling regarding our actions going forward. A lot of people might push against us, people who would rather keep the world the way it is no matter how horrible it seems. They'll do whatever they can to keep things the way they are, even if it means hurting good people. The immensity of our strain that's likely to build due to our future endeavors...but we seem prepared to face that."

Another bout of silence, yet this time it seems a lot lighter than before. Then they both looked at each other once again, then back towards their given epithet as a group:

 ** _Shepherds of Hopes and Dreams_**

"...Are we seriously gonna go through with this?" Chara spoke up.

"Hmmm...quite possibly, yes." Muffet smiled, swinging her feet back and forth. "What do you all think, hm?~"

"I...I don't know what to think of this..." Alphys mumbled, pushing up her glasses.

"I do." Undyne said while lightly slapping the table before her. "We've each got something that motivates us to keep on going with this particular path. We _know_ we each have at _least_ one. So let's just put them out in the open, without judgement, not an ounce." Undyne nodded roughly, starting first. "Me...I _will_ be a Hero. Not just for monsters...and not just for humans. A hero for both their sakes. The only way we're gonna get them to get their acts together is to keep showing them that it _can_ be done. I'd like to think I'm starting out nicely." She says, briefly turning over to Nikon and Nadine playing along and drinking orange juice, a small smile gracing her.

The others paused briefly, unsure on how to follow. Then Papyrus, her oldest student, placed his own hand on the table. "I WISH TO BE THAT KIND OF HERO AS WELL."

Sans sighed, then leaned back a bit with a grin. "well if i were to really choose something...i'd say try and improve the world so that heroes like you have more free time kick back and be lazy. so they have time to kill like anybody else."

Red blinked, realizing they were actually going through with this, before she shook her head, slapped her cheeks once, then straightened up in salute. "I want to be the Sword of Justice that defends the innocent and smites evil...and prove myself worthy to be Asriel's Knight, his Champion." She said the last part with closed eyes and a clearly embarrassed blush, which Asriel sheepishly imitates.

Alphys swallowed, before she patted the table as well. "I-I want to improve my knowledge in magic and science so that I can better help my friends...and maybe help improve basic living for citizens..." Gaster turned to her and nodded in approval, lightly patted her shoulder.

"I'd like to unravel the mysteries of this world, so I can rediscover what made it this way, and how to make things better. Uncover the truths of how things got to this point, if I can."

Gerson hummed while smirking at the others. "I suppose the Hammer of Justice could use a bit of reforging so I can better live up to it, even more than I did in the old days. Better be thankful, I gave up retirement for this! Waha!~"

Muffet lightly hummed while sliding her upper arms around Chara's neck and kissing his cheek. "Why why, I'd like to make more money, of course! Oh, and I suppose I'll add improving my food serving skills. Good meals can make people happy too.~" Chara had a sneaking suspicion that she was already working on drawing Faryn into her personal web.

Alvina blinked, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "I guess I can just keep doing what i'm doing, which is ensuring the wellbeing of Ebott however I can. I dunno, I might be bad at this..."

"No no, that's just fine, Alvina." Toriel lightly patted her hand while turning to the others. "I hold onto my previous desire, which is to be a teacher. But now, I can add restoring my family honor and protecting my family to that list. I want to build a reputation in which the Queen of Monsters does not abandon those who need her."

"Ah. Then I shall be the one who further pushes for the restored honor of our family name, as well as unite other monsters out there so we can form a better future alongside humanity, together." Asgore said while lifting a cup of tea. "I wish to build a reputation that our family, and the ones who follow us, can be depended on. Anyone who reaches out for our help, we can reach out our paw and lend it them. We won't ignore someone in need, and we'll have the power to strengthen that belief."

Asriel nodded softly while narrowing his eyes. "In my case, I'd like to ensure the restoration of our family name as well. Not just to bring it back up from the brink, but to make it even better. Build our reputation and improve upon it, as someone known for doing good for goodness's sake, and to live up to the standards we hold ourselves to. Two of the epithets placed on me are ''Hero Prince', and 'Star and Savior'. I want to prove that I'm worthy of them. I'm prepared for the hardship that comes with that. The struggle will make me stronger, both in power and as a person ...so that I can eventually reach the goal that I seek. Which is of course, reborn reconcilation between humans and monsters."

Frisk tilted his head as his fingers tapped the table. "Well...I want to continue improving my credentials as an eventual ambassador. And since I'm kind of a High Prince myself-adopted of course-maybe my voice can reach even farther. To go with the Ambassador goal, I'd also like to see the world for myself. To ensure that this world can truly hold the reconcilation between humans and monsters, I want to learn more about it, so that I can understand it better. And if I can understand the world better...I'll be able to do more for those who live in it, and reach the same goal as Asriel's." Neither Asriel or Chara missed the fact that Frisk's motivation feels somewhat similar to Faryn's in terms of execution...

Speaking of the latter, he realized that he was the only one left. He looked towards everyone, who also noticed this. Then he looked towards Asgore and Toriel, then finally Asriel and Frisk. After some pondering, he sighed. "I don't really think much has changed in regards to what I want. I have to keep protecting the happiness of my family, and ensure their wellbeing."

"admirably simple." Sans interjected.

"Not finished." Chara shook his head. "My parents, and _especially_ my brothers...their selflessness is a bit annoying. While I'm not exactly _against_ going out and adventuring to discover new things and how to improve our situations...I'd also much rather stay home and simply be with them. But since they're gonna go out anyway, it falls upon me to help them get their objectives done quickly so that we can get home just as quickly. It's also people striking out at us, thinking that hurting the people that I care for is in **any shape way or form** a good idea...that makes me want to live up to my first given epithet, and bring it down on them. _Relentlessly_."

"oh. uh...that does sound pretty intense. gonna live up to that second epithet quite nicely, huh?"

Chara shrugged. "Honestly? It doesn't _really_ matter to me at this point if I'm a demon or not. But if people can gain strength from that, then I'll be the Demon that Guards Hopes and Dreams." Chara narrowed his eyes. "And I'll face _anything_ the outside world throws at me in order to protect mine. You can count on that."

 _...one thing's for sure, no one outside our circle is gonna expect that..._ Sans thought while carefully looking over Chara. It was getting more and more difficult to associate this adolescent with the malevolent child he hatefully clashed with so many times before...

"Hey hey. That's all nice and all always putting your family first." Muffet pouted while blinking her five eyes at Chara. "But what of me? Don't _I_ have a bit of room in your hopes and dreams, Dearie?"

"I...of course you do." Chara blushed while looking aside. "Even if I somehow didn't, you'd find a way to crawl in and _make_ room. You're stubborn like that."

"And you _l_ _ove_ that about me.~"

"...Big deal." Chara murmured, his mouth a thin pouty line. Muffet simply giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"So I guess we're gonna continue doing this. Once our resting period is done, of course." Gerson hummed.

"Indeed. And during our resting period, I shall be checking in with Levi and Cleo from time to time. Eventually information will come up on the perpetrators of the Seloms Archipelago destruction." Toriel nodded. "Eventually we'll find them, and they'll be pursued."

"It might also be a good idea to infer with Lunar, Tempest, and Darkness about the layouts of the Potestas Continent. Since we live on the Scelus Continent we had to figure the layout for ourselves. This time we can gather a bit more information ahead of time for when we embark our next expedition." Asgore nodded. Indeed, they would like to be more informed about what to expect next time, and they have three reliable sources capable of doing so. But that can wait for a little while as they rest and explore a bit of the lands closest in their downtime. Get a feel for them and their allies homes, build a stronger connection, and stronger network of support.

"Well well then, that's quite an important thing. Let's not take too long, yet we also shouldn't rush. Gotta pace ourselves properly for better prep time." Gerson nodded. "Alrighty then. Anything else to add?"

"Indeed. I simply wish to say how grateful I am to be a part of something like this." Asgore said solemnly while gracefully bowing his head. "With this, things shall most certainly become more difficult once we're back out there. Our meddling will draw more attention to us, we will struggle. And that will be painful, yet it will also make us strong. I wish to continue working with you all to reach these dreams of ours. And...to keep having hope for better futures."

"Tch, that's why we can depend on one another. There doesn't need to be _one_ single person to bring hope, the weight would just be too much." Undyne beamed and lightly slapped his shoulder. "That's what a support is for. We build each other up so that none of us falls apart feeling alone. We won't let anyone feel alone in this. Am I right, boys? And Red?" She said, turning to Papyrus, Asriel, and the pup in question.

"AYE AYE, UNDYNE!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Affirmative, Lady Undyne!"

"Fuhuhu...very good."

"Indeed. The more we support each other, the less likely that our enemies can tear us down. Unfortunate that we have enemies at all...but this is still better than no support at all, and facing them alone." Toriel said as she lightly caressed Asgore's paw. He squeezes it in return, and they gently nuzzle noses for a bit, followed by a light kiss.

"Ah boy." Gerson rolled his eye. "Anything _else?_ "

Frisk and Asriel did. He hopped off his chair, skipped their away over to the elder Dreemurrs, and held their arms out to them. Both parents chuckled, before they came close to their sons and pulled them into their arms. Asgore gently rustled Asriel's fur while lightly touching his horns, feeling likely as happy as he was that they've grown a bit bigger. Toriel meanwhile had Frisk well wrapped in her warm and maternal embrace, his head nestled against her generous bosom as she affectionately pets his hair, closing her eyes. Muffet would reluctantly let go as Chara would go and go over to Asgore, who chuckled as he lifted him up so he could hug him as well.

Noticing that it was a plethora of hugs, Papyrus would volunteer to hug Gaster and Sans, who didn't resist the advances and simply smiled.

"Fuhuhu...I wanna get in on this." Undyne cackled softly as she pulled Alphys into her arms and cuddled her wife to her chest, much to her surprise.

"W-We're all hugging now as a way to end this meeting? I-It seems to be a bit too simple..." She _says_ that, but also has no interest in abandoning this embrace for a reason as silly as that. She finds _far_ too much comfort in it.

"Such a calm and comfortable end to a meeting! I'll give it five stars! Aren't I generous?~" Mettaton beamed. "Alphys dear, is there room for me?~"

"No." Undyne said bluntly.

"B-But I was talking to-"

"Nope." Undyne repeated casually while pouting at Mettaton, hugging Alphys tightly. "Mine. _All mine_."

"That's not fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair?"

" _Bwwaaaah?!_ "

"C-Come on, guys..." Alphys smiled awkwardly.

"Oh! Are we doing a hug fest? How super, I'm also part cuddle spider!~" Muffet beamed as she latched onto Red with all six arms, nuzzling her cheek gleefully. "Ahuhu, so happy.~"

"Muffet..." Red grumbled with a blush, but couldn't help but smile nonetheless.

Alvina blinked as she soon turned to Gerson. She smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of her neck. "Um...this is a bit of a thing, huh...?"

"Waha! Just hug this old tortoise, will ya?~" Gerson laughed. Alvina smiled softly as she would lower herself to his level and hugged the short tortoise, which he returned while gingerly patting her back.

Observers from around would see the scene and smile warmly. The Pack, especially the Dogi, would soon begin nuzzling each other. The Pride-minus Parvos, who simply sipped his coffee milk-would do a bit of nuzzling as well. Dynamo would smile calmly as Dyra would hug Warkie and Akai, which Dynamo would proceed hugging all three of them due to his size. Scythe chuckled while simply patting his shoulder.

"...Scythe." Dyra murmured. She recalled Papyrus's advice from earlier, and she looked towards Scythe with a slight blush. "D...Do you mind if we...spend some time together...?" She turned away. "Ya know, like a date sort of thing. Course it doesn't have to be seen that way if you don't want it to..."

"Huh? Oh, sure thing."

"I figured as much, I unders-wait really?!" Dyra sputtered.

"Sure. Just say when and where, Dyra. I'll be there no problem. I'm punctual like that.~" Scythe flashed her a sharp smile. Dyra smiled gratefully with an excited wag of her tail and a bright blush.

"D'aaw. Look at them. Komodo dragon monster and Iguana monster finally willing to entangle tails.~" Parvos chuckled while aiming camera fingers at them. "I guess they're cute in a way. I mean, if someone as chill and handsome as Scythe is willing to put up with someone as unattractively aggressive as Dy-"

 ** _POKE_**

"AGH!" Parvos clutched his face and fell backwards, tail waving rapidly. "My eye! Right in the eye...!"

" _Mind your own damn business, you filthy furball_." Dyra deadpanned with her finger outstretched.

"He was asking for it." Scythe chuckled.

"Yeah." Dynamo, Warkie, and Akai nonchalantly agreed in unison.

Meanwhile, a bit outside of Grillby's, Flowey and Temmie were able to see the whole thing. They were able to hear just about everything. After a nod of confirmation from Flowey, he lowered himself back to the ground, while Temmie cutely landed on her butt, her tongue sticking out slightly.

"I'm sorry I made you waste some of your day off like this." Flowey sighed while shaking his head.

"Tis FiNe, prEtTy fLoWeR!~" Temmie beamed, vibrating slightly. Though after a moment, she stopped shaking and grew a bit more serious. "You didn't want to share the moment with them?"

"Nah. I may have a soul now, but something like this still isn't exactly within my taste. Besides, they know where I stand." Flowey shook his head. "Anyway, I guess we're done here. I just wanted to be hear them out. I'm fine with this for now." He turned to Temmie. Then he blushed while lowering his head. "Um..."

"Hm?"

Flowey blushed a bit, then made eye contact with Temmie. Swallowing his anxiety, he leaned forward and quickly kissed her forehead, before pulling back and sheepishly looking away. "There. A thank you for putting up with my ridiculous request."

"...U...U...Uwah!~" Temmie chirped, before falling on her back and wiggling her long limbs about.

"Easy! Easy!" Flowey sputtered while looking around quickly, before extending his vines to hold her in place. "Sheesh. Can't go several moments without something random?" He sighed while he loosened his grip and gently patted her head. "Hey."

"H-Hoi!"

"You take good care of Alvina, who did her best to care for Frisk before we eventually met him." He hummed while thinking slightly on that. _Come to think of it, I don't think we've ever heard their FULL story...that's something I'm interested in pressing her for. Another day, Flowey. Another day._ "I'm grateful for that. So, uh...keep doing it."

Temmie, having been switching from Tem-Speak to Normal Speak several times at this point, decided to end it on the latter, with a very warm smile.

"Of course I will, Flowey. Definitely."

* * *

 **Okay. Thinking about it, kinda like this chapter now that I look at it. NOW** **I can do shorter, more comedic chapters. Plenty of downtime to come, as well as worldbuilding things before the main plot starts up again.**

 **Whaddya think of the epithets/nicknames? Remember that _Mettaton_ came up with a few of these and touched up upon others and people happily agreed. Heck, some have come from the enemies they bested during their expeditions. A few he chose to leave alone. But yeah, to agree with Gaster, three Kingdoms that make up a continent are better off due to their influence, and the leaders swore fealty to the Royal Dreemurrs. Of course people are gonna talk about how impressive these are! **

**And it's only gonna progress from here...**

 **Until next time!**


	78. Representatives Meeting Test

**...Yeah. I keep telling myself 'this will be a light and comedic chapter for sure!' or 'this will surely be a shorter chapter!' And then sometimes my brain's like 'Nope! We're doin' this instead!' And then I end hp with a chapter like this and I'm like 'crud!'**

 **It's really making me think that I shouldn't impose these kinds of restraining prerequisites on myself and instead just write what feels...well, right. I feel like I'm more efficient with these things when I give myself more room to breathe and take things in. Not always, but once in a while.**

 **Do you know what I mean?**

 **Anyway, looks like this one's another long one. Slight worldbuilding details. Hopefully I didn't mess any of it up, even I got lost a few times. Heh...ah boy.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Oi, Sans. When are they supposed to get here?" Undyne asked while taking another sip of coffee. The human representatives of the other Kingdoms should be here soon, as they were to attend a small conference of sorts later in the evening. Nothing too serious, just building a bit of familiarity between them so they can build a stronger connection and understanding, getting a better feel for Ebott as a meeting place.

"eh? i dunno, around...three minutes or so? four, give or take."

"You don't even remember...ngah...you suck."

"what? why?"

"For being a lazy sack of potatoes."

"that reason's kinda lame. and unfair."

"Doesn't make it untrue." Alphys raised a paw.

"AND IT DOES TEND TO BE TRUE SOMETIMES, BROTHER." Papyrus added.

"...you're all breakin' my heart here..."

"Not a fault of ours." Undyne said casually, with a amusing smirk. "It also would help if you didn't look like a trashbag."

"Or was easily torn like a trashbag." Alphys points out.

"OR SMELLED LIKE A TRASHBAG." Papyrus raised a hand.

"It would also serve you best to become stronger, Sans." Asgore hummed.

"Indeed it would. You don't want to be made of _brittle bones,_ do you Sans?" Toriel giggled.

"...et tu, tori...?" Sans sighed. "this is sad..."

"IT IS ALSO A TINY BIT HILARIOUS." Papyrus chuckled.

"It's gotten far too easy to make fun of you, Sans. Sorry..." Alphys apologized, genuinely trying to hide her laughter. "But also, _it's no skin off our bones...!~_ "

"I'm _soooo_ not sorry.~" Undyne laughed. "Dont think of it as having a _bone_ to pick with you, Sans. Fuhuhu!~"

"Have we gotten inside your _skull_ , Sans? Tehehe!~" Toriel giggled once again.

"Your _ribs_ not feeling very tickled, Sans? Bahahaha!~" Asgore laughed.

"ARE YOU FEELING A BIT _BLUE_ SANS? NYEHEHEHE!~" Papyrus chuckled.

 _i feel like i've become the biggest pun punching bag and everyone's just okay with it._ Sans lamented with comical tears running from his eye sockets. None of it with malevolence, of course. But it feels like out of everyone when it came to teasing, he's become the biggest target.

Ironic, given his lack height. Even Alphys was slightly taller by now.

While the adult gang was busy playfully tormenting Sans, they eventually stopped when they sensed the representatives arrive. Adam and Alvina were already within Ebott, so the only ones needed to come were Augustine and Zola. Though for having partners, Elbio, Jack O'Frost, and Elvira arrived as well. Elbio and Jack O'Frost were very casual, and Elvira...was lazily drinking from a wine bottle with her witch hat tilted back a bit.

"We're heeeerrre!" Elvira cheered while waving cheerfully. "Heya there, Ebottites! We're a bit early, hope you don't mine!"

"I really should have stopped her from taking that with her..." Jack O'Frost sighed.

"Oooh boy, this is gonna end nicely, isn't it?" Augustine says with a mild smile.

"So this is Ebott. I'll admit, for looking like such a small city from afar, actually visiting the place, it feels..." Zola began, looking around towards the numerous buildings ahead, to the group ahead of her. She recognized Asgore easily enough as he waved to her in a friendly manner. And she noticed Undyne, greeting them with a wide, welcoming, yet scary smile of her own. Zola smiled a bit...then looks a little bit downwards. "...huge." She then looked towards Toriel, who smiled warmly herself. Zola smiles back, while still unconsciously looking down. "... _very_ huge..."

"Ya see? I wouldn't lie about these subjects.~" Elvira whispered playfully next to Zola's ear. " _High Queen-Sized,_ just like I said.~"

"You're impossible." Jack O'Frost sighed.

"Greetings, new friends. Indeed, the city does feel much bigger when you're actually living in it." Toriel smiles, and Zola found herself glad that Toriel either ignored the implications accompanied with her staring at something slightly bouncing, or she was genuinely oblivious. The latter somehow seemed more likely despite how smart she was. "My name is Toriel Dreemurr, High Queen of the Ebott Alliance...I don't think I'll quickly get used to referring to myself as 'High Queen'..." Toriel muttered towards the end.

"And I am Asgore Dreemurr, High King of the Ebott Alliance...golly that does feel very strange to say..." Asgore mumbled while gingerly scratching the back of his head.

 _That's the King?! He's a lot bigger in person!_ Jack O'Frost thought in surprise. Granted, so was Toriel, but more in a statuesque kind of way that befitted her Queen status. As for Asgore, he definitely fits into the King side of things for how his size reflected upon his regal status. Though what surprised him most was how awkward they felt for being regarded as High King and Queen. He would have figured they'd be more than willing to take up the position, but Elvira said that they couldn't have looked more surprised when it was announced to them. The fact that it was of their own decision to make them High King and Queen pushed it even further.

To be fair, how else were they supposed to react when faced with the fact that they were suddenly in charge of a whole continent?

In the meanwhile, Undyne chose to step up to Elbio and give him a lookover. He did the same for her, with both of them looking quite curious about one another.

"Let's see...big-ass mammoth monster who was Ratoveros second in-command. You Elbio?" Undyne asked with folded arms.

"That is correct. And if I'm not mistaken, you must have been the one to kill my old superior. A fish like monster with crimson hair and an eyepatch. You are Undyne the Undying."

"Yep. That's me."

"You...have beautiful hair."

"Hey, thanks! Ya like it?" Undyne chuckled as she lightly pushed some of it to the back of her head she was admittedly surprised that he didn't say anything along the lines of 'You're not what I expected.' No, simply a compliment about her hair. "I've been letting it grow a bit, ya see. If I let it all down it reaches down to my waist."

"Hm. Your youngest student Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of All Monsters, has defeated me in our encounter."

"Yeah, I heard. He's become such a fluffy badass under my tuteluge! Fuhuhu!" She cackled. Then she tilted her head a bit while unfolding her arms. "Hey. Take a swing at me."

"...Oh dear." Asgore sighed.

"undyne, is now really the time for this?" Sans sighed as well.

"I'LL HAVE TO AGREE WITH SANS, IT DOESN'T SEEM VERY PROPER TO DO THIS RIGHT THIS MOMENT .." Papyrus said a bit nervously.

"Don't be sour sports! Asriel said he had a seriously hard time against this guy, and I wanna get a feel for it." She turned back to Elbio and grinned. "Come on then. Gimme your best shot!"

"We might want to step back. We're not stopping her." Asgore smiled awkwardly while having the others step back.

"W-Wait! Is she seriously going to do this _now!?_ " Augustine sputtered.

"Afraid so." Toriel sighed while also making room for what's to come.

"Doesn't it seem like a bit much?! They just met and she's basically challenging him to a short punch parry! That's ridiculous!" Zola shouted.

"that's a part of undyne." Sans shrugged.

To his credit, Elbio didn't question Undyne's desire at all. Instead, he simply took a deep breath and took a stance as he clenched his fist. Undyne grinned in anticipation as she braced herself. Momentum and power build into the fist, and throws it towards her as expected. Undyne tensed up as her own fist clenched up and she throws it as well, connecting it with his. It was simple enough for the two of them to do and endure.

The area around them, however, was quite a different story.

The resulting winds were quite intense. Not enough to damage anything around them due to how controlled the punches were, but certainly enough for clothes to flutter slightly from them, as well as slightly messing with hair and floppy ears. Alphys and Toriel swiftly held down their skirts, Papyrus's scarf and Sans' jacket fluttered a bit, and Elvira was mostly unbothered. The human women, however, ducked for cover.

When the gust finally stooped, Undyne and Elbio pulled away, their fists mostly undamaged. After surveying the area a bit, Undyne came to her conclusion.

"Well...after that little exchange, I've gotta give it to ya, you're pretty strong." Undyne yawned as she clasped her hands behind her neck, her hair a bit messier than before. "Mhm. Yeah, I can see how Asriel had a bit of a hard time with you. He doesn't have the physical power that I have, you see. So he likely had to improvise with his magic, and the fact that despite being a heavy hitter you're just a little bit slow. Am I on the right track?"

"Indeed. He was smaller and faster, yet still also managed to hit hard. I never focused on making my movements faster, which proved to be my achilles heel in the long run of the battle." Elbio hummed. "You've taught him well."

"Damn right I did, and he's only gonna get better. So will I." Undyne grinned. "But in all honesty, thanks for taking care of my student. He's gotten a lot stronger and more experienced from the battle, I'm sure."

 _...What an interesting woman._ Elbio thought quietly. Really, who thanks the person who gave their student a tough time, because he was stronger from it, learned from it? Undyne, apparently. Though he could tell that she was definitely glad that Asriel was safe; he sensed a great 'big sister' vibe from her when she says his name, even if her tone doesn't change. It was in her praise of him. In another sense, she doesn't seem to mind that there might be more enemies for them to fight in the future. And just like Asriel, she doesn't seem that bothered either. Accepting the possible consequences, but not allowing them to bring them down. If anything, it seemed to push them onward.

Strange, the both of them.

"...I must clarify something with you. The path that you walk has many enemies in front of you. You realize this, do you not?"

"Course I do. Doesn't really matter that much, I knew something like that would happen with our current momentum." Undyne tilted her head. "Something like this isn't gonna stop us from fighting for what we believe in. We gotta push against and surpass anything that's thrown as us in order to reach our goals. They're not gonna stop us. We're too persistent for that. Too determined. We've gotta keep moving forward, no matter what happens?"

"Despite the risk?"

"What we do is worth risking ourselves for." Undyne narrowed her eye. "You wanna know fhe difference between myself and Ratoveros? I wouldn't put my subordinates/students through anything I wouldn't out myself through. Anywhere they go, I go. Whatever they stand for, I stand for. Whenever they fight, I fight as well. Because they, along with my friends, mean that much to me. I never let any of my loved ones take the risks alone."

"Despite the sizable odds against you?"

Undyne smirked. "I guess you could say that I'm bold like that. I'll take the challenges. And I'm gonna win for me, AND for them."

 _Undyne is...one of the most reckless people...that I know...she really rubbed off on me..._

"I see. Well said." Elbio nodded.

"Graaagh!" Zola rushed up and slapped his leg. It's not very effective...the mammoth simply turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Why the heck did you agree to that?! For many factors, you should be the more reasonable of the two!"

"I will admit to being curious as well."

"WHY?!"

"To see the strength of Asriel's teacher. And I've concluded that their praise of each other is very well-founded."

"And you couldn't gauge it any other way?!"

"It's more personal this way." Undyne shrugged. Zola twitched her eyebrow.

"...You're both insane."

"Am not." Undyne pouted. "Oh, by the way, Elbio?" She pointed at Sans. "Mind doing me a favor and punch Sans in the face?"

"what?! _why?!_ "

"You're gonna have to take heavier blows sooner or later. Might as well start now." Pause. "Also because I wanna see it."

"that's ridiculous..." Sans grumbled. The lights disappeared from his sockets as Elbio shrugged and stepped forward with a clenched fist. _waitwaitwaitwait he's actually gonna do it?!_

"Whew! Sorry I'm late everyone!" Alvina eventually pushed the doors open, and Sans immediately teleported to her legs, clinging to them.

" _helphelphelphelphelp!_ "

"...Did I miss something...?"

"Nothing at all." Everyone except for Sans said in unison.

"...Ooookay..."

* * *

"Alright! Everyone is here!" Alvina cheered a bit as she and the others were gathered in her conference room once again, which has been swiftly cleaned up by Woshua, who was wearing a strange yet cute looking janitor uniform. She greatly appreciated his assistance before, there was no way she'd not request it again on a more constant basis. It's also a reason why Temmie's day off was paid as well. They were also joined in by Lunar, Tempest, and Darkness, for reasons Alvina wasn't revealing at the moment because it was of a lower priority.

"Yes, we are all here. All prepared for a little friendly chat." Elvira purred, lightly swigging from her bottle before licking her muzzle, whiskers twitching a bit. "Let's get right to that, shall we?"

"You couldn't bother to dress a little bit more conservatively for this...?" Jack O'Frost groaned.

"I didn't see any of the human men I passed here complaining.~"

"This is _such_ a relevant conversation subject." Tempest muttered.

"Sorry for the slight tardiness." Gaster appeared instantly, shocking the others in the room. Gerson was alongside him, waving.

"A slightly dizzying method of transportation, but an effective one! Wahaha!~"

"By the elements...!" Tempest gasped, holding his chest.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT A MAGICAL BELL ON YOU, FATHER!" Papyrus exclaimed in exasperation.

"A magic bell?" Gaster tilted his head. "You suggest for me to where one of those magic cat bells seen in Alphys' animes? They do seem to make quite a resonating sound..." He didn't let the fact that he was joking around show on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with cat girls!" Alphys sputtered, pulling the catgirl hoodie she was currently wearing over her head. "They're super cute..."

"so you're saying that gaster wearing a cat bell would make him cuter?" Sans wondered, and was rewarded with a tail slap from Alphys, knocking him to the ground. "owww..."

"Don't put words in my mouth! Stupid Sans!"

"Oh boy, you've got her worked up." Undyne chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Alphys. I was jesting." Gaster smiled as one of his levitating hands snapped it's fingers. A cup of coffee appeared in Alphys's paws, slightly surprising her. In fact, one appeared in everyone's hands. "I prepared them all ahead of time, so here you go."

"Wow, thanks." Undyne hummed while taking a casual sip.

"This is a good cup of joe.~" Gerson smiled and nodded in approval.

"Waaah..Coffee is the best~" Alphys sighed dreamily with slight sparkles and glitter around her head as she takes a gentle sip. "Always so cozy and warm...unlike Sans."

"ouch."

"Are we roasting Sans again?" Alvina raised a hand. "Ooh ooh! I wanna see what the Dragon Trio says!"

"how about we don't...?"

"Midget Skeleton." Lunar lazily pointed.

"Clown Skeleton." Tempest smugly pointed.

"Lazy Skeleton." Darkness casually pointed.

"this is an injustice..."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure justice is taking it's course." Undyne smirked.

"Back to import-snrk-ant matters..." Toriel steered the conversation back on course, even if she was giggling in the process.

"Finally." Adam sighed while scratching the back of his head. "To start, things have been relatively light in Fortuna. Eloise and Elvira have already been doing their best to get Fortuna back into shape before they met you, so worrying about that is unncessary. Elvira, Jack O'Frost and I will have it covered for the most part."

"That is good..."

"Astus will likely have a bit more difficulty to it. Not unmanageable, but something worth checking out." Zola said while pushing her hair back. "Things have quieted down a bit ever since you defeated me, Silas, and Elbio. For the most part, our forces have submitted because if it. And of course, Silas refuses to try and change his ways. There's unfortunately no convincing him."

"That is indeed unfortunate..." Asgore sighed.

"In any case, Tamotsu wants you to know that things really have gotten better over at Astus." Zola continied. "The people are finding a bit of levity as they let citizens from Fortuna and Surripio inside. It's a slow and gradual process, but it's progress nonetheless."

"Ah, good. Very good." Asgore nodded. "Does Tamotsu need help with anything?"

"Anything? Well, there's nothing overly major at the moment since life in the Kingdom has been very strong. A bit too cautious, but it didn't affect their overall way of life aside from rarely interacting with the other Kingdoms." Zola lightly scratched her cheek. "If I were to guess, I'd say that he'd appreciate some of you making another appearance in Astus so you could better understand his citizens point of view. How they see Fortuna and Surripio." She clicked her tongue and scratched her head. "Tamotsu did show me around the whole place, and from what I gathered, they're not too trusting, but are willing to give the others a chance since things have mostly smoothed over."

"I see." Asgore hummed while stroking his beard. "...During my first visit there, I have sensed many of the people there are decently powerful, enough to protect themselves from danger, while the stronger warriors are sent to deal with the source of those problems. And of course fhe Royal Guard there does the protecting for those very citizens. And Princess Faryn, according to Frisk, has proved that she can indeed fight on her own. In accordance, Astus is the strongest because they have been prepared to face trouble from the outside, but were too cautious to actually go out and deal with them because of their previous traumas. They've only recently begun to attempt trusting others again, so it is understandable it might take some time."

It was true. Even the children of Astus knew how to defend themselves at the very least, so they were indeed a powerful Kingdom in terms of sheer fighting power. Zola definitely saw a bit of that for herself. Though growing that fighting power came as a reaction from attacks on their lands. Trust would indeed be difficult to build with them.

"In any case, if they are willing to allow visitors, that's definitely a step in the right direction. Now the rest of us can prove ourselves to them." Augustine sighed while scratching her head. "Can I take a turn?"

"By all means." Toriel gestured to her.

Augustine nodded as she went over her own experiences and the others. "Because of all of the neglect that Surripio has been through due to their neglectors, many of them have become dissonant with most things around them. After such a long time of pleading for help and close to none coming for them, they mostly gave up trying for the most part, and simply kept their heads down. At that point they were more interested in being told what to do, instead of doing what's right on their own. They've accepted that tradegy and injustice as a way of life, and not something they could change. Levi, Cleo, and Valerie have done their best to help people from their position, but they can only manage so much on their own..."

"Hm. Then perhaps a major problem in regards of Surripio is...apathy." Toriel deduced. "People in Surripio found it easier to stay out of the way, or even _contribute_ to the atrocities that went on within because it was seemingly easier than trying to oppose those in charge. It preventing them from thinking for themselves and challenging the status quo that allows them to get away with these things. Most may HAVE the power to change things but choose not to because they believe that trying to do so is pointless..." Once more, Faust has many traits that reminded her of herself once upon a time, hence her intensely venemous clash with him. Many were sure that she hated Faust more than the latter feared the former. She was _that_ angry.

 _wasn't apathy the twisted vice of the soul of patience...?_ Sans recollected. _one is patient, so you keep waiting for things to get better..nothing changes. after a certain point, that patience becomes apathy. no longer caring about the problems because of the eventual acceptance that they'll never be resolved...wow. that **really** hits close to home. _

"Queen Toriel does make an interesting point." Gaster hummed. Before the others could question this, they suddenly saw his expression turn completely neutral. All aspect of emotion left him, and they could feel it from where they settled. It was...highly unsettling.

"F-FATHER...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Papyrus muttered.

"This, Papyrus, is apathy." Gaster said stoically. "My Void Magic is essentially manipulating nothingness to a certain degree. I can either bring certain things _from_ nothingness, or bringing certain things _to_ nothingness...and I can apply these things to myself. My presence, my physical body, my magical signature...my emotions." He tilted his head. "One could say that with this, I think with a clear mind unconstrained by any and all/or emotions and feelings. Such as applying nothingness to a lack of fear, or a suppression to pain, for example. It allows me to operate more efficiently."

"T...That's crazy." Alvina shook her head.

"And slightly fascinating." Darkness rubbed his chin. "You could quite possibly induce a limited form of sociopathy on yourself."

"Yes. Another factor for my immense dislike of this magic, despite it now being a permanent part of myself. Regardless of what many may claim, I quite like having emotional connections." Gaster nodded. "Of course my dislike of it does not mean I will discount it's usefulness in certain equations, just that I would prefer not to resort to it if I could help it, as it is not easily controlled, either. I could very easily harm someone with this power as much as I may try to help."

"G-Gaster Sensei...is there a reason for this demonstration...?" Alphys sturred nervously.

Gaster turned toward her, and the sheer lack of emotion made her jump a bit, and Undyne instinctively held her in response. "Apathy can be a devastating thing. For a lack of action can be just as dangerous, perhaps even more so, than malevolent actions. Because it is a lack of care for these problems that allows them to fester and worsen. Choosing to do nothing as others in front of you suffer. It's choosing to do nothing when good people suffer and you have the power to help. That is apathy. And to me, it is a far greater danger than even the likes of fear, hatred, and cowardice. That, my apprentice, is what our current era suffers from the most, and a great cause of it's moral and structual imbalance and erosion. Apathy brings both death and destruction to entire civilizations...while the world simply watches." Emotion returned to Gaster's eyes, and he sighed regretfully as he caressed his head. "I...I apologize. That might have been too much..."

"...So we can sum up, that Surripio is one big mess." Augustine sighed. Everyone agreed. "That's not gonna be easy to turn around..."

"BUT IT CAN BE DONE." Papyrus said strongly. "EVEN IF IT IS DIFFICULT, WE AT LEAST NEED TO TRY. THAT IS WHAT THAT KINGDOM GREATLY SUFFERS FROM. THAT THEY BELIEVE THERE IS NO MERIT OR HOPE IN TRYING TO HELP THEM. LEVI AND CLEO AND VALERIE SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONES IN THE MAJOR SPOTLIGHT THAT GENUINELY WANTS TO TRY."

"And we can't quite allow that, now can we?" Asgore hummed, clasping his paws. "In any case, it is very good that we all decided to assign human representatives. I'm sure I'm not the only one who realized the implications that most of the Kings/Queens of the three Kingdoms of the Scelus Continent are monsters. We have no desire to have them make the mistake that this means humans do not have any say in our decisions. We must do our best to reassure them that we do indeed hear their voices. They do indeed have a voice that can be heard."

"...Huh. Strange. That's almost exactly what Tamotsu said." Zola pointed out, in which Elbio nodded in confirmation.

"Levi and Cleo as well. They said something like that to me." Augustine nodded.

"My sis and I had a similar thought process going in regards to that, hence why we are grateful to have Adam's support." Elvira smiled slyly. "It helps that we actually _listen_ , and try to work things out the best we can. Of course we can't please every single citizen-that's a quick ticket to madness-but we can at least prove that we're listening and trying."

"Precisely." Alphys agreed. "So...I guess this first official meeting of representatives is like...an experiment of sorts? Testing this setup and see what needs improving for better efficiency?"

"That's definitely one way of seeing this, yeah." Alvina nodded. "That's probably the best thing about this. It doesn't have to be all-around perfect. We can keep improving this as we go so we can operate better and so on."

"You can build a perfect machine out of imperfect parts." Gaster hummed.

"Yeah. We gotta understand, we've spent a lot of time at each others throats because the ones in charge we either power-hungry or apathetic. Now that they're gone or subdued, we can think a bit more clearly." Adam nodded while scratching his head. "In any case, I'm really glad that this _hopefully_ won't end up as those cases in which a council keeps bickering and bickering instead of actually trying to come to a solution."

"Oh yeah, that would suck." Zola shook her head. "Let's do everyone a favor and avoid that at all costs."

"ya mean avoid bickering about _what_ to do, and just _do_ something? i can get behind that." Sans nodded.

"Nobody has time for that." Undyne agreed the fastest. "And in regards to the other thing, it's called the 'Ebott Alliance', and Alvina, a human, is in charge of it's namesake. I think it's safe to say that the humans don't have _too_ much to worry about."

"That's pretty true..." Alvina blushed slightly.

Lunar elbowed Darkness a bit, and he nodded as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have been reminded that the Dreemurr Faction will be heading to the Potestas continent whenever they're ready. We would like to divulge a bit of info on them."

"Truly?" Asgore blinked. "Well, if you believe you must. Anything would be helpful."

"That's fine." Lunar nodded. "Remember we haven't been there in a while, so our information on some specific stuff on the continent might be off. Things might be different when you actually do eventually set foot there."

"Understood."

"Right." Tempest nodded. "On the continent of Potestas, there were five Kingdoms: Legatum, Solitas, Animus, Gustus, and Libertas. They're all fairly large, and half of them are rather prosperous. Me, Lunar, and Darkness hail from Libertas, before we traveled all over the continent, enslaved by others, killing for others, stealing from others...it was very arduous until we got to the Seloms Archipelago, ending up in the hands of Augustine, and eventually meeting you all."

"I'm...I'm so sorry for all of that. I mean it, I..." Augustine said genuinely towards the dragons.

"Forget it. You've turned yourself around by quite a large amount, no need to hold our grudge anymore."

"I'm over it. Got better things to do." Lunar shrugged. "Anyway, Legatum seems to have a thing for creating/upholding/succeeding/defying legacies, Solita's monarchs almost _never_ have lasting emotional connections for differenting reasons, Animus used to be a very bright and peaceful place, Gustus is a Kingdom that really supports the idea of adventure and discovery, and Libertas, where we are from, has a very strong passion for free will. That's the basic rundown for them."

Alphys didn't miss a **very** key word in Tempest's listing, nor Lunar's description of Animus. "...You said there _were_ five total Kingdoms in Potestas...does that mean there isn't that many anymore...?"

Darkness nodded reluctantly. "The Kingdom of Animus has unfortunately been destroyed, a long time ago."

"D-Destroyed?! What happened to it?!"

"Complacency happened." Lunar said darkly. "Thought that, while things weren't perfect, that everything would work out cleanly, without needing to fight at all. That ended up destroying them when half of Libertas took advantage of their weakness and they were both too weak AND too unwilling to fight. It was a kingdom-wide extermination. No one was spared. _**No one**._ "

"A true tragedy..." Darkness quietly shook his head.

"Another example of how twisted this world has become." Tempest depondently sighed.

Both Gaster and Sans noticed the very brief flash of sheer **_anguish_** in Darkness and Tempest's eyes, and the uncomfortable glare within Lunar's. They just said that they were from Libertas...they will remember these details for later.

 _There is more to this story than they feel comfortable telling us._

 _you three were personally involved in that mess, weren't you...?_

"...In any case, this does remind me of something I have forgotten to do." Darkness said as he quickly approached a surprised Alphys, and gets down on one knee, bowing his head. "You have done something that I was too afraid to do myself...destroying my terrible invention and all the blueprints connected to it, and the factories that hold them. Now they lie only in my mind, which I am willing to bear." Darkness lightly takes her by her paw and lightly kisses the top of it. "Thank you. From the sheer sincerity of my Dragon Soul...thank you."

"H-H-Hey! There's no need for that!" Alphys blushed brightly, her other arm waving about and her tail wagging nervously. "I-I wouldn't go so far as say it was nothing, but I would have done so anyway! There's no need to thank me!"

"Oi. Just remember. That's MY wife." Undyne said half firmly, half playfully.

"HMM...THAT DOES REMIND ME OF SOMETHING AS WELL." Papyrus raised a hand. Darkness nodded to him. "THE MOMENT YOU SAID DRAGON SOUL...I JUST REALIZED THAT YOUR SOULS ARE SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT TO BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS. WHY IS THAT?"

"Because there are more soul types than just that of Human Souls and Monster Souls. Dragon Souls are one of those soul types, which of course, every Dragon has." Darkness informed kindly. "Two more examples: A Hybrid Soul, which applies to Astus Princess Faryn due to being born from a human/monster union, which means she has the potency of a human soul, and the near-instinctual magical prowess coming with a monster soul, and almost none of either species' more severe weaknessness. And then there's the Fusion Soul of Prince Asriel Dreemurr, who's, I believe you call Rainbow Soul, is a fusion of other _pieces_ of human souls, with his monster soul serving as a vessel, merging into one functional, extremely powerful soul of different essences."

"...Oh my god. You've done Soul research as well." Alphys muttered, her eyes sparkling. "Why didn't you tell me?! The nature of Souls was still mostly unknown to the Underground, but you have some insight on them! You HAVE to share more with me! _Pretty Please?_ Oh, wait! I gotta get my notepad from the Dimensional Box, I need you to start from the beginning-"

"Hoo boy! Watch out everyone, her nerd button's been pressed." Undyne chuckled as she affectionaly patted her head. "Sorry babe, but that'll have to wait another day. Our meeting's almost over."

"Awww..." The pout of disappointment on Alphys' face was far too adorable for others to keep a straight face, so they laughed a little.

"You are indeed a fine scientist, Dr. Alphys." Gaster smiled.

"It is true, though. Humans and Monsters once ruled this world side by side. There was nothing saying that there weren't _other_ kinds of creatures living in it. Variety is interesting." Gerson said cryptically.

Jack O'Frost sighed while rubbing his neck. "By the way, since the meeting's almost over, let's end it with something a bit lighter: Levi and Cleo have invited the Dreemurr Faction to a dinner party later next week. I think your friend Mettaton would like to take the opportunity to meet another star of sorts. Cleo thinks they might get along well."

"A dinner party? How unexpected." Toriel blinked. "We wouldn't want to be rude and deny their invitation. Though I suppose there's a bit more to this than it seems."

"A little bit." Augustine waved her hand. "Sure you'll have to meet a few major figures in the Kingdom, shake some hands, share a few stories, but nothing more than that. This is purely a fun event so they can get to know you better. No agendas."

"Hm...alright."

"Astus is also inviting you to a party of sorts. Or a bit more specifically, a festival." Elbio hummed deeply. "Tamotsu wants you to come. Faryn REALLY wants you to come. This festival is **_very_** important to them, and since things have smoothed over, they'd truly appreciate it if you came to attend."

"THEY'RE HAVING A PARTY TOO? WOWIE...HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE?" Papyrus shook his head.

"There is no need to worry. The festival in Astus will be held a week from now as well, and it's four days earlier than the dinner party Levi and Cleo are hosting. Plenty of space." Zola explained.

"Does this festival have a name?" Gerson asked curiously.

Zola hesitated, then turned to Elbio, who nodded calmly. Taking a breath, she turned to Asgore and Gerson in particular, moved closer to them, and whispered in their ears. Their eyes widened considerably, as they also showed a certain understanding of why they were invited to come. When she pulled back, both monsters nodded.

"We understand."

"We will definitely attend this event."

"Thank you. They'll be really happy to hear this." Elbio nodded.

"All righty then! So we're all just about done!" Alvina clapped. "Guess we're all done for today! Good first meeting everyone! It ain't perfect, but it's a step in the right direction! Let's hope that things can progress as smoothly as they did today!"

"I guess if you consider this a success...I can too. It's still a bit strange." Zola hummed while turning to Toriel. "In any case, it was good meeting you in person, Toriel."

"Likewise, Miss Zola." Toriel nodded while the human moved towards her for a handshake.

"...Whoops.~" Elvira cooed mischievously as her tail tripped Zola, who gasped and waved her arms to try and balance herself in vain, before she eventually fell over-

 _Whomp._

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel exclaimed worriedly as Zola fell facefirst into her generous bosom, cushioning her fall. She gently took her by the shoulders. "Zola, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm fine. Not hurt or anything." _They're so warm and cozy, just like her aura..._ Zola immediately turned towards Elvira with an aggravated glare, while Elvira feigned innocence. "Elvira! What'd you go and do that for?!"

"Who? Me? Why dear Zola, I know not of what you're talking ahout. _You're_ the one who tripped over my tail, which was just leisurely minding it's own business, leaving it a bit bruised. And judging by how you landed, _I_ appear to be the only unfortunate one.~" Elvira purred tauntingly, which caused Zola to twitch her eye and blush simultaneously.

"welp, i guess our stuff is done here. we'd better take our leave." Sans stretched a bit and began walking forward...before tripping over seemingly nothing, much to his shock. Unlike Zola, nothing prevented his fall; he faceplanted the relentless hard floor, painfully. "oowww..."

"Whoops. Someone else tripped, and no airbags to cushion his fall. How unlucky, meowhoho~" Elvira smirked.

"I knew you'd pull something like this, I just knew it." Jack O'Frost groaned.

"Fuhuhuhu! That pratfall was excellent!" Undyne cackled while slapping her knee. She then turned towards Elbio. "Hey, mammoth guy! You still up for punching Sans in the face?"

 _today just isn't a good day for me, is it...?_

"Perhaps another time. I must be off with Zola to report our first meeting's success." Elbio chuckled while rolling his eyes and making his way out. "Inform Asriel that I said hello. I look forward to seeing him again."

"Heh. You got it."

"WELLL! THIS WENT SMOOTHLY! BUT NOW I MUST RETURN HOME! I HAVE MUCH TO MENTALLY PREPARE FOR! SANS, GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! THIS IS NO TIME FOR FLOOR NAPPING! I LET YOU DO THAT THIS MORNING!" Papyrus exclaimed as he picked up Sans and hoisted him over his shoulder. "BYE EVERYONE!"

"yeah...just carry me like this...after surviving today...i kinda sorta don't feel like walkin'..."

"WELL, AT LEAST YOU OWN UP TO IT!"

"Wuss." Undyne clicked as she turned to Alphys as she picked her up and hoisted her over her shoulder, much to her surprise "We'd better go too. We'll get a bit more info from Mettadork about this dinner party thing." She says while lovingly patting Alphys' rear. "Let's go, Al."

"O-Okay!" Alphys blushed brightly while covering her eyes in utter embarrassment as Undyne carried her off with a wide grin.

"Such happy faces all around." Elvira purred. She then leaned down and patted Jack O'Frost's head. "Come along, my best snowball friend, we've preparations to make."

"...Why not." Jack O'Frost sighed with his arms up as he followed his feline partner out.

One after another, they all left, with only Asgore, Toriel, and Gerson remaining. The latter turned to the both of them and tilted her head. "Asgore, Gerson...what did Zola say to you? What is the name of the festival...?"

* * *

While their parents and adult friends were taking care of business, Asriel and his brothers had business of their own to take care of. It was something that was held off for a very long time due to hesitation and uncertainty from both parties. But after the most recent events, they've decided that they would finally do what should have been done much, MUCH sooner.

Frisk smiled warmly while holding his arm out. "Come on, guys. Don't be shy."

"Take your time." Asriel nodded.

"It's alright to be nervous. This is a big day for you." Chara agreed.

"Will you brats just step up and get this over with already...?" Flowey grumbled.

Justin, the human soul of Justice took a deep breath, and stepped forward. "My name is Justin. I'm 17 years old, and I wield Gun Magic. I hope that's not discouraging."

Verena, human soul of Integrity, confidently struts forward with a hand on her hip "Hiya, I'm Verena! I'm 16 years old and Gravity Magic helps me soar!~"

Richard, human soul of Kindness, stepped forward with clasped hands and a bow. "My name is Richard. I am 16 years old and wield Barrier Magic. Pleased to meet you."

Lizzie, human soul of Patience, calmly steps forward with her hands in her pockets. "Yo. Name's Lizzie. 15 years old and a wielder of Blade Magic. Don't let it scare you, blah blah blah."

Ace, human soul of Bravery, strongly steps forward with a puffed chest. "The name's Ace! 15 years old and a wielder of Strength Magic! I'm...actually really nervous right now..."

At last, Lisa, human soul of Perseverance, gently steps forward while closing her notebook and pushing up her glasses. "Hello, all. My name is Lisa. I am 17 years old and a wielder of Inscription Magic. I hope today ends with all of us happy."

Frisk smiled while turning to another direction. "Here they are! All here, front and center, just like I promised!"

Bratty and Catty, along with Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy, looked at all six children. Catty quickly clapped her paws and points towards Lizzie while patting Burgerpants' shoulder. "Ooh ooh! Burgy! Lizzie! Lizzie's the way to go!~"

"Really? She looks like she'd rather be anywhere else but where she is...since I feel like that all the time, it kinda fits a little." Burgerpants rubbed his chin. "...What the hell. We'll take her."

"Oh my god, truly? Because I was totally thinking of adopting this little cutie here!" Bratty beamed while patting Ace's head. "He seems to have quite a spirit."

"Like me?"

"Totally like you!"

"That's so cool!"

"I know!~"

Nice Cream Guy smiled. "Alrighty. I guess we're taking on a brave one."

"Funny how the first ones picked out are the youngest. Dunno how I feel about that." Burgerpants shrugged. "In any rate, we'll be taking these two."

"Yaaaaaay!~" Bratty and Catty beamed as they turned towards their respective boyfriends and rapidly kissed their cheeks multiple times, bringing a big-genuine in Burgerpants' case-smile on their facesz before dashing to the duo.

"We're your mommies now!"

"We're gonna take like, SUCH good care of you!"

"So much good care of you that you'll probably freak!"

"Heck, I'm freaking out right now!"

"So am I!"

"Sweet!~"

"I'm being adopted by these guys. Sounds fun." Lizzie smirked while cracking her neck. "Bring it on."

"I can...get used to this. I can face this with a smile, because I'll soon have a home!" Ace said strongly.

"Yeah yeah, sign the adoption papers already." Flowey grumbled as he and a nearby Temmie stretched vine/limb to hand the documents to them.

In the mean time, Grillby, in casual clothes, was standing alongside Fuku, and both were looking towards Richard. Grillby looked towards Fuku, who nodded readily. Grillby nods back, then turns and points to Richard. He looked overjoyed. "R-Really...?"

"Yeah really, ya dork. Come on. Having a little brother might open up some new opportunities." Fuku smiles while extending her hand. Richard reached out and grabbed it, and was surprised to find that it didn't burn. It was simply really warm.

"...We'll take good care of you." Grillby said simply. The words brought a bright smile to Richard's face. Temmie and Flowey handed him adoption papers as well. The latter was surprised that Grillby managed to hold it without setting it aflame, which spells wonders for control over his own flame body.

Lisa, Verena, and Justin, the children that can shift from human form to monster form due to the circumstances of rheir revival, were left. And there were four humans willing to take them in.

Linda, Helen, Diana, and Gloria.

Diana smiled softly as she reached out to Justin. "Come along, Justin. You've just got yourself a new mommy."

"I-I'm glad. I'm truly glad. Thank you." Justin nods as he gives Diana a hug.

"Your name is Verena, right? I think I'll be taking you off their hands." Gloria smiles softly while reaching for her.

"Whoo! Glory to glory, for she has picked wisely!~" Verena said playfully. "Be good, Azzy! I'll see you soon!" She cooed while briefly nuzzling Asriel's fluffy ear, before skipping towards Gloria and taking her hand.

That left Lisa. She stared gently at Linda and Helen, who were both gazing at her calmly, even though they were a bit hesitant.

"...A lot has happened." Linda said softly. "So much. To the point where I almost don't recognize myself. To think, I used to complain quite a bit about small things about PTA meetings and lemon bars...but now that I lived through the city being nearly destroyed up to at least three times, I might have mellowed out...like...a lot."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Helen said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Some of it seems quite unbelievable. And then the unbelievable keeps escalating. And now this whole Ebott Alliance thing...I can't really bring myself to say 'surely it can't get bigger than this' anymore, because it clearly can. I just...learn to adapt to it."

"Yeah...so do I." Linda sighed while turning to Lisa, who had her head curiously tilted. "I just...I don't know if I'm ready for this. Can I truly handle something like this...am I ready...? Can I really just...move on from...our losses...?"

"...Hey." Frisk smiled, opening his eyes. "Don't think of it as replacing your lost child for another simply to fill in the gap. Think of it...as honoring your previous child by granting your newest one the sanctuary and love that they need. I know you and Mom didn't really hit it off well at first...but you're not a bad person. We all know this. The decision rests on you."

Linda looked towards Frisk, then towards the curious Lisa, then towards Helen. "We both wanted to recapture that family feeling. We both want her. But...we're both...should we...wouldn't it mean..."

"Linda." Helen smiles as she gently holds her hand and pats it. "It's okay. We can support each other, and we can support her. We can all keep supporting one another, that doesn't have to stop. Whatever you need...we'll do our best."

"...Alright." Linda nodded as she turned to Lisa, holding out her hand. Lisa smiled slowly as she reaches out and takes it.

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara watched on as the new parents signed the adoption papers and the children gushed over their newest change in their lives. Chara sighed while scratching his head in irritation and slight exhaustion. "Geez. It took far too long to set this up..."

"But we managed to do it, that's what counts. Now many more people are happy." Asriel smiles. "Given how most of our community has become tight-knit, I don't think there's much to worry about."

"Neither do I." Frisk agreed. He blinked as his phone beeped. He pulls it out his pocket and checks his text, sent by Asgore. Reading over it quickly, his mouth parted in surprise, before he nodded and pockets it again. "Asriel...Chara...we've been invited to both a festival in Astus and a dinner party in Surripio. And since the festival is closest in terms of date, we'll be attending that first. It's...it's very important that we go. I don't know the specifics, but judging by the name, it really, REALLY doesn't sound like something we can afford to miss."

"Why, Frisk? Is something wrong?" Asriel asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Frisk slowly turned towards he and Chara while slowly opening his eyes.

"Tamotsu and Faryn want us to attend a memorial festival...The Corliss Festival."

* * *

 **Plenty of different info given here. Plenty indeed...**

 **Yeah, so our Dragon Trio has given out the names of the Five Kingdoms of Potestas this time from Latin to English:**

 **Legatum-Legacy, Bequest, Heritage**

 **Solitas-Solitude, Loneliness, Isolation**

 **Animus-Heart, Soul, Mind**

 **Gustus-Zest, Appetizer, Partaking**

 **Libertas-Freedom, Ease, Unconstraint**

 **And given that Potestas is Latin for 'Strength', they essentially stand for strength of Legacy, strength of Solitude, strength of Heart, strength of Zest, and strength of Freedom.**

 **Sounds like quite a handful, doesn't it? Yeah, I do agree!**

 **...But then Darkness said that the Animus Kingdom was destroyed long ago, by _half_ of Libertas, all the while refusing to retaliate...**

 **...What does the Dragon Trio know...?**

 **A thread to be picked up another day.**

 **Until next time!**


	79. The Corliss Festival

**Writer's Block can go jump off a cliff. _Nothing_ wanted to go my way while writing this chapter. **

**Hopefully it's acceptable for you guys...**

 **Anyway, here's the Corliss Festival! A little bit of fun to be had...as well as a lot of feels on the side, as we divulge a bit more into Tamotsu and Faryn, and the effect that Corliss' passing had on them both. And as a result, plenty of people begin opening up a little...**

 **Also, Adam and Alvina's pet monster hellcat's name is _Axel_. At times I've mistakenly been calling him _Alex_. Just like a typo in the last chapter came out as Colriss instead of Corliss before I fixed it.**

 **...I can spell readers, I swear.**

 ***Corliss name meaning-cheerful and generous; carefree and joyful***

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Plenty of time has been taken to prepare for the Corliss festival, and now it was finally complete and in full swing. The hard work was very much worth it to their citizens.

Things were already looking quite well but now it was truly feeling energetic. They could truly and surely tell that the festival was underway, and it was certainly set up with an effort full of loving hearts and caring souls.

Most things at the moment were quite bright, despite it being the middle of the afternoon, but that might change once it gets a bit darker. But indeed, a lot of effort was out into the setup, for such a wide scale with plenty of space to work with and such diligent workers. What was truly impressive was that they spend most of the day preparing, so they could spend the night enjoying the festival, the spoils of their hard work.

And the ones they formally invited would get in on the feeling as well.

"They really went all out for this, didn't they...?" Asgore noted while holding a paw over his eyes, as he and the others were gazing around in wonder.

Amongst the more colorful decorations were the numerous bushes and trees that were grown via Plant Magic, and gave off a warm glowing flora energy of many different colors. Several of them even changed colors while others would brigthen and dim on slight seven second cycle. There was even a trail of magic glitter to coat them. There was also the occasional green glowing lanterns that also emitted a healthy glitter themselves.

"How nice and kind of them..." Frisk smiled calmly as he took a look for himself.

Along with the decorations, they had an assortment of activites and booths organized nicely. There seemed to be divided into those mostly done with magic and those capable of being done without them.

"Not too bad at all." Chara hummed.

"And most of all...there's food." Asriel noted while gazing at the even larger assortment of meats, veggies, snacks, treats, candies, drinks...it was all here, nicely set up for many to take. Asriel couldn't help but drool slightly. "It all looks so delicious...I dunno where to start..."

"Indeed. It seems to be quite a feast on numerous fronts. Very likely to have been Faryn's extra touch on an already impressive festival." Asgore hummed while stroking his heard, halfway ignoring his own drooling muzzle.

"I am unsure if I can allow myself to eat so much on a day such as this one. A modicrum of restraint shall certainly be needed." Toriel wondered while folding her arms, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was also drooling quite a bit. All three fluffy Dreemurrs were drooling and didn't seem to pay it any mind...that sounds about right.

"You three are drooling. Get that under confrol, will ya?" Chara deadpanned while scratching the back of his head. He would sigh and peek one of his eyes towards some of the residents going about. Even with this energetic and cheerful atmosphere, he couldn't help but wonder. _Every single one of them has some sort of fearsome fighting capability? Even the kids? That's some serious dedication to protecting their homeland and one another. And the one who they're celebrating the life of someone inspiring such a change...sheesh. How do we even-_

"Guys! _Heeeeyyyy!_ ~" Faryn shouted out to the gang while waving her arm over to them. Frisk was fhe first to smile and wave back in return. "So cool that you made it in time! I was really worried that you'd- _wah-oof!_ " Faryn, in her excitement, tripped over and faceplanted, sliding a little bit before she stopped a few feet before Frisk, her tail and ears drooping a bit in the process.

"F-Faryn!" Frisk gasped worriedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel also gasped, covering her muzzle. "Tamotsu! Is she-"

"Give her a moment." Tamotsu hummed with a paw on his cheek, mostly unconcerned.

Faryn didn't move for several moments, which only increased the worry the gang had for her. That is, until she gripped the ground a bit and pushed her self up, jumped up and landing on her feet, in a slight t-pose. "I'm okay! Totally oka-pfft." Faryn interrupted herself to spit a bit of dirt from her mouth, shaking her head before pouting. "Faryn's mental reminder: Dirt doesn't taste good at all...a great holder for plant life...but does NOT taste good AT _ALL_...so to recap...dirt not good food for me...oh hi Frisk!" She waved cheerily to Frisk, shifting moods quite quickly as she glomps him and happily nuzzles his cheek, tail wagging with glee.

"Wait a minute! You can't just switch from excited to disgusted then back to excited!" Chara complained slightly.

"Apparently she can..." Asriel smiled sheepishly.

"In any rate, we are very happy you've made it to the festival. Preparations have been completed earlier today so you've come around just the appropriate time." Tamotsu says while his tails waved calmly. "Queen Cleo and King Levi, along with Princess Valerie, have arrived quite a while ago. You missed them by about an hour."

"Huh...now that I focus a bit, I do sense them in the area." Toriel hummed while pawing her cheek. "The atmosphere of the festival is most definitely in high spirits."

"Just like Corliss was, and just like Faryn is." Tamotsu nodded. "...Also notice the large amount of food stands and stalls...I do believe that I've said enough."

"Ya sure have!" Faryn beamed. "Anyway, we've got so much to do! So much food to eat! So much time to spend! C'mon Frisk, let's go!~"

"Kay." Frisk said quite calmly even as Faryn grabbed his hand and unceremoniously dashed off with him, her speed and strength resulting in him flailing slightly in the air...and even then, he had a mostly chipper look on his face.

"Ugh...we'd better go after them..." Chara groaned while scratching his head and walking in their direction.

"I guess...we'll meet up later, Mom and Dad..." Asriel smiles nervously while waving to the both of them as he followed Chara's lead.

"Please do not get into too deep of trouble, my children..." Toriel sighed while massasging her temples. She then took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay. Not worried at all. They... _probably_ won't cause too much trouble...I'm too hopeful to believe that they won't be mischievous at all."

"We know these children by now. Some mischief is bound to follow them in some shape or form." Asgore says softly while gingerly scratching his ears.

"In any regard, allow me to show you all around." Tamotsu hummed as he turned and began leading the way. "Quite a few festivities are already being enjoyed by other visitors like Elvira and Eloise."

"Oh? Those two made it before us as well?" Asgore asked curiously while stroking his besrd and following the large fox in front of him. "Golly geez, it seems we're the ones who were somewhat the latest."

"Don't think of it as being late, King Asgore. Since you, your family, and your friends have been most involved with mending the relations between the three Kingdoms of Scelus. If you are truly worried about such things, then you might just consider yourself excused. Or perhaps you could excuse yourself? You are the High King of our lands, after all."

"...O-Oh...erm...right..." Asgore sweatdropped. "I'm still not quite used to that..."

"I concur." Toriel nodded humbly.

"Believe me, it's taking a bit of adjusting for all three Kingdoms involved, but it's going along surprisingly well. After all, if a ragtag-and I mean no offense by this, several noble noble elders referred to you as such-group of monsters and humans from a seemingly insignificsnt city can find the drive to continue pushing for peace despite their hardships, then surely we can do the same, with the necessary work of course."

"Indeed..." Toriel hummed. She then blinked as she flicked her eyes around, then noticed that the group has broken off quite a bit while the others were speaking. "Oh? It seems that Alvina and the others have went their own way. We should go and find them...I really want to spend time with them here."

"Ah, I smell them. They aren't too far away. Come."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hooooh..." Alphys beamed with her eyes flashing behind her glasses. "Undyne! Look at all of this shaved ice! It looks so delicious!" She bites into it a little, shivers lightly, then adjusts to it while smiling with a wagging tail. "Haha! I knew it! Scientific Analysis was spot-on! Waaah...strawberry flavor is super amazing...!"

"ya can't really call that an _actual_ 'scientific analysis'...can ya?" Sans asked cheekily.

"Hush up, you! Imma enjoy whatever I want however I want!" Alphys tail slapped him across the head, making him stumble a bit while she eats more of her shaved ice. "Strawberry icy goodness!~"

"Simple strawberry? Fuhuhuhu! Too tame! Ya gotta go for somethin' STRONGER, Al!" Undyne says as she chomps into shaved ice of her own, piercing through the coldness and enduring it without so mucu as a shiver. "Wild strawberry is the way to go!"

"YOU JUST BIT INTO A CHUNK OF ICE, UNDYNE! I'M PRETTY SURE YOU SHOULD BE HAVING A GRAND CASE OF THE SHIVERS!" Papyrus pointed out.

"Pfft! I ain't gonna get beaten by shaved ice! I am stronger than it! Fuhuhu!"

"...if that makes ya feel better about your chattering teeth, then sure. you're superior alri-"

 ** _SMACK!_**

Undyne nonchalantly pounded Sans in the back of his skull with her fist, burying him into the ground. Alphys only jumped a little, while Papyrus would panic a bit and tries to help him up. As they would do so, Alvina was looking around while rubbing her chin.

 _Now let's see...if I were to enjoy a festival in another country...erm...Kingdom...uh...place other than Ebott...hah?_ Alvina grumbled while scratching her head and closing her eyes. _Gaaaagh! How the heck am I suppose to do this! I mean sure, it could be easy to just do what everyone else is doing and stuff, but I'm also a Mayor and behavior reflects on my home and such! How the heck do I even-_

 _Whomff._

 _...So pillowy...why? WHY do things like this keep happening to me?_

"Oh my, how forward of you, Ms. Alvina! Unfortunately, I'm quite happily taken.~" Cleo cooed softly when the human woman, not paying attention to her surroundings, runs right into Cleo, landing against her bosom. Alvina was about to pull back quickly and honestly apologize, only for Cleo to wrap her arms around her and pull her closer with her tail. "Aawww. Going so soon? Stay a while, get cozy.~"

"Mmmf...mmky..." Alvina blinked owlishly. She then lifted her head a bit to look into Cleo's eyes-and breathe a bit better-, gently cushioned by her breasts. The cobra monster's smile was quite friendly. "B-B-But I'd rather get going with the festivites, i-if that's okay with you..."

"I'm just cuddling a friend. And I'm quite a cuddler.~"

"Calm down, beloved." Levi says softly as he lightly patted her shoulder. "If you get too excited or if she moves too much, you'll start constricting her by accident."

"Come now, I have more control over myself than that. You can trust me." She turned back to Alvina with a small smile. "Isn't that right?~"

"Y-Yeah...I trust you..." A pair of wererabbit ears appaered on her head, and she groaned. "My Beast Magic is acting up again...not cool."

"Dawww, look! A cute wittle rabbit! Mwah!~" Cleo cutely kisses Alvina's nose, before releasing her and gently nuzzling her cheek.

"What's going on, my buddies?~" Elvira poofs into the scene in a puff of purple smoke, lifting her witch hat and happily holding out a bottle. "Good news! Scored me some Sweet _Sweet_ Saké! I'm SO glad that I was invited to this festival!"

"And you finding something like that...it's fortunate... _how?_ " Eloise sweatdropped while walking up to her and the gang. "By the way, I met up with King Tamotsu, High King Asgore, and High Queen Toriel. They were a bit slowed down because...well..."

"Sans! Sans! I have just been introduced fo yet another delectable treat!" Toriel gasped as she skidded in front of Sans, a stick in one paw, and seven in the other. "Dango! They call this dango! Apparently it's both a dumpling AND a sweet! How amazing is that?!"

"pretty amazin', tori."

"Quite so! *Om*" Toriel noms the three dango from the single stick in her paw and takes her time to savor it. She pawed her currently stuffed cheeks as magic sparkles surrounded her awed face.l, her floppy ears lifting a bit. "Hoooh...it's so sweet! So delicious!~"

"Bahaha! I see that Toriel is quite hooked!~" Asgore chuckled softly. "Meanwhile, I've found some rather intriguing sweet bread! *Om*" Asgore bites into the sweet bread, chewing for a moment before he pawed his own cheek, sparkles around his own face as his ears lifted as well. "What a marvelous treat this is!~"

"Well I can see that you're both enjoying the food.~" Tamotsu smirked in amusement while closing his eyes. "Corliss did always love these sweets that we tend to offer. She enjoyed eating quite a bit, but these sweets are among the varieties that truly managed to get her attention. It was quite difficult to satisfy her hunger during those times. Truly an exercise of patience, and culinary skills."

"O-Oh. Tamotsu. Are you...?"

"I am fine." Tamotsu smiled towards Asgore. "It took a little bit, but I grew to enjoy personally cooking for her whenever I could. I suppose it can be chalked up to me just growing to enjoy her company more and more as time passed...plus she exhausted nearly everyone else with her antics."

"Oh my, she sounded like quite the energetic lady. And here we thought plant magic users were supposed to be more down-to-earth and such." Levi chuckled. "It seems that she is an exception. I hope I'm not wrong in thinking she was also nurturing to as many people as she could."

"Indeed. Human or Monster, she did what she could to be kind to everyone, following her dominant soul trait quite nicely." Tamotsu reopened her eyes. "A lively woman I could barely keep up with. Her Plant Magic and my Fox-Fire. Very much unexpected...yet I don't regret it in the slightest."

"So nice and warming to the heart..." Eloise purrs happily.

"Indeed. I would have been delighted to meet such a compassionate woman." Toriel smiles softly.

"I would like to believe she'd feel the same for you, Toriel." Tamotsu agreed. "Yes. I would like to believe that, in some away or another, she would have adored meeting every single one of you, and eventually coming to like you. It was just the way she is. Always so carefree. Emphasis on the 'care'." He lowered his eyes. "And as for Faryn, she's already quite kind herself, so I'd say she emphasizes more on the 'free'."

"So far, we can certainly see how and why." Asgore said softly while lightly scratching at his ear. "She does indeed seem quite blithe."

"Hey, I can get behind that. She seems like a pretty cool gal to hang with." Undyne grinned while chomping on more shaved ice, before lightly giving more of a taste for the flavored ice. "She can certainly eat a lot, that's for sure."

"She's definitely got a stomach on her. That and she seems to pick up on a few things quicker than most, even if her expression doesn't make it obvious." Alphys hummed while folding her arms. "Being born with a soul of Perseverence, followed with an absorbed soul of Kindness. According to those two traits, followed by being a half-fox monster hybrid, culminates into a soul of Curiosity. At least, that's what Frisk would like to call it."

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, ALPHYS?" Papyrus asked.

"Hybrids like her might not be as rare as we think they are, Papyrus. Though it might be true that a hybrid being accepted as _royalty_ could be considered VERY rare. Luckily that it was understandable in this Kingdom. Might have been a bit of a difficult time for her to adjust if they didn't accept her."

"I agree. It's another unexpected and yet positive effect of Corliss' influence that I am glad for." Tamotsu nodded.

"They say that curiosity killed the cat, which might be a reason why you may be so against Faryn going out on her own for a while." Eloise said. "Interestingly, some humans are quite misinformed about it; that is _not_ the original saying."

"Hm?"

"Apparently it's 'care' killed the cat. In that scenario, care means that you worry a lot, or stress or sorrow over something. Worry and stress too much, you might end up destroying yourself." Toriel gently informed, her crimson eyes lighting up in brief self-reflection. "...Perhaps your wife-and now your daughter-have been trying to get you to relax, because worrying too much about what _could_ happen would cripple your ability to enjoy life...at least, _I_ believe that is what she kindly gifted you, more than anything else in the world...losing out only to Faryn herself."

"Besides. It's good to be curious. For a strong gal like your daughter, it's a survival advantage as she looks for more ways to protect herself, understand the world, and advance in strength." Elvira grinned darkly. "There's always gonna be risks. But in the endgame, curiosity is just as likely to help the cat... ** _and kill the mouse.~_** " She then shrugged lazily. "Or _catch_ the mouse and put it in some crappy cage or whatever, if ya wanna be more kid-friendly about it. It's one of the **few** things I can actually approve of my dead ex teaching my son." She muttered as she takes the top off of her bottle and began guzzling down the contents.

Tamotsu's eyes widened as he gently closed his eyes, thinking of both Corliss and Faryn, and the nature of Curiosity. _Curiosity is a survival advantage...curiosity is a strength. And with the perseverance to learn new things no matter what, and the kindness to use these discoveries for good...I...never thought of it like that._ Tamotsu opened his paws and stared at the palms. _Is that why you insisted on celebrating your memorial festival with smiles and laughs, Corliss? Because holding on so tightly to our sorrow would only hold us down and keep us from growing...? That...that is why Faryn adjusted to it easier than I did...?_

Elvira gasped happily as she brought the bottle from her muzzle, lightly licking her whiskers. "Pah...now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!~"

"You're hopeless." Eloise groaned with a gentle facepalm.

"...Thank you, friends." Tamotsu said gently. "You have given me much more to think about, in better and more fair detail. I will treasure this lesson and apply it to how I treat this Kingdom, and my new allies."

"No prob...DRINK!~" Elvira beamed while going for another guzzle. _I finally crossed saké off my drinking list!_

"I'm glad to have helped...now for some more dango!~" Toriel smiled while nomming several more sticks of dango. _I simply cannot help it! They're so yummy!~_

"Geez." Undyne chuckled while biting more into her shaved ice.

"SUCH INTENSE CONSUMPTION!" Papyrus gasped.

"eh. let em eat and drink. today's a happy day, right?"

"They could afford to be a _little_ bit more restrained about it, though." Alphys hummed.

"You know what, now that I think about it, I want some dango as well. Haven't tried it before.~" Cleo smiled softly while slithering around. "Levi, how about you escort me to where those lovely dangos are?~"

"Of course." Levi smiles while holding her hand and leaving with her. Alvina sighed and wiped her brow while looking around. Everyone was busy eating, laughing, and cheering. She sighed and smiled a bit, before choosing to turn and leave, waving goodbye to them for the moment. She's decided to also learn from their interaction, relinquish her hidden worries, and just have fun with the festival.

"Mrreeeow..." Alvina blinked as she looked down at her feet. Axel was nuzzling at her ankles. She chuckled and gently picked him up by the sides, looking him in the eyes. "Mreeow..."

"Hey there, buddy. You wanted to chill at the festival with me?~" Alvina cooed, holding him to her chest and kissing his head, causing him to purr. "You're such a good kitty.~" She looked up...and noticed that one of the booths involving a fish scooping game completely lacked the fish. Flowey and Temmie were both briefly seen sneaking away from the scene of the crime, with an exaspersted Adam currently apologizing and paying them for some reason. Alvina blinked a little, before looking Axel in the eye again. "Axel...tell me you didn't."

Her response was an unashamed cat burp. She then noticed that his belly was a bit pudgier than usual. And she swore she saw a gleeful smile on his face that lacked any regret or shame.

"Of course you did." She sighed. He was currently in his adorable cat form, but she had to remember that his monster form is a hellcat. And she was sure they didn't get a lot of points for good behavior. Guess it leaked out a bit here from the temptation. "Okay, so you're a... _relatively_ good kitty. You realize I have to discipline for you, right?"

"Mreeeow..." No regret in his eyes at all.

"...Darn it, I can't stay mad at you." Alvina sighed, kissing his head again before walking again. "C'mon, let's go help my brother before he chews us both out. But still, tomorrow you are in for a VERY long time out."

"Mreeow.~"

Still no regret.

* * *

"Steam buns...!" Faryn beamed as she had several of the named food already in her mouth, along with several other foods she took care of taking to a table where she and the others could eat. And they certainly did get plenty to eat while they were there. "Had to get all that I could so that nothing was out when I got there! Thanks a lot for the assist, Frisk!"

"Not a problem." Frisk chuckled, taking it a bit easy with some cotton candy.

"This is deep-fried bread...coated in _cinnamon._ " Asriel muttered, his cheeks, already swelled from taking several bites, tears running slightly. "They always find a way to make cinnamon one of the best things ever...!"

"Tch." Chara shrugged while picking up something brought for him by Muffet, turning it over a few times. "Muffet...what's this?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's known as croissant grilled sea bream. Despite the name, it's actually a delicious pastry! Quite an interesting combo, very interesting.~"

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Two words: _Chocolate. Filling._ " Muffet spoke those magic words, and Chara hss already taken quite a sizable bite from his treat, and found himself greatly surprised, his hair getting more unkempt from it. "Weelll? Is it good?~"

"It's kinda hard and crunchy on the outside, but it's soft, warm and gooey on the inside..."

"Just like you!~"

"Oh _haha._ "

"But in all honesty, it intrigued me because instead of pancake batter, they used croissant dough." Muffet informed while poking her cheek. "Very interesting indeed. I'll have to try that sometime when I personally go to manage my bakery a bit."

"Wmmevmmf!" Red mumbled in the middle of her own bout of eating. Much like Faryn, anything that was meat was likely within her collected gathering. She had so much-now currently bare-skewered beef sticks while eating through her current one, then moving on to skewered chicken, and dumplings...also filled with chicken or pork. Essentially filled with meat, which both Faryn and Red are totally okay with.

"Something about these foods and how they're prepared feels kinda..." Frisk thought aloud before turning to Faryn. "Hey, uh, Faryn? Mind telling us a little something?"

"Mmmmh?" Faryn swallows her food and takes the time to catch her breath. "Hwah...sure, Frisk! What is it?"

"Mind telling us a bit about the names of some of these foods?"

"Oh! You mean taiyaki, agemochi, and grilled manju?" Faryn blinks while taking a stick of the third, munching on some of them. "The first means grilled sea beam, the second is pounded sticky rice cakes, and the third I'm currently munching on is dumplings dipped in miso sauce and grilled." She bites a little more, happily wagging her bushy tail. "All of them have a 'beyond ten' on the yummy board!~"

"Yeah. What about the actual names, though?" Chara reiterated.

"Ooohhh...that." Faryn hummed while poking her cheek. "That might have something to do with the idea that our large Kingdom, and a foreign land that Daddy and I occasionally vacation to and has been placed under his protection, used to be entirely different places once upon a time. And humans called these things entirely different or maybe similar things. The world kinda got messed up, but you already know." She swallowed again while tapping her forehead. "Many lands might have been called entirely different things, differently named countries, differently named places, all a long time ago."

"What does that mean?" Red questioned.

"It means that while the names of many different places has drastically changed over the years, the influence of the previous cultures might still be lingering about, ya know? Like...a new generation is discovering things that have been invented generations ago and they subconsciously think 'yeah, that seems cool, let's have a go!', things like that." Faryn lowered her eyes. "I think that's what Astus and that other land used to be. The time and location of some settings is just so drastically different that it doesn't completely match the current era, but pieces of the old eras still remain and influences us, even if it's only a little bit, subconsciously. A new culture being built up from the ashes of an old culture...sorta like that, but we just know that whatever it was, it can never completely be the same thing again due to new generations putting a spin on things or outside influences changing things up, adding or taking away...which is why sometimes, they're also called shadows of their former selves...and in a world like theirs, they couldn't really complain too much about it."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"Astus might not have always been called that. Same goes for Fortuna, and Surripio. They might not have ever been in their specific spots, either. Hecky heck, these continents and separate lands from the continents might not have been what they _originally_ were. They could have truly come together as single continents and naturally formed as they are over the years...or someone has been messing or playing with them, or grand conflicts caused massive damage to the world to force these lands together or apart, and the ones conflicting didn't bother caring about the damage and simply left the survivors to fend for themselves."

"...Woah." Chara blinked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh dear." Muffet blinked, her mouth a thin line.

"I...was not expecting all _that_." Red muttered.

"Grand conflicts..." Asriel hummed while rubbing his chin. Like it or not, that made much more sense than these lands forming over and combining/separating naturally. The ones who survive these ordeals are the ones who are forced to get stronger to deal with the aftermath, survive it, thrive past it. They start over from scratch, lay down the foundations, build their cultures from the ground up, and advsnce from there. Sometimes in different directions, sometimes not, and sometimes it's a small similarity, a big one, or neither. Same goes for vice versa. Which only made him wonder: _Which direction will this world head into next...?_

"Wow Faryn...you sure know a lot!" Frisk beamed at her. She smiled and gently shook her head.

"Who, me? No no, nothing like that. I just like asking questions, and I asked Daddy a lot. He seems to know a lot, but is also getting a grasp on how drastically things have changed over the years. Which is why I wanna go out and see the new stuff, ya know?"

"I can get behind that. The world's drastically different, and dangerous. It's understandable to be worried. But at least you have friends like us to watch your back."

"EXACTLY!" Faryn dramatically held her arms outward while still having a beef stick in her teeth. "At least Daddy can take _that_ approach into account!"

"RAINBOW ICE CREAM." Asriel stated aloud while gazing at the treat before him, already taking numerous licks and occasional bites out of it, softening it by generating just a little bit of heat from his magic, not enough to melt it completely. "All of my yes, please and thank you..."

"Geez..." Chara rolled his eyes. "Seriously, this a lot of good food. And your mom liked eating all the time just like you?"

"Yup. Very few things can bring people together faster than good food. That's why me and Mama always liked sharing food together and with others. It's one of the most reliable ways to connect with another person." Faryn smiled. "I guess you can consider that a custom that I believe in. And it's one kind of good manners I can always be sure to adhere to."

"I...I see..."

"O-Oh my goodness! Three precise shots!" The gang blinked as they turned to see the origin of the sound; they would see Princess Valerie, who had a finger gun out and fired three consecutive water shots that hit their intended targets dead-on. Pleased, Valerie gracefully bowed to clapping passerbys as she turns and takes a few given stuffed animals. To Chara's surprise, it was a cobra plush, a dragon plush, and a Temmie plush. She snuggled all three of them with a smile.

"Plushy excellence..." She hissed hissed happily. She then looked towards the gang in question and waved a bit. "Ah, Friends! Good to see you here after all!"

"Valerie!" Red barked excitedly.

"Valerie-Dearie! The feeling is very much mutual, I assure you!~" Muffet beamed as she skipped over to her. Valerie set her plushies in a nearby Warkie's arms, who smiled sheepishly at having to hold MORE things for her. Valerie soon turned hack to Muffet and both of them held hands, with Red joining in for a trio hug. "I honestly though we wouldn't run into you here! Glad I was wrong!"

"Likewise. It is very nice to see you all. I would not miss something like this if I could help it, especially if it honors someone so well-respected in this Kingdom." Valerie said while hissing softly and wagging her tail. "Corlissssss...she sounds so kind, and everyone who references her does so with great warmth in their voices. A wonderful person indeed."

"Mhm.~" Faryn stretched her hands a bit.

Frisk smiled as he moved closer to Valerie. "Hi, Valerie. I'm guessing that your parents are here somewhere too?"

"Of course they couldn't miss this either. I split off from fhem for a little while to play around a little. Ring tossing..." Her tail swirled a bit and formed a water ring, which she gracefully tossed outward, and landed on it's target with admirable precision. "The aforementioned water guns. And a bit of toy scooping." She happily holds out a small toy before Frisk. "Look! A water serpent.~"

"Huh. It's pretty small."

"I know. I'd like it to be my newest decoration for my keychain.~"

"Oh? Sounds stylish.~"

"Thank you. Stylish wasn't my intention, though mother seems to think so; I just think it looks cute." Valerie tilted her head. "Speaking of mother, it seems you've already found a friend in her, she speaks of you and your mother Toriel rather fondly, as well as Muffet and Red, both whom fought alongside us and saved my life."

"Is that so? What did she say about me?"

"As she said when you two first met, you were a delight, and I agree." Valerie snickered as she reached out and patted Frisk's head, he was the shortest of the group at the moment. "You're quite a good person, Frisk.~" He acknowledged this with a small smile.

"Hey, check that out." Warkie tapped Muffet's shoulder and pointed to the right of them. Scythe was walking around with Dyra, with what appears to be blue cotton candy of their own. She reached out and gently nommed on the cotton candy, then cheekily taking some of Scythe's and eating that too. He seemed briefly pouty about it, but he smiled nonetheless as they both proceeded to nuzzle noses.

"That. Is. _Adorable._ " Muffet beamed.

"Agreed. _Those three, however..._ " Warkie sweatdropped while nodding a little bit further ahead. Ice Wolf and Dynamo...they were having a flexing contest, instigated by Aaron. Muscles, all three of them. After several moments of flexing, Ice Wolf and Dynamo would empathetically shake paws with intense vigor and a strong nod of their heads, which were nods of understanding and camaraderie.

"...D...Did they communicate...by _flexing?_ " Chara sweatdropped. "HOW? How does that make _ANY_ sense!?" He blinked, then facepalmed. "Ooooh, wait, I tried to make _sense_ out of this. That's my critical mistake."

"I mean, if Aaron could flex so hard he caused himself to fly off randomly, it can't be that difficult to understand, right?" Asriel shrugged.

"Azzy. Flexing has just been turned into a means for communication. _There is no understanding that mess._ "

"Ice Wolf can be really weird..." Red mumbled while hiding her face within her hood. "So is Aaron, but for different reasons that make me somewhat uncomfortable..."

"Don't worry, Red-Dearie. If Aaron does anything or says anything to make you uneasy, I'll have a _friendly_ conversation with him." Muffet smiled...but only Chara and Red fully understood the dangers behind that specific smile.

"That smile of yours only makes me worry more..."

"I don't-"

Smack.

"Ouchies..."

"Hush, you.'

Frisk chuckled at them, before turning curiously over to Faryn. She seemed a bit lost in thought. "...Faryn? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Frisk. Just thinking back..."

"...Oh." Frisk rubbed his shoulder sheepishly. "You're among friends, you know. Do you want to talk about it...?"

"Mhm." Faryn nodded politely. The rest of the group became somewhat silent as they began to follow Faryn, who lead the way with Frisk by her side. "...Daddy wasn't nearly as powerful as he is now. In fact, he has told me that he was once the size of a small kitten, heavily malnourished, only had one tail, and had little magic power to speak of. He was in a world where monsters were still scattered and simply trying to survive. Daddy was very intent on surviving everything that was sent his way regardless of how weak he was in the beginning. He had to struggle, claw, and fight his way to his current level of power. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be feared. And he wanted to be powerful. One of the most powerful creatures in the world..." Faryn lowered her fox ears as her tone softened. "...so that people would leave him alone."

"...What...?" Chara blinked. He didn't think he heard that correctly.

"Yes. Daddy wanted to be _so_ powerful that people would balk at the idea of coming into direct conflict with him, the challengers would leave him alone, and he could finally live in peace, even if it was in solitude. Two consequences from that. The first being that some would try hunting him doen for glory's sake or simply for the fight. The second consequence of that, however, is people hearing of him and coming to him for protection against the cruel dark world that sought to harm them as well. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he ended up wanting to protect these fellow monsters. The number would grow...and grow...and grow...until unexpectedly, he ended up having an entire Kingdom of monsters to look after. He didn't have the heart to abandon them, so he ended up using his reputation so that others wouldn't come after them as well."

"Though quite a few people still felt like it was worth trying." Valerie deduced. "And...the extent of his protection ended up stretching to your human mother, Corliss."

"Mhm..." Faryn nodded. "Mama was an unexpected variable in Astus' growth. After saving and protecting villages at possible expense of herself, paired with being target by various evil magic cabals, Daddy's sense of honor kept him from turning her away. He gave her hospitality, and in return, she gave him and everyone else happiness. She was the nicest and most loving human he's ever made contact with, after so many years of being attacked and hunted by them. She was charitable to his people too, sense they also let her stay. Sharing her food even when she was very hungry, helping heal injured scouts, and playing with all the children. The Kindness she showed not only towards him but towards the people he protects, won his heart. And that bond gave birth to me."

"Aww.~" Muffet cooed.

"The first four years...Mama was super happy to have a family and home of her own. Daddy was the happiest he's ever been in years." Faryn lowered her head. "Then there was the fifth year...we went down to the village that would soon become Mire Town..." Asriel, Chara, and Frisk froze up as she continued. "It used to be a lot better than it was now. Me and Mama went down there to pass out Golden Delicious Apples to the village folk, which she grew with her plant magic. I passed some to everyone I could find, with a bright smile. Then Mama noticed something odd, and told me to get down as a bright flash of light blinded me..." She paused a bit while gazing at the surprise brothers. "When I woke up, my head felt like agony, I was bleeding everywhere, the village was destroyed, many of the villagers were dead, and Mama exhausted herself trying to buy time for the survivors to escape by fighting off two waves of strong enemies by herself. When they finally retreated temporarily, she limped her way towards me and said she goofed up, because Daddy promised to play with the both of us...and he can't play with _both_ of us if she was about to die. Since she had no magic left and the enemy would be back quickly, she told me she loved me, my forehead and transferred her soul into my body, fhe resulting power helped close and heal most of my wounds. Then...she fell in front of me...dead."

"Oh dear..." Muffet frowned sadly, lightly holding her shoulder.

"I couldn't comprehend it. No...I could, but accepting it was an entirely different thing. I must have drowned out my father's ensuing rampage as I kept pushing at Mama's corpse, begging her to wake up. I knew she wouldn't ever have life in her eyes again, but five year old me didn't want to accept that. I must have blacked out from crying, because the next thing I knew, I was in my bed...several days later." Faryn sighed. "I was in grief. Astus was in grief. Daddy...was nearly lost."

"Nearly lost...?" Chara asked.

"After his rampage, he would lie down most of the time and mourn quietly in his room. He didn't neglect his Kingly duties, he kept those up vigorously. Everyone knew that he was hurt inside, and he knew they knew. But that didn't mean he wanted them to see it. The first human who managed to genuinely reach out to his heart and warm it as much as she did...and he couldn't protect her, and nearly lost me. He lost faith in his own power. Had his vicious rampage not terrified other attackers into silence, it would have been an opportune time for them to strike. Luckily for all, no one took the opening. But still...Astus fell into a lull without Mama...nearly given away to despair after someone they held dear lost their life...with their King barely able to keep everyone together, much less himself."

Asriel and Chara looked away briefly. That scenario...was far too familiar to them. It was discomforting to say the least.

"...After a few more days...I managed to snap myself out of my own lull, because I knew Mama wouldn't ever allow Daddy to do one thing, and I chose to support that need." Faryn said, lifting her head slightly.

"What would that be...?" Red asked.

Faryn turned towards everyone and nodded. "...Don't let him fall into the abyss."

* * *

 _Young five year old Faryn gently pushed the doors open to her father's throne room. He was still lying on the ground with his chin on his paws and his tails completely motionless. The dried lines over his eyes confirmed to Faryn that he had been crying for a while. That was fair, so was she._

 _Faryn trotted forward, in her small green dress with a sunflower on the front, and light blush stickers on her cheeks, her bright green eyes lit up the room as she eventually hops onto his snout, fox ears flicking wnd tail gently waving. Sensing her presence, Tamotsu slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He lowered them slightly in response._

 _"Faryn..."_

 _"Daddy...we gotta stop being sad for now. That's not what Mama would want for us...I don't think so. Not one bit."_

 _"Oh...is that so...?" He sighed deeply._

 _"It IS so! Daddy, I don't wanna be sad anymore, I don't want the Kingdom to be sad anymore, and I don't want YOU to be sad anymore!" Faryn shook her head. "All of these bad feelings are all over the place...and it's...it's hurting my heart more than anything else..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I keep thinking about how Mama would react to the Kingdom being so unhappy. She'd want us to be happier than this. I know she would!" Faryn shook her head. "She would never want to feel responsible for all of this sadness..."_

 _Tamotsu blinked as he quickly sits up. Faryn was looking up towards him, with tears in her eyes. "We lost Mama...I don't want us to lose US too, Daddy. Even with all this sadness, I still have you, and you still have me. So please...we should help each other through this..." Tamotsu kept blinking softly. Before he knew it, he reached out and plucked her from his snout, before gently hugging her against his fluffy chest since he currently had his armor off._

 _"Y...You're right, Faryn...absolutely right..." Tamotsu said quietly. "Corliss...she might have been fine with me sitting around on mu fluffy tails...but not in sadness. She'd say something outrageous, like, 'no more frowns, shut em' down!' or 'smiles in a cup, drink them up'!" Faryn sniffled/giggled at this, as Tamotsu groaned and shook his head. "I do not know how she managed to not smack herself for how terrible those were..." But it was a worthy assault to his maturity, as his daughter smiled once again. "Faryn...you will be a fine princess one day. A strong one. For now, I will devote the entirety of my power to keeping you safe, until you can keep yourself safe. Daddy promises this with his soul."_

 _"And...I wanna protect your heart, Daddy. I won't let it fall into the abyss..."_

 _With the death of Corliss, they were the only family they had left. Tamotsu finally felt the joy of having one, and he failed to protect his beloved. He let his guard down. That was both of their mistakes, but neither was blamed._

 _He simply had to be stronger, to be better, for himself and for Faryn._

* * *

Asriel sighed softly to himself. Corliss was the very first human who taught him that not all humans were deplorable, and he even got him to entrust his heart to her, and began a family with her. Losing her in such a manner because he relaxed his guard a bit too much must have nearly caused him to fall down in despair. By the sound of it, Corliss became his whole world. Losing her meant losing the world he has finally grown to love.

Faryn _**barely**_ managed to pull him back from the edge. And thus, he grew to love and appreciate her even more.

 _Don't let him fall into the abyss..._

"With our promise to each other made, we began to train. It was rough, really tough for me. But I was able to push through the difficulty, no matter what happens. I needed to be strong in order to face the dangers of the outside world." Faryn nodded softly. "...But...that doesn't mean that Daddy didn't make the time to be Daddy..."

* * *

 _Tamotsu placed a board in front of ten-year old Faryn. She was on all fours and looked it over, before raising her head to meet his eyes._

 _"What's this, Dad?"_

 _"The humans call this 'checkers'. It's a board game of theirs. One of many. I used to play them with your mother whenever either of us were bored enough." Tamotsu gently waved towards the board. "Would you like to play?"_

 _"Ooohhh...okay!" Faryn nodded as she propped herself up on her rear and tilted her head. "How do you play?"_

 _"Well...it SEEMS simple on the surface, but it's actually a bit complex." Tamotsu sweatdropped. "I'll try to explain as best as I can, since I'm not exactly the best at it either."_

 _"That's okay! Just walk me through it!"_

 _"Okay..." Tamotsu muttered as he tails gently waved about._

 _The games went about for about an hour. Tamotsu did his best to teach her how to play. While it was clear that she's struggling with the concepts, but it was even clearer that she was doing her best to pay attention and take in the details. Though alas, she couldn't win a single game._

 _But to Tamotsu's hidden surprise, she came VERY close, at least three times._

 _"Darn. I didn't win at all." Faryn pouted._

 _"Well...that's alright, Faryn. Did you have fun?" Tamotsu asked gently._

 _Faryn took a deep breath, then smiled. "Mhm! I had fun, because I was playing with you! That's the best part!~" Faryn hopped over and hugged one of his tails. Tamotsu smiled back and lightly petted her head. "Oh oh! Is the quiche ready? You made it better this time, right?"_

 _"Of course I did, Faryn. Of course."_

 _Checkers, quiche eating, and gardening became one of their favorite pasttimes._

* * *

"Waaaaitwaitwait hold on a second." Chara pointed at Faryn in disbelief. "You...play checkers?"

"Mhm. I'm not even that good a player at it, but I enjoy it anyway, especially when I'm playing with Dad. It helps me think." Faryn explained. "Dad wanted to play this game with me, so I did what I could to learn to play to the best of my ability. Curiosity."

"Ooh! A board game player?" Valerie smiled while wagging her tail. "Well then, would you like to play with me sometime?"

"Sure!~"

"I don't get tactical board games at all..." Red stuck out her tongue.

"Mom likes to play them on occasion." Asriel raised his paw.

Faryn nodded softly. "...Hey guys...do you want to come with me? To where...you know." They all froze at this, as she rubbed her shoulder. "Me and Daddy have always gone there on our own...I'd like to have a bit more company this time, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, Faryn. We'd be honored to accompany you." Asriel said gently, with his brothers quickly agreeing.

''Absolutely." Valerie nodded as well, bowing politely.

Tamotsu heard this desire, along with the others. Asgore, Toriel, and Alvina's eyes widened as fhey all turned to the great fox. Asgore spoke up. "Tamotsu...are you...?"

"...It is fine." Tamotsu gently closed his eyes. "It's about time me and Faryn stopped there anyway. I won't mind having a bit of company myself...I'd like to believe Corliss would appreciate that I've brought friends I could trust with this..."

* * *

The tree was very large, larger than most trees in the area. And what really made this tree stand out from the others was that the leaves along the branches were glowing green, pink, and purple. The trunk was sturdy and strong, it looked like it wouldn't fall, or _burn_ to anything. The magical presence it gave off was very warm and welcoming to any and all visitors. Surrounding this tree, was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers that illuminated the night and lead the way to the treasured tree...right in front of the tree, is where Corliss' body was buried.

The location was named Corliss Meadows.

"This...this is beautiful." Muffet said honestly as all five of her eyes sparkled at the sight of the place, her six hands clasped.

"It's a pretty big place, too...I guess your mom wanted her body to be buried somewhere beautiful...?"

"In front of one of the largest trees, surrounded by a meadow of flowers. Yes." Faryn smiled while nodding to a memorial stone with Corliss' name. "Mama and Daddy used to frolic here just for the fun of it, when the former coaxes the latter into it. I sometimes come here to do the same." She turned towards Frisk. "It's silly, but that's why I was a bit interested in your name whe we first name. Because it also means ''to frolic'."

"I guess that makes sense."

A bit further back, Asriel and Chara were watching, along with Tamotsu, Alvina, Asgore, Toriel, Zola, and Elbio.

"Ah, Prince Asriel. Good of you to come." Elbio hummed. "You and your brothers seemed to be having fun. And you've received the approval to come to Corliss Meadows."

"Yeah. It seems to be a very private and personal place for both Faryn and Tamotsu." Asriel said while gazing at the great tree and placing a paw over his eyes. "Though because we fought and bled for their trust in us, we've become very rare exceptions." He turned to Elbio, then Zola. "What about you two? How have you been?"

"Relatively fine. Tamotsu has been quite merciful on us, especially Zola."

"That's mostly because I've once defended these meadows. Remnants tried to attack the plsce, but I used Meadow Magic to stop them." Zola hummed. "I managed to win him over with protecting something so highly important. It was the least I could do."

"Yeah, that'll do it." Chara deadpanned.

"Quite." Valerie nodded.

Soon enough, Asriel, Chara, and Valerie caught up to the others when Faryn suddenly sits on her knees. She then turned to their fellow teens. "Hey...do you think you can sit with me?" They were briefly confised by this, but nodded as they too gently sits on their knees. She took a deep breath, and called out her soul. It gently phased out of her chest and shined gently over the gravestone in a combination of white from her monster soul, purple from her born human soul, and green from the absorbed soul of her mother.

Tamotsu walked a bit closer, before settling on his rear. Faryn briefly turned towards him, and he gently nodded to her. She smiled and nodded back, before turning back to her soul.

"Hi, Mama." Faryn smiled. The green part of her soul glowed warmly in response, which surprised some present. "It's been a while since we last talked. We had a lot happen lately. Everything's gotten so crazy and big and weird! I mean, some mean guys tried to destroy Mire Town, but me and my new friends stopped them! And...and the three Kingdoms are finally getting along. They were persuaded into it after having some of the biggest long-lasting problems dealt with, then sitting down and actually talking with one another. It's not a perfect setup by any means...but things are far better than before." Faryn tilted her head. "And apparently the Dreemurrs are the High Family of the Scelus Continent...is that a term? It might be. I'm not too sure..."

Tamotsu snorted.

"Well, in any case, things are all well and good! Super well and good! I made new friends! There's Frisk, who's name means frolic, to play. Then there's his brother Asriel, Prince of all Monsters! He also really likes cinnamon. And then there's Chara, who really likes chocolate! He only has one arm, but he seems to be doing well regardless. I fought with the three of them to protect Mire Town, and they were really strong! And then there's..." She shook her head, scratching her fluffy fox ear. "If I named all the friends I've made, I'd be here until dawn! I don't want to keep us for too long.~"

"Hm.~" Asriel and Frisk chuckled.

Faryn nodded. "Anyway, what I want to say most of all...is that me and Daddy are fine. He's made some friends too, with the other parents! We've become a part of their world, and they became a part of ours. So...you don't have to worry about us as much. We're on our way to beginning an entirely new adventure! And it's bound to be a super fulfilling one! It's definitely gonna be dangerous...but if it was completely safe, then it wouldn't truly be called an adventure, would it?" She smiled and closed her eyes. "Well...it was good talking to you. Daddy? Closing thoughts?"

"...I love you, Corliss. I haven't fallen into the abyss, and I never will. New people have found their place in me and Faryn's world. We'll be stronger for it. We'll be alright." Tamotsu said softly.

Faryn nodded gently, and she turned to her soul again, giving it a foxlike smile. "I love you, Mama. Keep watching over me, okay?" The green part of her soul pulsed warmly once more, before the entire soul gently phased back into her chest, as she took a deep breath and sighed. Asriel and Frisk both patted her shoulders as the others looked towards them warmly. "...Thanks, guys. For being here. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem at all." Asriel shook his head. "Again, we're glad that you found us trustworthy enough to share the experience with us."

"Very much so. This was very personal. The fact that you and your Dad felt like sharing all this with us...it speaks volumes." Chara nodded quietly.

"Hm." Frisk nodded quietly. "It's really nice that you do this. Because in a way, your mother is always with you. You never forget this, and that's very good." Faryn nodded readily. Frisk gently opened his eyes. "I guess...it reaches out to me in a way. Because you see...it's really weird for me. When I dig really deep into my heart and soul, they tell me that Alvina and Toriel aren't _like_ mothers to me...they _**are**_ my mothers. And as far as I'm concerned...it's true. I love them both completely."

Alvina and Toriel both gasped at that. The former smiled softly at first, before she turned around and walked away for a bit. Concerned, the rest of the adults followed her. Valerie, Muffet, and Red politely excused themselves as they followed, leaving the Dreemurr Trio and Faryn behind for the moment. Frisk turned to Faryn after an approving nod from both brothers.

"Say...Faryn. Can we tell you something...?"

Meanwhile...

"Alvina? Is something the matter?" Asgore asked quietly.

"...I...I wasn't really expecting him to say something like that...sorry. My head's spinning a little..." Alvina sighed while holding her head. "Well...that explains why he was never seriously curious about his birth mother aside from knowing she was dead. He feels that way for me and Toriel as his true mothers...because _we_ were the ones actually in his life..."

"Alvina..." Toriel said softly.

"On the day of his birth, the last thing his mother did was hold him in her arms. She was heavily exhausted and in unbearable pain, yet still smiled. She had enough time to thank me for being my friend, and told newborn Frisk that she loved him with all her heart...which gave out within minutes, and she died. The severe stress of the birth was too much. I had to gently take him from her arms as I myself cried for the loss of my best friend, and for Frisk, who lost his mom before he ever got a chance to know her." Alvina shook her head. "She entrusted him to me. I did my best to care for him the first few years while juggling my mayoral duties as well as keeping angry citizens away from Frisk while they blamed him for something that wasn't his fault."

"The so called 'Plague', which we now know was due to the machinations of that pathetic whelp Faust, and his soul trafficking." Toriel seethed. Learning he was indirectly responsible for such a thing and had severe consequences for both Alvina and Frisk, truly made her _furious_.

"Yeah...but we had no way of knowing it at the time for various reasons, so this was what we were stuck with. I really did my best to take care of him for the first few years. Though around the time he was five hitting for six, I put him in the orphanage because of serious stress related health issues. More than once, the drastically increased stress of workloads, harsh citizens, keeping Frisk safe and fed...at some point, I remember collapsing at _least_ four times. And half of those times, I didn't wake up for most of the day." Adam stiffened harshly this. "I couldn't keep Frisk alone for too long, so I sent him there as I tried to recover. He didn't like it there, I HATED putting him there. But I was no good to him if I couldn't pull myself together first, because at the time, I was in no condition to care for him for an extended period. Still...I made time to visit as much as I could." Alvina shook her head. "Though after enough time, he got weary of all the malevolence aimed towards him. And when my back was turned for only a little while...they chased him off. I blamed myself for not doing better. I thought I'd failed his mother. I thought I'd never see him again. You coming out of that mountain with him was one of the brightest highlights of my life. I was more than happy to let you adopt him. He was safer with you than me."

"Yes, he was. Only until it was safe to come out and monsters of the Underground could safely intergrate." Asgore stroked his beard a bit. "Though it does seem to be true that you hold a very special place in Frisk's heart. He believes both you and Tori are his mothers. And I can't help but agree as well."

"R-Really? Even after I messed up, didn't do better, nearly failed him...?" Alvina slowly turned to Toriel. "You...you don't think that you deserve to be Frisk's mother more than I do...? Never thought that me allowing him to be adopted by you as me giving him up...?"

"Alvina...is that what you secretly thought...?" Toriel asked softly as she moved closer and placed her paws on her shoulders. "It has absolutely **nothing** to do with which of us rightfully deserves to be his mother, or being more equipped and prepared to take care of him. You were there for Frisk in a time he dearly needed someone to love and cherish him. And you provided it wonderfully. Because he felt your love for him. No matter what happened, he always knew that you truly love him." She smiles warmly. "He sees BOTH of us not as mother _figures_ , but as his _true_ mothers. NEVER will that mean less love for either of _us_. It means more love for _Frisk._ _"_

Alvina was stunned for a moment.

"Every connection of such a similar caliber is beneficial to both ends. The giver is happy to love someone, and the receiver is happy to be loved." Asgore turned to Tamotsu. "Your daughter wants to see the world. To go to new places and to meet new people, make new friends. And you both eventually met us, who've definitely become your friends. A support group, so that neither of you have to rely solely on each other for true happiness. I believe Faryn figured this out long before you did. She just didn't have the opportunity. Until recently, that is."

"...You are right." Tamotsu hummed softly. "I...will support my daughters dream. I may not always physically be by her side, but I swear to support and protect her, regardless of what tries to stop me." He narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter _where_ she is in the world, no matter _how_ far away...if she requires my direct aid...if she needs her father...I will be there in an instant. My Kingdom will know what to do with or without my direct appearance, so I don't have to worry about them, which means I can focus on aiding my daughter. I will _**NOT**_ risk losing her like I lost Corliss. It's bad enough that I lost my beloved. There's no way I could handle outliving my child as well..."

"...in a sense...I understand that feeling." Asgore said slowly. Toriel flinched slightly, before relaxing and reaching out to hold his paw. He held it tightly, appreciating the warmth gesture. "And I see that we fathers think alike."

"No parent should _ever_ endure the nightmare of knowing they outlived their kid. As parents, we have an understanding. Troublesome as he is, I'd rather throw the world into chaos than risk losing my precious little kitten. I **_just_** got him back." Elvira said, completely and utterly serious, which was very much rare for her. Eloise nodded strongly, and the others certainly didn't disagree.

Toriel looked Alvina in the eye. "Alvina. Will you continue loving Frisk alongside me, like the mothers that we are?"

"Absolutely." There was no hesitstion whatsoever, which made Toriel smile.

"Very good."

Flowey was nearby, listening to every word. Especially from Alvina, who he was rather interested in regarding his curiosity. _So...she really had it rough taking care of Frisk after her precious friend died. I could guess that. And all her emotions spilling out at the time are true and genuine._ He narrowed his eyes. _So...why? Why do I feel like there's something more to this? MUCH more? It's not that Alvina is lying, or hiding something, nothing like that. Something just feels **...missing.** Guess I gotta keep waiting..._

Back with the quartet, Faryn had her arms folded as Asriel, Frisk, and Chara finished explaining their story. Their whole story, from Asriel and Chara, to the other children and Frisk's fall into the Underground, the resets...they told her just about everything. It was very risky for them, but having Faryn tell them something so personal, sharing it with them...it wouldn't be fair to not do the same.

"Hmmm..." Faryn hummed. "Monsters in Underground for millennia...accident causing first deaths of Asriel and Chara...scattered family...despaired Underground...six dead children...Flowey...Resets... Frisk...and all the other stuff..."

"Well?" Chara asked.

...Smoke began emitting from Faryn's ears, lowering her head with a comical whimper. She looked ready to cry, eyes white circles. "My brain hurts..."

"Yeah, It's a bit crazy, and a lot to take in all at once." Asriel rubbed the back of his head.

"...But my heart hurts even more." Faryn lifted her head and looked them in the eye. "You three have had very terrible experiences...my own pain feels a bit pale in comparison...I can't even imagine..."

"Suffering is not a contest. No one's pain invalidates anyone else's." Asriel said sagely. "I'd prefer not to go down that road if I can help it. Doesn't matter who's is greater; pain is pain."

"Nor does it give anyone the right to take it out on others, or drag anyone into their messes..." Chara muttered. "I involved innocent monsters for the sake of spite. And what did that get me? My brother was dead, our parents were split up, the Underground succumbed to despair and wrath towards humanity...and yet I still ended up thinking about me...then not me...then me again...and..."

"What we're saying is that due to the complicated situations in the Underground, none of us are absolved of sins. All of us have done something we're not proud of. Which is why we all wanted to be better." Frisk added.

"Our redemption is a lifelong path. And I want to keep following it to the best of my ability." Asriel nodded. "It's the least I could do as Prince of all Monsters."

"And I'm going to help them both however I can." Chara said strongly.

Faryn gently tilted her head. "Chara...what happened to you to make you hate humanity?" Chara flinched. "Was it one super big thing? Or was it very gradual, from one moment of pain to another? It must have been severe if it pushed you to give up the happiness you had with your family for the sske of vengeful spite."

Chara lightly held the stump that used to be his arm, and lowered his head. "...It doesn't matter. Nothing I experienced is a viable excuse for my actions back then. Tch...when you really think about it, 'Child of Calamity' sounds like a pretty decent nickname for me. Disaster struck the Underground due to my selfish spite." He turned to Faryn, hidden shame behind his crimson eyes. "Now I just wanna channel that towards my true enemies. Whoever hurts my family."

"...Is there a reason you refused a prosthetic arm?" Faryn simply moved on, which surprised him quite a bit. He allowed it, simply sighing and scratching his head.

"Didn't want one. Besides, I'm doing fine without something like that."

Then to Asriel: "You and Flowey are two physically separate beings now. Do you still remember each other's experiences?"

"Um...to an extent, yes. Though we're more focused on making our own new ones."

Faryn then turned to Frisk. "Do you think humans and monsters can get along again one day."

"Of course."

She then scooted back and turned to all three of them. "Can you still reset?"

That particular question caught the boys greatly off-guard. Frisk in particular scratched his head, Asriel scratched his ears, and Chara closed his eyes.

"...No. We can't." Frisk said. "At least...we don't think so. After our last scuffle in the Void, those options never showed up again. We don't know if they're gone for good or not. Only that right now, they never showed up." _Maybe the Void has a factor to play towards the world being so drastically altered. Can't be sure..._

"It's good, in a way. We wouldn't be able to continue onwards if we always had to go backwards. It's much more risky, but it makes us fight harder. We get creative, get stronger, smarter." Asriel nodded "As best as we can, anyway. We'd rather not lose anyone we care about, which pushes us further. Keep breaking our limits. Or at least...Master Undyne shouts so."

"Don't you mean 'says'?"

"No. _Shouts._ " Asriel rubbed his ears. "Undyne is really loud."

"Be careful with all that curiosity, Faryn. It might just get you into trouble, and we do that enough on our own." Chara said.

"...Ignorance is bliss, for learning is the highest joy." Faryn recited.

All three boys blinked. Asriel scratched his neck. "Golly...the first one is pretty well-known. But the second phrase...it fits so well."

"Many a millennia. Thats how long ago the War was. A LOT can happen in mere days, so what will thousands of years do?" Faryn asked. "How to people live? What do they eat? How do they organize? Why did they take this path? _Why are their pies so delicious?!_ " Chara sweatdropped at the last question. Faryn looked towards the boys again. "For that many years, monsters have come back from the brink. Humans learned how to use magic. Entire lands and histories have changed drastically. I want to see these things, experience them, learn about them. I want to see the world, guys. I want to explore places. Learn the cultures, the societies, try to understand and appreciate them if I can...and how to get them all to shake hands and get along. That kinda goes into your goals, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Frisk nodded softly.

"That's pretty much what we strongly go for. So yes, we do have a pretty big reason to support one another." Asriel smiles.

"That's not going to be an easy thing to do, Faryn. There's bound to be a lot of challenges, dangers, and opponents that wanna stop us." Chara told her. "Finding a solution won't be easy."

"If finding answers and solutions were easy, it wouldn't be a true adventure. It wouldn't make us think, make us learn, make us grow. There's no point in an adventure if everything is handed to you, and I _**WON'T**_ go on a boring adventure!" Faryn pouted with puffed cheeks.

"Having the answer to achieving peace between the races simply being _handed_ to us...it wouldn't feel right. It wouldn't have felt earned. We wouldn't have worked for it, so it wouldn't truly feel like an achievement." Frisk agreed.

"It's like how Undyne feels about fighting. The stronger the opposition, the greater sense of achievement she feels when she overcomes them." Asriel said. "After all, how can you successfully push past your limits if they're never truly tested?"

Chara cupped his cheek. "Sooo...no challenge, no satisfaction?"

"Pretty much." They all said in unison.

"...Of course. You all are a tiny bit crazy because of that. And I have to watch over my far-reaching brothers. What a duty..."

Faryn smiled kindly while gazing at the boys again. "So...what do you say?"

"Of course, Faryn." Asriel smiled. "No matter how rough things get, we look after each other no matter what happens. Overcome any obstacle, surpass any opponent, succeed over any trial, in order to reach that goal..."

"A precious goal that we wish to grab, no matter what. _That's_ what it truly means to have **Perseverance**." Faryn said strongly. The purple parts of her hybrid soul glowed brightly in response, before dimming down again. "Will you all persevere through future adventures with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I can deal with that." Chara shrugged.

"We swear on it, as High Princes...still not used to that." Asriel mumbled the last part.

Frisk smiled and nodded to Faryn. "We promise to take you on true adventures, Faryn. Expect us to keep it; Determination runs pretty strongly among us."

Faryn beamed brightly as her bushy fox tail wagged happily. She proceeded to pounce forward and glomp Frisk, nuzzling his cheek. "You will?! You really really will?! Sweetness!~"

Frisk shrugged. "Besides, it's natural for me to go with you on adventures. Adventures are risky, after all. And you-"

"Frisk I swear to-" Chara was unfortunately cut off.

"-can't spell 'Frisk' without 'risk'.~"

"..." Chara slaps the ground twice and smiles. "Welp! I've had my fill for the day! Think i'm gonna call it a night! Bye bye! See ya later!" He then grumbled while storming off.

"Aw c'mon Chara, it was a little jest!"

"Nope, I'm done for today. You threw it ALL away, Frisk!"

"Be a bro!~" Frisk cooed as he skipped happily after him.

"How about no? And stop skipping!"

"I'm not skipping, I'm Frisking about!~"

"Stop wordplaying with your name!"

Faryn gasped. "Ohmigosh! My midnight snack period is coming up! Gotta hurry back!" Faryn propped herself up and dashed off.

"Well, I can see how our new arrangements are gonna go." Asriel chuckled. He soon turned towards Corliss' gravestone and placed a paw on his chest. _We'll look after them. Both Tamotsu and Faryn. We will protect their happiness._ Asriel turned and was the last to walk away, as glowing green leaves falling to the ground around him, glittering in the moonlight.

It's a promise the Dreemurr Trio were determined to keep.

* * *

 **Haha! Did it! What a Festival! A Festival of Feels!**

 **That's pretty much what this was, to be honest...**

 **Also, the seeds of mystery have been left behind by Corliss. Just know that it certainly won't be the last time she gets a mention. There's more to be done with her...another day.**

 **At the very least, everyone is just a little bit closer. Nice~**

 **Next Chapter is the dinner party hosted by Cleo, Valerie and Levi. Likely to be as long as this chapter. Geez, I've been writing plenty of these lately. Quite a tiring yet fun challenge.**

 **Until next time!**


	80. Surripio Dinner Party

**Here we are. In terms of this year, this will be the chapter that ends in on a hopefully good note.**

 **The Surripio Dinner Party. Here we have a little bit of fun, a bit of the eats, learn a little bit about Princess Valerie, the works. Probably not the best out together, but hopefully you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hope your Christmas-or whatever holiday you celebrate, it's all good- was fulfilling and happy. Mine sure was.~**

 **Valerie-name meaning: valiant, brave, healthy, 'to be strong'**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

It was getting dark by the time every invited guest managed to make it to Surripio on time. And after a bit of specific clarification and asking around, most of the gang knew where to go and where the dinner party would be held. It would apparently be held somewhere within a restaurant with an incredibly large banquet hall, which was kindly sponsering the event due to how major it was for the others involved.

Needless to say, the sound of a banquet was more than enough to get quite a few people rushing over to join in as soon as possible.

The Dreemurrs arrived quite early, but despite this they were not the first ones to arrive on the scene. That honor would be going to Gerson and Gaster, would both also wore black suits and ties, the former's feeling more complete due to a red rose on his chest, and a black hat in replacement of his usual adventurers hat. Others they could see in the distance would be Mettaton, Nappstablook-who was currently unleashing his inner Dapperblook-and Shyren with her agent. Once they were spotted, the reception was warm and immediate.

"Ah...you made it...hooray..." Nappstablook said slowly, with Shyren smiling and showing a similar sentiment.

"Ah, darlings! You've gotten here mostly on time! Excellence!" Mettaton declared freely while strutting up to them with a playful salute. "And all of you just look lovely tonight!"

Asgore and the boys each wore a black suit and tie, which was slightly awkward for Chara due to his lack of a left arm. He didn't seem to mind too much, simply looking on. And Toriel herself was wearing a velvet dress that went down to her knees, and wore a bit of red lipstick for fun. A cute little red purse accaompanied her around her shoulder. Hers, Asgore's, and Asriel's furs were nicely groomed and cleaned to look even nicer for the occasion. Frisk and Chara looked much alike, because even Chara had his hair cleaned up nice and neat so he could look nice, despite his preference for keeping it unkempt.

"Lovely indeed. Toriel, M'lady. Beautiful as ever." Gerson smiled as he lightly takes her by the paw and kisses the top of it. Toriel chuckles at this before he released her and gazed at the boys. "And I see that the boys have tapped into their inner dapper, like Nappstablook?~"

"I didn't take you for a person to use the word 'dapper'." Chara said.

"Wahaha! I suppose coming out of retirement has inspired me to try a few new things to an extent." Gerson chuckled. "What would we call you? Dreemurr Dappers? Dapper Dreemurrs? I'll admit to having quite a bit of fun with these silly terms."

"Hm. Each generation has their terms." Gaster huffed. "Sans and Papyrus are already here, they've went on ahead."

"Is that so? Hopefully they're not causing too much of a ruckus." Toriel said. "It seems that quite a majority of us have made it already. What of Undyne and Alphys? Muffet and Red? Alvina?"

"They're all most likely already inside. Anyone else missing will likely follow suit much later." Gerson said. "Come along now, let's continue these discussions inside, where there's light, warmth, and good grub! Waha!~"

Further inside, the place was rather lively. The bright lights illuminated the banquet hall quite well. Plenty of room for dozens of circular tables to be set up for at least eight people at a tible, plenty of room for others to comfortably stand around while attempting to find their own tables and/or standing by the bar, and good enough room for people to move around to greet each other. Friends and family to gather and have good, sometimes silly fun. It was so when the Pack was simply goofing around with doggy treats in some of their mouths.

Just because it was a fancy party didn't mean they had to act the part. Luckily Cleo and Levi were totally cool with that.

Speaking of which, the duo were approaching the adult Dreemurrs as the boys went off to explore. Cleo cheekily wore golden snake earrings along with her yellow dress. Both of them went rather nicely with her golden eyes, with the latter showing her curvaceous frame. Levi was rather appreciative of how cheeky she was being.

"Sssahaha! Wonderful! You've made it! And decently early!" Cleo said with a gleeful hiss. "I was quite afraid that something would hold you up, I really wanted to see you all again!"

"Well, here we are. On time and with friendly smiles." Toriel hummed with a graceful bow. "In any case, it's nice to see you as well, friends. It appears to be quite lively here."

"Course it is. Put a lot of work into this one, you see. Quite a lot of work." Cleo clapped. "Oh! Before I ramble on and forget, your friend Nappstablook provided me with something thag will certainly put a smile on your face.~" A conjured snake carried a plate atop it's head towards her. Cleo lifted it up to Toriel as an offering. "Nappstablook and Sans let us know that your palette seems to favor snails. So we've prepped plenty of escargot for you.~"

"Oh? Escargot you say?" Toriel tilted her head. "My my, how thoughtful of you! I would like to show my appreciation for going the extra distance for me. I should be rather mature and dignified about it, like yourself."

"Is that so? Then why are you drooling? Doesn't seem very dignified, Tori.~" Gerson chuckled, as Toriel was indeed drooling at the sight of the freshly made escargot dish.

"...Hush." Toriel said simply as she takes up the escargot dish, takes a piece and a bite into one with a rather happy expression. "Hoooh...these are rather wonderfully made...!"

"We knew you'd like it. What, with your affinity for Snail Pie and all." Cleo smiled pleasantly.

While Toriel was busy eating her escargot, Asgore's attention was caught by someone patting his shoulder. Blinking, he turned towards the person with a polite smile. "Howdy!"

The man in front of him was wearing a red suit and tie to seemingly compliment his slightly wild yet simultaneously groomed crimson long hair and eyes. He seemed to carry a powerful presence around him, yet seemed calm enough for the moment. Asgore briefly wondered who this person was...then noticed the fox ears and nine fluffy, bushy tails. It clicked instantly.

"Tamotsu?!"

"I'm sorry what?" Levi blinked in surprise.

"Pmrdffn?" Toriel muffled with escargot in her mouth, then blushed in embarrassment for being surprised enough to try speaking with a full mouth. She swallowed and sighed before trying again: "Pardon?"

"Oh? This devilishly handsome man is a fox in human disguise?~" Mettaton gasped dramatically as he confirmed that it was indeed Tamotsu the fox king. "A magic of yours, perhaps?"

"Indeed." Tamotsu sighed while shaking his head. "I was quite against appearing in this form. I feel so...small. I'm not a favorite in feeling like that. Unfortunately, I do realize that appearing as a giant fox in some social gatherings will make things more awkward than they need to be. I would have simply shrunken while in fox form...but Faryn talked me into using my human disguise..."

"Most likely to let us know that you have one, and to see for ourselves." Gerson chuckled. "Don't tell me that our precious Astus King feels a little bit self-conscious about his appearance?~"

"Please spare me, Gerson. I'm embarrassed enough about it as it is..." Tamotsu muttered.

Gerson blinked. "Eh? I was jestin'. You're actually self-conscious about your human disguise?"

"I'm simply more comfortable being a giant fox than I am as a normal sized human, okay? I've lived most of my life as such. My deceased beloved Corliss fell in love with the fox that I was. I thought it strange of her, but I appreciated it...and loved her for it. So I suppose I do whatever I can to stay in my normal form...even if I tend to go overboard or act borderline ridiculous."

"She fell in love for who you were within. How lovely!" Mettaton cooed with clasped hands. "The crafty fox crafted a way to keep to himself, the one his beloved loved! Wonderful! Beautiful!~"

"...You're annoying." Tamotsu deadpanned.

"Gasp! So straightforward! So hurtful! No dancing around it at all!"

"I think Faryn might have inherited that trait, at least a little bit." Asgore guessed with an awkward smile.

"I suppose ae can understand Tamotsu's reasoning. It's his own." Toriel nodded.

"Hold on! We're seriously not going to reprimand him for saying that about me?!"

"I don't see why we should reprimand him for speakin' his mind...even if it is the truth." Gerson chuckled.

"Oohhh nooo..."

"Oh yes.~"

Meanwhile Doggo was sitting across from Parvos with a doggy treat yanging from his mouth, and the latter sipping some coffee milk. Both of them looked on as their respective groups hung out together and chatting. Chatting as in cheerily barking and meowing.

Such meaningful conversations indeed.

"So, where's the Warden?" Parvos asked curiously while swishing his glass about a bit, head tilted. "I know she's here. Like the loyal dogs you are, wherever she goes, you all aren't too far behind."

"Wish I could say the same for you, being such a lazy cat and all." Ice Wolf said nearby, arms folded with gentle icy mist blowing from his nostrils.

"That bark of yours is ice cold!" Parvos hummed with a chuckle. "Honestly, there's no way the warden wouldn't come to this event, it's pretty huge. For real, where is she?"

"Are you talking crap again, Parvos?"

Quite a few passerby were rather stunned as Alphys and Undyne made their way towards the groups in question, and both were nicely dressed for the occasion. The former wore her polka dot dress as well as she always did. Undyne, on the other hand, was quite a surprise. Undyne wore a sleeveless long black ball gown with a slit running down the left side. A yellow band with a flower attached was placed around her neck where the dress collar begins. Her crimson hair looked and felt smoother and slightly more balanced, while still keeping a bang in front of her eyepatch.

More than a few men-and occasional woman-were awed by the warrior's appearance. Even more were briefly smacking the gawking husbands or trying to snap their ogling wives out of their trances. Parvos in particular rubbed his chin.

"Wow, Warden. When you decide to clean up, you sure as hell do so nicely." He admitted.

Undyne blew some of her hair upwards as she folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly while clicking her tongue. "You can thank Mettaton insisting that I dress appropriately, and Alphys asking nicely."

"Ahuh." Parvos wondered quietly, nonchalantly sipping his coffee milk while noticing a decent sized diamond window in her dress, further demonstrating her buxom and athletic figure. _Experimenting a little, huh?_

"Well, you certainly look beautiful, Captain. But..." Doggo pointed to her feet, where one would expect high heels...nope. It was her boots. "No heels?"

"Nah, don't feel like hurting my legs from something as crappy as high hells."

"...Uh...they're high _heels._ "

"That's what I said. High hells." It would seem Undyne was no fan of wearing high heels. She tried, she certainly did. At one point she was simply too angry to deal with it. There's challenges you take on no matter what, and there's those you simply drop for practicality purposes. This was the latter.

Besides, it's not a style she'd immediately pick. She doesn't really feel for it.

"I-In any case, it's pretty spacey in here despite all of the people, huh?" Alphys smiled while pressing her fingers together. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they already knew that this party would be a big one. Just needed to reinforce and support it through show and action. And Mettaton is a fan of the former."

"The attention will probably do him some good. _Probably._ "

"Miss Undyne! Miss Undyne!"

"Eh?" Undyne turned towards the sound of her voice. Her confused look cracked it's way into a wide grin as she noticed that it was Nadine happily skipping over to her. "Heeey, Nadine!" Undyne beamed as she kneeled slightly and opened her arms, allowing her to jump into them, pulling her into a hug. "This is a definite surprise! How ya doin, squirt?~"

"I'm doing fine! Very fine!" Nadine smiled. "You look so...so _beautiful.~_ "

"D'aaw, really? From one gal to another, you don't look so had yourself.~" Undyne cooed as she casually lifted Nadine up with one arm. "Is Nikon around? She's brought you along, right?"

"Mhm. She brought me along. But I saw you all ghe way over here, and I couldn't help myself!" Nadine smiled while lightly hugging Undyne. The hug was rather warmly returned, before she set the girl down and lightly patted her head.

"You're such a good girl. Fuhu~"

"She sure is..." Alphys smiled while also patting her head. "Headpats mean love.~"

"They certainly do...if you see them coming. Getting caught off-guard while being headpat only puts you in a panic." Doggo added while scratching his head. "It's really rough seeing people when they're still. Luckily everyone's moving at least a little, so I can see just fine." His ears flicked a bit as he turned his head. "Oh! The food's just about ready! They're passing them out right now!"

"Finally! I was getting real hungry. Better late than never!" Undyne grinned.

Alphys smiled sheepishly while raising her paw. "Uh...we're actually still pretty early."

"Same dif." Undyne turned back to Nadine and lightly patted her head again. "Since you went through the trouble of coming all the way to me, ya might as well eat with me too. How's that sound, squirt? Sound like a plan to you? Simple enough to follow?"

"Okay!" Nadine raised her arms to Undyne as the fish woman picked her up again and held her in one arm. The groups soon followed Undyne to the dining area, while Nadine hugged Undyne and gingerly nuzzled her bosom, something her carrier didn't seem to mind. In fact, she chuckled and lightly petted her head with her other hand.

In another part of the grand banquet hall, the dinner was actually beginning to proceed nicely along, which prompted a bit more active conversation and active moving around for others to interact. Things being mostly laid-back, they took in that very atmosphere with tue very same aura of warmth that greeted them. It would seem that all of them have been let in on the belief that opportunities for bonding are stronger and more successful when it's over food, and it was working almost effortlessly.

So currently, it was definitely the right call for very good, supportive reasons.

"Everyone sure is clicking well." Asriel noted while looking around with a paw over his eyes. He and his brothers are currently broken away from their parents and were seated at a table of their own, trusted to not cause too much of a ruckus. "Miss Cleo and Mr. Levi really know how to throw a party..."

"They must have had quite a hit of practice. Several bases are covered that I personally wouldn't think needed covering if I thought about short-term." Chara hummed, tapping his fingers on the table. "But looking at it from a long-term perspective, I can see why they did what they did."

"A little bit of something for everyone, so very few would feel truly left out of the contributions. That's not very easy to do." Frisk finished. The brothers agreed.

"Ahuhem.~"

The boys turned to see several familiar faces, one of which included one of the hosts.

Muffet smiled and waved as she wore a dark violet sleeveless dress with heavy spider motifs, including a spider insignia on the front, and spider heels with an elegant purple and black pattern. The dress was also backless, and she wore purple gloves on all six of her hands. A bit of black lipstick on her lips, and she was golden.

Red for one, wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. A black wolf insignia was spread across the skirt of her dress, and there was enough room for her tail to comfortably poke out from underneath. Her fur seemed nicely groomed, and her silver eyes shined more than usual.

And Valerie wears a short, pink, halter neck dress with a light blue sash around her waist, a pale gray hem and pink pumps. Add in a bit of pink lipstick on her muzzle and a light blue scarf around her neck, and the Surripio princess was all well and good. She currently had her cobra hood folded in, so she looked quite relaxed at the moment.

"Hello, boys! How is yout evening so far? I for one, am having quite a great time! Ahuhuhu!" Muffet giggled.

"Doing rather fine, actually. Place is seriously packed without really feeling packed. That's not an easy accomplishment." Chara hummed while lifting his head. "...Those are some fancy chandeliers..."

Red blushed slightly while patting down her dress and pouting, looking away as her tail swished anxiously. "So, Asriel...w-what do you think of my dress? It was pretty rough for me to adjust to, due to all the nagging that Muffet and Mettaton put me through in the process..."

Asriel smiled and waved as he stands slowly. "You look very pretty, Red."

Red blushed more, while playing a bit with her dress, her ears folding down. "T-Thank you. I knew you'd be doing yout best to look nice for tonight, so I figured I might as well do the same, right...?" She sputtered slightly, her nose twitching a little bit. "I...I guess we can consider this...a...d-dinner date?"

"Huh? I guess so." Asriel blinked as he scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Golly, didn't really think about that. But since we're here, I guess we can consider it so. I mean...if you would like to. Do you think it can be considered a dinner date?" He asked politely while holding out a paw. Red smiled shyly while taking the offered paw, both of them gazing in each other's eyes.

"Hey hey. They're being all cute and adorable over there. What about us, hah?" Muffet says while sliding over to Chara while pouting. "The very first thing they did is act all cute and sweet, Dearie. We didn't get to do it before them! So unfair!"

"I didn't realize it was a competition..." Chara deadpanned. Though gazing at the rather annoyed pout on his girlfriend's face let him know that trying to bring reason into it for tonight wouldn't do so well for anyone. So he wisely decided to not call ber out on it further, and simply reached out to hold ber middle left hand. "Though if it makes you feel better, you have absolutely entangled me in your web of exquisite beauty.~"

"Oho?~" Muffet blinked before smiling kindly. "My my, Chara-Dearie. You truly sre one for words, just like your brothers.~"

"Hmph."

"Looks like everyone is going quite well. I'm glad." Valerie smiles kindly. "The 'dinner' part of this party is officially underway, so you do not have to worry about waiting anymore." She blinked softly as she looked around for several moments. "Parden me, but where is Frisk? I thought I saw him with you a moment ago?"

Asriel and Chara blinked as they both saw that Frisk was indeed gone from his spot. "Frisk...?"

"Wherever did he run off too...?" Muffet blinked while tapping her chin with a tilted head. "I suppose our talk was an opportunity for him to go exploring. Wonder where he chose to go? Hopefully he won't get himself lost, or in any serious trouble..."

"No need to worry. Frisk is usually pretty well-behaved...mostly." Chara said while scratching his head with a sigh. To be honest, both of them were a bit worried about what an unmonitored Frisk couod co. Many things could happen when he genuinely wasn't trying to do something.

The five of them would seat themselves at one of the circular tables with certain foods passed out before them; what mostly gained Red's attention was the one currently in front of her. Whatever it was, it was plentiful, it was nicely heated, and it smelled rather delicious. Unable to tell what it was, she briefly turned her head to Muffet for an answer.

Valerie smiled. "Two words. Beef bourguignon.~"

She and Muffet chuckled as they could see the question mark over her head. "Beef...bourgy...bourgly...bour...?" She whimpered and stared at the table in embarrassment, ears drooped.

 _I look really stupid..._

"Just give it a try.~" Muffet suggested. Red shrugged quietly as she takes a spoonful, bringing it curiously to her muzzle, biting into the well-prepared stew. Her silver eyes glistened and her ears and tail shot upwards as the taste briefly overcame her senses. Muffet smiled knowingly at this. "Well well, I'll take a good guess and say that you're enjoying it quite a bit.~"

"...Very." Red said simply, before she proceeds to wolfishly devour the dish before her as her tail began wagging happily.

"My oh my, how rapacious." Valerie chuckles softly. But all in all, she was very glad that she liked the dish. Plenty more, of course, but she figured Red would be more on the meat favoring side.

"And yet another reason why me and Red can get along so well. We can get really greedy when we wish be." Muffet chuckled sneakily. "When I get greedy, I become rather resolved, you see. I do love my money, and I love my Chara-Dearie, and Rude Baby Red. I want as much of them as possible, sometimes all to myself, neatly wrapped up in my own little cozy web, nice and safe.~" She shook her head and shrugged. "But alas, I must keep practicing self-restraint, lest my five eyes lose sight of what's truly important."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus I don't want to keep Chara-Dearie to myself for too long. His mother might get a bit iffy about that." She shook her head. "Indeed, I must restrain myself. I'd rather not be the itsy bitsy spider. Instead of being washed out by rain, I get burned out by fire. Both would be rather unpleasant for me."

"I...I see..."

"Muffet will be...Muffet." Asriel simplified with a small smile. "So, Valerie. Do you think you can tell us a bit more about your parents?"

Valerie kindly thanked a nearby butler who poured her a cup of tea. She stirred it a bit before taking a soft sip. "Hm. There were quite a few crime organizations that were mostly concerned with having safe haven and simply living their lives with as much pleasure as possible. Mother was one of the leaders of her own mob before ascending to the same status as Father when they eloped. Before all of that, hers was the most dangerous to approach, yet also the most reasonable when you got past that, which is why Father approached her first."

"He approached _her?_ " Muffet cooed in curiosity, which Valerie nodded to.

"Indeed he did. And it was quite an interesring first meeting, from what they've recalled to me. Mother was quite smitten with him at first sight. Truly smitten. She attempted to lure him close with her feminine wiles...but he denied her at first. Several times, in fact."

"Oh? How so?"

"In Father's own words: 'Shed your skin of deceit if you wish for us to truly bond.' He wished for her to be herself whenever they were alone together, rather than the fear-inducing cobra she projects herself as in order to terrify her enemies into submission. My father would not submit to her, nor would he believe that her beauty was skin-deep, without exactly ignoring it. After numerous dates together, her being smitten turned to genuine love. And that love eventually gave birth to me. Needless to say, those who were savvy to my mother's darker side was shocked at these developments."

Red was slurping her food a bit before she lifting her head and listening more intently to the story. "Woah, really? She tried luring him multiple times until she caved and started being her true self around him. That must have been pretty surprising for those who saw him wear her down."

"Water is said to be the element of patience. And Father is usually a very patient dragon." Valerie sipped her tea once again before setting it down. "And one has to be especially patient to keep a cool head when your company has a _different_ method of taking care of her enemies."

"Indeed.~" Muffet snickered.

"And of course, Mother and Father were mostly focused on raising me when I was born. They did some managing here and there, but they were otherwise at peace." Valerie sighed and shook her head. Asriel's slight frown was an indication that he knew what was being told next. "Then they took their eyes off me. For a moment. Just a moment. And the next thing I knew, I was captured and being placed on a ransom. I was apparently worth a lot of gold at the tender age of five." Valerie gazed calmly into her cup of tea, the reflection staring back at her silently. "...None of them were prepared for what came next..."

"The mob war...right?"

"...I can't remember the entire battle...I might have blocked out most of it, aside from fhe beginning and end..." Valerie stated softly, closing her eyes. "I remember things beginnjng in absolute chaos, human blood, monster dust, dimembered body parts, screams of agony...and like I just said, I might have tuned out most of it, refusing to believe it was happening, all while I hid. And around the time it was over..."

* * *

 _"Here, Boss! She's over here!"_

 _Valerie heard the voices, understood what they meant. Yet still, she could not let herself do anything to respond to it. All she could do was cower, whimper, and cry while hugging her ears, curled up in a small ball with her tail wrapped around herself._

 _The battle left none of the participants alive. Every single one that took part in the mob war was brutally killed trying to kill each other. Monster dust was sprinkled everywhere, human blood splattered messily just as much, and several lookovers of the area confirmed that more than several dozen civilians were caught in the crossfire._

 _And poor Valerie, curled in a terrified little ball, had not an actual scratch on her. But she was absolutely bathed in human blood and coated in monster dust._

 _By the looks of it, she was physicslly unharmed. But her mental and emotional state was very much damaged from this harrowing experience. Levi for one, gently pushed some of his men aside as he frantically moved for his terrified daughter._

 _"Valerie...it's your Daddy. I'm here." Levi said softly as he very carefully reached for her. Smelling his scent and recognizing his voice, a highly tearful Valerie hurtled herself into Levi's protective arms. He hugged her tightly, not caring for being dirtied by the blood and dust on her, aside from how troubled she must have been. The only thing within his concern that his daughter was now crying profusely on what was quite possibly the worst day of her life. "It's okay, my little water serpent. Daddy's here...Daddy's got you..."_

 _Levi would carry his crying daughter in his arms away from the massive graveyard that resulted from the mob war over her ransom. She witnessed all of that death and destruction from ground zero, and she was unsterstandably shaken. While he was carefully reassuring her that she was safe, he was calmly making a decision within his head._

 _The ones responsible for this would **NOT** go unpunished. They found it wise to disturb his peace in the worst way possible. Three foolish gangs who tried to be something big, to prove themselves in the wrong way..._

 ** _He'd put them in their place._**

* * *

"And what followed after that was the three mobs who tried that stunt being completely wiped out. No one tried it again after that." Valerie said while calmly sipping some of her tea, raising it softly for another butler to pour her some more. "He was proclaimed Surripio's true King, with Faust merely being a pretender he tolerates, so long as he doesn't bother him...though as you can see, that eventually ended upon his choosing."

"Very clearly." Asriel nodded. "So he would take superiority in order to set things straight the best that he could, if only to improve the living of those under his care..."

"A powerful dragon like himself, yes. Dragons take what they wish, enforce their ruling over their territory, and protect their treasures." Muffet hummed. "Luckily for us, Levi's family IS his treasure."

"Precisely. That was yet another trait of my father that makes him stand out, besides from actually _liking_ humans and wishing for more areas where dragons and humans get along."

"Curious. Dragons are another type of monster, and yet they have a category of their own as well." Chara muttered. "I wonder how many other types of monsters have their own categories...heh, guess Alphys and Gaster will have a field day discovering what those are."

"Hm.~" Valerie smiled as she dropped two sugar cubes into her tea, stirring them more. "Anyway, I managed to find the strength to actually leave my room and see what was going on. And I come across mother...well... _acting_ behind closed doors..."

* * *

 _It's been close to three days since that massive clash that claimed many lives both innocent and guilty. Valerie's innocence might as well have been among the casualties as well, having been right in the center of it all, despite not getting a scratch._

 _Her eyes lacked the emotion that they used to. The golden shine they used to contain was somewhat dulled, and her expression was neutral and empty. That was the most soul-crushing consequence for those who doted on her so thoughtfully, especially her parents. That sadness soon turned to rage, which they turned towards those responsible, leaving her alone with caretakers they trusted._

 _The shine in her eyes would need some time to return, but she would indeed recover. She simply...needed to slow down, is all. She wanted to at least let everyone know she was alright, or soon would be. As such, she wanted to see her mother first, as it would be the first time she's seen her since she was gone._

 _She was soon approaching her chambers, when she witnessed something that caused her head to tilt quizzically._

 _Her mother was lying leisurely on her bed...and her belly looked rather stuffed. A pleasant, soothing sigh exited her lips, with her tail swaying softly with glee._

 _"Sahaha...what a glorious hunt..."_

 _Her subordinates treated the affair as something normal. However, one of them, a human female, noticed Valerie and panicked silently._

 _"L-Lady Cleo..."_

 _"Those three fools had some nerve, ordering such things..."_

 _"Lady C-C-Cleo..."_

 _"Well this is the result of daring such atrocious plots on my only daughter. Now they can regret such cruel audacity within the confines of my-"_

 _"CLEOPATRA!" The human shouted desperately, shocking her co-workers and prompting an annoyed sigh from Cleo._

 _"For the love of, what is it?! I'm trying to-" In the middle of her scolding, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she could see little Valerie standing in the room, head still tilted. In her euphoria, she barely noticed her daughter entering her room. "...Oh...that's why you were trying to get my...oh dear."_

 _"Whoops." Another subordinate deadpanned._

 _"Everyone...you're dismissed. I'll take care of this myself." Cleo had everyone leave so she could speak to Valerie by her lonesome._

 _"Hi...Mommy..." Valerie said calmly with her little tail swaying slowly._

 _"Hello, Valerie dearest!" Cleo smiled brightly while clapping, ignoring the struggles currently occupying her snake belly. "I can explain! You see, Mommy had to go out with Daddy to go after some bad men after they caused all of that reckless chaos out of nothing but malevolent greed. And I decided...well..." Cleo had to pause to stifle a hiccup. "L-Listen, sweetie. Many have their own way of making bad people go away, and this is...well...my personal favorite..." Cleo explained sheepishly while twiddling her thumbs. It certainly wasn't something she was completely proud of. Not an innocent pleasure in the slightest, but one she can't deny enjoying when she could indulge in it with appropriate targets. She hoped her daughter wouldn't think badly of her, not after her experience she has only just begun recovering from._

 _"Did you eat bad people, Mommy?" Valerie asked simply._

 _"...Yes." Cleo sighed pathetically, her head hanging before her daughter. Straight forward question cut right through her attempts to divert attention to other subjects. Then again, she didn't really like the idea of lying to her daughter anyway. Not now, not over this._

 _"...You have a strong and stretchy belly, Mommy." Valerie said simply. She waddled up to and lightly rubbed the greatly swelled scaly belly with both paws. Cleo was incredibly surprised by the simple statement, and also sighed quietly from the gentle belly rub._

 _"Indeed I do...that feels nice...but sweetheart...you're not upset...or disturbed...?" Cleo had to ask. As a response, Valerie would gently climb atop the stuffed belly and look her mother in the eyes._

 _"No...no, not really..." Valerie said calmly while tilting her head. "Should I be...? Mommy's not a bad person...never has been...never will be. Those people were bad...and would have hurt more people...you simply stopped them. They can't hurt good people anymore...so...it's okay."_

 _Cleo could only quietly gawk at her daughter. Despite her age, Valerie was a lot smarter than she looked. She can pick up on several things others would underestimate her for. Despite her emotions being a bit shot for the moment, she could still think clearly. She knew something like this was strange. And something that would definitely do more than unnerve most people. Some have simply gotten used to it after enough exposure._

 _Levi, on the other paw, didn't really mind at all. She directed it mostly towards malicious people that offended them or those she cared for greatly, so he never really had an issue. Besides, it's not like it's the worst method of punishment he's ever witnessed. It's one of the stranger ones, but not the worst._

 _Valerie was currently looking at her without any judgement, only acceptance. Cleo could still see it though; the dullness and disillusion within her eyes. Not at all directed towards Cleo, but originated from her recent experience. She was thinking clearly and genuinely meant what she said, but emotions still seemed to be having a very difficult time properly connecting to the words, despite her efforts._

 _It was certainly something that concerned her, and would make sure that therapy would be available. But for now, she was glad that Valerie simply kept seeing her as a mother. She was incapable of seeing her mother as a bad person, despite what she witnessed. Virtues and vice, she loved her and wouldn't stop doing so. For her current age, it was th_ _at simple._

 _She'd take that victory for today, and make gradual progress as time goes by._

 _"...Alright, my precious water serpent. If you say so." Cleo said softly. "I'll get the butlers to make you something to eat too. You can stay with me while they prepare something. Alright?"_

 _"Okay." Valerie nodded softly, as she continued rubbing her mother's snake belly, while Cleo closed her eyes in appreciation, sighing in slight pleasure. She was still her daughter. And she was strong. She would recover._

 _For the moment, that put Cleo's mind at ease._

* * *

Valerie hummed as the others kept listening to her story. "It took a lot of readjustment, therapy, and some calming tea, but after a while, I managed to recover for the most part. Even so, many have noticed how much calmer I am sometimes, how some things don't phase me as much as they might someone else. Most emotions don't reach me as quickly as they used to at some points, with horror being the absolute slowest to actually connect to my expressions."

"Oh..." Red blinked.

Valerie smiled while setting her cup down. "You could say that my experience left me feeling a bit more knowledgeable about this world's darker side, as well as letting me know that many individuals have their dark sides as well. And my nerves improved as well. I've seen a bit of my mother's dark side firsthand, but that doesn't mean I would stop loving her or seeing her as my mother. It's not the most glamorous part of her person, it's not a part of her she's particularly proud of despite how much she enjoys and accepts it, but it's still a part of who she is. I accepted that and kept moving. It was nowhere near enough to even consider denying her like she feared I would. I love my mother and father, they love me, and we love those we are close to, under our care or otherwise. That's what truly matters."

"Understandable." Asriel nodded.

"Indeed!~" Muffet beamed, though she scooted closer to Valerie and whisped: "Just for curiosity's sake, what happens when Cleo does what she does?"

"Whoever she ends up consuming-human or monster-is slowly turned into magic particles that strengthen her body. Not a trace of them is left behind. The soul usually shatters before it's really complete." Valerie whisper-explained. "This particular method empowers her rejuvenation abilities and further empowers her body. Whenever she sheds, all damage vanishes and she grows a bit stronger from it. Repeated use in a row reduces their effectiveness, however. Magic food recharges the ability, though it's much quicker to charge through aforementioned feeding. She might be easy to knock down, but this makes her a bit harder to _keep_ down despite my Father being much more powerful than her."

"No wonder she thins out so quickly. And it has practicality purposes! Interesting. _Very_ interesting." Muffet smiled while rubbing her chin. She coul hazard a guess that Cleo wears clothes wears that stretch along with her and can handle a bit of stress. "I'm rather impressed that you've taken it so well over the years, Valerie-Dearie."

"I've already accepted it as a part of her. You seem rather accepting of it yourself, Muffet. Almost intrigued."

"Like I said before, your mother and I share a set of values, values we can both get behind. We have an understanding that helps us get along even more.~"

"Indeed, and I'm very glad that you do. It means I can see you more often."

"See? It all works out!~"

 _Both of you are far too accepting of this. I dreadfully pity those on the wrong end of a Cleo/Muffet partnership._ Chara thought with an expression of exhaustion.

"Done." Red pushed her now empty dish in front of her as it was emptied of the food within, licked clean, luckily not making a mess of her dress. "In any case, I'm supporting the Dreemurr Royal Family as well, so I can be counted on as well as the others."

"Very good indeed, Red!" Muffet did a six-way fhumbs up. "Being the bodyguard in a partnership like this will do both of them wonders, and will grow all the stronger for it. Meanwhile, I'm perfectly fine with offering a supporting web!~"

"Speaking of which..." Valerie paused as she turned to the two pairs. "You two have been together for quite a while, hm?"

"H-Ha?!" Red sputtered, eyes shooting open, along with her ears and tail standing stiftly upwards. "What brought this on?!" She said while looking away with a slight blush. "I-I mean...I guess you could say we've been _officially_ together for a shorter time than you might think. We've...you know...did some couples things...and um..."

"My oh my, poor little Red. She so super flustered, maybe she should go to bed?~" Muffet cooed while cupping her cheeks. Red's snarling at these comments went either unheard or was simply ignored, as her expression didn't changed. "D'aaw! Wittle Red Riding Wolf is so angwy!~"

"Shut your five-eyed face!" Red barked with comically white eyes. "Why can't you simply stop with the embarrassment brigade, and why must you be so adamant in it?!"

"Amusement."

"Of course it is..."

"Honestly, you make it too easy for her." Chara said bluntly as he heard Valerie and Muffet giggling, Red growling in embarrassment, and Asriel sighing without doing anything to disfuse the situation. It was better not to try right now. "I've known Muffet longer than Azzy's known Red, yet we kind of officially got together around the same time. It feels really weird, to be honest. Good wierd, but weird."

"It was a big rough to get Red to really open up at first, but in time we really got to know each other. The best that we could, anyway." Asriel said while pressing his paws together. "To put things even more simply, our stories are not as easy to tell as we'd like. But...they helped us get closer and understand each other, so it wasn't completely for naught."

"None of your experiences is ever for naught, Prince Asriel. All it takes is a bit of organization on which experiences will mostly likely help in a future situation." Valerie advised. "And the more skill you obtain, the better you'll be able to hone them and turn them towards a specific problem to solve. That shouldn't be too hard to understand, right?"

"Yes. I suppose you're right." Asriel nodded softly as he clapped his paws. "Now then, would it be too much for us to ask for something else?"

Frisk was meanwhile moving about the hall, getting a feel for the place. This definitely seemed like a place for numerous parties, both small and large, but the space definitely made it more suitable for larger parties. He wondered if Levi and Cleo had numerous large parties with Valerie and other guests. Cleo seemed ro be the type to do so, given how she seems to enjoy attention.

Frisk's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a certain someone. After a quick lookover, he discovered that the certain someone was Faryn. And the fox girl caught his scent, so she turned around to greet him with a smile.

"Ah Frisk! There you are!" Faryn explaimed as she was holding a dish, which was filled with salads she was currently eating in slight bulk. A green ballgown dress was leant to her, and she fits it rather well. "These salads are pretty amazing! I dunno who made them, but they're really good!"

"Ah, is that so?" Frisk smiled. Reasonably it would make sense that she could greatly enjoy veggies as well, being both human and fox that eats that as well as meat.

"Yup!~" It took a moment for him to realize that she had refilled plate several times already. She sets the plate down as her ears twitched slightly. "You wanna find more things to eat? I'm sure there's plenty around, and I wanna try as much of them as possible!"

"Okay. I guess we can try several and see how they fare." Frisk said while adjusting his suit. "How will we go about it, though?"

"go about what, kid?" Sans said after appearing right behind them. Both of them blinked as they turned towards the shorter skeleton. "yo."

"Oh, hi Sans. What's going on?"

"party's pretty chill, i was honestly expectin' a bit more noise, but i guess this works out." Sans gestured for them to follow. "paps is somewhere over here. it's...well...it's definitely a thing."

Papyrus was seen with a pot of spaghetti that he made, with Dynamo eating large amounts of it by the bowl. Dyra sighed softly while shaking her head, with Scythe laughing good-naturedly as he had an arm around her shoulder. Akai and Warkie were both speaking with the likes of Ribras and Rasha. It seemed to be a pretty decent gathering, with a few unrecognized figures speaking alongside them as well.

"IT'S A PRETTY GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY OWN SPAGHETTI! I KNEW DYNAMO WOULD LIKE SOME MORE!" Papyrus exclaimed happily while Dynamo kept eating on.

"Papyrus sure seems to like spaghetti." Faryn noted.

Dynamo heard her as the other group made their way towards them. He swallowed and shook his head. "Actually, he simply likes making them for friends, but it's not exactly something he himself eats much."

"Really?"

"Indeed. In actuality his favorite food is oatmeal with dinosaur eggs within. He's simply better known for spaghetti since he makes it so much and that people like me enjoys it so much." Dynamo explained while lifting up his dish of spaghetti and pouring it all into his massive jaws, his tail wagging gleefully. Dyra groaned at his lack of care for class.

"Ohhhh." Faryn nodded in understanding.

 _woah. paps felt comfortable enough to tell him that? i mean it ain't that big a secret, but it's still a surprise for those who know him mostly for making spaghetti._ Sans thought.

Frisk would soon catch sight of Elvira, Alphys, Undyne speaking, along with Eloise, Augustine, Nikon, and Nadine. The Dragon Trio also appeared to be around. Curiosity caught hold of him, as well as Faryn, and both made their way towards the group.

"Well well well, look at Undyne, being the strong and sexy fish.~" Elvira teased cheekily, wearing a red dress with a slit from the hip down. She humorously kept her witch hat as she sipped what appeared to be a cocktail from a glass, swirling slightly. "You should dress like this more often.~"

"I'll consider it." Undyne snarked with a cheeky grin of her own. Eloise and Alphys both sighed and lightly palmed their faces from how much Elvira seemed to be enjoying it, which was a bit too much.

"You seriously need to stop doing stuff like that." Jack O'Frost sighed while handing out ice cream to several requesters of such. "You're sending out a pretty troublesome message that way."

"Ya should know this by now, Jacky. I'm always a magnet for some trouble.~"

"Yeah, but we're at a pretty sizable party this time. Can you, I dunno, dial it back this one time so we don't break something expensive...again."

"That last time was all on you."

"You TRIPPED ME!"

"Wrong. Rope tripped you. I just happened to be in the vincinity."

"Considering your magic, you might as well have..."

Elvira turned towards the sound of Frisk and Faryn moving towards the group. Smiling cheekily at the latter, she goes over to the human and pulls him into a hug against her bosom, lightly petting his head. "Why hello there, it's our adorable little pacifist.~"

"Hi, Ms. Elvira." Frisk muffled while tilting his head hp to meet her eyes. "You're looking pretty tonight. Very pretty."

"Of course you notice that, as I thought you would." Elvira chuckled, rustling his hair. "You certainly look nice tonight as well. And look, you've brought along the Fox Princess. Hitting the foods as hard as you can, perhaps?~"

"Kind of." Frisk chuckled as Faryn's curious eye gazed upon several other foods within her grasp.

"Hoooh...what is this?~" Faryn drooled slightly at the sight of yet another dish.

"That would be known as lasangna." Alphys informed her while pushing up her glasses. "It's a type of pasta, you see. Papyrus usually cooks those up as well."

"Oohh." Faryn nodded as she takes a slice, and gingerly bites into it. Her eyes flashed and her tail wagged. "It's good!"

"I figured you'd think so." Alphys smiled softly. She then coughed, as it was a chance for her to ask a few questions. "Sooo...Faryn?"

"That's me.~"

"I was just wondering, or more like confirming something. You are a hyrbrid. With a monster father and human mother. So you have the benefits of both. Immense magic potential and a stronger physical body."

"I guess so." One bite.

"And I'd wager that being a hybrid gives you a bit of a faster metabolism."

"I guess so." Two bites.

"Annnnnd you're barely listening to me, are you?"

"I guess so." Three bites.

Alphys sighed. She needed to keep Faryn's attention. Luckily she paid attention to Frisk's mentionings tale when he met her, so she dialed into her Dimensional Box and pulled out something that immediately caught Faryn's nose. She turned to her.

"Quiche?"

"Yes, quiche. You mentioned it was a favorite of yours?" Faryn nodded hurriedly as she reached for it, only for Alphys to pull it back. "Hold on, Faryn. I'm more than happy to give plenty to you, but I'll need you to ask a few more questions."

"Okay." Faryn nodded intently, eyes focused.

Alphys nodded. "Alright then. So you possess Fox-Fire, which gives you access to fire, lightning and light. And because of your mother's soul residing in you, you also inherited her plant magic."

"Yup. I'm kinda weak with light. Fire and lightning is okay though. And I'm strongest with my fire and plant magic." Faryn explained.

"And how so?"

"I expended magic branches the furthest with Plant Magic."

"Branches?"

"Mhm. Plant Magic, which gives me the ability to manipulate plants. And plant magic extends to flowers and wood, flowers extends to vines, and wood extends to paper."

"Wait. Your Plant Magic extends to _paper?_ "

"Papercraft. Origami. That kind of thing. Wanna see?" Faryn lifted her hand upwards. A piece of paper hovered above her hand, and shapeshifted into a rose. Shifting once again, into a butterfly that could flap it's wings several times, then finally into a fox that yipped a bit. "People wouldn't think too much of paper being used as a means of offense. It's definitely a possibility, which took a lot of practice to develop. I picked up on it quickly, but I still worked hard at it."

"You're highly talented, but you still work hard to maintain that talent and power." Frisk chipped in.

"Yup. Plant magic is a way to keep close to Mama, so I practice with it however I can, along with the magic branches."

"..Hehe. I just saw it. Wood magic. Magic branches. Plant puns.~" Frisk chuckled.

"And you say that your progress in power can be kept track of by the amount of tails you grow, until you reach nine?" Alphys asked. "And you will be gaining them faster due to your hybrid soul?"

"Pretty much."

 _Hybrid potential is truly impressive. Fascinating._ Alphys took note. "Thank you, Faryn. Very informative."

"You're welcome. Quiche?" Faryn held out her hands. Alphys chuckled. Deal's a deal. She gave the quiche to the energetic fox, who gleefully accepted. "Sweetness! Nyom!~"

Faryn bites into the quiche with joyful fervor. Frisk looked towards her rapidly wagging fox tail. He's seen it quite a bit of times, and he couldn't help but ask. "Faryn?"

"Yeesss?"

"Your tail looks so big and fluffy. Can I feel it?"

"Kay." Faryn said easily, concentrating on eating her newly acquired quiche. "Don't worry, quiche. I'd never abandon you!~"

Frisk would lightly move towards Faryn's tail as it waved about a bit, before he gently grabbed hold of it and began softly petting it. His eyes sparkled a bit at how super big, fluffy, and soft it was. "Wow...this feels _really_ nice! And you'll eventually grow more of them?"

"The stronger I become, yeah."

"That means more fuzzy tails to eventually pet and cuddle!"

"I guess so."

"I wanna feel!" Nadine called out as she skipped next to Frisk and gently held the tail, nuzzling it happily. "It's so warm and fuzzy. A lot like Grandma Nikon's tail!~"

"Hmhm.~" Nikon smiled.

"It's just about as fluffy as Mom, Dad, and Asriel's fur." Frisk beamed as he and Nadine lightly petted and cuddled the fluffy fox tail. All while Faryn casually ate her quiche, not minding at all.

"She really does _not_ give a damn, does she?" Undyne snarked. "And all that talk about magic branches is legit, huh?"

"Indeed. It counts for any who are creative enough to exercise their magic in many different directions." Elvira lectured while gently swirling her wine glass. "You've already done so, Undyne. At least a little bit."

"I don't follow?"

"Summon a spear for me." Undyne shrugged as she summoned a spear in her hand. Elvira looked it hover and hummed. "Yup. Solidified, hardened water energy. You seem to have a knack for water magic, considering that you've wielded white and black water spears via your Undying form. You also seem to favor and specialize it into spearmanship."

"It's what I'm best at, yeah."

Eloise nodded. "Well, you could possibly expand your use of water magic and use it in more extended ways. You definitely have the talent for it, and the work ethic to hone it and make it work."

"You don't say?" Undyne wondered curiously as she lifted her hand and closed her eye. Concentrating on imaging the water magic as something besides a spear, water eventually dripped from her fingers and rose up to form a ball of glowing water. She opened her eye and blinked. "Woah. Sweet."

"That's not all." Elvira smirked. "Try taking that water...and treat it as electricity."

"Eh?"

"Call it an experiment. You married a monster lizard with electricity magic, and you've trained a prince with that magic as well. Imagine all the times you've seen and trained with them. A powerful bond between monsters can have quite an influence on how their magic develops. Go ahead and see for yourself."

"Huh...so imagine water...as an electric current. Manipulating water and electricity simultaneously?" Undyne closed her eye and focused. All the times she's seen Alphys use her electric magic to help with her technology, and Asriel using his lightning magic in battle when they trained together. She had a strong connection to both of them, and bonds between monsters helps their magic grow stronger. As she thought about them, she reopened her eye and found herself awed by the sight of an electricity charged water spear in her hand.

"And there you go. Electric-Water." Elvira grinned, taking a sip from her drink.

Undyne blinked in amzement. Then she grinned wildly. "Ohohoho...I can't wait to try _THIS_ out in the field. I definitely gotta practice with this.~"

"I knew you would like it.~"

"Water with electric properties. Impressive. Me and my daughter can manipulate them in such a way." Levi smiled as he and Cleo approached the group. "Perhaps when time is available, we can give you a few pointers? As Elvira said, you may have a natural talent and skill for water, and you have the work ethic to improve and maintain it. More than likely, all you need is an initial push."

"Sure, I'm up for it. This sounds far too badass for me to pass up!"

Cleo, in the meantime, was slithering over to a conversation that sounds too interesting for her to miss. Augustine and the Dragon Trio. Adam and Alvina were in as well, with curiosity peaked on their end.

"So you've been cooped up in this Kingdom ever since Seloms Archipelago was destroyed?" Lunar hummed as she rubbed her chin, gazing Augustine in the eye.

"Y-Yeah...I haven't seen Nikon ever since, because I was too ashamed to face her from my wrongdoings towards her and her people..." Augustine said while lightly tapping a glass.

"And you think you'd be able to make all that guilt go away by helping out with charity?"

"It was better than nothing at all. You don't need to tell me that I was cowardly and scared to not face her because of it. Believe me, I know. But...I couldn't help it..."

"Peh." Lunar huffed, then placed a paw against the wall and leaned closer to Augustine's face. "If you really feel that sorry, maybe there IS a way you can make it up. Perhaps for a laugh, I can claim you as _MY_ human for a while."

"W-What?!" Auvustine stuttered in shock as a confused blush crossed her face.

"Lunar. Out of context, that sounds like something else entirely." Darkness said with a shake of his head.

"And not what you probably think it does." Tempest reinforced.

"Relax. Augustine knows that I'm messing around. Or perhaps she would actually like to take up on that offer?" Lunar smirked while lightly tapping her cheek. "Well?"

"U-Uh..." Augustine stuttered more, only for Cleo to slither up behind her and hug her from there, catching her by surprise. "L-L-Lady Cleo!?"

"Hey hey, I know you have a personal history with this woman that wasn't the most positive, but I would like for you not to pick on her so." Cleo says with a soothing hiss as her head tilted towards Lunar. "We all have our own closet of sins, my dear. That doesn't quite mean that Augustine can't improve herself if she wishes, now does it?"

"Of course not, Lady Cleo. We're not arguing against that in the slightest, believe us." Darkness sighed. "The thing is, Lunar isn't particularly angry about that anymore. I believe she's searching for reasons to simply mess with her."

"Kind of. She's petty." Tempest deadpanned.

"Pfft."

"D'aaw. Hopefully these two can truly allow bygones be bygones. Augustine's scarred enough as it is, physically, emotionally, and mentally. She wants to continue to improve."

"I...I appreciate your support, Lady Cleo. Truly..." Augustine says with a small nod.

"Don't be so shy, little August. You came to me for safe haven, and I graciously offered, and will continue to offer it." Cleo says while lightly hugging the woman. "Support me, and I shall support you. Unlike most serpents, I keep my word. My tongue shall never deceive you in such a manner."

"Thank you, Lady Cleo."

"It's quite fine, dear."

"That serpent is a strange one. I haven't met many snake monsters quite like her." Lunar noted curiously.

"It appears that this particular snake is only sinister when she needs to be. Otherwise, she's actually quite benevolent." Darkness said while rubbing his chin. "Surprisingly a rare occurrence in Surripio, which she and Levi feel shouldn't be the case."

"It appears that they know the immense importance of taking care of their lessers." Tempest said while gazing at Levi and Cleo. "In a Kingdom such as this, in it's current state, it would be the worst fate to have those who serve you turn on you when you need them most."

"That may be a valid explanation, but it doesn't suit right with us." Tempest blinked as Asgore and Toriel also approached, the latter having eaten all her escargot, and she looked slightly upset by that realization. "We shouldn't need a reason to be benevolent to those under our protection. It should be do e because that's the kind of people we are. At least, I'd like to believe so, and continue putting that into practice."

"I would like to continue that practice as well, and make sure that many know just how important it is to do so." Toriel said while holding her currently empty dish. "I never really understand why some people are bitter enough to mistreat those who serve them. You'd think they realize how poor an idea it is to give those who help hold things together a reason to turn their backs on you."

"I know, right? You have NO idea how many times I've come across a fool or two who thought they'd get away with mistreating their subordinates. They think that I'm not watching them whenever they believe I'm not looking. Only being nice to them when someone they want on their good sode is watching. They _think_ I'm not watching them, but I'm in fact keeping a rather close eye on them, from a different set of eyes."

"I see." Toriel nodded softly. "It would seem that you keep a close eye on many of your subordinates so you can see how to properly take care of their needs and help them further develop on their assignments...while watching for those who might bite the hand feeding them."

"It's not a case of her not trustin' them. Just that she may care a little too much for her own good, at least from the eyes of others who see her kindness as such." Gerson hummed while rubbing his chin and moving over to their group as well. "Many seeing a snake not safe to trust, yet she's proven to be quite reliable."

"Precisely how I want all my subordinates to see my benevolent wife. It is genuine, so long that none of them give her a reason to not be benevolent towards them." Levi says while sipping from a glass of his own that Elvira was kind enough to help pour. "That way, we'll know who's truly done the biting first."

"That's understandable I suppose." Asgore nodded.

"Indeed, Don Asgore. Taking care of your own is always important, as well as being compassionate towards those lower on the hierarchy. One should remember that towers are built from the bottom up. Take away the bottom, or give them a reason to leave, the entire foundation is likely to crumble down on itself."

"Hm." Asgore soon turned his sights towards another table, which seem to carry several desserts, gaining his curiosity. "Oh? What manner of treat is this?"

"Sssaha. Good eyes, Asgore. These particular desserts are a bit more dignified, depending on who asks." Cleo says informatively as she gestured to them, picking one up. "Cherry cheesecake, my friends?" She offered kindly.

"Absolutely." Asgore smiled as both he and Toriel each took a slice of cheesecake and both bite into their slices simultaneously. A bright smile spreads across both of their faces and their floppy ears flapped slightly. "Hoooh! This is fantastic!"

"It's wonderful!" Toriel beamed while taking another bite, happily humming to herself.

"Ah yes. Our daughter seems to have a talent for making many delicious desserts." Levi smiled proudly. "She and your friend Muffet can have quite an effective partnership on that front, do you not agree?"

"I wouldn't be against it in the slightest.~"

"Neither would I. Such desserts would be a wonder to savor." Asgore said while taking yet another bite from his own cheesecake. "It would definitely be helpful for ke since I'm admittedly quite helpless at making desserts. At least in terms of baking. I wouldn't think the creation of cheesecake will favor me any better..."

"At least you have your wonderful tea." Toriel said while gently nuzzling his nose, which he tenderly returned, both smiling pleasantly.

Asriel, Chara, Valerie, Red, and Muffet finally found Frisk, hanging with Faryn. Though Asriel and Red's attention was immediately taken in by a certain dessert that they truly didn't to get the pleasure of savoring. Both of their mouths began drooling at the sight of it.

"What...is...that?" Asriel asked slowly.

"Oh, that? By the looks of it, it seems to be cinnamon bun bundt cake." Muffet guessed with a hint of amusement at their eager faces. "And look at that. All sliced up and ready to be savored piece by piece.~"

Asriel braved the risk and moved towards the dessert, gently taking a slice and biting into it. His eyes widened and sparkled brilliantly, ears flopping happily. "Golly this is delicious! Try one, Red!" He says in-between bites as he handed a slice to Red. She blinked as she takes it with both paws, then bites into it curiously. Her eyes also began sparkling, a silver glotter dancing around her eyes.

"Wow, this is fantastic! _Monch Monch Monch Monch!~_ "

"And as expected, they absolutely adore it.~" Muffet smiled as a few spiders carried something on their backs to her. "Thank you, lovelies! You're a true delight." She then turned towards Chara and held the dish out to him. "Here you are, Chara-Dearie! I've put this little addition in myself.~"

Chara raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Dark Chocolate Crème Brûlée.~"

"Dark Chocolate...wha?" He wondered why he thought the way she said the latter two words sounded so fitting.

"Crème Brûlée, Dearie. Give it a try.~"

Chara shrugged as Muffet handed him a spoon, which he managed to grip with a shadowy hand. A bit of cracking and digging later, and he managed to take in several bites, which definitely had an effect on him, his eyes widening as he began taking more bites. "Wow this is...well...GREAT. How do you be making these?!"

"For a gal who wishes to master her skill in the art of dessert, it helps to be able to make as many variations as I can. This one, I managed to succeed in with only two tries.~" Muffet cooed while leaning close and kissing his cheek. "Chocolate as usual. I thought about you while making it.~"

"Yeah, I can tell..." Chara muttered. He could also tell that he'd be disliking the fact that her kiss left a black lipmark on his cheek from the lipstick, and now observers were giggling and awing at the sight. So troublesome.

In the meantime, Frisk and Faryn were taken in by more desserts. The latter in larticular was focused on several in particular.

"No way...is this Yōkan?" Faryn asked while turning to it's maker, which was a smiling Valerie.

"I did make it. Do you approve?" Valerie asked with a tilted head. "It was easier to make than expected, and going to the Astus Kingdom for the festival gave me some inspiration. And I must say, I'm quite personally happy with the result. There's two types of this, correct? Neri and Mizu?"

"There's also imo and shio. But yeah, those are right." Faryn looked towards another dish in curiosity...and surprise. "No way...is that...uirō-mochi?"

"That's what it's called? Then yes, yes indeed. It's become a bit of a hit." Valerie smiled.

"Wow..." Frisk muttered in awe.

"Yōkan and Uirō-Mochi are basically thick jelly and steamed cake respectively. Made with red bean paste, agar, and sugar for the former; and rice flour and sugar for the latter. All I needed to do was pick up th ingridients and get to work, though I've read that there's plenty of alternate ways to prepare them."

"You really WERE paying attention...you're amazing!" Faryn said with wide eyes and wagging tail.

"Inconceivable..." Tamotsu was nearby, having bitten into a bit of uirō-mochi with wide eyes and slightly shaking paws. "Princess Valerie has managed to near-perfectly make two impressively known wagashi...with only but several glances? She is truly impressive!"

"Thank you, King Tamotsu." Valerie nodded politely.

"Wow these are tasty!" Alphys beamed while munching on some of the well-prepared yōkan.

"I can't believe you really made these! This is sweet! Sweetness!" Faryn beamed while taking a plate of yōkan and uirō-mochi and handing a plate of it to Frisk. "Here Frisk, have some!" Frisk nods gratefully while taking the plate. She hands another plate to Chara and Muffet, then Asriel and Red. There was plenty to go around, as she even handed some to the Colddusts, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Toriel. "Have some, guys!"

"Well well, she's being rather generous." Cleo hissed in amusement as she takes a plate for herself.

"Your daughter managed to impress mine through both her love of food and desire to share experiences." Tamotsu informed. "A few of our most enjoyed wagashi has been well-prepared and shared with others outside our Kingdom. Wagashi she routinely enjoys when she has the time. Needless to say, she's very happy."

"This is pretty amazing." Asriel smiled softly as he munched a bit into some of the yōkan, then some uirō-mochi, enjoying both with a wide smile. Red was doing the same, mo cbing on some of the latter and relishing how sweet and chewy it was, complete with a wagging tail.

"I know, right? Sweetness!" Faryn beamed while biting into some yōkan, her own tail waving about, and her ears flicking with glee. "They really feel as well-made like back home. But surprisingly a bit better! You're really good at this, Valerie!"

"I'm happy that I've managed to please you and a few others." Valerie smiled with a gentle nod.

"Yeah, you definitely did a good job at that." Scythe said while munching on some yōkan, sighing pleasantly. "It feels pretty nice to simply chill over food, dessert, and drinks, ya know? We never really had many opportunities for such things, given how rough our situations were. So this, plus that festival from before, is a very welcome break."

"never really had a lot of time to chill, huh? you must really appreciate this extended amount of downtime." Sans said with a tilted head.

"You have no idea. Our only times of solace tend to be when we were all together without fear or judgement, or fear OF judgement, or judgement based off of fear..." Warkie said quietly.

"A paranoid mess was what we were." Akai supported.

"Fortunately that time is well behind us, now we have a bigger support group beyond ourselves. Really helps to not succumb to our own darker sides. Depression and anixiety being two of the stronger feelings among them. Definitely not okay feelings to have in a bleak conditions." Dyra said. Dynamo caringly patted her head.

"My main priority was keeping my sister safe. I might not have been able to make her _happy_ for the longest time, but it was due to wanting her to be safe first so happiness could come later, if at all." Dynamo explained. "Now with a much better turn of events improving our lives that happiness is finally making it's way to her eyes. And that brings me joy."

"GREAT! I'M GLAD FOR YOUR DRASTICALLY IMPROVED MOOD, DYNAMO AND FRIENDS!" Papyrus smiled while gently patting Dynamo's shoulder. Then the patting turned into a hug. Dynamo smiled and returned said hug, his tail lightly tapping the ground. "REST ASSURED, YOU SHALL ALWAYS HAVE OUR SUPPORT, ESPECIALLY MINE, DYNAMO!"

"That is very reassuring indeed, friend Papyrus. I'll definitely remember that promise of yours." Dynamo smiles while gently cuddling Papyrus in his arms.

"Their friendship is definitely and odd one." Elvira said with a casual nod.

"apparently odder is better. normalcy is long gone. too boring." Sans shrugged.

"All in all, you'll find your lives further improving from here on out, despite a few major bumps in the road. And that road alone is rather unstable on it's own." Asgore said while stroking his beard. "But nonetheless, it's a road worth walking. Ups and downs included."

"I agree greatly." Valerie nodded softly. She lightly held the helm of her dress, her eyes closed. "If there's anything that my prior trauma taught me, is that the world is much darker than some might expect from it. The people who live on it can be just as dark, human or monster. Humans can be monstrous, monsters can live up to the darker side of their name. And sometimes we can't ever reach the best possible result. Sometimes terrible things happen that are out of our control..."

"Valerie dearie..." Muffet whispered softly.

"Thinking back. Nikon's home was destroyed and Augustine could do nothing to protect it. Alvina's parents and grandparents could not be saved from themselves. Parvos has been forced away from his mother for years while he was left under a warmonger father. Nadine's old family is gone. Faryn's mother died before her eyes. I experienced a mob war that wiped out nearly everybody and everything within that vicinity aside from myself, right in the center. And so on." Valerie closed her eyes. "It's very clear how dark this world is, and how much it doesn't seem to care about us. It's easy to accept that this is the way things are and that there's absolutely no way to change things. I agree somewhat with the first. Not so much for the latter."

"Hm?" Frisk blinked.

"I can't claim to understand the world like most adults might, but I'd still like to think I know what I know what I'm talking about when I say this: I accept that the world can sometimes be bleak, which only affirms my desire to at least try to make it a happier place. Take a look at my parents and myself. We're not perfect, we're not saints, we have our own share of sins. But we're _trying_. And sometimes that's all it takes."

"Oh..." Asriel blinked.

Valerie turned to everyone. "Nikon and her people live on, and Augustine works to redeem herself. Alvina managed to save her brother. Parvos reunited with his mother and aunt. Nadine was saved and feels great admiration and gratitude towards Undyne. Faryn lives on with her mother's soul, always keeping her close in a way. And I managed to survive that day, and have slowly grown strong ever since. Each of those terrible experiences still managed to create some semblance of a good result. As a result, I can never call the actions attached to them worthless. They did their best, and managed to reach a result where they managed to smile. I call that a victory, no matter how small."

Everyone was silent at this point, with Cleo and Levi paying extra close attention. Mettaton, meanwhile, was smiling; he snapped his fingers as one of his Mettabots flew beside him and began recording right around the time she first began speaking.

"The world can be dark, it can be cruel. But we must not use that as an excuse to become cruel and dark ourselves. Because that is a choice we alone make, not the world. The world cares not how we end up. Only ourselves." Valerie stated as she placed her paws over her heart. "We can understand people's capacity for malevolence, yet never give up. See the world's darkness, yet never succumb to it. Not everyone can/will seek a path of redemption, but the cases of Parvos, Adam and Augustine prove that trying to inspire it isn't a meaningless effort. Not every battle will end in clean victory, but we will learn from them to do better next time. And not every victory will be spectacular and grand, but sometimes a simple smile of self-satisfaction is enough. We may not always have a **choice** in how things play out, but what we _can_ do is make the **chance** to do our best to make things better. Making progress is good, and progress inspired by goodness is very meaningful indeed. We should not need permission to do good. We should do good because that's what we wish to be. Because that is what compells us so. We might not get anything perfect or super bright and shiny, but we should still do our best. That way, on occasion, we can look back on those crucial moments and feel proud that we've done something to benefit everyone we care for...with a smile."

Rather expectedly, she was met with applause as she finished, bowing politely to everyone who cheered for and thanked her afterwards. Red and Muffet, two of her first dear friends from the Dreemurr Faction, were among the most gleeful clappers. The Dreemurr Trio applauded as well, including their parents. Valerie's own parents looked the most proud of her. She smiled and gently waved.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! Do enjoy the rest of the party!"

Mettaton, meanwhile in the back, got about all of the needed footage from her speech. He wore a rather warm smile as he kept it safe, having already broadcast it through multiple monitors across Surripio, and perhaps a bit further outwards.

"Mettaton...?" Alvina would ask as she finally pushed her way through the crowd, holding a hyperactive Temmie in her arms, while Adam held a somewhat rebellious Axel in his own arms. "You broadcast her speech? Why?"

"Simple, darling. A star in the making has chosen to speak her mind, and I thought more than those who reside in the building would like to hear it." Mettaton explained with a brief hair flip. "And I do believe that this star has a bright, shining future ahead of her."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Oh, just a good feeling, darling." Mettaton smiled warmly as he turned towards one of the monitors. Valerie's speech brought about several detractors who thought it was a waste of their time...it was completely and utterly overshadowed by the mountain sized support she was also gaining from it.

 _Just a **really** good feeling.~ _

* * *

**Done!**

 **Dang it. Once again, all that I wanted in this chapter didn't quite make it, but had to stop it somewhere.**

 **Surripio Dinner Party went very well! Excellence! And Princess Valerie may have just changed things with her little speech. Maybe not by much. But enough to make a difference somewhere down the line...**

 **Apparently she and Muffet are neck in neck when it comes to making desserts, huh?**

 **Welp, off for now. Again, hope your holidays were grand!**

 **Until next time!**


	81. Alvina Opens Up

**This chapter might be slightly messy and the like, but it's here!**

 **Also, story anniversary! How about that! And it's about certain women close to Frisk...**

 **For real, I've been thinking about the Deltarune deal. Would it be alright for me to use characters from there for this story? Because it's so unrelated to Undertale that it's got it's own Fanfiction category! So would that count as a crossover?! Should I take the trio from there-and possibly other characters-and give them different origins due to being different worlds? Cause things are DRASTICALLY different in Deltarune if you didn't already know. So there may or may not be harm in managing a few into this story.**

 **I'm interested in it, and have several ways to implement it...but a part of me wants to see the whole game completed first so I can have a full understanding of the characters and such. Or should I just use what's out right now since what's there won't affect this story too much anyway? Lemme know what you think of that. Again, I don't wanna force it if it's not wanted. I can manage.**

 **Oh, by the way. At the time of her creation, I likely didn't think of this. But now I'm glad I kept it around.**

 **Several name meanings for Alvina: Wise Friend, Noble Friend, Dearly Loved, and the most magical, Elf Friend.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"I do wonder what Alvina has called us over for..." Toriel thought absentmindedly as she and Asgore walked up to her house. And the strange thing was that she called simply for the two of them, no one else.

"It must be quite personal. She certainly sounded serious about it. Well, not serious...but she sounds rather solemn." Asgore hummed while stroking his beard. "She must have something important to tell us."

"Perhaps. The only way we'll find out is to seek her and have her tell us. I do like good brainstorming sessions, but at this moment I'm more worried about something being wrong than figuring out what she wants to tell us beforehand."

"Yes, I suppose that's fair, Tori. Best to have her tell us what's going on. And if there _is_ something wrong, we'll be able to find a vantage point on how to help her." Asgore hummed softly. "...I wonder if she has any tea available?"

"Asgore..."

"Right right, sorry...besides, I always bring my own tea packs, just in case.~"

"...That's...not what I meant." Toriel sighed while gently face-palming. She shook her head while moving up to Alvina's door and knocking softly. "Knock Knock."

"...Who's there?"

"A little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"You're quite a highly skilled yodeler!~" Asgore raised an eyebrow towards her, which she waved off casually. "I never said anything about doing something to lighten the mood."

Alvina seemed to laugh a bit behind the door. Either because the joke was good or because it was terrible. Most likely the latter. So bad it's good. Alvina figured out that it was Toriel's and Sans' main brand of humor. Then Toriel smiled and went for another.

"Knock knock."

"Whooo's therree?"

"Cow says."

"Cow says who?"

"No. Cow says _mooooo!~_ "

"Okay, I'm gonna open the door before these get any more hilariously cringe-worthy." Alvina chuckled as she steadily opened the door, laughing aloud. "Good grief, where the heck did THAT one come from?"

"Well, it may have something to do with my current attire." Toriel smiled softly as she lightly twirled her muumuu, a dress she hasn't worn in quite a while. "I felt like going for something a little more relaxing...and for something to think back on and somewhat laugh at myself..."

"What does that mean?"

"She wore it one time back in the Underground, and people kept telling her how nice her muumuu was...she thought they were calling her a cow, so she never wore it again." Asgore the back of his neck sheepishly. "She had no idea that was the actual name of the dress...not actual name calling."

Alvina turned towards Toriel for confirmation, only to see the maternal monster blushing in embarrassment while hiding her face. At this, Alvina could only sarcastically clap. "Toriel Dreemurr. Brains of the family. May we bask in the glow of her wisdom and intellect.~"

"H-Hush with all that! I didn't know, okay?! I'm not exactly that adept in the art of fashion!" Toriel sputtered with waving paws and such. She patted down her dress and cleared her throat. "Ahem...well...let's move past all that, okay. Are we allowed to come in?"

"Of course." Alvina nodded as she pushed the door open for them to step inside. Due to how big Asgore was and how statuesque Toriel was, it was a bit rough for them to enter through the door. Mostly for Asgore, as ducking was definitely involved. "Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it."

"It's of no trouble, Alvina." Asgore hummed while moving into her living room. And standing there was Adam placing down some morning tea, blueberry muffins, cinnamon toast, and orange juice. "Oh? Adam, did you make all of this?"

"Yeah. Alvina was really tired earlier on, so I took the liberty of making breakfast. And there's still plenty left over when she ate some. I simply warmed them up." Adam said while sitting down on a separate chair. Alvina sits in yet another chair, with Axel jumping onto her lap and laid down comfortably. Alvina proceeded to gently stroke his back, causing gentle purrs to rumble from his throat. _You're seriously at her beck and call, aren't you?_ Axel had begun casually sticking his tongue at him, knowing what his master was thinking from the annoyed expression on his face.

Asgore and Toriel sits down on a much sturdier couch, as Asgore poured himself some of the offer tea and sipped some from the teacup. He smiled and sets it down. "This was nicely done, I must say, Adam."

"I try my best." Adam nodded, then turned towards Alvina in worry. "Hey. You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure..." Alvina definitely sounded sure of that decision, but it was also solemn.

"Alvina? Is there something the matter? Are you doing alright?" Toriel thought in concern, reaching out to gently touch her hand. Alvina appreciated the gesture, holding her paw gently as she takes a breath.

"I'm fine. It's just that...this will be pretty difficult for me, so I've been spending my first waking hours mentally preparing for it..." Alvina said solemnly as she chose to look Toriel in the eyes. "I want to tell you my story, my _full_ story...with Frisk's mother."

"...A...Are you sure...?" Toriel said slowly, with her eyes reflecting upon her hesitation.

"Yes, I'm sure. After all of my experiences, and thinking about possible future experiences, I feel like I should open up about this." Alvina said quietly. "To be honest, I've taken too long to do this, and it was due to my own hesitation. But after everything that's happened, and thinking REALLY hard on it to the best of my ability, I feel like I have to share this with you both, since you have legal custody of Frisk."

"W...Well...alright. If you believe that is the right thing to do." Asgore said slowly while sipping some of the offered tea.

Alvina lowered her gaze to her own lap, before lifting her head up again with a focused gaze. "Okay. So I was still getting used to this mayor gig, right? I was still trying to get my bearings and stuff, and things were still rough for me because at the time, I didn't exactly have a support group to boost my confidence. Then she appeared..."

* * *

 _"I swear...I'm the youngest person in the room, so why the heck is it that I seem to be the most competent...?" Alvina sighed irritably while moving away from the mayor's building, binder in arms, with an annoyed pulsing vein in her head._

 _She had to endure an hour and a half of half of them bickering over selfish things and the other half too meek to shut them down, when they ought to worry about more important things like how to help their citizens. When she tried to peacefully get their attention, one of them wrote her off as a 'mere child' and told her to leave most of the decision making to them._

 _Temper flaring, she proceeded to smash her coffee cup into the circular table so hard that the noice echoed throughout the room. After that, they didn't disrespect her for the rest of the meeting, actually listening to her. She put great emphasis on focusing on the wellbeing and happiness of the citizens._

 _Awesome, in her opinion. But now she needed a new coffee cup, AND she hurt her hand, which was currently bandaged up. So, points for e_ _ffectiveness, but she REALLY should have thought that through a bit more. She'd rather not be making progress due to having them fear her. She'd rather they genuinely respect her. She had a long way to go in that aspect._

 _"Most Competent? Yes. Most Mature? Not so much..." Alvina sighed while shaking her head, making a turn. "This whole mayor thing is great and all, but sometimes it can be a real pain in the-"_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _"Aaaaaaooooowww..." Alvina grunted with tightly closed eyes as she felt both her hurt hand and now a sprained ankle. That was swell, another pulse of physical pain to add to her day. Fantastical. '...Wait a minute. I fell forward...I should have eaten concrete and added my face to my list of injuries. Yet all I feel is...'_

 _"Oh. I didn't really account for falling over as a part of my day plans." A soft soothing voice reached out to her and shook her from her shock. Alvina lifted her head and made eye contact with sapphire and golden orbs blinking curiously at her. They seemed a bit too far away to be very face to face, so...she looked down._

 _'...Oh. I landed in boobs...'_

 _..._

 _"...GAAAAH!" Alvina jumped back and stumbled on her rear as she waved her hands rapidly. "I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I've had a stressful day, I wasn't paying attention, and-"_

 _"Are you alright? I kind of got in your way and made you fall. That's my mistake. Sorry." The woman gently interrupted as she tilted her head curiously towards her. "You seem to be a bit worked up."_

 _"I...I...I...it's okay...?" Alvina blinked in confusion. She expected a significantly more annoyed or angry reaction. Not concern for the person she knocked over. She even took the blame! "Like I said, I kinda had a rough meeting, and I was just leaving it."_

 _"Huh. How about that." The woman blinked slowly and nodded in understanding. She then reached for Alvina's fallen binder and handed it to her. "Here you are."_

 _"Thanks..." Alvina takes the binder and stands up...only to notice that both her and her sprained ankle...weren't hurting anymore. She could stand just fine and her hand didn't twitch in slight pain. It's like she was never injured. 'That's weird...I could have sworn I was-'_

 _"Oh dear. This is a mess." The woman, now that she got a better look at her, appeared to be around her own age with brown hair reaching past her shoulders, and aforementioned gold and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a pink and purple striped blouse with a blue skirt. Alvina couldn't deny that the woman was beautiful. She pouted slightly, and Alvina saw the reason why; she was holding lemonade in her hand, which she likely recently brought, and was now spilled on her blouse, with the empty cup and straw harmlessly rolling away. "This is my favorite blouse, too..."_

 _"Again, I'm soooo sorry!" Alvina bowed slightly. "Let me make it up to you by helping you get it to dry cleaning. I'll gladly pay...for..." Her thoughts trailed off as the woman casually began taking off her blouse, pulling it over her head, leaving ongoing passerby shocked/awed/distracted by the sudden display, and Alvina feeling a mixture of envy and horror. "W-W-WHAAAA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"Why are you shouting all of a sudden?"_

 _"What do you mean why am I shouting?! Why are YOU stripping in broad daylight?!"_

 _"What do you mean? My blouse got dirty; of course I should take it off."_

 _"W-Well, yeah...BUT NOT IN PUBLIC!" Alvina sputtered as she helped the woman up and began pushing her along. "Nothing to see here, people! Carry on!"_

 _"We should introduce ourselves. My name is Freya. What's yours?"_

 _"Alvina. Now let's get you out of here and away from leering eyes. Put your blouse back on!"_

 _"But it's so dirty..."_

 _"I'll help you clean it!"_

 _"But it's so hooooot..."_

 _"I'LL BUY YOU MORE LEMONADE!"_

 _"Yaaaay~"_

* * *

Asgore and Toriel were currently wearing incredibly perplexed expressions, while Adam looked downright lost. Axel was simply lazing about on Alvina's lap. The mayor in question gazed at them all with a straight expression.

"I couldn't make this up if I tried. Remember when I first met you? I said that I WISHED that I could say that you all coming out of the mountain would be one of my weirder days?"

"Vaguely." Asgore scratched his cheek.

"Bet you all thought I was being cheeky and putting on a brave face. Nah, NAH. About half of those days originated from her."

* * *

 _"Alright...it took a while...but we're got all that stuff outta the way..." Alvina sighed softly while Freya was sipping a lemonade smoothie. She didn't want a regular lemonade drink and wanted a smoothie based one, so there it was. "Now, I'd like to think we're just about-"_

 _"A great lemony taste graces my tongue, the softness smooshing all around...it fills me with...lemons." Freya said while lightly sipping more of her smoothie._

 _"Freya."_

 _"Oh, hi Alvina!"_

 _"I was...already...here." Alvina sighed. "Mind telling me why you felt that the immediate reaction to your blouse getting dirty was to take it off in broad daylight?"_

 _"It was dirty, so I was taking it off."_

 _"Yeah...but...you don't just DO that out of nowhere! You do that inside the privacy of your own home, not outside for many ogling eyes to see!"_

 _"Oh. Were you ogling me, then?"_

 _"...That's not important!" Alvina shook her head in embarrassed denial._

 _"Besides, I can't really use the privacy of my own home...due go the complication of not having one."_

 _Alvina calmed down a bit at this, lifting her head and looking the stranger in the eye. "Wait...no home of your own...? You're not from here, are you?"_

 _"That's correct!"_

 _"You came here with nothing but the clothes on your back?"_

 _"Also correct!"_

 _"Which means you have no one and nothing to vouch to represent yourself..."_

 _"Three for three! Wow, you're REALLY good at guessing!~"_

 _Alvina looked troubled. "Is...is this really something to be chipper about? I mean by the sounds of it, your in a really crappy position right now."_

 _"Yeah, but it's not the first time I've been put in super rough situations, and this likely won't be the last. Moping about it won't do me much good though."_

 _"I understand THAT, but I don't think appearing chipper about it is the precise response..."_

 _"It's fine. I'm doing fine, really." She tilted her head. "Besides, you seem to be handling your own position quite well. You're likely in your late teens and you have the heavy responsibility of being mayor."_

 _"Y-Yeah...it's rough. But that's me. I'm worried about YOU." Alvina leaned forward. "You have friends and/or family to help you back to your feet, right?"_

 _"...Incorrect. You had a good rhythm going, at least." Freya smiled sadly. Alvina didn't know what it was, but that one word, combined with how utterly **aged** Freya's eyes appeared for only the briefest of moments, was all that was needed to tell her that Freya's life was not as chipper as she was. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but her eyes spoke of something significantly older. _

_"...Huh." Alvina didn't know what to think, her mind only being able to process that Freya appeared to be terribly lonely...much like herself. Her heart began speaking in it's place: "How about that...I don't really have much of either myself. No friends to speak of, and my family ditched me for who knows what."_

 _"How terrible. You seem to be a perfectly nice person, you should have many more friends than...well...none." Freya pouted. Then she quickly brightened up and leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "Oh! WE should be friends!"_

 _"W...What...? You wanna be friends? With me?"_

 _"Sure, why not?"_

 _"I mean, we just met...it feels kinda sudden..."_

 _"We already have something in common. Neither of us have any true family or friends. Though I wonder which is worse; coming to a home with no one to welcome you, or having no home, a place to belong, at all...?"_

 _"...Both of those sound utterly horrible." Alvina couldn't help but chuckle, if only as a weak attempt to lighten the mood. "Well...this is totally random, but alright. You don't have anywhere to stay, right? I guess I can make some room and have you move in with me until we can figure some things out..."_

 _"Really? Great! Super fantastic!" Freya cheered brightly. She then sighed and wiped sweat from her brow. "Ah geez...it's still so hot..."_

 _"Well, yeah, I guess it is a pretty humid...day...?" Alvina looked blankly as Freya was once more in the process of removing her blouse. "...FREYA NO!"_

 _"But it's really hot...and my blouse is getting all sweaty..."_

 _"For god's sake someone turn up the AC!" Alvina shouted out as she stood in front of Freya to shield her from ogling eyes. Freya blinked, then she giggled._

 _"You're weird, Alvina.~"_

 _"Pot, meet kettle! I'm sure you both met at some point!"_

 _"It's a compliment.~"_

 ** _"HOW?!"_**

 _Needless to say, her life was never the same after that..._

* * *

"...Oh my." Was all Toriel could say after Alvina took a break from the story to give them time to process the information.

"It...it appears that she was a very eccentric woman indeed." Asgore smiled awkwardly.

"Seriously." Alvina smiled mildly. "In any case, I allowed her to come and live with me in my house. Ever since then she made sure that she made herself useful. I mean, she helped around the house, got a job as a groundskeeper in one of the parks, and even takes the time to help me around the office when she could. As for the second thing, cats and hawks REALLY seem to like her for some reason. Like, they'd be flying and pouncing around her, perching on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek." She shook her head. "Anyway, I thought I'd get used to her within a few short weeks together."

"Did you manage it?" Asgore asked.

"...Noooo." Alvina smiled tiredly.

* * *

 _Baths. Alvina wasn't exactly the biggest fan of them, but she would have rather have them than spend a day dirty and smelly. That wasn't very fun. But then again, she didn't exactly have someone to remind her that her hygiene was important. Not that she NEEDED reminding, but it would be proof that someone else cared enough to do so._

 _She had no one like that. The thought caused her to sigh as she sank quietly into the soapy water, blowing a few bubbles._

 _"I gotta stop bathing while sad. Sad bathing. I might accidentally drown myself..." Alvina said solemnly._

 _"Rrrrrrready or not, Frrrrrreya has come!~"_

 _"Wha-" Her bathroom door bursts open as Freya appeared in nothing but a bathrobe and a large smile. The opposite of Alvina's expression, which was exasperated disbelief and bright blush. "F-F-F-F-F-FREYA?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"I'm here to bathe with you, silly!"_

 _"WHY?!"_

 _"Because...the tub is big enough for the both of us?" Freya tilted her head._

 _"NOT the issue!"_

 _"Oh? Well then, it's because I enjoy spending time with you."_

 _"That's not..." Alvina trailed off for a moment. She was flustered by how honest that statement was. She was far too embarrassed, and would have denied the request...but surprisingly that's the last thing she wants to do. She was even more surprised with herself that she'd rather allow this than bathe alone. She was more desperate for company than she realized if she'd let her do something like this. "Doh...okay."_

 _"Great!" Freya beamed as she would eventually remove her bathrobe and join Alvina in her bath. The young mayor sighed, almost unable to believe that she allowed this._

 _She would blush softly as she gently soaked in the tub, while Freya would take her time to carefully and affectionately wash her back. She didn't know how to feel about another woman helping her bathe. It was...somewhat comforting. She could tell that Freya truly cared, in a strange way._

 _"Geez..."_

 _"Is everything alright, Alvina?"_

 _"I'm...I'm fine." Alvina sighed. "I just wasn't expecting another woman offering to wash me...not exactly used to that..."_

 _"Is that so? Pretty common thing when I was growing up."_

 _"Seriously? You definitely aren't from here then. Not to say that I'm against that or anything." Alvina paused as she lowered her head to see her reflection. "...Hey. Freya. How exactly did you grow up, anyway?"_

 _"Huh? Well...it wasn't exactly an easy experience." Freya smiled solemnly. "I suppose you could say that a majority of my life was a very uphill struggle. I had to struggle while growing up, and it got almost unbearably worse by the time I was a certain age. At some point, I found myself...all alone. Nowhere to belong, no one to connect with, and nothing to my name..."_

 _"...You lost everything?" Alvina asked hesitantly. Freya nodded softly._

 _"No matter how determined I was...everybody and everything that I cared and stood for...slipped through my fingers. In one way, or another. And I can never get them back completely...everything's changed too much for it to be possible. The biggest issue was that I tried doing it all on my own...it didn't work out."_

 _"Oh..." Alvina's voice lowered. Freya really must have had it rough, and it didn't sound like she was exaggerating, either. She was speaking from her heart. "That's...really rough. I mean, my family walked out on me. And they didn't exactly leave pleasant memories on their way out the door, either. I was considered something minuscule. Unwanted. Pathetic. And the worst part was that I didn't even fully know why, except that they didn't really think too highly about the fact that I thought positively about the possible existence of monsters in the past." She thought Freya stiffened up for a moment, but brushed it off as imagination. "Freya...you don't think less of me for thinking positively about monsters...do you?"_

 _"Absolutely not." Freya said immediately. "Hating you not only for your supposed lack of potential, and for thinking the best of something you believe in...those aren't wrong at all! At least, not to me." Freya turned Alvina around so she could look her in the eye. "Don't ever let their words drag you down, Alvina. You have SUCH great potential. And I believe you can put it to good use the more you tap into it."_

 _Alvina blinked in astonishment. "...You...you seriously believe in me?"_

 _"Of course I do." Freya smiled. "And I find it heartbreaking that no one from your family did so unconditionally, even leaving you on your own...you didn't do anything to deserve that." Freya gently pulled her into a hug. "You deserve so much better...you ARE so much better than that."_

 _Alvina blinked softly as Freya held her in a warm embrace...a brief moment of sadness washed over her when she remembers she hasn't felt such an embrace in a long time. Thus, she couldn't help but return the hug as tightly as she could, even though she was currently in a bath. That fact temporarily left her focus._

 _For right now, she was in the embrace of a real friend._

 _"Thanks, Freya. Really." Alvina said wholeheartedly._

 _"You're welcome, Alvina." Freya says warmly. "...Alvina?"_

 _"Yes Freya?"_

 _"I'm kinda done washing your back...mind if I wash your front?"_

 _"I think I can handle that myself, thank you."_

 _"Oh...you wanna wash mine?~"_

 _"Dammit Freya, we've been in this bath together for too long." Alvina grumbled. It was bad enough that Freya's left Alvina feeling quite envious._

 _"I didn't hear a nooo.~"_

 _"I'm not saying a yeesss.~"_

 _Laughter and playful splashing ensued, ending with both of them cleaned up and coming out nice, clean, and full of bigger hearts._

 _Alvina wouldn't mind doing this again._

* * *

"So as you can see, being around Freya kinda brought even more of my inner child. Which I welcomed, because I rarely got a chance to be a kid while building myself up for the mayoral role." Alvina said as Adam poured her and Asgore some mode tea.

"I guess Freya was slowly bringing out the better parts of you, huh? I guess it's around that point that you began relaxing more." Adam suggested.

"Kinda. There was rarely a dull moment with her. But I was fine with that, she was a very welcome distraction from the more stressful parts of being mayor." Alvina said. "I can definitely say that she was a very driving force of my increasing positive. I began doing my job much more efficiently. And my increasing positive got me more genuine supporters. So that was a definite plus."

"Well, her influence certainly helped you, and for that I can be glad." Asgore smiled kindly. "I do wonder, did anyone else ever befriend her like you have?"

"Aside from ogling her for her looks, no one really interacted with her that much. Sometimes it was like everyone deliberately ignored her on a personal level. I have no idea why that is..." Alvina thought quietly.

"You mean they acknowledged that she was there, but never bothered to commit her to memory? The closest companion of the mayor and a significant cause for her improved mood?" Toriel narrowed her eyes slightly as she rubbed her chin. _Strange...even if they weren't particularly fond of Freya, they would have at least committed her multiple appearances with Alvina to memory...I wonder..._

"Toriel?" Alvina saw the inquisitive look on her face, and wondered what was wrong.

"Pardon me Alvina, I was just thinking to myself. Please continue."

Alvina nodded. "Anyway, a year has passed and I got used to Freya's appearance...as much as I possibly could, anyway. We hung out a lot...because we lived together and all. We got comfortable with each other, I suppose is a better way to phrase it. Then one day, she mentioned something that really resonated with me for some reason..."

* * *

 _"Hahaha! This is so delightfully cold!" Freya said cheerily as she was gleefully eating ice cream...her tenth cone, to be precise. "I have to thank you for taking me out for ice cream, Alvina!"_

 _"And as usual, you have eaten a lot more than normal." Alvina sighed quietly while pinching her forehead. "Honestly, how to you eat so much?"_

 _"Lots of practice."_

 _"That figures..."_

 _After Freya quite eagerly bites another cone of ice cream, she looks straight into Alvina's eyes with the same greatly aged look she tended to give her when she got particularly focused._

 _"Alvina..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Now that I kinda lightened the mood with the ice cream, so...do you mind if I lay down something heavy?"_

 _Alvina blinked, before she nodded slowly and focused on Freya. "What is it, Freya...?"_

 _"I just want your thoughts on something, and I hope you answer from the heart." Alvina nodded, and Freya continued. "Just a hypothetical scenario. If...if I wasn't who I said I was...if I was actually someone who is so much more than the person actually sitting right in front of you...what would you think?"_

 _"...Do you mean that if I knew something more about your past, I wouldn't be your friend anymore?" Freya nodded silently. Alvina shook her head. "Freya. Truth be told, I don't really care about your past. If you don't want to tell me about it fully, then that's your decision to make. I'm more about the you here and now. The you right now that has become my best friend. That's who you chose to be." Alvina reached out to hold her hand. "You chose to befriend ME. Before all that, **I** wouldn't have been friends with me. I never thought I would have been worth it before you came into my life. You have no idea how much that means to me." _

_"Alvina..."_

 _"And through thick and thin, I am YOUR friend. And that's MY choice to make, for good or ill." Alvina said sternly._

 _Freya's eyes went through a variety of clashing emotions, with sadness strangely being the most prevalent, before it settled on the strongest ones: Gratitude and Tenderness. Freya smiled and caressed her hand. Alvina thought she briefly imagined Freya wincing and lightly holding her stomach. The image quickly vanished, so she thought she imagined it. "Yes. Through thick and thin...this feeling of friendship...fills me with happiness."_

 _"Heh, me too."_

 _"Okie dokie, with that out of the way, time for more i-, more ice cream for-" Freya gasped as her newest ice cream cone tipped over and landed on her skirt. She blinked. "Oh man! Such a waste!"_

 _"Geez you're a klutz. Alright, I'll get you a new...oh god." Alvina paled as Freya stood up and began shimmying out of her skirt. "FREYA NO!"_

 _"But my skirt got dirty...it's cold on my lap...doesn't feel too comfortable..."_

 _"I'll clean you up!"_

 _"This feels faster though..."_

 _"At what cost?! Your modesty?! People are staring again!"_

 _"I...don't really see how that's MY problem...that's their choice to make..."_

 _"YOU'RE MAKING THAT CHOICE VERY EASY!"_

 _Alvina felt embarrassed that this was something she was getting used to this behavior..._

* * *

"It was so out of nowhere...I didn't think there was much to it at the time, I thought she was just being deep just to be deep. But now..." Alvina shook her head. "No...I want to finish this story to it's entirety, before I really gather my thoughts and properly give them out to you both. I just..."

"Go on." Toriel gently urged her.

"Right...right. That was the first thing that came out of nowhere...then there was the second...her pregnancy."

"What was so out of nowhere about that?" Asgore asked curiously.

"It was what she said about it...and what she said after..."

* * *

 _"I still have a really hard time believing this..." Alvina said as she was staring in awe at Freya's heavily swelled baby belly. "I mean, I know I said this many times already, and I probably asked this just as many times...but...how?"_

 _"Like I told you many times, I'm kind of unsure. I mean, there's many ways for this kind of thing to happen, after all." Freya shrugged while eating what was to be apple number seven._

 _"What other way is there than the 'usual' way?"_

 _"You'd be surprised how many methods there are in having a child aside from the 'traditional' way or adoption. The world's more advanced than it seems."_

 _Alvina folded her arms. "Really? Enlighten me."_

 _"Well there's of course the natural way, the artificial insemination way, the artificial womb way, advanced medications way, and one of my favorites...magic.~"_

 _Alvina was struck silly for a moment._

 _"Of course, that's all at the top of my head. There might be more of them than meets the eye."_

 _"Aren't you reaching a bit far? I mean, artifical womb? Advanced medication? Magic?"_

 _"You'd be surprised what people can do when they want something bad enough. A child is one of the best examples. For good or for ill." Pause. "Besides, you have a soft spot in your mind for the possible existence of monsters. Is it really that far'fetched if you can believe in them?"_

 _"Fair enough...Alright then. Just for funsies, what category would YOU fall under?"_

 _"Me? Why, I'd say I would fall under magic...not exactly by choice..." She murmured the last part to herself. She gently rubbed her swelled belly. "Well...it doesn't really matter. Cause I intend to have this one join this confusing, cruel, yet beautiful and growing world. And I'm gonna name him Frisk!"_

 _"Frisk...?"_

 _"Yup. Gonna be one heck of a master in the art of frolic, mind you!" Freya stuck out her tongue. "Plus, it also means to search for something. He's gonna search for the best ways to befriend as many people as he can! Then he's gonna look for more friends, frisking about for more friends! Tell me that doesn't sound cool!~"_

 _"I...I guess so." Alvina smiled. It seems Freya was incredibly excited to have her baby, and Alvina couldn't help but be infected by her cheer._

 _...So...why did she sense the briefest hint of melancholy in her voice?_

 _"Come on, Al. Cop a feel."_

 _"What?!" She was distracted from her thoughts from Freya's out of nowhere statement, in which she was smiling from the reaction._

 _"I said have a feel of my belly. Are your ears working?~"_

 _"I swear you're deliberately trolling me." Alvina rolled her eyes as she laid her head on Freya's belly. The one residing inside definitely seemed to be an energetic and happy one. "Wow, it looks like he can't wait to join us, huh?" She looked up to see Freya's face...only to see it streaming tears. They definitely seemed to be joyful...but once again, they sensed a bit of melancholy in them, and her voice afterwards._

 _"Yes...'us'..."_

* * *

 _It was a difficult battle for her, but they both managed to endure it. Both Alvina's immense stress over the whole ordeal, and Freya's struggle throughout the whole thing._

 _But finally, Frisk was born. And he was beautiful._

 _"Look at him...cute little boy..." Freya smiled despite being heavily exhausted and still in quite a bit of pain. Baby Frisk rested in her arms, resting peacefully. "Hah...if anyone is in need of a map, it's me..."_

 _"True that. You both did quite a bit of work, so why is it that he gets to rest?" Alvina chuckled as she took Freya by a hand. "Pretty rough, but I guess it worked out..."_

 _"Yeah...well...not completely...it's...about that time..." Freya said slowly. Alvina was briefly confused by this, as Freya gently squeezed her hand. "Alvina...you are incredibly good to me...and I think i needed it just as much you did from me...and for that, I thank you. You truly are my bestest friend in the world."_

 _"Oh. Uh...thanks, Freya. You're my best friend too. The greatest I've ever had." Alvina was getting a seriously bad feeling..._

 _"...Frisk." Freya said softly to her newborn son_ _. "This world of ours...it can be cruel. Unbearingly cruel. So much darkness...so much hate...so much disconnection...but...maybe you'll be able to search for the light...discover a plethora of love...and uncover all of those hidden connections. Such a role is bound to be rife with hardships and scars that cannot be forgotten...but still...maybe you'll find much more than I ever could...as long as you stay determined."_

 _"Freya...?"_

 _"Frisk...I love you. I truly and wholeheartedly love you. Unconsciously or not...I hope you know and remember this..." Freya gently kissed Frisk's forehead, then gazed at Alvina with a sad smile. "Alvina...I'm sorry. Know that I love you too..."_

 _Alvina's worst fears came true as the light left Freya's eyes as she closed them. She thought she imagined something red and glowing leave Freya's chest and then fly away somewhere. She wasn't focused on that however...she couldn't._

 _"Freya...Freya...?!" Alvina said desperately as she gently took Frisk from Freya's arms while keeping eye contact with her face. "Freya you...you can't be...please telling me you're trolling again...please don't do this to us! Not when Frisk just joined the world! You...you..." Alvina couldn't even bring herself to cry out of disbelief. She simply chose to calmly cry while holding baby Frisk, who continued to slumber, unaware that his birth mother would never be able to hold him again, and her best friend was left to care for him in her place._

 _Alvina looked like she just lost her entire world._

 _"...Please don't leave us alone..."_

* * *

"...Alvina..." Toriel said softly.

"...Three years. I've only known her for three years. And yet she's managed to help me turn my outlook on things around just by being herself. Now that I look back, she also let tiny hints around that she was more than she seemed...though to me, it never mattered. Because at those moments, I was her friend, and she was mine. And I think deep down she was glad for that."

"Alvina...you were..." Adam said quietly.

"And after all that...she was gone. Without warning. She was gone as quickly as she left...and she took a bit of my heart with her..." Alvina said while shaking her head. "That wasn't the worst part...the worst part was her funeral. That nearly broke my heart AND my soul to pieces..."

"...W...Why is that...?" Asgore hesitated. Toriel and Adam were currently too afraid to do so, so it unfortunately fell to him.

"She needed a funeral for her. It was the least I could do for someone who brightened up my life so much. So...imagined how torn up my emotions where when I invited the citizens to attend this funeral with me...

... **But nobody came.** "

Anguish couldn't _begin_ to describe the looks on Asgore and Toriel's faces.

"...THAT...was strike **one**." Alvina said almost coldly. "It was bad enough they didn't care enough about her to come to her funeral or to even truly remember her. Strike **two** : Hating Frisk for something FAR out of his realm of control, which was that plague/soul trafficking/Faust mess we had no idea about until recently. I did my best to protect him, but stress blackouts managed to cripple me for a bit when he turned about five. Strike **THREE** **?** Forcing Frisk to retreat to Mt. Ebott, where no one ever returns. I had no idea he went there, because I desperately hoped that WASN'T the case. I refused to believe he was gone forever...because that...would have... _ **SHATTERED**_ me. My relief was immeasueable when you all showed up with him. Because the entire time I worried about him, I was seriously considering leaving this city behind with him and let them lead themselves to whatever fate they decide for themselves. I'm glad I didn't...it wouldn't be right for me to run from my responsibility just because I was frustrated..."

"...Indeed...good for you..." The look of tormented guilt on Toriel's face wasn't easily missable. Asgore gently reached for her paw and squeezed it. Alvina seemed to have realized what that might have sounded like, but the warm looks in their eyes reassured her that they knew she meant no harm. Still, she felt very bad for it, but nonetheless continued.

"You had to imagine how all of this made me feel. For a good number of years...I had to come to an empty home with no family to welcome me or friends to share my burdens with. Freya, and then Frisk, were my only sources of true warmth and happiness for years. Nobody remembered Freya, and for a while, _everyone_ hated Frisk. Do you have ANY idea of just how much that crap...truly and utterly...hurt? There's no other way to describe it. Everyone either disregarded my two greatest sources of joy or hated them. Knowing that...all I felt was... _ **hurt.**_ "

Everyone else was silent. Alvina was venting at the moment, and all thoughts of interrupting her were silenced until she finished.

"I think it was after letting them know that through my face...seeing how CLOSE their mayor was to the true breaking point...that got them to change their tune." Alvina said quietly. "They still can't remember Freya...but at least they're treating Frisk better. I was willing to take any victory at that point. With monsters taking care of Frisk, I could focus on my duties, this time with a more cooperative citizenship."

Axel meowed quietly. At first he was simply lazily laying on her lap, but now he was nuzzling against her in a deliberate attempt to comfort her.

"...Sorry. I'm getting off track."

"No no, please don't say such things." Toriel shook her head. Many in the room could see just how much the maternal monster wanted to leap out and engulf Alvina in a big, fluffy hug, but restrained herself, barely. Asgore was keeping her calm. They haven't forgotten that they've killed her parents because they were just too far gone, too deep into corruption.

It was clear that despite genuinely hating them, Alvina would have appreciated having actual family that loved her and been there for her. But they were reduced to cogs in a truly immoral machination of someone else's. Adam was the only one to survive that ordeal. Even then, only barely.

It was awe-inspiring that Alvina still kept going despite all of that and more.

"...Anyway, I need to go over several things." Alvina got back on topic, though they could tell that she was glad she got that all off her chest. "Now that I've had time to think over the whole story of us...several things caught me on a second look."

"What would those be?" Adam asked curiously.

"First, Freya truly came out of nowhere. No records, no papers, no loved ones...no trail. It's like she just started existing in Ebott without anyone's deep notice."

"Right..."

"Another thing, she said that everything she cared and stood for slipped through her fingers despite her struggles. She lost everything. Something about that lead her to Ebott. Then she said that I had great potential. I'm sure she meant about my potential to grow as a person...and she may have meant my hidden magic as well. She might have sensed it...and then there was her quick approval of my belief in monsters..."

"You believe so...?" Asgore hummed, gently and sagely stroking his beard.

"And for some reason, when I assured her that I would be her friend despite what her past might seem to be...it looked like that was the best words she's heard in her life. That must mean something..."

"Mhm..." Toriel nodded slowly. She was taking mental note of all this as well.

"And then...while she was pregnant. She said that there were many ways to induce a pregnancy aside from the natural way, and she said magic was one of them...I legitmately thought she was simply joking around to make herself feel better, and that the father just wasn't around for either of them. But after meeting you all, and awakening my own magic...something I've been thinking about might not be so far'fetched. I thought the father simply wasn't there for them at all...but now...I really think Frisk's conception involved magic to some degree ..."

"...What...?" Adam blinked owlishly.

"Which leads me to more questions. Since it clearly wasn't by her own will, and it _wasn't_ the natural way and likely to be by magic...then how did it happen? And more importantly... _why?_ "

"Curious questions indeed..." Toriel hummed while rubbing her chin and falling into deep thought. There was a reason...there must have been a reason. But what? And why? And what lead to it?

"And when she died from the childbirth. She seemed very accepting of it...almost like she knew it would happen way ahead of time. She knew for a while yet simply kept it hidden. I didn't get this feeling until the life faded from her eyes..." Alvina rubbed her shoulders. "I always had a feeling that there was more to her than meets the eye, but I mostly accepted that she was my friend, and she was happy about that. But now? At this point it seems like I really have to be deep in thought about it, now that I know for sure that magic and monsters and more are real and abundant."

"I see. It definitely seems that Frisk's mother knew more than she let on, and was more than she appeared." Asgore hummed while closing his eyes. "And there was the fact that no one from Ebott seems to remember her on a deep level...aside from yourself. That troubles me greatly." He turned to his wife for a second opinion. "Tori...do you believe it might have been a spell?"

"A spell that causes those who do not have deep bond with you to forsake your memory from their minds? That sounds more like a curse." Toriel deduced with narrowed eyes. "And for it to be a curse, she must have been antagonized by someone malevolent, given it's nature. And yet Alvina is the one who truly remembers..."

"Strange, definitely strange..."

Alvina narrowed her eyes. "I want all of those answers questions answered. Things were as they were for a reason. I want to know what they were. This is my personal mission, for the sake of closure. Frisk seems content as he is...so this will be for me."

"I can say that I support this mission, Alvina. We will find the answers, wherever they might be." Toriel nodded supportively.

Alvina nodded back as she sighed deeply while petting Axel's back. Adam set down some spicy cat food due to Axel being a monster hellcat. He meowed as he dropped down from her lap and began eating. "...Thanks, guys. It ..it fills really nice to share the full story with someone. At least from my side. The only thing left to do is find out hers...if we can. I don't even know where to start."

"That can be figured out another day." Asgore suggested.

"Right...for now, we should just calm down and chill...for a...while..." Alvina slowed down as she saw Toriel with a big twitchy smile on her face, her paws clasped, eyes far too wide-with the left twitching-and her right leg bouncing uneasily. Alvina remembered she has just gotten through telling her story, and it was not the happiest around. "...Lemme guess...you wanna hug me real bad, don't you?"

"Mhm..."

"Uuuuhuh..." Alvina took a deep breath, then sighed and braced herself. "Alright, give me your best shot." And just as she expected, Toriel leaps out of her seat as she rushed over to Alvina and wrapped her big fluffy arms around her and lifted her off her feet, nuzzling her cheek.

"You poor baby...!" Toriel whimpered with rivers of tears falling down her face. "You've been through so much...much that was undeserved...you're such a good woman...someone who hasn't received _nearly_ enough hugs...you need lots and lots more hugs...!"

"Good to know..."

Toriel gently sets her down, only to hug her to her bosom and pet the back of her head. "You do so much good with little return...I haven't done much to reoay your care of Frisk after such pain...! Don't you worry, dear, I'll be sure to bake you some nice and yummy Thank-You Tart for all your hard work and determination! It's sure to give your belly a nice and full feeling of accomplishment!"

"I...I'll like that. I'll really like that." Alvina smiled while lightly tapping her shoulder. Toriel being quite a statuesque monster matched her very large bust and the larger heart and soul that lies within, and thus leads to incredibly warm, soft, and comforting hugs. And Alvina could certainly appreciate the motherly aura that came with Toriel's hugs. Asgore's was close, very admirably close. She didn't forget about his hugs either, and the fatherly aura they gave with his large encompassing arms. And Asriel's, despite being much smaller and leaner than either, gave a sort of brotherly aura.

Their cuddles were always warm and fluffy.

Asgore smiled at the display, briefly turning towards the window. He sighed softly. "If you all would excuse me for a moment." He said while on his way out, politely closing the door behind him and gazing wonderously towards the skies. "...How much did you hear?"

"...As much as I wanted to...yet somewhat wish I wasn't." Flowey said, sitting under a windowsill while gazing at the grass beneath him. He seemed rather down. "I wasn't expecting any of that...and I expected my soul clenching up from most of the story even less. If there's one emotion I find most troublesome ever since gaining a soul...it's empathy."

"Hm...?"

"Empathy. It's annoying. Really annoying. It drives people to care about the feelings of others even if you don't know them personally. It can drive one to act recklessly for the sake of someone else. I'm unable to care just about myself anymore. I feel for Frisk and Alvina and the pain they must have endured...and now...I've humiliated myself by crying." Flowey slowly lifted his head to meet Asgore's eyes. Indeed, fears were running down the flower's cheeks. "I'm supposed to be the tough flower...shouldn't be bawling like a daisy..."

Asgore smiled and lightly patted Flowey's head. "The strong are well within their rights to cry, Flowey. It's another way to show how you truly feel. I know you are still getting used to having a soul, Flowey. But just know that is okay to cry. It shows a great deal of emotional strength. It means you're not afraid to show how you truly feel."

"Is...is that why you and Asriel can be such crybabies sometimes? Because before all of this, life was kind of kicking both your asses, and now it's gunning for ALL of us." Flowey grumbled.

"It is a bit frustrating, Flowey. But no matter how rough things get, we struggle and we fight, and that makes us strong. It makes us who we are. It is a lesson I have taught Undyne, something Asriel instinctively knows, and simply needed reminding. Even Alvina has shown great shades of it."

"What do you mean...?"

"Every time life decides to knock you down, you brush yourself off...and get up again. Our fire may waver, but it will not go out so easily...not anymore."

"Even though you'll repeatedly get your butts kicked? Despite ALL the crap that has headed your way or WILL head your way...you'll brush yourself off by the end of it and continue to genuinely smile. It's like you're willing to fight, but are also hoping life will eventually get tired of trying to knock you on your asses." Flowey shook his head. "You all have become terrifying gluttons for punishment."

"It...kind of runs in the family." Asgore smiled sheepishly. "And besides...by the end of it all, we can still see the sun, can't we?" As he said this, a ray of sunshine shined down on the both of them, briefly making Flowey flinch and Asgore bask in it's warmth.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Well, there you go. To me, when you can push through it all the hardship and still be able to admire the beauty of the shining sun, the singing birds, and the blooming flowers..." Asgore took a breath and sighed, smiling calmly. "When you're still hopeful enough to acknowledge such a beautiful day...something about that is strong all on it's own."

Flowey, for good or ill...smiled. He too stared at the sunrise for a moment and took in the other elements stated...and nodded.

"Yeah...I can get behind that."

 _You can too...right, Frisk...?_

* * *

 **Alvina's been through the wringer, and so has Frisk. Their Determination is strong indeed. But now they haved loved ones to share their burdens, and that is a true victory for mystery of Frisk's mother is being brought to the light. Wonder what they might find when they finally get a chance to focus on it...?**

 **Until next time!**


	82. GROUP Formation and Monster Kid

**Here's yet another chapter that took longer than expected! Hm...I haven't said this before at all!~ :D**

 **We've got quite a few developments here. Mostly acknowledgements in a way, but I think by the title, it would be quite a thing indeed, yes?**

 **Asriel: Only one way to find out...I think.**

 **Frisk: Proceed forward, with earnest!**

 **Chara: Maybe at a walking pace...?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

GROUP.

Broken down, the assigned acronym was: **G** ifted **R** ally **O** f **U** nbowing **P** rotectors. It's what they've chosen for themselves, and they've chosen to stick to it as their new name.

Lisa, Justin, Verena, Richard, Lizzie, and Ace. They've all decided on this quite a long time ago, and today was the day that they were going to make it fully official, starting with their name. Now that was taken care of, they needed to deal with a few other key things before they could continue to proceed.

"Wait, really?" Frisk asked curiously with a tilted head. He, Chara, and Asriel-who's ear was currently being nuzzled by Verena-were discussing some details with the Six, and it seemed that there was quite an interesting subject to be had indeed.

"We were thinking about it a bit more, and to be honest, I think it works out." Justin hummed with folded arms. "We definitely think it's best for you to be a major focus for GROUP, Frisk."

"Really? I don't quite follow..."

"I suppose it's understandable you're still a bit confused about it, so allow ke to make it clear to you again." Lisa adjusted her glasses. "I suppose a better way of putting it is, thanks to the formation of the Ebott Alliance, we can assume that Ebott's safety will be in effectively good hands. Meaning we can focus our attention elsewhere...mostly towards you."

"Huh?"

"That's right." Another voice entered the room: Alphys moved in slowly, holding a tablet. "GROUP has decided to make one of it's major priorities towards protecting and supporting you and your goals."

"Me...?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Frisk." Verena said while still gingerly petting Asriel's ear. "Basically GROUP has made one of it's important efforts towards supporting you whenever and however you need us."

"Really? You would really do this for me?" Frisk asked softly with a tilted head.

"Sure. I mean, why not, right? It's something we wanna do, and we do feel quite a bit of loyalty towards you, ya know." Lizzie yawned softly, lightly browsing on her phone. "We already talked to our parents about it. And with a little bit of light persuasion, we were given the okay. So long as we had an adult supervisor to make sure we don't get into anything too crazy."

"And you will be a bit thrown off by who they've decided on to take that role. Geez..." Chara said while scratching the back of his head.

"Try not to sound _too_ disappointed..." The new arrival sighed while casually adjusting her glasses a bit with one paw while holding a tablet in the other. Alphys strolled in, eyes flashing slightly. "Hey, kids."

"Alphys? You're the supervisor?" Frisk blinked slight surprise.

"Indeed I am. I was assigned to this role by Asgore and Toriel themselves, and your pàrents also agreed that I'm pretty fit for the role after an jnterview with each of them." Alphys smiled and flashed a peace sign. "You could say that I'm your den mother!~"

"And NOW you see why I was a bit hesitant to have Alphys be our supervisor." Chara deadpanned.

"H-Hey! I just said don't sound too disappointed!" Alphys pouted, complete with puffed cheeks. "I sorta figured that Chara would be the rudest about this new development. That doesn't make it sting any less, though! I can totally do this!"

"It's fine. If they all insisted that you were trustworthy and capable enough to take this role, then we'll accept it." Lisa said while adjusting her own glasses. Both her and Alphys glasses flashed briefly. One thing was on their minds.

A fellow cute girl in glasses is a fellow comrade.

"Alright then. I already know you, and you know me. I don't think we need too lengthy an introduction to each other." Alphys continued, with her tail waving slightly. "As I already mentioned, I am your supervisor, your 'den mother'. Which means that I'm responsible for all of you during your...well, 'activities'. I provide you technical aid, which includes communications. Aid also includes transportation, assignments and training. But the more important things I have to provide are...emotional support, snack times, and an overall positive attitude!~"

"Hah...?" Chara tilted his head.

"That sounds about well and good. I guess if Alphys feels like she's up for it, then I'll definitely have her back on it." Asriel nodded with a polite smile.

" _Thank you_ _,_ Asriel. See that, Chara? Why can't you be more polite and understanding like your brothers?"

"That takes a lot of work."

"I think Sans has been rubbing off on him..." Ace grumbled.

"Well that would explain why his hair is always messy. He has constant bedhead because he's most likely to be the last one awake." Lizzie jabbed, causing more than one eye twitch for Chara. "And THIS is coming from a soul of Patience."

"Shut up..."

Alphys chuckled slightly, then cleared her throat. "Right then. Speaking of souls..." Alphys lightly gazed at her tablet as she began pacing. "Soul Traits...you'd be surprised at how many there really are and how they came to be, once you seriously consider it. But for now, we're going to focus on yours, individually. Starting with..."

One finger snap later, and Richard was surprised as his soul was called forward and floated next to Alphys.

"Kindness. A quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate. When you were ressurrected, they directed you towards a more offensive role, such as using magic barriers as a means to attack rather than defend. When you're mostly talented towards spells that mostly boost defense and healing capabilities. Never underestimate the quality of a good defense. It'll help your allies more than you know."

"I suppose that makes sense...good to know, Alphys. Thanks for the info."

Another snap, and Verena soul was also called over.

"Integrity. A quality of being honest and having strong moral principles, or having moral uprightness. You are also very honest, loyal, and true to yourself. When you were ressurrected, you weren't very trusted. Nothing you said or did could be taken at first glance. Your loyalty was mostly to no one but yourself. As the Integrity soul, you have a degree of Gravity Magic, least a limited form of telekinesis. Perhaps a way of you not being afraid to say and act on what's your mind."

"That sounds like me alright." Verena shrugged. "And I sincerely still believe that Asriel is the cutest ever!~"

"Ehehe..."

Another snap, and Alphys called fourth Lizzie's soul of Patience. "Patience. The quality to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. When you were ressurrected, it was twisted to you being so patient that you barely had the drive to care about anything, which includes doing things. A lack of action at a critical moment can make this a self-destructive trait. Your magic tends to gear towards knives and ribbons. You are also the least likely to act out in irrational or impulsive behavior."

"I mean...I guess we can go with that description." Lizzie shrugged casually.

Alphys snapped her fingers once again. This time, it was Ace. "Bravery, the quality of having courage in the face of pain or grief. When you were ressurrected, it was twisted into always charging in without thinking regardless of the possible risks or consequences. A self-destructive charge waiting to happen. Your magic is mostly geared towards enhancing your physical combat. You're willing to face anything you need to if it means standing up for what you believe in. It's being able to act and do what you can despite being afraid."

"Hey, just like you!" Ace pointed out. "With that in mind, you're sure to be a pretty dependable den mother!"

"O-Oh...?" Alphys blinked, blushing softly. "T-Thank you...very appreciated."

"I suppose I'm next." Justin hummed.

His soul was also called forth, and Alphys continued to pace as it levitated next to her. "Justice. Just behavior or treatment. Fair play and equity. Neutrality. Those are a few meanings for the word. When you were ressurrected, you were obsessed with seeing through your own twisted sense of justice, without any kind or regard for anyone else's thoughts on it. Your magic is catered to guns. And most of your soul abilities can relate to what best allows you to enforce justice and restore order, but not to force it on others. Doing the right thing. And in your case, protecting Frisk and the others is your idea of justice."

"I guess so. Justice as a concept..is kind of a touchy subject..." Justin muttered. "Ratoveros wanted to be one of the strongest monsters on the Scelus continent...and if he was the strongest, then that means his brand of justice would be right."

"So...his power would justify his actions as being right...I don't like the sound of that..." Asriel muttered, lightly looking to the side. Whoever is strongest, whoever wins...becomes justice? With a mindset like that, it's very clear that Ratoveros and Undyne would have _**never**_ accepted each other.

And he had a dreadful feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that this subject would come up. A look to the side told him that Chara had the same thought, and it caused him an immense degree of annoyance.

"Ahem. Moving on." Alphys waved her paw, and Lisa's soul was called forward next. "Perseverance. The quality of persisting in doing something despite delay or difficulty in achieving success. When you were ressurrected, it was twisted into willing to throw everything away, including your morals and sense of self, in order to reach your goal. Your sense of restraint or inhibitions were essentially turned off. As for your soul and magic, it's mostly geared towards problem solving via analyzing, inscriptions-through your notebook/tome/grimoire-and traps."

"In essence, Perseverance, and perhaps Patience, are both not that different from Determination." Lisa added. "Though it would seem that Determination is inherently more powerful."

"Right. Which brings us to the last candidate." Chara's soul was called over next. It pulsed crimson, just like Chara's eyes. "Determination. Firmness of purpose; resoluteness. I...don't think we need to go over how _that_ got corrupted..." Chara, Frisk, and Asriel lowered their heads just slightly. "Determination is the source of power. It wil help you do whatever it is you set out to do, no matter how difficult or dire a situation is. To reach into their true inner power to overcome any obstacle, to reach the outcome you wamt to reach no matter what. One would be to not die for anything or anyone, but to instead live for them. Determination...is not to be trifled with, with or without it being a dominant soul trait."

"Hmph..." Chara huffed.

Alphys had everyone's soul return to them, and she nodded to everyone. Each of you seven have these respective qualities as your dominant soul trait. Frisk doesn't surpass any of you in any of these soul traits, but that doesn't mean that he's weak with any of them. If anything, Frisk is likely the person to turn to when one of you is lacking something essential, beinf able to switch between them when needed. An effective jack-of-all-trades." Alphys smiled. "It just so happens that Determination is a bit dominant to the rest."

"And with that, you're a very vital part of our group, Frisk. When one of us falters, we can count on you to pick up on our slack." Lisa hums with a gentle smile. "However, that does not mean that covering for each other necessarily lessens one very important thing, it's perhaps the _most_ important thing. You're our friend first and foremost."

"Yeah...above all, you're my friends." Frisk nodded. "I know your parents might keep you busy for a little bit, but we should definitely hang out more often."

"That would be nice. We know you have your own things to deal with, so I guess we'll all have to work together to properly arrange these things." Lizzie hummed. "And we'd better make the most of it, too. I have a feeling that we'll be on the clock again _real_ soon."

"To be quite honest, that's also a major part of GROUP. Having you all spend more time with one another, whether you're on assignments, in battle, or just chilling." Alphys said. "Not only does this help you build relationships that are mentally and emotionally fulfilling, perhaps even spiritually, but having a close bond means you'll be able to better understand and coordinate with one another."

"W...Wow..." Ace blinked owlishly. Maybe Alphys really _will_ be a great den mother.

"We've gotten some pretty interesting detaios about your dominant Soul Traits and their meanings to one another, as well as how you'll definitely function well as the organization known as GROUP. You know each other relatively well, you'll be able to work together well, and you care about each other. That'll make you super strong!"

"You really are supportive of us, aren't you Alphys?" Verena said sincerely, still petting Asriel's ear, as well as lightly nuzzling his cheek.

"A den mother supports and protects her charge. And you can be sure that I'll do my best to do both. That's why your parents picked me, after all. They know how serious I am about it." Alphys nodded. "Now then, we've gotten all that out of the way..." Alphys smiled as she pressed a few things on her tablet. One press later, and several snacks appeared on a table nearby. "The meetings over! Snacks for you all!"

"End of meeting? Snacks? But we barely did anything." Richard tilted his head.

"Like I'd give you homework on your first day. That would be pretty lame of me." Alphys waved off casually. "Oh, and Asriel. Grab yourself a snack and go see Undyne. There's something involving you as well. And I think you should really look into it."

"Me? Well...okay." Asriel nodded as he takes a few cinnamon bunnies with him and moves on, leaving GROUP behind for now.

"You know, Alphys...with you willing to go the extra mile for us so we can become better than we are now...you're pretty cool." Lizzie hummed softly. All the other kids agreed, even Chara, with various nods.

"One of the coolest ever." Frisk smiled kindly.

"Oh. Well...I'm glad you think so." Alphys mumbled slightly. She then turned around and blushed, cupping her cheeks. She didn't really take this role for the praise. She saw an opportunity to be more helpful towards several youths that could use it, and with their parents' blessing, that chance was taken. Still...it felt nice to know that the kids approved of her as well. She couldn't keep the delight off of her face as her tail wagged gleefully.

 _W-Wow...they think I'm cool! Oh my gosh, they think I'm COOL!~_

* * *

"Undyne...?" Asriel called out while eating the last of his Cinnamon Bunnies, licking the cinnamon from his muzzle. "I'm...I'm here. Hello...? You wanted me here f-wah!" Asriel gasped as Undyne jumped from behind and caught him in a headlock.

"Fuhuhu! _Gotcha!_ " She exclaimed with a maniacal grin, shifting a bit so she can also roughly give his head a noogie. "You were about a minute and a half late, Azzy! I thought we made a point to always be punctual when we can help it?! You're losing your edge a bit, Prince!"

"Lady Undyne, can you not mess with him like that?" Red sighed as she and Muffet also came into view, with the latter softly giggling to herself.

"No need to worry, Red. This is fine." Asriel had a semi-resigned expression on his face, smiling calmly, with his cheek lightly smooshed against Undyne's bosom while in the middle of enduring her noogies. "It's kinda my fault for being late, to be honest. I should have been here sooner." He lightly lifted his head to meet Undyne's eye. "Anyway, what did you call me for, Undyne? And why are Red and Muffet here as well?"

"Oh, yeah! This is a pretty crazy development, Az. Are ya ready?" Undyne pulled away a bit and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Alright! Come on out!" After a few moments, someone did indeed step up after Red and Muffet. Though it wasn't someone Asriel expected, causing his eyes to widen.

"...Kid?"

It was. It was indeed the same yellow reptilian monster everyone knows and loves. Though he seemed to be a bit different than Asriel past saw him. He seemed to be around Asriel's height now, if a bit shorter. He still had the familiar yellow/brown striped shirt and all. Though the spikes on his head, back, and tail seemed to be a bit sharper, with said tail looking much longer and bigger. Though the biggest difference seemed to be what MK always lacked.

Arms.

Kid. _Has_. _**Arms**_.

Asriel was, for one, happy to see this in a way. But it was also surprising, because no one chose to tell him about it. Perhaps it was a surprise. Though it was the eyes that reassured Asriel that it was really Kid. That childlike, energetic, friendly look in his eyes. Inside he was indeed the same Kid, though outside he looked much more different. And in such a short time...

"Ahuhuhu. Well? Are you going to make a comment, Prince? You're making MK nervous.~" Muffet snickered.

Asriel blinked and shook his head to regain his focus. "O-Oh, right. Sorry. It's just that...wow. Kid...you look a bit different..."

"Yo, Azzy! Is it that hard to tell that it's totally me? Cause it is!" MK beamed happily. "Look at me! I've got arms now! You have NO idea how much easier this will make-"

 _Plop._

Asriel blinked. Undyne blinked. Muffet giggled. And Red facepalmed.

MK, despite having arms to help himself better coordinate while walking...STILL managed to trip on absolutely nothing, and faceplant gloriously into the ground.

"...Seriously, Kid. You and Mettaton rehearsed this _**multiple**_ times! How do you suddenly start tripping during your official debut?!" Undyne exclaimed in genuine amazement.

MK, having an extremely durable head, brushed it off rather easily as he hopped back to his feet, still looking adorably happy. "Sorry about that, Undyne. Guess I got a bit anxious." Kid chuckled while turning to Asriel. "Anyway, you don't have to worry. It's definitely me, dude!"

"I...I see. It's just...wow!" Asriel moved forward, lightly ducking under MK and getting a feel for his new cybernetic arms. "This is really cool, Kid! How does it feel?" He listened carefully. He could hear the gears moving in MK's arms as he moved them. And yet surprisingly, they looked very much like his scales and even to the touch, felt like natural limbs. Almost indistinguishable from one another. It was quite impressive.

"Feels kinda...new. I mean, Mettaton told me that I would adjust to it pretty quickly once I put it to use. And I guess he was right, because I'm adjusting to it faster than I thought I would." Kid explained. "Having two new limbs feels really weird, man...but cool! I can actually carry things a bit easier, now that I have things to help me do that!"

"Is that so...?"

"Definitely. Those cybernetic arms are technomagical, Azzy." Undyne grinned with pride. "Mettaton mapped out the design, but Alphys actually put it together and made the neccessary adjustments. It's pretty amazing, the work she managed to help do. And I guess Mettaton managed to do quite a bit as well."

Asriel nodded quietly. "Yeah. It's really impressive...now for my next curiosity...what in the heck is with how you look? You look so much bigger...and you _**feel**_ stronger." Asriel scratched the back of his head. "I feel bad for not keeping up with things. But I just wanna know how this drastic change happened...have you been training?"

"Quite a lot." MK nodded. "It's really weird. That Dr. Gaster guy did some thing...I dunno what it was, but I managed to train four about four months in the span of four days with the Colddusts after they adopted me."

"Woah woah, four months in four days?! How did-?!" Asriel paused as he recollected that MK mentioned Gaster. _Four months in four days...that's definitely void-related. I wasn't aware that he could do that...though that must have had quite a toll on him...yet he was willing to endure it...for Kid._ "...Nevermind. Next thing. The Colddusts took you in and trained you?"

"Yup! I've trained myself up real good! All that time geetting used to my new arms, learning to fight with them, and learning to fight in general."

"Really?"

"I can show ya if ya want!"

"Well..."

"You want a demonstration?" Undyne grinned. "Kid. Red. Two minutes."

Kid and Red nodded as they both made room for each other. Asriel ans Muffet looked on, with the former looking a bit anxious while the latter simply looking amused. MK and Red both took a deep breath for a moment, as Red unsheathed her sword, and MK crouched low slightly, which got Asriel a little bit curious.

After bowing slightly to each other, they prepared themselves...then charged.

Asriel was surprised by the initial clash. Red swung her sword swiftly, a whistle following it, and yet it was parried away by a swift kick from Kid. Briefly off-balance, Red was unprepared for MK to follow-up with another kick to her midsection, causing her to grunt and fall back slightly.

Recovering quickly, Red brushed herself off before approsching Kid quickly with another sword swipe, which was once again blocked by Kid via kick. In retaliation, Kid took the offensive via three swift kicks that appeared almost as a blur. Red swiftly managed to parry all of the kicks away before spinning once and smacking his head with a punch. It surprised him enough to hop back slightly, and it certainly hurt. But so did Red's paw due to how hard-headed he was. Literally.

"Woah..." Asriel muttered in surprise as swift sharp kicks met swift sharp swords.

"Kid has had plenty of fime using his legs since he had no arms to match it. So learning how to kick good was practically second-nature for him." Undyne explained for him. "Pair that with a Magic Awakening, and..."

"He did, too?" Asriel blinked.

"Oh my, look at how energetic they are.~" Muffet cooed in amusement as Kid and Red continued their brief sparring. "Try not to get too worked up, Red-Dearie! One minute left! Then we have tea snd and crumpets!~"

Red's eyes twitched in annoyance, before she swiftly dodged another kick from Kid. This time, she resists with a kick of her own, briefly tripping him up. Thought to her surprise, he out his new arms to good use and balanced himself on them, then proceeded to keep kicking at her. Yet she was undeterred; she parried each of his kicks that kept coming quickly, both nearly matching in speed. Sparks were beginning to fly from how much blade was meeting the sharpness of Kid's kicks.

Red just barely ducked under a swift roundhouse, then retaliated with her own kick to the side, sending him skidding sideways a bit. He recovers quickly enough, resulting in him charging towards Red, with the final kick and sword slash making enough of an impact to make a resounding echo around the space they occupied.

"That's enough." Undyne called out.

Two swift kicks and two sword parries resound through the room again.

"Uh...times up. Two minutes are done."

Kid grunted and Red growled, as another clash pushed them both apart.

"Oi! Brats! You can _stop_ now!"

Kid attempted an axe kick that would have struck Red's skull, if she didn't defend with an overhead parry to stop the blow. The impact lightly picked up debris around them and they separated before clashing closely again, an intense look on both their faces.

...that is, until Undyne gently patted both of them on the heads, grinning innocently. "Heeeeyyy. Glad you two are really getting into this. Really. Buuut...you already ran the alotted time set for ya, soooo..."

 _ **BONK!**_

 _"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!_ _"_ She shouted with immense annoyance and a vein pulsing on her head.

Undyne had forcibly knocked their heads together. They both proceeded to fall to the ground, their eyes turned into swirling lines.

"Uh oh, down they go.~" Muffet giggled. Asriel sighed with a light facepalm.

It took two minites for Kid and Red to fully recover from the forced headbutt, eventually standing back up fully and shaking off the pain.

"Ow..."

"Ugh..."

"Finally calm down, ya brats?" Undyne questioned, arms folded and boot tapping the ground. Both of them flinched and nodded quickly. "Good. Muffet made crumpets and tea. Consider it your break snacks." She lightly pulled them close and kissed them on their slightly bruised foreheads. "Sorry for being rough with ya."

"I-It's okay..." MK mummbled with a bright blush on his face, lightly kicking at the ground.

"Sorry, Lady Undyne. I got a bit carried away again..." Red muttered.

"Well in any case, you two have made quite an effective display." Muffet cooed as she crossed one leg over the other and sipped some of her tea. "I do believe that our fair Prince has been impressed by the both of you.~"

"W...Well... _yeah._ I mean, both of you are amazing." Asriel said softly. "I'm just...surprised by how much Kid's improved. Sure, Gaster had a had in how much time actually passed, but it's amazing progress all the same! Your training with the Colddust really, truly helped you. Both in strength and confidence."

"Oh, he had plenty of the latter. Enough that it impreseed them and allowed him to gain the former." Undyne nodded.

"Red wasn't too bad either. Let's not regard her as chopped liver." Muffet cooed while her middle right hand pointed towards her. "I'm sure she didn't mind putting on quite a show... _upskirts included.~_ "

"GAH?!"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Asriel gasped, covering his eyes with his floppy ears.

Red pushed her skirt down really quick, blushing madly...only to remember that she preferred wearing shorts under them specifically to avoid that sort of thing, hence the combat-skirt. She then glared hard at Muffet, who had a playfully sinister 'made ya look!' expression on her face, still incredibly embarrassed. "FLIPPING DOG BISCUITS, MUFFET!"

"Ahu, I do adore that flustered look on your face. You're so cute, Red-Dearie.~"

"You really do make it too easy for her, ya know." Undyne shrugged. "You're very easily flustered when you're off the clock, Red."

"N-No..." Red meekly muttered, hiding her head in her crimson hood. She chose to eat the shared crumpets Muffet made in gentle silence, not willing to embarrass herself further, nor give Muffet a chance to make the current embarrassment worse.

"Alright then, all of that has been dealt with." Undyne hummed calmly. "Right then. Kid. Now that Asriel's gotten a pretty big sense of what you can do now, it's about time you told him your motivation for going through all of that."

"Oh, right!" Kid exclaimed quickly. He then turned to Asriel with his eyes a bit more focused. "Asriel, dude, I managed to do all this with a lot on my mind. About how the others are always fighting for their lives, how you and your family are always struggling to protect each other, and how I think very highly of Undyne and Papyrus. I did a lotta thinkin' with all that on my mind...and..."

"Kid...?" Asriel said slowly.

Kid took a deep breath, then focused fully on Asriel. "Prince Asriel, dude! Lemme be your bodyguard!"

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, I know. It's a bit sudden...but that's why I got these cybernetic arms, and accepted that training. I wanted to become strong enough to properly fit that kind of position. To be someone who can support you and have your back, like Red does. That's what I wanna do!" Kid exclaimed. "So give me a chance, dude! I won't let you down! No way no how!"

"Kid..."

"You can see the seriousness in his eyes. The passion. The resolve. And not to mention the utter amount of work he out in to try and live up to that promise. How in the world am I supposed to deny that?" Undyne smirked. "So, what do you say?"

Asriel blinked at this. Then he looked closely at Red for a second opinion. "Red...? What do you think?"

"If I'm the Red-Caped Warrior with the sword, then he can be the Hard-Headed Kicker with the armor. He's more durable than he looks." Red shrugged. She wasn't entirely wrong. The amount of times MK quite literally falls flat on his face, then walks it off, is astonishing.

...Not to mention...inspiring.

 _It doesn't matter how many times he fell. He gets right back up, with a smile...durable in body and soul...Kid..._

Decision made, Asriel turned back towards Kid and smiled, arms folded. "Alright, MK. If you truly want to, I'll gladly take you on as another supporter and bodyguard. You and Red be sure to have each others back, just like you intend to have mine."

"Y-Yo! Ya mean it?!" Asriel could practically see the sparkles in Kid's eyes. "Cool, dude! That's awesome! Like, I know I said this already, but I won't let ya down!~"

"I'm pretty sure you won't. You can fight well now, and it was impressive. But what impressee me even more is much mote important."

"Huh?"

"You see, Master Undyne has a soft spot for guys like us. Me, Dad, Frisk, Papyrus..we're kinda morons. But..." Asriel lightly pointed towards Kid's chest. "We're _big hearted_ morons. We can't help ourselves.~"

"Oohhh..."

"You have a big heart, MK. And to me, that's a much more valuable asset than knowing how to fight...not that I don't think it helps, you know." Asriel smiled. "Now then. How about we make this new partnership official...with a nice cup of tea?~"

"Yo! Having nice tea with the Prince! That'd be so cool!" Kid beamed. And afterwards, he engaged in a gesture that he never thought he would experience.

This beautiful gesture was known as the _fistbump_.

And MK had to admit, even though his arm was cybernetic, it felt pretty gosh darn good.

* * *

 _"Agh!" The ten year old boy grimanced as another stone struck his head._

 _"Your little mind tricks cost us dearly!" A crowd of human males were shouting in agreement while they slowly converged on the small, fragile boy, who'e coughs were becoming hoarse._

 _"I...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it...!" He exclaimed desperately. "I just...I just...!"_

 _"You didn't mean it...? You think that makes it any better? You consider that an **excuse?!** "_

 _"No! I...I...!"_

 _He couldn't explain himself without demonizing himself further. He only wanted to play with the children at the daycare. And they didnt turn him away. They were warm and friendly, even the caretakers. For the first time in a while, the boy felt happy and welcome by someone aside from his parents._

 _Then his power went haywire, after having a nightmare...when he woke up, it was in the blood of the children that had killed themselves out of **sheer** **primal** **fear** of what he accidentally, unknowingly forced them to see. The caretakers themselves have been rendered comatose, unlikely to ever wake up. _

_It only got worse when his parents were the first to arrive, and his power surged again out of panic, before blacking out. Waking up minutes later, he was surrounded by flames, with his parents trapped in a deep trance being the ones who set it, and simply sat amongst the flames, waiting to be burned alive along with all the children's corpses. His mother had just enough free will to at least struggle to lift him and throw him out of the door and onto the grass, before the whole structure came down on her and everything else inside._

 _Quite obviously, the parents of the other children were furious and in deep grief. And they chose to aim it towards him, the one who least deserved to survive something **he** caused._

 _He believes he fully deserves it, no matter what he said otherwise._

 _"GAH!" A particularly hard and heavy stone smashed against his arm, and due to how fragile he was, he could feel several bones within it cracking. Several people in the crowd **cheered** at the sound. _

_"Serves you right!"_

 _He wasn't even given an opportunity to reel from the pain as another struck his head._

 _"Can't use your mind tricks if your head's split open, can you?!"_

 _He couldn't muster the will to argue back, or to even move his head to attempt to dodge. He simply hung his head and allowed the punishment to continue. He doubted that they would stop, only until he was dead, which wouldn't be coming soon. He wouldn't resist very much...he'd-_

 ** _SLAM!_**

 _His eyes widened at the sudden quake caused by something large landing in front of him. The humans in front of him were shocked by the new arrival._

 _"H-Huh?! What is this?! Who are you?!"_

 _"...What do you think you are doing...?" The figure said rather roughly, deeply. "I find your conduct...barbaric."_

 _"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!"_

 _"It's a monster...!"_

 _The creature tilted his head. "So many amusing ways I can twist that about...but that's not important right now. I'll only ask this once. Which of you orchestrated this display?"_

 _There was a slight hesitance to actually go through with the request. The monster meant it when he said he'd ask only once. For moments afterwards, killing intent swarmed the area, impacting them to the point where they felt like vomiting. In seconds, they pointed towards a large bulky man in the middle of the crowd. He gasped and rapidly shook his head. He couldn't fool the monster, though. He could smell the magic emitting from him, it was higher than most of the others._

 _"A cabal leader...hm." He nodded softly before he turned and swiftly freed the child from his bindings. In no time at all, the young boy, despite the pain, ran up to the large monster and hugged his leg, softly crying. He softly pet his head. "I sense potential in you, boy. Do not worry. These people shall not hurt you further. In fact, they were just leaving to PROPERLY mourn for their children." The last statement was a veinly lined threat, one they took immediately, rushing off in panic. A battleaxe manifested in his paw, and he glared towards the cabal leader. "...Except for you. You had no children to mourn. There is no grief emitting from your soul. **Which means...** " _

_"W-Wait! I can expla-"_

 _He would never get the chance to, for his head was swiftly separated from his shoulders the moment the monster moved with said battleaxe._

 _The boy was still trying to stand on his own, barely affected by the monster beheading a human. The several ordeals he endured beforehand made it a bit numb, honestly._

 _The large monster would approach the boy again, axe vanishing, and he would get on one knee. "I shall help you to control your power. Worry not about me, for I have the will to resist it. Not only that...but you are an outcast, one they tried to forsake. Much like myself and my own ordeals. You may be human, and I may be a monster...but I feel like we are kindred spirits." He offered a paw to the boy. "I am Caderas. Come with me. You shall have a place to belong. And you will not go hungry. A-"_

 _He was cut off by the boy rushing arms burying his head in his chest fur, and simply began to sob. Caderas blinked, almost unsure of what to do next. Though he adjusted quickly, carefully wrapping his arms around the boy and carrying him in his arms._

 _"...Nobody came to save you. No human came to your aid, but a monster. Instead of trying to help you, they forsake you..." Caderas shook his head. Right now, he simply needed to get himself and this child away from here, as soon as possible._

 _"Do not worry. I will not abandon you, young one..."_

* * *

"...Boy."

The Prophet groaned as he turned over on his bed, staring into the eyes of a mildly annoyed Caderas. "Yeah? Whaddya want? I'm restin' like ya said."

"And that surely pleases me. But what I was intending to ask you when you would be proceeding to act."

"Don't worry about it, I'm away ahead of you." The Prophet slowly sits up, rolling his arm a bit. "Darkness is likely to have figured out the destination by now. The little Seloms Archipelago culprit is likely to be in Legatum. There's quite a bit to do there once the Dreemurr Faction arrive. I think this time, I'll take Tengu and Hounda with me as well."

"Hmph. Will you find yourself able to withstand their bickering?"

"So long as the jobs get done, I really don't mind. I've learned not to try and shut up a squawking bird and barking wolf when they don't wanna be quiet. Much easier to let them wear out until they relax on their own."

"...Yes, that is how I tend to handle them." Caderas sighed in agreement. "...In any case, preparations will have to be made. Even without your premonitions, I feel that this mission will be a critical one."

"Yeah..."

"Hm. And you are sure that they will head to Legatum?"

"Oh. They'll go there. Trust me. They'll have pretty good motivations to do so...and VERY good reasons to stick around for a bit..." He scratched his head slightly. "It looks like they'll have quite a challenge on their hands...things are about to get serious. I'll let the others know we might be moving out sooner than we think. As for me, I'll go for a little walk." The Prophet got up and stretched, heading for the door.

"Boy." Caderas stopped him. The Prophet turned towards him, wondering what he wanted. Only for his eye to twitch as the large monster handed him a coat. "It's cold outside. You'll need a proper coat."

"Why are you like this?" The Prophet groaned. "I already told you, I'm fine. I was last time, wasn't I?"

"You were unprepared for the heavy rain. You walked away from it sneezing for hours." Caderas replied with an even expression.

"...Gimme the stupid coat." The Prophet snatched the coat away and began putting it on.

"...Make sure you bring your scarf and hat and gloves. It would be problematic if you went numb from the cold."

"I'll be back later, Caderas." The Prophet said wearily, mumbling something under his breath before leaving out the door.

"...Boy. If you find yourself in trouble-"

"I'll flare my power and you'll come straight for me. I know the routine."

"Good...also, be sure to eat something on your way back. Nourishment is your body's greatest ally right now."

"Yeah yeah..."

As the Prophet closed the door behind him, Caderas sighed and rubbed his head.

 _...another period of rest about to come to an end...another trial of hardship awaits them all. Alas, it is necessary. They are on the right track, but there's still much needed growth for them to endure what's to come..._

Caderas looked out the window, towards the sky. He lightly touched his currently discarded armor, and sighed.

 _It is about that time...if they are to survive, they must experience for themselves just how **big** the world truly is..._

* * *

 **The official debut of GROUP, the inclusion of a new and improved Monster Kid, plans to head to the next Kingdom, and a brief look at the Prophet and Caderas. Seems like a pretty decent setup to me.**

 **Hope you believe so as well. Story shall soon continue!**

 **Next Arc: Legatum.**

 **Many a major event shall** **happen. Be prepared!**


	83. A New Expedition

**Welp, this took forever. And I mean, it was rough for me to do this. I know what I wanted to do AFTER this, but for some reason the starting point was quite a struggle to put down.**

 **Geez. Sorry for the wait, regardless. Might not be the best despite many proofreadings, but hopefully I did a bit of good regardless.**

 **Oh by the way, birthday's passed. So that's kinda neat.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Hnn..."

"Uh...?"

"Hmmm..."

"Um..."

"Grrrrr..."

"...Red?"

"Red-Dearie, do speak your mind. I don't believe our dear Prince can properly interpret your growls." Muffet smiles while casually sipping her tea. "Use your big girl words. You can do it.~"

"Shut it!" Red grumbled before looking at Asriel with a nervous pout. "Asriel, I mean this with much seriousness! No matter where we're going or what we come up against, you gotta let me by by your side! We've fought too many times separately! Not this time! You stick to me and I stick to you! Got it?!"

"Golly, Red. We haven't even left yet."

" _Asriel_..." Red glared slightly. Asriel lifted his paws in placation.

"Okay okay, you'll be by my side the whole expedition this time. I'll do my best to keep that true." Red glared harder, while Asriel smiled more nervously. "You have to understand, Red. Things can get unpredictable very quickly, you know? So we usually have to adapt to the changes in a situation. And sometimes those changes...involve...splitting up...?"

" _ **Grrrr...**_ "

"I'm sorry...!"

"She sounds pretty peeved, dude." MK mumbled while casually stuffing his face. Needed to bring his energy up for a cool adventure with the Prince of Monsters.

"I-It's not entirely my fault! Those things just happen!"

Red growled. Muffet gingerly patted her shoulder with a light shake of her head. Red grumbled, before she calmed herself and sighed. "...No. _I'm_ sorry. I'm being a bit unfair right now. I just want more opportunities to fight _with_ you, as in, by your side kind of with you."

"I understand that, really. I want to try my best to get us paired in battle." Asriel lightly scratched his cheek. "Of course, my best preference would be for us not to need to fight at all...better safe than sorry, I guess."

"Exactly! That's _all_ I'm asking! To actually be there by your side whenever you need me in stuff like that." Red blushed while curling some of her pink hair around a finger. "I just...worry about you a lot when we're apart and a fight's going on. It's not that I don't have faith in you, but I'd worry a lot less if I was there to lend you a paw if you need it, is all. I'm one of your bodyguards, after all. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand, Red. Really. Let's both do our best."

"See? Now was THAT so hard to work out?" Muffet smiles while sipping some tea. "Then again, we can chalk it up to Rude Baby Red striking again.~"

"I wish people would knock it off with that nickname! I'm not THAT rude!"

"What do you call that just now, hm?~"

Red's ears lowered nervously. "...W-Well...I...uh..."

"And there you go babbling, like a precious baby.~"

Red's face glowed crimson. "I...t-that's...um..."

"And now your face matches your namesake! Three strikes, guess who's out? YOU are! Yes you are!~"

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Bark bark! Ruff!"

"Yo, they're goin' at it, again." MK said while lightly prodding Asriel's shoulder. "It's kinda crazy, the frequency which they go at it, only to stay best buds."

"Yeah. Let's hope things don't get any more... _ruff_." Asriel and MK snickered at the pun, only stopping when Red snarled at them in annoyance.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Dreemurr."

"Eh...ehehehe...sorry.~"

"Eesh. You'd better throw her a bone, dude. She's all bark and prepared to bite." That was completely accidental on MK's part, given his oblivious expression. Red growled again, while Asriel sighed nervously.

"MK... _please_ don't make it worse."

"Are you kidding? This is fun! Keep going!~" Muffet clapped gleefully.

Asriel groaned, before proceeding to dramatically facetable. Because a regular faceplam just wasn't enough.

Meanwhile, in another part of the establishment...

"Okay, so what do we have on this?" Undyne muttered with her cheeks full of food, making a slight mess. Nearby, Alphys and Toriel sighed at this, while Asgore and Gerson simply let it be.

"Right. Got some info on your Seloms Archipelago culprit." Elvira hummed as she was shuffling through what appeared to be a magitek tablet of her own, tilting her witch hat up...while wearing a long t-shirt which only went slightly past her hips, with the words 'Nine Lives Matter' on the front and 'Jinx' on the back.

...No immediate sign of anything covering her slender, black-furred legs.

"Sister..." Eloise sighed.

"Lay off, will ya? I'm recovering from a hangover, _after_ I went into-hunting in unsure territory." Elvira waved off. "I think I can be forgiven for showing up in only a shirt and panties for once. It's not like anyone will notice."

The numerous male eyes on her that weren't Asgore and Gerson would like to disagree...though that might be the point. Eloise could tell she was doing this just because.

"But we have _guests_ and it was SO much more than once! Plus I'm pretty sure that last statement was a deliberate lie!"

"Not important."

"HOW is it not important?!"

"Look, our buddies are here for some information, not to listen to you complain about what I'm _not_ wearing." Elvira rolled her eyes. "Geez, sis. You should learn to get your priorities straight, like me."

Eloise's right eye twitched in agitation.

"Anyway, here's the easy stuff. Your girl is in somewhere in Legatum alright. After the Seloms Archipelago's destruction, she's pretty much chilling out there, hiding somewhere, waiting to strike again...or waiting for someone's orders. Either way, she's currently stationary."

"Wait a minute...how do you know the person who did it is female?" Toriel hummed.

"Our buddy Darkness knows who she is. Knows OF her, at least. An earth dragon that goes by the name of 'Terra'. Of course, right? Dragons are pretty powerful. If they worked for it." Elvira hummed. "I myself don't know more about her personally, but he's sure that she's the one who did it. Whether it was on her own accord is yet to be determined."

"Right. Terra is definitely there, and is currently stationary. For whatever reason, she hasn't left the Kingdom. If ya want to catch her, you'll have to it soon, before she's given a reason to run off again. Darkness can fill you in on the rest." Eloise confirmed.

"Understood." Asgore nodded. "In all honesty, we thank you for your assistance, Elvira. And if I may ask, what will you be doing?"

"Spending some much needed mother-kitten time with my boy. It's much needed after so much time forced apart...maybe I can share a drink of coffee milk with him, talk over a few things...mostly how he's doing and adjusting." Elvira waved, stepping up and began moving outside. "In any case, good luck to you."

Toriel smiled fondly towards Elvira. It felt nice, how she was now fully intent on spending time with her son, whom she's been separated from for so long. She could relate, in a way.

 _From one mother to another, I wish you only the best, Elvira._ Toriel thought quietly, nodding towards Elvira's retreating figure...which after a moment observation, she stopped smiling and gasped with her paws to her mouth. _Goodness, I nearly forgot that she is barely dressed!_

"Elvira!" Eloise must have noticed too, for she stood up immediately and shouted her sister's name, following her slightly.

"Whaaaaaat? What is it?" She said aloud, turning to her curiously.

"You are not about to walk out in just a shirt and your underwear... _again._ Not today. Just go put on some more clothes...please."

"Oh alright. You're still being a _prrrrrrude_ as usual. But since I'm off to chill with my son, I'll let it go this time. I'll get dressed 'properly'." Elvira air quoted as she moved back inside while Eloise sighed gratefully.

"Thank you. See? It isn't so bad to listen to-"

"Whoops."

Eloise's words died on her tongue as Elvira nonchalantly flips her skirt up while passing by. She gasped as she quickly pushed it back down, blushing profusely. Most male passerbys immediately looked away, with Asgore and Gerson being among them. " _Why?! I thought I was safe!_ "

"That's what happens when you think too much. You left your guard down, you decided to wear a skirt, AND I felt like messing with you. You should have seen this coming." Elvira shrugged as she ascended up the stairs. "One of the perks of being sisters, I guess."

"Those first two sound like excuses while the last was rather blunt!"

"You usually say honesty was the best policy. Sure you wanna keep it?~" Another shrug and smirk as Elvira vanished from sight while going further up their stairs.

"...In any case, getting to your destination might be met with a bit more ease, considering Elvira got you invited." Eloise continued, embarrassed, but her composure returned a little.

"She managed to do that for us...?!" Asgore gasped.

"Indeed. And to reiterate what she said, Darkness will have more details for you as well."

"Well, we are very greatful for her assistance." Gerson smiled. "Looks like we're going on yet another expedition. How about that?~"

"Alright!" Undyne put her now cleared plate down with a narrowed eye. "I've filled my gut, and we've got some initial progress before we even leave! Now all we need to do is reconvene with Darkness and-"

"Unnnndyyyynnnee!"

"Hah? I know that voice." Undyne turned around to see little Nadine approaching, with Nikon slowly following behind. "Oh, it's you, Nadine!"

"Undyne!" Nadine beamed as Undyne picked her up and hugged her happily. "I heard you were going on and adventure...is it true?"

"Yup. Gonna go on a bit of a quest to find someone, and make them apologize for doing something really bad." Undyne explained while setting the girl on her lap.

"They did a really bad thing they need to say sorry for?" Nadine asked.

"Yep. It's likely I'm going to need to... _persuade_ them to apologize genuinely and make up for that really bad thing."

"Ooohhh."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna be gone for a while. In the meantime, I'm gonna need you to be a good girl for Nikon until I get back." Undyne explained. "You think you can handle that, squirt? They say a true test of character begins when you're not being monitored."

"I'll be good! I'll be _super_ good!" Nadine nodded quickly. "But...I wanna see you again really soon! Come back super quick so we can play together!"

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind." Undyne smiled. "I'll make certain to come back as soon as I can."

"You _promise?_ "

"Yup. Undyne the Undying is not a promise breaker, squirt.~"

The human child thought for a moment before she reached out her hand, curling her fingers except for her little finger.

"You're gonna make me pinky promise on this?" Undyne raised an eyebrow. Nadine remained adamant about it though...which Undyne kind of appreciated. So she rolled her eye and extended her pinky finger, curling it around hers. "I, Undyne the Undying, Captain of the Royal Guard and awesome kicker of butts, shall _definitely_ return to you after my mission so we can play together." She grinned. "But in return, you've gotta keep people's spirits up and happiness high. I'd better come back and see you smiling real big and wide, squirt. Cause nothin' says 'welcome back' more than a happy smile. Got it?"

"Okay!~" Nadine smiled and nodded. Undyne also nodded in approval while gently petting her head, which brought a relaxed hum from the small girl.

"If I may, Undyne." Nikon spoke up, smiling calmly towards the fish monster. "I would also like to make a request."

"Eh?"

"If you do end up having to interact with this 'Terra' and somehow take her into custody, would you allow me the opportunity of personally speaking with her?" Nikon requested quietly. "I simply wish to hear from her, why she did what she's done. To gain an understanding with her."

"An understanding? You really want an audience with her just to hear her out? I figured you'd want nothing to do with the ones responsible for what happened." Undyne blinked.

"Some would suspect that of me, and I would not blame them. But I honestly want to hear what brought her to do such a thing." Nikon said. "Can you promise me this, Undyne? To make the attempt?"

Undyne sighed deeply at this, scratching her scalp, fingers lightly pushing through her crimson hair, before she nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. You are the chief of your tribe, after all. And it was you all that she's wronged."

"My deepest gratitude. You are quite an honorable woman...if an incredibly crass one."

"Thanks.~"

" _Fuhuhuhuhu_ _!~_ " Nadine play-laughed with a smile, for no other reason than she simply could.

Undyne blinked a moment. "...That was stupid cute. You're not just gonna get away with being cute like that outta the blue. _C'mere!_ " Undyne pulled Nadine closer and nuzzled her cheek against hers, prompting a series of laughs and giggles from the child.

"Hehe." Alphys chuckled softly at the display, pawing her cheek as her tail swayed slightly.

"Goodness me." Toriel sighed while smioing iin exasperation. "A part of me does wish that things would stay like this for a bit longer. But alas, we've already made plans and preparations to the best of our ability. We should go through with it as soon as we can."

"I don't disagree. But I have to admit, periods like this are definitely appreciated." Asgore regarded with a smile. "A bit of ease before we...well...throw ourselves into possible danger again. Baha, I'm sure it will be fine."

Toriel rolled her eyes at this. "Well it sounds like _quite_ a fun prelude when you say it like that."

"It beats letting the anxiety take us over before the expedition begins, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps. But pretending we are not anxious at all does not satisfy me either."

"I'm sure we can come up with a compromise." Asgore slid his arms around her waist and lightly rubbed his cheek against her's. "Though for the time being, let's try to be positive.~"

"A simple, if temporary, solution...but if my husband believes it to be suitable, I shall acknowledge and allow it.~" Toriel smiled with a roll of her eyes, before turning to nuzzle Asgore's nose, which he gleefully returned.

" _Blegh_." Gerson play-gagged. It only caused everyone within the vincity to laugh at his apparent childishness, even for a moment.

Ever a loyal friend and gallant warrior, Gerson was. Snark and all.

* * *

It took some time, but Darkness managed to gather everyone together. He had some things organized already. Some was basic, such as the amount of people actually going on the expedition, what items they would be bringing, and possible team divisions. The more advanced preparations would be the set spot in which they would arrive, what time they would arrive, and what to expect when they get there.

Darkness thought about nearly all of it. It brought forth a bit of hesitance from him all the same, though. Sans didn't miss this at all, and mentally saved that observation for later.

"Alright. The expedition is quite close to starting. So there are quite a few critical things I have to go over." Darkness hummed. "First off, a potential enemy."

"You know who we're up against?" Undyne piped up.

"I know of one large cabal with multiple branches that spreads across the entire continent that is sure to be a problem." Darkness hummed. "They're known as Karma. Two things I'm certain of: they're _woefully_ delusional; and they will **not** be happy to see any of you on their 'turf'."

"They sound like a _joy_ to have at parties." Chara deadpanned.

"How delusional are we talking here?" Asriel asked hesitantly.

"They award getting stronger by any means necessary and award grabs for power, while they punish weakness and/or becoming stagnant." Tempest informed. "If you're not getting stronger, you're becoming or staying weak. Which is where they come in and stir up trouble to force people to either improve themselves...or die. This has a rather unfortunate effect of turning people-regardless of alignment-against each other just so they don't become a target."

"You mean they reward strength born from conflict but punish stagnation caused by peace?" Undyne glared. "Karma, huh. They have a _**very**_ twisted perspective on that word..."

Both Chara and Sans were in agreement on that. They were acutely aware of one thing regarding this subject, and it's that Karmic Retribution was _**crippling**_ in large doses. Though in some cases, someone who simply doesn't care, like Jack O'Ripper, reduced it to a minor annoyance despite being a gleeful killer for hire.

This didn't paint a pretty picture for what they'd be dealing with.

"My tribe and I did not grow stronger even after our conflict with Augustine and the three dragons. After a certain amount of time, those people came and destroyed our home...afterwards we _did_ push ourselves to be stronger so that it doesn't happen again..." Nikon frowned sadly, looking at the ground. "Such a worldview isn't so easily shattered...especially when it reaps the results that they want..."

"I'm still saying we should march over there and kick their asses. Letting them get away with that is gonna be a black stigma on my conscience. Besides, I still need to bring Terra in for personally helping cause that." Undyne grumbled, folding her arms under her breasts. "Good thing we prepared and assembled quite a bit of supplies, first. Gotta have _some_ base covered. Can't be _too_ reckless."

"wait... _you_ of all people are saying we shouldn't be too reckless? holy fish, _this_ is a development!" Sans chuckled. Undyne's response was a spear that grazed his hoodie and embedded into the wall behind him. He was silenced quickly, and became a bit sweaty. Undyne smirked.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear ya."

"did i say somethin'? nah, not me. nope. not at all..."

"The intel we have now has certainly been helpful...but it wouldn't hurt...to gather a little more while we're there, you know?" Alphys smiled, twiddling her fingers. "I mean, that IS what an expedition is all about! Exploring, gathering information, that stuff! Ehehehe...hehe...heh..." Alphys awkward silence was broken by her eating from her bag of potato chisps.

"This will be quite a risky venture indeed. Though I do wonder how we will continue from there?" Asgore wondered. "How will we be able to find them?"

"Oh that's _quite_ simple, my dear King. We let them come to us." Muffet points out.

"I do not follow."

"I kinda do." Frisk raised a hand. "For whatever reason, likely to be a friendly one, the Queen of Legatum has invited us. This isn't like our previous expedition in which we go directly to said Kingdoms uninvited and hope for the best. This time we've actually been allowed entry. We're guests. They offered their hospitality to us. Which means we already have their support, to a degree we can work with."

"Getting _warmer_.~" Muffet cooed.

"We don't want the Queen to get hurt. Not only because she's likely to be a decent person, but she's the one who invited us over. As her guests, we also have a responsibility to make sure that our visit is bearable for our host." Undyne stated strongly.

"Which means Karma will show themselves to us on their own volition either trying to harm _us_ or the Queen for inviting us, instead of us hunting _them_ down. The Queen's formal invite is our excuse for being there." Toriel rubbed her chin. "They might see our presence as either a nuisance or an opportunity. Either of which we can take advantage of, with proper preparation and adaptibility."

"We should also be sure to consider they may have other plans in store that do not directly involve us. In which case, we should be prepared for such a possibility, to either intervene or stay out of the way, being mindful of others around us." Asgore added.

"Of course, we _also_ have to be wary that any pre-plans can go wrong at any time, so we should be prepared to adapt quickly." Alphys nodded. "I've watched enough anime and experienced a couple instances myself to know that plans very rarely survive first contact completely unless you''re just THAT good at planning for every possibility. We'd best be safe than sorry. Which means if we _do_ split up in teams, we also shouldn't stray too much from each other while in said teams. In new territory, it's risky to do anything that splits us up too far."

"Right. So to finalize, we have several objectives: Explore Legatum, Help protect their Queen, Hunt down this 'Terra'. Get Karma to reveal themselves to us, then capture and kick them out of their territory." Undyne craned her neck. "Let's not split ourselves up until we formally meet their Queen, though. She invited us, after all. The least we could do is all be there to greet her. She might do the same for us."

"AGREED! NOT MEETING HER FACE TO FACE AFTER SUCH A GESTURE WOULD NOT ONLY BE RUDE, BUT A BIT OF A RISK TO HER. NOT THAT WE DOUBT WHOEVER HAS BEEN PROTECTING HER." Papyrus pointed out.

"Still, better safe than sorry. Until we finalize a couple things, we stay together." Alphys nodded.

Everyone nodded. For better or worse, they had their plan going into Legatum. Now all they needed to do was gather up their supplies, some last minute finalizing, and they would be off.

Of course, several people need to see them off.

"I'm still greatly unsure about this whole conclaive of a mess..." Linda muttered as she and Helen were were gently hugging Lisa, who hugged them back. "But as long as you have supervision...and if you say you can do this...then we will believe in you."

"I assure you that I'll be back quite soon...Moms."

"Don't forget to brush everyday!"

"Don't forget to floss!"

"Or to change clothes!"

"But they have to bathe first, Catty!"

"Oh man, that's right! They gotta BATHE! Be sure to bathe!"

"It has to be extra extra EXTRA bubbly and soapy for maximum amount of clean! Don't be filthy like Catty!'

"...It's true."

"We love you too. We'll be back soon as we can." Lizzie reassured them, while Ace was reassuring Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy.

"You brats better come back safe. Not that we don't trust ya or have faith in ya, but we adopted you fairly recently. It would be beyond suckish if you never came back." Even though it came with a somewhat sarcastic tone, Burgerpants meant every word. He honestly wouldn't be able to handle losing the child he just adopted in such a manner. He was actually getting used to being a parent, despite all the extra work it meant for him.

"You can bet we'll be back! We're GROUP! And we have each other's backs no matter what!" Ace reassures proudly with a 'Nice Guy!' pose.

"Are you sure you really need to go?" Diana wondered softly while reluctantly letting go of Justin, who tilted his cowboy hat upward.

"We gotta support each other, Ma. It's our first active mission as GROUP." Justin said strongly.

"Well, you'd better be the best supporters of each other, ever. You're gonna come back to us. We forbid you from NOT doing that." Gloria said strongly.

"Pish Posh, Mother! We stand by what we say! Take it from me, one with a soul of Integrity. If I say we're coming back, you can believe we're coming back." Verena said just as strongly, except with a smile.

"Besides. The six of us are a much more cohesive unit than you think. And with Chara and Frisk at the helm, we're definitely gonna be fine." Richard smiles kindly.

"Yeah yeah, be sure not to get hurt too much. I just got a little brother, and I'd very much like to keep him." Fuku said, her flame hand harmlessly petting his head. The amount of control flame elementals like she and Grillby attained was nothing short of awe-inspiring.

"...Best of luck." Grillby said. It was short and to the point. But the amount of warm support that filled those three words was just as awe-inspiring.

 _GROUP has been entrusted to my care. I'm gonna see to it that they get back home safely. Updated Status: Den Mother!_ Alphys thought strongly.

"Alright, do you have everything packed?" Tamotsu asked Faryn, who was bouncing in place. "Food is packed? Brushes? Change of clothes? The essentials?"

"All prepped!~"

"Good, very good. Um...have any last minute exploration jitters? Jitters of hesitation? Hesitation that makes you consider...staying home a bit longer, perhaps...?"

"Nope! No anxiety jitters! Only excited jitters!"

"Right. Of course. You've made your decision quite clear." Tamotsu said while scratching his head.

"There's no need to worry, Papa! I've got this!"

"Indeed you do. Of course you do." Tamotsu nodded. "Remember, Faryn. Even if I'm not within the immediate vicinity, I'm always prepared to come to your aid. If something happens, you need only send me a letter or have your friends call me, along with sending me a location. I'll immediately go over to where you are and kill every enemy."

Several who didn't know much about him were chilled by how casually, yet seriously Tamotsu said this. Taking his past into account, it was clear as day that he wasn't bluffing.

Luckily Faryn understood the core message, despite how extreme as the actual words sounded. She nodded quietly as she jumped atop one of his tails, then another, before reaching his fuzzy cheek, lightly nuzzling him. "I'll be alright, Daddy. Have plenty of friends watching my back, after all." She then lightly kissed his cheek. And despite how small she was compared to his current large size, it managed to warm him completely. "Love you.~"

"...I love you too." Tamotsu smiled while gently giving her a hug and a cuddle.

Alvina was moving up to Frisk and company, with Adam and Temmie by her sides and Axel in her arms, to see them off. "Well then, you'll be going on another expedition, huh? Going to yet another land...this time on an entirely different continent. Yeesh..."

"It does feel pretty immense, huh." Frisk nodded.

"In any case, I'm wishing you all the best of luck. While you all are out, I'll be doing what I can to hold down the fort in Ebott. I'll have the other big names backing me up so nothing goes wrong while you're away, so you'll have nothing to worry about." Alvina smiled as she lightly held out Axel in front of her "Isn't that right, Axel?~"

"Mreeeow..."

"I...don't think he cares." Adam noted impassively. "In any case, it's what she said. We can hold the fort here. You all do what you need to do."

"We shall. Do stay safe while we're away. I cannot help but have a sneaking suspicion that there's still trouble to be had around here." Asgore hummed worriedly.

"Simply put, try to stay out of too much trouble." Chara said bluntly. Trouble was simply expected amongst their large group of friends at this point. The only thing of importance is how much would plague them at a time, and how they would get out of it.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Ebott is in good and capable protection. That's a perk of placing three Kingdoms in an alliance with said city at the center.~" Cleo hissed playfully.

"Powerhouses from all three sides. Yeah, Ebott's pretty safe.~" Leviathan smirks.

"We'll keep everything nice and tidy. Everything will be fine. I'll have several treats ready for you ahen you come back." Valerie smiled.

"Everyone seems so confident. What a delight.~" Mettaton spun several times, before stopping and striking a pose. "I'll be helping these lovelies keep the morale up while you're away. Entertainment can be it's own kind of reassurance.~"

"...Right. Um...you do that." Alphys smiled sheepishly. She briefly did a headcount on who was joining the expedition. The Dreemurrs would be going, Undyne and herself, the Skelebros, Gaster, Gerson, GROUP, MK, Red, Muffet, Faryn, and the Dragon Trio. Quite a bulky party, but she's relatively confident they can adapt.

Flowey would be staying as well. Not only to be there to keep an eye on Alvina, but also so he could stay with Temmie. He had a feeling that he would he needed with them, at least a little bit.

"WAIT! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" Papyrus raised a hand. "LEGATUM IS A CONTINENT AWAY! NOT VERY CLOSE AT ALL! HOW WILL WE GET THERE?"

"I...I have an idea...if anyone wants to hear it..." Alphys raised a paw. She lightly twiddled her fingers with a sheepish smile. "W...We kinda need some space, though. And I mean a LOT of space..." Everyone looked towards her in confusion. Well, everyone aside from Gaster, Darkness, Asgore, and Toriel.

They eventually found a large enough space outside of Ebott. Alphys takes her phone from her pocket and dials something quickly. Within moments, something managed to materialize in a burst of light, and it indeed took up quite a bit of space. It finished materializing, and landed almost gently on the ground.

Astonishment was what most of the others could manage, with the sight before them.

It was, for lack of a better word, an airship of incredible size. It's of no wonder that Alphys requested that they needed a lot of space; bringing it out within Ebott would cause quite a stir, not to mention more than a bit of damage.

"H-Here we are...!" Alphys presented a bit sheepishly, her arms raised towards it slightly. "S-Should I explain a few things...?"

"That's...that's an airship..." Alvina said dumbly.

"It's so cool...!" Frisk, Asriel, Faryn, and MK beamed, with their eyes sparkling in awe.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alphys sweatdropped. "So to start out, unlike a usual airship, this one doesn't use any gases, but that large green sphere you see is the actual engine and power source, powered by self-generating telekinetic magic. The 'balloon' is purple in color and is painted by a Delta Rune that seems pretty visible and would usually be cylinder-shaped, is instead terminated near the front of a large window."

Alphys took several moments to breathe and sip some water, clearing her throat before continuing on with a paw extended.

"Below the balloon would be the common areas were we can rest from a long day's journey. Along with it carries a cinema, cafeteria, gym with a swimming pool, and several more recreational areas. And you see a balcony area where one can sunbathe if they so desired. And last but not least, the disc-shaped area you see atop the balloon would be the bridge, containing several meeting rooms, a laboratory, and a library. Both sections are connected by an elevator you see running along curved tracks on the outside of the balloon." Alphys breathed out a bit, now officially finished with the description. "Whew..."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Alphys blinked nervously, looking around at the gang.

"W-What? Was my presentation off? Did I have leftover food on my face? Were my glasses off-center?" Alphys listed off semi-oblivously.

"You're not just gonna sidestep this. You've built an airship. An **_AIRSHIP._** " Alvina stressed strongly.

"Y-Yeah...I...I did. Heh..."

"Say something more than that!"

"Well you see, I figured that we would be going for a much longer travel time that would require an alternate source of transportation. And since our destination is a Kingdom on another continent...well, I figured we might as well travel this way. Don't wanna stress River Person anymore, ya know? Hehe...heh..."

"How are you being so modest about this?!"

"I-It's not like I did it all by myself! I had Gaster and Darkness help me detail some other functional abilities for it, Dyra helped me finalize the design, and Mettaton used his Metta-Bots to give me several hundred more hands to lend in constructing it." Alphys mumbled, twiddling her fingers.

"Now now, Alphys. You are pretty much the biggest brain of constructing this mystechnological marvel. You had nearly every single fucntion mapped out already." Darkness smiled. "All we did is help you iron out several of the minor details that nonetheless couldn't be ignored in the long run. Such as passive defenses via shielding, with one setting used to offset possible non-magical attacks in order to deflect-reflect them, and another setting for magical attacks which will be absorbed and processed to further power the ship."

"Lightning magic helps powers the ship, and telekinetic magic helps it fly. Both are with their own generators and a great surplus of power. They also have their own defenses as a precaution towards potential sabotage. It also automatically adapts to any possible weather changes via forecasting and alternating flight modes." Gaster included. "It helps to have helpers. We helped smooth some of these details in order to increase the airhsip's efficiency to it's best degree possible." He then smiled. "But make no mistake, Alphys was the biggest genius behind it's construction overall."

"How did you even fit this into the Dimensional Box...?" Chara muttered.

"I've upgraded our personal Dimensional Boxes even further." Alphys smiled sheepishly. "Now they can carry an even greater amount of items, up to thirty at best, regardless of size, shape, weight and mass. And we all have shared access to them, and they can only be accessed by members of the Dreemurr Faction or other approved parties. A security caution. Don't want just anyone rummaging through our things."

"Forgive us, Alphys. This accomplishment is just...it has us speechless." Toriel said politely, still shocked herself. "And...this airship does not take up more than one space in the Dimensional Boxes."

Alphys smiled cheekily, pushing up her glasses. "To repeat, they can now hold a larger amount items regardless of size, shape, weight, or mass. And _technically,_ this airship is one item overall. A **very** big item...but still a singular item, regardless of what's inside it. And it can easily be put back in the Box once we're done, so no worries about anyone trying to steal it. It won't weigh us down at all.~"

"Oh my..."

"And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is why she is such a worthy successor to the title 'Royal Scientist'." Gaster cracked a smile.

"Tch. So it's pretty much a Magitek Box of Holding _and_ Sharing, capable of carrying something like this without weighing us down." Flowey scoffed.

"As usual, my wife is awesome. Which was obvious already, but now it's even clearer. Great job, babe!" Undyne grinned, deciding that the best congratulations she would offer at the moment would be a gleeful smack on the ass, which Alphys reacted to with immense blushing and an 'Eep!' for good measure. She didn't seem to dislike it, though. She simply collected herself and smiled even more sheepishly than before.

"L-L-Lady Undyne! T-That is NOT an appropriate sendoff for our journey!" Red sputtered while pointing in indignation.

"I don't think she cares." Asgore smiled exhaustedly, his eyes relaxed lines, much like Frisk's, who nodded in agreement.

"All right. If we've gotten our usual banter out of our system for the moment..." Asriel began slowly as the others gathered around, intent on stepping through the gate first. "We have an expedition to embark on, so let's get to it...! What should we name it?"

"Well whatever we do, we won't be letting you or Asgore name it." Undyne decided immediately.

"E-Eh? Why?"

"I'm sure you and your Dad can keep forgetting that both of you are bad at naming things, but we sure as hell won't be."

"Now Undyne, that's just a little harsh, don't you think?" Asgore weakly attempted to defend.

"Really. At the top of your heads, what was the very first name that came to you two?" Undyne challenged.

"...Airy the Airship." Asriel admitted dejectedly, staring at his now much more interesting feet. Undyne turned to Asgore daringly. He relented sheepishly.

"...New Skyship..."

Undyne didn't even dignify those responses with a facepalm. "I can't tell if you two unconsciously stopped trying or if you're steadily getting worse."

"I unfortunately have to agree." Toriel sighed.

"Et tu, Tori...?"

"Mom, _whyyyy...?_ "

"Gorey, Asriel. You both are my precious boys and I love you. Truly, I do. But I cannot always bring myself to freely ignore your rather poor taste in names." Toriel shook her head. "And I would describe those names as...rather poor."

"Oh..." Mini-rainclouds appeared over their heads as they stared dejectedly at the ground. "Okay...that's fine..."

"You two are unbelievable." Undyne shook her head. "Alphys, really quick. You oversaw and planned the construction of the ship, you name it."

"Ugh! We don't have time to waste on names! Can we just go?!" Red said in exasperation.

"I was thinking we keep it simple. How's 'Radiant'?" Alphys suggested.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Hmmm...I suppose it's a good enough name. Easy to remember, too. Alright, Radiant it is!" Undune supported, and so did the others. They could always change it if it didn't work out.

"Can we go _now?_ We've wasted enough time already." Red grumbled.

"You're an impatient pup, ya know that?~"

"It's not my fault!"

"Pretty sure it is." Muffet smirked.

" _Grrrr..._ "

Alvina slowly watched the party board the _Radiant_ with Asriel and Asgore's heads hanging in shame. And as Alphys described, it managed to get off the ground not with gases or wind, but with powerful telekinetic magic that was capable of carrying something so large off the ground and keeping it airbone for extended periods of time. Still a strange, yet impressive feat to see in action.

She wasn't aware of why, but she was more worried than usual for everyone, Frisk especially. Maybe it had something to do with visitng another Kingdom on another continent.

"...They'll be fine." Temmie said seriously, gently patting her shoulder. Adam did the same, patting her other shoulder.

Alvina believed that. Truly, she did. But after opening up about just how significant Frisk had been to her life...she still could not help herself. She was just... _really_ worried about Frisk, specifically. Much more than usual. Not that she didn't have trust or faith in Toriel and the others, but it still tugged at her and she dien't know why. She hugged Axel closer to her chest and closed her eyes rather somberly.

 _Frisk... **please**_ _come_ _back safe and sound..._

* * *

 **(?)**

 _"Milady...it appears that they're heading to Potestas earlier than expected." Valantis informed his superior. "I guess I'll have to adjust a few things for their exploration of Legatum. Set up the appropriate trials for them."_

"That so? Cool." Pandora hummed with a hand on her cheek while sipping pink lemonade, and once again soaking comfortably in a cozy bubble bath, the bubbles themselves being both beautiful and colorful. _The bubbles get more and more sparkly and shiny!~_

 _"One of the Seven are already waiting in Legatum for them, along with his personal subordinates, and Karma. This is sure to put them through the ringer and truly test their worth and see if said worth truly is as great as it seems."_

"Neato." Pandora hummed again. "Potestas is kind of your territory, so you can do whatever you feel you need to."

 _"Why thank you. And what, pray tell, will you be doing?"_

"I'm gonna be on a very important personal assignment with Parides that requires my full undivided attention. It's kinda top secret. High on the hush hush. Don't mention this to the others. Not a peep."

 _"I see...very well. I hope for your success."_

Pandora would see Valantis disappear from hologram view, and sigh slightly. "Man. Holograms are cool."

"Hm." Parides hummed while scratching his neck. "I'm surprised you could keep a straight face when mentioning your _very_ personal assignment and making it sound _soooo_ super important."

"How do you figure?"

"All you're doing is going on a picnic with me and Alarielle."

"Which is why I'm bathing. I wanna smell nice and fresh for our picnic outing." She said while lightly kicking her feet up, sipping more of her pink lemonade. "Few things can beat out pre-picnic relaxation than a good soak in warm soapy water.~"

Parides tilted his head. "I'm just saying, half them highly expect you to be sitting in a throne where someone of your stature would be sitting. Not casually soaking in a bathtub."

"That's on them, not me. Valantis can do the whole throne sitting thing if he wants; I'd much rather be lying in a warm and toasty bubble bath than sitting in some crappy, overly glamorous, uncomfortable chair that chafes my butt. It deserves better treatment than that." Pan huffed while blowing several bubbles out of her hands, giggling softly. "You have to admit that bubble baths are a much more fun use of time than sitting around on a throne. Plus it'll catch people's attention _much_ easier. For obvious reasons.~"

Parides raised his paw to argue, only to lower it and smile awkwardly. "Fair enough. Not so sure about the butt part, though..."

"Hey, piss off! My butt's amazing! Glorious, even!"

"Debatable."

"You're just saying that because you're using your wife's as a comparison."

"...Noooo..."

"You looked away when you said that. You're thinking about it right now." Pan puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she splashed water in his face. "Jerk."

"Look who's calling who a jerk. You just splashed water in my face!" Parides chuckled.

"It was well-deserved."

"That is also debatable!"

Pan waved it off as she sipped the last of her pink lemonade, swirling the ice in the glass around a bit. "I gotta make some more pink lemonade. Gonna need about three gallons."

"One for each of us?"

"Nope, all three of them are for me. But I'll consider sharing since you both are my friends."

"How gracious of you..."

Pan soon stepped out of her bath while setting her glass down, dripping wet and lightly shaking some water from her hair, pushes some of it away from her face as she wrapped a red towel around her body, having it be nice and snug. She then proceeded to take a second towel and wrap it around her hair.

"Seriously, Pan. What do you think is going to happen at Legatum?" Parides asked softly.

Pan rubbed her chin with lowered eyes. "Hmmm...if Valantis is sending in a member of the Seven that I think he's sending...then I think that the Dreemurr Faction will have to prepare for things to get really rough really quickly. Both this and Karma will be troublesome adversaries. If they find a way to overcome them, that'll definitely be worth watching. And if they overcome them, that means they got stronger. And if they get stronger, they'll be capable of doing/causing more interesting things. For them to cause meaningful ripples that affects the world that's been still for years... _that's_ what I wanna keep seeing from them. And if they lose...well, they lose. That's that."

"I...I suppose I can accept that." Parides hummed. Sometimes he could never get a proper read on her thought process.

"...Do you think Alarielle will be up for butt comparisons?" Pan asked offhandly while looking herself over in front of a mirror. "Cause I think she'd go along with it for giggles."

"I can't believe that question just left your mouth in a serious manner."

"It's _definitely_ that serious, Parides."

"That's _definitely_ debeatable, Pan."

Pan pouted and very lightly poked his snout. "Is everything I say 'debatable' to you?"

"...I'm quite unsure. We'll leave it for a later debate.~"

"Ohoho! How sheepishly cheeky of you.~" She lightly flicked Parides nose as they both left the room, intending to prepare for their picnic with Alarielle. She went back to her thoughts.

The member of the Seven would give them a rough time, a supremely rough one, on top of Karma occupying bits of Legatum.

And it only adds to her rapidly growing interest in what might happen. Best case scenario? Everyone ends up with a few scratches. Worst case? The entire Kingdom ends up being destroyed. Likely due to Legatum's own folly, or Karma's interference. Or both.

Just like what happened to Kingdom Animus.

 _...I wonder what kind of picnic dress I should wear? More than that, gotta prepare that pink lemonade!_

* * *

 **I've finally gotten this out. Maybe now I can actually progress a bit faster, if real life doesn't try to slow me down further. It being real life, it most certainly will.**

 **But I gotta keep tryin', ya know?**

 **Onwards to Kingdom Legatum, with an awesome airship courtesy of Alphys the Royal Scientist and her amazing friends!**


End file.
